Dernière Guerre pour le Paradis
by zzzwuh
Summary: Fin alternative, post-elliptique (Chap 90). An 854 : Eren a enfin percé le mystère que renfermait la cave de son père. En quatre ans, il est devenu un homme accompli, mais, désormais, un nouveau mur le sépare du bout de sa quête : l'océan. Cependant, lui et le Bataillon ne quitteront pas l'île de Paradis. C'est le monde qui viendra à eux. (Erenxlivaï, résumé approfondi en chap 1)
1. Quatre ans plus tard

_**Avant-propos.**_

 _Le Bataillon d'Exploration, suite à ses découvertes dans la cave de Grisha Jäger et sur la côte sud-ouest, connait, désormais, la nature réelle du monde extérieur, ainsi que son véritable ennemi : l'ex-Empire de Mahr et les derniers apatrides issus de leur propre peuple. Une grande bataille se prépare, peut-être l'ultime combat pour la liberté des Eldiens et de l'île du Paradis. Mais les règles du jeu ont changé, et les insulaires sont conscients de leur faiblesse face aux nouvelles technologies qu'utilise l'adversaire. Leur seule chance serait une alliance avec un puissant ennemi de Mahr, cependant, leur réclusion ne leur permet pas un tel espoir. Tandis que l'inévitable approche, Eren continue d'apprendre et de faire des hypothèses à partir des souvenirs épars des précédents hôtes de ses titans. Assailli, à la fois, par la clairvoyance et le doute, il garde une grande partie de ce qu'il sait pour lui, au détriment de ses supérieurs qui, loin d'être dupes, finissent par se questionner. Et, bientôt, la nation alliée tant attendue pourrait se présenter à eux par le biais d'un émissaire des plus ambigus. Une opportunité inespérée, mais qui a son lot de conséquences désagréables, surtout pour Levi._

 _ **Précisions :**_

 _Cette fiction s'appuie sur les allusions faîtes par l'auteur, Hajime Isayama, au contexte Seconde Guerre Mondiale (que chacun est libre d'interpréter comme telles ou non). Alors que Paradis découvre, à peine, sa place au sein du vaste monde, elle est aussitôt rattrapée par la guerre totale qui y sévit, et réalise, par la même, qu'elle est l'une des nations prépondérantes du conflit. Comme l'a laissé entendre l'œuvre originale, leurs ennemis disposent d'un type d'armement sensiblement similaire à celui contemporain au milieu du XXème siècle (mais on n'a pas encore tout vu, cela dit...)._

 _Cette fiction ayant pour départ les chapitres 90 à 94, je ne m'appuierai que sur les faits déjà énoncés. Le plan étant construit, il me sera impossible, ou très difficile, d'y intégrer les révélations que le manga nous apportera par la suite. C'est donc bien une fin alternative, qui prend un chemin différent de l'œuvre, et toute ressemblance avec des événements ou révélations survenus après l'ellipse (an 850 à an 854) serait, donc, fortuite._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **Quatre Ans Plus Tard**

« Ils nous haïssent. »

Armin releva la tête vers Eren, surpris que celui-ci brise ainsi le silence contemplatif qui s'était installé entre eux, sur le quai. Il n'y avait eu aucune discussion au préalable, et le blond sembla deviner que son ami exprimait simplement ses réflexions à voix haute.

Eren, plongé en pleine conversation intérieure, ignora l'étonnement de l'autre, sachant que celui-ci avait la faculté si particulière d'en suivre le fil, car il en était, comme toujours, l'invité secret et silencieux. Depuis qu'Armin était devenu le Titan Colossal et que l'énigme de la cave avait été résolue, il y avait déjà quatre ans de cela, les choses avaient beaucoup changé. Leur amitié enfantine et entêtée n'était plus, remplacée par une sorte de fusion spirituelle. Leur relation n'était pas plus forte mais plus dure, supportant le poids des secrets, le poids des souvenirs et, surtout, le poids du savoir. On leur avait volé leur ignorance, et il ne restait plus que les bribes d'une réalité amère qu'ils déchiffraient ensemble, jours après jours. Ils essayaient de refaire ce puzzle, secrètement, mais il leur manquait encore bien trop de pièces pour le terminer. Leur lucidité, de plus en plus exacerbée au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, réduisait leurs espoirs puérils, piétinait leur colère et alourdissait toujours plus le fardeau qu'ils portaient, tous deux, depuis quatre maudites années. Comme il s'y attendait, Armin se reprit et répondit comme s'il entendait ses pensées :

« Oui. Sûrement toujours autant, si ce n'est plus. Mais je ne vois pas comment les choses pourraient être différentes... »

Eren n'avait plus que quatre ans à vivre. Personne ne le savait à l'exception d'Armin et Mikasa, même si cette dernière refusait d'admettre la vérité. Sachant son temps compté, comprendre et agir était devenu une obsession pour lui. Debout sur le quai et face à l'étendue salée et ondoyante, il laissait son regard se perdre au-delà de l'horizon, sur cette ligne rougeoyante où dansaient les flammes du crépuscule. Après avoir vécu si longtemps derrière des murs, la mer au-devant lui, dont les confins se courbaient en épousant la forme de la terre, lui donnait le vertige. C'était si vaste, si beau, et tellement vide.

« Fait chier toute cette flotte ! » râla-t'il soudain.

Armin eut un petit rire :

« Tant mieux si elle peut te retenir encore un peu ! Nous ne sommes pas prêts. Mahr nous hait. Nos propres frères d'Eldia nous haïssent également, comme tu le dis si bien toi-même. Ça ne te met pas en colère, Eren. Ça te déçoit. Tu n'es pas prêt. Moi non plus, d'ailleurs.

— Putain, Armin ! Je vais crever ici sans avoir rien fait ! Ils se servent de nous comme chiens de garde, mais on dirait qu'ils ne font rien pour mettre fin à cette guerre ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fout, bordel ?! »

La découverte du « _port de déportation_ », comme l'appelait Armin, avait été un avancement considérable dans leur combat pour la liberté. Elle avait permis d'éradiquer le fléau des titans à sa base, mettant un terme à leur propagation. Les hautes autorités avaient unanimement décidé d'y établir un camp de base et une surveillance côtière afin d'enrayer l'invasion. Il s'agissait aussi de faire un maximum de prisonniers pour obtenir des informations, « sauver » les déportés condamnés à être transformés en titans —dans la mesure où ils étaient considérés comme victimes mais, en réalité, leurs vies n'avaient que peu d'importance aux yeux des instances militaires— et bien sûr, faire main-basse sur la fameuse injection : l'élixir titanique.

Cependant, la technologie militaire de l'adversaire s'était révélée bien plus avancée que celle des insulaires. La tridimensionnalité n'étant d'aucune utilité au-dessus des flots, le camp avait été confié à la Garnison qui s'était empressée d'installer une vingtaine de canons au-dessus du mur. Mais cela ne fut pas suffisant.

Lors de la première approche ennemie, l'artillerie se montra trop imprécise sur longue distance, tandis que les destroyers Mahr avaient une puissance de feu bien plus sophistiquée. Les hommes aux écussons brodés de roses parvinrent, tout de même, à maintenir la flotte au large pendant une nuit entière —notamment grâce à la perte de précision que devaient essuyer les deux camps durant les heures nocturnes—, ce qui permit d'aller chercher Eren et Armin en renforts et de reprendre le dessus au point du jour.

Depuis lors, il fut décidé d'une coordination entre le Bataillon d'Exploration et la Garnison Des Murs pour la garde du port. Le Titan Assaillant et le Titan Colossal furent assignés à la surveillance de la base de façon permanente, tandis que les deux corps d'armée envoyèrent chacun une trentaine d'hommes en assignation temporaire. Un roulement fut mis en place et les équipes étaient, depuis, renouvelées tous les quinze jours. Même si la menace venait de la mer et ne pouvait être prise en charge par les Ailes-de-la-Liberté, elle pouvait aussi venir de la terre, et ces dernières conservaient, malgré tout, une mission cruciale : assurer la protection du camp contre les attaques de titans venant de l'intérieur.

En effet, si la plupart des monstres s'étaient concentrés dans l'enceinte du mur Maria, quelques années plus tôt, et s'étaient tous fait exterminer suite à sa reprise, il restait un grand nombre de déviants en liberté. Ils avaient vite été triés dans cette catégorie car, contrairement aux titans communs, ils n'avaient pas suivi le troupeau, s'agglutinant là où ils détectaient une présence humaine. On pouvait donc qualifier tous les titans restants de « déviants », même si cette classification, en elle-même, rendait Eren sceptique.

Maintenant qu'il en savait plus à ce sujet que n'importe qui sur cette île, il commençait à croire que le comportement des titans, tout comme leur physique, n'était que le reflet effroyablement distordu de l'humain qu'ils avaient été. Et, comme au sein d'une communauté humaine où certains caractères s'affirment plus que les autres, chez les titans, il y avait des moutons blancs et des moutons noirs voilà tout.

Les soldats du Bataillon en avaient exterminé beaucoup, les deux premières années, mais, à présent, leurs apparitions étaient rares tout comme les attaques maritimes. Les missions étaient, maintenant, réduites au repérage et à la chasse pour approvisionner le port, car l'équipement tridimensionnel et les forêts avoisinantes s'y prêtaient à merveille.

Eren voyaient les soldats défiler ainsi depuis quatre ans. Dans ces circonstances, leurs affectations prenaient des airs de villégiatures. Les hommes ne se faisaient pas prier pour passer deux semaines à la base côtière, car tous savaient qu'entre les patrouilles et les parties de traque au gibier, il y était possible et plaisant de profiter de la plage et de l'eau —à condition que ce soit les beaux jours— ou encore, de veiller tard en admirant une vallée marine et sans fin autour d'un bon feu, loin de la rude vie des casernes grouillantes d'officiers... On leur envoyait beaucoup de jeunes engagés pour parfaire leur entrainement à la tridimensionnalité, en raison du peu de danger. La petite colonie faisant office d'appât pour titans et les patrouilles mises en place chaque jour servaient à dénicher les quelques mangeurs d'hommes traînant éventuellement dans les environs. Il était impossible de se faire prendre par surprise, aussi, l'exercice était assez simple.

Heureusement, il n'y avait pas que des jeunes bleus insouciants. À chaque relève, Eren voyait arriver quelques-uns de ses anciens compagnons. À présent, tous étaient devenus des figures importantes au sein du Bataillon, et leur présence était nécessaire à l'encadrement. Il repensa à leur retour de Shiganshina, quatre ans auparavant. Leur corps avait été, pour ainsi dire, décimé. Ils n'étaient, alors, plus que neuf : le commandant Hanji, le caporal-chef Levi, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Sasha, Conny, Frock et lui.

Il serra les poings en tentant, encore une fois, de se convaincre que ce n'était pas un gâchis. Il y avait eu des centaines de morts, mais aujourd'hui, enfin, l'île se libérait du règne de la terreur, et c'était grâce à cette expédition hors normes. Ses camarades et lui avaient été décorés et, avec l'espoir renaissant lors de la découverte du port de déportation, les rangs du Bataillon d'Exploration s'étaient regonflés à grande vitesse. Désormais, il ne s'agissait plus de lutter contre des ennemis qui semblaient surgir de nulle part, dans un flot continu, mais d'éliminer ceux qui restaient en sachant qu'il y aurait un dernier et une fin. Leur ancienne escouade ne semblait plus défendre une cause perdue aux yeux des citoyens, et nombreux étaient ceux qui voulaient leur prêter main forte. Même au sein de leur régiment —récemment renommé ainsi au vu de l'augmentation confortable de leur effectif— l'ambiance était très différente de celle qu'Eren avait connue à son arrivée : bien moins macabre et presque enjouée.

Le commandant Hanji était venue beaucoup, les deux premières années. Elle posait tout un tas de questions à Eren pour ses recherches. Celui-ci triait ce qu'il voulait bien la laisser étudier de ce qu'il préférait garder secret, et demandait à Armin d'en faire autant. Ce n'était pas une question de confiance, car Eren savait qu'Hanji était quelqu'un de fiable et d'amical, mais il avait tant de doutes. Des doutes sur la voie à suivre et sur leurs objectifs respectifs. Il ne pouvait prendre le risque de tout révéler sans avoir plus de certitudes. Si ce qu'il pensait savoir était mal interprété, les méthodes, parfois totalitaires, de Levi et Hanji pouvaient les conduire à commettre une erreur. Une énorme erreur. Contrairement à eux, il n'était plus très sûr de savoir qui était son véritable ennemi.

Le caporal Levi était venu, pour la dernière fois, il y avait maintenant deux ans. Il était toujours leur supérieur hiérarchique de façon officielle mais, en réalité, Eren et Armin ne recevaient jamais aucune directive ou même nouvelle de sa part. Au début, l'homme avait vite décrété qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire ici, et que les deux soldats étaient aptes s'en sortir sans supervision. De son coté, il avait reformé plusieurs escouades et s'était affairé au nettoyage approfondi de l'île de Paradis. C'était Armin qui s'occupait de la gestion et de la distribution des ordres sur le camp, et il n'y avait sûrement rien à redire à son travail. Le jeune homme était fait pour cela, de toute évidence. Eren était son ami et, en tant que tel, il était officieusement son égal. Personne ne lui donnait d'ordre, c'était un électron libre. Il arrivait souvent que les recrues viennent le voir, si elles ne trouvaient pas le blond ou par flemme, pour lui faire un rapport ou demander des consignes. Les antécédents faisaient d'eux —et du maigre reste de leur division de 850— des « jeunes » vétérans, malgré leur enrôlement encore récent. Armin l'encourageait dans ce rôle, le remerciant d'alléger un peu sa charge de travail. Celle-ci n'était pas lourde, c'était plus une excuse pour partager un peu ses responsabilités et éviter qu'Eren ne s'ennuie trop.

Car, dans tout ça, Eren se faisait vraiment chier.

Cela faisait quatre ans qu'il croupissait ici et, même si ses amis tannaient leurs supérieurs pour être assignés à ses côtés, en alternance et de façon régulière, il manquait d'action. Et le sablier de son temps restant continuait de s'écouler.

Il avait maintenant dix-neuf ans, et il n'avait pas laissé ces quelques années d'ennui l'empêcher de devenir le soldat adulte qu'il aurait dû être s'il avait fait partie d'une brigade sur le qui-vive et entraînée quotidiennement. À la limite de l'hyperactivité, il avait réussi à occuper son esprit et chacune de ses journées grâce à un entraînement intensif. Après tout, il avait peu d'obligations sur la base et, si il voulait conserver ses aptitudes ou —pourquoi pas— en acquérir de nouvelles, il fallait qu'il continue de travailler dur. C'était à cette fin qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps à s'entraîner avec les recrues au corps à corps —pouvant, désormais, se vanter de leur coller facilement la pâtée—, à accompagner les patrouilles pour occire du titan et, surtout, à chasser.

C'était presque devenu son passe-temps favori. Au fil des ans, avec la maturité et le poids du passé, son caractère s'était un peu assombri, et il aimait la solitude de la traque. Il prenait en chasse tout ce qui bougeait, du moment que cela était comestible et amusant à attraper. Les animaux étaient bien plus vifs que les titans plus alertes et difficiles à atteindre avec des lames destinées au combat rapproché. D'année en année, Eren avait fini par développer des techniques de manœuvre tridimensionnelle inédites et très efficaces. La chasse se révélait donc être un entraînement très approprié pour augmenter ses performances avec ce type d'équipement. Ses efforts avaient sculpté son corps, qui n'était plus celui d'un adolescent élancé mais celui d'un homme de belle carrure, aux épaules larges et aux muscles bien dessinés. Lui-même accordait peu d'intérêt à son aspect —quoiqu'il appréciait grandement les regards intéressés de la gente féminine— mais il se félicitait que celui-ci lui soit devenu assez imposant pour qu'on évite de lui chercher des poux.

Un autre changement physique notable, survenu depuis son assignation, était principalement dû à la fainéantise. En effet, lorsqu'il était encore une recrue, on exigeait de lui une tenue stricte et l'on mettait à sa disposition du temps et du matériel pour que celle-ci soit impeccable. Lui et les autres de la 104ème brigade d'entraînement avaient pour obligation d'entretenir leurs équipements ainsi que leurs uniformes, et de paraître toujours soignés. Un barbier venait régulièrement, même au sein du QG du Bataillon, pour gérer les désordres capillaires masculins.

Ici, il n'en valait plus rien de toute cette routine proprette. C'était un camp de base, après tout. Bien sûr, on exigeait des soldats qu'ils continuent d'entretenir eux-mêmes leur matériel et leurs vêtements, ce qu'Armin et lui ne se gênaient pas de rappeler aux plus jeunes, mais leur séjour avait davantage le cadre d'une mission qu'une vie de caserne, ce qui octroyait certaines libertés dans la tenue. Chez Eren, cela transparaissait dans sa tignasse. Il avait finalement abandonné l'idée de se couper les cheveux tout seul au bout de la deuxième année. Il aurait pu demander de l'aide à son ami d'enfance, mais il n'y pensait pas plus que cela et, même avec une certaine longueur, il s'était aperçu que cela ne le gênait pas outre mesure et avait fini par laisser sa crinière châtain foncé pousser jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à se déverser sur ses épaules.

En toute honnêteté, sa flemmardise n'était pas la seule raison à cela. Il y avait une part, une part très mince —il se l'assurait et se gardait bien de le dire— de provocation. En vérité, il avait pris la décision de se fâcher avec les ciseaux juste après la dernière visite du caporal, celui-ci lui ayant fait explicitement remarquer, et devant public, que son accoutrement ne ressemblait à rien et n'était pas digne d'un soldat. Vexé et légèrement rancunier sur les bords, Eren s'était, de la sorte, assuré que tout le monde sache qu'il se fichait pas mal des réflexions de son supérieur taciturne.

Si seulement sa métamorphose n'avait pu être que physique…

« Ils ignorent beaucoup de ce que nous savons. On ne peut pas leur rejeter la faute alors qu'on ne leur dit pas tout, répondit calmement Armin. Tu sais, les choses avancent quand même. Doucement, mais elles avancent. Libérer entièrement l'île était une étape cruciale pour obtenir l'entière confiance du peuple, mais aussi l'aval du Conseil pour une suite éventuelle. On doit en passer par là, on n'a pas le choix.

— Si tous ces vieux pourris corrompus jusqu'à la moelle arrêtaient de faire de la politique, on serait sûrement déjà passé à la suite ! » grogna Eren.

Armin eut un petit rire :

« Je suis content que tu arrives encore à avoir ce genre de réflexions inutiles quand tu es en colère ! Ça prouve que tu es toujours le Eren que j'ai connu. »

Il y eu un silence. Le jeune homme n'était pas surpris. Il savait très bien où son ami voulait en venir.

« Toi et moi sommes presque... C'est comme si nous étions seuls au monde, maintenant, continua Armin. Tu ne souhaites pas partager ce que nous savons, même pas avec nos camarades, et j'approuve ta décision. Du moins, pour l'instant. Mais vivre emprisonné dans ses doutes et sa colère n'est pas recommandé pour un être humain. Je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu as toujours été comme ça : entier, impulsif et...obsessionnel. Tu as changé depuis qu'on est ici. Tu n'assommes plus les gens avec tes espoirs et ta détermination comme tu le faisais au début. C'était pourtant quelque chose de naturel chez toi. Un trait de caractère bien spontané, dont certains se passeraient volontiers, mais qui était ta marque de fabrique ! »

Armin s'arrêta un instant, reportant son attention sur les vagues. À ses côtés, Eren, toujours tendu vers l'horizon, n'avait pas bougé. Le soleil avait disparu, mais le ciel était encore teinté de reflets orangés. Plus haut, là où la nuit rencontrait les dernières lueurs du soir, les teintes se dégradaient jusqu'à se faire absorber dans l'indigo des profondeurs astrales.

« Puisque tu sais qu'il ne te reste que quatre ans à vivre, finit par conclure le petit blond, tu devrais simplement essayer de vivre pleinement. N'oublie pas que tu n'as qu'une vie. Même si c'est égoïste, tu dois en profiter. Il n'y aura pas de deuxième chance. Tu sais que, même si tu parviens à rendre ce monde meilleur, tu n'en profiteras même pas ! Alors profite du peu que tu as maintenant ! »

C'était tellement vrai. Plus sa fin approchait, plus Eren sentait qu'il perdait sa consistance, et plus il devenait obsédé par ses objectifs et sa soif de liberté pour sa race. Si seulement il pouvait mettre fin à cette guerre stupide. Cela le torturait, inlassablement. Il savait qu'il était un élément clé et que, bien malgré lui, le sort de l'humanité dépendrait de ses choix. Le poids de la culpabilité atteignait son paroxysme tandis que l'échéance approchait, assombrissant son cœur de minute en minute.

Mais Armin avait raison, et ses mots lui laissèrent l'exaltation nerveuse d'une bonne claque amicale. Il se ressaisit :

« Tu as raison. Comme toujours, en fait. T'es chiant ! »

Il se tourna vers son ami, qui était assis à ses côtés et balançait ses jambes au-dessus de l'eau, pour lui adresser un sourire sincère et chaleureux.

Armin y répondit avec un rire soulagé et se redressa en ajoutant :

« Mikasa devrait arriver avec la relève de cette semaine. Ça nous fera du bien de nous retrouver tous les trois. Tu devrais arrêter de te prendre la tête pendant quelques jours !

— Ouais, probablement. Je vais essayer. »

Après un hochement de tête satisfait, son ami l'invita à s'en retourner vers les quartiers. Ils longèrent le quai de béton jusqu'au mur et atteignirent les constructions qui s'alignaient au bas de celui-ci.

Au bout de quatre ans, leurs installations militaires n'avaient plus la nature précaire de celles d'un « camp » à proprement parler. Au fil des mois, et avec l'inaction, les soldats les avaient considérablement améliorées, et il s'agissait désormais d'une base bien équipée et confortable. La salle commune, qui leur servait de lieu de repas et de réunion, avait été la première construction en dur. Elle avait ensuite été équipée de sanitaires et, peu après, d'une cuisine et d'une vaste réserve. Ce fut un vrai bonheur, pour Eren, de pouvoir se nourrir d'autre chose que des rations insipides cuisant dans de vieilles popotes au-dessus de feux de bois, particulièrement pendant les mois d'hiver. Suite à un forage, quelques centaines de mètres au sud-est du mur, ils étaient parvenus à installer l'eau courante et, grâce au dénivelé et une percée dans le bas du mur pour passer les canalisations, ils avaient même un débit correct qui rendait l'usage des pompes manuelles presque superflu.

Par la suite, ils avaient continué de bâtir, car cela les occupait et les enrichissait de nouvelles connaissances. Il y avait eu un premier dortoir pour les secondes et premières classes, puis un deuxième, et des quartiers personnels pour lui et Armin ainsi que pour leurs supérieurs en cas de visite, composés d'une chambre et d'une pièce d'eau, avec un espace de travail —dont Eren se servait très peu, sauf pour accumuler du bazar— et des rangements adaptés à son matériel et ses effets personnels.

Le jeune homme avait participé à la construction de tout cela avec enthousiasme. Il fallait dire que c'était surtout à lui et Armin que cela profitait car, ne restant que deux semaines lors de leurs assignations, les autres militaires n'avaient guère besoin d'autant de confort. Il remerciait secrètement son commandant, Hanji, d'avoir permis ces travaux et l'obtention de fournitures et matériaux. Aujourd'hui, il pouvait se targuer d'être, à la fois, soldat, maçon et charpentier.

En se dirigeant vers leurs quartiers, Eren constata que le camp était calme. Il ne restait que deux veilleurs ayant entamé le premier tour de garde. C'était le début de l'été et les jours les plus longs de l'année. Même si le soleil venait de disparaître, il était déjà bien tard et il décida que la journée était finie. Il souhaita bonne nuit à son camarade, qui s'éloignait vers les jeunes en poste pour leur donner quelques consignes, et se dirigea vers ses quartiers.

Il entra dans sa chambre en baillant et commença à retirer son uniforme. La pièce était petite mais lui suffisait, car il n'y passait que peu de temps. Les murs étaient faits de briques claires, sans revêtement particulier, à l'exception de celui de l'est qui était, en fin de compte, la façade brute du mur, sur laquelle la plupart des bâtiments étaient adossés. Il y avait une lucarne sur la face ouest, à quelques mètres de la porte bardée de métal. Elle n'était pas très grande, juste la taille au-dessous de celle permettant à un homme de s'y faufiler —car il fallait tenir compte des avantages défensifs des constructions en cas d'attaque— mais elle permettait à Eren d'admirer et de surveiller la mer.

En dépit de l'heure tardive, il fit une rapide toilette. La salle d'eau comprenait une pompe de taille réduite qui sortait directement du mur, par soucis de gain de place, et à hauteur d'épaule pour l'actionner sans trop se fatiguer. Sur sa gauche, à hauteur de hanches, avait été maçonnée une paillasse pour y poser des bacs de différentes tailles, selon le besoin. Eren en avait trois, empilés dans un angle, mais il n'utilisait que le plus petit. Il n'aimait pas se laver dans un baquet et préférait les sanitaires communs où des pompes, fixées haut sur les murs avec de longs balanciers verticaux, leur permettaient de prendre des douches.

Il saisit la poignée de pompage et tira trois fois vers lui pour activer la tige du piston. Il entendit un gargouillis, puis l'eau se répandit allègrement dans le bac. Il se rinça sommairement et se dirigea vers sa couchette. Elle grinça d'indignation lorsqu'il s'y étala, sans grâce.

Ses esprits revinrent malgré lui vers ses angoisses. Il pensa surtout à une personne : Chrysta, ou plutôt, la reine Historia Reiss.

Il avait fini par comprendre, quatre ans auparavant, qu'il ne maîtriserait jamais l'Axe à moins d'engloutir un descendant de la famille Reiss, et cela lui était inadmissible. Il s'était tu pour protéger Chrysta, car il savait de quoi étaient capables Hanji et Levi quand il s'agissait de réfléchir à la nécessité d'un sacrifice humain. Pour eux, la faim nécessitait les moyens et la discussion tournait court. Et encore, Erwin, qui n'était plus de ce monde pour s'être lui-même sacrifié en faveur de la cause, avait été le grand maître de cette doctrine. Seulement, Chrysta était trop importante, bien plus que lui-même. Elle aurait pu hériter de l'Axe si elle l'avait dévoré, lui, Eren Jäger. Elle aurait pu s'en servir.

Il n'y avait pas que cela. Les Reiss, ou du moins, les vrais Fritz, étaient la clé du savoir d'Eren. C'était à leur contact qu'il obtenait des réponses. Lors de son enlèvement par le père de Chrysta, il avait suffi qu'il le touche pour que certains souvenirs des précédents hôtes du Titan Originel s'imposent à son esprit. Il avait vécu la même chose avec elle. Les rares fois où il l'avait touchée, il en avait tiré plusieurs révélations qu'il mettait, ensuite, plusieurs mois à décoder avec Armin.

Elle était venue au port en personne à quelques reprises, pour leur rendre visite et discuter. Eren sentait qu'elle avait compris la cause de ses absences lors de leurs contacts physiques. Elle lui avait plusieurs fois demandé s'il avait besoin de lui parler de quelque chose, à elle et elle seule. Il avait compris qu'elle avait des doutes car, comme lui et Armin, elle en savait plus que beaucoup d'autres sur le passé de sa famille et la nature des titans, primitifs ou non.

Eren prit deux décisions ce soir-là. D'abord, il allait vivre. Il allait se libérer l'esprit une bonne fois pour toutes de sa polarisation à exterminer ses ennemis et sauver le monde, car c'était, actuellement et sûrement définitivement, hors de sa portée. Il se contenterait de passer le temps qu'il lui restait à vivre comme un homme libre, même si il ne parvenait pas à offrir cette liberté à tous. Bien sûr, il ne baisserait pas les bras pour autant, et continuerait à faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir, durant le temps qui lui était imparti, pour faire avancer les choses et sortir l'humanité de la guerre.

Cela le conduisait à sa deuxième résolution : dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, il livrerait ses secrets à Chrysta. Il suivrait, ainsi, un autre conseil d'Armin. Encore. Mais ce dernier avait trop souvent raison. Depuis le début, il lui répétait que l'on pouvait faire confiance à la jeune fille et que ses préoccupations étaient probablement les mêmes que les leurs que sa façon de raisonner, avec sagesse et pacifisme, méritait qu'on lui soumette la vérité, ou le peu qu'ils en connaissaient. Elle avait du pouvoir auprès du Conseil et, même sans ne rien révéler, elle pourrait orienter les décisions en faveur de leurs attentes.

Oui c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour le moment. C'était peu, mais cela permettait d'avancer un pion sur l'échiquier.

* * *

Le commandant Hanji avait été convoquée au Palais Royal pour faire un rapport de ses résultats concernant l'étude du liquide spinal utilisé pour la transformation d'humains en titans. C'était l'un de ses sujets de recherches prioritaires depuis qu'elle avait réussi, suite à la prise du port de déportation et le pillage, par leurs hommes, des navires ennemis lors de leurs raids tenus en échec, à se constituer une réserve d'échantillons plus que conséquente.

Le caporal Levi n'était pas attendu mais, comme souvent, il avait choisi de l'accompagner. Il n'était pas vraiment curieux, et connaissait déjà tous les bilans et thèses de sa comparse jusqu'à l'écœurement à force qu'elle ne le harcèle avec la ferveur qui lui était propre, mais il aimait rester attentif aux agissements et aux réactions du Conseil. De plus, il commençait à manquer d'activité au Quartier Général.

L'été s'installait, avec sa chaleur, et ce n'était pas les conditions idéales pour les missions en territoire titan. Les expéditions ne reprendraient que dans quelques mois, quand les températures redescendraient. C'était simplement une question de commodité car, autrefois, il n'y avait pas de saison pour lancer une opération au-dehors des murs. Le Bataillon d'Exploration sortait dès que nécessaire, même dès que cela lui était possible, pour installer des bases de ravitaillement, quérir des ressources, ou cartographier de nouvelles zones. Ils rentraient souvent sans avoir atteint leurs objectifs, leurs chariots remplis de cadavres. Maintenant, les missions étaient simples et toujours victorieuses. Les blessés étaient rares et les morts presque inexistants. Ils rencontraient encore quelques titans, mais de moins en moins souvent. Bientôt, il n'y en aurait plus un seul et, d'ici la fin de l'année, ils auraient probablement fini l'exploration et la cartographie complète de Paradis. Il n'était pas utile d'envoyer des hommes et des chevaux vadrouiller sous un soleil de plomb, encombrés de dizaines de litres d'eau pour tenir. Les montures souffriraient de l'effort par une trop grande chaleur, et il n'était pas admis d'entamer la santé de ces animaux sans raison valable car le travail de sélection et de dressage des équidés, par le Bataillon d'exploration, était long et laborieux. Leurs chevaux étaient aussi précieux que leurs équipements, et ils se devaient d'en prendre un grand soin.

Sauf cas d'urgence, donc, ses escouades resteraient dans l'enceinte des murs quelques temps. C'était l'occasion, pour les soldats, de profiter d'une trêve et prendre quelques jours de repos, tandis qu'un entraînement intensif était maintenu pour les recrues.

Mais Levi n'attendait plus grand-chose des expéditions qui reprendraient par la suite. Il savait que l'extermination des derniers mangeurs d'hommes touchait à sa fin, même si, comme tous les autres et peut-être plus encore, il avait encore du mal à croire que la fin de leur tourmente approchait à grands pas. Il n'aurait jamais pensé survivre jusque-là, lui qui avait tant combattu, tant tué, tant vu mourir ses camarades. Cela ferait vingt ans, l'an prochain, qu'il s'était engagé. Lui et Hanji avaient survécu plus longtemps qu'il était permis de l'espérer dans ce corps de l'armée.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la scientifique qui arpentait le couloir du palais à ses côtés. Décidément, cette femme était rudement coriace. Mais lui était bien pire, et certainement considéré comme un monstre inhumain par la plupart des gens. Il savait que le peuple l'admirait pour ses exploits, et il aurait sûrement trouvé cela ridicule si cette admiration n'avait pas été mêlée à un autre sentiment bien plus viscéral à son encontre : la peur. Il la voyait briller quand il croisait leurs regards. C'était rassurant de voir que la populace avait encore un peu de lucidité, car c'était bien là tout ce qu'il méritait de faire éprouver à quelqu'un. Il avait récolté ce qu'il avait semé, et ne prétendait pas être attristé en voyant ses congénères fuirent devant lui. Il se contentait de la solitude et de ses fantômes, c'était le prix à payer pour être devenu un démon.

À Shiganshina, quatre ans auparavant, il avait choisi de sauver Armin plutôt qu'Erwin. L'une de ses raisons était d'épargner au major, qu'il considérait comme un ami proche, de finir comme lui et de devenir un monstre sanguinaire aux yeux de tous. C'était également pour cette raison qu'il avait pris Eren sous son aile lors de son arrivée au Bataillon, alors que la nature de semi-titan de celui-ci terrorisait toute la population. S'ajoutaient à cela les meurtres de deux adultes que lui et sa demi-sœur avaient perpétrés pour se défendre lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, car, évidemment, le rapport du procès avait fuité. À ce moment-là, le jeune garçon avait toutes les cartes en main pour devenir aussi populaire qu'un tueur en série pestiféré. Il pouvait le comprendre mieux que personne, d'autant plus qu'il se rendit vite compte qu'Eren n'était qu'un adolescent comme les autres. Il avait réussi à le tirer de là en parvenant à convaincre son escouade de lui faire confiance. Cette dernière avait été complètement massacrée depuis, et son cœur à lui s'était encore assombri davantage.

Et, maintenant qu'ils approchaient tous du dénouement, qu'une nouvelle ère naissait pour eux, Levi se demandait si il y avait vraiment sa place ou si le démon qu'il était devait sombrer avec l'ancien monde retourner à l'enfer qui l'avait engendré. Si, à l'instar des armes et des équipements de défense, il ne serait bientôt plus qu'un symbole macabre d'une époque que tous chercheraient à oublier.

En attendant cette révélation qui ne saurait plus tarder, il lui restait tout de même quelques préoccupations collectives concernant l'avenir. Il s'inquiétait de voir qu'en quatre ans, pas une fois, le Conseil et la reine n'avaient fait part de leurs projets en cas de victoire absolue. Ils se souciaient de bien d'autres affaires importantes que des avancées militaires, bien entendu, et Historia gérait prioritairement la plus grande partie des réformes sociales. Elle était très clairement impliquée dans sa mission d'apporter la prospérité à son peuple et, comme eux qui avaient lutté pendant des décennies contre les titans, elle s'acharnait à éradiquer la misère et la pauvreté.

Levi n'était pas un politicien. C'était un soldat, et l'arrivée de la paix ne signifiait qu'une chose : lui et ses hommes deviendraient inutiles. Il était légitime qu'ils se posent certaines questions avant les autres. Cela commençait à l'agacer que tous ces mous, véreux et dégarnis, qui avaient profité de ces temps sombres pour se gaver et gravir les échelons, deviennent, tout d'un coup, encore plus flasques quand il s'agissait de réfléchir à l'organisation de leur futur. C'était comme si l'humanité, qui avait toujours vécu dans l'oppression et la terreur, restait hébétée devant sa propre libération, tel un poisson que l'on remet à l'eau, restant là, bouche béante et incapable de nager pour s'éloigner du bord. La question était sur toutes les lèvres et personne ne la prononçait : « Et après ? »

Le commandant et le caporal s'approchaient du boudoir dans lequel Chrysta avait pris l'habitude de les recevoir. Levi n'était pas du genre à apprécier les manières pompeuses et le protocole royal. Ces entrevues discrètes, à l'abri des aristocrates affétés et irritants qui bondaient toujours la salle d'audience, lui convenaient parfaitement.

Ils saluèrent le garde devant la porte et Hanji lui présenta sa convocation. Il ouvrit l'un des deux battants derrière lui, les annonça et leur fit signe d'entrer en leur tenant la porte. Lorsqu'il eut refermé derrière eux, Levi chercha Chrysta des yeux en les laissant se promener sur la pièce.

Elle était intime, douillette, mais néanmoins fastueuse. Le mobilier comprenait principalement des fauteuils et sofas luxueux, deux tables basses aux plateaux de verre dont les ferronneries étaient recouvertes de dorures, ainsi que quelques banquettes matelassées de velours noble le long des murs.

Devant la cheminée, au manteau finement sculpté, se tenait une duchesse brisée dans laquelle il fut surpris de trouver Mikasa Ackerman, une tasse de thé à la main. Heureusement qu'en dépit de ce que ce genre de divan avait à offrir, sa subordonnée avait choisi de s'asseoir correctement, les jambes croisées, car la reine lui faisait face dans un fauteuil. Il savait pertinemment que ces deux jeunes filles avaient été camarades bien avant le couronnement d'Historia, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de leur rappeler, si le besoin s'en faisait sentir, que, désormais, tous devaient avoir un comportement digne et exemplaire en la présence de cette dernière. Ne serait-ce que pour éviter que des soupçons de connivence ne viennent à naître, mais aussi car les gamineries diverses de ses anciens acolytes, comme les blagues salaces de Jean, la familiarité et la grossièreté d'Eren —même si il savait qu'il avait, lui-même, un langage bien fleuri— ou encore les, ô combien accablants, concours de rots de Sasha et Conny, risquaient de compromettre la crédibilité de la jeune reine. Il n'avait pas ce genre d'ennuis avec Mikasa, cependant, car elle s'avérait bien plus sérieuse et mature que ses amis. Même si il n'avait pas le contact facile avec cette fille, il pouvait quand même admettre qu'elle était la moins fatigante de leur petit groupe.

Il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là mais, au fond, ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Mikasa et Historia étaient devenues plus proches au cours des dernières années. La petite blonde avait besoin d'une amie, surtout depuis la perte d'Ymir, et Ackerman avait su lui apporter du réconfort. Elles devaient avoir ce genre de conversations féminines et amicales auxquelles il n'accordait pas le moindre intérêt, mais qui permettaient à la souveraine de se sentir moins seule. La brune était peut-être redoutable sur un champ de bataille, elle savait aussi se montrer douce et attentive. Il l'avait bien vu avec Armin et Eren. Et puis, quelle autre fille parmi les anciens du Bataillon aurait pu tenir ce rôle de confidente ? Il ne restait que Sasha et Hanji, autant dire qu'il n'y en avait pas.

Il vit Chrysta se lever pour les saluer chaleureusement, tandis que Mikasa en faisait de même et posait le poing sur son cœur en un salut militaire des plus formels.

« Ravie de vous revoir, Majesté ! s'exclama Hanji. Repos, Mikasa. »

Cette dernière se détendit et se rassit en reprenant sa tasse fumante. Historia serra ensuite la main de Levi avec sa délicatesse habituelle, et les invita à prendre place autour de la table basse et du thé qu'elle partageait avec son amie. Les deux soldats s'assirent côte à côte sur l'une des banquettes.

Après quelques badinages sur les dernières nouvelles de leurs connaissances communes et de leurs quotidiens respectifs, auxquels Levi ne participa pas, ils entrèrent dans le vif du sujet :

« Au début de mes recherches, commença Hanji, je manquais cruellement de matériel pour analyser tout ça. Heureusement, depuis un an, mon équipe dispose d'un microscope beaucoup plus performant inventé par un certain Monsieur Ze…

— Abrège ! la coupa Levi.

— Oh oui, pardon. Je disais donc : nous n'avons réellement avancé que ces derniers mois. J'ai pu confirmer que le produit était bien du LCR, Liquide Céphalo-Rachidien, aussi appelé "liquide spinal", comme nous l'avait dit Eren. Seulement, ce n'est pas un LCR humain normal, ni celui d'un titan. On dirait une combinaison des deux. »

La jeune femme s'assombrissait au fur et à mesure que le commandant confiait ses découvertes.

« Vous pensez qu'il s'agit de celui d'un titan comme Eren, un des neufs titans primitifs ? demanda-t'elle.

— C'est une de mes suppositions mais, pour le confirmer... »

Hanji marqua une pose et jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Mikasa. Levi se demanda pourquoi la présence de la brune semblait brusquement la déranger, mais elle reprit :

« Nous avons besoin de faire un prélèvement sur Eren et Armin. »

Ah, d'accord. Levi comprenait mieux sa nervosité à aborder la question. Il aurait dû s'en douter et, avant même que Mikasa finisse de se redresser d'indignation, il lui cria :

« Ackerman, assis !

— Mais, comment…?

— Épargne-nous ton numéro ! continua t'il d'aboyer, on se fiche de tes gamineries sentimentales !

— Vous...sale… »

Mais elle n'en dit pas plus, se rasseyant brutalement, rouge de colère et les fusillant du regard lui et Hanji. Avec son habituel air impassible, Levi l'ignora superbement. Mais la reine, elle, semblait un peu embarrassée :

« Il faut que je sache si c'est dangereux pour eux », demanda-t'elle au commandant.

Hanji sembla chercher ses mots puis répondit :

« C'est une ponction risquée, en effet, car il faut être très précis pour ne pas endommager la moelle épinière. Je m'y suis entraînée sur des...sujets test et…

— Des hommes faits prisonniers lors des attaques du port », précisa le caporal avec nonchalance.

Historia blêmit.

« Levi ! On n'est pas obligé d'étaler ce genre de détails ! » s'offusqua Hanji.

Ça ne se voyait pas, bien sûr, mais Levi s'amusait. Faire passer Hanji pour une cinglée, ou plutôt, le confirmer publiquement, était un passe-temps comme un autre.

« Bref, passons, reprit la scientifique. J'ai réussi à effectuer des ponctions à différents endroits du rachis, notamment au niveau lombaire, ce qui diminue le risque d'abimer d'autres organes. J'avais surtout peur pour le cerveau, en piquant dans la nuque. Mais bon, on n'a rien sans rien ! En fait, j'ai commencé par...euh non, pardon, je m'égare encore ! Tout ça pour dire que je suis sûre de ma procédure et que je ne me fais pas tellement de soucis pour nos petits titans apprivoisés ! Nos vingt derniers essais ont été une parfaite réussite et les sujets se portent comme des anges ! »

Elle lança un sourire rassurant à Mikasa et ajouta :

« Et puis, avec leur faculté de régénération, ils ne risquent pas grand-chose, au final !

— On n'en sait rien, rétorqua sombrement la jeune brune. Ce liquide se trouve principalement dans la nuque et, comme par hasard, c'est le point faible des titans. Qu'est ce qui nous dit que ce n'est pas également un point faible pour Eren et Armin quand ils ont forme humaine ? Et si toucher à ce truc les tuait, tout simplement !?

— Alors, on saurait enfin comment tuer un hôte de titan primitif sans faire trop d'efforts, répartit Levi sans même la regarder.

— C'est vous que je vais tuer si vous continuez à prendre mon frère pour un rat de laboratoire ! »

Là, c'était la goutte, même si Levi s'avouait l'avoir bien cherché. Ses pupilles s'étrécirent et il balança froidement :

« Trois jours de mitard, Ackerman ! »

Elle sembla se retenir de pousser un cri de haine et devint plus rouge encore.

« Calme-toi, Mikasa ! la supplia Historia, je suis sûre qu'ils ne feront rien sans l'accord d'Eren, de toute façon. N'est-ce pas, commandant ? »

Hanji acquiesça.

« Eren ? Il sera d'accord, comme toujours ! continua de râler Mikasa, même si la plus petite semblait avoir réussi à la ramener quelque peu à la raison. Il se sent tellement inutile que ce crétin finirait par laisser l'armée le disséquer pour peu que cela nous permette d'avancer un peu ! »

Il ne sut pas pourquoi, mais ces mots choquèrent Levi. Il ne voulait pas entendre ça. Il ne permettrait jamais que cela se produise. Eren était précieux pour l'humanité et, si Hanji foirait son coup, il serait le premier à la descendre. Mais cette fille semblait dire qu'Eren avait baissé les bras et, si c'était vrai, cela ne lui convenait pas. Peut-être même que ça l'effrayait. Il n'aurait pas dû tant se soucier de ce sale gosse, alors, comme pour se convaincre lui-même que c'était sans importance, il se retint de poser la moindre question sur son état et laissa l'insolente mordre son mors.

« Voyons, Mikasa, tu exagères ! la reprit Hanji. Je suis sûre que nous trouverons bientôt des réponses ! Et, quand Eren pourra enfin utiliser l'Axe, nous pourrons…

— Encore ce truc ? la coupa le caporal, une fois de plus. Ça fait quatre putains d'années qu'on attend un miracle et qu'il se souvienne comment l'utiliser ! Il en est certainement incapable, ce con ! Passe à autre chose. »

Ignorant Mikasa, qui s'empourprait à nouveau en entendant l'insulte faite à son frère, Historia demanda :

« Il a bien réussi une fois, non ? Vous avez bien étudié toutes les conditions et le contexte dans lequel c'est arrivé pour essayer de les reproduire ?

— Oui, répondit Hanji, mais, à moins que l'on ait omis quelque chose, rien n'a fonctionné. À ce moment-là, Eren et Mikasa ont vu un titan dévorer l'un de leurs amis juste sous leurs yeux. Eren est entré dans une rage folle, et quand le titan a avancé la main pour l'attraper, il l'a frappée. C'est tout. Le reste peut théoriquement être lié à un état d'esprit momentané, mais nous ne sommes jamais parvenus à lui faire ressentir la même chose qu'à cet instant… En supposant qu'il s'agisse bien de cela. Je n'allais quand même pas jeter l'un de ses camarades en pâture à un titan, et le lâcher ensuite en lui disant : "Vas-y, Eren, à toi ! Montre-nous ce que tu sais faire !" finit-elle avec un petit rire gêné.

— Je suis sûr que tu y as pensé, sale tarée, souffla Levi.

— Rah, mais arrête ! Je ne suis pas si terrible ! N'empêche, je ne savais pas qui était cet homme avant, et j'ignorais qu'Eren avait d'autres amis que Mikasa et Armin. Peut-être qu'il y a un lien avec ces sentiments envers son père, car il connaissait ce soldat depuis l'enfance et, apparemment, il prenait soin d'eux…

— Non, l'interrompit Mikasa, ça n'a rien à voir. Et il s'appelait Hannes. »

Levi ouvrit soudain ses oreilles, la brune renfermée semblait sur le point d'accepter de communiquer sur son passé, à elle et Eren, avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Armin, et l'on pouvait dire que cela n'arrivait pas souvent, voir jamais.

« Nous le connaissions depuis l'enfance, continua t'elle. Pour Eren, ce n'était qu'un poivrot de la Garnison passant son temps à glander, et moi… Moi, je m'en fichais pas mal. Dès qu'ils se croisaient, Eren l'insultait et lui disait de se rendre utile, et Hannes lui proposait à boire et le traitait de merdeux mal dégrossi. À cette époque, Eren passait son temps à se battre et à s'attirer des ennuis. Et moi, je passais tout le mien à le chercher et le tirer de ses conneries. Parfois, quand une bagarre commençait, Hannes et la Garnison rappliquaient mais, au lieu d'arrêter l'émeute, ils prenaient des paris. Eren n'avait pas peur de s'attaquer à des groupes alors qu'il était seul, et les autres imbéciles se marraient en buvant leur vinasse. Hannes leur disait : "Je vais encore devoir le ramener à sa mère plein de bleus, elle va me tuer ! Mais, vous allez voir, il va s'en sortir comme une fleur ! Sa sœur va arriver, et il criera plus fort d'être blessé dans son orgueil, quand elle lui aura sauvé les miches, que tout ce qu'il aurait pu crier en étant déchiqueté par des loups !". Quand j'arrivais, bien sûr, je faisais ce que j'avais à faire, même si Eren n'était pas d'accord, et Hannes empochait l'argent de ses paris. »

Il y eut un blanc. Tout l'auditoire se demandait comment Eren avait pu s'attacher à un tel homme après un récit pareil.

« On s'amusait bien… » sourit tristement Mikasa.

Et là, Levi comprit. Eren et Mikasa étaient un peu comme lui, finalement : des gosses des rues, des chiens errants. Ce Hannes n'était certainement pas une figure paternelle, pour eux. C'était seulement un adulte qu'ils avaient laissé entrer dans leur monde et qui, en retour, les avait laissés mener la vie sauvage qu'ils voulaient. Shiganshina était un quartier pauvre et, même si le père d'Eren avait été médecin, Levi se doutait bien que leur enfance avait dû être rude. Si Hannes avait pu gagner leur confiance, c'était probablement parce qu'il les avait traités sans ménagement et qu'il avait cru en leur force. C'était une complicité étrange mais, grâce à son enfance avec Kenny, il pouvait comprendre cela mieux que personne.

« Et puis, le jour de la chute du mur est arrivé, murmura la brune. Comme vous le savez sûrement déjà, Eren et moi avons retrouvé sa mère, Carla, coincée sous les décombres de notre maison. Hannes était avec nous. Eren était devenu fou de panique. Il essayait de tirer sa mère de là alors qu'il aurait fallu plusieurs hommes pour soulever la charpente. Pendant ce temps, un titan approchait, et Carla a supplié Hannes de nous sauver. Hannes nous a attrapés chacun sous un bras et s'est enfui. Eren lui hurlait de le lâcher et il a vu, comme moi, le titan saisir sa mère et... »

Elle déglutit, puis reprit. Son ton était redevenu froid et monotone, comme si elle faisait un simple rapport :

« Quand Hannes s'est arrêté, en sécurité, et nous a reposés, Eren était fou de rage et lui criait que sa mère serait encore en vie si il l'avait laissé essayer de la sortir de là. Hannes a pleuré et a sorti un truc du genre : "Si tu n'as pas pu sauver ta mère, c'est que tu n'en avais pas la force, tandis que, moi, c'est parce que je n'en ai pas eu le courage". Il était aussi démoli que nous, et nous n'avons vraiment pris la mesure de sa culpabilité que ce fameux jour, quand Eren a utilisé l'Axe. Encore une fois, nous étions tous les deux en danger et Hannes nous a vus. Il nous a vus face à ce titan, et c'était comme si l'histoire se répétait pour nous trois. Le titan qui avait dévoré Carla nous regardait. Hannes était serein. Je crois qu'il a voulu prendre sa revanche contre le sort ou quelque chose comme ça, et il s'est tout simplement jeté sur le monstre avec le sourire aux lèvres. Eren et moi avons eu mal, mais nous pouvions parfaitement comprendre son geste, et c'était certainement la meilleure mort qu'il pouvait s'offrir. Mais, après cela, j'ai eu très peur, car c'était pareil pour Eren. Quand il s'est avancé et qu'il a frappé la paume du titan avec son poing, j'ai su qu'il avait choisi la mort. Sa raison l'avait complètement abandonné. Je ne sais pas si ça vous aide d'en savoir plus sur Hannes mais, pour ce qui est de l'état d'esprit d'Eren, à cet instant, ce n'était plus que la folie et le désespoir. Vous n'avez pas le droit de lui faire revivre ça. »

Elle s'arrêta là, et il y eut un grand silence. Elle ne s'était jamais montrée aussi loquace devant ses supérieurs et devait avoir beaucoup de respect envers ce soldat de la Garnison pour se soucier ainsi d'entretenir sa mémoire. Levi allait lui faire remarquer qu'elle était trop bavarde, mais l'attitude d'Hanji attira son attention. Elle n'avait rien dit, et son visage était crispé. Il émanait d'elle une aura glaciale. Le commandant du Bataillon d'Exploration était en colère.

« Hanji ? » questionna-t'il simplement. Il eut, cependant, du mal à dissimuler la surprise dans sa voix.

« Tu ne vois pas, Levi ? et son ton tremblait légèrement, bien qu'elle souriait d'un air dément. Nous avons un nouvel indice, et de taille ! »

Levi fronça les sourcils. Non, il ne voyait pas. Et la scientifique, affichant une expression à mi-chemin entre la haine et la folie, commençait à l'inquiéter.

« Le problème, continua-t'elle, c'est que je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous ne l'avons pas obtenu plus tôt. »

Mikasa venait d'écarquiller les yeux en se crispant légèrement. Levi s'impatienta :

« Accouche, binoclarde de mes deux !

— C'est simple ! Si tu réfléchissais deux minutes, tu ferais vite la même analyse que moi ! Mais, comme tu ne t'intéresses pas à mes recherches et que tu n'écoutes jamais ce que je dis, normal que tu sois largué !

— Oï ! Pète pas ton câble sur moi, la folle ! Si j'avais dû écouter toutes tes conneries, je serai devenu sourd depuis longtemps ! »

Elle ricana et ses épaules se détendirent, comme si cette petite altercation amicale lui avait permis de reprendre son sang-froid.

« En fait, je me suis simplement souvenue qu'après avoir inspecté la cave de Grisha Jäger, Eren avait commencé à faire le lien entre ce que nous avions appris et certains souvenirs qu'il avait obtenu de son titan, et sa mémoire commune avec son propre père. C'est marrant, grinça-t'elle, déjà à l'époque, quand nous vous avions mis au trou tous les deux, j'avais remarqué qu'il devenait bizarre, plus secret, et son regard était rempli de doutes constamment. »

Elle s'était adressée directement à Mikasa, et celle-ci semblait de plus en plus sur la défensive.

« Dinah Fritz », lâcha t'elle subitement en scrutant la brune.

Celle-ci plissa les yeux et, à ses côtés, Historia se raidit subitement.

« Je sais que le titan qui a dévoré sa mère était Dinah Fritz, car il nous l'avait dit. La première femme de son père et descendante directe de la lignée royale. »

Levi sentit, lui aussi, une colère sourde l'assaillir tandis que les pièces s'emboîtaient dans son esprit. Il gronda :

« Toi et tes petits potes allez morfler... »

Mais il fut interrompu par Hanji, qui continuait :

« Si Eren a pu se servir du pouvoir du Titan Originel, ce jour-là, c'est parce que son adversaire n'était pas un titan ordinaire. Il est même très probable que ce soit le titan, lui-même, qui se soit servi de l'Axe grâce à leur contact. Je soupçonne les titans d'être plus ou moins conscients de leur situation, et cela signifierait que celui-ci, Dinah, ait pu trouver, ainsi, le moyen de mettre fin à ses jours et à son calvaire. Autrement dit, Eren serait, en fait, totalement incapable d'utiliser ce pouvoir de lui-même. Mais, bien sûr, ce ne sont que des suppositions. Dire que j'ai passé ces quatre dernières années à chercher comment fonctionnait ce pouvoir pour rien ! Comment a-t'il pu nous cacher quelque chose d'aussi important ?! Et toi, Mikasa, tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'as-tu as dire pour ta défense ? »

L'intéressée baissa les yeux, coupable :

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai fait une gaffe, car je savais plus ou moins qu'il ne fallait pas que je le révèle, mais ce n'est jamais très clair avec eux. Ils partent du principe que je n'en parlerai pas, de toute façon, alors ils n'insistent pas sur ce que je dois taire. Je ne les suis plus. Depuis qu'Armin a obtenu le pouvoir du Titan Colossal, ils ont tellement changé ! Je ne les reconnais pas toujours. Mais je ne dirais rien de plus car je dois les protéger, quelques soient leurs intentions. »

Ces paroles provoquèrent la fureur de Levi :

« Ton petit protégé n'est qu'un sale lâche ! Il a sûrement caché la vérité car il avait peur qu'on découvre à quel point il est inutile, et qu'on le sacrifie pour récupérer sa saloperie de titan dans un corps capable d'utiliser ses pouvoirs ! Ça serait sûrement déjà fait si nous l'avions su plus tôt ! »

Cette fois, ce fut Historia qui se leva, avec fougue, en leur lançant un regard menaçant. Le dos voûté et les poings serrés, elle siffla à l'adresse du caporal :

« Je vous interdis ne serait-ce que d'y penser ! Eren n'est pas un lâche, je ne vous permets pas !

— Calmez-vous, Majesté, tenta Hanji en levant les bras en signe de paix. Vous connaissez le caporal-chef, il faut toujours qu'il exagère…

— Arrêtez de me donner du "Majesté" ! J'étais votre subordonnée, et c'est vous qui m'avez mise sur le trône, alors assez d'hypocrisie ! »

Hanji entrouvrit les lèvres, surprise, et ses bras retombèrent sur ses genoux. La jeune fille ne se départit pas de sa véhémence et poursuivit :

« Je sais qui est vraiment Eren et de quoi il est capable ! Vous n'étiez pas là, ce jour-là, dans la grotte, quand mon père nous avait capturés. Eren était enchaîné pour me servir de repas. Nous vous avons expliqué pourquoi, par la suite, mais ce que vous ignorez, c'est que vous avez failli arriver trop tard. Je vous ai simplement dit que mon père voulait que je dévore Eren et que j'avais refusé de le faire. La vérité, c'est que j'ai longuement hésité avant de prendre cette décision. »

Son menton était baissé et elle tremblait. Quand elle releva la tête, ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes et elle cria presque :

« Et pendant tout ce temps, Eren me suppliait de le bouffer, en me disant que c'était moi le véritable espoir de l'humanité ! Il était si sûr de lui, et je...je... »

Un sanglot éclata dans sa gorge et Mikasa lui attrapa les épaules, l'aidant à se rasseoir avec douceur.

Levi avait senti ses entrailles se tordre. Cette nouvelle version ne lui plaisait pas. Elle le mettait même hors de lui si c'était possible qu'il le soit davantage. Imaginer que ce merdeux ait pu prendre la décision d'en finir avec sa vie et, qui plus est, sans son consentement, le faisait frémir de rage et de...peur ? Ces propres sentiments le surprirent, une fois de plus et, comme pour les balayer, il se leva brusquement et marcha vers l'une des fenêtres.

Il soupira en écartant délicatement l'un des lourds rideaux de brocard et jeta un œil au dehors, cherchant à s'extraire de la tension pesante qui régnait dans la pièce.

« Putain de 104ème, vous nous ferez chier jusqu'au bout…

— C'est bon, Levi », le rasséréna son commandant, qui semblait plus détendu. D'une voix douce, elle s'adressa à Historia :

« Votre Alt... Je veux dire, Historia, sois sûre que le caporal et moi ne doutons pas des intentions d'Eren. Même si notre cher Levi ne sait pas s'arrêter quand il s'agit de faire de la provocation, c'est un fait : nous savons tous deux combien ton ami est dévoué à notre cause, et nous lui faisons confiance. Le problème, c'est que lui ne semble toujours pas avoir compris que nous étions de son côté. Cette confiance n'a pas l'air réciproque et, ces trois-là —elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Mikasa pour appuyer ses dires— ne se rendent pas compte des risques stupides qu'ils prennent en nous cachant des informations. Les gens sont toujours aussi méfiants à l'égard d'Eren, ainsi que d'Armin, désormais. Toi qui siège au Conseil, tu le sais mieux que personne. Si le commandement du Bataillon était en d'autres mains, je ne donnerais pas cher de leurs peaux après une telle découverte. Et, même en les protégeant de notre mieux, si quelqu'un apprenait qu'ils dissimulent des informations, Levi et moi serions éjectés, et qui peut dire ce qu'il adviendrait du Bataillon tel qu'il est actuellement ? »

La petite blonde semblait s'être ressaisie et, les joues légèrement rosies par la honte, elle s'excusa :

« Pardonnez-moi de m'être emportée, ce n'était pas digne de ma condition.

— Ce n'est rien, et nous en savons plus. Ça ira, nous allons régler ça. Je vous... Je te le promets. »

Levi se retourna, laissant retomber le drapé luxueux, et vint se rasseoir aux côtés d'Hanji en croisant ses jambes et ses bras dans l'une de ses postures les plus habituelles.

« C'est bon, gamine, ces abrutis vont m'entendre, mais j'éviterai de répandre leurs tripes partout. »

La jeune reine eut un sourire contrit. Puis, Hanji demanda :

« Levi, tu n'as pas d'expédition prévue avant quelques mois, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le caporal soupira, sentant venir la suite :

« Non, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être occupé.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je vois bien que tu passes tes journées à glander ! D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que tu es là, non ? La relève part pour le port de déportation après-demain, dans la matinée. Ce serait bien que tu en fasses partie. »

Evidemment. Ce n'était pas un ordre car, en prenant le grade d'Erwin, Hanji avait conservé les mêmes manières que ce dernier concernant sa façon de travailler avec Levi. Les injonctions étaient rares, c'était toujours des propositions, comme si sa nature était trop imprévisible pour être soumise à la vraie rigueur militaire, ou comme si on avait tellement besoin de ses talents de tueur qu'on n'osait pas le prendre à rebrousse-poil. Il avait parfois l'impression de ne pas vraiment faire partie de tous ces petits bataillons bien rangés qui constituaient l'armée. Malgré sa nature placide, il restait imprévisible aux yeux de tous, tel un redoutable séide qu'il valait mieux avoir dans son camp que dans celui d'en face un cerbère indompté, bien pratique, mais dont il fallait toujours se méfier. C'était un peu comme ça qu'Erwin le traitait : l'As dans sa manche.

Encore un point commun avec Eren.

Bien sûr, Hanji avait gardé cette habitude pour ne pas le contrarier mais, surtout, car elle était incapable de faire preuve d'autant de rigidité que son poste l'exigeait.

« Et toi ? demanda-t'il simplement.

— Je ne peux pas venir, j'ai des expériences en cours et je dois y assister, sans compter que ce n'est pas bon que tous les hauts gradés de notre corps quittent la ville en même temps. On doit toujours avoir un œil ici. Et puis, j'ai encore quelques petites choses à voir avec la...avec Chrysta. »

Elle lança un regard rassurant vers la concernée, puis se leva, indiquant qu'ils s'apprêtaient à prendre congés, mais continua tout de même :

« Je suis sûre que tu t'en sortiras très bien ! Tire-leur les vers du nez et fais-moi aussitôt un rapport ! Et je te laisse aussi décider de ce qu'il convient de faire pour Mikasa, elle fait toujours partie de ton escouade. »

Ah oui, elle. Hanji savait, finalement, se montrer sévère quand elle le voulait. Avec tout ça, il n'y pensait plus, mais il était vrai que la brune était, même de loin si on suivait ses dires, complice de leurs complots. Si on pouvait appeler ça ainsi. Cela faisait beaucoup de « si » et, en attendant d'en savoir plus, il décida de se montrer magnanime :

« C'est tout vu : j'ajoute trois jours de trou à ceux dont tu as écopés tout à l'heure. »

Mikasa pâlit plus encore afficha ouvertement son choc révolté. Levi la trouva gonflée car ce n'était pas grand-chose, quand on tenait compte de la gravité des faits.

« Mais... Je devais partir avec la relève... » implora t'elle.

C'était donc ça. La priver d'Eren restait la pire des sanctions, pour cette fille. Elle pouvait passer trois mois aux cachots sans broncher, mais savoir qu'elle ne verrait pas son soi-disant frère à la date prévue lui donnait l'air d'un chaton abandonné. Levi trouva cela ridicule et irritant.

« T'es sourde ou quoi ? J'ai dit que t'allais passer une semaine en cellule, j'aime pas me répéter. »

Il salua Historia et se dirigea vers la porte. Mikasa et Hanji firent de même, mais ce fut moins chaleureux qu'à leur arrivée. La jeune brune aurait pu rester, car elle était venue sur son temps libre pour profiter de son amie, mais le caporal n'avait pas précisé quand la punition prenait effet. Elle devait penser, à juste titre, que c'était immédiat.

Une fois dans le couloir, tandis qu'ils commençaient à se diriger vers la sortie du palais, Levi déclara :

« Ackerman, tu nous rejoindras au camp de base du port dès que ta sanction sera finie.

— Merci, Caporal. »

Il ne répondit pas. Il se fichait pas mal de sa reconnaissance, mais il sentait qu'il valait mieux qu'elle soit à portée de main au cas où il aurait besoin d'éclaircir certaines choses là-bas.

* * *

 _Je profite de la correction pour ajouter les génériques que j'ai intégrés à la version wattpad. Bien sûr, je ne peux pas mettre les liens vidéo, ça sera à vous de chercher sur youtube si le cœur vous en dit. Par contre, pitié, trouvez des versions lyrics et pas les clips officiels parce que, juré, certains pètent vraiment l'ambiance ! c'est un petit conseil..._

 **El Condor Pasa - Simon & Garfunkel - 1970.**

 **Traduction :**

 _Je préférerais être un moineau plutôt qu'un escargot,_

 _Oui, je voudrais,_

 _Si je pouvais..._

 _Bien sûr que je voudrais._

 _Je préférerais m'envoler vers l'horizon,_

 _Tel un cygne qui s'éloigne._

 _Un homme cloué au sol_

 _Rend au monde son chant le plus triste._

 _Son chant le plus triste._

 _Je préférerais être un marteau plutôt qu'un clou,_

 _Oui, je voudrais,_

 _Si seulement je pouvais..._

 _Bien sûr que je voudrais._

 _Je préférerais m'envoler vers l'horizon,_

 _Tel un cygne qui s'éloigne._

 _Un homme cloué au sol_

 _Rend au monde son chant le plus triste._

 _Son chant le plus triste._

 _Je préférerais être une forêt plutôt qu'une rue,_

 _Oui, je voudrais,_

 _Si je pouvais..._

 _Bien sûr que je voudrais._

 _Je préférerais m'envoler vers l'horizon,_

 _Tel un cygne qui s'éloigne._

 _Un homme cloué au sol_

 _Rend au monde son chant le plus triste._

 _Son chant le plus triste._

 _Je préférerais sentir la terre sous mes pieds,_

 _Oui, je voudrais,_

 _Si seulement je pouvais..._

 _Bien sûr que je voudrais._

Les paroles de S&G sont très poétiques et les traduire littéralement donne du charabia, d'où certains ajustements pour la compréhension. Vous avez remarqué que le narrateur rêve autant de s'envoler que de se poser ? Pour info, cette chanson est une reprise d'un chant traditionnel inca qui dit, gros sommerdo :

 _Ô majestueux condor des Andes,_

 _Ramène-moi à la maison, dans les Andes_

 _Ô condor._

 _Je veux revenir à ma terre chérie et vivre_

 _avec mes frères Incas, ce que je désire le plus,_

 _Ô condor._

 _À Cusco, sur la place principale,_

 _Attends-moi,_

 _Afin que, au Machu Pichu et au Huyana Pichu,_

 _Nous puissions nous promener._

Voilà. Et, là, tout le monde se dit « mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en branle ! » sauf ceux qui relisent la fic, éventuellement. Pour les autres, je n'en dis pas plus, sinon c'est du spoil, vous comprendrez en temps voulu.^_^


	2. Le Dresseur et le Chasseur

**Le Dresseur et le Chasseur.**

Ils aperçurent le rempart de protection du port alors que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin. La colonne verte d'un fumigène s'éleva au-dessus du camp, signalant à tous les soldats de la base que la relève arrivait, et, à cette dernière, qu'elle avait été repérée. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre le mur, car les chevaux reconnaissaient les lieux et savaient qu'ils auraient bientôt du repos et une bonne ration d'avoine.

Une fois à l'ombre de la paroi, les hommes mirent pieds à terre et guidèrent leurs montures vers les deux monte-charges qui les attendaient déjà. Quand ils atteignirent le sommet, Levi dut plisser les yeux devant l'intensité du soleil couchant qui se découvrit à lui. C'était étrange de voir l'astre se noyer au fond de ce vaste horizon liquide sans qu'absolument rien n'entrave son champ de vision : pas un arbre ni un clocher, ni même la silhouette d'un mur. Il n'était pas venu souvent, et c'était sans doute pour cela qu'il avait encore du mal à s'y faire.

Tenant toujours les rênes de son cheval, il s'engagea dans l'un des escaliers courant le long de la façade sud-ouest, répondant d'un hochement de tête aux saluts des recrues qu'il croisait. En général, il aimait panser lui-même son hongre mais, pour l'heure, il avait plus urgent à faire.

Il avait beaucoup de choses à éclaircir et était déjà pressé d'en finir, d'autant plus que personne n'avait été prévenu de sa visite. Il devait s'annoncer et reprendre le commandement du camp, car il était, désormais, l'un des plus gradés. Devant les écuries, il ne trouva que quelques soldats de la Garnison. Ces derniers eurent beau lui proposer de s'occuper de son animal, il refusa catégoriquement de laisser la bête aux mains de néophytes, leur aboyant d'aller chercher un soldat du Bataillon pour lui confier cette tâche.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il vit Armin Arlelt qui accourait vers lui. Dommage pour l'effet de surprise mais, au moins, la communication dans le camp était bonne.

« Caporal-chef ! » s'exclama le jeune homme en se plantant devant lui, le poing sur la poitrine.

Ses joues étaient rouges et son souffle court.

« C'est toi qui viens pour t'occuper de mon cheval, Arlelt ? »

Ça sonnait plus comme un reproche qu'une simple question. Le jeune homme était censé être aux commandes de la base, pas jouer les palefreniers.

« Euh...non ! »

Il se retourna et fit un signe à l'un des soldats qui le suivaient, et auquel Levi n'avait pas encore prêté attention, d'approcher.

« C'est Riff qui va s'en charger. »

Le caporal vit que la recrue portait le blason du Bataillon et, sans plus de cérémonie, lui jeta les rênes au visage. Le jeune homme, surpris, parvint à s'en saisir maladroitement en s'excusant bêtement et en rougissant. Mais Levi l'ignorait déjà, s'avançant vers les quartiers des supérieurs. Voyant qu'Armin ne le suivait pas, il se retourna et lui lança :

« Oï, gamin ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez de vos journées, ici, pour être autant à la ramasse ? Bouge, bordel ! »

Armin, qui affichait jusque-là un air hébété, secoua les épaules et lui fit un petit sourire :

« Désolé, caporal-chef, c'est juste que nous ne vous attendions pas ! Et j'imagine que, si vous êtes là, c'est que les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes, ou que nous allons avoir des ennuis ?

— Tch ! Toujours aussi futé, Arlelt. Mais aussi effronté, ça, c'est nouveau, et j'aime pas ça. Amène-toi ! »

Armin le suivit docilement. La discussion était close, pour le moment. Levi venait de passer une journée à cheval. Il était épuisé, affamé et, surtout, sale. Il rêvait de se laver et de se changer. Pour le reste, il verrait plus tard, peut-être même demain. Après tout, à chaque jour suffisait sa peine.

En approchant de ses quartiers, il vit l'effervescence qui s'était emparée du camp, générée par leur venue. Entre ceux qui couraient pour décharger les chariots, ceux qui triaient, rangeaient, et d'autres qui, au lieu de travailler, se livraient à de chaleureuses accolades, heureux de se retrouver, c'était une véritable fourmilière. Il se sentit soudain très las et se tourna vers Armin :

« Ordonne aux hommes de m'apporter rapidement mes effets personnels, s'ils ne les ont pas égarés dans tout ce boxon. Ensuite, préviens ceux qui doivent rentrer qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de se presser. Les temps sont calmes, inutile de voyager de nuit. Nous pouvons les laisser partir demain quand ils seront prêts. On se retrouve dans une heure, au réfectoire, pour le repas. Tu me feras ton rapport à table.

— Bien, caporal-chef. »

Le petit blond allait se détourner quand l'homme le rappela :

« Hé ! Où est l'autre abruti ? Je ne le vois nulle part, il est quand même pas en train de glander dans un coin ?

— Eren ? Il est parti chasser. »

Le blond, gêné, passa une main sur sa nuque en regardant le bout de ses bottes tandis que le regard de Levi s'était durci davantage. Il se sentait presque insulté par l'absence de son subordonné. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il mettait les pieds ici, mais il fallait reconnaître qu'il l'avait joué un peu trop discrète pour s'attendre à un accueil en trompettes.

« Il a sûrement vu le signal et ne devrait plus tarder… » sembla finalement s'excuser le garçon.

Puis, le caporal le congédia à sa manière si peu formelle et irrévérencieuse, en lui tournant simplement le dos pour se diriger vers sa chambre.

* * *

Eren avait vu le fumigène vert alors qu'il ramassait la laie qu'il venait d'abattre, à l'orée du bois. Il avait réussi à ne pas trop l'amocher, la tuant d'un coup de lame rapide et précis dans la trachée. Ce n'était pas une partie du corps facile à viser lorsque l'on arrivait du dessus, mais c'était sa méthode, car il ne fallait pas abîmer la viande. Cela demandait une certaine adresse, mais c'était une difficulté qu'il appréciait. Pour les grosses proies comme celle-ci, les lames de son équipement pouvaient encore être utilisées, mais, pour le plus petit gibier, il se contentait de ses mains et d'un couteau bien affûté.

La bête était de belle taille et plus lourde qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il ne pouvait l'attacher à son harnais comme il le faisait souvent, alors, il la jeta en travers de ses épaules et noua ses pattes autour de son cou. L'animal égorgé continuait de se vider de son sang, colorant abondamment la partie droite de sa chemise et de sa veste. Il pesta intérieurement, en pensant à la lessive qu'il lui faudrait faire par la suite, et actionna ses grappins pour s'élancer dans les airs.

Le chemin le plus rapide consistait à suivre la limite des arbres vers le sud-ouest. Ensuite, il y avait une dizaine de piliers érigés par le Bataillon pour faciliter leurs déplacements extérieurs, puis, le mur du port, qu'il fallait gravir pour se jeter de l'autre côté. C'était simple, en théorie, mais, avec le poids de la dépouille qui le déséquilibrait, Eren manqua son premier appui et faillit s'écraser contre le tronc qu'il avait choisi comme point d'ancrage.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il parvint tout de même à trouver un centre de gravité temporaire qui lui permit d'atteindre le mur. Une fois au sommet, il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et salua l'un des membres de la Garnison qui montait la garde. Celui-ci l'informa que, la relève étant arrivée, Armin avait fait passer le message qu'il l'attendait dans la salle commune. Il le remercia, même si, connaissant la routine, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin qu'on lui dise où rejoindre son ami, et il s'élança en direction du plus gros bâtiment.

Il lançait l'un de ses grappins vers la paroi du mur, au-dessus des quartiers des supérieurs et des siens, quand il l'aperçut. À une quinzaine de mètres en avant, le caporal Levi marchait dans sa direction, les yeux baissés sur ses mains alors qu'il était en train d'ôter ses gants d'équitation. Son supérieur se tourna légèrement sur la gauche et tendit le bras pour saisir la poignée de porte de ses quartiers réservés. Quand Eren reprit ses esprits, il était trop tard.

Il venait de foirer sa manœuvre. Les crochets qu'il avait envoyés contre le mur raclaient celui-ci dans un bruit sinistre, l'angle de visée bâclé ne leur ayant rien permis de saisir. Le jeune soldat n'eut que quelques dixièmes de seconde pour évaluer la situation : il ne pouvait propulser son second grappin sur un autre bâtiment, maintenant, car ceux-là étaient tous concentrés du côté gauche et, qui plus est, trop bas. Sa chute allait trop vite pour qu'il repère un autre point d'accroche, sans compter qu'il lui semblait voir du monde partout. C'était trop dangereux, et il ne voulait pas blesser quelqu'un.

En dernier recours, il décida de serrer les fesses et hurla :

« ATTENTION DEVANT ! »

Il eut, néanmoins, le temps d'apercevoir le caporal sursauter et se tourner vers lui. Ses yeux s'agrandirent comme deux soucoupes, et Eren se surprit à penser que, finalement, voir une expression aussi impayable sur le visage de son supérieur valait bien quelques bobos.

* * *

Levi allait ouvrir sa porte quand une voix puissante le fit sursauter :

« ATTENTION DEVANT ! »

Cela venait d'en haut, et il se retourna aussitôt dans la bonne direction pour voir qu'un projectile de belle taille fonçait droit sur lui. Il fut saisit de stupeur : non, c'était humain. C'était Eren Jäger.

Tout se passa très vite. Alors qu'il amorçait un mouvement pour esquiver l'attaque aérienne de son abruti de subordonné, il remarqua que le haut d'uniforme de celui-ci était trempé de sang.

Merde. Si ce connard était gravement blessé, il ne pourrait pas se rétablir correctement lors de son atterrissage. Pire, cela pourrait aggraver son état ou même le tuer sur le coup. Il ne pouvait pas l'attraper de front, au risque qu'ils se brisent les os tous les deux sous la violence du choc. De plus, il n'avait pas le temps d'évaluer l'ampleur des dégâts et leur emplacements, mais ses vêtements semblaient plus imbibés sur son côté droit. Il bandait déjà ses muscles quand sa raison le questionna : « Aucun signe de régénération ? Aucune vapeur ? »

Trop tard, Eren était sur lui. Il se campa sur ses jambes et, quelques millisecondes avant l'impact, il le saisit par le flanc et bondit sur la gauche, se jetant au sol et les faisant rouler souplement l'un sur l'autre pour amortir la chute. Du moins, il essaya, mais le jeune garçon était bien plus lourd que dans son souvenir et, lorsque son corps passa au-dessus du sien, son poids l'écrasa si bien qu'il lui coupa le souffle.

Après trois roulades dans la poussière du quai, leur course s'arrêta, les laissant emmêlés l'un dans l'autre, devant un bon nombre de soldats qui avaient arrêté de s'affairer pour observer la scène. Levi se redressa difficilement, cherchant toujours à retrouver sa respiration. Au-dessous de lui, Eren le dévisageait avec une expression de surprise évidente, ses grands yeux verts, étincelants sous les rayons du couchant, plongés dans les siens.

« Merci...caporal-chef. Mais, pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas juste poussé ? »

Sous l'impulsion de la colère, les poumons de Levi se remirent à fonctionner, mais il préféra le frapper plutôt que de répondre tout de suite. Il dressa son poing au-dessus du visage d'Eren. Celui-ci serra les dents et ferma un œil, se préparant à encaisser la douleur. Alors qu'il allait asséner son coup, l'aîné sentit une odeur écœurante de boue, de sang et de...fange ? Son regard dériva vers l'espèce de gros sac de couleur terreuse qui encombrait les épaules du sale gosse, et qui ne l'avait pas quitté durant son atterrissage chaotique. Aussitôt, sa main dressée quitta sa posture offensive pour venir couvrir sa bouche et ses narines. Il se releva subitement et chancela légèrement. Puis, le nez plissé de dégoût, il commença à invectiver le jeune homme en accusant la chose du doigt :

« C'est quoi ce truc immonde ? Ça daube ! T'es vraiment répugnant, merdeux !

— Euh...un sanglier.

— C'est son sang sur tes fringues ?

— Ben ouais…

— Putain, c'est dégueulasse ! J'aurais dû te laisser t'écraser comme une merde. »

Eren eut un petit rire clair, ce qui énerva davantage Levi. Avec un sourire, il demanda au caporal :

« Ce truc pèse bien ses trente kilos et, dans cette position, je vais me bousiller le dos en essayant de me relever avec. Ça vous dirait pas…

— Non.

—...De couper le lien, là…

— Non !

— S'il vous plait. »

Eren indiquait le nœud qui maintenait les pattes de la bête ensemble autour de son cou.

« Hors de question que je touche à ce porc crevé et encore moins à ses sabots plein de merde. »

Le jeune homme soupira, déçu :

« Bon, est-ce que vous pouvez, au moins, me filer mon couteau de chasse ? Il est dans ma cuissarde. »

Levi, de son air impassible, lui renvoya la balle :

« Tu peux l'attraper toi-même.

— Non, il a glissé trop loin. »

Le caporal soupira à son tour, de lassitude et d'irritation. Le soldat dut prendre cela pour de la résignation car il leva le genou gauche, lui indiquant dans quelle botte chercher. Son souffle et ses esprits encore un peu embrouillés par le choc du pseudo-sauvetage, Levi ne réalisa pas immédiatement ce qu'il faisait. Il se pencha au-dessus d'Eren, et sa main se dirigea vers sa cuisse. Tandis que ses doigts cherchaient la bordure en cuir du houseau, son regard glissa sur le corps du garçon qui, de toute évidence, était devenu un homme.

Même en position allongé, on pouvait imaginer sa stature solide, avec ses épaules larges et musclées. Sa chemise était scandaleusement ouverte car, en l'agrippant un peu plus tôt, Levi avait dû en faire sauter les boutons, et, maintenant, il pouvait admirer les pectoraux gonflés du jeune homme qui se soulevaient au rythme de sa respiration, ainsi que ses abdominaux finement dessinés. Baissant les yeux vers son objectif, il s'attarda sur les cuisses et remarqua qu'elles aussi avaient pris un certain volume musculaire, si bien que le pantalon de toile écrue du Bataillon semblait les tenir à l'étroit.

Il se ressaisit, se sentant stupide de son observation trop minutieuse, et introduisit ses doigts dans la cuissarde brune. Avec son autre main, il palpa le mollet pour trouver l'emplacement du fameux couteau. Ce faisant, il croisa le regard d'Eren. Ses joues étaient légèrement pourpres, et ses yeux agrandis d'effarement. Levi prit alors conscience de la situation et de la proximité qu'il y avait dans ses gestes. Quel con ! Il aurait suffi qu'il tire sur la botte et ramasse l'objet. C'était sûrement ce à quoi le plus jeune pensait quand il lui avait demandé son aide. Au lieu de ça, il se retrouvait en train de lui peloter la jambe à travers sa botte, sans oublier que, sous le cuir, cela devait être un véritable bain de sueur.

C'était gênant et ridicule. Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ?!

Il effleura le couteau des doigts et, avec d'un geste brusque, s'en saisit et le sortit sans douceur, espérant même faire un peu mal à Eren pour se venger de sa propre stupidité. Puis, il lui jeta sur le torse et se redressa.

Pendant que l'autre se débarrassait de son immonde bagage, il détourna son attention vers les curieux qui les observaient pour leur faire signe de retourner à leurs occupations, non sans leur envoyer des regards menaçants qui les firent frémir de peur. Quand il se retourna, Eren s'était relevé et lui faisait face. Le caporal s'apprêtait à lui lancer une remarque des plus acides, mais sa voix mourut avant de franchir ses lèvres.

Debout, la nouvelle morphologie d'adulte du garçon était encore plus saisissante. S'ajoutaient à cela ses longs cheveux châtains, qui cascadaient maintenant sur ses épaules, en venant effleurer ses clavicules bien trop visibles à cause de son accoutrement malmené.

« Caporal ? »

Eren avait un demi-sourire, un peu trop moqueur au goût de l'interpellé qui réalisa, soudain, avoir gardé la bouche entrouverte depuis une demi-minute. Sans crier gare, et avec sa rapidité légendaire, l'homme lui envoya un puissant coup de pied dans l'abdomen. Sous le choc, Eren se plia en avant, les bras enserrant son ventre.

« Pour...quoi ?

— T'as essayé de me buter en te prenant pour boulet de canon. Explications ?!

— Hng...J'ai juste foiré une manœuvre, et vous étiez sur ma trajectoire quand je me suis cassé la gueule, c'est tout !

— Tch ! Toujours aussi empoté en tridimensionnalité, alors ? Ça promet ! »

Eren lui jeta un regard brillant de colère qui rassura un peu Levi. Le morveux n'avait pas l'air si déprimé que Mikasa l'avait laissé entendre puisqu'il réagissait encore à ses provocations.

« Maintenant, dégage te laver. Tu pues, et on a un brief dans une heure. »

Eren s'était renfrogné, tentant sûrement de maîtriser ses nerfs, et il faisait bien. Les dents serrées, il se pencha vers son gibier encore sanguinolent pour le remettre sur ses épaules :

« Plus tard. Je dois d'abord m'occuper de vider ça et de l'écorcher avant que la viande soit trop raide. »

Levi sentit son sang bouillonner :

« Oï ! Tu te prends pour un homme des cavernes ? Laisse cette chose ici. Quelqu'un d'autre s'en occupera et, bordel, discute encore une fois mes ordres et je te coupe la langue, c'est clair ?! »

Eren soupira en laissant tomber sa proie au sol, résigné, mais son supérieur n'avait pas terminé :

« Et puis, c'est quoi cette dégaine ? Je fous pas les pieds ici pendant deux ans et tout fout le camp ! Il va falloir que je reprenne ton dressage depuis le début, comme si j'avais que ça à foutre !

— Quoi, ça vous plait pas ? Il faut bien que les recrues féminines aient un peu de distraction ! »

Le plus jeune accompagna sa répartie d'un clin d'œil aguicheur et Levi vit rouge. Il resta, un instant, interdit devant tant de culot, presque choqué, puis fit un pas intimidant vers son subordonné. Aussitôt, leurs odeurs, à lui et sa carcasse, lui revinrent de plein fouet, et il préféra s'époumoner que de s'approcher davantage :

« Non mais, tu te crois où ?! C'est une base militaire, ici, pas un foutu clandé pour pédales ! Obéis immédiatement, et fais-moi le plaisir de réapparaître devant moi avec une tenue décente ! »

Eren recula d'un pas devant tant d'agressivité, les yeux ronds. Le caporal avait conscience qu'un tel emportement n'était pas habituel de sa part, mais il était à bout de nerfs et n'avait pas la patience de supporter les frasques de ce gamin plus longtemps. D'autant plus que, s'il était là, c'était à cause de griefs à son encontre. Pour couronner le tout, il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il ait pu apprécier la vue du corps du jeune homme d'une façon qui le révoltait et lui semblait contre-nature. Ce mélange d'émotions le faisait déborder et perde son sang-froid plus que de raison. Heureusement, Eren n'ajouta rien et fit signe à un soldat du Bataillon ahuri par la scène, qui se tenait non loin de là, de venir se charger de son gibier. Après cela, il se détourna vers ses quartiers sans même jeter un regard vers son chef.

* * *

Quand Eren rentra dans ses quartiers, il était partagé entre la colère et l'amusement. On pouvait dire que ses retrouvailles avec son caporal-chef avaient été spectaculaires, sans parler de son entrée en scène fracassante. Par contre, l'autre était toujours aussi glacial et impénétrable à l'humour, même s'il était rare de le voir pousser une gueulante pareille. En temps normal, son supérieur l'aurait simplement roué de coups pour son impudence mais, certainement grâce au dégoût que lui inspiraient son sanglier et son état crasseux, il s'était tenu à distance, et Eren l'avait planté au milieu du quai tandis qu'il braillait comme une poissonnière écervelée.

Le soldat prit un pantalon et une chemise propres. Il se passerait du veston d'uniforme ce soir. Il faisait bon et la journée se terminait, alors il pouvait se permettre une tenue plus décontractée. Il se dirigea, ensuite, vers les sanitaires et croisa Jean et Conny sur son chemin. Il serra la main du grand blond avec chaleur, même si celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer quelques-unes de ses piques habituelles, auxquelles il répondit, acerbe et complice à la fois. Conny, lui, faisait partie des assignés sur le départ, et il l'informa que le caporal leur laissait jusqu'au lendemain pour plier bagage. Ils pourraient donc passer la soirée ensemble.

« Et Mikasa ? » s'enquit Eren, surpris qu'elle ne se soit pas immédiatement jetée sur ses talons dès son arrivée.

Jean afficha une mine sombre :

« Au trou pour six jours, mais le caporal n'a pas précisé pourquoi. »

Eren fronça les sourcils. Décidément, cette nouvelle, combinée à la venue impromptue de Levi, n'annonçait rien de bon. Il hocha simplement la tête d'un air préoccupé et fila vers les douches, en leur assurant qu'ils auraient le temps de discuter plus tard.

Après un bon décrassage, il se dirigea vers le réfectoire déjà bondé, et rejoignit la table réservée aux plus hauts gradés, mais aussi aux anciens du Bataillon, qui jouissaient de privilèges étant donnés leur nombre restreint et leur statut de héros de guerre depuis la reprise du mur Maria et la découverte du port. Au vu de leurs assignations permanentes, Armin et Eren y avaient leurs places plus que légitimes. Il y trouva, déjà installés et face à face, le capitaine Briggs, de la Garnison, ainsi qu'Armin, qui étaient les principaux responsables du camp. Techniquement, le blond était toujours première classe mais, même si le grade de capitaine était bien supérieur, Briggs n'avait aucun pouvoir sur les soldats du Bataillon d'Exploration. De plus, les gradés de la Garnison n'étaient pas envoyés systématiquement, mais de façon sporadique pour remettre de l'ordre de temps à autre. On faisait, donc, pleinement confiance à Armin pour gérer l'intégralité des forces de la base le reste du temps. À leurs côtés se trouvaient Jean et Conny, ainsi que Sasha, qui devaient également repartir le lendemain. Le caporal-chef s'était assis de façon à présider, en bout de tablée, et Eren ressentit une pointe de nostalgie devant la scène. Elle lui rappelait l'époque où les membres de l'escouade Levi, dont il faisait partie, avaient dû se terrer dans une vieille ferme comme des repris de justice, poursuivis par les Brigades Spéciales. Le caporal s'asseyait toujours en bout de table, et ils partageaient leurs repas ensemble, tout en élaborant plans et stratégies. Tout cela paraissait si loin, maintenant.

Il vit le siège libre à gauche d'Armin et sut qu'il s'agissait de la place qu'on lui réservait. Il s'y installa, salua brièvement de la tête le capitaine Briggs, et se servit dans la soupière en face de lui. Il sentit le regard froid du caporal suivre ses gestes et réalisa que le silence autour de la table s'était fait pesant. Relevant les yeux vers Sasha, il vit que celle-ci essayait de lui transmettre un message silencieux —qui se voulait sûrement discret mais qui n'en avait rien— accompagné de coups d'œil vers les supérieurs et de quelques grimaces, sinon indéchiffrables mais des plus ridicules. Sur sa droite, il crut entendre Armin lui souffler :

« Hem...salut…chefs militaires… »

Ah, c'était donc ça. Effectivement, il avait négligé ce détail. Et, comme pour s'enfoncer davantage, il avait même commencé à manger. Peu importait, maintenant que le mal était fait, autant continuer comme si de rien n'était. Les habitudes avaient la vie dure, surtout les mauvaises, et il était vrai qu'en temps normal, comme les hauts gradés étaient rares à leur table, personne ne s'encombrait de ce genre de protocole. Apercevant la recrue à laquelle il avait confié le fruit de sa chasse un peu plus tôt, et notant, du coin de l'œil, que le caporal ouvrait la bouche pour s'adresser à lui, il héla son coéquipier d'une voix forte qui fit sursauter Conny, son voisin de droite :

« Hé, Glenn ! »

L'intéressé, encore debout à la recherche d'un bout de banc libre, se tourna vers lui avec surprise. En le reconnaissant, il répondit sans même attendre sa question, gueulant littéralement au-dessus du brouhaha des conversations :

« Ouais, c'est bon ! Je l'ai pendu au crochet de l'arrière-cuisine !

— Tu l'as vidé ? »

L'autre eut une grimace répugnée :

« T'es sérieux, là ? Tu veux que je dégueule ou quoi ?! »

Eren brailla plus fort, montrant son mécontentement :

« Mais c'est pas vrai !? Tu veux perdre vingt kilos de barbaque juste parce que ça te dégoûte de te salir avec un peu de tripaille !? Tu le feras avec moi tout à l'heure. »

L'autre pâlit mais acquiesça.

« Et, si tu te débrouilles bien, j'te ferai un joli slip avec sa peau ! » se gaussa encore le jeune homme.

Le bleu ricana et feignit d'être enchanté par cette idée, en levant ses pouces en l'air avant de s'asseoir.

Si Eren pensait avoir détendu l'atmosphère, c'était raté. En tout cas, pour le côté droit de la table, car, alors que Sasha, soudain très intéressée, allait lui poser des questions sur sa chasse, elle fut interrompue par la voie froide et tranchante du caporal :

« Bordel de merde, Jäger ! Tu t'es cru dans la cantine d'un centre de loisir ? Sors d'ici tout de suite, je préfère te cogner dehors ! »

Eren ignorait pourquoi il avait tant besoin de provoquer Levi, mais ça lui procurait un certain contentement, ainsi qu'une montée d'adrénaline des plus excitantes. Décidément, il devait vraiment s'ennuyer ici. Il se leva docilement et sans appréhension, avec même un léger sourire en coin, et poussa le vice jusqu'à demander à Armin de lui garder une part au chaud. Le caporal ne fit aucune remarque, mais son regard disait clairement : « Tu ne pourras rien avaler après ce que tu vas subir ». Puis, le plus jeune quitta le réfectoire, précédé de son supérieur dont tous les muscles dorsaux semblaient tendus de fureur.

Une fois dehors, l'homme ne s'arrêta pas, se dirigeant vers l'un des trois pontons sans un regard en arrière. Eren, lui, se figea après avoir fermé la porte de la salle commune avec une décontraction qu'il souhaitait la plus naturelle possible. Il fixa encore le dos de l'homme, qui s'éloignait sans se retourner. Cet air blasé, cette démarche nonchalante : le caporal Levi était toujours le même.

Le jeune homme sourit. Alors qu'il pensait se prendre un pain dès sa sortie du bâtiment, il était maintenant pris au dépourvu par cette invitation muette. Son supérieur ne se retournerait pas pour vérifier s'il le suivait, mais son ordre était clair malgré son silence qui le rendait, d'ailleurs, bien plus méprisant. L'injonction silencieuse lui disait : « Suis-moi, sale cabot ».

Les sentiments de colère et de répit mêlés qui l'envahissaient lui parurent étrangement paradoxaux. Eren savait à quel point lui-même avait pu changer durant ces années, mais il était si rassuré, finalement, que ce ne fut pas le cas de son mentor si admiré, et toujours si immuable. Il hésitait à le laisser s'éloigner et attendre de voir sa réaction lorsqu'il s'apercevrait que son animal de compagnie ne lui filait pas le train, comme à l'accoutumée, où à le suivre fidèlement et aveuglément comme il le faisait plus jeune. Finalement, il se laissa apaiser par la nostalgie et lui emboîta le pas. Son indécision avait dû se remarquer, néanmoins, car une bonne distance les séparait.

Levi s'arrêta au bout du ponton de béton et Eren le rejoignit, les mains dans les poches. Côte à côte, leurs yeux d'acier et d'émeraude se perdant le long de l'horizon, ils paraissaient calmes. Mais, comme la mer qui leur faisait face, ils restaient toujours imprévisibles. Pour l'un et l'autre, pour leur entourage et pour le monde entier, telle la tempête qui se lève en un instant, alors que le ciel est d'azur, pour engloutir les navires; ou le vent qui se met à souffler une bise fraîche et revigorante dans vos voiles, sous un soleil de plomb, alors que votre coque semblait piquer vers les abysses.

« T'es vraiment un sale petit con, Jäger. »

Oui, décidément, avec le caporal, c'était plus une bise, voir un cyclone, qu'une légère brise. Eren ne répondit pas, attendant la suite. Elle arriva vite, mais pas sous forme verbale.

Le plus âgé se retourna d'un geste si vif qu'Eren ne vit pas le coup partir. Il sentit la semelle de son chef s'abattre au bas de sa poitrine, au niveau du diaphragme, et le choc lui fit perdre sa respiration. Il bascula en arrière et, alors que son équilibre se voyait battu à plate couture en lui promettant un atterrissage douloureux et disgracieux, il savoura la colère de Levi autant qu'il se maudit d'avoir été trop loin. Il attendit le contact avec le sol, mais celui-ci ne vint pas. Il eut l'impression que sa chute durait une éternité et son cœur semblait vouloir sortir de ses côtes, dans une sensation désagréable où se mêlaient l'effroi et le vertige. Puis, quelque chose claqua contre la peau de son dos et un froid glacial l'engloutit.

Il avait basculé dans les eaux du port. Aussitôt, ses poumons se ressaisirent, exigeant de l'oxygène. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, se brûlant au contact du sel marin, pour chercher la lumière de la surface. Il jaillit hors des flots en reprenant son souffle, rejetant brutalement la tête en arrière. Il y avait du courant. Il n'était pas très puissant, mais suffisamment pour l'avoir déjà éloigné du ponton de quatre ou cinq mètres. Debout sur le béton assailli de balanes et de berniques, Levi lui lançait son éternel regard froid, les bras croisés. Eren jura pourtant y voir une lueur moqueuse, et trouva vite une idée pour se venger. Il ne savait pas si cela fonctionnerait, et la plaisanterie lui coûterait sûrement très cher, mais il essaya tout de même :

« Je… Je ne sais pas nager ! » hurla t'il en prenant un air affolé.

Pour parfaire sa petite comédie, il fit mine de s'enfoncer dans l'eau en se débattant, buvant intentionnellement la tasse jusqu'à tousser. Ses yeux faussement implorants s'ancrèrent dans ceux du caporal.

Il vit les prunelles d'argent s'agrandir de surprise et ses sourcils se hausser, puis se froncer plus que d'ordinaire.

« Quoi ?! » cracha l'homme.

Pour toute réponse, Eren émit un gargouillement étranglé en agitant les bras. Il put, alors, s'apercevoir que son supérieur semblait légèrement paniqué. Décroisant subitement les bras et s'avançant jusqu'au bord, il commença à ôter sa veste avec précipitation :

« Putain...Merde, merde, MERDE ! » jura t'il entre ses dents.

Le plus jeune l'observait, sans cesser de gesticuler, en envoyant de grandes gerbes d'eau de tous les côtés. Quand Levi en eut terminé avec son haut d'uniforme, il se pencha pour retirer ses cuissardes. Eren était partagé entre l'exaspération et l'hilarité. Il se demandait si, après avoir soigneusement retiré les effets qu'il voulait protéger de l'humidité, le caporal ne prendrait pas aussi le temps de les plier méticuleusement et de leur trouver un petit endroit au sec pour les poser. S'il avait réellement été sur le point de se noyer, il n'aurait eu aucune chance de s'en sortir avec pareil sauveteur. Mais, comme pour le contredire —au moins en partie— Levi tira vigoureusement sur sa botte et l'envoya balader derrière lui sans se soucier d'où elle atterrissait. Alors qu'il allait s'attaquer à la deuxième, Eren décida de se laisser couler pour ajouter un peu de rebondissements à son canular.

Il glissa sous la surface et les sons disparurent, en même temps que l'air et le mouvement des vagues. Il ne restait qu'un grand vide calme, d'un bleu-vert intense. Il se laissa dériver, les yeux légèrement ouverts, s'habituant doucement à la morsure du sel sur les muqueuses de ses orbes verts. Le phytoplancton donnait à l'eau les mêmes reflets que ses iris de jade, mais il devait également créer un brouillard assez dense, car on ne distinguait rien.

Quand la forme de Levi surgit à quelques mètres de lui, il fut surpris de ne pas l'avoir vu approcher. C'était flou, mais Eren discernait la masse sombre de ses cheveux, tandis que, en revanche, sa peau pâle, sa chemise et son pantalon, se confondaient en formant une silhouette claire et gracieuse. L'une de ses jambes était sombre et, dans la clarté que dégageait son corps, on eut pu croire qu'elle était absente. En réalité, elle était simplement enveloppée de cuir brun. Eren sourit intérieurement. Le caporal avait, finalement, plongé sans ôter sa seconde botte lorsqu'il avait vu sombrer son soldat. Le plus jeune eut un sursaut de culpabilité. Il était touché par l'empressement qu'avait mis son supérieur à venir le secourir, et commençait à regretter sa mauvaise blague.

Mais ce n'était pas terminé.

Levi s'approcha près, très près de lui. Quand leurs visages ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres, Eren put admirer plus nettement ses traits et son corps. Si le trentenaire était toujours à l'aise sur terre et dans les airs, il en était de même sous l'eau. Le vil simulateur contempla, absorbé, les mouvements lascifs mais puissants de l'autre, qui faisaient flotter sa chemise au-dessus de ses clavicules et de ses épaules musclées. Son corps svelte et agile semblait dégager une pureté saisissante. Le regard gris se planta un instant dans le sien, ses mèches noirs dansant autour de son visage angélique.

Et, cette fois, Eren s'y noyait vraiment.

Les bras du caporal passèrent sous ses épaules et se refermèrent dans son dos. Il sentit sa force prodigieuse lorsque, d'une poussée de ses jambes, il les ramena tous deux vers la surface. Ils reprirent chacun leur souffle, tendant leurs gorges vers le ciel et rejetant leurs cheveux en arrière, dans une projection de gouttelettes cristallines. Eren n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits que, déjà, Levi avait saisi l'un de ses bras et le passait autour de ses propres épaules. Puis, il se mit à nager en direction du ponton, alourdi et gêné par le poids de son subordonné. Leurs visages étaient si proches qu'Eren pouvait entendre sa respiration essoufflée et voir les gouttes salées ruisseler le long de sa nuque. Il remercia l'eau d'être aussi froide, car il ignorait comment il aurait réagi à un tel contact sur la terre ferme.

À l'extrémité du débarcadère, une échelle, prise d'assaut par le varech et la rouille, était solidement fixée. Quand ils l'atteignirent, Levi tira sur l'épaule d'Eren pour le faire passer devant lui et lui posa la main sur l'un des barreaux tandis que lui-même s'accrochait à l'un des montants. Le cadet comprit qu'il devait monter le premier et obtempéra. Quand son corps émergea de l'eau, ses vêtements dégorgèrent en cascade mais, prévoyant, le caporal attendait son tour légèrement en retrait d'un côté. Une fois en haut, Eren se redressa et, par simple réflexe, se retourna et tendit sa main à son supérieur pour l'aider à grimper. Il regretta aussitôt ce geste, se sentant ridicule. Après tout, c'était lui qui venait d'être sauvé d'une soi-disant noyade, et Levi était la dernière personne à avoir besoin d'aide pour monter une échelle. Apparemment, le caporal semblait penser la même chose car il observa le bras tendu d'un air surpris, avant de lever son regard blasé sur Eren :

« Tu me prends pour un vieux grabataire ou quoi ? » jeta t'il en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais, avant que son subordonné n'ait le temps de répondre, il avait saisi sa main et, abandonnant sa gêne, le plus jeune le hissa vigoureusement sur le sol bétonné. Alors que Levi se redressait et marchait en direction de ses affaires éparpillées pour les ramasser, Eren resta assis. Ses cheveux trempés dégoulinaient dans son dos et lui collaient au visage. Il tenta de les essorer un peu en secouant énergiquement la tête, s'ébrouant comme une bête.

« Putain, t'es vraiment un clébard ! »

Eren s'avoua que la comparaison était méritée. Il leva le regard vers Levi et rougit subitement. Ses cheveux ébouriffés cachaient une grande partie de son visage, mais il ne les dégagea pas, les laissant dissimuler son embarras —ou dieu savait ce que c'était d'autre— face au spectacle que lui offrait son supérieur. Debout à quelque pas de lui, celui-ci le toisait d'un air dédaigneux, profitant de sa hauteur passagère. Il avait remis sa cuissarde et se tenait les jambes légèrement écartées, une main négligemment posée sur sa hanche et l'autre tenant sa veste. Cette posture aurait été passablement correcte si sa tenue n'avait pas été aussi trempée. Sa chemise blanche était si imbibée d'eau qu'elle en était devenue transparente, et collait à son buste et ses bras comme une seconde peau. Eren se perdit un instant dans la contemplation de sa musculature parfaite. Il était si rare, d'ordinaire, d'apercevoir une parcelle de chair de l'homme autre que son visage et ses avant-bras, que l'exposition de son torse entier, même sous le filtre d'un tissu de coton mouillé, lui semblait ostentatoire et presque indécente. Il se surprit à penser, encore une fois, que cet homme était beau, et n'en eut finalement pas honte car, après tout, il n'y avait rien de plus objectif. S'apercevant de son hébétement, Levi avait, de nouveau, froncé les sourcils. Le plus jeune tenta de se ressaisir en pouffant de rire :

« Dîtes, caporal, c'est quoi cette posture ? Vous essayez de m'aguicher ou quoi ? »

Surpris et irrité, Levi écarta un peu les bras et baissa les yeux sur son accoutrement.

« Tch ! grommela t'il en tirant sur la patte de boutonnière de sa chemise afin de la décoller un peu de sa peau. Dis-donc, Jäger, si t'as toujours les idées aussi mal placées, va falloir que tu te soignes ! »

Eren, toujours rieur, ne se démonta pas et ajouta sans réfléchir :

« Merde, si j'avais su, j'aurais fait semblant d'être inconscient ! J'aurais peut-être eu droit au bouche-à-bouche… »

Levi releva aussitôt la tête, comme choqué, et sembla vouloir jauger le sérieux du plus jeune. De son coté, Eren regretta instantanément ses paroles, car, d'une part, son petit jeu avait assez duré pour son propre bien, et, d'autre part, cette nouvelle provocation changeait bien trop les règles, les amenant sur un nouveau terrain que, même lui, trouvait excessivement dangereux. Il en avait assez fait pour aujourd'hui et, s'il continuait, le brun le démolirait sans état d'âme, il le savait. D'ailleurs, avec cette dernière réplique, il pouvait déjà s'attendre au pire. Il tenta de garder son sourire moqueur malgré son revirement intérieur et continua d'observer la réaction du caporal, se préparant à subir un assaut plus ou moins féroce. Mais l'autre le fixait avec la bouche entrouverte, ses sourcils imperceptiblement plus haut qu'à l'accoutumée.

Eren perdit subitement son sourire. Levi baissa la tête, dissimulant ses yeux derrière ses mèches d'ébène qui commençaient déjà à sécher.

Il y eut un silence lourd et Eren sentit toute la fureur qui émanait de son supérieur, juste avant que celui-ci ne bondisse en avant, aussi véloce qu'un fauve. Il attrapa son subordonné par le cou et le serra, écrasant la trachée. Eren paniqua et s'agrippa aux poignets de Levi. Son instinct de survie venait de prendre le dessus, et il avait montré sa peur. C'était grotesque, Levi ne pouvait pas le tuer aussi stupidement. Il essaya de rassembler ses esprits et planta son regard dans celui du plus vieux. Il n'y rencontra que du froid et de l'indifférence. Son sang bouillonna. Seul cet homme était capable de faire cela : étrangler l'un de ses propres soldats sans même lui faire le plaisir de lui montrer la moindre émotion. Eren se maudissait pour avoir eu tant besoin de le provoquer. Il aurait dû s'en foutre, après tout. Au lieu de ça, il l'avait cherché depuis son arrivée, comme si il avait besoin que son chef lui témoigne un quelconque intérêt, et de quelque nature que ce soit, même s'il s'agissait de haine. Il le réalisait, maintenant, et le pire était qu'il avait perdu à son propre jeu.

Levi parut attendre que la douleur et le manque d'air deviennent insupportables pour enfin parler. Eren le vit desserrer les lèvres et, alors qu'il s'attendait à une réplique basse et acerbe, l'homme hurla à le rendre sourd :

« Ça suffit… BORDEL, CA SUFFIT ! ARRÊTE, MAINTENANT ! »

Le cadet écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Si le regard d'acier semblait obéir à son propriétaire, sa voix, elle, était un ouragan d'émotions. Il y avait décelé de la rage, bien sûr, mais aussi autre chose qu'il identifia comme de la peur. Une peur panique de perdre le contrôle de son subalterne et, peut-être aussi, de lui-même. Eren culpabilisa d'avoir été trop loin, encore une fois. Sa loyauté envers le caporal était infaillible, inconditionnelle. Il ferait tout pour le lui rappeler, du moins, si celui-ci ne le tuait pas ce soir. Incapable de parler, il tenta de s'exprimer avec les yeux, adoucissant son regard et y diffusant son remords et ses excuses.

Les doigts de Levi tremblèrent et sa poigne se desserra. Il repoussa brutalement Eren avant de se redresser, et, sans lui jeter un regard, il alla ramasser sa veste qu'il enfila prestement sur sa chemise trempée. Le plus jeune eut un frisson. Le soleil était presque couché, et lui était intégralement mouillé. Il avait froid et plus rien de sec pour se couvrir. Il se redressa tandis que le plus vieux prenait la parole :

« Je sais pas ce que t'as bouffé pendant que je t'avais pas l'œil pour qu'il te pousse des couilles comme ça mais, dès demain, comme je te l'ai dit, je reprends ton dressage ! Et je te préviens, t'as intérêt de filer droit si tu veux pas morfler. Etant donné que tu te régénères, je pourrais m'en donner à cœur joie, un vrai traitement de faveur ! »

Eren chercha quelque chose à répondre mais tout ce qui lui venait était acide ou ironique, alors il se retint, se contentant d'un hochement de tête. Levi se retourna pour prendre la direction du camp et il le suivit, docile. Il avait de plus en plus froid et, tout en marchant, il se tortilla pour ôter sa chemise glacée. Alerté par ses mouvements dans son dos, l'aîné tourna la tête. L'apercevant torse nu, il fit soudain volte-face, se campant devant lui dans une posture agressive.

« Oï ! Tu continues, merdeux ? Tu te fous de moi ? »

Cette fois, Eren afficha une expression sincèrement interloquée :

« Que…quoi ? Non, non ! J'ai froid c'est...c'est tout. »

Levi rosit subitement. Non, Eren devait se tromper, c'était sûrement dû à la réverbération de l'un des derniers rayons pourpres du crépuscule qui ricochaient encore sur la houle. Le caporal se détourna vers ses quartiers d'une démarche lasse :

« Je suis naze, lança t'il sans un regard en arrière. On verra la suite demain. Va dormir, gamin. »

43


	3. Rires au mess

**Rires au mess.**

Quand Eren entra dans sa chambre, la nuit venait juste de tomber. Il devait être entre vingt-et-une heures et vingt-deux heures, à en juger par le calme du camp. Il n'y avait pas de couvre-feu à respecter, sur la base, mais, le rythme militaire imposant d'être levé aux aurores, la majeure partie des soldats préférait se coucher tôt pour garder la forme. De plus, l'air marin était étonnamment fatiguant, et beaucoup d'entre eux n'étaient encore que des adolescents, avec le capital sommeil incroyable que cela induisait.

En temps normal, après une journée passée à l'extérieur, Eren en aurait fait tout autant, mais, pour l'heure, il avait encore quelques détails à régler. Il se rinça le corps à l'eau douce pour ôter la pellicule de sel qui recouvrait sa peau, et remplit le bac le plus grand pour y faire tremper tous ses vêtements gorgés de sang ou d'eau de mer. En une seule journée, il avait réussi à salir ses deux pantalons d'uniforme. Heureusement qu'il possédait un veston blasonné de secours et qu'il ne l'avait pas porté ce soir. Il n'avait pas le temps de faire sa lessive maintenant, car il devait d'abord s'occuper du gibier qu'il avait ramené plus tôt, avant que sa chair ne devienne inconsommable. Autant dire qu'il avait encore plusieurs heures de travail devant lui avant de pouvoir rejoindre son lit. Il voulut maudire le caporal-chef de ne pas l'avoir laissé gérer cette corvée à son retour de la chasse, mais il n'y parvint pas. Ce n'était pas la faute de son supérieur si il était rentré si tard, et il était parfaitement légitime que celui-ci réclame un rapport de ses hommes à son arrivée. D'ailleurs, avec toutes ces péripéties, ils n'avaient finalement pas eu de véritable discussion professionnelle, et il espérait qu'Armin et Briggs avaient pu s'en charger, même sommairement, lors du dîner. Du moins, avant son entrée en scène tapageuse.

Il s'habilla rapidement, de façon civile, en enfilant une camisole blanche qu'il recouvrit d'un maillot à manches longues en jersey anthracite. Prévoyant quant à la besogne salissante qu'il allait accomplir, il choisit un pantalon confortable, mais plus qu'usé, en toile de chanvre. Il prit la lampe à pétrole qu'il avait allumée en entrant et quitta ses quartiers.

Une fois dehors, il se dirigea vers l'un des dortoirs masculins. S'il voulait en finir rapidement, il lui suffisait de demander un peu d'aide, d'autant plus que Sasha et Conny repartiraient seulement le lendemain. C'était la dernière soirée qu'ils pourraient passer tous ensemble avant plusieurs semaines. Il y avait aussi Glenn, enrôlé malgré lui dans sa cabale, et qui, n'ayant pas protesté, serait une main d'œuvre bienvenue.

Il pénétra dans le dortoir sans frapper. Quelques jeunes recrues, pelotonnées entre leurs draps, sursautèrent, mais il les ignora et porta son attention sur Conny et Jean qui discutaient, assis sur leurs lits.

« Hé, les gars ! On bouge ? J'ai besoin d'un coup de main. »

Les deux jeunes hommes acquiescèrent, peu surpris. Eren leur répondit par un sourire reconnaissant et demanda :

« Où est Glenn ? »

Pour toute réponse, Jean envoya son oreiller en pleine tête d'un soldat qui dormait sur une couchette, dans l'angle gauche.

« Hé ! Glenn ! » appela le grand blond, mais seul un gémissement ensommeillé lui répondit.

« Debout, face de pet ! fit Jean en élevant un peu la voix. Eren a besoin de toi ! »

Le garçon aux cheveux châtains coupés en brosse et à la carrure maigrelette, à mi-chemin entre l'enfance et l'âge adulte, se redressa sur un coude et ouvrit paresseusement un œil.

« Eren ? » demanda t'il d'une voix rauque. L'intéressé prit la parole, attirant son attention :

« Ouais, t'as oublié la petite leçon particulière que je t'ai promise à table ? Magne si tu veux pas qu'on finisse à quatre heures du mat' ! »

Se tournant vers les deux autres, il ajouta :

« Je vous attends au réfectoire.

— Ok, je vais aller chercher Sasha, dit Conny.

— Et moi, je vais secouer Armin, si tu l'as pas déjà fait », fit Jean en se redressant pour enfiler un chandail.

Eren hocha la tête :

« Ça marche, à tout de suite. »

Le jeune homme ressortit du dortoir et parcourut le quai en sens inverse pour gagner les communs. Il entra dans la salle de restauration et se dirigea, aussitôt, vers la porte des cuisines pour y allumer le fourneau et mettre un grand volume d'eau à bouillir dans un faitout. Ensuite, il fouilla le fond d'un placard pour y trouver les grands draps usagés et rapiécés qu'il utilisait toujours pour protéger les supports lorsque ses proies étaient trop conséquentes pour tenir sur le billot du service. Il les étendit sur l'une des tables de la salle commune et fila, enfin, vers la réserve. En passant par la cuisine, il inspecta l'eau qui commençait déjà à frémir.

Quand il revint au réfectoire, sa laie sur l'épaule, Jean et Armin étaient arrivés. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient sorti des chopes qu'ils étaient en train de remplir au robinet d'un fût de voyage.

Eren se déchargea de la dépouille sur le plan de travail improvisé, tandis que Jean indiquait le tonneau du doigt :

« Nouvelle livraison ! Merci qui ?

— T'as réussi à emmener ça sans que le caporal le remarque ? s'étonna Armin avec admiration.

— Pff, t'inquiètes, je sais y faire ! Et puis, c'est pas un enfant de chœur non plus !

— Il le permettrait peut-être pour nous, continua le petit blond, mais si il sait qu'on partage avec les jeunes soldats, je veux même pas imaginer ce qu'on va prendre !

— On va pas changer nos habitudes juste parce qu'il se pointe ici, alors qu'on n'a pas vu sa face depuis deux ans ! s'indigna Eren. En tout cas, le bourrin, on n'en avait plus depuis une semaine et ça commençait à manquer ! J'espère que t'en as pas ramené qu'un ?

— Je t'emmerde, répondit Jean, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas davantage. Ouais, y'a tout un chargement caché dans la remise à outils.

— Sérieux ?! Comment t'as fait ? » s'exclama Conny qui venait d'entrer, suivi de Sasha.

Tandis, que ses amis se servaient en bière et que Jean racontait ses exploits, Eren alla chercher la marmite d'eau bouillante en cuisine. À son retour, Glenn les avait rejoints, et son humeur, à la vue de l'alcool ambré, s'était nettement améliorée. Conny lui colla une violente tape à l'épaule :

« Hé, le bleu, t'es un privilégié ce soir, mais tu seras une victime demain si ça s'ébruite, pigé ? »

Glenn eut un sourire contrit et acquiesça. Eren trinqua avec les autres puis se mit au travail, prenant la jeune recrue comme principal assistant. Il pensa à Mikasa. Ils se retrouvaient rarement tous ensemble mais, lorsqu'il ne manquait plus qu'une personne pour qu'ils soient au complet, son absence s'en faisait d'autant plus ressentir. C'était comme une faille, un vide dans un cercle imaginaire. Et c'était plus difficile encore de l'oublier sachant que, s'ils étaient tous là, celui qui manquait était forcément seul et isolé. Pire, au gnouf, pour ce qui concernait sa sœur en ce moment même. Il soupira et décida, sans doute comme ses amis, de ne pas aborder le sujet. Il voulait passer un bon moment.

Ils commencèrent par ébouillanter l'animal jusqu'à ce que les poils s'arrachent facilement. À l'aide de plusieurs petits sarcloirs, ils raclèrent la peau pour l'épiler jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit propre et lisse, tandis que Sasha s'activait à ôter la corne des sabots. Eren n'était pas certain de vouloir manger du "pied de sanglier", mais la jeune femme affirmait que, comme pour son cousin porcin apprivoisé, l'adage « Tout est bon dans le cochon » s'appliquait à l'animal, et s'offusquait que l'on puisse en gaspiller la moindre partie qui, si elle n'était pas goûteuse, serait néanmoins mangeable. Soit, Patategirl, la fille des bois, l'emporta malgré leur réticence face au travail supplémentaire et leurs commentaires soulignant que le camp ne manquait pas de vivres, et n'était pas non plus perdu en pleine forêt enneigée à la merci d'une meute de loups. Même si ils frémirent, une fois de plus, en pensant à la jeunesse de leur camarade la plus gloutonne.

Ils lavèrent, ensuite, le sanglier nu à l'eau claire. Eren demanda à ce que l'on remette de l'eau à bouillir, et lui et ses camarades migrèrent vers la cuisine. Ils suspendirent la carcasse nettoyée par les pattes arrières, écartées, à deux crochets munis de palans, prévus à cet effet et fixés à une poutre solide, juste au-dessus d'une rigole d'évacuation d'eaux usées intégrée aux tomettes lisses du sol. Eren sortit une panoplie d'outils tranchants pendant que Conny s'occupait de servir une nouvelle tournée, le fût les ayant suivis dans leur déménagement. Armin, soucieux comme à son habitude du « qu'en dira t'on ? » si quelqu'un entrait et les surprenait, s'activa à nettoyer les restes de leur passage dans la salle commune, et revint jeter les draps souillés dans le bac à torchons sales.

* * *

Levi s'était entièrement lavé une seconde fois. Il ne supportait pas la sensation du sel sur son corps, graissant sa peau et ses cheveux, et avait un certain nombre d'appréhensions concernant la propreté de l'eau du port, où se déversaient leurs évacuations et où vivaient une faune et une flore dont il ne savait rien et lui semblaient, par conséquent, douteuses. Il s'était, par la suite, allongé sur son lit, espérant trouver le sommeil, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il avait beau être exténué, sa tension nerveuse était trop élevée pour lui permettre un peu de repos.

Il finit par se lever, décidé à se détendre avec une bonne tasse de thé. À cette heure, tous les hommes, à l'exception des veilleurs, étaient censés être couchés, ce qui lui offrait l'opportunité d'un peu de solitude s'il se rendait aux cuisines. Il en prit donc le chemin, après avoir simplement passé un caleçon long et large —trop long, même, car il traînait par terre— de couleur noir, qu'il gardait habituellement pour dormir lors des nuits d'hiver. Plutôt que de faire un ourlet, il rentra négligemment l'excès de tissu dans ses bottillons bruns foncés. L'air était doux, et il se contenta de son juste-au-corps à manches courtes.

En s'approchant des quartiers communs, il vit de la lumière et s'aperçut que la porte du réfectoire était ouverte. Il s'avança, déçu de ne pas trouver les lieux déserts et prêt à pousser une gueulante sur les couche-tard qui le privaient de son tête à tête avec sa boisson chaude si affectionnée. Il entra furtivement. Quelques torches étaient allumées, mais il ne trouva personne en salle de repas. Des rires fusèrent depuis les cuisines, dont la porte était entrebâillée, et il s'en rapprocha avec curiosité et irritation. Les intonations d'une conversation enjouée lui parvinrent et, plutôt que de l'interrompre en entrant dans la pièce avec fracas pour répandre son courroux, il s'adossa au mur, près de l'huis, et tendit l'oreille.

« Je suis déçu, j'ai pas eu mon slip en moumoute forestière ! » se plaignit une voix masculine dont le timbre évoquait une mue encore récente.

Une voie grave et moqueuse, qu'il identifia tout de suite comme celle d'Eren, lui répondit :

« Je déconnais, on n'écorche pas les porcs.

— Les vrais porcs, non, mais on aurait dû pour ce truc-là ! se plaignit une nouvelle voix. T'as vu comment on en a chié ?! Et il lui reste des poils sur la tronche...Beurk ! Y'en a plein dans les oreilles ! »

Conny Springer.

« Pas grave, ils vont griller à la cuisson, le rassura Eren.

— Ah ouais ?! On va le faire griller à la broche ? »

Sasha Brauss. Et Levi pouvait même imaginer le filet de bave qui coulait actuellement sur son menton.

« Je ne sais pas encore, on verra plus tard, lui répondit Jäger.

— Franchement, je suis pas sûr de pouvoir en bouffer si on met trois heures à le vider et que tu fais encore le prof d'anatomie comme la dernière fois ! »

Et Jean Kirschtein. L'équipe de bras-cassés semblait être au complet. Ah, non, il en manquait un...

« De toute façon, on va pas y passer la nuit ! s'indigna une dernière voix. Je te signale, Eren, que, pendant que tu t'amuses, c'est moi qui dois me coltiner les supérieurs ! Et demain, je suis sûr que le caporal ne va pas me lâcher, alors, j'aimerais qu'on évite la nuit blanche, histoire de pas trop avoir la tête dans le sac ! »

Voilà, avec Armin Arlelt, Levi avait sa quinte. Quelle main ! Maintenant, il se demandait ce que cette joyeuse bande de bouffons foutait dans la cuisine à une heure pareille, même si il en avait déjà une vague idée, et pas des plus ragoûtantes.

« Ok, on y va, reprit Eren, rieur. Glenn, je vais te montrer comment on découpe le rectum. »

Il y eut une salve de gémissements dégoûtés à laquelle Levi participa, le plus silencieusement possible. Il avait presque l'impression d'entendre Hanji, c'était flippant.

« Découpe en rond autour de l'anus, comme si tu ouvrais une tomate pour la farcir », continua le jeune homme.

Les autres s'esclaffèrent et ledit Glenn geignit, abattu :

« J'ai l'air de savoir cuisiner des tomates farcies ? En plus...bouuh, tu peux essayer de faire le rapprochement avec ce que tu veux, ça reste un trou de cul, c'est dégueu ! À quoi ça sert de faire ça ?

— Ça sert à ce que tous les intestins descendent sans se déchirer à cause du poids. Allez ! »

Il y eut un silence de quelques minutes pendant lequel Levi imagina le gamin en train d'effectuer son triste ouvrage. Puis, la voix d'Eren s'éleva à nouveau pour le féliciter :

« Eh bah voilà ! C'est pas mal !

— Bon, fit Sasha, ça va pas assez vite ! Et puis, tu aurais dû couper la tête avant si t'as pas l'intention de le cuire entier ! Tu veux que je le fasse ?

— Vas-y, je m'occupe du sternum. »

Il y eut des bruits de raclements de chaises, de verres qui se posent —Levi haussa un sourcil— et de nouveaux rires quand Kirschtein s'exclama :

« Holà ! Doucement, Conny va être jaloux de te voir entre les jambes d'un autre gars ! Aïe !

— Ta gueule, face de cheval ! grogna l'intéressé, qui venait probablement de frapper le plus grand.

— C'est pas comme si la situation était très érotique ! répartit Eren en ricanant. Pas vrai, Patategirl ? »

Le son d'un gargouillement morbide, suivi de celui de l'écoulement d'un liquide sur le sol, se fit entendre, et, pour toute réponse, la jeune femme commenta :

« Ben, finalement, il lui restait encore pas mal de sang ! C'est con la façon dont tu les abats, Eren. On aurait pu faire du boudin ! »

Encore des rires, et ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas quand le réceptacle de l'Assaillant reprit la parole :

« Bon, Glenn, on continue et c'est toi qui va balancer la sauce !

— Tu dis ça alors que Sasha est encore entre tes jambes ? chambra Jean.

— Glenn est un jeune homme innocent à l'esprit encore sain. Inutile de se mettre à deux pour le pervertir, ça viendra bien assez vite, rétorqua Eren. Allez, gamin, il faut vider cette cochonne !

— Et si tu m'oubliais ? tenta l'élève forcé.

— Amène-toi.

— Pff…

— Armin, file le grand bac derrière toi.

— Tu veux que je le pose en dessous ? demanda le blond.

— S'il te plait. Glenn, avec le couteau, tu vas descendre le long de l'abdomen, en partant du bord de l'incision, ici. Tu vois, j'ai fait un nœud au rectum pour éviter qu'il se vide. Ensuite, tu descends doucement, très doucement, jusqu'à rejoindre l'ouverture que je viens de scier dans la cage thoracique. Le but est d'être le plus délicat possible, tu dois simplement ouvrir et non trancher. Il ne faut percer aucun organe interne, sinon, la viande sera contaminée. »

La voix d'Eren, dans la peau d'un maître boucher — et même si le sujet n'avait rien d'engageant— était chaude et sérieuse, presque passionnée. Levi s'imagina à la place du môme, sûrement le couteau à la main et celle du plus grand entourant ses doigts, lui montrant la méthode en lui prodiguant ses conseils, la tête penchée sur sa nuque et son souffle dans l'oreille. Il frissonna.

Il se reprit, se disant que, si c'était un genre de bizutage, il se devait de réagir. Il risqua un œil par l'entrebâillement et détailla la scène immonde qui se déroulait, à son grand désespoir, dans l'un des lieux les plus sacrés de l'hygiène.

Le corps imberbe du cochon sauvage était suspendu à une paire de poulies au fond de la pièce. Sur le côté gauche, et face au spectacle, les imbéciles de la 104ème s'étaient attablés à un plan de travail en chêne où trônait une petite barrique, réquisitionnant quelques tabourets du réfectoire, avec des pintes à la main ou posées devant eux.

Petits enfoirés.

Comme il se l'était imaginé, Eren se tenait aux côtés du dénommé Glenn. Sasha, derrière l'animal, lui tenait fermement les cuisseaux pour le maintenir en place.

La main de la jeune recrue tremblait.

« Je vais te guider », dit doucement Eren.

Et Levi n'intervint pas. Il observa la suite, attentif, même si, de sa position, il ne discernait pas tout de l'opération. Il vit les deux bras accolés descendre et, au bout de quelques secondes, Glenn émit une plainte horrifiée alors qu'Eren s'agitait :

« Attrape-les ! Attrape-les !

— Meuh c'est ...Ah ! C'est dégueulasse !

— On s'en fout ! Les laisse pas s'éclater dans la bassine et repose-les délicatement.

— Arf, ça chlingue, c'est atroce ! »

De l'autre côté, les autres riaient à en avoir les larmes aux yeux. Jean s'esclaffa :

« C'est bon, mec, c'est jamais que quelques boyaux pleins de merde ! »

Conny, hilare, se plia en avant et frappa du plat de la main sur la table. Puis, ce fut à Sasha d'ironiser :

« Si on t'ouvrait le bide, ça sentirait pareil ! »

Glenn se détourna de la carcasse et Levi pu voir son visage blême, défiguré par une grimace de dégoût exagérée. Il s'avança prestement vers leur comptoir de fortune et saisit sa chope pour boire une grande goulée de son contenu, tandis qu'Eren, silencieux, trifouillait dans la bassine. Sasha piocha quelques récipients de différentes tailles dans les placards, et revint s'accroupir à côté de lui pour l'aider. Mais Levi ne préférait pas savoir à quoi.

Glenn reposa lourdement sa bière et déclara, tout à trac :

« Ça vous fait rire parce que vous avez l'habitude. »

« Touchés », pensa Levi. Ce gosse se défendait bien, en fin de compte. Et, comme pour lui donner raison, un silence pesant venait de s'installer dans la cuisine.

« De quoi tu parles ? » gronda Kirschtein.

C'était une menace, et le caporal se tendit imperceptiblement, prêt à faire irruption dans la pièce avant que les choses ne s'enveniment.

« Laisse, Jean, il n'a pas tort », dit distraitement Eren, toujours concentré sur ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Il saisit une calotte de taille moyenne et y fourra une masse visqueuse et ensanglantée, puis se redressa et les rejoignit autour du plan de travail. Il but, à son tour, une bonne rasade de sa pinte et reprit la parole sans cesser de s'activer sur son travail :

« Mais faut pas confondre un homme et un animal, tuer pour tuer ou tuer pour bouffer.

— Les titans nous tuent pour bouffer, repartit Glenn.

— Ils n'ont pas besoin de manger pour vivre.

— Je m'en fous, j'arrive pas à faire la différence !

— Ben, c'est là que tu te goures. »

Glenn baissa les yeux vers les mains de son aîné qui s'affairaient à ôter la crépine de l'estomac.

« Les êtres humains ont besoin de manger de la viande. Nous avons besoin de protéines. Tu en as bouffé toute ta vie, et je parie même que ta maman te mijotait de bons petits ragoûts ! Mais, ce soir, tu en connais vraiment le prix. Par contre, ne confond pas la chasse et la guerre. On a tous plus ou moins été formés à la chasse, au Bataillon, pour se débrouiller seul en cas de survie hors des murs. J'ai appris avec des anciens soldats et, avant d'atterrir ici, je ne l'avais pas vraiment mis en pratique. Maintenant, on fait partie des derniers à avoir ce savoir, donc, c'est normal qu'on le transmette. C'est toujours utile pour un soldat, et tu n'es pas le premier à qui je fais une démonstration. Te fais pas d'idées, personne ne voulait se foutre de toi. Enfin, un peu quand même, mais...c'est de bonne guerre, sans vouloir jouer sur les mots ! »

Il y eut quelques rires discrets. Eren avait su détendre l'atmosphère, surprenant Levi au passage. Kirschtein envoya à Glenn un sourire franc et amical. Le garçon se détendit, reprenant des couleurs.

« N'empêche, continua t'il, vous avez dû en voir, des horreurs, pas vrai ? Si je meurs, j'aimerais rester en un seul morceau et pas...enfin…

— C'est vrai qu'on a déjà eu les tripes chaudes de nos camarades sur les mains, claqua Eren. Mais, je vais te dire un truc : la mort, c'est jamais beau. Que ton pote soit entier ou éparpillé dans tous les coins, il est mort. C'est tout. Quand tu le constates, tu ne te demandes pas si c'est joli ou laid, crois-moi. De toute façon, c'est toujours dégueulasse ! Parce que c'est injuste, parce que c'est la guerre.

— Il a raison ! poursuivit Sasha en posant sur le bois un second cul-de-poule, ainsi qu'une nouvelle bassine, plus petite. Voir un camarade tué, ça te laisse juste un grand vide, puis une grande fureur. Dans tous les cas. Alors, ta répugnance, tu peux la garder pour ça ! »

Et, pour illustrer ses mots, elle commença à vider les intestins de leurs excréments en les pressants entre ses doigts. Glenn eut un haut-le-cœur, et tous rirent de nouveau, bruyamment.

Levi était songeur. Les propos du jeune homme l'avaient un peu remué. C'était étrange d'entendre un tel sermon dans la bouche d'Eren. Peut-être que, finalement, il ne le connaissait pas si bien qu'il le croyait, ou bien, il devait admettre qu'il était devenu un homme malgré ses écarts de conduite et ses prouesses en matière de ridicule et de stupidité avec sa petite bande. En définitive, il s'avouait qu'il trouvait le plus jeune assez charismatique. Il avait beau avoir des passe-temps des plus écœurants, il n'en était pas moins attirant. À cette pensée, le caporal frémit de panique. Il ne pouvait pas, ne devait pas, laisser ses pensées prendre ce genre de chemin. Il fit un pas vers la sortie, convaincu qu'il ferait mieux de retourner se coucher, car il n'avait plus envie de les réprimander et ne pouvait décemment pas rester à les espionner toute la nuit.

Ce n'était, pourtant, pas la première fois qu'il faisait cela. Il se souvenait d'avoir laissé traîner ses oreilles dans les conversations de ses jeunes soldats plus d'une fois déjà, et, plus particulièrement, celles entre Armin, Mikasa et Eren. Ces trois-là lui rappelaient tellement sa propre adolescence; tous ces moments passés avec Farlan et Isabel. Après leur disparition, il ne s'était plus jamais lié avec personne. Il était déjà réservé auparavant mais, après ce jour, il s'était emmuré dans une solitude et une carapace impénétrables. Il ne voulait plus jamais ressentir une telle douleur.

Levi avait toujours eu les mains vides. Il n'avait jamais rien possédé et n'avait jamais rien eu à donner. Il était né dans la misère et dans la crasse. Les choses les plus précieuses qu'il était parvenu à acquérir au cours de sa jeunesse lui avait été reprises un jour d'expédition funeste, durant lequel il avait fait les mauvais choix. Ses amis étaient morts, simplement. Aussi simplement que l'on souffle la flamme de la seule bougie qui vous éclaire, vous laissant dans le noir et le silence. Et pour toujours, car il préférait, désormais, rester dans les ténèbres. Levi avait les mains vides et elles le resteraient. Il ne voulait plus avoir quelque chose à perdre.

Plus tard, il y avait eu son escouade : Petra, Auruo, Erd, Gunter... C'était avec eux qu'il avait commencé à faire cela. À profiter, sans y participer vraiment, de leur entrain, leur joie de vivre; de cette convivialité qu'ils savaient entretenir entre eux. Il se nourrissait de l'amitié du groupe sans s'y intégrer lui-même. Une certaine complicité avait fini par naître entre lui et ses hommes, malgré tout, et puis, il les avait perdus. Eux aussi. Ses murailles ne s'étaient pas effondrées. Elles avaient tremblées, s'étaient fissurées, mais étaient restées debout. Il les avait consolidées, depuis, mais il restait un humain, et ne pouvait refouler complètement sa nature grégaire. Alors, il avait conservé l'habitude de se laisser bercer par les conversations futiles des jeunes de la 104ème, simple spectateur de ces instants de connivence et de gaieté. Il ne voulait rien posséder, alors il empruntait.

Il se rappelait de la dernière fois où il s'était retrouvé à écouter leurs imbécillités, assis dos à un mur, près du chambranle d'une porte ouverte sur la nuit. Il se rappelait Arlelt et son ton excité, ses yeux remplis d'étincelles alors qu'il parlait de ses rêves d'explorer le monde extérieur à Jäger et Ackerman. Ils voulaient voir la mer, et en parlaient comme des enfants qui se racontent un conte féerique. Il se souvenait d'avoir trouvé leurs rêves stupides et de s'être, lui-même, trouvé plus stupide encore de ne pas en avoir. En tous cas, pas d'aussi simple. Il avait du mal à l'admettre mais, s'il n'avait pas entendu cette discussion…

Aurait-t'il sauvé Erwin ?

Encore un choix. Il avait sauvé le jeune Armin Arlelt, pour tout un tas de raisons, mais surtout une : ses rêves et son désir de vivre.

Il ne voulait pas non plus que ce trio, qui le rendait si nostalgique, soit séparé comme ce fut le cas du sien. Qui plus est, encore, suite à l'une de ses décisions. Cela aurait détruit Eren.

Il se maudit intérieurement. Il savait qu'il éprouvait bien trop de compassion pour le jeune homme, et devait se ressaisir avant que cela ne le blesse à nouveau. Mais il devait avouer que son choix de sauver Armin ne lui avait jamais provoqué le moindre regret. Du moins, jusqu'à maintenant, et, en soit, c'était une petite victoire.

Puisqu'il n'arriverait pas à trouver le sommeil s'il s'en retournait à son lit maintenant, il se résigna. Écouter leurs échanges superficiels lui ferait oublier, quelques instants, sa nausée mentale quotidienne. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur enduit de chaux, trouvant une position confortable en s'y adossant, et laissa son esprit ricocher sur les rires et les sarcasmes des gosses éméchés qui commençaient à devenir philosophes.

* * *

Eren plongea les boyaux vidés dans l'eau bouillante. Il comptait les utiliser pour faire des saucisses. Il avait également bien rincé la carcasse, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur, et, avec l'aide de Jean, il la descendit pour l'accrocher dans la cave de la réserve, suffisamment fraîche et ventilée, en assurant que la viande devait se raidir pendant une demi-journée avant la découpe. Tandis que l'alcool faisait son effet et commençait à se faire sentir dans leurs discussions, il fit griller le foie et le cœur pour une petite collation nocturne bien méritée. Il servit le tout, accompagné de pain, de beurre et de gros sel.

Leur troupe allègre mangea avec appétit, à l'exception de Glenn qui n'y toucha pas.

« T'as tort, lui dit Sasha. C'est délicieux ! Je vais te faire une tartine.

— Non merci, répondit l'autre avec une grimace.

— Mange au moins une tranche de pain beurrée, lui conseilla gentiment Armin, histoire d'éponger un peu la bière, si tu veux tenir debout demain.

— En parlant de ça, les interrompit Jean, je te ressers, le bolet blond ?

— Tu vas pas recommencer à me traiter de champignon !? s'indigna Armin. Non merci, j'en veux plus.

— Allez, bois un coup ! T'es des nôtres ou pas ? fit la voix de Conny, éraillée par la boisson.

— Foutez-lui la paix ! le défendit Eren. Vous savez bien qu'il tient pas bien l'alcool. Vous voulez qu'il se prenne une peignée demain ou quoi ? »

Jean et Conny ricanèrent. Leurs voix étaient plus fortes que d'ordinaire, et leurs joues étaient rougies par leurs sangs échauffés. Eren voulut se moquer mais ne dit rien, sentant qu'il avait atteint le même niveau d'ébriété. Ses deux compagnons échangèrent un regard complice qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Ils s'esclaffèrent encore une fois, en lui jetant des coups d'œil brillants. Il sentait que la suite allait devenir plus paillarde.

« C'est trop mignon la façon dont tu protèges ta copine, Jäger ! » gouailla Jean.

Du coin de l'œil, Eren vit Armin devenir écarlate et se raidir sur son tabouret. Si l'autre abruti le cherchait, il allait le trouver :

« Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles, la vieille jument ?

— Va chier, trou-du-cul ! »

Conny, toujours hilare, se chargea de répondre :

« Désolé, mon vieux ! C'est juste qu'il y a quelques rumeurs qui courent au QG, ces temps-ci…

— Chouette, les potins ! » s'excita Sasha en se dandinant sur son assise.

Eren lui jeta un regard noir, puis reprit :

« Quel genre de rumeur ? Je t'écoute.

— Bah, tu vois..., poursuivit Conny, confus. Comme vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble, toi et Armin, y'en a qui s'imaginent... Enfin, y se raconte que… »

Eren voyait parfaitement où il voulait en venir, mais il était agacé de le voir tourner ainsi autour du pot.

« Crache ta pastille, abruti ! » lui lança t'il sèchement. Mais ce fut Jean qui finit par lâcher le morceau, dans un sourire goguenard :

« Vous couchez ensemble, vrai ou pas ? »

Armin devint plus rouge encore, et afficha une mine choquée. Il entrouvrit les lèvres, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il était probablement trop estomaqué pour trouver quoi répondre. Eren, lui, avait réussi à garder un air impassible. Tandis que ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne se défendait, les rires s'affaiblirent et des lueurs sérieuses s'allumèrent dans les yeux de leurs amis, qui les dévisageaient, maintenant, avec stupéfaction.

« C'est la vérité ?! » osa Sasha.

Eren profita de leurs doutes pour les piéger :

« Merde ! Armin, on est grillés », dit-il, feignant d'être embarrassé.

Il posa sa main sur la cuisse du blond qui se redressa subitement pour lui jeter un regard scandalisé.

« Au moins, maintenant, on a plus besoin de se cacher… » continua t'il en posant son autre main sur la joue du plus petit.

Son public avait mis les pieds dans le plat et les observait avec des yeux ronds, abasourdi.

Armin repoussa sa main d'une tape et lui intima :

« Arrête tes conneries ! »

Eren éclata de rire tandis que les autres reprenaient leur respiration, comprenant, avec soulagement et irritation, qu'ils s'étaient fait berner.

« C'est pas drôle ! s'offusqua Armin. Je vous rappelle que les relations homosexuelles sont totalement prohibées au sein de l'armée ! Ce genre de ragot pourrait nous attirer des problèmes ! Et si on nous plaçait sous surveillance ? Eren, imagine qu'on envoie des mecs te coller le train toute la journée ? Tu rirais moins, là ! »

Eren se renfrogna. Son ami n'avait pas tort, et le caporal pourrait très bien être ici pour ça. Non, ça lui semblait difficile à croire. Levi n'aurait jamais accepté de perdre son temps à enquêter sur des histoires de coucheries, il en était certain. Sa venue devait avoir d'autres raisons, mais cela ne les mettait pas à l'abri pour autant. Il posa les yeux sur Sasha et Conny.

« Je compte sur vous pour rétablir la vérité, hein les gars ?

— On coupera les pattes de ce bruit qui court dès notre retour au quartier général ! » le rassura Sasha avec un clin d'œil.

Eren la remercia d'un sourire et reporta son attention sur Jean :

« Donc, tu me cherchais, mon petit canasson ? minauda t'il, ironique, pour appuyer sa précédente farce.

— Ouais... Tu te la joues mais, t'es vraiment sûr de pas avoir de problème d'orientation sexuelle ? Tu nous refoulerais pas quelque chose ? Ils sont jolis tes cheveux, mon minet. Tu te les laves avec quoi ?

— Ohé, calme-toi, le poney ! Si on parlait de la tienne, d'orientation sexuelle ? T'as pas trop d'ampoules aux mains à force de te branler sur ma sœur ? Ça avance avec elle ou bien ? »

Eren avait touché la corde sensible et Jean se leva brusquement, renversant sa chope qui arrosa les genoux de Conny. Mais celui-ci y prêta à peine attention, se redressant pour poser ses paumes sur les torses du grand blond et d'Eren —qui s'était, lui aussi, relevé sans même s'en rendre compte— et les repousser loin l'un de l'autre tandis qu'ils se toisaient d'un air menaçant par-dessus la table.

« C'est bon, les mecs, on se calme ! cria t'il.

— Si vous voulez parler de cul, Conny et moi, on a des trucs à vous raconter ! » s'exclama Sasha avec un enthousiasme des plus gênants.

La mâchoire de Conny manqua de tomber, mais la diversion fonctionna car Jean et Eren, choqués, se rassirent en maugréant au sujet de l'indiscrétion et de la légèreté d'esprit lamentables de la jeune femme.

« On s'en passera, fit Eren.

— Comme vous voulez ! rit-elle en haussant les épaules.

— En parlant de ça, Eren, s'anima Glenn, j'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais fait la petite brune de la Garnison. Comment elle s'appelle déjà...?

— Beth.

— Alors, c'est vrai ?! » s'ébaudit la recrue.

Eren lui fit un clin d'œil salace et lui répondit par un petit rire sans équivoque. L'autre haussa les sourcils, admiratif. Conny siffla et déclara :

« Ben mon vieux, tu tapes pas dans les plus moches ! Chapeau ! »

Mais sa remarque fut, aussitôt, suivie d'une riposte de Sasha, qui lui asséna un coup de sa chope vide à l'arrière du crâne. Tous se moquèrent tandis que les deux tourtereaux s'entre-tuaient du regard. Armin leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, avant de prendre la parole :

« Ça me fait penser, Eren, tu as une idée d'où vient cette rumeur à propos de nous deux ? »

L'interpellé cessa de rire pour se concentrer sur le regard inquisiteur de son ami. Il y lut de la réprobation, ce qui lui indiqua que le cerveau dégourdi du petit blond avait déjà trouvé une réponse et le mettait au défi de résoudre l'énigme par lui-même, avec pour seul indice qu'il était fautif dans l'affaire. Eren repensa au sujet de conversation qu'il venait de quitter et la solution lui vint, lui arrachant un sourire coupable :

« Ouais, je crois savoir. Mais arrête de me regarder comme ça, on dirait Mikasa !

— Dis, dis ! s'agita Conny.

— C'est la rouquine de la dernière fois, c'est ça ? » lança t'il à l'adresse d'Armin.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et ajouta, moralisateur :

« Je t'avais dit que cette fille avait un mauvais fond.

— Elle avait surtout des gros seins ! ricana Eren.

— T'es bourré ou quoi, pour parler aussi mal des filles ?! le morigéna le blond.

— Bien sûr que je suis bourré ! plaisanta Eren sans une once de vexation. Je viens de finir mon deuxième litre ! Et je suis gentil avec les filles, mais pas avec cette pu...garce ! T'avais raison, j'aurais dû t'écouter. Ça y est, t'es content ? »

Armin soupira, haussant les épaules :

« À force de courir les plumards, il fallait bien qu'il t'arrive des bricoles.

— Oh ! s'exclama Conny, affichant un air impressionné des plus exagérés. Armin a l'air colère ! Bon, vous nous expliquez un peu l'embrouille ?

— C'est rien, grogna Eren. Cette fille était un peu trop collante et…

— Cinglée, coupa Armin sans lui jeter un regard.

— Bref, poursuivit Eren, Armin m'avait conseillé de ne pas fricoter avec elle. Je l'ai pas écouté…

— Comme d'habitude, ponctua l'autre en douce.

— ET, quand je l'ai larguée, elle a fait une crise. Sur le coup, ça m'a un peu fait marrer, je l'avoue. C'est vrai que je suis pas toujours sympa avec les nanas mais, elle, c'était vraiment un cas à part. Je vous jure, les gars !

— Mais, comme tu l'as dit, enchaîna Armin, c'est une garce. Et elle l'était déjà avant que tu lui...que tu la... Enfin, du coup, comme il fallait s'y attendre, elle a sûrement réagi comme la traînée possessive qu'elle était, et a colporté partout qu'on était ensemble pour se venger. Ça lui ressemble bien. En plus, comme on est souvent tous les deux, ce genre de racontars est tout à fait crédible !

— Sauf que tout le monde sait, plus ou moins, qu'il manque des cases à cette truie. Ceux qui ne le savent pas encore vont vite s'en rendre compte et, bientôt, plus personne n'écoutera ses conneries ! »

Armin posa ses coudes sur la table et regarda Eren avec un petit sourire.

« Ça n'empêche, ta vie sexuelle fait du dégât. Alors, calme-toi un peu, chaud-lapin ! » plaisanta t'il.

Heureux d'être amnistié, Eren lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Encore des potins ! exigea Sasha.

— Tu nous saoules, la commère ! râla Jean.

— Allez ! Moi, ça m'intéresse ! » implora Glenn, qui commençait à avoir des problèmes d'équilibre sur son tabouret.

Il y eut une minute silencieuse durant laquelle chacun fouilla ses pensées à la recherche d'un sujet croustillant, puis, Eren demanda, en toute innocence :

« Vous croyez que le caporal a quelqu'un ? Je veux dire, est-ce qu'il a même déjà eu quelqu'un ? Vous vous posez pas la question ? »

Ses amis lui jetèrent des regards surpris et semblèrent réfléchir. Finalement, Conny lui répondit :

« C'est vrai qu'il a pas l'air de se marrer tous les jours ! La dernière fois, quand Sasha s'est faite pincer avec un jambon sous son matelas, il était tellement furax que j'ai failli lui demander si il se vidait les couilles de temps en temps ! »

Il éclata de rire à sa propre bêtise, suivi des autres.

« Peut-être qu'il a jamais trouvé l'âme-sœur ? » tenta la jeune brune.

— Pfff..., se moqua Jean. T'es romantique maintenant, Patategirl ? Peut-être qu'il est gay pour de vrai, lui.

— J'aimerais bien te voir lui balancer ça en face, rétorqua subtilement Eren.

— Arrêtez, si ça se trouve..., les coupa Conny, soudain sérieux. Nan, c'est pas possible, le pauvre !

— Quoi ?! fit en cœur tout son auditoire.

— J'ai entendu dire que…, reprit-il sur un ton mystérieux surjoué, là d'où il vient, dans les bas-fonds, il y a des réseaux de prostitution, et même des tarés de mafieux, qui castrent des gosses pour en faire des sous-fifres dociles ou des jouets sexuels ! Peut-être que ça lui est arrivé ? Peut-être qu'il a plus ses...ses parties ? » conclut-il, effaré par ses propres hypothèses.

Eren le regarda, horrifié. Cette théorie fantasmagorique le révoltait au plus haut point.

« Arrête de boire, Springer ! le réprima t'il.

— Bah, c'est farfelu, mais ça pourrait se tenir, émit Jean.

— Non ! »

Ils se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers Sasha qui était tordue de rire, accrochée à l'anse de sa pinte.

« Je peux vous garantir que notre caporal-chef a toujours sa virilité en un seul morceau ! » ajouta t'elle en continuant de se bidonner.

Conny lui envoya un regard meurtrier qui disait clairement : « J'espère que c'est pas ce que je crois !? » et, finalement, ce fut Glenn qui la relança :

« Comment ça ?

— Ben..., débuta t'elle en essuyant les larmes de rire au coin de ses yeux. Un jour, y'a quelques années déjà, je suis sortie chasser dans les bois autour du QG alors que les supérieurs me l'avaient formellement interdit. À un moment, j'ai vu le caporal dans la cour en train de sceller son cheval, alors que j'allais rentrer. Du coup, je suis restée cachée dans les fourrés pour pas me faire choper. Ecoutez… —elle eut un nouvel éclat de rire— il est venu droit sur moi ! J'ai cru qu'il m'avait vue, mais il s'est arrêté devant le premier buisson, et il a sorti son matos. »

Elle s'arrêta.

« Et quoi ? s'impatientèrent Conny et Eren

— Et il a pissé, répondit-elle comme si il s'agissait d'une évidence.

— Et donc, alors ? continua de l'interroger Eren, qui trouvait que sa conclusion manquait de clarté.

— Et donc, il est gâté par la nature ! Son bazar n'est pas du tout proportionnel à sa taille, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Et je suis sûre qu'il a encore ses boules aussi. Je les ai pas vues distinctement, mais… »

Ils se poilèrent tous presque convulsivement, tandis que Conny attrapait la jeune femme par le col et lui hurlait :

« ÇA T'ARRIVE SOUVENT DE RELUQUER LES BITES D'AUTRES GARS COMME CA ?!

— Mais, c'est lui qui me l'a montrée ! Enfin, non… mais, c'était une des premières fois que j'en voyais une, et ça m'intéresse plus, maintenant ! Enfin si, si ! C'est pas ce que je veux dire… »

Eren en pleurait de rire, si fort qu'il n'entendit pas tout de suite l'intrus qui avait pénétré dans la cuisine. Il sentit, soudain, une présence supplémentaire et inopinée au bout de la table. Son instinct, embué par l'alcool, ouvrit les vannes de l'adrénaline et de l'agressivité. Il se dressa d'un bond, faisant voltiger son tabouret qui claqua sur les carreaux de terre cuite, et tourna un regard assassin vers le nouvel arrivant.

Son sang se glaça. Le caporal le sondait de ses perles d'acier impassibles.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit que ses camarades s'étaient également levés pour effectuer le salut militaire. Cela l'agaça et il voulut les traiter de focus, mais parvint à se retenir.

Leur nouveau vis-à-vis les scruta tour à tour sans desserrer les lèvres, et Eren, n'y tenant plus, ouvrit les hostilités :

« Caporal-Chef ? » interrogea t'il avec dédain.

Le regard atone se braqua à nouveau sur lui, et une voix traînante s'éleva :

« Désolé d'interrompre votre conversation. »

Eren retint son rire avec difficulté, mais il ne manqua pas d'apercevoir les rougeurs qui colorèrent les joues de ses acolytes. A l'exception de Sasha, toutefois, qui, au paroxysme de l'embarras, avait blêmi. Un sourire carnassier vint étirer les lèvres du semi-titan, et il laissa une flamme joueuse danser dans ses yeux verts, tandis qu'il répondait, d'un ton faussement courtois :

« Ne vous excusez pas, caporal, nous ne parlions que de petites choses sans importance. »

Il entendit Glenn s'étouffer avec sa salive, cependant que Conny et Jean s'agitaient de tics nerveux, retenant leur respiration pour contenir leurs fou-rires. Il pouvait sentir, sur sa nuque, la morsure du regard outré d'Armin, celui-ci ayant, comme les autres, saisi le double —voire le triple— sens de sa repartie.

Un orage éclata dans les prunelles qui avaient déjà la couleur d'un ciel chargé. Mais la foudre ne tomba pas sur eux, même si elle se rapprochait.

« Comme toujours, merdeux. Dis-moi…—il arpenta la pièce du regard en prenant le temps d'appuyer celui-ci sur les vestiges de leurs précédents travaux pratiques— que s'est-il passé, ici ? C'est une petite réunion de club satanique ? Vous avez découpé un corps pour vous en débarrasser ? Il vaudrait mieux, pour vous, que soit quelqu'un que je ne saquais pas... »

Eren prit soudain conscience que lui, Glenn et Sasha, étaient encore couverts d'entrailles et de sang frais. Il était même certain d'en avoir sur la figure, car il s'était gratté le nez et remis les cheveux en place plusieurs fois alors que ses mains en étaient trempées. Son pantalon de chanvre naturel, dont la couleur rappelait le café au lait, était devenu pourpre des poches jusqu'au-dessous des genoux. Des fluides mêlés d'hémoglobine, résultant de l'éviscération, maculaient encore le sol.

« Nettoyez-moi ce bordel, et tout de suite ! »

Sans réfléchir davantage, ils se précipitèrent vers la remise des produits d'entretien. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, la cuisine était aussi propre que lorsqu'ils y étaient entrés, si ce n'est plus. Le caporal les avait observés, sans rien ajouter. Quand il jugea, selon ses critères d'hygiène étriqués, qu'ils avaient suffisamment œuvré, il prit de nouveau la parole :

« Maintenant, tout le monde dégage ! Sauf Arlelt et Jäger. Vous deux, j'ai à vous parler. »

Ses comparses se retirèrent sans un mot, à l'exception de Jean qui, discrètement, lui fit un signe obscène pour lui rappeler leur conversation au sujet d'Armin et lui : d'une main, il fit le signe RAS, et l'insulté ne comprit pas immédiatement, jusqu'à ce qu'il utilise l'index de son autre main pour effectuer quelques va-et-vient dans le « o » formé sur la première. Eren, sans se soucier, lui, d'être dans le champ de vision du caporal, lui répondit par une gestuelle tout aussi poétique qui signifiait clairement : « Branle-moi », ou « Continue de te branler sur ma sœur ». Il lui laissait le choix d'interprétation.

« Oï, Jäger ! T'as un problème sous la ceinture ? » fit la voix sarcastique et exaspérée de Levi.

Eren le regarda avec indifférence :

« Non, ça va, merci. »

Et il reporta son attention vers Jean, mais il n'y avait plus personne. Ses amis étaient sortis et il ne restait plus qu'eux trois dans les communs.

« Dans ce cas, évite ce genre de mime dépravé, on dirait un maniaque sexuel ! claqua le plus âgé.

— Ah ! La différence entre le maniaque sexuel et le maniaque tout court, c'est qu'il y en a un qui astique autre chose que des carreaux ? » fit Eren, le doigt levé comme prétendant avoir un propos intelligent.

Le caporal, se sachant visé, se précipita vers lui, menaçant, et le saisit par le haut de son maillot avec tant de force qu'ils entendirent craquer les coutures des épaules.

« J'ai pas le temps pour tes conneries, sale morveux ! Alors, un peu de sérieux !

— Ok, " Monsieur Trois-Jambes ", on vous écoute. »

* * *

 ** _Générique : "Blue Moon - The Marcels - 1961._**

 **"Blue Moon"** est une expression anglaise qui caractérise la **mélancolie**. La subtilité de ce choix, c'est que c'est également une **marque de bière** ^_^ attention au placement produit ! lol

La traduction :

 _"Blue Moon",_

 _[moon, moon, moon...]_

 _Tu m'as vu rester seul,_

 _Sans aucun rêve dans mon cœur,_

 _Sans un amour en ma possession._

 _"Blue Moon"..._

 _Tu savais bien pourquoi j'étais là..._

 _Tu m'avais entendu prier pour_

 _Quelqu'un que je pourrai vraiment chérir._

 _Et puis, soudain, est apparu devant moi,_

 _Le seul que mes bras serreront à jamais..._

 _J'ai entendu quelqu'un murmurer : "s'il te plait, adore-moi"..._

 _Et quand j'ai regardé la lune, elle était devenue dorée._

 _Oh "Blue Moon"..._

 _Maintenant, je ne suis plus seul,_

 _Sans aucun rêve dans mon cœur,_

 _Sans un amour en ma possession._

(Ha ha, c'te blague...)


	4. Dissidence

**Dissidence.**

C'était certainement le milieu de la nuit, maintenant, et Eren était épuisé. C'était sans doute pour cette raison que son corps mettait du temps à réparer son nez, tristement désaxé et brisé par le front du caporal-chef. Assis sur un tabouret et penché au-dessus d'un évier, il tentait tant bien que mal d'endiguer le flot nasal, se débarbouillant à l'eau froide toutes les dix secondes. Le caporal avait refusé qu'il prenne un torchon propre, prétextant, d'une part, que ce genre de tâche était trop chiante à laver, et, d'autre part, qu'il préférait le regarder se vider de son sang. L'homme s'était, ensuite, assis, accoudé à la table, et avait gardé le silence en attendant qu'Armin fasse bouillir de l'eau et lui prépare son thé.

Eren sentit ses sinus s'échauffer et comprit que le travail de régénération commençait enfin. Il ressentit un vif picotement lorsque l'arête cartilagineuse de son appendice atrophié se ressouda, puis, ses narines finirent par se tarir. Il se rinça le visage une dernière fois et se retourna vers Levi :

« J'ai le droit à quelque chose pour me sécher la tronche ou pas ? » demanda t'il, acide.

Pour toute réponse, son supérieur lui jeta un chiffon sale en pleine figure, et porta son attention sur Armin :

« Ça vient ce thé, Arlelt ?

— Désolé, caporal-chef, répondit l'interpellé d'un air contrit. J'ai l'impression que notre stock est un peu...éventé. »

L'homme leva un sourcil. En quelques pas, il fut aux côtés du jeune blond et inspectait, d'un œil expert, le fond d'un pot que ce dernier venait de sortir d'un placard.

« Tch ! Pas moyen que j'avale une infusion de ce truc périmé !

— Encore désolé, ajouta Armin, confus. Presque personne n'aime ça parmi les jeunes. On en boit très peu, ici, et j'ai dû oublier de réapprovisionner nos réserves. Comme vous, hem —il s'éclaircit la gorge— ne venez pas très souvent... C'est sûrement le restant de ce que vous avez amené lors de votre dernière visite. »

Eren remercia Armin d'avoir souligné le fait que le caporal ne s'était pas beaucoup manifesté ces dernières années. Pas suffisamment, en tous cas, pour se montrer trop pointilleux. Il le vit secouer la boîte métallique et renifler son contenu d'un air dégoûté, avant de déclarer :

« C'est pas du thé, ça, Arlelt ! On dirait un vieux mélange pour tisane à la verveine. »

Il lui rendit l'objet du délit en le lui enfonçant dans la poitrine, sans délicatesse, et continua :

« Les mélanges pour infusion, ainsi que le thé, se stockent au sec et à l'abri de la lumière. Inutile de continuer à utiliser cette boîte si elle n'a plus de couvercle. Passés six ou huit mois, ils perdent leurs arômes et sont bons à jeter. Sache-le, à l'avenir. Heureusement que j'en ai apporté, mais je ne sais pas où ces abrutis l'ont rangé…»

Eren l'écouta prodiguer ses conseils en la matière, remarquant que le trentenaire semblait s'être apaisé. Le caporal n'était pas l'homme patibulaire et insensible que l'on dépeignait si souvent parmi la bleusaille et les autres corps d'armée. Eren savait que, au fond, ce petit tas de nerfs et de muscles, doué d'un flegme légendaire, était bien plus à l'écoute de son entourage et de ses hommes qu'il ne voulait le laisser croire. Levi avait, plus d'une fois déjà, montré certains élans paternels envers lui et ses camarades de la 104ème. Il commençait à cerner son supérieur, et décelait en lui une émotivité plus grande qu'aucun ne l'aurait cru, et même, une forme d'affectivité. Ils avaient partagé une étroite cohabitation par le passé, et c'était à ce moment qu'il avait commencé à réinterpréter le regard presque toujours froid et impassible de Levi. Il se demandait, depuis lors, si ces pierres grises n'étaient pas simplement chargées, sinon d'indifférence, mais de tristesse et de mélancolie pures.

Le jeune homme se saisit d'un verre à whisky dans le vaisselier, au fond de la pièce, et revint vers le plan de travail. Tandis qu'Armin et le caporal continuaient de discuter pour savoir si le jeune blond devait passer une commande de la fameuse boisson chaude, il plaça son récipient sous le robinet du fût et le laissa se remplir jusqu'à ce que la mousse de la bière, blanche et crémeuse, en déborde presque. Il sentit les deux autres se tourner dans sa direction, et posa le verre —dont le nuage effleurait les rebords avec la forme d'un soufflet— sur la table, en leur faisant face. Le caporal le regarda, son agacement à nouveau visible, et siffla entre ses dents :

« T'as pas assez bu, Jäger ?

— C'est pour vous, caporal », répondit-il, un sourire des plus sincères aux lèvres.

Le plus âgé examina la mixture, surpris.

« Je ne bois pas, fit-il.

— Ah ? Vous voulez dire "pas ce soir" ou "pas avec nous" ? demanda Eren, légèrement ironique.

— Pas du tout.

— À d'autres, celle-là ! Vous allez pas me la faire ! »

Eren avait déjà vu son supérieur boire, notamment, les veilles de missions plus risquées que d'ordinaire. Avec modération, c'était indéniable, mais il avait aussi entendu dire que, lui et Hanji, ainsi que d'autres vétérans, se retrouvaient parfois pour rincer la routine, et que, dans ces cas-là, les lendemains étaient difficiles pour eux.

Le caporal sembla comprendre à quoi Eren faisait allusion, et soupira d'exaspération :

« Je n'ai pas pour habitude de participer aux beuveries de mes subalternes, lâcha t'il sèchement.

— Beuveries ? s'indigna Eren. On n'a même pas le droit de boire un petit canon sans que vous fassiez les gros yeux ? se moqua t'il. On s'emmerde un peu ici, vous savez. »

Levi releva les yeux vers lui, attentif.

« Si vous trinquiez avec moi et Armin, pour une fois ! Ça fait un bail qu'on s'est pas vus ! Et, apparemment, on a plein de trucs à se raconter… »

Il avait appuyé ses derniers mots, attisant une curiosité non dissimulée chez son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci reconsidéra le liquide aux reflets cuivrés avant de proposer :

« Je gouterai cette espèce de pisse artisanale si tu me dis qui la brasse.

— Ça vient sûrement d'un petit bar miteux, qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? répondit Eren en haussant les épaules.

— Qui l'a ramenée ?

— Vous nous poussez à la délation ? sourit Eren.

— Désolé, caporal, s'immisça Armin. Je n'approuve pas toujours Eren mais, cette fois, je vais devoir me rallier à lui : nous ne dénoncerons pas un de nos camarades. »

Ledit caporal n'émit aucun commentaire, se contentant de les jauger du regard. Toujours en silence, il finit par se rasseoir et s'empara du godet, avec nonchalance, pour le porter à ses lèvres. Il en goûta le contenu, d'une légère gorgée, et reporta sur eux un œil appréciateur :

« Se pourrait-il que vous ayez fini par intégrer l'un des principes fondamentaux les plus implicites de l'armée ? questionna t'il, détendu.

— Si vous faites référence à l'esprit d'équipe et sa cohésion inébranlable, ainsi que le soutien aux compagnons, dans l'héroïsme comme dans l'erreur, même face à l'insubordination, alors, vous avez raison, caporal-chef ! » répondit hardiment le petit blond.

Le caporal haussa les sourcils, feignant d'être impressionné par sa tirade, et Eren, surpris par la bravoure de son ami, le dévisagea avec un amusement mêlé d'admiration.

« Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre…, grinça leur supérieur. D'ailleurs, il semblerait que vous deux soyez devenus experts en la matière, n'est-ce pas ? »

Eren et Armin échangèrent soudainement un regard anxieux, mais l'autre continua :

« Vous allez répondre à mes questions, maintenant. On arrête de jouer. Le premier qui ment, ou qui tente de me cacher la vérité, aura de graves problèmes. Et je ne parle pas seulement de ce que je vais lui faire, mais aussi des sanctions qui tomberont directement de la cour martiale. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ? »

Eren sentit ses entrailles se tordre. De toute évidence, le caporal était venu les interroger car on les accusait de fautes graves. Désormais, la question était : « De quoi, et par qui ? ». Mais il ne voulait même pas se la poser. Il sentit monter en lui un élan de révolte et voulut, sans même en entendre davantage, clamer son innocence, mais le regard d'Armin, subitement assombri par la culpabilité, le retint. Un doute insidieux se mit à courir dans sa poitrine. L'accusation n'était peut-être pas aussi injuste qu'elle ne le paraissait.

« Cachez-vous, oui ou non, des informations susceptibles d'être utiles à l'armée ou étant de nature à éclaircir nos doutes concernant l'origine de notre peuple, des titans, ou encore le fonctionnement et l'organisation de l'ennemi ? Répondez », interrogea froidement l'homme.

Eren suivit Armin des yeux, tandis que celui-ci se rasseyait et attrapait la chope que Glenn n'avait pas vidée. Il but son contenu d'une traite, sous l'œil sidéré de son camarade, et se retourna ensuite vers lui, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Son regard, d'un bleu céruléen, était insistant et sarcastique. Toute sa posture disait : « Je te l'avais bien dit que ça finirait comme ça. »

Excédé par son comportement, Eren lui jeta :

« Ça va, épargne-moi ton numéro !

— Quel numéro ? Fais comme tu veux, Eren. De toute façon, je marcherai toujours avec toi, mais…—ses yeux se plissèrent, intensifiant ses insinuations— maintenant, on sait pourquoi Mikasa est au trou, non ? »

Eren reporta son attention sur le caporal, qui n'avait rien perdu de leur échange et les observait avec une curiosité non feinte. Le jeune homme ne pouvait se permettre de risquer plus longtemps leur sécurité pour quelques énigmes dont ses supérieurs ne pourraient, de toute manière, pas venir à bout sans son aide, et, qui plus est, dont il était libre de ne céder qu'une partie afin de les distraire un moment. De plus, il s'était promis, plus tôt dans la semaine, de se confesser à Chrysta. S'armant de sa propre pinte, il entama les pourparlers :

« On peut savoir de quoi vous parlez, caporal ? »

Le concerné but une nouvelle gorgée avant de répondre, toujours indolent :

« Arlelt a l'air d'avoir compris, lui. Tu m'prendrais pas pour un con, par hasard ?

— Désolé, soyez plus clair. Vous savez que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très cérébral !

— Comment l'oublier ? Très bien, alors, voici les faits : ta petite copine est, effectivement, sous les verrous en ce moment même pour réfléchir à ses manières lorsqu'elle s'adresse à ses supérieurs, d'une part, et, d'autre part, car elle est accusée d'association en matière de conspiration et de rétention d'informations.

— Par qui ?

— Moi et le commandant Hanji Zoé. »

Eren eut un soupir de soulagement, vite interrompu par Levi :

« Mais, puisque notre groupuscule est, désormais, un rouage fondamental du renseignement, si ce petit désordre venait à s'ébruiter, il en faudrait peu pour que vous et moi soyons dans une merde noire. »

Armin haussa les épaules, résigné. Eren l'ignora, soutenant le regard gris qui semblait le sonder.

« Tu savais que le titan sur lequel tu as utilisé l'Axe était un descendant de la lignée royale, et tu nous l'as dissimulé. Je suis sûr que tu nous caches d'autres choses, et tu vas tout me dire. »

Il croisa les jambes et but une autre gorgée. Eren rassembla son courage, puis, sur la défensive, se lança :

« Je ne sais rien de vraiment concret. Rien dont je sois sûr. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque d'en parler, car une mauvaise interprétation pourrait avoir de graves conséquences. Si j'accepte de vous en dire plus, ce sera seulement à deux conditions. »

Le caporal arqua un sourcil, moqueur :

« Tu prétends pouvoir négocier avec moi, gamin ?

— Soyez pas têtu, tenta de tempérer Eren, mais sa remarque ne suscita qu'un nouveau regard noir. Je veux seulement trouver un compromis pour que le Bataillon ne commette pas d'erreurs. J'ignore ce qui vous est passé par la tête, mais vous savez bien qu'Armin et moi sommes entièrement dévoués à la cause. Nous ferons toujours partie du même camp, vous ne devez pas en douter. »

L'aîné, pensif, baissa les yeux sur son verre et contempla un moment le jus amer, au-dessus duquel la mousse avait presque disparue. Il les releva, soudain, et prit en otages les iris verts du plus jeune :

« Ok, quelles sont tes conditions ? »

Eren demeura perdu un instant. En plus de la lassitude triste toujours omniprésente, il avait lu de la déception dans ce regard sans cesse terni de grisaille. Ce mélange lugubre eut sur lui un effet douloureux. Il aurait pu faire n'importe quoi pour prouver à cet homme, tant admiré, sa bonne foi. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il ne supportait pas que le caporal, qui le connaissait et l'avait protégé depuis tant d'années, puisse avoir le moindre doute à son sujet. Bien sûr, il aurait dû y réfléchir avant de commencer à lui cacher des choses. Il aurait dû savoir qu'un tel dilemme se présenterait. Il aurait dû écouter Armin, une fois de plus. Ces pensées l'agacèrent et il se ressaisit :

« Premièrement, je veux avoir mon mot à dire chaque fois qu'une décision sera prise, dorénavant. Et plus particulièrement si cela concerne des révélations faites par moi, Armin, ou n'importe quel autre titan primitif, le cas échéant. »

Son supérieur, malgré sa circonspection, ne cilla pas.

« Et, deuxièmement, je veux parler à Chrysta. Je ne m'exprimerai qu'en sa présence », acheva t'il.

Cette fois, son supérieur afficha une certaine surprise et demanda :

« La reine, je te rappelle. Et pourquoi ça ? Ça a un rapport avec le fait qu'elle soit une Reiss ?

— Une Fritz, en réalité. Mais, peu importe. Oui, ça en a un, et je ne pourrai éclaircir certaines choses qu'avec elle. »

Le caporal termina son verre et le posa sur le bois ciré. Il questionna Armin du regard, cherchant à obtenir son avis. Celui-ci conclut d'une voix assurée :

« Ça me semble être un bon marché.

— Nous avions un autre marché, riposta Levi à voix basse. Un pacte, même ! Celui de tout se dire. »

Sur ces mots, il se releva et prit son verre. Tout en marchant vers le bac à plonge, il ajouta :

« Mais, c'est d'accord. J'enverrai une missive à Hanji dès demain. Il est possible qu'elle ne soit pas aussi magnanime que moi mais...j'en doute fort, évidemment. Nous attendrons, donc, que vous puissiez avoir un entretien avec la reine. En attendant… »

Ayant fini de laver son verre, il le mit à égoutter sur la paillasse et se tourna vers eux :

« Je vais vous garder à l'œil. »

Son ton comminatoire ne laissait place à aucune réplique, et Eren se garda même de le remercier. Ce genre de civilité mal placée ne serait sûrement pas du goût du caporal, et il n'écoperait que d'un coup de pied au cul.

« Bon, foutez le camp, maintenant. Et, Arlelt, je veux que tu réunisses tous les soldats sur le quai, demain, à la première heure. Y compris la Garnison. Briggs repart et je prends les commandes de la base dans son intégralité jusqu'à la prochaine relève. Je vais faire le ménage, tu peux prévenir tout le monde. »

Armin acquiesça, nerveux, et prit le chemin de la sortie. Sans réfléchir, Eren en fit de même mais, lorsqu'il passa près de son supérieur, il sentit ses doigts effleurer son bras. Il s'arrêta et le dévisagea, stupéfait. N'ayant rien décelé de cette apostrophe muette, Armin était sorti dans la nuit, les laissant seuls.

Eren tenta de déchiffrer l'expression qu'arborait le caporal, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il y avait tant à lire dans son regard d'acier, à cet instant, que cela en devenait flou, intraduisible. Sa voix grave retentit, accentuée par le désappointement :

« Je croyais que tu nous faisais confiance ? Enfin...que tu me faisais confiance, au moins à moi. »

Eren sentit quelque chose cogner dans sa poitrine. Son cœur martelait ses côtes, sa tension artérielle augmentait. Il sentait son sang parcourir ses veines, affluant et refluant, dans un rythme désordonné provoqué par l'organe indiscipliné. Si le simple fait que Levi le touche et lui parle ainsi pouvait entraîner ce genre de bouleversements, cela signifiait qu'il était bien plus attiré par cet homme que la décence ne le permettait. Il n'avait pas le droit de laisser son corps et son taux hormonal prendre le dessus en sapant davantage l'autorité du plus âgé. Car il faisait enfin face à la réalité, mais devait se contenter de l'accepter sans outrepasser les limites : le caporal lui avait manqué. Pire, son admiration pour lui s'était transformée, au cours des ans, en quelque chose d'inavouable. Eren ne devait pas succomber à ses pulsions et garder la tête froide. Oser penser cela d'un homme pour qui il avait tant de respect, son supérieur, de surcroît, tout cela était grotesque.

« Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça depuis mon arrivée ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? »

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, mais Eren baissa la tête. Le regard investigateur de Levi était comme une brûlure.

Merde. Ils se connaissaient trop bien, en fin de compte.

« C'est moi ? demanda, alors, le plus vieux. Dis-le-moi ! Putain, Eren, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?! »

Eren secoua la tête, s'écartant d'un pas, comme si s'éloigner de l'autre lui permettrait de moins suffoquer.

« Non, c'est moi. Je suis juste... Je suis con. », abdiqua t'il.

Le caporal le toisa, perplexe :

« Y a rien de nouveau là-dedans, et c'est la deuxième fois que je t'approuve à ce sujet ce soir, rétorqua t'il, défiant.

— C'est vrai. J'ai toujours était un crétin, fit le plus jeune dans un demi-sourire. Peut-être que je... Je voulais simplement vous faire comprendre qu'on aurait aimé vous voir plus souvent, ces dernières années. »

Eren avait de nouveau baissé le regard, embarrassé. Il espérait que l'allusion à une sollicitude communautaire serait crédible. Les yeux du caporal s'agrandirent légèrement, et une lueur furtive, d'incertitude et de convoitise inexplicables, les traversa. Eren tentait de décrypter ces émotions fugaces lorsque l'autre reprit la parole :

« Je suis là, maintenant. Il y a des choses dont tu veux me parler ? »

Eren se sentit stupide car, bien évidemment, rien ne lui vint :

« Euh...nan. »

Encore une fois, il vit un sourcil brun et fin se hisser dans une courbe interrogatrice, au-dessous duquel, un regard froid et irrité le lorgnait :

« Tu me fais perdre mon temps, Jäger.

— Pardon.

— Va te coucher, maintenant. »

* * *

Le matin venu, Levi se réveilla avec difficulté et mauvaise humeur, conscient que son corps réclamait plus de repos. Il se leva, néanmoins, tandis que les premiers rayons blafards du jour commençaient à ramper sous la porte et le rideau de fortune couvrant l'étroite fenêtre. Il s'approcha de celle-ci et retira le morceau de toile opaque qui la couvrait, suspendue à deux pitons enchâssés dans le mortier des joints, et certainement destinés à accueillir une tringle qui ne s'était jamais présentée. La lumière baigna sa modeste chambrée, et il s'avisa rapidement de l'activité extérieure en jetant un œil au-delà du vitrage.

Armin avait respecté sa consigne, et de nombreux soldats étaient déjà levés, silencieux et hagards, arpentant les quais d'une démarche encore somnolente, en direction du réfectoire ou des sanitaires. Leur balai avait beau être des plus discrets, les bruits des pas et des chuchotements matinaux, décuplés par les échos de l'aube, avaient suffis à le sortir de ses songes. Levi avait toujours eu le sommeil léger. Sans doute l'apanage de ceux qui n'ont jamais la conscience tranquille; qui ne se sentent en sécurité nulle part.

Après avoir enfilé une chemise et sa culotte d'uniforme, il passa son harnais, comme il le faisait en toutes circonstances, afin d'être toujours prêt à s'équiper en cas d'imprévus. Levi ne doutait pas que la situation au port fut des plus calmes, mais son instinct de survie frôlait parfois la paranoïa. Ce qu'il n'essayait, en aucun cas, de justifier, car, à l'évidence, cette méfiance viscérale à l'égard de son environnement lui avait été plutôt utile jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il choisit de laisser de côté le veston et la cape d'exploration, pour se couvrir de sa veste longue de chef de compagnie, plus solennelle, et dont les brides d'épaulettes étaient couvertes des galons dorés* d'adjudant-chef.

Il avait d'abord refusé le titre, même si Hanji insistait, sous prétexte d'être mal à l'aise avec les fonctions des sous-officiers. Levi voulait, avant tout, rester sur le terrain, entouré d'hommes de confiance. Il se savait inapte à la coordination d'une multitude d'escouades, à la tactique martiale, ou encore aux magouilles diplomatiques et gouvernementales. Il s'imaginait mal commander à plusieurs pelotons tandis qu'il restait à l'arrière, lui, celui que beaucoup nommait encore « Le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité ». Il était la Némésis de la race humaine. C'était sa vocation primaire, et il ne l'abandonnerait que lorsque son corps ne serait plus capable de suivre sa course vindicative. Pourtant, le commandant, vieille amie un peu délurée, avait fini par le convaincre. Pour l'avenir du Bataillon, et devant l'affluence de nouvelles recrues, elle ne pouvait décemment pas rester seule figure d'autorité. Levi avait été décoré sans cérémonie officielle et avait insisté pour que ses missions conservent la même nature que par le passé. Si ses hommes avaient, évidemment, remarqué son avancement, ils obéirent, néanmoins, à sa requête de ne rien changer de leurs habitudes. Levi restait « caporal-chef » malgré tout. Il ne s'occupait jamais de plus d'une demi-dizaine d'escouades à la fois, et il choisissait toujours ses équipes avec soin.

* * *

 _*Dans la Whermacht, le_ _ **jaune d'or**_ _est attribué à la cavalerie (à l'instar de l'argent pour la cavalerie de l'armée de terre française). Par « cavalerie », on entend, bien sûr, les troupes à cheval, mais aussi, celles motorisées qui suivirent dans des temps plus modernes._

* * *

Dans le miroir terni, fixé sans aplomb au-dessus de la tablette maçonnée de sa salle d'eau, il contempla son reflet un court instant. Il se demanda, brièvement, s'il ne faisait pas partie, à l'instar de Pixis ou Zackley, d'une poignée de vieux fossiles ayant survécus, opiniâtres et coriaces, aux bouleversements de leur monde et à une guerre qui n'en finirait jamais. Entouré de rangs trop souvent renouvelés, gonflés d'espoir et de jeunesse, il se sentait usé, fatigué. Il pensa à Eren et à sa fougue. Levi ne voulait pas finir comme l'un de ces vieux débris de généraux, abrutis par la sénescence et les doutes que l'on prend souvent, à tort, pour une certaine sagesse. Il se dit que ces jeunes soldats, qu'il avait formés, avaient finalement acquis suffisamment d'expérience et de pondération —à l'exception d'Eren, toujours si impulsif, mais il était la dernière personne à pouvoir l'en blâmer— pour reprendre le flambeau. Pour poursuivre le combat avec des idées neuves. En définitive, il ne leur avait pas fait confiance, lui non plus. Ce monde, s'ils réussissaient à le sauver, ne devrait appartenir à personne d'autres qu'à ces gamins qui se seraient battus pour le voir naître. Il ne ferait que les y aider.

Il finit par sortir, toujours englué dans ses sombres pensées, et marcha vers la salle commune. Il la trouva bondée et envahie d'odeurs appétissantes de lait chaud, de lard fumé et de biscuit sortant des fourneaux. Les soldats se levèrent à son entrée, le saluant, et il leur fit signe de se rasseoir. Il demanda qu'on lui retrouve le thé qu'il avait judicieusement pris la peine d'apporter, et on le lui amena vite, accompagné de quelques excuses. Il s'en prépara une théière et s'assit en compagnie d'Armin Arlelt. Celui-ci, dans un élan pacifique, s'empara de son précieux mélange, encore emballé dans un papier kraft, et le renversa dans un pot métallique dont il vissa le couvercle sous l'œil approbateur de son supérieur.

Levi lui demanda :

« Où est encore passé Jäger ?

— Je suis désolé, je ne l'ai pas encore réveillé. »

L'homme jeta au petit blond un regard allusif et brillant de colère :

« Oh ? Et, d'habitude, tu lui apportes son petit déjeuner au lit, aussi ?

— Euh, non..., se défendit Armin, gêné. D'ordinaire, j'avoue que je le laisse gérer ses journées un peu comme il veut. C'est vrai que, passée une certaine heure, je m'occupe de le secouer, mais il n'a plus l'habitude de se lever si tôt, alors... Enfin, il sera debout à l'heure, j'en suis sûr !

— Pas moi. »

Levi se redressa, en prenant soin de soutenir sa chaise pour l'empêcher de racler le sol bruyamment.

« Je me charge de son cas », finit-il en abandonnant sa tasse sur la table.

Le blond fixa un instant le marc au fond de celle-ci, avant de comprendre qu'il avait gagné la vaisselle de son supérieur, tandis que, lui-même, quittait les communs d'un pas décidé.

Une fois devant les quartiers de son subordonné, il frappa vigoureusement à la porte. Il n'y eut, d'abord, aucune réponse.

« Eren, t'es levé ? »

Il tenta un nouvel assaut, manquant de faire sauter la crémone.

« Oï, Jäger ! Debout, limace ! »

Soudain, l'ouvrant pivota, faisant crisser les gonds, et la masse ensommeillée d'Eren, toujours accroché au vantail, apparut. Il s'appuya au dormant, les doigts de sa main gauche pinçant le haut de son nez.

« Caporal ? marmonna t'il, entrouvrant l'un de ses yeux alourdis par de vilains cernes violacés.

— J'espère que tu as mal à la tête, railla l'aîné. Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas encore prêt ?

— Mmmh ?

— Tu étais bien là, hier soir, quand j'ai demandé à Arlelt de convoquer tout le monde ce matin ? Tu pensais être exempté ?

— C'était pas plutôt "ce matin", que vous avez convoqué tout le monde "ce matin" ? » tenta de se plaindre le cadet. Mais Levi ignora sa jonglerie sarcastique :

« Tu as un quart d'heure pour rejoindre les autres. Tâche d'avoir une tenue correcte et… »

Mais sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres. Eren avait déplacé la main qui cachait son visage pour la passer dans ses cheveux châtains, probablement incommodé par les mèches récalcitrantes qui chatouillaient ses cils. Si ce simple geste, en lui-même, suffit à éveiller l'attention de Levi, il fut d'autant plus saisi en remarquant l'ombre bleutée d'une barbe naissante qui colorait les joues du jeune homme. Il fut happé par cette révélation, ce double constat qui le laissa stupide : Eren était un homme. Eren n'était plus un adolescent. Eren n'était pas une femme. Levi s'était voilé la face trop longtemps et, maintenant, cette réalité raisonnait dans son crâne comme un gong. Il y avait eu trop d'ambiguïtés dans ses propres pensées à l'égard du soldat, surtout ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. Tous ces instants volés au cours des années de service à ses côtés; cette compassion, ces gestes protecteurs, cette contemplation des yeux verts et indécis; tout cela n'était finalement que turpitude. Il s'était laissé aller. Eren était grand, beau, probablement plus viril qu'il ne le serait jamais —car il avait, d'une certaine façon, la chance d'avoir une pilosité si insignifiante qu'il s'épargnait souvent la corvée de rasage— et appréciait la gente féminine autant qu'on pouvait l'espérer d'un fier gaillard de son âge et de sa trempe. Pourtant…

Sans qu'il ne puisse retenir son geste, sa main s'éleva vers le visage de son subordonné. Il laissa ses doigts courir le long de sa mâchoire, caressant le duvet brun et rêche. Eren, pétrifié, cherchait son regard, mais Levi reprit vite le contrôle de ses émotions et dégagea brusquement sa main. L'autre écarquilla les yeux davantage, surpris par le mouvement vif, et fit un pas dans sa direction, alerte et avide d'explication. Le caporal stoppa son élan d'une paume sur sa poitrine. Tentant d'ignorer la brûlure imaginaire que produisait ce simple contact, il ajouta sèchement :

« Et rase-toi, merde ! »

Il repoussa brutalement Eren, et se dirigea vers l'extrémité sud des quais. Sa démarche était nerveuse mais assurée, tandis qu'il se réprimandait intérieurement pour son manque de retenue et sa bêtise. Les sous-entendus lubriques et répétés d'Eren —volontaires ou non— depuis son arrivée, avaient fini par entamer son sang-froid. Déjà, cette nuit, dans la cuisine, il avait failli perdre pieds quand, sur le point de se quitter, le jeune homme lui avait plus ou moins avoué qu'il lui avait manqué.

Il atteignit une place dégagée, entre les blocs de repos et les écuries, où avaient couramment lieu les assemblées de plein-air. Un bon nombre de militaires attendaient déjà, assis sur des caisses ou debout par petits groupes. Levi vit que les membres sur le point de partir avaient terminé de remplir les chariots et sellés leurs chevaux, qui attendaient docilement, attachés à l'entrée de leurs stalles. Il repéra Arlelt, qui venait à son encontre.

« Caporal, dit-il, nous sommes presque au complet. Pardon de vous faire attendre ! »

Levi, déjà préoccupé, ne s'en formalisa pas, et patienta à l'écart en discutant avec le blond des habitudes et du quotidien au port. Au bout de quelques minutes, Eren arriva, bon dernier, et le frôla au passage, imperceptiblement. Levi siffla entre ses dents :

« C'est quoi ce futal, Jäger ?

— Désolé, caporal-chef, j'ai pas eu le temps de laver mes pantalons d'uniforme.

— Et je t'avais demandé de te raser, non ? »

Eren haussa un sourcil et répondit, teigneux :

« Pas eu le temps non plus. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça fout ? On n'a plus le droit de porter la barbe ? Y'en a plein qui ont le bouc ou la moustache, il est où le problème ? »

Levi manqua de répondre : « Moi, je n'aime pas », mais il se retint et se sentit soudain ridicule. Après tout, il n'avait pas son mot à dire à ce sujet. En tous cas, il ne devait pas.

« Il n'y en pas, du moment qu'on ne ressemble pas au dernier des pouilleux, ce qui est actuellement ton cas. »

Ignorant sa réaction, il clama d'une voix forte :

« Soldats ! »

La troupe dispersée d'hommes et de femmes s'agita sur son signal et forma les rangs. Ils étaient denses et resserrés, au vu de la place exigüe, mais ils s'en accommodèrent. En moins d'une minute, toute la batterie était silencieuse et au garde-à-vous. Levi prit la parole :

« Bien. Je ne me présenterai pas car la plupart d'entre vous me connaissent déjà, et les autres…—il marqua une pause et fit planer un regard sinistre sur son auditoire— ...aussi. Désolé de couper l'herbe sous le pied de ceux qui pensaient avoir des vacances en arrivant ici. C'est pas de bol pour vous, les gars. Vous verrez qu'avec moi, on ne va pas s'ennuyer. »

Remarquant que les éléments de la 104ème brigade d'entraînement s'étaient placés, d'eux-mêmes, en première ligne, il commença à longer le rang, dévisageant chacun des soldats.

« J'ai cru constater qu'il y avait eu un certain relâchement de la part des troupes en poste sur ce camp, et nous allons devoir y remédier. Vous allez commencer par me récurer cette caserne : dehors, dedans, et du sol au plafond. Je ne veux plus voir la moindre crotte de nez sous vos plumards, ou le moindre poil de cul dans les douches ! C'est bien clair ? »

L'ensemble des hommes approuvèrent, mais il s'était arrêté devant une jeune recrue au faciès familier.

« J'ai pas entendu, Glenn, c'est ça ?

— O..Oui, caporal, mais, sauf votre respect, je repars aujourd'hui…

— Et ça t'empêche d'écouter les consignes pour la prochaine fois ?

— Euh, non. »

Glenn baissa la tête, rouge de honte. Levi détourna son regard mauvais et continua sa marche.

« Ensuite, nous élaborerons un emploi du temps concernant les entraînements et les différentes disciplines à travailler. Des groupes seront constitués, ainsi qu'un roulement pour que vous puissiez continuer de vous perfectionner aux techniques de combat. Hors de question que vous vous ramollissiez ! »

Après avoir jeté des regards accusateurs à l'adresse de Springer et Brauss, il fut à la hauteur d'Eren. Levi s'arrêta et lui fit face. Le jeune homme lui lança un regard caustique qui acheva de le mettre en fureur.

« Et, en ce qui concerne les règles d'hygiène et la tenue militaire, je ne tolérerai aucun écart. Chaque soldat a le devoir de se montrer constamment propre et présentable, en uniforme, devant ses supérieurs ainsi que les civils. Vos instructeurs ont certainement dû vous inculquer ce principe à coups de pieds au cul, alors, ne me forcez pas à recommencer ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, Eren Jäger ? »

L'interpellé leva un sourcil :

« Vous allez me postillonner dessus comme Shadis Keith ? »

Levi pointa du doigt le froc de coutil sombre que le soldat osait porter pour l'occasion, et, faisant fi de sa précédente remarque, lui demanda cyniquement :

« C'est quoi, ça ? Des chausses de paysan ? »

Il y eut quelques rires narquois parmi les rangs, et Eren fronça les sourcils. Levi ne lui laissa pas le temps de trouver une réplique subtile et enchaîna, de sa voix toujours puissante et sentencieuse :

« Vous pouvez remercier votre camarade, Jäger, de s'être si héroïquement dévoué pour vider et nettoyer les latrines. »

Puis, reportant son attention sur lui, il ajouta : « Tu y passeras la journée s'il le faut, mais je veux que cet endroit soit aussi propre qu'à son installation…

— Super, merci pour la promotion ! » persifla Eren, le fusillant du regard.

Levi le saisit par le col, mais, alors qu'il allait le frapper, il entendit un gloussement distinctif à sa droite. Ce son désagréable attisa davantage sa colère, et il en chercha aussitôt l'auteur des yeux au sein des secondes classes. Il repéra immédiatement un petit bout de femme aux cheveux bruns tirés en chignon, dont les joues étaient encore légèrement rosies par son rire non-contenu. Il lâcha brusquement Eren et traversa les deux rangées qui le séparaient de sa nouvelle victime. Il la vit blêmir à son approche. Une fois devant elle, il l'observa attentivement, se demandant si Eren et elle avaient une quelconque liaison. Il n'aurait pas dû éprouver cela mais, pourtant, cette hypothèse le révoltait. Imaginer —surtout après ce qu'il avait entendu la nuit dernière— que son jeune subordonné collectionnait les conquêtes était déjà difficile, mais mettre un visage sur l'une d'elle ne faisait que rendre plus réel, presque palpable, le mur qui le séparait maintenant de lui.

« Toi, la pouffiasse, cracha t'il à son adresse. Ça te fait marrer les conneries de cet abruti ? »

De nombreuses recrues se raidirent, choquées par sa vulgarité. Même les anciens s'étaient discrètement retournés, surpris par tant d'agressivité. La jeune fille frissonna de peur et bafouilla, tentant de se défendre :

« Je…Je me nomme Beth Rosenthal !

— J'en ai rien à foutre ! Tu as bien "pouffé" il y a deux minutes, non ? L'insubordination d'Eren Jäger est amusante, selon toi ?

— Pardon je...je… »

Levi vit qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer et se calma. Il serait injuste de se venger sur cette recrue pathétique avec une sanction disproportionnée. Mais, alors qu'il retrouvait un peu de maîtrise, la voix d'Eren s'éleva dans son dos :

« Vous comptez la faire fouetter juste parce qu'elle a un peu d'humour ?

— Toi…, gronda Levi en se tournant vivement dans sa direction. Ferme-la, je m'occuperais de toi plus tard !

— Punissez-moi comme vous voulez, mais laissez cette fille en dehors de ça. »

La tension fut soudain si forte que certains soldats rompirent les rangs pour s'écarter des deux hommes, terrifiés de ce qui allait suivre. Levi se détourna de Beth, qui avait effrontément rougi sous les paroles d'Eren, pour se rapprocher de ce dernier à pas lents et mesurés. Quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres, il perçut la lueur de défi dans les yeux de jade. Le rebelle inconsidéré, dont la mutinerie lui faisait, plus que jamais, mériter le surnom de « suicidaire », profitait de sa taille, d'une tête supérieure à la sienne, pour le toiser. Sans préambule, Levi le frappa au visage, d'un coup si puissant qu'Eren perdit l'équilibre. Il claudiqua en arrière mais ne s'écroula pas, cependant, et le caporal profita de sa désorientation douloureuse pour lui envoyer un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac. Le jeune homme se plia en deux sous le choc et le caporal, d'un balayage, l'envoya rouler au sol.

Il enchaîna les coups, avec violence, mais sans se départir de son air glacial et indifférent. Le visage d'Eren fut bientôt ravagé par les contusions et les plaies ensanglantées, tandis que ses bras tentaient de protéger les quelques côtes qui n'étaient pas encore brisées. Levi finit par s'arrêter et demanda d'une voix tranchante :

« C'est bon, t'as fini de jouer les héros ? »

Il savait qu'il avait suffisamment amoché l'autre pour l'empêcher de répliquer. Celui-ci toussa et cracha du sang sous les regards horrifiés des autres militaires. Levi était conscient d'avoir perdu le contrôle, et ennuyé de s'être abaissé à une telle violence. Il en voulait à Eren de ne plus savoir tenir sa langue, surtout en public. C'était lui qui l'avait poussé à de telles extrémités. Les images de leur altercation préméditée durant le procès du jeune garçon, précédent son entrée au Bataillon, lui revinrent en mémoire. Heureusement, aujourd'hui, Ackerman ne faisait pas partie des spectateurs.

« Pas d'affolement, les gars, clama t'il. Jäger est un habitué du passage à tabac et, comme vous le savez sûrement tous, il se remet assez vite. Par contre, ça vous donne une idée de ce qui arrive quand on me provoque. Maintenant que les choses sont claires et que vous avez reçu vos ordres, rompez ! »

Les soldats se dispersèrent avec précipitation, tel un essaim d'abeilles ouvrières. Levi jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule et vit qu'Eren s'était allongé sur le dos. La vapeur typique du procédé de régénération émanait déjà de son corps. À voix basse, afin que son subalterne groggy soit le seul à l'e tendre, il tenta de se justifier :

« Il me semblait t'avoir fait comprendre que tu ne devais plus me manquer de respect, et c'est d'autant plus grave que, cette fois, nous n'étions pas seuls ! À quoi tu joues, bordel !?

— Désolé, j'ai déconné. Mais vous comptiez faire quoi à Beth ?

— Encore cette fille ? Putain, mais on en a rien à foutre d'elle ! Tu…

— Vous m'avez lancé une perche pour flamber devant une minette, fallait que je la saisisse ! » Le coupa Eren avec un sourire qui se déforma en grimace lorsque ses zygomatiques étirèrent les hématomes de sa mâchoire.

« Imbécile, claqua Levi. Tu me fais passer pour un tortionnaire juste pour plaire à cette greluche ?

— C'était pas mon intention, mais personne ne vous obligeait à vous emporter autant. Vous seriez pas un peu à cran ? »

Levi l'ignora et reprit, toujours aussi durement :

« Il me semblait que tu avais admis, cette nuit, que ton comportement avait dépassé les bornes. Alors, pourquoi tu continues ? »

Le sourire du jeune homme s'effaça et il sembla réfléchir avant de répondre, d'un ton soudain sérieux :

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai du mal à m'en empêcher. J'ai l'impression que les choses sont différentes entre...entre vous et moi. »

Levi sentit comme un poids tomber dans son estomac. Il se demandait, avec angoisse, à quoi son cadet faisait référence. S'il avait le moindre doute concernant ses divagations émotionnelles à son encontre, cela risquait de les mener au pied du mur. Il refusait catégoriquement d'affronter la situation, et préférait étouffer cette menace dans l'œuf plutôt que d'atteindre le point de non-retour :

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, éluda t'il. Tu fous la merde, c'est tout. Mais tu vas arrêter ça car, comme je te l'ai promis, je vais m'occuper de te remettre sur les rails. Franchement, tu me déçois. »

Levi vit nettement l'ombre qui traversa le regard vert. Eren amorça un mouvement pour se redresser mais, si les blessures de son visage avaient fini de cicatriser, le traumatisme thoracique semblait mettre plus de temps, et il se laissa retomber sur les coudes. D'une voix rauque où perçait une pointe de tristesse, il tenta de s'expliquer :

« Désolé que ça tombe sur vous. Cette situation me parait tellement frustrante, parfois ! Et vous, vous êtes toujours égal à vous-mêmes ! Plus j'y pense et plus je réalise que, pour moi, vous avez toujours été, à la fois, un pilier et une entrave. C'est si contradictoire ! Vous symbolisez trop de choses dans mon boxon mental ! En définitive, ce qui fout la merde, c'est sûrement que j'aimerais passer le peu de temps qu'il me reste à vivre comme un homme libre... »

Levi tenta d'ignorer la brusque accélération de son cœur.

« Le temps qu'il te reste ? » souligna t'il.

Eren tressaillit et lui répondit, le regard fuyant :

« Qui sait ? Avec cette guerre qui va bientôt nous tomber dessus... »

L'aîné sentit que le plus jeune lui mentait par omission. Ce conflit international qui les rattrapait, et dont ils avaient appris l'existence il y avait si peu de temps, ne semblait pas être sa seule appréhension. Il ne le brusqua pas, néanmoins. Eren cachait certainement des choses, mais son tempérament cabochard ne pouvait s'altérer que contre vertu de patience. Le jeune homme disait être en quête d'affranchissement, et Levi savait pertinemment qu'il ne parlait pas d'une plus grande permission à son égard, mais de son libre arbitre. Sa capacité exceptionnelle à se transformer en titan l'avait expressément enchaîné à l'armée. Il était devenu la « propriété » du Bataillon d'Exploration pour le bien de leur civilisation, acculé par l'espoir qu'il représentait aux yeux de tous. Depuis lors, son existence, irrémédiablement liée au destin de l'humanité, était réduite au service de la lutte séculaire que menaient les habitants des murs, et se devait de le rester jusqu'à sa fin. Mais Eren était aussi un jeune garçon avant que son cauchemar ne débute et, cela aussi, Levi ne l'oubliait pas. Il chercha les mots qui pourraient lui faire retrouver confiance, en lui et en eux, en leur combat. Finalement, il renonça à son déballage de mièvreries pour laisser s'exprimer son propre jugement, comme il le faisait chaque fois :

« Pourtant, ta détermination a toujours été celle d'un homme libre, Eren. »

Entendant son prénom, l'autre leva ses yeux déconcertés et leurs regards se lièrent.

« Ceux qui se résignent et suivent les convictions des autres sont incapables d'une telle volonté, soutint Levi. Ce sont tes propres choix qui te rendent libre, et ce sont ces mêmes choix qui t'ont mené jusqu'ici. N'oublie jamais ça. De toute manière, la liberté n'est qu'une illusion, et c'est d'autant plus vrai dans un monde en guerre. »

Les orbes aux reflets turquoise semblaient soudain captivés, et Levi continua :

« Je ne vais pas te mentir, on ne peut pas se permettre de te laisser partir. Tu es trop précieux, trop décisif. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'es pas libre pour autant. Tu as encore le "choix" de la désertion si ça te tente. L'armée te traquera. Mais, si tu parviens à lui échapper, tu devras vivre avec ça. »

On en revenait toujours à nos choix.

Eren sembla faire le rapprochement avec les discours antérieurs de son supérieur, car son visage sembla s'éclairer. D'une certaine façon, même si Levi ne lui avait jamais caché qu'il représentait une arme de destruction massive dont on ne pouvait se séparer, il lui avait toujours laissé le choix de ses actes. Il voulait que l'autre s'en souvienne.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux », répondit Eren en esquissant un sourire.

Levi lui tendit une main réconciliatrice pour l'aider à se relever. Le cadet, d'abord stupéfait, la serra et se redressa sur ses jambes, les joues un peu plus colorées que d'ordinaire. Le plus âgé pensa que cela était, sans doute, dû au processus de guérison ayant opéré sur son visage, et lança d'un ton amical :

« Je crois que je pourrais me faire à ce nouveau penchant pour la provocation, mais évite de me tourner en ridicule devant tout le peloton, à l'avenir. »

Eren fit tinter son rire, ragaillardi. Levi se rapprocha pour lui murmurer, d'un ton concerné :

« Et parle-moi. Je veux juste comprendre... »

Cette fois, le jeune homme avait clairement rougit et le caporal s'écarta un peu, inquiet d'avoir transgressé les convenances allouées à leur relation. Le soldat le rassura en lui jetant un sourire complice et un hochement de tête assuré.

« Maintenant, paracheva le plus vieux, magne-toi d'aller, en homme libre, récurer les chiottes comme je te l'ai demandé ! »

Eren s'exécuta et il le regarda s'éloigner, le dos voûté, mortifié par l'intransigeance de son supérieur. Lui-même finit par se détourner, résolu de se débarrasser d'une dernière nécessité, et marcha en direction des escadrons sur le départ. Il discerna bien vite, dans le flot des montures et des chariots qui rejoignaient les monte-charges, Springer et Brauss, et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à eux. Le couple menait, par les brides, leurs deux Oldenbourgs —principale race sélectionnée par le Bataillon— aux robes baies, brune pour l'un et cuivrée pour l'autre. Voyant qu'ils s'entretenaient sur le ton de la confidence, il s'approcha en veillant à ne pas se faire remarquer, et saisit leur conversation au vol.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'il n'a rien vu ? demandait Springer.

— Pas pour le moment, sinon, on se serait tous faits alpaguer, et pas seulement Eren ! lui répondit sa camarade.

— Jean a dû avoir un sacré coup de chaud ! rit le jeune homme. Moi aussi j'ai cru qu'on était grillés quand j'ai vu qu'il était aussi remonté !

— On s'en fiche, nous on se casse ! chantonna Brauss. Si le caporal-chef tombe dessus, on sera plus là pour se prendre une soufflante !

— Mais je croyais que c'était pas si grave, enfin... Eren et Jean avaient l'air de dire que le caporal était plutôt souple avec la bibine, non ?

— Ouais, au QG. Et seulement sur le temps libre. Va savoir si les mêmes règles s'appliquent ici ? En plus, Jean a déconné ! Cette cargaison-là est vraiment énorme ! se récria la jeune femme en caressant distraitement le chanfrein de son cheval.

— Il voulait sûrement frimer ! » confirma le jeune garçon au crâne rasé.

Levi surgit, alors, devant eux, décidant de couper court à leur petit conciliabule. Les deux jeunes gens le regardèrent avec effroi, et Sasha s'empourpra violemment. Levi ignora leur inconfort et sortit une missive cachetée de sous sa veste pour la tendre à la jeune femme.

« Brauss, dit-il d'un ton péremptoire, merci de transmettre ce pli au commandant Hanji dès ton arrivée. »

Le soldat acquiesça gravement et prit la lettre de ses doigts tremblants. Levi haussa un sourcil moqueur et ajouta, en la scrutant intensément :

« Au fait, elle est vraiment si grosse que ça ? »

À ses mots, Sasha Brauss devint livide. Elle ouvrit la bouche et tenta de bafouiller quelque chose :

« Dé-désolée d'avoir...d'avoir vu votre... Euh o-oui, elle est très bien-belle, non ! Je veux dire… Rah ! C'est embarrassant ! »

Elle grimaçait en regardant le bout de ses bottes, tant sa gêne était sévère. Levi s'en amusa intérieurement.

« Je parlais de votre cargaison clandestine », l'interrompit-il sèchement.

Elle releva sur son supérieur un regard hébété :

« Ah, ça ! » soupira t'elle, presque avec soulagement, avant de se ressaisir : « Pardon mais, qu'elle cargaison ? Je ne comprends pas.

— Vas-y, continue à te foutre de moi. T'as de la chance, j'ai pas le temps. Filez ! »

Elle baissa à nouveau le menton et fit un salut fébrile, avant de tirer sur la sangle de cuir pour intimer à son destrier de la suivre. Alors que les deux comparses s'éloignaient, Levi ajouta :

« Et, Brauss, ne sort plus chasser autour du QG sans permission, merci. »


	5. L'Axe

**L'Axe.**

Les jours suivants, le caporal-chef Levi semblait avoir retrouvé son attitude détachée ordinaire, ce qui, pour lui, était signe de complaisance. Eren s'était plié à son châtiment du premier jour et, s'il ne vomissait plus depuis longtemps à la vue d'un camarade haché-menu, il s'était intérieurement remercié de ne pas avoir eu le temps de déjeuner ce matin-là, car la tâche avait été si immonde et épouvantable, que son estomac avait été mis à rude épreuve. Le caporal lui-même aurait sûrement tourné de l'œil —étant donné ses troubles compulsifs en matière de propreté— devant pareil lessivage de matière fécale. Eren l'avait bien vu s'approcher des lieux, tandis qu'il opérait avec résignation, probablement pour surveiller l'avancement de son subordonné, mais la promesse que lui avaient envoyée les relents fétides l'avait tenu à distance, et, le soir venu, l'homme s'était montré nettement plus amène, presque compatissant. Depuis, Eren avait décidé qu'ils étaient quittes, et entretenait la trêve qui s'était instaurée. Il lui avait même fait la grâce de se raser.

Chaque matin, Levi partait en reconnaissance avec les patrouilleurs. Il profitait de ces sorties pour les entraîner et parfaire leurs techniques tridimensionnelles. Les après-midi se découpaient en plusieurs ateliers : combat au corps-à-corps, parcours de remise en forme, tactique et stratégie militaire, simulations en tous genres…

Eren, Armin et Jean, suppléaient le caporal dans les rôles d'instructeurs, ce dernier arguant qu'ils avaient encore beaucoup à apprendre, mais que le peu d'expérience qu'ils avaient acquis pouvait déjà être transmis. Une routine passagère commença à s'établir, et Eren se surprit à l'apprécier. Lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul avec les anciens membres de son escouade, ou qu'il avait la possibilité de leur parler en aparté, le caporal les appelait par leurs prénoms. Cette complicité renaissante et cette convivialité retrouvée, bien que toujours aussi labiles qu'autrefois, rassuraient le jeune homme et lui mettaient du baume au cœur.

Au bout de quatre jours, Eren avait fini par obtenir un peu de temps libre. C'était une fin d'après-midi légèrement voilée, mais d'une chaleur douce et agréable. À sa demande, Jean lui avait ramené plusieurs manuels de médecine et de chirurgie. Ayant déjà épuisé tous les livres sur le sujet que comprenait la bibliothèque du QG, Mikasa lui en achetait de nouveaux régulièrement, ainsi que quelques bulletins destinés à la profession. Eren s'était pris d'affection pour ce genre de lecture, ou plutôt, d'apprentissage, depuis plus de deux ans maintenant. Il avait commencé par apporter des soins aux soldats blessés lors des attaques navales, en se remémorant ce qu'il avait appris aux côtés de son père. S'apercevant qu'il pouvait être utile dans ce domaine de compétences, il tentait, depuis, d'élargir son champ de connaissances. Pour lui, c'était une activité aussi distrayante qu'enrichissante.

Il prit, donc, les nouveaux ouvrages sur le bureau de sa chambre, et décida de s'adonner à ce passe-temps dans un lieu plus paisible et propice à l'oisiveté. Il était ici depuis assez longtemps pour avoir ses habitudes, et savait qu'Armin le trouverait facilement quand il choisit de sortir du camp et de rejoindre la plage plus au sud. Celle-ci jouxtait le port mais était difficile à atteindre par marée haute, car il fallait contourner l'escarpement rocheux sur lequel s'appuyait le mur, et au pied duquel s'amoncelaient des rochers tranchants, glissants de goémons et de laitues de mer, sur quelques centaines de mètres. Eren franchit les obstacles en bondissant avec agilité et en veillant à ne pas glisser dans une mare. Le cuir de ses cuissardes était sensible au sel, et il passait suffisamment de temps à les graisser au suif, pour les assouplir et les imperméabiliser, sans qu'une trempette inopinée ne lui apporte du travail supplémentaire. D'autant plus qu'il s'était déjà donné ce mal récemment, suite à sa baignade imprévue avec le caporal.

Il finit par atteindre le sable, plutôt grossier sur cette partie de la côte, mais, néanmoins, sec et accueillant. Il s'y installa, face aux vagues. Une brise fraîche et chargée d'embruns soufflait depuis le large. Les rayons du soleil, filtrés par les volutes de haute altitude d'un cirrostratus, n'avaient pas suffisamment de puissance pour l'incommoder. Il ouvrit un premier livre et entama un chapitre, se laissant bercer par le ressac.

Au bout d'une heure, peut-être deux, Eren entendit les crissements discrets et caractéristiques que faisait le sable sous une paire de bottes en mouvement, et sut que quelqu'un s'approchait. Finalement, Armin était venu le déranger plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Sentant que son compagnon s'était arrêté quelques pas derrière lui, il demanda, sans lever les yeux de son étude :

« Tenté par une petite brasse ? »

Mais une voix froide et autoritaire s'éleva dans son dos, le faisant sursauter :

« Je croyais que tu ne savais pas nager ? »

Eren se retourna pour affronter le caporal. Tâchant de garder consistance pour être crédible, il tenta de biaiser :

« C'était une plaisanterie. Je croyais que c'était Armin. »

Levi le scruta un instant, puis, le mensonge eut l'air de fonctionner car il changea de sujet :

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? »

Eren fut surpris de l'intérêt que son supérieur pouvait porter à ses lectures. Celui-ci s'était légèrement penché au-dessus de ses épaules, et arquait un sourcil mi-interrogateur, mi-écœuré, en lorgnant une illustration détaillée de la cavité péritonéale.

« Ce sont des bouquins de médecine. Enfin...celui-ci est plus spécialisé dans l'anatomie, répondit Eren.

— Tu lis ça, toi ? »

Eren sonda le regard de l'homme, cherchant à y déceler la moindre trace de moquerie, mais il n'en trouva aucune. Il répondit avec sérieux :

« Ouais. Mon père était médecin, et j'ai appris pas mal de choses en l'accompagnant, durant mon enfance. Par la suite, je n'ai jamais pensé à exercer le même métier, car j'étais bien trop obstiné à rejoindre le Bataillon d'Exploration. Mais, au final, je suis un soldat tout ce qu'il y a de plus moyen, et si je n'avais pas la capacité de me transformer, je serais sûrement mort depuis longtemps. Quasiment tout le monde me voit comme un monstre et, malheureusement, c'est seulement à cette condition que je peux servir à quelque chose. J'aimerais pouvoir être utile aussi en tant qu'homme. D'autant plus que je ferais n'importe quoi pour sauver un camarade blessé. Avec quelques notions, je pourrais peut-être sauver des vies, qui sait ? »

Il chercha le regard de Levi, mais celui-ci, pensif, semblait absorbé par les mouvements de la houle. Au bout de quelques secondes, il s'accroupit à ses côtés et murmura :

« Je comprends. Et je trouve ça plutôt intéressant, même si, personnellement, je n'ai jamais douté de ton utilité ni de tes capacités. »

Ils étaient si proches, tout à coup. Eren s'était figé, incapable de faire un seul mouvement. Même l'automatisme de sa respiration l'avait abandonné, et il devait se concentrer pour s'oxygéner. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir saisi le sens des mots du caporal, bien trop noyé dans ses yeux orageux; dans ce regard soudain si intense qui le déboussolait. La voix grave, et presque trop sensuelle pour les oreilles rougissantes d'Eren, reprit :

« Pour moi, tu n'es pas un monstre, et tu es certainement l'un des soldats les plus braves que j'ai connu. »

Cette fois, Eren baissa vivement les yeux, et tenta de dissimuler le feu qui brûlait ses joues. C'était plus qu'il n'en pouvait supporter. Les paroles de Levi l'avaient fait frissonner, et la proximité entre eux était trop déstabilisante. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de sa peau et celle de ses cheveux, douces et chaudes. L'homme sentait le cuir et le savon, associés à quelques notes plus subtiles; des fragrances timidement sucrées, suaves, et pourtant masculines. Eren avait l'habitude des effluves entêtants et voluptueux que dégageaient les femmes, et certaines senteurs, raffinées et séductrices, avaient su lui plaire par le passé. Mais, cette fois, il était plus que troublé par ce parfum ambrosiaque, et devait lutter contre les pulsions perverses qui l'assaillaient.

Heureusement, le caporal se redressa et enchaîna sur un ton plus solennel :

« Un signal a été tiré, des hommes sont en approche. J'imagine que tu ne l'as pas vu ? »

Eren secoua la tête pour confirmer son ignorance et se leva à son tour, tentant de rassembler ses esprits.

« C'est sûrement Hanji et, avec de la chance, Historia sera avec elle. Rentrons », termina le caporal avant de se retourner et de prendre la direction du port. Eren le suivit, espérant que son émoi n'avait pas été trop visible.

Mikasa se jeta sur lui dès qu'elle l'aperçut, sur le quai. Aux côtés d'Eren, qui étouffait sous l'étreinte de sa sœur adoptive, le caporal-chef la réprimanda sévèrement, lui intimant de s'occuper en priorité de son cheval épuisé avant de se livrer à ce genre de familiarité. Il ordonna à Eren d'aider à décharger les quelques chariots, et se dirigea vers le commandant Hanji. Mikasa grogna quelques injures à son encontre, ainsi qu'une allusion des plus avilissantes au sujet des penchants douteux que leur supérieur avait pour la race équine, mais obtempéra. Son frère en fit de même et, en se dirigeant vers les attelages déversant leurs chargements, il détailla le cortège.

Celui-ci ne comptait qu'une vingtaine de membres et tout juste une escouade du Bataillon d'Exploration —dont faisaient partie Conny, Sasha et Frock— le reste étant constitué de soldats des Brigades Spéciales. Une telle escorte ne signifiait qu'une chose : Chrysta devait être venue. Il la chercha des yeux et finit par l'apercevoir, qui discutait avec l'un des soldats les plus âgés de sa garde rapprochée. Elle avait, pour le voyage, passé une tenue de cavalière, plus pratique que ses robes d'apparat habituelles, et qui se composait d'une culotte d'équitation de couleur crème et de bottines surmontées de chaps. Son buste frêle était couvert d'une hongreline de velours vert impérial, et elle avait noué ses cheveux en queue-de-cheval.

Eren lui aurait volontiers fait un signe pour la saluer, mais la discussion avait l'air d'être animée. Son ancienne camarade semblait exaspérée, et s'énervait contre son vis-à-vis à grands renforts de gestes agacés et de moulinets de sa cravache. Le jeune homme rejoignit ses coéquipiers, qui triaient et transbahutaient caisses et sacs vers les divers quartiers.

L'heure du souper arriva alors qu'il terminait d'entreposer des bouteilles de gaz dans un local prévu à cet effet, et suffisamment isolé des autres bâtiments pour qu'une explosion n'endommage pas la base. Mikasa devait certainement lui courir après depuis un moment, déjà. Mais peu importait, car ils auraient le temps de discuter à table et, si ce n'était pas le cas, Eren n'en serait que soulagé car, pour le moment, il était soucieux et impatient de parler à Chrysta avant toute autre chose.

Quand il gagna le réfectoire, les soldats avaient déjà entamé leur pitance, mais le silence religieux qui accompagnait leur repas était inhabituel et déconcertant, probablement dû à la présence de la reine. Un convive aussi prestigieux était des plus insolites au sein d'un mess. Armin lui fit un signe discret, et il arpenta la salle en direction de la table que présidaient Hanji et Chrysta, chacune installée à une extrémité. Les membres de l'escouade Levi permanente —car d'autres naissaient régulièrement par intérim— et leur chef se faisaient face sur des bancs.

Eren prit place aux côtés de son meilleur ami en lançant quelques saluts enjoués aux camarades qu'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de croiser. Se souvenant soudainement de ses mauvaises manières, il se tourna vers Chrysta, d'abord, puis Hanji, en leur adressant à chacune un salut militaire, sinon respectueux, mais suffisamment protocolaire pour que le caporal lui fasse signe de s'asseoir d'un air entendu.

« Bien, commença ce dernier. Nous n'évoquerons rien à table, bien sûr, mais c'est bien que tout le monde soit réuni pour faire un point. »

Son regard était lourd de sous-entendus, et Eren, avec nostalgie, fut à nouveau frappé par les souvenirs de leurs entretiens passés, du temps où le Bataillon n'était plus qu'une bande de renégats.

« Nous attendrons la fin de la veillée pour nous retrouver ici même, continua t'il, assez bas pour que seule sa tablée l'entende. D'ici deux heures, avec le couvre-feu que j'ai instauré —il y eut, en particulier chez Jean et Eren, quelques grimaces à l'évocation de ce nouveau décret— ça sera parfait. Vous pouvez manger. »

Cette dernière injonction, additionnée au recueillement qui s'était emparé de la cantine, inspira à Eren un commentaire qu'il ne parvint pas à retenir :

« Amen, l'abbé. »

À sa droite, Armin manqua de s'étouffer avec ses patates au lard —de sanglier, naturellement— tandis que le commandant Hanji, égale à elle-même, explosait subitement de rire sous l'œil torve du caporal.

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire maintenant, Levi !

— Voyons, Eren ! railla Chrysta. Même le Culte Des Murs est moins austère que notre cher caporal ! »

Elle appuya sa taquinerie d'un sourire complice et d'un clin d'œil à l'égard du trentenaire renfrogné, qui haussa les sourcils d'indignation. Eren et le commandant, les yeux rieurs, observaient la réaction de l'homme, sachant pertinemment que la position sociale de la jeune fille entravait sa répartie. Chrysta semblait avoir pris de l'assurance au cours de ses années de règne, et le caporal avait joué un rôle prépondérant dans les reversements de son caractère, l'ayant sans cesse poussée à s'affirmer et à être davantage sûre d'elle. Si bien qu'il se retrouvait pris à son propre piège.

« Sa majesté fait de l'humour, maintenant ? marmonna t'il. Pardonnez-moi, je n'y suis pas très réceptif. »

Hanji gloussa et lui envoya son coude dans le brachial avec compérage :

« Ça, on le sait ! Non mais, tu as vu ces effrontés ? Aaah, les enfants grandissent trop vite ! »

Pour toute réponse, Levi l'écrasa d'un regard désabusé, mais les jeunes gens se détendirent et sourirent avec gaieté, heureux de profiter tous ensemble d'un moment privilégié.

Eren était resté en cuisine après le dîner, pour ranger et nettoyer la vaisselle. Chaque soldat se devait de débarrasser et laver lui-même son couvert, mais il fallait toujours quelques personnes pour s'occuper des ustensiles ayant servis à la préparation du repas. En se dévouant, il espérait gagner du temps en empêchant des recrues trop lambines ou trop zélées de traîner jusqu'à une heure avancée dans les communs. Evidemment, Mikasa avait insisté pour le seconder.

L'heure approchait, et ils venaient de terminer de dégraisser les plaques de fontes des fourneaux quand Armin les rejoignit. Mikasa avait expliqué à Eren dans quel contexte elle avait trahi leur secret, et celui-ci l'avait rassurée, lui affirmant qu'il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur et que son impair ne faisait qu'avancer une échéance déjà imminente. Les trois amis discutèrent en attendant leurs compagnons, sans, toutefois, entrer dans le vif du sujet malgré la soif de compréhension intempestive de la jeune brune.

Finalement, les autres arrivèrent au compte-goutte. Le premier fut Jean, avec un message du caporal : ce dernier préférait que leur rassemblement soit discret pour éviter d'éveiller la curiosité, d'autant plus que la reine avait dû hausser le ton contre son chef d'escorte pour qu'il n'y assiste pas. En les attendant, Armin prépara du thé, sous l'œil moqueur d'Eren, tandis que lui-même avait osé ouvrir un nouveau fût et sortir quelques bocks en estimant que des pintes seraient, sinon impudentes, mais bien trop disproportionnées quant au sérieux de la conversation. Quoique, d'après le regard rébarbatif d'Armin, même les demi-barons semblaient également inconvenants. Mais Eren l'ignora, tout comme Jean, avec qui il avait déjà trinqué.

Conny arriva ensuite, puis Hanji. Leur commandant, comme s'y attendait Eren, n'émit pas d'objection à la vue de la boisson alcoolisée, et se laissa même servir avec gratitude.

Le caporal et Chrysta passèrent la porte du réfectoire ensemble. Eren devina que, dans l'esprit légèrement —mais indéniablement— psychotique de son supérieur, une jeune fille d'une telle importance ne pouvait décemment vagabonder seule dans un camp militaire. L'homme avisa les verres que tous tenaient en main d'un regard sévère, mais ne fit, d'emblée, aucune remarque, se rassérénant même un peu en apercevant la théière fumante qui trônait sur un plateau de cerisier.

Sasha et Frock finirent par les rejoindre, et Eren proposa qu'ils s'installent dans les cuisines qui comptaient, à l'exception des bouches d'aération et des sorties de fumées, moins d'ouvertures susceptibles d'être utilisées pour les espionner. Il n'aimait pas Frock. Son animosité pour lui datait du jour funeste où Levi avait dû choisir entre Erwin et Armin pour effectuer leur unique injection salvatrice et, paradoxalement, condamnatrice. Bien que cette dernière fatalité leur soit encore étrangère, pour le moment. Le jeune homme blond lui était resté antipathique depuis lors, et pas seulement car il avait soutenu le choix du major. Son tempérament pessimiste, outrageusement défaitiste, et sa morosité quotidienne, avaient, depuis longtemps, fait céder les remparts de l'affabilité d'Eren, qui ne se gênait plus pour lui envoyer quelques piques meurtrières et même, à l'occasion, quelques beignes. Aussi, quand il proposa, à voix haute, que le jeune freluquet blond aille monter la garde à l'extérieur, personne ne fut surpris mais, à son grand dam, tous l'ignorèrent, à l'exception du concerné qui le foudroya du regard.

Ils attrapèrent plusieurs tabourets et se dispersèrent autour de l'établi central qui servait de plan de travail. Eren avait presque l'impression d'être un hôte qui recevait sa famille en toute convivialité, malgré la tournure dramatique des événements. Lorsqu'ils furent prêts à commencer, le commandant prit la parole :

« Bien, Eren, Armin, nous vous écoutons. »

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard, perdus. Ils n'avaient pas réfléchi à un éventuel plan d'exposé pour présenter leurs connaissances et leurs thèses, et ne savaient par où commencer. Remarquant leur indécision, Chrysta prit les devants :

« Je vais parler en premier, si vous voulez bien. »

Ils se tournèrent tous dans sa direction, stupéfaits, et Hanji acquiesça.

« Merci, reprit-elle. Tout d'abord, Eren, je sais que tu vois des choses, chaque fois que toi et moi établissons un contact physique, car c'est également mon cas. Etant donné que je ne possède aucun titan, il ne s'agit pas de souvenirs d'autres hôtes, comme c'est sûrement le cas pour toi, mais de visions d'une nature très différente. Je pense que nous avons mutuellement utilisé l'Axe chaque fois que nous nous sommes touchés, et ce pouvoir a, sur moi, des effets que nous n'avons encore jamais abordé au cours de nos découvertes. Je peux voir le futur. Enfin…plutôt, des possibilités. J'ai longtemps douté de ces visions, mais, récemment, certaines d'entre elles se sont réalisées, et je ne peux plus les nier, désormais. »

Eren la dévisageait avec des yeux ronds, scié. Son expression devait être approximativement aussi ridicule et hébétée que celle du commandant Hanji. Ainsi donc, lui et Armin n'avaient pas été les seuls à cacher leur jeu. À savoir si cela diviserait la colère de leurs supérieurs ou la multiplierait… Pourtant, comme il fallait s'y attendre, aucun d'eux ne leva le ton à l'encontre de la souveraine, et ils se contentèrent de l'accuser du regard, les lèvres serrées, tandis que celle-ci poursuivait :

« Notre avenir est comme une carte avec une multitude de routes et de chemins, où chaque croisement est un choix de direction impliquant des conséquences différentes. C'est comme cela que je me le représente. Il est très difficile d'y tracer un destin, car rien ne peut être vraiment défini à l'avance. Cependant, et en conservant cette image, certaines voies sont de véritables artères, tandis que d'autres ne sont que de simples sentiers. Les multiples futurs que j'ai entrevus ont, néanmoins, une chose en commun : l'Axe perd toujours. »

Elle se tut et but une gorgée de bière. Conny, exagérément avenant, lui avait proposé du vin, mais elle avait refusé et lui avait collé une taloche à l'arrière du crâne pour lui rappeler qu'elle n'aimait pas que ses amis la traitent avec décorum. Elle continua, tandis que tous étaient suspendus à ses lèvres :

« L'Axe n'est pas seulement le pouvoir du Titan Originel, il représente la conscience commune de tous les eldiens. C'est un lien qui unit tous ceux de notre race. Il est présent dans notre sang, dans nos gènes, et fait que chaque individu descendant du peuple d'Ymir est connecté aux autres. C'est aussi grâce à lui que le Titan Fondateur a la capacité de manipuler l'esprit de ses sujets, d'altérer leurs souvenirs ou de dominer leurs volontés. Mais l'Axe signifie encore autre chose : il est Eldia, et, elle-même, est aujourd'hui assouvie par Mahr. Nous ne sommes plus que des rebelles retranchés aux yeux du monde et, pour lui, les véritables eldiens sont ceux qui se sont ralliés à l'empire, au cours de la scission de notre peuple, et qui vivent désormais sur le continent. Ils sont plus nombreux que nous, et Mahr cherche à s'approprier leur héritage légitime de l'Axe. Maintenant, l'ensemble des nations ayant pris positions dans cette guerre revendique ce pouvoir, mais, à l'origine, Mahr fut la première à décréter, en unissant sa voix à celles des eldiens placés sous sa coupe, qu'il lui appartenait. Depuis, l'Axe possède un double sens, car c'est également le nom donné à la coalition établie pour détruire notre cité et assouvir d'autres régions entrées en conflit avec elle plus récemment. Cependant, je vous le répète : dans tous les futurs qui se déclinent à moi, l'Axe est défait. Les "Alliés", ainsi que se nomme la confédération qui s'emploie à combattre l'Axe, finit toujours par l'emporter. »

Elle fit une pause pour observer les réactions de ses auditeurs. Eren était coi, tout comme Armin, Sasha et Conny. D'autres semblaient plus perplexes, tel que Levi, et même passablement désintéressé pour Mikasa.

« Je sais que les plus cartésiens d'entre vous auront du mal à s'appuyer sur de telles affirmations. Je ne prétends pas non plus avoir un don pour la prémonition, mais j'ai foi en ces visions, peu importe leur rôle. Elles sont indépendantes du pouvoir du Titan Originel, et c'est en cela que l'on peut leur faire confiance. Si cet être est capable de prescience, cette capacité a pu devenir héréditaire, d'une façon ou d'une autre, et, sur moi, il n'en a pas le contrôle. D'ailleurs, il n'a plus aucun contrôle sur son peuple depuis qu'il a été dérobé aux Reiss ! Mais, passons. Ce préambule ne visait qu'à vous informer d'une chose : le moment venu, je sais que nous devrons faire un choix. Il s'agira de choisir un camp pour notre sauvegarde. Mais je sais que, quoi qu'il arrive, l'Axe finira par perdre la guerre. Peut-être pas ici, sur cette île, mais il finira acculé lors des conflits occidentaux. Le pouvoir de l'Axe est intrinsèque à cette alliance, et connaîtra le même destin. C'est très difficile à interpréter, et ça l'est davantage de tenter de l'expliquer. Mahr et ceux qui la suivent tenteront probablement d'exterminer tous les eldiens si leur puissance s'accroît. Il y a fort à penser que, même parmi leurs opposants, nous sommes toujours considérés comme des nuisibles, une civilisation qu'ils se représentent baignée dans la damnation et toujours capable de les menacer. Autrement dit : la soumission ne nous sauverait pas, d'après moi, car les forces s'opposant à l'Empire pourraient facilement se retourner contre nous, par précaution martiale ou xénophobie. D'ailleurs, je doute fort qu'offrir notre capitulation à l'Axe garantisse notre sécurité de sa part. Je suis sûre que, lorsque les conditions et les besoins seront plus propices à le faire, ils chercheront à éradiquer définitivement tous les enfants d'Eldia. Pour résumer, nous devrons choisir entre utiliser l'Axe ou le détruire, sachant que ce choix déterminera ou non le génocide de notre peuple. Notre sort reposera entre les mains du vainqueur. »

Elle s'arrêta et les invita du regard à la questionner. Si Eren avait bien suivi, elle venait de les avertir que se rendre serait la pire des options, et que Mahr finirait par les exterminer même s'ils se soumettaient; que le monde entier les haïssait, mais que tous se disputaient le pouvoir occulte d'Eldia, et qu'ils ne devaient pas espérer le garder pour eux mais judicieusement choisir à qui le confier, ou avec qui le partager ? Que voulait-elle dire par « détruire » l'Axe ? Était-ce possible ? Eren comprenait bien que faire cela les priverait de leur meilleure arme, mais, si tous le convoitaient, l'enjeu principal disparaitrait pour toutes les parties. Sauf si, comme elle le craignait, l'objectif secondaire restait d'éradiquer leur espèce malgré tout… Alors, ce que la petite blonde essayait de leur prouver, c'était que leurs meilleures chances résidaient dans une opportunité d'alliance qu'il n'avait pas encore et ne savaient comment obtenir.

Il voulait en savoir plus sur ce qu'elle avait vu, mais cherchait comment formuler sa question. Malheureusement, Hanji se lança la première, avec une lueur d'avidité malsaine —mais devenue sympathique par habitude — dans le regard :

« Tu as vu d'autres choses ? Comment ça se passe ? Comment on fait pour que tu en saches encore plus ? Il faut que tu tripotes Eren, c'est ça ?

— Oï, calme-toi, tu baves ! la coupa Levi, soudain irrité. C'est tout ce que t'as retenu de ce qu'elle a dit ?

— Non, mais c'est quand même la partie la plus fascinante ! Tu te rends compte qu'on vient, peut-être, de découvrir une machine pour lire l'avenir !?

— Je te rappelle que tu parles de la souveraine de la nation, là !

— C'est bon, sourit Chrysta. En fait, c'est assez complexe à expliquer. J'ai des dizaines d'intrusions mentales qui surviennent simultanément, et c'est très compliqué de faire le tri. Il y a beaucoup de choses sans intérêt, ou totalement improbables, parfois même, dérangeantes. Je ne pense pas pouvoir, un jour, contrôler ce flot d'informations, et je ne suis pas sûre de le vouloir. Connaître l'avenir ne ferait rien d'autre que de nous empêcher d'avancer. Peut-être que nous perdrions tout espoir, qui sait ? Et puis, chaque fois que cela m'est arrivé, j'ai eu l'impression que c'était le Titan Originel lui-même qui utilisait son pouvoir à travers moi, et cela veut dire qu'il a vu ce que j'ai vu. Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée de le laisser s'informer et se préparer à nos dépens, alors que nous ne connaissons rien de ses intentions. Par prudence, il vaudrait mieux limiter ces échanges.

— Ou juste quelques petites expériences ? supplia le commandant.

— Non. Il me semble que ses arguments sont suffisamment rationnels, alors, pourquoi tu insistes ? trancha le caporal.

— Ok, ok, bougonna-t-elle. Puisque le sujet est lancé, qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça, Eren ? »

La voix du commandant était soudain sérieuse, et le jeune homme crut même y déceler une menace sous-jacente. Elle attendait indubitablement de lui qu'il avoue toutes ses cachotteries sans rien omettre. Il releva les yeux mais les posa sur Chrysta, comme si c'était à elle qu'il répondait :

« Pour ma part, je ne fais pas plus confiance au Titan Fondateur qu'à n'importe quelle autre de ces créatures. Si je dois utiliser son pouvoir pour nous protéger, je le ferai. Mais si, comme l'a dit la reine, ce choix de détruire notre meilleure arme se présente un jour, ma décision est déjà prise. Je l'ai prise il y a bien longtemps, quand je me suis juré d'exterminer tous les titans de ce monde ! »

Il lut clairement la fierté et l'accord dans les yeux de la petite blonde. Il savait qu'elle aussi soutiendrait cet engagement, en dépit du sort d'Eldia. Comme lui, elle croyait en un monde enfin libéré du joug de ces êtres dominateurs, et ce, malgré que leurs ancêtres avaient prédit que l'homme, livré à lui-même, s'autodétruirait. Elle le lui avait dit, ce jour-là, dans cette cathédrale souterraine et lumineuse, bâtie par les mains de créatures ou de divinités dont ils ne connaissaient pas les desseins, alors qu'elle sacrifiait sa chance d'accéder à la mémoire du monde : « Je suis une ennemie de l'humanité ».

Et, pour sauver l'humanité, il fallait, peut-être bien, comme elle le sous-entendait alors, anéantir tout ce que représentait leur civilisation et repartir de rien. Il espérait que, à l'heure fatidique, il serait bien entouré. Son esprit divagua vers le caporal et il se dit, avec ironie, que sa nature obsessionnelle à l'égard du nettoyage approfondi ne ferait sans doute pas obstacle.

« Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider, je te rappelle ! » fit froidement l'objet de ses pensées.

Eren lui jeta un regard de défi que Levi soutint un instant, puis, semblant se remémorer leur précédente conversation, il s'expliqua :

« Tu seras toujours libre d'agir comme bon te semble, mais nous devons toujours discuter de nos choix ensemble. Tu dois nous laisser la chance de pouvoir te convaincre si tu t'apprêtes à faire une connerie ! Tu pourrais même nous en remercier par la suite. Tu dois aussi laisser à ceux qui t'accompagnent la possibilité de te suivre ou de t'aider si ta décision est juste et raisonnée, car leurs vies ne t'appartiennent pas, et tu ne peux épargner personne du danger dans le monde de merde auquel on est confronté. Arrête de jouer les gros bras et de faire ta tête de con ! Personne ne va te refoutre au fond d'un cachot. Il faut que tu piges qu'on est une équipe, OK ?! »

Dieu que c'était bon d'entendre ça. Eren sourit à sa bière.

« Oui, caporal-chef, s'inclina t'il.

— De toute façon, ajouta Hanji, ce fameux choix n'est pas d'actualité, et nous avons bien trop besoin de l'Axe pour le moment. C'est sûrement notre seul recours en cas d'attaque. On doit impérativement comprendre comment cela fonctionne et voir ce qu'on peut en tirer. Eren ?

— Je dirais qu'il s'agit d'une palette de capacités assez disparates, répondit le jeune homme avec sérieux. Il y a, bien sûr, la faculté de contrôler les titans inférieurs et, comme l'a dit Chrysta, celle d'accéder à la mémoire collective et ancestrale des eldiens, voire la manipuler. Mais je ne crois pas que les hôtes aient eu recours à cette compétence depuis la disparition du cent-quarante-cinquième roi. Ça doit avoir un rapport avec le fameux pacte de "non-agression". Le pouvoir de l'Axe s'est considérablement affaibli depuis. Il y a aussi d'autres choses que je soupçonne, mais je n'en suis pas certain. De toute manière, comme vous l'avez compris, je ne serai jamais apte à m'en servir sans l'aide d'un Fritz. Pour pouvoir l'exploiter au maximum, il faut que Chrysta s'en empare. »

Il avait fini par le dire, et, même si il avait bien vu pâlir ses compagnons suite à l'allusion, il espérait qu'ils sauraient se montrer objectifs et raisonnables. Mais c'était sans compter sur Mikasa, qui leva aussitôt le ton :

« Encore cette histoire ?! Eren, laisse tomber ! Je ne laisserai personne te bouffer, que ce soit pour l'humanité ou pas !

— C'est bon, lâche-moi ! s'impatienta t'il. Tu veux pas comprendre, ça commence à me gaver…

— Arrête de vouloir jouer les héros ! Même Chrysta dit que…

— Putain, quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de te voiler la face ?! s'emporta Eren, en se redressant de toute sa hauteur et en faisant tomber son tabouret. On va crever, FAIS-TOI UNE RAISON ! »

La jeune fille le dévisagea, secouée. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes et elle se prit la tête entre les mains, hoquetant sous les sanglots qui l'assiégeaient, tandis que les autres contemplaient la scène avec effarement et incompréhension.

« Eren, bon sang ! le rabroua Armin en prenant la jeune femme tremblante dans ses bras.

— On peut savoir pourquoi tu es si obsédé par le fait qu'on puisse y passer, ces derniers temps ? » fit la voix glaciale du caporal, qui eût l'effet, certainement désiré, de le refroidir.

Eren quitta le regard insistant et réprobateur d'Armin pour se plonger dans les iris de cendres, au milieu desquelles il crut voir se raviver des braises : colère et inquiétude. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux sur la table et glissa ses mains dans ses poches pour que sa nervosité soit moins visible. D'une voix rauque, presque coupable, il révéla :

« En devenant le réceptacle d'un titan, on écope d'une durée de vie limitée. Chaque demi-titan possède un temps imparti de treize années. Passé ce délai, l'hôte meurt, et son pouvoir se transmet de manière naturelle à un nouveau-né eldien. Pour conserver le pouvoir dans notre camp, ou entre les mains d'une personne de confiance, il faut nécessairement prévoir un relais du vivant de l'hôte. C'est comme cela que fonctionne l'ennemi, pour ne pas perdre les primitifs en sa possession. Il est temps d'y réfléchir pour nous aussi. »

Eren releva les yeux et vit que c'était au tour de ses camarades de les avoir baissés. Le commandant avait ôté ses lunettes et se massait les tempes d'un air soucieux. Seul Levi, raide et les bras toujours croisés sur la poitrine, le pourfendait d'un regard indescriptible. Son teint pâle était devenu livide et le jeune homme vit, à la descente lente de sa pomme d'Adam, qu'il avait des difficultés à déglutir, avant que ses lèvres fines ne s'ouvrent pour laisser franchir un verdict surprenant :

« Non. Impossible. »

Eren écarquilla les yeux, choqué par cette dénégation. Surprise, Hanji aussi s'était tournée vers lui, avec l'espoir d'entendre un argument ou une révélation réfutant les propos du semi-titan. Mais rien ne vint. Le regard perçant de Levi restait ancré dans les prunelles vertes et criantes de sincérité. Peu à peu, un flot de panique sourde qui y naquit, qui plongea Eren dans une confusion nouvelle, mais qui fut vite endigué quand le plus âgé baissa soudain la tête vers ses genoux. Le jeune homme avait le sentiment, agréable et terrifiant à la fois, d'avoir provoqué chez son supérieur bien plus d'émotions qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Mais, décidément, les Ackerman faisaient montre d'une scotomisation commune concernant la malédiction d'Ymir.

Armin rompit le silence pesant, décidé à étayer la révélation d'Eren :

« C'est la vérité, malheureusement. D'après nos calculs, Eren n'a plus que quatre ans à vivre et…

— Tu es meilleur en maths, d'habitude ! l'interrompit doucement Eren en se rasseyant.

— Plutôt trois, si on arrondit, corrigea le blond en lui lançant un regard douloureux. Quant à moi, j'ai encore une bonne marge de neuf ans ou un peu moins. La priorité, c'est de décider ce que l'on…—il avala sa salive, tentant de dissimuler les tremblements de sa voix—...ce que l'on va faire concernant l'Assaillant et l'Originel.

— Je refuse qu'on parle de ça ! se hérissa à nouveau Mikasa. Eren n'est pas encore mort, il est toujours là ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'en parler comme si... Comme si c'était un matériel défectueux qu'il faut penser à remplacer !

— On est en guerre, Mikasa ! Ressaisis-toi, bordel ! » exulta Eren en frappant du poing sur la table.

Sasha, Conny et Jean, tressaillirent mais conservèrent leur air apitoyé. La voix étonnamment basse et contenue du caporal demanda :

« Depuis combien de temps vous le savez ? »

Eren regretta aussitôt de s'être tourné vers lui. La grisaille maussade, au fond de ses yeux, s'était transformée en tempête grondante; un ouragan déchaîné de colère et de désespoir, transpercé de quelques éclairs de démence brute.

Et Eren fut foudroyé. Soudain, le tonnerre s'abattit, ébranlant à nouveau ses entrailles :

« REPONDEZ !

— Depuis les révélations du sous-sol…, s'empressa de dire Armin, en jetant des coups d'œil inquiets vers son ami. Eren s'est mis à faire des rêves, après cela. Et moi aussi, d'ailleurs. Nous avons progressivement appris à déchiffrer les souvenirs légués par les anciens réceptacles.

— Putain de merde ! Pourquoi vous… ?

— C'est bon, Levi, je pense comprendre pourquoi, tenta de le calmer Hanji, sans parvenir à dissimuler son propre bouleversement. L'apprendre plus vite ne nous aurait pas permis de trouver de meilleures solutions, j'imagine ? Vous attendiez d'avoir plus de pistes ? » demanda-t'elle à l'adresse d'Eren et Armin.

Il était rare de la voir avec une mine aussi grave, et Eren détourna les yeux de Levi, le cœur encore battant à tout rompre, pour lui répondre :

« Oui, mais c'est peut-être une perte de temps, en fin de compte, car nous avons encore de grosses lacunes.

— Dis-nous ce que tu proposes », ordonna t'elle d'un ton plus froid que d'ordinaire.

Eren obtempéra, en évitant soigneusement le regard du caporal qui le déstabilisait :

« Je crois que Chrysta devrait hériter de mes titans. Elle seule peut utiliser l'Axe, et, si elle acceptait de pondre quelques lardons, nous serions assurés de le conserver autant de temps que nécessaire. C'est la solution la plus pérenne que nous ayons pour le moment...

— Quelques lardons ?! se scandalisa la reine. Tu me prends pour une vache de concours ! C'est quoi ces conneries, bon sang !? Je croyais que tu voulais détruire les titans, mais, finalement, tu me sors les mêmes débilités que les illuminés du Culte ?!

— Il faut bien une demi-mesure, plaida Eren. Nos titans primitifs sont notre seul moyen de défense, actuellement. Se débarrasser d'eux, aujourd'hui, serait un véritable géno-suicide, surtout que nous ne savons pas comment procéder ! Nous ne connaissons aucun moyen de les éradiquer définitivement, alors, autant les garder de notre côté en attendant d'en trouver un. Si je te formais comme le font les Mahr avec les réceptacles qu'ils choisissent, comme ils l'ont fait avec Bertholt, Annie et Reiner, tu serais certainement capable d'utiliser les pleines capacités de l'Assaillant dès le départ. On pourrait y consacrer le temps qu'il me reste. Moins, même, car mes pouvoirs risquent de s'affaiblir avant la fin, et on ne devrait pas s'encombrer d'un titan à demi-incapable. Il faut tout prévoir.

— Ça me parait plutôt censé, commenta Hanji, même si ça me débecte.

— Non, c'est totalement n'importe quoi ! siffla Chrysta, prise de fureur. Et il le sait très bien, j'en suis sûre ! Il y a toujours le fameux pacte de "non-agression" établi entre le roi et le Titan Fondateur, l'aurais-tu oublié ? Pas moi. Si j'acquiers le pouvoir de l'Axe, je serai piégée, comme mes ancêtres. Tous ceux qui ont hérité de la mémoire du monde ont toujours, pour une raison mystérieuse, refusé d'utiliser ce pouvoir. Et même les plus déterminés ont échoué, préférant se donner la mort. Qu'arrivera-t'il si, après t'avoir dévoré, je choisis de me cloîtrer derrière nos murs et d'attendre la mort, dans un excès de pacifisme qui condamnera tous les nôtres ? Ceux de mon sang sont incapables de rompre le pacte, mais je garde espoir que, toi, tu le puisses. Si ma famille a toujours protégé ce pouvoir, l'empêchant de tomber en d'autres mains alors qu'il n'était, pour eux, qu'un fardeau inutilisable, c'est qu'il devait y avoir une raison qu'on ignore encore. Et il nous reste trois ans pour la découvrir. C'est plus qu'il n'en faut ! »

Chacun avait retenu son souffle durant cette tirade impérieuse et exaltée. Hanji trouva les mots justes, bien que répétitifs :

« Ça me parait plutôt censé, également. Passons à autre chose. »

Eren soupira, vaincu. Le commandant enchaîna :

« D'après ce que j'ai compris, Eren est tout de même capable d'utiliser l'Axe. Du moins, certaines compétences du Titan Originel, lorsqu'il est en contact avec toi, Historia ?

— On ne va pas promener la reine partout avec nous, et encore moins sur les épaules du titan d'Eren comme une tique accrochée à un clebs, c'est pas faisable ! la devança Levi, qui semblait avoir récupéré un peu de pragmatisme.

— On pourrait tenter une approche plus scientifique », proposa le commandant.

Le caporal leva un sourcil, attentif.

« On en revient à mes récentes études, expliqua la femme, celles concernant le liquide spinal. Si j'injectais un peu de LCR d'Historia dans le rachis d'Eren, peut-être que le génome, ou l'élément inconnu qui implique l'affirmation, ou non, de l'Axe, serait transmis ?

— C'est marrant, pourquoi cette idée me fait une mauvaise impression ? Je devrais être habitué à ton yoyotage de folle-savante, depuis le temps…

— Je ferai des tests in-vitro avant, bien entendu, et…

— Non ! protesta encore Chrysta. Je crois qu'on peut oublier cette histoire de liquide spinal, pour le moment. À moins que vous ne cherchiez à en produire, il ne nous est pas utile d'approfondir nos connaissances à ce sujet. Et, en ce qui concerne une injection du mien à Eren, il est hors de question de prendre un tel risque. Les entraves liées au pacte pourraient très bien se transmettre en même temps que le reste.

— Ça me paraît sans appel », dit Levi.

Hanji approuva d'un signe de tête mais ajouta :

« Cependant, tu es dans le vrai, Historia. Comprendre le processus de multiplication des titans pourrait être un atout. Je dois continuer mes recherches dans ce sens. Je ne dis pas que je souhaite lever une armée de ces créatures, en tout cas, j'aimerais pouvoir l'éviter. Mais tout dépendra de nos capacités défensives le moment venu, et, à la guerre, tous les moyens sont bons ! Evidemment, il nous faudrait l'Axe pour les commander, l'un ne va pas sans l'autre. »

Un froid plombé tomba sur les cuisines suite à cette dernière remarque. Chrysta affichait un air des plus revêches, mais ne la contredit pas.

« L'Axe permet-il de contrôler les autres primitifs quand il est utilisé à pleine capacité ? demanda Jean, rompant le silence macabre.

— Tout laisse croire que non, répondit Armin. Si c'était le cas, il n'y aurait pas eu une telle fracture entre eux au cours des siècles. D'après ce que l'on sait, après la séparation du pouvoir d'Ymir en neuf titans primordiaux, des dissidences entre les élus provoquèrent la guerre que finit par remporter l'Empire. Certaines lignées héritières ont rejoint ses rangs au cours du conflit, ce qui explique que la plus grande partie des primitifs soient entre leurs mains. Lorsque le cent-quarante-cinquième roi gagna l'île de Paradis, les expatriés ne conservèrent que le Fondateur. L'Assaillant resta, néanmoins, sous la propriété eldienne, en étant récupéré par des rebelles. Tous les autres sont les pions de Mahr. Le Mâchoire leur avait été volé par Ymir, notre camarade, lors du début de leur mission sur l'île, il y a neuf ans. Mais ils l'ont repris, et il s'agit d'un nouvel hôte.

— Si on récapitule, dit Hanji, nous possédons l'Assaillant, le Colossal et l'Originel. Nous avons fait prisonnier le Titan Féminin, mais il est inutilisable, car Annie est toujours plongée en sommeil depuis près de cinq ans. L'ennemi, lui, dispose donc du Mâchoire, du Cuirassé, du Charrette et du Bestial.

— Le Bestial est particulier, intervint Eren. C'est sûrement dû au fait que la mère de mon demi-frère, Sieg, était une Fritz. Les pouvoirs de ce titan avoisinent dangereusement celles de l'Axe. Heureusement pour nous, son temps sera bientôt révolu, et son légataire aura certainement des capacités normales.

— Au contraire, fit Hanji, on devrait se méfier davantage. Si notre adversaire a conscience des facultés exceptionnelles de ton frère, il devrait, logiquement, tenter de nous attaquer tandis qu'il est toujours aux commandes de ce monstre, mettant ainsi toutes les chances de son côté.

— Ce qui implique que l'assaut est imminent, dans ce cas, confirma Eren.

— Peut-être pas tant que ça, suggéra Armin. Mahr est profondément enlisée dans les conflits religieux et pétroliers qui sévissent au sud de l'équateur. C'est, justement, leur besoin de matières premières, destinées à l'armement, qui a réveillé leur convoitise de l'île. Il ne faut pas oublier que l'empire est en déroute; pris à la gorge. Je pense qu'ils ne peuvent pas se permettre une défaite ici, et ça nous laisse encore un peu de temps avant qu'ils ne soient prêts.

— Combien, d'après toi ? demanda Levi.

— En prenant en compte le fait qu'ils optent pour tirer avantage de Sieg, je dirais une année, tout au plus.

— C'est quand même pas beaucoup ! gémit Conny.

— Il faudra faire avec, et même trouver un moyen de les accueillir bien avant, pour parer à toute éventualité, conclut le caporal.

— On va devoir se pencher sur la question avec le Conseil, estima le commandant. Après réflexion, bien entendu. Tu es bien d'accord, Historia ?

— Ça me parait urgent, en effet.

— Vous disiez qu'il y avait neuf titans primitifs, reprit Levi. Si mes comptes sont justes, il en manque un.

— Le Marteau d'Arme, précisa Armin. Apparemment, il est censé être détenu par une ancienne famille ayant ralliée Mahr, mais refusant de confier son pouvoir à l'armée. Cependant, Mahr pense toujours pouvoir y recourir en cas d'absolue nécessité, comme c'est le cas aujourd'hui. Ce sont les informations que j'ai pu tirer des souvenirs de Bertholt, seulement, d'après Eren, les convictions de l'ennemi à ce sujet serraient erronées. »

Le petit blond se tourna vers son ami pour l'inviter à poursuivre, ce qu'il fit :

« D'après moi, le Marteau d'Arme a été volé à cette fameuse lignée il y a déjà plusieurs générations. C'est le seul titan primitif qui erre encore dans la nature.

— Pourquoi le voler si on ne s'en sert pas ? demanda Sasha.

— La question n'est pas "pourquoi", mais plutôt "par qui", en réalité. Au début, les rêves que je faisais et les visions qui me traversaient, quand je touchais Chrysta, concernaient principalement la mémoire de l'Assaillant. Mais, peu à peu, des détails bien plus omniscients me sont venus, et j'ai compris qu'il s'agissait de bribes de connaissances appartenant à l'Originel. Je crois qu'il est capable de percevoir la conscience de tous les autres titans, où qu'ils soient. C'est comme cela que j'ai découvert l'existence du dixième d'entre eux.

— Quoi !? s'exclama Hanji.

— Enfin, ce n'est pas exactement ça, poursuivit-il. Ce...cette personne n'est pas un primitif, ni un titan commun, c'est autre chose. Je crois qu'il a été créé par le Fondateur dans un but bien différent que celui des neuf autres. Il ne possède pas de caractéristique particulière, on dirait plutôt qu'il est chargé d'une tâche. J'ai pu le sentir nettement la dernière fois que Chrysta est venue ici, il y a un peu plus d'un an. Je sais seulement que, comme moi, il possède deux titans, car il est également le Marteau d'Arme, et tout porte à croire qu'il a dû s'en emparer pour se protéger d'une certaine persécution de Mahr et des primitifs à sa solde. Mais c'est aussi le plus étrange, car c'était il y a au moins un demi-siècle...

— Il a dû les transmettre ensemble selon la méthode euh…"traditionnelle", disons », avança Armin.

Tous l'épièrent avec horreur, mais Eren les ignora :

« C'est justement ce qui me dérange. Je crois... C'est difficile à dire mais, j'ai vraiment l'impression que le réceptacle, si cela en est vraiment un, car, cela aussi est assez flou, est immuable, inchangé. Sa conscience semblait comme…linéaire, depuis le commencement !

— Attend une minute ! l'interrompit Hanji, soudain surexcitée. Tu es capable d'omniscience par le biais de Chrysta ?!

— Ouais, c'est trop le pied ! » feignit de s'extasier Eren avec sarcasmes.

Le commandant se renfrogna, vexé. Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à le remettre à sa place, mais le jeune homme s'excusa :

« Pardon, c'est juste que je m'y ferai jamais à toute cette... Enfin, bref. Oui, d'une certaine façon, je pense pouvoir localiser, et même entrer en contact, avec les autres titans primitifs. »

Le commandant sembla réfléchir puis déclara :

« Dans ce cas, une petite séance de travaux pratiques s'impose ! »

Aussitôt, Chrysta se raidit, mais Hanji tenta de la convaincre :

« On pourrait apprendre bien des choses par ce procédé, mais nous n'irons pas au-delà de ce que tu peux supporter, évidemment. »

La jeune reine hocha la tête, fébrile.

« J'accepte, dit-elle. Avec un peu de maîtrise, j'arriverai sans doute à ne pas me faire engloutir par ces étranges...perceptions. »

Eren, lui, n'attendait que cette opportunité. Il s'empara de son tabouret et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de la petite blonde. Elle le regarda, accablée mais résignée, et il lui murmura :

« Ne pense à rien. Tu n'as qu'à…compter les boutons d'acné de Patategirl. »

Sasha, en face d'eux, émit un hululement indignée, et Chrysta laissa un petit rire franchir ses lèvres.

« Si ça ne va pas, lâche-moi simplement la main, termina Eren avec prévenance.

— Ok, on va commencer par un test simple, commanda Hanji. Essaye d'établir un lien avec Armin. »

* * *

 _Oui, Eren s'emmerde beaucoup depuis quatre ans au port de déportation…_

 _Il nettoie chaque placard jusqu'à sept heure et quart…_

 _Ensuite, il lit un livre,_

 _Peut-être deux ou trois…_

 _Il ajoute de la couleur,_

 _Il en manque, il en est sûr !_

 _Et puis il brosse, il brosse,_

 _Il brosse sa chevelure…_

Oï ! Qui c'est qui me balance des trucs ?! Ok, ça va, je m'en vais !

\- ..." _puis c'est guitare, tricot, gâteaux, et quelques fois..._

\- Ta gueule, l'AZERTY ! Désolée...Parfois, je me demande...

\- Où se cache la vraie vie ?

\- Toi, le vieux clavier plein de miettes de chips, si tu la fermes pas, je t'offre un vole gratuit pour le recyclage ! Direct pour la Chine ! Et tes composants finiront éparpillés dans des tablettes pourraves Danew que des morveux maltraiteront en jouant à colorier Peppa Pig !

-...*lock*


	6. Le Deux de Cœur

**Le Deux de Cœur.**

Eren tendit ses doigts vers la peau blanche et délicate de Chrysta. Quand leurs deux mains se lièrent, celle du jeune homme, par sa taille et sa puissance, sembla engloutir les phalanges féminines et graciles comme la patte d'un ours l'aurait fait de celle d'un bébé. Ils fermèrent les yeux et le jeune homme tenta de se concentrer, rejetant les flashs lumineux qui s'imposaient à son esprit pour suivre une autre direction : un fil ténu, un fil d'Ariane, qui le guidait jusqu'à l'océan des contemplations.

Il atteignit l'entre-deux-mondes et se perdit dans son brouillard épais. Son corps n'était pas là; il n'était plus qu'une projection astrale, une âme à la dérive. Sa conscience s'éparpillait. Il devait la retenir. Sans elle, il ne pouvait pas rentrer. Sans elle, son corps serait une coquille vide à tout jamais. Et pourtant, elle se dispersait sans qu'il puisse la contenir, dans un infini de savoirs et de néant, à la poursuite de chuchotements dont il ne pouvait saisir le sens. Tout, dans cet univers spirituel, n'était que conversation silencieuse. Il entendait par le cœur, il voyait par l'esprit. Il se mêlait aux sentiments et aux émotions de tous les êtres vivants. S'y mêlait si bien qu'il s'y disséminait.

« _Eren_ », l'appela une voix.

Non, ce n'était pas une voix. C'était une intonation qu'il « ressentait » et qu'il pouvait traduire.

« _Ne fais pas ça, rassemble-toi_. »

Eren se focalisa vers l'onde, vers cette aura qui tentait de communiquer avec lui, et, ce faisant, sa conscience parut se reformer, en suivant la direction imposée par sa volonté.

« _C'est bien, mais tu dois partir. C'est trop risqué…_ »

Eren ignora le conseil et projeta son esprit vers la source de ces injonctions. Il la trouva. Il effleura la conscience d'un autre. D'un assemblage d'émotions qu'il sut créer et manier naturellement, il demanda à son tour :

« _Qui es-tu ?_ »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Eren savait, sans l'avoir jamais appris, ce que son pouvoir était capable de faire. Il se concentra sur l'entité et la pénétra. Il sentit la distance entre leurs corps, dans le monde réel, si précisément qu'il pouvait dire combien de kilomètres, et dans quelle direction, les séparaient. Puis, il se noya dans un flot d'émotions et de pensées si intenses que cela en était indéchiffrable, asphyxiant. Certaines prirent le dessus :

« _Ne fais pas ça ! Retourne dans ton corps !_ »

Eren s'obstina tandis que l'autre tentait de le repousser :

« _Tu es le dixième titan !_ »

Pas de réponse. Il s'acharna :

« _Qu'est-ce que tu es ?_ »

« _Je serai bientôt là._ »

Eren entrevit une partie de sa nature, et sa surprise lui fit lâcher prise. Le brouillard filait, il retournait vers son corps. Peu importe, il avait compris, du moins en partie, le fonctionnement de cette forme de télépsychie.

Il parvint à arrêter sa course et tendit son esprit vers Armin, laissant volontairement sa conscience s'éparpiller pour palper le vide. Il le trouva presque aussitôt, enveloppé dans l'aura inexplicablement mélancolique et abattue du Titan Colossal, et s'en approcha. Il voulait simplement effleurer l'esprit de son ami, mais celui-ci était moins fortifié que sa précédente rencontre, et il le transperça comme un miroir d'eau. Son intrusion déclencha une vague d'effroi et d'indignation qui l'ébranla violemment, et il se retira vivement. Il sut, d'instinct, que pénétrer l'âme était tabou. Il voulait établir un contact malgré tout, mais ses esprits recommençaient à s'émietter. Il avait beau les rappeler, sa volonté faiblissait.

« _RETOURNE DANS TON CORPS !_ »

Encore la voix du dixième titan. Son ordre fut accompagné d'une onde de colère si puissante que les sens d'Eren se réveillèrent. Il chuta dans les limbes.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, une migraine insupportable lui vrillait le crâne. Il était allongé sur les tommettes froides, ses camarades inquiets autour de lui. Chrysta serrait sa propre main sur sa poitrine avec une grimace de douleur.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda t'il d'une voix éraillée.

— Tu t'es évanoui, répondit Hanji, circonspecte.

— Chrysta a la main brûlée ! s'écria Jean.

— Désolé… » marmonna t'il, encore dans les vapes.

Ses yeux hagards tombèrent sur Armin, qui tremblait en le regardant d'un drôle d'air.

« Armin…, commença Eren.

— Je suis désolé, le coupa son ami. Pardon de t'avoir repoussé, c'était si intrusif ! »

Il baissa la tête d'un air penaud, encore sous le choc, avant d'ajouter :

« C'est comme si tu étais entré dans ma tête !

— Alors, ça a fonctionné ?! s'exclama Hanji.

— Je crois, grommela Eren en tentant de se relever. Mais, utiliser ce pouvoir demande de la pratique.

— Ah ouais ? Ben, oublie ! s'énerva Jean. Regarde dans quel état est Chrysta !

— C'est rien, Eren, glapit-elle en tentant de dissimuler la brûlure. J'aurais pu te lâcher plus tôt si je le voulais ! »

Eren fronça les sourcils et s'avança pour inspecter les dégâts, mais la jeune fille le fusilla d'un regard qui signifiait clairement : « Je ne suis pas en sucre, je sais ce que je fais ». Le jeune homme abdiqua, posant un poing sur sa hanche et se grattant la nuque de l'autre main.

« J'ai bien failli y rester… » lâcha t'il abruptement.

Tous le regardèrent, effarés. Un rire nerveux s'empara de lui, mais une vive douleur à la cuisse le calma. Il se tourna rageusement vers le caporal, qui venait de lui faire une béquille.

« Désolé, fit son supérieur avec flegme. J'ai pas compris la blague.

— C'est normal…, rétorqua Eren sur un ton frôlant la menace. J'ai pas encore raconté la chute !

— On t'écoute, dans ce cas », intervint Hanji en lui indiquant de se rasseoir.

Il s'exécuta en se massant distraitement les tempes. La douleur qui lancinait derrière ses orbites semblait s'atténuer doucement.

« Tu te sens bien ? » s'inquiéta Mikasa.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car Conny s'agitait :

« Je crois que j'ai entendu du bruit à l'extérieur ! dit-il, en entrouvrant la porte menant au réfectoire.

— Va voir ! » ordonna leur commandant.

Tandis qu'il s'éclipsait, la femme sortit un jeu de cartes de l'intérieur de son veston. Quand le jeune homme revint, elle les avait battues et distribuées. Conny s'exclama :

« Un poker ? Génial !

— C'est une mise en scène, Springer, lui répondit Levi avec irritation.

— Quelque-chose à signaler ? questionna Hanji.

— Juste un veilleur qui voulait savoir si Eren avait ramené une fille en cuisine pour la faire picoler ! » se marra t'il.

Mais son commentaire ne lui fit gagner qu'un regard meurtrier de la part du caporal, dont le chargeur imaginaire —par une cruel et injuste induction issue des rouages complexes de l'esprit tourmenté de l'homme plus mûr— finit de se vider en se plantant, une nouvelle fois, dans celui d'Eren, haineux et accusateur. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules :

« On peut reprendre ou on va vraiment jouer aux cartes, finalement ? »

Hanji hocha la tête :

« Dis-nous ce que ça a donné.

— C'est une sensation très étrange, tenta d'expliquer Eren. C'est comme un voyage dans un plan alternatif où tout est connecté : le temps, l'espace et les êtres. Et, en même temps, j'imagine que ce n'est pas un lieu, mais plutôt, un état. Un état que l'on atteint en s'abandonnant à notre subconscient ou, du moins, celui du titan. J'ai fini par trouver le Colossal et, je ne sais pas comment, je savais que c'était lui. J'aurais même pu pénétrer ses pensées ou ses souvenirs, mais j'ai cherché Armin. C'était comme si il était dans un cocon, à l'intérieur de l'âme de son titan. Enfin, pas lui, sa conscience. Désolé de t'avoir brusqué, ajouta t'il à l'adresse du blond.

— C'est rien. C'est juste que, sur le moment, c'était vraiment étrange et... très désagréable. N'importe qui, et ce n'est pas une simple question de pudeur, se sentirait violé, terrifié ou honteux, si on fouillait si facilement au fond de lui. Heureusement, tu es mon ami, et je ne t'en veux pas. Mais, quand même, j'aimerais qu'on évite de refaire ça, à l'avenir ! » termina Armin avec un petit rire.

Eren lui serra l'épaule, navré, puis reprit :

« Ça ne me met pas très à l'aise non plus et, comme je le disais, il s'en est fallu de peu pour que je reste coincé dans cette purée ! Je ne crois pas que ce pouvoir soit adapté aux capacités de l'être humain. Pour être pleinement exploité, il faut un esprit nettement plus évolué.

— Ne sous-estime pas le genre humain, Jäger, se moqua Levi. Il comprend des tas d'esprits plus évolués que le tien. C'est seulement dommage qu'un don pareil soit tombé sur un attardé ! »

C'était plus venimeux que d'habitude. Son supérieur passait, vraisemblablement, une mauvaise soirée. Eren lui jeta un coup d'œil, en haussant les sourcils, mais décida finalement de l'ignorer, ce qui, il s'en doutait, ne ferait que l'agacer davantage.

« On n'a rien à quoi rattacher ses pensées, continua t'il avec sérieux. Et quand on les laisse s'échapper, on finit par ne plus pouvoir les rassembler. C'est comme si la conscience se dématérialisait. On ne ressent plus rien, étant donné qu'on a plus l'outil pour le faire, et on se laisse disparaître. C'était ce qui était en train de m'arriver, et je serais sûrement resté un légume, dans le monde réel, si quelqu'un ne m'avait pas trouvé et aidé.

— Quelqu'un ?! lancèrent plusieurs voix.

— Celui dont nous parlions, le titan inconnu. Il m'a senti et il m'a aidé à revenir à moi. Il est certainement plus familier de l'Axe que ne le sont tous les autres.

— Tu lui as parlé ? demanda Hanji.

— "Parler", n'est pas exactement le terme, mais... Nous avons eu un bref échange durant lequel j'ai appris énormément de choses, et, en même temps, si peu contre tout ce qu'il cache. Pour commencer, il y avait bien deux titans, mais pas de réceptacle. Comme si le premier titan était l'hôte du Marteau, mais ça n'a pas de sens. Comme si il n'était pas humain ! Un titan qui prendrait la forme d'un homme, le contraire de nous, mais je n'en suis pas vraiment sûr. Ça me parait plus complexe.

— Tu as pu te faire une idée de ses capacités ? osa Armin.

— Oui et non. Il protégeait plutôt bien son esprit, mais sa fonction, le but dans lequel il a été créé, est tellement inhérente à sa nature que je l'ai perçue presque aussitôt. Elle a un lien direct avec la renaissance du Titan Fondateur. Quant à ses capacités spéciales, hormis celles du Marteau d'Arme que je ne connais pas, il en est plutôt dépourvu, comme on le supposait. C'est sûrement la raison de sa fuite durant près de milles-huit-cent ans.

— La renaissance du Titan Fondateur ? souligna le commandant.

— C'est une théorie à laquelle nous avons songé, Armin et moi, éclaircit Eren. Après ce que je viens d'entrevoir, je la trouve de plus en plus plausible. Nous pensons que, à la mort d'Ymir, lorsque le pouvoir fut séparé en neuf, le Titan Originel prévoyait, ainsi, d'assurer la perpétuité de sa conscience, et donc, de son despotisme. Mais cela affaiblissait grandement son pouvoir. Je suis sûr que cette division n'était qu'une solution précaire et qu'il avait, très certainement, prévu un moyen de retrouver l'intégralité de sa puissance, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Pour moi, ce titan supplémentaire et inconnu est la clé de l'énigme. »

Eren s'arrêta. Tout l'auditoire était plongé en pleine réflexion. Certains trituraient les cartes à jouer, d'autres observaient le fond de leurs verres. Au bout de quelques minutes, Hanji prit de nouveau la parole :

« Nous allons avoir besoin d'utiliser ce pouvoir à nouveau pour en savoir plus. Je suis désolée, Historia, mais, comprends-tu à quel point c'est une chance d'avoir accès à un tel savoir ? »

La jeune fille la regarda, atterrée. Le commandant fronça les sourcils et demanda avec compassion :

« Tu as vu quelque chose de ton côté ?

— Oui, mais je ne peux pas...je ne peux pas… »

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Mikasa se leva et posa une main sur sa nuque.

« Qu'as-tu vu ? insista Hanji.

— J'ai vu mourir quelqu'un... Une personne à laquelle je tiens beaucoup…, sanglota t'elle en secouant la tête.

— Calme-toi, murmura doucement Mikasa. Tu disais toi-même que ces visions n'étaient que des possibilités. »

Chrysta fondit entre les épaules de la jeune femme brune et se laissa aller au chagrin devant ses amis déroutés.

« Tu as raison ! gémit-elle. Je refuse d'y croire.

— On ne peut pas réitérer l'expérience à tout bout de champ, objecta Eren à l'encontre de ses supérieurs. D'abord, vous voyez bien que le mental de Chrysta en souffrirait, mais, en plus, il faut que vous sachiez que ce procédé est dangereux. Pas seulement pour moi, comme je l'ai expliqué, mais car ceux avec qui j'entre en contact risquent de découvrir nos plans et nos intentions. Le lien qui s'établit entre deux esprits est réciproque. Si je peux lire dans l'autre, il pourra en faire de même en moi.

— C'est vrai, confirma Armin. Quand Eren et moi nous sommes trouvés connectés, même si c'était très bref, j'ai eu clairement le temps de reconnaître ses titans et lui-même, sans que rien ne m'y ait préparé. Il n'y avait aucune image, aucune parole, et pourtant, j'ai tout de suite senti que c'étaient eux. En une fraction de seconde, je connaissais les intentions curieuses et pacifiques d'Eren, et je pouvais matérialiser sa position exacte dans l'espace !

— Ouais. Je dirais que le Marteau d'Arme est à environ onze ou douze mille kilomètres d'ici, dans la direction du nord-est. Ça fait froid dans le dos ! Mais il en sait autant sur ma position, maintenant. Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir prendre autant de risques ? A l'heure actuelle, garder nos connaissances secrètes et laisser spéculer l'adversaire est encore l'un de nos meilleurs avantages.

— Alors quoi ?! s'énerva le caporal. Si on vous écoute, on reste sans rien faire, à procrastiner, malgré tout ce qu'on vient d'apprendre ! Vous trouvez ça plus raisonnable ?

— Nous avons matière à réfléchir, tempéra Hanji. Ça devrait nous occuper un moment avant de prendre des décisions trop hâtives. »

Levi se laissa retomber sur son dossier, las. Finalement, il conclut d'un air blasé :

« Mouais… Autre chose à déclarer ? interrogea t'il à l'adresse d'Eren et Armin, mais ces dernier hochèrent négativement la tête. Alors, assez parlé pour ce soir. On aura sûrement besoin de refaire un point mais, d'ici là, on devrait tous se pieuter pour y réfléchir à tête reposée. Vous deux, merci de votre coopération, même si je continue de penser que ça a trop traîné. »

Les concernés acquiescèrent d'un air coupable, mais, néanmoins, heureux d'avoir vidé leur sac. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que, comme le disaient leurs supérieurs, ils s'emploieraient maintenant à prendre des décisions justes et réfléchies.

« On fait même pas une petite partie, alors ? se lamenta Conny.

— On t'a dit que c'était de l'esbroufe au cas où quelqu'un entrerait ! s'exaspéra Frock

— Vous allez retourner à vos piaules en commençant par ceux des dortoirs, ordonna Levi en les interrompant. Conny, Jean et Frock, vous rejoignez votre bloc ensemble. N'hésitez pas à vous vanter d'avoir fait le mur pour boire et jouer, tant qu'à faire. Pareil pour vous, Sasha et Mikasa. Même si les plus perspicaces doivent se douter qu'Hanji et la reine ne sont pas là pour une inspection routinière, on doit tenter de brouiller les pistes au maximum. Nous attendrons une demi-heure, puis, Hanji et Armin raccompagnerons Historia. Allez-y. »

Ils se levèrent, rincèrent leurs bocks et prirent le chemin de la sortie. Seule Mikasa resta sur le pas de la porte, hésitante. L'un de ses regards les moins commodes se posa sur le caporal :

« Et Eren ?

— Il regagnera ses quartiers en dernier, répondit froidement l'homme. Fous-le-camp, Ackerman. Tu commences à me courir ! »

Elle obéit, non sans lancer un dernier regard —exagérément inquiet— à son demi-frère. Sitôt après leur départ, la conversation reprit, principalement entre Hanji et Chrysta qui commentaient les récentes actualités du Conseil. Le sujet dériva vers les activités du Bataillon d'Exploration, et le caporal confia son optimisme quant la réussite de la prochaine expédition. Celle-ci, prévue au début de l'automne, devrait leur permettre d'atteindre les confins nord de l'île, dernière zone demeurant vierge de visite humaine, et d'établir les bases de ravitaillement les plus isolées qui leur manquaient encore. Si la guerre ne grondait pas, en approche par-delà de l'océan, l'humanité aurait pu sortir des murs et coloniser les territoires sauvages de Paradis d'ici quelques années, ou même moins. Tandis qu'ils discutaient, Chrysta mélangeait distraitement le deck qu'elle avait rassemblé au moment où leurs camarades avaient été congédiés.

Amusé en la regardant faire, Eren ricana :

« Tu vas nous lire les cartes, la voyante ?

— Très drôle ! claqua telle en faisant mine d'être vexée.

— C'est pas un jeu de tarot, Eren ! pouffa Armin.

— Mais je sais, oh ! Arrête de jouer au plus gros QI, toi ! Peut-être que ça marche quand même ? Pioches-en une !

— Pff, n'importe quoi ! » répliqua le blond.

Mais il tendit tout de même la main vers les cartons fins et lisses, aux dos décorés de motifs bleutés, que faisait danser Chrysta entre ses doigts agiles. Il en sélectionna un et échangea avec elle un regard joueur.

« Alors ? demanda Eren.

— Neuf de trèfles.

— Ben, tu vois ! s'exclama son comparse. Neuf, comme neuf années à vivre ! »

Armin éclata de rire, mais Chrysta semblait indignée :

« Comment vous pouvez rire de ça !?

— Ça aurait pu être pire ! la taquina Eren. Ce sont neuf années en trèfles, il a de la veine ! Ça aurait pu être neuf années qui piquent ! »

Armin et lui se bidonnèrent jusqu'à en avoir la larme à l'œil, et elle se radoucit, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

« A ton tour ! » exigea Eren à l'adresse de la jeune fille. Elle se laissa convaincre et retourna, devant leurs mines curieuses, la reine de cœur.

« Oh-oh ! fit Armin. C'est l'amour, ça ! »

Eren tressauta en tentant de contenir un nouveau fou-rire :

« Il y a une dame dans vos pensées, Altesse ? se moqua t'il à l'adresse de la jeune blonde.

— Vous êtes vraiment graves, de vrais gamins ! rougit-elle sans pour autant retenir un rire clair et complice.

— À moi ! » fit Hanji.

Ils la regardèrent avec une pointe de surprise, puis, Chrysta lui tendit la pioche.

« C'est le joker ! s'exclama la brune, son œil unique brillant derrière les verres de ses lunettes.

— Ou "le fou", en somme ! se gaussa Eren. Ça veut dire que le tempérament de notre cher commandant n'est pas prêt de s'améliorer ! »

Ils s'esclaffèrent avec un peu plus de retenue, tandis qu'Hanji marmonnait :

« On aurait peut-être dû faire un poker, en fin de compte.

— Et tu les laisses s'en tirer comme ça ? grogna le caporal.

— Ça fait bien des années que tu m'insultes et je ne t'ai jamais foutu au trou, toi !

— Reste plus que toi, Eren ! » fit Chrysta en pointant le jeu vers lui.

Toujours hilare, il glissa sa main vers les cartes —en prenant garde à ne pas frôler la sienne— pour en choisir une qu'il posa sur la table, devant elle.

« Vas-y, la cartomancienne du dimanche ! la provoqua t'il amicalement.

— Euh... C'est un deux de cœur.

— Sensationnel ! ironisa Armin avec un petit clin d'œil.

— Mmm... Je vois..., commença t'elle avec une voix mystérieuse et théâtrale. Je vois de grandes perturbations amoureuses dans un proche avenir ! Un triangle amoureux, une situation compliquée... Ce n'est jamais bon de courir plusieurs lièvres à la fois, mon petit ! »

Sa parodie de diseuse de bonne aventure fut accompagnée de nouveaux éclats de rire.

« Seulement un triangle !? se moqua Armin. Actuellement, ça pourrait être un…—il fit mine de compter sur ses doigts— au moins un pentagone, si c'est pas un heptagone !

— Mais ça colle pas avec ma carte ! protesta t'elle en boudant.

— De toute façon, c'est n'importe quoi ! ricana Eren. Je ne fais jamais plus de quatre à la fois. Au-delà, je confonds trop les prénoms !

Les autres, même s'ils étaient en partie indignés, ne purent s'empêcher de s'esclaffer avec lui, mais Levi, en bon trouble-fête, sembla juger que la plaisanterie avait assez durée. Avisant l'horloge au-dessus des passe-plats, il les coupa brusquement :

« Bon, c'est l'heure. Allez-y. »

Chrysta, Armin et Hanji, se levèrent. Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et, avant de quitter la pièce, Hanji recommanda au caporal de ne pas traîner et d'éviter d'être trop rude. Elle avait très certainement compris, comme Eren, d'ailleurs, que l'homme souhaitait s'entretenir avec lui et devait s'inquiéter, sinon du propos, mais davantage de la forme. Levi ne lui adressa, pour toute réponse, qu'un regard noir, et ils les laissèrent seuls.

Un climat hostile et silencieux s'installa. Eren était tendu. Il n'arrivait pas à effacer les écarts émotionnels qui avaient affecté le caporal durant leur entretien. L'autre avait eu des réactions disproportionnées à ses attentes lorsqu'il avait admis qu'il ne lui restait que peu de temps à vivre. Au fond de lui, Eren se languissait d'en savoir plus sur les sentiments du plus âgé à son endroit, mais il devait se faire violence pour ne pas commettre l'irréparable. Levi ne prendrait certainement pas ses avances avec humour. Tout en gambergeant, il ne cessait de battre, à son tour, les cartes meurtries et de moins en moins glissantes à cause de la moiteur de ses paumes. Son supérieur restait muet, impassible.

Après plusieurs longues et douloureuses minutes, Eren rompit le silence :

« Ça fait assez longtemps, on devrait y aller.

— Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu ne m'aies rien dit… »

Eren reposa le jeu sur le bois, avec soin. Il réfléchissait, tout en tentant de contrôler son impulsivité. Entre eux, en revanche, une partie métaphorique semblait débuter…

Où les cartes étaient déjà battues et distribuées.

Ses yeux cherchèrent ceux de l'homme qui commençait à éveiller, en lui, une concupiscence des plus redoutables.

« À quel sujet ? relança t'il d'un ton détaché.

— Au sujet du fait que tu vas mourir ! cracha l'autre.

— Ça aurait changé quoi ? »

Levi détourna le regard. De sa voix basse et grave, où Eren crut percevoir un tremblement d'incertitude, il déclara :

« Nous aurions eu plus de temps pour trouver une solution.

— Quelle solution ? maugréa le plus jeune entre ses dents. Vous êtes sûr d'avoir bien écouté ? Il n'y en a pas d'au…

— SI ! IL Y EN A FORCÉMENT UNE ! »

Cette fois, Eren dut ravaler sa salive et resta un moment ahuri. Le caporal s'était levé et semblait réfléchir intensément.

« On pourrait...on pourrait..., continua t'il, plus bas, mais presque divaguant à la recherche d'un espoir. On pourrait capturer l'un des leurs ? Non, il y a Annie. Grâce à Historia, tu serais sûrement capable de la faire sortir de sa dormance. Après cela, tu la boufferais et récolterais treize ans supplémentaires... »

Eren parvint à maintenir son regard, incrédule.

« Ensuite, on pourra toujours en prendre un autre. À la fin, tu cumulerais assez d'années pour atteindre une espérance de vie moyenne. On a besoin de toi, tu ne dois pas…

— Bien sûr ! railla Eren en coupant court à son délire. Et pourquoi pas Armin, pendant qu'on y est ? On l'a sous la main et il est plutôt appétissant ! Arrêtez un peu de déconner ! »

Levi le toisa d'un regard embué de folie. Eren se précipita pour poursuivre, sentant que, s'il le laissait se répandre, le poison serait des plus âpres :

« Vous imaginez ce qu'il se passerait si on opérait ainsi ? On gaspille déjà ces armes hors-normes à cause de moi. Le fait que je possède deux titans signifie qu'on ne pourra jamais en utiliser qu'un sur deux. Si je commence à les collectionner, on réduira leur effectif opérationnel. C'est comme se tirer une balle dans le pied ! Si on parvient à mettre la main sur d'autres primitifs, on doit impérativement leur trouver des hôtes de confiance et les utiliser à bon escient. Leur nombre est aussi leur force ! »

L'autre homme sembla se ressaisir. Les mâchoires crispées, il baissa la tête. Dans un geste d'anxiété et d'irritation pures, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, tirant en arrière quelques mèches de jais légères et injustement torturées aux yeux d'Eren. Celui-ci frissonna soudainement, hébété par ses propres conclusions. Le caporal Levi, si rationnel et professionnel, semblait perdre, ce soir, tout aplomb et objectivité. Et c'était lui qui en était la cause, du moins, tout l'indiquait.

Le moment était venu de faire ses jeux :

« Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? » chuchota presque Eren pour ne pas le brusquer.

Levi leva sur lui un regard perdu :

« De quoi tu parles ? soupira t'il. Je suis fatigué, et on ne réfléchit pas dans le même sens, c'est tout. Je suppose que je me suis trop investi dans ta protection depuis que l'on t'a ramassé, parce que c'était ma mission, bien entendu, et c'est sûrement devenu trop machinal pour moi… Au point de me faire dérailler. Car, tu as raison, c'est évident.

— C'est vraiment la seule raison d'un tel…déraillement ? »

Levi se raidit et plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

Ils avaient placé leurs mises.

Eren ne parvint à y lire qu'une profonde confusion, inédite et saisissante pour le caporal blasé qu'il avait toujours connu. Il voulait savoir, et il commençait à accepter la raison pour laquelle il le voulait tant. Peu importait que Levi soit un homme. Peu importait que Levi soit son supérieur hiérarchique. De toute évidence, il avait mal interprété cette admiration pugnace qu'il entretenait à l'égard de l'homme depuis bien des années. Il en était sûr, désormais. Il le désirait et l'estimait au-delà de ce qu'il pouvait, ou avait pu, supporter jusqu'ici.

« Sois pas con, gamin… » murmura Levi en perdant un peu plus contenance, les yeux soudain rivés sur l'horloge comme pour chercher une parade. Eren ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il se leva brusquement et, en quelques enjambées magistrales et ajustées à sa taille dominante, engloutit la distance qui les séparait.

Les jeux étaient faits, il était temps d'abattre ses cartes.

Il devait savoir, quelques en soient les conséquences, et, cette fois, il ne bluffait pas. Quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Levi, il le contempla un bref instant. L'homme n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, mais ses yeux, d'abord vivement agrandis de surprise, se plissèrent d'appréhension et de défi.

Eren ne posa pas sa question avec des mots, mais, sans préavis, saisit le visage aux traits délicats entre ses deux mains pour le rapprocher vivement du sien. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et goûtèrent doucement celles de l'autre. Il ferma les yeux pour savourer ce contact, oubliant tout des risques qu'il encourait.

Cependant, Levi ne le repoussa pas, restant figé, comme étourdi par le choc. Les lèvres de son soldat happèrent à nouveau les siennes, encore et encore. La peur et l'excitation faisaient palpiter le cœur du jeune homme, et un feu étrange grandissait en consumant tout son corps. Son supérieur se laissait faire et commençait même à réagir, tendant le cou sous ses assauts. Réalisant cela, Eren perdit le peu de délicatesse dont il avait pu faire preuve. Leur baiser devint plus sauvage, brûlant. Leurs langues commencèrent à se caresser avec une timidité futile, bien vite remplacée par une frénésie violente et orchestrée. La nouvelle férocité de l'échange soutira au plus gradé un soupir suggestif, qui fit perdre à Eren le peu de self-control qu'il possédait encore. Ses mains avides se précipitèrent dans la chevelure aux reflets goudronnés, caressant la soie sombre et le velours de la nuque fine. Un violent frisson parcourut l'homme plus âgé, sublimé par un gémissement de plaisir qu'il ne put retenir.

Eren devint fou.

Il condamna le peu d'espace qui les distançait encore, appuyant son corps contre le sien. Levi, fébrile, chancela sous la pression et s'accrocha à ses épaules, entourant ses bras autour de son cou et dévorant ses lèvres avec une hardiesse nouvelle et déroutante. Eren le sentait faiblir, s'abandonner. Son corps tremblait, à la merci de celui du plus grand. Pris d'un désir conquérant et impérieux, le cadet insista davantage, les poussant tous deux jusqu'au mur le plus proche, auquel était amarrée une desserte. Le bassin de Levi heurta l'inox froid, faisant tinter le métal du meuble contre la cloison. L'une de ses mains vint s'appuyer à la tablette pour soutenir son corps enfiévré et transi de délectation. Les ardeurs d'Eren redoublèrent devant cette capitulation à la débauche. L'état second et perverti dans lequel il parvenait à plonger sa proie le terrassait d'excitation.

Ils ne faisaient jamais que s'embrasser et, pourtant, ce contact procurait déjà à Eren un plaisir exponentiel. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir connu une telle passion au cours de sa vie. Les doigts agiles de Levi dansaient sur sa peau à vif, effleurant son cou, sa mâchoire, et se perdaient parfois parmi les longues mèches de sa crinière indomptable. Son odeur, qui l'avait déjà fait chavirer plus tôt, ainsi que celle de son haleine tiédie par la luxure et se mêlant à la sienne, étaient autant de fragrances aphrodisiaques qui éveillaient en lui ses plus bas instincts. Levi semblait défaillir entre ses bras, et Eren se demandait presque comment ils avaient pu se côtoyer si longtemps sans en arriver là. Comment lui-même avait pu vivre toutes ces années sans goûter ce fruit défendu et tant convoité. Une pensée stupide lui traversa l'esprit, soufflée par la folie qu'avait engendré son désir irresponsable :

Il pouvait mourir, maintenant.

Un nouveau soupir de béatitude échappa à Levi, contre sa bouche. Eren se ressaisit. Non, il y avait décidément trop de choses à découvrir encore. Ses gestes accompagnèrent cette pensée frivole, et il glissa ses mains, devenues plus aventureuses, dans le dos du caporal, laissant ses doigts courir sur ses reins et ses hanches, s'attardant un instant pour jouer avec les sangles du harnais qui les cintraient, puis, triturant le coton blanc de la chemise en cherchant à se frayer un passage vers de nouvelles parcelles de peau, douce et pâle, et encore vierges de caresses.

Levi mit brusquement fin au baiser et le repoussa.


	7. L'horloge

**L'horloge.**

Les mains toujours posées sur le torse d'Eren, maintenant le jeune homme fiévreux à bonne distance, Levi souffla :

« Non. »

Le jeune soldat resta immobile, apparemment surpris, mais Levi, craignant de se laisser à nouveau déborder, n'osait relever les yeux vers lui. Leurs respirations, haletantes et incontrôlées, indiquant la dépossession respective de leurs moyens, brisaient, à elles seules, le lourd silence qui s'était installé. Levi s'agrippait à sa raison, forçant encore un peu sur ses paumes afin d'éloigner davantage la menace. Puis, il releva la tête avec nonchalance, prêt à expliquer son geste. Son regard croisa celui d'Eren, embué de désir et d'impatience animale. Ses mots ne parvinrent à trouver leur route, soudain éclatés par cette vision troublante. Le jeune homme, qui avait su éveiller en lui tant de pulsions charnelles, le dominait de son corps, de toute sa superbe et de ses envies irrésistiblement réciproques. Les flammes vertes du cuivre en fusion dansaient sous les paupières plissées de convoitise.

Les genoux de Levi tremblèrent, prêts à s'écarter pour appeler le navire à rentrer au port. Mais il parvint à affermir sa volonté et, si ses cordes vocales le trahissaient, ses propres yeux, eux, lancèrent un avertissement sans équivoque.

Eren sourit et leva les bras, plaçant ses mains baladeuses au-dessus de ses épaules en signe de reddition. Levi eut beau mesurer son air coupable, il sut immédiatement que l'autre n'avait pas compris l'amplitude de son refus. Le jeune homme, par son attitude assouvie, lui faisait la promesse d'être moins impatient mais, avec fougue et cupidité, fondait à nouveau sur lui.

« J'ai dit "non" ! » lui répéta t'il froidement, alors que l'autre s'apprêtait, ses mains toujours levées en vœu ironique de chasteté, à ré-ouvrir le bal de préliminaires innommables.

« Tu sais bien qu'on fait n'importe quoi, alors, n'insiste pas ! »

Les bras d'Eren retombèrent sur les hanches de leur propriétaire, avec un agacement bien trop visible. Le jade de ses yeux le lacéra de reproches, tandis que son visage, d'ordinaire rayonnant de jeunesse provocante et de confiance ingénue, se crispait sous l'impact de la frustration.

Et c'était une frustration bien cruelle, Levi pouvait en attester.

« Pourquoi ? » siffla le soldat entre ses dents serrées, tandis que son corps prenait une posture menaçante, qui contrastait délicieusement avec la supplique d'incompréhension au fond de son regard.

Le plus mûr savait reconnaître un caprice et, même si la situation conférait à celui d'Eren une certaine légitimité, il s'efforça de garder la tête froide et de réprimer, à l'instar de cette volonté juvénile et prostrée, sa propre soif de lascivité.

Il n'avait jamais, de toute sa vie, perdu pieds de la sorte. Désormais, son attirance vis-à-vis de son subordonné lui était irrécusable; il ne pouvait plus se désavouer lui-même. Sans compter qu'Eren avait, de toute évidence, un talent inné pour la séduction, et celui-ci avait provoqué leur perte. Le jeune homme, excellant dans le charme et la verve, avait su le prendre au piège, l'envoûtant grâce à son audace et les atouts érotiques de son nouveau corps d'adulte. Malheureusement pour Levi, la fascination qu'il éprouvait déjà à l'égard de l'adolescent sauvage de ses souvenirs s'était révélée traîtresse. Si il avait, par le passé, eu du mal à admettre que le garçon était l'une de ses faiblesses, l'homme qu'il était devenu, lui, était un véritable danger.

Il devait tout effacer; nettoyer cette macule malvenue qui entachait les pages blanches de l'histoire, épique et martiale, que lui et ses hommes s'apprêtaient à couvrir d'encre. L'heure était grave. Tous aspiraient à la conclusion de près de deux-mille ans de guerre, et lui se laissait aller à des accès sentimentaux et libertins. Il avait bien trop perdu, dans son éternel combat, pour se laisser distraire à un moment aussi fatidique. Sans oublier que l'armée et ses codes lui avaient prouvé, depuis longtemps, leur efficacité implacable et forte pratique à servir ses desseins. Il ne pouvait pas enfreindre des règles qui lui étaient si utiles; il ne pouvait pas tout bazarder si simplement.

« Vous ne pensez pas avoir de temps à consacrer à ce genre de futilités ? » devina Eren, levant le menton pour mieux le dominer avec insolence.

Ce sale gosse avait, décidément, trop de cran pour son propre bien. Levi sentit, à nouveau, la colère parcourir ses veines.

« En effet, répondit-il d'une voix tranchante. Et toi non plus, je te rappelle. »

Une déception immense se peignit sur le visage du jeune homme. Levi perçut un éclair de fureur au fond de ses yeux et se prépara à essuyer une nouvelle riposte acerbe, mais Eren sembla soudain se raviser et baissa la tête, dissimulant son air dépité derrière ses longues mèches chaudronnées. Le temps d'un instant, Levi crut que le siège était terminé, mais il avait tort. Son assaillant, dans une ultime tentative, fit un nouveau mouvement craintif dans sa direction, forçant sur les mains toujours ouvertes et les bras tendus qui le repoussaient encore. Des siennes, Eren entoura les poignets fins de son supérieur, et le harponna d'une expression empreinte de désespoir et de prière :

« Ne fais pas ça… » implora t'il dans un murmure tremblant.

Levi frissonna. Ce tutoiement inattendu, vibrant sous les notes de la supplication, lui fit un effet diabolique. Il ferma les yeux et déglutit avec difficulté. Les muscles de sa gorge, et même de son corps tout entier, étaient crispés par l'appréhension de voir ses résolutions voler en éclats. Il repoussa plus sèchement Eren, conscient de ce qu'ils étaient, alors, l'un pour l'autre : victime tortionnaire et bourreau supplicié. Le jeune homme fut projeté vers l'arrière, et le contact physique se rompit. L'aîné croisa les bras sur son torse et lança d'un ton acrimonieux :

« Tch ! Là, ça devient pathétique. On dirait un chiot qui chouine, ça me donne envie de te casser la gueule.

— Vous vous foutez de moi ?! s'insurgea subitement Eren. À quoi vous jouez ?! Vous voulez me faire croire que je me suis enflammé tout seul ? Je suis peut-être con, mais pas complètement arriéré, non plus ! Et, dans ce domaine, vous pouvez pas me la faire. J'ai jamais violé personne, et je sais parfaitement reconnaître quand mes intentions sont réciproques ! »

L'allusion aiguisa le courroux de Levi. Parmi toutes les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à rejeter si subitement Eren, il y en avait une qu'il refusait encore d'admettre, mais qui venait, à l'instant, de le heurter à nouveau de plein fouet : la sexualité vraisemblablement expérimentée du jeune homme, et qui incluait, de façon très dérangeante, un nombre de partenaires conséquent. Non pas que Levi soit d'une nature spécialement envieuse et, encore moins, possessive, mais, lorsque cela concernait Eren, tout son bon sens et son détachement machinal semblaient se faire la malle. Il devait bien reconnaître qu'une part de jalousie insidieuse s'était mise à le hanter et à peser sur son humeur. Sa propre bêtise l'exaspérait d'autant plus qu'il avait, depuis longtemps, passé l'âge d'éprouver ce genre de sentiments puérils. Si tant est qu'il en eût déjà éprouvés un jour, ce dont sa mémoire doutait fortement. Cependant, la répartie venimeuse qui lui échappa soudainement ne fit que révéler un indice fortuit quant à cet odieux constat, et il le regretta presque aussitôt :

« Oh oui, ça, j'en doute pas ! T'as l'air de bien t'amuser ! »

Eren, stupéfait, le dévisagea. La révolte qui animait ses yeux avait cédé la place à l'incompréhension. Quand Levi vit ses paupières s'affaisser légèrement, indiquant qu'il commençait à déchiffrer tout ce que sous-entendait l'invective, il se hâta de reprendre pour faire diversion :

« Je ne vais pas être de mauvaise foi, bien entendu. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis laissé aller. Te fais pas de fausses idées. C'est sûrement que je dois manquer de...distractions, ces derniers temps.

— Ces derniers temps ? répéta Eren, sardonique. Putain, arrêtez vos conneries ! "Distraction", mon cul ! Vous savez même pas ce que ça veut dire !

— Là, tu commences à me chauffer, petite merde ! Je te conseille de fermer ta grande gueule avant que…

— Avant que quoi ?! s'écria le jeune homme en perdant tout contrôle. Démembrez-moi si vous voulez, rien à foutre ! Ça repoussera, et je continuerai de vous faire chier tant que vous continuerez de me prendre pour une valise ! »

Cette fois, une pulsion meurtrière s'empara de Levi, annihilant toute forme de raisonnement équilibré. Il se jeta sur le soldat et le frappa au visage, avec une force et une vitesse fulgurantes. Comme il l'escomptait, l'autre se retrouva au sol, et il le saisit violemment par le col. D'une vive secousse de l'épaule, il le tira vers lui, de sorte qu'il se retrouve agenouillé. Quittant sa position accroupie, Levi se redressa dans une posture dominatrice et méprisante, en veillant à ne pas desserrer l'étau de tissu, tendu et froissé, qui opprimait la gorge de sa proie.

« Je ne suis pas une de tes putes ! gronda t'il d'une voix polaire. Si tu veux t'éclater à collectionner les parties de baises avec les pintades de la bleusaille, je ne t'en empêcherai pas. T'as l'air d'aimer ce sport, et je suis sûr que t'es un sacré coup. Tant mieux pour ces petites connes ! Par contre, si tu deviens un prédateur sexuel au point de te fixer, comme challenge, de te taper la hiérarchie, je te coupe les couilles et on verra bien si elles repousseront ! »

Avec la puissance d'un seul de ses bras, il remit prestement Eren debout sur ses jambes, et le lâcha en le repoussant brutalement. Celui-ci fit quelques pas en arrière, ahuri. Puis, il éclata de rire, provoquant chez le caporal un effarement désagréable.

« Ben, enfin on progresse ! » lança joyeusement le cadet.

De l'une de ses mains, il massa son cou endolori et remit son col en place, tandis que son expression se muait en un rictus fielleux. Son ton, ironique à souhait, résonna dans les cuisines :

« Merde ! Alors comme ça, je suis démasqué ? C'est vrai qu'un petit caporal, ça fait pas bézef comme trophée ! Par contre, sauter un adjudant-chef, ça a plus de gueule ! Et puis, la taille du bureau, ça compte quand on doit passer en-dessous. C'est que je suis pas si petit que ça, moi ! Je veux bien sucer des queues contre une promotion, mais il me faut un minimum de confort !

— Ça suffit... FERME-LA ! » vociféra Levi, pris d'une ire volcanique.

Eren troqua son air sarcastique contre un regard franc et attristé :

« Je ne considère pas les gens comme des jouets, poursuivit-il, blessé. Et encore moins vous. Mes aventures sont souvent sans lendemain, mais les filles sont prévenues. Je ne suis pas le genre de connard qui les laisserait s'attacher pour en profiter à sa guise.

— Je m'en branle, c'est toi que ça regarde ! » cracha Levi en amorçant un mouvement vers la porte.

Eren lui barra aussitôt la route, ajoutant avec précipitation :

« Arrêtez vos conneries, bordel ! Vous me plaisez depuis que je suis gosse ! C'est clair, maintenant ! Rangez votre parano et vos principes de merde deux minutes, et essayez de comprendre ! »

Levi recula, les yeux écarquillés. Cette dernière déclaration venait de lui secouer les tripes.

« De plus en plus gênant… » maugréa t'il en tentant de faire abstraction du torrent d'émotions qui menaçait, à nouveau, le barrage fissuré dont il tentait de colmater les brèches depuis un quart d'heure. Eren l'ignora et fit un nouveau pas dans sa direction, poursuivant ses révélations :

« À moi aussi ça me parait complètement débile ! criait-il presque. En plus, vous êtes un mec ! Ça me sidère de m'apercevoir que je suis autant attiré par vous, alors que j'ai passé mon adolescence à mater des nanas à fortes poitrines, avec deux citrouilles à la place du cul, comme n'importe quel autre gars ! Je ne comprends pas et, en fin de compte, je ne veux pas comprendre. Je m'en cogne que vous soyez un homme, et encore plus de votre grade ! Vous êtes spécial pour moi. »

Levi ne cilla pas. Son tourment était tel qu'il en restait pétrifié. Extérieurement, il devait être aussi pâle et immobile que du marbre. Eren secoua la tête et passa ses mains sur son propre visage, essoufflé. Ses propos non-prémédités semblaient provoquer en lui, comme chez l'autre, un égarement sans commune mesure. Une lueur de colère dansa soudain dans ses yeux et, d'un coup de pied impulsif et sanguin, il fit voler un innocent tabouret contre les bacs à vaisselle. L'objet percuta l'émail avec fracas, mais s'en sortit indemne. Levi fronça les sourcils, de nouveau alerte face à pareil accès de colère, mais Eren se retourna vers lui pour s'exclamer :

« Dites-moi quelque chose ! N'importe quoi, du moment que c'est vrai ! J'ai besoin de savoir. Tout ce que je vous demande...c'est de prendre ça au sérieux.

— Non. Rien n'est possible entre nous. Le sujet est clos. »

Eren se rapprocha de nouveau. Levi, soudain incertain et pris de remords inexpliqués, baissa le regard et eut un léger mouvement de recul. Ce dernier ne fut, malheureusement, pas suffisant pour réduire ce nouveau rapprochement intime et abusif.

« Parce que vous ne voulez pas, ou que vous ne pouvez pas ? » questionna le jeune homme en se penchant vers son oreille.

Levi se sentait traqué. Il haïssait cette sensation qui nuisait à sa tranquillité d'esprit mais qui, paradoxalement, l'emplissait d'une excitation vivifiante. Il aurait pu frapper l'insolent et rejoindre sa chambre sans épiloguer davantage. C'était probablement ce qu'il ferait en temps normal, mais, ce soir, un secret venait de naître entre les deux hommes. Les fils de soie fragiles, qui les liaient déjà, s'étaient durcis pour devenir des câbles, car, même si il le garderait pour lui, Levi se sentait irrésistiblement flatté et apaisé par ces aveux déplacés.

« Je ne peux pas », souffla t'il finalement, sans relever les yeux.

Il sentit Eren soupirer contre sa jugulaire, lui arrachant un frisson. Puis, toujours en évitant de poser ses mains sur le corps de son supérieur, le jeune homme chercha à nouveau ses lèvres, en faisant courir le bout de son nez sur sa joue. Levi, par réflexe et désir, entrouvrit les siennes, mais se ravisa aussi sec. Il songea à s'écarter, mais son corps était réticent à quitter la chaleur de l'autre. Quant à l'idée de protester oralement, nul doute que son soupirant l'interromprait en profitant allègrement de l'opportunité pour l'assaillir sans sommation. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, il leva sa main vers le visage du plus grand et posa ses doigts sur sa bouche, arrêtant sa course et refreinant le souffle chaud qui s'en échappait et recommençait à l'enivrer.

« Chhh...Tu as ta réponse. N'en parlons plus jamais, tu veux ? Il faut oublier...tout ça. » susurra t'il contre la peau veloutée de la mâchoire redevenue glabre.

Il accompagna, néanmoins, ses paroles d'un regard doux et ostensiblement ému. Les orbes verts, voilés de tristesse, le sondèrent avec application, comme pour tout mémoriser de l'expression touchée et sans précédente que son aîné lui lançait. Au bout de quelques secondes, le plus jeune sembla se résigner. Ses yeux se fermèrent et sa propre main, chaude et rude, vint couvrir celle de son supérieur. Avant de l'éloigner de son visage, il embrassa tendrement les doigts blancs et délicats. Levi frémit de surprise et de plaisir. Il n'eut guère besoin de se faire violence pour rompre le contact, car Eren le fit rapidement, et s'éloigna d'un pas.

Le jeune homme fourra les mains dans ses poches et fixa le bout de ses bottes.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir oublier, avoua t'il. Mais je ne vous importunerai plus, caporal-chef. »

Levi n'avait aucun mal à sentir toute la désillusion qui tempêtait dans le cœur du soldat. Lui-même avait une idée claire de la fragilité de sa propre volonté. Il hocha la tête, de nouveau impassible, et l'autre, comprenant qu'il venait de recomposer son masque, fronça les sourcils. Levi ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait lu cette déception sur son visage depuis son arrivée. Heureusement, après un salut militaire exagéré et superflu, Eren tourna les talons et quitta le mess.

Levi resta seul. Le silence et la fatigue nerveuse s'abattirent sur lui avec poids.

Et ce petit con lui avait laissé son verre à laver.

Le lendemain matin, Levi se leva aux aurores et d'une humeur massacrante. Ses muscles courbaturés étaient encore crispés de stress. Il maudit son état émotionnel et se traîna jusqu'à la salle d'eau. Évidemment, il était trop tôt pour que quelqu'un ait allumé les bouilleurs à gaz, et il dut se rincer sous une eau glaciale, ce qui était loin d'être idéal pour soulager les contractures musculaires.

Tout en enfilant son uniforme, il repensait à ce qu'il avait appris la veille. Bien malgré lui, les sensations lointaines —et pourtant, toujours trop grisantes— du baiser échangé avec Eren, ne cessaient de parasiter sa dialectique interne. Hanji et lui allaient devoir repasser leurs découvertes d'hier soir au peigne fin, et commencer à creuser de nouvelles pistes en vue de trouver des solutions ou des réponses, alors que lui était bêtement incapable de retracer correctement le fil de leur conversation, obnubilé par ses déboires lubriques. Il devrait peut-être, à l'instar d'Eren, penser à se divertir de temps à autre, car il découvrait, aujourd'hui, que trop de privation pouvait se montrer cruelle, surtout à l'encontre de la concentration. Il soupira en s'emparant de sa cape du Bataillon et quitta sa chambre.

À son grand soulagement, Eren n'apparut pas lors de la collation matinale. Armin, embarrassé, l'informa que le jeune homme avait mis les voiles au petit jour pour aller chasser, ou pêcher, il n'était pas sûr. Le petit blond fut surpris, mais imperceptiblement soulagé, lorsque le caporal haussa les épaules d'un air totalement désintéressé. Quand Hanji et Historia le rejoignirent à table et que le commandant commença à le questionner sur ses conclusions, Levi esquiva le sujet, lui indiquant qu'ils en parleraient plus tard. Cette femme était toujours trop hystérique ou trop impatiente. Il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel à ce qu'il lui impose sa volonté de faire comme il l'entendait, et il en profita, prétextant qu'il avait mal dormi et que sa matinée était chargée. Elle n'insista pas et se retint de bouder en public, ce dont Levi la remercia intérieurement. Malheureusement, Historia la soutint en précisant qu'elle ne resterait pas plus de deux ou trois jours et que, s'ils avaient des choses à éclaircir avec elle, il serait judicieux de faire fructifier ce laps de temps. Levi lui jeta un regard noir, oubliant, un instant, la souveraine pour ne plus voir en elle qu'une fillette agaçante. Il fit un signe de tête évasif en direction d'Hanji pour lui indiquer son assentiment, puis quitta les communs d'un pas décidé, irrité que l'on puisse douter de sa productivité.

Si l'aube avait été grise et fraîche, le temps ne fit que se dégrader au cours de la matinée. Le caporal avait dû interrompre la patrouille alors qu'ils étaient en plein entraînement tridimensionnel, car, si les bourrasques sifflantes qui s'intensifiaient ajoutaient un peu de piquant aux exercices, les averses intermittentes, et de plus en plus cinglantes, les menaçaient tous d'attraper la fièvre. Le loden vert sombre, dans lequel étaient coupées les pèlerines du Bataillon, avait beau avoir la réputation d'être imperméable, il n'en demeurait pas moins un tissu de laine bouillie, et atteignait vite ses limites. De plus, la coupe du vêtement, choisie pour sa légèreté et permettant un déploiement optimal des lames et des grappins, n'offrait aucune protection contre le vent. Celui-ci en faisait aisément voler les pans, et s'insinuait sous leurs uniformes, ce qui était d'autant plus dérangeant lorsqu'il était chargé des eaux du ciel, les fouettant et les trempant intégralement. L'ordre de repli fut accueilli avec gratitude de la part des recrues grelottantes de froid, et ils regagnèrent vite le mur.

Une fois sur le rempart de la base maritime, le caporal leur ordonna d'aller se sécher et se changer. Après quoi, il leur resterait quelques heures avant le déjeuner, durant lesquelles ils devraient démonter leur équipement et l'essuyer méticuleusement pour éviter la corrosion. Les gaines, moulées dans l'acier inoxydable, à l'instar des lames qui étaient chromées, pouvaient rester humides un bon moment avant de se détériorer, mais les commutateurs des gâchettes, et certaines pièces des accumulateurs insérés dans le dispositif d'allumage, étaient en cuivre. Sans parler des éléments de quincaillerie, en fer brut, qui menaçaient de rouiller.

Sur ses injonctions, l'équipe du jour se dispersa dans le camp. Levi longea le port, songeur. Ici, les rafales n'étaient plus qu'un vent salin et frais, qui soufflait du large à près de vingt-cinq nœuds, sans discontinuer. La pluie avait laissé place à un crachin maussade, qui embrumait les alentours et continuait de faire baisser les températures agréables des jours précédents.

Il s'arrêta aux abords du ponton de l'extrémité sud, mais ne s'y engagea pas et resta à bonne distance des flots agités, tenant fermement les bords de sa capuche pour la maintenir en place. Plissant les yeux, il contempla quelques instants la houle enragée, mouvante et puissante. Même dans l'anse, des creux de deux bons mètres se formaient, par endroits, et les crêtes écumeuses roulaient et grondaient comme le tonnerre. Telle une armée d'assaillants vengeurs et avides de destruction, les lames se ruaient en pénétrant dans l'enclave, contre les embarcadères griffus qui les brisaient, mais continuaient leur course furieuse et disloquée pour venir s'éclater violemment contre la paroi bétonnée du quai principal, en geyser furieux d'une dizaine de mètres, qui projetaient des gerbes mousseuses jusqu'aux façades des constructions. Levi se souvint qu'Eren avait, un jour, quémandé la construction d'une digue pour protéger le port du climat capricieux océanique. Sa requête avait été ignorée. Pourtant, en quatre ans, le jeune homme avait dû essuyer bien des tempêtes, et certaines sans doute bien plus spectaculaires que celle-ci. Levi comprenait, maintenant, à quel point ces déferlantes pouvaient faire des dégâts. Il demeurait là, admiratif devant la colère du ciel et des eaux infinies, savourant les forces extraordinaires de cette nature souveraine et imprévisible.

Une digue serait un élément de défense supplémentaire contre les assauts humains. Si l'ennemi revenait, nul doute qu'il tenterait de reprendre ses infrastructures. Son besoin de docks et de mouillages était indiscutable. Un bruit dans son dos interrompit ses réflexions —enfin redevenues professionnelles— et il tourna légèrement la tête de façon à ne pas dévoiler son visage aux intrus éventuels, craignant d'être importuné si on le reconnaissait.

Il put apercevoir Eren, chargé comme une mule, qui ahanait en traînant, par les lignes-mères et les flotteurs coulés sous un bras, une demi-dizaine de casiers, tandis que deux bourriches d'osier bringuebalaient contre ses hanches, en tirant sur ses épaules. Pour sûr, ce morveux savait bricoler n'importe quoi et avait appris bien des choses pour occuper son exil dans ce trou à rat. Grâce à différents ouvrages de pêche dénichés par Armin, et l'habilitation de pièges et d'équipements halieutiques destinés à l'eau douce dont leur civilisation disposait déjà, il avait réussi à fabriquer son propre matériel, adapté au milieu marin. Levi le vit lâcher son barda et se diriger vers l'une des nasses. Le jeune homme ne l'avait, de toute évidence, pas remarqué, et il s'appliquait, maintenant, à relever le contenu de ses pièges en y introduisant une main gantée de cuir traité et graissé contre la salinité.

Sûrement encore quelque chose de mort et de puant.

Levi se détourna, avec une grimace de dégoût, pour retrouver des préoccupations plus sérieuses. Il était inquiet quant au compte-rendu qu'Hanji fournirait au Conseil. Son tempérament méfiant lui soufflait, comme toujours, de ne pas dévoiler toutes leurs cartes au haut-commandement. Le commandant du Bataillon et la reine avaient, selon lui, une vision trop utopique de la monarchie révisée par leurs soins. Certains diraient qu'elles étaient plutôt lucides mais, en ce qui le concernait, la prudence manquait toujours. Levi exécrait les crapules de la première heure qui avaient tenté de prouver, en couards acculés, leur loyauté fallacieuse aux moyens des procédés les plus perfides. Plus que tout, la possibilité d'une taupe le rendait insomniaque. Cette satanée Zoé avait beau lui rabâcher que cette éventualité relevait presque du fantastique, au vu de l'isolement de l'île doublée de l'enceinte des trois murs impénétrables, Levi ne pouvait oublier Léonhart, Hoover et Braun, ainsi que Grisha Jäger. En effet, il était difficile d'imaginer que l'espionnage ait pu atteindre les sphères les plus élevées du gouvernement, mais ce n'était pas impossible non plus. La vigilance du caporal-chef restait exacerbée en toutes circonstances. Il ne baisserait probablement sa garde qu'à sa mort. Ou bien, le jour où la paix et la fin des combats retentiraient à travers tout Paradis. La première option était, de loin, la plus réaliste.

La bruine se mua en une nouvelle radée battante, et il décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller s'essorer avant de finir frigorifié.

En se retournant, son regard accrocha celui d'Eren, qui l'observait distraitement en fouillassant toujours dans l'espèce de cageot dégoulinant et recouvert d'algues vertes nauséabondes. Avant que le soldat ne détourne rapidement le regard, faisant mine d'être concentré sur sa besogne, Levi avait bien vu que ses yeux étaient braqués sur une partie précise de sa silhouette, située juste au-dessous de ses reins. Il se renfrogna, indigné. Tandis que lui s'escrimait à établir un plan de secours pour leur survie à tous, accablé par les doutes; torturé par des suppositions et constamment à la recherche d'un espoir qui pourrait les sortir de cette foutue guerre; ce grouillot —qui plus est, des plus concernés !— n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de lui reluquer le derrière.

Se retenant de pester ou de trembler trop visiblement, il s'engagea en direction de ses quartiers. Le jeune homme était sur sa trajectoire et, même s'il disposait d'assez d'espace pour le dépasser sans confrontation, il s'arrêta à sa hauteur et lui jeta avec hargne :

« J'avais raison, t'es qu'un putain d'obsédé. »

Eren rougit violemment, mais ses yeux exprimaient une surprise innocente.

« Que…J'ai rien fait ! bredouilla t'il.

— Qu'est-ce que tu regardais, y a deux minutes ? Fais pas cette gueule d'abruti, je sais bien que c'était pas le grand large !

— Mais vous savez que je…Vous allez quand même pas m'empêcher de vous regarder ?! Ça fait rien de mal !

— Tu ne savais même pas que c'était moi avant que je me retourne. Tch, tu mates vraiment tout ce qui bouge ! C'est pathologique chez toi, pas vrai ? Dégoûtant. »

Sur ces paroles acides et véhémentes, il lui tourna vivement le dos et poursuivit son chemin, doutant que son idée de l'apostropher eut été raisonnable. Un petit rire s'éleva, alors, dans son dos, et il eut bien du mal à feindre de n'avoir rien entendu.

« Vous rigolez ?! plaisanta Eren avec une fierté inconvenante. Je reconnaîtrais vos fesses entre mille ! »

Non, décidément, Levi n'aurait pas dû lui parler.

Quelques pas plus loin, il fut bousculé par un deuxième classe qui se répandit en excuses, pitoyable et penaud. Levi l'aurait bien remis à sa place, mais un tintement clair et infime, ayant suivi le choc, attirait davantage son attention. Il fit signe au soldat de décamper, tandis que lui-même scrutait le sol. Au bout d'une bonne minute, il ramassa une vis à tête fraisée et fendue, d'à peine un centimètre. Il avisa aussitôt son équipement, et trouva rapidement l'emplacement vide qu'elle occupait initialement, sous l'un des déclencheurs de propulsion.

Tentant de ne pas se laisser exaspérer par la poisse qui s'abattait sur lui, et relativisant à la pensée que, de toute manière, et comme il l'avait préconisé à ses soldats, il s'apprêtait à démonter son matériel pour le sécher, il changea de destination pour gagner la remise à outils. La porte cadenassée avait, par chance, été laissée ouverte, ce qui lui épargna d'appeler pour qu'on lui trouve les clés. Il pénétra dans le cabanon sombre et remarqua, d'entrée, que l'intérieur était bien trop en désordre à son goût. Il fouilla rapidement l'établi et les servantes, mais ne trouva aucun tournevis plat. Commençant à fulminer, il reporta son attention sur le centre de la pièce et les quelques caisses de bonne taille qui l'encombraient. D'un coup sec de la pointe de sa botte, il fit sauter le capot de l'une d'elles. Il put, encore une fois, constater que sa force était presque inhumaine lorsqu'il vit les pointes d'acier qui scellaient le couvercle jaillir du bois sans aucune résistance. Avec une curiosité très modérée, il jeta un œil au fond du coffre : trois fûts à bière pleins.

« Les petits enculés ! » persiffla t'il.

Après le déjeuner, Levi rejoignit Historia et Hanji dans le bureau attenant à la chambrée de cette dernière qui, en tant qu'officier supérieur, pouvait disposer de l'espace privé le plus vaste de la base. Si la pièce dédiée au couchage était similaire à celles des autres quartiers, le commandant avait, néanmoins, l'accès à un cabinet de travail personnel. La pièce exiguë et sobre, meublée d'un bureau étroit et éclairée par le biais d'une lucarne avare, était tout juste assez spacieuse pour accueillir quatre ou cinq personnes. Pour Levi, cela représentait déjà un certain confort, si l'on se référait aux chapiteaux de toiles tendues qu'ils devaient ériger chaque fois qu'ils venaient sur la côte durant les premiers mois.

À son entrée, il trouva sa collègue assise derrière le meuble vétuste, griffonnant sur du papier, tandis qu'Historia lui faisait face sur une chaise raide. Elles le saluèrent, et Levi s'empara du tabouret branlant qu'il restait et le positionna contre un mur, de façon à pouvoir s'adosser. Hanji semblait, manifestement, s'acharner à rédiger une synthèse de ce qu'ils avaient appris de nouveau, et trépignait, sans doute, à l'idée de la compléter par des hypothèses et des solutions, égale à elle-même. Le protocole scientifique s'imposait dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, et elle ne s'en départirait probablement jamais. Son raisonnement, mécanique et stratifié, était aussi conventionnel qu'il lui était propre et sans pareil au sein de l'armée. Quoique, militaires et hommes de science semblaient tout de même avoir en commun la rigueur et, parfois même, l'obtusion.

Ils se mirent à échanger leurs points de vue, mais Levi y participa peu. La discussion était, dès le départ, embourbée. Bien entendu, aucun d'eux ne semblaient avoir eu un éclair de génie au cours des dernières heures. La brune était nerveuse, et le caporal la comprenait mieux que quiconque. Ils pouvaient clairement sentir l'épée de Damoclès pointée sur eux, mais étaient incapables d'agir, forcés à l'inaction dans l'attente d'un événement ou d'une nouvelle information providentielle. C'était extrêmement frustrant.

« On devrait lancer un chantier naval et envoyer des émissaires, soupira finalement le commandant. Si Historia et Eren pensent que certaines nations pourraient nous soutenir, n'attendons pas, et allons chercher de l'aide.

— Mais aucun de nos charpentiers ne saurait comment s'y prendre ! se lamenta Historia. Nous avons perdu ce savoir depuis notre confinement derrière les murs.

— Nous avons bien des bacs et des chalands, là-bas, renchérit Hanji. Un bon ingénieur devrait trouver un compromis entre nos connaissances de la navigation fluviale, et ses observations du milieu maritime, pour permettre à des embarcations de traverser la mer. Nous n'avons pas besoin de gros navires, il nous suffit de rejoindre les côtes les plus proches.

— Et que sait-on des côtes les plus proches ? l'interrompit Levi. Tu veux dire qu'on devrait envoyer des éclaireurs vers le continent sans même savoir où ils mettront les pieds ? Si ils accostent en territoire ennemi, on se sera donné bien du mal pour rien. L'adversaire a probablement établi des postes avancés aux endroits les plus stratégiques, c'est-à-dire, ces fameuses côtes les plus proches. Et, si ce n'est pas le cas, je te rappelle qu'on ne sait absolument rien de nos autres voisins. Rien ne dit qu'ils ne nous sont pas hostiles également. Tout ce qu'on a, c'est une vieille carte mitée qui ne nous donne aucune info sur le contexte géopolitique actuel. Historia pense que le bloc allié est principalement établi au sud-est de notre île. Si nous voulons les rejoindre, il nous faudra des mois, voire des années, pour construire les bâtiments aptes à faire un tel voyage. Si on décide de rejoindre l'occident, c'est à pied que nos hommes devront faire le trajet, et cela reviendra au même temps. »

Hanji soupira, déconfite.

« On pourrait envoyer un message dans une bouteille à la mer... marmonna t'elle.

— Tu déconnes, là ? grinça l'homme, irrité.

— Je tentais de détendre l'atmosphère.

— Fous la paix à l'atmosphère, Trois-yeux ! Et retend plutôt ton cerveau, il se ramollit sérieusement ! »

Elle fit une grimace, lui indiquant qu'il était trop rude, mais il l'ignora. Finalement, dans l'impasse, ils changèrent de sujet. Le commandant leur fit part de sa volonté de poursuivre ses recherches sur le liquide spinal, et son intention de faire un prélèvement sur Eren et Armin le lendemain. Les deux autres ne s'y opposèrent pas. Levi se confessa aux deux femmes de la nécessité, selon lui, de censurer certaines parties de leur rapport quand il devrait rendre des comptes au Conseil. Elles acquiescèrent sans mal, ce qui atténua un peu son aigreur passagère. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de garder secrètes les informations concernant la fameuse malédiction d'Ymir, afin d'éviter que ne s'ébruite la position précaire dans laquelle se trouvaient leurs possesseurs de titans. Ils étaient tous trois conscients que, ne sachant rien d'Eren et Armin, les membres du Conseil n'hésiteraient pas à les sacrifier en dépit de leur loyauté et des hauts faits —c'était un pressentiment de Levi— qu'ils pouvaient encore accomplir grâce à leur détermination irremplaçable. Ils décidèrent également de taire ce qu'ils avaient appris sur les capacités secondaires de l'Axe, protégeant ainsi Historia d'éventuelles pressions visant à étoffer leurs connaissances de l'ennemi. En revanche, il livrerait volontiers le fait que la reine et l'Originel, ensemble, étaient parfaitement capables d'utiliser ce pouvoir si convoité. C'était plus un coup de bluff qu'autre chose, car, s'il était possible que l'adversaire en ait vent, cela retarderait peut-être encore un peu l'invasion, leur offrant un délai supplémentaire pour se préparer davantage. Levi plaçait ses mises sur tous les tableaux en attendant son tour dans le jeu.

Ils finirent par quitter la cellule en milieu d'après-midi, au grand soulagement du caporal. Le vent était tombé et le ciel s'éclaircissait. Alors qu'il prenait la direction de la cambuse pour se faire du thé, Hanji le rappela :

« Au fait, adjudant-chef ! »

Il lui lança un regard glacial :

« T'amuses pas à m'appeler comme ça. Tu sais bien que ça me donne des relents gastriques.

— Je sais, mais j'ai pensé à quelque chose et, si tu acceptes, il va falloir que tu t'y fasses ! lui lança t'elle, mystérieuse.

— Ok…, s'inclina l'homme. Tu vas m'expliquer ça quand j'aurai mis la bouilloire à chauffer. »

* * *

C'était l'heure du dîner et Eren, affamé, marchait vers le réfectoire en compagnie de Mikasa et Jean, appâté par l'odeur alléchante qui se dégageait des cuisines. Suivant ses conseils, Sasha, qui était, ce soir, de corvée de popote, leur avait préparé des terrines et une bisque avec les fruits de sa pêche matinale. Bien sûr, ce ne serait pas suffisamment conséquent pour remplir les panses de la cinquantaine d'hommes qui occupaient actuellement le camp, mais cela promettait de faire un excellant hors-d'œuvre. Surtout que leur acolyte gloutonne s'avérait être un vrai cordon bleu, en particulier quand il s'agissait de sublimer les mets issus d'un dur labeur de traque ou de piégeage.

Ils pénétrèrent dans les communs déjà bien remplis et nettement plus déridés que la veille, malgré que Chrysta soit déjà attablée. Les soldats semblaient s'être facilement accoutumés à sa présence. Les trois amis saluèrent brièvement Hanji et Levi avant de s'asseoir, le sourire aux lèvres. Le commandant se pencha aussitôt vers Eren, intéressée par le menu après avoir entendu quelques rumeurs et apprécié le fumet qui embaumait la base depuis quelques heures. Le jeune homme, réjoui, inventoria sa récolte : tourteaux, étrilles, langoustes, araignées, trois homards de belles tailles et une flopée de crevettes bien charnues. Puis, il expliqua comment leur camarade, derrière les fourneaux, s'appliquait à les préparer en les faisant bouillir vifs, extrayant le jus de cuisson pour la préparation du potage crémeux, et récupérant les chairs pour les figer en pains goûtus.

Tout en l'écoutant, Hanji semblait s'extasier, et Eren se sentait de plus en plus gêné. En revanche, aux côtés de sa supérieure, le caporal-chef affichait une mine passablement écœurée. Mais le jeune homme ressentit, tout de même, une pointe de fierté en notant que l'homme n'avait pas perdu une miette de son discours, heureux de constater qu'il pouvait lui être intéressant par d'autres aspects que ses fonctions militaires. Alors que les plats allaient être posés sur les tables, leur commandant se leva et réclama le silence. Surpris, l'ensemble du mess se tourna vers elle, lui vouant toute son attention.

« Soldats, débuta t'elle solennellement. Je tenais à vous faire part de certaines nouvelles, à mes hommes comme à ceux de la Garnison. Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier pour l'accueil que vous offrez à sa majesté, et à féliciter votre comportement en sa présence. »

Chrysta leur sourit et les gratifia d'un hochement de tête chaleureux. Plusieurs recrues masculines rougirent ou sourirent à leur tour, un peu béatement. Hanji reprit :

« J'ai finalement décidée de nommer, respectivement, Armin Arlelt et Eren Jäger, "sergents". »

Les concernés échangèrent un regard éberlué. Eren n'avait jamais vraiment couru après une quelconque promotion, mais il ressentit une certaine fierté à ce que sa loyauté soit enfin récompensée. Cependant, la propulsion d'un simple première classe au premier palier des sous-officiers lui paraissait invraisemblable. Armin, dont l'ambition était plus flattée que la sienne, souriait discrètement, mais avec un orgueil certain.

« Cette montée en grade, en plus de récompenser leurs bons et loyaux services rendus au Bataillon d'Exploration depuis plusieurs années, est nécessaire à asseoir leurs responsabilités en ce qui concerne la direction de cette base, et qui n'est, d'ores et déjà, plus à prouver. Je nomme également Jean Kirschtein "caporal". Ses compétences à mener des hommes se sont déjà révélées par le passé, et à plus d'un titre. Vous pouvez les féliciter ! » termina t'elle avec un sourire franc.

Aussitôt, des acclamations et des sifflements retentirent, accompagnés d'applaudissements et du martèlement des poings sur les tables.

Tandis qu'elle se rasseyait, Eren jeta un regard à Jean. Celui-ci, hébété, se tourna vers lui, et le jeune homme lui fit une œillade moqueuse.

« Quoi ? souffla Jean, sur la défensive.

— Oh mais, rien, caporal ! fit Eren, narquois.

— Ça y'est ! Maintenant, tu vas me faire chier parce que t'es plus gradé que moi !

— Commencez pas, vous deux ! » les coupa Armin.

Le caporal-chef Levi se leva soudainement, les sourcils légèrement froncés en expression de son indisposition au vacarme. L'assemblée se tut et il prit la parole à son tour, de son éternelle voix traînante :

« Je suis sûr qu'ils sont très touchés par ce bruyant éloge, malheureusement, mes oreilles aussi. Alors, un peu de calme, merci ! Personne ne vous a demandé de les faire bander, non plus. »

La tournure poétique déclencha quelques rires furtifs parmi l'assistance, mais il n'y prêta aucune attention et poursuivit :

« Puisque l'ambiance s'y prête, j'ai autorisé ces trois-là à vous faire une petite surprise. Ils tiennent à ce que vous arrosiez cela tous ensemble. Vous pourrez les remercier, mais sans faire trembler les murs, si possible. Riff ? »

Le jeune soldat, arrivé la veille avec Hanji, et que Levi semblait de plus en plus prendre pour son valet ou son écuyer —position officieuse qui appartenait autrefois à Eren et dont le constat arracha à ce dernier un pincement de jalousie— se précipita vers la cuisine, passant devant Sasha qui écoutait depuis l'encadrement de la porte et qui le suivit des yeux avec surprise, sembla-t'il, jusqu'à la réserve. Il revint vite, un fût de bière sous chaque bras, provoquant une nouvelle vague de liesse. Il les posa, acclamé, aux extrémités des deux premières tables qui lui faisaient face et, d'un signe enjoué de la main, invita ceux qui le souhaitaient à venir lui porter main forte pour abreuver toutes les tablées. Chacune fut bien vite pourvue de sa propre barrique et de chopines bien remplies, qui s'entrechoquaient musicalement et avec gaieté. Évidemment, Conny en ramena une à leur bord et s'occupa du service sous l'œil dépité de Jean, consterné par cette distribution altruiste de sa contrebande si durement acheminée. Au moins, Levi ne leur avait pas mis une avoinée. Mieux encore, il leur laissait toute la gloire de cette initiative généreuse, ce qui, de sa part, pouvait être interprété comme une récompense des plus munificentes.

« Je suis désolée, souffla soudain le commandant, et les neufs autres se tournèrent dans sa direction, attendant la suite. Vous méritiez tous de prendre du galon, bien sûr, mais… faire de vous tous des chefs d'équipe reviendrait à disloquer celle que vous formez actuellement, et cela ne me plaît pas. Vous êtes l'élite du Bataillon, en quelques sortes, mais vous êtes aussi particulièrement efficaces ensemble. Levi n'est plus meneur d'escouade. Il serait malvenu qu'il continue à ne diriger que votre petit groupe. C'est pourquoi j'ai nommé Jean à votre tête. Quant à Eren et Armin, ils occupent désormais des positions plus importantes, et il était nécessaire de les légitimer. Ne serait-ce qu'aux yeux de la Garnison. »

Tous hochèrent la tête, indiquant qu'ils comprenaient parfaitement. Les anciens de la 104ème avaient tous la particularité d'être entrés dans l'armée pour se battre, pour défendre leurs idéaux, et n'avaient jamais réellement aspiré à s'élever tant que leur poste suffisait à cet accomplissement. C'était aussi en cela qu'ils différaient du commun des soldats, selon leurs supérieurs.

Conny, souriant, avisa soudain Levi :

« Merci de nous payer un coup, en tous cas ! »

L'homme essuya l'ironie d'un air ennuyé :

« La prochaine fois que vous devez planquer quelque chose, soyez plus inventifs.

— On pensait pas que vous mettriez les pieds dans l'atelier ! se marra le jeune homme au crâne rasé. C'est pas tellement votre truc, le bricolage, d'après ce qu'on a remarqué ! »

Le brun lui lança un regard noir et assassin qui fit se tasser l'autre sur son banc. Eren étouffa un petit rire. Sans appréhension aucune, il questionna son supérieur à son tour :

« C'est vrai, qu'est-ce que vous cherchiez là-bas ?

— Une vis de m'on équipement a sauté, répondit-il, blasé.

— Ah, je vois. Je sais que les patrouilleurs de ce matin ont piqué tous les tournevis pour démonter leur matériel. Ces feignasses ne savent toujours pas quelles tailles il leur faut pour faire ce boulot, alors, à chaque fois, il m'embarque toute la réserve ! Ça m'agace aussi. Tenez. »

Eren fouilla l'intérieur de son veston et en sortit la monture à deux axes d'un trousseau de têtes plates et cruciformes pliables. Il tendit l'objet, léger et pratique, à Levi, qui observait celui-ci d'un air dubitatif.

« Vous me le rendrez plus tard, dit Eren. C'est pas très costaud, comme gadget, mais ça convient très bien pour la visserie de l'équipement.

— Tu te balades souvent avec de l'outillage plein les poches ? demanda l'autre en acceptant le prêt.

— J'en ai souvent besoin, alors... J'aime avoir un minimum de matos sur moi ! dit-il en haussant les épaules.

— Un sergent n'est pas un homme à tout faire. Maintenant, il va falloir que tu te concentres davantage sur l'autorité et l'organisation au sein de cette base que sur sa maintenance ! le reprit Levi, une étincelle moqueuse au fond de ses yeux gris.

— Dixit un certain haut-gradé qui passe ses permissions à lessiver les sols du quartier général ? » renchérit le jeune homme.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à une réplique glaçante, il vit Levi se contenter de lever un sourcil, dans une mimique railleuse et presque amusée. L'homme aussi semblait se laisser gagner par le climat des festivités.

Tout à coup, Armin, qui les écoutait distraitement, se pencha vers le trentenaire et demanda, vraisemblablement embarrassé :

« Dîtes, euh... Comment doit-on vous appeler, maintenant ? »

Eren comprenait bien le sens et la pertinence de cette question. Le grade de sergent était supérieur à celui de caporal-chef, et il paraîtrait ridicule que lui et son camarade continuent d'user de ce titre pour nommer leur chef.

« Vous m'appellerez tous "adjudant-chef ", dorénavant, répondit Levi d'une voix suffisamment forte pour que toute sa table l'entende. Outre le fait que cela serait grotesque que des morveux comme vous paraissent plus gradés que mois, la merde qui s'apprête à nous tomber dessus me force à apporter plus de soutien à Hanji. Vous avez réussi à vous dégeler le fion, apparemment, donc, je veux bien en faire autant et assumer plus de responsabilités. C'est aussi pour ça que Kirschtein est passé chef d'escouade. Je dois transmettre le flambeau pour m'occuper d'autres priorités. »

Tous acquiescèrent, même si une pincée de mélancolie dansait dans leurs regards. Les plats arrivèrent enfin, et ils se mirent à ripailler de bon cœur. Les fruits de mer eurent un effet comique sur ceux qui n'en avaient jamais goûtés. Eren put entendre les suppositions rocambolesques, écœurées ou alléchées, qui allaient bon train autour de la salle. Heureusement, Sasha avait sauvé les crustacés du gaspillage par ses indiscutables talents gastronomiques, car les assiettes se vidèrent à grande vitesse. Un ragoût suivit, ainsi que de nouvelles rasades d'alcool malté. Les rires et les conversations se faisaient plus forts et plus gaulois.

À la fin du repas, les tables furent desservies. Plusieurs recrues se dévouèrent à la corvée de vaisselle, tandis que d'autres s'éclipsaient rapidement pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard, armées d'instruments en tous genres.

Les réjouissances militaires, lorsqu'elles étaient permises, étaient sans égales, et Eren appréciait ces instants volés depuis ses premiers jours dans les brigades d'entraînement. Les soldats, à force d'affronter la mort au quotidien et de subir la rigueur austère de leur condition, savaient festoyer avec une allégresse débordante quand l'humeur s'y prêtait, comme si ces éclats de rire et de joie étaient si précieux et précaires qu'ils étaient capables de leur faire tout oublier durant quelques heures, remplissant ainsi leurs cœurs de chaleur et bonne humeur. Ces effusions ne nécessitaient que très peu de choses, et ne s'alimentaient que de leur soif commune de vie et de liberté, ainsi que du réconfort d'être ensemble.

Certains commencèrent à se mettre à cheval sur les bancs et à faire taper leurs talons contre la tomette. Sasha sortit son harmonica et souffla quelques notes, bientôt rejointe par les cordes d'une guitare que manipulait un rouquin, hirsute et robuste, de la Garnison. Le son caractéristique des cuillères couplées, frappant cuisses et genoux, commença à s'élever, accompagné des bruits gazouillants des guimbardes. Puis, un archet frotta les cordes d'un violon, en un ricochet guilleret, et Eren se laissa envahir par la griserie de la symphonie folklorique qui débutait, tapant distraitement des pieds sous la table.

Levi sirotait paisiblement sa bière, toujours impassible, mais ses autres compagnons commençaient à être gagnés par l'ivresse. Conny et Sasha étaient tous deux debout et, tandis que la jeune brune faisait siffloter son instrument, le jeune homme battait la mesure de ses bottes. Le sol se prêtant mal à la résonance du claquement des talons, il se hissa sur le bois de la table. L'adjudant-chef haussa les sourcils, indigné, mais Hanji, enthousiaste, frappait des mains en rythme. D'autres le suivirent, escaladant les bancs de leurs propres tablées, et se mouvant, très vite, dans une frénésie aussi bordélique qu'un troupeau de ruminants que l'on rentre à l'étable, mais, heureusement, avec bien plus de rythme et d'harmonie.

Le son d'une flûte, la percussion de quelques bodhrans, et les meubles furent vite poussés contre les murs, libérant suffisamment d'espace pour que la troupe de musiciens improvisée se rassemble et que les plus grisés par la boisson commencent à entamer quelques gigues. D'abord en quadrilles, puis en rangs dans une chorégraphie endiablée. On pouvait sentir l'habitude et l'aisance qu'ils avaient de danser ensemble, et le ballet de leurs jambes, claquant le sol à l'unisson, était aussi sportif que spectaculaire. La mélodie changea et des couples se formèrent, exécutant, d'abord, des avant-deux et arrières coordonnés, puis, pirouettant de façon désordonnée et tapageuse sans, toutefois, rompre la cadence symphonique de leurs pas. Même Armin, les joues rougies par les excès, invita Chrysta à les rejoindre. La jeune fille, avec un rire pudique, saisit sa main et se jeta à sa suite dans la mêlée. Ses jeux de jambes, d'abord timides, redevinrent vite aussi assurés que du temps où elle était encore l'une des leurs. Le blondinet loupa soudain un chassé simple de côté et manqua de s'étaler sur le sol, ce qui provoqua, chez Eren, un rire tonitruant.

Levi interrompit son hilarité, l'interpelant sans élever trop la voix :

« On ne dirait pas que nous traversons des heures aussi sombres…

— Si, justement », répondit simplement le jeune sergent en le gratifiant d'un sourire sous-entendu.

L'adjudant-chef plissa les yeux, le scrutant avec insistance :

« Je suis sûr que tu n'es pas le dernier pour t'amuser, d'habitude, dit-il. Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas ?

— Oh..., réfléchit Eren. Pas encore assez paf, je suppose. Et arrêtez de croire que je suis toujours en train de faire le mariole, je sais être sérieux, aussi ! En plus, je suis sergent, maintenant ! » lâcha t'il avec un petit ricanement.

Mais, comme pour le contredire, la salle commença à s'exciter, au son d'un carol qui démarrait, scandant un nom de plus en plus audible :

« E-ren ! E-ren ! E-REN !... »

L'interpellé fit une grimace coupable à l'encontre de son supérieur, qui l'appuya d'un regard entendu :

« Pour un mec sérieux qui veut me faire croire qu'il reste sage dans ce genre de circonstances, tu as beaucoup de succès, merdeux.

— Ils...ils font exprès pour que je m'affiche devant vous et Hanji, ces enfoirés ! marmonna t'il dans un sourire contrit.

— On chantait déjà cet air du temps où je suis entré en service, fit Levi, songeur. On dirait que les traditions de l'armée ne changent pas. Vas-y, c'est un ordre. Il faut que je voie ça. »

Eren arqua un sourcil surpris, mais l'autre lui répondit par un signe de tête en direction de la piste, hâtivement aménagée, où ses collègues l'appelaient en tapant des mains. Il se résigna, non sans envoyer un sourire charmeur à son public et, plutôt que de contourner sa table, la gravit avec audace pour se jeter de l'autre côté. Quelques sifflets et acclamations fusèrent, ainsi que des rires claironnant d'intempérance.

D'un geste, il fit signe à l'orchestre de ses compères imbibés de reprendre la mélodie au début. Le gaillard à la crinière rousse réajusta son assise sur son tabouret et, seul, fit tinter les cordes de sa gratte. Eren, de sa voix juste et assurée, qui tenait plus du baryton que du ténor, fit traîner les premières rimes de la complainte :

 _Nous étions trois capitaines, tous les trois frères jumeaux…_

 _Nous étions trois capitaines, tous les trois frères jumeaux…_

Herna Hooper, la brune aux yeux pétillants de malice qui tenait, de son père, les bases du violon, appuya un peu plus sa mâchoire contre la mentonnière et commença à jouer à son tour, ajustant ses accords à lenteur du couplet.

 _Nous entrâmes dans une auberge, pour y boire du vin nouveau…_

 _Vous qui connaissez l'horloge, dites-moi donc quelle heure il est..._

 _Vous qui connaissez l'horloge, dites-moi donc quelle heure il est..._

Subitement, la musique s'accéléra, entraînante, et Eren, le visage pourfendu d'un sourire enjôleur, entra dans un galop sonore et rebondissant, les mains fichées dans les poches de son pantalon. Sasha porta son harmonica à ses lèvres, et accompagna la podorythmie de l'homme de ses propres talons.

 _Nous entrâmes dans une auberge pour y boire du vin nouveau !_

Et tout l'auditoire, musiciens, danseurs ajustant leurs mouvements sur ceux d'Eren et public encore attablé, reprit en chœur :

 _[Nous entrâmes dans une auberge_

 _pour y boire du vin nouveau !]_

 _La maîtresse de l'auberge nous a dit d'monter en haut..._

 _Vous qui connaissez l'horloge, dites-moi donc quelle heure il est !_

 _[Vous qui connaissez l'horloge,_

 _dites-moi donc quelle heure il est !]_

 _La maîtresse de l'auberge nous a dit d'monter en haut._

 _[La maîtresse de l'auberge_

 _nous a dit d'monter en haut.]_

 _Il y'a là trois jolies filles qui préparent du pâté chaud..._

 _Vous qui connaissez l'horloge, dites-moi donc quelle heure il est !_

 _[Vous qui connaissez l'horloge,_

 _dites-moi donc quelle heure il est !]_

 _Il y'a là trois jolies filles qui préparent du pâté chaud !_

 _[Il y'a là trois jolies filles_

 _qui préparent du pâté chaud !]_

 _C'est moi qui étais l'plus saff, j'ai pris le meilleur morceau..._

 _Vous qui connaissez l'horloge, dites-moi donc quelle heure il est !_

 _[Vous qui connaissez l'horloge,_

 _dites-moi donc quelle heure il est !]_

 _C'est moi qui étais l'plus saff, j'ai pris le meilleur morceau !_

 _[C'est moi qui étais l'plus saff,_

 _j'ai pris le meilleur morceau !]_

 _Quand on est sortis d'l'auberge, j'pouvais pas payer l'écot…_

 _Vous qui connaissez l'horloge, dites-moi donc quelle heure il est !_

 _[Vous qui connaissez l'horloge,_

 _dites-moi donc quelle heure il est !]_

Une pose instrumentale permit à leur joyeuse troupe de soudards de venir rehausser les talonnades d'Eren et Sasha de leurs propres cadences. Le jeune homme gravitait avec grâce et vivacité, plein d'ardeurs. Mikasa, avec un petit sourire et les joues étonnamment colorées, vint poser une main sur sa hanche, et il accueillit la proposition muette de pas en couple avec entrain, enroulant l'un de ses bras autour de la taille de la brune. Ils tournoyèrent, leurs corps raides et serrés dans l'axe de leurs bras, enchaînant les pliés et les jetés, les chassés et les demi-sauts. Mikasa pouvait, parfois, se montrer féminine et joueuse, comme n'importe quelle jeune femme. Et si, dans ce duo virevoltant, Eren n'était que puissance et fermeté; ses muscles bandés saillants sous sa chemise et ses cuisses athlétiques; battant la mesure elle n'était que finesse et souplesse, faisant évoluer ses courbes graciles avec volupté, aérienne et insaisissable. Puis, ils se séparèrent, et le chanteur d'un soir continua de scander, le timbre un peu fripon :

 _Quand on est sortis d'l'auberge, j'pouvais pas payer l'écot !_

 _[Quand on est sortis d'l'auberge,_

 _j'pouvais pas payer l'écot !]_

 _M'ont fait vendre ma casquette, ma culotte et mon capot..._

 _Vous qui connaissez l'horloge, dites-moi donc quelle heure il est !_

 _[Vous qui connaissez l'horloge,_

 _dites-moi donc quelle heure il est !]_

 _M'ont fait vendre ma casquette, ma culotte et mon capot !_

 _[M'ont fait vendre ma casquette,_

 _ma culotte et mon capot !]_

 _Y m'ont mis en queue d'chemise à quat' pattes sur un tonnieau..._

 _Vous qui connaissez l'horloge, dites-moi donc quelle heure il est !_

 _[Vous qui connaissez l'horloge,_

 _dites-moi donc quelle heure il est !]_

 _Y m'ont mis en queue d'chemise à quat' pattes sur un tonnieau !_

 _[Y m'ont mit en queue d'chemise_

 _à quat' pattes sur un tonnieau !]_

 _Y faisait un vent du diable qui m'a glacé les guerlots..._

 _Vous qui connaissez l'horloge, dites-moi donc quelle heure il est !_

 _[Vous qui connaissez l'horloge,_

 _dites-moi donc quelle heure il est !]_

 _Y faisait un vent du diable qui m'a glacé les guerlots !_

 _[Y faisait un vent du diable_

 _qui m'a glacé les guerlots !]_

 _On entendait qu'les tic-tac, les tic-tac pis le branlant !_

 _Vous qui connaissez, l'horloge dites-moi donc quelle heure il est !_

 _[Vous qui connaissez l'horloge,_

 _dites-moi donc quelle heure il est...]_

Eren continua de marteler le sol de ses bonbouts de bois cloutés de cuir, enivré par l'alcool et les exclamations euphoriques. Un pivot lui fit accrocher le regard de Levi, et il manqua de perdre l'équilibre. Le haut des pommettes échauffé —probablement par le breuvage— l'homme le dévorait des yeux sans retenue. Le cœur d'Eren s'ébranla, et l'effort physique n'en était, de toute évidence, pas la seule cause. Il s'arrêta, feignant d'être à bout de forces, et essuya la sueur qui perlait son front avec l'une de ses manches. Puis, il regagna sa place assise, passant devant ses camarades qui, toujours emportés par la musique, l'ignorèrent.

Une fois sur le banc, il but goulûment une bonne rasade de sa chope avant de la reposer, un peu maladroitement et haletant. L'adjudant leva un sourcil ironique :

« Très impressionnant ! Tu aurais peut-être dû faire carrière dans un cabaret ?

— J'en déduis que le spectacle vous a plu ? » rétorqua son subordonné sur un ton plus aguicheur qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Levi ne répondit pas tout de suite, toujours perdu dans sa contemplation de la fête, de plus en plus enfiévrée et désorganisée, qui avait lieu sous leurs yeux. D'un ton soudain sérieux, il murmura :

« Je suis content qu'il y ait encore des moments comme celui-ci. »

Eren hocha la tête, espérant, en son for intérieur, qu'il y en aurait encore bien d'autres. Ses acolytes de la 104ème avaient tous rejoint leur tablée pour, à leur tour, se désaltérer. Alors qu'Eren se penchait vers son supérieur pour tenter d'ouvrir une discussion plus complice, Conny se laissa choir sur le banc face à eux, les joues écarlates et les yeux vitreux. D'une voix éraillée qui indiquait nettement son état d'ébriété avancé, il déclama :

« Vous dîtes quoi ? On dirait deux commères !

— Tiens-toi correctement, Springer ! s'agaça immédiatement Levi.

— Pff... J'en étais sûr, Eren a toujours été votre chouchou ! » rogna le garçon avec une moue boudeuse.

L'adjudant-chef fronça les sourcils avec irritation. D'un ton intègre et parfaitement crédible, il réfuta :

« Mais non, voyons. Ma préférée, c'est Brauss. »

Toute la petite clique, qui écoutait déjà avec intérêt, afficha un ébahissement complet, y compris Sasha qui avait un peu pâlit.

« J'aime beaucoup les compliments qu'elle fait sur mon anatomie », acheva Levi, de toute sa superbe et de sa nonchalance habituelles.

Les jeunes gens éclatèrent de rire, à l'exception de la pauvre jeune femme, qui prit entre ses mains son visage brûlant tout en geignant de honte :

« Oh non, pas encore ça… »

L'humour Ackerman était aussi tranchant que rare. Eren aimait cette facette.

Le lendemain, Hanji les convoqua, lui et Armin, pour effectuer les fameux prélèvements de LCR. À l'aide d'un trocart, elle les charcuta tous deux jusqu'à remplir plusieurs flacons. Le procédé était douloureux mais, heureusement pour eux, les séquelles disparurent en quelques minutes à peine. Leur faculté à se régénérer faisait également merveille contre la gueule-de-bois car, ce matin-là, en dehors de lui et du petit blond, rares étaient les soldats qui n'affichaient pas un teint maladif ou ne se plaignaient d'effroyables migraines. Le commandant, lui-même, n'était pas au mieux de sa forme et, après avoir refermé le coffret contenant les échantillons, implora leur adjudant-chef de se montrer magnanime et de lâcher, exceptionnellement, un peu la bride aux jeunes recrues. Ce dernier ne cacha pas son mécontentement, mais finit par accepter de laisser à ses hommes un peu de répit.

Hanji entreposa les prélèvements à la cave, mais ils devaient, selon elle, être analysés avant de se détériorer, et elle ne disposait, sur place, ni du matériel nécessaire, ni d'un local de stockage suffisamment frais pour assurer une conservation de plus de quarante-huit heures. Elle et Chrysta devraient donc, dès le lendemain, s'en retourner à Sina. La Reine aussi avait à faire, et devait vite regagner Mitras.

En conséquence, la journée fut particulièrement calme. La tourmente de la veille avait, de nouveau, cédé la place à une chaleur de saison, et le soleil était revenu chauffer les eaux du port, transformant la mer d'huile en un miroir paisible.

Après le dîner, Eren n'avait d'autres envies que rejoindre sa couchette, et il abandonna sans remords ses camarades, qui semblaient avoir le même projet. Il se dirigeait vers ses quartiers quand il croisa Levi, s'en revenant apparemment de la laverie, avec une paire de draps sous le bras et déjà débarrassé de son harnais. Eren lui sourit, tentant de faire obstacle aux pulsions qui lui soufflaient de profiter de l'opportunité qu'ils avaient d'être enfin seuls à nouveau. Il parvint à les évincer, et s'apprêtait à dépasser l'objet de ses désirs sans rien entreprendre, quand celui-ci le stoppa en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur.

« Euh... Je peux vous être utile ? demanda bêtement Eren.

— Je te cherchais. Suis-moi », ordonna l'homme en le doublant et en continuant son chemin.

Eren lui emboîta le pas, incertain et curieux. Levi traversa les quais et prit le chemin de la plage. Son subalterne le questionna sur leur destination, mais le plus vieux l'ignora. Atteignant l'endroit où il l'avait trouvé en train de lire, quelques jours plus tôt, l'autre posa les draps sur le sable sec et commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

Eren l'observa, soudain pris de panique et de fascination. Il avait beau essayer de se convaincre que l'attitude de son supérieur n'était, en aucune façon, destinée à lui faire du rentre-dedans, il ne pouvait quitter des yeux les gestes innocents, et pourtant si aguicheurs, qui provoqueraient bientôt la découverte du torse si convoité. Tandis que le coton fin glissait sur les épaules musclées, qui roulaient lascivement pour l'aider à descendre, le jeune homme crut défaillir et dut retenir ses jambes de le précipiter vers l'étendue d'albâtre, chaude et irrésistible, enfin dévoilée. Il était perdu, piégé, et se demandait quel était le but de ce nouveau jeu cruel quand, avec tout autant d'assurance, Levi commença à défaire les boucles de son ceinturon. Eren déglutit et cligna des yeux pour se reprendre :

« Que... Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? » demanda t'il, fébrile.

L'autre interrompit ses mouvements et le regarda, semblant soudain comprendre son émoi, mais reprit, malgré tout, où il en était.

« Déshabille-toi », fut la seule réponse qu'obtint Eren.

Il s'exécuta gauchement et en évitant de regarder l'homme davantage, craignant que tout cela ne soit qu'une terrible mascarade visant à le remettre à sa place. Lorsqu'il se retrouva simplement vêtu de son sous-vêtement, il releva les yeux pour voir Levi, dans le même appareil, qui entrait dans l'eau. Il le suivit du regard, interloqué. Son supérieur se tourna vers lui, les vagues placides et endormies percutant, en douceur, les contours de son bassin.

« Je voudrais t'apprendre à nager », s'expliqua t'il enfin.

Eren resta hébété quelques secondes, avant d'entrer dans l'eau à son tour. Il s'y enfonça jusqu'à rejoindre l'homme, et resta pantois sous les iris argentés qui le scrutaient avec intensité. Baissant la tête, et d'une voix où perçait une culpabilité non-dissimulée, il avoua :

« J'ai menti. Je nage très bien, en fait. »

Levi écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait. Son regard se fit dur, mais pas autant, cependant, qu'Eren ne l'escomptait. Il se tourna vers le large et passa une main dans ses mèches de jais, avec exaspération.

« T'es vraiment un petit con ! » asséna t'il, et le plus jeune releva subitement la tête. Si Levi avait eu l'intention de le remettre à sa place, il l'aurait fait avant de l'insulter. Telle était sa déontologie très réputée : rosser d'abord, injurier ensuite; et pour toute semonce.

La témérité suicidaire d'Eren le poussa tout de même à s'enliser :

« Vous n'êtes pas en colère ? »

Levi se tourna à nouveau vers lui mais, encore une fois, cette journée fut clémente. Avec un haussement d'épaules, le plus vieux déclara, vaincu :

« Tu m'as bien eu. Il faut savoir être sport. »

Devant pareille mansuétude, les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandirent et sa bouche s'ouvrit, prête à trahir son ébahissement d'une nouvelle question idiote, mais Levi le devança d'un mouvement soudain. Se retournant face à la plage, il fit pression sur l'un de ses pieds pour se propulser vers l'arrière, immergeant entièrement son corps. D'une brassée ample des bras, il prolongea son élan, les eaux fendues par son essor s'enroulant autour de son cou.

« Montre-moi comment tu te débrouilles, alors… » l'invita t'il.

Eren en resta coi.

L'occasion était belle, mais son ahurissement et sa nervosité lui furent traîtres. Luttant contre ses désirs de se jeter sur l'autre, ses esprits s'embrouillèrent, et une nouvelle affirmation stupide se fraya un chemin jusqu'à ses cordes vocales :

« Bof... Ça grouille de méduses, les lendemains de tempêtes.

— " Méduses " ? questionna Levi, arquant un sourcil.

— Des espèces de sacs gélatineux et gluants, dégueulant de tentacules pleins de ventouses et de toxine. Quand on y touche, c'est comme se coincer un nerf. Ensuite, ça brûle comme si on vous massait avec des braises, et puis vous gardez des plaques rouges qui vous démangent pendant huit jours... »

Aussitôt, les prunelles d'acier s'étrécirent et Levi bondit sur ses jambes, remontant prestement vers Eren, tout en inspectant l'onde autour de lui avec une anxiété bien visible. Le jeune sergent s'étrangla de rire jusqu'à en avoir les yeux humides. Sa victime l'assassina du regard et, avec une célérité déroutante qui ne laissa aucune chance à son cadet, le fit basculer en arrière d'un croche-pied renforcé d'une poussée sur son thorax. Cherchant toujours à reprendre son souffle après s'être si bien esclaffé, Eren avait la bouche ouverte quand sa tête plongea, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement gargouillant. L'eau salée brûla désagréablement sa trachée, mais Levi ne relâcha la pression de son bras que lorsque son dos heurta le sable sous-marin.

Le jeune homme se redressa d'emblée, perçant la surface et toussant bruyamment, un peu hagard. Un rot sonore s'échappa de sa gorge, le soulageant quelque peu, et il adressa à l'autre, qui le regardait avec répugnance, un petit rire désolé. Alors que Levi semblait sur le point de lui faire une remarque indignée, Eren se jeta sur lui. L'aîné, préparé, endigua l'assaut de ses bras puissants. Seulement, les appuis en milieu aquatique différaient grandement de ceux sur la terre ferme, et Levi avait de l'eau jusqu'aux reins, tandis que lui-même, de par sa taille dominante, disposait encore d'une masse émergée supérieure. Profitant, ainsi, de la différence de pression entre les éléments; de la légèreté soudaine de l'autre, provoquée par l'apesanteur qui l'enveloppait jusqu'à la taille, il parvint à le déséquilibrer et, d'une balayette ralentie par le courant, coula son corps magnifique et envoûtant sous les vagues. Il le lâcha presque immédiatement, riant comme un enfant content de son méfait, avec excitation et félicité. Son supérieur ressurgit devant lui, rejetant violemment la masse sombre et trempée de ses cheveux vers l'arrière, et avalant l'air d'une goulée longue et profonde, légèrement sibilante, qui fut des plus érotiques aux oreilles d'Eren.

Son rire se calma sous le regard perçant de l'homme qui l'observait en coin, haletant encore en passant sa main dans ses mèches d'encre. Elles gouttaient sur ses épaules et sa nuque, devenues indomptables et alourdies par le poids de l'eau.

« On… On est en train de flirter », réalisa finalement Eren, éperdu.

Levi l'enveloppa d'un regard curieux, empreint de douceur. C'était le même regard déconcertant et langoureux qui l'avait saisi quelques jours plus tôt, et dont la singularité le choquait à nouveau.

« Peut-être..., murmura t'il. Je ne suis pas expert en la matière. »

Eren ne savait que répondre et, de toute façon, il n'en eut pas le loisir car, déjà, l'autre avançait vers lui, s'arrêtant alors que leurs corps se touchaient presque, et le laissant muet et frémissant d'envie et d'appréhension.

« Je ne voulais pas juste te donner un cours de natation, avoua Levi à demi-ton. Je voulais... Je repars demain », conclut-il un peu sèchement, comme perdu dans un combat intérieur.

Eren sentit un froid irrépressible s'abattre sur son cœur.

« Oh... Je vois, souffla t'il en tentant de dissimuler sa déception.

— Je voulais te dire "au revoir"… » ajouta le plus vieux, avec une note douce d'espoir au fond de sa voix basse.

Eren se laissa engloutir par le regard soudain triste et rempli de questions que lui lançait l'homme, ne parvenant pas à s'en extraire et, encore moins, à y répondre. Levi finit par prendre les devants, avec une expression étonnamment hésitante. Il leva ses mains vers le visage du jeune homme. L'une d'elles vint se poser sur sa joue, tandis que l'autre se fraya un passage parmi ses cheveux longs pour atteindre sa nuque. Se sentant tiré vers l'avant, Eren se laissa guider, gagné par la béatitude, en admirant le reflet de son propre désir sous les longs cils noirs de l'autre. Les paupières, avec sensualité, éteignirent l'étain; et les lèvres fraîches, encore perlées de gouttelettes salées, s'entrouvrirent et se posèrent sur les siennes.

Eren ferma les yeux à son tour, savourant ce baiser si différent du premier. Quand l'un n'avait été qu'urgence et passion dévorantes, l'autre était tendresse et délicatesse apaisantes. Cet échange se muait en caresse triste, en promesse d'un attachement certain. Du moins, pour Eren. Il se surprit à apprécier la sensibilité soudaine de Levi et, davantage encore, le contact qui, malgré sa chasteté, faisait bouillir son sang de fantasmes et d'espoirs d'une liaison naissante.

Les mains encore froides et mouillées de Levi glissèrent sur son cou, faisant courir une nouvelle vague frissonnante sous sa peau. Les paumes ouvertes arrêtèrent leur descente, à plat sur ses pectoraux qui se soulevaient au rythme exalté de sa respiration, elle-même hachée par le baiser qui se prolongeait et s'intensifiait. Eren n'y tint plus et, d'un bras qu'il conservait, jusqu'ici, sagement le long de son corps, vint entourer les hanches de l'adjudant, serrant leurs torses, humides et agités de leurs souffles saccadés, l'un contre l'autre. Un soupir voluptueux échappa subitement à Levi.

« Et c'est reparti… » pensa Eren en sentant un feu de luxure parcourir son ventre. L'eau froide lui rendit service, une fois de plus, en l'aidant à tempérer ses ardeurs. Mais son partenaire s'écarta, raisonnable, bien que troublé et hors d'haleine :

« Au…revoir », répéta t'il, comme pour confirmer son geste.

Eren fronça les sourcils :

« Dans combien d'années pensez-vous qu'on se reverra ? » demanda t'il, sarcastique.

Une lueur de colère traversa les yeux de son supérieur, mais il lui répondit avec assurance :

« Dès que mon devoir me le permettra, je reviendrai. »

Ils s'épièrent un instant avec profondeur, cherchant tous deux le mensonge ou la vérité dans le regard de l'autre. Eren fut le premier à se détendre. Il acceptait le peu qu'il avait obtenu de celui qu'il désirait. C'était bien plus que tout ce qu'il avait espéré un jour. Avec un sourire, il recula, prenant la direction des derniers restes d'estran encore secs. Levi resta immobile, frissonnant imperceptiblement sous les rayons du couchant qui baignait sa peau de paillettes dorées.

« On devrait rentrer, précisa Eren avec prévenance. La marée continue de monter, et on est en phase de pleine lune. Le marnage est assez élevé pour recouvrir le passage qui mène au port. Si on ne se dépêche pas, on va devoir coucher là. »

Levi lui jeta un regard désabusé, les sourcils haussés en signe d'incompréhension et de désintéressement. De toute évidence, les notions de « vive-eau » et de « pleine-mer » lui étaient étrangères, et il accueillait les connaissances nouvelles d'Eren, relatives au domaine maritime, avec un scepticisme notoire. Il le suivit malgré tout, et, en s'enroulant dans l'un des draps, entreprit de se sécher. Cependant, une fois les deux hommes rhabillés, quand le ressac atteignit la dernière laisse de mer, il ne put retenir un grommellement surpris. Eren s'investit donc à lui expliquer, succinctement, le phénomène des marées sur le trajet du retour.

« Elle s'en va et elle revient selon l'attraction lunaire…, résuma Levi, alors qu'ils atteignaient les quais.

— D'où l'adjectif "lunatique", j'imagine ! » ajouta Eren, en lui jetant un regard perçant et railleur.

L'aîné le lorgna d'un œil noir et un peu confus.

« En fin de compte, continua le sergent, vous êtes une belle métaphore de la mer, vous savez ? Vous partez, vous revenez, vous ne savez pas ce que vous voulez vraiment… Vous êtes féroce, indomptable, mais vous savez aussi vous montrer calme et serein. L'adage "se méfier de l'eau qui dort" vous va comme un gant ! L'océan est comme vous : joueur ou impitoyable, et toujours captivant, mais jamais prévisible. Même vos yeux ont la couleur des tempêtes !

— Tch ! Quel lyrisme, jeta cyniquement Levi. Décidément, j'en apprends beaucoup sur toi, ces temps-ci ! En plus d'être bricoleur, charcutier et guincheur, t'es aussi poète ? »

Eren partit d'un petit rire :

« Seulement au sujet des belles choses… » murmura t'il, d'un air frivole et mystérieux.

Son supérieur se figea. Le haut de ses joues avait subitement rosi et, cette fois, Eren en était sûr, ce n'était pas dû aux rayons rougeoyants du crépuscule.

« Tu avais raison, souffla finalement Levi. Ce monde est trop pourri pour qu'on se pose des questions inutiles. J'ai toujours eu une vie triste et misérable. D'abord en grandissant dans les immondices, le sang et le chaos, et puis, en me jetant à corps perdu dans une bataille qui m'a pris tout ce qui comptait pour moi au fil des ans. Ma vie, c'est juste trente-quatre ans de merde, et rien d'autre. Alors...si on est tous condamnés à crever dans les mois ou les années à venir, je ferais bien de me dépêcher de profiter un peu de cette existence insensée. »

Eren resta muet, bouleversé. Ces révélations, sincères et lourdes de sens, l'avaient profondément ému. Il ne doutait pas que l'enfance de Levi eût été des plus terribles, et il espérait qu'elle l'était moins que ne le prétendaient les rumeurs. Il ne le saurait sans doute jamais. Quant à ses années de service, le peu auxquelles il avait assisté l'avait suffisamment brisé lui-même pour qu'il n'ose se faire une idée plus concrète des séquelles qu'elles avaient laissées à cet homme —soi-disant— invincible. Levi lui apparaissait, brusquement, sous un jour différent. Cet homme était fort, résistant et inépuisable; un véritable roc. Il était la sentinelle qui gardait et défendait l'humanité sans répit, toujours aux aguets, et n'espérant en retour, ni or ni gloire, ni pouvoir. Seule comptait la liberté. Du moins, c'était la vision d'Eren à son endroit quand il avait, lui-même, intégré le Bataillon d'Exploration. Mais, aujourd'hui, le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité semblait n'être plus qu'un homme de chair et de sang, faillible et simple mortel. Un loup solitaire dont la meute avait été décimée, et qui, pour se protéger, refusait de se lier encore aux autres; lassé par les combats; désespéré par ce monde où la paix ne triomphait jamais.

« Je veux te serrer dans mes bras… » chuchota bêtement Eren.

L'autre releva la tête, les yeux agrandis d'un émoi inédit. Mais il se reprit vite :

« Va te coucher, crétin ! Ou je te botte le cul ! » gronda t'il, et Eren, après un dernier et long regard de chien battu, obtempéra. Non sans, toutefois, l'implorer une dernière fois, tandis qu'il s'éloignait :

« N'oubliez pas de revenir vite. »

Le camp s'éveilla aux aurores, et le raffut qui s'en élevait, alors que l'escadron sur le départ s'affairait, couvrait presque les cris perçants des goélands qui s'offusquaient depuis le ciel. En passant devant les communs, Eren avisa d'un œil mauvais les maudits volatiles qui avaient encore choisi les faîtages comme perchoirs, souillant les tôles du revêtement et les alentours de leurs déjections acides et glissantes. Son humeur était si agressive qu'il aurait volontiers été se munir de son équipement pour tenter de faire une hécatombe parmi les spectateurs emplumés et insupportables.

Le commandant, la reine et l'adjudant-chef, étaient déjà prêts à partir lorsqu'il les rejoignit aux écuries, cependant qu'ils s'entretenaient avec Armin sur le programme des semaines à venir. Les deux sergents accompagnèrent le groupe jusqu'en haut du mur. Une fois leurs chevaux installés sur les monte-charges, les brides attachées aux garde-corps, tous deux enlacèrent chaleureusement Chrysta, sous le regard réprobateur de Levi qui leur rappela que ce genre de familiarité n'était pas de mise, particulièrement lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Les deux jeunes hommes s'excusèrent sans vraie culpabilité, et saluèrent militairement leurs supérieurs tandis que le mécanisme se mettait à descendre dans le grincement des câbles et des poulies, ainsi que les grognements des hommes qui retenaient la roue.

« N'oubliez pas : s'il y a quoi que ce soit de nouveau, prévenez-nous ! » lança leur commandant.

Les deux amis acquiescèrent. Eren figea son regard dans celui, métallique et impénétrable, de Levi. Le contact ne se rompit que lorsque la plateforme de bois heurta le sol de l'île. L'homme détacha son pur-sang et se mit en selle d'un bond agile. Après une légère talonnade dans les flancs, l'animal prit, au trot, la tête du cortège.

Une fois la compagnie ordonnée derrière le hongre, celui-ci s'élança au grand galop, imité par ses congénères et filant vers l'ouest sans que son cavalier ne jette un seul regard en arrière.

Les semaines passèrent, puis les mois. Et Levi ne revint pas.

Pourtant, six mois plus tard, le port de déportation devait être le théâtre d'un débarquement aussi salvateur que préoccupant.

* * *

 **Will You Love Me Tomorrow ? - The Shirelles - 1960 :**

 _Ce soir tu es à moi, complètement..._

 _Tu donnes ton amour, tout doucement..._

 _Ce soir, la lumière de l'amour est dans tes yeux,_

 _Mais, m'aimeras-tu demain ?_

 _Est-ce un trésor qui perdurera ?_

 _Ou juste un moment de plaisir ?_

 _Puis-je croire à la magie de tes soupirs ?_

 _M'aimeras-tu toujours demain ?_

 _Ce soir, avec des mots muets,_

 _Tu me dis que je suis la seule._

 _Mais mon cœur sera-t-il brisé_

 _Quand la nuit rencontrera le soleil du matin ?_

 _J'aimerais savoir si ton amour_

 _Est un amour auquel je peux croire._

 _Alors, répond-moi, maintenant, et je ne te le demanderai plus jamais :_

 _M'aimeras-tu toujours demain ?_

 _Alors, répond-moi, maintenant, et je ne te le demanderai plus jamais :_

 _M'aimeras-tu toujours demain ?_

 _M'aimeras-tu toujours demain ?_

 _Certains scans font état de Livaï devenu capitaine, mais cela impliquerait une progression de huit grades en une seule promotion, ce qui me parait un peu trop sensationnel._

 _La chanson est tirée du folklore irlando-québécois tout à fait d'actualité dans les festivités de ces années-là (bien que ce ne soit pas partout mais, comme je l'ai déjà dit à une de mes lectrices, il y a un coté fougueux chez Eren qui m'a rappelé Jack Dawson dans Titanic, alors autant en profiter pour s'amuser avec). Je me suis inspirée de sa reprise_ _ **"l'horloge"** __par le groupe Mes Souliers Sont Rouges, que vous trouverez sur youtube._


	8. Le Marteau d'Arme

**Le Marteau d'Arme.**

Ce matin-là, la pluie avait enfin cessé, mais un vent glacial soufflait du nord-ouest, agitant la houle et faisant claquer les capelines des hommes en poste. Les soldats du Bataillon avaient troqué les chemises d'uniformes contre des tricots épais, sous leurs vestons de cuir, tandis que ceux de la Garnison arboraient des vestes à coupe un peu plus longue et doublées.

C'était le milieu de l'hiver. L'hiver le plus vigoureux que l'on n'avait vu depuis dix ou quinze ans. Par chance, le port bénéficiait de la douceur du climat littoral. Les températures étaient basses, mais rarement négatives. Les courants chauds du large repoussaient les dépressions et, contrairement aux sols des terres, la mer avait une très faible amplitude thermique. L'absence de condensation nocturne, associée aux rafales chargées d'embruns, préservaient la côte du gel. Cependant, le harcèlement constant de la bise et des précipitations pouvait se montrer plus terrible encore. Trempés en permanence, les assignés grelottaient sous les bourrasques, transis de froid, et devaient s'époumoner pour communiquer, le concerto des sifflements battant leurs oreilles jusqu'à leur donner mal à la tête. Nombreux étaient ceux qui préféraient la rudesse moins humide de l'intérieur des terres, et avaient hâte, en définitive, de retrouver, à leur retour d'affectation, les craquements de l'herbe givrée sous leurs bottes ou la chute monotone et paisible de la neige, qu'ils pourraient traverser sans qu'elle ne s'insinue, à l'instar de l'eau sournoise, sous leurs uniformes mal-adaptés.

Six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'Eren et Armin s'étaient entretenus avec leurs supérieurs. Le jeune homme n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Levi, du moins, d'un point de vue personnel. Il savait que les intempéries qui avaient suivi la saison estivale, et continuaient de persister, avaient perturbé les plans du Bataillon. À l'approche de l'automne, l'adjudant-chef avait terminé les préparatifs de l'expédition visant à explorer le nord de l'île, mais une série de cyclones s'abattant sur les côtes nord-ouest, et rapportée par des éclaireurs, l'avait poussé à la reporter. En effet, un voyage de cette envergure prévoyait une absence de plusieurs escouades durant un mois minimum. Il était nécessaire que les conditions soient optimales, afin de voyager le plus léger possible. Levi ne pouvait prendre le risque de se retrouver piégé ou ralenti par un typhon, car leurs vivres et leur gaz étaient comptés. De plus, Hanji, de par ses connaissances scientifiques, s'inquiétait du climat nordique, plus ou moins connu et encore trop imprévisible. Ses pressentiments s'avérèrent exacts, car l'automne disparut bien vite, laissant place à un frimas, dans le sud, qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Elle craignait sûrement, à juste titre, que les côtes les plus extrêmes leur soient difficilement accessibles, et que les précipitations neigeuses ne les bloquent en chemin. S'accordant avec le commandant sur la nécessité de préserver les hommes, les chevaux et le matériel, d'une opération qui, si elle n'était pas infructueuse, pourrait s'avérer lourde de pertes, le chef d'expédition dut la retarder jusqu'au printemps.

Entre temps, Eren avait ardemment espéré une visite de sa part mais, malheureusement, son absence et son silence ne firent que s'alourdir au fil des mois. Le jeune sergent avait traversé des périodes de rancune et de colère, puis de tristesse et, finalement, d'acceptation. Désormais, il se disait que Levi, une fois à l'abri de ses tentations derrière les murs, avait réussi à se convaincre que leur histoire n'avait été qu'une erreur passagère, et avait probablement décidé de remettre les choses en ordre en y mettant un terme. Ou plutôt, sans y ajouter une suite.

Le jeune homme, de son côté, n'avait jamais éprouvé un manque si cruel. Il avait même tenté de lui écrire, quelques semaines plus tôt. Il avait longtemps réfléchi à la tournure que pouvaient prendre ses prières et ses espoirs sur le papier, mais la peur que le message soit lu par un indiscret le freinait considérablement. Il avait fini par n'écrire qu'un seul mot : « Reviens ». Puis, il avait cacheté l'enveloppe adressée en lettres capitales à l' « Adjudant-chef Levi Ackerman ». Au bout du compte, elle était restée dans la poche intérieure de son veston depuis tout ce temps. Il ne parvenait pas à expédier le pli, effrayé par la possibilité que quelqu'un ne parvienne à en interpréter le sens, autant que par la réaction de l'homme si il choisissait de se moquer de cette doléance.

Eren écarta ses sombres pensées d'un long soupir et revigora ses mains en tirant sur les entrailles encore chaudes de sa proie du jour, accroupi sur le béton : un jeune phoque qu'il avait pris en plongeant en piqué depuis des hauteurs rocheuses. Une petite colonie, migrant depuis des latitudes plus polaires, s'était établie sur les écueils granitiques d'une ria située plus au nord, et le soldat avait vite compris les ressources qu'ils représentaient. Il ne se contentait plus, par ce froid, de chasser pour la viande. Et ces animaux avaient bien d'autres propriétés intéressantes, notamment, leur peau et leur graisse.

Il repoussa les viscères par-dessus le bord lisse et saillant des quais. Elles flottèrent un instant sur les vagues, quelques mètres plus bas, avant que les goélands et les mouettes argentées ne fondent sur elles, avec leurs hululements macabres de charognards. La bête devait peser plus d'une soixantaine de kilos, et le jeune homme avait eu un mal fou à la traîner jusqu'ici. Au vu des températures basses et du grain, entrecoupé de déluges, qui ne cessait jamais, il pouvait s'accorder le luxe de vider et écorcher sa capture en extérieur. Les eaux du ciel lessiveraient le sol, si les lames cinglantes ne le faisaient pas.

Les tissus adipeux du mammifère représentaient près de la moitié de son poids, et avaient de multiples usages. Une fois raffiné, ce gras pouvait leur servir à graisser leurs cuirs; faire office de lubrifiant ou même de cataplasme grâce à ses vertus antiseptiques. Transformé en huile, c'était un combustible supplémentaire pour les lampes. La fourrure hydrophobe, rase et lisse, servait également à la confection de par-dessus imperméabilisés, ou de tabliers de maréchal-ferrant, qui protégeaient leurs cuisses et leurs tailles contre la morsure des pluies drues durant leurs gardes face au grand large. Eren avait appris, puis enseigné aux hommes, comment assembler les coupons de cuir d'un fil de bâti, et renforcer les coutures d'un surfil ou d'un chausson, selon l'épaisseur. Bien sûr, ses points étaient grossiers et sommaires, mais suffisamment efficaces pour permettre la résistance des courtes-pointes, qui pouvaient être utilisées d'emblée, simplement munies d'une boutonnière de col, ou soumises à un patronage selon le besoin.

La dépouille s'étant allégée suite à l'éventration et la perte d'un bon nombre d'abats superflus, Eren décida de poursuivre son travail à l'abri. Si le matériel d'accastillage laissé au port, lors de sa découverte, leur avait d'abord paru insolite et sans intérêt, ils avaient, somme toute, réussi à le recycler dans des fonctions plus ou moins variées. Les taquets, chaumards et guindeaux, par exemple, leur avaient été forts utiles pour tendre des cordes à sécher le linge, ou suspendre des vivres à la cave et au cellier. Les cordages, et chaînes en tout genre, faisaient également nombre : bouts, lignes de mouillages, bosses ou écoutes... Cette fois, Eren avait ficelé la queue de son gibier avec une amarre et, plutôt que de le hisser à nouveau sur son dos, il tira sur le lien robuste pour le traîner jusqu'aux cuisines.

Il s'apprêtait à apostropher une recrue pour le seconder et lui demander d'aller chercher ses couteaux à écharner, tandis que lui-même s'occuperait de la découpe, quand l'alerte sonna. La cloche résonna sur le ciel sinistre, et des hurlements accompagnèrent vite le tocsin, dégringolant, assourdis, la paroi du rempart.

Eren lâcha son fardeau et se rua vers les escaliers. Les cris et le chahut envahirent le camp pendant qu'il gravissait les degrés. Les soldats, affolés, abandonnaient leurs tâches et se précipitaient vers leurs postes de combat. En atteignant le sommet, il accourut vers le capitaine Briggs, appuyé au parapet de la place de guet qu'ils avaient érigée lors de leurs multiples aménagements en base défensive. L'homme ne le vit pas arriver, le regard emprisonné par une paire de jumelles braquée sur l'océan. Eren grimaça en voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'air essoufflé.

Le capitaine Briggs de la Garnison était revenu avec la relève suivant le départ du commandant Hanji. Eren et Armin ne l'attendaient pas si tôt et, depuis, il s'était rarement absenté de la base. Nul doute que la montée en grade des deux jeunes gens avait dû faire du bruit parmi les différents corps d'armée, et même inquiété certains. Eren n'était pas candide au point d'ignorer la surveillance et la méfiance constantes qu'entretenaient les roses et la licorne à l'encontre des ailes de la liberté. Si les gardiens des murs avaient gardé une certaine neutralité, au cours des événements passés, les Brigades Spéciales, plus proches du pouvoir, restaient des moins fiables. Les dignitaires de cette branche militaire avaient bel et bien aidé le Bataillon à renverser le pouvoir, mais seulement car cela facilitait l'accomplissement de leurs propres ambitions. Ils exerçaient toujours une influence bien trop conséquente aux yeux d'Eren, et cherchaient probablement un contrôle plus absolu encore. Désormais avertis, au travers de leur collusion passagère, des idéaux et de l'audace du Bataillon, ils examinaient les moindres de leurs faits et gestes, et, par corruption indiscutable, répandaient leur perfidie, telle une pandémie, au sein de la Garnison.

Si Briggs passait les mois les plus rudes en leur compagnie, aussi tenace qu'une moule accrochée à son rocher, c'était parce qu'il craignait de voir ses hommes suivre les ordres des sous-officiers du « si imprévisible » Bataillon. Et Eren devina sans mal que les guetteurs à sa solde, plutôt que de donner immédiatement l'alarme, l'avaient d'abord fait quérir. Cela expliquait le fait qu'il soit déjà sur place, sans avoir l'air de s'y être pressé.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda le jeune homme d'une voix puissante.

L'homme d'une quarantaine d'années, au faciès revêche et défiguré par un nez au chant brisé, aussi proéminent qu'une voile de navire, darda sur lui son regard bilieux :

« Quelque chose approche », lui dit-il avec, dans la voix, un trémolo de frayeur.

Eren tendit le bras, et l'autre lui donna les jumelles en précisant :

« Par la voie des airs. »

Le sergent lui jeta un nouveau regard, de stupeur, cette fois. Puis, il porta rapidement les lunettes grossissantes à ses yeux et scruta le ciel, qui était d'un gris moins épais au-dessus des flots que sur la côte.

Bien vite, une silhouette mouvante et filiforme heurta sa vue. À l'aide de la molette centrale, il fit la correction oculaire jusqu'à ce que les contours de l'objet deviennent nets. Il put en discerner clairement les ailes, d'une envergure incommensurable, qui brassaient l'air de lents et puissants mouvements dans leur direction. Depuis son angle de vision frontal, le corps de la chose restait difficile à détailler, mais le capitaine se fit la même réflexion que lui :

« Un titan ? demanda t'il.

— Ça se pourrait bien, marmonna le plus jeune.

— Alors, on nous attaque. Il faut…

— Non ! Attendez ! » le somma Eren.

Alors que l'homme le toisait, les yeux ronds, Armin les rejoignit. Son souffle était court et son expression inquiète. Il interrogea Eren du regard et, pour toute réponse, celui-ci lui relaya les jumelles tout en reportant son attention sur Briggs :

« Aucun des titans de l'ennemi n'est capable de voler, précisa t'il. De plus, il a l'air seul. Je ne vois pas l'ombre d'un navire à l'horizon.

— Et moi, ce que je ne vois pas, s'impatienta l'autre, c'est le rapport avec le fait qu'on ne le considère pas comme une menace !

— Il s'agit peut-être du Marteau d'Arme. »

Le capitaine de la Garnison fronça les sourcils. Naturellement, une synthèse des récentes déblatérations du Conseil avait fait le tour des services, et l'homme savait certainement à quoi le sergent faisait allusion.

« Je me fiche de savoir de quel côté est cette chose ! s'emporta t'il. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle n'est pas du nôtre. Et je refuse de risquer la vie de mes hommes et la perte de cette place-forte juste pour le déterminer !

— Si il était là pour nous attaquer, il ne s'y serait pas pris de cette manière, s'immisça Armin, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de l'échange. Au vu de sa capacité de vol, et par ce temps, il nous aurait surpris en arrivant par l'est ou le sud, dans notre dos. Au lieu de ça, il se présente de front, de façon à nous avertir de son arrivée. Il est certainement venu à notre rencontre dans un autre but. Nous devons lui parler ! »

Le capitaine se renfrogna, obstiné. Mais Eren, gagné par son impétuosité légendaire, mit un terme à la discussion :

« Le Bataillon restera en position défensive, conclut-il d'un ton indiscutable. Ni l'Assaillant, ni le Colossal, ni aucun soldat de nos rangs ne lèvera le petit doigt contre lui. Si la Garnison choisit de passer à l'offensive, elle devra le faire seule ! »

La sentence prononcée, il tourna le dos au responsable courroucé et pris au piège. Sans l'aide de leurs titans, à lui et Armin, les hommes des murs étaient impuissants contre un monstre de cette stature. Il se précipita pour redescendre à pieds, tandis qu'Armin, muni de son équipement tridimensionnel, prenait de l'avance en sautant dans le vide, hélant déjà leurs camarades pour les réunir.

Une fois au bas des marches, la créature était bien plus proche et l'on distinguait, maintenant, la forme humanoïde de son corps. Ses bras, pendant au-dessous de lui, semblaient tenir quelque chose. La charge paraissait assez lourde, et d'un volume avoisinant deux fois la tête de son porteur. Armin, qui avait fini de distribuer les ordres, se précipitait à nouveau dans sa direction, accompagné de Mikasa. Les soldats du Bataillon, eux, s'équipaient à la hâte ou rejoignaient déjà les positions stratégiques indiquées par le sergent Arlelt.

« C'est bon, dit celui-ci en s'arrêtant à ses côtés. C'est un peu le bordel, mais on est prêts au cas où ça tournerait mal. Deux oiseaux messagers viennent de s'envoler, mais j'ai aussi envoyé un de nos hommes pour parer à toute éventualité. »

Eren hocha la tête, approuvant sa prudence. Si les pigeons bizets, destinés à prévenir respectivement les commandants du Bataillon et de la Garnison, n'atteignaient pas leurs buts ou se trompaient de pigeonnier, la prévoyance imposait l'envoi d'un cavalier qui, même si il était bien moins rapide, assurerait la transmission du message à n'importe quel prix. Heureusement, les erreurs de parcours étaient rares, car les colombophiles avaient eu l'idée judicieuse d'introduire, avant leur départ en expédition, un mâle au sein du nid où demeurait la femelle lorsque son compagnon était réquisitionné. Cette technique, mettant à profit la possessivité stupide des volatiles, s'avérait particulièrement efficace. Mais le soldat pourrait toujours aller à la rencontre du peloton qui quitterait aussitôt les murs, en informateur plus précis.

Les trois amis contemplèrent leur gigantesque visiteur, dont les appendices dorsaux se mouvaient avec une telle puissance que les bruits de l'air soufflé le long de ses flancs leur parvenaient déjà. Eren était aussi méfiant qu'émerveillé. Sa sœur, elle, ressemblait à un fauve traqué sur le point de bondir. Les muscles tendus et les sens aux aguets, elle observait le ciel d'un air farouche.

« Eren, tu devrais t'équiper ! lui dit Armin.

— C'est trop tard, je n'ai pas mon harnais, répondit-il avec tranquillité.

— C'est pas vrai ! grogna le petit blond. L'adjudant-chef Levi nous a dit et répéter, je ne sais combien de fois, d'enfiler nos harnais tous les matins ! Et toi, tu n'en as encore fait qu'à ta tête ! Quel exemple tu donnes aux hommes, franchement !? »

Eren lui jeta un regard ironique et croisa, ce faisant, celui de Mikasa, devenu plus soucieux.

« Ça ira, les rassura t'il. Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer. »

Il s'avança d'un pas décidé sur le ponton central, ses amis d'enfance sur les talons. L'intrus était assez proche, désormais, pour qu'ils puissent l'étudier avec précision, mais ses ailes, recouvertes de pennes noirs irisés de bleu et rappelant le plumage d'un corbeau, attiraient toute l'attention. Eren nota, cependant, que quelque chose pendait de son cou, à la manière des pendentifs un peu trop imposants et ostentatoires qu'arboraient certaines femmes vaniteuses de la cour.

Une fois entré dans l'anse, le titan freina sa course, déployant soudainement les ailes et écartant ses plumes, de façon à en élargir l'angle d'incidence. D'un bref vol stationnaire, il fit basculer son corps sur un axe vertical et, dans une manœuvre précautionneuse, se laissa glisser vers les flots au-devant du ponton, depuis lequel les trois soldats venaient à sa rencontre. Ces derniers s'immobilisèrent, admirant l'atterrissage et retenant leurs souffles avec appréhension. Tandis que les jambes longues et élancées s'enfonçaient dans l'eau jusqu'au-dessous des genoux, Eren put s'apercevoir que le sautoir suspendu à son cou n'était autre qu'une sorte de nacelle, dont la forme de demi-lune lui permettait de venir s'appuyer au poitrail du géant lorsqu'il se remettait debout après un vol. Le sergent compta rapidement trois personnes à son bord, armées et agrippées à la main-courante le long de sa partie circulaire. Les fusils, ou ce qui y ressemblait, n'étaient, néanmoins, pas pointés dans leur direction, mais sagement harnachés à leurs dos. Le nouvel arrivant entreprit, ensuite, de poser, à l'extrémité de l'embarcadère, le fardeau qu'il tenait toujours et qui ressemblait à une plateforme de bois surchargée de caisses de grosse taille, bâchées et sanglées. Des câbles d'acier, d'un diamètre si épais qu'il n'en avait jamais vu de tels, supportaient le poids de l'ensemble et maintenaient son l'équilibre, remontant vers les mains du titan, telles les anses d'un sac à provisions. Le tout était langé de filets au maillage grossier, mais visiblement résistant, qui assuraient une protection supplémentaire contre le chavirement. Quand le solivage du chargement heurta le sol bétonné, avec un bruit sourd accompagné des raclements et des grincements du fret, Eren sentit le sol trembler légèrement. Il se campa sur ses jambes, tâchant de paraître le moins impressionné possible.

Tandis que celui qui semblait, vraisemblablement, être le dernier des neuf titans encore mystérieux détachait la nacelle, toujours soutenue par sa nuque, pour la poser avec une étonnante délicatesse derrière son premier bagage, Eren l'étudia davantage. Si le bas de son corps était plutôt fluet et longiligne, sans doute pour lui permettre une meilleure ergonomie en vol, son buste, parcouru de muscles noueux, était large et massif. Sa mâchoire monstrueuse n'avait rien à envier à celles de ses congénères en termes de laideur, mais les traits de son visage semblaient, quant à eux, étonnamment doux et fins. Corrélant cela à la crinière blonde aux reflets cuivrés, qui descendait jusqu'au bas de ses côtes, Eren pensa aussitôt qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et le jeune homme fut soudain traversé d'une sensation étrange. Un frisson d'excitation lui parcourut l'échine, et il ne put détourner son regard des globes immenses et presque dénués de sclère, dans lesquels ondoyait un or liquide et rutilant.

Dans son dos, un silence de mort s'était emparé du camp. Même la pluie et le vent s'étaient tus pour une accalmie passagère, comme si les éléments eux-mêmes étaient sur le qui-vive. Au large, la masse nuageuse se perçait de rais de lumière, éthérés et clairsemés, qui, tels les piliers obliques d'un cloître céleste, unissaient l'immensité des eaux et du ciel, dans l'augure d'un espoir renaissant chuchoté par les dieux.

Le titan inclina la tête et, de l'une de ses mains cyclopéennes, dégagea la masse claire des cheveux qui couvraient sa nuque. Puis, il se pencha vers l'avant et s'agenouilla dans la mer. Son dos se courba jusqu'à ce que son front touche le la façade extrême du ponton. Cette prosternation aurait pu faire office de salut pacifique, mais Eren savait qu'il n'en était rien. Quand les chairs de la région cervicale se déchirèrent, libérant un nuage de vapeur, il ne fut pas surpris, et plissa les yeux pour apercevoir l'inconnu qui s'apprêtait à en sortir. Une silhouette agile sauta à terre, mais dont les détails, encore trop voilés par la condensation que dégageaient ses vêtements, demeuraient flous. Des voix se firent entendre. Probablement celles des hommes débarqués plus tôt, mais, de sa position, Eren ne pouvait les voir, car la plateforme surchargée et posée à la va-vite en travers du débarcadère —et dont certaines extrémités surplombaient le vide et les vagues— les cachait encore.

Mikasa s'était raidie, lui lançant un regard pressant et anxieux. Plus loin derrière eux, la rumeur de pas qui se rapprochaient lui fit tourner la tête. Le sergent en fit de même, et leva une paume ouverte en direction des quais pour intimer le calme à ses hommes et les rassurer. Il remarqua, cependant, que le capitaine Briggs et la quasi-totalité de la Garnison s'avançaient vers lui et ses amis, leurs carabines pointées devant eux. Il eut un rictus agacé et battit des bras, en croisant ses poignets, pour leur demander de s'arrêter. Briggs se stoppa à une vingtaine de mètres, le défiant du regard.

Eren fit de son mieux pour contenir sa colère et reporta son attention au-devant de lui. Les quatre visiteurs escaladaient les caisses pour venir les rejoindre. Trois d'entre eux étaient vêtus d'uniformes semblables : vestes de treillis en denim* vert kaki et pantalons assortis, les pieds chaussés de brodequins en cuir fauve et rehaussés de guêtres, à laçages latéraux, en toile moutarde. Leurs côtes étaient prises dans des ceinturons, encombrés de multiples poches, et maintenus par des bretelles jusqu'aux épaules, qui supportaient aussi le poids, dans leur dos, d'une musette et de leur arme. Ils portaient également des casques en métal de couleur bronze, bombés et lisses, attachés par des jugulaires et moulés d'une seule pièce dont les bords relevés, en guise de visières et de gouttières, leur conféraient l'allure un peu comique d'un trio de bolets. Le dernier, en revanche, n'exhibait ni équipement, ni protections. Il semblait porter le même ensemble que ses coéquipiers, mais le tout était surmonté d'un long par-dessus ouvert, de cuir brut, aux pans excessivement longs qui battaient ses mollets, au bout desquels des bottes montantes à double boucles enserraient ses chevilles.

* * *

 _ **Denim :**_ _Tissu de toile autrement —ou autrefois— appelé « De Nîmes », l'ancêtre du jean._

* * *

Eren ressentit à nouveau une impression déstabilisante. Ce n'était pas une femme, mais un jeune homme d'environ son âge, de taille moyenne et élancée. Ses cheveux étaient blonds comme les blés, et singulièrement longs pour un garçon. Regroupés en queue-de-cheval assez haute, ils se balançaient du bas de ses omoplates à ses épaules, au rythme de ses sauts pour franchir l'obstacle. Ses yeux, moins étincelants que sous son aspect de titan, gardaient, néanmoins, une teinte dorée saisissante.

Le jeune sergent était pétrifié. Il ne connaissait cet homme ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam, et pourtant, il lui semblait aussi familier qu'un membre de sa propre famille. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre cette sensation de déjà-vu qui le laissait perplexe et fasciné. Les traits de l'étranger étaient fins, plaisants, tout comme ses yeux pétillants de malice et d'une détermination semblable à la sienne. Malgré lui, et sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer, Eren sentit naître en lui une sympathie sincère à son égard.

Les quatre arrivants se postèrent face à eux, et les deux camps s'observèrent un instant, dans un silence pesant. Des trois qui, de toute évidence, étaient des soldats ou des miliciens, l'un était une femme blonde et imposante, dépassant sans mal un grand nombre d'homme. Un autre était, sinon un titan, mais une véritable montagne de muscles qui affichait un air peu commode. Mais ce n'était pas en cela qu'il était le plus confondant. Sa peau, incroyablement foncée, avait la couleur de la réglisse, et ni Eren, ni aucun de ses camarades, n'avait jamais rien vu de tel sur leur île. Le dernier était un jeune garçon aux cheveux de jais dont la coupe ressemblait à celle de Levi, en nettement plus désordonnée, et dont la nuque, au lieu d'être rasée, se terminait en queue de rat longue, tirée en catogan. Son gabarit était plus frêle que celui des trois autres, mais ses yeux étaient d'un bleu si clair qu'ils en rendaient son regard électrique.

Le jeune homme blond fit un pas vers eux, et un sourire charmeur se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il fixait son regard mirifique dans celui d'Eren :

« Content de te rencontrer, Eren Jäger, fit-il d'une voix enjôleuse. Ou plutôt, de te retrouver, car ça marche aussi, pas vrai ? »

L'intéressé ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, les sourcils soudain froncés, stupéfait et irrité par ces mystères qui lui embrouillaient l'esprit. Mais il n'eut guère le temps de poser la moindre question qu'un coup de feu les fit tous sursauter. Le jeune homme, touché à la poitrine, s'écroula dans les bras de la femme blonde, qui le retint sans mal, tandis que les deux autres chargeaient aussitôt leurs fusils et les braquaient sur eux.

« Non ! Arrêtez ! hurla Eren. Qui a tiré ?! »

En se retournant, il vit Briggs, qui tenait toujours son Luger semi-automatique pointé sur le petit groupe.

« Putain de merde ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?! » lui cria Eren.

Mais c'était trop tard, car chacun des soldats de la Garnison avait également armé son arme et s'apprêtait à tirer. Eren réfléchissait à la vitesse de l'éclair, estimant que, étant donné leur position, si ses propres hommes prenaient d'assaut le ponton, la Garnison serait prise en sandwich, et cela pourrait les sortir de l'impasse. Mais les choses s'enchaînèrent très vite, et son regard accrocha à nouveau celui de l'homme blond, pendant que le grand noir vociférait :

« Baissez vos armes ! On n'est pas là pour ça ! De toute façon, si on envoie la sauce, vous êtes morts ! »

Le travail de régénération avait commencé, et le jeune homme se redressait, l'air un peu désappointé. Tout à coup, l'or de ses yeux s'intensifia et se fit plus lumineux. Kidnappant Eren de ses orbes, il murmura :

« J'avais hâte que ce jour arrive… »

Eren sentit une rupture entre son corps et son esprit; entre ses désirs et sa raison. Tout ce qui l'entourait bascula soudainement dans le silence et la brume. Il ne voyait plus que l'autre homme. Il ne pouvait plus formuler aucune pensée; aucune résistance à cet état de transe dans lequel ses instincts, ou les volontés de quelqu'un d'autre, le poussaient vers sa proie. Une fois sa conscience gelée dans un état contemplatif de sa propre perte de contrôle, son corps, tout à coup exalté d'une soif coïtale et bestiale incompréhensible, se mut de lui-même. Une fois devant l'homme, Eren l'agrippa par les cheveux et l'embrassa presque sauvagement. L'autre répondit au baiser fougueux sans une once de pudeur, et avec la même soif de fusion charnelle incontrôlable. Très vite, cependant, l'état second du sergent se dissipa, et il put entendre des cris et des ordres retentirent dans un vacarme étourdissant :

« Attrapez Ackerman et tenez-la bien ! »

— Merde, Eren !

— Sergent Arlelt ! Putain, Armin, qu'est-ce qui...

— Sortez vos lames, en ciseaux !

— Tenez-les en joue ! »

Dans la confusion totale, Eren restait hagard, cherchant une explication dans les yeux de celui sur qui il venait de se jeter avec dévergondage, incapable de justifier un tel acte de sa part. L'autre lui jetait un regard d'excuse, et Eren, dans un éclair de lucidité, comprit soudain que son comportement avait débordé selon les intentions de ce dernier. D'une façon ou d'une autre, ce type avait le pouvoir de lui faire perdre ses moyens et de provoquer, en lui, des pulsions artificielles et traîtresses. Récupérant l'usage de ses sens avec, brusquement, plus de célérité, il était sur le point de le frapper et de le questionner, mais deux lames froides prirent sa gorge en étau.

* * *

Le branle-bas de combat qui s'empara du quartier général, suite à l'annonce de l'attaque du port de déportation, irrita Levi au plus haut point. De toute évidence, l'absence d'événements de ce genre, depuis quelques années maintenant, avait suffi à entamer le professionnalisme militaire au sein de leurs rangs. L'adjudant avait eu beau s'évertuer à répéter que le propre d'un soldat était d'être toujours paré au combat, car les attaques et les attentats prévenaient rarement, bon nombre de ses hommes étaient loin d'être prêts lorsque l'ordre de déploiement avait été donné. Alors que lui-même sellait son cheval, furieux contre ce laisser-aller, certains n'en étaient encore qu'à enfiler leurs harnais.

Selon la tactique martiale qui prévalait dans cette situation, trois escouades du Bataillon —et qu'il superviserait, par ailleurs— devaient partir en tête, faisant office d'éclaireurs. À l'arrière, le reste des troupes et la Garnison Des Murs, plus lentes, suivraient avec les charriots de ravitaillement. Ce plan en prévoyait moins que pour les expéditions, car le port, lui-même, offrait une réserve abondante de lames, gaz et munitions, mais les aléas de la route étaient à prévoir, ainsi qu'une éventuelle prise de la base maritime à leur arrivée.

Il enfourcha son cheval et rejoignit le commandant dans la cour centrale, d'un trot souple. Hanji arrivait, elle aussi, et arrêta sa jument face aux soldats déjà en selles, qui patientaient en lignes, attendant le reste de l'escadron.

« Prend tes gars et pars devant, lui ordonna t'elle. Le message faisait allusion à un seul titan, qu'Armin suppose être le Marteau d'Arme. Il pense que sa venue a pour objectif d'engager des pourparlers et ne semble pas très inquiet.

— On m'en a déjà informé, précisa l'adjudant-chef.

— Tant mieux, fit la brune en hochant la tête. On va quand même s'en tenir au protocole établi pour les approches ennemies mais, avec un peu de chance, ce sera inutile.

— Ça fera toujours un bon entraînement pour cette bande de trous-du-cul incompétents, râla l'homme, excédé.

— C'est vrai qu'il faudra revoir les notions d'état d'alerte et de rassemblement d'urgence ! rit-elle. Mais, peu importe, si tu te dépêches, tu seras sur place en milieu d'après-midi. S'ils en ont besoin, ton aide sera plus précieuse que celles de beaucoup d'entre nous. »

Levi acquiesça et appela ceux qui l'accompagneraient. Naturellement, le caporal Kirschtein, ainsi que Springer et Brauss, feraient partie de son équipée. Il prit également Riff dans son escouade mais intima à Frock, qui insistait, de rester aux côtés d'Hanji.

La quinzaine d'hommes sélectionnés quitta rapidement le QG et, tandis qu'ils passaient les lourdes portes de Rose, à Trost, Levi, avec humeur, se demanda encore une fois pourquoi leur caserne à Maria n'avait pas été rebâtie après la reprise des murs. Elle était idéalement située lorsqu'il s'agissait de veiller sur les territoires titans; suffisamment proche du dernier mur pour leur permettre d'aller et venir sans devoir, comme à l'heure actuelle, traverser toute la distance entre Rose et Maria chaque fois qu'ils voulaient mettre un pied dehors, contraints à changer de chevaux au derniers relais de Shinganshina car ceux-ci étaient souvent épuisés avant même de sortir de l'enceinte. L'homme tenta de se calmer. Son raisonnement n'était pas lucide car, bien entendu, la position de leur base principale, dans la travée de Rose, à Sina, était parfaitement justifiée. Elle leur permettait de se tenir à mi-distance de leurs principaux centres d'intérêts : l'extérieur, d'une part, et le pouvoir, d'autre part. La vérité était que, s'il remettait en cause une décision aussi logique aujourd'hui, c'était car il était nerveux.

Il était inquiet pour Eren, autant qu'il l'était de le revoir. Et, paradoxalement, l'approche de leurs retrouvailles l'excitait et le rendait impatient. Pourtant, il allait devoir affronter le jeune homme. Il devrait lui avouer ce qui l'avait retenu pendant six mois, et qui le retiendrait même pour toujours, désormais. Cette perspective était nettement plus sombre.

Mais, avant toute chose, il devait s'assurer que ce sale gosse reste en vie et, d'un coup de talon vif, il propulsa son hongre au grand galop.

Après avoir franchi Maria, leurs escouades croisèrent la route d'un cavalier du Bataillon. Celui-ci les informa brièvement sur la situation du port à son départ : le titan ailé était en vue, et Briggs, Jäger et Arlelt, étaient en désaccord quant à la stratégie à adopter. Mais, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu avant de partir, le sergent Jäger avait finalement eu le dernier mot, décidant d'un accueil pacifique.

Levi l'envoya transmettre son message aux lignes arrières et poursuivit sa route, de plus en plus soucieux. Cet imbécile d'Eren n'hésiterait pas à provoquer un haut gradé de la Garnison, il en était sûr. Malheureusement, son comportement pourrait lui causer bien plus de problèmes qu'un combat contre un ennemi mangeur d'hommes.

Au prix d'une chevauchée effrénée qui poussa leurs montures jusqu'au bout de leurs forces, ils atteignirent le port en un temps record. Dès que le rempart fut en vue, Levi tira un fumigène vert et pria pour qu'un autre lui réponde. Une colonne jaune s'éleva sur le ciel maussade, indiquant que la situation était sous contrôle. Il soupira, rassuré.

Les monte-charges furent vite précipités vers le sol, à leur rencontre. Durant l'ascension, Levi remarqua l'attitude anxieuse de Jean, ainsi que son air préoccupé. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre ce qui le taraudait quand il se souvint que Mikasa faisait partie des derniers assignés. En ce qui le concernait, savoir Ackerman sur les lieux le rendait plus serein. Elle n'avait certes pas la diplomatie d'Armin, bien au contraire, mais garantissait davantage la sécurité d'Eren.

Accostant en haut du rempart, l'adjudant-chef eut la désagréable surprise d'être accueilli par un bleu de la Garnison qui pointait son fusil dans leur direction.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous, connard ?! s'emporta aussitôt Levi.

— Arrête, Jeff ! fit une recrue féminine du Bataillon, qui accourrait vers eux.

— Mais...ce sont les ordres, Emma…

— Si Briggs te dit de sauter du mur sans équipement, tu le ferais aussi ? » cracha la jeune fille, agacée.

Un vent léger agitait sa cape et ses cheveux châtains, mais son regard déterminé, lui, ne cillait pas. Le jeune soldat baissa son arme, penaud et rouge de honte.

« Désolée, adjudant-chef, fit la dénommée Emma en s'adressant à lui avec plus de déférence. Il y a eu du grabuge et…

— Où sont les sergents Jäger et Arlelt ? » la coupa t'il.

La grimace qui déforma son visage, suivie du coup d'œil gêné qu'elle échangea avec l'autre soldat —qui s'empourpra encore davantage— ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« Justement, continua t'elle, ils ont...disons qu'ils ont quelques difficultés… »

Celui qu'elle avait appelé Jeff lui lança un regard éloquent, mais elle l'ignora et pointa le bout du ponton central de l'index :

« Le capitaine Briggs attendait votre arrivée, enfin, plutôt celle du commandement. Faîtes-gaffe, c'est un vrai nid de vipères !

— Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Levi.

Elle haussa les épaules d'un air accablé :

« Difficile à dire, je suis postée ici depuis le début, et on n'a plus le droit de bouger. Comme on a déjà dû vous le dire, un titan avec des ailes est arrivé, et les sergents ont dit qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. Mais, après que le titan ait disparu, on a entendu un coup de feu, et la plus grande partie d'entre nous s'est précipitée pour les rejoindre. Apparemment, il y aurait eu une altercation entre les arrivants, le capitaine Briggs et le sergent Jäger. C'est pas clair, mais Briggs tiendrait sous la menace aussi bien les nouveaux venus que les responsables du Bataillon ! »

D'un regard ou grondait la tourmente, Levi apprécia la véracité de ses affirmations et porta son attention vers l'endroit qu'elle pointait plus tôt.

« Nos homme sont là-bas, lui dit-elle. Ils sont prêts à défendre Eren et Armin si ça tourne mal. On a juste entendu quelques rumeurs des gars de la Garnison qui nous ont dit de rester là, pour continuer la surveillance et attendre l'arrivée des plus haut-gradés. Et...de garder ceux du Bataillon sous surveillance rapprochée, finit-elle avec un nouveau coup d'œil accusateur en direction de son camarade du corps opposé.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc au bout de la jetée ? demanda l'adjudant en avisant une masse importante derrière le rassemblement d'hommes.

— Aucune idée. Le titan a déposé ce chargement lorsqu'il a atterrit.

— Tch, j'y vais. »

Sans autre forme de procès, il déploya ses grappins et dévala le mur à une vitesse vertigineuse. Ses hommes le suivirent aussitôt, bien qu'avec moins de grâce et d'aisance.

Une fois sur le quai, il avança d'un pas rapide et autoritaire jusqu'à l'attroupement qui s'était formé à l'extrémité du débarcadère. Le voyant s'approcher, les soldats du Bataillon, qui avaient dégainé leurs lames et se tenaient prêts à attaquer, s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer. Jean, Conny et Sasha, traversèrent le groupe avec lui, tandis que les autres restaient en arrière. Levi sentit sa colère grimper en flèche lorsqu'il dut se frayer un passage parmi les hommes de la Garnison, dont certains pointaient effrontément leurs mires sur son crâne.

« Ecartez-vous, tas de crevures ! rugit-il.

— Laissez-le passer, fit la voix désagréable du capitaine Briggs. Mais gardez-le à l'œil. »

L'adjudant-chef s'avança vers lui, sa haine aiguisée comme un rasoir, mais qu'il parvenait encore à contenir. Faisant, enfin, une percée parmi le premier rang, il put contempler une scène des plus dérangeantes : sur sa droite, Briggs menaçait Mikasa, les poignets liés entre eux et les pieds attachés à une bite d'amarrage, le canon de son arme de poing posé contre sa tempe. En face, Eren, vêtu de son uniforme et de sa pèlerine, surmontée d'une peau de bête dont les maigres connaissances taxonomiques de Levi ne permettaient l'identification —et qui lui donnait, encore une fois, l'exaspérante allure d'un sauvageon— était assis sur une caisse. Un soldat de la Garnison maintenait les lames de son équipement croisées de part et d'autre de son cou, prêt à trancher la nuque au moindre signe de transformation. Une idée brillante. Elle ne serait certainement pas assez efficace pour le tuer, mais pouvait nettement ralentir le processus de métamorphose, voire l'annihiler. À ses côtés, et dans une situation similaire, se trouvait un morveux qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Non pas que Levi soit particulièrement physionomiste, mais ce jeune homme avait un physique assez marquant, et plutôt agréable, il devait le reconnaître. S'il l'avait déjà croisé, il s'en serait sûrement souvenu. Derrière eux, ce qui ressemblait, à s'y méprendre, à trois militaires —bien qu'appartenant à une armée inconnue— adoptaient la même position agressive que les hommes de Briggs, canons contre canons. La femme, cependant, tenait son fusil à l'aspect étrange d'une façon peu conventionnelle, soutenant l'arme contre sa hanche.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? tonna t'il à l'adresse du capitaine.

— J'ai pas de comptes à te rendre, le nabot, alors arrête d'aboyer si fort ! »

Avec une vivacité inhumaine, Levi dégaina ses lames et s'avança vers lui, mais un cri de Kirschtein, accompagné d'un coup de feu retentissant, l'immobilisèrent. Son sang-froid lui revint lentement, mais son sang bouillait toujours quand il constata que le tir avait frôlé la tête de Mikasa pour rencontrer l'eau, un peu plus bas. Un échec volontaire de la part de Briggs, qui ne cherchait qu'à lui lancer un ultimatum. La jeune fille avait pâli, mais à peine cligné des yeux. Toujours droite, elle regardait maintenant Eren pour le rassurer.

« Un jour, j'éclaterai ta sale gueule de pélican ! gronda Levi à l'encontre du capitaine, cependant que le bruit sec des gâchettes, se clipsant aux fourreaux, faisait disparaitre les sabres vengeurs en signant la trêve.

— Seulement si tu es disculpé dans cette histoire…, lui répondit l'autre dans un sourire carnassier et énigmatique.

— De quoi tu parles ?

— Je te le répète : je n'ai rien à dire à un sous-officier comme toi. On discutera de ce foutoir quand le commandant Pixis sera arrivé. »

Levi se crispa plus encore mais parvint à retenir sa rage :

« Ils ne seront pas là avant une bonne heure, au moins, jeta t'il froidement.

— Ça fait déjà quatre heures qu'on poireaute comme ça, on peut bien en supporter une de plus ! acheva Biggs.

— Laissez-tomber, adjudant-chef. Il vaut mieux, pour nous aussi, attendre l'arrivée du commandant Hanji. »

Levi se tourna en direction d'Armin, ayant reconnu sa voix. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué au premier abord, mais le jeune homme se tenait debout sur le bord sud du ponton, simplement tenu en joue par un soldat. L'adjudant se demanda pourquoi le capitaine n'avait pas pris autant de précautions avec lui que pour Eren et l'étranger blond, mais il se souvint vite que Briggs estimait Armin. Non pas qu'il lui fasse entièrement confiance, mais certainement plus qu'à n'importe quel autre membre du Bataillon. Le garçon avait un tact et un bon sens indiscutables, qui faisaient de lui un conciliateur aguerri. Son visage désolé indiquait clairement à Levi qu'il avait échoué dans ses tentatives de négociation. Néanmoins, il avait dû être un minimum convainquant, car sa posture était nettement moins mauvaise que celles de ses amis. L'adjudant fit un léger hochement de tête à son endroit, lui assurant qu'il se tiendrait tranquille.

« Ok, répondit-il à son rival. On va faire comme ça. Mais, peu importe ce que t'as à dire, là, t'as vraiment pété plus haut que ton cul, enfoiré. Je m'en souviendrai. »

Cette fois, une ombre passa dans le regard de Briggs, qui tentait de garder bonne figure : peur et doute. Cette vermine était, finalement, vulnérable à ce que dégageait le tueur sanguinaire qu'il était, au même titre que n'importe qui. Seulement, pour avoir eu autant d'audace dans ses propos, c'était qu'il devait avoir des certitudes qui commençaient à angoisser Levi.

Il concentra son attention sur ceux qui avaient débarqué. Tous les quatre le regardaient d'un air méfiant, se demandant probablement qui étaient cette demi-portion aussi imbuvable que charismatique. Peut-être même qu'ils ne parlaient pas leur langue, et n'avaient rien saisi de la discussion mouvementée qui venait d'avoir lieu. Levi les étudia plus en détails, et dut bien reconnaître que leurs physiques et leurs accoutrements atypiques le surprenaient. Enfin, il chercha le regard d'Eren, mais celui-ci, les coudes posés sur les genoux, fixait le sol d'un air dépité.

Commençant à s'ennuyer, au bout d'un quart d'heure, il parla à nouveau :

« C'est quoi, ce tas de merde ? » demanda t'il en désignant la plateforme.

Briggs lui jeta un regard noir.

« T'as pas précisé qu'on devait fermer sa gueule, ajouta Levi avec sa nonchalance redevenue commune.

— Un petit cadeau en signe d'amitié ! » lui répondit une voix un peu chantante.

Levi se tourna vers le blond aux côtés d'Eren. Ainsi donc, ce gamin parlait eldien. Celui-ci le regardait avec un sourire amusé, qui tranchait ostensiblement avec la tension de la situation.

« Vraiment ? souleva l'adjudant-chef d'un ton condescendant. On dirait plutôt que votre piaf monstrueux a posé sa valise comme s'il était à l'hôtel. Les cadeaux, c'est jamais vraiment gratuit. Soit ça sert à acheter quelqu'un, soit ça implique qu'il faudra en faire en retour. Parfois même, ils sont piégés ou empoisonnés…

— On n'est pas venus là pour foutre la merde, tenta le jeune homme. On pourrait…

— SILENCE ! hurla Briggs. Toi, sale blondasse sodomite, je t'ai déjà dit de fermer ta grande gueule ! La prochaine fois que tu l'ouvres, ce sera pour sucer le canon de mon flingue ! T'as compris, sac à foutre ?! »

Levi fronça les sourcils. S'il pensait aisément gagner la médaille de la grossièreté, il avait, en réalité, un sérieux compétiteur. Les yeux de l'insulté brillèrent soudain d'un éclat doré ébaudissant, et le capitaine chancela. Puis, le blond esquissa un discret sourire vainqueur, tandis que son tortionnaire le toisait avec effarement. L'adjudant contemplait la scène, incrédule :

« Oï ! T'as bouffé quoi ce matin, Briggs ? Je pensais que t'étais juste con, mais là, je commence sérieusement à croire que t'as la carafe fêlée ! s'étonna t'il avec venin.

— C'est pareil pour toi, siffla l'autre en reprenant son calme. Pose plus de questions et boucle-la. »

Levi vibrait de haine. Il était à deux doigts de se jeter sur le troupeau et de faire un bain de sang, son esprit teigneux occultant presque totalement les armes à feu et les conséquences d'un tel acte. Alors qu'il détournait la tête, cherchant à se maîtriser, ses yeux croisèrent enfin les émeraudes aux reflets opalins d'Eren, qui semblaient s'excuser et l'implorer de se taire. Son calme lui revint.

Un fumigène vert s'éleva par-dessus le mur du port, auquel un autre répondit immédiatement, jaune et tiré par les sentinelles. Levi soupira d'aise : le commandement arrivait. La plupart des soldats qui l'entouraient trépignaient depuis un bon moment. Ils s'asseyaient à tour de rôle et se dandinaient distraitement sur leurs quilles, en réajustant leurs crosses d'une épaule à l'autre, certainement courbaturés et épuisés après près de cinq heures d'immobilité. Les trois mercenaires —ou Dieu savait ce qu'ils étaient— avaient fini par s'asseoir. Le grand à la peau brune avait même sorti une barre énergétique de l'une de ses poches, et la savourait nonchalamment. Si Briggs avait été seul aux commandes, il aurait probablement mis les éléments perturbateurs sous les verrous durant cette longue attente, mais les hommes du Bataillon, insurgés, lui avaient mis des bâtons dans les roues. Fort heureusement, cette situation inextricable touchait à sa conclusion.

Les rangs dégagèrent un passage aux officiers lorsque ces derniers arrivèrent à leur hauteur. Ils s'arrêtèrent entre Briggs et Levi, étudiant la situation. Les rides qui parcouraient le front de Pixis étaient plus accentuées que d'ordinaire, et Hanji affichait clairement sa stupéfaction. Elle interrogea, du regard, son collègue de longue date, mais Levi lui signifia son incapacité à agir et son manque d'informations d'un haussement d'épaules et d'un regard noir.

« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?! demanda t'elle en prenant un air grave.

— Commandant ! fit solennellement le capitaine assigné au port, en exécutant un salut magistral. Si la situation a dégénéré ainsi, c'est parce que le Bataillon d'Exploration a opposé résistance à une tactique plus raisonnable et…

— Le commandant Hanji Zoé vous a posé une question », le coupa froidement Pixis.

L'homme sembla soudain se ratatiner sur place, mais poursuivit en cherchant par où commencer :

« Eh bien...hem. Un titan capable de voler a atterri dans le port, commandant. Il a posé ce chargement et débarqué trois hommes armés. J'avais l'intention de les capturer tous, mais Jäger et Arlelt voulaient parlementer avec eux. Je les ai laissés faire mais...il est apparu qu'ils se connaissent déjà. Commandant ! souleva t'il à nouveau, avec une lueur de démence dans le regard. Le Bataillon d'Exploration nous ment ! Ils complotent avec l'ennemi ! »

Pixis resta silencieux, semblant le sonder avec insistance, mais Hanji s'empourpra violemment :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire à dormir debout ?! cria t'elle avec véhémence.

— Je le savais, grogna Levi. Ce mec a une araignée au plafond.

— Quelles preuves vous permettent d'avancer cela ? » demanda stoïquement Pixis.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le capitaine, qui s'était renfrogné et semblait étrangement embarrassé :

« Quand le blondinet, là-bas, est descendu sur les quais, commença t'il en indiquant le jeune homme toujours assis et la nuque prise entre les ciseaux d'acier, Eren Jäger s'est précipité vers lui et il l'a salué d'une manière... Disons qu'une telle familiarité ne laisse aucun doute quant au fait qu'ils ne se rencontraient pas pour la première fois et…

— Soyez plus clair, insista le commandant de la Garnison.

— Le sergent Jäger s'est avancé vers lui et, pardonnez-moi l'expression, lui a roulé une pelle ! » incrimina l'autre, à bout de nerfs.

Au milieu du tumulte des exclamations choquées ou dégoûtées des soldats du Bataillon qui n'avaient pas assisté au spectacle, un torrent glacé, de peine et de douleur, faucha Levi. Ses yeux écarquillés d'incompréhension s'accrochèrent à ceux implorants et désolés d'Eren.

* * *

 _Pour le thème de ce Chap :_ ** _Vangelis - 1492 : Conquest of Paradize_** _ **.** Un bien joli morceau pour illustrer l'arrivée de ce dernier titan, qui fait initialement référence à la conquête de l'Amérique, évidemment._

 _ **note durant la correction :** Je rappelle qu'au moment où j'ai commencé à écrire, on ne savait rien du neuvième titan. Certains indices laissaient croire qu'il pouvait, éventuellement, être capable de voler, et c'est sur cette théorie que je me suis basée, même si, du coup, ça n'a pas un grand rapport avec son nom._


	9. Hiro Fritz

**Hiro Fritz.**

Eren n'avait jamais été aussi embarrassé de toute sa vie. Son cœur battait à tout rompre tandis que la masse silencieuse —et visiblement aussi gênée que lui— des soldats le fixait soudain comme une bête de foire. Et, au milieu des regards accusateurs, moqueurs, outrés ou même dégoûtés, il y en avait un qui le transperçait comme une lance, et dont le fer froid et inerte avait cédé la place à deux billes de mercure tournoyantes.

Jamais Eren n'avait vu tant d'expressivité dans les yeux de Levi Ackerman. Crispé et blême, l'adjudant-chef le sondait, lui posant mille questions muettes et semblant incapable de croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Malheureusement, l'absence de colère dans les orbes inquisiteurs et désorientés n'était que plus culpabilisante encore, révélant à quel point l'homme était blessé.

« Est-ce la vérité ? » demanda le commandant Hanji d'une voix faible.

Eren, qu'on avait forcé à se relever, les mains en l'air, tout comme l'inconnu à ses côtés et responsable de son dérapage, baissa la tête, honteux et perdu. La chute était vertigineuse : en plus de décevoir l'homme dont il attendait le retour depuis des mois, il risquait de perdre sa crédibilité et l'autorité qu'il avait sur ses hommes. Il lui avait fallu des années pour obtenir la confiance et la sympathie de ses compagnons d'armes, en raison de sa double nature effrayante, et ce qui venait de se produire le ramenait irrémédiablement au point de départ. Au sein de l'armée, où prévalait la rudesse militaire et son lot d'intolérances issues d'un perpétuel concours de virilité, de force ou de mental infaillible et endurci, l'homosexualité était particulièrement moquée, jusqu'à en devenir dangereuse pour ceux qui s'en rendaient coupables. Officiellement interdite entre soldats, elle n'en était pas moins discriminante si elle concernait un partenaire civil. Les hommes qui avaient la malchance d'être découverts devenaient la risée de leur corps d'armée, et finissaient souvent par se désengager, tant les brimades étaient âpres.

« Oui mais…c'est un malentendu ! essaya t'il de se justifier.

— Un malentendu ? railla Briggs. T'as du culot, sale traître !

— Je ne suis pas un foutu traître ! siffla Eren. Et je vous répète que je n'ai jamais vu cet homme de ma vie ! De toute façon, vous vous trompez et ces gens ne sont pas des ennemis ! Alors, quelle importance ?

— Oh-oh ! fit Pixis avec un petit rire. Peut-être qu'en fait, notre cher Eren, transporté par la joie en voyant une aide inespérée arriver, a voulu leur souhaiter la bienvenue d'une manière un peu trop chaleureuse ? »

Le capitaine de Garnison se tourna vers son commandant, éberlué :

« Sauf votre respect, commandant, ne trouvez-vous pas que la situation est on-ne-peut-plus sérieuse ? bredouilla t'il.

— C'est vrai qu'on mérite un accueil haut en couleur ! plaisanta le jeune blond. Mais je n'aurais pas laissé n'importe qui me dire bonjour comme ça ! » finit-il, rieur.

Eren lui écrasa violemment le pied d'un coup de talon. L'autre gémit de douleur, mais, à la grande surprise de son agresseur qui s'attendait à le voir s'emporter, il ne présenta, pour toute riposte, qu'une moue chagrinée des plus parodiques. Ce bref échange ne faisait qu'attiser les suspicions de complicité entre eux. Pour couronner le tout, le regard de Levi brillait, à nouveau, d'une haine dévastatrice.

« Non ! se disculpa déplorablement le sergent. C'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Je... J'ai pas fait exprès ! »

Il se mordit précipitamment la lèvre, tant son explication était puérile et ridicule. À sa droite, le garçon blond s'étouffait en tentant de retenir un fou-rire. Décidément, ce mec ne faisait rien pour l'aider. Pire, il ne faisait rien pour arranger son propre cas, et Eren était estomaqué par tant de je-m'en-foutisme. Il aurait pu trouver cela amusant, si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave. Les deux commandants l'observaient, maintenant, avec des yeux ronds et déboussolés.

« Vraiment ?! s'exclama Pixis, en prenant un ton exagérément intéressé. Tu veux dire que tu t'es jeté sur lui sans pouvoir te contrôler ? »

Eren grimaça. Si le commandant en chef de la Garnison faisait souvent montre d'une bonhomie excessive et pétulante, il n'en restait pas moins l'un des hommes les plus respectés de l'armée pour sa sagacité et sa férocité latentes. Paré à essuyer une nouvelle remarque ironique de l'un de ses juges, il choisit, tout de même, de poursuivre dans l'honnêteté :

« Oui.

— Que c'est mignon ! s'écria Hanji, sa nervosité la rendant plus excentrique qu'à l'accoutumée. On appelle ça un "coup de foudre", mon petit Eren ! »

Cette remarque fit, instantanément, fuser plusieurs protestations indignées et simultanées :

« Vous n'allez quand même avaler ça ?! s'insurgea Briggs à l'encontre des deux commandants.

— J'hallucine, reprend-toi, bordel ! gronda Levi en menaçant la brune.

— Impossible... N'importe quoi…c'est impossible… » marmottait Mikasa, le regard soudain affolé.

Le timbre grave et débonnaire de Pixis reprit le dessus :

« Du calme, du calme, voyons ! Ecoutez : le sergent Jäger a peut-être eu une conduite curieuse, voire suspecte, mais il reste innocent tant que l'on n'a pas prouvé qu'il est coupable. Le commandant Hanji et moi-même avons toujours eu pleine confiance en lui et Armin Arlelt, c'est pourquoi nous n'approuverons aucune condamnation expéditive, ou manœuvre expiatoire collective et humiliante. »

Il interrogea Hanji du regard. Celle-ci, approuva d'un hochement de tête, son sérieux retrouvé, et prit la parole à son tour :

« Sergent Arlelt ? Les plans d'aménagement du port, que nous vous avons fournis il y a quatre ans, comportaient la création de cachots souterrains visant à tenir en rétention les éventuels titans primordiaux capturés. Ces travaux sont-ils achevés ?

— O-oui ! bredouilla l'interpellé, pâle et un peu égaré, lui aussi. Il n'y a qu'une cellule, mais elle est creusée à une quinzaine de mètres sous le mur. On y accède par un escalier attenant à la cave, sous le cellier.

— Parfait. Nous allons y conduire Eren et...son nouvel ami. Ensuite, nous discuterons tous ensemble, avec ces messieurs-dames, du but de leur venue et de ce qu'il vient de se passer dans un endroit plus propice à la conversation. »

En entendant que le jeune homme blond allait être emprisonné, les trois autres s'étaient redressés, menaçants. Mais le concerné se retourna vivement et leur lança, tour à tour, un regard appuyé pour leur intimer de coopérer. Non sans une certaine réticence, ils posèrent, de concert, leurs armes au sol en signe de bonne volonté. Eren se détendit imperceptiblement, même si, lui-même, sentait toujours les lames affutées contre sa pomme d'Adam et ses cervicales, les bras encore levés dans une posture inconfortable.

Les commandants ordonnèrent à leurs hommes de s'écarter, et la procession, à mi-chemin entre l'escorte carcérale et le cortège diplomatique, rejoignit le bloc des communs. Avec plus d'animosité que d'ordinaire, l'adjudant-chef Levi avait intimé aux hommes qui les maintenaient immobiles, lui et l'étranger, de relâcher leurs prises et de le laisser se charger des prisonniers. Le tueur de titans au palmarès indétrônable marchait à présent derrière les deux inculpés d'une démarche féline, à l'affût du moindre mouvement suspect, et répandait, parmi les soldats épuisés et nerveux, un sentiment de sécurité roboratif. Eren ne parvenait plus à croiser son regard. L'homme s'évertuait à l'ignorer et le jeune homme brûlait de se retourner pour s'expliquer et clamer son innocence. Mais c'était la meilleure façon de provoquer un mouvement de panique générale, au vu de l'émoi collectif et de la tension palpable qui régnait toujours. Sans parler de la correction, expresse et cuisante, qu'il récolterait.

Lui et son camarade d'infortune furent conduits jusqu'au font des entrailles de la base, au bout d'une galerie en cul-de-sac étayée à la hâte, dont l'extrémité était fermée d'une grille enchâssée dans la roche. Les écoulements des pluies, le long du rempart, s'insinuaient entre les différentes strates et faisaient luire les quartz des saillies de granit rose. Le suintement constant amplifiait l'hygrométrie et la fraicheur des lieux, et les affleurements des composites les plus meubles, ainsi que le sol labouré durant l'excavation, se couvraient déjà, par endroits, de concrétions juvéniles.

On les enchaîna face à face, assis sur le sol humide et creusé de gours naissants, en emprisonnant leurs poignets dans des fers doubles fixés aux parois, au-dessus de leur tête. Eren chercha, encore une fois, les yeux de Levi, mais celui-ci, après avoir rassuré leurs deux gardiens et leur avoir donné quelques instructions brèves, disparut sans même un regard en arrière. Navré, le sergent soupira en portant son attention sur le mystérieux jeune homme en face de lui. Ce dernier lui fit un petit sourire, puis déclara sur un ton badin :

« Eh ben, tes potes ont l'air vachement à cran ! Ça doit pas être marrant tous les jours ! »

Eren le fusilla du regard :

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? » demanda t'il dans un murmure enrayé par la colère.

Les deux gardes, arborant le blason des roses pour l'un, et les ailes de la liberté pour l'autre, se tournèrent dans leur direction avec curiosité. Eren les ignora, soutenant le regard soudain plus brillant que son voisin de cellule venait de poser sur lui :

« De quoi tu parles ? s'amusa celui-ci.

— Tu le sais très bien ! s'impatienta le sergent. Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, toute à l'heure ? Comment tu t'y es pris pour me faire...me faire faire un truc pareil ? Et puis, tu es qui, bordel ?! Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'on se connait, alors que je suis sûr qu'on ne s'est jamais vus ?! »

L'autre laissa échapper un petit rire clair dont les échos ricochèrent le long du boyau souterrain.

« C'est vrai, avoua t'il enfin, on ne s'est jamais rencontrés. Pas dans cette vie, en tous cas..., ajouta t'il, mystérieux.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Je m'appelle Hiro Fritz », lâcha t'il brusquement.

Eren écarquilla les yeux, sonné.

« Fritz ? répéta t'il. Tu es un descendant de la lignée royale ?

— Pas exactement, répondit ledit Hiro avec un nouveau sourire sibyllin. Mais, pour en revenir à ce qui s'est passé dehors, je t'assure que je suis vraiment désolé. Quand cet enfoiré m'a tiré dessus, j'ai cru que la situation allait déraper, alors j'ai utilisé mon pouvoir sur toi pour, disons, te prendre en otage. »

Eren fronça les sourcils, dans l'expectative qu'il approfondisse ses explications.

« J'ai réagi un peu impulsivement, mais ça a payé. Je sais l'importance que tu as pour tes supérieurs. Sans doute que toi aussi. Semer la confusion ainsi a permis de renverser la vapeur car, tu ne vas pas me contredire, ce Briggs à l'air d'être un sacré connard ! S'ils n'en ont pas grand-chose à foutre de moi, ou que je leur fait trop peur, toi, par contre, tu es trop précieux pour qu'ils ne fassent pas tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour te garder de leur côté. En faisant planer le doute sur notre complicité, j'ai réussi à entamer les négociations, car, même si ils n'y étaient pas disposés au départ, maintenant, ça les démangent trop. Ils auraient trop les boules de te perdre. Je suis certain qu'on va m'écouter avec plus d'attention dans très peu de temps. Mais, c'est vrai, je me suis servi de toi. C'était pas prévu. Encore désolé de t'avoir mis dans une position inconfortable. »

Eren ne répondit pas tout de suite, essayant de déceler la moindre trace de félonie dans ses perles d'ambre. Mais cet homme semblait être l'incarnation même de la franchise.

« Quel pouvoir ? » demanda t'il finalement.

Hiro appuya sa tête contre la pierre, l'air las :

« On a beaucoup de choses à se dire..., souffla t'il. Ça va être long de tout t'expliquer.

— Plus vite tu commenceras, plus vite on en aura fini », suggéra froidement Eren.

Le blond soupira et débuta son récit.

* * *

Au réfectoire, l'ambiance était lourde. Si les trois autres étrangers les avaient suivis sans rechigner, ils ne semblaient pas très bavards, et peu enclins à débuter une discussion. Alors qu'Hanji et Pixis les avaient priés de s'asseoir autour de la table qu'ils avaient choisie pour l'entretien, ces derniers avaient préféré rester debout, à l'instar des quelques soldats réquisitionnés pour assurer la sécurité —et qui n'avaient pas été sélectionnés par hasard, car ils comprenaient Conny, Sasha, Frock et Mikasa— en se tenant discrètement en arrière. Armin, en statut d'accusé, adoptait la même raideur qu'eux, et demeurait à leurs côtés en front de tablée.

« Bien, débuta le commandant Pixis. Je vais commencer par me présenter. Oh, attendez ! —il se tourna vers la jeune femme qui lui faisait office d'assistante— On a bien quelque chose à servir à boire pour nos visiteurs et leurs hôtes assoiffés, non ? »

La femme lui jeta un regard réprobateur, excédée par ses sempiternelles réclamations d'ivrogne, mais accéda néanmoins à sa demande au vu des circonstances exceptionnelles. Hormis le commandant lui-même, peu acceptèrent d'être servis en vin lorsque celui-ci fut apporté. Seul Briggs et Hanji l'accompagnèrent, ainsi que, contre toute attente, le jeune sergent Arlelt, qui semblait avoir besoin d'un remontant pour soulager son état de stress.

« Reprenons, poursuivit le vieil homme. Je suis Dot Pixis, commandant en chef de la Garnison Des Murs. »

Il marqua une pause et sa consœur en profita pour s'introduire elle-même :

« Et moi Hanji Zoé, commandant en chef du Bataillon d'Exploration.

— Capitaine Eliot Briggs, de la Garnison Des Murs, enchaîna celui-ci avec dédain.

— Caporal Jean Kirschtein, du Bataillon d'Exploration.

— Adjudant-chef Levi Ackerman, du Bataillon également. »

À l'entente de son nom, les yeux clairs du plus jeune s'agrandirent de surprise, et il scruta si intensément Levi que celui-ci tiqua :

« Quoi ?

— Vous avez bien dit "Ackerman" ? »

Levi plissa le nez, de nouveau agacé par tous les mystères qui entouraient son nom de famille. Un bref coup d'œil à Mikasa lui indiqua que la jeune femme suivait assidûment la conversation.

« Ouais, et ? » fit-il en libérant son aura inquiétante et redoutée.

Le petit brun eut un léger mouvement de recul qui enchanta le plus vieux.

« Rien… On n'était pas sûr qu'il restait des survivants de votre lignée, c'est vraiment...

— Ferme un peu ta gueule, Le Rat ! Tu risques de te mordre la langue ! » tonna le mastodonte à la peau noir.

Levi méprisa superbement leur cocasse différence de carrure et lança à l'autre l'homme un regard assassin, le mettant au défi de l'interrompre, tandis qu'il relançait le gamin :

« De quoi tu causes ? Dis-moi ce que tu sais, petit. »

Cette fois, ce fut la grande blonde qui s'interposa de sa voix grave et vibrante, relevée d'un accent puissant qui lui faisait rouler les « r » :

« Lat pas petit. Toi petit. Et mauvais calactèle. »

L'adjudant mis quelques secondes à saisir le sens de la phrase mais, une fois l'insulte décryptée, il laissa une fureur sourde se répandre dans sa voix :

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, toi ? gronda t'il, venimeux, alors que ses poings se resserraient, prêts à la remettre en place.

— Lieutenant Stanislova Vassnoïvitch », déclama t'elle avec prestance en lui tendant une poigne massive, et faisant fi de son attitude agressive.

Levi, pour une fois, resta un peu ahuri. Il tenta de se répéter mentalement le patronyme imprononçable, mais y renonça. Il baissa les yeux sur la main tendue et ouverte, laissant apparaître une paume à la peau laiteuse, et, après quelques longues secondes d'hésitation, accepta de la serrer avec un œil toujours méfiant. Une lueur amicale brillait dans les yeux bleus et profonds de la femme, et il pouvait discerner, dans ce regard dur, une vivacité d'esprit insoupçonnée.

« Lavie de faile votle connaissance, Levi Ackelman, dit-elle avec importance.

— Ackerrrman, rectifia t'il, passablement exaspéré, mais ayant recomposé son expression flegmatique caractérisant le retour d'une mer calme.

— Et moi, c'est Duke Barton ! fit le jeune homme avec enthousiasme. Mais tout le monde m'appelle "Le Rat". Et le costaud pas sympa, c'est Blackbull.

— "Blackbull" ? répéta Hanji, perplexe.

— Si tu veux savoir ce que ça veut dire, je te montrerai, ma jolie ! » se gaussa soudain la montagne de muscles.

Hanji se colora vivement en imaginant les transcriptions lubriques que pouvaient laisser supposer le pseudonyme. La posture ouvertement provocante de l'homme —le bassin en avant et les poings sur les hanches— ne laissait aucun doute sur l'interprétation de l'invitation, pour le moins salace.

« Euh... Hem, merci, mais je préfère m'en tenir à mon imagination ! bégaya t'elle avec un petit rire gêné.

— Vous pouvoil appeler lui John Andlews..., précisa la femme.

— "Andrews", chuchota Le Rat en aparté, pour les aider à comprendre, ce qui lui valut une œillade sommatrice de la part de sa supérieure.

— ...si vous emballassés pal alias toldu, continua t'elle comme si rien ne l'avait interrompue. Vous pas faile attention à ce que lui dile. Lui se cloile homme illésistible, tlés pénible avec femmes ! acheva t'elle en lorgnant le concerné d'un regard accusateur.

Le dénommé Blackbull haussa les épaules et croisa ses bras gonflés et robustes sur son large poitrail.

« Et l'autre ? demanda soudain Levi, et tous se tournèrent vers lui. L'espèce de tête brûlée qui est au trou, c'est qui ?

— Hiro, répondit Le Rat. C'est...notre ambassadeur. »

Levi leva un sourcil narquois.

« Il est pas un peu jeune et une peu trop grande-gueule pour ça ? s'étonna t'il.

— Ben, il a de la tchatche, c'est sûr ! dit le plus jeune avec un petit rire. Mais il est pas si jeune que ça, en fait il…

— Fais gaffe, Le Rat, l'interrompit sèchement Blackbull. T'as pas mis ton bavoir. C'est pas vrai, tu jactes vraiment comme une pie ! »

Vexé, le garçon rosit et baissa les yeux. Alors que Levi s'apprêtait à leur demander, et certainement sans tact oiseux, d'arrêter leurs mystères, leur lieutenant proposa :

« Si vous vouloil en savoil plus sul Hilo, vous demander à Hilo se plésenter lui-même.

— Ouais, approuva Blackbull. Le bla-bla c'est son boulot, 'toute façon. Nous, on est juste les muscles !

— Pff, parle pour toi ! râla discrètement Duke Barton.

— Et vous pensez qu'on va laisser un mec dont on ne sait rien se balader dans la base et approcher le commandement aussi facilement ? objecta Levi.

— Pardonnez-nous mais, en l'absence d'informations, nous sommes obligés de nous montrer prudents, ajouta Hanji. Vous comprenez ?

— Da, répondit Stanislova Vassnoïvitch avec un hochement de tête. Mais Hilo seul entle nous habilité poul médiation.

— Pourriez-vous, au moins, nous en dire plus sur vous ? D'où vous venez ? Si vous appartenez à une faction en particulier, et surtout pourquoi, même succinctement, vous êtes là ? demanda alors Pixis.

— Nous avons été envoyés par le général Pit Manson, de l'Union des Pays Libres, avoua finalement le cadet avec un regard en coin à ses camarades, qui l'encouragèrent, pour cette fois, à poursuivre. Notre mission de reconnaissance consistait à entrer en contact avec des responsables civils ou militaires, ainsi qu'avec le switch du Titan Originel.

— "Switch" ? souligna Hanji.

— Pardon, je ne sais pas comment on les appelle en eldien. Ceux qui possèdent un titan primitif. Dans notre langue, on parle couramment de "switch" ou "shifter"…

— Réceptacles, répondit la brune. Mais, peu importe, du moment que je sais à quoi vous faîtes allusion.

— OK. Donc, nous devions établir une première approche pour vous parler de l'offre d'alliance avec l'UPL. Nous sommes là pour vous proposer de la rejoindre…

— L'Union des Pays Libres, hein ? répéta Pixis, songeur. De quoi s'agit-il exactement ?

— La confédération des états qui se sont soulevés contre l'Axe —et Hanji et Levi cillèrent en entendant le mot, soudain assurés de la véracité des propos d'Historia— et dont la priorité est de libérer les nations sous sa domination, tout en empêchant la propagation du conflit. Nous soutenons la résistance dans de nombreux pays envahis. À la tête de notre coalition président tous les chefs d'Etat alliés, et l'état-major est composé d'officiers supérieurs issus de toutes les armées entrées en guerre à nos côtés. Nos rangs sont donc très hétéroclites, et mélangent les soldats de plus de vingt-cinq nationalités différentes, qui se battent, désormais, ensemble sous la même bannière. Le général Manson est certainement l'une des figures les plus importantes de l'état-major, car il assiste aux sommets gouvernementaux et représente la nation armée la plus vaste et la plus puissante d'entre toutes. Il a enrôlé et défendu près de quinze pays en voie d'être défaits par Mahr alors qu'il n'était encore que colonel. Aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui nous envoie. D'après lui, l'issue de la guerre aura lieu sur cette île, car tout dépendra de ce qu'il va se jouer ici. »

Il se tut et put s'apercevoir que tout l'auditoire était suspendu à ses lèvres.

« Hem, pour faire bref, conclut-il, apparemment peu habitué à être le centre d'une telle attention.

— Et, pour une mission d'une telle envergure, nota Pixis avec une légère ironie, votre général n'a envoyé que quatre hommes ?

— Non, répondit l'autre à la hâte. Un cuirassé mouille à quelques encablures, et il est lui-même à bord.

— Bordel ! se hérissa le colosse à sa droite. Quand est-ce que tu vas soigner cette putain de diarrhée verbale ?! »

Duke Barton s'empourpra violemment.

« Lui attendle rappolt notle unité, dit professionnellement la femme. Nous discuter, ensuite, si nous tomber d'accold, lui rencontler chef à vous.

— La cargaison qu'Hiro a déposé sur le port n'est qu'un avant-goût de l'arsenal que nous mettrions à disposition et emploierions, nous-même, pour assurer votre défense, expliqua alors Blackbull. Quand ces sales connards vont se pointer, ils ne viendront pas à dos de canassons avec des piques et des flèches, croyez-moi ! Sans technologies plus avancées, vous allez tous crever comme des blattes qu'on…

— Voilà, le coupa Le Rat en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est pour ça qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit Hiro qui vous explique tout ça.

— Hiro n'est pas plus poli que moi ! s'indigna l'autre.

— Il se la raconte moins, et surtout, il est eldien lui-même ! ajouta t'il pour essayer de convaincre les commandants. Moi, je cause trop. Toi, tu racontes de la merde. Quant à Vass, on bite rien quand elle parle. »

Levi n'avait pas obtenu assez d'informations pour laver son scepticisme, mais, étrangement, ces trois-là lui inspiraient confiance. Il avisa Hanji du regard et put y lire les mêmes sentiments. Sentant que leur requête de libérer leur acolyte était sur le point d'obtenir satisfaction, il posa enfin sa question, celle qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un trop long moment :

« C'est bien joli tout ça, mais ça nous explique pas pourquoi cet abruti de Jäger et votre pote débraillé se sont léchés la gueule. Une coutume de chez vous peut-être ? »

Les trois soldats lui jetèrent des regards embarrassés, mais le dénommé Duke Barton reprit la parole avec un certain courage :

« Hiro est un peu spécial. Vous avez déjà dû comprendre qu'il s'agit d'un des titans primordiaux; le seul rallié à notre cause. Il a des capacités assez exceptionnelles, pour un switch…euh, un réceptacle. Ces pouvoirs sont plus puissants que ceux de son..."espèce", dirons-nous. Et il possède un pouvoir particulier qu'il peut utiliser même sous forme humaine. À la base, ce pouvoir est destiné à être utilisé sur le Titan Originel. Je ne vais pas m'étendre, car c'est un peu compliqué et il vous expliquera mieux lui-même, mais j'imagine que c'est pour cette raison que cela a été particulièrement efficace sur Eren Jäger.

— De quoi s'agit-il ? questionna Hanji, exaltée de curiosité.

— Il est capable de dégager une sorte de charme, si on peut dire. Sur des individus comme vous et moi, ça se traduit par une attirance soudaine et légère. Une sorte de fascination dont il peut user pour obtenir ce qu'il veut de quelqu'un, dans la mesure où cette personne y est plus ou moins réceptive.

— Moi, j'appelle ça le "sex-appeal", et j'en ai aussi ! claironna Blackbull. Je précise que son truc ne marche pas sur moi !

— Oui, toi homme vilile ! Glosses couilles aussi gonflées que ton olgueil ! » railla la femme imposante, dont l'expression conservait la froideur et la dureté du marbre.

L'homme avait beau être impressionnant —mais quoique de peu, face à elle— il se contenta de lui lancer un regard mécontent. Levi supposa que cette guerrière à la carrure droite et masculine devait se montrer, à l'occasion, particulièrement terrifiante pour maintenir pareille autorité sur des éléments si marginaux.

« Dans ce cas, il est hors de question de le faire venir, rétorqua Pixis en ignorant l'échange de piques. Pourquoi risquerions-nous qu'il utilise ce talent sur nous ?

— Il ne le fera pas, affirma Le Rat. De toute façon, les effets du charme sont passagés, et, lorsqu'ils disparaissent, on se rend tout de suite compte que l'on a été manipulé. Vous le sauriez, ça n'a pas d'intérêt. En plus, il ne s'en sert pas outre mesure, et il cherchera à vous convaincre, pas à vous séduire, je vous l'assure ! Ca n'aurait pas de sens pour lui de faire cela, car nous ne cherchons qu'à vous prouver notre bonne foi et vous persuader en toute sincérité. C'est la seule façon de sceller une alliance forte et durable !

— Quelle grandiloquence ! pesta Levi. Arrête de t'enflammé, le gosse. Tu vas te faire dessus.

— Je suis sûr de ce que j'avance ! se défendit le plus jeune avec colère.

— Alors, pourquoi il l'a utilisé sur l'un des nôtres ?

— Ça, je ne sais pas. Mais ça ne serait sûrement pas arrivé si votre capitaine de Garnison, ou je ne sais quoi, ne lui avait pas tiré dessus ! »

Tous se tournèrent vers Briggs, stupéfaits.

« Dis-donc, la vielle croûte…, fit la voix traînante de l'adjudant qui s'avança de quelques pas menaçants vers le capitaine, soudain recroquevillé sur son banc. Tu nous as pas tout raconté ?

— Je savais qu'il ne risquait rien puisque c'est l'un de ces monstres ! essaya de plaider l'accusé. Il fallait que quelqu'un leur montre qu'on leur était supérieur, qu'on ne les craignait pas ! Je voulais les capturer pour les interroger, mais Jäger a foutu le bordel ! C'est sa faute !

— Vous avez fait feu sur des hommes qui se présentaient en paix et en nombre aussi réduit, alors que cela indiquait clairement leurs intentions pacifiques ?! rugit Hanji. Eliot Briggs, vous êtes vraiment un pauvre abruti incompétent…

— Merci pour ces précisions, les coupa à nouveau Pixis. Adjudant-chef Levi, je vous serais reconnaissant de bien vouloir aller chercher nos deux énergumènes, voulez-vous ? Sans eux, la suite de la discussion s'annonce difficile, et j'ai grande hâte d'en apprendre plus.

— Mes avis qu'on n'en sait pas encore assez pour ça ! protesta Briggs.

— Merci, capitaine. Mais je me passerai de vos commentaires, dorénavant, le fit sèchement taire Pixis en dévoilant l'une de ses facette les plus terrifiantes.

— Hiro est peut-être un peu trop extravagant, au premier abord, mais c'est quelqu'un de franc et loyal. Le lien qui les unit, lui et Eren Jäger, ne doit pas vous inquiéter. Ce sera une force plus qu'autre chose dans votre combat », ajouta Duke Barton.

Ses yeux d'azur étincelèrent de conviction, mais Levi, en entendant ses mots, ne ressentit qu'un nouveau pincement de colère inculte. Cette perspective le laissait mitigé entre l'espoir et la jalousie. Se savoir si démuni face à l'empire de ses désirs et de ses pulsions primaires le mettait hors de lui. Il se fit violence pour se ressaisir et chasser les parasites émotionnels qui brouillaient sa rationalité d'esprit :

« Je vous les amène », soupira t'il avant de quitter l'assemblée.

* * *

Cela devait faire une vingtaine de minutes qu'Eren écoutait Hiro, bien que le temps, au fond de cette oubliette, soit difficile à compter. Les confessions du jeune homme le plongeaient toujours plus dans une réflexion profonde et dédaléenne. La surprise initiale s'était d'abord muée en incompréhension, puis en révélation, lorsque les pièces du puzzle s'étaient soudainement emboitées les unes avec les autres.

« ...et tout le monde serait content ! » termina l'autre avec entrain, malgré le caractère dramatique de son discours.

Eren resta méditatif. L'univers lui semblait si vaste, tout à coup, et une peur insidieuse rampait dans ses veines, avivée par son propre rejet de la réalité et le poids terrible que représentaient ses choix futurs.

« Ce n'est pas si simple, et ça ne le sera jamais. En plus, je dois d'abord te croire », déclara t'il enfin.

Hiro le regarda avec un sérieux encore inédit, puis s'adressa aux gardes :

« Hey ! S'il vous plait, les mecs, je crois que j'ai un truc dans ma godasse. Ça me fait un mal de chien depuis tout à l'heure ! Vous voulez pas défaire les boucles, là, que je puisse l'enlever ? »

Eren haussa les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il cherchait à faire, et certain qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un odieux mensonge. Les soldats le regardèrent avec une méfiance évidemment fondée, et l'un d'eux s'anima :

« Et puis quoi encore ?! Tu te fous de nous où quoi ?

— On est sous terre et je suis attaché, geignit Hiro en remuant les mains dans ses entraves. En plus, vous avez écouté tout ce que je venais de dire, pas vrai ? Je ne suis pas un danger, allez quoi ! »

Eren aperçut, de nouveau, un scintillement d'or dans son regard pressant, et l'homme qu'il regardait afficha soudain une mine plus amène :

« Si c'est juste parce qu'il a un caillou dans sa pompe..., fit celui-ci en haussant les épaules

— T'es sûr ? s'inquiéta le second. Ces mecs sont pas normaux, et l'adjudant-chef Levi non-plus, d'ailleurs ! J'ai pas envie de me prendre une branlée par ce gars, moi !

— C'est bon ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il y ait là-dedans, à part un pied ? »

L'autre se renfrogna mais laissa son collègue entrer dans la cellule et défaire les attaches de la buckle boot présentée par le blond. Puis, il referma rapidement la grille et laissa le prisonnier se débrouiller pour se déchausser en utilisant son autre jambe, s'avisant que rien de suspect ne sortirait du godillot. Une fois son pied dégagé, Hiro s'employa, en se tortillant comme un vers sous l'œil amusé et interrogateur d'Eren, à le dénuder de son bas tricoté. Quand il y parvint enfin, il lâcha un soupir soulagé accompagné d'un clin d'œil canaille à son vis-à-vis :

« Tu devrais te mettre à l'aise aussi », suggéra t'il, et Eren compris le but de la manœuvre.

Il s'était, bien évidemment, demandé pourquoi, lors de leur précédent contact physique, rien de ce qu'il avait subi avec Chrysta ne s'était produit, alors que le jeune homme revendiquait appartenir au sang des Fritz. Après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il pouvait imaginer que les capacités d'Hiro étaient hors-normes, et qu'il devait s'attendre à un contrôle plus rigoureux de l'Axe venant de sa part. À présent, ce que tentait de faire le garçon était on-ne-peut-plus clair. Il louvoya à son tour pour s'extraire de l'une de ses cuissardes, sous les yeux attentifs et de plus en plus effarouchés des gardiens.

« Qu'est-ce que tu... Qu'est-ce que vous faites, sergent Jäger ?! s'affola celui du Bataillon.

— J'ai chaud, grogna Eren pour toute réponse.

— Vous... Hé, pas de blague, hein ?! C'est bizarre votre plan, là ! Vous allez pas nous attirer des ennuis, pas vrai ?

— Je t'avais dit de ne pas écouter leurs caprices ! s'énerva celui de la Garnison.

— Ça va, bouclez-la ! s'impatienta Eren. Personne ne va bouger, ni nous, ni vous, Ok ? Il va rien vous arriver, alors, pétez un coup et redescendez, c'est clair ? »

Les deux hommes se turent, peu habitués à la fermeté soudaine du sergent, et Hiro leva un sourcil admiratif devant cet éclat d'autorité. Eren était surtout agacé par son entreprise, et se remercia intérieurement de ne pas avoir eu le temps d'enfiler son harnais. Nul doute que les sangles passant sous la voûte plantaire lui auraient posé plus de problèmes pour ôter sa chaussette. Quand sa peau fut enfin à l'air libre, il interrogea Hiro du regard, et celui-ci tendit son pied nu dans sa direction.

« Je te préviens, dit-il, il se peut que mon pouvoir s'anime de lui-même quand l'Axe s'activera.

— Je suis attaché, tenta de se rassurer Eren. Montre-moi. »

L'autre hocha la tête avec gravité, et leurs orteils commencèrent à se frôler.

Comme lors de ses précédents contacts avec Chrysta, une salve d'images s'imposa à son esprit, dans un débit effréné. Il avait beau fermer les yeux, les visions n'en étaient que plus nettes, et se massaient contre les défenses de sa conscience foudroyée par l'intrusion brutale. La connaissance pénétrait son cerveau à la vitesse fulgurante d'une injection, se répandant dans son être tel le venin d'un mamba. En quelques secondes à peine, il obtint la preuve que ce que lui racontait Hiro était vrai, mais il avait aussi entrevu la synthèse hachée et dramatique de sa vie d'errance. Il pensait le connaître. Maintenant, il en était certain. L'Axe venait de les lier, tels deux métaux en fusion pris entre le marteau et l'enclume.

Sans retirer son pied, Hiro laissa le flot des aveux s'atténuer. Eren savait, désormais, que le jeune homme avait un contrôle presque absolu sur le pouvoir ancestral qui les unissait, et qu'ils pouvaient se toucher sans le déclencher, au gré du jeune homme. Le reflux de l'irruption mentale lui laissa une sensation de vertige. Derrière les barreaux de fer rouillé et suintants, les gardes s'agitaient, se demandant si ils devaient alerter les supérieurs. Eren ouvrit les yeux et sa nausée s'atténua.

« Mal-de-terre ? » se moqua médiocrement le blond qui semblait aussi secoué que lui.

Mais, lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, Eren eut à peine le temps d'admirer leur couleur à nouveau envoutante que les deux astres solaires, redevenus scintillants comme des pièces d'orfèvrerie, éteignaient, une fois encore, son raisonnement en faisant surgir la bête de luxure terrifiante qui l'habitait à son insu.

Les yeux dorés d'Hiro s'agrandirent et il murmura quelques excuses, puis ils s'embrumèrent à leur tour, tandis que, sans pouvoir se maitriser, Eren tirait sur ses fers comme un forcené, le dévorant du regard. Sa cheville s'enroulait autour de celle de son voisin, qui répondait à la caresse en frottant ses propres tarses le long de son mollet, dans une convoitise indécente et dominatrice.

* * *

Levi fit irruption des ténèbres du goulet sombre en surprenant les deux gardiens dissipés, manifestement, par une querelle turbulente. À sa vue, ils se pétrifièrent et lui jetèrent des regards paniqués. Son regard empli d'animosité lui suffit à obtenir rapidement une explication :

« Ils font des trucs bizarres…

— C'est rien de mal, ils ont pas bougé ! sembla se défendre l'autre.

— Foutez-le camp ! » tonna l'adjudant-chef, pris d'un pressentiment désagréable et peu disposé à entendre les excuses stupides de la piétaille.

Il était certain que ce qu'il verrait au-delà des grilles n'allait pas lui plaire, et il ne fut pas déçu. Alors que les deux jeunes gens le dépassaient en se pressant pour lui obéir, tels des rats désertant le terrier d'une vipère, il put apercevoir les deux hommes enchaînés tendus l'un vers l'autre et, alors que —par un procédé obscur— leurs pieds nus se frottaient déjà bien trop sensuellement à son goût, ils se contorsionnaient pour approfondir le toucher, se dévisageant avec une perversité criante d'un désir bestial des plus obscènes. Ils se débattaient dans leurs fers, leurs corps tendus l'un vers l'autre, comme irrésistiblement attirés et en proie à une soif d'une lubricité démentielle. Les yeux d'Eren étaient exorbités et son front luisait de sueur. Il grondait comme un mâle en rut, totalement aliéné par la tentation d'une femelle en chaleur.

La fureur qui s'empara de Levi fut si intense qu'elle lui brouilla la vue et lui coupa le souffle. Le chaos assourdi, qui venait de le faucher, étouffait toute forme de discernement. Il ne restait plus que haine et violence.

Il ouvrit la cellule et en fit grincer la porte sur ses gonds, sa colère atteignant des confins encore inexplorés, tandis qu'il constatait l'indifférence des occupants, dont les regards mêlés ne cillèrent même pas à son entrée. Sans un mot, sans un soupir, il frappa sans retenir sa force. Les angles dures et saillants de son talon s'abattirent sur les chairs, nues et pâles, une première fois, les déchirant et faisant craquer les os. Il y eut des cris de douleur, mais Levi resta sourd et, dans une frénésie dont lui seul était capable, deux autres coups suivirent le premier avant que les victimes n'aient le temps de protéger leurs membres fustigés. Jamais, de toute sa vie, Levi Ackerman n'avait pourfendu un autre être humain de toute sa puissance physique. Mais là, dans ce clapier immonde, où l'honneur agonisait et ses propres vices le narguaient jusqu'à le rendre fou, il venait de franchir une limite qu'il pensait lointaine. Une limite qu'il croyait pouvoir mépriser jusqu'à la fin de ses jours tant il avait d'emprise sur ses émotions.

Il avait eu tort.

« Putain, c'est qui ce malade mental ?! » hurla soudain Hiro, horrifié par la cruauté implacable de l'adjudant-chef, et ramenant son pied ensanglanté contre sa cuisse.

Eren semblait serrer les dents tant la douleur était intense, et préférait éviter de regarder l'ampleur des dégâts à l'extrémité de sa jambe. Levi, en revanche, était pleinement conscient du massacre, et la vue des tendons sectionnés par sa férocité suffit à apaiser un peu sa tourmente. D'un geste machinal et assuré, il passa une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés, réajustant sa tenue toujours impeccable en toutes circonstances, comme s'il venait simplement d'écraser un cafard. Eren paraissait avoir retrouvé ses esprits et lui jetait un regard désœuvré.

Le jeune homme osa une approche, dans un murmure décousu :

« Liv...Ad-Adjudant…

— Ta gueule. Je ne veux même pas entendre le son de ta voix. »

La douleur transperça les roues de malachite bouleversées qui le fixaient. Et, cette fois, elle n'était pas physique. Levi refusa de prêter écoute à ses adjurations muettes et mortifiées, et déverrouilla les entraves.

« Vous allez pouvoir vous expliquer, ils vous attendent », dit-il de son ton froid et mécanique.

Les deux hommes se levèrent et le précédèrent dans le souterrain humide, boitillant pour l'un, claudiquant pour l'autre, mais, déjà, la vapeur s'élevait de leurs blessures.

« Tu ne me présentes pas ton ami le psychopathe ? » demanda Hiro à l'adresse d'Eren, un sourire belliqueux aux lèvres, tandis qu'ils arpentaient le tunnel vers la sortie.

Le sergent lui jeta aussitôt un regard mauvais, lui intimant de se taire. De son côté, Levi avait plissé les paupières mais demeurait impassible, jugeant que son dernier accès de rage avait suffisamment outrepassé la mesure. Il aperçut l'air soudain sérieux et inquiet qu'arborait le blond et le scruta, attentif.

« Eren ? commença celui-ci, visiblement soucieux. Est-ce que tu crois…

— Ça va aller, le coupa l'intéressé d'une voix douce et rassurante. Jusqu'ici, on ne doit pas paraître très amicaux, mais les commandants Pixis et Hanji sont des gens bien. Et je… »

Mais il s'interrompit, embarrassé après un bref coup d'œil en arrière. Levi pinça les lèvres, agacé par ce comportant trop familier entre eux. Pour couronner le tout, le blond souriait à nouveau, comme s'il avait su interpréter la fin perdue de la phrase de son subordonné.

« Je sais. Merci.

— Fermez-la ou je vous broie les couilles, la prochaine fois ! » siffla l'adjudant-chef.

Quand ils sortirent de la réserve et traversèrent les cuisines, la démarche des deux semi-titans était redevenue presque normale, au grand soulagement de Levi qui n'avait guère envie d'expliquer la raison de son emportement. Hiro avisa le tas d'armes confisquées à ses compagnons, encombrant l'un des passe-plats, et s'arrêta subitement.

« Oï ! Avance, sale merdeux ! ordonna Levi.

— Une seconde », répondit l'autre avec son éternel sourire charmeur.

Il écarta les pans de son manteau et déboucla sa ceinture. Levi porta instinctivement les mains aux poignées de ses sabres, mais le jeune homme ôta, avec calme, l'accessoire muni d'un holster emprisonnant un Colt et le lui présenta avant de le poser, le tenant toujours en évidence, au-dessus des autres. Levi se maudit pour son manque d'observation. En temps normal, ce genre de détail ne lui aurait pas échappé. De plus, la coopération exagérée de ce mec ne faisait qu'enfoncer le clou. L'adjudant lui aurait volontiers fait ravaler son aplomb d'un coup de lame.

« Joue pas avec moi, le menaça t'il. Par ici. »

Après une grimace faussement vexée, l'insolent le suivit dans le réfectoire, Eren fermant la marche. À leur entrée, le silence se fit. Hiro échangea quelques regards avec ses coéquipiers, puis s'avança effrontément vers Armin.

« Armin Arlelt ? fit-il, ostensiblement enjoué. Ravi de faire ta connaissance ! Je suis Hiro Fritz. »

Le petit blond, les yeux comme deux soucoupes, resta pantelant en observant la poignée de main que lui tendait l'autre. Levi s'était immédiatement rapproché, sur la défensive, et était sur le point de sommer à l'étranger de ne pas faire de vagues quand, d'un hochement discret de la tête, Eren lança un signal confiant à son ami d'enfance. Les mains des deux blonds se serrèrent avec une certaine chaleur, alors qu'Armin semblait vouloir bafouiller quelque chose. Un voile passa brièvement devant ses yeux. Il tressaillit légèrement, puis Hiro le lâcha et se détourna vers l'assemblée.

Levi interrogea Armin d'un regard sévère, mais celui-ci secoua la tête avec un petit sourire gêné, non sans une brève œillade entendue avec Eren. Levi était à bout de nerfs. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'un rapport plus subtil qu'une simple présentation venait d'avoir lieu entre les deux titans. Ce Fritz semblait terriblement puissant.

« Bon ! déclama Hiro sans que personne ne l'ait invité à parler, et de sa voix claironnante qui irritait de plus en plus l'adjudant-chef. J'espère que mes amis se sont montrés bien élevés ?! On a plein de choses à se raconter, mais vous m'avez l'air un peu tendus. Il ne faut pas ! Oh, c'est du vin ? »

Tout à son bavardage, il s'avança vers la table et prit place sur le tabouret vide qui traînait au bout, face à l'auditoire réparti à l'autre extrémité. Pixis leva un sourcil, piqué de curiosité :

« Un très bon cru, dit-il. Servez-vous, je vous en prie.

— Merci beaucoup ! » répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire chaleureux.

Autour de lui, les expressions étaient partagées : de l'affabilité trompeuse du commandant de la Garnison à la circonspection complète d'Hanji, en passant par les airs scandalisés de Briggs et des autres jusqu'à l'animadversion totale de Levi. Seuls Eren et les trois autres olibrius semblaient sereins.

« Alors, où en étiez-vous ? demanda Hiro, une fois son verre rempli du breuvage sombre.

— Nous faisions la connaissance de vos trois camarades, dit Pixis d'un ton badin. Bien que nous ignorons encore leurs fonctions exactes, et surtout la vôtre…

— Toutes mes excuses ! Je me nomme, donc, Hiro Fritz, répéta t'il, lui aussi avec verbiage. Le lieutenant Vassnoïvitch —qu'il pointa du doigt en pivotant sur son assise— est la responsable militaire assignée à notre délégation. C'est également elle qui gère l'armement et les munitions de la compagnie mobilisée pour l'intégralité de cette mission de reconnaissance. Il n'existe aucun pétard sur terre qui n'ait encore de secrets pour elle, et elle est également spécialisée dans le maniement du lance-flammes. Mais j'espère que vous ne la verrez jamais à l'œuvre, car ça fait froid dans le dos. Sans vouloir blaguer. Ensuite, Blackbull, notre brute épaisse de service et, initialement, sergent tankiste. Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, ces deux-là sont comme cul et chemise, et leur passion pour l'artillerie lourde est particulièrement flippante. Et enfin, Le Rat, notre pianiste.

— "Pianiste" ? interrogea Pixis.

— Je suis sapeur-télégraphiste, précisa le garçon.

— Duke à l'air d'une pleureuse, plaisanta Hiro, mais il occupe un poste fondamental au sein de l'armée de l'UPL. Ils vous ont parlé de l'UPL ? »

Hanji et Pixis acquiescèrent, dans une écoute appliquée.

« Bien. En fait, le rôle de pianiste est d'assurer les communications radio, mais nous serons amenés à y revenir. »

Il marqua une pause, constatant leur perplexité. Hanji, cependant, sembla se reprendre et se présenta à son tour, déclenchant un nouveau tour de table introductif auquel Levi ne participa pas. Hiro leur offrit un sourire des plus sincères pour les remercier, avant de reprendre :

« En ce qui me concerne, je suis à la botte du général Manson, mais je ne fais pas officiellement partie de l'armée. Disons que je suis un de ses proches. Dans cette mission, j'ai la fonction d'émissaire mais, en entendant mon nom, vous avez dû comprendre à quel point je suis concerné ?

— C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, approuva Hanji. Tu es le Marteau d'Arme, c'est bien ça ?

— En effet, répondit Hiro —et Levi ne manqua pas les coups d'œil furtifs que lui et Eren échangèrent— Mais ce n'est pas tout.

— Nous avons eu vent de l'existence d'un dixième titan, dénonça brutalement le commandant du Bataillon. Qu'est-ce que tu peux nous dire à ce sujet ? »

Le sourire d'Hiro s'élargit, se faisant tout à coup plus mystérieux :

« Nous allons en parler, dit-il calmement. Mais il faut commencer l'histoire par le début.

— Arrête de te la jouer et crache ta valda ! J'en ai marre de t'entendre piaffer, ça me colle des hémorroïdes ! » vitupéra Levi en brisant tout ersatz de formalité qui était parvenu à subsister.

Hiro se raidit et haussa les sourcils, tandis que Duke Barton, dit Le Rat, s'éclaircissait la gorge avec un léger embarras :

« Hem... L'adjudant-chef Levi Ackerman est un peu soupe-au-lait. »

Levi foudroya l'impertinent d'un regard tempétueux qui le fit frémir, mais compris vite que son commentaire n'était qu'une excuse pour que le blond entende enfin son nom, car, aussitôt, celui-ci se retourna et débita avec emphase :

« Levi Ackerman ? Celui qui a découpé Sieg Jäger en petit morceaux ? Quel talent, vraiment ! Je suis un grand fan !

— Comment tu sais ça ? se défia Levi.

— Je sais que j'ai l'air d'un jeune con, éluda Hiro, mais ça fait une paye que je roule ma bosse, et j'ai mon propre réseau d'informateurs. De ce que sait Mahr, il y a une grande part que je sais aussi. Et, croyez-moi, vous êtes célèbre, là-bas ! finit-il avec un clin d'œil exaspérant.

— Je ne vais pas supporter ses charades bien longtemps », balança Levi à l'adresse d'Hanji.

Mais, alors que celle-ci était sur le point de lui répondre, la voix d'Eren s'éleva et tous se tournèrent vers lui, avec surprise :

« Avant d'entrer dans les détails, je voudrais souligner que, comme Hiro l'a dit lui-même, si il est aussi renseigné sur nous, c'est par l'intermédiaire de notre ennemi. Que celui-ci en sache autant devrait nous mettre la puce à l'oreille.

— Il a raison, enchaîna Le Rat, avec sérieux. À notre arrivée au Havre, sur la côte alliée, j'ai pu intercepter une télétransmission, par radiogoniométrie, émise depuis votre île. Nous savons que vous ne disposez pas, en principe, d'une technologie de communication à ondes amorties. Si un appareil émet depuis vos murs et, qui plus est, sur une portée de plus de six-cent kilomètres c'est, à mon sens, extrêmement suspect.

— Mon gars, admonesta Levi, on dirait que t'as bouffé du plâtre. Personne ne comprend ce que tu racontes, ici.

— Désolé, fit le plus jeune, intimidé. En fait…

— Ce que Le Rat veut vous expliquer, le coupa Hiro, c'est qu'un système de communication dont vous n'avez, et votre incompréhension le confirme par ailleurs, aucune connaissance, émet des messages depuis chez vous en direction des côtes. »

Autour de la table, les visages se décomposèrent, atterrés par la révélation.

« Bien sûr, poursuivit le petit brun, je n'ai pas pu décrypter le contenu du chiffrement, et nos experts y travaillent encore, mais la triangulation du signal est très claire, et le message a été émis depuis Mitras. C'est bien ainsi que vous nommez la capitale au centre des murs ? Enfin, cela signifie qu'une personne, ou même tout un réseau, a la possibilité de renseigner l'ennemi et ne s'en prive pas. Ce poste n'est pas apparu par hasard. Il est sûrement sur place depuis plusieurs années, sans doute livré par Mahr au cours de ses précédentes incursions discrètes.

— Je vois », dit Hanji avec une extrême gravité.

Palliant à tous risques d'espionnage, selon l'avertissement qu'ils venaient d'entendre, elle et Pixis ordonnèrent aux hommes qui gardaient le périmètre de sortir. Brauss, Springer et Frock, essayèrent de protester, mais un regard tueur de Levi les fit filer vers la sortie sans broncher. Kirschtein et Briggs furent également invités à se retirer, ce qui ne se fit pas sans esclandres de la part du capitaine de la Garnison, qui quitta les lieux en s'indignant copieusement qu'on ne lui fasse pas confiance, et qu'il reste plus de membres du Bataillon que de la Garnison pour assister à cette réunion cruciale. Levi remarqua, sans surprise, que Mikasa n'avait pas quitté sa position.

Il ne manquait plus que celle-là pour lui pourrir un peu plus sa journée :

« Oï ! Tu te fous de qui, toi ? Bouge !

— Je m'appelle Mikasa Ackerman », confia t'elle précipitamment.

« Malin » pensa Levi en voyant le gamin blond réceptif à l'évocation de son nom, observant la brune avec intérêt. Il se demandait ce qui se cachait réellement derrière leur patronyme commun, doutant de plus en plus qu'il s'agisse seulement de leurs caractéristiques physiques héréditaires et singulières.

« C'est ma sœur, argua alors Eren.

— C'est bon, déclara Hiro. Elle peut rester. Je n'ai absolument aucun doute sur votre loyauté à tous les deux même si, vous en particulier, fit-il à l'adresse de Levi, vous avez l'air d'une vraie tête de lard !

— Heureusement que tu as encore des choses à nous dire, feula l'adjudant. Sinon, tu ne pourrais déjà plus parler !

— Bon, du calme, tempéra Hanji. En fait, Levi n'est pas si contrariant d'habitude. Sa mauvaise humeur a beau être chronique, c'est une bonne nature et, même si il peut être intimidant, il se montre rarement aussi agressif. Essayons de repartir sur de bonnes bases, vous voulez bien ? »

Levi leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'était pas certain d'apprécier ce diagnostic de caractère qui lui donnait l'impression d'être un prédateur apprivoisé. Mais Hiro lui répondit par un sourire conciliant.

Eren parla de nouveau :

« Hiro est là depuis le commencement. Il a connu Ymir en personne. »

Tandis que toute l'assistance le dévisageait, sidérée, lui et le blond échangèrent un long regard. Eren sembla balayer les derniers doutes du jeune homme qui se lança :

« C'est vrai. Ymir était mon épouse.

— Ben moi, je crois que je vais m'asseoir et boire un coup, finalement ! » dit Blackbull.

Ses collègues l'imitèrent et Levi, se demandant encore si Hiro n'était pas tout simplement fou, en fit de même, suivi par Mikasa. Il se garda bien de se servir du breuvage, en revanche, bien trop âpre à son goût et attendit, comme les autres, que l'étrange ambassadeur daigne poursuivre.

« En ce temps-là, le monde était bien différent, leur conta t'il. Je n'étais que le fils d'un chef de clan dominant, et mon mariage avait été arrangé par ma famille pour conclure une alliance avec une peuplade voisine. Ma fiancée se nommait Ymir, et nous nous connaissions déjà de longue date. C'est environ un an avant notre mariage, il y a mille-huit-cent-soixante-quatre ans, qu'Ymir a rencontré l'Ange et est entrée en symbiose avec lui. Celui que vous nommez, aujourd'hui, le Titan Fondateur. Pour nos peuples respectifs, cet être fut très vite apparenté à une divinité. Ses pouvoirs extraordinaires ont permis la naissance et l'essor d'une véritable civilisation. Ymir et moi avons conclu notre union et, dans ce contexte de progrès et de prospérité, avons fondé une dynastie puissante et sacrée. Ymir et l'Ange devinrent les idoles d'un nouveau culte qui se répandit de par le monde et, en moins de dix ans, naquit la domination totale d'Eldia. Seuls ceux touchés par l'ange, les individus de notre peuple que l'on nommait, désormais, "eldiens", pouvaient se prétendre bénis par les dieux et appartenir à une race supérieure. Les dieux avaient envoyé l'un des leurs pour nous sauver. Nous étions le peuple élu, et un lien céleste nous unissait les uns avec les autres ainsi qu'avec la toute-puissance divine.

Mais, au bout de treize ans, le pouvoir a commencé à faiblir. Tout comme ma femme. Finalement, comme cela était établi dans le pacte conclut avec le Titan, Ymir dut lui céder ses dernières force pour lui permettre de renaître au travers d'un nouveau réceptacle. Le tout premier titan, l'Ange, n'avait rien de comparable avec tout ce que vous avez pu voir au cours de votre vie. Pour assurer la pérennité de l'ordre établi, nous avons respecté le pacte et obéis à ses volontés. De cette façon, les eldiens conservaient leur savoir et leur supériorité, et la mémoire d'Ymir survivait. Pour moi, c'était... C'était tout ce qui comptait. »

Personne ne pipa mot, mais chacun semblait plongé en pleine réflexion. Levi avait entendu, comme les autres, la dernière phrase de son discours, mais il se fichait pas mal de l'aspect sentimental de son histoire. Il voulait qu'il touche au but.

« Pour l'Ange, enfin, le Titan, car c'est à partir de sa mort que l'appellation changea, ce pacte garantissait simplement son immortalité, au travers de ses réincarnations perpétuelles, à l'instar des souvenirs de ses hôtes. Mais, comme je le disais, l'Originel était très différent des autres. C'était un être à part entière, avec les fonctions biologiques de n'importe quel être vivant. Il était de sexe mâle. »

À ses mots, un étonnement diffus s'empara de l'auditoire. Hanji, en sa qualité de scientifique, était littéralement absorbée :

« Se-sexe ? questionna t'elle, ahurie.

— Oui. Ymir étant une femme, il manquait une complémentarité dans le pacte. C'est à ce moment que notre religion, jusqu'à lors, polythéiste, est devenu monothéiste. Nous avons compris que notre dieu était unique, bien que capable de se reproduire. Comme n'importe quelle créature, il était guidé par ses instincts de reproduction, et ce pacte était, pour lui, l'assurance d'obtenir une descendance.

— Donc, ce n'était pas un dieu », l'interrompit Eren.

Hiro lui jeta un regard noir, mais l'autre haussa les épaules et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Levi, un peu perdu, refusait de croire un seul mot de ces aveux tant qu'il n'aurait davantage de preuves, mais, pour la première fois de la journée, il approuvait un peu Eren.

« C'est possible, soupira le blond. En tous cas, il est vrai qu'il est mortel. Mais il ne peut mourir qu'à condition de donner naissance à un semblable. Si cela lui était possible, l'être qui apparaitrait serait à nouveau complet et au maximum de ses facultés. Si Ymir avait été un homme, il aurait pu se métamorphoser sous sa vraie forme. Tout ce qui lui manquait était une femelle, enfin, plus exactement, une matrice. Il était peut-être plus soumis à la nature qu'une divinité, telle qu'on les conçoit, mais il restait, néanmoins, doué de pouvoir hors de toute compréhension humaine. Si une femelle de son espèce n'existait pas, il lui suffisait de choisir un humain parmi ceux unis par son lien pour lui donner les capacités de porter son fruit. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Lorsqu'Ymir mourut, neuf élus, dont notre fille, dévorèrent son corps. Le pouvoir fut séparé entre eux, permettant d'assurer la protection de l'âme affaiblie du Titan Originel, qui fut léguée à ma fille de par l'héritage du sang. Quant à moi, étant la moitié de la prêtresse disparue, j'héritais de la Matrice.

— Attendez une minute ! ne put se retenir Hanji. Si j'ai bien tout compris, vous avez environ deux-mille ans et, par-dessus le marché vous êtes hermaphrodite ou un truc dans le genre ? Par " matrice ", vous faîtes référence à la matrice utérine, c'est bien ça ? Capable d'accueillir la fécondation et la division cellulaire ? s'exalta t'elle en rajustant ses lunettes.

— Oh oh ! J'adore cette poupée ! s'exclama Blackbull —et Hanji rougit à nouveau violemment— Rien ne la dégoûte, même pas ta sexualité de batracien !

— Je t'emmerde, grommela Hiro, l'air vexé.

— Escalgot et vels de telle faile cela aussi, enchérit platement Vass, ce qui lui valut un regard courroucé de la part du blond.

— Techniquement, ça n'a rien à voir, le défendit Duke. Et vous le savez très bien ! Hiro est incapable de s'autoféconder et, sous forme humaine, son appareil génital est de type masculin tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal !

— Merci de ces précisions, soupira Hiro qui se pinçait l'arête du nez, visiblement plus exaspéré qu'embarrassé.

— Ah ? Comment tu sais ça ? se moqua grassement Blackbull. Tu crois ce qu'il dit, ou tu as été vérifier, mon mignon ?

— Je crois ce qu'il dit ! s'égosilla Le Rat, écarlate. Arrête de parler avec ta bite, gros tas, elle dit rien d'intelligent !

— заткнись! aboya soudain le lieutenant. Poulquoi hommes toujouls bavalds quand sujet sexe aboldé ? Hilo êtle homme, ça pas de doute, cal lui aussi obsédé que vous d'habitude. Maintenant, vous felmer gueules et laissez lui finil !

— ...Merci, la gratifia ironiquement le blond. C'est si bon de se savoir entouré d'amis qui ne vous jugent pas ! On va éclaircir quelques points à ce sujet : effectivement, le but est bien la procréation, et mon titan est capable d'engendrer. Pas le Marteau d'Arme, bien sûr, mais l'apparence que j'ai acquise lorsque le pacte fut scellé. Nous l'appelons le "Titan Maternel", le "Titan Féminin", ou encore simplement la "Matrice". Je sais que vous appelez déjà le titan d'Annie Leonhardt "Titan Féminin", mais ce n'est pas son véritable nom. Les titans, primitifs ou non, reproduisent certaines caractéristiques physiques de l'humain dont ils sont issus durant la transformation. C'est pour cela que celui de Leonhardt a l'aspect d'une femelle, mais ce ne serait pas le cas si son porteur était un homme. Personnellement, je nomme ce titan le " Guetteur ", mais inutile de vous embrouiller davantage.

Pour résumé, seule la Matrice conserve ses attributs féminins malgré le genre de son porteur : moi. Même l'Originel est soumis à ces changements physiques. Ses capacités de reproduction ne sont effectives que si son réceptacle est un homme, c'est pourquoi il ne pouvait rien tenté du vivant d'Ymir. Il m'a créé, car il va s'en dire que j'ai perdu ma nature humaine dans le processus, afin d'assurer ses chances de réussite avant que son pouvoir ne soit fractionné. Mon rôle, à partir de là, était d'attendre qu'un descendant masculin hérite du pouvoir, et, ainsi, remplir notre part du marché en garantissant la propre postérité de l'ange. Mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. Tant que son but ne sera pas atteint, je continuerai d'exister. Je suis un outil indépendant de lui, et je ne suis pas soumis à l'affaiblissement consécutif de l'état de maintien vital qu'engendre le poids de sa conscience sur les porteurs : la malédiction d'Ymir. Et cette exemption prime en toutes circonstances, même sur le Marteau d'Arme que je possède depuis plus d'une cinquantaine d'années, maintenant.

Enfin...tout cela est très théorique car, comme je le disais, les événements qui ont suivis le pacte ne me permettent pas d'en savoir plus, moi-même, sur ma propre nature. Une fois le pacte prononcé, j'étais horrifié par ce que j'étais devenu et ma nouvelle vocation mais, accablé par la mort de ma femme et soucieux du sort de notre dynastie, j'étais prêt à tout, comme je le suis toujours, pour protéger la souveraineté d'Eldia. Y compris disparaître en enfantant, sous la forme d'un monstre, un nouveau dieu dont le père ne serait autre que l'un de mes propres petits enfants. »

Cette dernière phrase répandit une atmosphère lugubre dans le réfectoire. Levi se contenta de garder un visage fermé, mais les autres étaient partagés entre le dégoût et l'effroi. Même Eren s'était assombri. Hiro était pâle et observait leurs réactions, en fronçant ses sourcils fins et plus foncés que sa chevelure aux reflets de champs d'été prêts pour la moisson.

« Tu comptes nous impressionner avec ça ? le relança Eren. On en a vu d'autres ! Et t'es pas le seul monstre, ici. Continue. »

Evidemment, cette remarque était plus rassurante qu'insultante, et le léger sourire qui revint éclairer le visage du premier Fritz n'échappa pas à Levi.

« Si tu le dis... Donc, suite au pacte, ce fut le gros bordel. Les élus, proches du pouvoir ou notables de notre communauté, se sont rebellés contre les accords divins. Les pouvoirs, même minimes comparés à ceux du Fondateur, les séduisirent et ils refusèrent d'œuvrer à la résurrection de l'Ange, préférant conserver ce privilège au sein de leurs propres lignées. Ils s'assuraient, ainsi, une emprise sur la maison royale, et je fus vite évincé du pouvoir par ma propre fille. Les dissidences qui avaient éclaté ne firent que s'envenimer au cours des ans, et elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de leur obéir. De plus, certains peuples commençaient à se soulever contre nous, jaloux de notre puissance. Des conflits éclatèrent au sein des neufs. Certains voulaient assouvir toutes les autres races, inférieures à leurs yeux, tandis que d'autres refusaient la guerre et se sentaient investis du devoir sacré, hérité de leur prophète, de sauver tous les hommes. Ma fille n'était qu'une gamine perdue, et une puissance s'élevait à l'ouest : Mahr.

La peur l'emportant toujours sur la raison, la menace de ces peuples s'unissant contre nous prévalut à toutes autres prérogatives, et fut vite enrayée. Pendant près de mille-sept-cent ans, Marh fut à la merci d'Eldia, assouvie mais continuant cependant de croître. Notre ordre était brisé et, durant ce conflit sans fin, j'assistais à la décadence de tout ce que nous avions bâti. Pour empêcher le retour du Titan Fondateur, un accord détermina que seules des reines se succéderaient sur le trône. L'Axe se transmit de prêtresse en prêtresse, tandis que les descendants mâles, s'ils n'étaient pas tués, faisaient vœux d'allégeance aux armées eldiennes ou à l'église réformée, fondée sur une théologie plus contemporaine et en étroite accointance avec les priorités militaires et politiques. En quelques décennies, je vis la chute de notre genèse. Les faits dont j'avais été le témoin devinrent des mythes; l'histoire devint légende. Certaines maisons nobles, parmi les neuf, rejoignirent les rangs des peuples persécutés, certainement à juste titre, et la discorde ne fit que nous anéantir davantage. Pendant sept siècles, mes arrière-petites-filles occupèrent le trône, et j'avais fini par me résigné. Ma préoccupation principale était la protection de ma lignée, et ceux de mon sang étaient les derniers à me croire, grâce aux souvenirs. Les huit autres avaient des facultés d'occultation bien plus accommodantes. Même si mes ambitions n'étaient plus prises en compte, car le retour de la domination de l'Ange était récrié ou oublié, on continuait de m'accorder du crédit quand il s'agissait de protéger notre maison. Sans oublier que, même si les réceptacles du Titan Originel refusaient le pacte, la mémoire de leur mère, Ymir, les empêchait de se débarrasser de moi si facilement.

Finalement, après près de huit-cent ans, la monarchie se retrouva dans l'impasse, sans héritière. Le fils unique reçu le pouvoir suite à un coup d'état auquel je participais, mais sur lequel je ne m'étendrais pas, et j'obtins, pour la première fois, l'opportunité d'exécuter la tâche qui m'était dévolue. Malheureusement, ce fut un échec, car le roi lutta contre la volonté du titan. Pendant une cinquantaine d'années, je fus enfermé, car il était incapable de me tuer, mais voulait préserver ses descendants de la tentation. Surtout que, une fois le pouvoir en main, il était décidé à abolir la tradition matriarcale et laisser, enfin, les hommes aux commandes de l'empire. Si lui n'avait pu mettre fin à mes jours, pour anéantir la menace que je représentais, un conseiller zélé de son successeur ne se gêna pas pour tenter le coup. Et, suite à une tentative d'assassinat plutôt médiocre, je suis parvenu à m'échapper. En vérité, même si je suis aussi coriace que tous les autres shifters, on peut me tuer tout comme eux. À condition d'aimer le travail sale —Levi haussa un sourcil répugné— bien entendu. Celui qui est entré dans mon cachot, ce soir-là, était parfaitement renseigné. Heureusement pour moi, c'est le roi lui-même, grâce au lien, qui m'a sauvé. Il a ensuite obtenu de moi la promesse d'abandonner ma part du marché tant qu'un nouveau monarque n'exprimerait pas, lui-même, sa volonté de l'honorer, et m'a condamné à l'exil. Et...j'ai soif. »

Il porta le verre à ses lèvres. De toute évidence, son attitude détachée et concentrée sur sa narration n'était qu'une façade. Levi sentait toute la prudence et l'émotivité qui teintaient sa harangue. Au vu des expressions passionnées qu'arboraient ses compagnons, il doutait même que cet homme se soit déjà livré si profondément, même à eux. Lui-même était totalement subjugué par ces déclarations, et ne cessait réfléchir activement, faisant presque surchauffer son cerveau. Seul Eren semblait n'éprouver aucune surprise, juste une tristesse presque indiscernable.

« Tu m'étonnes ! dit Levi à l'attention d'Hiro. J'ai rarement entendu quelqu'un d'aussi bavard. »

Les yeux ambrés le scrutèrent un instant, conscient que cette pique était le premier encouragement sympathique qu'il obtenait de l'adjudant.

« Voyons, Levi ! Pour quelqu'un qui a connu une aussi longue existence, je trouve que notre invité à plutôt l'esprit de synthèse ! Continuez, je vous prie. Nous attendons la fin ! le soutint Hanji à son tour, avec bienveillance.

— Bien, fit le blond, apathique. Pour la faire courte, j'ai tenu ma promesse. Mais, entre-temps, l'empire de Mahr gagna la guerre, comme c'était à craindre devant la déchéance de notre civilisation. Le cent-quarante-cinquième roi décida de sauver son peuple en l'enfermant derrière les murs. Qui il était réellement, je ne pourrais pas vous le dire, car je ne l'ai pas connu. Mais il est indiscutable qu'une détermination pacifique était à l'origine de ses actes. Ou bien était-ce le désespoir de voir sa famille décimée et le chaos s'abattre sur son empire ? Peut-être que l'Ange, au bout d'un si long combat, est parvenu à reprendre le dessus et contrôler à nouveau les vices méprisables de la race humaine, car il obtint un nouveau compromis avec son hôte. L'enjeu du pacte de non-agression, qui fut alors scellé, était la paix du peuple d'Ymir qu'ils souhaitaient l'un et l'autre. Après une dernière utilisation visant à effacer la mémoire des eldiens, le Titan accepta de confiner l'Axe pour que son utilisation ne soit plus source de conflit ou d'avidité. En contrepartie, il obtint du roi le serment que, lorsque viendrait la fin, d'après lui inévitable, d'Eldia, la Matrice serait utilisée, permettant ainsi le retour du divin et la sauvegarde de l'humanité. Le pacte se matérialise dans les entraves psychiques qui poussent vers la mort ceux qui tenteraient de le briser. Et, si je suis là aujourd'hui, c'est parce que, malheureusement, l'heure fatidique est arrivée. Mahr projette de détruire tout ce qu'il reste de nous, et elle est tout près d'y parvenir. Je dois remplir ma part du contrat.

— Ohé, attend un peu ! s'alarma Eren. On n'y est pas encore.

— Si, justement ! sourit Hiro. En t'emparant de l'Axe, tu as ouvert une brèche. La symbiose entre le sang Fritz et le Titan Originel était congéniale et essentielle aux pactes successifs. Mais, pour la première fois en deux-mille ans, l'esprit du Fondateur est détenu par un eldien anonyme de basse extraction et, qui-plus-est, de sang métissé. La conscience affaiblie du Titan Originel n'a que peu de contrôle sur toi. Autrement dit, les liens du pacte n'ont pas, ou peu, d'effets sur toi. Réfléchis ! Si tu perds encore si facilement le contrôle de l'Assaillant, alors qu'Armin a vite bâclé son apprentissage, quelle en est la raison ? Le Titan Originel craint tes transformations et tente d'interférer. Vos âmes ne sont pas liées comme c'est le cas avec ceux de mon sang, et il ne peut influer sur tes actes. Certaines fois, quand tu deviens l'Assaillant, ni lui, ni toi ne pouvez plus interagir sur ton switch, et c'est d'autant plus terrifiant pour lui que c'est une part de son propre esprit qu'il ne peut plus contrôler ! Il pourrait se révéler sous sa forme originelle si se jouaient des évènements décisifs mais, là encore, il prendrait le risque que tu puisses utiliser pleinement l'Axe contre ses propres desseins. Votre cohabitation est des plus déterminantes, tant elle est contradictoire. Et tu n'es pas n'importe qui, Eren Jäger, sois en sûr ! Tu es indéniablement doué d'une détermination effrayante pour être parvenu à tenir tête à un être si puissant au cours de tes exploits passés ! »

Eren le regardait, en proie à une investigation interne et profonde. Levi aussi venait d'être saisi par ces mots. L'appellation « Dernier Espoir de l'Humanité » estampillée à son soldat n'avait jamais eu tant de sens qu'aujourd'hui, et il ne pouvait réprimer le sentiment de fierté qui lui chauffait la poitrine. Il était peut-être d'une nature méfiante mais, cette fameuse détermination, il l'avait tout de suite décelée chez l'adolescent. Elle n'avait rien de divin, juste la générosité d'un cœur à toute épreuve, engagé au-delà du possible contre la barbarie et l'injustice qui frappait ce monde, et à mille lieues de la vengeance derrière laquelle il se dissimulait. C'était ce sens du sacrifice qui, contre toutes attentes, n'avait fait que le préserver et le hisser au-dessus du commun des mortels, les voix de la liberté accompagnant, dans un chœur poignant et prophétique, chaque stupidité qui sortait de sa bouche.

S'éleva, d'ailleurs, celle d'un de ses apôtres :

« Finalement, tu n'as pas l'air si dévoué à...cet ange ? questionna Armin, sur la réserve.

— Je ne sers que l'humanité ! répondit Hiro avec un rire cristallin. Et je protège, avant tout, ce qui m'est cher ! Comme c'est le cas de ma famille; de mes propres enfants. Les dieux peuvent bien allez se faire voir.

— C'est un peu...paradoxal, non ?

— Non, et son regard atteignit, alors, des abysses incommensurables. Je croyais en ce que je faisais, au début. Maintenant, j'ai suffisamment vécu pour qu'il ne me reste qu'un seul chemin à suivre, abrité de toutes tentations ou caprices éphémères : sauver ce que j'ai aimé. Sauvé la mémoire de ma femme et ce que nous avons construit ensemble. Donner à mes enfants les moyens de survivre, qu'ils soient humains ou bestiaux; qu'ils nous soient confiés par des dieux ou des démons. Et vous devriez saisir cette opportunité sans trop vous questionner…, termina t'il dans un murmure grondant qui les firent soudain entrevoir à quel point ces affirmations pouvaient être motivées.

— Super ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as foutu, clairement, pendant mille-huit-cent ans ? demanda abruptement Eren, à nouveau provoquant. Et cet exil ? Sympas, les vacances ? Quelles sont les clauses du pacte de non-agression que tu ne nous dis pas ? Tu ne m'as pas tout montré, en bas, et j'attends la suite. »

Cette fois, les deux hommes se défièrent avec une hostilité déstabilisante, autant que l'avait été leur soudaine complicité.

« Si j'ai omis certains détails, c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas d'importance, siffla Hiro, les pupilles étrécies au cœur de ses disques d'or.

— Si tu ne nous dis pas toute la vérité, n'espère pas qu'on te fasse confiance ! le pourfendit Eren.

— Tu me fais déjà confiance ! » rétorqua l'autre, et le sergent eut beau lui envoyer un regard rebelle, cela ne fut pas suffisant pour le contredire.

— C'est une scène de ménage ? demanda Hanji, tandis qu'une lueur curieuse brillait derrière ses verres. On attend justement des explications sur le comportement d'Eren, ce matin.

— Oh, ça ! ricana Hiro. Je suis irrésistible, voyez-vous !

— Ferme-la ! jappa le sergent, humilié.

— Pas la peine de te la péter, fit Blackbull. On a déjà plaidé la cause du gamin.

— "Gamin" ?! s'offusqua encore Eren, et Levi savoura l'ironie.

— C'est irrespectueux de l'appeler comme ça ! le défendit Le Rat.

— C'est ça ! ricana le sergent tankiste. Prête-lui tes crayons de couleur et allez faire vos coloriages en silence ! »

Eren et Duke se gonflèrent comme deux crapauds en pleine parade nuptiale, mais la grande blonde frappa sur la table et ses hommes reprirent leur sérieux, tandis qu'Hanji, d'une paume ouverte, faisait taire les protestations épicées d'Eren :

« Veuillez rester courtois, sergent Jäger ! Ou silencieux, si cela ne vous est pas possible, le vouvoya t'elle durement pour asseoir davantage son autorité. Quant à vous, Monsieur Fritz, pourriez-vous répondre correctement à la question que l'on vous a posée ?

— Le pouvoir que j'ai utilisé sur lui est inhérent à ma fonction, répondit Hiro en laissant son amusement s'effacer. On m'a donné toutes les cartes pour que je sois capable de faire déraisonner l'hôte de l'Originel. Lui-même ne cherche qu'à m'approcher, et il exerce sur moi le même état...d'envoûtement, rosit-il. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela soit aussi efficace, je vous l'assure ! Mais j'y ai été contraint, car les choses se présentaient mal. »

En quelques mots, Eren leur expliqua ce que l'homme lui avait dit, en cellule, et ce qu'il avait ressenti quand Hiro avait déployé ses charmes. Levi fut plus concentré par son récit qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Il buvait ses explications, tandis que leurs yeux ne faisaient que se chercher et s'esquiver. Ceux d'Eren balayaient l'assistance pour tenter de convaincre tout un chacun, mais sa voix tremblait chaque fois qu'ils rencontraient les siens qui, eux, traquaient la vérité et refusaient de se laisser prendre au piège des émotions, naviguant de l'orateur à l'angle de la table. Alors qu'il semblait se prendre d'affection pour la menuiserie, la robustesse du tenon-mortaise se révélant à lui, Hanji accapara soudain son attention :

« Tu entends ça, Levi ? C'est fantastique !

— Fantastique ? Chacun son point de vue. En tous cas, tu as un nouveau spécimen à disséquer. »

Hiro blêmit subitement, et ses trois compères se raidirent :

« Hôla ! s'inquiéta Blackbull. Personne ne touche à Hiro, c'est clair ?! »

Levi apprécia la solidarité qu'il découvrit.

« Je ne lui ferai aucun mal ! tenta Hanji. Eren ! Dis-leur, c'est pour la science !

— Je... Je ne suis pas sûr que ça nous... » commença le sergent, avant de se rétracter avec un sourire torve, pour enquiquiner ouvertement le blond :

« Hiro sera sûrement d'accord.

— Hein ?! braya le concerné.

— C'est un diplomate, après tout ! confirma Eren en lui jetant une tape sur l'épaule.

— Non mais... Pff, si c'est comme ça que tu te venges, c'est vraiment petit !

— On ne prononce pas cette expression ici ! » répartit Eren sans réfléchir, mais il s'empourpra soudain violemment, et, si Levi n'avait d'abord pas compris l'allusion, cette gêne évidente et brutale la rendait limpide, désormais. Malgré leur différent muet et exacerbé, ce crétin trouvait encore le moyen de lui chercher des poux. Cependant, la facilité avec laquelle il se laissait-aller à la familiarité à son encontre, si spontanée qu'elle lui échappait même alors qu'un froid s'était glissé entre eux, le réconforta en dépit de sa rancune.

« Enfin, peu importe ! enchaîna aussitôt Eren. Nous aurons tout le temps d'approfondir les choses plus tard. Maintenant qu'il s'est présenté, on peut entrer dans le vif du sujet : l'Union des Pays Libre est venue à nous, accepterons-nous son aide ?

— Ce garçon à l'air de s'y connaître en affaires pour conclure, ainsi, des marchés avec les dieux à répétition, ha-ha ! Même les recéleurs du marché de Trost ont moins de bagou que lui ! Malheureusement, je ne suis qu'un vieil homme, et je ne suis pas sûr de tout suivre…, s'imposa Pixis en les scrutant d'un œil calculateur.

— Le Bataillon d'Exploration n'a pas tout divulgué au Conseil », avoua Hanji qui, comme les autres, ne croyait pas un mot de cette pseudo-sénilité.

Dot Pixis leva un sourcil plus qu'intéressé, et légèrement accusateur. En quelques minutes, elle révéla au commandant de la Garnison leurs découvertes passées sous silence lors de leur réunion, six mois plus tôt. Si le regard de l'homme se fit plus sévère au cours de son exposé, il n'afficha, cependant, aucune désapprobation lorsqu'il prit fin.

« Je comprends votre vigilance, dit-il finalement. Notre Conseil est un véritable cimetière d'éléphants, dont je fais moi-même partie. Et les soupçons de collaborations avec l'ennemi, soulevés par nos invités, vous donnent raison, de surcroit. Dans cette situation, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui pourrait nous contraindre à refuser leur offre, outre la certitude que ces hommes ne fassent, eux-mêmes, partie d'un coup monté par notre adversaire.

— Nous prouverons ce que nous avançons, intervint Hiro.

— Oui, cela va s'en dire. Mais, j'émets quand même une réserve : quelles sont vos revendications ? À aucun moment vous ne nous avez parlé du prix à payer. »

La remarque pertinente fut accueillie avec une certaine réticence. Les visages soudain tracassés des quatre compagnons montraient à quel point la méfiance de Pixis était justifiée. Seul Eren, semblant déjà renseigné, restait impassible. Devançant les étrangers en pleine hésitation, il prit l'initiative d'affirmer son propre avis, tout en révélant leurs réclamations :

« Ce dont nous parlons n'est pas un simple conflit entre nous et Mahr. Il s'agit d'une guerre ayant pris des proportions mondiales. Plus une seule nation, sur cette terre, n'est aujourd'hui capable de conserver sa neutralité ! Les enjeux sont partout. La myriade de peuples qui existaient au départ n'est plus, tous se sont regroupés sous l'une ou l'autre des deux puissances qui s'affrontent. Chrysta l'avait vu : il nous faut choisir un camp. Si nous refusons, nous serons exterminés. Si nous nous soumettons à Mahr, nous serons exterminés. Le choix est donc simple, et se fait par élimination. Je ne connais pas l'UPL, mais je sais qu'Hiro dit vrai quand il parle de nous sauver. Il ne laisserait jamais personne menacer Eldia. S'il a eu foi en ce général des armées venu nous secourir, je lui fais confiance également. Nous avons eu l'occasion de partager plus que de simples paroles, et le lien qui nous unit me permet une clairvoyance qui n'est en rien comparable aux rapports humains conventionnels, vous devez me croire ! Ce que veut Manson, ou plutôt, l'état-major et les cabinets gouvernementaux qu'il représente, c'est la renaissance du Titan Fondateur; tout comme Hiro, qui veut remplir sa part du contrat. Le général et ses contemporains s'intéressent à la puissance que représente l'Axe, et ils la convoitent. Ils sont prêts à conclure une alliance sous la condition équitable que le pouvoir appartienne à l'UPL, que nous aurons ainsi rejointe, et plus à notre seule civilisation. Une sorte de partage. Cela ferait de l'Axe une monnaie d'échange, mais ils sont inconscients du peu de valeur qu'elle a. Je doute fort de ce qui résulterait de la possession d'une pareille puissance. Selon moi, cela ne ferait qu'engendrer de nouveaux conflits, tant l'Axe a une propension à déclencher les rivalités et exacerber la soif de domination de ses détenteurs. Ils pensent être à même de le "posséder" et de "l'employer" comme un simple outil, soi-disant pour se défendre et simplement intimider leurs opposants, mais il ignorent que cette chose est l'arme la plus destructrice qui soit au monde; ils ignorent que rien ne peut la dominer et qu'elle possède sa volonté propre…— il jeta des regards appuyés à Blackbull, Vassnoïvitch et Barton, qui baissèrent les leurs, comme si leur inexpérience venait d'être pointée du doigt et qu'ils étaient bien les premiers à douter d'elle— Moi, je vous le dis, je ne céderais pas à leur requête. L'état-major de l'UPL a déjà organisé sa stratégie martiale. Tandis que Mahr sera contrainte de déployer la plus grande partie de ses forces à Paradis, les capitales envahies d'occident seront affaiblies. Les confrères de Manson frapperont, et ils frapperont fort. Les places-fortes seront prises et les états libérés. Le sort de Mahr dépendra de ce qui se passera sur notre île, et de qui l'emportera. Plus nous auront d'alliés, plus ils viendront en nombre, désertant ainsi leurs bases et leur pays. Mais, s'ils gagnent ici et s'emparent de l'Axe et de nos ressources, ils seront alors assez forts pour reprendre ce qui leur aura été confisqué. Vous comprenez ? On se fiche de leur revendications ! L'UPL a autant besoin de nous que nous avons besoin d'elle ! »

Hiro avait croisé les bras et semblait... Le seul mot qui vint à l'esprit de Levi fut « boudeur ». Finalement, ce général Manson n'avait pas envoyé la bonne personne pour servir ses ambitions, car une telle attitude ne faisait guère montre d'une grande résolution à exécuter ses volontés. De plus, si quelqu'un en savait long sur l'Axe et tous ses vices cachés, c'était bien ce prétendu « émissaire » venu pour le négocier. Levi sentait tous les sophismes qui émanaient de lui comme l'odeur de l'éther dissimule celle de la mort à l'hospice. Il disait venir au nom de quelqu'un, mais visiblement, il n'était là que pour son propre compte, relayant aisément au second plan les aspirations de ceux qui l'avaient envoyé, car il ne semblait pas vraiment déterminé à obtenir leur prix. Au contraire, le refus sec d'Eren semblait peu l'affecté.

« Comme tu voudras, ronchonna le blond à l'adresse seule du jeune sergent. Mais tu verras que vous aurez peut-être besoin de l'Ange, vous aussi. La victoire est encore bien loin !

— Je me suis juré d'exterminer tous les titans ! serina Eren. Je veux bien comprendre tout ce que tu as traversé et tes choix passés mais, moi, je n'ai que vingt ans, et tu es mal tombé. Je ne suis pas du tout l'espoir que tu attendais. Je n'ai pas plus envie de remplir le pacte que les précédents rois, et je m'en branle du pouvoir ! Je veux juste voir toutes ces créatures disparaître une bonne fois pour toute ! »

Levi sentit sont cœur s'accélérer. Eren était, décidément, le seul à lui procurer cette exaltation, comme la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, au fond de ce cachot insalubre il y avait cinq ans.

« Dans ce cas, fit l'adjudant d'un ton détaché, entre-bouffez-vous et on n'en parlera plus !

— Ce n'est pas si simple, lui répondit Hiro. L'Originel ne peut pas mourir si facilement. Au mieux, je mourrai en le dévorant, et lui et son réceptacle survivront et ressortiront de mes entrailles encore fumantes. Au pire, il se réincarnera comme n'importe quel autre primitif parmi les descendants d'Ymir, peu importe le degré éloigné de parenté. Si Eren me tue, ça ne garantira en rien qu'une nouvelle Matrice ne sera pas créée un jour, car, s'il le souhaite et en des temps plus calmes, le Fondateur n'aurait qu'à réabsorber le pouvoir des neuf. Ça ne le rendrait pas complet, mais ça lui donnerait assez de pouvoir pour assouvir à nouveau son besoin de descendance qui serait, elle, entière, libre et toute-puissante.

— T'as réponse à tout toi, hein ? râla l'adjudant.

— Vraiment fascinant, commenta Hanji, transportée. Nous devrions organiser une rencontre avec ce général Manson, et nous la baserons sur ce marché : nous entrerons dans l'Union des Pays Libres et combattrons Mahr à vos côtés. Nous nous engagerions à partager les ressources si convoitées de notre île avec vous durant la durée du combat, et même au-delà, si vous en avez le besoin. Trouvez-vous ce premier accord raisonnable ?

— Pff, demandez à votre serpatte ! Apparemment, je me suis fait piquer mon rôle de négociateur.

— Je tlouve ce complomis suffisant dans ulgence, ajouta Vass, et ses deux camarades approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête.

— Je l'approuve également, dit Pixis avec un nouveau sourire jovial. Diantre, que ces pourparlers sont stressants ! Et je suis sans voix, mon petit Eren ! Qui aurait cru que tu puisses te montrer si intransigeant ? Ha ha ha... Il faut dire que tu n'as jamais été d'une nature très malléable ! Mais les grands esprits autour de cette table s'étaient bel et bien rencontrés, le jour où ils ont vu en toi la tête de mule la plus indécrottable du pays ! Nous nous fions à ton intuition ! Ceci a valeur d'avertissement, le comprends-tu ?

— Oui, commandant. Nous en saurons plus lorsque le Conseil et la reine rencontreront leur général mais, en attendant, je me porte garant des dires de ces hommes et de mes propres arguments.

— Sûr ? souligna Hiro. Moi, je te trouve bien inconscient ! Suicidaire, même, de refuser l'arme que je vous offre !

— Si tu penses être son allié, sache que, moi, je suis un ennemi de l'humanité…, grinça alors Eren, et tous le regardèrent effarés. Mais un ami de celle en devenir, ajouta t'il. Tu dois connaître l'adage "les ennemis de mes ennemis sont amis" ? Celui qui a dit ça…

— A chié dans la colle », acheva Levi.

* * *

Tous observèrent Le Rat installer son poste de transmission avec une curiosité presque enfantine. Dans une petite valise, d'environ quatre kilos, tenait un matériel électronique capable d'émettre des messages longue-portée par la simple oscillation des ondes hertziennes. Le reste de l'équipement, encore emballé sur la plateforme, n'avait pas encore été inventorié, mais faisait déjà vibrer les insulaires d'excitation. Tandis que le jeune brun changeait le quartz d'émission sous le regard appréciateur d'une Hanji survoltée, le lieutenant Vassnoïvitch préparait le chiffrage du message, en s'aidant d'une grille de lettres dont la première ligne était codée « ETLESEAUXSEFENDIRENT ». Bien qu'il n'en saisisse guère toute la symbolique, cette citation semblait, à Eren, des plus appropriées. Hiro, lui, ajustait la fréquence d'un autre appareil qui tenait dans une seule main.

« Hiro va passer une communication SSB avec le général Manson pour confirmer le rendez-vous de demain, expliqua Duke. Moi, je dois faire ma transmission quotidienne à la centrale.

— "SSB" signifie que c'est une communication orale, précisa Hiro. D'habitude on n'utilise pas beaucoup la radiophonie, ou seulement sur courte de distance, quand le périmètre est assez sécurisé. La portée n'est que de cinq kilomètres et très facilement repérable, sans parler du codage qui est totalement merdique. Mais j'apprendrai tout cela à Eren par le biais de ma mémoire. C'est primordial que vous puissiez l'utiliser.

— Arrête de trifouiller ce squelch et magne-toi un peu ! le pressa Le Rat. Si on arrive à émettre en même temps, ça sera plus rapide !

— T'excite pas, ça vient ! »

Soudain, un grésillement se fit entendre, et le blond rapprocha le combiné de son oreille. De son côté de la table, Duke commençait à pianoter sur le manipulateur iambique, dans un rythme frénétique.

« Aigle impérial à mouette boiteuse : est-ce que vous me recevez ? » articula Hiro, semblant s'adresser à l'appareil.

Les grésillements reprirent alors qu'il semblait lâcher une commande.

« Aigle impériale à mouette boiteuse : est-ce que vous me recevez ? »

Nouveaux grésillements

« Mouette boiteuse ? fit une voix grave et moqueuse, tout à coup, et tous les eldiens écarquillèrent les yeux de fascination devant la prouesse technologique. On vous reçoit, Echo-Roméo, situation ?

— Sous contrôle. J'ai deux Charlie-Delta-Tango OK pour Roméo-Victor _._ J'ai aussi deux Sierra-Golf-Charlie, Tango 1 et Tango 2, un Alpha-Delta-CharlieTango 3, et un bittard Tango 4. Confirmez-vous Roméo-Victor ? À vous.

— Confirmé. Félicitations, Echo-Roméo. Confirmez-vous que Tango-Roméo-Sierra a fait son boulot ? À vous. »

Les parasites radios et légers revinrent. Hiro se tourna vers Duke, qui semblait extrêmement concentré sur son art. Le silence était cérémonieux, hormis la musique crépitante du signal morse, tandis que chacun les regardaient avec une attention magnétique. Le blond le brisa en s'esclaffant bruyamment :

« Arrêtez de le bouffer des yeux comme ça, vous le déconcentrez ! Il écrit, en ce moment-même, plus de quarante mots à la minute ! »

Puis, il enclencha à nouveau la pédale latérale de l'objet dans lequel il parlait :

« Affirmatif. Tango-Oscar-Charlie informé. À vous.

— Roger. Hé, Roméo ? —Et Eren décela aisément un sourire dans le timbre masculin et mystérieux qui résonnait depuis l'écouteur supérieur— Tu as été sage, j'espère ? »

Hiro grimaça avant de répondre, avec un professionnalisme exagéré :

« Fin de transmission. »

* * *

 _ **Echo-Roméo :**_ _ER, Escadron de Reconnaissance._

 _ **Charlie-Delta-Tango :**_ _CDT, commandant._

 _ **Roméo-Victor : RV, Rendez-vous.**_

 _ **Sierra-Golf-Charlie :**_ _SGC, Sergent._

 _ **Tango :**_ _Cible._

 _ **Alpha-Delta-Charlie :**_ _ADC, Adjudant-chef._

 _ **Tango-Roméo-Sierra**_ _: TRS, Transmetteur._

 _ **Tango-Oscar-Charlie :**_ _TOC, Tactical Operation Center._

* * *

Eren s'approcha et le regarda éteindre le poste avec une moue interrogatrice.

« Quoi ? grommela l'autre. Toi aussi tu veux me vanner en foxtrot ? La rencontre avec le général Manson aura lieu demain, ici même, annonça t'il tout-à-trac. Il faut que vous fassiez venir votre reine et ses conseillers. On pensait que c'était la meilleure solution. J'imagine que vous ne comptez pas laisser entrer une délégation jusqu'au fond de vos murs si facilement ? Avec Eren et Armin à leurs côtés, vos dignitaires n'auront rien à craindre, et nous seront loin des zones civiles. »

Hanji et Pixis ratifièrent cette initiative sans ambages, car ils devaient certainement avoir eu la même idée.

L'heure du dîner approchait, et les hommes auxquels revenait la tâche de le préparer se présentèrent bientôt. Le commandement les laissa gagner le service, ayant, au préalable, remisé les armes qui l'encombraient à la cave. En attendant le rassemblement du repas, les conversations se firent plus légères, toute tension paraissant soudain lointaine. Eren était rassuré et heureux que les discussions aient conduit à une ouverture. Hiro s'entretenait avec une Hanji visiblement passionnée en lui jetant des coups d'œil discrets, l'implorant de venir à son secours. Pixis semblait faire du charme à l'armoire blonde avec une aisance rédhibitoire, et Levi questionnait le jeune Barton sur la nature du chargement abandonné sur les quais. Le pianiste lui fit un rapide compte-rendu du contenu mais l'homme resta incrédule, et le brun finit par conclure qu'Hiro avait prévu de former Eren et Armin à l'utilisation du matériel qu'ils apportaient avec eux, par l'intermédiaire de l'Axe. Les deux sergents seraient, alors, à même de partager leurs connaissances avec le reste de l'armée. Levi était on-ne-peut-plus sceptique d'apprendre que l'on avait choisi ces deux jeunes cons pour un apprentissage si conséquent, mais le temps jouant contre eux et le lien des souvenir étant un outil pédagogique fort avantageux, il ne put que s'y résoudre.

Les soldats de la base furent, ensuite, invités à les rejoindre au mess. D'une voix enjouée et le regard brillant d'une ivresse naissante, le commandant Pixis leur fit un bref topo de la situation, décidant que les témoins de la première heure seraient, aussi certainement que malheureusement, les mêmes que ceux de la dernière, et qu'ils étaient en droit de connaître, même de façon très condensée, l'identité des fauteurs de troubles et le fin-mot de l'histoire, tout en les encourageant à faire montre d'amabilité et de se conduire en hôtes accueillants. Une dernière menace à l'encontre de ceux qui voudraient jeter l'opprobre à Eren et Hiro, en raison de leur comportement déplacé, fit intensément rougir le sergent. Pixis n'expliqua pas les raisons qui les avaient poussés l'un vers l'autres en détails, mais souligna, néanmoins, le caractère paranormal qui sustentait le lien entre les deux hommes, et qui les avait conduits jusqu'à ce quiproquo licencieux. Il couronna son discours par une dernière affirmation grivoise, qui laissa Eren gourd d'embarras :

« Et, comme me l'a si justement rappelé le sergent Armin Arlelt, toute à l'heure, notre ami, le sergent Eren Jäger, voue une passion si débordante à l'encontre de la gente féminine qu'il serait difficile et malvenu de la remettre en cause ! N'est-ce pas, mon brave garçon ? »

Eren se força à sourire et jeta à son ami d'enfance un regard tueur. Celui-ci lui répondit d'une supplique désolée, et le plus grand baissa les armes, se laissant gagner par l'humeur apaisée et collective. Il tenta la chance en choisissant le tabouret en bout de tablée, coincé entre les deux Ackerman, et remarqua que Levi semblait s'être radouci.

« Une "passion débordante" qui a un peu trop débordé, ces derniers temps… » railla celui-ci dans un murmure, les yeux fixés sur le broc tandis qu'il se servait un verre d'eau.

Eren sentit que le ton, loin de chercher la dissension, annonçait, tout au contraire, un début de réconciliation. Quoique le sujet, en lui-même, ne pouvait décemment être approfondi sur le moment, surtout avec le regard épineux que sa sœur braquait sur eux. Avec nonchalance, le jeune homme appuya sa semelle à un pied de table et commença à se balancer sur son tabouret, les pouces dans les poches. Il s'apprêtait à répondre, impatient de renouer le contact avec l'homme qu'il espérait revoir depuis six mois, mais fut interrompu par le commandant de la Garnison qui, le nez rougi par le vin et les pattes d'oie plus goguenardes que d'ordinaire, claironnait soudain :

« On boit du Château-La-Pompe*, adjudant-chef Levi ? Décoincez-vous un peu, bon sang ! D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, vous avez quelque chose à fêter ?! »

Levi, soudain livide, accusa le commandant Hanji d'un regard sombre et sinistre. Celle-ci se tordit le cou pour regarder le plafond, l'air faussement innocent.

« Toutes mes félicitations pour vos fiançailles ! J'espère être invité aux noces ! » le gratifia Dot Pixis dans un sourire sincère et euphorique.

Le tabouret bascula vers l'arrière et Eren chuta vers le sol. Heureusement, il fut rattrapé in-extrémis par Mikasa, grâce à l'un de ses réflexes légendaires et stupéfiants. Les deux pieds en équilibre furent rejoints par ceux qui avaient décollé inopinément, et Eren, de nouveau stabilisé sur son assise et un peu hébété, constata que toute l'attention de la grande table était maintenant tournée vers lui.

« Ça va ? lui demanda Mikasa, inquiète.

— Oui...je... Je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! J'aimerais beaucoup rencontrer l'heureuse élue pour lui présenter mes condoléances...euh, félicitations ! »

Et ce lapsus volontaire était bien plus acide que moqueur, mais seule une personne releva la subtilité.

* * *

 _ **Château-La-Pompe :**_ _eau._

* * *

 **Certainty – Temples – 2016 : **

Traduction :

 _J'ai…_

 _J'ai le tableau et les détails…_

 _En dehors_

 _Et à l'intérieur de mon champ de vision._

 _Nous débarquons,_

 _Nous atterrissons sur le parallélogramme,_

 _Sur le sable d'une autre terre._

 _Nous apparaissons et appelons…_

 _Ce soir,_

 _Le pont s'étend jusqu'à l'autre rive_

 _Au bon moment,_

 _Au-dessous du soleil._

 _Vous atterrissez_

 _Sur les galets, proches du « Neverland »._

 _Vous réapparaissez et rappelez…_

 _Les vagues ondulent doucement…_

 _Le sable se repose…_

 _Je veux connaître la certitude dans ma vie._

 _Je veux connaître la certitude à travers la nuit._

 _Je veux connaître la certitude dans ma vie._

 _C'est une île isolée du monde que nous trouvons._

 _Tu as…_

 _Tu as la recette et la composition,_

 _En main,_

 _Juste sous ton regard._

 _Nous soignons,_

 _Nous réparons tous les lieux d' « Erverland »._

 _Sur le sable d'une autre terre,_

 _Nous semblons grands._

 _Les vagues ondulent doucement…_

 _Le firmament se repose…_

 _Je veux connaître la certitude dans ma vie._

 _Je veux connaître la certitude à travers la nuit._

 _Je veux connaître la certitude dans ma vie._

 _C'est une île isolée du monde que nous trouvons._


	10. La Poudre et l'Acier

**La Poudre et l'Acier.**

Eren contemplait, consterné, la proie qu'il avait été contraint d'abandonner le matin même. Son anéantissement était complet.

Car elle n'était plus que charogne; car la désillusion était injuste et bien trop douloureuse.

Il avait dû chasser, avec hargne, les sternes et autres volatiles qui festoyaient sur la dépouille, salissant sa chair de leurs palmes et de leurs fientes. Il avait hurlé sur les oiseaux qui, de leurs becs longs et crochus, lacéraient la peau et la viande, laissant éclater son désespoir jusqu'à ce que sa voix se brise. Il les aurait tous tués, si ces saletés étaient comestibles. Sa rage était si terrassante qu'il maudissait la nature elle-même de se rire ainsi de lui et de son chagrin. Levi était perdu pour lui.

L'âme nauséeuse, il se pencha sur le phoque pour mesurer l'étendue du gâchis. Il pourrait certainement récupérer la fourrure, mais le port était suffisamment approvisionné en nourriture pour qu'il ne se risque à contaminer ses hommes d'un germe douteux. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à terminer le travail, là, dans le froid vif qui saurait refroidir les rouages infernaux de son esprit et geler ses émotions tortionnaires. Peu importait l'heure qu'il était, il devait trouver une occupation pour arrêter de gamberger.

Il avait quitté le mess aussitôt son repas englouti, sous l'œil inquiet de certains. Le prétexte de nettoyer le quai d'un animal mort de la taille d'un homme fut, néanmoins, suffisant pour que personne ne le retienne. La pluie renaissante fouettait son visage et ruisselait sur ses joues, en succédanée de ses propres larmes qui ne venaient pas; qui ne venaient plus depuis bien longtemps car ses sentiments violents étaient trop souvent empoisonnés de haine, et c'était encore le cas ce soir. Il se sentait trahi et, surtout, il se sentait idiot. Il maudissait Levi et il maudissait ce monde, mais, au-delà de tout, il se maudissait lui-même.

Serrant les dents, il fit glisser son couteau de chasse entre le cuir et la graisse, blanche et glacée. C'était barbare, imprécis et bâclé, mais il s'en moquait. Il n'avait pas la patience de réunir son matériel pour faire cela dans les règles de l'art, pas plus que celle de transporter son gibier dans un lieu plus propice à sa tâche. Il œuvrait avec rogne et répulsion, contre tout et tous, déshabillant le mammifère avec une férocité grossière.

« Jette-moi ça par-dessus bord, tu vas prendre froid. »

Eren sursauta. Sa gorge se serra et il se sentit étourdi. Agenouillé dans le ruissellement saumâtre, les yeux soudain plongés dans l'horizon où ciel et abysses se confondaient, il frissonna mais garda prise. Levi Ackerman venait d'allumer, sans le savoir, la mèche d'un bâton de dynamite.

« Alors, je l'aurais tué pour rien. Non, c'est hors de question.

— Je ne devrais pas avoir besoin de le préciser, mais c'est un ordre », asséna l'adjudant-chef avec froideur.

Eren se redressa, possédé par sa propre colère :

« Qui est-ce ?! s'époumona t'il soudainement. Vous la connaissez depuis quand ?! »

Comme il s'y attendait, l'homme conserva son masque indéchiffrable, très certainement préparé à son interrogatoire.

« Bordel ! continua Eren, furieux. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire : que vous l'ayez déjà rencontrée la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, et que vous ne m'en ayez pas parlé; ou que vous l'ayez rencontrée depuis, et malgré ce qui s'est passé entre nous !? Ça me donne envie de gerber dans les deux cas !

— C'est pas ce que t'es en train de faire ? ironisa Levi, cruel.

— Je vous emmerde ! siffla le cadet. Si ça vous indispose que je vous dégueule toute ma haine dessus, vous pouvez aussi aller vous faire foutre ! Ça sera pas plus propre, mais c'est encore ce qui peut vous arriver de mieux ! Si vous vous êtes traîné jusqu'ici pour me dire que je m'étais monté la tête, comme le pauvre merdeux que je suis, foutez-le-camp ! J'veux pas vous voir ! »

Levi recula légèrement, saisi. Puis, son regard effarouché se fit plus sentencieux alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se défendre. Mais Eren le devança, ivre de rancune :

« C'est bien pour ça que vous êtes là, pas vrai ? Ça se voit dans vos yeux ! Vous venez, avec votre air de "j'm'en torche", me dire que vous aviez raison et que je me suis allumé tout seul ! Va chier, t'entends ?! »

Cette fois, Levi était blême. Non pas qu'Eren soit dans l'erreur, bien au contraire. Il avait si bien prédit ses objectifs que l'autre semblait incapable de trouver une alternative ou même de se disculper. Le jeune homme aurait presque aimé qu'il le frappe pour châtier ses propos et son insubordination, mais Levi resta immobile et silencieux. Accablé et tremblant de rage, le cadet s'accroupit à nouveau, pour poursuivre ce qu'il faisait. La voix basse de son supérieur s'éleva soudainement dans son dos :

« Pardon. »

Eren se retourna vivement mais, sous les paupières mi-closes, l'acier restait givré.

« On ne parlera pas d'elle, ajouta Levi. Et on ne parlera plus jamais de tout ça. Je ne te tiendrai pas rigueur de ce que tu viens de me dire. C'était une conversation privée, et c'était la dernière entre nous. J'espère que c'est bien clair pour toi. Maintenant, que ça ne t'empêche pas d'exécuter mes directives, sinon, je vais devoir prendre des mesures plus drastiques et nous en pâtirons tous les deux. Arrêtes de triturer cette carcasse, et fous-moi ça à la baille. Ensuite, retourne au réfectoire. Il faut installer des lits de camp pour Fritz et ses gars, et il faut aussi qu'on organise des tours de garde pour cette nuit. Je veux les garder à l'œil. Fini de déconner, Ok ? »

Eren le sonda, au bord de la crise nerveuse. Levi venait de lui arracher le cœur et de le piétiner sadiquement.

« Ok, soupira t'il, défait. De toute façon, au mieux, il ne me reste jamais que trois ans à devoir vous supporter. Peut-être même que mon calvaire se terminera plus tôt que prévu, vu ce qu'il se passe. On va enfin avoir un peu d'action, et je vais pouvoir oublier toute cette merde ! »

Il ricana mais sentit le désespoir qui pointait dans sa propre voix, tandis qu'il refusait de relever les yeux sur son bourreau. Avec toute la nonchalance dont il était capable, il fit rouler le corps lourd et éventré du phoque d'à peine un demi-tour, et celui-ci bascula dans le vide. Eren regarda le cadavre tanguer sur les flots en heurtant mollement la paroi du quai, comme rejeté par les vagues indignées. Les charognards ailés finiraient vite leur travail, rejoints par ceux des profondeurs.

« Et je continuerai de vous lécher les bottes comme un chien bien dressé », termina t'il, résigné et méprisant.

Il entendit le bruit d'une inspiration saccadée et se tourna vers l'homme avec curiosité. Jamais il n'avait vu Levi arborer une expression si décomposée. Ses poings serrés tremblaient contre ses cuisses, et ses prunelles d'argent s'étaient si assombries qu'elles n'étaient plus que deux pièces de plomb pesant sur ses yeux éperdus et braqués vers le sol. Eren en éprouva un pincement de culpabilité. Il avait bien conscience que son réquisitoire avait été des plus odieusement puérils et abjects, mais il en aurait essuyé un bien pire s'il avait laissé l'autre s'exprimer en premier. En tous cas, c'était ce qu'il devait continuer de croire s'il ne voulait pas se précipiter vers Levi et retirer toutes ses paroles vengeresses. D'une voix faible mais qui s'évertuait à rester prosaïque, l'aîné mis un terme à la discussion, en tyrannisant, une dernière fois, le système cardiaque malmené du jeune homme :

« Je ne te dois pas d'explications, mais, c'est vrai, je te dois des excuses. Alors, sache que je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé. Si je pouvais... Mais ça n'a plus d'importance. Ce qui est fait est fait, passe à autre chose. »

Et, sur ces mots, il se détourna, la tête basse, mais marcha avec assurance vers ses quartiers. Eren ne bougea pas, l'observant s'éloigner, et réalisant que toute cette comédie n'était qu'un coup-monté maladroit; une énième parade à la Levi dans l'optique de se faire détester et, ainsi, faciliter le rebondissement de sa victime. Cet homme se fichait d'être haï si cela pouvait préserver ce qui importait à ces yeux. Mais, s'il avait cru qu'Eren était aveugle à ses intrigues altruistes, il n'était pas si malin qu'il se croyait. Cette dispute n'aurait jamais eu lieu si ce qu'ils avaient vécu ne comptait pas aux yeux de l'homme qui, dans ce cas, se serait contenté d'un comportement indifférent et d'une parfaite dénégation. Le sergent le savait pertinemment, et ce constat avait, au moins, l'avantage d'atténuer son amertume. Cependant, il avait beau être entêté au possible, il savait que le trentenaire, même si les occasions étaient plus sporadiques, pouvait le battre à plate couture en matière d'opiniâtreté. Et ce combat était, même pour lui, perdu d'avance. Il avait peu de chances d'apprendre la vérité sur ce triste retournement de situation, et ce qu'ils avaient partagé aurait, désormais et pour toujours, le goût avare des souvenirs.

Quand il revint dans les communs, quelques minutes plus tard, une grande partie de la batterie avait déserté les lieux, sans doute en vue de regagner leurs dortoirs. Un feu crépitait joyeusement au fond de la salle depuis plusieurs heures, et Eren savoura sa chaleur vive et sèche dès son entrée. Hormis les quartiers réservés aux officiers et aux visiteurs plus illustres, où avait été installé un poêle à bois, les blocs de repos n'étaient pas chauffés. Chaque soldat disposait d'un sac de couchage en duvet d'oie et d'une paire de couvertures en laine. Cette literie était sommaire, mais suffisamment isolante pour supporter les températures hivernales. Les assignés possédaient également des bouillotes, mais tous ne les utilisaient pas, ou seulement durant les périodes les plus rudes. Si les meilleurs moyens de lutter contre le froid restaient principalement l'activité et les nuits courtes, les veillées au coin du feu avaient aussi leurs vertus revigorantes, aussi physiques que morales.

Eren se laissa tomber sur un banc près de l'âtre, s'accoudant à la table dans son dos. Il étendit les jambes devant lui pour réchauffer ses pieds et sécher le cuir de ses bottes. À côté de lui, Hiro et Riff semblaient plaisanter en faisant connaissance. Un peu plus loin, Blackbull et Vass avaient une conversation animée avec les commandants, qui mêlait organisation militaire et coutumes civiques dans un comparatif euphorisé par l'alcool. Assis sur les carreaux de terre cuite qui avaient la particularité délicieuse d'emmagasiner et réverbérer la chaleur des flammes, à seulement quelques pieds d'eux, Le Rat et Armin entretenaient le même genre de badinages enjoués, quoique nettement plus techniques. L'adjudant-chef brillait par son absence, certainement occupé à son hygiène corporelle et quotidienne qui prévalait même quand la chaleur dégagée par les bouilleurs faisait difficilement monter la température de l'eau à plus de dix-sept ou dix-huit degrés, ceci s'expliquant par les canalisations piètrement isolées qui répartissaient le débit dans la base. Quand celles-ci ne gelaient pas, néanmoins. De plus, l'homme asocial et maniaque n'utilisait jamais que sa propre salle d'eau, quand bien même l'eau était plus chaude aux sanitaires jouxtant les cuisines.

Eren eut un rictus de moquerie en réponse à ses réflexions internes ainsi qu'un léger frisson, car, par ce temps infâme, lui-même se lavait peu et préférait, à l'instar de la majorité d'entre eux, se glisser rapidement sous son édredon après une dure journée de labeur afin de conserver, de manière plus stable, la température de son corps, tout en mettant à profit sa fainéantise pour bien dormir. Pour sûr, les lubies hygiéniques de leur supérieur devaient lui coûter cher, en ce moment-même, et sa situation lui paraissait peu enviable. Dire qu'il avait, quelques instants auparavant, prétexté s'inquiéter qu'il n'attrape une fièvre alors que lui-même devait, à l'heure actuelle, grelotter sous une eau glacée. Eren se détendit davantage en s'étirant, savourant son état de crasse confortable.

« Eren ? Tu as pu terminer ce que tu voulais faire ? » demanda une voix douce. Il se tourna vers sa sœur qui venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés, une tasse fumante à la main.

« Ouais, ça a été vite réglé, grimaça t'il. Et ici, comment ça se passe ? Tout le monde à l'air de faire ami-ami, à ce que je vois ? »

Elle hocha la tête avec sa gravité habituelle. Mikasa se mêlait rarement aux autres, mais elle était une observatrice appliquée. Elle était aussi la seule famille qu'il lui restait et le témoin engagé et incorruptible de sa vie, comme de ses choix consécutifs. Ils se comprenaient d'un simple regard, d'une étincelle ou d'un froncement de sourcils. Ce soir, la jeune femme avait l'air calme, malgré les péripéties oppressantes qui avaient rythmé leur journée, et Eren en conclut que les nouveaux arrivants, s'ils n'étaient pas encore des alliés à ces yeux, avaient tout de même une prédisposition à la mettre à l'aise.

Il laissa son coude glisser sur le chêne, son bras contournant les omoplates de la brune, et sa main alla masser amicalement l'épaule féminine à l'extrémité de sa course. Ils se sourirent avec une lassitude empreinte de soulagement. Entre eux, les contacts physiques étaient rares, car Eren savait pertinemment que sa sœur lui vouait une affection au-delà de ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir en retour. Si il était disposé à satisfaire les penchants de jeunes femmes aussi trépidantes que lui —et cela restait, selon lui, bien plus sage que certaines rumeurs saugrenues, qui semblaient désormais lui coller à la peau, ne le prétendaient— chaque geste envers Mikasa était toujours mesuré avec soin et empathie, ne franchissant jamais les limites tactiles du lien fraternel. Les supprimer totalement était impossible à Eren, car ils lui étaient vitaux, même si il les refrénait de son mieux. De toutes les femmes sur terre, Mikasa était celle qui comptait le plus et qu'il plaçait au-dessus de tout; à quelques marches de sa mère, qui lui tendait la main pour la hisser vers le panthéon de ceux qui avaient forgé son existence. Celui qui serait arraché à l'autre en premier ne laisserait, derrière lui, qu'une âme égarée et errante. Ils le savaient.

« Putain ! J'ai cru que j'avais fait dans mon bénard quand ce connard t'a tiré dessus ! ricana t'il.

— Dommage, ça aurait été tellement glorieux ! », railla t'elle à sa manière détachée.

Eren rit avec délassement en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Elle râla à peine, satisfaite, et aussi peu concernée par sa coiffure ou son aspect qu'il ne l'était lui-même, contrairement à la plupart des femmes. Il s'aperçut, tout à coup, qu'Hiro les étudiait intensément.

« Vous avez de la chance ! dégoisa le sergent du Bataillon, avide d'entrer en matière avec lui. Vous allez dormir ici, près du feu. Vu comment il caille, dehors, j'aimerais bien être de garde pour vous chouffer* toute la nuit ! Nos piaules sont des cavernes, on s'y gèle les burnes ! »

Le visage du blond fut transfiguré d'un nouveau sourire ravageur, tandis que pétillaient ses yeux déjà remplis de champagne :

« Pourquoi tu ne dors pas avec nous ? On peut se serrer.

— Arrête, Hiro ! T'as pas l'impression de l'avoir suffisamment mis dans la merde pour aujourd'hui ? rétorqua Le Rat, dont l'attention, comme celle d'Armin, s'était soudain détournée vers eux.

— Oh, si on peut plus rigoler ! joua Hiro. Psst, Eren ! le rappela t'il avec un clin d'œil lubrique. Au cas où tu changes d'avis et que t'envisages de passer à l'acte, je te jure que mon titan te plaira ! Une belle blonde bien montée avec des obus comme ça… »

* * *

 _ **Chouffer:**_ _(jargon) Surveiller, tenir à l'œil._

* * *

Si Eren n'était pas sûr d'interpréter le terme « obus », le mime que faisait le jeune homme en arquant les bras au-devant de son torse était on-ne-peut-plus explicite, et le sergent rit grassement comme l'ensemble des spectateurs.

« Ouais, et une chatte assez large pour y garer un chenillé ! Beuh, quelle horreur ! enchérit Blackbull.

— Toi, dès que la taille de ta bite est remise en question, ça te rend malade, pauvre gland ! fit mine de bouder le blond.

— Eh bien, je vois qu'on ne perd pas de temps pour approfondir notre tactique militaire ? C'est rassurant de se savoir allié à des troupes si professionnelles et compétentes. »

Ah, Levi.

« À votre service ! » grogna la montagne noire qui, de toute évidence, se délectait des joutes verbales avec l'adjudant du Bataillon.

Après l'arrivée de l'homme, et sous les ordres qu'il lança a l'ex-104ème, la bleusaille restante quitta le réfectoire avec une discrétion agaçante.

« Quelle bande de ramiers* ! grognait Conny, en décoinçant, du talon, les ressorts d'une couchette pliante. Pourquoi l'adjudant continue de nous réquisitionner en priorité quand il a une corvée à refiler ?!

— Histoire de confiance, faut croire. Tu devrais te sentir flatté ! répondit Jean.

— Mouais… J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il sait pas y faire avec ses hommes, mais que, nous, il nous prend pour ses gosses ! »

Eren, qui continuait de buller avec effronterie, rit intérieurement de cette conversation. Il n'avait pas quitté son banc malgré les directives énoncées par son supérieur, et écoutait à présent Hiro qui complimentait l'astuce de son par-cuisses en peau de phoque. C'était trivial et presque déplacé, au vu de la coupe du tablier cintrée à sa taille et qui, par la permission d'une fente jusqu'à l'entre-jambe, moulait ses cuisses à l'aide de lanières en cuir, mais Eren s'inquiétait peu du processus par lequel leur causerie mettait en avant cette partie basse de son anatomie. Seulement, quand l'ombre de l'adjudant-chef vint les recouvrir d'une aura menaçante, ils interrompirent leur discussion et relevèrent sur lui des regards plissés par la contre-clarté des flammes.

« Encore en train de te branler les couilles, Jäger ? »

Hiro étouffa un rire. Par quel odieux procédé pouvait-on faire une telle chose ? Non, cette expression ne faisait que mettre en avant le caractère inutile d'un acte qui, même fait convenablement, restait tout aussi improductif.

* * *

 _ **Ramier:**_ _(jargon) planqué, recrue qui s'arrange pour en faire peu._

* * *

Alors qu'il se levait pour aider ses camarades, il sentit, encore une fois, le regard scrutateur d'Hiro à l'encontre de Levi.

Ackerman.

Sa détente passagère n'était pas suffisante pour éteindre la rancœur qui lui pesait, et cette perception ne fit que réalimenter son irritation. Hiro cachait des choses. C'était indéniable et, peut-être, légitime, mais Eren laissa sa méfiance prendre le pas sur son attitude, jusqu'à lors, sympathique. Si quelque chose concernant Levi lui était dissimulée, il devait le découvrir. Ça n'avait pas de raison d'être mais il se le permettait. Ils pourraient bien nier à jamais les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre, ça ne l'empêcherait pas, lui, de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le protéger; ainsi que sa chère frangine et, là encore, la simple suspicion d'un danger lui faisait bouillir le sang.

« Hiro ? demanda t'il, et l'intéressé tourna vers lui son regard rieur. L'adjudant-chef Levi a dit quelque chose de drôle ? Et que penses-tu de ma sœur ? C'est une comique, elle aussi ? »

Le silence s'abattit sur le réfectoire.

« Eren ? » interrogea Mikasa d'un ton soucieux, depuis l'angle où elle aidait Duke à préparer son couchage.

Le sergent l'ignora, ne quittant pas des yeux ceux du Marteau d'Arme, qui s'étaient brusquement assombris.

« Encore ça ? susurra ce dernier. Ils ne sont pas très avenants, c'est vrai, mais je les apprécie bien plus que tu ne te l'imagines. »

Eren laissa cette goutte faire déborder toute la retenue qu'il avait endiguée jusqu'ici. Dans un emportement qui lui était malheureusement familier —mais, jusqu'ici, seulement à l'encontre de prévenus connus tels que Jean— il saisit le jeune homme par le col et hissa son visage vers le sien, proférant soudain des menaces inattendues de tous, à l'exception de celui qui les recevait :

« Parle, enfoiré ! Je veux savoir !

— Non ! Eren ! cria quelqu'un.

— Lâche-le tout de suite !

— Hiro !

— C'est bon, arrêtez ! s'exclama le blond à l'adresse de leur public affolé. C'est entre lui et moi ! Tout va bien… »

À l'exception de Mikasa et Levi, tous semblèrent le croire et se turent en attendant la suite. Les deux Ackerman, eux, restèrent sur leurs gardes, tels deux chiens hargneux attendant le signal d'attaque.

« Vas-y, alors ! Je t'écoute ! invectiva Eren.

— Tu prends ça trop à cœur, je t'assure ! badina l'autre, finalement aussi provoquant en toutes circonstances.

— Si tu ne me le dis pas, je…

— Tu quoi ? »

Ce fut bref et sournois, mais Eren le perçut. Un éclat doré, une fragrance subtile. Hiro avait osé. Malheureusement pour lui, il aurait dû y mettre tout ce qu'il avait, car les avertissements n'avaient que peu d'emprise sur l'idiot suicidaire qu'il avait en face de lui. Au fond, Eren savait qu'il ne pourrait pas fouiller sa mémoire en le touchant aussi simplement qu'il le faisait avec Chrysta. Cet homme maîtrisait et jonglait avec le flux à sa convenance.

Ou, du moins, il en était capable, mais Eren profita de cet éclat de séduction assouvissant pour retourner l'arme contre lui. Le pouvoir fonctionnait sur ses pulsions, mais son ressentiment était toujours intact et, d'un mouvement brusque et imprévisible, il plaqua le dos d'Hiro contre le bois de la table, derrière lui. L'homme se cogna la tête et geignit de surprise.

« T'aimes écarter les cuisses, apparemment ? Tu vas être servi ! » vilipenda Eren, en perdant toute once de sang-froid.

Le temps s'était arrêté tandis qu'il se plaçait entre les jambes écartées de l'homme, ses mains descendant vers la boucle de sa ceinture pour la défaire avec un empressement vil et obscène. Hiro semblait pétrifié d'effarement. Mais, quand les doigts cupides du sergent s'égarèrent sur sa propre braguette, sa main saisit son poignet par pur réflexe, alors que ses orbes de citrine flamboyaient d'épouvante et de stupeur.

Alors, Eren gagna son pari et les images l'assaillirent. Il les pourfendit, cherchant, de son esprit aiguisé par l'usage, celles qui l'intéressaient; qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Elles le heurtèrent avec fracas et vertiges : des hommes, des femmes, et surtout, des enfants. De jeunes enfants. Des cobayes humains; des expériences contre-nature. Des êtres perdus loin de leur foyer. Des dizaines, des centaines d'armes. Les chercher…Les chercher sans cesse. Les trouver. Les ramener…

Les visions prirent fin brutalement alors qu'une douleur intense parcourait son échine, lui coupant le souffle et se diffusant, telle une onde, jusqu'à chaque extrémité nerveuse de son corps, laissant ses membres engourdis et insensibilisés. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, avachi contre le mur, il comprit que Levi l'avait projeté là si violemment que certaines de ses vertèbres s'étaient, vraisemblablement, brisées sur le coup. Si l'adjudant avait été le plus rapide à agir, la débandade qui s'était emparée des occupants du mess ne faisait qu'opacifier davantage la nébuleuse des pensées, absconses et dérobées, à laquelle il tentait de s'extraire. Les exclamations filaient de tous côtés, faisant bourdonner ses tympans qui pulsaient déjà à le rendre sourd.

Mais une voix, plus proche que les autres, et qu'il ne reconnut d'abord pas tant elle était forte et désemparée, le honnit soudain dans un hurlement de rage :

« C'était quoi, ÇA ?! Comment as-tu… Tu crois que tu peux faire ça devant moi ?! Tu es devenu fou…TU ES FOU !

— Calme-toi, Levi ! intervint le commandant Hanji, visiblement remuée et tout aussi inquiète face à la colère irrationnelle de l'adjudant-chef. Il...il doit y avoir une explication. »

Eren releva ses yeux vitreux et pu constater toute la démence qui corrompait son supérieur. C'était ironique, au vu de l'insulte que celui-ci venait de lui jeter. Mais ce n'était pas la seule émotion dans ses yeux flous et écarquillés. Il y lut aussi une peur sourde. Quand il avisa son commandant, le même reflet apeuré lui apparut, et il comprit bien vite à quel point le comportement qu'il venait d'avoir avait pu effrayer ceux qu'il considérait comme des proches. Ils ne le reconnaissaient pas. Même Mikasa l'observait avec crainte. Celui qu'elle avait sous les yeux n'était plus son frère. Si tous acceptaient qu'Eren ait pu changer en devenant plus adulte, s'émancipant et devenant plus sûr de lui —ce qui se justifiait amplement quand on prenait en compte son vécu— ce nouvel éclat de colère lui ressemblait si peu qu'ils le regardaient tous comme si il était possédé par le démon. Ce qui était en partie vrai, d'un point de vue métaphorique, mais la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était d'effrayer les rares personnes à avoir confiance en lui.

« C'est ma faute, déclara alors Hiro, que Le Rat avait aidé à se redresser. Eren n'aurait jamais fait ça si je... C'est moi qui l'ai poussé dans ses retranchements.

— Toi..., gronda Levi en le poignardant de son regard d'acier aiguisé.

— Non ! souffla Hanji, et Eren vit la main tremblante qu'elle avait enroulée autour du bras de l'homme pour le retenir.

— Alors, c'est cinquante-cinquante, peina Eren d'une voix enrouée. Tu n'as pas réussi à m'avoir complètement, cette fois. J'en ai profité, il fallait que je voie.

— De quoi tu parles ?! » exhorta Hanji, que la panique et l'appréhension avaient finalement gagnée, comme beaucoup d'autres.

Eren avait rarement vu cette femme en fureur contre lui, mais il savait que les intempéries les plus inhabituelles étaient souvent les plus chaotiques et désastreuses.

« Hiro sait contrôler le lien, et les contacts physiques n'ont pas d'effets sur lui. Comme il ne veut pas me dire ce que je veux savoir, j'ai tenté de forcer sur ce fameux lien. J'ai estimé qu'il avait besoin de se concentrer pour manier le flux. Tant qu'il en a la maîtrise, je ne peux pas accéder à sa mémoire, et il est assez malin pour prévoir chaque contact que nous pourrions échanger, même par mégarde. Je crois bien que ses barrières sont constantes, de toute façon, surtout quand je suis dans le périmètre, mais... Je me suis dit qu'en le déstabilisant suffisamment, il perdrait sa concentration et que je pourrais entrer, même un court instant.

— C'est la vérité ? questionna Hanji à l'encontre d'Hiro, qui se mordait la lèvre.

— Oui, admit-il.

— Tu as utilisé ton pouvoir, l'accusa Eren. J'en ai profité pour le retourner contre toi. J'aurais peut-être trouvé une autre solution, dans un autre cas, mais j'ai saisi l'opportunité !

— Et ça a fonctionné ? s'impatienta la brune.

— Oui, affirma Eren en plissant les yeux, toujours ancrés dans ceux du blond. Même si c'était un peu trop court pour que je comprenne grand-chose à ce que j'ai vu.

— Qu'as-tu vu ?! »

Eren secoua la tête :

« Rien qui puisse nous aiguiller beaucoup. Mais il y a quelque chose… Quelque chose à propos des Ackerman. »

Levi rejeta le bras d'Hanji et dégaina ses lames. Mikasa l'imita et, aussitôt, le lieutenant Vassnoïvitch tira un calibre miniature de l'arrière de son houseau, qu'elle braqua sur le crâne dégarni du commandant Pixis.

« Merde ! jura Jean. Ils sont vraiment armés jusqu'aux dents, ceux-là !

— C'est bon, calmez-vous ! s'interposa Hiro. C'est un malentendu, on ne va pas…

— Pourquoi tu as passé ton errance à leur courir après ? Qui sont-ils réellement ? le harcela Eren.

— Je te l'ai déjà dit : tu n'as aucun besoin de le savoir ! tenta de se disculper l'autre. D'abord, car je ne vais pas vous raconter ma vie en entier, ce serait vraiment longuet et vous seriez tous morts d'ici que je termine, plaisanta t'il. Ensuite, parce que certains détails sont sans importance. Les Ackerman sont à leur place auprès du roi, de l'élu, comme c'est le cas aujourd'hui. Et ces deux-là sont les derniers de la lignée. Il n'y a rien à ajouter, inutile de s'étendre sur le sujet.

— Mouais, j'ai quand même dans l'idée que tu nous cache des trucs..., maugréa Eren.

— Et moi, reprit Hiro avec un nouveau sourire narquois, j'ai l'impression que tu étais particulièrement de mauvais poil, ce soir, et que c'est surtout ça qui t'a poussé à te venger sur moi ! Tu crois pas ? Mais ça se comprend, je t'en veux pas… »

Eren se figea, interdit. Evidemment ! Fallait-il qu'il soit assez crétin pour oublier la réciprocité du lien ? De toute évidence, Hiro ne s'était pas gêné pour en profiter et mettre à jour ses connaissances sur le réceptacle auquel il avait affaire.

« Ne…, entama Eren, mais il ferma la bouche, se ravisant.

— Ne ? le relança le blond.

— N'en rajoute pas, j'ai compris… » murmura Eren.

Et il vit le sourire d'Hiro se faire plus doux, tâchant de le rassurer.

« De quoi vous parlez, là ? » grogna Balckbull, irrité et toujours sur la défensive. De son côté, Eren avait vu Levi se raidir, perspicace, et certainement à l'affût du moindre sous-entendu supplémentaire.

« C'est entre nous ! éluda l'ancêtre de la maison Fritz, en prenant un ton espiègle et légèrement frivole qui lui valut des soupirs et œillades exaspérés de la part de Duke et Vass.

— Ah oui ? le sermonna la femme blonde et terrifiante, le canon de son arme toujours pointé sur Pixis qui restait, néanmoins, stoïque et alerte. Alols, toi faile paix avec ta copine et vite !

— C'est lui qu'a commencé ! pasticha Hiro, redevenu joueur et magistral.

— Arrête ton numéro ! s'emporta Le Rat. Tu vas foirer toute la mission à te la jouer comme ça, et Manson va…

— Quoi, mon souriceau ? Tu vas tout dire à Papa ?

— Tout ? Ah oui, peut-être "tout", en effet ! et le regard de Duke brillait soudain d'une lueur étrange, comme s'il était sûr d'avoir une carte dans sa manche.

— Si tu crois que ça l'intéresse ! pesta Hiro, mais son air était nettement plus sérieux. Va lui lécher le cul, si ça t'amuses !

— Moi ? Oh non, je te…

— ÇA SUFFIT ! »

Cette fois, Hiro venait de leur dévoiler que sa patience n'était pas aussi infinie qu'elle ne le paraissait. Les yeux du Rat pétillaient de victoire, mais il tint sa langue. Eren prit l'homme blond en pitié. Après tout, il savait mieux que personne à quel point Hiro était sincère quand il parlait de vouloir les sauver lui et son peuple. Il avait peut-être des secrets, mais tout ce qui était sorti de sa bouche n'était que vérité infalsifiable.

« Je suis désolé, plaida alors le sergent, sous les regards à nouveau éberlués de ses confrères d'armes. Hiro n'a pas tort, je suis allé un peu loin. On est quittes.

— Ça, c'est à nous d'en décider ! tonna Levi.

— Et j'en décide », soupira Hanji avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

L'adjudant lui jeta un regard incriminant.

« La relation entre ces deux-là s'annonce hors du commun, mais c'est parfaitement logique, en définitive, égrena t'elle. Autant s'y habituer. Nous avons à faire à deux êtres liés par une conscience mutuelle, c'est exaltant ! Mais ce doit être aussi étrange pour eux que pour nous. Il faut évaluer cela d'un regard plus neutre et accepter que certaines choses soient différentes, désormais. L'important est d'obtenir les moyens de nous sortir de cette merde, on n'a plus le temps de faire de la psychanalyse !

— Un jour, je te ferai bouffer tes thèses à la manque, putain de barjo ! » feula Levi.

Mais il replaça ses armes dans leurs gaines en signe de reddition. Stanislova l'imita en posant son flingue sur la table. Tous se tournèrent vers Mikasa, qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle et son frère se jaugèrent du regard, et elle finit par céder à la requête inaudible que ce dernier lui lançait, rangeant ses lames mais dévoilant, à tous ceux qui l'ignoraient encore, son tempérament indomptable qui ne pouvait être dominé par nul autre que le sergent Jäger.

« Maintenant, tout le monde se pieute ! ordonna Levi.

— Je suis d'accord, ça fait beaucoup d'émotions pour aujourd'hui. Nos pigeons ont dû arriver depuis quelques heures, maintenant, et, si tout va bien, Historia Reiss et le Conseil devraient partir à la première heure. Nous pourrons les accueillir aux alentours de la mi-journée. Ce qui inclut de garder nos esprits frais et dispos, car je crains que les prochaines vingt-quatre heures ne nous demandent encore pas mal de sang-froid et de matière grise.

— Je prends le premier tour, proposa Eren.

— Oh non, certainement pas ! s'opposa Levi. Toi, si tu as la chance de ne pas dormir au mitard, c'est uniquement pour te barricader dans la congère qui te sert de piaule. On a tous besoin d'une nuit calme, donc ta gueule ne doit pas réapparaître avant demain matin. »

Le regard d'Hanji en disait long sur l'étonnement que lui procurait l'attitude exécrable de son collègue, mais elle semblait en déduire des hypothèses plutôt confortablement éloignées du sens, premier et officieux, de la discorde réelle qui sévissait entre eux :

« Tu devrais aller te reposer aussi, lui proposa t'elle. Tu m'as l'air à cran, ce soir. Je garde Mikasa ici, ça ira. »

Levi acquiesça et tous se détendirent. Eren parvint à se relever et, tandis que les tours de gardes étaient distribués —des deux côtés, il va s'en dire— Hiro s'approcha pour l'interpeller :

« Demain matin, on déballera le paquet qu'on vous a apporté. Si ça te dit, et si on a le temps après ça, j'aimerais un cours particulier à la manœuvre tridimensionnelle.

— Oh, moi aussi ! s'exclama Le Rat sous l'œil rieur et réconcilié d'Hiro.

— Je ne suis pas habilité à…

— C'est moi qui enseigne ça, s'interposa Levi, qui les écoutait. Et je croyais que nos technologies étaient obsolètes ?

— Peut-être pas toutes ! s'enflamma Duke. Et j'aimerais vraiment voir comment ça fonctionne !

— J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous, refusa froidement l'adjudant-chef.

— Toi non, effectivement, mais ce n'est plus vraiment ton rôle d'entraîner et former les recrues, maintenant, le contredit Hanji. Je suis d'accord pour que le sergent Jäger leur fasse une démonstration. Après tout, si ça les intéresse ! Et quand on imagine tout ce qu'ils ont à nous apprendre, c'est peu. »

Levi lui jeta un regard noir, mais la brune en avait tant reçu aujourd'hui qu'elle semblait immunisée et ne fit qu'hausser les épaules avec un sourire fatigué.

Le lendemain matin, à sept heures précises et collation expédiée, tout le contingent était rassemblé sur le quai, en rangs serrés. Les caisses furent déchargées et ouvertes devant les soldats. Hormis les lances foudroyantes développées par le Bataillon et les semi-automatiques à inflammation de gaz des troupes déviantes des Brigades Spéciales, à la seule solde du pouvoir royale, l'armée de Paradis disposait d'un panel d'armes à feu restreint, principalement composé de fusils et carabines archaïques, sans même parler des fossiles de fonte qui tiraient des boulets depuis leurs murs. La panoplie alliée était nettement plus moderne, et on leur présenta divers calibres d'un nouveau genre.

Chaque soldat de l'UPL, y compris la moquette*, était lui-même équipé d'au moins un fusil-mitrailleur Browning et d'un Colt ou Smith & Wesson de ceinture. S'ajoutaient, à ces paires de calibres, quelques grenades à fragmentation et une lourde charge de munitions. C'était, dès lors, l'équipement avec lequel les insulaires devraient se familiariser. Les pétards s'alignèrent sur les capots de planches, tandis que la baraque blonde leur faisait un exposé bref et ascétique de cette nouvelle artillerie. Pas de vieux Remington ou de Winchester, c'était l'apanage des paysans et de leur civilisation déclassée et mal décroûtée. Ils joueraient désormais, pour ceux qui en auraient le privilège, avec des armes automatiques d'assaut : des Thompson ou UD M42.

* * *

 _ **Moquette :**_ _(jargon) Soldats de 1e et 2e classe. Fait référence au velcro vide de galon des uniformes._

* * *

Les notions techniques relatives au processus de rechargement des cartouches dans la chambre de tir, provoquant des rafales tandis que la queue de détente restait pressée, furent vite expédiées. Ils approfondiraient la nécessité des tirs de suppression ultérieurement, en pratique, et devraient certainement apprendre à maîtriser, par la même occasion, le recul de ces monstres.

La mitrailleuse Browning M2, sur trépied, eut au moins, selon Eren, le mérite de coller une demie-molle à plus d'un troufion de la Garnison, et quand, avec autant de pragmatisme que Levi, le lieutenant-en-chef-de-la poudre-à-canon monta un mortier, en leur faisant dangereusement imaginer les répercussions d'un seul tir, il crut presque tourner de l'œil tant la dimension dans laquelle il évoluait semblait se distordre.

Inutile de préciser qu'Hanji et Levi, s'ils n'étaient pas persuadés auparavant, venaient de se laisser bassement acheter et reluquaient ce joli matériel avec grand intérêt.

D'autres caisses comportaient différents postes radio, mais Le Rat fut plus rébarbatif que sa consœur. Il avisa rapidement les élèves d'un jour de l'importance des communications rapides, mais fut honnête quant à la complexité de leur fonctionnement. À l'instar de Vass, il saurait sélectionner les éléments ayant des prédispositions à leur utilisation, ou simplement la loyauté indéfectible et immaculée qui était la qualité primordiale des récepteurs et transmetteurs, en l'occurrence, Eren et Armin, ainsi que la 104ème et les vétérans du conflit.

Lorsque ce fut le tour de Blackbull, les bâches tombèrent au sol devant les soldats fascinés qui, rompant les rangs, s'étaient agglutinés au bout du ponton. Deux Jeeps Willys apparurent; des pur-sang blindés de tôle et d'acier, dopés à l'essence et montés sur des gommes sombres et abrasives qui pouvaient franchir le sable et la boue sans ralentir. Surgit, ensuite, un obusier d'un calibre de plus de cent-dix millimètres, et dont le canon faisait la taille d'un homme, dressé sur les essieux d'une remorque à pneumatiques supportant sa charge de plus de deux tonnes. Un anti-aérien d'appoint qui donnait le vertige.

Et puis vint le char. Une chimère cuirassée enfantée d'une couleuvrine fécondée par un trébuchet, ou un bélier de métal lourd, se mouvant sur des chenilles larges et déchainées qui broyaient tout sur leur passage. Cet engin de guerre terrifiant se montrait, malheureusement, démonstratif des moyens employés par l'ennemi. Devant un tel arsenal, nul doute que leurs murailles feraient vite grise-mine. Et, comme le leur rappelait le sergent tankiste, leur lot de menaces terriennes ne serait pas le seul à contenir. L'adversaire fonderait également de la mer et du ciel. C'était angoissant, mais réaliste.

Afin de détendre l'atmosphère, Blackbull invita le commandant Hanji à démarrer l'une des Jeeps pour la conduire à la base. Il y eut des sifflets et des exclamations patriotes tandis que la femme, accompagnée de son embarrassant professeur, parcourait le quai en faisant vrombir les quatre cylindres. La drague cavalière de l'homme ne l'empêcha pas de piloter le tout-terrain avec une passion naissante et, pendant ce temps, Armin s'enivrait de savoir auprès de Duke Barton :

« Grâce à des impulsions électriques ? demandait-il.

— Oui, stockées dans ce qu'on appelle des "batteries". Mais, j'ai cru remarquer que vous connaissiez déjà le phénomène des particules chargées, non ?

— Certains travaux scientifiques ont été établis sur le sujet. Nous savons produire du courant alternatif, et j'ai plus ou moins compris le rapport avec les ondes radio, concéda le petit blond. Mais rien de concret n'a encore été pris en compte au niveau industriel. Ni l'armée, ni les ménages, ne disposent de cet avancement.

— Vraiment ?! s'étonna l'autre. Pourtant, votre équipement contient des accumulateurs, n'est-ce pas ? Si vous ne les avez pas inventés, qui est-ce ?

— Je me suis aussi posé la question, s'assombrit Armin. Un tel mécanisme ne peut fonctionner sans allumage et, de toute évidence, cette technologie nous a été fournie par quelqu'un qui avait accès au reste du monde. Il faut croire que celui qui nous en a coupés nous a quand même donné le minimum de moyens techniques pour survivre, même enfermés. »

Un mystère, encore. Cela dépassait Eren qui, comme beaucoup, utilisait son équipement sans jamais se soucier de l'ingénieur farfelu qui avait bien pu le prototyper. Il pouvait remercier Armin de sa clairvoyance car, même si la propagation de la tridimensionnalité était endémique à leur île, elle paraissait, contre toute attente, née d'une puissance étrangère et lui faisait miroiter à quel point ils avaient été trompés et manipulés. Il s'agissait, peut-être, de les tenir à l'écart de la guerre, de la mort et de l'injustice, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'ils avaient été déracinés et enclavés dans une bulle. Ou plutôt, un caveau, immergé de toute lumière ou bruit extérieur. Cette ségrégation était une atteinte à la liberté. Atteinte protectrice mais, néanmoins, injuste et injustifiable.

Les soldats s'éparpillèrent, assignés à différentes tâches. Les Jeeps et le M4 Sherman furent hissés et descendus derrière le mur, tandis que l'obusier restait à son sommet, solidement fixé au béton. Durant ce temps, Eren se retrouva en confrontation avec Levi :

« Je ne veux pas que les explosifs soient stockés dans l'armurerie, réclamait son supérieur, professionnel, alors que Briggs venait de les laisser seuls pour superviser le tri des nouvelles fournitures.

— On peut les ranger dans le local à gaz, proposa Eren, sur le même ton. Il a été construit pour prévenir les risques d'explosion, et c'est le bâtiment le plus isolé.

— Mais, avec le gaz, si ça pète, ce sera vingt fois plus fort, au bas mot. Et on perdra un stock conséquent de bouteilles…

— On peut construire un autre local.

— Pourquoi pas la remise ?

— C'est une vielle cabane branlante ! s'offusqua Eren. Si elle explose, toute la base sera arrosée de clous et de vis !

— Tch, très bien. On va construire un local à cet effet. En attendant, donne l'ordre aux hommes de foutre tout ça avec le gaz. Putain, quel bordel ! Et quand je pense à tout le matos qu'ils possèdent encore, et qu'on n'a pas encore vu, ça me troue le cul…

— Moi qui croyais que le vôtre était en titane ! » osa Eren.

Le regard en coin que lui jeta Levi lui fit froid dans le dos :

« C'était presque drôle, Sergent Jäger, presque. Mais, à la prochaine familiarité de ce genre, c'est le fallot*. »

* * *

 _ **Fallot :**_ _(jargon) tribunal militaire, disciplinaire._

* * *

Eren avait essayé mais, maintenant, il en était sûr : Levi ne jouait plus. Les débuts bafouillant de leur relation, tuée dans l'œuf, avaient entraînés dans leur chute toute la complicité qu'ils avaient fait grandir entre eux depuis tant d'années. L'homme semblait ne vouloir conserver que la confiance mutuelle et briser tout autre type de lien. Eren baissa les yeux, incapable de cacher sa tristesse et sa déception. Il était profondément blessé de voir comment l'autre avait choisi, avec tant de simplicité, de tirer un trait sur tout cela. La voix d'Hiro s'éleva soudain, le sortant de ses sombres pensées :

« Euh... Excusez-moi ? »

Ils tournèrent leurs regards vers le blond, curieux pour Eren, meurtrier pour Levi.

« Tu es en avance, lui dit le sergent. Je t'avais dit "dans une demi-heure".

— Je sais, désolé, mais j'ai un problème : j'arrive pas à enfiler votre combinaison sado-maso, là ! Un petit coup de main ? » demanda t'il en leur agitant sous le nez le harnais de tridimensionnalité. Levi leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

« Ok, je vais t'aider, céda Eren, amusé.

— Quoi ? Non ! » protesta aussitôt l'adjudant.

Son subordonné le regarda avec surprise.

« Si tu le touches, il va encore se passer des trucs bizarres, tenta de s'expliquer l'autre. Hors de question !

— C'est pas comme ça que ça marche, se défendit Hiro. Et j'ai juré aux commandants que je n'utiliserai plus mon pouvoir, sauf sur demande. Vous étiez là ! Vous ne me faîtes toujours pas confiance ?

— Déjà, non, en effet. Tu as beau te pointer comme un saint et nous faire bouffer toute ta chiasse bienveillante, on ne se connait pas, et la diplomatie, moi, je me torche avec.

— C'est bon, s'immisça Eren. Moi, je sais qu'il dit la vérité, croyez-moi. Ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ne se reproduira pas et…

— Et s'il cherchait simplement à te séduire pour que tu l'engrosses ? C'est bien ce que veut son général, pas vrai ? Il l'a dit lui-même ! » s'emporta Levi en accusant Hiro du doigt.

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire sous l'œil noir et vexé du trentenaire.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça ! rit Hiro. Je suis un mec, merde ! Faut que je vous montre ?

— Hiro ne peut…ne peut être fécondé que sous sa forme de titan, et ça ne marcherait qu'avec le Titan Originel, expliqua Eren. Je ne sais même pas comment prendre cette forme !

— À part un bon mal de fion, j'y gagnerai pas grand-chose ! renchérit l'autre avec un nouveau fou-rire.

— Faîtes ce que vous voulez », grogna Levi en s'éclipsant, les pourfendant, au passage, de son air le plus rageur.

Historia Reiss arriva vers treize heures, escortée par les Brigades Spéciales. L'intégralité du Conseil ne s'était pas déplacée, et seul le général en chef, Daris Zackley, l'accompagnait. À la même heure, l'ombre titanesque d'un dreadnought plongea le port dans l'appréhension. L'horizon disparut derrière son étrave, mais le géant cuirassé ne pénétra pas dans l'anse en raison de sa quille trop basse. Eren, Hiro et Duke, avaient interrompu leur leçon de découverte de l'équipement tridimensionnel lorsque Chrysta avait été annoncée, et le jeune sergent restait, maintenant, ébahi devant le navire austère et menaçant qui toisait toute la base de ses mats d'acier bardés d'antennes radar. C'était un colosse terrible, long de plus de deux-cent mètres et d'au moins trente de maître-bau*, propulsé par des turbines à vapeur qui semblaient avoir été engendrées par la géhenne elle-même et vomissaient leur supplice par les gueules béantes des cheminées dressées sur le pont arrière. Trois tourelles à canons triples de vingt mètres, et d'un calibre supérieur à quatre-cent millimètres, se tassaient sur le gaillard-avant, tandis qu'au-dessus des bordés de coque s'étalaient des barbettes à doubles mires, tout aussi inhospitalières de par leur nombre.

« Le Théthis est un classe A, décrivit Hiro. Il pèse près de cinquante-mille tonnes, mais peut tirer des charges de huit-cent-cinquante kilos à plus de quarante kilomètres, à raison de deux coups par minutes. Manson aime montrer qu'il a de grosses baloches ! »

Eren lui jeta un regard éloquent et ils se sourirent.

« On devrait y aller avant qu'il débarque », fit Le Rat, et ils approuvèrent.

Si Duke s'était révélé particulièrement mal à l'aise avec l'équipement, et avait depuis longtemps ôté son harnais pour se contenter d'écouter les explications d'Eren ou observer les essais d'Hiro, ce dernier, lui, s'était montré incroyablement doué dès le départ, rappelant à son professeur improvisé les dons extraordinaires qu'avait dévoilés sa propre sœur à leur enrôlement. Pour une première approche, il s'était contenté de le former à quelques exercices d'équilibre, illustrant lui-même, de manœuvres depuis le haut du mur, les capacités recherchées par l'utilisation de cet attirail. Cependant, les premiers pas de son nouveau camarade s'avéraient probants et, étrangement, cela étonnait très peu le sergent. Le corps élancé du blond semblait taillé pour cela, et quelque chose en cet homme lui rappelait sans cesse Levi et Mikasa, aussi imprécisément que cela était tenace.

Ils quittèrent le haut du rempart depuis lequel ils s'entraînaient pour redescendre sur les quais. Les soldats s'alignaient déjà derrière les chefs de corps et la reine, tandis qu'un landind craft* modeste mais puissant, certainement embarqué en prévision des hauts-fonds de la petite baie, accostait au ponton central. Eren et ses compagnons retardataires rejoignirent les premières lignes, aux côtés des autres gradés, et attendirent que les visiteurs mettent pieds à terre. Parmi les militaires tirés à quatre épingles dans les mêmes uniformes d'infanterie que leurs émissaires de la veille, un homme se démarqua dès qu'il sauta sur le béton du débarcadère.

* * *

 _ **Maître-bau :**_ _Largeur maximale de pont._

 _ **Landing-craft:**_ _embarcation de débarquement._

* * *

Contrairement à ses hommes qui, pour l'occasion, avaient troqué leurs casques contre des calots de laine kaki, il se présentait sans coiffe, ce qui conférait à sa tenue un air ostentatoirement décontracté. Ses cheveux châtains foncés, rendus bruns par la gomina, étaient tirés en arrière dans une slicked-back presque impeccable, à l'exception de quelques mèches, délogées par le vent frais du large, qui avaient assez de longueur pour danser devant ses yeux d'un bleu si profond qu'ils paraissaient noirs. Il avait la stature haute et les épaules larges d'un homme amphibie, du terrain et du mondain; sculpté par l'effort et l'exercice mais, néanmoins, affublé des traits d'un gentleman des plus séduisants. Il ne devait certainement pas avoir dépassé la quarantaine, et avoisinait l'âge d'Hanji ou Levi, ce qui était incroyable quant à sa position. Tous l'observèrent s'approcher d'une démarche lente et presque informelle, les pans de son long pardessus noir et lustré voletant derrière lui.

« Bel homme ! entendit Eren de la part d'Hanji, qui semblait vouloir commérer avec Levi.

— Tu parles de son physique ou de son bananier* ? rétorqua l'autre, ennuyé.

— Un peu des deux ! rit-elle discrètement.

— Oh, Bull serait jaloux d'entendre ça ! » se moqua Hiro, en aparté.

La brune rougit et rehaussa ses lunettes, l'air de ne pas y toucher, car le concerné se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin, sur sa gauche, et elle espérait sans doute que ce commentaire n'avait pas atteint ses oreilles. Mais ce petit échange discret fut interrompu par la voix de basse, séduisante et vibrante, du général de l'UPL :

« Sa majesté Historia Reiss, je présume ? Général Pit Manson. Ravi que vous ayez daigné nous recevoir. »

* * *

 _ **Bananier :**_ _(jargon) Regroupement des décorations militaires se portant sur la poche de poitrine._

* * *

La petite blonde rosit et serra la main qu'il lui tendait avec timidité devant pareil sourire envoûtant. À ses côtés, Eren sentit Hiro soupirer d'irritation. Le sergent lui aurait volontiers fait remarquer que sa propre attitude n'avait rien à envier à celle de l'homme plus éminent, si celui-ci ne s'aventurait déjà dans leur direction, en saluant, sur son passage, chaque haut-gradé de Paradis qui le recevait aujourd'hui. Quand ce fut son tour, il put l'examiner avec plus de précision. Le général Manson était plus grand que lui mais de peu, et leurs carrures étaient assez semblables, quoique la musculature du plus âgé paraisse légèrement plus massive. Sa mâchoire carrée et puissante, bleuie par un grain revêche qui ne disparaissait plus malgré les rasages quotidiens, se terminait par un menton volontaire qui lui conféraient un air dominateur, tandis que son regard vif, à l'instar de son nez droit et fin, le rendaient facétieux, presque captivant. Nul doute qu'avec un tel charisme, les échelons avaient été aisés à gravir.

« Sergent Eren Jäger, se présenta le soldat.

— Ho-ho ! Ainsi, c'est toi notre héros ? Tu as la tête de l'emploi ! » conniva le général en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Puis, ses yeux se posèrent sur Hiro, à la droite du sergent eldien, et il marqua une pause en haussant les sourcils de surprise. Le blond se renfrogna aussi sec :

« Quoi ?! aboya t'il.

— Mais rien, sourit l'ainé —du moins, en apparence— avec malice. Apparemment, certains ont déjà eu le temps de faire des emplettes pour se mettre à la mode locale ! C'est quoi ? On dirait les tenues des ouvreuses dans les tripots de Sharmway…

— C'est le harnais de l'équipement tridimensionnel ! grinça Hiro, visiblement hors de lui.

— Ah oui ? C'est vrai que ça met bien toutes tes formes en trois dimensions, tout ça ! pouffa l'homme avant de se retourner vers la reine et le haut-commandement, ignorant vertement la réaction fulminante de sa victime. Alors, si on allait discuter au sec, on dirait bien qu'il va pleuvoir ! »

* * *

 **Générique : "Cathar Rythm - Era - 1996" :**

 _Ne reviens-tu pas, maintenant ?_

 _Ne détournes-tu pas les yeux ?_

 _Et si tu oses regarder..._

 _Je vais te faire attendre._

 _[L'empire n'est rien..._

 _L'empire devient noir..._

 _Où es-tu, Dieu cruel ?]_

 _Tu entends ma prière._

 _Ne détournes-tu pas les yeux ?_

 _Et si tu oses te lamenter..._

 _Je vais te faire attendre._

 _[L'empire n'est rien..._

 _L'empire devient noir..._

 _Où es-tu, forteresse ?_

 _Et les mains du Diable..._

 _Et la main du Diable..._

 _Et la main noire du Diable..._

 _L'empire n'est rien._

 _L'empire devient noir..._

 _Où es-tu, Dieu cruel ?]_

 _Ne reviens-tu pas, maintenant ?_

 _Ne détournes-tu pas les yeux ?_

 _[La main noire du Diable...]_

 _Tu entends ma prière._

 _[La main noire du Diable...]_

 _Je vais te faire attendre._


	11. Le Plus Vieux Jeu Du Monde

**Le Plus Vieux Jeu Du Monde.**

Pit Manson avait tout d'un meneur d'hommes d'envergure, et même, d'un chef d'état officieux. Tandis que Levi observait la mise en place de la réunion au sommet qui se tiendrait dans la modeste cantine du port, et l'homme qui faisait le point avec ses subordonnés, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de noter toutes les similitudes qui liaient ce personnage théâtral et fascinant à feu le major-commandant Erwin Smith.

Si Levi avait longtemps cru en ses prétentions de n'avoir rejoint le Bataillon que pour lui-même, et qu'Erwin n'exerçait aucune influence sur lui, l'âge lui avait fait comprendre que, comme pour les autres et bien qu'il reste, à jamais, celui qui fut le plus difficile à convaincre, leur défunt commandant avait tout simplement réussi à le mater. Il avait été le seul à y parvenir. Quelque chose en lui, comme chez ce général inconnu, était capable d'apprivoiser et de comprendre toutes natures, et de réunir, dans un objectif commun, les aspirations individuelles et disparates de centaines ou de milliers d'individus. Si cela incluait beaucoup d'esbroufe, il y avait également une part certaine d'un talent inné et rare en matière de perception et d'écoute, ainsi que de dévouement. L'adjudant-chef était aussi rassuré que méfiant devant cette réincarnation d'un esprit si souverain sur le sien. Cependant, la confiance qui les avait liés par la suite, lui et le major, n'avait pas lieu d'être avec ce nouveau venu, et il devait, dès lors, s'appliquer à garder sa lucidité. Contrairement à la plupart, il avait son propre talent dans ce domaine, et s'en remettait à son instinct farouche pour discréditer les envoûtements de cet orateur émérite.

Quand les présentations furent expédiées, tous s'assirent autour de deux grandes tables accolées, sur lesquelles une large cartographie de l'île avait été dépliée. Historia se tenait raide et solennelle au bout d'un banc, à côté d'Hiro Fritz. À sa droite, le général resta debout et penché sur les tracés topographiques, en s'appuyant sur le bois de ses bras écartés. Derrière lui, en retrait sur la gauche, se tenait un homme blond d'une quarantaine d'années qui s'était présenté comme le général de brigade Dave Martins, de L'UPL "Air Force". Un autre, dégarni et ayant certainement dépassé la cinquantaine, s'était assis en face de la reine : l'amiral Wallace Ford du haut-corps de la Marine, qu'ils appelaient la "Navy".

Manson commença à étudier la carte pour entrer en matière, posant un certain nombre de questions auxquelles Zackley ou Historia répondaient aléatoirement. Au bout d'un moment, Brauss et Springer, incorrigibles, commencèrent, probablement par ennui, à échanger quelques messes-basses, se laissant distraire avec un manque de discrétion outrecuident. Levi s'apprêtait à les réprimander quand le dénommé Martins le devança, d'un ton condescendant :

« Rappelez-moi pourquoi on autorise les sardines* à ce conseil d'état-major ? jeta t'il en lorgnant les deux impertinents.

— Allons, général, le rasséréna Pit Manson. Si nos hôtes estiment que certaines personnes sont à leur place ici, le droit leur incombe.

— Je croyais, cependant, que nous avions des suspicions d'espionnage ? répartit Zackley à l'adresse d'Hanji. Ne serait-il pas justifié de réduire le nombre de témoins ?

— Sauf votre respect, général Zackley, se défendit celle-ci, les oreilles les plus susceptibles d'être celles de taupes ne sont pas ici, ou, si elles le sont, elles n'en sortiront pas en épurant cette salle des moins gradés, je le crains ! Fort heureusement, le Conseil n'est pas là dans son intégralité », sous-entendit-elle.

Daris Zackley fronça les sourcils, piqué par ses insinuations. Pit Manson les sondait, analysant l'échange avec recul et intelligence.

« C'est moi qui ai insisté pour que le caporal Kirschtein et ses hommes assistent à la réunion, intervint Hiro qui jouait avec son porte-mine, le général lui ayant demandé de prendre des notes à lui et Duke. Cette escadrille est particulière : ce sont les derniers témoins armés du siège d'il y a cinq ans. Ce sont aussi les précurseurs du renseignement à l'échelle de Paradis.

— Oh, je vois, sourit Manson. C'est vrai qu'ils ont encore à apprendre dans le domaine des services secrets, car ils manquent clairement de finesse, mais leur présence est, néanmoins, parfaitement légitime. Alors, buvez frais*, général Martins. »

* * *

 _ **Sardines :**_ g _rades jusqu'à Adjudant (jargon militaire)._

 _ **Boire frais :**_ _se calmer (jargon armée de l'air)._

* * *

Les deux imbéciles visés s'empourprèrent sous l'œil exaspéré de Levi qui, malgré l'opprobre, leur rappela sa présence d'un infime raclement de chaise. Ils se recroquevillèrent davantage. La discussion reprit et, soudain, le général-en-chef allié pointa le haut de la carte et les méandres du nord, jusqu'à ce que son doigt se pose sur le vide; la lacune de la dernière frontière.

« Et là ? » demanda t'il alors.

Levi se sentit pris en défaut et grimaça intérieurement. Ce sentiment d'être un mioche, surpris à buller au lieu de faire son devoir, l'agaça.

« Nous n'avons pas encore exploré cette région, admit Hanji. C'est une expédition compliquée qui a dû être remise plusieurs fois.

— Evidemment, approuva l'homme en l'étudiant d'un regard mathématique. Ce que vous avez accompli jusqu'ici est déjà presque sensationnel, au vu de votre matériel. Pour tout vous dire, je m'attendais à avoir plus de travail à mon arrivée, mais vous m'avez déjà bien mâché le boulot. »

Elle sourit, encouragée.

« On va vite régler ce problème, continua Manson. Il faut savoir ce qu'il y a ici. Si l'ennemi sait que vous avez du mal à atteindre ces confins, c'est là qu'il pourrait positionner sa force stratégique. En quatre ans, il aurait très bien pu bâtir et approvisionner un camp conséquent. On ne doit laisser aucune place au doute.

— Je vais envoyer une patrouille de reconnaissance, proposa aussitôt le général de brigade Martins.

— Ce ne sera pas très discret ! se moqua l'amiral Ford. Si il y a quelque chose là-bas, c'est forcément sur la côte. Laissez-moi régler ça avec deux ou trois torpilleurs.

— On ne connait pas le relief, intervint Blackbull. Le mieux serait d'envoyer des éclaireurs. On gagnerait du temps avec des pébroques*. Si on découvre qu'il y a du monde, mes gars et les marsouins* pourrons les prendre en sandwich.

— Quoi, Andrews ? ironisa Martins. Tu veux envoyer ta bazane* aussi loin ? Merde alors, t'es tombé sur une rivière de pétrole ou quoi ? Cette île est vraiment surprenante !

— Avant d'organiser une frappe, il faut d'abord vérifier la verte*, trancha Hiro. Bull a raison là-dessus. Et il faut que ce soit furtif, évidemment. Je vais m'en charger. Ce sera rapide, et plus silencieux que n'importe quel type d'appareil. »

Levi comprit qu'il faisait allusion au Marteau d'Arme. Tous se turent, avisant un instant le jeune homme qui mâchouillait négligemment son crayon. À ses côtés, Eren avait croisé les bras, en spectateur attentif.

« Non », asséna brusquement Pit Manson, le visage soudain grave et les yeux ancrés dans les prunelles dorées.

Hiro se renfrogna et se tendit vers l'avant, aussi sec :

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

* * *

 _ **Pébroque :**_ _parachute._

 _ **Marsouin:**_ _fantassin de la marine (jargon militaire)._

 _ **Bazane :**_ _cavalerie (jargon militaire)._

 _ **Verte :**_ _le terrain (jargon militaire)._

* * *

La tension entre les deux hommes venait d'augmenter radicalement, laissant le reste de l'auditoire dans la confusion.

« J'ai dit "NON" ! » cria presque Manson, en se penchant au-dessus d'Historia qui se recula, inquiète. Maintenant qu'on est arrivé là, c'est fini les conneries ! Tu vas arrêter de faire ta tête de con et m'obéir, pour changer ! On touche au but, c'est bien ce que tu voulais ? Alors, tu me laisses faire ! À partir de maintenant, toi et Eren Jäger ne bougerez plus sans permission des plus hautes autorités…

— Quoi ?! s'indignèrent réciproquement les deux concernés.

— Parfaitement ! Je veux que vous soyez en permanence en périmètre sécurisé et gardé. Plus question d'aider en première ligne ! Ce sera tour de consigne jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Et toi..., gronda t'il à l'adresse d'Hiro, en le pointant du doigt. Toi, à partir d'aujourd'hui, il te faudra une autorisation expresse de ma part chaque fois que tu voudras aller chier ou même te gratter les couilles, c'est bien clair ?! L'héroïsme et tes missions solos suicidaires, c'est terminé ! Pigé ?!

— Non mais, t'es siphonné ou quoi ! ? s'insurgea le blond qui s'était redressé, rouge de colère.

— Au cas où tu n'aurais pas compris, précisa le général avec sérieux, dans cette partie, notre camp possède deux rois : toi et le sergent Jäger. Si l'un d'entre vous est pris, nous sommes échec et mat. Tu saisis ?

L'autre sembla réfléchir avant de grogner, refusant de lâcher prise :

« Pas question ! Si Eren est le roi, moi, je suis la…

— Non, certainement pas ! le coupa à nouveau Manson. La reine, c'est moi. »

Ses yeux sombres s'étaient plissés, menaçants, tandis que ses bras ouverts désignaient, à la fois, l'ensemble de la salle et son pouvoir de contrôler, par procuration, chaque soldat unis dans la bataille.

Hiro se rassit, furieux, et mordilla son porte mine avec rage. Puis, alors que l'homme plus âgé allait reprendre sa place, Levi vit clairement les yeux du blond devenir plus lumineux, étincelant soudainement comme deux écus polis :

« Tu es sûr ? » tenta t'il encore à l'adresse du haut général, avec un sourire charmeur accompagné d'une petite supplique.

À la gauche de Fritz, Eren s'était tendu et fixait la table, une expression pénible crispant ses traits. L'adjudant comprit, alors, à quoi ressemblait ce fameux pouvoir de séduction, et se demandait s'il devait intervenir. La relation entre ces deux étrangers pouvait bien être assez intime pour permettre ce genre de familiarités et chamailleries amicales, il serait inacceptable que cela soit frelaté par une quelconque forme de manipulation, alors que l'avenir du pays dépendait, à ce moment précis, de la clairvoyance de Pit Manson. Cependant que Levi extrapolait des conclusions dans lesquelles le général l'Union des Pays Libres n'était que la marionnette de ce satané Hiro, certainement rejoint dans son raisonnement par ses pairs qui semblaient tout aussi révoltés, Manson se pencha vers l'odieux séducteur.

Le blond souriait, son stylet de graphite coincé entre ses dents blanches et ses deux mains croisées sur le rebord de la table, tandis que le grand dignitaire se baissait vers lui, comme ensorcelé, son corps puissant se courbant au-dessus de la carte et faisant disparaître Historia derrière lui, au comble de l'embarras. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent encore, toujours plus, et…

Pit Manson fit voltiger le crayon d'un revers de la main, le projetant vers Levi qui l'esquiva d'un mouvement de tête presque imperceptible et nonchalant.

« Tu sais bien que ce truc ne prend plus depuis des années ! sermonna le général. Pourquoi tu t'obstines ? Maintenant, arrête de m'interrompre ! »

L'adjudant-chef retint un soupir de soulagement tandis que l'insolent haussait les épaules d'un air faussement contrit, les yeux à nouveau rieurs. Hanji, elle, affichait nettement plus clairement son apaisement. Manson retrouva sa posture initiale et l'ambiance s'allégea enfin. Pourtant, cette rémittence apparente continuait de pousser les nerfs de Levi à rude épreuve, et il n'était pas le seul : Eren et Historia semblaient extrêmement mal à l'aise.

« Bien, reprit l'homme avec un léger regard en coin pour s'assurer que la furie blonde se tenait tranquille. Reprenons.

— Si l'ennemi surveille le ciel, même une section aéroportée à un jour de marche pourra être repérée, argua Wallace Ford.

— Les recommandations que je vous ai fournies, concernant l'arsenal dévolu à cette mission diplomatique, comprenaient au moins deux patrouilleurs sous-marins, n'est-ce pas, amiral ?

— C'est exact, et j'ai même pu en réquisitionner trois.

— Dans ce cas, envoyez l'un deux en reconnaissance.

— Ce sera fait, mon général.

— Vous...vous êtes venus avec d'autres bâtiments ? demanda Daris Zackley, alarmé.

— Quelques-uns, approuva Manson. Juste de quoi établir une base et la défendre en attendant le reste. »

Mais, devant l'incrédulité de l'auditoire eldien, il décida d'approfondir :

« Nous comptons installer un camp ici, dit-il en indiquant une crique à l'est de la carte. C'est suffisamment éloigné de l'axe sud-est, depuis lequel nous arrivons, pour que l'ennemi ne nous repère pas trop tôt. De plus, cette rade est assez profonde pour permettre le mouillage de nos plus gros cuirassés, à l'exception des porte-avions, bien sûr, qui resterons stationnés au large.

— "Porte-avions" ? souligna Hanji.

— Il faut bien que je stocke ma propre flotte quelque part ! ricana Martins. La plupart de mes chasseurs tirent tellement sur la pompe que ce serait risqué de leur faire traverser l'océan en vol.

— Ces bâtiments sont des tarmacs à flots, précisa Manson. Nos plus petits aéronefs peuvent en décoller et y atterrir dans l'attente d'une meilleure solution.

— Qui devra être vite trouvée ! pesta le général de brigade. On est un peu à l'étroit avec tous ces culs-mouillés* ! Commandant Pixis, quelle largeur font vos fameux murs ?

— Entre dix et quinze mètres, selon les tronçons…, répondit l'interpellé, curieux.

— Merci, mais nous verrons cela plus tard, Martins, fit sèchement Manson. Je disais donc : dans un premier temps, nous nous occuperons de construire un port artificiel. Des remorqueurs sont en route, tractant des caissons de plusieurs tonnes de béton qui serviront à la ériger la digue, ainsi que des appontements, des jetées et des quais de déchargement flottants. D'ici trois ou quatre semaines, cette structure devrait être opérationnelle pour débarquer la totalité des vingt-cinq régiments prévus pour l'opération, soit cinq-cent-mille soldats; ainsi que le matériel. »

Levi vit trouble à l'annonce de ce chiffre.

« Rassurez-moi, vous ne parlez que de la biffe*, là ? » demanda Blackbull.

Le général Manson hocha la tête.

« Ouf ! Je trouvais ça un peu juste. »

Et le bruit étranglée que fit Hanji était sans équivoque.

* * *

 _ **Culs-mouillés :**_ _personnel de la marine (jargon mili)_

 _ **Biffe :**_ _infanterie_

* * *

« Avec les forces aériennes et navales, ainsi que la réserve du Havre –car nous serons certainement amenés à compenser des pertes qui, je l'espère, seront minimales– nous avoisinerons le million d'hommes. N'oublions pas que les armées de Mahr représentent un effectif supérieur au nôtre, et que nous devons garder le maximum de divisions disponibles pour le front occidental. Le débarquement de nos troupes, dans certains secteurs, représentera, je le crains, un bilan lourd, car l'adversaire garde ses côtes avec efficacité. Ici, en revanche, nous sommes en territoire libre, et la stratégie est bien différente.

Cette île va devenir un champ de bataille; le plateau où se jouera le dernier tour. Le sort de chaque pays du monde dépendra de cette partie, et tous les continents auront les yeux rivés sur ce bout de terre. Nous disposons, actuellement, d'environ cinquante millions de mobilisés, contre soixante-dix pour l'Axe. L'enjeu est d'attirer, ici, une partie importante de leur force pour, ainsi, affaiblir leurs positions au sud et à l'ouest. Si nous parvenons à reprendre les dernières capitales occupées, nous les vaincrons. Mais ce ne sera pas facile car, bien évidemment, le maréchal est très bien informé et sait pertinemment qu'on lui tend un piège. Nous devons la jouer fine, et cela passe également par la désinformation. Le génie s'emploie à la diffusion de transmissions falsifiées, dans le but de leur faire croire à des chiffres plus mirobolants. D'un autre côté, le cabinet noir* a déjà une estimation –peut-être faussée elle aussi, c'est à envisager– de leur propre frappe. Mais, si tout se déroule comme prévu… »

Il marqua une pause et grimaça légèrement, le front soucieux, avant de finir dans une inspiration ressourçante et convaincue :

« …Notre tactique actuelle conserve l'avantage.

* * *

 _ **Cabinet noir :**_ _service de renseignement chargé de l'interception et du déchiffrage des transmissions._

* * *

— L'important est surtout que cela soit rapide, ajouta Hiro. Tu sais qu'ils n'hésiteront pas à sacrifier toujours plus de civils eldiens si leurs forces s'amenuisent. Ça, c'est intolérable ! Et on doit tout faire pour l'empêcher.

— Je sais, soupira Manson en se massant les tempes. La veuve et l'opprimé passent avant tout ! rit-il avec lassitude. Contrairement à l'ennemi, c'est pour cela qu'on se bat, mais cela nous procure un handicap supplémentaire. Je fais de mon mieux, mais… La guerre, c'est la guerre. »

S'ensuivirent plusieurs débats à propos, notamment, de la conservation ou non du port de déportation en tant que base. Si Manson refusait catégoriquement de l'utiliser, l'ennemi connaissant cette place-forte et menaçant à tout moment de la revendiquer, il s'inquiétait de son devenir. D'après lui, la base devait être détruite, empêchant, de la sorte, à Mahr de la reconquérir. Sa proximité avec les murs serait très stratégique pour l'ennemi, surtout en termes de ravitaillement. L'autre solution était de la maintenir avec une artillerie plus lourde, permettant ainsi à leur propre armée de disposer d'un port de secours, car cette situation géographique représentait, pour eux, les mêmes avantages que pour l'adversaire, et la gémellité de leurs bases d'est en ouest, de part et d'autre de l'enceinte des murs, était également un atout. Si le nord était occupé, cette triangularité jouerait en leur faveur.

Daris Zackley choisit de conserver le port de déportation, sous l'œil sceptique de Manson. Néanmoins, l'homme accepta, mais décida, à l'instar des fortifications côtières de Mahr sur le continent, de renforcer le rempart et d'installer divers obusiers dans des tobrouks, à sa base comme à son sommet. L'entrée de l'anse se verrait surveillée, à ses extrémités, par deux batteries de béton armé, reliées à un poste de tir télémétrique capable de contrôler la détente des canons anti-naval. Seulement, si ce gros-œuvre pouvait s'élever à une vitesse incroyable en temps de campagne, le général demeurait préoccupé. Dans l'attente des matériaux, de l'armement et de la main d'œuvre, le port serait exposé. C'était un risque à prendre et, finalement, ils optèrent tous pour le tenter. Les canons anti-aériens n'arriveraient qu'avec le régiment des artilleurs, sous plusieurs semaines, et, une fois les travaux achevés, il faudrait déménager la base et se retrancher de l'autre côté du mur.

Ensuite, leurs dirigeants respectifs abordèrent le prochain déploiement des troupes. Le futur et spectaculaire approvisionnement en chair-à-canon soulevait de nouveaux problèmes. En effet, il faudrait bien nourrir et loger une telle masse. Manson les réconforta en assurant que leurs propres rations militaires avaient été prévues. Historia assurerait, de son côté, la réhabilitation d'anciens bâtiments abandonnés de la travée Maria, dont l'ancienne caserne du Bataillon et certains locaux administratifs délaissés depuis la chute. Si cela n'était pas suffisant, des campements seraient dressés intra-muros. Pour stocker le matériel, ils réquisitionneraient les docks et hangars de la convention des commerçants.

Levi écoutait à peine. Cela semblait déjà plié. Ses yeux se posèrent involontairement sur Eren, qui le fixait déjà avec insistance. La salle disparut; les conversations s'assourdirent. Il se baigna un moment dans les deux lagons clairs et attrayants, jusqu'à s'apercevoir qu'il était en train de se noyer. Il refit surface et leva l'ancre, sa tête tournant quelque peu alors que le poids de la réalité retombait sur ses épaules et que le temps reprenait sa course, avec tumulte et pathétisme.

Sur l'échiquier de Pit Manson, leur situation était simple : si Eren et Hiro étaient, effectivement, les pièces maîtresses et convoitées, le général en chef de l'UPL, dans le rôle de la reine, était accompagné par les fameux shifters de leur main. Leur panel de déplacements était le plus vaste, représentant les combinaisons les plus imprévisibles et dangereuses, à condition d'une étincelle de génie. Les tours symbolisaient la force navale, en repli le long des côtes, tandis que l'aérienne se cachait derrière les fous. Avec des déplacements plus marginaux et courts, mais tout aussi dévastateurs, venait la cavalerie-blindée, sous l'effigie si méritée des cavaliers. Et, devant les pièces, s'alignaient les pions : L'armée de Paradis et l'infanterie.

La stratégie martiale serait la même des deux côtés : jouer les attaques de minorités, les blocus, prendre les cases-clés, contourner les trous, tout en évitant d'envoyer les figures dans les bandes. Il faudrait enchaîner les combinaisons pour percer les colonnes, par le biais de découvertes et de déviations, d'enfilades, de poussées, en minimisant les prises et même les échanges. Mais un doute persistait :

Qui jouait les blancs ? Qui aurait l'insigne honneur d'engager la partie ?

Si cela tournait mal, Hiro Fritz et Eren Jäger ne se satisferaient certainement pas d'une position de roi dépouillé, Levi le savait. Ces deux-là avaient, selon lui, bien plus d'emprise sur le jeu que Manson ne semblait le croire. La tournure que prenaient les événements laissait l'adjudant-chef dans l'expectative. Après tout, il connaissait bien ce plateau, mais son professeur, Kenny Ackerman, était, plus que quiconque, un remarquable tricheur. Paradoxalement, son disciple avait développé un certain sens des valeurs, et celui-ci l'avait guidé jusqu'à sa position actuelle, malgré les ressorts de son éducation. Levi n'avait rien à perdre et se battait depuis toujours. S'il devait y avoir un premier gambit*, il serait volontaire.

* * *

 _ **Gambit :**_ _pion sacrifié en ouverture._

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, il sortit s'aérer sur les quais. La question de l'accomplissement du pacte, qui unissait Hiro et Eren, n'avait finalement pas été abordée. Le général y avait fait allusion, mais s'était rangé à l'avis de l'homme blond qui réclamait sa patience et préférait l'entretenir de ce propos en privé. Les discussions qui avaient suivi s'étaient enlisées dans le domaine technique ou les détails relatifs aux précédentes infiltrations ennemies qui avaient accéléré l'état d'urgence en les précipitant jusque-là.

Levi avait besoin de se dégourdir un peu et, apparemment, il n'était pas le seul. Faces aux flots, Eren, Hiro et Historia, conversaient discrètement. Nul doute que la petite blonde rejoindrait bientôt ce duo complice. Trop, même, aux yeux de l'adjudant. De son point de vue, ils avaient simplement l'air de trois gamins insouciants. Pourtant, tant se jouait sur leur décisions.

Historia rit soudain de bon cœur à une remarque d'Hiro, et Levi douta davantage de l'ascendant qu'il avait sur tout cela. Il ne lui restait qu'à croire en eux, et c'était bien difficile pour lui.

Quatre semaines s'écoulèrent. Le commandant Hanji, après avoir regagné Rose pour gérer la logistique militaire en coordination avec le Conseil, devint vite le porte-parole d'Iron bay, ainsi que fut baptisé le port allié, en raison des escarpements de schiste ferreux qui le cintraient. Cependant, ce nom ne pouvait être si bien trouvé quant au tonnage de métal qu'abritait, depuis, la fameuse crique. Leur fougueuse meneuse multipliait les allers-retours, et faisait croître sa connivence avec Manson en se fiant, comme toujours, à ses instincts. Levi, s'il se méfiait souvent de l'excentricité de sa consœur, avait foi en ses pressentiments et sa manière de faire. De plus, les tractations lui avaient été pénibles et il ne se sentait pas capable de fournir assez de salive pour assumer les colloques et polémiques quotidiennes qui étaient, actuellement, le lot de sa camarade. Lui-même était resté assigné au port de déportation.

Le climat général avait foncièrement changé, sur la base. Après la visite du général Manson, il avait été décidé d'un programme d'entraînement au nouvel armement, aussi bien sur ce camp qu'au sein des divers contingents des murs. Sauf qu'ici, Levi pouvait se régaler d'un spectacle particulier, dont le metteur en scène n'était autre que le formateur désigné pour l'occasion : le lieutenant Stanislova Vasssnoïvitch.

Cette femme avait beau avoir des seins, elle semblait aussi avoir des couilles plus grosses que celles du « fameux » Blackbull — et cela était en passe de devenir une expression référencée tant la taille de celles de l'homme, étirant les coutures de ses fourches de pantalons, n'était un secret pour personne. Sa façon d'aligner les arpètes sur le pas de tir ressemblait à un peloton d'exécution, et le silence durant ses cours était si rigoureusement respecté qu'on aurait pu entendre une mouche péter. Lorsque débutaient la pratique, elle longeait le rang, dans leur dos et telle une panthère, en les réprimandant froidement et de façon plus ou moins compréhensible.

Certains s'en tiraient mieux que d'autres, dont lui-même —qui n'avait pu y échapper— et Mikasa. La redoutable blonde les avait d'ailleurs complimentés, un jour, en leur affirmant qu'ils avaient « œil du faucon » —selon son parler unique et souvent cocasse— avant de les prendre en initiés privilégiés au tir sniper sur une Mosin-Nagant, qu'elle semblait particulièrement affectionner mais qui donnait des frissons de dégoût au sergent Andrews. Celui-ci, néanmoins, avait obtenu l'occasion de concourir lorsqu'Eren s'était targué, alors, d'avoir « la queue de l'étalon », et avait revendiqué son souhait d'apprendre le pilotage de char d'assaut. Le sergent tankiste s'était esclaffé et avait accepté de le prendre pour élève, louant, pour seule compétence prédominante, l'insupportable culot du jeune homme.

Décidément, l'humour militaire restait tout aussi gras dans n'importe quelle région du monde.

* * *

Si Eren reconnaissait que les sorties en Jeep et le maniement du Sherman étaient exaltants, c'était nettement moins le cas des leçons du Rat. Hiro lui avait transmis toutes ses connaissances sur les technologies radio, cependant, le jeune sapeur semblait s'être investi de la mission sacrée de l'instruire jusqu'à épuisement complet de son propre savoir, oublieux du débit fragmentaire de concentration dont disposait le commun des mortels et, plus particulièrement, le jeune Jäger. Heureusement qu'Armin se montrait davantage disposé à absorber cette science, lui faisant office de relais la majorité du temps. Bien souvent, Eren esquivait Duke à grands renforts de « vois-ça avec le sergent Arlelt, il m'expliquera plus tard ». Il fallait dire que, dans le tableau que peignait le jeune passionné, peu de choses avaient attisé l'attention d'Eren, si ce n'est, peut-être, les merlinettes*. Finalement, la radio n'avait rien de magique, et les explications de son fonctionnement se montraient exécrablement barbantes. La radiophonie avait le mérite d'être amusante, mais ce n'était pas le cas de la TSF*, malheureusement privilégiée. Eren savait différencier l'interrupteur de l'antenne et, selon lui, c'était déjà encourageant. Si Duke s'attendait à ce qu'il sache, un jour, démonter et remonter cette pelote de fils et de composants innombrables, il risquait d'être déçu.

Sur le plan pratique, cependant, le sergent ne s'en tirait pas trop mal. Il était désormais capable de paramétrer seul un poste à galène; régler la fréquence, la sensibilité et la bande passante. La stabilité du signal dépendait d'un cristal de quartz qui devait être changé selon l'heure ou le type de transmission. Il y en avait notamment un pour les urgences, équipé sur tout appareil en veille. D'après Hiro, c'était à Duke, à l'aide d'une carte, de faire ses mesures et de distribuer les commandes. En effet, selon les transmissions, il fallait évaluer la retombée des ondes; calculer les zones d'écoute et de silence, en tentant toujours de garder les oreilles du camp adverse dans ces dernières. Cette propagation ionosphérique était un véritable casse-tête pour les novices, bien que le jeune brun, si enthousiasmé par son art, ne semblait absolument pas comprendre pourquoi. En revanche, Eren s'était plus docilement plié à l'étude de la cryptographie, qu'il reconnaissait comme décisive, même si ses débuts avec le morse et ses suites de traits et de points avaient manqué de le rendre aveugle. Les grilles changeaient chaque jour à heure fixe et, une fois compris, ce chiffrage devenait machinal.

* * *

 _ **Merlinettes :**_ _personnel féminin chargé des réceptions en centrale d'écoute._

 _ **TSF :**_ _Télégraphie Sans Fil._

* * *

Ce devait être une autre paire de manches au sein de la résistance, sur le continent. Là-bas, on fournissait aux informateurs équipés de poste des microfilms indiquant chaque heure et lieu de transmission décidés pour une durée précise. Il s'agissait d'une organisation minutieuse et psychosée, quoique fondée. Sous l'occupation Mahr, les pianistes étaient traqués par la police et les milices avec un grand zèle. Fusillés à outrance, ils étaient régulièrement remplacés, et leur espérance de vie était la plus courte de tous les engagés et mobilisés.

Au bout du compte, Eren avait réussi à accumuler suffisamment de compétences pour devenir un opérateur digne de ce nom, même si il lui restait quelques lacunes en cas de panne technique. Un émetteur-récepteur Paraset fut installé dans l'office attenant au quartier des officiers, désormais occupé par Armin qui gérait personnellement des liaisons radio. Toutefois, la phonie restait possible entre leurs deux bases, ainsi qu'avec l'abord nord de Maria, grâce à un relais d'antennes sommaires érigé sous les consignes du Rat, encore dubitatif quant à leurs dispositions à utiliser ce matériel et préférant palier aux cas d'urgences, quitte à mettre la discrétion télégraphique de côté.

Ces dernières semaines avaient donc été des plus mouvementées, et, ce soir, Eren soupirait de fatigue en étudiant le schéma enfantin qu'Hiro lui avait gribouillé d'un moteur à combustion. Même par l'intermédiaire de l'Axe, l'autre avait eu du mal à lui expliquer précisément le fonctionnement d'un tel monstre. À vrai dire, le lien avait surtout un rôle illustratif, suffisant, la plupart du temps, à la compréhension des faits mais peu adapté à l'intégration d'une logique plus pointue, comme c'était le cas du machinisme. Hiro se contentait de l'effleurer pour lui imposer quelques flashs mentaux, plus instructifs qu'un long discours, mais il faisait en sorte que leurs contacts soient les plus brefs possible, afin d'éviter les dérapages de son étrange pouvoir ensorcelant qu'il avait trop de mal à contrôler face au réceptacle de l'Originel.

Enfin, tout de même, Eren n'était pas complètement con, non plus ! Si, à cet instant, il avait du mal à relier, dans leur dynamique, la poussée explosive des pistons actionnant le vilebrequin et faisant lui-même tourner l'arbre à cames, c'était simplement parce qu'il était éreinté. Et, il fallait bien l'admettre, toujours aussi obsédé par Levi.

« Laisse-ça pour ce soir, va ! Ça changera rien que tu piges comment marche ce genre de trucs, on va pas te demander de devenir mécanicien ! »

Hiro était allongé sur la couchette de ses quartiers, les bras croisés derrière sa nuque, tandis que lui-même était à demi-avachi sur son bureau. Cela faisait presque un mois qu'il côtoyait cet homme, et leurs affinités n'avaient fait que s'aiguiser au fil des jours. Il avait été établi, par Manson, qu'Hiro passerait un temps important auprès du Colossal et de l'Assaillant afin de leur enseigner ce qui leur serait, bientôt, essentiel. Le Marteau d'Arme utilisait sa forme de titan pour se déplacer d'un camp à l'autre, et uniquement de nuit pour éviter de se faire repérer. En règle générale, il restait vingt-quatre ou quarante-huit heures, puis retournait à d'autres occupations sur Iron Bay. Le patrouilleur sous-marin envoyé par l'amiral Wallace Ford n'était pas revenu. Si il avait été coulé ou pris, ce qui été une quasi-certitude, cela signifiait que Mahr était au nord. Le temps était compté. Bientôt, heureusement, les renforts arriveraient et ils seraient prêts à se battre. C'était une question de jours, peut-être même d'heures.

Eren se leva et s'allongea près de l'autre homme, qui ne parut pas surpris. Ils étaient si liés, à présent; ils se comprenaient tant.

« La merde arrive, souffla Eren.

— Pas ce soir, fit doucement l'autre. Tu devrais dormir, je vais rentrer.

— Reste encore un peu. »

Il y eut un silence apaisant. Puis, sans vraiment prendre garde à ce qu'il faisait, Eren fit courir ses doigts sur le torse masculin étendu sous ses yeux, remontant jusqu'à la boutonnière ouverte de la chemise de lin pâle pour caresser les clavicules fines et légèrement bronzées. La peau d'Hiro avait la couleur du châtaigner brut.

« Je connais tes orientations, se moqua le blond à voix basse. Mais, qui te dis que j'ai les mêmes ?

— Pit Manson, osa Eren.

— Malin… », avoua Hiro avec un sourire en coin.

Eren haussa un sourcil interrogateur, espérant en apprendre plus.

« Sauf que c'est du passé, éluda l'autre tout en confirmant les soupçons du sergent.

— Mmh, j'y crois moyennement, marmonna Eren en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou et en commençant à embrasser la chair offerte, tandis que l'autre était secoué d'un petit rire.

— Et toi ? Ton adjudant, alors ? »

Eren se redressa au-dessus de lui, soudain attristé :

« C'est fini. Non… Ça n'a jamais commencé », confessa t'il.

Hiro lui répondit d'un regard navré.

« Tu en es sûr ?

— Je ne veux pas en parler. Et je ne n'ai pas d'orientation particulière, en passant. Je prends ce qui me fait envie, c'est tout ! se justifia t'il à la manière des enfants.

— Tu es curieux, pas vrai ? s'amusa le blond, aussi sournois qu'affriolant.

— Peut-être bien…

— Je ne le remplacerai pas, tu en es bien conscient ? » demanda t'il alors, avec plus de gravité.

Eren lui jeta un sourire reconnaissant :

« Oui. Je veux juste l'oublier… Mais, une fois au moins, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'on aurait pu partager.

— Tu vas te blesser.

— Je m'en remettrai ! soupira Eren en assiégeant à nouveau Hiro de baisers et de caresses brûlantes.

— Si tu le dis. Attention, quand même : j'ai un petit cœur fragile, ne le brise pas ! joua le blond avec comédie, sous l'œil excédé d'Eren.

— Mais tais-toi ! gronda t'il. Tu causes toujours trop ! »

Et ses mains débouclèrent hâtivement leurs deux ceintures.

« Pff ! T'as intérêt d'être bon, vu que t'es pas romantique !

— C'est aussi ce que tu dis à Manson ? » railla Eren.

Hiro fronça les sourcils :

« Ta gueule. »

Le sergent ricana, vainqueur. Les mains du blond passèrent sous sa casaque légère pour l'aider à s'en débarrasser. Le reste de leurs vêtements suivit, retirés avec empressement et dégagés pour ne pas les gêner. Si c'était une nouvelle aventure, pour Eren, il n'éprouvait pas la moindre appréhension et trouva vite ses marques. Après tout, le corps masculin avait, pour lui, moins de secrets que celui des femmes et, très rapidement, Hiro fut à la merci de ses ardeurs.

Son amant d'un soir ne se plaignit pas de son manque de douceur, bien au contraire. Ils semblaient rechercher la même chose, vouloir combler le même vide. C'était distrayant et agréable; du sexe libéré et sans contrainte, pourvoyant à leur frustration et leur état de stress mutuels. Hiro gémissait sous ses assauts, sans l'ombre d'un complexe, et Eren appréciait le plaisir facile qu'il lui procurait.

À la fin de la première manche, le sergent bascula sur le dos, installant son partenaire au-dessus de lui. Celui-ci, impudique et exalté, se déhancha sur son bassin, les yeux rivés vers le plafond, jusqu'à atteindre la frontière extrême de la satisfaction dans un râle clair et voluptueux. Eren avait fermé les yeux et, l'espace d'un instant, les mèches d'or se changèrent en encre; la peau de miel devint porcelaine. Tandis qu'il sentait toujours la danse d'Hiro sur ses hanches, la voix grave de Levi se superposa la sienne, et il le rejoignit dans l'extase.

* * *

Ce matin-là, Levi entra dans les communs alors que la voûte sombre du ciel se teintait de bleu-roi. Il était encore tôt, bien que les courtes journées d'hiver imposaient aux soldats de se lever avant le soleil. Son humeur était neutre et devint presque bonne quand il découvrit le réfectoire vide. Avec une certaine sérénité, il mit la bouilloire à chauffer et se prépara du thé. Il eut même le temps d'en savourer une tasse pleine, s'abandonnant à la méditation et à la chaleur du breuvage, avant que n'entrent les recrues les plus matinales. Les militaires, encore abrutis de sommeil, le saluèrent vaguement et s'affairèrent à préparer leur premier déjeuner dans un silence religieux. Levi aimait le calme du petit jour, où les esprits encore rêveurs et contemplatifs se réunissaient pour se réveiller ensemble, dans une ambiance apaisée. Décontracté sur son banc et profitant du feu ravivé dans l'âtre, il réfléchissait au programme de sa journée quand Armin Arlelt fit irruption dans le mess, se précipitant malheureusement dans sa direction. Son air échevelé était la promesse d'un attentat à sa tranquillité.

« Quelle est ma première emmerde du jour ? lui jeta l'adjudant avant même que le jeune homme ouvre la bouche.

— Nous venons de recevoir un télégramme », répondit-il.

Levi haussa les sourcils avec une infime surprise.

« De quoi s'agit-il ?

— C'est de la part du général Manson. Hiro est déclaré awol*. Il aurait dû rentrer à Iron Bay dans la nuit, mais personne ne l'a aperçu là-bas. On doit vérifier s'il est toujours ici et confirmer sa présence si c'est le cas.

— Tch, pourquoi tu viens me cavaler la tringle avec ça ? J'ai mieux à faire que courir après un merdeux qu'a fait le mur.

— Je sais, mais j'ai une transmission à passer avec Mitras dans quinze minutes et je n'ai pas encore réglé le poste. La plupart des soldats ne sont pas encore debout, alors, j'ai pensé que vous pourriez faire un tour pour le chercher. Ça me dépannerait…

— C'est bon, je vais voir si je le trouve. Où l'a t'on vu en dernier ?

— Ici même, avec Eren. Ils ont peut-être traîné tard. Je suis allé me coucher alors qu'ils discutaient encore. Vous devriez commencer par lui demander, et vous...vous le réveillerez, par la même occasion », finit-il en grimaçant.

* * *

 _ **Awol :**_ _AWOL Absent Without Official Leave, soldat absent sans raison, porté disparu ou déserteur._

* * *

Levi fronça les sourcils mais acquiesça. Armin le remercia et s'éclipsa aussi vivement qu'il était apparu. L'adjudant-chef se leva et débarrassa sa tasse. Si la journée avait plutôt bien débuté, cela avait été de courte durée. À présent, il était sur la défensive. Cela faisait près d'un mois qu'il évitait le jeune sergent et ne lui adressait plus un seul mot en dehors, bien sûr, d'ordres et de formalités. Chaque fois qu'il devait l'approcher, c'était une véritable épreuve. Levi était consumé par sa culpabilité et son besoin de proximité avec son subordonné. Cependant, il avait su tenir bon, même si l'envie de regagner les murs et d'envoyer un autre superviseur l'avait effleuré plus d'une fois. Jusqu'ici, la nécessité de rester près du plus jeune, sans doute plus pour le protéger que le surveiller, avait eu raison de sa volonté de fuir le fléau émotionnel qu'il représentait. Songeur et tâchant de se donner du courage, il sortit et parcourut le quai, sous les premières lueurs de l'aube qui surgissaient au-dessus du rempart.

Résigné, il s'arrêta devant les quartiers d'Eren et frappa froidement à la porte.

* * *

 ** _Générique : Indochine - Paradize :_**

 _Toi, viens par ici..._

 _Je dis : toi, regarde-moi._

 _Toi, si tu me vis..._

 _Oui, toi, suis-moi au paradis !_

 _[So far a wheel*]_

 _S'éclaircir pour la dernière fois_

 _A s'introduire juste au dessus de moi..._

 _Et tu sauras ce qu'il nous reste à faire._

 _On revient de loin, demain sera bien..._

 _Tu sentiras, au fond de toi,_

 _Que c'est par ici que tout recommencera._

 _Mais qui choisit_

 _que la vérité..._

 _Je suis prêt_

 _que si tu me suis !_

 _Que si tu me suis !_

 _[So far a wheel]_

 _Ce que tu fais_

 _Qui m'extasie,_

 _Pour se livrer au mal ou au bien._

 _Ce que tu sais_

 _Nous extasie,_

 _Pour des milliers d'années et tout recommencer..._

 _Toi, si tu me suis..._

 _Je dis : toi, on va au paradis._

 _On va au paradis..._

 _[So far a wheel]_

 _Ce que tu fais_

 _Nous extasie,_

 _Pour des milliers d'années et tout recommencer..._

 _Montre-moi la vie,_

 _Montre-moi ce que c'est._

 _Montre-moi tout ce que tu sentiras,_

 _Même si on l'interdit,_

 _Et même au paradis,_

 _On restera gravé dans nos mémoires._

[So far wheel] : tournure inventée par le parolier mais qui, à priori, ne fait référence à aucune expression anglophone existante. Apparemment, le groupe à l'habitude d'utiliser du "yaourt" intentionnellement pour rythmer ses textes, ça fait partie de leur style, donc, faut pas trop se creuser. Mais, "wheel" signifiant "roue", on pourrait tout de même l'interpréter ainsi : "Aussi loin qu'une roue". Ouais, au premier abord ça n'a pas trop de sens^^ sauf si on voit cela comme une image, la roue pouvant avoir un mouvement infini...


	12. Jeunesses

**Jeunesses.**

Hiro s'était déjà levé pour s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau, tandis qu'Eren paressait entre ses draps encore humides de sueur et...d'autres fluides. Soudain, quelques coups secs à l'huis de sa chambrée le firent sursauter. Le moment était mal choisi pour avoir de la visite. Pestant intérieurement contre l'importun, il ramassa son pantalon de la veille et le passa pour cacher sommairement sa nudité. Avec un peu de chance, l'intrus prendrait en pitié son accoutrement léger face au froid, et ne le dérangerait pas longtemps. Il déverrouilla la serrure et entrouvrit la porte. Une bouffée d'angoisse inexpliquée serra son larynx en découvrant, de l'autre côté, le regard maussade et impassible de Levi.

« A-adjudant-chef ? » bégaya t'il.

L'intéressé avisa brièvement son torse nu et son débraillement.

« Hiro Fritz n'est pas rentré à Iron Bay, cette nuit, et sa nounou le cherche partout, débita t'il avec flegme. Je suis venu voir si tu avais une idée d'où pourrait bien être passé cet abruti. »

Eren sentit ses genoux trembler imperceptiblement et demeura un instant hébété. Un instant de trop, car le nez de Levi se plissa subitement :

« C'est toi qui sens le fauve comme ça ? »

Eren blêmit et tenta de bafouiller quelque chose pour se défendre mais, déjà, l'adjudant le bousculait pour pénétrer dans ses quartiers d'un pas furieux.

« Bordel ! gronda t'il en s'avançant dans l'antre de son subordonné. J'en étais sûr ! Dire que je m'esquinte, depuis des années, à vous apprendre les bases de la propreté... Il suffit que vous montiez en grade et disposiez de piaules privées pour redevenir des porcs ! Ça pue le cul, là-dedans. Aère quand tu te branles ! Et tu vas me ramasser tout ce foutoir par terre, on dirait qu'il y a eu un cambriolage ! »

Eren dévisageait l'homme campé au milieu de la pièce, incapable d'articuler quoi que ce soit.

« Respecte-toi un peu, merde ! » paracheva celui-ci en donnant un coup de pied rageur dans une botte traînant au sol. Le croquenot alla s'écraser contre la table de chevet.

Une buckle boot d'armée; celle d'Hiro.

Levi, soudain livide, fixa longuement l'objet. Puis, son regard fit à nouveau le tour de la chambre avec lenteur et analyse, s'arrêtant sur chaque nippe jonchant le sol pour finir sa course sur le manteau de cuir fauve accroché à la patère, près de la lucarne. Ce long trench-coat était unique et, malheureusement, si emblématique de son propriétaire.

Les yeux de l'adjudant se troublèrent une brève seconde, avant qu'une tempête sans précédent ne s'y forme. D'une voix sourde et venimeuse, il questionna Eren, en évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard :

« Vous avez... Il a dormi ici ? Il...il a osé réutiliser sa saloperie de pouvoir sur toi ? »

Non, pas cette question. Eren baissa la tête, au comble de la honte et de la désolation.

« Répond ! » siffla son supérieur entre ses dents.

Alors, le cadet déglutit avec difficulté avant d'avouer, en relevant ses yeux suppliants vers lui :

« Il n'a pas utilisé son pouvoir, on a juste… »

Tandis qu'il cherchait ses mots, le bruit de fond que faisait l'écoulement de l'eau tirée depuis la pompe s'arrêta, et, si Levi n'avait pas encore noté la présence de ce son, il en prit pleinement conscience lorsqu'il cessa. Ses yeux désemparés glissèrent vers la porte de la salle d'eau, écarquillés.

Ce fut alors que la voix d'Hiro s'éleva depuis la pièce de toilette, avec une certaine vigueur dans le but d'en traverser la cloison :

« Eren ! Tout compte fait, tu veux retenter une percée dans mes lignes arrières avec ta grosse cavalerie ?! Je suis sûr qu'il est encore tôt ! »

Cette fois, la respiration d'Eren se bloqua, purement et simplement. Levi regardait toujours la porte, avec un air si incriminant et médusé que le sergent n'aurait pas été surpris de voir la foudre s'abattre sur la mince menuiserie qui les séparait encore de son complice.

Hiro actionna la poignée et s'égosilla à nouveau en faisant irruption dans la pièce, complètement nu et ses longs cheveux ruisselant encore abondamment :

« Hey, tu m'entends ?! Ramène ta queue, on a... Oh, merde ! »

L'ambre et l'argent venaient de se rencontrer, et cette alchimie était des plus mauvaises. Levi était si blanc qu'il paraissait malade. Il fixait l'autre, pétrifié, mais son regard semblait absent et totalement perdu. Un silence de plomb venait de s'abattre sur le trio, et la tension était exacerbée. Eren se reprit vivement et se précipita vers sa couchette. Il tira sur l'un des draps et le jeta sèchement à Hiro en lui intimant :

« Couvre-toi ! »

Mais le jeune homme, éberlué, ne rattrapa même pas le linge, qui frappa son buste et roula mollement vers le sol.

« Hô ! » le réveilla Eren avec puissance.

L'autre jeta enfin un regard au tissu, suivi d'une grimace de dégoût :

« Mais, je viens de me laver… »

Cette allusion fut certainement la goutte, pour Levi, qui se réanima d'un coup et fila vers la sortie sans un mot. Eren n'eut pas le temps de voir son visage, et encore moins de le rattraper, que l'autre n'était déjà dehors en faisant claquer la porte derrière lui.

Saisis, les deux autres restèrent un moment immobiles. Puis, Eren se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit, toujours aussi ébranlé et de plus en plus mortifié.

« Je suis désolé…, marmonna Hiro.

— C'est pas ta faute.

— Si, car je m'en doutais un peu.

— De quoi ?! » l'invectiva le sergent en relevant sur lui un regard furibond.

Hiro pencha la tête, semblant réfléchir, et tenta avec un sourire amical :

« De ses sentiments. Tu disais que tu voulais oublier mais, apparemment, aucun de vous deux n'a l'air d'en être capable. Ce qu'il vient de voir lui a mis un sacré coup, c'est évident. »

Eren eut un rictus ironique :

« Levi a peut-être eu une réaction un peu impulsive mais, crois-moi, il va vite récupérer son sang-froid et se souvenir des choix qu'il a fait. Alors, il n'en n'aura plus rien à foutre. C'est une girouette, mais, quand il décide de quelque chose, il s'y tient malgré tout.

— Raison de plus pour que tu ailles le voir, maintenant et tout de suite. Il faut battre le fer quand il est chaud. »

Eren étudia rapidement ce conseil. Il brûlait d'envie de poursuivre son supérieur; de s'expliquer et de lui réclamer, lui-même, des comptes. Mais la peur d'être à nouveau rejeté le faisait hésiter.

« Bouge-toi ! » lui grogna Hiro.

Finalement, Eren se leva et se dirigea, à son tour, vers le cabinet de toilette.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? lui demanda le blond.

— Je vais y aller. Mais avant, il faut que je me lave. Si tu le connaissais mieux, tu saurais que je n'ai aucune chance de revenir entier en allant lui parler avec une hygiène corporelle à la limite du convenable. Et, très franchement, je ne pense mettre la chance de mon côté en me présentant encore couvert du foutre du mec avec lequel il m'a surpris. Je trouve que c'est manquer de tact, pas toi ? »

Hiro comprit que cela était rhétorique et se contenta de soupirer, vaincu.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, Eren débarquait, essoufflé, dans le réfectoire. Il avisa aussitôt Hiro, qui l'avait devancé et discutait avec Armin. Celui-ci secoua discrètement la tête pour lui indiquer que celui qu'il cherchait ne se trouvait pas là. Le sergent tourna les talons, ignorant le salut de son ami d'enfance qui semblait vouloir attirer son attention, et repartit, tel un courant d'air.

Il arpenta le quai d'une démarche preste, se retenant de courir, et s'arrêta devant les quartiers de l'adjudant. Il serra les mâchoires et frappa. Pas de réponse.

« Adjudant-chef, vous êtes là ? C'est le sergent Jäger, je voudrais vous parler !

— Dégage, je veux pas voir ta gueule ! » répondit une voix de l'autre côté.

Eren mentirait en affirmant que cela le surprenait. Il s'apprêtait à insister en cognant jusqu'à plus soif, mais son regard se posa sur le barillet. Il tenta la chance et descendit la poignée. La gâche était libre. Il poussa sur le vantail et se précipita dans l'appartement, aussi vite que possible, avant que l'autre n'ait le temps de comprendre et de verrouiller sa porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! s'offusqua Levi en le voyant entrer et refermer vivement derrière lui.

— Il faut qu'on discute, commença Eren. Vous… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? »

Eren venait de remarquer, avec effarement, les fontes trônant sur le lit et les modestes effets personnels de son supérieur qui s'empilaient à côté, prêts à les remplir.

« Je me tire, répondit celui-ci avec froideur. Je ne suis pas une maquerelle et, si vous voulez transformer cet endroit en bordel, je ne veux pas voir ça. On atteint des limites qui sont au-delà de ma patience, et il vaut mieux que quelqu'un me remplace avant que je ne commette un meurtre.

— Non, attendez ! Laissez-moi vous expliquer…

— Je m'en cogne. J'ai plus rien à faire ici. »

Eren, paniqua. Si Levi partait, la situation demeurerait irréparable. Il n'aurait plus la chance de rattraper la déverse, et courir après le temps lui serait inutile si l'autre était désormais absent. D'un mouvement brusque et affolé, il saisit le bras de son aîné et le força à le regarder :

« C'était pas sérieux ! On s'amusait, c'est tout ! »

Levi braqua sur lui un regard si glacial qu'Eren sentait presque les craquements sinistres et appesantis de la banquise, imaginaire, qui les entourait soudainement.

« Tu confirmes, donc, que vous avez passé la nuit à vous culbuter tous les deux ? Bien. C'est très bien. Après tout, c'est normal que tu aies besoin d'évacuer toute cette pression… Homme ou femme, peu importe ! Du moment que tu t'éclates.

— J'ai pas à me justifier ! s'emporta alors Eren, tout en maudissant son caractère rebelle et incontrôlable, même de lui. Je baise avec qui je veux ! Ou, plus exactement, avec ceux qui le veulent bien ! C'est pas un monde, alors que la personne qui me fait le plus bander n'est qu'un putain de fantasme avec les capacités sentimentales d'un pied-de-biche ! »

La gifle vola, sonore et cuisante. L'axe de la mâchoire d'Eren avait été détourné sous l'impact et, tandis que son oreille gauche sifflait sous la douleur lancinante, la voix de Levi retentissait :

« Putain, Eren... ÇA FAIT MAL ! »

C'était un cri de haine et de douleur. Un cri qui avait débuté dans une intonation tremblante de ressentiment, pour se terminer dans une cassure franche d'émotions évadées.

Levi recula, d'une démarche mal assurée et attrapa, à tâtons, le dossier de sa chaise de bureau. Il se laissa tomber sur l'assise et enfouit son visage dans ses mains, vouté et détruit. Une longue minute passa durant laquelle Eren observa, l'estomac retourné, l'homme qu'il désirait tant pris au piège de ses démons.

« Je ne pensais pas..., entama le jeune homme d'une voix rauque. Je ne pensais pas que ça vous toucherait autant. »

Les épaules de Levi s'alourdirent encore, tandis que le silence persistait.

« Mais, je pense bien savoir ce que ça fait, maintenant que vous le dîtes, se reprit le sergent en massant sa joue de l'air le plus détaché qu'il était apte à jouer. Moi aussi je suis tombé de haut, récemment. Finalement, entre s'envoyer en l'air avec le premier venu, ou s'engager pour la vie avec une autre personne, je me demande quelle trahison est la plus cruelle ? Enfin…si on peut parler de "trahison"; c'est très relatif, tout ça ! Encore faudrait-il qu'il y ait eu un semblant de relation, pas vrai ? »

Levi laissa retomber ses bras, les coudes toujours sur les genoux, et soupira d'accablement :

« Pour être honnête, quand je suis reparti il y a sept mois, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et, finalement, je n'avais pas l'intention de… Je ne voulais pas donner suite à ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous.

— Ça, j'avais compris tout seul, merci. Et vous étiez tellement en paix avec cette décision que vous avez décidé, soudainement, de demander la main d'une femme que personne ne soupçonnait d'exister ? cracha le plus jeune avec scepticisme. Ou bien vous l'avez dénichée juste pour me détruire un peu plus ? »

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, trancha l'autre de sa voix grave.

— Je veux savoir ! hurla alors Eren, en prise avec une folie subite et désespérée.

— Non, c'est inutile…

— Vous allez me rendre dingue, c'est ça que vous voulez ?! Putain de merde, je veux savoir ! JE VEUX SAVOIR ! Ou je jure que je…

— C'est une pute ! » cracha soudain Levi.

Et Eren se tut, soufflé.

« Cette fille n'est qu'une pute », répéta l'homme avec aigreur.

Eren s'assit sur le rebord du lit, l'invitant de son regard bouleversé à continuer. Les yeux de Levi se tournèrent vers le sol, parcourant les lignes des carreaux de pierre enchâssés, et il lui déballa, avec son impassibilité habituelle, la suite de l'histoire :

« Je l'ai rencontrée dans une taverne du quartier des plaisirs, à Trost. Un établissement plutôt bien tenu, et dont Hanji et moi connaissons bien le tôlier. Elle aime me traîner là-bas, parfois, surtout les soirs où se produisent des musiciens et d'autres artistes ambulants. On y allait même avec Erwin, quelques fois, et mes premières escouades étaient aussi des piliers de bar dans ce boui-boui. J'ai dû aller en ramasser certains plus d'une fois, et je m'y rends moins souvent, maintenant. Mais, cette fois-là, environ trois semaines après mon retour du port, la dernière fois, ça ne s'est pas passé comme d'habitude. Il y a toujours quelques filles de joie dans ce genre d'endroit. Le patron aime distraire sa clientèle, et on ne peut pas le lui reprocher. En général, c'est à peine si je les vois, mais, ce jour-là, il y en avait une qui sortait du lot. Je devais me coltiner deux lieutes* débiles de la Garnison, qu'Hanji à l'air d'apprécier et avait embarqués avec nous, et on a fini assez imbibés. Personnellement, je me faisais chier, mais cette conne pense toujours que c'est me rendre service que de me sortir. Au final, si j'accepte, c'est surtout pour m'assurer qu'elle trouvera son chemin en rentrant. »

* * *

 _ **Lieute :**_ _Lieutenant._

* * *

Il marqua une pause. Apparemment, il lui semblait difficile d'entrer dans le vif du sujet. Eren lui jeta un regard perçant, et l'autre reprit une inspiration avant de continuer :

« Elle est venue racoler du côté de notre table. Merde... Elle te ressemblait tellement ! Ses cheveux, ses expressions, et surtout ses yeux. Pourtant, je croyais que les tiens étaient inimitables, mais, quand je la regardais…—il secoua la tête comme pour reprendre ses esprits. Et puis, l'alcool a certainement parlé avant moi. Je voulais te revoir. Je pensais à toi si fort et si souvent...

Je l'ai baisée. Je l'ai prise sur le lit branlant d'une des chambres miteuses de ce pub de malheur ! Je lui ai même refilé ma chemise et ma veste d'uniforme pour que ce soit plus crédible, et je l'ai sautée en lui demandant de fermer sa gueule, comme un sale con. Je crois même que je l'ai appelée par ton prénom suffisamment de fois pour que ça fasse de moi une vraie pourriture. »

Eren avait soudain le vertige et se raccrochait comme il pouvait au matelas. Livai se leva et fit quelques pas en se massant le front, avant de s'arrêter devant l'étroite fenêtre et de reprendre :

« Deux mois plus tard, elle s'est pointée au QG. Je me doutais bien qu'elle savait qui j'étais, mais, d'ordinaire, ces filles-là savent faire preuve de discrétion; surtout quand il s'agit de fidéliser leur clients. Sauf que j'avais merdé plus gravement que je le pensais… Ou bien elle, mais peu importe.

Elle m'a annoncé qu'elle était grosse et qu'elle était certaine que je sois le père. Ce que j'ai refusé de croire, bien évidemment, jusqu'à ce que le tenancier ne me le certifie en m'expliquant qu'elle ne faisait ce boulot que pour arrondir ces fins de mois, et que j'avais été son seul client depuis des semaines. Il n'y en avait pas, non plus, eu d'autre après, selon lui, car elle était retournée à la fauche jusqu'à être trop malade pour remettre le pied à l'étrier.

Elle ne me tenait peut-être pas par les couilles, mais elle tenait bien ce qu'on fabrique avec, et elle a essayé de me faire chanter. J'en savais foutre rien, mais cette saloperie de renommée que je me suis faite dans l'armée pouvait me coûter cher. C'était pas le moment. Elle pouvait vraiment briser ma carrière avec ses conneries, surtout si elle parlait de toi. Et je l'ai sous-estimée, le premier soir, car elle a, bien sûr, tout compris. Faut dire que t'es célèbre aussi, à ta façon ! Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était simplement du fric. Certainement pour se débarrasser du problème, car les médecins qui veulent bien s'occuper de ça se font payer grassement, et aussi pour s'offrir une meilleure vie. Mais elle a obtenu autre chose… »

Eren commençait à voir le bout du tunnel. C'était douloureux, atroce même. Mais, d'un autre côté, tellement rassurant. Levi pencha le front et fourra ses mains dans ses poches. Cet homme était toujours le même mur de principes, et tout s'expliquait enfin.

« Ma mère, Kuchel Ackerman, était de ces femmes-là… Une putain. Et je suis un fils de putain. Une erreur; un fardeau. Une bavure sans père et sans avenir. Je n'engendrerai pas un autre bâtard destiné à grandir dans les ordures et à voir crever sa mère à force de s'acharner au travail, en se faisant rosser et violer pour permettre à son rejeton de survivre. Je ne peux pas. »

Un sanglot serra la gorge d'Eren. S'il pensait ne jamais savoir le passé de son supérieur, maintenant, il le regrettait presque.

« Elle ne connaîtra pas le même sort, poursuivit Levi. Je n'ai jamais songé à…avoir des enfants. Absolument jamais, confessait-il, l'air de peiner, encore, à réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Mais, savoir que j'avais pu faire naître une vie, au milieu de tous ces morts que j'ai causés depuis mon enfance, ça a été un véritable choc.

"Une vie"… Je ne savais pas que j'avais le pouvoir de faire ça. Je ne savais pas que je pouvais donner au lieu de prendre. J'ai tellement crapahuté avec la faucheuse que j'avais oublié la nature même de l'être humain, et la force de l'espoir. C'est tellement stupide, mais ça me donne presque l'impression d'un miracle. Comme si quelque chose d'aussi merveilleux que l'enfantement relevait du divin. J'avais oublié que les hommes étaient capables de faire ça, et surtout moi... La seule vie que j'ai donnée, au lieu de la prendre, grandit en ce moment même. Je ne pouvais pas la tuer. Alors, j'ai proposé un marché à celle qui porte mon enfant, et elle a accepté. Je l'épouserai, et elle sera à l'abri de la misère. Ce chiard aura peut-être un avenir. En tous cas, je ferai ce qu'il faut pour. »

Il se retourna enfin vers Eren, et celui-ci pu voir, à travers ses larmes naissantes, les iris de platine sincèrement désolées de l'autre. Il y eut un instant de flottement où leurs esprits ébranlés semblaient graviter l'un autour de l'autre, cherchant une issue; un raisonnement.

Au bout du compte, Eren finit par sourire, dans l'acceptation, et même, la gratitude :

« Je comprends, dit-il à son tour, avec une tendresse certaine. Dans ce cas… Félicitations pour cet heureux évènement ! Sans moquerie, bien sûr. Je me sens vraiment très con, maintenant…

— C'est moi, imbécile. C'est moi qui ai déconné. »

Eren eut un rire clair et détendu :

« Je ne devrais pas vous dire ça, mais, savoir que vous aurez bientôt une famille... C'est étrange mais, ça me fait du bien. Ça me rend heureux, reprit-il avec plus de sérieux. Si vous survivez à ce foutoir, et quand… Peu importe. Il y aura un futur pour vous. Après tout ce que vous avez perdu, vous allez enfin pouvoir construire quelque chose. Vous avez raison, c'est ça le véritable espoir.

— Et quand tu auras toi-même disparu ? C'est ça que tu veux dire ? » releva Levi en s'approchant de quelques pas, les sourcils froncés. Eren baissa le menton et en profita pour essuyer ses yeux d'une main maladroite.

« Tu crois que ça me donne une raison supplémentaire de me battre ? l'exhorta encore l'autre avec âcreté. Je suis toujours le même. Si je dois sacrifier ma vie au combat, comme tous les camarades que j'ai laissés derrière moi, je le ferai. Si je survis à cette saleté de guerre, mon gosse connaîtra son père –malheureusement pour lui, d'ailleurs ! Mais, si je crève, ce qui serait le dénouement le plus réaliste, ce mariage permettra à sa mère de devenir veuve de guerre. De par mon grade d'Adjudant-chef actuel, cela devrait suffire à lui assurer une rente décente. Elle et le môme pourront vivre à l'abri du besoin. Tu vois ? Ma logique n'est pas aussi romanesque que tu sembles le croire.

— Si vous le dîtes, ça me va. De toute façon, je serai bien le dernier à vouloir vous voir changer… »

Leurs yeux si criants de sincérité et d'aveux se croisèrent à nouveau. Eren était maintenant sûr d'une chose : il ne désirait pas Levi Ackerman parce qu'il lui était plaisant ou inaccessible.

Non. Levi était un tout. Le jeune sergent voulait le prendre, mais l'autre le possédait déjà. Et Eren avait voulu sa chair aussi fort qu'à présent, il voulait son âme. Il voulait tout de lui.

« Tu l'as déjà fait pourtant, râla l'adjudant avant de se rasseoir, dos au bureau.

— Je suis censé m'excuser ?

— Pourquoi pas ? Je serai bientôt marié et père, mais, malgré ça, j'ai réussi à me battre toute ma vie sans jamais ressentir l'angoisse de la séparation, ou ce que beaucoup appellent "la peur de la mort". Toute ma vie, jusqu'à ce qu'une personne, un pauvre abruti de pisseux qui avait des couilles aussi grosses que sa connerie, ne débarque et fasse sa grande gueule. Tu vas me tuer, Eren Jäger. Je te jure, c'est toi qui vas précipiter ma mort. Tu fous tellement le bordel dans ma tête ! »

L'univers tournoya, les couleurs s'altérèrent. Eren bondit sur ses jambes et se précipita vers son supérieur. La chaise tangua et bascula. Levi, alarmé, avait eu le temps de se redresser et s'appuyait maintenant au bureau, chancelant sous l'étreinte du cadet. Eren ne se contentait pas de l'enlacer : il respirait son odeur d'inspirations profondes, et embrassait sa nuque avec délice. Cette déclaration avait été celle de trop; le coup d'envoi d'une course effrénée qui ne pouvait plus être stoppée; un challenge ultime, une conquête destructrice, dans la profanation de ce qu'ils étaient tous les deux; un vœu scellé et immortel, pour une chute si proche.

Levi se laissa assaillir, se détendant sous les mains exploratrices du sergent qui parcouraient son dos et ses épaules.

« Un jour, je t'ai entendu dire à un troufion que la mort n'était jamais belle, murmura t'il contre la joue d'Eren. C'est vrai et...c'est faux. Tu voulais certainement lui faire comprendre que ça n'avait pas d'importance; qu'il ne devait pas se préoccuper de la façon dont il allait mourir, car ce serait tragique quelles qu'en soient les circonstances. C'était sage de ta part, mais c'était complétement erroné. »

Eren s'écarta légèrement pour lui faire face, mais sans, toutefois, rompre l'étreinte. Les yeux de Levi était ternes, mélancoliques, alors qu'il poursuivait :

« Personnellement, je sais que la laideur de la mort est un poids pour ceux qui restent. Quand la dernière image que l'on garde d'une personne est une expression d'horreur ou de douleur ignoble, ça ne nous quitte jamais. Ça parasite même chacun des souvenirs heureux que l'on a d'elle. C'est ce qu'elle emporte avec elle, avec son dernier soupir, et il ne nous reste qu'un goût infâme quand cette dernière vision dénature l'être auquel on tenait. On sait, alors et pour toujours, qu'il est parti dans la souffrance et l'effroi, et ça nous hante chaque fois qu'on se le remémore.

La mort n'est jamais belle, c'est vrai, mais elle peut être indolore et acceptée. »

Ses bras se resserrèrent autour du torse du jeune homme et il enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

« Eren, si je pouvais, si je peux... Quand sonnera ton heure, j'aimerais t'emmener loin de tout. J'aimerais t'offrir suffisamment de derniers instants agréables pour que tu quittes ce monde en emportant des souvenirs heureux, mais c'est juste du délire vu ce qu'on attend de nous. Si je ne peux pas te sauver, j'aimerais au moins te voir partir avec sérénité. Je ferai tout pour ça. Je ne crois pas que j'accepterais de te voir te sacrifier pour un nouveau réceptacle. Je…je serais capable de t'enlever, de devenir fou… Je ne suis même pas sûr d'accepter le fait que tu doives mourir bientôt, mais, si ça doit arriver, j'aimerais rendre tes derniers instants plus paisibles. Je sais que c'est impossible, et je sais que j'ai mal commencé, mais je t'assure que c'est tout ce que je veux pour toi. »

Eren avait perdu pieds depuis longtemps. Il aurait tant voulu émouvoir l'autre autant qu'il venait lui-même de l'être, mais il n'avait pas les mots. Levi parlait si peu, en général, mais, quand il décidait de se confier, cela avait un prix que le jeune homme découvrait : celui de vous faire perdre la tête.

« Il nous reste du temps…, conclut le sergent d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion. Mais, pour te répondre sincèrement, c'est la plus belle et la plus mauvaise idée qu'on puisse avoir. Chaque minute de plus avec toi sera, évidemment, un souvenir heureux, mais aussi un regret déchirant et supplémentaire quand je devrai te quitter. La mort ne m'effraye plus depuis longtemps. Elle m'intrigue et joue avec moi. Parfois, ça m'arrive de la confondre avec mon ombre… Sauf que, quand je te tiens dans mes bras, je commence à la haïr plus que n'importe quoi en ce monde. Ça ressemble à ce que tu ressens ? Elle nous écoute et elle se fout de nous ! La mort, pour moi et à cet instant précis, c'est juste le truc immonde et injuste qui va nous séparer. Rien d'autre. »

Levi ne répondit pas mais le serra plus fort. Alors, Eren accompagna ses paroles de sa fougue. Il souleva l'adjudant et l'assit sur le bureau. Levi lui jeta un regard récriminant, mais le plus jeune n'en n'eut cure et fondit sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Ce fut l'oubli et l'abandon de tout. Il était comme un marin rentrant au port après des mois de mer, de campagnes et de disette, soudain pris de vertiges bienheureux en posant le pied sur le sol de son foyer. C'était un baiser impatient, affamé. L'aîné écarta les jambes et tira Eren plus proche de lui. Leurs souffles s'accélérèrent, les rendant gauches et brutaux, tandis qu'ils approfondissaient leurs caresses, leurs mains parcourant le corps de l'autre avec désir et empressement.

Eren tremblait, Levi soupirait de fébrilité.

Le sergent souffrait tant sa virilité, appuyée contre l'entrejambe de l'autre, s'était vivement gorgée de sang. Il attrapa, de ses mains rudes et fortes, les cuisses écartées pour resserrer encore l'étreinte. Levi gémit et bascula la tête vers l'arrière. Eren en profita pour assiéger son cou, faisant onduler son bassin contre le sien, transi d'un désir si irraisonné qu'il était à la limite du délire.

Son supérieur trouva néanmoins le moyen de grommeler, égal à lui-même :

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ? Tu as encore assez de force pour remettre ça, après la nuit que tu as passée ?

— Quelle nuit ? Quand ? Il n'y a rien d'autre… »

Et, avec la rancune que lui avaient soufflée cette question et sa hâte incontinente, il tira sèchement sur un pan de chemise de l'adjudant-chef, faisant sauter les boutons qui cascadèrent sur les dalles dans une symphonie cristalline. Levi le mitrailla du regard.

« Je les recoudrai plus tard », s'excusa le sergent en se jetant à nouveaux sur sa bouche, ses mains dégageant le tissu pour découvrir le buste fin et musclé. Puis, il se recula légèrement pour admirer son méfait, le front contre celui de l'autre homme, pendant que leurs bas-ventres restaient intimement liés, se mouvant l'un contre l'autre avec lascivité. Le membre de Levi était aussi dur que le sien, et sa respiration de plus en plus saccadée.

« Si on va plus loin, il n'y aura plus que vous... Il n'y aura plus que toi », confirma t'il.

Levi attrapa sa nuque et lui répondit d'un nouveau baiser langoureux, augmentant encore la pression entre leur corps.

Eren se demandait béatement s'il n'allait pas simplement jouir dans son caleçon, tant ces sensations inédites étaient merveilleuses. Ses mains tremblantes s'attelèrent à défaire la ceinture et le bouton du pantalon de toile claire du plus âgé. Ce dernier frissonna violemment en sentant les caresses contre le tissu tendu par son désir. Quand le sexe palpitant et captif fut moins à l'étroit, Eren glissa les doigts sous les cordons du sous-vêtement et chercha à l'atteindre, inspirant difficilement sous la poussé de sa fièvre. Si Levi était presque imberbe, cette intimité encore inexplorée ne semblait pas échapper à la règle, et le jeune homme parcourut rapidement le mince duvet, court et doux, pour saisir le membre gonflé à pleine main et le sortir à l'air libre. Son partenaire grogna d'excitation, sans retenue, et s'appliqua à le délivrer à son tour. Eren gémit quand les doigts agiles tâtonnèrent, en descendant le long de sa toison brune et nettement plus fournie, avant de s'enrouler autour de ce qu'ils cherchaient. Un délicieux tiraillement électrisa tout son corps. Levi entama quelques va-et-vient, mais le plus jeune retira sa main, ramenant le bras de l'homme autour de son cou et rapprochant à nouveau leurs ventres pour que les deux instruments de plaisir se rejoignent. Ils s'embrassèrent encore, avec ardeur et maladresse, roulant les hanches pour que leurs érections se frottent l'une contre l'autre avec délectation. Leurs respirations devenaient de plus en difficiles. Soudain, Eren sourit contre la jugulaire de celui qui devenait, à partir de cet instant, son amant :

« C'est vrai que c'est un beau modèle, mais je crois bien que c'est moi qui gagne…

— Tch ! Alors, il faut croire que la taille de la bite est proportionnelle à l'ego ! Mais...du coup, ce serait dommage de détourner les quelques millimètres que tu as en plus de leurs fonction première.

— Mmh...millimètres ? fit mine de bouder le plus jeune en se vengeant d'une nouvelle friction, pressant l'homme contre lui à l'aide d'une main ferme posée sur ses reins.

— Han ! Eren...Tu…tu ne comprends pas ce que je dis ? »

L'interpellé l'interrogea du regard, mais celui de l'autre était embué de désir, sérieux et insolitement quémandeur.

Et puis, Levi lui ordonna quelque chose qui acheva de détruire les derniers bastions de son self-control :

« Prend-moi. »

Les mots ricochèrent une bonne seconde contre les parois de son crâne vide; mais ils trouvèrent vite le chemin vers un organe répondant à l'appel. Des bribes de ses rêves les plus fantasques, quant à cette situation, lui revenaient en mémoire. Si il avait outrageusement imaginé leurs ébats sous cet angle, il n'aurait jamais cru que la réalité soit si permissive. Le caractère dominant de Levi affirmait le contraire, tout autant que sa nature égocentrique et supérieure —semblable à la sienne, par ailleurs— et, cependant, l'homme venait de lui faire la plus précieuse des offrandes : il se livrait à lui; s'en remettait à son contrôle, en lui assurant ainsi sa confiance la plus absolue. Et ce n'était pas peu dire de la part d'une nature si méfiante.

Eren ne se fit pas prier et releva l'une des jambes de son supérieur, tirant vivement sur la cuissarde pour l'envoyer rouler derrière lui. Quand il eut fait de même avec la seconde, il attrapa la taille du pantalon et Levi, toujours plus exalté et essoufflé, l'aida à soulever son bassin en se dressant sur ses avant-bras. Eren ne s'embarrassa pas d'ôter son propre bas d'uniforme, mais se débarrassa de sa chemise pour mieux savourer le contact de leurs peaux. L'autre se rua sur l'étendue de caramel, baisant ses pectoraux et ses clavicules avec frénésie, tandis que leurs bas-ventres à nouveau soudés reprenaient leur valse brûlante. Comme le lui avait demandé son unique autre partenaire masculin, Eren humidifia ses doigts et descendit sa main vers l'intimité de son amant. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils :

« Oï ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

— Euh...sans me vanter d'avoir un gros calibre, tu vas douiller si je…

— Non.

— Préliminaires ? Tu connais ?

— J'ai dit "non" ! s'entêta Levi. Tu me prends pour une tapette ou quoi ? »

Eren faillit s'étrangler de rire et l'homme grimaça, prenant conscience de son déni comique et involontaire.

« Très bien, tu l'auras voulu ! » prévint le cadet en lui saisissant le haut des cuisses pour l'inviter à prendre une position plus confortable. Levi se laissa tomber sur ses coudes et releva les genoux. Son amant se positionna face à sa route. Heureusement, les sécrétions d'excitation précédant l'éjaculation avaient déjà commencé à pleurer de leurs virilités mutuelles, en quantité suffisante pour lubrifier la manœuvre tant redoutée et espérée. Les sourcils de Levi se fléchir dans une expression presque suppliante, et un long frisson de ravissement parcourut l'échine du sergent.

« Allez...dépêche… »

Et Eren entra dans les chairs chaudes et si ardemment convoitées. Levi se cambra de douleur et, si le jeune homme n'était pas si en prise à maîtriser l'afflux de plaisir —soudain et dévastateur— qui menaçait d'abréger précocement son tourment, il se serait sans doute gentiment moqué. Attrapant les hanches de son partenaire pour le maintenir, il continua de s'enfoncer. Levi s'agrippa à ses poignets, gémissant bruyamment. Quand son pubis heurta l'entre-jambe de l'autre, Eren s'immobilisa et retint son souffle, attendant que son amant s'habitue à sa présence intrusive. La respiration de Levi était sifflante et irrégulière, alors qu'une fine pellicule de sueur commençait à faire luire son front.

Puis, sans prévenir, le plus vieux amorça des mouvements sur son membre, accompagnés de soupirs profonds et voluptueux. Eren poussa un long râle d'extase incontrôlé. Il entama ses propres va-et-vient, en veillant à ne pas être trop brusque. Levi grimaçait d'inconfort, mais son subordonné peinait à conserver une cadence douce, tant la tentation de déchaîner sa fougue devenait un supplice. Cet homme le rendait fou, autant par la danse ondoyante de son corps que par les sons de plus en plus merveilleux qui lui échappaient. Bien vite, le jeune sergent osa augmenter le rythme, et leurs voix unies se chargèrent d'une tonalité fabuleusement luxuriante, Levi se retenant à peine de crier. L'ombre de la souffrance disparaissait progressivement de ses traits, et soudain :

« Ah ! Oui ! Là ! Mmh...aaah, plus vite ! »

Cette prière vibrante de sensualité fit perdre à Eren toute maîtrise, alors que son amant, semblant subitement terrassé par un plaisir croissant, se pressait plus intensément contre lui et s'empalait sur son membre jusqu'à une profondeur qu'il n'aurait, lui-même, cru pouvoir atteindre, à peut-être deux ou trois reprises, avant que le plus jeune ne s'inquiète :

« A-Ah, attend !...Putain, c'est trop bon...Lev... Merde ! »

Trop tard, Eren n'avait pu refreiner l'orgasme, puissant et presque inattendu, qui venait de le faucher. Il resta un instant suffoqué, les yeux prisonniers de ceux de Levi qui haletait et tremblait encore.

« Crétin, lâcha finalement l'adjudant, et l'autre lui répondit d'un regard profondément désolé. Ta réputation sulfureuse, c'est du flan, en fin de compte.

— Tu m'excites beaucoup trop ! se défendit l'autre.

— Tch ! La fougue des jeunes…

— C'est toi qui dis ça ?! s'indigna Eren. Tu t'entendais, y a deux minutes ? Et puis, si t'avais pas été si pressé, t'aurais eu moins mal et peut-être que tu n'aurais pas fait long feu, toi non plus ! »

Levi rougit violemment et détourna les yeux.

« Merde alors ! s'exclama Eren, les yeux ronds.

— Quoi encore ? pesta l'adjudant.

— C'est trop mignon quand tu fais ça ! »

Levi lui jeta un regard outré :

« Mignon ? Non mais, tu vas te calmer ?! »

Eren éclata de rire avant d'embrasser tendrement son cou.

« Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois…

— T'as intérêt.

— Dans cinq ou dix minutes.

— Certainement pas ! On est déjà à la bourre, tu te relaves et tu te magnes de rejoindre les autres. »

Eren émit un grognement de protestation et sa main s'empara da la verge encore dressée de son supérieur, qui palpita sous son toucher.

« Dès que j'en aurai fini avec toi… » objecta t'il encore, et il ne laissa pas à l'autre le temps de répondre, scellant ses lèvres d'un nouveau baiser tandis que ses doigts glissaient sur l'érection frustrée, procurant une félicité renaissante à son partenaire.

Sa bouche quitta la sienne et descendit le long de son buste, embrassant la peau opaline et frissonnante, parcourant ses muscles abdominaux, jusqu'à s'égarer sur son nombril alors qu'il s'agenouillait entre les jambes toujours écartées de l'homme.

Levi gémit de plus belle et courba la nuque vers l'arrière lorsqu'Eren commença à parcourir sa virilité d'une langue espiègle, pour finir par l'engloutir entièrement. L'homme passa la main dans ses longs cheveux châtains, y emmêlant ses doigts fins tandis que ses soupirs gagnaient en intensité. Quand il sentit qu'il était sur le point de jouir, il l'appela pour le prévenir, tentant de lui reculer la tête. Mais Eren enfonça plus profondément l'organe, soudain frémissant, au fond de sa bouche, et s'assura que l'orgasme si attendu ne laisse aucune trace.

Après tout, Levi aimait tellement la propreté…

* * *

 _Le générique du chapitre : ** Relax - Frankie Goes to Holywood - 1983 **et sa traduction très...coquine ;D_

 _tapez : **/oh4tHpUflDA** dans la barre de recherche youtube pour trouver la version "cover". Ça vous évitera de vous faire du mal avec le clip officiel. Croyez-moi, c'est un conseil. Après, vous pouvez toujours vous y mesurer si vous voulez vous taper une bonne barre, mais l'ambiance du chap sera perdue à jamais..._

 _Traduction :_

 _Oh oh_

 _Bien...maintenant !_

 _Relaxe, ne le fais pas,_

 _Quand tu veux y aller ..._

 _Relaxe, ne le fais pas,_

 _Quand tu veux venir..._

 _Relaxe, ne le fais pas,_

 _Quand tu veux la sucer..._

 _Relaxe, ne le fais pas,_

 _Quand tu veux venir._

 _Quand tu veux venir..._ _  
_

_(bis)_

 _Viens, oh~oh~oh_

 _Mais tire droit dans la bonne direction,_

 _Fais-en ton but..._

 _Vis ces rêves,_

 _Machine ces machinations._

 _Tu dois me frapper,_

 _Me frapper..._

 _Frappe-moi de ces rayons laser !_

 _1, 2..._

 _Relaxe..._

 _Ne le fais pas._

 _Relaxe..._

 _Quand tu veux venir._

 _Viens..._

 _Je viens..._

 _Je viens !_

 _Relaxe, ne le fais pas,_

 _Quand tu veux y aller..._

 _Relaxe, ne le fais pas,_

 _Quand tu veux venir ..._

 _Relaxe, ne le fais pas,_

 _Quand tu veux la sucer..._

 _Relaxe, ne le fais pas,_

 _[l'amour]_

 _Quand tu veux venir..._

 _Quand tu veux venir..._

 _Quand tu veux venir..._

 _Viens !_

 _Bande !_

 _Le scandaleux spectacle amoureux*,_

 _Oh~ ressens-le..._

 _Relaxe... Relaxe... Relaxe_

 _Plus haut ! Plus haut !_

 _Relaxe..._

 _VIENS !_

* **scene :** au sens pornographique, si on veut, et pas facile à traduire littéralement. En anglais on parle de "hot scene" que l'on diminue couramment en "scene".

 ** _Oui, le chanteur du groupe était gay (mais je pense que c'est assez transparent, mdr) J_**


	13. L'orage

**L'orage.**

Levi réapparut dans les communs alors que les derniers retardataires quittaient les lieux. Eren, toujours aussi peu soucieux des horaires, avait pris l'initiative insolente de reculer son programme pour satisfaire sa fringale matinale. Il déjeunait tranquillement et en toute impunité, assis à côté d'Hiro. Tous deux étaient attablés avec Blackbull, Vassnoïvitch et Le Rat. Levi se renfrogna d'emblée, agacé par le comportement du sergent et furieux de le revoir en compagnie du jeune homme blond. À l'exception de cette fine équipée, le réfectoire était désert. L'adjudant s'approcha d'eux, la mine sombre, et fit un hochement de tête dédaigneux en direction des deux jeunes gens qui plaisantaient avec une légèreté exaspérante :

« Oï, vous deux ! persifla t'il. Vous avez pas l'impression de passer déjà suffisamment de temps fourrés ensemble ? Vous êtes obligés de rester collés comme ça, en permanence ? Bordel, y a plein de place dans cette cambuse ! On dirait des frères siamois. Vous vous la tenez quand l'un de vous deux va pisser, aussi ? »

Les autres se turent et l'observèrent, surpris, mais Levi ignora royalement leur présence et s'irrita davantage en voyant Eren lui jeter un faible sourire fautif, tandis qu'Hiro couvrait sa bouche de sa main pour dissimuler un petit rire.

« Jäger, gronda t'il, ton pote va s'en prendre une, et toi par la même. Tu te crois où ? L'heure, c'est l'heure; et après l'heure, c'est dans ton cul. La maison ne fait pas service continu, alors, va m'enfiler ton équipement et grouille ton fiacre ! Tu devrais déjà être au boulot. »

Eren haussa les épaules, l'air sérieux, mais ses yeux restaient rieurs :

« De toute façon, Armin n'est pas prêt », plaida t'il.

Levi se souvint que, la veille, le petit blond lui avait soumis la requête d'effectuer une patrouille de surveillance avec son ami d'enfance. Ces deux-là, de par leurs postes de responsables respectifs, n'avaient plus l'occasion de sortir de la base en équipe depuis des années, et ils voulaient certainement lier l'utile à l'agréable en effectuant cette excursion de contrôle ensemble. Levi étant sur le camp, épaulé par Le Rat pour gérer les éventuelles réceptions, il n'y avait pas vu d'objections et avait donné son aval.

« Et le reste de votre escouade ? Ça prend racine dehors, comme un rang de poireaux, pendant que vous trimardez ? sermonna t'il encore, avec cynisme.

— Il n'y a que Glenn et Frock, répondit le sergent. Une patrouille plus importante est déjà partie pour s'occuper du périmètre habituel, comme chaque matin. Nous quatre allons monter plus haut vers le nord-est pour voir si l'on repère des traces d'approche, comme vous l'a sûrement dit Armin.

— Mes avis que c'est surtout pour vous amuser et gaspiller du gaz, râla le plus vieux. Tâchez de rester à couvert, et ne faîtes pas trop les cons. Surtout Glenn. Ce gamin est une vraie cuillère et, si il se pète un truc, ce sera ta faute. Quant à toi, je m'en branle que tu sois pas de chez nous, grogna t'il à Hiro. Personne glande, ici. Trouve-toi quelque chose à faire ! »

Hiro haussa les sourcils, ironique. Sa langue aiguisée avait bien quelques répliques cinglantes à balancer, mais la discrétion lui imposa, néanmoins, le silence. Il fit tout de même un sourire carnassier à Levi avant de se lever, ses prunelles dorées plantées dans les siennes, en lui jetant, avec une œillade témérairement complice :

« Je vais me faire un café. »

Levi grimaça. Que cet énergumène, et la boisson sombre et infâme que lui et ses confrères avaient ramenée avec eux, aillent au diable. Avec l'air affriolant presque naturel de ce garçon, il était difficile de savoir si il était allusif ou juste lui-même. Enfin, pour le coup, il y avait forcément un sous-entendu quelque part, qu'Eren ait parlé ou non de ce qu'ils avaient eu l'audace d'entreprendre dans les quartiers de l'adjudant-chef, car Fritz s'était tout de même fait prendre, nu et enflammé, dans la chambre d'un autre soldat —un homme, qui plus est— et cela ne l'empêchait pas de sourire et de se pavaner effrontément. Assurément, il se fichait de se savoir démasqué et, comble d'ironie, Levi ne pouvait plus lui jeter la première pierre, ce qui avait le don de le faire frémir de rage au possible. Il s'assit, toujours si peu amène, face à Eren, et grommela à l'adresse de Vass :

« Hiro devait rentrer cette nuit, pas vous ?

— Non, nous affectés encole poul qualante-huit heules. Semaine-pelmission, semaine-pelmission, oldle génélal, expliqua t'elle à sa manière si incompréhensible.

— Permission, mes fesses ! éructa Blackbull. On enchaîne juste boulot ici et là-bas. Arrête de fleurir les tombes, ça va pourrir !

— Quoi toi faile de pelmission ici, toute façon ? Casino, lacing et pin-up pas exister, alols toi juste tlavailles. Paladis êtle pulgatoile poul toi, sultout sans paladis altificiels ! Moi lile. »

Mais ça ne se voyait pas. Si Levi avait eu plus d'humour, il aurait peut-être senti un soupçon de compérage entre ces deux complexions si opposées, mais, en raison de son indifférence chronique à l'exercice de la compréhension des natures humaines, la grande blonde au teint diaphane restait, pour lui, un insondable bloc de glace. En dépit du burlesque de son accent, cela lui semblait être un trait de caractère qui les rapprochait, insidieusement, et il ne put s'empêcher d'approuver ses dires.

Tout à coup, le PP-8 grésillant en sourdine —comme souvent— accroché à la ceinture d'Hiro qui revenait s'asseoir, une tasse à la main, se mit à résonner d'une voix rendue nasillarde par l'écouteur réduit :

« Hey ! L'aigle à la con ! »

Tous reluquèrent les hanches du blond, avec stupéfaction, et lui-même sursauta. Il écarta un pan de son manteau et décrocha le mousqueton du combiné. Il avait beau garder bonne figure, Levi remarqua combien il s'était raidi. Sa main appuya sur le commutateur d'émission :

« Mon général ? Quelle joie d'entendre votre voix de si bon matin ! Que se passe-t-il ? »

Il relâcha l'interrupteur et toute la salle retint son souffle.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous, enfoiré ?! »

Cette fois, Pit Manson ne mâchait plus ses mots. Il n'était même plus question de foxtrot, la grossièreté de la conversation faisant, apparemment, office de confusion à la régulière.

« Je bois un café, à vous. »

Levi observa Eren qui fronçait les sourcils, dardant sur Hiro un regard pesant, comme pour supplier muettement le blond de se montrer plus conciliant. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et cela énerva encore un peu plus l'adjudant qui, ce matin tout particulièrement, ne supportait plus de les voir se comprendre sans paroles, mais il continua d'écouter en fulminant intérieurement.

« Tu te payes ma gueule ? continuait le timbre lourd de Manson. T'as intérêt de radiner ASAP* ! Va falloir qu'on cause. Tu me prends pour le dernier des attardés ? Qu'est que tu veux ? Que j'éclate la tête de Jäger contre un mur ?! J'ai autre chose à foutre que gérer tes conn... »

Mais Hiro appuya sur la pédale d'émission avant que son interlocuteur ne termine, les privant de la suite du propos. Au bout de quinze ou vingt secondes, il la relâcha, vérifiant que les accusations avaient cessé. Les crépitements de la fréquence étaient calmes, il fit une tentative :

« Pardonnez-moi, j'ai dû mal à vous entendre ! Juste au cas où, je vous signale que cette conversation n'est pas privée. Mais, de toute façon, je suis sûr que vous vous faîtes des idées ! » mentit-il bassement, avant que son regard ne se plisse et qu'il n'ajoute :

« Et, quand bien même ? »

* * *

 _ **ASAP :**_ _se prononce phonétiquement "assap". As Soon As Possible. Dès que possible/ immédiatement._

* * *

Duke Barton fit une série de mimiques si outrées et grandiloquentes, qu'elles eurent le mérite de distraire Levi de la jalousie empirique que cet échange inopiné lui rappelait. Le blond lâcha encore la commande et regarda son acolyte, bouillonnant d'affront et de révolte, se contorsionner dans une suite de signes muets et furibonds qui le firent rire silencieusement. La voix grondante de leur général les happa à nouveau :

« Joue pas à ça ! Joue pas... Ou je te jure que je viens te chercher moi-même et que tu vas le sentir passer ! On a dix divisions d'infanterie qui débarquent en ce moment-même. Je veux que tu sois rentré avant ce soir, et avec Barton. J'ai besoin de lui. Reçu ?

— Négatif. Il faudra attendre cette nuit, et j'ai pas la nacelle. À vous.

— Je m'en fous. Tu prends vingt-mille pieds, et le Rat n'a qu'à mettre son masque à gaz et s'envelopper dans les peaux de bêtes de ton cher Eren ! Enroule-le dans tes putains de tifs, je m'en branle ! Vous passez au sud, au-dessus des murs, et vous vous démerdez pour être un minimum discrets, mais je veux vous voir ici le plus vite possible ! REÇU ?!

— À vos ordres, soupira le blond, mais sa mine désintéressée était la preuve de son manque absolu de culpabilité.

— Fin de transmission ! » vociféra le général pour conclure, mais sans parvenir à l'intimider davantage.

Hiro raccrocha l'appareil à son ceinturon, tandis que Le Rat se mettait à croasser son indignation. Si l'usage de la phonie, en lui-même, constituait déjà une aberration à ses yeux, l'omission des codes de langage était, quant à elle, un véritable blasphème.

« C'est pas vrai ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! répétait-il, abattu. Qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu ?

— Oh, c'est bon ! s'impatienta Hiro. Laisse-le taper sa petite crise, ça ira mieux demain…

— Je le savais ! s'écria le jeune homme brun. Je savais que ça finirait mal, cette histoire ! Merde, Eren, ajouta t'il en se tournant vers le sergent, qui s'était, lui-même, ratatiné sur son banc. Dis-moi que Manson se plante et que vous n'avez rien fait ?! »

Eren l'ignora et releva sur Hiro un regard foudroyant de colère :

« Du passé, hein ? » invectiva t'il.

Hiro haussa les épaules d'un air innocent :

« Bien sûr, confirma t'il.

— Quoi ?! s'exclama Duke en éclatant de rire. C'est ce que tu lui as raconté ? »

Hiro se renfrogna vivement et pourfendit son camarade d'un regard meurtrier.

« Pff, ces deux-là font des galipettes ensemble depuis plus de dix ans ! continua Le Rat. Et ils passent leur temps à nous emmerder avec leurs "je t'aime, moi non plus". C'est fini ? Laisse-moi rire ! Depuis quand ? Dix minutes ? Une journée peut-être ?

— Ça va, lâche-moi ! Ça vous regarde pas, je te rappelle ! tempêta Hiro.

— Non mais, tu rigoles !? Vous venez d'utiliser un canal d'urgence extrêmement facile à intercepter juste pour votre scène de ménage à deux balles ! C'était quoi, cette fois-ci ? Tu te venges parce qu'il a souri à la secrétaire de l'amiral ? Invité la responsable des archives à dîner ?

— Du calme, tempéra le lieutenant Vassnoïvitch. Nous avoil habitude, aplès tout. Toi toujouls tlop faile soucis. Manson pas êtle allivé où il est sans Hilo. Equipe étlange, mais équipe qui gagne. Toi pas oublier. »

Le rat croisa les bras, boudeur, puis ce fut au tour de Blackbull de s'offusquer :

« Peut-être bien, mais… Pourquoi Eren, bordel ?! Il a fallu que tu m'le dévergondes avec tes saloperies, alors que c'était le plus burné de la bande !

— Ça, je te le confirme ! répartit aussitôt le blond, goguenard. Et il l'est toujours, je ne l'ai pas castré. »

Levi dû se raisonner sévèrement pour ne pas bondir et l'étrangler, et il crut avoir parlé tout haut quand Eren se mit à gronder :

« Je vais te tuer ! »

Le jeune homme semblait plus qu'humilié par la situation, et incriminait son partenaire coaccusé avec une hargne mauvaise mais, malheureusement, encore insuffisante à lui faire perdre de sa pédante.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ne se saura pas, tenta de le rassurer Hiro. Ils me font chier, mais ils tiendront leurs langues, comme d'habitude. N'est-ce pas, les gars ? »

Les intéressés hochèrent la tête, avec une irritation mêlée de fatalisme, mais Le Rat argua subitement :

« Et...et vous, adjudant-chef ? Je me fiche pas mal de ce qu'ont fait ces deux-là, et vous pourrez les débiter en petits morceaux si vous voulez, mais c'est la crédibilité du général qui m'inquiète… »

Levi l'étudia d'un œil noir, mais Hiro répondit à sa place, dans un sourire confiant :

« Ne t'en fais pas, Levi Ackerman n'a pas l'air d'être du genre à propager ce genre de radio-bidasse ! »

L'adjudant se tourna lentement vers lui et planta ses iris d'argent dans l'ambre moqueuse. Il y déversa une telle quantité de venin qu'elle se ternit, avant de murmurer, dans un mensonge que, de toute évidence, l'autre saurait très bien interpréter :

« C'est vrai, je m'en fous totalement. »

Il sentit le pied d'Eren courir le long du cuir de sa botte et se retint de sursauter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la compagnie s'était séparée. Hiro et Duke étaient partis faire leurs paquetages, tandis que le sergent Andrews et le lieutenant Vassnoïvitch rejoignaient leurs élèves du jour, s'excusant à peine de leur retard. Eren avait sûrement rejoint Armin et les deux autres, pendant que Levi, lui, s'était remis de l'eau à chauffer dans la cuisine. Il n'avait pas les idées claires, et préférait s'isoler encore un peu avant de se mettre au travail. En temps normal, il ne se serait jamais permis de traînasser de la sorte, mais la situation était exceptionnelle. Il était à peine neuf heures. Cette journée commençait sur les chapeaux-de-roues, et l'exemple qu'il donnait en lambinant ainsi lui importait peu.

Alors qu'il rêvassait, debout devant le fourneau, des pas résonnèrent dans son dos. Il fit volte-face et tomba sur le sourire charmeur d'Eren.

« Encore là ? le houspilla t'il. Vous comptez partir un jour, ou vous attendez la vingt-cinquième heure ?

— On ne s'est pas dit "au revoir"… » prétexta le jeune homme avec frivolité.

Levi leva les yeux au ciel :

« T'es débile, en fin de compte. Tu veux vraiment qu'on se fasse griller ? Allez, fous-moi le camp. »

Mais Eren n'obéit pas, et s'approcha pour venir envelopper le visage de l'adjudant entre ses mains chaudes, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Levi ne résista pas et enroula même ses bras autour du cou du sergent, cherchant à approfondir le baiser. Son subordonné en profita pour redescendre ses paumes et caresser ses flancs, le faisant frissonner.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, pour Hiro… » souffla le plus jeune, au bout d'une minute ou deux.

Levi fronça les sourcils et réfléchit, avant de confesser :

« D'après ce que j'ai compris toute à l'heure, le général de l'UPL est une fiotte. Ça en fait une de plus, et je pense pouvoir dire que lui et Fritz sont plus proches qu'on pourrait le croire. Si il te tourne autour, c'est seulement pour s'amuser… Comme toi, d'ailleurs. N'est-ce pas ? »

Eren se mordit la lèvre avec un sourire attendri, mais l'acier redevint soudain tranchant :

« Par contre, maintenant, je ne veux plus qu'il t'approche, c'est bien clair ?

— Mmh... J'adore quand tu es possessif comme ça ! soupira Eren en partant à l'assaut de son cou.

— Arrête tes conneries ! Ça fout déjà un bordel monstre, vos histoires ! Toi et moi, ça n'existe pas, et calme le jeu avec lui, compris ?

— Tout ce que tu voudras. On dort ensemble cette nuit ?

— Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?

— Je saurai rester invisible ! supplia le jeune homme.

— Pour recommencer tes exploits de jeune puceau ? »

Eren grogna, injurié :

« Non, je vais te déglinguer. »

Les yeux de Levi s'agrandirent, dans un mélange de stupéfaction et de révolte. Il jeta à l'autre un regard si réprimandeur qu'Eren se mit à balbutier :

« Euh, non, enfin... Je voulais dire...c'était un peu trop… »

Sentant, finalement, l'amusement l'emporter sur l'irritation, le plus vieux le coupa d'un nouveau baiser. Ses mains glissèrent sur le torse du sergent, s'engouffrant sous les parmentures de son veston d'uniforme. Il sentit, alors, une certaine rigidité au niveau de l'une des poches intérieures. Ses doigts agiles attrapèrent l'objet, sans que leurs lèvres ne se séparent. C'était du papier. Il tira la feuille et rompit l'échange pour inspecter ce qui ressemblait à une enveloppe.

 _À l'attention de l'adjudant-chef Levi Ackerman._

Il interrogea le jeune homme du regard et celui-ci lui répondit d'un petit sourire coupable. Levi ouvrit le pli et lut le seul mot qui y était inscrit. Ses yeux continuèrent de fixer les caractères d'encre encore plusieurs secondes après qu'il n'en ait saisi le sens, plus ému qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Eren disait vrai : lui aussi avait pensé à lui durant tout ce temps. Il finit par se ressaisir et remettre le cadet à sa place :

« Décidément, la discrétion, c'est pas ton fort !

— Je ne l'ai pas envoyée ! se défendit Eren. M'engueule pas pour un truc que j'ai pas fait !

— Tu crois que conserver cette lettre sur toi était plus prudent ? Si elle était tombée de ta poche, ou que quelqu'un avait fouillé ta veste ? »

Eren soupira, acceptant la défaite :

« Alors, tu n'as qu'à la garder. Elle est pour toi, de toute manière, mais…—et il enlaça de nouveau son supérieur— j'espère qu'elle ne servira pas, au final…

— Evite de me pisser dessus avec de l'eau de rose, ça risque de m'énerver », grommela l'adjudant, mais il fourra, néanmoins, le pli dans une poche de sa propre veste.

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent encore et leurs ardeurs redoublèrent d'intensité à une vitesse exponentielle, si bien qu'Eren fut contraint de s'écarter, le souffle court :

« Je...dois y aller, sinon je vais…

— C'est ça, casse-toi… » approuva Levi qui recommençait à avoir chaud. Bien trop chaud pour la saison.

* * *

Eren s'arrêta, haletant et en sueur, sur une branche haute et horizontale de l'un des géants de sève qui bordaient la lisière de la forêt septentrionale. Un des grappins d'Armin fendit l'écorce du tronc, quelques mètres au-dessus de sa tête, et le petit blond vint se percher à ses côtés, tout aussi essoufflé et ruisselant.

« Hé bah ! s'exclama t'il. T'as vachement progressé ! Alors que moi, je me suis carrément ramolli... Heureusement que le capor...je veux dire, l'adjudant-chef, n'est pas là pour voir mes prouesses ! » grimaça t'il.

Eren ricana :

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que les muscles, ça pousse tout seul ? »

Mais Armin lui jeta un regard moqueur, lui signifiant qu'il n'arriverait pas à l'épater davantage.

« Garde ça pour les filles, idiot.

— Ha ha ! T'en fais pas, va ! Chacun son domaine, et je peux te garantir que, question matière grise, t'as une bonne longueur d'avance ! »

Son ami le remercia d'un sourire humble et Eren ajouta :

« Et puis, tu te débrouilles très bien, quand même ! Regarde, t'as semé les deux autres ! Où est-ce qu'ils sont passés ? Faudrait qu'ils s'activent un peu, j'ai l'impression qu'il va y avoir de l'orage.

— Tu crois ? » s'étonna Armin.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que le temps s'était adouci, et les températures étaient anormalement hautes pour une fin d'hiver. Le sergent pouvait sentir l'humidité de l'air remonter, depuis quelques heures, ainsi que les vents qui se levaient, annonçant l'arrivée d'une perturbation atmosphérique des plus brutales. Mais, comme pour répondre à sa question, le souffle filant accompagnant la projection des câbles siffla à leurs oreilles, et Glenn et Frock les rejoignirent à leur tour, s'arrimant à une ramification plus basse. Les quatre soldats venaient d'atteindre la bordure extrême des bois, et contemplaient, à présent, le sinueux plateau qui s'étalait vers le nord.

« On a rien vu, rapporta Frock. Pas une trace de titan ni d'humain. »

Eren hocha la tête :

« Ouais, on dirait bien que personne ne s'est approché, c'est plutôt rassurant. La terre est encore humide, en bas. Si des véhicules étaient passés par là, ils auraient forcément laissé des ornières. Même d'ici, on n'aperçoit pas l'ombre d'un campement ou les vestiges d'un bivouac.

— Ce n'était pas inutile de vérifier, justifia Armin.

— Je ne dis pas le contraire. On va pouvoir… »

Il se stoppa, alerte. Un grondement sourd et lointain venait d'attirer son attention.

« Ah ? On dirait que tu avais raison… Ça commence à tonner au nord ! » le félicita son ami de toujours.

Mais Eren plissa les yeux en scrutant le ciel, inquiet. Son pouls s'accéléra alors que le vrombissement se rapprochait, s'intensifiant sans discontinuer.

« C'est pas le tonnerre, ça..., se défia t'il soudain. À couvert ! »

Aussitôt, les membres de l'équipe se reculèrent vers les branches intérieures, se dissimulant plus discrètement parmi les feuillages.

« Ça se rapproche ! paniqua Glenn. On dirait que le ciel va nous tomber dessus ! »

Et, soudain, Eren les aperçut entre les cimes, passant au-dessus d'eux sur la voute nuageuse : trois monoplans filant vers le sud à une vitesse phénoménale et fracassante, avoisinant probablement les six-cent kilomètres à l'heure, pour ce qu'il savait de ce genre d'aéronef. Ils les survolèrent trop rapidement pour que le sergent ne puisse identifier clairement les types d'appareils dont il s'agissait, mais l'estimation qu'il fit de leurs envergures ne présageait rien de bon. Cela ressemblait à des bombardiers légers, et leur formation en V était dangereusement basse : tout juste deux ou trois milles mètres, alors que la plupart de ces avions avaient un plafond de huit mille ou plus. Ce qui voulait dire…

Ils descendaient.

Ils se dirigeaient vers le port.

« Il vont attaquer la base ! s'écria Eren. Il faut qu'on y retourne pour l'évacuer ! »

Les yeux d'Armin étaient écarquillés d'effroi :

« Mais... On n'aura jamais le temps...

— Réfléchis pas, on y va ! ALLEZ ! » hurla t'il, avant de se jeter dans le vide.

* * *

Livai avait décidé d'alléger un peu ses objectifs de la journée, préférant se ménager, en dépit de ses convictions concernant la futilité de cette pratique qui soulevait, d'ordinaire et chez lui, l'insurrection. Il ficha une paix royale et extraordinaire à la bleusaille, pour s'occuper de tâches plus solitaires. Voire même, partiellement superflues, mais grand-mal adviendrait à celui qui oserait le lui faire remarquer. Pour l'heure, il pansait tranquillement son hongre, au calme de sa stalle. Enfin, presque, car il avait tout de même hérité de la compagnie —devenue, cependant, coutumière— de Riff Wherleim. Celui-ci, de corvée d'écurie, bavardait, folâtre, tout en nettoyant le box. Levi grimaça de douleur en se penchant vers l'avant-bras de son Oldenbourg alezan.

« Vous avez mal au dos, adjudant-chef ? » demanda innocemment la recrue.

Levi ne répondit pas, préférant l'ignorer. Au dos ? Non. Juste un peu plus bas. L'autre, habitué à ses silences évasifs et désintéressés, ne s'en formalisa pas et continua son badinage :

« Non mais, vous avez vu un peu les ailes qu'il a ? C'est magnifique ! »

Il parlait du Marteau d'Arme, qui avait quitté le port quelques heures plus tôt avec Duke Barton, obéissant ainsi aux injections du général Manson. Et ce frimeur d'Hiro Fritz ne s'était pas gêné pour faire une nouvelle démonstration de sa redoutable transformation.

« J'aurai plutôt dit "monstrueux" », grommela l'adjudant en se détournant vers un seau contenant les divers brosses et bouchons.

Ayant fini d'étriller l'animal, il s'accroupit près du mur et fouilla le matériel à la recherche d'un cure-pied. Riff s'arrêta soudainement de jaboter pour faire une remarque imprévue, qui rehaussa l'attention de Levi :

« Vous entendez ça ? On dirait que ça gronde, nan ? »

Ils se turent et tendirent l'oreille. En effet, un bourdonnement puissant semblait faire vibrer le ciel depuis l'extérieur, et cela s'amplifiait de seconde en seconde. Levi fronça les sourcils, rien de ce qu'il connaissait de la nature ne faisait un tel raffut, à l'exception, peut-être, de l'orage, mais c'était une cacophonie nettement plus saccadée et roulante. L'angoisse le prit tandis qu'il s'appuyait au mur pour se relever, à côté du portillon à double-vantaux. Alors que le vacarme, sinistre et continu, s'intensifiait jusqu'à faire frémir l'atmosphère autour d'eux, Levi et Riff échangèrent un regard alarmé.

Puis, il y eut un choc terrible, suivi d'une déflagration assourdissante. Le panneau de bois qui fermait la stalle, pourtant barré par son loquet, vola en une multitude de débris. Le souffle projeta Livai contre le mur, derrière lui, et sa tête heurta la pierre avec violence, lui arrachant un grognement de surprise et de douleur. Il put voir le cheval se cabrer, dans un hennissement d'horreur lugubre, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. Le silence et la cécité l'assaillirent par intermittence. Les acouphènes pulsant dans ses tympans lui donnaient le vertige et la nausée. Il se traîna sur le sol, rampant sur la paille souillée, incapable de se relever tant ses terminaisons nerveuses, et même son cerveau, semblaient soudain pris dans la poix. Les sons revinrent lentement, épars et étouffés, tel un écho diffus des alentours, et se transformèrent vite en une chorale de cris et de hurlements de terreurs.

« Ri...Riff ? » appela t'il d'une voix plus faible qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il entendit un gémissement et contourna le cadavre de son cheval pour trouver le corps de son soldat gisant au sol. Le buste était en charpie, comme mitraillé d'éclats de métal coupants dont certains avaient traversé la chair de part en part. Levi se mit à genoux et se posta près du jeune homme, tâchant de contenir la haine et l'affliction qui se réveillaient doucement dans sa poitrine. Le gamin tourna vers lui son œil aux reflets noisette, humide de douleur et d'épouvante. Son unique œil, car quelque chose avait frappé le haut de son visage, en emportant, sous la puissance de l'impact, près d'un quart de la boite crânienne. Les os de la partie frontale, l'orbite et le sphénoïde, avaient été broyés sous le passage du projectile, et l'encéphale du pauvre gosse n'était plus, à cet endroit, qu'une bouillie sanglante.

Riff était foutu.

« A…A-Adjudant..., bégaya t'il, dans une plainte agonisante et funestement gargouillante.

— Chh…, fit Levi, encore étourdi et désœuvré. Pour une fois, tais-toi un peu. Ça va. Ça va aller... »

Il chercha quelque chose à ajouter mais, déjà, le regard du pauvre garçon se fit vide et éteint. Levi serra son épaule dans un dernier adieu, muet et pitoyable.

Une nouvelle explosion retentit, non loin, faisant trembler le sol et les murs. En réalité, c'était la troisième, mais Levi était trop désorienté quand la seconde avait frappé. Maintenant, il commençait à se reprendre, et la panique pompait son sang à une cadence frénétique et endiablée. Il devait donner ses ordres, mais il ignorait totalement à quoi il devait se mesurer.

L'ennemi.

Ni par quel procédé l'on pouvait générer un tel chaos.

Les bombes, et le métal hurlant*.

* * *

 _ **Métal hurlant :**_ _Avion bruyant. Vieux coucou._

* * *

Oui, ça lui revenait à présent. Il se releva, chancelant encore à cause du choc, et vacilla jusqu'à l'extérieur.

C'était la véritable cohue, et un grand nombre de corps jonchait déjà le quai. Deux bâtiments, dont les communs, étaient en partie effondrés. Il se souvint, avec soulagement, qu'Eren était en mission à l'extérieur. Mais, étrangement, ses esprits étaient encore suffisamment embrouillés pour qu'il tente d'appeler Mikasa. C'était comme si ses instincts lui criaient qu'elle survivrait sans encombres à cette apocalypse, et qu'elle était la personne dont il avait le plus besoin pour s'extraire de la situation. Ses performances étaient, entre autres, les seules à pouvoir permettre l'évacuation de la base avec rapidité. Mais elle était à Sina, avec Hanji et le reste de l'ex-104ème. Heureusement, aucun des morveux de son ancienne escouade n'était présent. Malheureusement, aucun des pauvres bleu-bites apeurés et inexpérimentés qui étaient là n'avait assez de compétences ou de bagage émotionnel pour survivre à cette déferlante inattendue et terrifiante. Il saisit les gâchettes de son équipement et enclencha l'allumage, mais le dispositif dorsal de propulsion des gaz brouta et finit par caler. Un des ventilateurs hélicoïdaux semblait HS, l'une de ses pales buttant certainement contre le carter cylindrique légèrement enfoncé suite à la collision avec le mur des écuries.

Les bombardements continuèrent, visant surtout les infrastructures, pendant que Levi se dirigeait vers le rempart, hélant sur son passage les recrues qui, terrifiées, ne l'écoutaient même plus. Là-haut, il y avait cette espèce de canon effroyable. C'était une opportunité; peut-être la seule. Au vu de la vitesse à laquelle les largages les ébranlaient, la fuite était vaine. Alors, autant se battre.

Un nouvel obus éclata à une quinzaine de mètres derrière lui. Par chance, la care d'un bâtiment, qu'il venait juste de contourner, le protégea du souffle fatal, mais l'impact proche et détonnant le laissa, une nouvelle fois, presque assommé, alors que ses oreilles se remettaient à siffler comme prises au piège d'un vent hurlant et insupportable. Un pan de la charpente se désossa et glissa dans sa direction, suivie par la maçonnerie du pignon. Il tenta, d'abord, d'esquiver la chute des poutres et des chevrons en se plaquant au mur, mais, lorsqu'il sentit celui-ci s'affaisser, se balançant sur ses fondations jusqu'à faire redoutablement s'incliner sa partie haute vers l'avant, il bondit sur le côté, essayant de sortir de son ombre. Une vive douleur transperça son pied droit, mais il continua de courir en trébuchant, embarrassé d'une planche qui restait rivée à sa semelle, alors que le pan de pierres s'éboulait.

Quelques mètres plus loin, il reprit sa respiration et inspecta son pied. Il avait réussi à esquiver les éclats de bombe mais venait de s'empaler stupidement sur une pointe rouillée de quinze centimètres. Avec rage, il revint s'appuyer à l'angle de mur encore debout, et s'aida de son poids pour maintenir la latte alors qu'il s'extrayait vivement du clou. Le sang imbiba le cuir de sa botte percée et poussiéreuse. Il s'apprêtait à franchir les gravats, pour gagner les escaliers encore debout de l'autre côté, quand une panne sablière, en équilibre précaire sur les ruines de la construction, se délogea sous les vibrations d'une nouvelle explosion. L'extrémité du madrier le frappa en haut de la nuque.

Levi tomba à genoux, le souffle coupé et les jambes paralysées par le choc. Une céphalée subite et violente brouilla tout; toutes ses pensées et tout ce qui l'entourait, hormis la nausée qui faisait remonter son estomac protestataire, floué par l'effet de vertige. Il tenta de lutter contre l'inconscience, mais celle-ci l'emporta. Et les ténèbres assombrirent sa vision du monde; du tartare et de ses flammes.

* * *

Eren se maintint un instant suspendu, appuyé contre le bardage en bois de l'un des piliers nord qui balisaient le chemin vers la forêt et permettaient une circulation rapide des patrouilleurs du Bataillon. De sa position, il avait une vue étendue sur le mur du port, et il lui était facile d'imaginer le spectacle macabre qui se déroulait à son flanc, de l'autre côté. Il observa, horrifié, la mort qui descendait du ciel, féroce et pétaradante, telle le fléau de Dieu. Tout son sang se glaçait dans ses veines, alors qu'il détaillait les manœuvres des bombardiers qui enchainaient les chandelles au-dessus de l'anse, larguant leurs charges à un rythme lent mais, néanmoins, infernalement ravageur.

Deux Junkers 88, bi-moteurs et larges de vingt mètres d'une pointe d'aile à l'autre, tournoyaient au-dessus du camp, tels des vautours. Eren connaissait ces monstres grâce à Hiro. Leur équipage comprenait quatre personnes, et ils pouvaient entendre les tirs des cinq mitrailleuses embarquées à chacun de leurs bords. De fières descendantes de la Gatling. Les quatre supports, répartis à flancs de carlingue et de moteurs à hélices, devaient être chargés d'environ une douzaine d'obus, selon le calibre. Seulement, le sergent ignorait combien de largages avaient déjà eu lieu, et le type de bombes dont il s'agissait précisément.

Le troisième était un chasseur. Son fuselage fin et son envergure moindre en attestait, et rappelait à Eren un modèle en particulier : le Messerschmitt BF 109. Il planait au-dessus du désastre avec nonchalance, et le sergent sourcilla en se demandant quel coup fourré pouvait préparer son pilote. Un des Junkers lâcha deux nouveau pélots*, freinés par des ballutes, avant de reprendre de l'altitude.

Levi…

Sainte Merde, y avait-il quelque chose qui pouvait compter plus ? Eren était soudain fou de panique.

« AU MUR ! » hurla-t'il avant de s'élancer, et ses camarades le suivirent, bien que Frock ne cessait de s'exclamer :

« Du suicide...c'est du suicide ! ».

* * *

 _ **Pelot :**_ _obus._

* * *

Ils n'avaient pas atteint leur but que les bombes explosaient derrière le rempart, mais Eren venait de remarquer Blackbull et Vass sur sa partie centrale, agglutinés derrière le parapet. Ils les rejoignirent avec empressement, s'abritant, à leur tour, derrière la maigre protection de béton. Les deux alliés avaient certainement tenté d'atteindre l'obusier pour se défendre, et il comprenait, à présent, pourquoi le général avait tant insisté pour fortifier ce type d'armement. Dans ce contexte, les tirs surface-air étaient largement contrariés par le rayon létal et l'ébranlement des frappes adverses. Il fallait un certain temps, et une visée précise, pour utiliser le canon anti-aérien. Ce qui, dans ce siège frénétique, était considérablement limité.

Eren se jeta contre le mur, à côté du lieutenant qui montait son mortier.

« Il faut évacuer ! brailla t'il.

— Je sais, confirma Vass. Mais monte-chalges détluits, et beaucoup de blessés, incapables flanchil mul…

— Où est Levi ?! s'alarma t'il.

— Pas vu, grogna t'elle.

— C'est le gros bordel général ! s'exclama Blackbull. On n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir, il faut qu'on prenne la tangente. On voulait essayer de les abraser, mais c'est infaisable ! Ils mitraillent notre position dès qu'on tente d'atteindre le crache-briques. Ils visent le mur et les munitions entreposées près du canon, depuis toute à l'heure. Ça va pas tarder à lâcher ! »

Vass, impassible, hissa le canon d'un mètre trente sur son épaule et s'accroupit derrière le créneau, la mire appuyée au rebord et tendue vers le ciel. Eren constata qu'il ne connaissait pas ce calibre impressionnant, ni la munition unique à ailettes que Bull s'appliquait à charger, en la suppléant avec précipitation. Un mortier ne se maniait pas de cette façon.

« C'est quoi, ce truc ? Vous allez essayer de les viser avec ?

— On le surnomme "le basson", répondit Bull. Un lance-roquette dernier cri. Ouais, c'est assez précis. Mais c'est encore expérimental, et on a très peu de munitions. Il faut pas que tu te foires, ma chérie !

— Je t'emmelde, soupira le lieutenant.

— Il faut... » commença Eren, mais il fut interrompu par la descente du Messerschmitt.

Ce ne fut qu'alors qu'il remarqua les pods à ses aisselles. C'était roquettes contre roquettes, finalement.

L'engin, qui fonçait vers les blocs en longeant la falaise, éjecta deux d'entre elles. Elles filèrent vers l'avant, mais Vass avait déjà tiré sur le chasseur, perturbant sa manœuvre. Elle l'avait raté, mais son projectile avait provoqué l'éclatement d'un escarpement granitique contre lequel il volait en rase-motte, gênant le largage de sa salve. Les ogives incendiaires percutèrent l'extrémité nord du mur, rependant leurs flammes vengeresses sur les morceaux de ciment qui se détachèrent.

« Il vise le local à gaz ! » hurla Armin.

Eren le regarda, incrédule :

« Quoi ?! Non...c'est impossible qu'il sache…

— Et moi, je crois bien que si ! Réfléchis, bon sang ! Quelqu'un… »

Mais une nouvelle bombe gravitaire chutait sur l'aile nord de la fortification. Ils s'abritèrent précipitamment et l'obus heurta le sommet, à une quarantaine de mètres d'eux. Ce n'était pas une tête à fragmentation, mais explosive. La déflagration les secoua, tandis qu'une encoche large de dix mètres se creusait dans le rempart, emportant l'obusier dans sa chute.

« Il faut abattre le chasseur à nacelles en priorité ! vociféra Armin. S'il touche le local au phosphore blanc, ça sera le feu d'artifice le plus mortel qu'on aura jamais vu ! Dès que vous y parvenez, ou que vous n'avez plus de munitions, vous remballez et vous dégagez avec le M4. Moi et mes gars, avec notre équipement, on s'occupe des éventuels rescapés. Si on peut vous en refourguer, on le fera, mais ne nous attendez pas. Il faut que vous preniez la route à travers la forêt sud pour éviter de vous faire suivre. On vous rejoindra avec les Jeeps. »

Backbull approuva gravement, mais les Junkers semblèrent soudain changer de stratégie, et manœuvrèrent de concert pour reprendre de la hauteur, quittant la zone en s'échappant le long de la côte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? s'inquiéta Eren.

— Ils sont à sec, répondit Bull. Ces connards n'ont que deux mille kilomètres d'autonomie en vol, charge pleine. Si ils viennent bien des côtes nord, ça fait une trotte.

— Il faut en profiter ! On y va, les mecs ! » gueula le jeune sergent en plantant ses grappins dans la muraille, pour la dévaler à pleins gaz.

Le lieutenant Stanislova Vassnoïvitch ne leur jeta même pas un coup d'œil. Son regard, abyssal et concentré, était à nouveau braqué sur l'avion de chasse Mahr qui revenait à l'assaut. La seconde roquette une fois installée contre la butée du Bazooka M9, par l'officier Andrews, elle visa la bête qui chargeait, implacable. Elle fit feu, dans une détonation fulgurante qui propulsa la charge comme une fusée perforante, pour aller traverser le cockpit en incendiant le moteur de nez. L'unique pilote ne put s'éjecter, tué sur le coup.

Le Messerschmitt, abattu en vol, descendit en flammes pour s'éteindre dans les flots du port.

* * *

« Levi ! Levi ! »

L'adjudant revint à lui. Un gout âpre rampait sur sa langue et il avait l'impression de naviguer sur une mer agitée tant son environnement semblait tanguer. Il se raccrocha aux émeraudes angoissées qui le scrutaient, penchées au-dessus de lui.

« Eren ?

— Tu es touché ? Tu vas bien ? » s'affola le sergent, inspectant son corps en y faisant courir ses mains tremblantes.

Levi se redressa en position assise, inspirant profondément pour réprimer le vertige qui le reprenait :

« Je vais bien. »

Eren fronça les sourcils et passa lentement sa paume ouverte devant ses yeux, faisant s'alterner l'ombre et la lumière. Levi les plissa, agacé :

« Qu'est-ce que tu …

— Combien font six et trois ?

— Neuf.

— Et là, j'ai combien de doigts ? »

Levi recouvrit l'index et le majeur levés, de l'une de ses mains faibles, en y mettant une douceur réconfortante.

« Je te dis que je vais bien, râla t'il.

— Tu es blessé à la tête ! Je vérifie que tu n'as pas de commotion…

— Ça changerait quoi ? Tu aurais de quoi me soigner, si c'était le cas ? Tch, imbécile. »

Les yeux soucieux d'Eren s'agrandirent, soudain revigorés d'une lueur joyeuse, et il enserra son supérieur avec une tendresse refreinée par sa crainte de le brusquer.

« J'ai eu si peur... » murmura t'il à son oreille.

Levi le rassura en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Ce n'était pas un geste naturel, et il doutait que cela puisse le devenir un jour, mais il comprenait ce que le jeune homme avait pu ressentir et ne trouvait pas les bons mots pour le rassurer. Lui-même avait tremblé en pensant ne jamais le revoir.

Au fond, peut-être que si. Peut-être que ce genre de caresses instinctives s'apprêtait à entrer dans leur langage intime, malgré eux et leurs préjugés respectifs.

« Il faut que je te sorte de là, se reprit le sergent en l'aidant à se relever.

— Combien de victimes ? »

Eren devint plus pâle encore :

« On a seulement pu sauver six soldats, gravement blessés. Les écuries sont complétement détruites et tous les chevaux sont morts. Les bombardiers sont partis, mais c'est peut-être seulement pour se ravitailler. On n'a pas le temps d'inventorier les pertes, ni de rapatrier le matériel restant, il faut qu'on s'arrache. »

Levi obtempéra, par mutisme, et tenta de faire quelques pas en boitant, avant que sa tête ne recommence à tourner. Eren l'attrapa par la taille et passa l'un de ses bras par-dessus ses épaules, l'aidant à marcher. Arlelt surgit de l'angle d'un bâtiment :

« J'ai récupérer la valise ! s'écria t'il en parlant certainement de l'émetteur radio. Tous les survivants ont été installés à bord du char et dans l'une des Willys. Glenn est partit avec Blackbull et Vassnoïvitch. Adjudant-chef, content de vous voir en vie ! Il faut qu'on dégage, maintenant. »

Et, ni une ni deux, le petit blond à la mine engagée et sommatrice s'élança dans les airs, propulsé par son équipement. Levi haussa un sourcil. Armin ne cesserait jamais de l'impressionner par son tempérament pragmatique : incertain et bredouilleur face à la légèreté, mais dominant et inflexible quand la situation devenait critique.

« Grimpez sur mon dos, on y va ! » lui intima Eren.

Levi était trop las pour répliquer et s'exécuta comme il put. Le jeune homme l'y aida, puis se hissa à la conquête d'un pan de rempart encore debout. Arrivés au sommet, le sergent marqua une pose pour reprendre son souffle.

« C'est bizarre qu'ils se soient tirés avant de tout réduire en cendres… » souleva Levi, le front appuyé contre l'épaule du plus grand.

Mais, alors qu'Eren était sur le point de répondre quelque chose, il s'interrompit, tendant le cou vers le grand large. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur, et le temps se figea dans un silence pesant. Le vent, les goélands et la houle, tout sembla se taire soudainement. Une flèche d'écume, silencieuse comme un spectre, fendait la surface depuis l'horizon. Un trait vif, comme l'onde d'une ligne bredouille que l'on remonte hâtivement pour relancer. La torpille furtive rasait presque la surface, filant droit vers eux.

Eren eut juste le temps de s'éjecter vers un pilier sud que les quais disparaissaient dans une gerbe monstrueuse, explosant en une myriade de blocs qui s'élevèrent jusqu'à plus d'une quinzaine de mètres avant de retomber, tels des météores. Une brèche immense fissura le rempart, qui s'écroula dans une travée béante, et les eaux bouillonnantes en jaillirent, mousseuses et chargées de copeaux de béton. Leurs uniformes furent humidifiés par une bruine issue des projections, et le souffle de l'impact fit dévier le louvoiement du jeune homme. Par reflexe, Levi porta sa main à l'une des commandes de propulsion du sergent, et visa à nouveau la structure érigée. Le grappin toucha sa cible et Eren parvint, malgré le poids de son supérieur, à se rééquilibrer pour ajuster sa trajectoire. Il se réceptionna brutalement contre les planches.

Au pied du mur, à l'extrémité sud, le contact des Jeeps était allumé et Armin leur faisait de grands signes. Levi jeta un dernier regard aux décombres, fumants plus abondamment dans la partie nord suite à l'explosion de la réserve de gaz et d'explosifs, tandis qu'Eren se laissait descendre en rappel pour toucher terre.

Le capot kaki de la Willys, estampillé du cercle d'étoiles blanches et rouges de l'UPL, fonçait à travers la forêt d'arbres géants depuis près d'une heure. À son bord, le silence était lourd. Eren pilotait l'engin, secouant sans ambages les autres passagers : Levi lui-même, assis à côté du conducteur, et Frock, agrippé à la banquette arrière.

L'adjudant se retenait de jurer à chaque rebond des amortisseurs. Ce tacot était une véritable torture, plus inconfortable et déchaîné qu'un étalon mal débourré.

« C'était pas le chemin le plus rapide, marmonna t'il.

— Je sais, se défendit Eren. Mais ces enfoirés peuvent revenir et suivre nos traces. Les Junkers peuvent attaquer en piqué. Ça veut dire que même des cibles petites et mouvantes, telles que nous, sont susceptibles de se faire dézinguer. Hiro m'a même dit qu'un système automatique de largage, en cas de mort du pilote ou de perte de connaissance due au plongeon, était souvent installé à bord. On doit être prudents et prier pour qu'ils ne nous attendent pas à la sortie. »

Levi resta impassible mais, au fond de lui, il bouillonnait. C'était lui qui était censé diriger les hommes, même si cette responsabilité l'avait toujours rebuté. Hors, en l'état actuel des choses, il était presque incompétent, et la jeunesse avait pris les initiatives à sa place. Eren et Armin avaient bénéficié du savoir si facilement assimilable d'Hiro Fritz, ce qui était une chance mais, d'un autre côté, il grinçait des dents à l'idée que cette expérience, si essentielle et déterminante, soit seulement entre les mains d'adultes tout juste sortis de l'enfance et subissant encore les affres de l'adolescence, immergée et intempérante. Mais le temps des cours théoriques été révolu, et il n'avait plus le choix : il devait leur faire confiance. Il continuerait de réagir à l'instinct, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

« Frock, dis à Armin d'accélérer, commanda Eren. La voie est plane et sèche, il peut monter à quatre-vingt-dix. »

L'autre obéit en parlant dans l'émetteur, mais le conducteur s'impatienta :

« Il répond ? Il dit quoi ?

— Euh…Attend, j'entends pas bien…

— Rah ! En fait, ça m'énerve… » grommela Eren qui, tout en en s'agaçant, avait passé son bras par-dessus le dossier pour fouiller, à l'aveugle, ce qui était à portée sur la banquette arrière.

« Je préfèrerais que tu aies les deux mains sur le volant ! glapit Frock en virant son bras d'un coup de pompe. Voilà ! À cause de toi, j'ai rien compris !

— Commence pas à me faire chier et dé-jack ce casque ! Il doit y avoir un haut-parleur dans le sac. Branche-le à la place. »

Le blond obéit avec un regard noir. Une fois l'enceinte portative raccordée, la TBY embarquée se mit à grésiller pour les oreilles de tous les passagers :

« Eren, on va franchir l'orée Sierra-Echo. Je suis les traces des chenilles. »

Le sergent accapara l'émetteur, le rapprochant de ses lèvres :

« Reçu. Niveau carburant faible. À toi.

— Pareil. Mais suffisant pour atteindre second checkpoint. À toi.

— Idem. On y va.

— Roger. »

Il parlait d'un autre bosquet imposant qui s'élevait entre cette sylve et les murs. Ils y feraient halte pour remplir leurs réservoirs, car ces derniers se vidaient rapidement. Sans compter que Bull avait réquisitionné une grande partie des jerricans —le tank ayant une consommation d'essence bien supérieure— en leur laissant juste de quoi faire le trajet. Si tout allait bien, ils devraient le rattraper, car sa vitesse de pointe n'excédait pas cinquante kilomètres à l'heure. Seulement, le Sherman avait une bonne longueur d'avance, et c'était sûrement mieux ainsi, car, si l'ennemi se pointait, le blindé était plus à même d'engager la défense.

Levi en profita pour partager ses réflexions à voix haute :

« On nous a trahis. Une salope de chez nous suce l'ennemi. »

Eren fronça les sourcils, les yeux toujours rivés sur la route à suivre, avant d'ajouter :

« Ouais, et ça nous a coûté un grand nombre de camarades. En plus, si Emma n'arrive pas à joindre Iron Bay, ça fait carrément froid dans le dos. »

Levi tenta d'ignorer l'allusion à l'ancienne conquête d'Eren, actuellement dans la Jeep de tête, blessée assez légèrement pour s'occuper, sous les ordres d'Arlelt, des liaisons radio. Si le port de débarquement était aux mains de Mahr, c'était le début de la fin. Et le brouillage, qui semblait soudain naître de nulle part, était de mauvais augure.

« Tu...vous allez bien, adjudant-chef ? demanda Eren en tournant ses iris verts dans sa direction.

— Pour la quarantième fois, oui. Merci, sergent.

— C'est la jambe ou le pied ?

— Pardon ?

— J'ai vu que vous boitiez, toute à l'heure. »

Levi remercia la boue et la poussière d'avoir dissimulé les dégâts qu'avait subis sa botte.

« C'est rien, juste une légère foulure. Ça va passer. »

La piste commença à s'éclaircir et ils ralentirent, collant au cul du premier véhicule qui abordait le terrain avec méfiance.

« Merde ! jura Eren. J'aurais préféré me planter. »

Il ne parlait pas d'une attaque mais du climat. Ce qui, en termes de gravité, était assez relatif pour Levi. L'orage était à son comble sur la plaine, et une radée les faucha dès leur sortie des frondaisons. Eren activa les balais d'essuie-glace, dont les axes étaient fixés en haut du pare-brise. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas plié la capote en partant. Celle-ci retentissait, maintenant, comme une timbale sous le déluge. Levi avait froid. Il avait froid à l'intérieur. Les éclairs et la brume qui se levait au-devant d'eux faisaient renaître en lui un flot de souvenirs sombres.

Eren repassa en seconde* et enclencha le pont avant* pour gagner en adhérence sur l'herbe boueuse. Alors qu'Armin s'enfonçait dans le brouillard, Levi perdait de plus en plus contenance et s'accrochait à la poignée extérieure*, avec nervosité.

* * *

 _La_ _ **Jeep Willys**_ _n'a que 3 vitesses, et la_ _ **seconde**_ _, en marche normale, est utilisée entre 40 et 60 km/h._

 _ **Le pont avant**_ _: les Willys étaient des 4x4 à propulsion, soit à transmission intégrale, en réglages standards. La manipulation des réglages avant-arrière servaient à répartir le couple en fonction du type de terrain._

 _ **Poignée extérieure**_ _: située sur l'aile au-dessus du garde-boue. Les Willys n'ont pas de portières._

* * *

« Ne le perd pas de vue, murmura t'il.

— Ça va, je suis sa trace ! répondit Eren, irrité par sa visibilité réduite et maniant le volant avec une crispation témoignant de sa fatigue.

— Garde-le à vue ! » répéta l'adjudant, sans pouvoir se retenir, et Eren tourna vers lui un nouveau regard inquiet :

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? » se préoccupa t'il davantage, faisant fi de toute marque de discrétion.

Levi ignora royalement la réaction outrée de Frock. Il était plongé dans une confusion familière et détestée : l'orage. De toutes les plaies et calamités qu'ils avaient essuyées aujourd'hui, il ne manquait plus que celle-là. Les images de ses débuts au Bataillon ne cessaient de l'assaillir sans qu'il ne parvienne à garder son sang-froid. Combien de fois Hanji avait rompu les lignes ou annulé des expéditions, dans ce genre de cas ? Pas plus d'une ou deux. Mais c'était déjà trop; et c'était parce qu'elle savait.

« Adjudant-chef ? insista Eren. Vous m'inquiétez ! Vous avez la gerbe ? Vous êtes blanc comme un linge… Hé ! Levi, dis-moi c'qui va pas ! » s'affola t'il plus fortement.

Mais la Jeep d'Armin avait disparue dans la purée d'humidité et, soudain, Levi comprit que la journée était loin d'être finie.

« Eren ! brailla Emma dans le poste. Attention, à neuf heures ! »

Les trois passagers eurent à peine le temps de voir une paire de jambes colossales sortir du brouillard que le conducteur faisait une embardée brutale pour esquiver la menace.

« Nom de Dieu de bon Dieu de merde ! rugit Frock, bringuebalé à l'arrière.

— Rien que ça ? ricana Eren.

— Des bombardiers qui piquent ou j'sais pas quoi… Mon cul, ouais ! Ils nous la font à l'ancienne ! » tonna Levi, fébrile face à sa propre déroute.

Eren passa la troisième sans trop réfléchir et tira sur le câble de l'émetteur :

« Armin, répond !

— On est devant, y'en a plein ! Eren... Ils..ils viennent du nord... Je dirais vingt, trente peut-être…

— Putain, j'y vois que dalle !

— Continue, la nappe se désépaissit après.

— J'ai perdu ta trace !

— Sud-est. Sors de là et grouille-toi !

— Laisse-tomber. Pars devant avec les blessés, Frock vous rejoindra. Je reste en arrière pour les retenir.

— Non ! gronda Levi. On ne se sépare pas ! »

Eren le regarda un instant, perdu.

« C'est pas une bonne idée, Eren, reprit la voix d'Armin. Ils sont nombreux, et comment tu vas revenir ? Tu seras épuisé après ça… »

Levi le défia du regard mais l'autre, sans le quitter de ses yeux déterminés, réenclencha la pédale d'émission :

« Je m'en fous. Je ne pouvais rien faire au port, mais, là, c'est différent. Arrête-toi dès que possible et réessaye de contacter Iron Bay. Ils ont de quoi faire le ménage et me rapatrier si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Ensuite, tu traces. Armin, fais pas chier, t'as compris ?!

— ...Ok. Reçu.

— Frock, tu vas prendre le volant.

— Non ! s'interposa à nouveau Levi. J'ai dit "non", t'es sourd ? »

Eren le regarda avec colère, mais Levi le défia, se fichant d'afficher clairement son incohérence.

« Bordel, adjudant-chef ! Vous êtes blessé, je vous rappelle ! » s'énerva le jeune homme.

Un nouveau monstre accourut sur leur flanc droit, surgissant du brouillard trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse l'éviter, et culbuta, sans même s'en apercevoir, la Jeep qui partit en tête-à-queue, glissant sur la mélasse et les graminées à une allure vertigineuse. Eren contrebraqua et tenta de rééquilibrer les quatre roues motrices, mais il était trop tard. Le véhicule venait de s'immobiliser, l'essieu avant embourbé sur la droite.

« Merde ! » jura le sergent en attrapant un troisième levier.

Il positionna le réducteur* en vitesse réduite et repassa du point mort à la première, tentant de s'extraire du bourbier. Face à eux, le même titan —ou un autre— s'avançait.

« Magne ! » aboya Levi, se reculant sur son siège.

Les roues patinaient toujours dans la boue, tandis que le conducteur tentait la marche arrière, dégeulassant les peintures avec un acharnement improductif et désespérant.

Un pied gigantesque se leva et les recouvrit de son ombre. Levi ne quitta pas des yeux cette voûte plantaire terrifiante qui plongeait sur eux, sentant sa fin approcher, mais Eren, concentré, continuait de fixer le sol au bas du capot, semblant ignorer la menace. Il passa la seconde et fit patiner l'embrayage avec une douceur millimétrée, braquant le volant à fond sur la droite. Le moteur émit un ronflement de satisfaction alors que le véhicule redevenait précautionneusement mobile. Le sergent, sans même quitter des yeux sa trajectoire, accéléra, et le talon du monstre les survola pour s'écraser, in-extremis, à l'arrière de la Willys, frôlant la roue de secours.

* * *

 _ **Le**_ _ **réducteur**_ _: Levier supplémentaire intégré pour gérer le couple du régime (le rapport high and low, ou lo-hi, ou encore, symbolisé par le lièvre et la tortue.) qui permet, en intervenant directement sur la transmission, d'équilibrer la puissance du régime, le couple, en fonction de l'obstacle, du terrain, etc..._

* * *

Frock lâcha une exclamation de soulagement et Levi jeta à Eren un regard en coin pour lui signifier qu'il avait réussi à l'impressionner —du moins, un peu. Seulement, il dû être plus expressif qu'il ne l'avait voulu, car son subordonné lui répondit par un sourire frimeur et légèrement libidineux. L'adjudant leva les yeux au ciel.

« Attention au devers », avertit alors Frock.

En effet, le terrain prenait soudain du relief, et ils abordaient le flanc d'une déclivité caillouteuse et ruisselante. Eren ralentit, ménageant le basculement des suspensions, cependant que la Jeep prenait une inclinaison alarmante, tassant Levi contre la toile imperméable qui fermait son côté. Il dut s'accrocher au montant du toit pliant et s'appuyer, de son pied blessé, contre le rebord du marchepied pour ne pas passer à travers, en ayant soudain une vue imprenable sur le sol.

« Je vous avais dit de vous attacher ! » sermonna Eren.

Des troncs clairsemés apparaissaient, aléatoirement, sur leur gauche, les forçant à continuer le long du versant. Levi sentait, malgré les mille-huit-cent tours à la minutes qui faisaient vibrer la carrosserie de façon permanente, les secousses cadencées et plus subtiles que faisaient les pas des titans, se propageant comme des ondes sismiques. Ils ne pouvaient les voir, mais il était certain qu'ils étaient nombreux, et certainement éparpillés autour de leur position.

« Il faut qu'on sorte de là, je le sens pas… » souffla t'il.

Mais la pente légère d'un talus, ou d'une nouvelle butte, émergea alors sur leur droite, les contraignant à emprunter une saignée bosselée et inondée par l'écoulement des précipitations, si fortes et brutales que la terre ne pouvait les boire. Cet entonnoir, parsemé d'énormes blocs de roche et de coulées de boue, n'inspirait rien de bon à Levi.

« Par la droite, c'est plus plat, tenta t'il.

— Je ne peux pas traverser, ma garde au sol est trop basse, on risque de se poser. »

Eren repassa en première et s'attaqua aux marches de pierre, préférant éviter les tranchées où l'eau et la terre se mêlaient dans une profondeur hasardeuse. Le véhicule franchit la moitié de l'obstacle, se dandinant sur ses essieux à grand renfort d'accélérations, et faisant décoller son équipage de ses sièges à plusieurs reprises.

« Je crois qu'il y en a un qui se rapproche ! avertit Frock.

— Engin de malheur, grogna Levi. On irait plus vite à pieds ! »

Soudain, la Willys se retrouva dans une position dangereusement grotesque : le nez en l'air, et en équilibre sur les roues arrière-droite et avant-gauche, les deux autres ayant perdu toute adhérence avec le sol et s'élevant —en tout cas pour le train avant— lamentablement au-dessus du vide. Levi eut un frisson d'appréhension et sa main s'agrippa au haut du dossier d'Eren, effleurant sa nuque dans la précipitation. Ils échangèrent un regard bref mais vif, où s'exprimaient assurance et encouragements. Finalement, le sergent géra le croisement de ponts sans encombre, repassant en marche normale avant de réenclencher le pont arrière, et la Jeep retomba lourdement sur ses gommes avants, l'écueil gauche cognant furieusement contre le bas de l'aile, et crissant contre le passage de roue, alors qu'ils reprenaient leur route.

Ils rejoignirent enfin un terrain moins escarpé. Le brouillard diminua en intensité, mais la pluie, elle, se fit de nouveau battante.

C'est alors qu'ils apparurent. Les silhouettes d'une vingtaine de mangeurs d'hommes se découpaient dans la brume, de toutes tailles et de toutes laideurs, semblant errer, elles aussi, égarées dans la tempête. Levi se doutait bien qu'ils avaient seulement interrompu leur course vers les murs car ils avaient senti leur présence. Ils les cherchaient, gênés comme ils l'étaient eux-mêmes par les intempéries.

« Je ne vois pas Armin ! s'écria Eren. Où est-il ? »

Frock comprit qu'il s'adressait à lui et tenta de joindre la voiture de tête. Il n'y eut aucune réponse.

« Il a certainement pris trop d'avance pour être encore à portée, réfléchit le blond.

— Il y en a un qui nous a repéré », les informa Levi.

Le monstre de dix mètres se rapprochait d'eux, ses yeux vides posés sur la Jeep et un sourire poupin des plus sordides fendant son faciès disproportionné. Levi attrapa le propulseur de rechange posé sur la banquette arrière et en équipa ses reins. Il avait dû, à l'instar des deux autres, se déséquiper pour pouvoir s'asseoir. Heureusement, ses gestes étaient suffisamment entraînés, après tant d'années, pour lui permettre d'harnacher son matériel en un temps record. Les gaines, à ses pieds, furent ensuite rivées à ses hanches, et les bouteilles raccordées avec une célérité experte. Ses deux subordonnés en avaient fait de même, alors que le colosse n'avait fait que quelques pas.

« On y va, ordonna t'il. Eren, c'est à toi de jouer. »

Le sergent opina gravement et éteignit le moteur. Ils sautèrent hors du véhicule, et l'aîné chancela en atterrissant sur son appui mutilé. Evidemment, Eren l'avait vu. Levi contourna le capot en tachant d'ignorer le regard inquisiteur que ce dernier lui lançait.

« Adjudant-chef..., fit sa voix inquiète.

— Reste dans mon champ de vision, lui intima Levi en le coupant dans son élan.

— Vous êtes bizarre, ça me plait pas ! » s'entêta le plus jeune.

C'était vrai. Levi était nerveux et il devait lutter pour garder son calme.

« Ça suffit avec ça, tu me les casses ! On a assez rit, maintenant, on bosse. »

Et il s'élança en l'air, ses lames à nu, alors que ses grappins venaient de percer la chair du titan qui se penchait vers eux.

Levi enchaînait les vrilles et faisait voler des morceaux sanguinolents de nuques depuis près d'un quart d'heure, mais l'épuisement le gagnait déjà. Les divers traumatismes bénins résultant de l'attaque du port précipitaient son état de fatigue, et son pied meurtri le lançait de plus en plus à chaque fois qu'il se réceptionnait. Il pesta intérieurement contre sa faiblesse physique. Heureusement, Eren était efficace et nettoyait la zone assez rapidement. L'Assaillant, avec une rage effrénée, broyait les os et arrachait les membres, les faisant voler sous ses rugissements de fureur.

Depuis le cadavre sur lequel il était perché, Levi bondit, une fois de plus, pour se jeter sur un nouvel arrivant.

Puis un autre. Et encore un autre.

Soudain, il remarqua que le grain recommençait à s'épaissir. Eren et Frock avaient disparu. Les éclairs zébraient le ciel, de plus en plus proches, tandis que ses yeux fouillaient la brume. Il était trempé d'eau et de sang, et la peur le saisit au ventre en se sachant séparé de celui qu'il voulait tant protéger. Il se hissa vers le deltoïde d'un nouveau titan, mais sa blessure acheva de le trahir. Il ripa sur la peau humide et dévala l'omoplate du géant, sans trouver de prise. L'ennemi roula de l'épaule, irrité par la piqure du grappin, et le mouvement fit balancer le câble, projetant son propriétaire au-dessus de l'avant-bras du monstre. Celui-ci le vit, et Levi, encore confus, eut à peine le temps de réagir qu'il se retrouva prisonnier d'un poing immense, paralysé. La poigne se resserra et il suffoqua. Ses esprits s'embrouillèrent tandis qu'il luttait pour s'extraire de la prise. Tous ses sens s'étirèrent vers le rempart blanc et impénétrable qui réduisait son univers; ce brouillard diaphane, diabolique, qui le séparait de Farlan et Isabel.

À travers la brume et la pluie traîtresse, il entendait leurs cris. Des cris qui raisonnaient de tous côtés comme des voix d'outre-tombe.

Les morts ne criaient pas, si ? Il ne savait plus si le cauchemar continuait; s'il l'avait rêvé ou s'il rêvait maintenant; si l'orage s'était terminé un jour, ou si il avait toujours était là, glacé et anéanti, au beau milieu de cette tourmente.

 _« Pour toi, grand-frère ! »_

* * *

Eren cherchait Levi à travers le brouillard, se fiant aux murmures que faisaient les éventuels bruits de combat. Soudain, un titan apparut à sa vue, portant sa main à sa gueule ouverte. Le sang d'Eren ne fit qu'un tour et, avant même de savoir ce qu'il s'apprêtait à avaler, il bondit sur la créature, la projetant à terre. De sa main puissante, il plaqua le bras de son adversaire au sol et ses griffes attaquèrent son coude, déboîtant l'humérus de son articulation pour, ensuite, arracher tendons et ligaments. L'étreinte des doigts infernaux se desserra, s'ouvrant comme un écrin pour dévoiler la silhouette inerte de Levi. Eren poussa un hurlement bestial et saisit le monstre à la gorge, enfonçant ses ongles sous la peau et tirant avec cruauté sur la trachée, qui se sectionna en un geyser de sang chaud. L'Assaillant se redressa et écrasa la mandibule d'un coup de talon destructeur. Il enchaîna les coups jusqu'à ce que la mâchoire et le haut du rachis ne soient plus qu'une purée de sang, de dents et d'os. Puis, il s'accroupit, et Eren sortit des tissus fumants, en réajustant son équipement pour éviter de le perdre, comme cela lui arrivait souvent lors de ses premières transformations.

Frock venait d'atterrir auprès de l'adjudant et inspectait déjà les dégâts, soucieux. Eren s'approcha en titubant, épuisé. Il se laissa tomber près de son supérieur et releva, avec un professionnalisme qu'il se découvrait pour la seconde fois de la journée, les constantes vitales. Le pouls de l'homme était faible et sa respiration sifflante.

« Levi ? appela t'il d'une voix éraillée. Levi, tu...vous m'entendez ? »

Les cils noirs frémirent et les paupières s'entrouvrirent un instant, laissant apparaître les prunelles d'argent éteint. Le regard de l'adjudant-chef était perdu, lointain et rempli de souffrance.

« E…Eren…? articula t'il difficilement. Le ciel... Le ciel a disparu…

— Il délire ! » s'affola Frock en secouant tête.

Eren se pencha vers lui et lui sourit malgré la peur sourde qui faisait vibrer sa voix :

« Non… Non, tout va bien. Le ciel est toujours là, accroche-toi ! »

Les orbes froids et gris se plantèrent dans les siens, cherchant à lui obéir, au moins par la vue. Mais, soudainement, sa respiration émit un son sinistre et liquide. Il toussa et bascula sur le côté, crachant des glaires pourpres suivis d'un filet de sang plus sombre et épais.

« Eren, il est… là, c'est…tu vois ? » chuchota Frock d'un ton fataliste, en faisant peser son regard lourd d'insinuation sur celui du sergent.

Mais ce dernier refusa de l'écouter.

« Tout va bien, tout va bien..., serinait-il avec douceur, les larmes lui montant au yeux. Je vais te sauver, je te sauverai. »

Levi lui jeta un dernier regard, empli de tendresse, avant de basculer à nouveau dans les limbes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? T'en as une idée ? » demanda Frock, sceptique.

Eren se ressaisit comme il put et tenta de faire le vide pour rendre son esprit plus efficient. Ses mains ouvrirent rapidement la chemise de l'adjudant-chef pour inspecter, avec quelques palpations légères, les éventuels traumatismes à l'abdomen.

« Il...il a plusieurs côtes brisées. L'une d'elles a dû perforer le poumon droit.

— On doit vite retourner à Maria.

— Il sera mort avant qu'on y arrive... » réfléchit Eren, mais sa gorge se serrait à nouveau, ponctuant sa phrase d'un sanglot irrépressible.

Frock resta un moment silencieux, semblant faire des calculs intérieurs intenses, puis il déclara :

« Nous sommes tout proches de la base de ravitaillement vingt-deux. Avec la Jeep, on peut l'atteindre rapidement. »

Une goutte salée glissa le long de la joue d'Eren :

« Sans matériel médical, je…

— La base vingt-deux ! » répéta Frock, comme si l'autre était sourd.

Eren fronça les sourcils et le blond continua :

« C'est l'ancienne fortification enterrée de l'ennemi qu'Hanji et Levi ont découvert il y a trois ans. Ce poste avancé a dû être utilisé pour lancer les missions d'infiltrations des guerriers de Mahr, et servait aussi de point de repli. Il est rempli de matériel médical et de médicaments qu'Hanji ne connaissait même pas ! Elle a décidé de tout laisser sur place car cela pouvait être utile, souviens-toi ! »

Les yeux d'Eren s'agrandirent. Maintenant, ça lui revenait. Il se souvenait surtout de l'exaltation de leur commandant quand, après analyse des échantillons, elle avait établi une composition incompréhensible en soulignant qu'il s'agissait de nouvelles souches d'antibiotiques, pour la plupart, et jubilait comme un savant fou. Incompréhensible à cette époque, mais Eren avait beaucoup étudié depuis. En tout cas, il l'espérait, et tenterait tout pour sauver Levi, même si ses compétences en chirurgie étaient seulement, et regrettablement, théoriques. Son regard s'affermit soudain :

« Emmène-nous là-bas. »

* * *

Générique : **Creedence Clearwater Revival - Have You Ever Seen The Rain - 1970** , Mais, d'abord, la traduction :

 _Quelqu'un m'a dit, il y a longtemps :_

 _Il y a le calme avant la tempête._

 _Je sais ! Ça fait déjà un moment que ça s'annonce._

 _Quand c'est fini, ils disent :_

 _Il va pleuvoir un jour ensoleillé._

 _Je sais ! C'est clair comme de l'eau._

 _Je veux savoir :_

 _As-tu déjà vu la pluie..._

 _Je veux savoir :_

 _As-tu déjà vu la pluie..._

 _Tomber un jour ensoleillé ?_

 _Hier et les jours d'avant,_

 _Le soleil était froid et la pluie battante._

 _Je sais ! J'ai toujours été comme ça._

 _Depuis toujours et ça continue._

 _Comme un cycle, rapide et lent._

 _Je sais ! Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de me demander..._

 _Je veux savoir :_

 _As-tu déjà vu la pluie..._

 _Je veux savoir :_

 _As-tu déjà vu la pluie..._

 _Tomber un jour ensoleillé ?_


	14. Le Bunker

**Le Bunker.**

La nuit commençait à tomber lorsqu'ils atteignirent la base de ravitaillement vingt-deux. Eren avait dû déplacer Levi sur le capot démonté de la Jeep pour éviter que son volet costal ne s'aggrave, car le porter à bras aurait occasionné trop d'appuis et de mouvements thoraciques. Il était, maintenant, étendu sur la banquette arrière, et le sergent le maintenait sur le flanc droit, alors que Frock conduisait le véhicule avec appréhension, tâchant de les secouer le moins possible. La position en décubitus latéral* avait permis à la majorité des côtes, fracturées et pliées, de retrouver leur position d'origine grâce au gonflement, même encore dramatiquement gêné, du poumon. Mais Levi, au plus mal, avait une respiration de plus en plus paradoxale, et ne cessait de cracher du sang sans même que sa conscience ne refasse surface.

C'était un hémothorax*. Eren en était certain, désormais. Il priait pour que, comme l'avaient affirmé ceux qui l'avaient inventorié, le matériel insolite de cette base soit aussi vaste et à la pointe qu'il l'espérait.

Quand Frock coupa le moteur, l'humeur du ciel était entre chien et loup, et Eren paniqua :

« On va avoir besoin de lumière. Merde, comment on va…

— On a laissé des lampes à l'intérieur. La difficulté, c'est juste de les retrouver. On y voit comme dans le cul d'une vache, là-dedans ! Y a aucune fenêtre.

— Ok. On le laisse dans la voiture et on fait un rapide tour d'inspection », affirma Eren, avant de couvrir son supérieur de sa cape du Bataillon et de descendre de la Willys.

Il avisa, un instant, la casemate de béton armé à demie-immergée. Son entrée était flanquée de deux caponnières à meurtrières pour calibres légers, et son sommet était surplombé d'un fortin bas aux murs pleins —certainement un tobrouk, même s'il ne pouvait en distinguer l'ouverture circulaire de sa position.

* * *

 _ **Décubitus latéral :**_ _sur le flanc._

 _ **Hémothorax :**_ _épanchement, hémorragie au niveau du poumon._

* * *

Frock s'approcha de la lourde porte blindée, laissée entrouverte grâce à une cale. Evidemment, le Bataillon n'avait pas les clés le jour où ils étaient tombés là-dessus, et ils avaient dû s'introduire par la guérite du haut. Le canon et le périscope ayant été rapatriés de longue date par les anciens occupants, la voie était libre, et ils avaient laissé l'accès du bas ouvert pour pouvoir revenir. À part l'ennemi, personne n'était susceptible de vagabonder dans les environs et de s'introduire dans la construction. Cela avait aussi l'avantage d'aérer cette espèce de terrier lugubre.

Ils entrèrent dans un sas et descendirent quelques marches avant de rencontrer une seconde porte, munie d'un guichet d'observation. La partie haute pouvait s'ouvrir indépendamment du vantail bas, sûrement en cas de chute de gravats. Ils la poussèrent et pénétrèrent dans l'antre obscur qui sentait l'humidité. Frock s'accroupit et tâta le sol à droite du chambranle.

« Je l'ai ! » s'écria t'il en se redressant pour ramener, dans la faible lumière de l'entrée, une lampe de camp de bonnes dimensions. Eren attendit qu'il allume la mèche grâce à son briquet de voyage. La lueur mordorée de la flamme éclaira soudain l'intérieur du blockhaus, et Eren analysa rapidement les lieux.

La fortification était exiguë et ne comprenait que deux pièces. La principale était assez vaste, et meublée de divers rangements métalliques, dessertes, racks et étagères, abritant un matériel très fourni. Au centre trônait une table en inox, étroite et de la longueur d'un homme. La vue de ce billot et des différents instruments, qui brillaient sous les rayons tremblants, lui souffla l'idée que l'endroit avait, certes, été prévu en tant que lieu de repli et de poste chirurgical, mais, sans doute aussi, de salle de torture, si l'occasion se présentait. Les formes de deux sommiers pliants, l'un au-dessus de l'autre et sanglés au mur, se découpaient près de l'angle du fond, à gauche. Les degrés d'une échelle encastrée s'élevaient dans un recoin, derrière les couchettes, menant à une plaque de tôle qui donnait sur le pont d'observation supérieur.

La pièce du fond n'était qu'une modeste cellule abritant quatre lits superposés, ainsi que quelques seaux et une chaise d'aisance. Autrement dit : le confort d'un pénitencier. Mais c'était déjà beaucoup plus qu'il n'espérait, et Eren ne s'y attarda pas, examinant plus attentivement la salle de vie.

Elle disposait d'un évier avec pompe, et il la testa. L'eau mit un certain temps à remonter la canalisation, d'abord boueuse, puis finit par s'éclaircir et couler allégrement. C'était déjà un bon point. Il y avait également un poêle, surmonté d'une plaque assez large pour y faire chauffer une marmite, et dont la conduite d'évacuation des fumées remontait vers le haut. Eren souleva sa lampe pour suivre le conduit des yeux et remarqua le dédale de tuyaux et de câbles qui parcourait le plafond. Les diamètres étaient larges et les matières allaient du métal à la bakélite —pour un tube qui était, certainement, relié à un système d'aération. Il suivit la descente d'un échappement qui l'intriguait, et ses yeux se posèrent sur une forme monstrueuse empestant l'essence à plein nez. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine alors que l'espoir semblait leur sourire à nouveau.

Il se précipita vers le groupe électrogène et inspecta les raccordements qui —et cela lui donna encore davantage l'impression d'être verni— étaient encore en place. Hiro et Le Rat lui avaient déjà parlé de ce type d'appareil, notamment au sujet des divers moyens de recharger les batteries des émetteurs, mais il s'assombrit soudainement : l'ennemi avait rapatrié tout l'armement du site avec lui et avait, néanmoins, laissé ce moteur. Cela voulait peut-être dire qu'il n'y avait plus rien à en tirer.

Eren avisa le niveau de carburant, qui était bas mais suffisant, avant d'ouvrir l'arrivée d'essence. Il pria, avant de pomper et d'enclencher le starter. Le monstre s'ébranla et la lumière blafarde des ampoules clignota quelques secondes avant de les aveugler de façon plus permanente, inondant l'espace qui sembla encore se réduire. Eren entendit distinctement le ventilateur se remettre en route, aspirant l'air depuis les grilles d'aération extérieures. Il retrouva du courage et remercia le ciel. Si il devait intervenir sur les blessures de son supérieur, et au vu de ses capacités respiratoires actuelles, l'air confiné et vicié du souterrain aurait nettement compliqué les choses.

« Frock ! ordonna t'il, et l'autre, encore sous le choc de ce nouveau miracle, ramena sur lui des yeux ébranlés. Va chercher les jerricans, il faut qu'on remplisse le réservoir du groupe. Il a sûrement besoin d'une vidange, mais on verra ça plus tard. Il va aussi falloir allumer le feu pour que je puisse faire bouillir de l'eau.

— Il y a des sacs de charbon dans l'un des contreforts avant », solutionna son camarade.

Eren le remercia et ils s'affairèrent rapidement. Ils réquisitionnèrent, ensuite, le sommier de l'une des couchettes comme civière, et allèrent chercher l'adjudant-chef. La nuit était là, cette fois, et ils trébuchèrent dans les ténèbres, jurant et faisant leur possible pour ne pas trop agiter le blessé.

Une fois revenus à l'intérieur, ils disposèrent précautionneusement ce dernier sur la table de métal froid. Le corps inerte de Levi paraissait plus lourd qu'il n'en avait l'air, et ils n'étaient pas trop de deux pour le manipuler. Sa respiration sifflante et sa pâleur cadavérique étaient terrifiantes. Eren trouva un oreiller humide et moisi pour surélever sa tête et ses épaules, qu'il couvrit, au préalable, d'un drap plus ou moins propre. Du sang noir et coagulé s'écaillait sur le pourtour de sa mâchoire et le long de son cou, bien vite inondés à nouveau par sa toux aux accents liquides, qui lui fit renvoyer un magma écarlate et horrifiant de par son origine funeste.

Eren ôta vivement sa veste et retroussa ses manches. Il se rua vers les tiroirs et étagères pour rassembler ce qu'il lui fallait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? s'affola Frock

— Il fait une hémorragie pulmonaire. Si on ne résorbe pas rapidement l'épanchement dans la cavité pleurale, cela risque de faire pression sur le médiastin* et le cœur pourrait lâcher. Mais il faut surtout intervenir sur le pneumothorax* pour que le parenchyme* puisse recoller à la plèvre*. Ainsi, le poumon pourra se regonfler et…

— Je comprends foutre rien à ce que tu dis ! » s'emporta l'autre.

Eren se tut et continua son inventaire accéléré. Il avait si souvent vu son père pratiquer des interventions d'urgence; tant lu de livres sur le sujet… Il devait fermer son esprit aux doutes et à l'angoisse pour se concentrer exclusivement sur la remémoration de ce qu'il avait appris. Bien sûr, les habitants de Paradis ne disposaient pas du savoir et des équipements de médecine du reste du monde, bien plus en avance, mais il se souvenait, justement, que Grisha Jäger avait été un médecin avant-gardiste en arrivant ici. La plupart des instruments qu'il utilisait, il les avait bricolés lui-même, et Eren n'en avait jamais vus de semblables dans les ouvrages qu'il avait étudiés. Maintenant, il en avait la plupart sous les yeux, manufacturés à échelle industrielle. Le sergent pouvait remercier le commandant du Bataillon d'avoir pris la décision de laisser une partie du matériel sur place, même si il s'agissait principalement des ustensiles dont l'utilisation était encore mystérieuse, et donc inutile, à leur civilisation. Il devait s'employer à allier ses connaissances théoriques, les exemples que lui avait laissés son père et la pure logique anatomique, pour réussir à sauver celui qui était soudain devenu le centre de son existence.

* * *

 _ **Pneumothorax :**_ _infiltration d'air entre les membranes._

 _ **Médiastin :**_ _région entre les deux poumons._

 _ **Parenchyme (pulmonaire) :**_ _tissus internes et fonctionnels du poumon._

 _ **Plèvre :**_ _membrane entourant les poumons et tapissant la cavité thoracique._

* * *

« Laisse-tomber, répondit-il à Frock d'une voix tremblante. Contente-toi juste de faire ce que je te dis. »

Dans un placard bas, il fit la découverte d'un système d'assistance respiratoire des plus ingénieux, dont le lourd masque facial était relié à une bouteille d'oxygène par un tube annelé. Cela ressemblait à un équipement d'anti-dépressurisation pour pilotes de chasse, détourné en fonction médicalisée. Eren inspecta les filtres et ouvrit les valves, puis il dévissa la bouteille et raccorda l'appareil à un soufflet. La respiration de Levi était trop chaotique pour qu'il se contente seulement de lui insuffler l'oxygène, il devait mécaniser le processus respiratoire pour faire refluer les fluides vers l'extérieur des poumons et favoriser la diastole*.

« Passe-lui le masque sur le visage et assure la ventilation manuelle, en appuyant régulièrement. Très doucement pour éviter de sur-gonfler…

— Ok ! J'ai compris ! » approuva gravement l'autre avant d'obtempérer, attachant les sangles de cuir autour de la tête de l'adjudant-chef.

Le masque, moulé dans une gomme sombre et surmonté du boitier de filtration en métal, dévora rapidement la partie basse de son visage, et le blond anima le soufflet avec une délicatesse prudente.

* * *

 _ **Diastole :**_ _Phase du cycle cardiaque suivant la contraction et permettant le reflux sanguin vers les artères._

* * *

Eren attrapa une baladeuse au sommet d'une caisse d'outillage et la raccorda au circuit électrique. Il fit ensuite passer l'ampoule, protégée d'une grille, au-dessus d'une conduite plafonnière, et la laissa descendre, suspendue à son câble d'alimentation, pour qu'elle éclaire parfaitement la table d'opération improvisée. Avec toujours autant de rapidité et de discernement accéléré, il rassembla le matériel dont il avait besoin : pinces, bistouris, cathéters de divers diamètres, trocarts, seringues… Et passa le tout à l'eau bouillante, après avoir égoutté les compresses et linges en tout genre qu'il avait trouvés et déjà sommairement stérilisés.

Pendant que les instruments profitaient de la baignade, il réquisitionna plusieurs bocaux de bonne taille et perça, à l'aide d'un foret manuel, des orifices dans leurs couvercles. Puis, il réunit le tout sur une desserte qu'il approcha de la table. Il avait déjà ôté la veste d'uniforme de son supérieur avant de l'embarquer dans la Jeep, avec d'infinies précautions, mais il dut, pour la suite, découper sans remords le reste de sa chemise et de son harnais, afin de dégager entièrement son torse et ses épaules. Il en fit de même avec le brelage militaire fourni par l'UPL et posa le holster de Levi sur un coffre, avec le sien et celui de Frock, ainsi que leurs fusils et leurs gaines.

Les contusions étaient éparses et bleuies des deux côtés de la cage thoracique. Heureusement, seul le flanc droit semblait enfoncé, les côtes gauches ayant moins travaillé ou étant simplement fêlées. Eren noua ses cheveux avec un lacet trouvé dans un fond de tiroir et attacha un linge propre et essoré sur le bas de son visage, avant de se laver minutieusement les mains.

« Frock, imbibe une compresse de chloroforme et place-la dans la garde du masque, commanda-t-il alors. Fais gaffe à pas boucher le filtre. »

L'autre saisit la bouteille indiquée, sur la desserte, et s'exécuta sans rechigner.

Eren, livide, vint se replacer près de Levi. Dans la mesure du possible, il voulait éviter de résorber l'hémorragie par voie aérienne, car l'intubation ou la trachéotomie étaient des méthodes qui demandaient une pratique experte, à raison de se montrer mortelles au moindre faux-pas. Il pouvait, encore une fois, remercier la providence pour la trouvaille d'un respirateur facial.

« C'est la cinquième côte qui a perforé. Je vais devoir inciser juste au-dessus pour la dégager. On voit, au gonflement, qu'il y a de l'air sous la peau... Je vais commencer par une exsufflation pour faire le vide entre le poumon et la plèvre. Ensuite, je poserai un drain pour contenir l'épanchement. Ça devrait suffire…, débita t'il, plus pour lui-même que pour son assistant qui le regardait d'un air interdit.

— La dernière fois que je t'ai vu éventrer quelque chose, persifla ce dernier, c'était un chevreuil crevé. Et c'était plutôt brouillon, si tu veux mon avis. »

Eren fronça les sourcils, mais la situation était bien trop grave pour qu'il perde du temps à se défendre.

« Ne te foires pas », ajouta sérieusement Frock pour le motiver.

Le jeune sergent acquiesça d'un regard déterminé et saisit un scalpel, prêt à débuter la thoracotomie, tandis qu'il continuait de surveiller, avec attention, les soulèvements dérangés que faisait ce poitrail tant chéri le matin même.

« Continue de surveiller sa respiration, et contrôle régulièrement sa pression artérielle avec le tensiomètre. »

Le bond s'empara de l'appareil et l'enroula autour du bras de l'adjudant, toujours aussi docile.

Eren commença à inciser la peau sous le pectoral droit, sur environ quatre centimètres, en veillant à empêcher ses mains de trembler trop violemment. Lorsque les muscles apparurent dans l'espace intercostal, assez réduit pour qu'Eren plisse les yeux et ait besoin d'une concentration maximale, il changea d'ustensile et attrapa un crochet-mousse pour disciser les tissus, avec une précision délicate. Le sang coulait, et il s'appliquait à l'essuyer régulièrement pour y voir clair. À l'aide d'une pince, il releva le morceau d'os ayant provoqué la lésion pariétale et le replaça sur son axe. La structure de la cage thoracique, en elle-même —et même si les os qui la composaient étaient plutôt fins— avait l'avantage d'avoir un agencement limitant les cassures franches. Bien souvent, et comme c'était heureusement le cas cette fois-ci, les côtes se brisaient vers l'intérieur, mais les éclats restaient liés grâce aux fibres difficilement sécables du périoste*. Une fois les fractures ré-agencées, la réexpansion pulmonaire devait suffire à assurer le maintien, lui-même décisif dans le procédé de ressoudure.

* * *

 _ **Périoste :**_ _tissu conjonctif à la surface des os, plus ou moins fibreux et élastique, servant, entre autre, à maintenir les tendons et lier les muscles alentours._

* * *

Eren avait chaud et transpirait de nervosité. Il posa la pince, s'apprêtant à saisir un trocart, quand Frock émit une plainte terrifiée. L'apprenti chirurgien sursauta et releva la tête vers lui. L'autre était blême et statufié. Eren suivit son regard épouvanté pour étudier le visage de Levi.

Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et fixaient le halo aveuglant de l'ampoule.

Le sergent eut un frisson d'horreur. Son propre cœur s'arrêta. Pendant quelques brèves secondes, le temps se suspendit et il fut incapable d'avoir la moindre pensée rationnelle. Seule une goutte de sueur dévalant sa tempe rompit l'immobilité de la scène, gelée dans une angoisse exacerbée. Les deux soldats s'étaient pétrifiés stupidement dans la crainte d'endolorir l'état de leur patient, alors que l'un deux triturait, un instant plus tôt, la chair de son buste. Celui-ci, toujours ouvert, saignait de plus en plus abondamment cependant que le rythme cardiaque de l'adjudant augmentait.

Conscient. Levi était conscient en pleine opération chirurgicale. Le chloroforme n'avait pas assez d'efficacité. Tout risquait de déraper…

Et, comme le craignait Eren, ce fut le cas. Brusquement, l'homme se cambra, et sa tête s'enfonça profondément dans le maigre coussin —qui valait toujours mieux que le plateau de la table en métal. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et il hurla de douleur. Frock tentait de lui parler mais, de toute évidence, son cerveau asphyxié n'avait plus aucune cohérence et ne reconnaissait rien. Il y eut un bruit gargouillant, suivi d'un spasme de régurgitation qui semblait plus important que les précédents, et Eren vit le sang s'infiltrer sous les biais en cuir du masque, ruisselant le long de ses joues. Le sergent se précipita pour retirer l'aide respiratoire avant que l'homme ne se noie plus encore. Mais cela ne lui fut pas facile, car ce dernier était soudainement secoué de soubresauts et se contorsionnait comme un fauve entre leurs poignes.

« Il convulse ! s'affola Frock.

— Tiens-le ! » cria Eren en repartant vers les placards.

Les jambes de Levi, s'agitant et frappant la table, faisaient un vacarme sinistre, et cet ébranlement aggravait sérieusement son état. Eren saisit un flacon qu'il avait laissé de côté, n'osant s'en servir car il connaissait mal cet anesthésique : le Thiopental.

Heureusement qu'Hiro lui avait appris à déchiffrer cette saleté d'alphabet alambiqué. Il tenta de lire les dosages; combien pesait Levi ? Soixante kilos ? Soixante-cinq ?

« Eren ! Il s'étouffe ! »

Soixante. La surdose serait létale.

Eren attrapa une seringue et prépara rapidement la solution, avant d'accourir et de saisir le bras de son supérieur. Sa force inhumaine leur causa quelques problèmes, néanmoins, et ils durent se mettre à deux pour maintenir le membre, tandis que le débutant en médecine injectait le barbiturique.

Levi gronda entre ses mâchoires, crispées par la douleur et les contractions musculaires, mais le produit fit effet à grande vitesse et avait l'avantage d'avoir des propriétés anti-convulsantes. Ce qui angoissait Eren, en revanche, c'était la dépression respiratoire qu'il engendrait. Désormais, le problème était incontournable : il devait trouver une canule et inciser la trachée. À nouveau, et en contenant sa panique du mieux qu'il pouvait, il repartit à l'assaut des rangements.

Il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il cherchait, et finit par maudire Hanji. Au vu de la diversité du matériel, il devait naturellement y avoir ce genre d'ustensiles communs lors de l'inspection, et elle les avait certainement embarqués. Au fond d'un tiroir, il mit la main sur un laryngoscope, et son regard se posa sur un coffret de bois longiligne, surmonté d'une plaque dorée qu'il décrypta en plissant les yeux :

 _« Sonde endotrachéale. »_

Il l'ouvrit avec hâte et découvrit un long tube d'acier d'environ trente-cinq centimètres, à embout double, ainsi qu'une pompe métallique à piston. Il sortit la sonde et l'analysa quelques secondes en déclarant :

« Je vais devoir l'intuber. »

Puis, lui et Frock échangèrent un bref regard, chacun dérivant de l'objet long et froid aux yeux de l'autre. Leurs mines étaient aussi blanches que leurs regards étaient sombres, tous deux glacés d'inquiétude. L'un car il se demandait certainement comment, et par quel orifice, on était censé introduire un tel outil; et l'autre, car il savait précisément ce qu'il avait à faire, justement.

Eren jeta le laryngoscope et la sonde dans le rondeau où l'eau était toujours en ébullition. Il aurait préféré trouver de quoi évacuer les voies aériennes par chirurgie, car le passage par la voie buccale était potentiellement plus risqué, et nécessitait un savoir-faire qu'il ne possédait pas ou n'avait que peu étudié. Le seul avantage —et il n'y trouva, malheureusement, aucune confortation— était qu'il ne défigurerait pas son amant d'une balafre indélébile au cœur de son cou pâle et délicat. Il ressortit les instruments du bain, et relia la pompe à la sonde pour, ensuite, venir se placer à l'arrière de la tête de Levi. Ce dernier semblait, à nouveau, plongé dans un sommeil profond et parallèle à la mort. Au comble de la nervosité, le sergent se débarrassa sèchement du torchon qui enserrait son visage et l'empêchait de retrouver son souffle. L'asepsie était une base fondamentale de la chirurgie moderne mais, à cet instant, il lui disait merde. De toute façon, à ce stade, Levi ne s'en sortirait pas sans antibiotiques.

Il roula l'appui-tête emplumé sous la nuque du blessé, pour l'incliner en favorisant l'ouverture naturelle de la mâchoire. Puis il ajusta l'axe des cervicales, veillant à ce que l'arc supérieur, décrit par le cartilage thyroïdien, indique la bonne raideur du rachis. Ses doigts encore ensanglantés écartèrent les lèvres fines, tirant sur les masséters. Frock avait grimpé sur l'assise pliante pour donner du mou à la baladeuse, qu'il maintenait, désormais, au-dessus du visage angélique et souillé de ses précieux fluides vitaux.

Eren introduisit le laryngoscope dans la bouche empourprée, le manche tourné vers lui et attentif à ce que la faucille ne s'entrechoque pas avec les dents, blanches et parfaitement alignées, qu'il avait l'impression de découvrir pour la première fois. C'était vraiment dommage que Levi ne leur fasse jamais grâce de son sourire, car il était pourvu d'attributs capables de rendre ce spectacle absolument magnifique. Avec précaution, il appuya sur l'épiglotte, et descendit jusqu'à l'oropharynx pour apercevoir le larynx. Aussitôt, il se saisit de la sonde et la fit descendre doucement dans la cavité libérée. Les spasmes vomitifs réflexes ne furent pas assez puissants pour le gêner, mais son appréhension majeure restait la descente dans la trachée, qui devait être exempte de perforation ou de tout contact avec le rachis cervical.

Une fois le tube ayant atteint l'extrémité des bronches, il enclencha la pompe, tirant doucement sur la tige. Le liquide remonta dans le cylindre et la valve se referma quand il dépressurisa, évacuant le sang dans un collecteur annexe. En quelques mouvements, Eren avait dégagé la voie, et il dévissa la pompe pour raccorder le soufflet. Il eut besoin d'un adhésif, heureusement prévu sur la desserte. Ce n'était pas conventionnel, loin de là. À cet instant, il n'écoutait plus que ses instincts précipités.

« Continue, dit-il à Frock. Ventile comme tu le faisais toute à l'heure. Et fais attention à bien maintenir sa tête, faut plus qu'il bouge. »

Le soldat opina faiblement et prit la place du sergent. Ses mains enserrèrent les tempes de Levi, tandis que le ballon d'insufflation était posé au sol et que le bout de sa botte réamorçait la respiration artificielle.

Eren s'en retourna à son incision, qui saignait abondamment. Néanmoins, c'était une chance qu'aucune artère n'eût été touchée. Enfin, s'il ne se dépêchait pas, une embolie foudroyante aurait raison de sa fortune. Il nettoya la plaie et y inséra un trocart. Les gaz remontèrent dans le tube en bouillonnant d'hémoglobine mais, comme il l'escomptait, la poche se réduisit et la dilatation du parenchyme pulmonaire finit de combler les vides. Il orienta le guide vers l'arrière et ôta le mandrin. Avec une rapidité et une dextérité qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il y connecta le drain et raccorda celui-ci à une valve heimlich. Il activa, de quelques pressions confuses, l'aspiration. Le tube souple de latex fut parcouru de noir, et le sang en perdition se mit à dégoutter lentement dans l'un de bocaux posés sous la table.

Eren soupira, assailli par le vertige et le soulagement. Il fit passer un fil dans le chas d'une aiguille courbe et sutura la plaie, en veillant à maintenir l'étanchéité du drain. Une fois son ouvrage terminé, il se redressa vivement :

« Tension ?

— Ça baisse… Et son pouls est régulier.

— Si ça baisse beaucoup, c'est que le drainage est trop important. Garde un œil dessus. Le pire est derrière nous.

— Il va vivre ?

— Ouais... Y a un dieu pour les fils de pute comme lui. »

Et Eren s'affala sur un tabouret à trois pieds, ses genoux écartés servant d'appui à ses coudes tremblants. Ses mains couvertes de sang cachèrent soudainement son visage, qui grimaçait sous une montée de sanglots irrépressibles. Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues et ses suffocations nerveuses envahirent l'espace, assourdies par le vrombissement du groupe électrogène. Ils étaient passés si près de l'irréparable qu'il se délectait de respirer l'air ambiant, comme si c'était lui-même qui avait manqué de souffle. Toute son anxiété se déversa dans un flot brutal et convulsif, alors qu'il réalisait que Levi avait une chance de vivre.

« Eren ? l'appela Frock, déboussolé. Est-ce que ça va ? »

Le sergent renifla bruyamment et s'essuya les yeux du dos de la main.

« On n'a pas terminé, se ressaisit-il en se relevant. On attend encore une heure pour voir comment évolue l'hémorragie et, si tout va bien, on vire la sonde et on lui branche l'oxygène. En attendant, il faut qu'on s'occupe de lui administrer des antibiotiques et de ranger ce bordel. »

Eren remarqua que le débit, dans le récepteur, avait baissé. Il palpa le tube pour écraser l'éventuelle occlusion par caillot, et réactiva la valve. Le liquide sirupeux reprit tranquillement sa descente, et le sergent se dirigea vers une armoire déjà vandalisée, dont les tiroirs et portes béaient lamentablement. Il fouilla plus activement un rayonnage repéré plus tôt.

Ses yeux survolèrent les étiquettes de différentes fioles et sachets contenus dans des boîtes métalliques : Streptomycine, Auréocycline, Chloramphénicol… Tous suivis d'un autre mot qu'il essaya de décoder :

« E…Ex-pé-ri-men…

— Hein ? » fit bêtement Frock.

Non. Il balança négligemment le sachet qu'il tenait sur un plan de travail et s'empara d'un flacon de pénicilline. Cette bonne vielle copine était plus sûre. Les scientifiques de leur civilisation savaient réaliser sa synthèse depuis une bonne décennie, mais, apparemment, le continent la connaissait aussi. Une preuve, encore, de l'héritage qu'ils avaient en commun, car les laborantins n'avaient certainement pas découvert les vertus des mycètes par mégarde. Plus il explorait la science de l'ennemi, plus Eren s'accordait avec les raisonnements du commandant Hanji quant à l'imperméabilité de la recherche sur l'île. De toute évidence, leurs technologies les plus sophistiquées étaient la réflexion de ce que leurs ancêtres avaient su emporter avec eux durant leur exode, et leurs découvertes récentes n'étaient que parallèles et limitées à celles du vaste monde. À peine quelques années plutôt, la pénicilline n'était disponible que dans les hôpitaux militaires de Sina et Rose. Aujourd'hui, on pouvait s'en avitailler un peu partout, mais les ruptures de stock restaient fréquentes, car les process de fabrication n'étaient pas encore suffisamment opérationnels pour répondre à la demande massive. Pourtant, Eren en avait tout un étage sous les yeux. Il ne savait pas quand Mahr avait abandonné ce repère, mais cette grande quantité de substances thérapeutiques démontrait que ses disponibilités étaient nettement supérieures aux leurs, et l'approvisionnement certainement bien plus simple pour elle.

La médecine n'était pas une arme. Elle était même censée en être l'exact contraire… Mais ce B.A-ba perdait tout son sens lorsqu'elle choisissait un camp. Elle pouvait alors, comme cela semblait être le cas pour leur adversaire, devenir un atout éminent; une force secondaire mais indéniable, qui offrait un regain décisif à ses soldats.

Il remua la poudre pour vérifier que le conditionnement n'avait pas fui et altéré le solvant. Puis, il dilua le mélange soluble avec la quantité d'eau pasteurisée nécessaire, avant d'en prélever la dose grâce à une seringue à tube gradué. Il injecta le bêta-lactamine dans la veine médiane céphalique, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de caresser l'avant-bras dans un élan d'affection un peu déplacé. Peu importait, désormais, car Frock avait sûrement assez de lucidité pour se poser des questions depuis un bon moment. Une fois l'injection terminée, il laissa l'aiguille en place et la fixa sous une compresse avec de l'adhésif.

« Et maintenant ? demanda son collègue.

— Maintenant, on continue de surveiller ses constantes et la bonne aspiration des drains, répondit Eren. Je vais le mettre sous perfusion. »

Il trouva un flacon d'un litre d'eau distillée et le mit à chauffer au bain marie. L'avantage de ce refuge était que la lumière ne risquait pas d'altérer les stocks de divers liquides et produits, bien que la majorité ait une composition stabilisée. Ensuite, il égoutta le récipient et l'ouvrit pour ajouter, à l'eau pure et appauvrie qu'il contenait, cinq grammes de chlorure de sodium et dix de sulfate de soude. C'était la composition de base, et la seule dont il se souvenait avec précision. À l'aide d'un thermomètre, il s'assura que la solution ne dépassait pas quarante degrés, et versa le tout dans le distributeur en verre d'un vacoliter*. À l'instar de la baladeuse, il suspendit l'objet à un bon mètre au-dessus du bras de Levi, le hissant par-dessus une canalisation à l'aide de deux sangles —chacune empruntées à l'un des sommiers fixés au mur, pour éviter que ces derniers ne s'ouvrent et n'encombrent l'espace. Il raccorda le cathéter à l'appareil et régla le débit pour que celui-ci ne soit ni trop lent, ni trop rapide, et vérifia que le soluté descendait bien dans le tube. Quand le liquide atteignit l'extrémité, il le connecta à l'aiguille restée en place.

* * *

 _ **Vacoliter :**_ _ancêtre de la poche de perf; sorte de flacon ou entonnoir en verre que l'on pouvait suspendre, et muni d'une molette pour régler le débit._

* * *

« Ça devrait suffire à assurer son hydratation, soupira le sergent en s'essuyant le front, fourbu. On va pouvoir retirer la sonde. »

Frock lui répondit d'un air profondément soulagé et las. Nul doute qu'il était épuisé de maintenir la tête de l'adjudant-chef entre ses paumes tremblantes, et tendu au possible à l'idée que celui-ci ne s'anime à nouveau, surtout avec ce tube glaciale et effrayant toujours en travers de la gorge. Eren débrancha le soufflet et contrôla que la respiration avait repris sa spontanéité.

C'était le cas; et la joie commençait à courir en lui, de plus en plus vive.

Avec de nouvelles précautions, il entama l'extraction de la sonde. Les muscles du larynx et du pharynx réagirent, étranglant, encore une fois, leur propriétaire, et Eren hâta sa manœuvre. Une fois la trachée libérée, le souffle reprit, et il contempla le visage détendu de l'homme.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent à nouveau. Il se demanda vaguement combien de fois il avait versé des larmes au cours de cette longue et maudite journée. Ce devait être un pitoyable record.

Avec un linge humide, il nettoya le sang qui maculait la peau d'albâtre, puis remit le masque en place en le raccordant, cette fois, à la bouteille d'oxygène. Pour finir, il bidouilla quelques réglages en s'aidant du manomètre fixé au détendeur, afin de diluer le gaz et éviter l'hyperoxie.

« Il y a quelques conserves, fit alors Frock. Je vais nous chauffer quelque chose à manger.

— Merci », lâcha gravement Eren dans un souffle d'épuisement.

Ils échangèrent un long regard avant que le sergent n'ajoute :

« J'ai jamais pu te saquer, mais je te dois énormément pour ce que tu as fait, ce soir. J'ai vraiment été un connard avec toi, et je suis prêt à signer l'armistice. Je n'aurais jamais pu le sauver sans toi… Merci. Sincèrement. »

Frock baissa les yeux dans une expression étrangement désolée :

« Dis pas n'importe quoi ! maugréa t'il. C'est normal, et j'ai fait que suivre tes consignes. On n'est peut-être pas des supers potes, mais...on reste des camarades de combat. Ça prime sur tout le reste. »

Eren lui fit un sourire franc et lumineux, de ceux dont il avait le secret, et l'autre se détourna en terminant :

« Et puis, je l'ai surtout fait pour lui. Allez, faut qu'on bouffe. »

Le sergent hocha la tête et décida de déshabiller Levi pour le mettre plus à l'aise. Avec ce temps, ses vêtements et ses bottes devaient être trempés, et il ne manquerait plus qu'il n'attrape une grippe. Il fit le tour de la table et commença par retirer les cuissardes de l'adjudant.

« Putain d'enfoiré ! s'exclama t'il brutalement.

— Qu-quoi ?! se raidit aussitôt Frock

— Pas toi, lui ! grogna Eren. Une foulure, tu parles ! Pas étonnant qu'il se soit fait choper ! »

Et il rejeta violement la chaussure en arrière, tandis que son compagnon venait inspecter la blessure au pied de leur supérieur.

« Je sais pas sur quoi il a marché, grondait Eren, mais ça a traversé la chair jusqu'à ressortir de l'autre côté…

— Ça a l'air moche, grimaça l'autre soldat.

— C'est surtout que c'est sale ! s'énerva le sergent. Regarde-moi ça, la boue est rentrée dans sa godasse ! J'ai l'impression qu'il y a des écoulements de pus… La plaie est infectée. Remet du linge à bouillir, la soirée n'est pas terminée ! C'est pas vrai, mais quel con ! rugit-il. Dès qu'il se réveille, je le tue ! »

Frock lui jeta un regard abasourdi mais obéit. Eren allait devoir désinfecter la blessure mais, avant, il devait parer à toute éventualité. Il rouvrit encore l'un des tiroirs et y trouva un petit lot d'ampoules de verre. Il en prit une en se disant, pour la énième fois, que Levi avait vraiment de la chance dans son malheur. Heureusement qu'il lui avait injecté un antibiotique, mais cela ne serait peut-être pas suffisant. L'inoculation du précieux sérum antitétanique restait plus prudente.

Le lendemain, Eren se réveilla à lueur de la lampe à pétrole, avachi et la tête reposant sur la cuisse de Levi. Il se secoua vivement et se pencha aussitôt sous la table pour inspecter les collecteurs et le drain, contrôlant, comme il l'avait fait toute la nuit, que l'écoulement ne s'inversait pas et continuait de diminuer. Il ne se souvenait pas de s'être endormi, et se maudissait de cette négligence qui aurait pu ruiner tous ses efforts.

« Mmmh ? » fit la voix éteinte et éraillée de l'adjudant-chef à travers le masque.

Le sergent bondit sur ses jambes et se pencha au-dessus de l'homme, faisant basculer la chaise de camp.

« Levi ? »

L'autre tourna vers lui des yeux rougis et embrumés. Son teint était toujours aussi blafard. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, et l'idéal aurait été une transfusion. Seulement, le fait qu'il soit déjà réveillé remplissait son subordonné d'espoir. Il ferma la bouteille et libera son visage de l'aide respiratoire.

« Qu'est-ce que..., commença le brun dans un murmure presque aphone.

— On est à la base de ravitaillement vingt-deux, le coupa Eren. Tu as fait une hémorragie interne, mais on a réussi à la résorber. »

Le jeune homme jeta un œil à la pendule que Frock avait posée contre une crédence et ajouta :

« Il est neuf heures trente du matin. Comment tu te sens ? »

Levi l'observa un instant, hébété, puis il grimaça de douleur en tentant de déglutir :

« J'ai connu mieux. Bordel, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'enfonce des poignards à chaque fois que je prends ma respiration…

— C'est normal. Autre chose ? »

Le plus vieux fronça les sourcils et sonda Eren avec plus d'application. Celui-ci conserva son air sérieux, attendant une réponse.

« Tu m'as soigné ? demanda finalement l'homme.

— Frock m'a aidé. »

Il posa sa paume sur son front :

« Tu n'as pas de fièvre, c'est bien. »

Levi lui jeta un regard alangui avant de fermer les yeux et de se détendre sous sa main chaude. Le sergent ne la retira pas et caressa tendrement les mèches sombres et soyeuses, attendri et bêtement heureux.

Soudain, Frock fit irruption dans la pièce, sortant de la cellule de repos, et Eren ôta sa main par reflexe.

« À qui tu parles ? questionna le blond. Il a déjà repris connaissance ? »

Levi tourna lentement la tête vers lui, et l'autre afficha une mine réjouie :

« Adjudant-chef ! Vous nous avez filé une de ces trouilles ! Ha ha, vous devez être vachement coriace pour avoir survécu à la chirurgie expérimentale de Jäger !

— Je vais lui injecter une autre dose de pénicilline. Relance le groupe, s'il te plait, dit professionnellement Eren en ignorant le haussement de sourcil moqueur que fit son supérieur.

— Tu devrais aller te reposer, lui proposa Frock en lui obéissant. Tu as veillé toute la nuit… »

L'électricité remonta le réseau alors que la machine bruyante se remettait à crachoter, et la pièce fut à nouveau baignée d'une vive lumière artificielle. Si Levi était surpris, il n'en montra rien, égal à lui-même.

« Non, c'est bon. En plus, j'ai déjà plié de l'œil au moins une bonne heure, comme un con. Heureusement, il n'y a quasiment plus de reflux. On a réussi à assurer l'hémostase, et on pourra retirer le drain assez vite. Il faut attendre que les tissus cicatrisent un peu. On va voir comment ça progresse dans la journée et, si c'est possible, on essayera de lui donner à manger. Une soupe, pour commencer.

— Tch ! s'irrita Levi, avec un cruel manque de virulence.

— Une soupe ? Oh, tu parles de faire un potage avec…euh, des légumes en boîte, c'est bien ça ? demanda Frock. Ça c'est de la grande cuisine, il va se régaler !

— Il l'a pas volé, grommela Eren en préparant une nouvelle solution d'antibiotiques. Je pourrais être plus sévère. Ça lui apprendra à mentir à ses hommes.

— Dis-donc, merdeux, de qui tu crois parler comme ça ? bougonna Levi, qui suivait tous ses gestes des yeux. Je ne suis pas encore dans la tombe, alors…

— Vous n'y êtes pas, mais vous y aviez un pied ! » répliqua Eren en pointant du menton le membre pris dans un épais bandage.

Levi se renfrogna :

« J'ai pas de comptes à te rendre, crétin. Et arrête de jouer les nurses, ça m'énerve…, continua t'il de sa voix toujours aussi morte.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? J'entends pas, et toi ? ironisa son subordonné à l'adresse de Frock, en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture.

— Attend que je puisse me lever, abruti !

— Ah, au fait ! continua-t'il d'interroger le blond en ignorant toujours l'autre. J'ai pas trouvé d'urinal, t'en aurais pas vu un traîner quelque part ? »

Frock, qui observait le manège avec des yeux écarquillés, secoua négativement la tête.

« Tant pis, soupira Eren en s'emparant d'un haricot en inox. Ça devrait faire l'affaire. »

Il se posta à côté de Levi qui le mitrailla des yeux. Un sourire carnassier étendit les lèvres du plus jeune alors qu'il relevait les couvertures.

« Oï ! Tu fous quoi, là ?

— Vous voulez bien écarter un peu les jambes ?

— Non, et ne t'avise pas de remonter plus haut cette saleté de drap.

— Il faut bien que vous puissiez faire vos besoins naturels, étant donné que vous ne pourrez pas vous lever avant au moins une semaine..., se moqua sournoisement le cadet.

— Quoi ?! s'emporta Levi. Hors de question qu'on croupisse ici aussi longtemps. Et dégage, avec ce truc ! Je ne veux même pas en entendre parler !

— Ah oui ? Une sonde, alors ? Pas sûr que vous trouviez ça plus confortable.

— Ta gueule. Je préfère crever que de me faire torcher, et surtout par toi !

— Vous devriez arrêter de brailler. J'ai l'impression que vous faites une bonne angine, et ça soulagerait un peu vos amygdales. Allez, hop ! On lève les fesses ! »

Mais Levi préféra plutôt lever la jambe, et envoya l'instrument dans le décor d'un coup de pied rageur.

« Euh...je vais faire un tour dehors, voir si j'aperçois quelque chose… » se débina subitement Frock.

Eren le regarda sortir et ramassa le récipient métallique. Il se tourna vers Levi, les mains sur les hanches :

« Tu préfères te faire dessus ? » exhorta t'il.

Levi arqua un sourcil, désabusé :

« Finalement, entama t'il avec une docilité suspecte, je veux bien le prendre. Les bords ont l'air assez tranchant... Peut-être qu'en le lançant comme un boomerang, j'arriverais à te décapiter ? »

Eren étudia à nouveau l'objet, soudain hésitant, et le bazarda sur un plan de travail, en mauvais perdant.

« Si tu veux faire ta tête de con ! rouspéta t'il en retournant à ses seringues. Rira bien qui rira…

— On ne peut pas rester ici, l'interrompit Levi. On doit regagner le QG au plus vite.

— Je sais, soupira Eren sans se retourner. Mais on a dû utiliser le carburant de la Jeep pour alimenter le groupe, et il ne nous en reste pas assez pour atteindre Maria. On ne peut pas prendre le risque de tomber en rade au milieu de nulle part, et il est absolument hors de question de marcher, vu ton état. Les batteries de la TBY sont à plat. Je les rechargerai quand j'aurai cinq minutes, mais la portée est, de toute façon, trop courte pour atteindre les murs. La seule chose à faire est d'attendre les secours. Je suis certain que le commandant fera inspecter les bases de ravitaillement du périmètre dans lequel on a disparus. Ils seront là très vite, mais j'espère qu'ils auront de quoi te rapatrier…

— Sauf qu'on ignore tout de la situation là-bas, objecta Levi. Peut-être que Maria est déjà tombé; peut-être même qu'Hanji n'est plus de ce monde ! Vu ce qu'il s'est passé au port, il faut s'attendre à ce que les combats aient pu débuter ailleurs. Si personne ne vient, il va bien falloir trouver un moyen de rentrer, et le plus vite possible ! »

Eren lui lança un regard réprobateur :

« T'es obligé d'être si optimiste ? »

Levi soupira d'exaspération, mais ce mouvement respiratoire sembla lui causer une vive souffrance, qui crispa son visage sans qu'il ne puisse la réprimer. Eren s'assit près de lui et posa un plateau, contenant une seringue et deux tubes remplis, sur le bord de la table. Il prit tendrement le bras gauche de Levi, qui le scrutait avec attention, et nettoya la peau avant de piquer la veine pour injecter le premier produit. Son supérieur ne broncha pas, et son regard gris si insistant finit par faire rougir le sergent. Ce dernier fit de son mieux pour garder son calme et connecta le second tube.

« Il faut, avant tout, que tu te reposes, déclara t'il. Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang et tu es anémié.

— Un jour, tu m'expliqueras peut-être comment tu t'y es pris pour me sortir de cette merde ? » interrogea l'homme.

L'autre eut un faible sourire :

« Un jour, tu m'expliqueras peut-être pourquoi l'orage te rend si nerveux ? J'ai vraiment flippé, tu sais. »

Levi s'assombrit :

« Je suis désolé », s'excusa t'il faiblement.

Eren appuya sur la tête de piston et propulsa le liquide à travers la ramure bleutée et finement dessinée.

« Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, en définitive, dit-il avec modestie. Une personne normale n'aurait certainement pas survécu, mais je crois bien que tu as une constitution hors du commun, Levi "Ackerman". »

Mettre l'accent sur ce patronyme n'était pas anodin. Levi et Mikasa étaient tous deux pertinemment conscients de leurs capacités physiques exceptionnelles.

« Merci, dit simplement l'aîné avec une sérénité bouleversante. Je suis content de revoir ton sourire. »

Eren sentit ses joues lui cuire, mais gratifia l'autre d'un nouvel air bienheureux.

« Pourquoi tu m'injectes deux doses ? remarqua soudain Levi.

— Ah, ça..., fit le cadet d'un air un peu coupable. La deuxième, c'est de la morphine. »

Les yeux de l'adjudant s'agrandirent de colère et de surprise.

« Tu dois dormir ! le devança Eren. C'est la meilleure façon de guérir et de refabriquer le sang que tu as perdu. Et ça calmera la douleur. Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu ne souffres pas. »

Levi leva les yeux au ciel et joua étourdiement avec le cathéter de son baxter.

« Va pas me le faire tomber ! sermonna le sergent.

— Comment tu veux que je pionce sur une putain de plaque de tôle ?! s'emporta l'autre.

— Dès que Frock reviendra, on glissera un matelas sur la table », lui répondit Eren.

Puis, dans un nouveau sourire empli d'émotion, il se pencha vers lui et embrassa ses lèvres gercées, avec une douceur infinie.

Frock revint une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

« Alors ? demanda Eren. C'est comment, dehors ?

— Froid et humide, grelotta l'autre en refermant la lourde porte et en la verrouillant à l'aide de l'impressionnant volant d'acier. Mais pas l'ombre d'un titan à l'horizon.

— Tant mieux. Je me demande d'où ont été lâchés ceux qui nous ont attaqués hier… »

Frock haussa les épaules, l'air éreinté.

« Tu ne lui remets pas le masque à oxygène ? questionna t'il en indiquant Levi, qui s'était rendormi.

— Non, il a l'air de bien se débrouiller tout seul et, maintenant qu'on a rallumé le ventilo, ça devrait aller. Il faudra couper le groupe encore cette nuit, et je lui remettrai à ce moment-là. Comme on ne sait pas combien de temps on va rester ici, il faut économiser l'essence. Il faudra sûrement siphonner la Willys, d'ailleurs. »

L'autre opina, puis aida Eren à installer plus confortablement Levi, en insérant l'une des couchettes entre son dos et le billot.

« Je vais mettre de l'eau à chauffer pour qu'on se décrasse un peu », proposa Eren.

Tandis qu'il s'affairait, Frock rangea distraitement ce qui traînait ici et là. Son attention se porta sur le veston de l'adjudant-chef qui avait glissé du crochet auquel il était suspendu. Il le ramassa, et remarqua le morceau de papier dans la poche intérieure gauche. Avant qu'Eren ne puisse l'en empêcher, il avait déplié la missive et lu son maigre contenu. Son regard inquisiteur se fixa sur le sergent, et celui-ci baissa les yeux.

« C'est pas sa fiancée qui a écrit ça. C'est toi, pas vrai ? »

Eren ne répondit pas, soudainement abattu et indécis.

« Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, reprit froidement l'autre en rangeant la lettre à sa place. Mais j'espère que vous êtes conscients de ce que vous faites. »

Il raccrocha la veste et épia à nouveau Eren. Ce dernier rassembla son courage :

« Je me fous pas mal des concepts de bonnes ou mauvaises mœurs, surtout quand on sait qui les édicte. Au départ, j'ai essayé de me battre contre ça, mais c'était trop…difficile. Je pense que c'était la même chose pour lui. Je sais qu'on n'a aucun avenir. Mais... Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps, de toute façon, et j'ai oublié comment on fait pour envisager le futur. Chaque minute qu'il nous reste est précieuse. Je voudrais toutes les passer avec lui. Et je veux qu'il me survive. Je veux qu'il voie un nouveau monde. Je crois qu'il le mérite. »

Frock était blême.

« Et lui, il…?

— Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre lui et moi, trancha Eren. Peut-être qu'on se raccroche l'un à l'autre, juste comme si l'autre était une bouée de sauvetage. Peut-être que ce n'est qu'une passe, une banale histoire de cul… Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas savoir. Ça compte, maintenant, et c'est tout. On se sent vivants, et on en avait certainement besoin tous les deux. »

Ce fut au tour de l'autre de baisser les yeux, l'air subitement compatissant. Puis, sa mine se fit un peu plus sévère et il déclara :

« Et, quelque part, il y a une pauvre fille pas encore mariée et déjà cocue. Ça ne te dérange pas ? Ou alors, c'est une sorte de couverture ? »

Eren s'assombrit. Si ses calculs étaient exacts, cette femme devait avoir atteint sa trentième semaine d'aménorrhée, soit sept mois de grossesse. Si Levi voulait conclure un mariage civil avant la naissance, il devait faire vite. Quoiqu'il pourrait toujours reconnaître l'enfant par la suite, mais cela compliquerait la procédure, et le sergent se doutait que l'homme n'avait pas beaucoup d'affinité avec ce genre d'administration. Il ressentait toujours le même pincement désagréable à l'évocation de cette inconnue. Il avait beau lutter, la jalousie amère l'emportait toujours et lui paraissait inavouable. Après tout, la vie offrait une chance à cet homme que lui n'aurait jamais. Il devait se réjouir pour lui, et il s'était engagé à l'aider à faire front.

« C'est plus compliqué que ça, répondit-il. Oublie-la, je ne peux pas te parler d'elle. Sache seulement que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, et que Levi ne trompe personne. »

Le soldat fronça les sourcils mais resta muet, capitulant.

Le lendemain, l'état de Levi s'était encore amélioré, et l'écoulement dans son drain était presque nul. Eren lui refit un soluté de perfusion, effrayé par les contractions œsophagiennes et gastriques qui pourraient, sous un apport alimentaire trop conséquent, refaire pression sur les divers traumas. Le pauvre adjudant devait se contenter de quelques cuillères de soupe fade, toutes les deux heures, et des gorgées d'eau régulières mais bien espacées. Cet état d'analepsie le rendait particulièrement teigneux et acariâtre, si bien que, ce matin-là, Eren avait décidé d'abandonner Frock avec l'animal aigri pour partir chasser. Il commençait vraiment à se lasser de la rata* en boite, et l'altercation que lui et son supérieur avait eu dans la nuit, car ce dernier avait eu besoin de soulager sa vessie mais refusait toujours de pisser autrement que debout —comme si cela était une question d'honneur— lui avait sérieusement aiguisé les nerfs. Il avait fallu que Frock s'en mêle et finisse par l'aider à se tenir debout pour uriner dans le bac à eau, tandis qu'Eren, exaspéré au plus haut point, en avait profité pour se coucher quelques heures.

Il revint bredouille, en fin de matinée, et passa sa mauvaise humeur sur la TBY qu'il s'acharna à démonter pour sortir les accumulateurs, sans une once de douceur et dans un silence tendu. Il n'avait rien vu à part quelques oies sauvages, et n'avait pas emporté de quoi les tirer en vol. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de signaler leur position par des coups de fusil juste pour le plaisir de manger un peu de volaille. Maintenant, lui aussi était sur les dents, et il n'attendait qu'une réplique cinglante de Levi pour griller un fusible. L'autre devait sentir planer la menace et se tenait, pour une fois, un peu tranquille, n'ayant pas encore ouvert la bouche pour pester ou réclamer quelque chose.

* * *

 _ **Rata:**_ _ration militaire._

* * *

Soudain, des coups frappés à la porte extérieure les firent sursauter. Eren se précipita et tourna la vanne d'ouverture du sas, faisant rouler les engrenages des multiples barillets. Il fonça dans le compartiment, talonné par Frock, et entra dans la caponnière droite.

« Qui va là ?! gueula t'il par l'un des interstices défensifs.

— C'est moi, Beth ! fit une voix féminine qu'Eren reconnut aussitôt. Eren, c'est toi ? »

Le jeune homme eut un sourire.

« Va lui ouvrir », dit-il à Frock.

Celui-ci s'exécuta et elle entra en laissant le jeune homme la guider. Le sergent les précéda dans l'escalier, et referma le lourd panneau blindé derrière eux lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Les verrous furent à peine enclenchés que la jeune fille lui sauta au cou :

« Eren ! s'écria t'elle en nichant sa tête contre son épaule. J'étais si inquiète ! »

Le soldat du bataillon resta un moment ahuri, les bras ballants, et essuya un regard meurtrier de Frock qui —si il était admis qu'il le méritait— lui semblait tout de même bien sévère.

Et puis, il vit Levi bouger et se retourna pour apercevoir son expression furieuse, qu'il méprisa avec aplomb en constatant que l'homme s'était permis de se redresser sur les coudes.

« Rallongez-vous ! beugla t'il, ignorant toujours l'étreinte de sa camarade.

— Tu te fous de moi, là... » siffla son supérieur entre ses dents.

Mais Eren lui jeta un regard appuyé et lourd de sous-entendus, que l'autre sembla déchiffrer, tandis qu'il écartait la jeune femme en lui saisissant les épaules :

« Beth, fit-il avec gravité. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-bas ? »

Elle secoua la tête, les larmes aux yeux :

« Le commandant Hanji a formé des patrouilles pour vous retrouver…

— Mais, tu fais partie de la Garnison ! souleva Frock.

— Oui, mais ce n'est plus vraiment d'actualité. C'est le chaos, aux murs, et nous avons déjà perdu beaucoup d'hommes. Le Bataillon et la Garnison sont obligés d'unir leurs forces, et votre commandant avait besoin de volontaires.

— Comment ça ? s'alarma Eren.

— Une armée nous assiège par le nord. Ils tirent des volées terrifiantes qui ont déjà fait plusieurs percées dans le mur, et ils envoient des titans dans les brèches ! Maria est tombé. Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Il y a des machines volantes qui nous bombardent sans que rien ne puisse nous protéger ! Le palais royal a été évacué. Ce n'est sûrement plus qu'un tas de ruines, et la population doit se terrer dans les bas-fonds. On n'est à l'abri nulle part ! sanglota t'elle avec terreur. Ils sont tellement nombreux qu'Armin ne peut en venir à bout, et leurs bombes font de gros dégâts, même sur lui. Hiro a réussi à arrêter pas mal d'avions, mais il fatigue vite et…

— Hiro ? la coupa Eren. Il est sur place ? Et qu'en est-il d'Iron Bay ?

— Je ne...je ne sais pas tout de la situation, pleura t'elle piteusement. Mais la crique a été prise par l'ennemi, et les survivants ont rejoint nos rangs. Le général Pit Manson est porté disparu, et le général de brigade Martins assure l'intendance auprès des troupes. Mais ça a l'air d'être vraiment désorganisé... Ça fait seulement soixante-douze heures que le cauchemar a commencé et on est déjà dans l'impasse. Pixis et Hanji sont méconnaissables. On a besoin de toi, Eren ! Et de ta force... »

Elle enserra sa taille, se rapprochant à nouveau, perdue dans sa détresse. Eren lui caressa distraitement les cheveux, tentant de la calmer :

« Ça va aller, murmura t'il. On va trouver une solution… »

Mais il était loin d'être sûr de ce qu'il disait.

« Et tu es venue ici toute seule ? » interrogea sèchement Frock.

Le sergent lui jeta un regard courroucé, lui intimant de se montrer plus prévenant.

« Je... J'ai été séparée des autres, à quelques kilomètres d'ici, par un groupe de titans. J'étais perdue, mais j'ai vu les traces de votre Jeep dans la boue et je les ai suivies.

— Quelle veine ! » fit cyniquement le blond.

Décidément, Eren ne comprenait pas ce qui poussait l'autre à se montrer si désagréable. Cependant, il avait oublié le plus exécrable de leur groupe, qui rappela soudainement sa présence :

« Il faut qu'on rentre. À pieds, à cheval ou en catapulte, je m'en branle. Il faut qu'on rentre. »

Eren apprécia Levi avec un air dur et désapprobateur.

« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas revenus plus tôt ? demanda la jeune fille en levant ses yeux vers les jades d'Eren. Avec ta forme de titan, vous auriez vite fait le trajet…

— On a un blessé grave qui ne pouvait pas voyager, répondit le jeune homme sans la quitter des yeux. Du moins, pas ainsi. L'adjudant-chef Levi a…

— La ferme, s'emporta le concerné en se relevant une nouvelle fois. Eren, ça a assez duré ! Avec ou sans moi, vous devez partir. De toute façon, je refuse de moisir ici plus longtemps, alors, tant pis si j'en crève, mais il faut qu'on décampe ! »

Eren, muet de dépit, lui lança un regard rempli de désarroi, mais l'autre, obstiné, le soutint sans ciller.

« Tu es venue à cheval ? demanda le jeune homme à l'adresse de la brune, tristement résigné.

— Oui. Mais le trajet a été long car on a dû quitter l'enceinte par Shiganshina pour contourner l'ennemi.

— Bon, réfléchit Levi. Le mieux serait encore de se rapprocher le plus possible avec le véhicule, jusqu'à la panne sèche. Ensuite, Eren pourra prendre le relais.

— Et si nous sommes attaqués ?! Qu'est-ce que vous…, s'empressa d'objecter le sergent.

— On va continuer à faire comme si c'était moi qui donnais les ordres, merci ! » lança l'adjudant-chef d'un ton polaire et sans réplique.

Eren se tut et serra les dents. Sa main, par pur réflexe de réconfort et sans même qu'il n'y prenne garde, s'égara encore dans les cheveux de Beth. Les yeux froids et orageux s'agrandirent d'une colère sourde et brutale, alors qu'il prenait conscience de son geste et que la jeune fille se collait encore à lui. Il n'ôta pas ses doigts, savourant la fraîcheur de la vengeance.

Mais, alors que son supérieur semblait sur le point de lui lancer une nouvelle riposte empoisonnée de rancune, celui-ci toussa violemment. Eren, soudain désemparé, repoussa énergiquement sa protégée et se précipita au chevet de l'homme.

« Eren ! s'écria Frock. Le drain ! »

En effet, celui-ci se colorait à nouveau d'un rouge sombre et dense. Eren étendit Levi qui, semblant de nouveau s'asphyxier, s'agrippait à ses bras.

« Vite, la ventilation ! » supplia presque le sergent à son camarade, qui lui tendit aussitôt le masque et ouvrit l'oxygène.

En quelques minutes, Eren solutionna le débordement. Ils n'étaient pas passés loin de reprendre tout le travail à zéro, mais l'épanchement léger, dû à la brutale accélération du rythme cardiaque, se résorba vite. Le jeune homme s'en voulait atrocement. Il avait bien compris que Levi était à bout de patience et, pourtant, il ne pouvait se retenir de le provoquer. Il n'avait pas anticipé que sa jalousie puisse être si vive, et devait se contenir pour ne pas s'en réjouir, car la preuve par laquelle il l'apprenait lui laissait un goût âpre et culpabilisant.

Le brun était toujours conscient et l'observait d'un œil tueur, son expression de dégoût et de reproches en partie atténuée par la garde massive du respirateur. Il ne restait plus que ses prunelles glacées, et toujours si diaboliquement transperçantes, pour l'accabler. Eren les affronta :

« Maintenant, vous vous taisez. Vous aurez ce que vous voulez, mais taisez-vous et ne bougez plus, ou je vous jure que je vais trouver de quoi vous calmer ! » gronda t'il au travers d'un chuchotement ferme en indiquant le thiopental, toujours sur le plateau des rangements.

À doses réduites, le dépresseur nerveux pouvait aisément réduire un homme à l'état de légume. L'autre plissa les paupières avec une vindicte haineuse, mais n'émit aucune nouvelle objection. Eren se redressa et se massa les tempes. Lui aussi était à cran. Cette situation de captivité influait sur son moral, et l'environnement même finissait par le rendre claustrophobe. Levi allait finir par devenir fou, mais il ne serait peut-être pas le seul, en fin de compte.

« On va trouver un moyen raisonnable de se tirer d'ici », conclut-il en reprenant son sang-froid.

Les deux autres le dévisageaient, sidérées par ses précédentes effusions. Il ignora leurs airs médusés :

« Beth, tu as fait un voyage difficile. Mange et repose-toi. Je vais en faire autant…

— Il est pas trop tôt ! soupira Frock.

— Et on verra comment rentrer dans quelques heures, l'ignora Eren. Ça vous va ? Frock, tu veux bien injecter une nouvelle dose de morphine à notre cher adjudant-chef ? »

Ils acquiescèrent et le sergent ôta négligemment sa veste avant de se diriger vers la pièce dédiée au couchage, sans même jeter un dernier regard à aucun d'entre eux.

* * *

Levi émergea du sommeil en plissant les paupières, comme cela lui était devenu habituel, sous la lumière froide et aveuglante des plafonniers décharnés. Il avait froid et se sentait nauséeux malgré son estomac vide. À peine avait-il ouvert les yeux qu'une multitude d'aiguilles perçaient déjà sa cage thoracique à chaque inspiration. La douleur lancinante reprenait entre chaque injection du puissant analgésique, et c'était sans doute elle qui le réveillait. Il se sentait tellement épuisé et vidé de toutes forces qu'il aurait certainement pu dormir durant des jours, si cette souffrance pugnace ne rampait sous sa peau.

Son état était suffisamment déplorable pour s'avouer que l'attitude d'Eren n'avait rien de trop zélée. Il ne savait pas par quoi il était passé, et, souvent, le jeune homme le mettait en rage avec ses précautions et ses décisions indiscutables, mais il sentait bien, au fond de lui, qu'il avait pénétré le vestibule des enfers, et même entendu les lamentations des damnés du premier cercle.

Il n'avait jamais subi d'intervention lourde au cours de sa vie, mais avait vu ses hommes passer sur le billard plus d'une fois, et même y rester. Ceux qui survivaient se réveillaient dans un lit d'hôpital, hagards, et remerciaient bêtement les médecins sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'ils leur avaient fait. Tout comme lui, d'ailleurs, et il se contentait de les renvoyer sur le terrain une fois qu'ils étaient remis. Aujourd'hui, c'était son tour. La mort l'habitait encore, le rendant faible, mais elle avait reculé face à la détermination infaillible d'un simple être humain. Eren l'avait sauvé.

Et il avait dû en chier, c'était plus que probable.

Levi avait aussi peur de se sentir redevable que de risquer de le perdre encore. Sa fatigue et ses esprits emmêlés appauvrissaient ses raisonnements et sa rationalité. Il se sentait inutile, et n'avait jamais été un fardeau pour personne jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il y avait tant d'enjeux, tant de devoirs, alors qu'il se retrouvait acculé et inapte, réduit à attendre que son corps reprenne des forces cependant que sa patience agonisait à supporter les injonctions maternelles de ses subordonnés et l'écœurante pitié d'Eren. Il s'était juré de le protéger, pourtant, aujourd'hui, tout s'inversait. Le brouillard du sommeil se dissipa, et il défit la bride du masque avec irritation avant de le jeter au sol.

« Adjudant-chef..., implora la voix de Frock. Soyez raisonnable, Eren va encore…

— Qu'il aille se faire foutre. »

L'autre se tut, abattu et visiblement épuisé par d'autres préoccupations. Levi aperçut Beth Rosenthal, prostrée sur l'une des chaises pliantes, non loin de la sortie. Elle sanglotait doucement, ses épaules frêles se secouant au rythme de ses inspirations hoquetantes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore ? » marmonna l'adjudant.

Mais Frock ne répondit pas et conserva un visage fermé. Levi eut la désagréable impression d'interrompre une discussion émouvante et plus ou moins privée. Il fronça les sourcils :

« Rosenthal, bordel, ressaisis-toi ! »

La gamine releva les yeux vers lui et son regard se fit soudain plus dur. Il tiqua, mais demanda néanmoins :

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu chiales comme ça ?

— Je... Rien. C'est juste que Frock m'a raconté l'attaque du port et...et je repensais à tous ceux qui y étaient restés.

— Si les combats et les pertes te font cet effet-là, je me demande bien ce que tu fous dans l'armée ? » asséna t'il avec son air impassible.

Les prunelles de la jeune fille, aussi mates et chaudes que le tabac, brillèrent d'une étincelle agressive, mais Levi continua :

« T'es pas une poufiasse, finalement. T'es une pleurnicheuse. Reprend-toi ! » vilipenda t'il, acerbe.

Frock lui jeta un regard insurgé qu'il écrasa d'un air supérieur. Beth resta silencieuse, mais ses yeux lui infusèrent une haine si terrible qu'il douta de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il n'avait jamais remarqué que ce bout de femme était si rebelle, et n'avait pas l'impression d'être plus hostile qu'à l'accoutumée. Quelque chose lui échappait.

« Il dort encore ? demanda t'il pour faire diversion.

— Eren ? Euh...oui, bafouilla Frock.

— Réveillez-le, ordonna t'il froidement.

— Mais, ça ne fait qu'une heure qu'il…

— Il finira au QG, il faut qu'on se bouge. »

Les deux soldats hésitèrent et se regardèrent longuement. Levi était de plus en plus intrigué par leurs échanges muets, et commençait à sentir un lien invisible entre eux, mais un bruit sourd, à l'extérieur, détourna subitement l'attention des trois locataires.

« C'était quoi ? s'alarma Beth.

— Il faut que l'un de nous aille voir », fit Frock en s'emparant d'un Browning.

Il jaugea la mince jeune femme du regard. Les yeux de celle-ci s'agrandirent :

« Tu veux que ce soit moi ?

— On peut y aller tous les deux, c'est plus sûr...

— Non, objecta Levi. Jette un œil par le haut et va faire un tour si tu ne vois rien. Laisse la fille se reposer. Elle ne sera pas efficace, de toute manière. »

Frock resta immobile quelques brèves secondes, hésitant, mais finit par grimper à l'échelle conduisant au tobrouk. Levi, à nouveau sur les coudes et aux aguets, attendit qu'il redescende sans un mot. Ce fut vite le cas, et le blond se laissa tomber au bas des barreaux en déclarant :

« Je ne vois rien. C'était peut-être simplement une canalisation qui a…

— Va quand même faire un tour dehors », le coupa son supérieur.

À nouveau, l'autre sembla incertain et prêt à répliquer. Levi appuya sa requête d'un regard tyrannique de son cru, et son soldat finit par obtempérer. Quand la porte se referma, il tourna la tête vers Rosenthal :

« Va réveiller Eren », lui intima t'il.

Elle hocha la tête et s'avança dans la pièce. Son visage s'était soudainement tendu et arborait un air déterminé et impérieux, à mille lieues de l'affliction qui le teintait quelques minutes auparavant. Levi, suspicieux, ne la quitta pas des yeux alors qu'elle longeait les étagères, se demandant ce qui avait pu provoquer un tel revirement d'attitude.

Il comprit sa manœuvre en apercevant le ceinturon laissé sur un meuble bas, mais il était trop tard. Elle s'en saisit avec célérité et braqua le Colt 45 sur son front, entre ses deux yeux. Levi avait tout juste eu le temps de se redresser en position assise, s'appuyant encore de ses bras, et tentant d'ignorer la vague brûlante qui dévorait son côté droit. Sa défaillance réflective, induite par son état lamentable, ne lui avait pas permis de réagir à temps, et la jeune femme venait de tirer la glissière pour charger la première cartouche. Cette saloperie d'arme à feu était la sienne, car il était le seul des trois ressortissants du port à ne pas porter son matériel. Cette fille aurait pourtant dû posséder sa propre arme…

« Et si on le laissait plutôt dormir ? fit-elle d'une voix basse et énigmatique. Il me semble qu'il a mérité un peu de repos, après tout ce qu'il a fait pour vous. Si vous tentez de le réveiller, je tire.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous, morveuse ? dit-il avec calme. Pose-moi ça tout de suite. »

Elle eut un petit rire nerveux.

« Non, désolée. Ah, et puis, que vous fassiez du chambard ou pas, je vais tirer, de toute façon. La question est de savoir si vous voulez mourir en sachant pourquoi ou non ?

— Vas-y, fais-moi pleurer ! cracha Levi en essayant de gagner du temps.

— J'aimerais bien, susurra t'elle. Vous êtes un sale type, un vrai connard. J'ai jamais pu vous encadrer, et maintenant… »

Elle renifla en refrénant un sanglot, et Levi tenta un mouvement. Malheureusement, il était trop affaibli, et elle fut plus rapide, lui donnant un violent coup au pectoral droit. Il suffoqua et dut se retenir pour ne pas se plier de douleur, ce qui aurait tragiquement empiré les choses. Elle enfonça le canon contre sa tempe et reprit, de nouveau en larmes :

« Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû tomber amoureuse de lui ! Je le savais ! Mais, dès la première fois où je l'ai laissé poser ses mains sur moi, c'était trop tard ! J'ai tout lâché pour lui et...et j'apprends qu'il s'est entiché d'une raclure comme vous ! » gronda t'elle, tremblante de rage et de désespoir.

Levi la dévisagea, atterré.

« Vous pensez que je suis folle ? ricana t'elle. C'est normal, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! Mais sachez que, si je vous tue, ce n'est pas par vengeance. Non, c'est pour le protéger. Je vais le sauver ! »

Il écarquilla les yeux, comprenant, avec désespoir, que l'anathème l'avait rattrapé. Cette fille allait vraiment tirer. Ses yeux illuminés de démence et de chagrin en était la preuve irréfutable, et il pouvait y voir ce voile infime et spectral, telle la marque des martyrs et sacrifiés, si préparés à leur sort qu'ils sont déjà morts.

« Pour qu'il vive... Crève ! »

Levi garda les yeux ouverts. Un coup partit, retentissant contre les parois de béton avec une détonation terrible. Pendant quelques millièmes de seconde, il vit blanc. Dans ce nouvel arrêt temporel, alors que tout son sang s'était gelé dans ses veines, il attendit la douleur et le néant. Mais rien ne vint. Ses yeux lui transmirent une information qui fut déchiffrée avec retardement, et il réalisa qu'il venait de voir la jeune femme s'écrouler sur le sol.

Il tourna la tête et sa logique se raviva, assemblant le reste du puzzle :

Elle venait d'être abattue par Eren, qui pointait toujours sur elle son six coups Smith & Wesson calibre quarante-quatre. Le canon long de six pouces fumait encore. Un cadeau d'Hiro.

Le jeune homme était livide, ses yeux vides fixant le corps de la pauvre fille, mais sa main ne tremblait pas. Il laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps, et Levi, toujours aussi ébranlé, baissa les yeux sur Beth.

La môme gisait sur le sol sale et froid, les cheveux échappés de son chignon courant dans la mare de sang qui se formait autour de son visage, telle une auréole macabre. La balle avait traversé son crâne d'un temporal à l'autre, et ses yeux grands ouverts semblaient encore exprimer une surprise vivante.

Ce n'était qu'une enfant. Elle avait fait un mauvais choix, peut-être plusieurs, mais ce n'était qu'une enfant. Il y avait longtemps que Levi ne s'était pas senti si affecté. Ses dernières paroles résonnaient en boucle dans sa tête. Comment avait-il pu engendrer un tel gâchis ? Car il était évident que, quoiqu'aient pu être ses revendications, il restait l'adulte, et il avait été faillible, à un moment ou à un autre. S'il avait été plus responsable, il aurait pu sauver cette fille; il aurait pu voir son tourment. Au lieu de cela, les seules fois où il lui avait adressé la parole n'avaient servi qu'à l'insulter.

Et elle était morte. Tuée par celui qu'elle aimait, de surcroît.

Sa gorge se serra de rancœur. Avec un peu de chance, elle n'avait pas pu voir qui avait tiré.

Ses yeux se reposèrent sur Eren. L'air détruit qu'affichait ce dernier lui indiqua que ses réflexions suivaient le même sens. Ses émeraudes bouleversantes s'ancrèrent à son âme, fracassant tout sur leur passage, et reprirent soudain vie alors que le soldat s'élançait vers lui, avec inquiétude :

« Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as rien ?! »

Levi ne protesta pas, encore soufflé par le choc. Eren enroula ses bras autour de lui et glissa ses doigts dans la coupe rase au-dessus de sa nuque, la caressant avec fébrilité. L'aîné se laissa aller contre son torse, savourant la réalité de sa chaleur et de son odeur. Encore une fois, il avait bien failli ne jamais le revoir.

« Que s'est-il passé ? murmura le plus jeune.

— Eren…

— Dis-moi ! Je —et sa voix se brisa— je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi j'ai dû faire ça… ? »

Levi sentit ses tripes se nouer. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir une bonne réponse, bien au contraire.

C'est alors que Frock réapparut, faisant irruption dans la pièce avec une expression soucieuse, son fusil-mitrailleur pointé devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! s'écria t'il. J'ai cru entendre un coup de feu ! »

Les deux occupants s'étaient déjà séparés avec pudeur, et Levi tenta d'avertir Eren. Mais celui-ci ne l'écouta pas :

« Où t'étais, bordel !? fulmina t'il.

— De-dehors, bégaya l'autre. Je vérifiais d'où venait le bruit qu'on a entendu…

— Quel bruit ?! Tu as vu quelque chose ? continua de vociférer le sergent.

— Eren..., l'appela Levi.

— Non, R.A.S. Ça devait être une bestiole. Où est Beth ? »

Mais ses yeux trouvèrent soudainement la réponse d'eux-mêmes. Il se figea et son visage se peignit d'une expression douloureuse qui alerta encore un peu le chef du Bataillon.

« Eren ! cria t'il presque. Frock a dit à Rosenthal que nous étions...ce qu'il y avait entre nous ! Elle…

— Quoi !? s'insurgea Eren en lui coupant la parole, et en blâmant aussitôt le blond qui s'accroupissait près du corps. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de lui raconter ça !? Je pensais que je pouvais te faire confiance, putain ! Elle a menacé Levi, elle voulait le tuer ! »

Ce n'était pas le problème. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre, mais l'adjudant ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il n'écoutait plus, pris d'un très mauvais pressentiment. La pièce tournoyait et il se sentait nu, désarmé. Ses mains désespérées, par reflexe absurde, cherchaient les gâchettes de son équipement.

« C'est vrai, elle avait des sentiments pour toi. Trop d'ailleurs », entendit-il.

Et, brusquement, le fusil armé entra en collision avec son arcade, assez violemment pour l'ouvrir et manquer de faire basculer la table. Eren, propulsé par l'assaut inopiné de Frock, avait été bousculé contre le mur, et s'apprêtait à revenir à la charge, vengeur.

« Bouge pas ! hurla l'autre. Ou je lui explose le crâne ! »

Encore. Levi ferma les yeux, il avait le vertige et de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

« Merde ! C'est quoi ton problème ?! brailla Eren, affolé au paroxysme.

— Tu devrais t'assoir, fit calmement Frock en lui indiquant une chaise. On va causer, mais si tu t'avises de faire le malin, je me gênerai pas pour l'abîmer.

— Tu le tuerais ? Vraiment ? le provoqua Eren, frissonnant de haine. Après tout ce qu'on a fait pour le sauver ?

— Justement, sourit le blond en étrécissant ses yeux. Il est bien plus précieux vivant que mort. Maintenant qu'il nous gonfle à nouveau avec toute sa prose si aimable, ça me donne un moyen de faire pression sur toi. Et je peux te garantir qu'il y a longtemps que j'attends ce moment ! Assis ! »

Eren, estomaqué, obéit sans rien ajouter.

« Rallongez-vous ! » ordonna Frock, et Levi le défia du regard. L'autre le repoussa vivement sur l'oreiller et appuya la mire sur sa clavicule droite. L'adjudant laissa échapper un grognement de souffrance, qu'il contint de son mieux, en pourfendant son bourreau d'un regard assassin.

« Je n'aurais pas d'intérêt à le tuer tout de suite mais, si tu n'es pas sage, continua t'il à l'endroit du sergent, je m'arrangerai pour qu'il souffre assez pour que tu te calmes. Par exemple, je pourrais l'aider à guérir plus vite en lui tranchant son pied troué, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? C'est assez clair ? »

Eren déglutit avec difficulté et hocha la tête.

« Bien, sourit Frock. Bon, finalement, Jacques a dit "debout", maintenant. Va me chercher les fers qui sont sur l'étagère. »

Eren s'exécuta. Frock lui en fit prendre trois paires. Il lia fermement les mains de Levi, et s'assura ensuite que ceux qu'Eren avait posés à ses pieds étaient correctement verrouillés, avant de lui mettre une seconde paire aux poignets, dans son dos. Il avait troqué son fusil automatique contre son Colt, plus léger, pour opérer en veillant toujours à garder Levi sous la menace de l'arme.

Quand il eut terminé, il revint près de la table centrale depuis laquelle l'adjudant-chef regardait Eren avec affliction.

« Vous comprenez quelque chose, cher "caporal" ? » se moqua t'il.

Levi ignora son amusement et le sonda :

« C'est toi la pute de collabo qui nous a foutu dedans », résolut-il froidement.

L'autre écarta les bras en signe de triomphe, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres :

« Hé ben, voilà ! s'amusa t'il. Il vous en a fallu du temps !

— Que… Comment ça ?! s'étrangla Eren.

— Vous avez failli vous en sortir ! se marra le traitre. Enfin, surtout toi, Eren. Si Beth avait réussi son coup… Dire que je l'avais désarmée ! Mais, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? On ne se méfie jamais assez des femmes ! »

Et tout s'éclaira subitement dans l'esprit englué de Levi. Il n'avait fait qu'éviter un piège pour tomber dans un autre. Il comprenait enfin les propos insensés de la jeune fille.

« De quoi tu parles ? glapit le jeune homme, toujours aussi incrédule face à la félonie de l'adversaire.

— C'est moi qui joue double-jeu depuis quatre ans, imbécile. L'ennemi, le véritable ennemi, c'est Paradis et le Bataillon. Eren... Ce pouvoir que tu as entre tes mains, Mahr saurait lui redonner sa grandeur. Nos frères sont là-bas, et ils sont heureux. Ils vivent dans des conditions meilleures que les nôtres, ne connaissent pas l'horreur que nous imposent les titans... Cette île n'est pas un paradis, c'est un enfer et, tu le disais toi-même, on doit partir d'ici !

— Alors…, gronda Eren, défiguré par une colère incontrôlable. Tu t'es laissé prendre à leur saloperie de propagande ? Tu es si con que ça ? Comment c'est arrivé ?! »

Frock eut un faible sourire et soupira :

« Il y a quatre ans, quand le Bataillon a entièrement été décimé et que vous avez tous deux choisi de sacrifier le Major Smith pour sauver Armin Arlelt, j'étais révolté et convaincu que notre monde était perdu. Avec de tels incapables pour nous guider, et le peu d'hommes qu'il nous restait, nous étions foutus. J'ai dû m'exprimer un peu trop fort, lors de la cérémonie d'honneur qui a suivi, car je me suis fait remarquer par quelqu'un. Un de ceux qui tirent les ficelles de notre réseau. Nous ne sommes pas très nombreux, en vérité, et nous sommes tous convaincus que Mahr n'est pas l'ennemi mais, au contraire, le sauveur.

— T'es complétement à la masse…

— Non, c'est toi qui ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de ta bite ! Mahr a toutes les cartes pour l'emporter. Ils savent tout de ce qu'a prévu l'UPL. S'il faut choisir un camp, je préfère celui du vainqueur. Je ne suis pas un abruti suicidaire, moi !

— Putain, je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où on me l'a sortie, celle-là ! C'est tout ce que tu as en stock ? Tu vends ton âme et ton pays pour un peu de tranquillité ? T'as pas entendu Chrysta ? Mahr va perdre. Et elle veut crever tous les Eldiens ! Ils t'ont menti, c'est évident…

— Parce que je suis censé croire cette pauvre fille radoteuse ? Elle a des visions, ô joie, la sainte ! Qu'elle me suce, je me fie aux faits concrets. Tu as choisi de la croire pour quelle raison, toi ? insista t'il soudain avec une malveillance nouvelle. Pour les mêmes qui t'empêchaient de croire que Léonhart, Brawn et Hoover, étaient des guerriers Mahr ? Tu lui fais confiance, Jäger ? Ouais, comme tu m'as fait confiance, à moi. T'as rien appris, au final. »

Eren se ferma et regarda le bout de ses bottes. Levi savait à quel point l'autre venait de toucher son point faible. Cette naïveté et cet espoir, qu'il plaçait si facilement dans les autres, resteraient à jamais les failles les plus préjudiciables de son caractère. C'était aussi ce qui faisait d'Eren un être à part et si facile à suivre, son supérieur ne l'oubliait pas non plus.

« Ferme-la, enfoiré…, trouva t'il la force de proférer.

— Je vous retourne le compliment, adjudant-chef ! Venez pas gâcher la fête, riposta Frock, sûr de lui. Alors, Jäger, tu piges ? Manson avait raison. Si tu es pris, on gagne. Et… Je te tiens. »

Il enfonça le canon du flingue dans le flanc de Levi.

« On va rallumer ce foutu poste et passer une transmission à la base la plus proche. Tu vas me suivre gentiment si tu veux qu'il s'en sorte indemne.

— Quoi ? Quelle base ? s'inquiéta le sergent.

— Ha ha, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que Mahr resterait sagement au nord ? Non. C'est moi qui ai balancé les plans du général. C'est grâce à cela qu'ils ont pu détruire le port avant que vous ne soyez prêts à les accueillir. Mais c'était un sacré bordel, je te le cache pas ! L'attaque était prévue dans la semaine. Un raid aérien pour vous tenir en échec, toi et Armin. Bien sûr, je devais communiquer les dates auxquelles Hiro serait absent, car il avait les capacités de vous défendre. Et il a fallu que ce connard me foute le boxon en changeant son programme. J'ai dû distraire Armin, ce matin-là, pour pouvoir entrer dans son bureau et envoyer un câble. C'est pour ça qu'on était à la bourre. Et puis, finalement, l'autre a quand même finit par se tirer. Je ne sais pas comment ils l'ont su. Là, c'était pas moi, par contre ! Mais ils ont aussitôt lancé l'opération. »

Levi, certainement comme Eren, en avait une vague idée en se remémorant la conversation SSB houleuse qu'avaient entretenue Fritz et Manson, ce fameux jour. Duke Barton avait eu raison de s'alarmer, et cela avait eu des conséquences dramatiques. Le sous-officier du Bataillon réalisait soudain, avec colère, que toutes les erreurs commises jusqu'à présent ne relevaient pas, malheureusement, du domaine militaire, mais purement privé. Des fautes destructrices, nées de leurs déraisonnements sentimentaux. C'était ce contre quoi il s'était protégé toute sa vie et, cette fois, cela lui revenait en pleine face, avec des dégâts collatéraux démesurés.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait une chose pareille..., se lamenta Eren.

— Ouais, se gaussa l'autre. Toujours aussi gobe-mouche, hein ? C'est bien ce que je disais. Pourtant, Beth était pas discrète ! Si t'étais moins cabochard, t'aurais peut-être remarqué le bordel qu'elle me mettait.

— Hein ?!

— Ben oui. Au départ, Beth était ma petite amie. Je l'ai rencontrée alors qu'elle était encore dans les brigades d'entraînement, il y a cinq ans. On était plutôt bien tous les deux, et j'ai même réussi à la rallier à notre cause. Après ça, sa mission était de se rapprocher de toi. De connaître tes ambitions, tes petits secrets…le toutim, quoi ! On cherchait le levier avec lequel on pourrait te manipuler. Mais tu t'attaches pas facilement, apparemment. »

Son visage se fit, tout à coup, plus grave et mortifié :

« Alors qu'elle, si », ajouta t'il dans un murmure acide.

Eren releva ses yeux perdus vers lui, attendant la suite.

« Elle est tombée amoureuse de toi. »

La phrase tomba comme une brique sur une marre tranquille, les noyant tous les trois. Mais Frock enchaîna :

« Elle m'a laissé. Elle a desservi ses engagements en risquant sa peau. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour la protéger, en essayant de dissimuler sa désertion en tant qu'agent de renseignement. Mais quand on s'est retrouvé tous les trois isolés, elle a certainement craint que je ne tente quelque chose. Cette idiote s'est portée volontaire pour les recherches car elle voulait éviter que j'en profite. Je lui ai tout balancé à votre sujet, en espérant que ça la dégoûte de toi et qu'elle se réveille, mais, au lieu de ça —il eut un sourire attristé— elle a quand même préféré tout foutre en l'air pour te sauver les couilles en éliminant ton point faible, car elle savait que je m'en servirai pour te menacer. Seulement, je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait le cran d'aller aussi loin ! Sinon, je ne serais jamais sorti. J'avais peur qu'elle vous raconte tout, au pire, mais ça... Elle était bien plus maligne que tu le croyais. Si elle avait buté Levi, je ne pourrais pas te tenir en laisse comme je le fais actuellement. Elle a voulu le faire disparaître pour éviter cette situation, mais, au bout du compte, c'est toi-même qui m'auras débarrassé du problème ! J'ai gagné. »

Levi refusa de regarder le visage dévasté d'Eren, autant qu'il refoula la vague de nausée qui le prenait. Il devait arrêter d'écouter ce débit de conneries et se montrer plus pragmatique, afin de trouver un moyen de se sortir de cette situation merdique. Se battre, il devait juste penser à se battre.

Frock eut un haussement d'épaules désinvolte avant de reprendre :

« Mais, tu sais quoi ? Je suis quand même heureux car, dans le fond, elle devait encore m'aimer un peu. Si ce n'était pas le cas, elle ne se serait pas donné le mal de semer ses camarades pour venir ici toute seule. Elle voulait sûrement me convaincre, encore une fois. D'ailleurs, elle ne m'a jamais dénoncé ! Alors que ça aurait été si simple pour elle et, si elle l'avait fait, on ne serait pas là, à s'amuser. Elle préférait tuer Levi plutôt que moi ! rit-il avec nervosité. Pauvre adjudant-chef, on dirait bien que tout le monde veut votre peau ! »

Il illustra ses paroles en déplaçant son revolver, le faisant glisser sur la peau nue jusqu'à appuyer sur le sternum. Levi exprima sa douleur dans un souffle rauque et Eren s'écria :

« C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Arrête ! Je ferai tout ce que tu me demandes ! »

L'aîné jeta au sergent un regard suppliant :

« Non, Eren, ne… »

Frock se tourna entièrement vers lui et son ombre le recouvrit :

« Je vous ai déjà dit de vous la fermer, il me semble ? »

Eren remua dans leur dos. Non, Eren n'avait pas bougé, le bruit venait d'ailleurs, mais Frock, qui jubilait en écartant les bras, ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte.

« Que c'est bon de pouvoir enfin vous… »

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase, coupé par une nouvelle voix :

« Fritz extermination & co ! On est là pour les cafards ! »

Frock sursauta avant de faire volte-face. Une salve fulgurante lui lacéra le corps de haut en bas dans un vacarme assourdissant. Le retentissement des décharges, entrecoupées de quelques millisecondes et accompagnées du tintement des cartouches vides rebondissant sur le sol, fit se décoller la poussière des meubles et obligea Levi à cligner des yeux à plusieurs reprises. Frock s'effondra et lui-même se redressa pour découvrir l'intrus.

Hiro, dans son long et éternel cuir brut, avait encore un œil doré dans la visée de son Browning BAR M1918 et la crosse appuyée à l'épaule. Une douzaine de munitions, au moins, venait de mitrailler l'ex-soldat du Bataillon.

« T'as pris ton pied, Trou-de-balle ? fit-il avec son air crâneur habituel, avant d'abaisser son arme automatique. Fallait pas laisser la porte ouverte. »

Levi n'avait jamais beaucoup estimé cet homme, mais il devait quand même avouer qu'il était, pour une fois, peu mécontent de le voir. Cela fut de courte durée, car il vit bientôt Eren se redresser, le visage illuminé d'un air radieux exaspérant.

« Hiro !

— Tu t'attendais pas à me voir ? frima le blond avec un mouvement de tête aguicheur pour rejeter ses longues mèches claires en arrière, en passant le fusil mitrailleur par-dessus son épaule. Pourtant, tu sais que je garde toujours un œil sur toi ! »

Levi sentit monter la vapeur et gesticula pour se rasseoir.

« Arrête tes conneries et enlève-moi ça ! » geignit Eren en indiquant ses entraves.

L'autre obéit avec un sourire enjôleur qui acheva de rappeler à l'adjudant combien il pouvait se montrer agaçant. Une fois que le sergent fut libre, les deux semi-titans partagèrent une accolade soulagée et émue. Hiro, un peu plus sérieux, tapota le dos du jeune homme en posant son front sur son épaule. Levi n'était pas sûr d'apprécier ce spectacle, mais il avait la ferme intuition qu'il n'y avait là qu'une amitié profonde, et un remerciement sincère et silencieux. Il ne desserrait toujours pas les lèvres, embourbé dans les conclusions qu'il venait de tirer de ce nouveau chaos.

Semblant soudain se rappeler sa présence, Eren se rua vers lui et libéra ses poignets.

« C'est pas vrai, quelle merde ! grommela t'il. T'as vraiment la poisse, en ce moment ! Comment tu te sens ? Dis-moi que ça va !

— Je vais bien », fit froidement l'adjudant-chef.

Eren prit son visage entre ses mains et y plongea son regard inquiet. Levi dégagea brutalement sa tête.

« Arrête.

— Lev…

— Non, putain ! T'as pas compris ou quoi ? On ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Il faut que ça s'arrête. »

Eren s'agenouilla au bas de la table, s'accrochant à l'un de ses bras et cherchant désespérément son regard :

« Ne fais pas ça, Levi. Tu as peut-être l'impression que nos conneries ont causé un désastre, mais je suis sûr que c'est faux ! Si on ne se protégeait pas l'un et l'autre, on serait peut-être morts tous les deux depuis longtemps ! Et tout ce qu'on a accompli, tous ceux qu'on a pu sauver, ça n'existerait pas. S'il te plait… »

Levi brava son regard impitoyable de beauté et s'y égara, comme toujours.

Eren se releva, paniqué à l'idée que Levi ait trouvé une nouvelle raison de le fuir. Il se fichait des conséquences de leur relation. Il se sentait prêt à continuer la bataille, même avec ce poids sur les épaules, mais il ne pouvait admettre que cela soit la cause d'autant de malheurs, comme semblait se l'imaginer l'autre.

« Les choses auraient peut-être été les mêmes, ou peut-être qu'elles auraient été pires. On ne peut pas regarder en arrière; on ne saura jamais. Si Beth m'a aimé, par exemple, à qui est-ce la faute ? Et s'il n'y avait rien eu entre nous, ça n'aurait pas été différent entre elle et moi... Ne me rejette pas ! » implora t'il encore.

Levi soupira et hocha tristement la tête. Sa voix s'éleva à nouveau, empreinte d'un détachement presque normal quand on connaissait le personnage :

« Plus sérieusement : tu sors d'où, toi ? fit-il à l'adresse d'Hiro. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dehors ? »

Hiro avait croisé les bras et les observait d'un œil navré. Il se ranima soudain pour répondre :

« Iron Bay est tombée. L'attaque a eu lieu durant mon vol pour la rejoindre. Ils ont envoyé la grosse cavalerie, et je n'ai pas pu en venir à bout. J'ai déposé Le Rat au camp principal pour qu'il rejoigne l'équipe du génie militaire, et je me suis occupé comme j'ai pu de leurs moucherons, mais il y en avait trop. Manson avait besoin de Duke, car le cabinet noir avait émis un nouveau télégramme et il était l'un des seuls à pouvoir le déchiffrer. Il s'agissait d'un rapport de transmission espion dans lequel figurait divers noms de code. Nos gars de « l'agence » bossent là-dessus depuis des semaines pour trouver qui sont les éventuels infiltrés ou recrutés. Le Rat est lui-même un cryptanalyste de l'ASA* infiltré au Génie, ce qui permet à Manson de l'avoir sous la main en plus de la surveillance qu'il effectue dans son régiment. Ce que je vous dis est confidentiel, évidemment, mais c'est pour que vous compreniez pourquoi, en recoupant les infos qu'il avait déjà, il a réussi à mettre un nom sur deux pions : Frock et Rosenthal. Lui, je savais qu'il était du Bataillon. Pour la fille, j'étais plus trop sûr, mais…bref. Le Rat a eu le temps de nous confirmer son hypothèse avant que la situation devienne immaîtrisable. Ensuite, ça s'est mal terminé et on a dû engager le repli vers les murs. Duke et Pit…—il fit une pause pour avaler sa salive et détourner les yeux— ont été pris. »

* * *

 _ **ASA :**_ _Army Security Agency, ancêtre de l'AFSA (Armed Forces Security Agency créée en 1947 avec les accords UKUSA) elle-même ancêtre de la célèbre NSA. Service de renseignement spécialisé dans le renseignement d'origine électromagnétique (ROEM en français)._

* * *

Eren constata sa retenue et n'ajouta rien. Néanmoins, il était conscient du tourment sous-jacent qui agitait son camarade.

« Arrivés au murs, poursuivit-il, la situation n'était pas meilleure. Comme vous avez déjà dû le comprendre, l'Axe a un coup d'avance, et ils sont en train de conquérir la première travée. Ils ont établi une base dans une forêt située juste au nord de Maria. Ils s'y sont pris de sorte que je ne puisse pas les repérer lors de mes vols réguliers. C'est de ce point qu'ils ont envoyé les titans qui vous ont pris en chasse. C'est peut-être aussi là qu'ils détiennent le général. Je ne vous cache pas que, sans lui, c'est le gros foutoir ! Martins est un pourri. Il ne fera rien pour sortir Manson de là, car il rêve de s'asseoir à sa place. Mais, sans Manson, et sans la réhabilitation de notre base d'émission, on n'a aucune chance de convaincre les amiraux et généraux de nous envoyer le reste des troupes. On est coincés… Pour finir, quand j'ai su que vous étiez seuls avec ce fameux Frock et que, parmi les patrouilleurs à votre recherche, il y avait une Rosenthal, je me suis fait la malle et me v'là !

— Alors, c'était toi le bruit, toute à l'heure ?

— Sûrement. Je me suis posé un peu à l'arrache. Ensuite, j'ai dû attendre que l'autre finisse sa ronde pour m'incruster. »

Eren le regarda, sérieux et désolé. Hiro avait l'air épuisé. Ces trois derniers jours avaient dû être des plus éprouvants.

« Je suis sûr qu'ils ne feront rien à un gradé aussi important », tenta t'il de le rassurer.

L'autre lui jeta un regard en coin, le remerciant muettement.

« Je suis trop vieux pour ces conneries ! bailla t'il alors. Il faut qu'on trouve une solution mais, là, je suis mort ! Y'a à bouffer chez vous ? J'espère que c'est meilleure que la déco…

— On va pas manger mais se remuer les méninges pour regagner les murs ! broncha Levi. Maintenant que tu es là, tu vas pouvoir nous ramener.

— Ah non, désolé, grimaça le blond. Je suis trop naze pour me retransformer tout de suite. Ou alors, on va se crasher comme une fiente.

— C'est bon, Levi, il est déjà tard et tu dois récupérer. T'as encore fait bouger ton drain, regarde-moi ça…

— Tu m'emmerdes avec tes lubies de toubib ! »

Hiro et Eren entreposèrent les corps dans l'un des contreforts avant, préférant attendre l'aube pour creuser des tombes, comme l'avait expressément exigé le sergent. Avec la force de l'Assaillant, ce serait une corvée rapide, et Hiro avait accepté.

Eren repoussait de toutes ses forces les souvenirs qu'il avait des moments passés avec Beth. Tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé n'avait été que tromperies et mensonges, de son côté comme de celui de la jeune femme. Cependant, le jeune homme avait apprécié la plupart de ces moments, et la tendresse qu'ils avaient échangée.

Ça faisait mal. Mais il devait continuer d'avancer. Avec un peu de chance, il verrait la fin de la guerre et alors, à ce moment-là seulement, il s'autoriserait un temps pour pleurer ses morts.

« Oh, génial ! s'exclama ironiquement Hiro après un détour dans un placard, une fois tous deux revenus dans la pièce principale. Des conserves périmées ! Et cuisinées par l'ennemi, en plus, c'est la fête ! Allez, ce soir, c'est péteux à volonté ! »

Eren fit une moue dégoûtée en le voyant vider les haricots gras dans une casserole.

« Je passe mon tour… » dit Levi, blasé.

Son subalterne, qui était en train de soigner son arcade ouverte, profita de cette accalmie passagère pour effleurer sa joue et lui faire un sourire. L'homme ronchonna encore, mais inclina légèrement la tête vers sa paume ouverte. Eren rit intérieurement. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'apprivoiser un animal sauvage, par moments.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé, adjudant-chef ? demanda alors Hiro, en remuant le contenu de la sauteuse posée sur le poêle.

— Oh, c'est une longue histoire ! avança Eren. Il a bien failli manger les pissenlits par la racine, et c'est à cause de lui qu'on se terre ici !

— Ferme ta putain de gueule… » tempêta le concerné.

Mais le cadet s'en moqua, tout sourire, en se postant devant le plan de travail pour ouvrir les tiroirs.

« Oh ? interrogea Hiro, au bout de quelques minutes à observer ses gestes. Tu le mets sous morphine ?

— Faut bien qu'il dorme un peu, et puis —il se pencha vers son oreille— sans ça, il est vraiment imbuvable !

— Je t'entends, sale merdeux ! » fit la voix grave de l'homme depuis la table centrale.

Eren eut un rire décontracté et se pencha sur son bras pour injecter le produit.

« T'es vraiment un veinard, en fait ! sourit-il à l'adresse de son supérieur qui haussa un sourcil ennuyé.

— Tu trouves le moyen de me sortir ça avec toutes les tuiles qui me tombent dessus ?

— Ben ouais. Tu vois toujours le verre à moitié vide ! C'est vrai que le sort s'acharne sur toi mais, regarde ! À chaque fois, tu t'en tires comme par miracle ! fit Eren d'un ton joyeux qu'il tentait de rendre communicatif. Tu dois avoir une bonne étoile ou un truc du genre… »

Levi tourna son regard vers lui et le prit au piège dans ses yeux radoucis :

« Ouais... C'est toi », lui répondit-il d'une voix chaude et vibrante.

Eren inspira difficilement et le gratifia d'un sourire ému. Il réalisait, avec quelques frissons de peur résiduelle, à quel point l'univers s'était acharné à lui reprendre Levi, ces derniers jours. Il doutait fortement d'avoir eu plus d'impact que la chance sur la conjoncture des événements, mais le fait était que l'adjudant était toujours en vie.

« Tes yeux..., marmonna soudain l'homme, le ramenant à lui. Ils sont vraiment verts ? Parfois, on dirait qu'ils sont bleus…

— Hein ? s'hébéta Eren.

— C'est vraiment magnifique…comme couleur.

— Ok, je vais prendre ta température, décréta le sergent en faisant mine de se lever.

— Non, grogna Levi en attrapant son poignet. C'est bon. Je peux pas sortir ce genre de débilités moi aussi, de temps en temps ? »

Eren se rassit, avec un sourire vainqueur. Hiro sifflotait devant son bol en faisant semblant de ne pas écouter, mais il ne trompait personne.

« Si, vas-y ! l'encouragea Eren, curieux. Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre qui te plait, chez moi ? »

Levi haussa un sourcil moqueur :

« Ton cul. »

Le plus jeune se renfrogna, faussement vexé :

« Même pas ma remarquable intelligence ?

— Remarquable par son absence ? ironisa l'adjudant. Tch !

— Alors, cette température..., soliloqua Eren en se relevant, pour aller fouiller activement les tiroirs.

— Eren, marmotta l'autre, la voix de plus en plus pâteuse, reviens là…

— Je suis sûr d'avoir vu un thermomètre rectal par ici…

— Reviens, je te dis ! T'es peut-être pas un grand savant, mais t'es pas complètement stupide…Et puis, t'es déjà un phénomène, de toute façon…, l'appela t'il encore en levant vers lui des yeux vitreux qu'il avait manifestement du mal à garder ouverts.

Eren lui jeta un nouveau sourire goguenard et chercha un couvert pour se servir à manger. Alors qu'il s'installait avec sa bouillie peu appétissante, Levi fit une nouvelle crise de mauvaise volonté en tentant de se lever, arrachant violemment sa perfusion et basculant ses jambes par-dessus la table. Eren hurla en essayant de le retenir :

« Qu'est-ce que…attend ! Non ! Pose pas ton pied ! Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

— J'ai envie de pisser. »

Hiro éclata de rire :

« On dirait un vieillard grincheux et incontinent ! railla t'il.

— Toi, le succube, attends que je récupère et je vais m'occuper de ton cas.

— Ok, Ok ! abdiqua Eren. Mais t'appuie pas sur ton pied, et laisse-moi retirer le flacon ! »

Il déconnecta le drain du récipient en verre et pris l'adjudant par la taille pour le guider jusqu'à l'évier. Levi glissa une main dans son caleçon et leur jeta un regard réprobateur :

« Qu'est-ce que vous mater ? Ça va pas venir, là. »

Hiro gloussa et Eren croisa les bras en se détournant. L'homme, l'air toujours aussi indifférent, fit son affaire dans le bac, avec un léger soupir de soulagement.

« Ça fait du bien ? maugréa Eren, excédé.

— Ben... Ouais, répondit platement l'autre, le nez en l'air.

— Pff, t'es vraiment chiant, tu sais ! »

Levi, qui avait terminé, leva la main droite pour actionner la pompe, et Eren s'affola encore :

« Ah non ! Force pas sur tes bras, et surtout pas celui-ci !

— Et comment je me lave les mains ?! protesta l'autre.

— Raah, laisse-moi faire ! »

Il l'aida rapidement pendant que le nouvel arrivant se moquait discrètement, la bouche enfouie dans l'une de ses paumes. Mais, quand Eren pensa en avoir terminé, son supérieur enchérit encore :

« Il faut nettoyer l'évier.

— Je vais m'en occuper ! le rassura le sergent en soupirant d'irritation.

— Je te connais, tu vas encore faire ça comme un gougnafier et…

— Mais non ! Je vais tout désinfecter, on pourra manger dedans ! Allez, tu vas te rallonger maintenant ! »

Et il le repoussa délicatement vers sa couchette, en supportant son poids au mieux pour éviter qu'il n'utilise son pied, alors qu'Hiro était secoué d'un fou-rire silencieux, le visage entièrement enfoncé entre ses mains. Eren trouva, ensuite, un collecteur propre pour rebrancher le drainage thoracique et, tandis qu'il s'y activait, la voix enrouée de Levi s'éleva à nouveau :

« Si je peux plus utiliser mon bras, comment je vais faire pour me branler ? Va falloir que tu t'en occupes.

— Que-quoi ? » cafouilla Eren, abasourdi par son manque total de gêne. Il sentit le sang de ses joues bouillir d'embarras, et s'efforça de continuer à remettre la couverture en place sans faire de mouvement gauche.

« Ben quoi ? En plus, ça m'excite quand tu joues les infirmières… » ajouta l'autre avec sa nonchalance habituelle, qui tranchait étonnamment avec le débridement de ses propos incroyablement licencieux. Il fit glisser ses doigts sous la casaque débraillée du sergent, qui frémit et s'empourpra davantage, effaré par le singulier manque de retenu de son supérieur. Malgré lui, Eren sentit une onde de chaleur électrique se déverser jusqu'à son bas-ventre, mais se mordit la lèvre pour se reprendre et retira doucement la main aventureuse.

« Arrête… Non mais, tu t'entends ?

— Je crois que c'est la morphine qui parle ! » s'immisça Hiro, les larmes aux yeux.

Eren prit un air sévère :

« Il faut que tu dormes, Levi.

— C'est ça… Pour vous laisser tranquilles tous les deux ? grommela l'homme avec une difficulté audible à former ses mots.

— Tu te fais des idées, se défendit le plus jeune.

— Oh, c'est trop adorable ! piailla Hiro, narquois.

— Ta gueule, sale blondasse ! Putain de trousse à bites de mes deux, je vais te…

— Levi ! » s'offusqua Eren.

Mais le blond émit un sifflement impressionné :

« Hé bah ! plaisanta t'il. On n'est pas prêts d'aller à la pêche ensemble, à ce que je vois !

— Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! s'énerva le sergent. Tu débloques carrément, faut dormir ! »

Le bras gauche de Levi tomba mollement dans le vide, par-dessus le bord de la table, et son index indiqua le sol :

« Tu dors là, articula t'il.

— Tu continues à me prendre pour ton clébard ? s'indigna Eren.

— Ouais…Trouve-toi un tapis et cou-couche !

— Et puis quoi encore !?

— Qu'est-ce qu'on se marre avec vous ! fit Hiro en marchant vers l'angle à droite de l'adjudant-chef. Le contrarie pas, Eren ! Il la fermera jamais, sinon ! T'as qu'à te pieuter là. »

Il défit la sangle restante de l'un des sommiers muraux. Le cadre en fer bascula sur ses charnières en grinçant, et tomba lourdement sur ses béquilles dépliées. Le choc libéra un nuage poussiéreux de la surface du matelas et le blond toussota.

« Hiro ! Fais gaffe ! le houspilla Eren en agitant l'air au-dessus du visage blasé de Levi, cherchant à épargner ses bronches, car une quinte de toux risquait à nouveau de lui décoller la plèvre.

— Tch…, fit celui-ci, qui n'avait plus qu'un œil ouvert. Ce gars est vraiment trop con…

— Vous êtes pas fatigué de m'insulter ? » maugréa l'intéressé. Puis, avec un nouveau sourire moqueur, il ajouta :

« On verra bien qui rira, demain, quand vous vous souviendrez de toutes les perles que vous nous avez sorties ce soir ! Bon, demmerdez-vous; moi, je me tire. Bonne nuit ! »

Et il disparut dans la chambrée adjacente. Eren regarda Levi et constata, avec soulagement, que celui-ci avait finalement été vaincu par le sommeil. Il éteignit le groupe électrogène et posa une lampe à pétrole, comme veilleuse, sur le rebord du bac, après l'avoir lessivé avec l'application promise. Enfin, il s'allongea sur la couchette branlante et moisie aux côtés de Levi, et continua de l'observer. Son visage était si innocent, lorsqu'il dormait, qu'il en rajeunissait de façon spectaculaire. Il ressemblait, à cet instant, à un adolescent candide et insouciant, d'une beauté fragile et magnifiée par la méconnaissance absolue qu'il en avait.

Eren sourit tendrement, espérant qu'il fasse une longue nuit. À vrai dire, cet état de convalescence rendait son supérieur particulièrement insupportable, et il avait certainement autant de hâte à le voir prendre fin que le patient lui-même.

* * *

 _Générique : **Knockin' On Heaven's Door - Bob Dylan - 1973**_

 _traduction:_

 _Maman, enlève-moi cet insigne,_

 _Je ne peux plus le porter._

 _Ça devient sombre, trop sombre pour que j'y vois..._

 _J'ai envie de frapper aux portes du Paradis._

 _Toc toc toc, aux portes du Paradis..._

 _Toc toc toc, aux portes du Paradis._

 _Toc toc toc, aux portes du Paradis..._

 _Toc toc toc, aux portes du Paradis._

 _Maman, enterre mes pistolets,_

 _Je ne peux plus descendre personne._

 _Ce long nuage noir se rapproche..._

 _J'ai envie de frapper aux portes du Paradis._

 _Toc toc toc, aux portes du Paradis..._

 _Toc toc toc, aux portes du Paradis._

 _Toc toc toc, aux portes du Paradis..._

 _Toc toc toc, aux portes du Paradis._


	15. Rédemption

**Rédemption.**

Le lendemain, Eren trouva que Levi avait bien meilleure mine, et il décida de procéder à l'ablation du drain. Quand l'homme se réveilla, le plus jeune stérilisa quelques ustensiles et se lava les mains, pour ensuite lui faire une nouvelle injection d'analgésique au dosage plus faible. Son patient était particulièrement silencieux, se contentant d'observer les faits et gestes de son subordonné avec insistance. Eren, qui n'était pas plus bavard, finit par se pencher sur l'opération avec un sérieux et une concentration si exacerbés qu'il ne prêtait plus aucune attention aux regards curieux que lui lançait l'autre. Il désinfecta la plaie et sectionna le fil de maintien du drain, tout en appuyant délicatement sur les chairs pour maintenir leur accolement sous un morceau de tissu stérile. Une seule phrase brisa soudain le silence :

« Prend une bonne inspiration, et bloque. »

Levi s'exécuta. Eren tira vivement sur le tube, en veillant à maintenir la plaie fermée, puis il essuya les écoulements légers et la nettoya encore minutieusement avant de re-compléter la suture. Hiro, qui avait attentivement suivi son travail, soupira pendant que le sergent posait le pansement :

« Tu fais ça bien, dis-moi ! Il va lui falloir combien de temps pour se remettre, maintenant ? »

Eren, qui avait terminé, eut un soupir de relâchement, s'appuyant de ses bras écartés au rebord de la table :

« On retirera les fils d'ici une douzaine de jours. Le volet costal va mettre plus de temps à se remettre. Il faut bien compter un mois, minimum, pour que les os se ressoudent. D'ici là, bien sûr, il faudra limiter les efforts physiques. C'est-à-dire : pas de sport et, encore moins, de voltige tridimensionnelle. On oublie aussi le passage à tabac des recrues indisciplinées, et zéro rapport sexuel. »

Levi arqua un sourcil, ennuyé :

« Tu me fais chier, merdeux.

— À ta place, je serais raisonnable, sinon, ce sera encore plus long..., fit l'insulté avec un sourire moqueur.

— Un mois ? souligna Hiro en gloussant. C'est surtout pour toi que ça va être long !

— De quoi tu causes, toi !? pesta Eren. Commence à sortir les corps, tiens, ça t'occupera ! J'te rejoins. »

L'autre, toujours aussi exaspéremment vive-la-joie, suivit sa consigne.

Eren et Levi se retrouvèrent seuls. Tandis que le praticien en herbe inspectait la blessure au pied de l'homme et changeait le bandage, ce dernier restait muet, le scrutant d'un air menaçant que, bien vite, son subordonné ne parvint plus à ignorer :

« Quoi ?! » brailla t'il, agacé.

L'adjudant-chef se fit plus sombre et pinça les lèvres sans répondre. Eren leva les yeux au ciel :

« Ouais, t'es impotent pour un bon moment ! s'impatienta t'il encore. Mais c'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, j'y suis pour rien !

— Si je ne baise pas, toi non plus ! » cracha finalement Levi.

Eren haussa les sourcils, stupéfait. Cela ressemblait à un ordre mais, au fond, c'était plus une sorte d'aveu. Il lui jeta un sourire carnassier :

« Oh ? Et pourquoi ça ? Je suis puni ? »

L'ombre meurtrière qui couvrit le regard gris lui glaça le sang, et il préféra fermer les vannes pour faire redescendre la pression :

« Ok-Ok ! ricana t'il. Je déconnais ! Mais, raison de plus pour que tu te tiennes tranquille pendant ta convalescence ! Pff…, soupira t'il en rangeant ses instruments. Un mois ! Qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour toi !?

— Je vais vraiment finir par te castrer..., enragea l'autre en s'asseyant. Trouve-moi de quoi m'habiller au lieu de dire des conneries. »

Eren obtempéra et revint avec le bas d'uniforme et la veste de l'adjudant-chef, lui expliquant qu'il avait dû découper sa chemise et qu'il n'avait pas trouvé de quoi la remplacer. Il l'aida à passer le pantalon serré de toile, en veillant à ne pas trop éveiller les sens de l'autre —ni les siens, d'ailleurs— puis enserra son thorax dans un bandage pour limiter l'impact des éventuels soubresauts du voyage qu'ils prévoyaient de faire, mais aussi pour protéger son torse nu du froid encore vif de cette fin d'hiver. Si Levi avait une réelle angine due au froid et les irritations de sa gorge durant l'opération, Eren restait alerte à tous signes « d'angine de poitrine ». Un gonflement, un œdème ou un nouvel épanchement, pourraient faire pression sur le myocarde ou l'une des artères coronaires. Hors, ce cœur devait battre à tout prix. Il devait continuait à pomper le peu de sang qu'il restait à son propriétaire, sans aucune obstruction. Dans son état, Levi ne pouvait même plus se permettre d'attraper un petit rhume.

Eren l'aida, ensuite, à se couvrir de son veston, et installa son bras droit en écharpe grâce à une paire de torchons. Enfiler la cuissarde fut la partie la plus sportive de l'exercice, mais ils y parvinrent. Finalement, le cadet lui demanda de l'attendre, le temps que lui et Hiro inhument les corps, mais Levi le retint, fronçant les sourcils et demandant de sa voix grave et encore légèrement enrouée :

« Oï ! Je pue de la gueule, ce matin ?

— Euh, non… Pourquoi tu… »

Mais Eren se tut soudainement, comprenant où son supérieur avait voulu en venir. Réaliser ce que Levi attendait de lui, l'exigeant presque comme s'il s'agissait d'un dû, lui procura une sensation singulière de peur et de flatterie mêlée. Il sourit tendrement et se pencha vers lui pour satisfaire son caprice. D'une certaine manière, il aurait pu le couvrir de baisers durant des heures avec délectation, mais cet échange futile, lui, avait une connotation qui l'effrayait malgré lui. Cela ressemblait plus à un besoin intuitif, comme une nouvelle façon de se dire « bonjour ». Eren n'aimaient pas les habitudes; elles lui faisaient peur. Il s'apercevait, tout d'un coup, qu'il n'avait jamais su échangé de tendresse sans arrière-pensées. Il l'avait peut-être cru quelques fois, comme lorsque Levi lui avait dit « au revoir », six mois plus tôt, mais il devait reconnaître qu'il s'était fourvoyé. Il se souvenait surtout du langage utilisé par l'homme pour le lui dire —qu'il avait énormément apprécié, ce qui prouvait son penchant incurable pour le plaisir des sens. Ses marques d'affection, en dehors du plan familial, avaient toujours été purement et simplement limitées au sexe. Il découvrait, pour la première fois, le goût d'un baiser tendre et sans intérêt concupiscent.

Et il trouva cela très agréable, en dépit de son appréhension.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Levi détourna le regard, visiblement songeur. De toute évidence, l'homme plus âgé n'avait pas plus d'expérience que lui en matière d'affect et de sentimentalisme. Il avait certainement obéi à une pulsion; un besoin soudain de reconnaissance et de contact. Quelque chose de nouveau pour eux deux, et de plus intime que tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé jusqu'à présent; un élan qui les laissait tous deux perplexes et conscients d'un phénomène étrange et impossible à cerner.

Eren, fidèle à lui-même, ne put s'empêcher de franchir la limite si subtile, repartant à l'assaut des lèvres fines et encore ouvertes avec, cette fois, une passion pour laquelle il était plus expert. Levi grogna de surprise mais répondit tout de même, en laissant le baiser frivole devenir plus profond. Sa respiration s'accéléra et Eren se ressaisit, se souvenant que l'autre devait, avant tout, se ménager. Cependant, en bon idiot impatient qu'il était, il avait réussi, une nouvelle fois, à s'enflammer de manière inconséquente, et devait faire face à la frustration dans laquelle il venait bêtement de se précipiter. Il se redressa et avisa Levi, le souffle court. Ce dernier, la bouche entrouverte et humide, le questionna de ses prunelles fines et poignantes d'expressivité.

« Je… J'ai peut-être exagéré un peu…, haleta le sergent sur un ton chamboulé. Pour la reprise de l'activité sexuelle, quinze jours devraient suffire… »

Eren réussit à creuser une fosse sans se transformer entièrement. Lui et Hiro craignaient que son Assaillant de quinze mètres n'attire l'attention. Le soldat savait déjà matérialiser les différents membres de son titan indépendamment de sa forme complète. La difficulté était de leur insuffler une mécanique. En effet, ces transformations partielles lui posaient souvent un problème de mobilité. Les « ersatz de titan », comme les nommait Hiro, étaient difficiles à manœuvrer mais, avec son aide, Eren y parvint, et ils purent enterrer Beth et Frock avec discrétion et rapidité.

Les deux sépultures, côte à côte, n'avaient rien de glorieux. Elles étaient sobres et misérables, mais l'essentiel était qu'elles existent. Tous les camarades qu'Eren avait perdus au combat n'avaient pas eu la chance d'y avoir droit; le droit à un dernier lit de repos, de mémoire et de recueillement. Leurs restes perdus fleurissaient les campagnes de Paradis, à jamais privés des derniers soupirs d'amour ou de pénitence de ceux qui les voyaient encore dans leurs rêves ou leur cauchemars.

Le jeune homme se recueillit une dernière fois devant les pitoyables tombes. L'amertume et l'accablement le désarmaient à nouveau. Il se demandait si Frock avait pu avoir raison; si c'était lui qui suivait le mauvais chemin depuis tant d'années.

On ne peut se battre sans choisir un camp; tout comme on ne peut rien défendre sans se battre.

Il s'était engagé dans cette voie alors qu'il était bien jeune, malgré les avertissements de sa mère et de sa sœur. Aujourd'hui, il comprenait à quel point elles avaient eu raison de vouloir lui éviter cela. Non pas que la guerre soit dure et tue —c'était suffisamment limpide pour lui, même en ces temps-là— mais la guerre brise les hommes.

Le pire, dans cette lutte sempiternelle et insensée, c'était l'abnégation totale de la tolérance; la rédhibition dangereuse et dévastatrice de la compréhension de l'autre…

Jusqu'à la révélation, fatidique et irréversible. Quand on prenait conscience que la sagesse omnipotente et la volonté insurgée, qui vous animaient jusqu'à lors, n'étaient que le reflet de la détresse de vos ennemis eux-mêmes; quand on prenait conscience que chacun avait des revendications justes et que, peut-être, les vôtres ne l'étaient plus; quand, en dépit de cela, il était trop tard, et que vos choix, au lieu de vous hisser vers la satisfaction ou l'absolution, vous détruisaient jusqu'à la dernière fibre de l'âme.

Les choix.

Eren n'oublierait jamais les mots de Levi. Plus il prenait de l'âge, plus ces derniers cognaient dans sa tête, à chaque décision qu'il devait prendre et chaque jour qui se levait sur sa misérable existence encore épargnée. Si sa détermination était toujours vivante, elle l'effrayait de plus en plus. Il l'admettait, avec la maturité.

« Eren. »

Le sergent se retourna et regarda Hiro. Celui-ci affichait une expression grave qui lui était rare :

« Tu doutes. »

L'interpellé baissa les yeux. Ce n'était pas une question.

« Ça ne t'arrives jamais ? » éluda t'il.

Hiro ne cilla pas. Il mit les mains dans les poches de son denim kaki et leva ses orbes d'ambre vers le ciel :

« Si. Parfois. »

Eren se tourna entièrement dans sa direction et le scruta plus intensément. L'autre redescendit son regard vers lui, plus perçant que jamais :

« Surtout depuis que je te connais. »

Une brise fraîche se leva. Le soldat de Paradis en sentit la morsure dans son cou, mais continua d'interroger les yeux d'or, y cherchant l'espoir dont il avait tant besoin.

« Tu veux toujours détruire tous les titans ? » questionna encore Hiro.

L'item redondant lui arracha long frisson.

« Toi aussi, tu me fais douter…parfois, avoua Eren avec tristesse.

— Tu ne devrais pas. Ceux qui accomplissent de grandes choses n'y arrivent qu'en fermant les yeux et en se salissant les mains. Après, c'est le sort qui décide si ils deviennent des héros ou des monstres. Eux n'y peuvent rien. On les adulera aussi simplement qu'on les méprisera, mais, au-dessus des conséquences de leurs actes, ou de leurs actes manqués, ils restent des êtres à part. De ceux qui s'élèvent et guident le troupeau; de ceux qui ont assez de volonté pour ébranler le monde. Tu fais partie de cette catégorie, Eren Jäger. Tu ne dois pas craindre de te tromper, sinon, tu redeviendras aussi inepte que les attentistes. Continue de remuer la merde comme tu l'as toujours fait, et oublie les notions du bien et du mal. Seule la paix compte. »

Eren le défia :

« Vaut-elle tous les sacrifices ?

— Qui veut la paix prépare la guerre ? rétorqua facilement l'autre avec un sourire d'excuse.

— T'es vraiment con. T'es sûr d'avoir deux-mille ans ?

— Tu crois que l'âge rend l'homme plus sage ? C'est toi qui es con. »

Hiro redevint soudain sérieux, et une lueur douloureuse brillait dans son regard. L'air matinal était aussi muet que sourd, dépouillé. Si silencieux et fuyant qu'il ne faisait que s'appesantir, en les enveloppant d'avantage dans la tension de leur discussion.

« L'être humain est cyclique, pas linéaire, reprit l'homme avec mélancolie. Une vie normale est courte pour reproduire plusieurs fois les mêmes erreurs, pourtant, c'est exactement ce que nous faisons, en réalité. La vieillesse nous désenchante tous, mais, bien souvent, elle nous amène aussi à redevenir aussi obtus et exigeants que des adolescents. Nous accumulons les expériences en pensant évoluer. Ce que j'ai appris de mon immortalité, c'est qu'on n'évolue jamais vraiment. On ne fait que tourner en rond. On croit une chose, puis une autre, et puis encore une autre… Et, tout à coup, on se retrouve au point de départ, en regrettant d'avoir changé d'avis à un moment. La sagesse n'est que circonstancielle, et la vérité absolue n'existe pas. Sans vérité, l'erreur elle-même n'est qu'un précepte. Le genre humain n'a rien de divin et reste très limité. »

Eren l'affronta. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir, à l'heure actuelle et au vu de ces incertitudes naissantes, braver des réflexions s'étalant sur mille-huit-cent ans, mais il resta lui-même et rétorqua :

« L'erreur existera toujours tant qu'il y aura des hommes pour en juger.

— C'est là que la notion de liberté devient une simple utopie ! Et, soyons sérieux, jamais ce monde ne deviendra un paradis. Mais, c'est quand même un purgatoire où on peut bien s'éclater, par moments ! C'est toujours mieux que rien, non ?

— Tu m'emmerdes avec ta philosophie de comptoir ! grogna le sergent. Je vais chercher Levi et on y va…

— Attend. »

Eren s'arrêta et le regarda encore. Il sentit que l'autre était sur le point de lui avouer quelque chose d'important :

« Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que...Tu m'as fait réaliser quelque chose. Tu as peut-être raison, au final : l'être humain finira par s'autodétruire, ça me parait indéniable, mais il a le droit de le faire seul. Nous sommes suffisamment primaires pour en avoir les moyens. La liberté est une idée que je n'avais encore jamais vue selon la définition que tu en fais. Et, je dois t'avouer qu'elle me fait envie. »

Eren le fixa, perdu, mais Hiro souriait avec assurance.

« On dit qu'à trop jouer avec le feu, on se brûle. Mais, parfois, on peut aussi se noyer en essayant de l'éteindre. Avant de te connaître, j'étais persuadé que mes choix étaient justes. Je n'en suis plus si sûr, à présent. Peut-être aurons-nous la chance de voir un monde libre et insoumis se lever un jour ? À ton image. »

Il rit. D'un rire clair et puissant.

« J'aimerais bien être encore là pour voir un bordel pareil ! s'esclaffa t'il avant de se reprendre, en passant une main dans ses longues mèches dorées. Enfin, pour commencer, j'aimerais au moins voir les hommes vivre libres, quittes à se chamailler comme une poignée de frères et sœurs mal éduqués, plutôt que d'être dominés par une puissance despotique qui déchaîne leurs tares les plus enfouies. Tu voulais mettre un terme au règne des titans; je ne pouvais pas concevoir que nous ayons une chance sans ces êtres supérieurs. Grâce à toi, maintenant, je le vois. Moi aussi, je suis prêt à éradiquer leur espèce et laisser l'humanité à son sort. Je vois enfin à travers tes yeux. »

Eren le regarda comme si il le voyait pour la première fois :

« Plus envie de devenir maman, finalement ? » se moqua t'il doucement.

L'autre pencha la tête avec un sourire triste :

« Tu m'as redonné foi en l'homme, Eren. Je vais m'en tenir à ton jugement. Je t'aiderai à faire disparaître la peur et la soumission. Je crois en tes choix. »

Le sergent grimaça, incertain :

« Comment j'ai fait pour te convaincre ?

— Comme tu le fais avec tout le monde, je suppose ! rit Hiro en haussant les épaules. Avec ton obstination habituelle et insupportable. Mais... Peut-être bien que tu es tombé au bon moment, car j'avais commencé à me remettre en question depuis quelques années, déjà.

— Ah ouais ? Tu disais, toute à l'heure, que nous étions phasiques. Tu ne risques pas de le regretter ?

— Justement, si je dois attendre l'illumination pour agir, on n'est pas près de sortir la tête du sable ! Phase ou pas, c'est maintenant que les choses se passent. Quant à avoir des remords... Tu vois, l'avantage dans la mort, c'est qu'on en termine une bonne fois avec les regrets. »

C'était juste. Les chances pour qu'ils survivent étaient quasiment nulles —voire totalement— et Eren ne fondait aucun espoir. Cela faisait même quelques années qu'il l'avait accepté. Il y était préparé, et rassuré qu'il en aille de même pour Hiro, ou même Armin. Il gratifia le blond d'un sourire rayonnant qui contrastait étonnamment avec le sinistre de la conversation :

« On peut difficilement dire plus vrai. Content de savoir qu'on marche enfin dans la même direction. Merci.

— Et on a encore un bon bout de chemin à faire ensemble. Mais… Il faut quand même que tu saches que cette voie pourrait te faire bien plus de mal que tu ne le penses, ajouta encore Hiro dans un avertissement énigmatique mais appuyé.

— Ça ira. Je me suis fait à l'idée de crever.

— Non, Eren, soupira t'il en s'assombrissant davantage. Je parle de sacrifices bien plus douloureux que ta propre vie. Mais il n'est pas encore temps, et je…

— Qu'est-ce que tu me caches encore ? » le menaça le jeune homme, alarmé.

Hiro secoua la tête d'un air navré :

« Il est bien trop tôt pour te le dire. Nan, on pourrait même dire qu'il est trop tard ! soupira t'il avec un rire nerveux. Désolé, fais-moi confiance. Ce que je ne te dis pas, c'est dans ton… l'intérêt de tous, tu le sais. Mettre l'option de la Matrice au placard ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'en ressortira pas. Je la range quand même avec son mode d'emploi, au cas où. M'en veux pas. Je serai peut-être amené à te présenter de nouvelles solutions, en temps et en heure, mais j'ai bien peur qu'elles ne te plaisent pas…

— À partir du moment où il s'agit de solutions, je ne vois pas où est le problème, insista Eren. Si tu en as, tu devrais même me les dire tout de suite !

— Non. Tu n'es pas prêt à l'entendre et je cherche encore moi-même comment m'en servir sans…trop de dommages. Mon intuition me dit de la fermer. Rien ne sert d'alourdir ton fardeau avec des informations inutiles alors que tu en as déjà tellement à traiter. Je veux seulement te prévenir : le chemin que tu as choisi est le plus radical, mais aussi celui qui te coûtera le plus cher. Et, si tu décides de faire marche-arrière un jour, sois sûr que je ne t'en blâmerai pas. On doit sauver Paradis. Pour y parvenir, le choix des moyens ne sera pas le plus difficile. Le choix le plus difficile sera le prix que nous serons capable de payer pour les obtenir; de ce qu'il faudra laisser derrière nous. Des sacrifices aussi humains que moraux. Mais je serai là, quoique tu décides. Je te l'ai dit, je m'en remets à ton jugement. Je suis fatigué de prendre de mauvaises décisions. »

Eren lui fit un sourire encourageant :

« On verra. C'est vrai, on ne peut pas jurer qu'on ne se servira pas de la Matrice. On doit l'éviter, mais, si nous n'avons plus le choix…Quant à tes décisions, rien ne dit que les miennes sont meilleures ! ricana t'il, un peu nerveux

— On le découvrira vite. »

* * *

Une fois Levi correctement installé dans la nacelle, allongé sur une couchette malgré ses protestations, Hiro se transforma. Ses ailes sombres et gigantesques les couvrirent de leur ombre inquiétante, tandis qu'il les déployait pour réordonner son plumage. Il se baissa ensuite vers eux, et saisit, avec délicatesse, l'hémicycle balustré pour en passer les câbles autour de son cou. La plateforme s'arrima au bas du sternum, sous ses pectoraux semblables à deux tertres massifs. Levi, sentant que le décollage était imminent, s'accrocha au barreaudage. C'était sans compter sur Eren qui, sans surprise, s'accroupit à ses côtés pour s'assurer qu'il ne soit pas trop chahuté. Le sergent tira sur les pans de la capeline du bataillon, recouvrant ses abdominaux restés nus, pour les protéger du vent frais. Puis sa main resta sur son ventre, prête à le maintenir en cas de secousse trop brusque.

Le Marteau se pencha légèrement en avant, prenant son élan, et l'adjudant comprit que la manœuvre risquait d'être mouvementée. Le monstre s'élança, dépliant ses ailes immenses sur un axe vertical, pour les rabattre à plusieurs reprises, faisant souffler des tourbillons violents sous ses intrados. Etonnamment, la course d'Hiro fut souple et équilibrée, les faisant bringuebaler moins qu'ils ne l'auraient cru, avant que l'ébranlement ne cesse subitement tandis qu'ils quittaient le sol. Le balcon se décolla du buste puissant, attiré vers le vide, alors que le corps du titan, dans son envol, s'allongeait pour glisser dans les airs. Levi tourna la tête vers le bord de la plateforme le plus proche pour voir le sol s'éloigner à grande vitesse, par l'interstice ajouré entre les sabots. Il se tourna vers Eren.

Le jeune homme, les yeux agrandis d'émerveillement, avait dressé le cou et contemplait l'horizon qui s'élargissait. L'adjudant-chef attrapa son bras pour attirer son attention, et son subordonné se tourna vivement vers lui.

« Je veux voir, aide-moi. »

Eren sourit et accepta en l'assistant pour se relever et se tenir au garde-corps, un bras passé derrière ses reins. Levi, se pencha au-dessus de la rambarde pour apercevoir la terre.

Les forêts, les rivières, la brousse et, plus loin au nord, les landes...Tout le paysage de l'île s'offrait à ses yeux captivés. Les sylves d'arbres géants devenaient des bosquets miniatures; les ruisseaux courraient à travers le décor, telles des veines vertes et sinueuses. Mêmes les couleurs de la nature semblaient transcendées, plus vives et disparates. Son regard se porta vers le lointain et le vent glacial fouetta son visage, tirant presque sur les racines de ses cheveux alors que son visage le fendait. Il discerna les lacets onduleux des murs, serpentant en anneaux concentriques sur le relief. Les sensations qui l'assaillaient, à cet instant, étaient vraies, pures. Il sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine; il se sentait si vivant.

Eren caressa son dos et il revint à lui, se tournant vers le jeune homme, toujours aussi saisi par le spectacle. L'autre ne le regardait pas, absorbé par le panorama et béat de ravissement. Ses longs cheveux châtains se teintaient, sous le soleil voilé, de reflets mordorés, en s'agitant dans le souffle auquel ils faisaient front. Levi fit un mouvement pour se faire remarquer et le sergent baissa les yeux dans sa direction :

« On vol ! admira t'il bêtement.

— Ouais. »

Eren fronça les sourcils, la mine soudain soucieuse :

« Ça ne va pas ? Tu es malade ? »

— …Non », répondit le plus vieux en détournant le regard, irrité.

Le cadet sembla réfléchir et sourit de nouveau, comprenant enfin que l'homme était simplement soufflé comme il l'était lui-même. Il l'attira plus près de lui, sans un mot. Tout en faisant courir ses doigts dans les mèches d'ébènes torturée par le vent, il le contraignit délicatement à poser sa tête contre le haut de sa poitrine, chaude et forte, et Levi s'y appuya en oubliant, pour une fois, tout du passé et du futur.

Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de Maria, l'enchantement se brisa. Ils furent vite repérés, et l'écho lointain et ronflant des chasseurs se leva. Hiro sembla soudain devenir plus brutal, abandonnant le vol plané pour des battements plus actifs. Après une longue accélération, et tandis que des appareils se rapprochaient déjà en provenance de l'est, ils franchirent les premières lignes au sol et le mur. Du ciel, Levi pouvait constater les positions de l'ennemi, et il aperçut les diverses brèches dans leurs fortifications, ceinturées par des barricades visant à garder les entrées et contenir les eldiens à l'intérieur. Les titans en sommeil, qui avaient été délogés de la muraille, avaient probablement été abattus ou soumis, à l'instar des autres, à la volonté du Bestial, pourtant invisible depuis les premiers échanges de feu. Bien sûr, il devinait ces détails plus qu'il ne les voyait, de cette altitude, mais celle-ci commençait à baisser.

Ils fonçaient vers l'abord sud-ouest de Rose quand d'autres chasseurs, rameutés par radio et certainement en opération au-dessus de l'enclave, surgirent depuis le sud. Le Marteau, cerné, conserva pourtant sa trajectoire, mais Eren, sentant arriver la menace, força Levi à se rallonger. Pendant ce temps, le titan affrontait les deux avions qui lui faisaient face. Quand ils furent assez proches, les pilotes lâchèrent une salve qui fusa vers l'avant —certainement des roquettes— avant de se retirer dans deux immelmanns*, avec une synchronisation presque chorégraphique. C'était, sans doute, le moment qu'attendait Hiro pour avoir une chance de les semer, et il fit une embardée soudaine afin d'esquiver les charges qui fondaient droit sur lui. Il décrivit une courbe serrée, en tête d'épingle, en veillant, toutefois, à ne pas se retourner pour préserver son équipage. La force centrifuge générée par la manœuvre souleva le corps de Levi, qui s'agrippa aux montants d'acier. Il se sentit décoller légèrement du sol, cependant que ses organes internes se mettaient à flotter d'une manière très désagréable. Mais cela fut bref, et la suite du mouvement, au contraire, le repoussa contre les grilles, tandis que les câbles grinçaient et que la plateforme prenait un angle dangereusement perpendiculaire au vide. Eren, en tentant de rester debout, avait manqué de passer par-dessus bord, avant de se jeter au sol pour garder plus d'aplomb, et il rampait maintenant vers lui.

* * *

 _ **Immelmann :**_ _Figure de voltige visant à effectuer un demi-tour en remontée brutale, suivie d'un demi-tonneau pour se rétablir._

* * *

Le Marteau d'Arme avait réussi à tromper l'adversaire, et les bombes n'étaient pas parvenues à les atteindre. Il reprit un vol plus régulier et la nacelle retourna à sa position initiale. Seulement, ce fut de courte durée, car les deux Junkers réapparurent par l'arrière, lui filant le train. Eren jura :

« Fais chier, putain ! Ils vont pas nous lâcher ! C'est bizarre, pourquoi ils ne sont plus que deux ? Les autres devraient nous avoir rattrapés…

— Eren... » fit, alors, une voix lourde et caverneuse.

Les deux soldats du Bataillon relevèrent les yeux vers les mâchoires puissantes.

« Missiles... A…accrochez…vous », articula difficilement le titan.

Les yeux verts du sergent s'agrandirent d'effroi et il se jeta aux côtés de Levi qui, lui-même, réfléchissait encore à l'avertissement, cherchant la signification du mot prononcé. Soudain, quatre bombes autopropulsées filèrent dans leur direction, semant de longs sillages blancs derrière elles. Ce n'étaient pas des obus ordinaires, car ils les suivaient avec une célérité sifflante et funeste. Hiro brisa, encore une fois, sa trajectoire d'une piquée subite et étourdissante. De nouveau, la nacelle, par sa masse moindre face à la vitesse défiant la gravité, fut tirée vers le ciel, effleurant presque le tronc du Marteau. Levi glissa sur le sol incliné à la verticale, projeté contre la barrière inférieure, mais Eren, toujours étendu près de lui, l'attrapa et amortit le choc de son corps, le maintenant contre lui tout en s'agrippant aux traverses du garde-fou. L'adjudant suffoqua de douleur, se souvenant combien ses blessures étaient encore profondes et l'affaiblissaient. Il sentait, plus qu'il n'aurait voulu, la fragilité des tissus cicatriciels internes, qui menaçaient de rompre à tout mouvement un peu trop violent.

Les fox 2* suivirent la plongée, les pistant toujours de leurs ogives explosives, tandis qu'Hiro fonçait vers le sol au pied du mur Rose. Par-delà le cou dégagé d'Eren, Levi vit la terre se rapprocher à une vitesse vertigineuse, comme si c'était elle-même qui se ruait vers eux. Il garda les yeux ouverts, attendant le crash. Cependant, la créature ailée, à deux centaines de mètres du mur et seulement une trentaine d'altitude, assura une nouvelle poussée de ses rémiges primaires, rétablissant son horizontalité en rasant les champs et habitations. Les yeux des deux passagers s'écarquillèrent encore en voyant qu'Hiro chargeait droit vers le mur. L'exercice de voltige avait beau leur paraître sans fin, il n'avait, en réalité, duré que quelques brèves secondes. Quand le Marteau d'Arme remonta la paroi verticale, d'un nouvel essor de ses ailes pourfendeuses, ils purent sentir, au-dessous d'eux, le souffle puissant de la quadruple explosion des têtes chercheuses contre les fondations.

L'impact fut suffisamment bas pour que le rempart ne s'affaisse pas, se fissurant, néanmoins, sur toute sa hauteur.

* * *

 _ **Fox 2 :**_ _missiles auto-directionnels par infrarouges. Techniquement, ils ne sont entrés massivement dans l'arsenal qu'à la fin des années 50, mais des prototypes existaient déjà durant les années 40._

* * *

Les chasseurs-bombardiers, restés en altitude, étaient maintenant à bonne distance et, malgré les vrilles qu'ils amorcèrent pour les poursuivre, Hiro réussit à prendre de l'avance.

Très vite, il repéra le manoir du QG et engagea l'atterrissage. Eren serra encore Levi contre lui, et l'adjudant se cramponna comme il pouvait.

Hiro, épuisé, se posa sans douceur dans la cour centrale. La nacelle heurta durement le sol alors que le corps du Marteau, agenouillé, s'appuyait sur ses bras tremblants. Ses ailes spectaculaires étaient encore dépliées, étalées comme des membres morts. L'une d'elles couvrait, dans son inertie, le toit des écuries, tandis que l'autre se brisait dans un angle sinistre contre le bâtiment en ruines. Quelques plumes noires et luisantes s'éparpillèrent. Certaines tectrices se dressaient par endroits, soulevées par le vent. Le vrombissement de leurs poursuivants s'intensifiait.

Blackbull, un casque M1 sur son crâne déjà dur, émergea en vociférant à pleins poumons par l'un des battants de la porte d'apparat, encore sur ses gonds malgré le délabrement de la bâtisse :

« Sortez-les de là ! Magnez-vous ! »

Aussitôt, une dizaine de soldats traversa l'enceinte, accourant dans leur direction. Levi accepta l'aide d'Eren pour se relever et descendre du panier démoniaque, alors qu'Hiro se redressait à travers les chairs de son titan, sortant de la nuque en respirant l'air comme s'il venait de courir un parcours de survie aussi infernal que pouvait l'être ceux de l'adjudant.

« Hiro ! hurla Bull. À couvert, vite ! »

L'autre obéit en sautant au sol. Quelques recrues du Bataillon l'aidèrent à se redresser et à courir jusqu'à l'entrée, comme ils le firent pour lui et Eren, qui refusait vraisemblablement de le lâcher.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas et se précipitèrent vers les escaliers des caves. Quand ils atteignirent les cachots et que les secours et victimes furent asilés, le sergent Andrews barra la lourde porte d'un seul de ses bras puissants.

Levi retrouva Hanji avec soulagement, et passa une grande partie de l'après-midi à s'informer de la situation pour réfléchir, avec elle, aux stratégies à envisager, malgré son épuisement. Si la brune s'était d'abord gravement alarmée de son état et avait rejoint l'avis d'Eren quant à son besoin de prendre du repos, elle avait dû, à l'instar du sergent, réfréner ses inquiétudes sous le besoin impérieux et indiscutable que l'homme avait d'évaluer la situation, ainsi que de lui faire son rapport.

Comme il fallait s'en douter, sa collègue fut consternée d'apprendre la trahison de Frock, et comptait s'engager très vite à remonter la piste jusqu'à l'ignominieuse ordonnance. C'était une chance qu'elle soit là, car, au vu de la conjoncture, elle s'absentait souvent en laissant le commandement partiel à Kirschtein. Bull avait choisi, dans l'intérim, de la seconder, alors que Vassnoïvitch collait aux basques de Pixis. La Garnison avait ses propres locaux souterrains pour se réunir, comme il y en avait beaucoup sous le sol intra-muros. Au final, c'était peut-être un mal, car chaque corps d'armée, même dans une situation aussi chaotique, continuait d'opérer assez indépendamment des autres. Heureusement, Pixis et Hanji arrivaient à faire preuve de synergie. Ce qui n'était, hélas, pas le cas des Brigades Spéciales, comme toujours. Naile Dock avait recueilli le général de brigade Martins. C'était un douloureux hasard pour Levi, qui n'avait aucune confiance en ces deux hommes. Cependant, cet éclatement lui paraissait assez rationnel pour établir une forme d'équilibre et, dans une certaine optique, unir des forces qui semblaient bien mal aisées à le faire autrement. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait préféré avoir ceux dont il se défiait le plus sous sa surveillance, plutôt que ceux dont il était convaincu de la loyauté.

Dans l'intervalle de leur absence, Mahr avait fait progresser son infanterie en terre Maria. Pour limiter la menace au sol, des tranchées étaient actuellement creusées le long de Rose, telles des douves. Sur quatre lignes se succédant sur deux-mille mètres, et d'une centaine de kilomètres de long —profondes d'environ trois mètres et zigzagant pour éviter les tirs d'enfilades, comme pour limiter les projections d'éclats dues aux bombardements— ces retranchements permettraient aux soldats à pieds de s'abriter du feu ennemi tout en compliquant son siège et sa progression. C'était un véritable réseau qui labourait les campagnes avoisinantes du second rempart; tissé dans l'urgence avec tous les bras disponibles, et transformant l'affrontement, faute de mieux, en guerre de positions. Levi approuva l'idée.

Martins s'occupait personnellement de la défense aérienne et, comme il fallait s'y attendre, ses appareils avaient, désormais, acquis des portions de murs en tant que pistes d'envol et d'atterrissage. Malheureusement, ses chasseurs étaient en nombre trop réduit pour venir à bout des bombardiers de l'Axe, et les pertes étaient déjà déplorables. Plus d'une quinzaine d'avions s'étaient vus exploser en vol —dont deux coûteux Seversky prototypés— mais le vétéran du Bataillon se contrefoutait des dégâts matériels. Les pertes humaines, elles, s'alourdissaient bien trop vite à son goût.

Si la pente devenait si raide, c'était parce que Manson s'était fait prendre. Les généraux du continent semblaient aussi peu confiants en Martins que ne l'était Levi, et, sans le général-en-chef, les eldiens étaient au fond du trou. L'officier supérieur avait été à la tête du comité gérant l'affiliation de Paradis à l'organisation; il était le seul délégué assez hétérodoxe de la chambre suprême pour se fier sincèrement à leur nation d'iniquité, malgré les troubles séparatistes qui avaient géographiquement scindé le peuple d'Eldia et son passif totalitaire et séditieux rempli de crimes contre l'humanité, ainsi que la subversion que son incorporation pouvait engendrer. Mais ses homologues des autres États-membres semblaient bien frileux, une fois privé du leadership du Nouveau Monde et son —si renommé— chef des armées.

Autrement dit : régiments et matériel n'arriveraient pas sans les injonctions du haut dignitaire, leurs alliés se méfiant d'eux presque autant que de l'ennemi. L'opération de débarquement était suspendue, et toutes les communications avaient été rompues avec le Havre, Le Rat ayant disparu avec son patron. La signature d'un pianiste étant unique*, la centrale, même s'ils rétablissaient les liaisons, serait méfiante. Et, même dans l'éventualité où ils parviendraient à les convaincre, encore fallait-il réparer ou paramétrer correctement le peu de matériel restant, ce à quoi s'employait, actuellement, les survivants du 8ème régiment du Génie*.

Pour couronner le tout, Martins ne semblait pas favorable à une mission de secours, refusant de sacrifier inutilement ses hommes pour reprendre Pit Manson des mains de l'ennemi, car c'était, selon lui, trop téméraire et fastidieux.

Cet homme, aux yeux de Levi, n'était rien d'autre qu'une plaie; une écharde. Il se demandait vraiment comment de tels personnages, individualistes et ambitieux, pouvaient s'engager et servir une armée, alors que leur but ultime n'était que de nourrir leurs egos; de prendre du grade et du pouvoir en oubliant tragiquement, dans leur connerie inféconde, que seul l'accomplissement de quelque chose pourrait être —dans la mesure où un sacrifice pouvait être fallacieux tout en en restant créditeur— un tant soit peu méritant. Il y avait des cons opportunistes mais, malheureusement pour eux, Martins semblait être un con tout court.

* * *

 _Les_ _ **pianistes**_ _, pour que les récepteurs puissent les identifier et être sûrs de ne pas avoir affaire à l'ennemi, utilisaient un style particulier et personnel qu'on appelait «_ _ **signature**_ _». Cela se ressentait dans le rythme du morse ou, par exemple, l'allongement des traits. Cela pouvait, également, être un code pour faire comprendre qu'ils étaient otages._

 _ **Le 8**_ _ **ème**_ _ **régiment du Génie :**_ _Cette petite allusion ne fait pas référence à l'US Army, mais bien à l'armée française. Il fut aussi appelé « régiment des transmissions » et a tenu un rôle prépondérant au cours des deux guerres (principalement celle de 14-18)._

* * *

Ses espoirs se tournèrent vers l'amiral Ford, mais celui-ci, toujours en mer, était privé de liaisons radio depuis ces trois derniers jours. Tous espéraient secrètement qu'il se montre plus efficace, mais les chances étaient minces, car il obéissait, toujours et seulement, aux ordres directs de l'état-major dont une tête inestimable manquait. Pit Manson était définitivement la clé de voûte maintenant la collusion entre leur État et la confédération militaire étrangère. L'homme était à l'origine de l'initiative ayant conduit cette ligue jusqu'ici. C'était la raison pour laquelle, concernant la coordination avec l'île, sa voix, seule, avait pouvoir de décalogue. L'USNW —United States of New World, Union des États du Nouveau Monde et État d'inter-États— était une nation du jeune continent, manifestement la plus dominante de la coalition, et disposait d'une hégémonie qui reposait sur les épaules de son représentant ravi par l'adversaire. Cet homme était hautement influent et renseigné. En plus de foutre un bordel monstre, son enlèvement présageait un rançonnement plus que certain.

La puissance des alliés venait de se casser la gueule. Ils avaient fait l'erreur de construire leur pyramide à l'envers, et la subtilisation de sa pierre quadrangulaire provoquait son éboulement. Là-bas, quelques part aux delà des eaux, dans un bureau étriqué et enfumé, au milieu de la cacophonie des télégraphes clapotant et des sonneries de téléphones derniers cri, des hommes se harpaillaient dans toutes les langues, s'accusant, s'incitant, rejetant la faute ou la nouvelle charge les uns sur les autres; incapables de la remplir ou effrayés de s'asseoir sur ce siège laissé vide. Au milieu de ce cauchemar, la voix du vieux général Butler, sacré chef d'état-major plus par reconnaissance que par aptitude, avait perdu tout son poids. Manson n'avait pas seulement été l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, et tous le savaient.

Levi avait toujours apprécié l'organisation et les codes militaires. Il avait toujours loué le bon sens de ces dictats fondamentaux où aucun abus n'était toléré; où la hiérarchisation était maître-mot et indétrônable; où tout s'emboîtait toujours parfaitement et proprement, et où les volontés adoubées, supérieures, n'avaient pas lieu d'avoir tort.

Mais, ce soir, il redevenait l'enfant des rues qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'être, animé d'une flamme anarchique et vengeresse qui le faisait sortir de son credo.

Seule la paix comptait. Pour ça, il était capable de tout, et surtout du pire.

Sentant certainement que le conciliabule n'aboutirait nulle part, et que Levi se fatiguait par sa simple insurrection émotionnelle, Eren insista pour y mettre un terme. Les bombardements, qui faisaient trembler les murs du sous-sol en les asphyxiant de poussière, avaient cessé depuis quelques heures, et le sergent prit le commandant à parti, argumentant, sans aucune réserve, sur l'état de faiblesse de l'adjudant-chef et l'implorant presque de le forcer à se reposer. Bien sûr, et malgré la révolte de l'homme en question, l'inclination protectrice d'Hanji à son égard lui fit obtenir gain de cause, et elle replia la carte qu'ils étudiaient en dépit de ses contestations.

« Demain sera un nouveau jour, dit-elle sévèrement. Tu viendras avec moi pour informer le commandant Pixis. Nous étudierons la situation ensemble. Sergent...Andrews ? » appela t'elle, rougissante.

La montagne de muscle se campa devant elle, avec un respect discutable des limites de proximité :

« Oui, commandant ? »

Hanji eut un sourire embarrassé, presque mièvre, et Levi grogna d'exaspération.

« Merci de... Hem ! De… euh…, baragouina t'elle en réajustant ses lunettes à sangle, sa vue obscurcie par le torse massif. De bien vouloir superviser la préparation du souper. Je ne…je ne sais plus qui doit faire quoi, ce soir, et il sera bientôt l'heure…

— À vos ordres, commandant ! » fit l'autre d'une voix de stentor, en la faisant sursauter.

Eren ricana discrètement, avisant Levi d'un haussement de sourcil complice. Mais cela ne prit pas, et l'homme le foudroya du regard en tâchant de lui rappeler sa juste place, avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers l'un des cachots, à la recherche d'une assise.

« Attendez, adjudant-chef, on va vous trouver une béquille ! lança Armin avec prévenance. Mikasa, tu… »

La jeune femme hocha gravement la tête et s'éclipsa, en remontant vers les étages hors-sol. Levi étudia plus attentivement les lieux, espérant y découvrir un recoin assez calme et salubre.

Il ne risquait pas d'en trouver un. Une quarantaine de soldats envahissait actuellement le couloir humide. Des lits de camp repliés étaient empilés le long des murs de pierres froides, et il se douta que, à l'heure du coucher, l'espace devait se transformer en dortoir dense où la circulation était presque impossible. Les portes ouvertes des cellules n'annonçaient pas plus d'intimité. Celles-ci avaient été réquisitionnées pour les blessés, ou accueillaient le matériel sous surveillance. Il soupira, regrettant presque l'étanchéité exigüe du bunker. Les hommes et femmes qui servaient sous leur blason étaient assis et discutaient en cercles, peu intéressés —ou feignant de ne pas l'être— par les propos du commandement.

Épuisé et faisant fi de toute convenance, il se laissa glisser au sol, s'adossant à la maçonnerie de grès. Eren, toujours aussi envahissant, en fit autant et s'assit à ses côtés.

« Tch ! fit le plus jeune avec un air exténué.

—Tu t'fous de moi, là ? s'irrita aussitôt l'adjudant.

— Hein ? Mais non, tch !

— Si. Tu t'fous de moi. Arrête, tu vas t'en prendre une. »

Il y eut un silence lourd où il pensa que l'autre avait assimilé la menace. Mais il s'agissait d'Eren, et celui-ci, faisant attention à ce que personne n'écoute leur conversation, chuchota soudainement :

« Ça t'arrive d'arrêter de râler ?

— Ça t'arrive d'arrêter de faire chier ?

— Ça vous arrive d'arrêter de vous engueuler comme un vieux couple ? »

En fait, si, quelqu'un les écoutait. Hiro Fritz, apparemment d'humeur railleuse, s'assit à son tour sur le sol froid, près de Levi.

« Tu peux pas fermer ta meule, toi ? Ou, au moins, l'ouvrir moins fort ? lui intima l'homme en sourdine. On n'a pas le temps de gérer un scandale. J'espère que t'as bien intégré que, chez nous, deux mecs qui se cognent le nombril, c'est plutôt mal vu ! En ce qui concerne l'armée, c'est même passible de la peine capitale.

— Ouais, surtout quand il y en a un plus gradé que l'autre ! C'est carrément de l'abus de pouvoir, à ce niveau-là ! J'voudrais pas vous envoyer chez le racourcisseur…

— Tu veux crever ou quoi ? »

* * *

 _ **Racourcisseur :**_ _bourreau spécialiste en décapitation (argot)._

* * *

Hiro eut un rire moqueur :

« Ça va, je plaisante ! J'ai bien vu que c'était vous la victime de harcèlement, pauvre adjudant-chef !

— C'est une obligation ? J'veux dire : t'es obligé d'ouvrir ta gueule constamment pour faire chier le monde, ou c'est juste pour le plaisir ? s'impatienta Eren, à son tour.

— Je dois être nerveux, désolé. Mais, qu'est-ce que tu veux, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me payer ta tronche ! Ça me détend.

— C'est ça…, grogna le sergent, excédé. Suce-moi, abruti ! »

Levi lui jeta un regard glacial et injurieux. Il était bien conscient qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une expression insultante, mais il ne pouvait oublier les récents rapports qu'avaient entretenus les deux hommes, et un éclat de jalousie impulsive —et certainement induite par sa mauvaise humeur— valait maintenant, à Eren, le sentiment d'être toisé comme s'il était la dernières des raclures. Le jeune homme pâlit et bafouilla :

« Euh, non... C'est…c'est une tournure imagée… »

Hiro avait éclaté de rire sans retenue, et plusieurs soldats s'étaient tournés dans leur direction.

« Je suis crevé, lâcha Levi d'un ton sec. Jäger, merci de me trouver un coin où pioncer. Et pas un pieu dégueulasse, ou alors, tu me nettoies tout avant, évidemment. »

Son subalterne se leva sans broncher. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint aider Levi à se lever :

« La cellule du fond à l'air assez propre, et il y a encore un couchage libre, lui dit-il. Vous devriez y être tranquille. »

Tandis que le sergent l'accompagnait, Levi s'interrogea de façon détachée :

« Et toi ? Tu vas dormir dans le couloir ?

— Ouais, priorité à ceux qui ont besoin de plus de sommeil. »

Il l'aida à s'installer sur le lit miteux et grinçant, et profita de la situation pour l'ausculter rapidement, retirant le bandage cintrant ses côtes.

« Les points ont tenu, et je ne vois aucune fracture qui ait empiré. Vous n'avez rien senti de particulier ? Vous vous sentez comment ? »

La reprise du vouvoiement était naturelle alors qu'il s'exprimait à voix haute. Levi avait craint qu'Eren ne gaffe, mais il semblait plutôt à l'aise avec ce jonglage, finalement.

« Je me sens crade, se plaignit-il.

— S'il n'y a que ça ! sourit l'autre. On va trouver un moyen d'y remédier un peu plus tard, promis. »

Hiro fit irruption dans la pièce étroite en s'annonçant ironiquement :

« Encore moi ! »

Il posa deux bols de bouillon sur un tabouret, et repartit aussitôt. Levi avait presque oublié qu'il avait faim tant il était épuisé, mais se fit violence pour s'asseoir et attraper la mixture, pragmatique et résigné à tous les efforts pour récupérer le plus vite possible. Ce fut alors que l'espace, jusque-là assez calme, fut envahi par —à son grand désespoir, mais et il fallait bien s'y attendre— les irréductibles et indécrottables de la 104ème. Ils venaient aux nouvelles, et espéraient enfin saluer Eren avec plus de familiarité. Celui-ci fut heureux de les retrouver, et parut se détendre un peu. Ils le questionnèrent sur ses mésaventures, à leur tour, mais avec un intérêt bien plus amical, et évitèrent de reparler de Beth et Frock pour des sujets plus légers. L'état de Levi fut finalement abordé, mais celui-ci s'appliquait à terminer sa soupe, refusant de participer à la conversation et laissant le sergent répondre pour lui.

« Comment t'as fait pour le rafistoler ? demanda Conny, admiratif, en s'asseyant lourdement sur la couchette d'en face.

— Oï, Springer ! le sermonna l'adjudant-chef. Tu vois pas qu'il y a quelqu'un dans le lit ? vire ton cul de là, crétin ! »

En effet, son voisin et compagnon de mauvaise fortune, apparemment blessé à la tête au vu du pansement ensanglanté qui bandait son crâne, émit un grognement inintelligible d'inconfort, sans émerger pour autant de son état comateux.

« Oh, merde ! Désolé ! » fit le maladroit en se redressant.

Eren se leva et se pencha sur l'invalide, le front soucieux, tout en répondant, son bol à la main :

« L'adjudant-chef a surtout eu de la chance.

— Hiro dit que tu as dû l'ouvrir, et même lui enfoncer un tube dans la tronche pour l'aider à respirer, c'est vrai ?

— J'aurais jamais dû lui raconter ça, à celui-là ! grimaça Eren.

— Bordel…, marmonna Levi. En fin de compte, si je pouvais ne pas savoir comment tu t'y es pris, je crois que je préfèrerais. »

Eren, qui étudiait toujours son nouveau patient en lui écartant les paupières, répondit distraitement :

« Hé hé, c'était une vraie boucherie ! J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre. Mais, ça va, je ne vous ai pas trop esquinté, quand même ! Grâce à moi, vous allez pouvoir continuer à nous brailler dessus, adjudant-chef.

— Et obliger les mecs à laver leurs chaussettes ! sourit Sasha.

— Oh, c'est bon ! râla Conny. J'en ai qu'une paire et ça fait seulement quatre jours que je la porte…

— C'est déjà trop, et je te rappelle que t'es pas le seul goret à faire ça. Vu comment on est tous à l'étroit, là-dedans, ça devient vraiment irrespirable ! Je vais finir par déménager aux écuries, ça sent meilleur là-bas !

— Elle a raison, intervint Eren avec une grimace de dégoût. En plus, tu vas te choper une mycose, et j'ai vraiment pas envie de soigner tes escalopes moisies et pleine de gruyère !

— Ça ne vous dérange pas que je sois en train de manger, tas de merdeux ? » soupira Levi dans un feulement sourd.

Brauss éclata de rire :

« Pardon, désolée ! Si vous saviez le souci qu'on s'est fait pour vous deux ! En plus, le commandant dit que, si ça continue ainsi, nos vivres vont vite s'épuiser et qu'on n'aura plus rien à bouffer. Heureusement qu'Eren est revenu, il chasse bien…

— Sasha ! s'exaspéra Mikasa. Comme si Eren allait perdre son temps à ça dans une situation pareille ! T'as quoi dans la tête ?

— Bof, se gaussa Jean. S'il peut servir à quelque chose, ce sera déjà pas mal ! Faut pas trop lui en demander, non plus ! »

Eren se retourna vivement, piqué au vif :

« Tiens ! persifla t'il. T'es toujours pas crevé, toi ? J'étais sûr que tu galoperais pas assez vite pour t'en sortir mais, finalement, t'as vraiment une santé de cheval !

— Je t'emmerde, enfoiré !

— Holà, c'est qu'il prend le mors aux dents ! Du calme, mon pote, monte pas sur tes grands chevaux !

— C'est sûr qu'avec toi, on n'a pas à s'inquiéter ! Je me demande souvent s'il y a des parties de ton corps qui ne repoussent pas, sale lézard !

— J'te vois venir, avec tes grands sabots ! Mais je suis plutôt de bonne humeur et ça marchera pas. Tu devrais aller à la selle, ça te détendrait ! Lâche un peu la bride. »

Même Levi, potentiellement exaspéré par le capharnaüm, haussa un sourcil moqueur devant la profusion de jeux de mots.

« De bonne humeur ? Ho-ho, c'est sûrement grâce à ta blonde, ça ! Dis-moi, ça avance vos affaires ? Quand on voit comment elle a volé à ton secours ! En plus, elle veut un enfant de toi, je te rappelle ! Je suis sûr que tu cracherais pas sur la conception, même si ça manque un peu de "féminité" ! Pas vrai, ma p'tite folle ?

— Caporal Kirschtein…, gronda soudain Levi, sans pouvoir se retenir.

— Laissez-le donc s'amuser, adjudant-chef ! le coupa Eren, toujours railleur. Me traiter de tapette est son cheval de bataille, et ça fait un bail qu'on s'est pas vus ! Il a besoin de se remettre le pied à l'étrier, voilà tout ! »

La nouvelle allusion équestre fit rougir Jean de colère :

« Putain, s'emporta t'il, t'as bouffé du cheval ou quoi ?! »

Et toute l'assemblée s'esclaffa bruyamment en entendant le pauvre se faire bêtement piéger, à l'exception de Levi et Mikasa, même si la jeune femme ne put retenir un mince sourire, soulagée car elle était sur le point de s'interposer.

« Eh ben ! On s'amuse, ici ! » s'exclama Hiro en entrant avec, lui aussi, un bol de soupe fade à la main.

Armin, les joues rosies par son rire, se tourna vers lui :

« Merci de les avoir ramenés ! » déclara t'il soudain.

Le bond le sonda, ému, et lui fit un sourire franc qu'il accompagna d'une tape amicale sur l'épaule :

« On fait partie de la même équipe, Arlelt. »

Ils discutèrent encore un moment sans que Levi n'ait le courage de les jeter dehors, les laissant savourer leurs retrouvailles. Quoiqu'il se demandait pourquoi ces imbéciles avaient besoin de faire ça ici. Il avait terminé sa ration et s'était rallongé, un bras en travers du visage pour assombrir encore davantage la lumière filtrant sous ses paupières closes. Il sentait la migraine s'intensifier quand Eren déclama :

« Laissons de l'air à l'adjudant-chef. »

Les autres opinèrent et quittèrent la cellule, Armin déposant la béquille qu'il avait ramené contre un mur. Eren fit mine de les suivre mais attrapa le bras d'Hiro avant qu'il ne sorte. Levi, qui avait ouvert un œil, suivit la scène avec un intérêt grandissant, tandis que le sergent tirait l'autre par la veste pour le ramener discrètement dans la pièce. Le blond l'interrogeait d'un regard surpris, se laissant faire docilement. Soudain, Eren murmura :

« Je veux voir où ils sont. »

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent, et Levi se redressa sur les coudes, inquiet.

« Eren…, hésita l'autre. Tu sais bien que c'est dangereux, je te l'ai déjà dit. Ton esprit risque de se perdre ! C'est trop risqué…

— Fais-le avec moi, tu sais t'y prendre !

— Non, je...je suis juste un peu plus expérimenté mais, si tu te disperses, rien ne dit que j'arriverais à te rassembler !

— Je dois savoir où ils sont et ce qu'ils préparent !

— Ils en apprendront autant sur nous !

— Et après ! Puisqu'on n'a pas encore de plan concret, c'est le bon moment, argua Eren.

— Un seul, sembla abdiquer Fritz.

— Quoi ?

— Tu ne peux pas rester dans l'entre-deux assez longtemps pour les trouver tous, et je refuse de t'aider si tu n'es pas raisonnable. Tu dois en choisir un, et un seul. »

Le sergent fronça les sourcils :

« Ça ne va pas nous avancer beaucoup…

— Il faudra s'y prendre à plusieurs fois, mais il est hors de question que tu erres là-dedans trop longtemps. Ecoute, la clé pour naviguer dans le subconscient c'est, justement, de rester focalisé sur quelque chose. Tu ne dois pas y entrer en te promenant, mais savoir, dès le départ, où tu vas. Concentre-toi sur l'un d'entre eux. Je ferai de mon mieux pour éviter que tu perdes la raison. »

L'autre hocha gravement la tête, acceptant son conseil.

« Eren..., soupira Levi, et il se tournèrent vers lui comme s'ils se rappelaient soudainement sa présence. Fais ce qu'il te dit. »

Bien sûr qu'il avait compris la manœuvre et, même si elle l'effrayait, il ne pouvait pas la désapprouver.

Hiro remercia l'homme d'un regard sérieux et entendu, cependant que le plus jeune, d'un haussement de menton énergique, lui promettait d'obtempérer. Levi les vit joindre leurs mains et fermer les yeux.

Pendant quelques secondes, il ne se passa rien. Puis, leurs traits commencèrent à se crisper. Un halo de chaleur entoura leurs poignes, rendu visible par la variation distordante de l'indice de réfraction lumineux. Les atomes, agités et dilatés, semblaient, dans cette espace, faire entrer l'air en ébullition, créant l'illusion d'un remous liquide. Hiro serra plus fort les mains d'Eren. Son visage, blême et concentré, se tapissait d'une sueur luisante, alors que l'autre, immobile et absorbé, ne paraissait ressentir aucune brûlure.

Une longue minute passa, durant laquelle Levi surveilla l'échange silencieux qui semblait s'alourdir d'une douleur poignante. Du moins, pour le blond. Soudain, les émeraudes s'ouvrirent, animées d'une couleur étincelante et surnaturelle, comme si elles étaient éclairées depuis l'intérieur. Levi reconnu le vert intense et lumineux des yeux de l'Assaillant.

Brusquement et sans un mot, Eren lâcha Hiro et recula, chancelant jusqu'au mur du fond pour s'y adosser avec brutalité, et enfouissant son visage dans ses paumes, comme en prise avec de violents maux de tête. Hiro vacilla et s'appuya aux barreaux, derrière lui. Ses mains brûlées n'étaient que cloques et chair nue, commençant déjà à fumer sous le processus de régénération. Ses yeux dorés étaient hagards et inhumains, eux aussi, de par leur teinte devenue plus rutilante que l'or brut. Le bruit de leurs respirations dérangées envahit la pièce, puis leurs regards se croisèrent un bref instant et Levi se rappela, avec colère, un détail qu'il avait oublié jusqu'ici.

Eren fondit sur Hiro, tel un animal, et l'autre ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'éviter. Le sang de l'adjudant ne fit qu'un tour : non seulement, il avait du mal à tempérer sa jalousie irascible —malgré le fait qu'il sache, désormais, qu'Eren n'avait aucune emprise sur les pulsions générées par la Matrice— mais, de plus, le lieu et la proximité des autres étaient des plus mal choisis pour ce genres de débordements.

« EREN ! » hurla t'il, son pied gauche déjà sur le sol pour bondir vers eux.

L'interpellé, haletant et le visage toujours niché contre la gorge de l'autre homme, s'immobilisa. Les bras d'Hiro, qui agrippaient les épaules de son soupirant possédé, retombèrent le long de la grille. Doucement, leurs souffles redevinrent plus réguliers. Eren s'écarta lentement, comme luttant contre une force invisible, et se détourna en cachant son visage entre ses mains, voûté et perdu. Hiro, qui ne semblait pouvoir tenir debout sans l'appui dans son dos, affichait le même état d'abattement, issu d'un effort psychique que l'adjudant enrageait de ne pouvoir comprendre ou dominer.

Levi ravala sa haine malgré l'intensité bestiale des pulsions qu'il venait de découvrir. C'était si puissant et obscène que cela n'avait plus rien d'humain, et cette sauvagerie perverse lui faisait aussi mal qu'elle le dégoûtait. Il comprenait, désormais, qu'Eren n'était plus lui-même. Et il ne l'en blâmait pas, sachant pertinemment, à présent, que le jeune homme n'avait rien d'une brute quand il s'agissait d'affection. Ce monstre ne faisait pas partie de lui. Il l'habitait, tout simplement.

« Eren, répéta t'il avec plus de douceur, cherchant à essuyer la honte que l'autre ressentait. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? »

Les reflets de menthe s'étaient radoucis au fond des yeux désolés quand le plus jeune se tourna vers lui :

« Pardon, je…

— Fait chier ! s'énerva alors Hiro, penché en avant et les mains sur les genoux, en tentant toujours de reprendre sa respiration. Quelle merde, ce truc ! Je suis désolé.

— C'est bon, grommela Eren. Faut croire que se servir d'un Fritz pour utiliser le pouvoir a toujours une conséquence… À choisir, Je préfère te filer la trique que de faire pleurer Chrysta ! » plaisanta t'il avec nervosité.

Levi s'adossa au mur, a l'appui de la tête de lit, de plus en plus fatigué. Hiro se releva et dit avec plus de sérieux :

« Sauf que, si Levi ne t'avait pas arrêté, on aurait pu perdre tout contrôle et…

— Et on se serait payé la honte de notre vie ?

— Et on se serait transformés ! » termina gravement l'autre.

Eren courba l'échine, révélant combien il était lui-même éreinté. Hiro insista :

« Même si on est sous terre, ça aurait pu blesser plein de monde et affaiblir les fondations. Quant à imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé dehors… Il faut que tu en sois conscient.

— Je sais. Je pensais que j'aurais plus de maîtrise, à force. »

Hiro lui fit un sourire compatissant :

« Tu en as. En tous cas, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu voulais qu'il soit là, ça a marché.

— Vous me fatiguez ! aboya Levi. Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ? »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard et l'homme dû ardemment combattre la fureur, devenue presque habituelle, qu'engendrait ce genre de comportement complice.

« J'ai trouvé Reiner, avoua Eren. Il est à la base avancée, en pleine forêt du Nord. Je crois que c'est là-bas qu'ils ont emmené Le Rat, mais lui et Manson ont été séparés. Je trouvais ça étrange qu'ils ne nous aient pas encore envoyé de primitifs, mais, en fait, ça s'explique parfaitement. Ils savent que nous sommes plus informés qu'au début, et ils craignent par-dessus tout la capture d'un de leurs shifters. Ils attendront que nous soyons plus affaiblis avant de nous les balancer à la gueule, quand nous aurons plus de difficultés à les prendre, que ce soit morts ou vifs. On sait que ces armes intelligentes peuvent faire du dégât, il faut qu'on s'y prépare.

— Tourne pas autour du pot, qu'est-ce que fout Braun ? Quand est-ce qu'ils vont entrer en action ?

— C'est...c'est pas clair. Reiner ne... En fait, c'était trop bref pour que j'intercepte une information intéressante. On devra réessayer plus tard, quand j'aurai récupéré. »

Levi l'étudia d'un regard froid et sommateur :

« Ne faites pas ça n'importe comment, t'entends ? Je veux qu'Hanji ou moi soyons présents si vous décidez d'établir un contact. Il faut qu'on en sache plus, mais je refuse que les moyens par lesquels on en passe nous foutent encore plus dedans. »

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers Hiro, qui acquiesça avec pondération.

Le lendemain, Levi accompagna Hanji jusqu'au district d'Hermina pour rencontrer les chefs de la Garnison et les entretenir des nouveaux évènements. Il béquilla tant bien que mal et dut faire le trajet en voiture attelée, car son état lui interdisait de monter à cheval. Les bombardements n'étaient pas continus, heureusement, mais les pires étaient ceux qui avaient lieu la nuit. Des Heinkel et Dornier lourds, de haute altitude, attendaient le coucher du soleil pour survoler la circonférence des enceintes, arrosant le sol de charges traçantes*. Les ténèbres s'éclairaient, alors, de sillons de lumière effrayants, et le bruit des bombes tenait en éveil les habitants, devenus insomniaques de terreur, jusqu'à leur faire progressivement perdre la raison. Jours après jours; nuits après nuits. Et cela ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

 _ **Charges traçantes**_ _: les munitions et obus peuvent avoir différentes spécificités selon la charge de l'ogive, comme les grenades (standards, à blanc, fragmentaires, explosives, incendiaires ou perforantes, sont les plus répandues). Les charges traçantes libèrent un sillage lumineux sur leur trajectoire, permettant d'estimer le point d'impact, et peuvent avoir une double spécificité (souvent incendiaire)._

* * *

Les escadrons volants, en calamités féroces, ne cessaient de les narguer, en formation de dards, losanges, concordes... Ils laceraient le ciel et étouffaient l'atmosphère de leur bourdonnement oppressant, tel un harcèlement constant visant à affaiblir le mental des civils.

Les escouades de bi-plans lents étaient certainement les plus redoutées. Depuis des hauteurs terribles, ils étaient chargés de détruire des points stratégiques : usines, docks, entrepôts, silos... Anéantissant leurs manufactures et leurs réserves de nourriture. Mais les inquiétudes personnelles de l'adjudant étaient, pour l'heure, toutes autres :

« Est-elle en sécurité ? » demanda sérieusement Hanji, comme si elle suivait le fil de ses pensées.

Il lui jeta un regard en coin, sachant pertinemment où elle voulait en venir.

« Je loue un appartement à Trost, confia t'il. Il y a une cave, et j'espère qu'elle a pu s'y abriter…

— Tu payes son loyer ? » souleva t'elle avec surprise.

Hanji ignorait, comme tous à l'exception d'Eren, qui était Naïcha. Malgré les effusions joyeuses de sa vieille camarade, suivies de ses supplications quant à organiser des festivités que Levi refusaient catégoriquement, il ne lui avait jamais présenté la jeune femme, et encore moins avoué la vérité à son sujet. Tout n'était pas seulement question de réputation. Plus le secret serait épais, plus cela favoriserait la sécurité de sa future épouse et de l'enfant. Il savait qu'il était connu comme le loup blanc, et certainement pas aimé de tous.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle tenta avec plus de compréhension :

« J'enverrai quelqu'un vérifier si elle va bien.

— Merci », lui répondit simplement Levi, sans détourner les yeux de la vitre de portière.

Il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir compris son anxiété sans trop le questionner.

La journée lui parut longue et peu concluante. Il souffrait encore beaucoup, malgré son déni de la douleur et de ses capacités diminuées. Son corps avait du mal à suivre ses volontés. Il se montrait irritable et manquait de concentration. Pixis et Hanji spéculèrent un moment sur les éventuels espions à la solde de Mahr, notamment, Dock et Zackey, et s'inquiétèrent davantage de la situation d'Historia. Heureusement, celle-ci savait se montrer maligne et, si elle refusait d'abandonner ses fonctions pour se cacher, tel un rat couard, pour préserver sa vie de la prise d'otage, elle avait su s'entourer avec une certaine finesse.

Elle avait, entre-autre, rétabli une partie de la première division des Brigades Spéciales pour lui servir d'escorte personnelle, envers et contre toute attente, et avec son seul culot comme explication tangible. Les anciens subordonnés de Kenny Ackerman, sortis de derrières les verrous au petit nombre de treize, semblaient toujours aussi aptes à servir une Fritz —et avec le même sectarisme que d'antan. Levi ne faisait pas particulièrement confiance à cette bande de francs-tireurs, quoiqu'aient pu être les propos tenus par la reine pour les convaincre, mais il ne doutait pas de leur fidélité profonde et presque idolâtrique envers la famille royale, ce qui restait la meilleure des polices d'assurance.

Il ne pouvait pas dire, pour autant, qu'il approuvait, mais le capitaine de la garde régalienne —toujours le même et qu'Historia semblait si peu apprécier— lui paraissait être un vrai teigneux, ce qui le rassurait. Inquisiteur, borné, soupçonneux et particulièrement intransigeant, ce personnage extrêmement zélé menait tout ce petit monde à la matraque, et se méfiait, apparemment, de la même faune que lui. Il était satisfait que la jeune femme ait su conserver à ses côtés, en dépit de son manque d'affinités, un homme qui, s'il n'était pas facile à supporter, portait en lui une loyauté assez rigide pour lui faire justice. Cette sagesse l'étonnait encore et, pourtant, il n'aurait pas dû l'être, car il pensait connaître Historia Fritz. En tous cas, il avait bien connu Chrysta Lenz, et il n'avait jamais douté de ses capacités à gouverner. Si cette dernière était à l'abri, cela allégeait un peu son fardeau.

La question de la libération de Manson fut à nouveau abordée, de manière stérile. Ils décidèrent simplement d'un nouvel état-major pour en discuter. Après plusieurs heures de débat stratégiques, des cavaliers messagers furent envoyés à Stohess, Yalkell et Mitras, pour avertir le corps des Brigades Spéciales, le Conseil et la reine, des nouvelles données et du besoin de réunion. Le sort de leur réceptacles se jouait également, car ils étaient leurs armes principales, mais Levi et Hanji savaient combien ils étaient démunis face aux technologies nouvelles et devaient, avant tout, défendre leur cause pour les préserver le plus longtemps possible.

À son retour au manoir —ou plutôt, ce qu'il en restait— Levi eut la désagréable surprise de constater qu'Hiro Fritz était absent et, surtout, qu'Eren semblait particulièrement préoccupé. Ses instincts toujours acérés lui criaient que quelque chose se tramait, et il avisa Bull au sujet du switch manquant à l'appel :

« Vous savez comment il est ! grogna l'autre en haussant les épaules. Hiro n'est pas un soldat, par contre, c'est une vraie tête-de-nœud ! La seule personne à pouvoir l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il lui chante, c'est notre général. Il a dit qu'il allait faire du ménage dans le ciel, un truc comme ça. Tant mieux si ça aide. Faut dire, on a fini par arrêter de s'inquiéter, avec le temps. Sont pas normaux, ces gars-là ! Ça revient en morceaux, mais ça revient quand même, alors…

— Merci », fit sèchement Levi.

Fritz était un électron libre; encore un. C'était loin d'être une surprise, mais les soucis de l'adjudant-chef étaient plus combinés : il se demandait surtout quel était le lien entre l'escapade de l'énergumène de service et la réserve anxieuse de son subordonné suicidaire, qui n'avait, décidément, aucun talent pour dissimuler ses émotions, et dont les bavardages insignifiants avaient trop soudainement cessés au profit d'un comportement gauche et suspicieux.

« Jäger ? » l'appela t'il, alors que celui-ci inspectait la cautérisation sur le moignon d'un estropié.

L'interpellé sursauta et se redressa pour exécuter un salut militaire brouillon.

« Adjudant-chef ?

— Où est l'autre tête de con ?

— Pardon ?

— Je te demande ce qu'il fout. Je sais que tu le sais, et tu sais que je sais que tu le sais. Me prend pas pour une couille. »

Eren afficha un air hébété et bafouilla :

« Que… J'ai pas compris.

— Où est Hiro ?!

— Ah !... Je ne sais pas. »

Levi le pourfendit d'un regard meurtrier :

« Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire ? Tu comprends pas quand je parle ?

— Ben, pas toujours, grimaça le cadet, aussi faussement navré que moqueur.

— Tch, crétin ! Quel sale coup vous préparez ? Je croyais t'avoir dit d'arrêter ce genre de plan et de te confier à moi, bordel ! Est-ce que c'est si compliqué ?

— Et je croyais avoir émis la condition d'avoir plus de crédit dans les décisions à venir ? » se défendit aussitôt le sergent, l'air sombre et rancunier.

Levi referma la bouche, touché. C'était vrai. Il s'en souvenait et, pourtant, personne, pas même lui, n'avait daigné faire interagir Eren dans les péripéties et les réflexions des dernières vingt-quatre heures. Il était bien conscient que, si le jeune homme avait pris les devants, il aurait été l'un des premiers à le rabrouer; d'autant plus que son humeur convalescente le rendait particulièrement intraitable. Il se domina pour refreiner ses pulsions persécutrices et s'avoua son manque de jugement :

« Ouais, t'as raison. Je suis un connard. Pardon de t'avoir…

— Chh ! s'alarma Eren, les yeux ronds d'affolement en se précipitant vers lui.

— Quoi ?! s'emporta encore Levi, agacé d'être interrompu alors qu'il lui faisait la grâce d'une amende honorable inédite à sa personne.

— Vous voulez qu'on soit discrets, mais vous vous excusez en vous insultant vous-même de "connard" ! Là, comme ça ! C'est complètement grillé ! » dégoisa l'autre dans un chuchotement précipité.

Levi haussa les sourcils, surpris par cette réalisation :

« Ben, alors quoi ? Je te traite de "petite merde" et j'me casse ?

— Ça serait plus crédible ! » gloussa Eren en mordant sa lèvre inférieure, la proximité réduite entre eux semblant, tout à coup, jouer sur ses sens.

Levi, stoïque, décroisa les bras et lui répondit de son ton blasé teinté de mécontentement :

« Ok, mais j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais...sale merdeux ! » ajouta t'il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Alors que l'aîné était sur le point de s'éloigné, en ignorant le regard affamé du plus jeune, ils furent congrûment interrompus par l'arrivée de l'indiscipliné fauteur de trouble : Hiro rentra dans les cachots en faisant un chambard digne de lui, mais contourna habilement les questions liées à son expédition grâce à son humour habituel et dispersif.

L'adjudant-chef, contrairement à ses équipiers, ne se satisfit pas de ses détours évasifs mais, la fatigue l'emportant, il finit par rejoindre sa cellule de bonne heure, juste après le souper, et se glissa entre ses draps en espérant dormir plus que les nuits précédentes. Les autres, épuisés, en firent vite de même, et le silence et l'insomnie communautaire les enveloppèrent, dans la noirceur et les déflagrations lointaines.

Au matin, Levi avait réussi à cumuler quelques minces heures de sommeil, et se leva selon les horaires réglementaires malgré son besoin toujours aussi vivace de repos. Il eut la très déplaisante surprise, accompagné par Hanji dans son désappointement, de découvrir que quatre des leurs avaient disparu au petit jour : Fritz, Jäger, Ackerman et Arlelt.

* * *

 **vingt-quatre heures plus tôt :**

Reiner, pâle et usé par le manque de sommeil, sortit de sa tente, les épaules alourdies par le faix de sa conscience qui s'appesantissait chaque matin. Ses yeux bleus et vides survolèrent le camp et la vie déjà grouillante, avec une lassitude qui n'avait rien de physique.

C'était son âme qui soupirait, agonisante.

Il réajusta son brassard et eut l'impression factice, encore, que celui-ci lui dévorait la peau à travers les fibres de sa veste imperméable splittermuster* aux tons lugubres. Ses bottes cloutées s'enfoncèrent dans la boue forestière, élevant, sur ses pas, les odeurs tristes et hivernales de l'humus frais. C'était l'aube, et la base arrière du front, à une quarantaine de kilomètres nord-nord-est de Maria, s'activait déjà, les soldats préparant la collation matinale et les diverses opérations journalières.

Il longea une batterie de chars, suivant l'allée le long des barnums dortoirs et se dirigeant vers l'une des toiles du commandement. Le camp, tout en longueur, s'étalait à couvert des frondaisons d'une clairière étroite, permettant une vue plutôt dégagée au sud, sur un terrain découvert qui les séparait de l'ennemi et empêchait les attaques surprises dans la direction la plus redoutée.

Son esprit était vif, car c'était un matin clair et empli d'une promesse de changement. Son contact avec Eren laissait une trace indélébile sur sa complexion du jour. Il changeait tout et ne changeait rien. Reiner décida simplement qu'il était temps.

* * *

 _ **Splittermuster :**_ _motif de camouflage Wehrmacht._

* * *

Alors qu'il approchait de l'une des tentes, des cris de souffrance sordides lui glacèrent le sang. Il plaignait ce pauvre gosse ramassé lors de leur prise de la côte Est. Un sapeur-télégraphiste, à ce qu'il se disait. Avec une telle fonction, le captif était sûr de passer par tous les supplices avant de pouvoir rendre l'âme. Alors qu'il allait contourner la guitoune pour rejoindre les bancs de la tente de repas, le capitaine Magath émergea de l'antre. Curieux, Reiner s'arrêta et observa l'homme, qui s'allumait une sèche avec nonchalance. Les hurlements avaient cessé.

« Un problème, Braun ? lui demanda l'autre, avec son éternel regard éteint.

— Qu'est-ce que vous lui faites ? Il a parlé ? »

Le capitaine tira sur sa cigarette et recracha une volute laiteuse.

« Il est pas bavard, ce petit con... Mais, ça viendra. »

Reiner fronça les sourcils, se laissant gagner par sa confusion :

« Je peux le voir ? »

L'homme tourna vers lui un regard lourd et inexpressif qui le fit se sentir mal, comme toujours. Theo Magath savait vous sonder, mais l'inverse était impossible.

« Pourquoi pas ? dit-il finalement. Tiens. »

Et il lui tandis quelque chose. Reiner baissa les yeux sur la main contenant un mouchoir blanc et souillé. Avec dégoût et appréhension, il accepta le présent en récoltant l'objet dans sa paume, constatant les traces de sang qui maculaient le tissu et la main du capitaine. L'homme tira encore sur sa gauloise, avant de la jeter négligemment dans un fourré et de le dépasser, en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule :

« Regarde-le bien… »

Le shifter du Cuirassé resta de marbre et laissa l'autre s'éloigner avant d'ouvrir le mouchoir.

Un globe oculaire apparut au cœur du morceau de coton fin, d'une forme parfaitement sphérique et dont les résidus de nerf optique avaient été sectionnés avec une propreté chirurgicale. Reiner serra les mâchoires et fit rouler la chose entre ses doigts tremblants.

Alors, sous la cornée égratignée, il découvrit un iris pur, d'un bleu aussi troublant qu'un pan de banquise immergé.

Vers dix-heures, cependant qu'il aidait un bataillon d'infanterie —sur le retour, et aussitôt relayé— à entretenir et ranger son matériel, Reiner vit le ciel s'obscurcir. Une ombre menaçante les survola rapidement, rasant les cimes des arbres.

« C'est le Marteau d'Arme ! hurla une voix. Il nous a repérés ! »

Le vice-capitaine Braun resta impassible et regarda le camp se transformer en fourmilière.

Le moment était venu.

Le Marteau poussa un rugissement terrible et se jeta entre les troncs, se souciant peu d'abîmer ses ailes noires et irisées. Avec justesse, toutefois, ses pieds monstrueux prirent appui sur un fût, et il se dégagea une voie d'accès vers le sol en poussant assez fort pour déraciner le conifère. Le houppier, en pointe de flèche, bascula vers l'avant et s'écrasa sur l'un des barnums. Reiner se glissa rapidement derrière une autre tente, profitant de la cohue, et il vit le capitaine Magath accourir en houspillant les hommes :

« Tous les cul-de-plombs* à leurs bâtiments ! Allez, bougez-vous ! Si cet imbécile pense pouvoir s'en tirer facilement, il va avoir une mauvaise surprise ! Sortez les mortiers et visez les ailes ! On doit l'empêcher de redécoller ! Et trouvez-moi Braun, il devrait déjà s'être transformé ! Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?! »

* * *

 _ **Cul-de-plomb :**_ _membre d'équipage de char d'assaut._

* * *

Le titan saisit le tronc de sa force colossal et s'en servit pour balayer une partie du camp, sous le feu retentissant des Mauser et MP 40 aux souffles massacreurs. La tente abritant le détenu éborgné fut en partie rasée par l'une des branches. Reiner avisa rapidement la situation : Magath avait rejoint l'équipe d'un Panzer après avoir ordonné qu'on lui mette la main dessus, mais les biffins courant en tous sens, comme les conscrits terrifiés, avaient peu de chance de le repérer.

Il sortit de la remorque derrière laquelle il se cachait, et fonça vers l'avant pour s'engouffrer entre les restes de la toile à demi-effondrée. Il trouva le jeune homme brun, gémissant de douleur, ligoté à une chaise renversée sur le sol. Reiner s'empara d'une pince coupante, dans la servante proche, et sectionna les câbles tranchants qui enserraient son buste au dossier, ainsi que ceux de ses chevilles. Le gosse tourna, vers lui, son œil bleu et agrandi d'horreur. L'autre partie de son visage était indiscernable, masquée par une croûte de sang épais et sombre, tandis que sa paupière tuméfiée recouvrait son orbite vide.

« C'est le moment où jamais, gamin. »

Et il releva vivement, sur ses jambes, l'adolescent d'à peine dix-sept ou dix-huit ans, qui semblait totalement égaré.

Ils sortirent et coururent vers un arbre proche, se courbant sous les détonations des mitrailleuses. Une déflagration plus importante attira l'attention de Reiner : les canons des blindés étaient levés vers le primitif, et l'un d'eux venait de le toucher au flanc. Le titan rugit et riposta en levant un pied vengeur, faisant rouler le char de vingt-trois tonnes sur le dos, alors que celui-ci tirait un nouvel obus depuis son calibre cinquante millimètres. La charge déviée toucha un véhicule léger garé un peu plus loin, atteignant le réservoir et faisant exploser le 4x4 endormi dans un embrasement infernal.

Reiner tira le prisonnier par le bras, l'obligeant à courir à l'abri des arbrisseaux qui bordaient la mince clairière, le long du champ de bataille. Le souffle court, il devança l'autre qui était sur le point de le questionner :

« Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer pourquoi je fais ça. Tu les as vus ?

— Hein ? Qui ?!

— Pas "qui"; "quoi". Les rampes, à l'est. »

L'autre, mal en point, peinait à le suivre et dut ralentir pour tourner la tête et apercevoir, à l'extrémité de la trouée broussailleuse et à flan d'un versant densément boisé, un alignement d'une nature macabre.

« Ce sont des V2…? bégaya le jeune garçon, secoué.

— Avance, mon gars ! » le pressa Reiner.

Ils gravissaient rapidement un adret léger qui menait à sa tente personnelle, légèrement isolée du reste du camp.

« Ils ne les enverront pas sans ordres du maréchal. Et ses ordres transitent forcément par la base principale, au nord de l'île. Une fois lancées, ces bombes sont impossibles à détourner. Mais...j'imagine qu'un petit malin, comme toi, sait de quoi je parle ?

— Avec l'heure exacte de lancement et les coordonnées du point d'impact, répondit le jeune garçon avec un pragmatisme bluffant, on peut, peut-être, trouver un moyen de brouiller le guidage gyroscopique… Pourvu qu'Hiro ne s'assoit pas dessus, cette brute ! grimaça t'il. Mais, pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Qui es-tu ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fout, merde ?! »

Et il s'arrêta, haletant et éperdu. Reiner se tourna dans sa direction et lui attrapa le haut du bras :

« Je suis le shifter du Cuirassé, Reiner Braun. »

L'autre écarquilla son œil valide d'un cyan lumineux. La pierre d'aigue-marine, percée d'une pupille étrécie de crainte et d'interrogation, était si pénétrante que le vice-capitaine sentit un frisson de malaise lui parcourir le corps.

« Pourquoi tu... C'est un piège, c'est ça ? s'alerta soudain le jeune homme en faisant un pas en arrière, méfiant. Je ne parlerai pas. Inutile d'essayer de me tromper en me faisant croire que tu veux m'aider ! »

Il recula encore, déterminé, et Reiner vit, avec angoisse, que Gaby et Falco accouraient dans leur direction, certainement à sa recherche. Il attrapa le môme et le braqua de son Walther. L'autre grogna de douleur, mais l'homme lui ordonna :

« C'est ta seule chance. Si tu ne fuis pas maintenant, c'est foutu pour toi; que je mente ou que je dise la vérité. Il n'y en aura pas d'autre. Tu dois retourner aux murs et les prévenir, alors, viens avec moi. Ils vont nous prendre en chasse, c'est certain, et nos chances de leur échapper sont extrêmement minces… Mais, c'est ta seule option. Si tu veux la tentée, tu la fermes et tu grouilles ton cul ! »

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard, où l'autre l'interrogea avec hébétement, avant qu'un cri de Gaby ne semble, enfin, réveiller ses instincts de survie :

« Reiner ! Qu'est-ce que tu branles ?! On te cherche partout ! »

Le gosse hocha la tête avec une détermination renaissante, et l'autre ajouta dans un murmure menaçant :

« Pas un mot, c'est bien clair ? »

Reiner reprit son souffle et porta son attention sur les deux aspirants qui le rejoignaient, essoufflés. Leurs larges casques bombés —et ridiculement trop grands pour eux— tombaient sur leurs visages enfantins et colériques, rendant leur accoutrement grotesque et digne d'un jeu insouciant, alors qu'il n'en était rien. Les deux enfants, armés jusqu'aux dents et prêts à en découdre, ne semblaient rien voir de l'allure dramatique qu'ils arboraient, et leurs expressions n'exprimaient qu'un entêtement puéril et pathétique.

« Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce tu fous à te balader ?! T'attends quoi pour faire sa fête à l'autre emplumé ?! Et c'est qui, lui ? »

Le vice-capitaine jeta un regard en direction des combats. Le Marteau avait été touché à la tête, mais continuait de garder ses ailes pliées dans son dos pour les protéger. Quelques plumes volaient au sol, mais il parvenait à les préserver suffisamment pour assurer sa retraite. Une partie de sa mâchoire s'était disloquée, sous l'impact d'un tir de mortier, et pendait lamentablement tandis qu'il continuait d'écraser les panzers avec un affaiblissement de plus en plus visible. Les chenillés tournoyaient autour de ses jambes, cherchant à l'attaquer par l'arrière, alors que d'autres tiraient des salves à l'abri du rempart sylvestre. À ce rythme, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

« Nous avons un ordre de mission », se ressaisit Reiner en reprenant sa marche pour atteindre la misérable tente qu'il partageait avec les deux gamins, son flingue toujours contre le crâne du pianiste, le contraignant à avancer devant lui. Gaby et Falco lui emboîtèrent le pas en s'agitant :

« Hein ?! Quoi ?

— Comment ça ?!

— J'ai ordre de partir tout de suite et... Moi aussi, je vous cherchais, justement. Vous venez avec moi, tous les deux. Et on emmène ce mec aussi. On a besoin de lui. »

Les deux gosses le regardèrent, éberlués, alors qu'il cherchait son paquetage sous sa paillasse. Celui-ci était prêt depuis un moment —un très long moment même— et il ne pouvait pas partir sans. Il y avait longtemps que ce plan tournait dans sa tête. La difficulté, désormais, était de convaincre sa jeune cousine de le suivre. S'il avait été seul, il lui aurait suffi de se jeter sous les yeux du Marteau d'Arme. Après son récent contact avec Eren, il était presque sûr que celui-ci l'aurait simplement ramassé avant de se faire la malle. Sauf que Gaby ne l'aurait jamais suivi… Et, finalement, était-il certain que ce fameux contact ne relevait pas de l'hallucination ? Peut-être perdait-il simplement la raison ?

« Maintenant ?! hoqueta la jeune fille. Impossible ! On a besoin de ton titan…

— C'est un ordre du capitaine, dit-il gravement, en enfilant son sac sur ses épaules. Cette mission est prévue de longue date, et il m'assure que l'ordre est maintenu malgré ce bordel.

— Mais…de quoi s'agit-il ? Qu'est-ce qui est plus prioritaire que…

— Tu discutes les ordres, maintenant ? » la rudoya t'il avec sévérité.

Elle rougit, vexée.

Au-dehors, le titan ailé prit son essor et réussi à décoller. Reiner jura intérieurement. Si la diversion prenait déjà fin, ils n'auraient pas le temps de s'éloigner assez avant que Magath n'envoie des hommes à leur recherche. Toutefois, ce n'était pas terminé. La créature ne s'était pas envolée les mains vides et, alors qu'elle revenait les surplomber dans une courbe planante, elle lâcha deux Marder III qui l'avaient férocement esquintée jusque-là. Les engins s'écrasèrent à terre, tels des obus incendiaires, leurs charges et l'essence des moteurs déclenchant une fournaise brûlante et brève, sur une vingtaine de mètres de haut, et dont le souffle leur chauffa les joues malgré la distance.

« Il faut y aller ! » hurla Reiner en se précipitant vers une série de véhicules parqués en contre-bas.

Gaby et Falco le suivirent, toujours sidérés mais incapables de protester, aveuglés par la confiance qu'ils avaient en lui. Des enfants; c'était tout ce qu'ils étaient, malgré les combats et leur familiarité avec la mort. De simples enfants faciles à influencer. Et, peut-être aussi, grâce à cela, faciles à sauver.

Ils embarquèrent à bord d'une voiture bassine*, et Reiner mit le contact avant de faire patiner les roues. Quelques soldats, planqués derrière un Blitz*, s'alarmèrent en les voyant déserter. L'un deux courra même dans les fumées du pot, alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les bois en faisant cracher les vingt-cinq chevaux.

* * *

 _ **Voiture bassine - VW 82 - Volkswagen Kubelwagen :**_ _le 4x4 léger 2nde guerre du IIIème Reich, adapté sur le châssis d'un modèle de série civil bien connu : la Coccinelle._

 _ **Opel blitz :**_ _camion de ravitaillement allemand, à remorque ouverte ou bâchée._

* * *

Gaby lui jeta un regard sévère :

« Tu es sûr qu'on a le droit de se tirer comme ça ? J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

— Ne t'en fais pas. La bleusaille ne sait pas ce qu'on fait, c'est normal qu'ils réagissent comme ça. Notre mission est sous haute discrétion, comme bien souvent en ce qui nous concerne. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais finit par renoncer à son interrogatoire pour s'asseoir plus correctement sur son siège. L'inconnu et Falco étaient profondément silencieux. Le premier était méfiant, et le second atterré, mais suivait malgré tout en refusant de quitter sa protégée et se fiant à ses décisions.

Ils roulèrent, avalant les kilomètres en direction du sud et à couvert de la forêt. Quand ils finirent par en atteindre l'orée, après plusieurs heures, ils abandonnèrent la VW 82 et Reiner prit la forme du Cuirassé, hissant les trois autres sur ses épaules. Gaby, inquiète, ne cessait à nouveau de le questionner, mais il ne daignait plus lui répondre.

Sous le ciel grisonnant de l'après-midi, il entama un long sprint à travers la plaine, sachant pertinemment que leurs poursuivants ne tarderaient plus à les rattraper et que, sous cette forme, il était une cible facilement repérable, mais plus rapide que le véhicule. Tandis qu'il courait en faisant trembler le sol, y laissant des empreintes bien trop ostentatoires, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il n'avait rien prémédité sérieusement, et avait agi sur une impulsion. Il avait vu, dans l'assaut du Marteau, une opportunité providentielle, sentant qu'Eren Jäger était derrière tout cela et pourrait, peut-être, l'aider à exécuter son plan.

Pourtant, ce n'était que folie pure. En effet, il ne parviendrait jamais à atteindre Shiganshina avant que Mahr ne soit sur lui et, même s'il y arrivait, il n'avait aucune chance de pénétrer l'enceinte. Avec de la patience et de la rigueur, il aurait pu établir un plan plus réfléchi et s'infiltrer, en dupant les forces de l'Axe, par l'une des brèches déjà créées, mais c'était sans compter sur l'otage de l'UPL qu'il avait, contre toute attente, décidé de sauver, compromettant ainsi ses propres chances et se retranchant vers une stratégie des plus hasardeuses.

Non, en réalité, ce n'en était même pas une. Ce n'était qu'une fuite improvisée et absurde, qui allait tous les mener à la mort.

Il serra les dents et augmenta la longueur de ses foulées. Il devait croire en Eren. L'autre avait vu au fond de lui, aussi bien que lui-même avait pu sonder son âme. Son ancien camarade des brigades d'entraînement n'avait pas changé, contrairement à lui. Sa foi était toujours aussi inébranlable. Cela avait était succinct, mais suffisant pour que chacun connaisse les intentions de l'autre. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que son ami trahi ne l'avait pas trompé à son tour.

Lorsque la nuit commença à tomber, Reiner était épuisé et n'avait plus la force de maintenir sa transformation. Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'un bosquet pour s'y abriter. Au loin, vers le nord, ils pouvaient entendre le bourdonnement des équipes de recherches aériennes et terrestres, qui avaient suivi les traces des pneus et, ensuite, de ses pas gigantesques. Elles semblaient encore assez éloignées, et les ténèbres commençaient déjà à gêner le pistage. La course reprendrait à l'aube, et les patrouilles les trouveraient aussitôt, c'était sans appel. Ils auraient à peine le temps de sortir des bois que des appareils volants fonderaient sur eux. Reiner en était certain, ils étaient dans l'impasse.

Son regard se porta vers les flammes du feu qu'ils avaient allumé pour se réchauffer. Dans la précipitation, les deux gamins n'avaient pu prendre leurs paquos, et n'avaient rien pour se couvrir ou bivouaquer. Reiner leur donna sa couverture et sa veste, et partagea les maigres portions qu'il avait dans son sac : quelques barres protéinées et de la viande séchée. Cependant, Gaby, qui était restée étonnamment silencieuse, refusa de manger en l'incriminant soudainement :

« À quoi tu joues ? Qu'est-ce qu'on est train de faire ? Tu vas t'expliquer, oui ?! »

Reiner se détourna en tâchant de garder un air impassible :

« Tu le sauras si on arrive à passer les murs.

— Pourquoi on nous pourchasse comme des traîtres ?

— Parce que… C'est peut-être bien ce que nous sommes, en fin de compte. »

Les yeux céruléens s'arrondirent d'effroi :

« Que… Quoi ?! Tu veux dire que tu nous as trahis ? »

Elle se redressa, prise de démence, et pointa, sans préavis, son revolver semi-automatique vers son cousin, ôtant la sécurité avec un regard implacable. Falco, médusé, s'était également relevé sur ses jambes tremblantes, mais le vice-capitaine resta assis sur le sol, le regard vide et triste.

« Pas encore, Gaby. Pas encore. Je voulais... J'aimerais juste vous montrer quelque chose.

— Quoi ?! gronda t'elle. Qu'est-ce que tu veux me montrer ? Qu'est-ce qui vaut la merde dans laquelle tu viens de nous foutre ?!

— Fais-moi confiance encore un peu… Juste un peu, s'il te plait. »

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et la jeune fille, assaillie par la sincérité et le chagrin bouleversant de son mentor, se mit à trembler. Des larmes chaudes roulèrent sur ses joues encore rondes de jeunesse, alors qu'elle baissait son arme, à contrecœur. Falco s'approcha d'elle, et tenta de la réconforter en lui serrant tendrement l'épaule.

« Pourquoi...Reiner... Pourquoi ?

— Comment on va se sortir de là ?! s'alarma son jeune compagnon. Est-ce que tu as perdu l'esprit ? On ne pourra jamais atteindre les murs ! Ils nous cueilleront au matin et, même si on faisait le chemin maintenant, en pleine nuit et au milieu des titans qui rôdent aux abords de l'enceinte, nous n'avons aucun moyen d'entrer ! Comment tu comptais t'y prendre ? Tu es devenu fou ? »

Reiner eut un rire nerveux et sinistre :

« Ouais, c'est sûrement ça ! »

Les deux autres l'étudièrent, effarés, mais il porta son attention sur l'étranger défiguré qui les observait sans broncher :

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » lui demanda t'il soudainement.

L'autre se redressa à peine :

« Duke Barton.

— Je suis désolé, Duke Barton. Tu as dû avoir de l'espoir. Et, maintenant, tu te rends compte que tu es loin d'avoir une chance de t'en tirer. C'est cruel. Je suis désolé. »

L'autre plissa son œil clair :

« Pourquoi avoir agi si inconsidérément ? demanda t'il, inquisiteur, et apparemment capable d'un sang-froid plus mature que ne l'affirmait son physique.

— Car j'ai eu une révélation ! ironisa Reiner sur un ton frôlant la folie, et Gaby émit un nouveau sanglot. Ha ha, le Titan Originel m'a parlé ! Pff... J'entends des voix ! Je suis vraiment un pauvre fou ! Un pauvre fou…

— Eren Jäger ? fit le jeune homme avec un intérêt soudain et tout à fait sérieux. Quand ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? »

Le vice-capitaine se tourna à nouveau vers lui, redevenant grave. Y avait-il un espoir qu'il ne soit pas complétement aliéné et que son contact avec Eren ait un semblant de réalité, en définitive ?

« C'était...hier soir. J'ai cru m'assoupir et je... Je l'ai senti, comme s'il était entré dans ma tête… »

Les mèches longues du brun caressèrent ses sourcils fins, alors qu'il penchait la tête avec un soupir de soulagement ténu :

« Hiro nous trouvera, lâcha t'il.

— Pardon ?

— Je disais, le Marteau va revenir nous chercher. J'en suis sûr. »

Les yeux de Reiner s'écarquillèrent de surprise et d'espérance renaissantes.

« Gaby, s'il te plait, essaye de te calmer, lui intima t'il avec douceur. Aide-moi plutôt à soigner l'œil de Duke et lui faire un bandage propre. »

La petite lui lança un regard meurtrier et lourd de rancune mais, prenant néanmoins leur camarade d'infortune en pitié, elle s'exécuta.

Elle eut beau le harceler de questions et de remontrances acerbes durant leur misérable veillée, le shifter resta taciturne et mystérieux jusqu'à ce qu'elle et son ami ne démissionnent et ne s'abandonnent au sommeil, grelottant contre la terre humide.

Reiner resta éveillé jusqu'aux premières lueurs du jour, terne et spectral. Il y avait bien quelques bourrasques qui agitaient les feuillages, mais il devait admettre que son état de fatigue empirant les choses, il n'avait entendu aucune approche quand une voix masculine et claire s'éleva soudainement dans son dos :

« Fraîche saison pour faire du camping, non ? »

Le capitaine se redressa vivement en braquant son arme de poing sur l'intrus.

C'était un jeune homme de bonne carrure, aux traits fins et malicieux, avec des cheveux blonds d'une incroyable longueur et attachés en hauteur, dont quelques mèches cascadaient sur les devantures ouvertes de son long pardessus de cuir.

« Reiner Braun ? l'interrogea t'il, semblant peu impressionné par le canon pointé sur lui.

— Qui…qui êtes-vous ?

— C'est toi, Hiro ? » grommela la voix ensommeillée de Duke Barton, qui se redressait.

Le nouveau venu regarda son compère avec un sourire chaleureux et sincèrement soulagé :

« Ouais, c'est moi. »

Heureusement, le voyage aérien fut bref, car Reiner supporta mal le vertige et le ballotement houleux de la nacelle, qui lui donnèrent la nausée. Hiro Fritz avait repéré leurs traces de la veille dans les premières heures du matin, grâce à ses yeux qui, s'ils étaient sensationnels de par leur couleur surprenante, se voyaient également pourvus d'une certaine nyctalopie. Il les avait finalement retrouvés avant les quatre Messerschmitt envoyés à leur poursuite. En dépit de la défiance viscérale de Gaby à l'encontre du jeune homme, Reiner était parvenu à faire embarquer tout son petit monde avec assez de rapidité pour que le ciel soit encore calme dans leur sillage. Si Falco semblait totalement émerveillé par le vol, sa petite cousine restait sombre et prostrée, et il était conscient de l'ébranlement qu'elle ressentait. Il venait de perdre sa confiance, après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble. Et, loin de lui en vouloir ou de se mettre en fureur contre lui à grand renfort de cris et de coups, comme il s'y serait attendu, elle semblait perdue, anéantie, et restait silencieuse; comme en prise avec le refus et la déception les plus complets.

La providence fut clémente, et ils atteignirent Stohess sans que les sentinelles de ses ex-compatriotes n'aient le temps de les repérer et de faire décoller des appareils. Le tonnerre quotidien des bombardiers s'éveilla seulement alors qu'Hiro mettait pied à terre, au bas de la paroi intérieure du district. Leur guide les pria, ensuite, de le suivre à travers les rues éboulées et encore endormies, jusqu'à l'ancienne caserne des Brigades Spéciales.

En y parvenant, le dénommé Hiro lui expliqua que les bombardements avaient contraint une grande partie des troupes à suivre le Conseil royal à Yalkel. Les escouades restantes se terraient dans les caves et celliers reliés par des sapes. Mais les souterrains du laboratoire militaire, s'ils étaient gardés, n'avaient pas été réquisitionnés en refuge. Et, bien sûr, deux malheureux soldats faisant le pet ne leur avaient pas causé beaucoup de difficultés pour s'y introduire. Les pauvres étaient certainement bâillonnés au fond d'une cellule en ce moment-même.

L'ancien sous-sol de l'aile scientifique était précisément le lieu que Reiner tentait d'atteindre. Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il touchait au but. Dans un silence absolu, et apeuré pour les deux plus jeunes, ils pénétrèrent dans les décombres et descendirent vers les étages inférieurs, en veillant à ne pas se faire repérer par les patrouilleurs à la licorne, qui erraient aux alentours de la cour. Au bout d'un escalier long et raide, la large porte qui fermait le niveau le plus enterré leur apparut, ouverte. Ils parcoururent un couloir froid et humide. Reiner sentait l'excitation et la peur courir sous sa peau.

Enfin, au détour d'un angle de pilier, il aperçut le bout de sa quête. Il s'arrêta, inspirant profondément.

Là, dans une cellule plus vaste que les autres et derrière une double grille rouillée et suintante, étincelaient, sous les reflets dorés et dansants des torchères, les faces biseautées d'un immense cristal.

Et, devant les barreaux, assis sur un simple tabouret, un homme les attendait. Son ombre se découpait contre les éclats étranges du quartz, immobile et courbée vers l'avant, ses coudes reposant tranquillement sur ses genoux. Les sentant approcher, le gardien releva sur eux un regard profond, d'un vert lumineux et troublant. Tous s'arrêtent pour l'étudier avec curiosité.

Avec un léger sourire, l'homme se redressa pour leur faire face. Il était grand, dépassant presque le vice-capitaine, mais sa carrure était moins trapue, plus élancée. Ses longs cheveux sombres effleuraient ses épaules puissantes, dévoilant sa musculature endurante et son ossature mature. Une barbe naissante couvrait son menton et les bords de sa mâchoire, durcissant ses traits encore affinés de jeunesse. Il croisa les bras sur son torse large, les jambes légèrement écartées, dans une posture décontractée mais, néanmoins, imposante et menaçante. Sa voix grave, au coffre puissant et aiguisé d'intonations dominatrices, s'éleva soudainement, amplifiée par l'écho des lieux :

« Bon retour à Paradis, Reiner Braun.

— Merci, Eren Jäger. »

* * *

Eren ne s'était pas trompé. Il avait vu la détresse de Reiner. Il avait senti son tourment. Alors, il avait fait un choix. Il avait décidé de mettre de côté les griefs qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre; d'oublier les êtres chers que leur querelle leur avait coûtés, d'un camp à l'autre. Si Reiner doutait, lui ne devait pas. Si Reiner avait besoin d'aide pour atteindre la délivrance de son âme torturée, il la lui donnerait.

C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait envoyé Hiro à sa rencontre. Il avait besoin d'être sûr des intentions de son ancien camarade. Le titan avait servi de diversion, laissant au switch du Cuirassé l'opportunité de choisir sa voie, entre les actes ou l'affliction. Il aurait été plus simple que celui-ci accepte de suivre le Marteau d'Arme, mais, d'un autre côté, il était parfaitement logique qu'il ne l'ait pas fait. Les doutes entre eux subsistaient, malgré tout, et Reiner avait dû persuader certains de ses proches de le suivre. Seulement, rien ne l'obligeait à sauver Le Rat et, pour cela, Eren lui était profondément reconnaissant. Sa confiance n'en était que plus affirmée. Quand Hiro, toujours si vif d'esprit, lui avait rapporté l'absence du Cuirassé lors de son assaut, confirmant que celui-ci avait pris la fuite, Eren avait compris que ses espoirs et intuitions avaient bel et bien finit par payer.

Son regard quitta la silhouette du guerrier Mahr, tristement brisée sous le poids de la culpabilité et des incertitudes, pour se poser sur les deux enfants de douze ans qui l'accompagnaient. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent à ceux de la petite brune, et il y lut une lueur de défi sauvage.

« Alors, ce sont les fameux héritiers ? » demanda t'il sans la quitter des yeux.

De sa voix lasse et emplie de chagrin, l'homme lui répondit avec gravité :

« Oui. Je pense qu'ils sont prêts. »

Eren plissa les paupières, mais une voix plus douce et hésitante s'éleva depuis le fond du couloir, faisant pivoter Reiner et les deux aspirants :

« Tu es sûr, Eren ? Ce ne sont que des enfants… »

Armin et Mikasa s'avancèrent dans la lumière mouvante et avare, arborant tous deux des expressions soucieuses. Sa sœur avait les phalanges crispées sur les gâchettes de son équipement, et surveillait Braun en lui jetant sans cesse des œillades assassines.

« C'est vrai qu'ils les prennent au berceau, concéda Hiro. Mais on a plus le temps de chipoter, il me semble ? »

Eren hocha la tête. Alors, la jeune fille sembla soudain sortir de sa torpeur et s'excita, les yeux embués de larmes :

« Reiner ! cria t'elle en agrippant le bras de l'homme désœuvré. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Eren Jäger... Eren Jäger est notre ennemi, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas lui… Non, c'est impossible. Ça ne peut pas être lui ! »

Elle sanglotait en hurlant de désespoir, bouleversée face à la trahison de celui dont elle avait été si proche, assez pour qu'elle le considère comme son propre frère. Eren savait tout cela. Il l'avait vu dans la désolation spirituelle de Reiner Braun. Il avait pourtant veillé à brider la connexion de leurs esprits, se contentant d'en effleurer la surface pour éviter que l'autre n'en découvre trop à son sujet. Seulement, la confusion actuelle du shifter Mahr était telle, que son désarroi et ses causes lui étaient apparus sans même qu'il n'ait besoin de creuser pour les trouver, se jetant sur son âme comme un torrent de harpies hurlantes.

Le plus âgé des Braun s'agenouilla près de sa cadette et prit ses épaules fines entre ses mains vigoureuses :

« Gaby, l'appela t'il. Écoute-moi… »

Elle secoua violemment la tête. Derrière eux, le jeune garçon, blanc comme un linge, semblait pétrifié et retenait, à grande peine, ses propres larmes.

« Il est temps…, annonça Reiner. Il est temps que je te passe le relais. »

Les yeux bleus et vitreux se rouvrirent, et cherchèrent un mensonge qui n'existait pas :

« Non... Non ! Pas maintenant ! Pas ici !

— Si, Gaby. Je suis désolé, tellement désolé… Mais, c'est ce que je peux t'offrir de mieux. »

Son regard se fit plus lointain, et un sourire délicat vint éclairer son visage douloureux :

« J'ai toujours voulu faire de mon mieux pour que ma mère soit fière. Je voulais tant prouver quelque chose à ceux que j'aime... Mais je me trompais. Le mieux que je puisse leur offrir, ce n'est ni la gloire, ni l'honneur, mais la liberté et la vérité. C'est le plus beau cadeau que je puisse leur faire. À toi aussi, je voulais t'offrir quelque chose : je voulais que tu aies la possibilité d'ouvrir les yeux. Quand tu hériteras de mes souvenirs, tu comprendras ma décision.

— Non ! supplia t'elle. Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça ! »

Il la serra contre lui avec force, et elle s'arrima à son cou en gémissant entre ses pleurs :

« Non, non... Je ne serai pas l'un des leurs ! Jamais ! Jamais !

— Tu choisiras, Gaby, tu choisiras..., soupira t'il. En ton âme et conscience. C'est une chance que je n'ai jamais eu et que je regrette. »

Elle sembla enfin se calmer et il s'adressa au garçon :

« Falco, tu vas avoir la chance que tu espérais tant. »

Le gamin lui jeta un regard égaré, et Reiner pointa le cristal scintillant derrière le sergent du Bataillon d'Exploration :

« Eren Jäger est prêt à te confier le titan d'Annie Leonhart. Tu pourras continuer de veiller sur Gaby pour moi ? »

Les yeux du petit blond étaient soudain ronds comme des assiettes, et Eren eut un sourire attendri :

« Le Guetteur t'ira bien, gamin, lui dit-il avec sympathie. Je suis sûr que vous formerez une sacrée équipe, toi et Gaby Braun ! »

Le petit bout de femme le pourfendit d'un regard terrible et venimeux. Il arqua un sourcil, intéressé par ce tempérament tempétueux. La jeune Braun pleurnichait comme une gamine mais, au vu de la situation, cela paraissait plutôt naturel, et il commençait à discerner un caractère raide et entêté sur lequel il pourrait bien se casser les dents. Amusant.

Reiner se releva et lui fit face, une paume dans le dos de chacun de ses aspirants désemparés.

« Eren, déclara t'il avec solennité. Gaby et Falco ne sont pas des armes. Ils sont ma famille. Je te les confie, mais sache qu'ils comptent beaucoup pour moi. »

Le réceptacle de l'Assaillant approuva d'un air grave :

« Alors, ils compteront pour moi aussi. »

Puis, il fit un signe de tête, et ses amis l'aidèrent à pousser la lourde grille le long de son rail grinçant.

« Tu as ce qu'il faut ? » demanda Eren à l'adresse du vice-capitaine. L'autre ôta son sac de ses épaules et le déposa à ses pieds. Hiro s'en saisit et en sortit les deux injections de LCR titanique. Que Reiner ait pu s'en procurer leur faisait gagner un temps précieux, leur épargnant le cambriolage fastidieux des coffres du laboratoire. À condition qu'ils en aient contenus, toutefois. Autrement, ils auraient dû dérober la réserve personnelle d'Hanji, et la mission n'aurait pas été des plus aisées.

« Hiro, appela Eren. Aide-moi à réduire la densité du quartz organique pour qu'on puisse le transporter jusqu'à la surface. »

Le blond, qui semblait de plus en plus intriguer Reiner, s'avança et posa sa main sur la surface lisse et transparente, à travers laquelle le visage endormi d'Annie se dessinait malgré la poussière et les angles saillants. Les deux hommes joignirent leurs mains et Eren posa, à son tour, l'une des siennes sur le cristal.

Il ferma les yeux et laissa Hiro les guider, interagissant, de concert, sur cette matière à l'assemblage si complexe et, pourtant, malléable grâce à leur don. Il avait presque l'impression de sentir les molécules se désassembler; se fragmenter. Le solide devint gazeux et le quartz perdit, en quelques secondes, près de soixante-dix pourcent de sa masse. Il ne restait qu'un cercueil translucide et facile à soulever. L'assemblée les regardait, figée de fascination.

« Que… Comment… ? » bredouilla Reiner.

Eren se sépara vivement du blond, qui en fit autant en évitant de croiser son regard. Leurs respirations dérangées témoignaient de l'effort qu'ils fournissaient pour se concentrer à garder leurs distances.

« Hiro est un Fritz, répondit simplement Eren, au bout de quelques secondes. J'ai appris à utiliser l'Axe grâce et par lui.

— Alors...c'était bien vrai, fit Reiner en s'assombrissant davantage. Vous avez vraiment les moyens d'exploiter les capacités de l'Originel ? »

Personne ne répondit, et Armin tenta de changer de sujet, en se rapprochant d'Annie, l'air époustouflé :

« Dire que le commandant burine ce truc depuis cinq ans ! souffla t'il avec un petit rire triste.

— Dis-moi une chose, Eren, reprit Reiner avec importance. Ce pouvoir, tu comptes l'utiliser ou le détruire ? »

L'intéressé tourna vers lui ses malachites pourfendeuses et éclatantes de franchise sous ses sourcils froncés :

« Les deux. Rien n'a changé, Reiner. Les titans sont toujours mes ennemis. »

Ils hissèrent le bloc longiligne à travers les escaliers en unissant leurs forces, à l'exception du Rat qui maintenait en joue —car la prudence restait mère de sûreté— les enfants préalablement désarmés, en les suivant. Tandis qu'ils regagnaient la surface, Reiner soupira à l'adresse du sergent :

« Tu dis que rien n'a changé, mais…Toi, tu as changé. Et je ne parle pas que de ton physique. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu deviendrais aussi sérieux et autoritaire. »

Eren l'avisa d'un regard en coin, décelant la moquerie légère.

« En fait, répondit-il, je suis toujours le même connard stupide. Mais, après tout ce qu'on a traversé, toi et moi, tu te doutes bien qu'on ne se retrouverait pas en jasant autour d'une pompe à glutte, non ? »

L'autre eut un sourire contrit, presque bienveillant, comme autrefois :

« Non, en effet. Mais c'est bien qu'on ait pu trouver un compromis avant la fin de tout.

— Avant la tienne, tu veux dire, corrigea l'autre. Je veux croire que ton sacrifice peut tout bouleverser. On est en train de redistribuer les cartes, et certains jokers changent de main. Ce n'est pas terminé. Pas encore. »

Reiner le remercia d'un regard à nouveau vivant et entendu.

* * *

 _ **Pompe à glutte :**_ _pompe à bière._

* * *

Ils posèrent le cristal sur le sol pavé de la cour. À partir de là, ils devaient faire vite, avant que les éventuels troufions des Brigades Spéciales ne les repèrent et ne viennent les déranger. Une fois que les titans se transformeraient, néanmoins, il serait trop tard, et même si cela rameutait certainement tout un bataillon, rien ne pourrait plus les contraindre à faire machine-arrière.

Eren, à l'aide d'Hiro, finit de libérer Annie. Il ne chercha pas à atteindre son âme grâce à l'Axe, craignant trop d'y découvrir les raisons de ses actes et d'éprouver de nouveaux remords indigestes et crucifiants. Il avait fait son choix et devait s'y tenir. Quand leur vieille amie ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus ensommeillés, elle rencontra ceux de son ancien compagnon de traîtrise.

« Re…Reiner ? » le reconnut-elle d'une voix éteinte.

Armin hoqueta et fit un pas en avant, mais Eren le retint en lui saisissant le bras.

« Non, c'est fini. L'heure des explications est passée. »

Le petit blond baissa la tête et dissimula son mal derrière sa frange, tremblant sous sa poigne. Eren le lâcha doucement et laissa Mikasa entourer son meilleur ami de sa douceur rare et maternelle. Son attention se reporta sur le vice-capitaine. Celui-ci pleurait tout en souriant :

« C'est terminé, Annie. Ton temps a pris fin. »

Elle ferma les paupières, froide et pâle comme la mort elle-même :

« Je sais. Il y a déjà longtemps que je ne suis plus là. Laisse-moi dormir encore, tu n'aurais jamais dû me réveiller…, murmura-t-elle, ses esprits embourbés dans un état léthargique qui peinait à s'effacer.

— Annie…

— Dis-moi, Reiner ? questionna t'elle avec un éclat soudain de lucidité. Est-ce qu'on a gagné ? »

Il blêmit encore, puis fit un sourire doux avant de la rassurer :

« Toi et moi, Annie, on a gagné. Oui, je suis sûr qu'on a gagné. »

Elle le regarda à nouveau, avec une brume songeuse, et hocha la tête un peu distraitement.

« Falco ? » appela alors Reiner, en terminant de monter la seringue remplie du liquide promettant de changer, à jamais, sa nature. Eren posa une main sur la tête du garçon et l'encouragea :

« Allez, gamin. Il est temps. »

Brusquement, le gosse se plia en avant et vomit le peu que contenait son estomac sur les pointes de ses bottes. À ses côtés, Gaby fit une moue dégoûtée, mais semblait, elle aussi, au plus mal. Eren s'accroupit près de lui :

« Écoute, lui dit-il. J'imagine bien ce que tu ressens mais, si ça peut t'aider et même si c'est un peu lâche de voir les choses ainsi, sache que tu ne t'en souviendras pas. Tu ne garderas aucun souvenir de ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire. Car ce ne sera pas toi. »

Ses yeux scrutèrent également Gaby, qui l'écoutait attentivement.

« Ce ne sera pas vous. Pas vous qui commettrez cet acte ignoble, et vous n'en garderez aucune trace. Soyez sereins. Vous reviendrez, avec vos titans. Mais, dans l'interlude, vous n'existerez plus. »

Et il poussa le jeune garçon dépité en avant :

« À toute à l'heure, Falco Gleis ! Et bon voyage. »

* * *

Levi regarda la pendule, poussiéreuse et accrochée de travers, au-dessus des casiers métalliques encombrants les murs, près des escaliers. Hanji était rentrée depuis deux heures, tout comme les différentes équipes de recherche; toutes bredouilles. Il était presque cinq heures de l'après-midi, et personne n'avait la moindre idée d'où pouvait bien se trouver la joyeuse bande de branquignoles en divagation, dont deux étaient potentiellement —même totalement— des prises stratégiques pour l'ennemi. Levi, le bras toujours coincé dans une écharpe de maintien, et se déplaçant en claudiquant sur sa béquille comme un vieillard grincheux, dévisageait tous ceux qui entraient et sortaient de l'abri souterrain avec une hargne déstabilisante. C'était peut-être pour cette raison que la totalité des soldats valides avaient fini par déserter les lieux, et s'occupaient activement à l'extérieur entre chaque arrêt des bombardements. Lui était prisonnier des cachots tant que personne n'était disponible pour l'aider à monter les escaliers. Hanji s'opposait à ses sorties, prétextant qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de jouer les infirmières et que, en cas d'attaque, Levi serait incapable de se mettre à l'abri rapidement.

En d'autres termes, on le laissait moisir dans ce clapier puant car il était assez handicapé pour être devenu un poids. Il devait prendre sur lui, et il s'y employait avec une patience mécanique dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable. Malheureusement, il avait quand même fallu que ces quatre crétins décident d'une fugue inopinée, à un moment si judicieux pour gripper les engrenages de son self-control fonctionnant encore si bien, jusqu'ici, malgré la surchauffe.

Soudain, des vibrations agitèrent le mur contre lequel il s'était adossé. Les arrosages infernaux reprenaient et ne tarderaient pas à se rapprocher. Le vacarme des soldats rejoignant le sous-sol envahit les degrés. La lourde porte de bois et de métal corrodé s'ouvrit, et la piétaille entra en faisant son raffut habituel. Sur leurs pas arrivèrent Hanji et Blackbull, qui discutaient avec inquiétude :

« Il fait nuit de bonne heure, à cette saison. C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. On enverra de nouvelles patrouilles demain. De toute façon, ces imbéciles ne sont sûrement pas perdus ! Ils devaient avoir une idée derrière la tête…

— Si le général Manson était là ! s'insurgeait l'homme de sa voix grondante. Je peux vous dire que ce petit con d'Hiro n'aurait pas été bien loin ! S'il savait que cet abruti nous a encore dropés, il lui passerait une de ces soufflantes ! Evidemment, les sauceback* prennent pas avec ce gu-gus, mais vous pouvez être certaine que quand il s'agit de lui, notre général sait faire preuve d'imagination…

— Justement ! s'alarma Hanji. Vous ne pensez pas qu'ils auraient pu tenter quelque chose pour le retrouver ? »

* * *

 _ **Sauceback :**_ _corvée punitive._

* * *

Les yeux de Bull s'agrandirent, lui conférant un air passablement benêt :

« Euh... Très franchement, je ne crois pas, baragouina t'il. Hiro est une peau de vache, mais il a quand même quelques neurones intacts. Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait tenté quelque chose d'aussi stupide.

— Espérons-le, soupira t'elle, fatiguée, tandis que Levi se rapprochait d'eux.

— Eh ben, l'adjudant buveur d'eau chaude ?! se gaussa Bull. Vous n'vous emmerdez pas trop ? Les journées doivent être longues, pas vrai ? »

Levi lui jeta un regard noir et l'autre partit d'un rire gras. De toute évidence, l'homme cherchait à se détendre et se moquait éperdument du cynisme —pourtant si réputé— de l'autre. Une nouvelle explosion, plus proche, résonna dans l'espace confiné. Levi était sur le point d'exiger plus de détails quant aux endroits qu'ils avaient vérifiés, quand la voix de Jean Kirschtein claironna depuis l'escalier :

« Ils sont là ! »

Il y eut un moment de flottement silencieux, durant lequel chacun chercha intérieurement à quoi le caporal faisait allusion et à qui il s'adressait. Puis, il entendit le jeune homme ajouter, sur un ton plus bas qui se rapprochait du palier :

« Vous faites vraiment chier, les mecs ! On vous a cherchés toute la journée ! »

Une voix aux notes amusées et rieuses lui répondit :

« C'est vraiment touchant, mais fallait pas tant vous inquiéter ! »

Levi frémit de colère mêlée d'apaisement en réalisant qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'Hiro Fritz. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'avancer vers la porte que le caporal, furibond, faisait irruption dans les cachots, suivi d'Armin et Mikasa. Le jeune sergent était rouge de honte, mais la jeune femme semblait totalement se moquer des regards accusateurs que leur jetait l'assistance. Hanji n'attendit pas que l'équipe soit complète avant d'entamer sa remontrance, révoltée et déçue de leur attitude :

« Nom de Dieu, où étiez-vous ?! Vous vous rendez-compte du désordre provoqué par votre disparition ou vous êtes totalement irresponsables ?! J'exige des explications, et je vous jure que vous allez vous souvenir de la sanction ! Même les secondes classes ont plus de discipline que vous ! Moi qui pensais que vôtre maturité était supérieure aux autres, sergent Arlelt… Vous me decevez énormément ! »

L'autre avait déjà entrouvert la bouche plusieurs fois pour se défendre, mais c'était sans compter sur le commandant qui, libre d'exprimer enfin son anxiété et son soulagement, ne semblait pas prête à le laisser en placer une, les noyant sous un flot frénétique de poule couveuse :

« En plus, Hiro et Eren sont censés être sous protection ! Vous êtes inconscients ou quoi ?! D'ailleurs, où est-il, celui-là ? Où est Eren ?

— Je suis vraiment navré, commandant..., entama Eren en entrant à son tour, la mine coupable. Mais, en fait, nous… »

Le cœur de Levi avait tressauté, il l'avait senti. L'inquiétude desserra l'étau sur sa gorge, mais la colère, elle, ne fit que devenir plus vive.

« Vous quoi ?! s'écria t'elle. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui peut justifier un comportement pareil ?! »

Le Rat apparut soudainement, sur les pas d'Eren, et tous se turent en le reconnaissant. Un bandeau ensanglanté, certainement découpé dans une manche de chemise, entourait son visage, couvrant l'espace où aurait dû se trouver l'œil droit. Blackbull se rua vers lui, à la grande surprise de chacun :

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?! larmoya la montagne de muscles en le regardant avec une compassion teintée d'horreur.

— Ça va, grimaça l'autre, visiblement gêné d'attirer l'attention. C'est moche, mais ça va… »

L'autre, pris d'un élan paternel incongru, lui colla brutalement la tête contre ses pectoraux immenses et bombés, en reniflant de colère :

« T'inquiète pas, gamin ! On va les crever, ces fils de pute ! On va les crever ! Quand Vass va voir ça, elle va devenir dingue, la pauvre… Va falloir que je prépare le terrain, déballait le géant, alarmé, en le serrant contre lui.

— Arrêtes ! Ça va, je te dis ! gémit le plus jeune contre sa veste. Bull, merde, tu m'étouffes ! »

Hanji sourit un peu stupidement, puis sembla se reprendre et se tourna vers ses soldats avec un air à nouveau sévère :

« Ne me dîtes pas que vous êtes allés secourir Duke Barton, seuls et dans le dos de la hiérarchie ? Non, ce n'est pas vrai, hein ?! Vous n'auriez pas osé ?! gueula t'elle, presque démente.

— Mais non, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça s'est passé ! C'est un concours de circonstances…, plaida Arlelt d'une voix faible.

— Un concours de circonstances ? Un concours de circonstances !? Trouve quelque chose de mieux !

— Laissez-moi vous… »

Tandis qu'elle continuait de les houspiller vertement, Levi chercha le regard d'Eren et le trouva bien vite. Seulement, son angoisse devait transparaître dans le sien sans qu'il ne puisse la faire taire, car les jades du sergent, embarrassés, semblaient implorer muettement son pardon. Levi ouvrit les lèvres pour couper sa collègue et leur laisser la possibilité de s'exprimer, mais Hiro entra à son tour, accompagné de deux gosses aux visages fermés et méfiants. Hanji se tut brutalement avant de questionner :

« Des enfants ? Ici ? Qu'est-ce que vous me faîtes, aujourd'hui ?! Et dire que c'est moi qu'on traite de phénomène loufoque les trois quart du temps ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend d'amener des gosses dans un QG militaire ?! »

Eren se plaça entre les deux gamins en leur jetant des sourires chaleureux et réconfortants. Puis, il posa ses mains sur leurs épaules dans un geste protecteur, avant de déclarer :

« Voici le Cuirassé et le Guetteur. »

Un froid s'abattit sur les cachots. Le silence, d'abord lourd, fut vite parcouru de murmures et de chuchotis, alors que tout le commandement dévisageait Eren avec une stupeur et une confusion inédite.

« Pa-pardon ? bégaya Hanji, s'étranglant presque d'ahurissement.

— Je m'appelle Falco Gleis ! s'époumona le garçon blond, avec une nervosité palpable mais qu'il tâchait de cacher sous sa fierté. Je suis le shifter du Guetteur.

— Le Guetteur..., répéta Hanji, qui commençait à rassembler ses esprits tout en ajustant ses lunettes. Tu veux dire "le Titan Féminin", c'est bien ça ? Celui de Leonhart ? »

Le morveux hocha fermement la tête, la défiant en tentant puérilement de lui prouver sa bravoure.

Levi baissa les yeux sur la fillette. Celle-ci le sentit, et ancra ses deux saphirs revanchards au fond de ses prunelles d'argent glacées, sans même ciller un instant. Sous les sourcils bruns et fléchis de bravade impétueuse, il put lire une détermination et une vindicte qui étaient peu communes, et qui le subjuguèrent. Il reconnut, en lui, la même excitation que cette flamme, dans un autre regard, lui avait insufflé bien des années plus tôt, pour la première fois : lors de sa rencontre avec Eren Jäger. Au premier coup d'œil, ce n'était qu'une gamine, mais cette expression-là ne pouvait le tromper. Il n'avait pas un enfant sous les yeux, mais, bel et bien, un va-t-en-guerre des plus combatifs.

« Et toi ? lui demanda t'il soudain. Tu es qui, morveuse ? »

La gosse se redressa fièrement et les toisa tous. Les doigts d'Eren se resserrèrent imperceptiblement sur son épaule frêle, comme pour lui témoigner son soutien.

Alors, sa voix fluette et juvénile s'éleva avec une gravité des plus saisissantes :

« Je suis la rédemption de Reiner Braun. »

* * *

 **Note :** _Alors, certains auront peut-être remarqué que la carte du monde d'SNK était notre propre planisphère inversé ? Perso, je suis une nouille et je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement._

 _Mais je me demande si on doit la considérer comme telle où s'il s'agit d'une simple licence stylistique de l'auteur pour accentuer ses métaphores…Car, si je commence à prendre en compte la géographie réelle de notre chère planète, c'est plus du tout la même limonade, et je vais m'enliser dans un foutoir de plus en plus tiré par les cheveux ! Du coup, on renverse tout le monde, au Sud, c'est le pôle, et à l'Ouest, l'Afrique, d'où vient Mahr apparemment. Paradis, c'est Madagascar, ce qui pourrait presque être correct mais, c'est là qu'on sent que, soit leurs boussoles sont complètement détraquées, soit c'est vraiment un clin d'œil d'Isayama. Car, même si cette île grouille d'une multitude de biotopes différents, le paysage et le climat ont l'air de coïncider assez mal (ex : neige, séquoias géants ou dieu sait ce que sait…) En définitive, ça ressemblerait plus à notre bonne vielle île du soleil levant. C'est vrai aussi que l'effet miroir entre le japon et Madagascar est, là encore, judicieusement souligné et bien trouvé…_

 **Générique : Seasons In The Sun - Terry Jacks -1973** (En l'honneur de Reiner, évidemment)

 _Adieu à toi, mon ami de confiance._

 _On se connait depuis qu'on a neuf ou dix ans._

 _Ensemble, nous avons escaladé les collines et les arbres,_

 _Appris l'amour et l'alphabet,_

 _Écorché nos cœurs et écorché nos genoux._

 _Adieu mon ami, c'est difficile de mourir_

 _Quand tous les oiseaux chantent dans le ciel,_

 _Maintenant que le printemps est dans l'air,_

 _Que les jolies filles sont partout..._

 _Pense à moi et je serai là._

 _On a eu de la joie, on a eu du plaisir,_

 _On a eu des saisons ensoleillées,_

 _Mais les collines que nous gravissions_

 _N'étaient que des saisons hors du temps._

 _Adieu Papa, s'il te plait, prie pour moi._

 _J'étais le mouton noir de la famille._

 _Tu as essayé de m'apprendre à distinguer le bien du mal._

 _Trop de vin et trop de chansons,_

 _Je me demande comment j'aurai vieilli..._

 _Adieu Papa, c'est difficile de mourir_

 _Quand tous les oiseaux chantent dans le ciel,_

 _Maintenant que le printemps est dans l'air,_

 _Que les petits enfants sont partout..._

 _Quand tu les regarderas, je serai là._

 _On a eu de la joie, on a eu du plaisir,_

 _On a eu des saisons ensoleillées,_

 _Mais le vin et la chanson_

 _Ne sont que des saisons enfuies._

 _Adieu, Michelle, ma petite._

 _Tu m'as donné de l'amour et m'as aidé à trouver le soleil,_

 _Et, chaque fois que je me sentais abattu,_

 _Tu venais toujours me voir..._

 _Et tu me remettais les pieds sur terre._

 _Adieu, Michelle, c'est difficile de mourir_

 _Quand tous les oiseaux chantent dans le ciel,_

 _Maintenant que le printemps est dans l'air,_

 _Avec des fleurs partout._

 _On a eu de la joie, on a eu du plaisir,_

 _On a eu des saisons ensoleillées,_

 _Mais les seules étoiles que l'on pouvait atteindre_

 _N'étaient que des étoiles de mer sur la plage._

 _On a eu de la joie, on a eu du plaisir,_

 _On a eu des saisons ensoleillées,_

 _Mais le vin et la chanson_

 _Ne sont que des saisons enfuies._

 _On a eu de la joie, on a eu du plaisir,_

 _On a eu des saisons ensoleillées,_

 _Mais les collines que nous gravissions_

 _N'étaient que des saisons hors du temps._


	16. Le supplice de Prométhée

**Le Supplice de Prométhée.**

La première semaine qui suivie l'arrivée d'Eren et Levi fut intense en élucubrations et planifications. Le retour du Rat, notamment, modifia un certain nombre de variables, et leur permit une meilleure approche de la situation avec, malheureusement, son lot de mauvaises nouvelles. Celui-ci fut présent lors du conseil de guerre qui eut lieu dans la foulée, tout comme Eren, cette fois, ainsi que tous les primordiaux détenus par Paradis. Gaby et Falco, néanmoins, furent accueillis avec une certaine méfiance de la part du haut-commandement militaire. Cependant, Chrysta, comme il fallait s'y attendre, loua l'initiative semaine qui suivie le du sergent indiscipliné —et surtout ses instincts qui avaient permis de récupérer les deux jeunes réceptacles— avec une majesté grandiloquente qui embarrassa quelque peu l'intéressé, même s'il était bien conscient que la messe gratifiante, qu'elle lui servit publiquement, avait pour fin d'appuyer son jugement et d'inciter ses pairs à réaliser combien les décisions du jeune homme pouvaient se montrer décisives et rémunératrices. Au grand dam de ses supérieurs, par ailleurs, qui sermonnèrent leur ancienne recrue anoblie —trop, même, pour qu'ils puissent encore la faire taire— de simples et pesants regards, irrités de la voir faire, ainsi, l'éloge d'un de leurs soldats en dépit de son insubordination. Si la reine n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, le lui rappelez en aurait été une grave pour quiconque aurait osé.

Bien sûr, Hanji et Levi, avec efficience, ne s'étaient pas montrés trop sentencieux envers Eren et ses mutins camarades, se contentant de laisser planer sur eux leur déception formelle. Du moins, en ce qui en était du commandant. Il fallait bien admettre que, de son côté, Levi nourrissait des ressentiments bien plus personnels, et presque exclusivement dédiés au jeune switch de l'Assaillant. Pour le jeune homme, il ne s'agissait pas seulement de reproches d'envergure disciplinaire. L'attitude réservée de l'autre à son égard, qui lui faisait l'impression d'être devenu invisible à ses yeux malgré le blâme conventionnel qu'il avait déjà dû essuyer, ne lui révélait qu'une chose : Levi faisait la gueule.

C'était un fait, cet homme aussi était capable de rancune sentimentale; et le sergent, au vu de la gravité de la situation, s'en amusait presque. Il avait fini par abandonner son plaidoyer, préférant attendre que l'orage se dissipe. Après tout, Levi était d'une nature peu capricieuse, en règle générale, et son calme renommé, tout comme son tempérament pragmatique hors du commun, referaient vite surface, lui laissant une ouverture pour démolir, à nouveau, ses fortifications affectives. Non pas qu'Eren ait acquis, providentiellement, une patience dont il était dépourvu jusqu'ici, mais, pour l'heure, ils avaient tant de choses à étudier qu'il lui restait bien peu de temps à consacrer aux rapports galants —quoique le terme fut mal choisi en parlant de l'adjudant-chef— que les deux hommes entretenaient jusque-là.

En effet, il devait veiller sur leurs nouvelles recrues, qui avaient subi un choc psychologique suffisamment terrible pour avoir besoin d'une surveillance et d'un soutien constant. Heureusement, Eren avait pu compter sur ses anciens compagnons de la 104ème qui, avec un dévouement immédiatement empreint de sympathie, avaient pris les gosses sous leurs ailes. Sasha se montrait, contre toute attente, particulièrement maternelle et complice envers Gaby, et l'alchimie entre elles, à laquelle Eren n'aurait cru quant au caractère débrouillard et fier de la fillette, opérait plutôt bien. Il y avait des bas et des hauts, évidemment. Il comprenait la jeune fille mieux que personne. Désormais, Gaby vivait avec une vision distordue du monde qu'elle avait toujours connu, filtrée à travers les souvenirs de Reiner, mais ce n'était pas son seul fardeau. Elle avait perdu celui qu'elle aimait comme son frère; le dévorant comme une bête. Eren connaissait ce mal. Il savait ce que cela impliquait de vivre avec. Il n'oubliait jamais son propre père.

Reiner avait mené Falco au-devant d'Annie et lui avait fait l'injection avec une bravoure qu'Eren ne pouvait que lui reconnaître, car il savait combien l'homme aimait profondément ces deux gosses. Seulement, ces derniers étaient formatés depuis bien trop longtemps, et le vice-capitaine aurait eu bien du mal à les sauver d'une manière différente. Son choix, lourd de sacrifices, visait certainement à éviter le pire à sa jeune protégée, car il savait qu'une fois en possession de sa mémoire, la petite serait bien trop inexpérimentée pour combattre son indécision ou, pire, échapper à Mahr si elle tentait de se rebeller. Il n'avait pu les épargner, mais leur avait fait le cadeau d'une voie toute tracée, sur laquelle ils pourraient courir sans les entraves que lui-même avait dû traîner derrière lui, dans les méandres de ses choix hasardeux et souvent malavisés. Les deux enfants semblaient l'avoir compris, mais il était encore tôt pour leur laisser plus de liberté.

Durant le conseil, Duke avertit l'ensemble des décideurs de la menace latente d'un nouveau type de bombe ayant la capacité de détruire, à elles-seules, tout un quartier ou une grosse portion de mur. Ce type de missile-fusée, propulsé depuis le sol de la base avancée, pouvait s'élever à quatre-vingt-mille mètres d'altitude pour atteindre une cible à plus de trois-cent kilomètres. Selon les paramètres de sa trajectoire balistique, le monstre pourrait facilement atteindre Rose et, à condition que ses rampes de lancement soient déplacées à l'intérieur de Maria, cet arsenal terrifiant serait à même de toucher n'importe quel district de la seconde et troisième enceinte, répandant la terreur et la désolation. Si les titans ne se montraient toujours pas, cela devait en être la raison. Avec cette puissance de feu, l'ennemi pouvait aisément faire tomber les deux derniers remparts et conserver ses shifters pour l'assaut final et terrien, qui viserait à assouvir les derniers retranchements. D'ici là, il ferait progresser ses forces jusqu'à épuisement des troupes de Paradis. Et le drame était les captures de soldats et de civils, qui devenaient, entre les mains adverses, de la chair à titan, se retournant contre eux et les harcelant toujours plus.

À son retour, Duke Barton avait été accueilli comme le messie par ses quelques camarades du régiment du Génie, ainsi que son lieutenant. Grâce à lui et ses doigts experts, les postes de communication seraient vite réhabilités. Le Rat n'était pas une figure d'autorité parmi eux, mais il avait une réputation indiscutable. Pour ses contemporains, le gosse était un véritable crack, ce qui lui valait un respect sans appel, même des plus anciens de sa classe divisionnaire. Personne ne doutait que tous les appareils, sur lesquels les ingénieurs s'esquintaient depuis des jours, seraient remis en état en quelques heures à peine. Et ce fut également le jeune phénomène qui solutionna l'épineux problème des V2.

Techniquement, leurs systèmes de guidage par centrale inertielle* ne permettaient aucun brouillage. Leur seule chance reposait sur l'explosion des missiles en vol, ce qui était bien plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait. Ils ne disposeraient, lors du lancement, que de quelques secondes pour faire intervenir leurs chasseurs, car ces derniers ne pouvaient dépasser les quinze-milles mètres d'altitude. Une fois ce plafond atteint, les bombes seraient intouchables jusqu'à leur chute, qui pouvait être plus ou moins aléatoire car les trajectoires, en fonction des écarts gravitationnels, manquaient de fiabilité. Si les pilotes parvenaient à les intercepter dans le laps de temps imparti, ils devraient les asthmater aux charges antibalistiques*. Là encore, cela exigerait de la rigueur, car ce type d'ogive frôlait la rupture de stock. Les chances de réussite étaient minces et reposaient, entre autre, sur l'accord de Martins, mais avant tout, sur la surveillance exacerbée des communications ennemies pour être informé des ordres de lancement.

Le général de brigade avait blêmi, acculé. Cette nouvelle menace révisait nombre de ces plans, et le contraignait à cesser de faire l'autruche. Mais l'alarme générale était telle, qu'il donna son accord sans trop de pourparlers.

* * *

 _ **Centrale inertielle :**_ _ou « à inertie », est un équipement fourni à un objet mobile permettant que ses données directionnelles ne soient pas altérées par son environnement. Les instruments de navigation sont fixés à une plateforme interne et mouvante, de façon à isoler la masse gravitationnelle de la masse inertielle. Les capteurs sont insensibles aux accélérations, onde de choc ou brouillage, car ils sont d'une simplicité basique, et mesurent seulement des données précises de vitesse, roulis, tangage, cap et position, d'un objet en mouvement tandis qu'eux-mêmes sont « fixes ». De nos jours, les avions sont toujours équipés de ce matériel, en plus du guidage satellite (GPS) car il reste le plus sûr._

 _ **Antibalistique :**_ _comme son nom l'indique, missile visant à intercepter un autre missile ou une roquette._

* * *

En rentrant au QG, en voiture attelée, Eren écouta Levi pester contre Duke, lui signifiant qu'il manquait de jugeote pour avoir si facilement dévoilé les aspects techniques de son plan devant pareil tapis de focus suspects. L'autre se mordit la lèvre inférieure, réalisant sa bourde, mais Eren prit sa défense en arguant que, si le jeune n'avait pas été plus précis, on ne lui aurait accordé aucun crédit. Hanji, de son côté, tentait de se montrer plus optimiste en tablant sur le fait que Mahr, renseignée sur leur possibilité d'enrayer l'attaque, ne décide d'y renoncer. Il était inutile de préciser que Levi pensait l'exact contraire. Cependant, alors qu'ils survolaient, encore une fois, les noms de ceux envers lesquels ils nourrissaient des soupçons de trahison, Gaby s'anima soudain :

« Naile Dock ? répéta t'elle à la suite du commandant.

— C'est le commandant suprême des Brigades Spéciales. Le général de division, si tu préfères, lui répondit la brune.

— J'ai déjà entendu ce nom », lâcha la jeune fille avec un sérieux empli de convictions féroces.

Tous la regardèrent, incrédules.

« Je veux dire, Reiner savait… Plus ou moins.

— Quoi ? Il fait partie du réseau ? » demanda Eren.

Elle hocha gravement la tête :

« Je sais qu'il communiquait avec l'état-major de l'Axe. »

Un silence lourd s'abattit sur l'intérieur du carrosse, cahoté sur les pavés humides. Levi et Hanji échangèrent un regard entendu avant que celle-ci ne tranche :

« Je vais m'occuper de ça. »

La deuxième semaine, une forme de quotidien s'était installé, et certainement des plus sombres qu'Eren avait jamais connu. Lui et les autres primitifs passaient leurs journées à consolider les lignes défensives et faire reculer la bazane ennemie. Chaque jour, Hiro les déposaient à des places stratégiques, principalement au nord, tandis que lui-même s'occupait de défendre le ciel. La tâche n'était pas aisée, cependant, car les bombes guidées, larguées par les chasseurs Mahr, visaient leurs nuques et faisaient des dégâts désastreux sur leur corps de chair et d'os.

Gaby et Falco, grâce à leur entrainement, avaient maîtrisé leurs titans en un temps record, et purent être envoyés au front après seulement deux ou trois tests. Ils étaient déjà aptes à maintenir leurs transformations plus de six heures d'affilées, ce qui était un véritable exploit quant à leur condition physique si juvénile.

Gaby, en particulier, était une véritable teigne. Ses effusions, pendant les combats, étaient dignes d'un patriotisme spectaculaire et, pourtant, encore fœtal, il ne fallait pas l'oublier. Eren, la première fois qu'il l'avait vue à l'œuvre, en avait perdu ses moyens, presque apeuré par tant de vindicte et de résolution. Mais la gamine semblait avoir décidé de croire en quelque chose et de s'y tenir, avec une opiniâtreté qu'il ne pouvait que saluer. Il ne connaissait pas la nature de l'héritage laissé par Reiner, mais nul doute que celui-ci devait être des plus convaincants. Sur le champ de bataille, la petite guerrière semblait transcendée par la hargne et la combativité, à tel point qu'elle en devenait effrayante, même pour lui. Il s'y fit rapidement, néanmoins, comme le reste de ses équipiers, et la môme eut vite son lot de surnoms et de brimades chaleureuses assurant sa place dans leurs rangs.

À l'instar de Falco qui, plus timide, était joyeusement chahuté pour le pousser à se monter plus hardi. Il parlait peu mais, comme l'avait justement prévu Reiner, il était capable de n'importe quoi pour protéger sa jeune camarade. Eren ne savait rien de leur enfance à Revelio, mais ce garçon lui rappelait Mikasa. Si Eren craignait que les souvenirs d'Annie soient d'un ordre différent et ne le perturbent, sa détermination à suivre Gaby était, elle, inébranlable.

De leurs côté, Hanji, Levi et Pixis, avec l'aide de Vass et Blackbull, conspiraient pour faire tomber Dock. Ce n'était pas chose facile que d'arrêter un personnage si important pour une faction qui manquait encore d'ascendant et disposait de peu de preuves, pour ne pas dire aucune. Mais, s'appuyant sur les agissements et l'exemple de feu Erwin Smith, ils élaborèrent une série de plans, comptant sur l'appui de Chrysta pour faire pencher la balance en leur faveur.

Enfin, Le Rat avait rétabli les communications avec le continent, et pouvait de nouveau échanger avec la Centrale, et même, avec l'Amiral Ford. Il avait été assez malin pour joindre le cabinet direct du chef d'état-major, le général Butler, qui représentait le grade suprême auquel Manson tentait, d'après les rumeurs, de postuler. L'homme âgé approchait de la retraite et comptait visiblement sur le général disparu pour lui succéder. Cette contradiction dans ses plans lui coûtait, et Duke le savait pertinemment. Le jeune homme sut faire preuve d'un tact fructueux lors de ses divers entretiens, qu'ils soient de nature télégraphique ou directement téléphonique. Il obtenu assez d'informations pour savoir que, depuis la disparition de Pit Manson, un éclatement du pouvoir avait semé le désordre parmi les chefs d'Etats alliés et les généraux de corps. Il y avait, bien sûr, ceux qui lui restaient loyaux et cherchaient à mener son plan à exécution, et ceux qui cherchaient à renverser le pouvoir pour s'octroyer plus de galon. La situation était complexe, et Le Rat s'employa à lui trouver une échappatoire tout en supervisant la progression technique du programme de détournement aérien.

La troisième semaine fut une désillusion. Alors que Wallace Ford avait tenté une attaque de la base majeure, établie sur les côtes nord, sa frappe fut interceptée par quatre U-boot*, et deux dreadnoughts disparurent dans les abysses en emportant leurs équipages.

Le Nord était fermement gardé. C'était là-bas que débarquaient les troupes de l'Axe; et l'Amiral finit par abandonner l'idée d'une percée dans le chenal ou sur l'axe de navigation reliant le continent, bien trop surveillés. Les destroyers, croiseurs lourds et torpilleurs de l'ennemi, étaient des sentinelles terribles, sillonnant les flots tel un essaim. Et, sous la houle, les mines marines, déposées par les mouilleurs, formaient des écueils mortels pour leurs bâtiments, sous-marins ou de surface.

* * *

 _ **U-boot :**_ _sous-marin (de la marine allemande)._

* * *

Les forces de Mahr, toujours plus subversives, ne cessaient de gonfler, tandis que les leurs diminuaient de façon alarmante. Devant la menace de plus en plus insurmontable, les primitifs de Paradis commençaient à perdre pied. Hiro rentrait de plus en plus tard, dans des états de plus en plus inquiétants. Une fois, la nuit ne suffit pas à ce qu'il récupère entièrement, et sa transformation du lendemain était trop catastrophique pour qu'il puisse s'envoler. La plupart du temps, il tirait sur la corde, reprenant le ciel dès que ses ailes en étaient capables, et Eren, comme Bull et Le Rat, faisaient partie des plus anxieux en le voyant faire, mais il fallait reconnaître qu'ils n'avaient d'autres choix que de le laisser opérer. Malgré les ordres de Manson les concernant tous deux et leur sécurité, ils étaient désormais les forces défensives les plus puissantes dont disposaient les insulaires. Evidemment, le jeune sergent ne se posait aucune question, et fonçait au front chaque matin avec acharnement, jusqu'à ce que, un soir, un nouveau revers ne les afflige davantage.

Gaby, en équipe avec Armin, ce jour-là, ramena son ami d'enfance dans un état si épouvantable que Levi et Hanji décidèrent de prendre des mesures radicales. Un obus justement placé avait touché le Colossal en haut du trapèze gauche, et tout ce qu'il restait de son réceptacle était la tête et le départ du tronc, ainsi que son bras droit. Aucun d'eux, hormis Hiro, n'arrivait à croire en sa survie. Pourtant, il vécut. Il lui fallut trois jours pour que le processus de régénération reforme les parties manquantes, mais il resta dans le coma encore vingt-quatre heures après que le travail ne soit terminé. Alors, Le commandant et l'adjudant prirent la décision unanime d'interdirent à Eren de retourner au combat. Celui-ci ne rechigna pas, comprenant leur prudence. Il préférait rester quelques temps aux côtés de son ami, qu'il avait bien cru perdre à jamais; mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir rester inactif bien longtemps.

La quatrième semaine, l'UPL, convaincue par les négociations du Rat —et en dépit des protestations du général de brigade du corps aérien, qui semblaient, avant tout, vouloir les persuader de lui donner les pleins pouvoirs et d'envoyer, par tous les moyens, plus d'hommes et de matériel pour défendre les murs— déclencha une opération pour reprendre le général Manson et détruire la base côtière ennemie.

L'amiral Ford se vit re-confier plus de la moitié de sa flotte, et était enfin prêt à pourfendre l'adversaire, tandis que le général de division de l'Air Force, supérieur de l'acrimonieux Martins, obtint l'ordre de faire décoller, depuis le Havre, une frappe disparate de bombardiers et de planeurs, Douglas et Waco, missionnés pour le parachutage de rangers.

Hanji était prête à mettre la main sur Naile Dock, mais un événement inattendu la devança : vingt-quatre heures avant le début des opérations au nord, l'homme fut retrouvé mort dans son bureau, le canon d'une carabine encore enfoncé dans la bouche. Si Levi était toujours méfiant, il admit, cependant, que le suicide restait plausible. Surtout avec l'arrivée, parmi eux, de Gaby et Falco. Le commandant des Brigades Spéciales avait probablement senti le vent tourner, et ce n'était pas un hasard si son dernier acte s'était joué à une heure si tardive.

Dock avait eu le temps, malgré la discrétion des opérateurs maintenue par le Rat, de s'informer et prévenir Mahr de la tentative de prise de sa base. L'homme avait intelligemment deviné que ce dernier renseignement, alors que le Bataillon avait —plus que jamais— les yeux rivés sur lui, serait celui de trop, et que les preuves éclateraient en nombre. Il avait choisi un aller simple plutôt que de subir la question, et les décisionnaires des ailes de la liberté devaient bien reconnaître qu'ils étaient pris de court.

Et, bien entendu, il était trop tard pour annuler l'opération; qui fut un désastre, car l'Axe les attendait de pied ferme. Suite à ce dernier fiasco, les alliés, malgré les supplications du Rat, choisirent de conserver leurs forces pour les projets du continent, prêts à modifier la tactique initiale. Les troupes UPL encore présentes sur l'île y restèrent stationnées, mais, de l'avis de tous, ce n'était qu'un odieux sacrifice car, sans aide supplémentaire, la partie était jouée. Martins et Duke œuvrèrent, de concert, cette fois, à faire plier la hiérarchie et trouver un nouveau plan, sans grand succès, à part quelques promesses de réflexion qui prolongeaient l'attente.

Au bout de six semaines, le chaos était complet. La disette frappait les habitants des murs, que la séquestration en surnombre, dans les bas-fonds, au milieu des ordures et à l'abri de la lumière du jour, rendaient de plus en plus démunis. Les hommes, femmes et enfants, parqués dans ces refuges sordides, crevaient de faim, se nourrissant seulement d'émeutes et d'insurrection. Des maladies liées aux conditions de vie déplorables commençaient à ravager certains quartiers souterrains, tel que le choléra. Le vers était dans la pomme; la voie semblait sans issue.

Pour enfoncer le clou, les réserves de pétrole s'étaient considérablement appauvries, et bien que les gisements fussent nombreux, la technologie pour forer et s'approvisionner rapidement leur manquait. Ils n'auraient bientôt plus de quoi remplir les réservoirs des chasseurs ou des chars, qui demeuraient leur principale défense.

Alors, un matin, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Les soldats se levèrent et quittèrent les cachots en cherchant à s'affairer, dans l'attente de consignes. Ils n'étaient plus très nombreux : à peine une douzaine, sans compter les blessés. Ceux qui restaient avaient simple fonction de sentinelles pour garder leur place forte et les personnages importants qu'elle abritait. La majeure partie des forces avait été réquisitionnée pour le front, rejoignant les fantômes qui gardaient les tranchées à l'avant-nord de Rose.

Ces fossés défensifs s'étaient mués en véritables rigoles sanglantes. Les soldats y vivaient dans la boue et le froid, mangeant et dormant à peine, harcelés par le feu impitoyable de l'ennemi, et voyaient, chaque jour, mourir des camarades dans une horreur absurde. Aux combats se joignaient toujours plus de civils, des mobilisés comme des volontaires, hommes ou femmes, et n'ayant aucune formation militaire, mais prêts à mourir plutôt que de continuer à vivre enterrés comme s'ils étaient déjà morts. Tous les jours, leurs poilus, aidés par les primordiaux de leur camp, faisaient reculer l'ennemi; abattaient troupes et titans, et explosaient des chenillés. Toutes les nuits, Mahr envoyait de nouveaux contingents. Puis, l'aube se levait sur un recommencement perdu d'avance, les plongeant dans le désespoir le plus abyssal, tel un supplice éternel. Il fallait y mettre un terme, et Daris Zackley, comme Dave Martins, étaient sur le point de proclamer la reddition.

Eren hésitait. Il se demandait si le Titan Originel, le nouvel Ange, aurait le pouvoir de les sauver. Mais ce ne fut pas ce qu'Hiro le convainquit de faire, ce fameux matin. Celui-ci s'en tenait à sa promesse, et ne lui proposa pas d'utiliser la Matrice, le laissant seul juge de la voie à suivre. En revanche, même s'il connaissait le prix de l'immortalité, il ne pouvait endurer davantage cette lutte interminable sans tenter quelque chose. Il vint trouver Eren et lui dit :

« Je pars pour le Nord. Je vais chercher Pit. »

Eren le regarda, déboussolé :

« Seul ?

— Même si mes chances de réussite sont presque inexistantes, je dois essayer. »

Ils se scrutèrent intensément, puis Eren se décida :

« D'accord. On n'a plus le choix, mais je ne vais pas te laisser faire n'importe quoi. Cette fois, on va prévenir les autres et réfléchir ensemble à notre manière d'agir. Ça te va ? »

L'autre hocha la tête avec un sourire triste :

« Ok. C'est vrai que ce serait dommage que tu te fâches encore avec ton adjudant, alors qu'on est tous sur le point de se dire "au-revoir" une bonne fois pour toutes… »

Eren réunit rapidement leurs supérieurs et les escouades restantes entre les murs du souterrain, sinistrement éclairés par des lampes de moins en moins nombreuses par soucis d'économie de combustible.

Les visages graves les sondèrent, lui et son complice, alors qu'il était sur le point de s'exprimer. Il voyait, dans les regards de ses amis et compagnons d'armes, tout l'épuisement et l'abattement qui pourfendaient leurs âmes dévastées.

« Nous devons tenter un raid, lâcha t'il abruptement. Pour récupérer le général Manson. »

Il y eut peu de réactions chez les quelques bleus restants, dont les yeux semblaient toujours aussi vides et lointains, mais quelques-uns de ses amis s'animèrent d'expressions plus ou moins choquées ou déterminées. Le commandant Hanji, fidèle à son poste, fut la première à répondre :

« C'est de la folie, Eren ! Si l'UPL a échoué, nous n'avons pas plus de chance !

— Cette fois, ils ne nous attendront pas, argumenta le sergent. Et, même si c'est une mission suicide, c'est tout ce qu'il nous reste.

— On pourrait essayer de ressusciter les pouvoir de l'Axe… » osa t'elle.

Eren baissa les yeux, songeur, mais ce fut Hiro qui lui répondit :

« Peut-être bien mais, êtes-vous prêts à sacrifier Eren ? Si nous décidons de ce plan, lui et moi disparaîtrons. Vous en êtes conscients ? »

Hanji pâlit et fronça les sourcils, avant de gronder :

« Bien sûr que je le sais ! Mais, c'est la guerre, bon sang ! Nous sommes des soldats, et nous avons un peuple à protéger ! Eren le sait très bien. Tu es vraiment un sale petit con, Hiro Fritz ! »

Le blond eut un sourire en coin, et Eren le rabroua doucement :

« Arrête un peu ton bordel, c'est pas le moment.

— C'est à toi de décider du moment, tu te souviens ? fit l'autre avec une œillade allusive.

— Je sais que tu es prêt, mais... Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile pour… "certaines personnes" de quitter ce monde en sachant que le général est toujours prisonnier. »

Hiro baissa les yeux à son tour.

« On ne joue pas avec la vie comme ça ! grimaça Eren. Si on doit crever, autant le faire bien. Si Pit Manson est encore en vie, on doit l'aider. C'est tout. Je suis sûr que nous avons une chance et, si ça tourne mal, alors, nous utiliserons la Matrice. »

Hiro releva vers lui ses prunelles dorées tintées de gratitude, tandis que les autres les observaient avec angoisse. Finalement, ce fut Levi qui rompit la méditation collective :

« Je commanderai cette expédition. »

Hanji lui jeta un regard agité :

« Tu...tu es sûr ? »

L'homme croisa les bras et, de son ton monotone, balaya la question :

« Si on ramène ce gégène, il pourra persuader leur fédé de nous envoyer des renforts. On avait dit "en dernier recours", et ce n'est pas encore le cas. Il nous reste une option avant. »

Elle soupira, résignée :

« Bon... Mais, comment on va faire pour se défendre sans Hiro ?

— Il va rester ici, dit l'adjudant-chef.

— Quoi ? Non ! s'excita le blond. Comment vous comptez y arriver sans moi ?!

— On s'en sortira aussi bien, j'en suis sûr, lui répondit sèchement Levi. On a besoin d'une défense aérienne, et vu le nombre d'appareils qu'on a perdu et le rationnement sévère auquel on doit faire face pour le carburant, tu es la plus efficace.

— Il a raison, soutint Hanji. Pour palier à tous risques, Eren devrait également rester ici. Ainsi, si ça tourne mal, vous passerez au plan B : la fameuse dernière chance…

— Non, la coupa Eren. Je pars avec l'adjudant-chef Levi. On doit optimiser nos chances. Hors-de-question que je reste ici à enculer les mouches.

— De quel droit tu... ? s'empourpra Hanji.

— Nous emmènerons un poste d'émission, soumit soudainement Armin. Hiro peut se déplacer très vite et rejoindre les confins nord de Paradis en moins d'une heure s'il prend une forte altitude. Nous pourrons envoyer un appel d'urgence en cas de cas de problème et il nous rejoindra vite.

— Dois-je comprendre que tu approuves et que tu souhaites prendre part à cette opération insensée, Armin Arlelt ? » siffla t'elle, mécontente.

Le jeune homme opina solennellement. Elle soupira et se passa la main sur le front :

« C'est une vraie mutinerie ! se plaignit-elle.

— Avec Gaby, Eren et Armin, on aurait une force d'attaque assez redoutable pour s'y risquer. En plus, le Cuirassé résiste bien aux dragées* et peut servir de bélier. J'en suis aussi ! »

Eren leva des yeux reconnaissants vers Jean, et affermit son expression pour lui prouver sa détermination. Le caporal hocha la tête, à son tour, pour lui certifier son soutien.

* * *

 _ **Dragée :**_ _Obus._

* * *

« Et comment vous aller vous y rendre ?! s'affola Hanji. Rien qu'à cheval, il y en a pour des semaines !

— Elle a raison, râla Hiro. Sans moi, vous partez pour des mois, là !

— On va couper la poire en deux, réfléchit Levi. Tu nous rapprocheras le plus possible, de façon discrète et de nuit, pour que notre arrivée ne soit pas remarquée. Une fois sur les lieux, nous étudierons la situation. On n'a presque aucune information concernant les structures qu'ils ont établies là-bas. Ça pourrait nous prendre quelques jours pour élaborer un plan et le mettre à exécution, mais il n'y a qu'en se rendant sur place que nous pourrons en savoir plus. On emmènera des batteries de rechange pour les radios, et on te recontactera pour le retour.

— C'est du grand n'importe quoi... » pleurnichait presque leur commandant.

Blackbull posa une main compatissante sur son épaule avant de déclarer :

« Ils sont couillus, ça peut marcher.

— Si Levi y va, je suis contrainte de rester ici, soupira t'elle. Ça ne me plait pas…

— Ce n'est pas encore certain, déclara Eren sous le regard soudainement irrité du concerné. L'adjudant-chef doit être en bonnes conditions physiques pour reprendre du service et…

— Oï, merdeux ! l'interrompit l'homme d'une voix forte. Tu avais dit "un mois" et ça fait un mois et demi ! Je me sens très bien, arrête de me gonfler !

— Eren n'a pas tort, fit le commandant. Ce serait bien qu'il te fasse un examen avant. Si ça roule, je... Je suis d'accord, abdiqua t'elle enfin.

— Je resterai à vos côtés, commandant ! déclama le sergent tankiste avec un dévouement pompeux.

— Merci... Andrews.

— Mais vous devez prendre Stanislova avec vous, ajouta t'il. C'est un as pour ce genre de descentes. Cette bonne-femme est un engin de démolition à elle toute seule, ça vous sera utile. Par contre, dîtes pas que j'ai dit ça... Et il faut que Le Rat y aille aussi. »

Tous le regardèrent avec une légère surprise, s'attendant peu à cette déclaration depuis qu'ils avaient découvert l'affection de l'homme envers le jeune sapeur.

« Ouais, approuva Hiro. Leur propre centrale est forcément là-bas. Le Rat pourra foutre un sacré bordel dans leurs communications. C'est brillant, venant de toi ! » se moqua t'il.

Le géant se renfrogna :

« T'es vraiment une tante démoniaque ! Tu l'sais, ça ? »

Hiro s'adossa au mur, souriant avec provocation, tandis que l'assistance réfléchissait à l'insulte avec égarement.

« C'est une bonne idée, dispersa Eren. Mais il faut être sûr que Martins s'en tiendra au plan anti-V2 durant son absence. »

Bull se fit plus important :

« Lui, j'vais pas le lâcher. Quant à la gonio*, le lieutenant Jefferson saura respecter le cahier des charges.

— Espérons-le…

* * *

 _ **Gonio :**_ _Radiogoniométrie._

* * *

— Alors, décidons de la composition de l'équipe, dit Hanji, son sérieux retrouvé. Vous parliez des shifters. Je veux que le Marteau reste, mais il nous faut aussi un élément terrestre. Gaby vous sera peut-être décisive. Eren ne m'obéira pas si je lui dis de rester ici, et, croyez-moi, si la situation n'était pas si pressante, j'aurais trouvé une sanction à la hauteur de son impudence ! Cela nous laisse le choix du Guetteur et du Colossal. Très franchement, Armin, je préfèrerais que tu cèdes ta place à Falco. Tu es le plus puissant de nos primordiaux. Ta force équivaut à celle de trois gabarits normaux, au moins.

— Mais Armin est une cible idéale ! s'anima Mikasa.

— Ce sera pareil là-bas. Si nous divisons nos forces, il faut savoir faire des sacrifices et les équilibrer. C'est bien ce que vous voulez, non ? »

L'air coupable, Mikasa et Armin approuvèrent.

« Je reste, déclara le sergent blond. Le nombre leur sera utile, surtout s'il y a besoin de diversion.

— Très bien, approuva Hanji. Dans ce cas, Levi mènera son escouade vers le nord, comme il l'a proposé. Elle sera composée d'Eren, Gaby, Falco, Mikasa, Jean, Sasha, Conny, Glenn, le lieutenant Vassnoïvitch et Duke Barton. En ce qui me concerne…

— Ça fait vraiment peu, et il nous faut du matériel, objecta Levi.

— Vass pourra peut-être prendre des hommes avec elle, le rassura Bull. Elle et moi avons carte blanche pour la gestion de l'arsenal. On va gérer l'appro. Mais, il ne faut pas rêver. Si nous voulons lancer cette opération dans le dos de tous pour nous assurer une discrétion maximum, les réquisitions doivent être invisibles, et donc, presque inexistantes. Si trop de gars manquent à l'appel, ça se verra. Et, moins d'hommes, c'est aussi moins de matos à faire sortir des stocks…

— On va tenter le coup avec ce qu'on a. Ne perdons pas de temps », ajouta encore l'adjudant-chef.

Hanji lui jeta un regard bref et légèrement étourdi :

« Bon, bon, fit-elle. Hiro, merci de déposer les shifters aux positions décidées hier, comme prévu. Pareil pour les recrues assignées aux missions de ravitaillement : vous sortez nous trouver de quoi bouffer, comme d'habitude. Eren, Levi, vous restez avec moi pour qu'on approfondisse un peu tout ça. Le sergent Andrews et le caporal Kirschtein, ainsi que son escouade, vont s'occuper de réunir un maximum de matériel et de ramener le Lieutenant Vassnovovitch, euh...Vassno…

« C'est parti, bougez-vous ! » clama Levi.

Hiro fut l'un des premiers à s'activer, mais donna, au passage, une tape amicale sur l'épaule d'Eren.

Bien vite, les soldats s'étaient équipés et avaient quitté le sous-sol. Il ne resta plus que le sergent, le commandant et son éternel bras-droit. Ils passèrent la matinée à agencer un panel de stratégies, en fonction de ce qu'ils trouveraient sur place et en mesure de l'armement que rapporterait Bull. De toute évidence, la base serait composée d'un ou plusieurs bunkers, et ils ne pouvaient transporter d'artillerie assez lourde pour les assiéger. Les titans étaient donc bien nécessaires, et surtout le Cuirassé. Si l'approche était assez furtive, ils auraient éventuellement une chance et, sur la multitude de programmes qu'ils échafaudèrent, il y en aurait peut-être un qui fonctionnerait. Eren l'espérait, en tous cas.

En début d'après-midi, le commandant se massa les tempes et ordonna :

« Assez parlé. On a besoin d'une pause. Peut-être que quelque chose me viendra d'ici ce soir... Eren, occupe-toi de Levi. Fais-lui un bilan. Je vais faire un tour et essayer de nous dégoter une conserve. Merde, je crève la dalle !

— Eren n'est pas médecin, rappela sèchement Levi.

— Oui, oui..., fit-elle, distraite, en prenant déjà le chemin de la sortie. Mais ça suffira. Il a prouvé qu'il avait un minimum de compétences, à ce qu'il me semble. »

Elle disparut dans l'escalier et Levi se tourna vers Eren. Soudain, le sergent sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il y avait bien longtemps que lui et l'autre homme n'avaient disposé de tant d'intimité. Les yeux gris et atones le survolèrent vaguement, avant que la voix trainante de l'aîné ne brise le silence :

« On fait ça ici ? »

— Ça ? Euh... "Ça" quoi ? bafouilla Eren. Je... Oui, enfin, non... Qu'est-ce que tu-vous voulez dire ? Raah ! Cellule du fond !

— Tch ! » fit simplement Levi en le devançant, le braquant d'un air réprobateur.

Les cachots étaient envahis de victimes —agonisantes pour certaines— gisant sur des lits de camp étroits, et baignant l'espace confiné de leurs gémissements de souffrance. Cela n'avait rien d'érotique, et le sergent se demandait où il avait la tête pour avoir eu des pensées aussi déplacées, quand son supérieur fit soudainement demi-tour et le dépassa, marchant vers la sortie :

« En fait, non. J'ai besoin d'air, moi aussi, cracha t'il. On dirait que c'est calme. Autant faire ça à l'étage, on y verra plus clair. »

Eren se reprit et tâcha de rester professionnel malgré la profusion d'idées obscènes qui lui parasitaient subitement l'esprit. Ses pas emboitèrent presque instinctivement ceux de l'autre, et ils atteignirent vite la surface. Levi avait indéniablement récupéré, et à une vitesse presque inhumaine, d'ailleurs. Gravir la trentaine de marches qui les séparait du niveau le plus profond l'avait à peine essoufflé.

Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant dans le grand hall, leurs yeux s'attardant sur le délabrement de ce qui avait presque été leur foyer, il fut un temps. Le large colimaçon de marbre menant aux étages était impraticable, effondré par tronçons, même si certains paliers avaient tenus malgré les éboulements. Le haut vestibule de l'escalier, percé par les bombardements, n'était plus qu'un puits de lumière chaude et printanière, se déversant en rayons conquérants depuis la charpente éventrée.

L'adjudant-chef se dirigea vers un corridor, à sa droite, enjambant les pierres et les poutres. Eren le suivit sans un mot. L'homme s'arrêta devant le chambranle défoncé de la porte de son bureau et poussa l'ouvrant branlant.

« Ici ? demanda t'il à Eren, qui le regardait comme si il tombait du ciel.

— Si vous voulez. De toute façon, c'est l'empire de la poussière et des gravats, pas la peine de chercher un coin propre… »

L'autre renifla d'un air dégouté, mais sembla prendre sur lui et pénétra dans son ancien office. Le lieu était plus lumineux que dans leurs souvenirs, et cela s'expliquait par les méats que les déflagrations avaient ouverts sur la façade. Les verres des menuiseries n'étaient plus qu'éclats coupants sur le sol, et les ouvrants de bois —pour ceux qui étaient encore accrochés aux dormants— tanguaient sur leurs charnières sous le sifflement des courants d'air. Les deux tringles qui les surplombaient s'étaient décrochées, d'un côté ou de l'autre, et les longs rideaux blancs gisaient sur le sol ou pendaient lamentablement le long des murs.

Levi lorgna les spectres de ses anciennes fenêtres avec froideur et se dirigea vers son bureau, ravagé par la paperasse éparpillée et la poussière filant depuis les brèches du plafond fissuré. L'homme avait disposé de cet espace en devenant caporal. C'était une pièce assez vaste pour sa fonction, mais qui témoignait de son mérite et de la foi que le major Smith avait eu en lui. En prenant du grade, il avait tenu à conserver la même geôle de travail. Eren savait depuis longtemps que cet endroit était, pour lui, un isoloir; un lieu de tranquillité qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Les bibliothèques tapissant les mus en attestaient, même si la plupart étaient, aujourd'hui, fracassées contre le parquet en chevrons.

Levi fit glisser son index sur le plan de travail en noyer massif, y laissant un sillon sombre de la couleur du bois.

« Quel bordel... » soupira t'il en époussetant ses doigts.

Eren ne dit rien, conscient de l'amertume qu'éprouvait son supérieur. L'homme se saisit de la chaise, derrière le meuble, et la plaça au centre de la pièce. Sans un regard à son subordonné, qui observait le moindre de ses mouvements, il s'y assit et déboutonna sa chemise, puis en écarta les pans avec nonchalance avant de lever, enfin, les yeux sur le jeune homme :

« Alors, Doc, tu fais ton boulot ? Magne, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps avant de se reprendre une saucée. »

Eren le contempla avec une indécision évidente. Levi lui offrait un spectacle qui mettait bien à mal ses hormones, et il était certain que l'autre le savait. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas touchés et, après ses éclats concernant Reiner, la température entre eux avait atteint un degré polaire. Comme il s'y attendait, son supérieur avait semblé digérer l'incartade au bout de quelques jours, mais le manque d'intimité leur avait interdit toute forme d'explication. Le plus jeune était aux abois, prêt à se jeter sur lui autant qu'à le fuir à toutes jambes.

Il choisit, cependant, une autre démarche : celle qu'on attendait de lui, et ausculta Levi avec sérieux. Seulement, sans stéthoscope, l'examen atteignit vite des limites de proximité qui lui mirent les nerfs à rude épreuve. La cicatrice costale était propre et bien refermée, mais il devait vérifier le bon fonctionnement de l'organe pulmonaire affecté. Si l'homme ne souffrait pas et ne montrait aucun signe de fièvre, c'était rassurant, mais un examen en bonne et due forme exigeait l'écoute de la respiration afin de s'assurer qu'aucun liquide n'encombrait les lobes, infectieux ou autre. Il dû demander à Levi de dévêtir entièrement son torse, et colla son oreille contre le grand dorsal, chaud et sensuellement esquissé par la musculature parfaite que possédait l'homme. Son patient avait beau inspirer profondément, il avait bien du mal à discerner un autre son que celui du sang cognant violemment ses tympans sous son excitation grimpante.

« Ça m'a l'air bon, marmonna t'il en refreinant encore ses pulsions. On va regarder votre pied, maintenant.

— "Votre" ? souligna l'autre d'un air blasé. Ok, comme tu veux. »

Eren se mordit la lèvre, tandis que Levi retirait sa botte. Il avait tellement dû se contenir, durant ces dernières semaines, qu'il avait l'impression que ce qu'ils avaient partagé n'avait été qu'un rêve, et les habitudes professionnelles avaient vite repris le dessus. Machinalement, le tutoiement avait perdu sa spontanéité et, apparemment, ce n'était pas du goût du plus vieux. Malgré le regard inquisiteur de Levi, il se mit à genoux et retira le mince bandage qui entourait encore la plaie. Là encore, la blessure était saine et propre.

« C'est en bonne voie de guérison, étudia Eren. En tous cas, vous… Tu peux marcher sans problèmes. »

Il se redressa, se sentant toujours plus stupide. Levi attrapa sa cuissarde et l'enfila sur son mollet avec prestance.

« Alors, dit-il tout à coup, je vais pouvoir remonter à cheval ? »

Eren passa une main dans ses cheveux, par reflexe embarrassé :

« Oui. Mais, attention avec le trot quand même... Pourquoi ? Tu veux aller quelque part ? Enfin, je veux dire, ailleurs que… » s'alarma t'il bêtement.

Il s'interrompit en voyant Levi se lever et faire quelques pas vers lui, ancrant ses miroirs perçants dans ses iris verts écarquillés.

« Je ne parlais pas de ce genre de monture.

— Oh..., fit Eren avec un regain d'aplomb. Si tu essayes de me dire que tu en pinces pour Kirschtein, je te jure que j'en fais du hachis ! »

Il eut à peine le temps de surprendre l'éclair de colère dans son regard, que l'autre fondait sur lui et le plaquait contre une bibliothèque. Le sergent se cogna violemment la tête contre une étagère, et quelques volumes, délogés par le choc, chutèrent au sol. Levi ne s'en soucia pas et se rua à l'assaut de son cou, embrassant sa peau avec un appétit déroutant.

« Merde ! lâcha Eren avec une grimace de douleur et d'amusement mêlés, en se massant le crâne. T'es vraiment une brute !

— J'en ai rien à foutre de ton pote. Si je parle d'un mec bien monté, c'est toi… »

Aussitôt après avoir entendu cette phrase qui lui avait fait tourner la tête, Eren baissa le visage vers lui pour accueillir ses lèvres avides. Celles-ci se précipitèrent vers les siennes, s'entrouvrant rapidement pour approfondir le baiser. Le cadet haussa les sourcils, stupéfait par la hâte de l'adjudant-chef, mais enroula sa langue autour de la sienne avec une envie irrépressible. L'échange humide et frénétique était sans douceur, tant ils semblaient se dévorer l'un l'autre avec une perversité presque honteuse. Levi avait passé une main sur la nuque de son subordonné et caressait son flanc de l'autre, en se serrant contre lui. Eren sentit l'un des genoux de l'homme s'introduire entre les siens, le forçant à écarter les jambes. Puis, le haut de la cuisse de Levi remonta contre son entrejambe, lui volant un soupir de plaisir contre la bouche de son partenaire, le corps parcourut de frissons électriques. Malgré l'impétuosité de son désir, il tenta de se maîtriser :

« Levi..., expira t'il contre les lèvres brûlantes. On ne peut pas... Pas ici, pas maintenant… »

Mais son amant le réduisit au silence d'un nouvel assaut langoureux, tandis qu'il se pressait plus encore contre lui et frottait lascivement sa cuisse contre sa braguette. Eren releva la tête et l'appuya contre la rangée d'ouvrages, derrière elle :

« A… Arrête... Sérieusement ! N'importe qui pourrait nous voir… » implora t'il, haletant.

L'autre ne répondit toujours pas. Privé des lèvres du jeune homme, il se vengea sur son cou et ses clavicules. Soudain, et avec une assurance des plus excitantes, Eren le sentit prendre l'une de ses mains, qui agrippait sa hanche, et la faire descendre vers l'arrière, la plaquant sur l'une de ses fesses en accompagnant son geste d'une pression plus forte du bassin. Le sergent ne put retenir un râle de béatitude, et ses doigts, dans un réflexe et une soif incontrôlables, se crispèrent sur le muscle ferme de son amant, alors que son bas-ventre cherchait toujours plus de friction, presque malgré lui.

Tout à coup, une bourrasque s'engouffra dans la pièce, et les vantaux accidentés s'agitèrent avec fracas. Eren tourna les yeux vers la cour, au-dehors. Une ombre baignait l'enceinte, et un éventail de plumes sombres obscurcit brièvement la pièce, dans un mouvement d'aile qui avait rasé le rez-de chaussée. De leur position, ils ne pouvaient voir le Marteau d'Arme en entier, seulement le bas de ses jambes.

« Hiro est rentré ! » s'exclama Eren, en repoussant distraitement Levi pour accourir vers les fenêtres.

Il jeta un œil au-dehors. La forme immense du titan s'était agenouillée, mais il n'aperçut personne, bien que sa nuque soit ouverte.

« Il est déjà descendu. Allons le voir, il faut qu'on lui parle de ce qu'on a décidé de faire... » proposa Eren en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Mais il fut arrêté par une poigne dure et froide, qui tira son poignet vers l'arrière en manquant presque de lui déboiter l'épaule. Désorienté, il chercha le regard de Levi, et frémit d'anticipation en y découvrant un mercure implacable et menaçant.

« Pas maintenant, gronda l'homme d'une voix sourde. On est occupés. »

Eren secoua la tête d'un air désolé :

« Plus tard, il y a des priorités. En plus, c'est trop risqué et, si ce n'est pas un des nôtres qui nous tombe dessus, ce sera un pélot. Ça repart, t'entends pas ? »

Au loin, le bruit des largages reprenait sinistrement, mais l'adjudant-chef s'assombrit encore et resserra sa prise jusqu'à ce que, finalement, Eren ne parvienne plus à capter son regard, caché derrière ses mèches charbonneuses.

« Levi, qu'est-ce que tu…? entama le plus jeune avec inquiétude. Allez, on y va ? Hiro va me chercher… »

Mais ce fut certainement la phrase de trop, et l'homme se jeta sur lui avec sa souplesse et sa célérité légendaires. Le cadet n'eut pas le temps de réagir et, même s'il s'y était attendu, il était certain qu'il aurait été tout aussi impuissant. Levi lui fit une clé de bras qui le fit pivoter en chancelant, aussitôt suivie d'un balayage qui le propulsa vers le sol. Eren eut à peine le temps d'utiliser son bras libre pour amortir sa chute, que l'homme immobilisait le membre à son tour, le maintenant au-dessus de l'autre, à califourchon sur son dos. Le menton appuyé contre les lattes vernies, le sergent grogna de douleur et tenta de se dégager, mais son supérieur bloquait, de sa poigne de fer, trois de ses appuis. Son genou droit s'enfonçait cruellement entre ses ischio-jambiers, tandis que l'angle de son autre jambe, repliée sur son mollet gauche, achevait de parer à toute tentative de ruade. Eren avait beau essayer de se cabrer, il savait qu'il n'avait pas la moindre chance. Il était peut-être devenu un homme mais, devant Levi Ackerman, il était toujours aussi faible qu'à ses quinze ans, et ce n'était pas une surprise, loin de là.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, merde ?! C'est quoi ton problème ?! » brailla t'il, la joue écrasée contre le sol.

Levi ne répondit pas, mais sa respiration semblait s'être emballée. Il libéra l'une de ses mains, remontant le bras encore piégé de sa victime jusqu'entre les omoplates, pour empêcher celui qu'il venait de relâcher d'avoir une quelconque efficacité. Eren étouffa un nouveau cri de souffrance en sentant l'étirement de son épaule et de son coude, et dut bien reconnaître que son bras droit n'avait pas assez d'angle pour atteindre son assaillant. Sa paume se posa à plat sur le sol, près de sa poitrine, et il s'y appuya pour soutenir son buste et soulager un peu la douleur. Il sentit, alors, la main libre de Levi glisser entre son ventre et le sol, débouclant vivement sa ceinture. Les yeux d'Eren s'agrandirent d'ahurissement. Son supérieur avait vraisemblablement perdu l'esprit. Il se tordit le cou pour chercher son regard, s'écriant en lui témoignant ouvertement sa répulsion :

« Tu comptes vraiment faire ça comme un sale porc ?! »

L'autre tourna vers lui ses iris palpitants de démence et de rage. Eren blêmi, terrifié par l'inconnu qui le dévisageait. Mais la voix grave et perdue s'éleva, sentencieuse :

« La ferme ! C'est ta faute... Tu m'as bien cherché, avec toutes tes belles déclarations ! Et en fait, c'était quoi ? Du vent. Comme ce que tu sers à tes putes d'un soir !

— Quoi ? Encore ça ?! C'est pas vrai…t'es pas bien comme mec ! Lâche-moi, putain ! » vociféra Eren, sentant l'adrénaline bouillir dans ses veines.

Levi ignora ses insultes, l'air toujours impénétrable, et tira énergiquement sur la taille de son pantalon pour la faire descendre. Eren jura et frappa son front contre le parquet, avec colère. L'homme s'activait, maintenant, à libérer son propre désir, au-dessus de lui. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus précipitée tandis que ses doigts malmenaient l'ouverture de son fendard, avec une maladresse exaltée qu'Eren ne lui connaissait pas.

« Non. J'en ai marre que tu me fasses bouffer de la guimauve. Ça nourrit pas assez, et ça a quand même réussi à me filer une indigestion. J'ai vraiment besoin de tirer un coup… À mon tour de me servir de toi !

— T'es complétement à côté de la plaque ! se hérissa le cadet entre ses serres. Vas-y ! fais-le, enfoiré ! Mais je te promets que, si tu crois que tu peux m'utiliser comme exutoire, tu vas t'en mordre les doigts…

— Et pourquoi pas ? Je sais pas bien ce qu'on fout, tous les deux, mais autant que ça serve à ça, non ?

— Non ! Réveille-toi, bordel ! Vivre sous terre, ça t'a pas réussi. T'as paumé tes boulons ! En plus, t'es vraiment chié de me sortir un truc pareil, alors que le seul à avoir déjà payé une fille ici, c'est toi ! »

Levi sortit la main de son caleçon et s'écarta des reins à moitié dénudés de sa victime, semblant subitement troublé. Eren le sentit s'asseoir sur sa cuisse gauche en desserrant grandement ses prises. Il en profita et bascula sur le flanc d'une reptation brutale. Dans un éclat vengeur, le talon de sa botte droite vola vers le visage de l'adjudant-chef.

Levi aurait pu l'éviter, Eren le savait pertinemment. Mais, à sa surprise, l'homme choisit d'encaisser le coup.

Le bombout aux encoignures saillantes le frappa durement à la pommette droite, lacérant sa peau pâle et projetant son visage, devenu si soudainement passif, vers son épaule gauche. Malgré la violence du choc, son assise bougea à peine, montrant combien il avait subi l'impact sans même chercher à l'atténuer. Le sergent, redressé sur ses bras, contempla l'expression éteinte du plus vieux avec un remords grandissant. Levi fixait le sol d'un air pitoyablement égaré qui lui fit mal.

Il se jeta sur lui.

Encore une fois, l'aîné ne se défendit pas et s'étala sur le dos avec une soumission qui frôlait la léthargie. Cependant, une hargne certaine brilla dans ses iris tempétueux lorsque sa tête heurta le sol et qu'Eren lui cria :

« Et c'est moi l'obsédé ?! C'est moi qui me conduis comme une bête avec Hiro ? Vraiment ?! »

Levi pinça les lèvres et tourna la tête vers les vestiges des fenêtres, évitant son regard accusateur.

« J'avais pas compris que tes neurones fusionnaient à ce point…, grommela le sergent. Finalement, c'est vraiment impératif que tu reprennes du service ! »

L'autre crispa les mâchoires mais garda les yeux fixés sur le vide. Eren serra ses poignets maintenus au sol, de part et d'autre de son visage fermé, avant de reprendre une voix douce et de lui déclarer dans un simple soupir :

« C'est pas "ça" qu'il y a entre nous. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais c'est pas ça… C'est plus. Arrête de lutter contre. Ces sentiments sont plus forts que nous. Ça ne sert à rien; on a perdu. »

Levi tourna enfin ses yeux vers lui, et Eren fut saisi par l'émotion et l'ébranlement qu'il pouvait y lire.

« C'est fini…, continua le jeune homme dans un murmure. On est foutus. Laisse-moi t'aim… »

Mais il ferma soudain la bouche, sentant son propre visage le brûler sous l'embarras et la désorientation que lui procurait sa dernière réclamation avortée. Les disques d'argent étincelèrent entre les cils noirs des paupières qui s'écarquillaient. Ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne savait vraiment à quoi faisait allusion le plus jeune ou, du moins, n'en était certain. Mais, étant donné les circonstances, Eren devait admettre qu'il ne s'agissait pas uniquement de sexe, car cela aurait été contradictoire. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

"Aimer" était un mot simple, au sens assez généraliste. Il aimait beaucoup de gens. Il avait aimé chacune de ses partenaires, c'était évident, sinon elles n'en auraient pas été. Il aimait sa sœur; il aimait Armin... Mais, tout d'un coup, Levi était inclassable, ne pouvant être comparé à rien de ce qu'il avait connu. L'amour était-il une simple échelle où chaque degré était un niveau d'attachement différent ? Ou bien, l'amour avait une diversité de formes insoupçonnable, qui pouvait se décliner en une multitude d'échelles, aux degrés inégaux et aléatoires, tout au long de la vie et aux détours des rencontres ? Il ne savait plus s'il aimait cet homme plus que Mikasa, par exemple, ou s'il devait distinguer un type d'affection d'un autre. C'était si nouveau et étrange. Pourtant, Eren parvenait à établir un constat dont il était certain : l'amour était la seule chose, à sa connaissance, qui pouvait se multiplier indéfiniment tout en restant indivisible.

Le temps était en suspend entre les regards liés des deux hommes, chacun semblant perdu dans ses interrogations internes. Finalement, Levi ne prononça pas un mot; ne posa aucune question; et Eren l'en remercia secrètement. Le sergent desserra légèrement sa prise et l'homme dégagea ses mains d'une brusque échappée. Il y eut un instant sourd et aveugle de perdition totale; une fascination aussi absurde que mutuelle, alors qu'ils se voyaient enfin; qu'ils ne se regardaient plus comme deux êtres dissemblables, mais comme deux fractions d'une même âme au travers du tain. Puis, Levi jeta ses bras autour du cou de son subordonné.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec une sauvagerie désespérée. Eren sentit ses yeux le piquer sous ses paupières closes, sans qu'il n'en comprenne la cause. Il s'irrita de cette sensation, refusant de laisser ses émotions incompréhensibles le tourmenter davantage. Ses genoux pliés glissèrent contre le sol et il s'étendit au plus proche de son amant, collant leurs corps alertes et embrasés de désir réanimé. Levi protesta faiblement, mais c'était au tour de l'autre de perdre la tête. Il caressa le torse de l'homme à travers sa chemise encore à demie-ouverte, et celui-ci frissonna.

Pourtant, le tonnerre des bombardiers était de plus en plus proche, mais aucun d'eux n'y prêtait attention. Eren s'arqua au-dessus de Levi sans lâcher ses lèvres délicieuses, creusant ses reins contre son bas-ventre pour y chercher toujours plus de plaisir, tandis que l'autre, appuyé sur un coude et une main sur la nuque de son amant, se cambrait sensuellement pour suivre son mouvement. Ils soupirèrent et frémirent ensemble, anéantis par leur danse lente et presque jouissive tant ils étaient enflammés. La fièvre gagnait le sergent, qui perdait peu à peu ses repères et ignorait tout de son environnement. Au-dessous de lui, Levi commençait à gémir, cependant que leurs virilités durcies se mouvaient l'une contre l'autre au-travers des caleçons de coton libérés plus tôt par l'adjudant, entre les rails béants de leurs glissières. Malgré leur soif réciproque d'attouchements plus intenses, aucun d'eux n'osait descendre ses doigts plus bas que leurs hanches, comme si chacun attendait que l'autre brise l'avertissement —cette barrière imaginaire que leur altercation et les bombardements avaient levée; comme s'ils craignaient tous deux d'approfondir leurs ébats et, pourtant, incapables de s'arrêter alors qu'ils prenaient une voie toute aussi dangereuse et délectable.

Eren sentit le cuir d'une botte effleurer le long de sa cuisse. Il laissa échapper un soupir profond en comprenant que Levi pliait les genoux pour enserrer sa taille entre ses jambes, permettant un contact plus intime encore. Le jeune homme reprit son souffle en quittant la bouche de l'autre pour loger son front contre sa jugulaire, que les sangs échauffés faisaient pulser à un rythme endiablé.

« Levi...tu me rends fou ! », avoua t'il d'un ton tremblant.

Ce dernier eut un soubresaut de plaisir et fronça les sourcils, les yeux fermés et le front luisant d'une sueur naissante. Sa voix érayée bouscula encore les sens excités du sergent :

« J'ai… Ça fait mal », se plaignit-il en pressant vivement son bassin contre le sien.

Le plus grand pouvait, lui aussi, sentir la morsure du tissu sur la peau étirée de leurs sexes, tendus au paroxysme. Alors qu'il était sur le point de satisfaire leur besoin déraisonné et douloureux d'une main résolue à la tentation, une voix s'éleva depuis le seuil du bureau :

« Vous êtes obligés de faire ça par terre ? Y a une banquette. »

Eren vit rouge. Il tourna son regard rempli de haine vers l'intrus, ayant déjà reconnu le ton sarcastique devenu si familier. Autant pouvait-il apprécier les railleries impénitentes de cette voix, la majeure partie du temps, autant, à cet instant précis, elle lui semblait aussi insupportable que le crissement de l'acier contre le verre. Hiro, une main en visière et feignant de ne pas les regarder, était épaulé à l'encadrement de la porte, dans une posture trop désinvolte pour paraître véritablement gêné.

« Toi ! aboya Eren en s'agenouillant.

— Désolé ! fit le blond en secouant la tête derrière sa paume. Mais, vous comptez vous prendre un obus sur la gueule ? Fallait bien que… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, car Eren avait bondit sur ses jambes pour se ruer vers lui, le saisissant par le col de son cuir :

« Je vais te buter ! Je vais t'arracher les yeux, la langue, et la bite. Je vais en faire un pâté, et je te jure que tu le boufferas ! »

Hiro, les yeux ronds, avait levé les bras en signe de pacification, mais il dut se mordre la lèvre pour retenir un sourire. Eren lui jeta un regard meurtrier et lui couvrit la bouche d'une main brutale :

« Et, si tu ris, je te dévisse la tête ! ajouta t'il. BORDEL, TU FAIS VRAIMENT CHIER ! »

Il le repoussa violemment contre le mur. L'autre lui lança une œillade trop peu vexée pour lui suffire, mais le sergent inspira profondément et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour aérer sa vue, se rassemblant. Derrière lui, il entendait Levi se relever, en silence, et n'osait pas l'affronter.

« Ça va, grogna Hiro. Je peux comprendre ta frustration, tu sais. T'es pas le seul à devoir te la mettre derrière l'oreille ! En plus, on est tellement les uns sur les autres qu'on peut même pas se palucher ! »

Eren s'apprêtait à lui renvoyer une pique, mais il fut interrompu par une secousse violente qui fit trembler les murs. Des filets de poussière sablonneuse s'écoulèrent depuis les brèches du plafond, étouffant l'atmosphère du lieu. Une partie de l'aile venait d'être touchée. Le jeune sergent toussa tandis que le blond reprenait avec plus d'assurance :

« Alors ? Vous baisez, vous baisez pas... Décidez-vous ! »

L'autre grogna une insulte, mais Levi le doubla en l'attrapant par le bras :

« Faut se tirer d'ici, grinça t'il en le traînant vers le couloir. Et reboutonne ton falzar ! »

Hiro avait ramené les autres primitifs avec lui, ces derniers ayant atteint leurs limites physiques pour la journée. En fin d'après-midi, Jean fut de retour avec des charriots remplis d'armement, suivi par un véhicule de transport de troupes qu'Eren n'avait encore jamais vu : le Halftrack M3 était un semi-chenillé de plus de six mètres de long capable de d'acheminer, dans sa remorque blindée d'acier trempé, une unité d'une douzaine de soldats, à une vitesse de soixante-douze kilomètres à l'heure. Le féroce convoyeur de six cylindres pouvait franchir tous types de terrains, et même filer sur la neige plus vite qu'un cheval au galop sur une piste. L'engin fut garé dans la grange encore debout et Bull, Vass et Le Rat, en jaillirent, se précipitant vers les charriots pour abriter le matériel rapidement avant que la zone soit à nouveau pilonnée.

Tout le Bataillon s'affaira et finit par se barricader, une fois n'est pas coutume, dans les cachots. Certains s'alarmèrent en remarquant la contusion sous l'œil droit de Levi, qui avait vite tournée au bleu violacée, mais l'adjudant-chef les recala froidement en expliquant qu'il avait été victime d'une chute de gravats lors de son inspection des étages supérieurs.

Ils révisèrent la stratégie de l'opération, qu'ils baptisèrent du nom de code « Lamegull* », malgré les protestations offensées du Rat, exaspéré. Hiro félicita Bull pour la trouvaille du Halftrack, mais ronchonna en se plaignant qu'il devrait voler chargé. Les autres le moquèrent gentiment, mais Eren voyait bien à quel point il était exténué. Les marques de la transformation, striant ses joues, tardaient à disparaître, et les cernes sous ses yeux criaient son besoin évident de repos.

* * *

 _ **Lamegull :**_ _Mouette boiteuse._

* * *

Vers l'heure du souper, il y eut une nouvelle accalmie. La troupe en profita pour rejoindre la surface et, surtout, les anciens blocs sanitaires. Si les bombes avaient fait de gros dégâts sur une partie de la plomberie, Eren et d'autres gaillards avaient habilement su réparer les canalisations, et ils disposaient encore de l'eau courante, même si le débit était très médiocre. Les chaudières, elles, étaient hors d'usage depuis plusieurs semaines, mais, à l'aide de réchauds à gaz, les soldats les plus frileux pouvaient faire chauffer l'eau et remplir des cuves. Les plus pressés se toilettaient à l'eau glacée, la plupart de temps. Cependant, quand ils étaient en nombre, ils pouvaient unir leurs forces et rapidement remplir les bacs d'eau fumante, s'accordant ainsi un décrassage collectif et convivial, bien que superficiel en raison de la mixité. Levi, évidemment, n'était pas un adepte de cette pratique mais, nécessité faisant loi —ou plutôt, propreté faisant loi, dans son cas si particulier— il avait fini par s'y faire.

Au début, il fallait l'aider à se déshabiller et se rincer, en raison de son état d'infirmité, mais Eren s'était bien gardé de prendre cette charge, craignant que l'éveil de ses désirs ne les trahissent tous les deux. Il n'aurait jamais pu garder la tête froide en tripotant l'homme de façon aussi intime, qu'il y ait un public ou non. Par la force des choses, c'était le commandant Hanji qui avait hérité de la corvée, et le sergent n'avait, à aucun moment, envié sa position. Levi s'était montré si désagréable à l'encontre de la femme, durant ces épisodes, qu'il avait éprouvé de la compassion pour la pauvre volontaire bien mal récompensée. Nul doute que, si l'adjudant-chef n'avait pas été aussi maniaque qu'il n'était fier, il se serait sûrement négligé pendant plus d'un mois plutôt que d'accepter l'aide de sa collègue, tel un grabataire. Désormais, même si la surpopulation de la salle d'eau l'agaçait, il avait fini par s'y accoutumer, même si il préférait souvent une douche froide et solitaire, lorsque cela lui était possible.

Si, au départ, les soldats féminins et masculins occupaient l'espace à tour de rôle, ce n'était plus d'actualité, et tous se réunissaient en savourant les vapeurs chaudes, dans une proximité et une impudeur familiales. Ils avaient peu de temps pour en profiter et ne pouvaient s'offrir ce luxe qu'une ou deux fois par semaine, alors, ils avaient vite appris à mettre leurs principes de côtés. Enfin, il fallait quand même avouer que la tête de Jean, chaque fois qu'il apercevait Mikasa en brassière, était impayable.

Les cuves en cuivre, posées sur les paillasses entre les lavabos, furent prises d'assaut par les militaires qui y trempèrent leurs visages et leurs mains, ainsi que des linges pour une toilette plus rigoureuse. Ils se savonnaient plus ou moins sommairement, puis entraient dans les douches pour se rincer rapidement. Levi les lorgnait d'un œil maussade —certainement peu convaincu de l'hygiène résultant de leur trempette communautaire— et avisait les bassines, où l'eau se troublait de crasse, avec un dégoût visible, sans parler de l'agacement que lui provoquait le sol inondé. L'ambiance était, ce soir, emplie de tension et d'appréhension, en raison de la mission du lendemain. Elle oscillait entre des silences pesants et des éclats nerveux, où fusaient vannes et bouffonneries. Quand Sasha plongea ses cheveux dans l'un des bacs et que Conny commença à la shampouiner, de manière détendue et décomplexée, Levi, qui se rasait au-dessus d'un lavabo ébréché, mit le holà :

« Springer, Brauss ! Vous vous croyez où ? Combien de fois je vais vous dire de garder vos cochonneries pour le plumard ? »

Eren s'étrangla en retenant un fou rire, depuis l'autre bout de la tablette, et l'adjudant-chef lui jeta un regard mauvais par le biais du large miroir qui en surplombait toute la longueur. Voyant l'homme faire tourner son rasoir coupe-choux entre ses doigts agiles, le sergent se calma et continua le nettoyage de ses propres cheveux, avec application.

« On fait une orgie sans nous ? » s'exclama Hiro en entrant, talonné par Blackbull.

Ils déposèrent prestement leurs effets, et le blond se posta aux côtés de Levi, déboutonnant les manches de sa veste légère d'uniforme UPL. Puis, ses yeux se posèrent sur son voisin, dont le bas du visage était encore maculé de mousse à raser. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard en coin et le nouvel arrivant gonfla les joues, soudain rouge, en tentant de se retenir de rire.

« Ravale tout de suite ton commentaire si tu ne veux pas finir cul-de-jatte », lui intima rudement Levi.

Mais l'autre laissa échapper sa respiration dans un renâclement hilare, se couvrant aussitôt le visage pour dissimuler son fou-rire.

« Arrête, ducon ! » se marra Eren en passant derrière eux, un peigne entre les dents, et en rabrouant Hiro d'un coup de pied dans les reins qui propulsa celui-ci contre le plan maçonné.

« Aïe ! Mais il a pas de barbe ! Toi, par contre, tu devrais faire quelque chose !

— Je t'emmerde ! » répliqua le sergent en s'engouffrant dans une cabine.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il put entendre ses anciens acolytes rebondir sur la raillerie du blond :

« Oh ! Il a insulté votre virilité, adjudant-chef ! s'effara Conny.

— Je sais, fit platement Levi. Je vais lui coudre la langue au pif et le découper morceau par morceau. Vous pourrez manger ses restes.

— Parce qu'avoir de la barbe rend plus viril ? rétorqua Jean.

— Tu dis ça parce qu'Eren en a plus que toi ! répondit Sasha.

— Ben ouais, justement ! Ça veut bien dire que ça prouve rien, puisque c'est une tafiole !

— Quoi ?! C'est vrai ? s'amusa Hiro d'un ton cancanier.

— Bien sûr que non ! s'impatienta Mikasa.

— Eren ? Il ferait beau voir, avec tout ce qu'il tire ! ricana encore Conny.

— Ouais, s'immisça Bull avec un embarras que le sergent pouvait sentir. Hiro, ferme un peu ta gueule... »

Eren grimaça et se promit de filer une raclée au jeune homme qui avait, décidément, gagné sa journée. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de provoquer Jean à son tour :

« Tu veux venir avec moi sous la douche, mon bel étalon ? » clama t'il depuis son recoin.

Quelqu'un toussa bruyamment.

« Pour attraper une chaudepisse ? Non merci ! beugla Jean, se sachant visé.

— Bah alors, adjudant-chef ? fit la voix goguenarde d'Hiro, en aparté. On s'étouffe avec sa salive ?

— Si ça se trouve, chuchota Conny à Jean, t'as raison et c'est pour ça qu'il s'intéresse tellement à la médecine ? Hé hé, il faut bien qu'il soigne son vice si popol est cloqué !

— Ferme ton claque-merde, Conny ! gronda Eren. Je t'entends !

— Fais-en autant, Jäger ! » retentit, alors, le timbre glacial de Levi.

* * *

Levi et Hanji avait préconisé aux membres du commando de se coucher tôt, car ils prévoyaient un départ à trois heures du matin. C'était, en règle générale, aux alentours de cet horaire que les bombardiers nocturnes libéraient le ciel durant quelques heures, jusqu'au matin. Bien sûr, ces recommandations étaient partiellement inutiles, car il y avait peu de chance pour que les soldats parviennent à trouver le sommeil, au vu de leur état d'anxiété. Après leurs affusions, l'extérieur était encore calme, et ils en avaient profité pour traîner un peu à la surface, ramassant et étendant du linge propre, nettoyant les stalles des écuries et pansant les bêtes, apeurées, qui avaient survécu.

Hanji, Bull et Vass, préparaient encore l'expédition, et triaient l'armement et les fournitures nécessaires, tandis que Kirschtein s'occupait des rations de voyage, de l'eau et du carburant. Levi s'accordait simplement une pause. D'ailleurs, Hanji l'y avait encouragé, prétextant qu'elle le trouvait à cran, ces derniers jours, et que les préparatifs pouvaient se passer de lui. Pour une fois, il l'avait laissé dire sans une once d'opposition. Il devait bien reconnaître que, ces temps-ci, il avait bien du mal à garder son sang-froid, et ses débordements d'aujourd'hui lui prouvaient son degré de fatigue nerveuse.

Il sortit dans la cour centrale, par la porte principale, et s'arrêta sur le perron. La soirée, étonnamment tranquille, était caressée par un air doux transportant l'odeur fraîche de la sève, qui remontait dans les bourgeons de ce début de printemps. Le ciel se parait des couleurs du crépuscule, virant de l'orangé flamboyant à l'indigo, et le silence était aussi apaisant qu'effrayant, car bien trop profond. Il n'y avait plus de déflagrations, mais même les pépiements des oiseaux s'étaient éteints. Ces derniers avaient quitté les zones assiégées depuis longtemps.

Levi baissa le regard au bas des quelques marches en pierre de taille, en grande partie éboulées. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le dos d'Hiro Fritz, assis sur le premier degré et fumant pensivement une cigarette. Curieux et ayant retrouvé une humeur égale, l'adjudant descendit vers lui, tâchant de ne pas être trop discret afin de prévenir son approche.

« Tu clopes, toi ? » lui demanda t'il en introduction.

Le blond leva son regard doré sur lui et eut un mince sourire :

« Ça m'arrive... Mais mon paquet est presque vide. »

Levi passa devant lui et s'assit à sa gauche, s'adossant contre un bloc déchu de la rampe, qui avait autrefois été large et fastueuse. Sans un mot, Hiro lui tendit son mégot à peine entamé. Le brun arqua un sourcil, hésitant, mais s'en saisit. Il n'avait plus fumé depuis l'âge de dix-sept ou dix-huit ans, mais la chaleur de la fumée emplissant ses poumons, malgré l'irritation passagère de ses muqueuses, lui procura une sensation agréable.

« Si t'en n'as plus, on pourra t'en trouver, lui proposa t'il.

— Merci, mais ça ira, sourit encore le jeune homme. Les blondes de Paradis sont vraiment ignobles ! On dirait du vieux foin ! Faut que vous foutiez la paix au tabac, sincèrement. »

Levi tira une nouvelle bouffée de nicotine et reconnut que le goût était nettement plus subtil que ce qu'il avait connu dans sa jeunesse. Il savoura le vertige léger et relaxant, tandis qu'il soufflait les volutes blanches dans l'air clair, puis il rendit la cigarette à son propriétaire.

La voix d'Eren s'éleva soudain dans leur dos :

« C'est quoi ce plan ? »

Les deux hommes se tournèrent dans sa direction et le regardèrent s'approcher pour se pencher au-dessus d'eux :

« On me fait des infidélités ? parodia le nouveau venu avec clin d'œil malicieux.

— Ça s'adresse à qui ? » jongla Hiro, de nouveau farceur.

Levi lui jeta une insulte, par mécanisme, et soupira d'exaspération. Dire que, pendant une brève minute, il avait presque trouvé ce gars sympathique. Vengeur, Eren se servit de la tête du blond comme appui, y posant sa main pour se propulser par-dessus le bloc, jambes en avant et par-dessus Levi.

« Hop !

— Ah ! T'es con ! »

Hiro avait brutalement courbé l'échine sous son essor, et releva vers lui son visage courroucé, noyé sous ses cheveux en bataille.

« Arrête tes cascades, sale gamin », grogna Levi qui avait, pour la seconde fois de la journée, vu l'un de ses talons de très près.

Eren eut un petit rire innocent et s'empara de la cibiche entre les doigts d'Hiro. L'autre ne protesta pas, et en profita même pour rassembler ses mèches claires en réajustant l'attache à l'arrière de sa tête. Le sergent inspira avec force sur la sèche et Levi fronça les sourcils, se demandant si Eren avait déjà fumé. La réponse fut immédiate, car celui-ci se mit à toussoter en se raclant la gorge :

« Putain…hem ! C'est quoi l'intérêt ? articula t'il dans son étouffement. C'est infect, ce truc !

— Petite frappe ! » se moqua le blond.

Eren tira encore sur la mèche en posant sa semelle sur le genou plié de l'autre, qui grimaça, prêt à le repousser. Mais le plus grand se pencha vers l'avant et lui cracha sa fumée en pleine figure :

« De quoi ? T'as un problème, la pédale de compète ? Toi, t'as tellement la rondelle qui baille, qu'on voit de la lumière au fond de ta bouche ! »

Hiro plissa les paupières, les yeux brûlés, et secoua sa main devant son visage :

« Arrêtes tes conneries, merde ! »

Eren ricana et lui rendit l'objet du méfait, avant de se laisser tomber aux côtés de Levi, s'adossant à son tour contre le long morceau de granit délogé.

L'adjudant l'observa étendre ses jambes devant lui. Il se demandait où le jeune homme puisait une telle énergie, même si il était évident que la nervosité liée à leur départ n'était pas étrangère à ses trépidantes pitreries. Hiro termina la cigarette et l'écrasa d'une pointe de ses buckles boots.

« Au fait, tu ne m'as jamais raconté pour Manson et toi… » fit Eren avec, tout à coup, plus de sérieux.

Levi lui jeta un regard en biais. Son soldat avait croisé les bras derrière sa nuque et regardait la voûte céleste, qui virait au bleu sombre depuis l'est. Hiro haussa les épaules :

« Parce que ça t'intéresse ?

— Ça changerait de tes histoires morbides habituelles, répartit le sergent.

— Bon, si tu veux…

— Je crois que je m'en fous », décreta Levi en amorçant un mouvement pour se lever et déserter. Mais il sentit, alors, la main d'Eren se poser sur sa cuisse, la caressant doucement. Alarmé, l'adjudant jeta un coup d'œil circulaire dans leur dos, vérifiant que personne ne pouvait les voir; sans pour autant dégager le bras du cadet, car sa volonté lui faisait soudain défaut.

« Restons encore un peu, le pria doucement Eren. On a tous besoin de s'aérer, et il fait encore bien jour… »

Levi le regarda intensément mais se rassit sans un mot, réalisant qu'il préférait être ici que dans les profondeurs humides du manoir. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir une autre chance d'être si proche d'Eren, qu'ils survivent au lendemain ou non, car, dans ses conditions, les opportunités étaient bien rares.

En se repositionnant, il s'arrangea pour réduire encore la proximité entre eux, aussi imperceptiblement qu'il le put. Leurs corps se frôlaient et Eren sentait le tabac froid. Levi appréciait cette fragrance heurtée et fumée, aux notes épicées, qui lui rappelait le thé.

« Je l'ai rencontré quand il avait onze ans, dans l'un des quartiers malfamés de New Harbor, unes des métropoles du Nouveau Monde, commença Hiro. J'avais voyagé jusqu'au bloc de l'Ouest et m'étais établi là-bas, pour fuir le vieux continent et échapper à Mahr. Je savais que cette puissance émergente, bâtie par tous les bannis, renégats et réfugiés, qui, comme moi, avaient traversé l'océan pour se soustraire à l'empire et retrouver leur liberté, m'offrirait un peu de répit et se soulèverait contre lui un jour ou l'autre. Je devais être du bon côté du monde au moment propice, et c'est là-bas que j'attendais mon heure...

En ces temps-là, les émigrés étaient encore nombreux à débarquer chaque jour, à la recherche d'un nouveau départ dans un monde libre, et cela générait des conflits depuis plus d'un siècle. Les natifs étaient au pouvoir, mais les gangs d'exilés dominaient les quartiers les plus pauvres, s'affrontant perpétuellement avec les autorités et la mafia, devenue particulièrement redoutable.

Pit Manson n'est pas son vrai nom. Il s'appelait Peter O'Connor, et je peux te garantir qu'avec un patronyme pareil, il était pas près de sortir de son bidonville ! Son demi-frère, Ryan O'Connor, était le bras droit du chef de meute local; une tête brulée de vingt-et-un ans qui traînait le môme partout avec lui pour l'endurcir. Je me souviens de ce cherche-merde, il avait vraiment les couilles lourdes ! J'habitais ce quartier, à l'époque, car je ne roulais pas sur l'or et que c'était une bonne planque. Les O'Connor étaient connus de tous. On ne pouvait pas les éviter, juste les ignorer, tout comme le reste de leur bande. La première fois que j'ai eu affaire au plus jeune des deux, c'est quand lui et ses petits potes en culottes courtes ont tenté de me racketter en pleine rue ! —il grimaça— Évidemment, je ne me suis pas laissé faire, et je les ai fait détaler en leur tirant des plombs au cul. Mais je me suis retrouvé avec le grand-frère sur le dos, il fallait s'y attendre ! Quelle petite teigne, quand j'y repense. Enfin, bref, ce gosse n'avait pas de papiers, pas de date d'anniversaire... C'était un rat d'égout, rien de plus.

— Ils t'ont fait quoi ? demanda Eren.

— Ils m'ont battu à mort ! cracha l'autre. Crois-moi, c'était pas des rigolos ! Enfin, ils pensaient sûrement m'avoir crevé, bien sûr, et j'ai vraiment dû me retenir pour ne pas retourner les hanter. J'avais tellement d'idées de sales blagues à leur faire ! Ils en auraient chié dans leurs frocs !

— Ça m'étonne que tu te sois retenu ! ironisa le sergent. T'as tellement un humour de merde que j'en serais presque soulagé pour eux…

— Fallait pas que je me fasse trop remarquer. J'en avais un peu marre de vadrouiller, et j'avais réussi à avoir pas mal de contacts capables de me renseigner sur les agissements de Mahr à l'encontre de Paradis. On trouve vraiment de tout, dans cette ville, et une faune de tous horizons. Mes sources étaient précieuses, surtout que le conflit était sur le point de démarrer, car l'empire préparait son expansion près de l'équateur. Alors, je l'ai jouée discrète.

Mais, un jour, il y a eu un règlement de compte avec une famille mafieuse du district voisin. Ça a tourné à l'émeute la plus sanglante qu'on avait vue depuis des années. Son truand de frère s'est fait descendre, et c'est là que je lui suis tombé sur lui à nouveau. Il était en train de crever dans les poubelles en bas de mon immeuble, avec deux balles dans le bide. Je me suis demandé pourquoi il fallait que ça tombe sur moi, alors que j'évitais soigneusement de recroiser ce merdeux. Je pensais qu'il était foutu, mais je l'ai quand même traîné jusqu'à l'hospice. Avec le foutoir que ses petits copains avaient mis dans le quartier, c'était le grand branle-bas le combat, là-dedans ! Et quand le médecin l'a reconnu, j'ai cru qu'il ne le soignerait pas. Il a dit un truc du genre "on s'occupe en priorité des vraies victimes". Là, j'ai déraillé. Ce n'était qu'un enfant ! J'ai fait un putain de scandale dans leur usine d'équarrissage, et les infirmières ont pris ma défense. Elles ont protesté pour que le môme soit vite pris en charge.

Ce petit con s'est réveillé trois jours plus tard, comme une fleur. Il avait survécu, mais il n'avait plus aucune famille et nulle part où crécher. Les autorités avait saisi l'appartement de son frère et de leur affranchi. Il était à la rue, mais tout ce à quoi il pensait, quand je suis venu le voir, c'était de se venger. Il disait qu'il allait tous les crever que c'était la loi du sang par le sang, ou je ne sais plus quelles conneries, et j'avais vraiment envie de le cogner. »

Levi sentait les doigts d'Eren s'enfoncer dans la chair de sa cuisse. À lui aussi, cette histoire lui rappelait de bien tristes souvenirs.

« Finalement, soupira Hiro, j'ai fini par le prendre avec moi. Je sais pas pourquoi, je devais me sentir seul, à force, et j'avais besoin d'un animal de compagnie. Heureusement, il a vite compris qu'il n'était qu'une pauvre merde et qu'il n'arriverait à rien tout seul. Mais, bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il m'en a fait voir ! J'ai dû déménager à l'ouest de la ville, à cause de sa célébrité, et j'avais pas envie que les assassins de son frère lui mettent encore la main dessus. Si il était resté, il aurait été rattrapé par sa petite vendetta suicidaire, avec les autres rats dans son genre qui couraient encore les rues. J'ai réussi à lui trouver un boulot de ramoneur. Les gosses gagnaient bien en faisant ça, à l'époque. Ils se glissent partout ! Parait qu'maintenant, c'est interdit, sourit-il, coupable. Soi-disant que c'était super dangereux et qu'il y a eu un tas d'accidents mortels. Bof, c'était quand même bien pratique, d'après moi, et ça rapportait ! Mais, bon, j'avoue que j'ai pas trop la fibre paternelle...

— Encore heureux, sinon, ça serait vraiment glauque, votre histoire ! souligna Eren. Rassure-moi, vous…

— Non mais, tu me prends pour qui ? s'offusqua Hiro en lui jetant un regard horrifié. Ça n'avait rien à voir ! Je lui offrais simplement un toit et à manger parce qu'il avait réussi à me faire pitié, et sans contrepartie… Enfin, fallait quand même qu'il bosse un peu pour gagner son bifteck, normal ! Mais, malgré ça, il vivait dans la rue les trois quart du temps. Les habitudes ont la vie dure, comme on dit, et pour reconditionner une nature aussi sauvage, il fallait se lever de bonne heure ! En plus, j'avais autre chose à foutre que de jouer les nounous. Je voulais juste qu'il sache qu'il avait un soutien adulte, quelque part. Même si il ne rentrait pas tous les soirs ou qu'il traînait dans des endroits douteux, je savais toujours où le trouver. C'était le deal. Et, quand il n'y était pas, j'allais le chercher au poste », ajouta t'il en haussant les épaules.

Levi repensa soudain à Hannes. Étrangement, il se rappelait les mots de Mikasa, bien des mois auparavant. Il voyait très bien quel genre de protecteur irresponsable —mais, néanmoins, salutaire— avait pu être Hiro à l'instar de Kenny ou de Ryan O'Connor. Sans en avoir l'air, la présence d'un adulte, quel qu'il soit, était vitale à un enfant si jeune. Bien sûr, même si Hiro semblait peu s'investir, il était tout de même d'une trempe plus exemplaire que ces deux derniers.

« Tu ne lui as rien révélé à ton sujet ? questionna Eren.

— Si, peu à peu. En grandissant, il a posé de plus en plus de questions, forcément. D'abord, il n'arrêtait pas de demander comment j'avais survécu à la branlée de son frère. Techniquement, lui et ses gars m'avaient broyé le crâne sous ses yeux. Je lui ai dit qu'un super toubib m'avait aidé, mais il a grandi, et l'excuse merdique a pas marché longtemps. Alors, j'ai commencé à me confier à lui. Je lui ai parlé d'Ymir, des titans, de Paradis... Surtout d'Ymir. Elle me manquait toujours autant.

— Il t'a cru ?

— Pas au début. Je crois qu'il devait me prendre pour un malade mental, mais il ne disait rien. Et puis, petit à petit, il s'est renseigné de son côté. C'était un petit malin, et on a sûrement croisé les mêmes informateurs. Il m'en a même dégoté des nouveaux. Il n'en avait jamais eu grand-chose à foutre de ce qu'il se passait dans le monde, mais c'était en train de changer. Et il s'y intéressait vraiment; trop, même.

À dix-sept ans, il avait un job de serveur dans un bar correct, mais je savais très bien qu'il rempilait sur les mauvais coups dès qu'il avait cinq minutes. Du deal à la fauche, et surtout le marché noir… Ça y allait, les bouteilles et les pétards* qui circulaient dans mon appart miteux ! Et je parle même pas des filles ! Il était devenu un aimant à gonzesses, et la rue étant trop sale pour ces dames, il me les collait dans les pattes. Une différente presque tous les soirs, et parfois, plusieurs en même temps ! Je commençais sérieusement à avoir des envies de meurtre !

* * *

 _ **Pétard :**_ _Il s'agit d'arme à feu, pas d'herbe à fumer, naturellement… Quant aux « bouteilles », c'est une petite allusion à la prohibition._

* * *

— Tu m'étonnes ! le supporta Levi, et Eren lui donna un coup de coude, vexé.

— Pff, j'sais pas ce qu'elles pouvaient bien lui trouver. À l'époque, il était épais comme une allumette et il savait même pas se coiffer ! Toujours avec sa coupe de voyou, là…

— Ah bon ? À quoi ça ressemblait ? s'intéressa Eren, moqueur.

— À rien ! pesta Hiro. Ça ressemblait à rien ! Rasés sur les côtés, longs au sommet… On aurait dit une iroquoise bien craignos. Nan, franchement, c'était ridicule ! »

Eren pouffa de rire, imaginant certainement le si révérencieux personnage à cet âge ingrat, et Hiro l'accompagna.

« Vous vous êtes vus, tous les deux ? les invectiva l'adjudant-chef. On pourrait lessiver le sol avec vos tronches.

— Tu voudrais que je les coupe ? Vraiment ? lui demanda son subordonné en reprenant son sérieux.

— Ce serait plus pratique, tu crois pas ? T'es dans l'armée quand même ! Certains seraient moins tolérants que moi ou Hanji, et t'auraient forcé à te raser le crâne depuis longtemps ! Un jour, tes tifs s'emmêleront dans tes câbles et tu finiras scalpé.

— C'était pas à mon supérieur que je demandais… »

Levi se sentit soudain gêné par le sourire aguicheur du jeune homme et détourna la tête, fixant un point à l'abri du regard vert et inquisiteur.

« Je te donne juste mon opinion professionnelle. Le reste, on s'en fout. C'est tes douilles, t'en fais ce que tu veux.

— Mais, toi, tu…

— Laisse tomber ! s'esclaffa Hiro. C'est juste qu'il veut pas t'avouer que ça le fait bander ! »

Levi grogna, embarrassé :

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'on puisse avoir une discussion aussi chiatique. Vous vous rendez compte que vous parlez de coupes de cheveux comme deux vieilles tantes ?

— C'est normal, vu qu'on est tous les trois des belles gueules !

— Ça va les chevilles ? gouailla Eren.

— Comme si tu le savais pas ! rétorqua l'autre, frivole.

— Tch ! C'est peut-être vrai, en fait… confessa finalement Levi.

— Quoi ? demanda Eren

— Pour tes cheveux.

— Ah ? Donc, je peux les ajouter à la liste des trucs à garder, avec mes yeux et mon cul, si j'ai bonne mémoire ?

— Ajoute-toi tout entier à ta connerie de liste, abruti. Au cas où t'aurais pas compris, t'es un vrai miroir a putains* ! » feula l'aîné sans même le regarder.

Il y eut un bref silence durant lequel le cadet sembla mesurer la portée du compliment si particulier, puis, celui-ci murmura à l'oreille de Levi :

« Je cherche quelque chose d'aussi romantique et poétique pour te répondre, mais là, vraiment, j'ai pas le niveau… »

* * *

 _ **Miroir à putains:**_ _« beau gosse », de nos jours._

* * *

Hiro fut secoué d'un petit rire :

« Vous deux alors... Vous me faites bien marrer !

— Ouais, ouais, le coupa le sergent. T'as pas terminé ton histoire, je te rappelle !

— Ok, continua t'il, encore secoué d'hilarité. Merde, qu'est-ce que je disais ? Ah oui ! Donc, c'était un crétin de dix-sept ou dix-huit ans, bourré d'hormones. Et puis, je ne sais plus comment, j'ai fini par péter un plomb, et je lui ai dit qu'il était assez grand pour se démerder tout seul; qu'il fallait qu'il se trouve une piaule et qu'il vive sa vie, car il n'avait plus besoin de moi. Ça devait arriver, mais j'ai peut-être trop insisté en ajoutant que j'en avais plein le cul de son défilé de poules. C'est là que ça a dérapé pour la première fois.

— Comment ça ? Il t'a collé son accordéon dans le valseur ?

— Non ! Sale commère obsédée ! riposta Hiro avec un coup de pied

dans la botte de l'autre, par-dessus les jambes de Levi. Il m'a dit… Il m'a dit que toutes ces filles n'existeraient pas si nous étions plus proches.

— Oooh…

— Ouais. Mais, non merci. Je l'ai envoyé sur les roses.

— Hein ?!

— Mais il est revenu ! Quand il était gosse, il disparaissait pendant des jours. Parfois, je devais lui courir après dans toute la ville. Et, là, c'était devenu un vrai pot-de-colle ! J'arrivais plus à m'en défaire ! Il m'a dit qu'il voulait m'aider. »

Le blond marqua une pause, l'air plus grave, et Eren attendit en silence.

« Il a dit qu'il me le devait, et il a proposé de s'engager dans l'armée et de gravir rapidement les échelons pour m'aider à atteindre mon but. Il savait que je ne pouvais pas le faire moi-même. J'y avais déjà pensé, bien sûr, mais c'était trop risqué. Parmi la bleusaille, j'aurai été invisible, mais ça n'avait aucun intérêt. En revanche, dans les hautes strates, nombreux sont ceux qui sont bien informés et auraient pu me démasquer. Vous n'avez appris mon existence qu'il n'y a peu de temps, mais les services secrets et les grands pontes de ce monde me connaissent déjà très bien… Les lignées dissidentes des Neuf ne cessent de me pourchasser, et ils ont du pouvoir, beaucoup de pouvoir. Sa seule condition était qu'il pourrait choisir lui-même son corps d'armée, et j'ai accepté.

— Tu t'es servi de lui ! T'es vraiment… Oh, que c'est bas ! gloussa Eren.

— Tu voudrais pas la fermer un peu ?!

— Alors, il a choisi quoi ? demanda Levi, en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Oui, tiens, c'est vrai ça ! Quel corps il a intégré ? »

Hiro eut un sourire espiègle :

« L'Air Force. Raah, il a fallu que ce soit ça ! Il voulait devenir pilote ! Et c'est là que j'ai compris que je m'étais attaché à lui bien plus que je ne le pensais.

— Parce que ?

— J'ai beau voler grâce à mon titan, j'ai vu les débuts de l'aviation et les ratés des premiers essais. Et puis, les pilotes de chasse, dans ces années-là, c'était carrément de la viande. Ça m'a filé une trouille, tu peux pas savoir ! En plus, le programme était très intensif. Il fallait une condition physique presque hors-normes pour entrer dans l'aérienne ! Je l'ai maudit; encore. Il a fallu lui faire des faux papiers, et c'est là qu'on a décidé de changer son nom, pour éviter que ses origines lui portent préjudice. On a trouvé un truc un peu courant, je crois bien que c'était le nom de l'épicier du coin…

Et il a fait ses classes. Mais il était hors de question que ça traîne, et je me suis occupé de lui filer un entraînement en parallèle, chaque fois qu'il était de perm. Je peux te dire qu'il en a chié durant toutes ses années en tant que demi-aile*, je me suis bien vengé ! Au bout du compte, il a obtenu son brevet à l'âge de dix-neuf ans et, à vingt-ans, ce fut son premier vol en solo. Les familles avaient le droit d'assister à l'examen. Je me suis pointé en disant que j'étais sa nièce. »

* * *

 _ **Demi-aile :**_ _insigne des jeunes pas encore brevetés._

* * *

Eren éclata de rire.

« En plus, je l'ai vraiment dit ! avoua Hiro. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ils ne m'ont pas cru. Du coup, j'ai dit que j'étais son tuteur, et ils ne m'ont pas cru non plus…C'était marrant, les pauvres ! Enfin, ils m'ont laissé rentrer quand même. De toute façon, les gens me trouvent sympa. Ça aide, la plupart du temps.

— Hé hé, je sais pas si t'es vraiment malin ou juste con, par moments ! rit encore le sergent.

— Ensuite, ils ont parqué tout le monde derrière des barrières le long de la piste. Y'avait que des mères et des épouses, blanches comme des linges. Je ne savais pas trop ce que je foutais là. Les P-51 Mustang étaient déjà sur le tarmac, et ils ont ouvert un hangar. Les jeunes brevetés en sont sortis, avec leurs blousons en cuir doublés de moumoute en je sais pas quoi, leurs lunettes d'aviateur sur la tronche et leurs harnais de pébroquage*. Il m'a collé des frissons, l'enflure ! Leur instructeur leur a fait un topo, et puis… je n'ai plus regardé que lui. Il a viré ses verres solaires et a enfilé son casque, avec une paire de lunettes de vol, et il a grimpé à bord d'un de ces engins de malheur, comme si de rien n'était. Il s'est assis, a refermé les vitres du cockpit et a attaché son masque de dépressurisation. Ensuite, il a foutriqué dans les commandes et a allumé les gaz. Putain, j'avais trop les foies qu'il se vache* ! »

* * *

 _ **Pébroquage :**_ _parachutage, éjection._

 _ **Se vacher :**_ _se vautrer, s'écraser._

* * *

Eren ricana de plus belle.

« C'est pas drôle, je me faisais vraiment dessus ! Ces trucs sont des faiseurs de veuves, tous sans exception !

— J'en reviens pas qu'un mec capable de voler puisse avoir la drouillasse en avion…

— Moi non plus. Mais il a fallu que je m'y fasse, car il a décollé comme un dieu et nous a pourri les oreilles pendant une demi-heure avec ses figures à la mords-moi. Les dinosaures qui notaient l'examen n'ont pas arrêté de lui sucer les boules. Et moi…moi, quand j'ai vu les gommards* quitter le béton, j'ai senti que quelque chose était terminé. C'était comme s'il s'envolait pour toujours qu'il ne reviendrait plus…

Pourtant, il est revenu. Il s'est posé avec une classe de gros crâneur, et il est descendu de son bordel, là, comme ça. Mais c'était plus le même, pour moi. Il m'a regardé, et j'ai vu un homme que je n'avais encore jamais rencontré. »

* * *

 _ **Gommard**_ _: pneu d'avion._

* * *

Levi se tourna vers lui, singulièrement ému. Il n'imaginait pas avoir tant de points communs avec cet homme, et même, avec chacun de ces deux personnages. Jamais il n'aurait cru être aussi intéressé par le récit d'une vie qu'il ne l'était à cet instant. Bien sûr, les protagonistes n'étaient pas n'importe qui, mais la superposition qu'il faisait avec son propre vécu était troublante.

« Il m'a souri, dit finalement Hiro.

— Et t'as chialé ? se moqua Eren.

— Ferme ta putain de boîte à conneries, sinon, je m'arrête là !

— Ah non ! Il s'est encore rien passé d'intéressant…

— Mais vas te pignoler, sale pervers ! Ça te fera du bien !

— Ça va, j'te charrie ! N'empêche, j'aimerais bien voir ça…, insinua t'il avec plus de complicité. Je veux dire, les images de ce que tu racontes...

— Non, fit catégoriquement Hiro. C'est trop personnel.

— Tu t'es pas gêné, toi, concernant Levi !

— J'ai pas vraiment fait exprès ! Et puis, fallait bien que je trouve une commande pour te calmer ! C'est trop…trop imprégné de sentiments, je ne peux pas…

— T'as peur que je te le pique ? »

Cette fois, ce fut à Levi de lui donner un coup de semelle, et il fut nettement moins délicat que le précédent. Le plus jeune grimaça de douleur avant de demander, revenant au sujet initial :

« C'est vraiment un pilote si doué que ça ? »

Hiro hocha la tête avec un sourire salace :

« Il vole comme il baise. Tu comprendrais si tu l'avais vu limer*.

— Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? soupira Eren, pour lui-même.

— Remarque, quand on parle de fourrer à couilles rabattues, c'est pas le seul que j'ai connu, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

— Fritz, tu débordes. Ça me rappelle que j'ai pas encore bien vu la couleur de ton sang, jeta Levi d'une voix basse et menaçante. Comment Pit Manson en est arrivé où il est ? tenta t'il d'abréger.

— Après ça, il a commencé à participer à des missions, reprit Hiro. Durant ses permissions, il revenait et je continuais de l'entraîner, mais ça n'avait plus rien à voir. Il faisait plus de pompes, en une seule séance, que j'en avais faites dans toute ma vie ! Pour finir, j'augmentais la difficulté en m'asseyant sur son dos pour lire mon journal, chaque matin ! rit-il avec un petit air coupable.

— T'en as fait une machine de guerre ! siffla admirativement Eren. Je confirme, t'as pas la fibre paternelle, et encore moins maternelle, d'ailleurs. C'est à se demander !

— L'année de ses vingt-deux ans, il a été mobilisé. C'était au début de la guerre du Détroit d'Hem. La coalition de l'UPL était née et s'élevait contre l'Axe, lui aussi en formation. Il a disparu de mon radar pendant deux ans. Et puis, un jour, le conflit s'est terminé et l'UPL l'avait emporté. Je n'avais aucune nouvelle depuis son départ. Certains arrivaient à s'écrire… Mais ce n'était pas notre genre. Je suis quand même allé au port, comme tous les autres qui espéraient retrouver leurs proches en vie. Les hommes ont débarqués, acclamés comme des héros, rapatriés dans un mélange de tous les corps. Les survivants se précipitaient dans les bras des leurs, et je me suis encore demandé si j'avais bien ma place ici. Il n'était pas là. J'avais beau le chercher au milieu du banc de sardines, je n'avais aucune chance de le trouver, car ce branleur de manche* s'était assez illustré pour sauter quelques grades et voyager en première ! En trois ans, il était passé d'aviateur* à sergent-chef, c'était un vrai prodige ! Ce soir-là, le parlement a organisé une sauterie pour louer tous ses braves combattants. J'y étais, même si ça me gonflait. Il avait réussi à m'y traîner, je ne sais plus trop comment. Il était si renommé, désormais, que j'avais à peine le temps de lui parler sans qu'on lui colle le grappin dessus. Il a passé sa soirée à lécher des culs par-ci, des pompes par-là, c'était très bien car je n'en demandais pas mieux.

* * *

 _ **Limer :**_ _Attention au double sens… En aviation, ça veut dire : voler vite et bas._

 _ **Branleur de manche:**_ _un as. Pilote d'exception._

 _ **Aviateur :**_ _le grade de simple pilote, équivalent de 2_ _ème_ _classe pour un soldat de l'armée de terre (sachant que les 1_ _ère_ _classes, en France, sont des 2_ _ème_ _classes ayant reçu une distinction. Un soldat dit de 1_ _ère_ _ou 2_ _ème_ _classe appartient au premier échelon, auquel succède le grade de « caporal »)._

* * *

— Mais tu l'avais mauvaise quand même, on dirait ? »

Hiro soupira :

« Ouais. J'avais bien fini par comprendre qu'Ymir était morte et que ses souvenirs ne la ressusciteraient pas; que je ne la reverrai jamais; mais que Pit était bien vivant, lui. »

Cette phrase s'abattit avec un poids déstabilisant, et Eren posa à nouveau la main sur la cuisse de Levi, comme par reflexe.

« Ce soir-là, reprit Hiro avec un sourire presque embarrassé, c'est la deuxième fois que ça a dérapé. »

Mais il se tut et, comme il fallait s'y attendre, Eren s'impatienta :

« Arrête ton suspense à la con !

— Aaah…, l'ignora Hiro, en s'étirant. J'aurai bien continué avec une bonne bière !

— Y'en a plus ! grogna Eren. Alors ?

— Ben… Il avait touché une sacrée solde, alors il a frimé en nous payant une suite dans un hôtel luxueux…

— C'est bon, je me passerai de la suite, informa Levi mais, évidemment, personne ne l'écouta.

— Quoi ?! se redressa Eren. C'est ça votre starter ? Il…il t'a emmené piauler dans le luxe et…voilà ? »

Les joues d'Hiro avaient rosi, mais il ne perdit rien de son assurance provocante :

« Ben ouais. Il m'a fait tout un numéro avec le champagne et le room-service, et je me suis conduit comme une vraie Marie-couche-toi-là ! »

Eren le regarda avec un air béat, puis il fronça les sourcils et esquissa un sourire diabolique :

« Et je parie que ça ne s'est pas reproduit avant le galon suivant ?

— Exactement ! » admit Hiro, le doigt en l'air avec un air guilleret et atrocement fier de lui.

Levi en serait tombé à la renverse, tant sa manipulation démoniaque était évidente et assumée. Pourtant, il avait du mal à croire que cette stratégie ne soit pas une croix pour le blond, au vu de ce qu'il venait de leur confier.

« T'es un vrai salopard ! trancha Eren, hilare.

— Jusqu'au grade de colonel, ajouta l'autre avec une moue fautive. Après, je me suis un peu laisser-aller.

— Je vois ! ricassa son compère. T'as fait la carotte, quoi !

— Faut croire que ça a plutôt bien marché, se défendit le blond.

— Faut croire que c'était parfaitement inutile, objecta Levi. Non seulement, maintenant que tu te laisses-aller, comme tu dis, il a quand même réussi à devenir second d'État-Major, et, en plus, tu le récompenses en laissant d'autres mecs te taper dans le tas de charbon ! »

Eren braqua sur lui un regard effarouché :

« Attend, tu parles de moi, là ? »

Mais l'adjudant l'ignora superbement. Hiro venait de tourner, vers lui, ses ambres remplies d'un tourbillon d'émotions si débordant qu'il en devenait indéchiffrable. Il s'y était attendu : les faits étaient simples; les sentiments beaucoup moins. Le blond baissa les yeux et s'ouvrit encore :

« Il ne m'a jamais appartenu et je ne lui appartiendrai jamais. Nous n'avons pas fait ce genre de promesse.

— Je crois que si », murmura Eren avec une gravité soudaine.

Hiro l'interrogea de ses yeux surpris, et l'autre enchaîna :

« Il a peut-être eut —ou a toujours— un tas d'aventures en dehors de toi, il est arrivé jusqu'ici car c'est toi qu'il voulait, non ? Il l'a fait pour toi; pour te conquérir. Il en a fait autant pour les autres ? »

Hiro se redressa et son regard leur échappa tandis qu'il glissait ses mains dans les poches de son cuir, le visage levé vers la nuit naissante.

« T'es chiant, Eren, souffla t'il. J'ai suffisamment de mal à faire la part des choses, arrête de m'embrouiller.

— Tu le sais très bien. Tu ne veux pas lui appartenir, mais tu veux qu'il soit à toi, pas vrai ? »

Levi se tourna vers son soldat et l'observa intensément. Le sergent cilla, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Cette question, à elle-seule…

Encore un aveu.

« Il est à moi, chuchota Hiro dans la brise, comme se parlant à lui-même. Je sais qu'il est à moi. »

Levi baissa les yeux sur sa cuisse et contempla la main d'Eren, large et rude, qui y était encore posée. Ce n'était qu'une histoire pathétique, mais c'était aussi la leur. Jamais aucun d'eux ne se soumettrait aux exigences de l'autre; à l'appartenance. Ils voulaient tout prendre de l'autre mais rien donner. Hiro savait que cette voie pouvait fonctionner, dans un équilibre parfait; une volonté unilatérale. Hélas, ce n'était pas leur cas. Levi voulait qu'Eren ne voie plus que lui; ne pense plus qu'à lui. C'était égoïste. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir se soumettre de la même façon, en échange. Quoiqu'en fin de compte, ce serait peut-être facile car, plus le temps passait, plus cela devenait naturellement le cas. Les serments n'étaient pas obligatoires et, jusqu'ici, ils s'en étaient passés. Mais l'adjudant était réaliste, et cela ne pourrait pas durer. Cela pourrait les rendre fous, tous les deux.

« On te le ramènera, dit-il, alors, de sa voix grave. En vie ou en morceaux, mais on te le ramènera. »

Eren écarquilla les yeux, saisi d'entendre ce genre de vœu épique dans la bouche de son supérieur. Hiro, lui, se retourna et lui fit un signe du menton, le remerciant avec une sincérité émue.

« Je vous laisse, fit-il avec un nouveau clin d'œil. Par contre, on dirait que nos amis sont de retour, indiqua t'il en pointant l'est, où le bruit des moteurs avait repris. M'obligez pas à venir vous déboîter encore, hein ?

— Dégage ! » vociféra Levi, soudain haineux et embarrassé de se remémorer l'épisode de l'après-midi.

L'autre décampa avec un rire cristallin qui résonna dans l'air frais du soir. Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et grommela avec une exaspération ironique :

« Quelle discussion fondamentale et édifiante nous venons de…

Mais il fut interrompu par les lèvres d'Eren qui se posèrent sur les siennes. Levi ferma les yeux et glissa ses doigts dans la crinière sauvage de son amant, laissant l'obscurité de la nuit cacher leur déroute licencieuse.

« Je pensais que c'était pas mon truc…, soupira le plus jeune contre sa bouche.

— Quoi ? demanda l'autre en s'écartant.

— Les engagements, les codes, les règles d'une relation… C'est pour les couples normaux, non ?

— Ouais. Te prend pas la tête avec ça.

— Pourtant, je crois que j'en ai besoin.

— De règles ?

— De promesses.

— Ça veut dire "compromis". C'est exactement la même chose. C'est pas pour nous.

— Si, Levi. Jusqu'ici, il n'y avait pas de règles entre nous. Sans les règles, les fautes n'existent pas et, pourtant, on s'est blessés quand même. Pourquoi ? S'il n'y avait pas de faute, il n'y aurait pas dû y avoir de "pardon". Et l'on s'est excusés quand même… On s'est pardonnés quand même. On se ment, tu le vois bien. »

Oui, Levi le voyait. Levi le savait.

« Moi, je le fais, ce compromis, ajouta Eren, les yeux brillants de cette résolution qui avait le don de le faire chavirer.

— Mais, moi, je ne peux pas… » lui murmura l'adjudant, navré et presque implorant.

Eren colla son front contre le sien et porta les mains à sa propre gorge. Ses doigts fouillèrent son col et en sortir une chaîne d'argent. Délicatement, le sergent fit passer le carcan léger, des souvenirs et de sa détermination si dramatique, d'un cou à l'autre, et Levi sentit le poids de la clé tomber sur sa poitrine.

« Tu te trompes. Je ne veux pas que tu m'appartiennes totalement. Je veux que tu sois libre et que tu vives. Je veux que tu entrevoies un avenir pour toi, et qu'il se réalise. Mais, en attendant, je veux que tu me promettes de ne rien gâcher des moments qu'ils nous restent. Sinon, je préfère tout arrêter. »

— C'est moi qui devrais te dire ça… » répondit Levi d'une voix tremblante qui trahissait son émoi, et il secoua nerveusement la tête pour se ressaisir.

Eren lui agrippa les épaules et dit d'une voix plus forte :

« Moi, je te le promets. Je te promets de me battre et de vivre pour gagner toujours plus d'instants avec toi. »

Levi releva ses yeux égarés vers lui. Alors, c'était l'heure des serments ? Il n'avait jamais été prêt pour cela, mais un feu, au fond de lui, combattait ses peurs et finit par les vaincre :

« Je serai avec toi…jusqu'au dernier moment. »

Ils scellèrent leurs vœux d'un nouveau baiser, tendre et presque triste. Levi, pris par cette bataille qui tenait leur civilisation dans la tourmente, avait repoussé ses plans de mariage. Il était un soldat, et la consignation de ses dernières volontés était une chose pratique qu'il mettait à jour assez régulièrement, à l'instar de tous ses collègues. Si le pire arrivait, Hanji saurait la vérité. Il avait tout prévu. Mais Eren lui interdisait soudain cette issue. Il voulait qu'il vive, pour lui et pour cette nouvelle famille. D'un autre côté, il devait bien admettre que, si leurs rôles avaient été inversés, il aurait exigé exactement la même chose.

L'homme réussit à calmer son trouble et repoussa le cadet, attrapant la clé de la cave des Jäger qui reposait contre sa chemise, et arquant un sourcil agacé pour déclarer :

« Je ne peux pas la garder.

— C'est une pièce à conviction, justifia Eren. Normal que je la confie à un de mes supérieurs. En plus, elle me pèse…

— C'est vraiment pas discret !

— Ben, accroche-la à ton trousseau de clés…» grommela Eren en mordillant distraitement le lobe de son oreille.

Levi frissonna violemment et haussa l'épaule comme si une guêpe venait de le piquer. Le plus jeune ricana, mais l'homme riposta :

« J'ai déjà ta lettre, tu comptes me refiler encore combien de trucs inutiles et cul-cul ? J'ai pas envie de démarrer une collection.

— Pourtant, c'est bien parti. Tu m'as pas rendu mon porte-tournevis.

— Ce machin ? Je sais même plus où il est.

— Moi oui, le piégea Eren. Je l'ai vu sur ton bureau, toute à l'heure… »

Levi rangea la chaîne sous sa chemise et embrassa encore le sergent.

* * *

 _Je précise qu'il n'y a pas de méchants affirmés dans SNK. Et, pour le moment, j'inculpe des personnages qui n'ont encore rien fait de mal. Magath et Dock sont difficiles à cerner, ils retourneront peut-être leur veste, qui sait. Zacley à l'air d'être un pourri, mais d'un autre genre, je le vois mal trahir Paradis... En tout cas, il faut bien que mon histoire avance, donc, je spécule un peu sur leurs motivations._

 _Pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas,_ _ **Prométhée**_ _est entré dans la littérature comme le Titan grec ayant donné le feu —autrement dit, la connaissance— aux hommes. Zeus le punit en lui infligeant un tourment éternel : celui d'être entravé à un rocher, le foie dévoré par un aigle. Chaque nuit, l'organe repousse et, chaque matin, l'aigle revient. Au sein même du Tartare, Tityos, le géant et père d'Europe, est également voué à un supplice similaire, par des corbeaux…_

 _A votre jugement de faire ou non un rapprochement avec tout ce mélodrame..._

 _Générique : The Boxer - Simon & Garfunkel - 1970. (Pour Pit et Livaï, sûrement...)_

 _Je ne suis qu'un pauvre gamin..._

 _Pourtant, on raconte parfois mon histoire._

 _J'ai dilapidé ma révolte_

 _Contre une bourse remplie de murmures._

 _Telles sont toutes les promesses :_

 _Mensonges et plaisanteries._

 _Un homme n'entend jamais que ce qu'il veut entendre,_

 _Sans tenir compte du reste._

 _Quand j'ai quitté ma maison et ma famille,_

 _Je n'étais qu'un enfant_

 _Entouré d'étrangers,_

 _Dans la tranquillité d'une gare,_

 _M'enfuyant,_

 _Restant discret,_

 _Me terrant dans les quartiers les plus pauvres_

 _Où vont les gens en haillons,_

 _Cherchant des lieux qu'eux seuls peuvent connaître._

 _Lie la Lie, lie la la la la lie..._

(Mensonge, mensonge...)

 _Ne demandant qu'un salaire d'ouvrier,_

 _J'ai cherché du travail._

 _Mais il n'y avait pas d'offres,_

 _Seulement un « viens chéri » des putes de la septième avenue._

 _Et, je dois reconnaître,_

 _Qu'il y a eu des fois où je me sentais si seul,_

 _Que j'ai trouvé du réconfort auprès d'elles._

 _Lie la Lie, lie la la la la lie..._

 _Puis, j'ai préparé des vêtements chauds,_

 _Souhaitant partir, rentrer chez moi_.

 _Là où les hivers New-yorkais ne me martyriseraient pas..._

 _Me poussant_

 _A rentrer chez moi._

 _Mais, dans la clairière, se tient un boxeur._

 _Un combattant de métier._

 _Il porte avec lui, pour vestiges,_

 _Tous les gants qui l'ont envoyés à terre,_

 _Qui ont frappé sa chair jusqu'à ce qu'il crie._

 _Sous sa colère et sa honte,_

 _J'abandonne, j'abandonne._

 ** _Mais le guerrier est toujours là._**

 _Lie la Lie, lie la la la la lie..._


	17. Le Fjord

**Le Fjord.**

Hiro les avait déposés sur la côte ouest, à deux centaines de kilomètres au sud de leur destination. Le Marteau d'Arme avait fait un détour en longeant le littoral, pour éviter de survoler les postes avancés ennemis. Depuis la nacelle, entassés les uns sur les autres, ils avaient aidé Le Rat à disperser, dans l'air, des bandelettes de feuilles d'étain que le jeune homme appelait "windows". Les paillettes, tels des confettis, avaient virevolté sur le ciel d'encre, dans leur sillage, en assurant le brouillage des radars au sol et embarqués à bord des sentinelles maritimes. Pour repartir, Hiro devait suivre la côte est, en volant le plus vite possible. Il serait sûrement repéré avant d'atteindre les murs mais, avec de la chance, son tracé resterait énigmatique, et personne ne soupçonnerait leur approche. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés, lui et Eren avaient échangé une poignée de mains des plus chaleureuses. Hiro ne lui avait jamais paru si angoissé et, si ses camarades ne les entouraient pas, le sergent se serait certainement permis une étreinte amicale pour le rassurer. Seulement, ses amis avaient tous un besoin aigu de concentration et se laissaient trop facilement distraire. Il n'avait pas envie de justifier sa relation avec le blond, même si il ne s'agissait que d'amitié. Si ses comparses avaient bien tenu compte de leur complicité, des gestes trop intimes, alors qu'ils se connaissaient depuis moins longtemps que Mikasa et Armin, le conduirait irrémédiablement à l'interrogatoire.

Désormais, ils voyageaient à bord du Halftrack, conduit par Vass flanquée du Rat comme co-pilote, qui s'emmêlait dans une vaste carte sous les réclamations de la blonde quant à la direction à suivre. Le reste du commando se tassait à l'arrière, assis sur les deux rangs de sièges qui se faisaient face. Le lieutenant Vassnoïvitch avait pris deux hommes de son régiment avec elle. Ils étaient donc onze à s'empiler au-dessus des chenilles, et devaient se serrer avec tout le matériel qu'ils avaient emmené. La plus grande partie avait été rangée dans les coffres, sous les banquettes, et le reste s'amoncelait dans le passage central, entre leurs jambes.

Cela faisait une heure qu'ils roulaient, traversant un relief de plus en plus accidenté et grimpant. Le nord de l'île était montagneux, formé d'anciennes vallées érodées par les dégels successifs, de vestiges de crêtes aplanies par les vents, et de cirques glaciaires où les dernières neiges perduraient malgré la venue du printemps. L'air était vif et vigoureux. Les soldats du Bataillon avaient abandonné leurs uniformes pour des tenues appropriées au climat plus extrême, qui se composaient de parkas d'un vert boueux, doublées de fourrure claire, ainsi que des pantalons de cuir imperméabilisés et des brodequins remontants, également fourrés.

L'ambiance était lourde, et aucun d'eux n'était très bavard. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'ils découvriraient en atteignant les confins de leur territoire, pas plus qu'ils ne savaient si ils en reviendraient. Certains avaient passé leurs capuches et méditaient, le regard caché par la toison écrue qui les bordait, agitée par le vent mordant. Chacun s'accrochait comme il pouvait à son voisin ou aux montants qui leur servaient de dossiers, tandis qu'ils étaient secoués comme toute une pruneraie.

Eren regardait le paysage défiler, entre Glenn et Levi. Celui-ci, à l'extrémité de leur rangée, était accoudé à la ridelle arrière et faisait tournoyer distraitement, entre ses doigts agiles, un couteau papillon confisqué à Conny un peu plus tôt, alors que celui-ci avait manqué de se blesser avec après l'avoir déniché dans l'un des coffres de bord. Le bruit cadencé que faisait la lame en girouettant entre ses phalanges, valsant d'une intercalaire à l'autre, cependant que les deux manches voltigeaient autour de sa main, devenait hypnotisant et de plus en plus agaçant. Malheureusement, l'homme ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte et contemplait, lui aussi, les décors qu'ils laissaient derrière eux, d'un air absorbé et imperceptiblement crispé.

Eren le sentait : Levi était anxieux. De toute évidence, les anciens de la 104ème —qui jetaient à leur supérieur des coups d'œil en biais de plus en plus irrités— devaient, eux aussi, commencer à s'en rendre compte. Vass et Le Rat rompirent soudainement le silence depuis l'avant du véhicule :

« Quelle topoglaphie à dloite ?

— Euh..., étudia son voisin en dépliant encore la carte avec des gestes amples, dérangeant la conductrice qui grogna son mécontentement de façon intraduisible. Bah, c'est…

— Legalt'coulbes* ! Et toi mal tenil calte !

— C'est pas toi qui vas m'apprendre à lire une peau de couille ! grogna l'autre.

— Poulquoi ça vient pas, alols ? Y'a dè plus en plus de neige, si je monte plus…

— Je sais pas ! se plaignit-il. On arrive au bout des données connues, les tracés s'arrêtent là. »

* * *

 _ **Legalt'coulbes :**_ _(Regarde les courbes !) En dépit de la traduction de l'accent en lui-même, ce que l'on appelle « courbes », sur une carte topographique, fait référence aux courbes de niveau. Ces courbes, mesurées en fonction du niveau 0 (niveau de la mer) matérialisent le relief sur un plan 2D, où l'une de ces ligne, équivalant à une même altitude, est infinie car elle forme un anneau plus ou moins large et déformé. Chaque tracé concentrique représente, donc, une élévation ou une dépression en fonction d'un pôle de base (une extrémité surélevée ou profonde) la distance entre les tracés exprime le type de relief de la zone avoisinante (espacement entre tracés important = zone plus ou moins plate; tracés très rapprochés = terrain très pentu)._

* * *

La femme se renfrogna et vira sur tribord, se fiant à ses instincts. Duke soupira et se débattit encore avec sa nappe en papier :

« Maintenant, c'est au pifomètre ! Mais, au moins, je vais pouvoir replier cette saleté ! »

Dans leurs dos, les soldats s'étaient encore assombris, à l'exception des deux inconnus expérimentés de l'UPL. Jean avait le regard dur et fixé sur le vide, mais sa pâleur était révélatrice de son inquiétude. Conny, lui, grelottait sous son manteau épais, étonnamment silencieux, tandis que Sasha se tenait voûtée, l'air pitoyable et tout aussi désespéré. Étrangement, seule Gaby, emmitouflée tel un sac et recroquevillée dans son coin, semblait plutôt sereine malgré son regard fermé. Eren fronça les sourcils, sentant naître en lui un élan révolté.

« Hé, les mecs ! les réveilla t'il d'une voix forte. Vous avez le mal des transports ? »

Il y eut des œillades vexées ou indignées, mais Jean rebondit sur la provocation :

« Tu devrais fermer ta gueule, le dure-à-cuire… Toi aussi, tu te chies dessus. Ça sent d'ici !

— Peut-être bien ! ricana Eren. Mais j'ai quand même l'impression que vous réfléchissez trop. »

À ses côtés, Levi n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, et continuait son insupportable numéro de majorette comme s'il s'agissait d'un toc. Sans crier gare, Eren céda à une pulsion impatiente et s'empara de son jouet pour le ranger dans l'une de ses poches, sans même jeter un regard à l'adjudant-chef qui s'était figé de surprise. Son manque d'anticipation, face à ce chapardage de débutant, ne faisait que prouver à quel point leur supérieur taciturne était dissipé. Les autres avaient suivi la scène, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur devant pareille insurrection scandaleuse, mais le sergent enchaîna d'un ton calme, comme si rien ne s'était produit et malgré le regard meurtrier qui brûlait son cou depuis sa droite :

« Ouais, c'est vrai : moi aussi, je suis nerveux. Mais, tant qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'il y a là-bas, ça ne sert à rien d'extrapoler et faire de la bile ! Quoi que ce soit, on aura toujours une chance. J'en suis sûr. Si on part en pensant qu'on ne peut pas gagner, c'est certain qu'on ne gagnera pas. On est une bonne équipe, pas un panier de crabes ! Et on en a vu d'autres, pas vrai ? Les cafards trouvent toujours une brèche, et c'est ce qu'on est, les gars ! Des putains de cafards bien coriaces ! Vous êtes d'accord, adjudant-chef ? »

Levi avait certainement hésité à le frapper mais, quand leurs regards se croisèrent, la colère qui lui faisait plisser les yeux sembla s'atténuer, et il se contenta de croiser les bras en soupirant, se renfonçant contre son dossier avec une résignation étonnante. Il détourna, à nouveau, son attention vers les traces que les chenilles laissaient dans la boue et la neige fondue, avant de déclarer :

« Hum…surtout quand tu te traites d'immonde bestiole. C'est vraiment une réincarnation qui te va bien. »

Eren eut un petit rire et avisa, encore une fois, ses compagnons :

« Alors, on se détend ? Quelqu'un a bien une blague pourrie à raconter ! Glenn ? »

Et il fila un coup de coude à son voisin, qui grogna :

« Pourquoi toujours moi… ? »

Les autres dévisagèrent le sergent, effarés. Eren commençait à regretter son geste, même si Levi, de son côté, ne semblait pas vraiment lui en tenir rigueur. C'était justement en cela que la situation prenait une tournure embarrassante. D'ordinaire, jamais leur supérieur n'aurait permis qu'on le reprenne ainsi. Ses amis échangèrent plusieurs coups d'œil entre eux, puis, au grand soulagement d'Eren, Conny finit par sourire :

« Ben, moi, j'en ai une ! »

Sasha leva les yeux au ciel :

« Je suis sûre qu'on la connaît déjà !

— Vas-y ! l'invita Eren. Mais, si Sasha a raison, tu prendras un tour de plonge de chacun d'entre nous !

— Quoi ?! » blêmit le jeune homme, et quelques petits rires leur échappèrent enfin.

Le jeune homme était rassuré. Finalement, ses amis étaient assez observateurs pour avoir remarqué que certaines choses avaient changé, sans pour autant s'en alarmer. Pourtant, Eren avait un peu l'impression de le découvrir en même temps qu'eux.

Levi n'était pas un meneur d'hommes, il l'avait admis lui-même. Quant à Hanji, elle avait été promue commandant sans en avoir jamais formulé la demande, dans le feu de l'action, pour protéger les ambitions de son mentor et malgré son peu d'expérience de la fonction. Si la femme n'avait pas les épaules et la verve d'Erwin Smith, elle avait une méthode de fonctionnement bien à elle, et assez éloignée du conformisme militaire. Elle savait s'entourer et faire confiance. C'était ainsi qu'Armin avait pris un lourd ascendant au cours des années, en dépit de sa position. Aujourd'hui, ses camarades réalisaient —où ne faisaient que vérifier— que lui aussi, à sa manière, avait acquis un poids certain dans les décisions et les agissements de la hiérarchie immédiate. L'adjudant-chef resterait toujours leur supérieur, et dirigeait chaque opération, mais, sur le terrain, Eren était bien plus à même de guider des soldats et de les motiver. L'autre, loin de jalouser cette maîtrise, semblait même l'apprécier et prêt à déléguer. Ces liens nouveaux s'exprimaient aussi, pour ses amis, dans leur rapprochement et la tolérance de ses bravades. Cette couverture semblait suffisante, vraisemblablement. Ils étaient une escouade unique, qui restait formée et active même quand elle ne l'était plus sur le papier, définie par un passif lourd et secret dans lequel ils avaient même, il fut un temps, renoncé communément à leurs ambitions personnelles pour devenir des apostats, au service d'une cause plus grande que les tribulations d'une carrière militaire; une cause qu'ils espéraient juste. Le temps faisant son office, chacun s'y était fait une place indispensable, et l'absolue dominance de l'un d'entre eux n'avait pas lieu d'exister puisqu'ils étaient tous des insoumis. C'était un accord tacite, aussi inconditionnel et maquillé que l'étaient leurs liens de frères d'armes, et une raison assez valable pour lui servir d'alibi à sa familiarité. Ses amis se remirent vite de leur surprise, et laissèrent l'adjudant-chef ronger son frein dans son coin, se disant, sans doute, que ce genre d'accrochage pourraient vite devenir quotidien si Levi avait décidé d'arrêter de sévir.

Enfin, tous sauf un.

Face à lui, Eren pouvait sentir le regard de sa sœur, qui n'avait toujours pas desserré les lèvres, et le fixait si intensément qu'il se sentait mis à nu.

« Du coup, je suis plus très sûr..., marmonna Conny.

— Bah, moi, j'en connais une bien bonne ! s'exclama, alors, Gaby dans un sourire joueur. Ecoutez-ça… »

Eren, qui cherchait toujours à fuir le regard accusateur de sa sœur, se tourna vers la petite avec stupéfaction. Décidément, Gaby Braun était une fillette surprenante qui ne manquait pas d'assurance. Si son cran, au combat comme au casernement, rivalisait déjà avec le sien, il était certain que son panache deviendrait, un jour, digne de légende.

À une quinzaine de kilomètres de leur destination finale, ils abandonnèrent le Halftrack pour faire le reste du chemin à pieds, de façon à aborder la base le plus furtivement possible. Ils ne connaissaient pas exactement sa position, et choisirent de progresser en continuant de suivre la côte. Ce parcours se révéla particulièrement pénible, en dépit de leur résistance physique.

Cette partie de l'île, balayée par les vents polaires, avait été découpée par le cycle de vie des glaciers. Les langues rocheuses aux pentes abruptes, quand il ne s'agissait pas de falaises à pic, s'alternaient en s'enfonçant dans les eaux sombres de l'océan, telles les griffes de Paradis se cramponnant pour ne pas dériver. Entre chacune s'engouffraient de profonds bras de mer, d'un bleu intense et magnifique, mais qu'il était désespérément impossible de traverser sans embarcation. Ils étaient si larges que les chances d'y trouver un gué étaient nulles.

Au bout de six heures de marche, exténués par le dénivelé montagnard et le poids du matériel, ils s'arrêtèrent sur les berges du premier obstacle aquatique, à l'ombre d'un versant pentu qu'ils avaient dévalés en glissant plus qu'en marchant. Le moral était retombé. Ils n'avaient parcouru que six kilomètres et la rive à atteindre les lorgnait, à plus de trois-cent mètres. Le flanc suivant était, de toute façon, impraticable. La pierre nue de sa paroi plongeait dans les eaux aussi obscures et bleutées que la nuit, si escarpée que presque aucune végétation ne parvenait à s'y agripper. Il fallait longer le courant placide de la fonte des glaces, en espérant trouver un moyen de le franchir et que la rive reste assez large pour ne pas les contraindre à faire demi-tour. Bien sûr, Eren avait émis l'idée de se transformer pour permettre la croisée, mais Vass et Levi avait catégoriquement refusé. Non seulement, les eaux semblaient profondes, même pour lui, et ils étaient, désormais, suffisamment près de l'ennemi pour que celui-ci soit susceptible de patrouiller dans les environs. Ils devaient, avant tout, garder l'avantage de l'effet de surprise. C'était leur meilleur atout, et peu importe si ils perdaient du temps. Au surplus, si le vol d'Hiro avait été remarqué, quelques nuits de bivouac serviraient à calmer les soupçons de l'adversaire.

Dépités, ils suivirent l'adjudant-chef —qui semblait infatigable— sur encore quelques kilomètres avant que la travée ne commence à se réduire. Le versant voisin devenait plus incliné, et finit par se couvrir d'une pinède. Levi s'arrêta et sembla estimer la distance d'une étroite grève à l'autre. Leur supérieur avait tenu à emmener son équipement tridimensionnel, malgré les conseils d'Hanji et Vass qui estimaient que ce matériel serait trop peu utile et risquait de les encombrer. Il était vrai que, en cas d'attaque de titans, ils disposaient de trois primitifs pour se défendre, et que le but de leur mission, en lui-même, n'exigeait pas, ou peu, le recours à ce genre d'armement. Eren et le reste du commandement, avec rationalité, s'attendaient plus à découvrir des batteries enterrées que des cabanes perchées. Mais Levi était opiniâtre, et on ne pouvait l'en blâmer car, en plus du fait qu'il était chargé d'autant de matériel que les autres, il assumait le poids de son équipement tout en paraissant être le moins affecté par l'effort. Pour finir, il trouva à son bagage, soi-disant superflu, une utilisation salvatrice.

Sans un mot, il harnacha son équipement et se hissa parmi les branches hautes d'un mélèze qui les surplombait. Une fois bien établi, il ôta l'un de ses lance-grappins et le tendit devant lui de sa main droite, tandis que la gauche avait saisi la gâchette qui lui était reliée, visant quelque chose sur l'autre berge. Le câble fila au-dessus des eaux et s'ancra dans l'écorce de l'un des conifères. Aussitôt, Levi bloqua le rembobinage à l'aide du cran d'arrêt.

« On va traverser ici », déclara t'il

Puis, il visa le sol de son grappin libre, et le maintint également grâce au ressort de sureté quand il heurta les racines de l'arbre.

« Kirschtein, tu commences. Monte avec ton barda. »

L'autre saisit le câble et s'y agrippa pour se hisser contre le tronc. Une fois qu'il eut rejoint son supérieur, celui-ci s'empara de son sac pesant pour le jeter sur ses propres épaules. Il avait re-mousqueté le lance-grappin à son flanc droit, et ses mains entourèrent le câble tandis qu'il se laissait basculer vers l'arrière de la branche, les pieds appuyés contre celle-ci.

« Vas-y ! ordonna t'il. Et te foire pas, je ne plongerai pas pour te repêcher. »

Le caporal attrapa le câble et l'enjamba, s'y allongeant sur le ventre et repliant l'une de ses jambes pour que sa cheville vienne l'entourer, permettant une garde coulissante. Il avança au-dessus des flots glacés, se tractant à la seule force de ses bras, sa jambe libre lui servant de balancier. Levi, sous son poids, plia les genoux et s'arqua encore vers le vide pour contrebalancer son poids, jusqu'à se retrouver presque la tête en bas, le câble grinçant en entaillant le bois de la branche.

Lorsque Jean atteignit le milieu du cours, il dut ralentir, déséquilibré par la tension moindre dans la ligne et les vents plus violents. Heureusement, il finit par atteindre l'autre côté. Le câble se fit plus lâche alors qu'il débarquait, et la force maintenant Levi en équilibre s'éteignit soudainement, le faisant glisser de quelques centimètres dans le vide pour le laisser suspendu par son harnais. Impassible, l'homme attrapa la branche et s'y réinstalla, réajustant la tension en manipulant le tendeur tout en échangeant des signaux avec Jean, sur l'autre rive, pour s'assurer du bon arrimage du grappin.

« À qui le tour, maintenant ? leur jeta t'il. Springer, tiens. »

Les traversées s'enchaînèrent. Les plus légers choisissaient de se mettre dos au vide, et d'enrouler leurs membres autour du câble, utilisant, ainsi, plus de force pour se tracter. Mais cette posture n'était pas conseillée à tous, car l'épuisement était plus rapide et, si un muscle lâchait, c'était la chute assurée. De plus, ils devaient opérer avec leurs sacs. Les plus costauds étaient, finalement, les plus en difficulté, car la masse musculaire, lourde, était rarement répartie avec assez d'équilibre pour leur permettre de soutenir leur poids entier sur une telle distance. Mikasa, Falco et Gaby, se révélèrent être de vrais singes, rejoignant l'autre bord en un temps record. Conny manqua de tomber, mais fut assez endurant pour terminer par la seule force de ses bras. Duke prit son temps —beaucoup de temps— mais ne leur fit aucune frayeur. Et Vass, malgré sa corpulence, démontra sa pratique du parcours tel un instructeur.

« À toi, Eren ! appela Levi, essoufflé.

— Non, fit le sergent en secouant la tête. Laissez-moi vous relayer, adjudant-chef. Je vais finir. »

L'autre le domina depuis son perchoir :

« T'as épuisé ton cotât d'insubordination pour la journée. Ramène-toi. »

Eren cacha sa rébellion et grimpa pour le retrouver. Mais, une fois à ses côtés, il s'entêta :

« Filez-moi le matos et laissez-moi gérer le reste. Vous êtes naze, ça se voit ! »

L'autre le pourfendit d'un regard coléreux :

« Non, ça va très bien. Tu commences à me faire chier, fais gaffe…

— Il a pas tort, adjudant-chef, osa Glenn depuis le sol. Ce n'est pas la peine de vous épuiser à nous assurer tous, on peut…

— J'AI DIT : "NON" ! » lui aboya Levi, et si l'autre s'était, pour une fois, permis autant d'outrecuidance que le sergent, il se rappela vite à qui il avait affaire. Assurément, le titan apprivoisé de l'adjudant pouvait s'octroyer certains droits que ses camarades n'avaient pas.

Eren jeta à Levi un regard acerbe, et l'homme émit un long soupir avant de murmurer, péremptoire :

« On en a presque fini. C'est encore mon boulot de te protéger, et pas l'inverse ! Alors, tu passes devant. »

Eren secoua la tête mais obéit, sous l'œil vexé de Glenn et des deux soldats de l'UPL, qui patientaient en silence. Rick Hunt et Joseph Rojkov —si sa mémoire était bonne— faisaient montre d'une discipline militaire des plus exemplaires. Quoique cela n'était que peu surprenant quand on connaissait un tant soit peu Stanislova Vassnoïvitch.

En définitive, tous parvinrent à traverser sans encombre, même Levi, qui n'eut qu'à se laisser tracter par son câble en évitant l'impact avec le tronc d'amarrage grâce à ses propulseurs. Les deux compagnons de Vass observèrent sa manœuvre avec une admiration non dissimulée, malgré les éclats de voix dont ils avaient été témoins sur l'autre rive.

Il était encore tôt, mais Eren proposa qu'ils montent un campement et qu'ils reprennent leur route à l'aube. Evidemment, Vass s'y opposait et voulait profiter de chaque minute de jour pour continuer d'avancer, à l'instar de Levi, mais la majorité l'emporta, au grand dam du rigide lieutenant qui s'offusquait d'une telle démocratie au sein d'un corps d'armée. Elle en avisa l'adjudant-chef, et celui-ci rétorqua qu'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de continuer si il devait porter ses hommes au lieu que ces derniers ne marchent d'eux-mêmes. La femme haussa ses sourcils impérieux, d'un air presque insulté par tant de prévenance, mais finit par approuver la démarche.

* * *

Il leur fallut deux jours pour atteindre la base Mahr. Il la découvrir sous les rayons rougeoyants d'un soleil couchant, qui réchauffait leur dos, après avoir contourné un col par l'ouest, et en l'ayant repérée depuis le fond d'une vallée suspendue. Si la route pour y parvenir avait été longue et éreintante, sa structure leur faisait la promesse terrible que le pire était encore à venir. Les fortifications de l'adversaire se composaient d'une série de batteries qui palissaient les pentes telles des verrues, s'étalant le long de deux versants jumeaux, entre lesquels s'écoulaient limpidement un miroir d'une profondeur insondable. Gardant fermement ce couloir de la menace maritime, leurs tourelles, garnies de canons anti-marines, étaient pointées vers le grand large. En plus de ces huit casemates, qui saillaient en escaliers des extrémités escarpées de l'estuaire étroit et profond, Levi compta une douzaine de bâtiments, plus en retrait à l'intérieur du passage, et principalement concentrés sur le flanc ouest où le relief, moins capricieux, avait permis des travaux de terrassement. Il dénombra environ six bunkers, dont les dimensions réelles et souterraines lui restaient, bien entendu, mystérieuses, tout comme la possibilité d'un réseau de communication enterré entre eux. Au niveau le plus bas, le long de la rive, se succédaient plusieurs appontements, dominés par un étage aplani et tapissé de tentes de campagne. À plus haute altitude, sur un pan aménagé de la crête, une piste d'envol se dessinait, bordée de six hangars imposants.

Duke Barton se posta à ses côtés, suivi de Vass, braquant son œil restant dans une paire de jumelles. Il râla qu'il n'y voyait rien, et la grande blonde lui arracha les lunettes binoculaires en arguant qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais s'en servir, et qu'il était suffisamment intelligent pour le savoir. Il ronchonna mais la laissa étudier le panorama à sa place.

« C'est marrant…, observa t'il, néanmoins. On dirait qu'il n'y a pas grand monde, nan ?

— Palce qu'ils sont bien au chaud dans leuls telliers, lui répondit la femme.

— Ces contreforts sont balèzes, mais pas suffisamment pour abriter toute une armée, avança le jeune homme. Quand les troupes débarquent, ils doivent les loger dans les tentes qu'on aperçoit plus bas. Mais elles ont l'air vide…

— Ensuite, ils les envoient vers la base avancée, par le fleuve. C'est à ça que servent les embarcations et les pontons », termina Levi.

Duke hocha la tête, mais son expression était particulièrement grave :

« J'ai été détenu à cette base. Elle est très importante, mais, de là à accueillir autant de régiments…

— Peut-êtle pas y en avoil qu'une ? supposa Vass.

— Peut-être, soupira le garçon. Ou alors, c'est que ça sent vraiment le sapin. »

Levi arqua un sourcil :

« Tu penses qu'ils préparent quelque chose ?

— À la guerre, l'ennemi prépare toujours quelque chose..., répondit évasivement Le Rat.

— Peu impolte, trancha Vass. Poul nous, c'est chance.

— Ouais, fit Eren en arrivant derrière elle. Une chance de cocu, même ! »

Levi l'assassina du regard.

« Comment tu fais pour positiver comme ça ?! glapit Glenn. On n'a aucune chance, arrêtez vos conneries ! Comment vous voulez qu'on infiltre l'un de ces bâtiments ? On ne sait même pas où ils détiennent le général Manson, et on est treize ! Treize crétins aussi insignifiants que des insectes…

— Des cafards ! » précisa Eren en l'interrompant.

L'autre se tut et se soumit au nouveau regard affirmé que leur jeta le sergent. Celui-ci haussa les épaules avec un sourire provocateur :

« On n'est pas arrivés jusqu'ici pour se laisser démonter si facilement. Pour ce soir, on devrait se trouver un coin tranquille, camper et réfléchir à tout ça. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, adjudant-chef ?

— Mmh… Oui, ça me parait raisonnable, accepta Levi. Hanji et moi avons prévu plusieurs stratégies, et quelques-unes sont applicables, mais cela va demander une certaine organisation.

— Vous letoulnez à delnier point de lepos. Assez éloigné et ablité poul echapper à patlouilles éventuelles. Moi et Lat lestés encole un peu poul lelever infolmations terrain. »

Levi approuva. L'endroit où ils s'étaient arrêtés pour se rafraichir avant d'emprunter le col, à environ deux ou trois kilomètres de là, au pied d'un ubac densément forestier, serait parfait pour abriter leur camp de base dans l'attente de lancer l'opération Lamegull.

Plus tard dans la soirée, tout le commando se réuni autour d'un modeste feu de camp pour avaler un morceau et élaborer un plan d'attaque. Il faisait nuit, et Levi craignait que la lueur des flammes n'attire l'attention. Le lieutenant lui assura que la densité des conifères, autour d'eux, les dissimulait efficacement, bien qu'il faille soigneusement éteindre les braises avant le matin, car la fumée, elle, serait facilement repérable en plein jour. Sasha, à l'aide de son arc, avait réussi à abattre deux écureuils et un lièvre, qu'elle et Gaby s'occupaient de faire rôtir. Si Levi ne se serait jamais imaginé poursuivre du gibier plein de puces, comme le faisait si gaiement la plupart de ses hommes, il approuvait grandement l'initiative et l'économie de rations qu'elle permettait. L'équipe, épuisée et nerveuse, soupa dans une ambiance tendue malgré les frasques d'Eren et Gaby, qui semblaient s'être investis de la mission officieuse de détendre l'atmosphère. L'adjudant écoutait leurs bouffonneries d'une oreille distraite, pris par ses propres réflexions.

« Tu peux dire c'que tu veux, mais mon titan a trop la classe ! se vantait ironiquement la fillette à l'encontre du sergent. Alors que toi, on dirait juste un homme préhistorique qui gueule parce qu'il a perdu son gourdin !

— Pff, gamine, qu'est-ce que tu sais de la vraie classe ? Au moins, l'Assaillant est le plus beau…

— Le moins moche, tu veux dire ?

— Ouais, mais ça, ça sert complètement à rien ! » riposta Falco.

Jean lui tapa dans le dos avec un rire sonore :

« T'as raison, gamin ! Tu vois, reprit-il d'un ton de connivence, le problème du sergent Jäger, c'est qu'il a un fanclub à ne pas décevoir, et ça lui impose des contraintes que toi et Gab' n'avez pas. Faut le comprendre, le pauvre…

— Arrête de frapper des sabots comme ça, t'envoies de la poussière partout ! toussa faussement Eren. J'peux pas contrôler mon redoutable sex-appeal, continua t'il en se lamentant outrageusement. Tu peux pas comprendre l'enfer que je vis, t'en as pas. »

Il y eut quelques rires et exclamations moqueuses qu'Eren accueillit en se gaussant, l'air fier de lui.

« J'espère que tu rigoles ?! Nan… J'suis sûr que t'y crois, en plus ! Merde, j'me demande c'que tu serais capable de payer pour te baiser toi-même ?!

— Non mais, tu me traites de pute, là ? s'indigna l'autre avec un sourire. Je ne me paierai pas, voyons ! Je me séduirai ! »

Cette fois, les éclats de rire furent plus francs, et Jean leva les yeux au ciel. À côtés de lui, Gaby riait à gorge déployée.

« Oh non, petite ! Me dis pas que ce débile te fait rire ?! Tu fais partie de ses admiratrices, toi aussi ? »

Elle essuya une larme au coin de son œil et lui donna une claque sur la cuisse, avec un si bon compérage qu'Eren afficha une mine hébétée. Levi remercia intérieurement le jeune homme d'avoir retenu son commentaire étant donné l'âge de la jeune fille, qui ricana :

« Vous aussi, vous me faîtes bien marrer, caporal ! »

Il serait sans doute raisonnable que quelqu'un explique à cette môme —qui avait, manifestement, évolué assez longtemps dans l'environnement militaire pour que l'on puisse presque parler « d'éducation »— que ce genre de comportement, avec un homme ayant, de surcroît, le double de son âge, était singulièrement déplacé. Peut-être même qu'il faudrait, tout simplement, lui rappeler qu'elle était une fille, un jour ou l'autre. Mais, au vu de l'hilarité générale, c'était mal parti.

Levi l'observa discrètement, tandis qu'elle riait aux éclats, se faisant ébouriffer les cheveux par Kirschtein. Une pensée le traversa : l'idée que son enfant aurait un sexe. C'était stupide, mais il n'y avait encore jamais vraiment songé, le sachant pertinemment sans l'avoir imaginé aussi clairement qu'à cet instant. C'était comme un début de personnalité. Gaby tira la langue au caporal :

« Eren et moi, on est en compétition pour le nombre de cibles détruites et, pour l'instant, j'ai le meilleur score !

— Arrête de te la jouer, je t'ai dit que c'était un secret ! fit le sergent en lui volant sa popote.

— Non ! Rend-la moi ! » geignit-elle, tous deux moqués par leurs camarades.

Levi avala difficilement sa bouchée. Parler de "cibles" était un euphémisme pour oublier qu'il s'agissait d'hommes démembrés. Certes, il avait peu d'humour, et s'ils n'étaient pas prononcés par une bouche aussi juvénile, ces mots l'auraient certainement survolé sans qu'il n'y prête attention. Il contempla encore Gaby et son sourire candide. Et s'il était père d'une fille ? Une colère sourde remonta ses veines; un instinct protecteur aux racines primitives. Il dut se combattre pour ne pas intervenir, et taire le discours moralisateur que cet élan de paternalisme lui soufflait. Gaby était l'une des leurs, c'était la raison pour laquelle Eren et ses amis avaient choisi de la traiter comme telle. En plus de lui donner confiance en elle, cette attention insolite, ce rapport d'égal à égal, leur permettait certainement d'oublier, à eux aussi, qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant. Il enrageait mais devait accepter. La traiter comme une adulte, c'était se voiler la face pour satisfaire un confort personnel, mais cela restait un mensonge. Et, même si tous usaient de ce stratagème, de ce faux-semblant, quand la guerre rattraperait Falco et Gaby, elle les atteindrait tous bien plus profondément qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait.

« Elle est pas un peu jeune pour que tu flirtes avec elle ?! grommela Falco à l'adresse d'Eren, le front plissé d'une fureur difficile à dissimuler.

— N'importe quoi ! rougit violemment la fillette, alors que Jean s'étranglait de rire et que le sergent, piqué, fronçait les sourcils.

— Parce que c'est une fille ? railla t'il avec un sourire torve. Je croyais que c'était une guenon ! Mon petit gars, tu m'as l'air bien remonté, alors que j'essaye juste de te montrer comment il faut s'y prendre !

— S'y prendre pour quoi ? Me donner envie de brouter du gazon !? » tempêta Gaby, et Levi manqua de s'étouffer, tandis que certains n'y parvinrent pas, toussant bruyamment.

Eren fut si saisi qu'il en était presque ridicule, et elle en profita pour récupérer sa gamelle et se rasseoir avec une vivacité outrée.

« Bordel…, grommela le jeune homme, dans un sourire admiratif. T'as été élevée où, toi ?

— Gaby est mal éduquée, étaya platement Falco. Vous aviez pas remarqué ?

— C'est pas gentil pour… » aboya t'elle avant de s'interrompre aussi brutalement qu'elle avait commencé, le visage soudain assombri par les souvenirs. Levi tiqua, tout comme Eren qui semblait sur le point de se rapprocher d'elle.

« Dé…désolé, implora Falco.

— Non, c'est pas grave, soupira t'elle en secouant la tête. Bref ! ajouta t'elle avec un faux sourire. On parlait des conquêtes d'Eren, non ? Jean m'a montré la rousse. Comment elle s'appelle déjà… ? Enfin, si elles ont toutes des gueules pareilles, y'a vraiment pas de quoi se vanter ! C'est pas un tombeur, juste un bon samaritain aveugle. »

Cette fois les rires furent nettement plus gras, et Levi vit Eren verdir, touché dans sa fierté. L'élève dépassait le maître, au grand amusement de l'adjudant.

« Oh ! Celle-là, elle fait mal ! s'esclaffa Conny. Faut avouer, c'est tellement vrai !

— Ben, vas-y ! lui siffla Eren, revanchard. Dis que c'étaient toutes des laiderons, aussi ! Tu veux qu'on en parle devant Sasha ? »

L'autre s'empourpra et esquiva le regard venimeux de sa petite-amie. Soudain, la voix froide de Mikasa s'éleva, alors qu'elle avait plissé les yeux et sondait Eren de son habituel air détaché :

« L'adjudant-chef Levi aussi a beaucoup de prétendantes, d'après ce que je sais. Pourtant, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir la tête qui enfle, lui. Je pense qu'il s'occupe de ce genre de préoccupations avec discrétion, tu devrais en faire autant. »

Les rires s'éteignirent brutalement. Contrairement à cette fratrie qui semblait peu le craindre, tous y réfléchissaient à deux fois avant d'invoquer la vie privée de l'homme. La remarque de Mikasa avait jeté un froid, et même le sourire d'Eren s'était fané. Il se reprit pour ne pas laisser paraître sa gêne, tâchant de conserver son humour débridé en évitant le regard de son amant qui, lui, avait subitement arrêté de manger.

« C'est rare de t'entendre faire des compliments à son sujet ! Ne put s'empêcher de contre-attaquer le sergent, malgré le danger de la discussion. Tu ne fais quand-même pas partie de ses soupirantes, quand même ? » ricana t'il.

Levi frissonna, de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise, et tenta de capter le regard du jeune homme pour lui intimer de se taire, sans succès. Mikasa pencha la tête, l'air presque investigateur :

« Moi ? Tu sais bien que non. Et tu sais aussi très bien pourquoi... —Jean et Eren se renfrognèrent aussi piteusement et soudainement l'un que l'autre— Je voulais juste souligner qu'il était possible d'être convoité et sollicité abondamment, mais de gérer ça avec réserve. Après tous, tu sais ce qu'on dit : "C'est ceux qui en disent le moins qui en font le plus". »

Levi sentit son sang refluer de son visage. Non, il ne gérait rien de cela; il s'en moquait éperdument et savait que la jeune fille en était parfaitement consciente. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais, il en était certain, Ackerman était en train d'amorcer une bombe. Et, cette bombe, c'était Eren lui-même. La jeune femme ne faisait que s'amuser avec le détonateur.

« On dit : "C'est ceux qui en disent le plus qui en font le moins" ! » souffla le sergent entre ses dents, avec une colère latente qui laissa ses camarades perplexes.

Cet imbécile retournait le dicton contre lui-même, simplement par jalousie, car il ne supportait pas la comparaison avec lui ? Cette possessivité aurait pu flatter Levi, en d'autres circonstances, mais, à cet instant, elle le glaçait d'appréhension. Sa colère suspecte était sur le point les dénoncer. Mikasa eut un petit rictus amusé. Peu importe d'où elle tirait ses doutes, l'expression fulminante de son demi-frère paraissait les justifier assez pour que Levi panique. Cette merde allait bientôt les éclabousser tous les deux.

« Ackerman ! tonna t'il d'une voix forte et assurée. J'apprécie tes compliments mais, comme je n'y suis pas habitué, j'ai peur de me faire de fausses idées, moi aussi. »

La jeune femme lui fit une grimace de dégoût qui l'amusa presque.

« Si vous avez fini vos conneries, on pourrait peut-être passer à un sujet plus sérieux ? » ajouta t'il avec son éternel mépris placide.

Son regard croisa les jades d'Eren, et il constata que l'intensité de sa rage avait nettement diminué. Le jeune homme hocha la tête, l'air coupable.

« Ça êtle bonne idée, le suivit Vass. Même si moi beaucoup aimer cilque et comédie ambulante. »

Bien sûr, elle n'illustra pas ses propos du moindre sourire, et chacun interpréta l'information avec plus ou moins de crédulité.

« Bon, fit l'homme avec professionnalisme. Concrètement, le plan de base est simple. Nous allons devoir nous diviser en plusieurs équipes pour assurer quatre missions coordonnées : diversion, infiltration de sauvetage, infiltration de sabotage, et couverture de repli. Il n'est pas question de sulfater la base et de les exterminer tous, c'est hors de nos capacités. Notre but est, avant tout, de trouver le général Manson et de l'évacuer. La rapidité des opérations est primordiale. Il faudra que nous soyons rapides, discrets, et parfaitement synchronisés. »

Vass approuva gravement et enchaîna :

« Nous avoil peu d'infolmations. Nous devoil camper ici quelques jouls poul se lenseigner de notle mieux avant assaut. Nous devoil savoil plécisément où eux galdent génélal, et estimation hommes. Poul infiltlation, nous devoil inventolier chaque entlée et soltie des bâtiments.

— Comment vous comptez vous y prendre ? » s'alarma Eren.

La lieute redoutable baissa sur lui son regard d'un bleu océanique :

« Mission lisquée mais seule chance : nous envoyer homme en leconnaissance. »

Tous la regardèrent, interloqués, à l'exception de ses deux collègues et de Levi, qui étaient déjà plus ou moins informés du plan. L'un d'eux prit la parole :

« Je suis entraîné à ce type d'espionnage, affirma t'il. C'est ma spécialité. Je parle couramment la grande majorité des langues de l'Axe, et j'ai fait mon service à Revelio.

— Avec de la chance, continua Levi, Hunt pourra se glisser parmi eux sans se faire remarquer. Cette structure défensive est, avant tout, une plateforme. La circulation d'effectif doit y être importante. C'est sûrement ici, également, qu'ils renvoient leurs blessés. Nous allons donc patienter, et attendre un éventuel débarquement ou rapatriement. À ce moment-là, notre taupe se glissera dans leur nid, se confondant dans la masse.

— Si cette plemièle opélation fonctionne, nous pouvoil confilmer détails et entler en action.

— Avouez que c'est quand même pas gagné ! » grimaça Conny dans une raillerie nerveuse.

La femme le lorgna d'un œil si austère qu'il baissa les yeux, honteux.

« Merci Springer, ponctua Levi. Donc, quand nous aurons établi un plan des locaux et aurons obtenu la position de nos cibles, la manœuvre sera la suivante : un groupe, avec moi, s'occupera de reprendre l'otage. Un autre, avec Duke Barton, devra atteindre le centre de transmission pour le mettre en déroute et récupérer un maximum de renseignements. Les titans seront en charge de nous ouvrir la voie et de semer le chaos à l'extérieur, durant ce temps, pour créer un état d'alerte général permettant de vider les locaux. »

Ses yeux se posèrent involontairement sur Eren, qui l'épiait avec une attention totale. C'était la première fois qu'il doutait autant d'utiliser l'Assaillant, et il devait se faire violence pour refreiner ses instincts protecteurs.

« La présence du Titan Originel aura, au moins, un avantage, poursuivit-il. Enfin, espérons-le. Mahr cherchera à le capturer vif, ce qui limitera sa puissance de sa frappe. Celui qui sera le plus exposé, c'est toi, Falco. »

Levi avisa le gamin d'un regard souverain :

« Gaby pourra facilement encaisser les tirs d'artillerie, mais tu devras être assez malin pour les utiliser, elle et Eren, comme boucliers.

— Pourquoi l'envoyer si c'est une cible idéale ? s'indigna Sasha dans un élan maternel.

— Parce le Guetteur est notre meilleure carte contre le Mâchoire, soupira Eren. Leur vitesse et leur légèreté se valent, mais le Guetteur est plus athlétique. Les autres primitifs sont lents comparés à ces deux-là, et on a déjà vu que le rapport poids-puissance ne suffisait pas à s'en débarrasser si facilement. En ville ou en forêt, le Mâchoire aurait certainement l'avantage, mais, sur ce type de terrain découvert, Falco peut aisément l'emporter. Avec trois primitifs contre un seul, mais assisté par leurs batteries, on serait à armes égales. À condition de leur barrer l'accès aux hangars. Aucun aéronefs ne doit décoller, sinon…

— Le Mâchoire ? répéta la jeune femme, avec un sérieux qui lui était rare. Tu parles bien du switch d'Ymir ? »

Eren hocha gravement la tête.

« Tu peux confirmer qu'il est ici ? demanda Levi. Tu es capable de le sentir ?

— Ouais, maintenant qu'on est si près de lui, je peux. C'est sûrement à cause de l'expansion de mes pouvoirs, depuis qu'Hiro a débarqué. En plus, il m'a pas mal entraîné à certaines sensibilités "éveillées", comme il dit. »

Levi hocha la tête, soucieux :

« Et lui ?

— Gaillard ? Nan, le rassura le sergent. Il ne capte rien du tout.

— Moi je ne sens rien de particulier », s'étonna Gaby en fronçant le nez, tel un limier.

Eren lui donna un léger coup d'épaule, presque attendri :

« C'est pas une odeur, la morveuse ! Tu peux pas le faire, c'est moi le roi des monstres ! »

Levi était, décidément, toujours aussi insensible à l'humour du sergent, mais cette auto-dérision pathétique, faisant tristement sourire ses camarades, provoqua en lui une bouffée d'affection qu'il eut bien du mal à contenir. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait soupiré de lassitude mais, ce soir, il était aussi nerveux que ses soldats, bien qu'il le cache à merveille, comme à son habitude. Ses sens étaient alertes; ses émotions décuplées.

« On s'en doutait, déclara t'il finalement. C'était évident qu'ils garderaient l'un d'eux pour protéger cette place-forte. Maintenant qu'on a énuméré les grandes lignes, on continuera d'approfondir tout ça demain. Si quelque chose vous venait dans la nuit, sachez que je suis ouvert aux idées brillantes. Mais brillantes seulement. Brauss et Sringer, c'est pour vous que je dis ça. Concertez-vous avec les autres avant de venir m'emmerder. »

Les concernés baissèrent les yeux mais Levi continua, toujours aussi désinvolte :

« Maintenant, tour de garde : Eren-Sasha, Moi-La lieute castratrice, Jean-Glenn, Mikasa-Hunt, Barton-Rojkov, et pour finir, encore moi avec Springer. Extinction des feux, et c'est pas une image. »

Cette distribution lui paraissait équilibrée et peu encline à encourager la distraction. Sasha et Conny pouvaient bien râler, jamais Levi ne les laisserait en binôme. C'était comme tirer une fusée éclairante à l'ennemi sur un ciel nocturne. L'iceberg blond de l'UPL pivota lentement la tête vers lui, et haussa un sourcil intrigué à l'entente de sa dénomination colorée, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Gaby et Falco, en revanche, gonflèrent le torse :

« Et nous ?! » s'exclama la jeune fille.

Levi se surprit à être d'humeur taquine :

« Au lit, les mioches ! Il vous faut vos huit heures de sommeil. »

Très vite, les braises furent étouffées et chacun se glissa dans un sac de couchage, s'agglutinant dans l'une des trois tentes montées en cercle. Le froid était épuisant, et si vif qu'ils se serrèrent les uns contre les autres sans aucune pudeur. L'adjudant avait pris place à l'extrémité de l'abri en toile, tassé contre la sortie et le piquet de soutènement. Il ne ferma pas les yeux, dévoré par ses appréhensions, mais se sentit un peu plus apaisé quand ses trois colocataires parvinrent à trouver le sommeil, emplissant l'espace de leurs respirations détendues.

Au bout d'une heure, une main ouvrit discrètement la glissière, et l'homme se redressa, prêt à céder sa place. Il reconnut, aussitôt, l'odeur capiteuse et si animale d'Eren, presque envoûtante, alors que se dispersait son état d'insomnie. Les fins rayons lunaires, que l'intrusion laissait pénétrer, permirent à Levi de reconnaître les épaules qui s'engouffraient silencieusement sous l'abri, mais, pour celui qui y entrait, ce devait être l'obscurité la plus totale. L'aîné attrapa l'une des mains de son subordonné pour signaler sa présence et l'empêcher de le chercher plus longtemps. La silhouette s'immobilisa en sentant les doigts caresser sa paume.

Il y eut un silence lourd, où chaque note des inspirations ronflantes et endormies de leurs compagnons résonnait avec sérénité. Le sergent sembla les écouter un instant, puis fit un nouveau mouvement, dans la direction de son amant. La vision de Levi s'obscurcit entièrement, et il sentit un souffle chaud contre son visage. D'une main tâtonnante, il suivit le bruit excitant de cette respiration retenue, infime, et rencontra la douceur des longs cheveux défaits. Puis, ses doigts glissèrent dans le cou de l'autre, remontant pour caresser les bords piquants d'une mâchoire virile négligée depuis quelques jours. Un léger soupir d'envie lui échappa, confirmant à Eren l'emplacement de sa bouche, et il le sentit plonger sur lui, avec une réserve tremblante mais silencieuse. Les lèvres du jeune homme étaient aussi glacées que l'air extérieur, mais son corps, même sous les couches de tissus refroidis, s'embrasait contre le sien. Les fragrances suffocantes, que dégageaient ses vêtements et sa peau, étaient si violentes après cette journée sportive et intense en émotions que, loin d'être désagréables, et en l'absence de visuel, elles emplissaient tout l'espace et rendaient Levi fou de désir. Avec une subtilité cruelle et étourdissante, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, durant de longues secondes, retenant leurs souffles exaltés et les mots réconfortants qui leur venaient. C'était frustrant, et pourtant si sensuel et grisant. Leurs bouches se séparèrent avec un léger bruit de succion, et Faclo remua contre le flan de Levi.

« Votre tour, adjudant-chef », chuchota Eren contre son oreille, le faisant frissonner.

L'homme opina contre sa joue et le repoussa avec amertume. Il sentit l'autre s'étendre à sa place, en soupirant de plénitude, mais refusa de croire qu'il était moins incommodé que lui.

Durant trois jours, encore, ils épièrent les moindres allés-venus des sentinelles et établirent un relevé complet de la verte. Le versant est ne représentait pas une grande menace, car ses obusiers rotatifs n'avaient qu'un angle de quatre-vingt-dix degrés, orientés vers les flots, et ne pourraient atteindre les parties intérieures des fortifications, tout comme ceux de la falaise ouest. Le danger viendraient des tobrouks, cuves* alimentées par les dépôts de munitions, et caponnières qui surveillaient le sud. Leurs explorations préconisaient l'invisibilité et la furtivité la plus complète, au point qu'ils n'hésitaient plus à se maquiller de boue et à se couvrir de branchages ou d'humus pour approcher la base au plus près. Levi n'eut pas besoin de refuser les masques à la glaise, sa peau blafarde fut épargnée d'office, en raison de son accord parfait avec les reliques de séracs suintants sous un astre solaire chaque jour plus chaud et audacieux, à l'instar de Vassnoïvitch. La peau de miel pur d'Eren qui, pour l'adjudant, en avait autant le goût que la couleur — et il était bien conscient qu'une frustration féroce le tenaillait pour avoir des pensées si absurdes— était un fanion vif dans le paysage, aussi bien contre la neige que contre la rocaille, ce qui le contraignait, comme ses complices aux teints plus ou moins chauds, à se barbouiller jusqu'à ce que Levi se retrouve à la tête d'une troupe de golems.

Un soir, enfin, l'action débuta.

* * *

 _ **Cuve :**_ _renfoncement circulaire et muré de béton qui servait à accueillir une grosse pièce d'artillerie sur pivot._

* * *

 _Du coup je garde l'optique que le Nord est au Nord, malgré mes blablas concernant la géo de l'île. J'ai remarqué, dans mon entourage, que certaines personnes pensent que les fjords n'existent qu'en Norvège ou dans les états baltes, donc je précise : Non, c'est une formation côtière que l'on trouve près des deux pôles, notamment au Chili._

 _L'île de Paradis est merveilleuse. Sa configuration vaste et longue permet de s'amuser avec les climats et les milieux naturels, en tous cas, c'est ce que je fais._

Générique : **All Is White -Emilie Simon**

traduction :

 _Tout est blanc._

 _Je pense qu'il a neigé dans la nuit._

 _Tout est froid._

 _Tellement froid dehors._

 _J'écoute le vent,_

 _Tout seul._

 _Je sais que cela signifie_

 _Qu'une tempête arrive._

 _Je veux vivre au Paradis._

 _Je veux vivre dans le Sud._

 _Je veux vivre au Paradis._

 _Au sud de la terre, ce soir._

 _Tout est blanc._

 _Je sais qu'il a neigé dans la nuit._

 _Tout est froid,_

 _Tellement froid dehors._

 _J'essaie d'être calme._

 _C'est un voyage solitaire._

 _Ecoute mes yeux._

 _Ecoute mes lèvres._

 _Je veux vivre au Paradis._

 _Je veux vivre dans le Sud._

 _Je veux vivre au Paradis._

 _Au sud de la terre, ce soir._

(x2)

 _Tout est blanc._

 _Au sud de la terre, ce soir._

 _Je veux vivre..._

 _Au Paradis._

 _Je veux vivre au Paradis._

 _Tout est blanc..._


	18. Liens Fraternels

**Liens Fraternels.**

Ce soir-là, un navire de croisière réquisitionné comme transporteur de troupes, escorté d'un croiseur léger et de quatre torpilleurs, jeta l'ancre à l'entrée du fjord. Le balai des canaux mit plusieurs heures à débarquer les six-milles soldats appelés. Il s'agissait principalement d'eldiens, reconnaissables à leurs brassards, qui s'entassèrent dans le camp de toiles au pied du versant ouest.

Pour l'escouade Levi réformée, l'opération avait débuté dès que le navire s'était mis au mouillage. L'adjudant-chef, en équipe avec Mikasa, avait accompagné Rick Hunt jusqu'aux abords du campement ennemi. Ils avaient dû faire un détour de quelques kilomètres, en amont, pour ne pas être remarqués, et avaient utilisé l'équipement tridimensionnel, une nouvelle fois, pour traverser le bras de mer. Étant donné qu'ils n'étaient que trois, et peu chargés, Levi avait pu utiliser ses grappins de façon conventionnelle, hissant les deux autres sur son dos à tour de rôle. Le Rat lui avait confié un TR-PP8* avec la consigne de ne s'en servir qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité, car une base d'une telle ampleur devait certainement épier attentivement le moindre signal radio dans les alentours. Heureusement, il n'eut pas besoin de s'en servir. L'affairement de la cohorte, à trouver ses marques et décharger le matériel, était si effervescente qu'ils se faufilèrent derrière les tentes sans la moindre complication. De plus, quand il était question d'infiltration discrète, les deux Ackerman étaient sans rivaux.

* * *

 _ **TR-PP8 :**_ _déjà vu précédemment. Ancêtre du talkie-walkie, pour faire court. En beaucoup plus lourd…_

* * *

Pour être plus à l'aise dans leurs mouvements, ils avaient été contraints d'abandonner leurs lourds manteaux de duvet d'eider, et frissonnaient maintenant, aux aguets, dans leurs chandails de laine sombre et épaisse, les capuchons tricotés rabattus sur leurs visages. Le chef d'escouade évaluait la situation, tentant de repérer une proie facile et réfléchissant au piège qu'ils pourraient lui tendre, mais un soldat eldien le devança en contournant le barnum derrière lequel ils se cachaient, cherchant visiblement un recoin où soulager sa vessie. Sans même se concerter ou échanger un regard, Mikasa sortit une lame, et Levi un chiffon épais de sa poche arrière. L'élite du Bataillon d'Exploration fondit sur l'étranger avec une synchronisation parfaite. Dans le silence et l'invisibilité la plus redoutable, Levi l'immobilisa, tandis que Mikasa, elle, lui enfonçait entièrement son couteau de chasse sous l'angle de la mandibule. Alors qu'elle étouffait le moindre de ses grognements, avec une justesse presque mécanique, son supérieur lui maintenait la tête en arrière et épongeait l'hémorragie avec le tissu, veillant à ce qu'aucune goutte de sang ne souille son précieux uniforme.

Mikasa traîna le corps derrière elle tandis qu'ils rejoignaient Hunt, resté à couvert des frondaisons proches. Une fois le cadavre à ses pieds, celui-ci se changea à grande vitesse, bien qu'il soit bluffé par la force prodigieuse de la jeune femme, qui avait charrié sa victime comme si elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'un oreiller.

La suite du plan était simple et reposait entièrement sur les épaules du soldat UPL. Il devait se glisser parmi les nouveaux arrivants et tout faire pour esquiver l'appel, de façon à éviter que ceux qui connaissaient la victime d'usurpation d'identité ne le démasquent. Évidemment, son absence engendrerait des soupçons et, très certainement, des recherches. Il devait donc trouver un moyen de se présenter, sans être identifié pas ses pseudo-camarades de voyage, et de pénétrer —ou, au moins, approcher suffisamment pour obtenir les informations nécessaires— le centre de commandement.

La meilleure solution était qu'il se dénomme, au plus vite, devant l'un des sous-officiers assignés de longue date, en simulant un affaiblissement assez conséquent pour lui faire gagner l'infirmerie. Hanji avait émis l'idée de lui glisser des écorces d'orange dans les chaussettes pour lui déclencher une fièvre. D'après elle, les orangeraies de Mitras donnaient bien, à cette saison, et Chrysta leur en avait fait don d'une caisse, le reste allant aux plus démunis. Inutile de préciser que Levi avait trouvé l'idée parfaitement absurde et, heureusement, il avait été épaulé par Eren qui, s'appuyant sur ses récentes connaissances en médecine, avait dénigré le caractère légendaire et totalement infondé de cette pratique. Le commandant avait été puérilement déçu, et l'adjudant suspecta que le sergent, ou certains de ses petits copains aux paumes particulièrement poilues, avaient déjà tenté l'expérience. Cette histoire d'agrumes sentait aussi fort que Brauss et Springer.

En définitive, Levi allait devoir s'adonner à une tâche qui commençait à lui devenir coutumière, presque au point de lui coller à la peau : mutiler l'un de ses subordonnés —ou presque, quand on parlait de Hunt— plus ou moins préparé.

« Tu es gaucher ou droitier ? » demanda t'il à l'homme.

Rick, livide, déglutit avec difficulté avant de lui tendre son bras gauche, sans répondre. Mikasa se posta dans son dos et vint appuyer fermement sa paume contre sa bouche. Le pauvre frissonna et inspira en fermant les yeux. Levi serra sa main dans la sienne, tout en enroulant l'autre autour de l'avant-bras pour le maintenir. Par reflexe, l'homme serra sa poigne.

« Desserre. Détend. »

Hunt s'exécuta, et l'adjudant vérifia la lâcheté du membre d'une légère secousse. Puis, il avisa à nouveau le soldat, et celui-ci afficha son consentement d'un mouvement du menton, indiquant qu'il était prêt. Quelqu'un d'autre que Levi aurait, peut-être, compté jusqu'à trois…

Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre quand les os se déboitèrent de la stiloïde radiale, mais le spécialiste en torture avait assez vigoureusement serré la paume pour que les carpiens soient maintenus en place. Son geste expert le dégoutait presque. L'homme n'avait émis aucune plainte, crispant simplement les mâchoires avec bravoure, et Mikasa le lâcha, revenant lui faire face pour admirer le travail. Le poignet inutilisable commençait déjà à gonfler, brûlant.

« Félicitations, adjudant-chef, ironisa t'elle avec acidité, et sans le moindre sourire. Mon frère confirme, jours après jours, ses aptitudes à réparer le corps humain, tandis que vous, vous semblez passer maître dans l'art de le disloquer. Très belle luxation, vraiment.

— Merci, l'égorgeuse, persifla Levi en lui jetant un regard lourd de menace. Mais je ne crois pas que le moment soit bien approprié pour venir me chercher la merde. »

Mikasa haussa les épaules, l'expression toujours aussi hermétique.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle.

Le plus âgé jeta un coup d'œil par-delà les buissons.

« L'idéal, marmonna t'il, cela aurait été d'attendre que le bâtiment qui les a amenés reparte. Ainsi, on serait sûr qu'ils ne le rapatrient pas aussitôt. Mais on n'a aucune idée du temps qu'il va passer à l'ancre…

— Vous inquiétez pas pour ça ! soupira Hunt. Ils ne vont pas me renvoyer à bord. Ça se saurait, si c'était aussi simple d'être exempté ! La plupart des gars que vous voyez sur ce camp se seraient déjà tiré une balle dans le pied, si c'était le cas. Les eldiens sont juste de la chair à canon. J'aurais déjà de la chance s'ils me soignent ! »

Levi hocha la tête, puis acheva la discussion :

« Bien, dans ce cas, à toi de jouer. »

L'homme enfila son calot et leur fit une raquette* à la manière UPL. Levi fronça les sourcils et l'autre se corrigea immédiatement en effectuant le salut Mahr. Puis, il rejoignit discrètement le camp et se fondit parmi les autres. Les deux Ackerman l'observèrent encore un moment, alors qu'il apostrophait un sous-lieutenant vêtu, comme lui, d'une vareuse vert glauque, à col haut, dont les liserés étaient garnis de passepoils rouges indiquant son appartenance au corps des artilleurs. C'était certainement aussi le cas de ses pattes d'épaules, mais celles-ci étaient dissimulées sous un long imperméable de cuir, aussi noir que ses bottes cloutées, dans lesquelles étaient rentrés les bas du pantalon bouffant au-dessous des genoux, si typique de leur armée.

* * *

 _ **Raquette :**_ _salut militaire, tête couverte._

* * *

Levi vit l'homme regarder Hunt avec une certaine répugnance, sous la visière de sa casquette large et sophistiquée qui indiquait son rang d'officier, avant que ce dernier n'attire son attention vers son poignet démis. Il lui posa quelques questions, puis héla un sergent pour l'accompagner plus haut dans la caserne.

Levi soupira de soulagement en les voyant disparaître. Désormais, il faudrait attendre le rendez-vous du matin suivant. Lui et Mikasa devait se débarrasser du cadavre et rejoindre le reste de leur escadrille.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait du macchabé ? demanda platement la jeune femme.

— On va le foutre à la flotte un peu plus loin.

— Et si une embarcation le repère, ou qu'il revient s'échouer par ici ?

— On va le couler avec des pierres, solutionna simplement l'homme en attrapant un bras et une jambe pour jeter le triste bagage par-dessus ses épaules. Je vais le porter seul, on ira plus vite. »

Elle se renfrogna mais lui emboîta le pas. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'endroit où ils avaient traversé, l'adjudant jeta le corps à moitié nu sur le sol empierré de la rive.

« Il n'a plus que son maillot et son caleçon, objecta sa coéquipière dans une moue désabusée. Comment on le leste ? On lui ouvre le bide ? »

Levi plissa les paupières, agacé par ses commentaires sarcastiques :

« Bonne idée. Choisis quelques belles caillasses pour lui remplir la panse, et recoud-le.

— Je veux bien, mais j'ai oublié ma mallette de couturière modèle ! » s'amusa t'elle avec un léger sourire en coin.

Elle commençait vraiment à l'irriter.

« Je me doute bien. Alors, arrêtes de me casser les burnes et cherche une solution intelligente.

— Utilisons l'un des grappins.

— L'équipement sera inutilisable.

— Vous avez une meilleure idée ? »

Leurs regards s'affrontèrent, la glace percutant la glace; la fusion dangereuse de deux métaux, irisés d'améthystes et de saphirs, dont l'alliage était impossible. La plupart du temps, leurs tempéraments si similaires, pragmatiques et taciturnes, leur permettaient de former un duo diaboliquement efficace, même si il était inadmissible de parler de camaraderie. En dehors des directives, il lui adressait peu la parole. De son côté, elle était tout aussi réservée; ne posait aucune question; exécutait et anticipait, dans un rodage parfait et silencieux. Pourtant, si Levi n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'affection pour cette tueuse mécanique et invulnérable — qui était, plus que quiconque, son égale— il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la considérer comme l'un de ses proches. Son escouade était toute sa vie sociale, au demeurant.

« De toute façon, demain, nous serons trop nombreux pour traverser comme aujourd'hui, argumenta t'elle. Et, même si vous me dîtes que vous pourriez le faire, ou partager le travail avec quelqu'un, on n'aura jamais assez de gaz. Vous avez économisé comme vous pouviez, mais ça ne suffira pas. Il faudra encore jouer les funambules, et vous le savez très bien. Pour ça, un seul câble suffit. On peut utiliser l'autre pour ancrer le corps au fond.

— Et si je dois intervenir sur l'un de nos shifters ? Si Eren perd le contrôle ? »

Elle pinça les lèvres et l'étudia encore plus intensément.

« J'aurai dû me douter que c'était ça... » souffla t'elle.

Levi se sentait de plus en plus gagné par la colère face à ses insinuations :

« Bien sûr que c'est pour ça que je l'ai emmené. Tu croyais que j'avais prévu qu'on fasse de la varappe ? »

Elle haussa les épaules :

« Je ne vais pas vous le reprocher, ça nous a été plus qu'utile ! Mais, concernant Eren, je vous trouve extrêmement prévoyant. Il y a des années qu'il ne perd plus la maîtrise de l'Assaillant. Je lui fais entièrement confiance, pour ma part. Comme le commandant, d'ailleurs…

— Je suis d'une nature plus prudente. »

Elle eut un petit rire qui le hérissa encore davantage.

« "Prudente" ? Le terme ne me parait pas assez fort, mais je ne vais pas vous en blâmer non plus. Ça nous a sortis de la merde plus d'une fois ! Sauf que ce n'est pas l'expression qui convient quand vous parlez de mon frère. J'aurais plutôt dit que vous étiez paranoïaque et sur-protecteur…

— Ça suffit ! Tu nous fais perdre du temps, et je ne sais même pas où tu veux en venir ! la coupa t'il en frémissant d'appréhension. On a encore soixante-quinze kilos de viande froide à faire disparaître avant qu'il fasse totalement nuit, alors, va me chercher ce foutu matos, qu'on en finisse. »

Elle le toisa d'un petit air vainqueur et n'ajouta rien, se dirigeant vers un fût au pied duquel il avait laissé l'équipement. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Mikasa était bien la dernière personne à qui Eren en aurait parlé. Cependant, c'était aussi la première à être à l'affût des moindres faits et gestes du sergent. La jeune fille subodorait quelque chose, et prêchait le faux pour savoir le vrai. Levi se demandait, avec une inquiétude fiévreuse, sur quel genre de scénario gravitaient ses suspicions. Il inspira pour se ressaisir. Elle était forcément loin du compte, et ce devait être un quiproquo. Dès qu'il en aurait le temps, lui aussi tenterait subtilement de percer ce mystère et de faire diversion.

Lorsqu'elle revint, il s'empara de l'un des lance-grappins et s'accroupit pour se mettre au travail, déroulant manuellement le câble. Une fois qu'il eut assez de longueur, il le sectionna en utilisant la partie dentée de sa lame de survie, et s'agenouilla pour se pencher au-dessus de la victime. Gêné par la laine du col ample de son tricot, qui lui grattait la base du cou, il tira sur le vêtement d'un mouvement impatient, et attrapa les chevilles de l'homme.

Ce fut alors qu'elle s'accroupit à son tour, vivement, en se plaçant face à lui et le visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Mais, elle ne fit toujours aucun mouvement pour l'aider, et il releva les yeux sur elle, prêt à lui ordonner de se mettre au travail.

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge quand il croisa son regard méconnaissable et submergé d'émotions douloureuses. Un regard qui fixait son torse, comme pris dans une transe hypnotique. Le cœur de Levi manqua un battement, et un long frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine. Le poids léger qui pesait sur sa nuque était, soudain, aussi lourd qu'une ancre. Il comprit que c'était lui qui allait couler au fond des eaux sombre de sa propre stupidité, tandis qu'il la voyait lever une main et l'avancer lentement vers sa poitrine, sans ciller. Il ne bougea pas, pris au piège, alors que les phalanges féminines et tremblantes entouraient l'aveu muet qui se balançait dans le vide.

Lorsque ses doigts enserrèrent la clé, la réchauffant dans sa paume avec une tendresse amoureuse et emplie de chagrin, Levi bloqua inconsciemment sa respiration, comme s'il était prêt à plonger. Les iolites, tournoyantes d'incrédulité, furent pourfendues d'un éclair de démence qui les réanima, alors qu'elles allaient à la rencontre de ses propres roues d'argent, voilées de doutes. Encore une fois, la liaison alchimique fut des plus mauvaises, et il put lire, dans le regard de la jeune femme, une haine pure qui l'ébranla bien plus qu'aucune démonstration de colère n'était jamais parvenue à le faire. Le temps s'était suspendu sur ses lèvres. Il attendait son procès.

Mais rien ne vint, car elle aussi semblait incapable de s'exprimer.

Soudain, Levi sentit la chaîne se raidir contre la peau de son cou, ses maillons délicats s'étirant sous la tension. Une fureur bestiale remonta depuis ses entrailles, tel un instinct primaire et possessif des plus vils. Les mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler, dans un élan de rage et d'incohérence qui le fit gronder comme un animal féroce sur le point de mordre :

« Si tu l'arraches, je te broie les os… »

Une légère inquiétude se peignit sur les traits de la brune, qui avait perçu toute la folie perçant dans ce ton menaçant et captatif. Levi regretta son emportement, mais elle sembla, elle aussi, se rendre compte de son égarement, et se renferma derrière son masque froid habituel en se redressant. Quand elle relâcha enfin l'objet, l'homme se sentit à nouveau capable de s'oxygéner et expira profondément.

La voix tranchante de sa rivale s'éleva au-dessus de lui :

« Elle n'est pas à vous. »

Levi chercha, lui aussi, à reconstruire son impassibilité :

« Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre. »

Quel tact. Il se mordit la joue et se traita intérieurement d'imbécile. Non, il ne saurait jamais s'y prendre pour cela; il n'aurait jamais aucune empathie. C'était facile quand il avait affaire à des morveux de recrues, assaillis par les doutes classiques et inhérents à l'adolescence, car son expérience mouvementée —et tristement fournie en chocs émotionnels— lui suffisait pour les comprendre et trouver les bons mots. Mais, face aux déraillements sentimentaux d'un autre adulte, aussi divergents qu'il y avait d'individus sur terre, aussi profonds et inexplicables que l'existence elle-même, Levi n'était plus qu'un enfant égaré. Il était maladroit et préférait qu'on le croie insensible. Il était solitaire et vivait par procuration, évitant autant le mal qu'on pouvait lui faire que celui qu'il pouvait infliger. Hors, cela ne fonctionnait pas toujours. Beth Rosenthal lui effleura l'épaule de ses doigts spectraux, lui laissant un sentiment de nausée.

« Vous vous rendez-compte de ce que vous êtes en train de faire !? explosa t'elle subitement, en tremblant pour se maîtriser. Pourquoi vous lui faites ça !? Vous trouvez qu'il n'a pas assez souffert ? »

Levi, qui se relevait pour l'affronter, chancela sous le couperet, mais elle enchaîna dans une frénésie cruelle, jetant du sel sur ses plaies :

« Tous le considèrent déjà comme un monstre...Vous ne lui laisserez donc aucun mérite ?! Il va bientôt mourir ! s'écria t'elle, alors que sa voix se brisait dans un sanglot et que ses yeux s'embuaient. Il a beau dire qu'il se fout de l'honneur ou de la gloire, je sais à quel point il est épuisé d'être regardé comme une bête de foire. Tout ce qui lui reste, c'est la possibilité de se racheter, en allant au bout de ses volontés. Je ne dis pas que je suis d'accord avec lui. Pour moi, il n'a rien d'aussi immonde qu'il le croie ! Mais…il est trop têtu pour remettre sa culpabilité en question ! Où est-ce que vous me l'emmenez ? Toutes ces filles avec qui il passe du bon temps, je peux les supporter. Il s'amuse et, au moins, elles égayent un peu sa réputation… Mais, vous...vous êtes un homme… Vous pourriez être son père ! Vous abusez de votre statut ! Et, quand je pense que vous êtes sur le point de vous marier... C'est répugnant ! Vous êtes ignoble ! Ignoble ! »

L'esprit de Levi était vide, et son âme était détruite. Cette chute semblait sans fin. Pourtant, il attendait l'impact. Il voulait se noyer.

Elle essuya promptement les larmes qui inondaient ses joues rosies par le vent frais. L'homme resta immobile, comme figé dans le marbre. L'idée de lui rendre le présent de son frère, en vœu d'expiation, s'insinua en lui, et il porta sa main au sceau des serments encore fragile, réchauffant, à son tour, le morceau de fer ciselé entre ses doigts, comme s'il s'agissait du cœur d'Eren lui-même. Il voulait arracher cette clé et la confier à cette femme. Il n'avait pas la force de se défendre, et encore moins par d'odieuses allégations. Elle avait raison, et cela faisait mal. Il devait lui rendre cet homme.

Mais il n'y parvint pas. Encore une fois, ses pulsions jalouses l'assouvirent. La peur gela ses sangs affolés; il n'était plus lui-même. Eren l'avait aliéné, en dépit du fait que cela pouvait les perdre tous les deux. Mikasa l'aimait avec patience et sacrifice depuis de longues années, faisant toujours passer son bien avant tout au monde, comme il l'aurait dû pour prétendre le mériter autant qu'elle, et comme il n'en serait jamais capable. Pourtant, il n'avait pas la force de se soumettre. Il ne pouvait pas renoncer à lui.

« Il me l'a donnée. »

Il ne reconnut ni sa voix, ni ses propres mots. Quelle pitoyable disculpation; abjecte, même, et totalement infantile. Qui était-il devenu ?

Mikasa le sonda en silence, stupéfaite de sa déroute totale et si inattendue. Il ne lui cacha rien de son désarroi. Toutes ses barrières étaient tombées depuis plusieurs minutes, déjà, et il tenta de soutenir son regard malgré qu'il sache combien son effondrement était flagrant, espérant presque le coup de grâce. Celui-ci finit par surgir, mais fut d'une nature différente de celle qu'il escomptait, alors qu'elle assénait d'un ton sentencieux et impitoyable :

« Eren ne donne pas. Il prête. »

* * *

Eren ressentit un soulagement frôlant l'exaltation lorsque Levi et Mikasa réapparurent. Il commençait à être inquiet, car la nuit était tombée depuis plus d'une heure. Tout le camp abandonna ses tâches pour se ruer à leur encontre, avide d'entendre le rapport des opérations. Le sergent en fit autant, et paniqua lorsqu'il entrevit leurs mines sombres et défaites. Les yeux de sa sœur adoptive étaient rougis, comme si elle avait pleuré. Levi était aussi pâle qu'un fantôme, et les ridules presque imperceptibles, qui marquaient, en cas de situation grave, l'espace entre ses sourcils fins, étaient particulièrement prononcées. Le jeune homme refreina son désir de l'approcher et concentra son attention sur la jeune femme, la saisissant par les épaules avec douceur :

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda t'il en dissimulant son angoisse du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Elle eut un tressaillement en sentant le contact de ses mains, et releva son regard vers lui. Il fronça les sourcils, alarmé par son air déboussolé, et elle baissa les yeux pour lui répondre d'une voix éteinte :

« Tout s'est bien déroulé.

— Pourquoi vous tirez des tronches pareilles, alors ?

— Quelles tronches, Springer ? feula Levi, avec un ton qu'Eren trouva faussement naturel au vu de la crispation de sa posture. T'as vu la tienne ? Le plan a fonctionné. Espérons qu'Hunt sera au rendez-vous de demain. À partir de maintenant, chaque minute peut nous être fatale. On mange, on revoit le plan et on dort. Restez concentrés. »

Avec un flegme bourru, il les bouscula pour se diriger vers le feu où Vass l'attendait, assise sur une bûche et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine généreuse. Les autres, un peu confus, échangèrent quelques regards avant de le suivre. Eren reporta son attention sur sa sœur, qui fixait leur supérieur d'un œil noir.

« Ça va ? » murmura t'il, de plus en plus troublé par son attitude.

Elle eut quelques battements de paupières, comme pour revenir à elle.

« Oui...oui. C'était juste...éprouvant. Et encore, ce n'est rien à côté de la pression que doit ressentir Hunt en ce moment ! Le nabot a raison, on doit être prêts pour demain. »

Elle lui serra tendrement les poignets et lui fit un sourire rassurant. Eren hocha la tête avec sérieux :

« Si quelque chose ne va pas…

— Ne t'en fais pas pour rien, idiot ! » le coupa t'elle avec un léger rougissement.

Le jeune homme soupira et sourit à son tour, en l'entourant de l'un de ses bras pour la conduire près du petit brasier, depuis lequel émanaient des odeurs appétissantes de chair grillée.

« Me traite pas d'idiot, idiote ! »

Elle enfouit son nez dans son éternelle écharpe rouge et effilée par l'usure, en lui envoyant un coup d'épaule dans le pectoral le plus proche. Il grogna de douleur, et elle s'esquiva de l'étreinte avec une œillade taquine.

« Frangine démoniaque… »

Alors qu'il s'asseyait parmi le cercle de ses camarades, son regard croisa celui de Levi, et son espièglerie s'étouffa brusquement. Ce fut bref, car l'homme détourna aussitôt les yeux, mais Eren avait eu le temps d'y lire une douleur poignante. Il refusa de croire à un simple sursaut de jalousie. D'abord, car tous, y compris Levi, connaissaient depuis longtemps l'inclination de la jeune femme à son égard, tout comme ses perpétuels refus à y céder malgré son soi-disant libertinage intempestif —qu'il continuait de trouver surévalué— et ensuite, car il y avait bien plus de peine que de contrariété dans les billes orageuses qu'il avait si momentanément entrevues.

Par la suite, il ne parvint plus à accaparer le regard de son supérieur, et ses interrogations frôlaient l'obsession tandis qu'ils approchaient de la fin du repas.

« Eren ? T'es bien silencieux, ce soir ! La trouille pour demain, finalement ? » lui demanda Glenn.

L'interpellé haussa un sourcil et sortit de sa rêverie, se tournant vers lui :

« C'est sûr, je me serais bien vidé les couilles avant…, grommela t'il sans une once de gêne.

— Que... Quoi ?! C'est un truc pour être moins nerveux au combat ? bredouilla l'autre, intéressé.

— C'est pas officiellement recommandé, plaisanta Conny. Mais c'est sûr que c'est efficace ! Hiro dit que, sur certains fronts, les militaires de l'UPL disposent de ce qu'ils appellent des "Bordels Militaires de Campagne*". C'est dingue, non ? Ils mobilisent de la morue juste pour

les soldats !

— C'est pas "dingue", grogna Sasha. C'est honteux et particulièrement crade, si tu veux mon avis !

— Euh… Bien sûr ! C'est ce que je voulais dire… Enfin, moi, j'en ai pas besoin ! J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, avec toi ! » lui répondit-il avec un sourire un peu niais.

Sasha étouffa un rire en glissant son bras autour de sa taille. Tous attendirent un rabrouement de l'adjudant-chef, mais celui-ci garda le silence, paraissant absorbé par le contenu de sa popote et la corvée, apparemment ingrate, de devoir se nourrir. En plus des autres qui semblaient surpris, Eren fulminait, tant ses questions bousculaient ses capacités minimes de réflexion sous le réveil de son impétuosité notoire.

* * *

 _ **Bordel militaire de campagne (BMC) :**_ _les allemands et les français en mettaient à disposition pour leurs troupes (camionnettes ou tentes, etc…)._

* * *

« Ça me fait penser, enfin, je veux dire..., reprit Glenn avec un embarras étrange. Mikasa est bien ta seule sœur, Eren ? Tu n'as aucune sœur biologique ? »

La question calma immédiatement le bouillonnement interne du sergent, et il avisa l'autre avec un air proche de l'abrutissement :

« Euh… Nan. Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

— Pardon, c'est ridicule, je sais, fit le jeune garçon avec un air désolé. C'est juste que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui te ressemble beaucoup… Tellement que ça m'a surpris.

— Avec qui tu aurais bien envie de pratiquer ce genre de détente pré-baston ? Qui ? » s'intéressa distraitement Eren en avalant une nouvelle cuillère de ragout d'écureuil.

L'autre, en revanche, posa son couvert et releva sur l'assemblée un air sérieux, avant de déclamer :

« Justement, c'est assez compliqué. Normalement, je ne dois pas en parler, mais... Si je meurs demain, je ne sais pas ce qu'il adviendra d'elle. Alors, tant pis, il faut que vous sachiez…

— Savoir quoi ? pesta Jean. Tu vas quand même pas nous laisser un message amoureux à faire passer si tu crèves, j'espère ? C'est pas un service, ça ! C'est une punition !

— J'suis bien d'accord ! dit Sasha. Si c'est ça, écris-le. Et pas de trucs dégoûtants.

— C'est pas du tout ça ! se défendit le plus jeune. C'est en rapport avec le commandant Hanji, vous n'y êtes pas du tout ! »

Tous se turent et l'écoutèrent soudainement, avec une curiosité attisée.

« Il y a un peu plus d'un mois, elle m'a donné la mission de veiller sur une de ses cousines résidant seule à Trost, confessa t'il. Elle a insisté sur le fait que c'était confidentiel, et qu'elle m'émasculerait si j'en parlais ! ajouta t'il en grimaçant. De toute manière, je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt, donc j'ai respecté la consigne. Je rendais visite à cette fille toutes les deux semaines, et devais m'assurer qu'elle ne manquait de rien. C'était pas sorcier. Je lui amenais aussi des vivres que me donnait le commandant, ainsi que du gaz et du charbon. Au début, je n'ai rien vu, car elle s'emmitouflait toujours dans des couvertures informes pour se tenir chaud. Mais, au bout d'un moment, même moi j'ai pu m'en rendre compte : cette femme est enceinte jusqu'au cou. Je lui ai demandé si le commandant était au courant, et elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire. Comme je suis un crétin que les femmes mènent par le bout du nez, c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait…

— Ben mon vieux ! s'exclama Sasha. Ça, tu peux le dire ! C'est une vraie comédie, ton histoire ! Hanji t'envoie surveiller une femme en t'imposant le secret, et toi, tu reviens la queue entre les jambes, avec un secret de l'autre côté, ha-ha ! Attend…c'est vraiment sa cousine, au moins ?

— C'est vrai ! s'anima Conny avec, dans les yeux, une lueur pétillante. Si ça se trouve, c'est sa… Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? On n'a jamais vu le commandant en couple avec personne. Peut-être qu'elle préfère les femmes ? Et c'est pour ça qu'elle prend soin de cette nana avec la plus grande discrétion ! Sauf que sa chérie est tombée enceinte dans son dos, et essaye de le lui cacher ! Vous imaginez ?! »

Glenn devint livide, tout comme Eren, qui était assez lucide pour avoir fait ses propres conclusions, bien éloignées de celles des autres. Jean, lui, éclata de rire :

« Maintenant, je sais d'où sortent les rumeurs les plus farfelues qui circulent à la caserne ! T'as vraiment l'esprit tordu, mon gars !

— C'est vrai, s'immisça Le Rat. Tu passes ton temps à balancer n'importe quoi sur la fréquence, Springer.

— Moi, je trouve ça plausible, le défendit Sasha.

— Euh... Elle disait juste qu'elle ne voulait pas ennuyer le Bataillon avec ça, reprit Glenn. Que le père était un ami du commandant, et qu'elle savait que celle-ci s'investirait trop. Elle a beaucoup insisté et...j'y ai cru.

— Et tu as eu raison », lâcha froidement Mikasa.

Tous la scrutèrent comme si elle savait quelque chose, et Eren crut que le sol allait s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Il devait se calmer. Ce n'était pas lui qui vivait le plus intensément ces révélations. Son regard se déporta encore vers Levi. Ce dernier admirait tranquillement les trépointes de ses brodequins en cuir. Il ne pouvait être plus blême qu'il ne l'était déjà depuis son retour au camp, et son air détaché était presque normal. Mais Eren ne s'y trompa pas : ses mains tenaient ses couverts en inox avec une tension si évidente que ses avant-bras tremblaient.

« Je veux dire, enchaîna Mikasa d'une voix morte, elle est certainement une proche d'un proche d'Hanji. Un proche qu'Hanji veut couvrir. »

Le garçon aux cheveux châtains, et aux traits encore tendre de l'adolescence, soupira :

« Hanji a beau être un peu délurée, elle a beaucoup d'amis et de connaissances, d'après ce qu'on dit. Et pourquoi le père ne prend pas soin d'elle, s'il est encore en vie ? Je crois, quand même, que cette fille m'a menti et qu'il est mort. Mais elle a l'air d'être le genre de femme à vouloir se débrouiller toute seule, et ne veut pas qu'on mette le nez dans ses affaires. Le problème c'est que, si je suis le seul au courant de sa grossesse, et vu le stade auquel elle en était, c'était une énorme erreur de la laisser seule... C'est une femme magnifique, douce, et même amusante... J'aurais dû tout dire au commandant avant de partir ! se lamenta t'il en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

— Elle ressemblait à Eren à quel point ? demanda Mikasa, ses pupilles étrécies d'inquisition.

— Mikasa ! tonna l'intéressé. C'est quoi le rapport ? Tu peux nous épargner tes questions hors-sujet ?! »

Il essuya sans mal son regard assassin, mais dut contenir les signaux de peur qui menaçaient de lui échapper. Sa sœur le terrifiait. Il avait l'impression désagréable d'être pris en défaut, la main dans le sac. C'était ridicule, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire. Malgré sa logique, il pressentait que la jeune femme faisait le lien entre lui et tout ce drame, et s'en trouvait perturbé. Malheureusement, Glenn répondit :

« Elle lui ressemble beaucoup. Tellement que je me suis imaginé tout un tas de machinations et de complots..., avoua piteusement le jeune soldat. Avec ce qu'on a l'habitude de voir, maintenant ! Mais... C'était un hasard, pas vrai ? » s'alarma t'il en relevant ses yeux apeurés sur le sergent et sa sœur.

Eren renifla en lâchant un fou rire tonitruant, et vrai tant il était nerveux :

« Ha ha ! Qu'est-ce que tu te montes comme plan ? Arrête, on dirait Conny ! J'ai qu'une sœur, merci bien ! T'as vu comment elle est chiante, déjà ? Imagine, deux ? J'aurais pas survécu ! En plus, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je vous cache ? Te ronge pas les sangs. Ouais, c'est un hasard. Et donc, c'est que mon double avec des mamelles et un vagin a l'air de te plaire si tu t'intéresses autant à sa sécurité, pas vrai ? »

Il hocha tristement la tête.

« À sa place, moi aussi je m'inquiéterais de laisser une femme enceinte seule sous les bombardements ! » accusa encore Mikasa d'une voix cinglante.

Pour une fois, Eren ne broncha pas. Il devait admettre qu'il approuvait grandement.

« En dehors de toi, Hanji n'envoyait personne ? questionna t'il.

— Non. C'est pour ça que ça m'angoisse autant. Si je ne reviens pas, il faut absolument l'avertir.

— Si tu reviens, par contre, il faudra que tu lui rendes compte de ton manque de parole », jeta durement Levi.

Eren frissonna en entendant sa voix grave s'élever enfin. Tous ses amis regardèrent leur supérieur, presque scandalisés par un tel excès de professionnalisme.

« Je…je sais, mais... Je ne pouvais pas, adjudant-chef ! Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ce qui arriverait si elle devait accoucher seule sous les bombes sans en avoir des insomnies. Si le commandant savait, elle pourrait envoyer quelqu'un plus souvent…

— C'est vrai ! s'emporta soudain Eren. Il faut qu'on la prévienne toute de suite ! »

Il se leva et Levi en fit autant, renversant sa gamelle qui roula sur le sol terreux. Le sergent l'ignora et avança vers Le Rat :

« Duke ! » commença t'il

L'autre se recroquevilla sur son rondin, sentant planer sur lui une demande à laquelle il lui serait difficile d'accéder.

« Non ! admonesta Levi. Reprend tes esprits, Jäger !

— Mes esprits ? répéta Eren, d'un ton pesant de colère en se tournant vers lui, l'enveloppant d'une aura menaçante. Vous savez ce que c'est d'être grosse et à ce stade, vous ?!

— Non, j'avoue que ça ne m'est jamais arrivé, contourna l'homme avec une ironie qui sonnait mal.

— Encore heureux ! C'est pas vraiment recommandé pour adoucir le caractère, ragea le sergent avec venin.

— Tu veux ma main sur la gueule ?

— Je vous signale qu'avec le stress qu'engendre la guerre, la malnutrition et le reste, une grande majorité des naissances sont précoces !

— Parce que vous connaissez le terme exact ? » questionna innocemment Mikasa, en se resservant.

Elle était manifestement la seule à avoir encore de l'appétit, et tous leurs équipiers les considéraient avec effarement.

« Bien sûr que non ! rugit Eren, hors de lui, mais de plus en plus écœuré par son mensonge infâme. Glenn se pose assez de questions, arrête de faire chier, bordel de merde ! »

Elle se raidit et braqua ses yeux sur le concerné qui les écoutaient, atterré.

« C'est quoi ce délire ? balança Conny, inquiet.

— Rien, fit stoïquement Mikasa. Eren a raison, je dis n'importe quoi. Pardon, Glenn. Il n'y a aucun rapport entre mon frère et cette fille, ne te fais pas de fausses idées. Je suis de mauvaise humeur, c'est tout…

— J'avoue que, même si il y en avait un, mon imagination n'était plus capable de faire le moindre lien avec l'enfant. Là, c'est…

— Ben, si c'est vraiment sa frangine, c'est dégueu ! ajouta Conny.

— Je ne la connais pas ! nia encore Eren, en serrant ses tempes d'un air exaspéré.

— Je ne pensais pas du tout à ça ! ajouta Glenn, visiblement perdu. Mais... Non mais, ça me donne mal au crâne, là…

— Duke ! reprit Eren. Contacte Hanji Zoé.

— Je ne peux pas compromettre la mission pour ça..., l'implora le jeune homme. On sera repérés. Eren, ce n'est pas une possibilité, c'est un fait !

— Cette fille est peut-être en plein travail en ce moment-même ! continua de paniquer le sergent. Si on ne fait rien…

— TU VAS TE CALMER, BORDEL ! hurla Levi, en le saisissant par le col de son manteau avec une violence inouïe, le secouant si fort que ses cervicales craquèrent et l'élancèrent douloureusement.

Eren vit Mikasa bondir de sa position, et Jean cria le nom de sa sœur, avec effroi. Tout comme le caporal, il avait eu le temps de voir une haine redoutable dans les yeux de la jeune femme, et l'appréhension que celle-ci lui procura dominait, de loin, sa surprise et sa douleur. Levi aussi avait dû le sentir, car il repoussa Eren de toute sa hargne pour affronter le fauve qui surgissait dans son dos. Sa force redoutable projeta le jeune homme vers le sol, comme s'il pesait encore le même poids qu'à ses six ans, et il s'affala entre les bras de Gaby et Sasha. Mais il se redressa, aussitôt, prêt à séparer les deux Ackerman. Ses yeux dévièrent vers eux et il se figea, stupéfait.

Le lieutenant Vassnoïvitch s'était spectaculairement interposé entre les deux adversaires, un Tokarev TT33 braqué sur la tête de chacun d'entre eux. Les prédateurs se dominaient du regard, immobiles.

« Selgent Elen Jägel ! clama l'arbitre terrible de sa voix de basse. Votle sollicitude poul veuve et olphelin êtle louable, mais moi devoil vous demander de vous contenil. Nous tous affectés pal solt civils, mais êtle soldats avant tout. Si vous pléférer êtle médecin, êtle trop tald poul ça. Assumez votle choix et vous taile. Gagner guelle sauvela plus de vies que lecoller molceaux continuellement. »

Elle ne le quitta pas du regard, alors que Mikasa basculait légèrement la tête pour s'éloigner de son canon, l'air agacé. Ce mouvement lui valut le droit d'entendre, près de son oreille droite, le cliquetis caractéristique du chien amorçant la première munition de son pistolet. Sa sœur ne bougea plus.

« Toi, le jeune amouleux, cracha ensuite la grande blonde à l'adresse de Glenn. Léfléchis un peu : Fille n'êtle que catin mise en cloque pal un de vos supélieuls ou notable. Homme lenommé, alistochlate, peu impolte... Pute, c'est tout. Histoile classique. Toi pas chelcher à complendle, cal sans impoltance. Juste felmer ta gueule. Fille pas poul toi. Évident, niet ? Autles candidats poul delnièles volontés gelbantes de lomantisme où êtle question d'effusion de spelme ? »

Tous baissèrent les yeux, verts d'embarras face leur propre soumission.

« Melci. Selgent Jägel pas êtle enceinte mais semble avoil mêmes ploblèmes holmonaux et sautes d'humeul. Il a besoin calme. Nous tous avoil besoin calme. Femmes pas se vider couilles si tlop énelvées —et le marteau de la seconde arme émit, à son tour, un tintement hostile et sonore près de la tempe de Levi— mais femme comme moi pouvoil tlouver autle chose à déchalger… »

De son point de vue, Eren ne pouvait voir le visage de l'homme mais, nul doute que, à l'instar de Mikasa, il la défiait en ne la croyant pas un instant capable de tirer. Et ils étaient bien les seuls. Si le jeune homme s'était attendu à ce qu'un fou rire irrépressible de Conny ne vienne fracasser le silence religieux qui s'était installé, comme c'était souvent le cas lorsque son camarade entendait l'accent de la femme colossale, il n'en fut rien. Au fond, ses amis doutaient aussi qu'elle puisse faire feu, mais rien n'était vraiment sûr avec pareille sculpture de pierre blanche et insondable.

« Quant à vous deux, Ackelman, moi pas savoil poulquoi vous pas vous saquer, mais moi m'en foutle. Vous famille, vous lespect.

— On n'est pas..., tenta d'objecter Mikasa.

— Tss-tss ! La coupa Vass. Vous vous entendle, sinon, moi vous obliger à faile paix. Dans mon pays : famille saclée, famille honneul. Vous vouloil complendle ? Un câlin peut-êtle ? »

Encore une fois, le sergent devina que l'expression indignée de Mikasa était l'exact reflet de celle de l'adjudant-chef, à peu de choses près. Vass eut un petit sourire satisfait, et releva ses flingues en signe d'armistice :

« Nous tous tlès tendus, cal demain glosse joulnée. Maintenant, levoil stlatégie et dolmil. »

Mais les deux insurgés reprirent leur duel silencieux, attendant certainement que l'autre baisse les armes le premier. Eren s'apprêtait à encourager sa sœur de se rassoir, oubliant volontairement toutes les railleries sans rire que le lieutenant venait de lui servir, et prêt à tous pour rétablir l'équilibre. Mais Levi, à nouveau lui-même, le devança :

« C'est une excellente idée. Tu ne crois pas, "Ackerman" ?

— À vos ordres, "cher cousin".»

Et elle s'assit.

Son frère en fit autant, mais plus par besoin que par obéissance, car il avait craint le pire et devait se remettre de son émoi. Stanislova avait-elle conscience de qui étaient véritablement ces deux-là ? Assurément non. D'ailleurs, si ses camarades s'étaient, jusqu'ici, gardés de tout commentaire, c'était qu'ils avaient probablement eut les mêmes craintes que lui : voir les deux humains les plus dangereux et instables de l'univers génétique se mettre enfin sur la gueule, comme ils le fantasmaient sûrement tous les deux depuis des années, mais à un moment des plus décisifs, et en incluant un autre monstre de la nature qui, si elle n'était pas de taille, aurait, néanmoins, assez de puissance pour que ce combat épique les transforme lui et ses petits copains en dégâts collatéraux.

Le lendemain, le camp s'éveilla en silence, sous les lueurs encore fantomatiques des rayons lunaires. C'était un matin qui avait tout d'une veillée funèbre, paradoxalement égayée par la promesse du jour naissant, mais le réveil lent des hommes ressemblait à la léthargie du deuil. Les couleurs étaient mortes; la nature muette. Le monde était gris, en suspend et insipide. Aucun d'eux ne s'exprima durant la levée du camp, pas plus qu'ils n'eurent la force de manger.

« C'est café dégueulasse », grogna Rojkov en avalant une gorgée de thé.

Et il sortit une flasque de sa veste pour imbiber la boisson chaude de quelques gouttes. D'un œil torve, le reste de l'escouade, s'activant à ramasser le matériel, observa son geste et l'écouta offrir :

« Vodka ? C'est chaleul et coulage. »

Sans un mot ni un sourire, les hommes s'approchèrent avec leurs tasses, y compris Eren, qui était aussi silencieux que les autres. Leurs supérieurs ne s'y opposèrent pas, bien qu'ils restèrent à l'écart. La quantité disponible devait leur sembler trop moindre pour enivrer leurs soldats. Tout au plus, l'alcool mêlé au breuvage chaud les ragaillardirait assez pour une heure. C'était ce qu'il leur fallait pour se désinhiber, au moins quelque peu; pour séparer le froid intérieur du froid extérieur, juste assez longtemps pour que l'action ne vienne les réchauffer physiquement et n'achève de saper leurs doutes.

Toujours avec un recueillement presque macabre, ils partagèrent la gnaule puissante et artisanale du fantassin allié. Et puis, la voix du lieutenant Vassnoïvitch étiola leur répit :

« Alols, on plend tlain ou on s'encule ?

— Пожалуйста*, lieutenant, maugréa Joseph Rojkov. Laissez à eux juste un moment…

— Un moment poul quoi ? Pleuler molts pas encole tués ? Assez peldu temps. »

Elle s'avança pour rejoindre Levi, et l'homme au même accent qu'elle rétorqua :

« Ils sont pas cons, et moi pas menteul. J'aime autant qu'ils soient plêts. »

Elle lui jeta un regard en biais, incertaine. Mais Duke Barton se leva en déclarant :

« Ils savent pas ce qu'est un train. Mais toi, tu le sais, Joseph. Tu veux que j'te dise ? t'as pas vu un pays juste parce que tu t'es arrêté à une gare. »

L'autre lui jeta un regard circonspect, avant d'attraper son barda pour se lever.

* * *

 _ **Пожалуйста**_ _: Pojalouïsta, s'il vous plait (russe)._

* * *

La troupe prit la route en abandonnant les vestiges de leur campement, descendant vers la berge, plus au sud. Alors qu'ils marchaient en file indienne, trébuchant sur les racines noueuses et le sol acide recouvert d'un tapis d'aiguilles, Eren entendit Conny s'approcher du Rat, derrière lui.

« Votre pote Joseph, il est expert en quoi ?

— En rien de spécial. C'est juste un gars dont le lieutenant Vassnoïvitch est sûr, et certainement aussi barré qu'elle.

— Il dit qu'il vient d'un pays immense où l'argent est sans valeur, et que seuls la terre et le travail comptent ?

— Tu parles ! grimaça Duke. Et qu'est-ce qu'il vous a raconté d'autre ?

— Que, chez lui, les classes sociales n'existent pas, et que tous sont égaux !

— Mec, te laisse pas endoctriner. Si le général Manson était là, il lui aurait certainement coupé la langue. Même Vass ne nous arrose plus au rouge depuis belle lurette.

— C'est du pipeau, alors ? »

Duke haussa les épaules, amusé :

« C'est plus compliqué que ça. Si on s'en sort, je te donnerai un petit cours de géopolitique, mais là, c'est vraiment pas le moment.

— Ok. J'aimerais vraiment découvrir le monde ! s'exclama t'il, rêveur. Avant de vous rencontrer tous, j'étais vraiment un pauvre gland persuadé que le trou-du-cul dans lequel nous vivions était la seule civilisation existante ! Plus vous parlez des endroits d'où vous venez, plus ça me rend curieux. J'aimerais bien voyager, un jour. Pas envie de rester assis sur mes couilles jusqu'à ce qu'elles moisissent !

— Qu'est-ce que vous êtes vulgaires, toi et les autres ! ricana Le Rat.

— Faut dire qu'on a eu un bon professeur ! se gaussa Conny. D'ailleurs, je dirais plutôt qu'on est juste rustres à côté de lui.

— Qui ? » s'enquit Le Rat en haussant un sourcil.

Soudain, l'adjudant-chef Levi aboya depuis la tête du peloton :

« Putain ! Mais vous allez avancer plus vite, bande de sacs à merde ?! »

* * *

Ils atteignirent le point de rendez-vous alors que le jour était déjà bien clair. La traversée du cours d'eau leur avait pris plus d'une heure, mais il n'y avait eu aucun incident. Jean, qui portait le poste d'émission, leur avait fait une frayeur en manquant de chuter, plus en ce qui concernait le précieux matériel que le soldat, mais, fort heureusement, il en réchappa.

Désormais, la valise radio était posée sur le sol, et ouverte devant Le Rat qui raccordait les accumulateurs. Il changea l'une des lampes et le quartz, et fit divers branchements avec sa concentration habituelle, malgré les regards impatients et fébriles braqués sur lui. Alors qu'il terminait l'ajustement des différents commutateurs, trois sifflements se firent entendre depuis le couvert des arbres, au nord. Vass répondit en sifflant à son tour, à deux reprises, et en formant un V avec ses doigts.

Rick Hunt apparut quelques instants plus tard, et tous le regardèrent en sentant leur anxiété s'alléger de moitié. L'homme ne perdit pas de temps et s'empressa, aussitôt, de faire son exposé. Duke avait sorti un carnet et un fusain qu'il lui tendit. Le soldat s'accroupit sur les galets, et tous se réunirent autour de lui.

« Ça c'est bien passé, entama t'il. Ils n'ont pas l'air très méfiant. Ils ont sûrement remarqué que trois titans manquaient dans la défense des murs, mais le fait qu'Hiro y soit toujours les conforte dans l'idée qu'ils sont encore sur place. D'après moi, ils ne s'attendent pas à ce que nous soyons capables de les attaquer sans le Marteau. Ou alors, ils trouvent ça tellement débile qu'ils nous surestiment…

— On se passera de tes commentaires concernant l'intelligence de cette mission, le brusqua Levi d'un ton comminatoire. Est-ce que Magath est ici ?

— Désolé, c'est sorti tout seul. Non, il n'est pas sur place. Mais j'ai appris qu'il avait pris du galon, et tout le monde lui donne du "général". Mes avis qu'il a pris les commandes totales du front.

— Général ? Comment c'est possible ? Je croyais que ce type n'était que capitaine !? demanda Sasha.

— Oui, affirma Falco. Capitaine des troupes spéciales : les primordiaux. C'est un corps à part, toujours sous les ordres d'un capitaine, en raison de son faible effectif. Il ne comprend que les shifters et leurs aspirants. Mais, en réalité, Magath avait déjà autant de pouvoir et d'influence qu'un colonel. Normal qu'il ait été catapulté à cette place…

— Actuellement, la base est dirigée par l'un de ses sbires, un certain capitaine Kord Gleis. »

Gaby et Falco émirent une plainte et se regardèrent avec un choc évident.

« Ce capitaine Gleis fait partie de ta famille ? » demanda Eren à l'adresse de Falco.

Celui-ci hocha gravement la tête, et Levi sentit une nouvelle vague d'inquiétude l'assaillir.

« Oui, admit le garçon en tâchant de dissimuler son trouble. C'est mon frère aîné. Je… J'ignorais qu'il était passé capitaine. C'est aussi l'aspirant du Bestial.

— C'est bizarre, murmura Gaby. Normalement, c'est Sieg qui aurait dû obtenir ce poste.

— Vous parlez de Sieg Jäger ? interféra Hunt. Il est commandant à la base avancée. Apparemment, Magath a fait du ménage en devenant général, et il s'est entouré d'hommes en qui il avait confiance sans se soucier trop de leur condition d'eldien ou de switch.

— Nous devoil abattle ce capitaine. Sultout si lui susceptible êtle bientôt leceptacle », pontifia Vass.

Tous la regardèrent, partagés, mais ce fut Levi qui opposa d'une voix froide :

« Ce serait l'idéal, mais nous avons déjà un planning chargé. Il ne faut pas se montrer trop gourmand.

— C'est occasion qui ne se leplèsentela pas. Nous devoir en plofiter.

— Il a raison, intervint Duke. C'est une mission de sauvetage, pas un commando suicide ! »

Elle lui jeta un regard courroucé mais ne répondit pas. Cette femme était un berserk, adulant la rage et le feu comme une source de vie; une force de la nature, froide comme les terres reculées où elle avait grandie, bercée par les prières à des dieux guerriers monstrueux et féroces, et où les armes avaient une âme, à plus forte raison que les êtres humains.

« Si il me croise, il est mort, tempéra Levi. Mais je ne veux pas d'esbroufe. On s'en tient au plan et si —et seulement "si"— c'est dans nos cordes, on le descend. Pas question de risquer le Titan Originel ou le général Manson trop longtemps. »

Elle hocha lentement la tête, le toisant de toute sa hauteur, mais reconnaissant, toutefois, son bon sens.

« Je pourrais peut-être lui parler ! » supplia Falco d'une voix faible.

Levi vit Eren poser sa main sur l'épaule du garçon avec une compassion affligée, mais ce fut Gaby qui lui répondit, la mine sévère :

« Nous avons choisis notre camp. Tu veux encore en changer ? »

Le gosse secoua la tête, désappointé :

« Non… Bien sûr que non. »

Levi supportait de moins en moins la vue de ces deux enfants parmi eux. Il aurait presque voulu lui promettre d'épargner son frère. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Intérieurement, il savait qu'il le ferait si cela était possible, et en dépit des opinions tranchées du lieutenant UPL. Mais rien ne permettait d'affirmer que ce dénommé Kord Gleis puisse se montrer conciliant. Pire, cet homme s'était peut-être même préparé à affronter son cadet, bien plus que ce dernier ne se l'imaginait. La guerre gâtait tout, même ce genre de liens.

« Bon, on s'y met ? » les rappela Hunt en commençant à griffonner sur une feuille.

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur lui et ses esquisses. L'homme schématisa rapidement un plan de masse tout en expliquant :

« Il s'agit du bunker principal, celui du commandement. Les autres sont des postes défensifs secondaires. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, il est extrêmement compartimenté afin d'assurer la portance et limiter les dégâts en cas de bombardement ou d'assaut explosif. Les deux entrées, en front sud, sont les seuls accès. Il n'y a pas de sortie dérobée, et le dénivelé a compliqué les travaux d'excavation pour joindre les bâtiments. Ils ont été abandonnés en cours de route, jugés trop importants contre leur manque d'utilité réelle. Autrement dit : ce bunker n'est pas relié aux autres. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça rend les choses plus simples. En définitive, il s'agit d'un petit labyrinthe en cul de sac, alors, observez bien ce plan.

Au premier sous-sol, si on ne tient pas compte du rez-de-chaussée qui abrite seulement l'artillerie et les postes de garde, on trouve la salle de travail principale, le poste de commandement, au centre. Contre la façade est se suivent une caponnière, l'armurerie, la pièce de transmission, le local à générateurs et la réserve. Les espaces dédiés au personnel se découpent en une flopée de cellules, principalement réparties au sud et à l'ouest. Ensuite, on termine par la ventilation et la salle des chaudières. Le deuxième sous-sol est agencé de la même façon, avec la cuisine et les sanitaires à la place de l'espace de réunion, et d'avantage de dortoirs ainsi que les réserves d'explosifs. »

Tandis qu'il parlait, l'escouade suivait ses tracés illustratifs avec concentration. Il entoura le bloc à l'angle nord-ouest du niveau le plus bas et déclara :

« Les cachots sont ici. Ce sont des chambrées comme les autres qu'ils ont légèrement modifiées en y ajoutant des portes blindées à guichet. Il y en a deux, faciles à reconnaître. Le général est là.

— Tu as pu lui parler ? » s'alarma Le Rat.

L'autre opina, l'air sombre :

« Il n'a pas vu la lumière du jour depuis qu'ils l'ont amené ici, avoua t'il avec inquiétude. Je crois qu'ils le nourrissent correctement et qu'ils ne l'ont pas torturé. Mais ce sont des conditions de vie qui rendraient fou n'importe qui…

— Il a dit quelque chose ?

— Oui. Il m'a dit d'aller me faire foutre », marmonna l'homme en détournant le regard.

Vass haussa ses sourcils blonds et bomba la poitrine, alors que Le Rat s'esclaffait.

« C'est amusant ? maugréa Hunt. Je sais qu'il ne peut pas retenir les noms de tous les soldats sous ses ordres mais, quand on risque sa peau pour quelqu'un, c'est quand même un peu vexant, j'vous signale !

— Il ne t'a pas cru, c'est tout ! le consola Le Rat.

— Mouais, je sais, grogna l'autre en terminant le plan. Espérons qu'il se souvienne de vous, au moins. Pour finir, les entrées : elles sont composées de trois sas consécutifs. Dans le premier, on est raccordé aux contreforts-avant et le plan de défense surélevé. La seconde porte se trouve au bas d'un escalier, et donne sur un second compartiment, au même niveau que le premier sous-sol. Le troisième et dernier sas donne accès à ce niveau ainsi qu'à celui du dessous, par un escalier latéral. Les portes ont des panneaux hauts indépendants, comme l'avait supposé Jäger. Mais il faut quand même tenir compte que les éboulements pourraient noyer l'accès le plus bas assez facilement.

— Dans ce cas, il n'y aura qu'à démolir les deux, proposa Gaby.

— Ou faire le tour par l'intérieur pour accéder au pallier de l'autre entrée... » réfléchissait Duke.

Levi se pencha et s'empara de la feuille pour étudier plus sérieusement les résultats de l'infiltration. Les autres se turent, attendant son verdict.

« C'est de l'excellent travail, lâcha t'il distraitement avec son air blasé ordinaire.

— Merci, répondit Rick Hunt. Ce n'était pas facile de tenir la feuille avec un poignet cassé, mais on me dit souvent que j'ai un bon coup de crayon. »

Il y eut quelques sourires. Tous savaient, y compris l'intéressé, que l'adjudant ne faisait pas référence à son croquis mais à la réussite de son incursion, et le rapport concret et productif d'espionnage qui en découlait.

« Ah ! Et j'ai aussi une autre bonne nouvelle, sourit-il en se redressant. Le régiment arrivé hier part dans deux heures, et la base sera à nouveau vide. J'espère que mon absence ne sèmera pas le trouble au point qu'ils annulent le départ. Mais, si il a bien lieu, ça nous enlève une sacrée épine du pied ! L'effectif actif de la base serait, alors, de mile-cinq-cent hommes. Quatre cent, environ, pour le bâtiment cible. En d'autre circonstances, je n'aurais pas dit que c'était faisable, mais étant donné la composition plus ou moins humaine de notre groupe… » termina t'il, dans une raillerie plus optimiste que véritablement moqueuse.

Il y eut des soupirs soulagés, et même quelques rires nerveux. Levi hocha vivement la tête, rassuré. En effet, l'intervention ne pouvait pas attendre, malgré la présence de tous ces bataillons, et ceux-ci ajoutaient trop de variables à leur stratégie. Quitte à patienter une demi-journée de plus, il aurait préféré attendre que tout ce beau monde ait mis les voiles.

L'adjudant fit passer le plan à ses hommes pour qu'ils en imprègnent leur mémoire, avant de reprendre :

« Donc, pas de mauvaises surprises, jusqu'ici. On va encore récapituler la procédure. Équipe switch : Eren, Gaby et Falco. Comme prévu, vous vous chargez de la diversion et de nous assurer un passage en démolissant l'une des façades. Selon les nouvelles données, je propose le flanc ouest.

— Pour un gain de rapidité et une confusion plus totale, il serait plus avantageux de créer deux brèches simultanées, argua Le Rat. On doit éviter de générer un écroulement au-dessus des geôles, mais on pourrait frapper le coin nord-est. Cela diviserait le nombre de soldats gardant les entrées. On sait qu'un grand nombre de ces mecs sont des artilleurs, et ils rejoindront aussitôt leurs postes. Il faudra dégommer le restes des tireurs osok* pour économiser les munitions…

* * *

 _ **osok :**_ _O.S.O.K : One shot, one kill._

* * *

— On n'est pas des snipers, nous ! s'écria Conny.

— Pas besoin êtle bon tileul poul viser à cette poltée, Splinger ! gronda Vass. Moi vous avoir entlaînés. Vous vous souvenil ! »

Le garçon se renfrogna et Eren lui tapa sur l'épaule :

« Aie confiance en toi, ça va le faire. Tu tires bien, je t'ai vu.

— Ah bon ?! s'offusqua faussement Sasha, en jouant sur le double sens de son encouragement.

— Brauss ! C'est pas le moment pour vos conneries ! Gardez la tête froide, bordel ! vociféra Levi.

— Autant pour vous, euh…pour moi, je veux dire ! » feignit-elle de s'embrouiller.

Levi roula des épaules et passa sa main dans ses cheveux sombres en inspirant profondément. Son regard croisa celui d'Eren, et la lueur anxieuse qui y dansait lui confirma que l'autre avait tout deviné de sa tension.

« On va faire un gros trou là-dedans et leur faire croire qu'on veut passer là, continua t'il en tapotant son index sur le flanc ouest du bunker. Vass et Glenn, vous serez l'équipe de Plein-air. D'abord, vous allez balancer la sauce par ici pour bien les exciter. Avec un autre switch, on se glissera à l'est quand ils se seront tous rameutés de l'autre côté, et on fera une autre percée. Mais votre rôle principal reste la couverture des autres unités, donc, dès que l'infiltration débute, vous vous repliez pour assurer notre sortie. Je prends la tête de l'équipe de Livraison, avec Kirschtein et Brauss. Eren doit apparaître en premier pour que ça foute bien la merde, et Gaby s'occupera de créer la véritable entrée. L'équipe du Rat sera composée de Mikasa, Rojkov et Springer.

— Pourquoi c'est dans mon équipe que nous sommes quatre ? Vous avez plus besoin d'une personne supplémentaire que moi », ne put s'empêcher de pester Mikasa.

Levi la regarda comme s'il était sur le point de l'étrangler, et Eren, las et exaspéré, sermonna sa sœur :

« Mikasa, je sais que le stress est une chose qui te dépasse, mais si tu pouvais éviter de développer une polémique de ce genre, alors qu'on se fait tous dessus, je crois que ça rendrait service à tout le monde. »

Elle lui jeta un regard un peu navré avant de s'emmitoufler encore dans son haillon écarlate, reprenant un regard absent et suffisant.

« Je ne compte pas Duke Barton comme un soldat à part entière, se justifia platement Levi en retrouvant, lui aussi, son calme. Votre équipe est donc de trois, comme les autres.

— Merci, sympa ! Dîtes-le si je suis un poids ! se plaignit le petit brun.

— Adjudant-chef Ackelman avoil raison, appuya Vass. Toi muscles dans la tête, mais pas beaucoup dans blas et jambes. En plus, depuis toi avoil peldu œil, toi devenil vlai danger avec alme à feu... D'ailleuls, Ackelman femme avec toi êtle bonne idée poul assuler séculité de toi autant que coéquipiers. »

L'autre afficha une mine boudeuse et secoua la tête avec résignation, vacciné de longue date contre la franchise vexante de la femme.

« Parfait, comme tu veux ! Et pour la radio ? On laisse ce poste à Rick ?

Elle acquiesça solennellement :

« Da. Avec memble atlophié, lui plus efficace à l'allièle.

— Il vaudrait mieux envoyer un câble à Hiro tout de suite, non ? s'inquiéta Eren.

— Non, répondit Le Rat. On doit attendre le début des opérations. Dès qu'on sera en action, Hunt se chargera de communiquer au commandant Hanji et Bull la nécessité de l'envoyer. Pas avant.

— Mais, tu as conscience du temps que cela peut prendre pour qu'ils relaient l'info ? Et après, il mettra combien de temps à arriver ?

— Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça, le rasséréna Duke. Sans passagers, Hiro peut voler bien plus haut et bien plus vite. Il pourrait être là en moins d'une heure, sans aucune crainte de se faire repérer. De toute façon, à ce stade, on n'en aura plus grand-chose à faire, car l'important sera d'évacuer. Seulement, en activant le poste dès maintenant, on prend le risque de tout compromettre. Ça va être ric-rac, mais on n'a pas le choix. Nous allons munir chaque équipe d'un PP-8, et nous les activerons dès qu'on se séparera. À ce moment, je donnerai le signal à Rick pour joindre les murs. »

Tapis derrière quelques arbustes persistants, ils observèrent la totalité du contingent, arrivé la veille, quitter la base en s'enfonçant vers les entrailles de l'île à bord de barges, tôlées et motorisées, qui glissaient sur les eaux paisibles dans un raffut étourdissant. Leurs silhouettes filaient entre les scions de bouleaux ou de trembles aux feuilles renaissantes, s'éloignant sans rien flairer du danger embusqué sur la rive. Sur ce versant, les feuillus étaient plus nombreux, avides de lumières et de chaleur, contrairement aux épicéas élancés et austères qui avaient abrité leur bivouac contre l'ubac voisin. Ce couvert offrait davantage de caches que les résineux aux troncs nus, sous lesquels s'amassait un tapis d'aiguilles qui étouffait et acidifiait toujours plus le sol dépouillé, sans rien laisser pousser entre leur racines.

Ils s'armèrent de leurs Thompson M1 ou browning BAR, doublés, pour chacun, d'un fusil à pompe Stevens en travers de leurs omoplates. Par soucis d'allégement, ils enroulèrent les bandes de munitions au-dessus de leurs hanches, sous leurs parkas épaisses, les croisant avec leurs ceinturons — qui comprenaient : revolver, pochette de cartouches et couteau de chasse. En travers des épaules, un harnais à double holsters munies de deux Colts semi-automatiques et, dans leurs bottes, une sangle à étui pour un poignard de défense. Les manteaux, à poches chargées de munitions, leur conféraient une allure pesante et empotée. Tout dépendait de l'assaut initial, et la défense —par soucis d'économie de place lors du voyage— avait été reléguée au rang des futilités : aucun casque ni lunettes, à peine quelques mitaines. Ceux qui avaient pour objectif de pénétrer dans les locaux seraient certainement amenés à devoir lâcher du lest durant l'action. Mais, pour le moment, il fallait qu'ils commencent par aller toquer à la porte.


	19. La peur au ventre, La rage au sang

**La peur au ventre, La rage au sang.**

L'opération Lamegull était lancée, et le commando s'était, pour le moment, dispersé dans les fourrés aux abords sud-ouest de la base, non loin des roules de barbelés qui délimitaient son périmètre.

« Ici Middle poul UpTeam. Deux pions à quatre heules, chuchota Vass dans le combiné portatif.

— UpTeam à Middle : vu, répondit la voix de Jean dans l'appareil, alors que lui et Sasha étaient positionnés un peu plus haut. Quels sont les ordres ?

— Ici DownTeam two, grésilla la voix du Rat. Patrouille en approche depuis l'est.

— Middle à DownTeam two : leçu, combien ?

— Quatre.

— Ici DownTeam one, on a les quatle pions en visuel, fit Rojkov.

— Il faut les éliminer ! » souffla Levi, accroupis près du lieutenant.

Elle hocha la tête et vissa un silencieux sur sa Mosin-Nagant, puis elle rapprocha encore le PP-8 de ses lèvres :

« Middle à toutes les Team : pelsonne ne bouge et pas un pet. Mettez ladio en souldine et attendez oldles. »

Gaby et Eren écoutaient, quelques mètres en arrière. La jeune fille était adossée à un tronc, et l'homme avait un genou à terre, dissimulé parmi les fougères. Leurs fusils à pompe étaient chargés entre leurs mains. À eux quatre, ils formaient la position « Middle ». Mikasa, Jean et Sasha, étaient ensemble, plus haut sur le coteau, tandis que le reste du groupe était séparé en deux, un peu plus bas. Pour l'instant, c'était le lieutenant Vassnoïvitch qui donnait le rythme, plus entraînée à ce genre d'opération. Une fois à l'intérieur, cependant, elle devrait confier les rênes à l'adjudant-chef.

Soudain, Levi, un peu en avant de Vass, se baissa davantage et leur fit une série de signaux. Il se tapota l'arcade sourcilière d'une main en visière, puis ouvrit la paume vers eux en indiquant le chiffre quatre, avant de resserrer le poing et d'enfoncer le pouce vers le bas. Il tendit, ensuite, le bras dans la direction de son regard, rassembla ses doigts sans les serrer, et les rouvrit en écartant ostensiblement toutes ses phalanges.

L'homme voyait quatre ennemis à onze heures, à environ une quinzaine de mètres. Eren et les deux autres lui indiquèrent qu'ils avaient compris du signe « OK », mais Levi fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers la grande blonde. Il se passa le pouce sous la gorge :

 _« On les descend ? »_

Elle ouvrit sa paume devant elle et fit un aller-retour horizontal, avant de baisser le bras vers le sol et de mimer un appui :

 _« Négatif. On reste à couvert. »_

Eren perçut les bruits des pas et du frottement des vêtements alors que les sentinelles s'approchaient, et son index caressa la détente de son Stevens, déjà épaulé, en se tapissant plus discrètement au milieu de la verdure haute. Les hommes passèrent devant leur position, derrière la clôture improvisée, en marchant les uns derrière les autres dans un silence presque religieux. Lorsqu'ils les eurent dépassés, les mains d'Eren se décrispèrent de son arme, et il attendit la réaction de ses supérieurs.

« On a six pions, chuchota Vass, et nous êtle sept à les avoil en visuel, maintenant. »

Elle s'empara du PP-8 :

« UpTeam, ici Middle : patlouille de quatle en apploche de votle position. Confilmez le visuel.

— Ici UpTeam, confirmé.

— Positions des deux autles pions ?

— Inchangées. À vous.

— OK, UpTeam. Ne bougez pas, laissez passer.

— Roger.

— Les deux autres sont des veilleurs immobiles, souligna Levi. On va devoir s'en débarrasser.

— Oui, assura t'elle. J'ai confié silencieux à Mikasa. Ça êtle travail à distance. »

De là où il était, Eren ne pouvait voir les deux guetteurs dont il était question, mais il avait un bon aperçu de la verte au-devant d'eux. C'était un terrain dégagé et pentu, recouvert d'une broussaille rase et de rocailles encore maculées de croûtes neigeuses et glacées, sans aucune proéminence pouvant représenter une cache dans le cas d'un éventuel rapprochement.

« DownTeam one, ici Middle : Rappolt visuel.

— Ici DownTeam one, aucune cible en apploche. Je lépète : aucune cible en apploche.

— DownTeam two ?

— DownTeam two pour Middle : idem. Terrain dégagé depuis l'est sur plus de trois-cent mètres. On n'a rien en visuel. À vous.

— Leçu. Lejoignez point de laliement d'ici cinq mikes*. »

Elle relâcha la pédale.

* * *

 _ **Mikes :**_ _Minutes._

* * *

« DownTeam one à Middle : leçu.

—...pète, DownTeam two à Middle : bien reçu. »

Elle patienta, et sembla s'amuser à épier Levi durant une bonne minute, alors que celui-ci se renfrognait sous ses œillades. Il finit par hausser les épaules et lui jeter un regard dédaigneux qui, pour le coup, n'avait rien d'une gestuelle militaire, mais semblait plutôt vouloir dire « Qu'est-ce que tu mates ? Arrête, ça commence à me faire chier ». C'était un peu étrange de la voir taquiner ainsi leur supérieur. Elle aussi devait être anxieuse, à sa façon. La femme eut un léger sourire moqueur avant de porter, à nouveau, l'appareil radio vers son visage :

« Middle à UpTeam : situation patlouille ?

— UpTeam à Middle : patrouille sort de la zone. Perte de visuel.

— Middle au faucon : choisis ta cible. »

La voix de Mikasa s'éleva dans le combiné :

« Je prends la moustache. »

Vass eut un petit ricanement, puis confirma :

« Bien leçu, attend mon signal. »

Elle se redressa légèrement et se dirigea vers la droite, tout en restant baissée derrière la végétation, et agitant le bras derrière elle pour les inviter à la suivre. Ce qu'ils firent, en se dispersant autour d'elle avec la même démarche furtive. Elle cherchait certainement un point de vue plus éclairci et un meilleur angle pour tirer. Au bout de quelques dizaines de mètres, elle se stoppa et tendit le bras en arrière, paume ouverte, pour leur indiquer d'en faire autant. Elle s'accroupit derrière la souche colossale d'un mélèze, dont le chevelu racinaire, saillant du sol, n'était plus qu'un nœud de bois mort et couvert de lichen. Elle appuya la longuesse du fusil trois lignes contre le bois, tandis que la voix de Jean émettait depuis le PP-8, réglé sur le volume minimal :

« Faucon en position.

— Bien, fit Vass en activant la transmission. À dix. Un, deux… »

Elle relâcha le commutateur et régla rapidement la lunette de visée, en appuyant la crosse contre son épaule. Eren, qui était resté debout derrière un fût large, pouvait maintenant voir, grâce à une trouée large dans l'orée du sous-bois, les deux soldats Marh qui discutaient à une centaine de mètres, devant un cabanon de bois.

« ...neuf, dix ! » compléta le lieutenant.

Et elle tira. Les deux cibles s'effondrèrent, à une demi-seconde d'intervalle, mais les silencieux s'étaient montrés terrifiant d'efficacité, malgré le sifflement filant des balles en franchissant le mur du son.

« Parfait », souffla Levi en repassant son propre fusil sur son dos, engouffrant sa tête et son épaule droite dans la sangle.

Il tendit vivement la main vers le lieutenant, et celle-ci sembla deviner sa requête muette. Elle fouilla l'une de ses poches et lui jeta une pince coupante. L'adjudant l'attrapa au vol et marcha sans bruit vers la lisière. D'un regard circulaire, il s'assura qu'aucune menace ne se profilait avant de s'avancer vers les ronces artificielles. Eren n'y tint plus et s'engagea vers l'avant pour le rejoindre.

« Quoi faile ? grommela Vass.

— Je vais l'aider.

— Un homme suffile, pas attiler attention ! »

Il lui jeta un regard cynique :

« C'est bon, y a personne, et on ira plus vite à deux ! »

Elle marmonna quelque chose mais n'essaya pas de le retenir davantage. Le sergent sortit précautionneusement du couvert arboré et accourut aux côtés de Levi, qui sectionnait les câbles avec rapidité sans se soucier de s'égratigner les mains en tirant dessus.

« Qu'est-ce tu fous ? gronda le plus vieux en l'apercevant.

— Laissez-moi faire, pas la peine de vous blesser inutilement. Moi, je cicatriserai vite et ça ne me gênera pas. »

Sa main se posa sur celle de l'aîné qui tenait la pince. Levi frémit, mais garda son aplomb et sa voix vibra de colère :

« C'est vraiment pas le moment pour prendre des initiatives à la con ! On a un putain de plan. Respecte-le, sinon, tu vas tout faire foirer !

— Calme-toi, je vais m'y tenir. J'improvise juste un peu, mais c'est sans conséquences ! Allez, file-moi ça et retourne à couvert, si tu tiens tellement à ce qu'un seul soldat soit exposé. »

L'homme lui jeta un regard entêté et sévère, refusant de desserrer ses doigts de l'outil.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu…

— Pardonne-moi pour hier soir, lâcha subitement Eren d'un ton navré et rempli de sollicitude. Je n'aurais pas dû m'en mêler, ça ne me regarde pas… »

Les yeux de l'homme s'étaient soudainement agrandis de surprise, mais il le coupa en secouant la tête :

« Non, tu avais raison. Je me suis encore comporté comme un vrai salopard. C'est normal, c'est ce que je suis, et ça ne devrait plus être une découverte pour toi, depuis le temps. Mais merde, on va quand même pas discuter de ça maintenant ?! Il faut qu'on…

— Je sais bien ! Je sais, mais… »

Il se tut et leurs regards s'ancrèrent l'un dans l'autre avec une intensité profonde. Eren voulait lui dire combien il avait peur de le perdre, en ce jour si fatidique, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne savait pas comment. Seulement, les yeux de Levi étaient, tout à coup, emplis d'émotions et de détresse, certainement aussi parlants que les siens, et ils exprimaient, à la fois, toute sa peur et toute sa tendresse. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots. Le plus jeune sourit et l'autre expira pour se calmer. Une condensation blanche et volatile s'échappa de ses lèvres rosies par l'air glacé, alors qu'il baissait la tête, dissimulant son regard sous la fourrure dense qui doublait sa capuche relevée.

« Putain, les mecs ! Qu'est-ce que vous branlez ?! » chuchota fortement Conny depuis une dizaine de pas vers l'est.

Leurs camarades étaient revenus, il fallait faire vite.

« Fais en sorte qu'il ne t'arrive rien », ordonna simplement Levi en laissant la pince entre ses doigts.

Une fois l'enceinte pénétrée, l'escouade progressa rapidement en tâchant de rester invisible au maximum. L'itinéraire choisi consistait à traverser la partie sud, depuis une bonne hauteur, pour atteindre vite les hangars d'aviation et les contourner sans être vu des postes de tir surplombant et sertissant les divers infrastructures, plus en contre-bas. Ils s'arrêtèrent derrière l'un des bâtiments et Le Rat s'avança vers le lieutenant, à côté d'Eren :

« Hunt ne répond plus !

— Lui peut-êtle hols de poltée.

— Impossible ! s'indigna le jeune homme. Tu me prends pour un néophyte ou quoi ? C'est moi qui ai configuré tous les transmetteurs ! Nan, ça pue, j'te l'dis ! »

Elle afficha une mine austère et teintée de ce qui ressemblait à de l'inquiétude.

« On continue, trancha Levi. Tu trouveras un moyen d'émettre depuis l'intérieur. »

Duke sembla réfléchir puis opina :

« Ok, mais Rick ? »

Levi lui jeta un regard lourd de sous-entendus, mais ce fut Vass qui répondit :

« Êtle un peu compliqué d'aller le chelcher, sois sélieux. »

Il fit une moue contrarié.

« Gamin…, commença Levi d'un ton moralisateur.

— Vous pas vous soucier, adjudant-chef Ackelman, le devança Vass. Lui plus s'en faile poul matéliel radio que vie humaine, moi sûle. »

Le Rat relava sur elle un regard assassin mais ne la contredit pas directement.

« Et c'est toi qui dis ça, saletée de chambre froide à roulettes…, maugréa t'il entre ses dents.

— Paldon ?

— Je disais : "Ça suffit avec ça, on s'y met où on attend qu'ils nous la mettent" ? »

Ils continuèrent de traverser la zone avec discrétion, avançant, la plupart du temps, accroupis, en suivant l'adjudant-chef qui ouvrait la voix. Lorsqu'ils furent à une centaine de mètres des premiers bâtiments, ils cessèrent de communiquer par oral pour ne plus utiliser que des signaux visuels. Par chance, un seul appareil avait décollé depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la base. Un bombardier lourd, de bonne envergure, et qui avait vite pris un plafond maximum en direction du sud. Cela signifiait, donc, que peu d'aéronefs opérant aux murs n'étaient envoyés depuis la zone. Il devait y avoir une autre base aérienne un peu plus enfoncée dans les terres et, certainement, quelques porte-avions au large des côtes. La distance entre ce point et l'enclave eldienne était trop importante pour permettre aux avions d'avoir un bon rendement, car l'ennemi aussi se souciait des économies de carburant. Même pour une armée ayant le dessus, la guerre coûtait cher. En définitive, cette place forte était plutôt calme. C'était un poste de commandement et de débarquement stratégique mais, au fil des ans, elle s'était sûrement enlisée dans la routine, et se sentait peu menacée. Du moins, contre les attaques terrestres.

Ils devaient contourner le bunker cible par l'est, puis se poster au nord-ouest pour éviter d'être pris entre le point d'assaut et un autre blockhaus, plus en contrebas. En atteignant l'extrémité du dernier hangar, l'angle de murs à rejoindre leur apparut. Ce n'était, d'ailleurs, pas un angle mais la paroi circulaire d'une redoutable caponnière, dont les fenêtres de tir, se découpant sur tout son pourtour, étaient hérissées des canons de mitrailleuses lourdes. Leur seule chance de passer sans être repérés était de filer, le plus discrètement possible, derrière les deux panzers qui étaient stationnés à la suite du hangar. Malheureusement, le premier était assez éloigné pour offrir aux guetteurs un angle, sinon étroit, mais assez dégagé sur leur premier élan. Levi se tourna vers eux et leur fit signe de bien observer sa manœuvre.

L'homme s'accroupit et s'approcha doucement de la carre, son Browning automatique devant lui pour s'assurer, d'un coup d'œil bref, que le périmètre extérieur était vide de soldats. Il se propulsa, ensuite, d'un bond léger, se terminant en roulade, pour se rétablir contre les chenilles du premier blindé.

Silence. Souplesse. Rapidité.

Sans prendre le temps de leur jeter un regard, il contourna le char, et s'assura encore qu'aucun ennemi ne pouvait le surprendre depuis l'ouest, avant de rejoindre l'arrière du second véhicule. Finalement, il traversa le dernier espace d'une nouvelle roulade, gagnant le coin de mur plus à couvert en s'y adossant. D'un mouvement du menton accompagné d'un signe de sa main libre, il leur indiqua d'en faire autant, un par un.

Eren avala sa salive avec une certaine difficulté. Il doutait fortement que tous aient les mêmes capacités acrobatiques et gracieuses que le grand Levi Ackerman, et espérait qu'aucun maladroit ne cognerait son fusil contre le bitume ou ne laisserait tomber une grenade de l'une de ses poches. Il inspira et fit signe à ses collègues de passer en premier en commençant par les plus habiles, privilégiant, ainsi, les chances que le nombre le plus important possible d'entre eux gagne l'autre côté avant un éventuel repérage. Lui et les autres primordiaux fermèrent la marche, car ils pouvaient toujours se transformer en cas d'échec. Néanmoins, ils parvinrent tous à passer, et s'agglutinèrent en cordon contre le béton lisse du flanc est, transpirants et haletants malgré le froid, tant ils étaient fébriles d'appréhension.

À peine Eren eut-il rejoint l'équipe que l'adjudant-chef s'élançait à nouveau pour effectuer le contournement du bunker. En passant, Duke remarqua les différentes antennes radio qui paraient la façade, et avisa silencieusement Vass. Celle-ci hocha la tête pour lui indiquer qu'elle avait compris et que son équipe s'occuperait de les détruire, dans la mesure du possible, et en lui laissant assez de temps pour contacter Rose. Le nouvel angle atteint, Levi effectua la même vérification visuelle et furtive que précédemment, pour évaluer si la verte était libre. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

L'homme se tourna vivement vers eux, son impassibilité toujours présente, mais ses sourcils imperceptiblement plus froncés. Ses mains s'agitèrent :

« _Je vois. Un. Ennemi. Se dirige de neuf heures à quatre heures._ »

Autrement dit, ce type fonçait droit dans leur direction. Eren jeta un regard vers le plein-est. Un sentier bifurquait et descendait contre l'escarpement maritime, jusqu'à l'entrée de la première batterie anti-marine. Celle-ci était assez renfoncée, par rapport au niveau auquel ils se trouvaient, pour que les périscopes ne puissent les repérer. Le soldat Mahr devait sans doute rejoindre cette garnison. Vass fit un mouvement pour s'approcher, mais Levi les stoppa tous en levant vers eux son poing fermé :

« _Ne bougez pas. »_

Il posa son fusil mitrailleur au sol avec délicatesse, et sortit son couteau de chasse. Il lança un dernier regard au lieutenant. Celle-ci épaula son arme et avança vers lui, accroupie. Elle se toucha la tête et fit glisser sa main d'avant en arrière, au-dessus de sa capuche :

« _Je vous couvre. »_

Levi, debout, se plaqua contre le mur, allongeant le cou pour que même l'arrière de son crâne vienne toucher la paroi. Eren la sentait, comme les autres, cette aura terrible de fauve à l'affût. Cet homme avait les sens perpétuellement en éveil mais, lorsqu'il les exacerbait pour piéger une proie, l'attaque était irrémédiablement fatale.

Soudain, la panthère bondit, se jetant, avec un silence spectaculaire, sur l'homme qui surgissait au coin du bâtiment. Levi le saisit en s'arrimant à son dos, et pressa l'une de ses paumes contre sa bouche en lui inclinant brusquement la tête vers l'arrière. De son autre main, il enfonça sa lame, visant la carotide avec une justesse stupéfiante, avant de tirer sèchement sur le couteau pour trancher le reste de la gorge. L'homme convulsa avant même d'avoir eu le temps de sursauter. Il n'émit pas le moindre cri, et seul le gargouillement sinistre de son sang, jaillissant en éruptions pulsantes depuis l'artère sectionnée, vint accompagner le chuchotis du vent.

Levi ne laissa pas le corps agonisant s'écrouler, mais le soutint en amorçant un repli vers leur position. Il fallait dissimuler leurs traces, et Vass recula instinctivement pour lui faire place. Mais l'homme se figa subitement et se tourna vers l'ouest, en se redressant de toute sa hauteur. Ses traits délicats se peignirent d'un tracas de très mauvais augure, et le sergent sentit la frayeur accélérer son cœur, sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux de son supérieur, dont la silhouette se découpait contre les bleus du ciel et de l'océan qui se fondaient l'un dans l'autre.

« Till, was ist los ? » demanda une voix inconnue.

L'action fut aussi rapide que la précédente, et aucun d'eux ne saisirent ce qu'il se passait. Levi lâcha sa victime, qui s'écroula au sol, pour rouler vers eux tout en dégainant l'un de ses Colts. Il pointa l'arme, dans la direction qui avait attiré son attention, avec une telle célérité que personne ne l'avait vu tirer la glissière. Le coup partit, les étourdissant tous de sa détonation désastreuse qui ricocha en écho contre l'enrochement de la falaise, tel un grondement féroce. Ils avaient été vus, puis entendus.

Celui qui avait parlé venait, sans aucun doute, de mourir d'une balle entre les deux yeux. Eren n'avait pas reconnu cette langue. Ce n'était pas de l'eldien mais, certainement, une autre langue de l'Axe. Ce qui signifiait que celui qui les avait surpris était plus qu'un simple grouillot.

Le sergent cessa de réfléchir et anticipa la suite en jetant son fusil d'assaut sur le sol pour ôter précipitamment son manteau, tandis que Gaby, à ses côtés, enclenchait le chargeur de son Browning BAR et tirait le levier d'armement. Tous ceux qui tenaient encore leurs Stevens les troquèrent contre leurs mitrailleuses légères, alors qu'un hurlement de Levi retentissait sans plus aucune retenue, faisant frémir l'atmosphère lourde et endormie de cette fin de matinée encore silencieuse :

« ON SE DEPLOIE ! »

Aussitôt, l'équipe se divisa, chaque soldat sachant ce qu'il avait à faire. Gaby, Falco, Le Rat, Mikasa, Conny et le dénommé Rojkov, filèrent en direction d'un talus, à une cinquantaine de mètres à l'est, et le reste du groupe courut à la suite de l'adjudant-chef, qui fonçait le long du bunker. À mi-chemin, leur formation fourcha. Levi, qui semblait avoir repéré un endroit où se mettre à couvert, dévia sur la droite, suivi de Jean et Sasha, tandis que Vass continuait, plein-ouest, avec Glenn dans son sillage. Déjà, des cris et des alertes s'élevaient partout à travers le camp. Eren resta dans les traces du lieutenant quand ils se séparèrent, mais ce fut à cet instant que Levi aboya :

« EREN, MAINTENANT ! »

Le switch de l'Assaillant porta sa main à sa bouche et la mordit jusqu'au sang.

* * *

Levi bondit à couvert d'une saillie rocheuse, à une soixantaine de mètres nord-nord-ouest de la cible, alors que le nuage de vapeur zébrée d'arcs électriques, produit par la transformation d'Eren, distrayait temporairement les factionnaires qui accouraient des différents postes de surveillance, en se réfugiant dans les cuves ou glacis les plus proches d'eux. Les coups de feu commençaient déjà à se faire entendre. Vassnoïvitch, elle, avait continué pour se positionner plus à l'ouest, de façon à avoir le meilleur angle possible sur la future brèche, tout en évitant de s'intercaler entre ce bunker et le suivant. Même si celui-ci était plus bas vers le sud, les larges portes sur rails, qui agrémentaient sa façade du niveau émergé, n'annonçaient rien de bon. Nul doute que l'artillerie propulsée pouvait, à tout moment, sortir de cet antre.

L'Assaillant rugit alors que le nuage se dissipait, et Levi se retrouva dans son ombre menaçante. La partie aérienne de la forteresse était composée de trois niveaux, comprimés et entassés sous la forme de sept rotondes, réparties symétriquement sur ses fondations, et qui se chevauchaient pour lui donner l'allure d'une pyramide aplatie. Depuis les fentes étroites et allongées, qui se découpaient sur chacune des marches circulaires, jaillissaient les canons des obusiers. Le plan le plus surélevé était muni d'une tourelle blindée de deux calibres deux-cent-quatre millimètres, tous azimuts*, et flanquée de ses soutes à munitions bétonnées, ainsi que, très certainement, plusieurs groupes électrogènes indépendants pour manœuvrer l'ensemble.

* * *

 _ **Tous azimuts :**_ _360°._

* * *

Levi, qui n'avait jamais eu la moindre once de foi de toute sa vie, chercha, pour la première fois, un Dieu, ou une sainte protectrice des enfants de putains qu'il pourrait implorer, dans une prière égoïste et presque injonctive, de toucher Eren de sa miséricorde en assurant que cette créature d'acier, crachant la mort et la destruction, ne tente pas de l'abattre.

Un premier obus fusa depuis l'un des canons inférieurs, traversant le genou gauche de l'Assaillant, qui vacilla. Le sol trembla et l'adjudant, Jean et Sasha, se protégèrent des éclats en se terrant davantage contre le gneiss. Leur switch se reprit et fonça vers son objectif, alors que les anti-aériens de la face ouest cliquetaient en pivotant vers lui. Ces choses étaient lentes à piloter. Les titans avaient la faculté de se mouvoir plus vite que leur système de rotation, sans parler des réglages de visée. C'était l'idéale pour atteindre des cibles éloignées, mais, sur une si courte distance, Eren avait un avantage conséquent. De plus, si les artilleurs se précipitaient trop, ils risquaient de toucher l'une de leurs propres infrastructures. Leurs armes les plus dangereuses étaient, donc, les plus handicapées, comme Hanji, Vass et lui-même, l'avaient calculé.

Le pied du titan s'abattit sur la muraille. Le béton s'affaissa mais ne céda pas, retenu par son armature d'acier. Eren dut s'y reprendre à trois reprises pour que s'ouvre une faille. Alors qu'il relevait la jambe pour agrandir encore la brèche, l'obusier qui lui faisait face fit feu et le toucha à l'abdomen. L'obus traversa son corps sans exploser, et ressortit au-dessus de ses reins. À l'échelle titanesque, ces munitions semblaient faire les mêmes dégâts que des balles sur un corps humain. Le cri bestial du primitif retentit à travers tout le camp, comme une promesse de haine et d'anéantissement terrifiante. Eren avait toujours été évasif au sujet de sa sensibilité à la douleur, sous cette forme, mais Levi n'était pas dupe.

Le titan attrapa les mires, et les tubes plièrent sous sa force. Une nouvelle salve le toucha à l'épaule, et son bras gauche retomba mollement contre son flanc. Ce qui ne l'arrêta pas, cependant, et, en moins de trois ou quatre minutes, tous les obusiers susceptibles de viser les positions de ses équipiers —à l'exception de ceux de l'est— furent inutilisables.

Son genou fumait en se régénérant. Il était temps d'entrer en scène s'ils voulaient que l'Assaillant puisse tenir assez longtemps pour leur permettre d'opérer. Heureusement, l'unité située plus haut ne semblait pas avoir été aperçue.

Un hurlement strident se fit entendre depuis l'intérieur de la base, et Levi reconnut, non loin des entrées du bunker, la silhouette si caractéristique du Mâchoire, de par sa stature voûtée et étrangement proportionnée, notamment en raison de ses membres postérieurs trop chétifs. Eren se détourna aussitôt du bâtiment pour aller à son encontre.

L'adjudant-chef se redressa légèrement et appuya son Browning contre la pierre. Ses yeux survolèrent les alentours, et il releva rapidement la situation. Le PP-8, sanglé à son épaule, se réactiva :

« Ici Outside : la polte est ouvelte. À Livlaison, : dix-sept pions en visuel. Deux moltiers, quatle lance-boulettes* à abattle. »

— Reçu ! répondit Jean en activant la pédale contre les côtes de son supérieur, dont les mains étaient occupées.

— J'ai une visibilité merdique... » râla Levi.

Des tirs fusèrent dans leur direction, cinglant le rocher.

« Toi, je t'ai vu… », fit-il alors, se relevant pour ajuster sa visée. Le soldat qui avait trahi sa position se terrait à l'arrière d'un amas de gravats. Levi le vit pointer, une seconde fois, son Maschinenpistole vers eux, mais il réagit le premier et l'arrosa d'une salve qui le toucha au front. Ces enfoirés avaient des pistolets mitrailleurs à chargeur latéraux : la rapidité et la stabilité de leurs visées étaient supérieures aux leurs.

« La luche se vide : qualente tlois pions, et il en solt pal le sud. La bazane se léveille, glos matos allive…

— Reçu, répondit l'adjudant en reprenant lui-même l'appareil. À petit malin et Switch : ne bougez pas et attendez mon signal. Outside : FAV*.

— Bien leçu, telminé.

— Des mortiers, putain ! grogna Jean. Si ces trucs nous plombent le

cul, on va finir en copeaux ! Faut les pétarder !

— Prend le Garand et les grenades à fusil*, ordonna Levi.

— Je vais le faire ! se proposa vivement Sasha. Jean est une bite avec les tigées, si c'est lui qui tire, elles risquent de nous retomber sur le coin de la gueule !

— Démmerdez-vous comme vous voulez, mais magnez-vous ! » tonna leur supérieur, en abattant un second soldat ennemi trop téméraire.

Une déflagration violente survint près de la faille, projetant plusieurs soldats au sol. Apparemment, Vass avait eu la même idée que lui. Il profita de la confusion pour descendre les malheureux qui étaient sortis de leur tanière en cherchant un meilleur abri. Jean cherchait son dégoupilleur, et la jeune femme chargea un étui vide d'ogive, simplement rempli de poudre. La Mills* pédiculée fut vite introduite dans le canon, et Sasha posa la crosse du Garand M1 contre le sol en orientant la mire vers le haut.

* * *

 _ **Grenade à fusil :**_ _grenade classique montée sur tige en métal, qui s'armait directement dans le canon et était expulsée avec une balle à blanc. Les lance-grenades n'étant pas encore très au point, à l'époque, ni très répandus, cette technique permettait une plus longue portée, mais se révélait dangereuse et très imprécise (mais française !)._

 _ **Mills :**_ _modèle de grenade alliée la plus répandue. D'origine britannique et la plus largement utilisée._

* * *

« Un moltier en moins, fit la voix de la lieute. Mais deuxième legalde vels moi, j'aime pas ça…

— Feu, Brauss ! » intima Levi.

Elle appuya sur la queue de détente en pinçant les lèvres de concentration. Le recul releva le canon vers l'arrière tout en enfonçant le châssis légèrement dans la terre. Le projectile vola vers le ciel avant de redescendre, à une vitesse foudroyante.

La charge à fragmentation éclata au milieu des blocs écroulés, derrière lesquels se cachaient leurs ennemis. Levi jeta un petit coup d'œil à la brune pour lui témoigner sa satisfaction. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une si bonne précision. Peut-être qu'il devrait introduire le tir à l'arc dans les programme d'entraînement, cela semblait être un apprentissage qui avait profité à cette fille.

« Grenade ! » hurla Kirschtein, et tous trois se jetèrent au sol. Le projectile Mahr, de forme longitudinale, vola vers leur retraite, tournoyant sur lui-même comme une massue. Heureusement, ils étaient trop éloignés pour qu'il ne les touche, et heurta la terre à une quinzaine de mètres en avant de leur position. La charge de TNT explosa, et ils en sentirent le souffle malgré la protection des rochers. Ces saletés étaient deux fois plus puissantes que les leurs, et leurs lancés pouvaient atteindre près de trente mètres. C'était à cause de ces merdes qu'ils ne pouvaient s'approcher davantage. Levi rechargea son fusil automatique et se remit en position, tandis que le caporal l'imitait et que Sasha préparait un second tir de grenade.

« Patategirl qui s'occupe de lancer les patates*, pendant qu'on se reçoit des presse-purées* ! Qu'est-ce qu'on se marre ! » ricana le blond, avant de tirer une salve sur un pion qui fuyait un arrosage de l'équipe Outside.

« J'aimerais survivre à cette mission juste pour raconter à Conny comment t'as essayé de le battre au concours du jeu-de-mots le plus pourri ! » grimaça sa coéquipière, avant d'enfoncer la gachette.

* * *

 _ **Patate :**_ _grenade._

 _ **Presse-purée :**_ _grenade allemande dont la forme lui a valu son surnom. Aussi nommée « Stielhandgranate 24 », ou « modèle 24 ». Elle ressemble à un maillet, avec un manche en bois._

* * *

Plus loin, sur la piste d'envol, l'Assaillant semblait avoir engagé le combat contre Porco Gaillard, mais l'adjudant ne les apercevait que trop peu pour se faire une idée du bon déroulement de cette lutte.

« Ils sont de plus en plus nombreux… » souligna Jean, alors que la seconde mills retombait en touchant sa cible avec perfection.

Levi haussa un sourcil et reluqua Sasha avec un intérêt et une fierté qui lui étaient rares, tandis que le caporal la félicitait d'un petit sifflement impressionné. En effet, « Patategirl » était un sobriquet qui allait devenir doublement mérité.

Le chef d'escouade étudia encore une fois la verte, cherchant à repérer une menace éventuelle venant d'une nouvelle direction. Soudain, il activa le PP-8 :

« Livraison à Outside : blindé en approche sur la contrescarpe. Vous serez dans sa mire d'ici moins d'une minute.

— Leçu. On va devoil se leplier et passer à la suite.

— À toutes les unités : on passe la seconde ! fit alors Levi. Équipe Switch, c'est à vous de jouer.

— Roger ! » confirma Le Rat.

Levi vit, presque aussitôt, un nouveau nuage de chaleur pourfendue d'éclairs s'élever depuis l'est. Vass et Glenn profitèrent du chaos généré par l'apparition des deux nouveaux primordiaux pour filer vers l'ouest, en contournant le bâtiment situé au-dessous d'eux.

Le Cuirassé de Gaby ne ressemblait en rien à celui de Reiner. À l'image de la jeune fille, il était plus petit et plus frêle, mais tout aussi puissant. On discernait nettement les traits de la gamine sur sa face endurcie par les plaques osseuses. Comme l'avait fait Eren, elle commença par détruire les canons de l'artillerie lourde. Tout en durcissant au maximum ses poings, elle écrasa la tourelle redoutable du sommet, avant que celle-ci n'ait le temps de se tourner vers elle. Falco, sous la forme élancée du Guetteur, laissa sa camarade pour bondir vers le sud, afin d'offrir assistance à Eren et s'éloigner des plus gros obusiers.

Une fois que le Titan Cuirassé eut démolit l'angle nord-est, avec assez de violence pour ouvrir directement l'entresol jusqu'au niveau inférieur, Levi s'ébranla :

« C'est parti, on fonce ! »

Et lui et ses équipiers jaillirent de leur cachette, courant vers la brèche. De l'autre côté, le reste de l'équipe Switch en faisait autant, menée par Rojkov.

Tandis qu'ils traversaient l'espace dégagé jusqu'à leur but, à toutes jambes, Levi sortit une grenade à main. Sa force légendaire lui permit de se passer de dégoupilleur, tirant aisément sur l'anneau avec ses dents.

Désormais, ils ne devaient plus réfléchir, mais réagir à l'instinct.

Les balles fusaient, sifflantes, pour frapper le sol de tous côtés. Il jeta l'explosif dans la fente, visant la béance qui donnait accès au sous-sol. Alors qu'ils se plaquaient contre le mur, momentanément à l'abri des tirs, lui et les autres ôtèrent rapidement leurs manteaux et délaissèrent définitivement leurs fusils à pompes pour des mitraillettes ou des fusils mitrailleurs, abandonnant les charges gênantes au sol. Mikasa se tenait adossée contre le béton, de l'autre côté du trou, tandis que le reste de son unité s'alignait derrière elle. Si Levi se montrait souvent probe, il avait rarement eut besoin d'exiger quelque chose d'elle sur le terrain et, quand il croisa son regard, il put y lire une conviction absolue; une résolution à le suivre presque naturelle. Ce témoignage de loyauté déclencha un brasier de confiance et de reconnaissance dans sa poitrine.

Quelques soient leurs griefs, la jeune femme avait cette aptitude innée, semblable à la sienne, pour occulter facilement ses ressentiments personnels de l'action. Au fond, c'était peut-être parce qu'à cet instant si hasardeux, ils se fichaient, l'un comme l'autre, des causes ou des conséquences, comme de leurs propres sentiments, telles des machines bien huilées et de haute précision, inconscientes des émotions et des probabilités de réussite.

Elle lui ressemblait tant.

Elle pouvait le tuer pour Eren, comme elle pouvait le suivre fidèlement pour le sauver. Elle croyait en ses choix tactiques. Il avait toujours su que son demi-frère était sa part d'ombre. Désormais, il avait la même. Sous un autre ciel, Mikasa aurait certainement été sa sœur. Son « âme-sœur », même, car, au-delà des illusions perverties ou romantiques, ce lien était d'une profondeur et d'une stabilité qui ne s'expliquaient pas. Bien plus subtil et insécable que le désir ou la complicité, c'était une clairvoyance totale de l'autre; une symbiose; un mécanisme. Le même sang impie coulait dans leurs veines, et leurs esprits étaient connectés, suivant des tracés toujours si contigus.

La déflagration de sa grenade les laissa sourds une demi-seconde, avant qu'il ne distribue ses brèves directives :

« On va sauter là-dedans et on foncer vers le sud ! gueula t'il. Je passe devant et Ackerman fait le croque-mort. Au milieu, vous nous couvrez. On doit avoir assez de munitions pour tenir en balayant la zone aux tirs de suppression, alors, prenez tout ce qu'il reste dans vos manteaux avant de les balancer. »

Ses hommes s'exécutèrent en moins d'une minute. La casemate côtière la plus proche laissa entendre sa colère, alors que des soldats en émergeaient pour les mitrailler depuis la corniche inférieure, sans bon angle pour garantir leur succès.

Levi avisa une dernière fois Mikasa et s'élança. Se suspendant aux tiges d'acier qui saillaient du béton éclaté, il se laissa glisser dans les entrailles du bunker.

Dès son atterrissage, dans une cellule sombre et envahie de poussière volatile, il pointa sa Thompson devant lui et se rapprocha de la porte. Deux corps étaient étendus sur le sol, près de l'entrée, tués sur le coup par l'explosif qu'il venait de balancer. Derrière lui, l'un de ses coéquipiers atterrit avec maladresse. Il assura le couloir tandis que toute la troupe descendait. Une grande agitation résonnait depuis les profondeurs, au-devant de lui, mais la confusion paraissait si effervescente que personne n'avait encore eut la justesse de défendre cette seconde trouée. Il sortit une nouvelle grenade et avança silencieusement dans la conduite large, sur sa gauche. Jean s'engagea derrière lui, avec la même prudence. Ils ne devaient pas faire feu en premier, mais garder toujours le bénéfice de la surprise, avec furtivité.

Une grande partie des lampes avait dû griller suite à la surtension générée par l'activation simultanée des batteries. Cela leur conférait un avantage de terrain. Au bout du couloir, Levi pouvait voir les mouvements frénétiques des militaires, qui allaient et venaient —en baragouinant un tas d'ordres et d'exclamations— entre la réserve, l'armurerie, la salle principale et les portes des sas. Lamegull resta dans les ténèbres, s'approchant avec la souplesse d'un chat.

L'explosion aurait dut les exciter davantage, quelque chose se tramait. Mais, soudain, une salve lui vrilla les tympans depuis l'arrière. Il calcula rapidement la situation, avant de prendre un train plus soutenu. Mikasa avait fait feu sur des ennemis arrivant par l'ouest. L'étau allait vite se resserrer. Les cris gagnèrent en intensité et l'adjudant dégoupilla une nouvelle fois, avant de jeter la Mills par la porte ouverte de la salle de coordination. Il recula et percuta Jean, qui le regarda avec un air effaré —signifiant vraisemblablement : « Prévenez ! »— avant de le pousser contre le mur pour les abriter tous les deux. Sasha eut à peine le temps de s'accroupir derrière le caporal que la charge explosait dans un tonnerre assourdissant. Les murs du fort enterré essuyèrent l'affront comme une piqure d'insecte, mais les hommes, eux, manifestèrent leur surprise par des gémissements d'agonie qui satisfirent grandement Levi.

Il braqua son fusil devant son nez et canarda l'angle du couloir, entendant les renforts qui s'y précipitaient. Trois hommes furent tués sur le coup, mais le reste de la horde se planqua dans la coursive sud.

« À couvert dans les compartiments ! anticipa t'il. Brauss, file-moi la Hotchkiss ! »

Et son escouade se divisa pour s'engouffrer par les portes de trois chambrées exiguës. Une Stielhandgranate 24 pourfendit l'air pour atteindre le fond du couloir. Son souffle ne les atteignit pas, mais tua quelques soldats en poste à l'angle nord. Bien, ces abrutis pouvaient se buter entre eux à loisir, ça arrangeait leurs affaires. Levi récupéra la mitrailleuse, presque immaniable sans trépied, et il dégrafa les bandes de munitions qui cintraient sa taille pour les engager dans la chambre. Ce monstre pouvait bien être lourd, de poids et de recul, entre ses mains, ce n'était qu'un jouet.

« Barton ! On va vous droper à la prochaine porte, vous êtes prêts ? »

Jean balança une nouvelle patate vers le sud.

« Quand vous voulez ! cria Le Rat depuis la cellule suivante.

— Alors, c'est parti ! GO ! »

La charge explosa et ils profitèrent du désordre pour surgir à nouveau dans le boyau. Duke le rattrapa, et Levi couvrit leur position tandis que le jeune homme poussait la lourde porte blindée de la salle des transmissions. Jean le doubla en poussant son canon dans l'ouverture et envoya la sauce. Alors que l'ouvrant grinçant, d'un quart de tonne, poursuivait sa course sur ses gonds, l'espace apparut en dévoilant trois morts, avachis sur les tables d'écoutes ou d'envoi, les oreilles prises dans des casques et les bras encore tressautant de la vie qui les quittait. Le Rat entra en tirant la sangle de son arme pour la réajuster sur son dos. En quelques bonds prompts, Rojkov, Conny et Mikasa, l'avaient rejoint. Levi, qui surveillait toujours l'angle, ne se formalisa pas plus longtemps de ce que faisait l'équipe de sabotage. D'un geste vif, il indiqua au caporal de refermer derrière eux. L'acier heurta le béton, et quelqu'un verrouilla de l'intérieur.

« Livraison, on continue ! Accrochez-vous à vos frocs, et si vous prenez une bastos ailleurs que dans le bide ou dans le crâne, pas de pleurnicheries et continuez à courir. On rentre et on sort aussi vite qu'un coup de trique ! »

Comme si leurs brodequins étaient montés sur propulsion, ses hommes fusèrent derrière lui tels des bolides profitant de l'aspiration d'un meneur, en réduisant les forces dans sa traînée. Il fonça sur la porte; il ne voyait qu'elle. Mais, en dépassant l'angle, il se jeta sur le sol et appuya sur les détentes de ses armes, qu'il tenait chacune d'une seule main. Les muscles bandés de ses bras encaissèrent le contrecoup des projections d'ogives tueuses, tandis qu'il plissait les yeux pour supporter le fracas de ses propres tirs et l'arrosage des douilles expulsées à une vitesse effrénée. Ses oreilles, après des mois de bombardements, s'étaient fait une raison.

La trentaine de soldats agrégés dans le couloir sud fut prise de court. Un grand nombre d'entre eux tombèrent au sol, en gênant leurs camarades rescapés. Levi roula prestement en arrière, vers la carre, avant que les survivants n'aient le temps de riposter, mais en ayant vu plusieurs de ses ennemis filer vers l'angle sud-ouest. Il lâcha la Thompson et attrapa la Hotchkiss à deux mains, faisant dépasser le canon depuis l'angle du mur. Les malheureux encore coincés dans le passage gaspillèrent aussitôt des munitions, leurs balles détonnant et trouant le béton avec un vacarme qui l'exaspéra plus qu'il ne l'effraya. Ils étaient à découvert, selon son angle. Donc, ils étaient morts.

Il nettoya la zone sans même y jeter un œil.

« Kirschtein, ouvre cette saloperie ! Je m'occupe de ceux qui arrivent par là. Brauss, continue de couvrir nos culs !

— Affirmatif ! C'est d'jà c'que j'fais ! » grogna Sasha, qui enchaînait les rechargements en leur tournant le dos.

Le grand blond sauta sur le vantail plombé et tourna le guide pour le déverrouiller. Levi émergea plus encore de l'encoignure et tira en visant l'extrémité ouest, faisant reculer ceux qui les menaçaient.

Vérins, goujons et goupilles, cliquetèrent et grincèrent, puis le sceau de fonte pivota sur ses charnières colossales. Un courant d'air frais caressa Levi, en glaçant son cou trempé de sueur.

« Sasha ! » cria t'il, en utilisant volontairement son prénom.

La jeune femme se retourna pour plonger dans le sas ouvert. Les deux autres lui emboîtèrent le pas. Ils assurèrent le mince espace du palier, ainsi que les escaliers, avant de refermer derrière eux.

« Rapport des munitions », exigea Levi en tentant d'ignorer les hurlements des titans qui combattaient à l'extérieur, et tout en descendant vers l'ultime niveau.

— Je suis large.

— Moi aussi.

— C'est pas très précis, ça ! râla l'homme en saisissant la barre de la porte suivante. Les chiffres, putain de merdeux !

— Faut pas qu'on reste là ! alerta Sasha. Eren ou Gaby pourraient nous écrabouiller à n'importe quel moment. D'ailleurs, c'est bizarre que ça soit pas encore démolit…

— Je sais, Madame Patate, mais cette foutue porte est fermée ! »

Elle lui jeta un regard interloquée. Jamais leur supérieur, si dédaigneux à l'égard des gamineries de ses soldats, n'avait encore usé de son surnom. Ce raid était décidément assez périlleux pour permettre un compérage encore inédit.

« On peut l'ouvrir si…, commença Jean.

— C'est pas le problème, coupa Levi. Il devrait y avoir un essaim sortant par ce trou. Ça veut dire que, soit c'est vide en bas, soit on est sur le point de s'en prendre une à sec. »

Merde. Cette expression était parfaite, dans son contexte. Mais, bordel de Dieu, pourquoi toutes les tournures imagées liées au jargon grivois de l'univers militaire lui rappelaient sans cesse Eren ? Et, pitié, celle-ci était particulièrement malséante pour l'empêcher de s'octroyer le droit de rêvasser au jeune homme, voire réductive envers lui-même. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Il ravala la pléthore de ses sentiments malvenus.

« On va descendre, mais attendez-vous au pire. »

Les deux autres hochèrent gravement la tête.

* * *

Joseph Rojkov n'était pas du genre misogyne. En tout cas, s'il l'avait été un jour, il ne l'était plus depuis qu'il avait croisé la route de Mikasa Ackerman. Il était vrai que l'armée de l'UPL était fermée aux femmes, contrairement à celle de Paradis. Nombre de leurs supérieurs arguaient qu'un soldat féminin au sein d'une escouade, c'était un loup dans la bergerie. Ou, plutôt, une brebis dans la tanière de la meute.

Un vagin d'emmerdes.

Au contact de ce genre, soi-disant, les soldats masculins développaient un instinct de protection qui pouvait les rendre débiles et les pousser à l'insubordination. Les hommes se battaient, les femmes maternaient; jamais l'inverse. Quand l'une d'elles se glissait parmi eux, leurs virilités redoublaient de compétitivité, mais leurs cerveaux n'étaient plus que compote de pruneau. C'était une science qui faisait loi, dans leur monde présumé plus développé.

Toutefois, au sein de ce régiment si singulier, on trouvait des femmes, mais aussi des enfants. Et aucun commando au monde n'était plus efficace qu'eux-mêmes à cet instant. Joseph avait été sniper sur les fronts les plus reculés, dans le blizzard et la neige étincelante; ranger pour le compte d'une nouvelle armée, libre et pleine d'espoir, répondant à des missions de sauvetage, de guidage, d'éclaireur, à travers le monde entier…

« Grouille, Le Rat ! siffla la brune. On n'a pas la toute la journée !

— Ça va, je fais ce que je peux ! Arrête de me foutre la pression, ça sera encore plus long ! »

Et, pourtant, Joseph était actuellement sous les ordres d'une femme. Une femme qu'il connaissait de longue date car ils avaient quitté leur pays natal ensemble : le lieutenant Vassnoïvitch. Cet iceberg n'avait rien de très comparable à ce qui pouvait provoquer les émois d'un mâle. De plus, elle faisait partie de la main du général; de ses alliés les plus proches et que l'homme avait étrangement sélectionnés sans aucune affinité de grade ou de carrière. Pit Manson était un mythe quant à ses choix de confiance, et Joseph Rosjkov ignorait tout de ce qui liait son ancienne camarade de barricade à un personnage si éminent, à part qu'ils avaient combattu ensemble durant le siège de Nygard.

« C'est vraiment le foutoir ! marmonna Duke Barton.

— Je m'en fous, fit la jeune femme d'une voix aussi douce que terrible. Commence par envoyer le signal pour qu'Hiro vienne nous chercher, ensuite, j'explose tout ça.

— Attend, il faut que jette un œil aux dernières télétransmissions ! Springer, prend cette grille et chiffre-moi "Lamegull demande aigle royal pour retour au nid". Joseph, occupe-toi de faire les réglages, s'il te plait. »

Conny prit le morceau de papier plié que l'autre lui tendait et s'empara d'un crayon sur l'un des bureaux pour lui obéir, tandis que Joseph en faisait autant, tâchant de se remémorer les paramètres que lui avait indiqués le pianiste un peu plus tôt. Duke fouilla parmi les bandelettes de réception et feuillets des téléscripteurs qui n'avaient pas encore été détruits. Il survola les lignes de morse de son œil expert, et jura en jetant la paperasse au sol :

« Saloperie de Lorenz*, j'ai pas ce qu'il me faut pour décoder ça maintenant ! »

Il renonça et préféra lire les brouillons d'envois, que l'une des victimes recouvrait de son buste, affalée sur la table. Avec une mine dégoûtée, il repoussa le corps flasque qui roula au sol, et attrapa les quelques pages souillées de gouttelettes pourpres.

* * *

 _Les_ _ **machines de Lorenz**_ _servaient au chiffrement. Les tous premiers ordinateurs ont permis la cryptanalyse de ce type de message, mais les Lorenz ont vite été supplantées par la célèbre Enigma._

* * *

Il fronça les sourcils à plusieurs reprises, en lisant le contenu, avant de s'alarmer :

« Je ne suis pas certain de bien saisir... On dirait qu'ils étaient en train de prévenir la base avancée de l'absence de nos trois primordiaux. Mais il y a autre chose qui m'inquiète…

— Moi, ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que tu potasses ça le plus simplement du monde sans te magner ! feula encore le soldat Ackerman, mais Duke l'ignora.

— Vous sentez cette odeur ? demanda soudain Conny Springer en cessant son codage pour plisser le nez, mais il ne fut pas plus écouté.

— "A4"…, reprit Le Rat en se tenant le menton. C'est le nom de code des V2. Merde, c'est pour ça que la base est vide ! Ils sont en train de préparer le lancement et l'assaut qui s'en suivra… Fais chier, fais chier ! J'arrive pas à comprendre leur charabia ! Je suis sûr que le jour et l'heure sont dedans ! s'énerva t'il subitement, en se penchant sur les papiers pour les relire.

— C'est fini, votre bidouillage ? Vous avez trouvé la bonne fréquence ? » demanda, alors, la jeune femme à Joseph, qui sursauta et rougit légèrement. Ce devait être dû à l'adrénaline, mais cette fille l'excitait presque.

« Da.

— Le Rat, la transmission au commandant Hanji en priorité », somma t'elle.

L'autre hocha la tête sans la regarder :

« Oui, bien sûr. Je vais… »

Il s'interrompit brutalement, et releva le visage vers le plafond en reniflant l'air vicié de la pièce. Elle en fit autant, également chatouillée par l'effluve désagréable et piquante.

« Ça pue, non ? » souligna Conny.

L'œil bleu électrique du Rat s'agrandit, et il sembla, tout à coup, tétanisé. Joseph sentit sa gorge commencer à le brûler, et Springer toussa violemment.

« Gaz chloré..., souffla Duke.

— Quoi ? s'inquiéta Mikasa Ackerman en se frottant les yeux.

— Ils sont… —mais le jeune homme fut coupé par une quinte de toux— Ils sont en train de nous gazer par le circuit de ventilation ! Il faut qu'on se tire de là ! »

Les deux soldats du Bataillon d'Exploration lui jetèrent des regards paniqués.

« Mais, on n'a pas terminé ! se réanima la brune.

— Pas le temps, répondit Joseph. Si nous lester encole deux minutes de plus, nous molts. Tss, j'avais dit à Stanislova que nous devoil plendle ANP* ! » pesta t'il encore.

Elle ancra ses prunelles froides aux reflets lilas dans les siennes, et finit par acquiescer silencieusement.

Duke secoua pitoyablement la tête :

« C'est un piège, c'est évident... Si on sort, on est faits.

— Si on leste aussi », ajouta le soldat.

* * *

 _ **ANP**_ _: masque à gaz. (Appareil Normal de Protection)._

* * *

Puis, Joseph réarma son fusil et cribla de balles la totalité des appareils qu'il avait sous les yeux, alors que les trois autres se bouchaient les oreilles et reculaient vers le mur du fond, pour éviter les étuis volants et les ricochets accidentels. La fille se précipita, ensuite, vers la porte, et regarda une dernière fois ses compagnons :

« Conny, sors une grenade. Je passe en premier. Si ils nous attendent et que je suis prise, explose tout le monde et barrez-vous.

— Mika…

— Tais-toi et fais ce que je dis ! »

Elle toussa à son tour avant de poser la main sur le barillet pour déverrouiller. Joseph prit le temps de l'observer un instant : cette femme était d'une trempe bien supérieure à la plupart des soldats qu'il avait connus; un véritable mur de sang-froid, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être, incontestablement, jolie et délicate.

La porte s'entrouvrit et elle passa la mire de son arme par l'interstice. Le couloir semblait étrangement silencieux. Finalement, l'autre Ackerman avait peut-être réussi à bien nettoyer la zone. Ou bien, le gaz toxique se répandait à travers tous les locaux, et leurs ennemis avaient évacué tranquillement. Elle s'avança dans la pénombre clignotante des ampoules qui s'éteignaient par intermittence. Une fumée dense remplissait les lieux, et la visibilité de la jeune femme devait être quasiment nulle. Joseph essuya ses yeux qui pleuraient, avant de sortir à son tour, refusant de la laisser seule.

Il y eut un sifflement, et Mikasa, toujours si redoutablement alerte, avait eu le temps de se jeter contre le mur d'en face. Seulement, la grimace de douleur qu'elle fit indiqua aux autres qu'elle avait été touchée. Joseph la vit baisser les yeux vers sa cuisse, et arracher vivement ce qui ressemblait à une fléchette. Par automatisme défensif, Il mitrailla copieusement le sud du couloir, à travers le nuage épais de poussière et de fumigènes, depuis l'encadrement de la porte où il se tenait encore.

Pourquoi utiliser un fusil hypodermique alors qu'il était si aisé de les tuer, piégés comme ils l'étaient maintenant ? L'ennemi les voulait vivants.

Une salve bruyante, tirée par des armes classiques, lui répondit en crépitant contre l'angle de béton. Il se remit plus à couvert, alors que Mikasa Ackerman, chancelant contre le mur voisin, atteignait le renfoncement de la porte suivante. Tout bien considéré, c'était elle —et elle seule— qu'ils voulaient. Alors que Joseph réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour trouver un moyen de s'échapper en récupérant la fille, sur qui le barbiturique opérait, manifestement, avec une grande efficacité, elle s'appuya contre le vantail. Il fallait y aller maintenant, et courir jusqu'à la sortie sans se retourner. Il amorça un mouvement en direction des deux autres, pour leur intimer de le suivre.

La porte s'ouvrit, et elle bascula dans le vide, ses réflexes défaits par le sédatif puissant, alors qu'une ombre la rattrapait et lui passait une lame sous la gorge.

« Posez vos armes ! hurla une voix. Posez-les et rendez-vous, ou je la saigne ! »

C'était stupide, il ne le ferait pas. C'était une Ackerman; une arme biogénétique hors de prix. L'autre le savait forcément, c'était évident.

Pourtant, quand elle gémit de douleur, sous l'acier tranchant qui remontait le long de son cou pâle, Joseph Rojkov jeta sa Thompson au sol et leva les bras. Dans son dos, il entendit le fracas que faisaient les fusils de ses coéquipiers en rejoignant le sien.

Oui. Les femmes étaient la faiblesse la plus primitive des hommes.

* * *

Le PP-8 de Levi s'anima alors que son équipe venait d'abattre trois soldats qui avaient déboulé dans le sas. Sasha se rua vers la porte blindée du dernier niveau pour la retenir, et l'adjudant se plaqua au mur, près de l'ouverture, pour sécuriser cette seconde infiltration.

« Ici Outside à Cha'lie-Blavo-Alpha* : c'est la melde. Vous en êtles où ? Il faut faile vite ! »

* * *

 _ **Charlie-Bravo-Alpha :**_ _CBA, Chef d'escadron._

* * *

Les sangs de l'adjudant ne firent qu'un tour, et Jean prit sa position

pour qu'il puisse répondre :

« Quoi ? Que se passe t'il ?

— Cuilassé êtle tombé au fond du fjold. Coulé comme pielle, mais Titan Guetteul réussil à extlaile gamine. J'ai tlès mauvais plessentiment. Elle inconsciente, appalamment. Guetteul galder elle dans sa main, gêné poul se battle. Légénélation lui et Assaillant de plus en plus lente. Je lépète : il faut faile vite.

— Reçu. »

Il ne s'embarrassa pas de lui donner plus de détails et passa devant le caporal, prêt à foncer dans le tas.

Ils eurent, cependant, la surprise de constater que le sous-sol semblait désert ou presque. Levi traversa le couloir d'un bond, pour se tapir dans le renfoncement d'une porte secondaire. Les murs bétonnés étaient assez épais pour que les ouvertures dissimulent entièrement leurs corps depuis l'extrémité des voies de passage. Avec prudence, il avança jusqu'à la suivante, alors que Jean prenait sa position précédente. Ils continuèrent ainsi, de chambranle à chambranle, pour atteindre l'angle sud-ouest.

Il entrevit rapidement deux hommes qui marchaient prestement dans leur direction, les visages dissimulés par des masques à gaz. Les équipements engloutissaient entièrement leurs faciès, sous un sac sombre et imperméable où deux lunettes parfaitement rondes et teintées avaient été découpées pour leur permettre de voir, telles des yeux globuleux, tandis que de lourds filtres cylindriques pendaient sous leurs mentons. Ainsi masqués, ils ressemblaient à des créatures cauchemardesques, sans plus aucune humanité.

Levi surgit devant eux et les descendit sans pouvoir admirer leur stupeur. Tandis qu'il s'élançait vers le centre de l'allée, Jean s'exclama :

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent avec des museaux de cochon ?!

— On s'en branle, il faut en finir. T'as entendu le lieutenant ? Eren a déjà encaissé pas mal de bouteilles*, mais ça va sérieusement se compliquer si ils continuent de lui balancer des boites aux lettres* ! Idem pour Falco. »

* * *

 _ **Bouteilles et boites-aux-lettres :**_ _Obus, selon la taille._

* * *

Il indiqua une saignée à l'homme, qui s'y jeta, tandis que lui-même en faisait autant un peu plus loin. Sasha se terra dans un compartiment ouvert et assura leurs arrières, vers le sud. De sa position, l'adjudant apercevait enfin les cachots décrits par Hunt. Heureusement, leurs battants semblaient bien plus légers que ceux des entrées, et ils n'auraient aucun mal à en faire sauter les gonds apparents, grâce aux micro-charges de dynamite amoureusement confectionnées par Vassnoïvitch.

Ils évoluèrent rapidement jusqu'à l'angle suivant, et Levi s'assura, comme toujours, que la voie était libre. La totalité des troupes devait être à l'extérieur, désormais, et il ne repéra personne. Avec précaution, il traversa le coude, son canon pointé vers l'est, jusqu'à venir s'épauler contre la porte que Rick Hunt leur avait indiquée. D'une main, il ouvrit le guichet et plongea son regard à travers la grille. L'espace était trop sombre pour qu'il discerne quelqu'un.

« Général Manson ? interrogea t'il d'une voix traînante et basse.

— Je ne suis toujours pas crevé, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, connard ! Quelques petits ennuis dehors ? J'aimerai bien qu'on me raconte ce qu'il se passe… »

Levi arqua un sourcil avec ironie.

« Ravi d'apprendre que vous allez bien, étant donné que je suis là pour sauver votre cul. Kirschtein, au boulot ! » ordonna t'il en sortant, de l'une des pochettes fixées à sa ceinture, les petits tubes encartonnés et bourrés de nitroglycérine stabilisée. Ces trucs minuscules paraissaient ridicules mais, connaissant la lieute pyromane, il valait mieux ne pas trop les sous-estimer. Il tendit le matériel à Jean et celui-ci s'activa. Des pas résonnèrent depuis le fond du cachot humide, et une silhouette se dessina à quelques pas de l'entrée.

« Hunt ? s'alerta la voix enrouée du prisonnier.

— Non, c'est l'adjudant-chef Levi Ackerman. Vous me remettez ? »

Il y eut un silence qui inquiéta un peu Levi, avant que l'autre ne finisse par répondre :

« Le Bataillon d'Exploration… Comment avez-vous fait pour arriver jusqu'ici ? »

À côté de lui, l'adjudant vit que le caporal avait terminé de coller les charges sous les charnières —à l'aide d'une pâte— et les raccordait, maintenant, au détonateur de poche bricolé par Le Rat, un ou deux jours plus tôt.

« On va peut-être pas se raconter ça maintenant, si ? Vous êtes dans quel état ? Vous pouvez courir ? renchérit Levi.

— Ça devrait aller…

— Adjudant-chef ! souffla soudainement Sasha. Je sens un truc bizarre, pas vous ? »

L'homme fronça le nez. Effectivement, l'air semblait plus corrompu qu'au premier sous-sol. L'effluve agressif pénétra ses poumons alors qu'il inspirait pour l'analyser, irritant ses muqueuses. Jean toussota et il comprit à quoi ils avaient affaire.

« T'as fini ? » s'impatienta t'il auprès du blond.

Celui-ci opina et déroula le câble fin, long d'une quinzaine de mètres.

« Ok, général, annonça Levi en se tournant à nouveau vers la mince ouverture. Reculez bien jusqu'au fond et accrochez-vous à vos escarpins*. »

Puis, il rejoignit les deux autres derrière l'angle du couloir. Ses yeux le piquaient, et il avait de plus en plus de mal à refreiner une quinte de toux.

* * *

 _ **Escarpins :**_ _brodequins, durant les deux guerres (jargon armée de terre)._

* * *

« Vas-y ! » lança t'il a Jean, et l'autre appuya sur la commande.

L'impulsion électrique, générée par l'accumulateur, fit sauter les trois charges simultanément, dans une déflagration brève et sèche qui fit siffler leurs oreilles quelques secondes. Le blindage était toujours debout, mais les fiches qui retenaient le panneau étaient éclatées ou fondues, tout comme le béton autour d'elles.

Levi se redressa, s'apprêtant à ouvrir la cellule en forçant sur ce qu'il en restait, mais sa tête tourna et sa vision devint de plus en plus trouble. Un choc sourd retentit alors que Manson s'occupait lui-même de se frayer une issue, en enfonçant le châssis à coups de pieds. La crémone finit par céder et le verrou plia légèrement sous le poids du vantail. L'homme se glissa par le jour étroit qu'il put créer en le poussant, déchirant l'une de ses manches contre les restes tranchants de l'un des gonds brisés.

Levi examina rapidement son allure, préoccupé à l'idée que le général soit trop faible pour se sortir de là sans assistance. Il semblait avoir perdu du poids, mais sa carrure, sous sa chemise usée et sale, était toujours aussi impressionnante. Ses cheveux, assombris par la crasse, tombaient le long de ses tempes et devant son regard alourdi de cernes violacés, dans un fouillis de mèches graisseuses. Leur longueur la plus haute —alors qu'ils n'étaient pas élégamment tirés vers l'arrière— était égale à celle de l'adjudant. Ils avaient certainement poussé depuis leur dernière rencontre, tout comme la barbe fournie qui couvrait ses joues et son menton, lui conférant un air négligé et le vieillissant presque à l'en rendre méconnaissable. Tout à coup, Sasha vacilla et se mit à vomir. Jean lui attrapa le bras pour la soutenir, mais il semblait se sentir tout aussi mal.

« Il faut décarrer ! s'alarma Manson en se frottant les yeux à son tour. Ils essayent certainement de nous asphyxier en diffusant du gaz par les conduites d'aération. »

C'était également l'avis de Levi, qui toussa soudain fortement, et sa douleur au poumon, encore trop récemment cicatrisé, l'élança.

« Alors, fit Jean d'une voie tendue, ça veut dire qu'ils nous attendent à la sortie…

— Y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir, se reprit l'adjudant. Allez, on dégage ! »

Et ils parcoururent les couloirs en sens inverse, courant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. En passant devant les corps des deux précédentes victimes, Pit Manson se stoppa et ramassa un Bergmann, qu'il arma en continuant sa course. Levi décrocha l'appareil radiophonique de sa ceinture, cependant qu'ils se stoppaient à l'encoignure suivante pour contrôler qu'ils avaient toujours le champ libre.

« Livraison à Outside, Livraison à Outside, vous me recevez ? tenta t'il.

— Vous perdez votre temps, on est dans une boîte. Les ondes ne passent pas, ici, lui signifia Manson.

— On a réussi, toute à l'heure ! réfuta Sasha d'une voix faible.

— Dans le sas, rectifia Levi en abandonnant sa tentative. On y retourne, et on ne s'arrête plus ! »

Il s'interrompit pour tousser à nouveau. Ses yeux embués distinguaient de moins en moins les formes et les contours des lieux. Sa gorge le brulait à chaque nouvelle inspiration. Ils devaient vite sortir de là.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la sortie, Sasha manqua de s'évanouir, et son supérieur dut passer l'un de ses bras autour de ses épaules pour la traîner dans les escaliers. Jean referma la porte derrière eux et, l'espace étant vide d'ennemis mais empli d'un air plus respirable, ils prirent un moment pour reprendre haleine. Levi réenclencha le PP-8 :

« Livraison à Outside, est-ce que vous me recevez ? »

Les grésillements désespérants de la fréquence durèrent quelques longues secondes, puis, la voix de Vass retentit enfin :

« Ici Outside à Livlaison, lécéption tlois sul cinq, se plaignit précipitamment la femme, avec un essoufflement notoire qui les angoissa tous. Situation ?

— Colis récupéré, on se prépare à sortir. À vous.

— Situation hols de contlôle. Echec équipe petit malin. Vous devoil lester à l'abli…

— Quoi ?! Non ! Que se passe t'il, bordel ?! » s'emporta Levi.

Mais elle ne l'avait pas entendu, car il avait enclenché la pédale d'émission sans attendre la fin de son propos, ni le signal pour l'inviter à répondre. Lorsqu'il la relâcha encore, la voix étonnamment alarmée du lieutenant continuait sur sa lancée :

« ...ckelman a Elen et il va céder. Falco et Gaby plus en état de se battle. Eux avoil replis folme humaine mais…—il y eut quelques parasites, et Levi ne comprit plus rien durant plusieurs phrases, avant que la voix ne redevienne claire— ...positionner dellièle hangals et attendle meilleul moment poul... Черт !* Moi devoil bouger, vais soltil de poltée. Il va falloil imploviser au mieux. »

Sa voix s'éteignit et l'adjudant regarda le combiné, incrédule.

* * *

 _ **Черt :**_ _Merde !_

* * *

« Outside ? essaya t'il encore. Outside, répondez, putain ! Et merde, fait chier ! tonna t'il.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'affola Sasha en se redressant.

— Aucune idée, mais ça à l'air d'être un sacré merdier !

— Pourtant, on n'entend plus aucun bruit d'explosion ou de tirs, remarqua Jean en fronçant les sourcils.

— Justement. Ça peut vouloir dire que c'est bien pire qu'on le pense, soupira Manson en les dépassant.

— Oï ! Vous faites quoi ? » tempêta Levi.

L'autre ne se retourna même pas :

« Si ils nous attendent, autant y aller. On ne va pas rester là comme des cons, si ? Je ne sais pas trop ce que vous aviez prévu, mais on dirait bien que ça s'est terminé en nœud de boudin ! sourit-il. Dommage. Si je m'écoutais, je vous passerez une ronflante pour avoir traîné l'Originel jusqu'ici ! Mais, vu que le mal est fait, je vais me retenir. Par contre, maintenant, si on doit laisser notre peau pour le protéger et les empêcher de mettre la main dessus, il n'y a aucune question à se poser. »

Levi serra les dents, piqué au vif, et le sonda. Cette situation ne semblait pas effrayer cet homme outre mesure, mais ses yeux perçants s'étaient posés sur lui, pesants de remontrances que l'adjudant du Bataillon rêvait de lui faire ravaler à coups de pompes dans la gueule.

« Quel était le plan d'évasion initial ? demanda encore l'homme avec nonchalance.

— Hiro Fritz, résuma simplement Levi avec un regard meurtrier. On a eu quelques problèmes de communication, et on a été réduits à devoir utiliser le matériel radio de l'adversaire pour l'appeler en renfort. D'après le peu que j'ai compris, l'équipe de sabotage s'est faite toper. On est cuits. »

Sasha et Jean dévisagèrent leur supérieur avec des airs apeurés, pâlissant à vue d'œil, mais le général hocha simplement la tête avec gravité avant de répondre, l'air songeur :

« Il nous reste peut-être une échappatoire. Connaissant Stan, elle y a certainement déjà pensé…

— Laquelle ? » se renseigna aussitôt l'adjudant.

Mais Pit Manson secoua négativement la tête, l'air un peu plus soucieux :

« Allons d'abord voir ce qu'il se trame », acheva t'il en déverrouillant le second sas.

Les quatre compagnons traversèrent rapidement le corridor exigu pour atteindre l'ultime compartiment, qui les mènerait vers le rez-de-chaussée.

Manson se stoppa et contempla le volant d'ouverture.

« Derrière cette porte, il y a notre destin... » déclara t'il avec une emphase puante d'ironie.

Levi le poussa et tourna la roue oxydée tout en le rabrouant avec un air blasé des plus coutumiers :

« Vous avez tous fait la même école du rire, vous autres de l'UPL ? Décidément, vous êtes tous plus fatigants les uns que les autres. Je passe devant. Tâchez de pas crever. Vous êtes précieux, vous aussi. »

Manson soutint son regard de ses yeux sombres, pareils à des éclats d'ardoise aux reflets bleutés. Levi n'attendit pas son assentiment et poussa le panneau blindé. Le dernier escalier grimpait sous ses yeux qui se plissèrent, éblouis par la lumière du jour qui filtrait depuis l'entrée grande ouverte. L'extérieur semblait calme, à l'exception de quelques voix dont il ne saisissait pas le discours. Il avança prudemment, se baissant au maximum. Lorsqu'il eut atteint le palier, il ne prit pas le temps de regarder au-dehors, et concentra son attention vers une ouverture à sa droite, braquant sa Thompson vers l'intérieur. La caponnière était vide, et les armes qui formaient son arsenal avaient été emportées avec les soldats. Il s'y glissa après avoir fait signe aux autres de le suivre.

« Levi Ackerman ? » cria soudain une voix depuis l'avant de la piste, au-dehors.

Il se figea, interdit, et ses équipiers en firent autant.

« Je sais que vous êtes là-dedans. Vous avez récupéré votre cher général ? C'est bien… Très bien ! Mes félicitations ! Maintenant, jetez tous vos armes et venez plutôt nous rejoindre… »

Levi se tourna lentement vers Pit Manson. Celui-ci ne le regardait pas, fixant la sortie d'où émanaient les injonctions masculines sans pouvoir apercevoir leur auteur. Cette fois, l'homme avait l'air plus grave que jamais.

L'adjudant n'était pas plus serein, et son cœur s'était gelé dans sa poitrine, alors que son esprit réfléchissait sans trouver aucune solution pour les sortir de cette chausse-trappe.

« On…on fait quoi, adjudant-chef ? glapit Sasha, épouvantée.

— On ne bouge pas ! gronda t'il.

— Alors ? On vous attend ! ricana encore la voix. Vous devriez venir assister au spectacle, c'est dommage de rater ça !

— De quoi il parle ? s'étrangla Jean.

— C'est un piège..., avança doucement Manson. Mais ils ont un moyen de nous tenir par les couilles pour avoir l'air de s'amuser autant. Ça sent mauvais. Vraiment très mauvais.

— On ne bouge pas… », répéta Levi en se débarrassant de la Hotchkiss —car il lui restait moins d'une dizaine de munitions— et en enfilant un chargeur plein dans son fusil mitrailleur.

« Je ne vous conseille pas de nous attaquer, car nous détenons tous vos petits camarades en otages », précisa alors l'inconnu.

Levi suspendit ses gestes et sa respiration.

« Faisons ce qu'il dit ! implora Sasha. Quels autres choix avons-nous ? Si on reste dans ce gourbi, on est fait comme des gaspards* !

— La petite a raison, l'adjupète », approuva Manson de sa voix de baryton.

L'intéressé eut, plus que jamais, envie de lui crever un œil. Néanmoins, il devait se montrer réaliste : ils avaient perdus.

* * *

 _ **Gaspard :**_ _rat (jargon armée de terre)._

* * *

Il échangea un regard entendu avec le général, et vit dans les yeux de l'autre une lueur de gratitude qui le surprit.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous a pris d'oser un truc pareil, mais c'était un sacré coup d'éclat…, confessa l'homme avec un sourire des plus francs. Mes respects. »

Et il lui tendit une poigne sincère et admirative. Levi l'étudia une seconde ou deux, avec scepticisme, mais finit par accepter le compliment — voire, l'hommage et la révérence— que lui offrait l'autre, en la serrant.

« Ouais, grogna t'il. Ben, adieu, peut-être. J'y vais le premier. »

Il posa son arme contre un mur et se dirigea vers la sortie. La lumière était belle, chaleureuse et aveuglante. Il franchit le seuil, les yeux grands ouverts, et fut abasourdi comme jamais par l'appréhension et la déception face à la silhouette immense de l'Assaillant, agenouillé au centre de l'accotement qui jouxtait les hangars aéronautiques et la piste d'envol.

Sa gorge se serra. Il avait eu tellement tort de se lancer dans une pareille échauffourée. Peu importe ce qui avait pu se produire, maintenant, plus rien ne pouvait les sauver. Mais l'incompréhension, devant l'immobilité d'Eren, l'irritait plus que tout. Il l'étudiait en cherchant la réponse à cette soumission inattendue, tandis qu'il continuait de s'avancer sous le soleil printanier.

« Lève les mains au-dessus de ta tête ! » s'écria un troufion en le braquant, aidé de quelques camarades.

Il s'exécuta en silence, leur jetant à peine un regard. Les hommes débouclèrent hâtivement son ceinturon et son harnais pour le désarmer. Ils trouvèrent même le poignard à l'intérieur de sa chaussure montante. Pendant ce temps, Levi analysa l'ampleur du désastre.

La bataille qui s'était déroulée ici avait dû être des plus redoutables, comme en témoignaient les corps broyés et démembrés qui jonchaient le sol, ainsi que les squelettes des chars, chenillés et canons automoteurs, qui fumaient abondamment en noircissant le ciel vers l'est. Des flammes s'élevaient encore de leurs entrailles, par endroits, et la grande majorité de l'artillerie autotractée, sortie pour l'occasion, était renversée ou écrasée. À peine deux-cent hommes en feldgrau* étaient encore rassemblés sur la place. Nul doute qu'ils devaient en rester dans les batteries des falaises et les casemates dominant les bunkers, afin de surveiller l'azur et l'océan avec une application démesurée, anticipant l'arrivée d'éventuels renforts rattachés à leur mission désespérée.

* * *

 _ **Feldgrau :**_ _couleur typique de l'uniforme Wehrmacht; surnom donné à l'uniforme ou même aux soldats eux-mêmes (jargon armée de terre)._

* * *

Il vit, avec une déconvenue pénible, les silhouettes de Rick Hunt, Duke Barton et Joseph Rojkov, agenouillées en ligne, avec le canon d'un fusil enfoncé contre le haut de leurs nuques. À la suite des trois hommes, il remarqua ce merdeux de Springer. La colère grondait dans son ventre, mais son degré monta en flèche lorsqu'il découvrit celui qui s'était adressé à eux, depuis l'intérieur du contrefort : blond, entre vingt et vingt-cinq ans, il lui souriait d'un air triomphant. De l'une de ses mains, il tirait sur une chevelure d'ébène, maintenant la tête de sa victime amorphe vers l'arrière.

Mikasa.

Cela avait fini par se reproduire. Il venait d'être touché et détruit par l'attachement qu'il portait aux autres êtres humains. Il ne pouvait nier la peur sourde qui rampait dans ses veines, et son regard suivait, avec un espoir obsessionnel, chaque souffle qui soulevait la poitrine de la jeune femme. Bien au-delà de ce que représentait son escouade à ses propres yeux, il haïssait soudainement les liens qui les unissaient entre eux, autant qu'il méprisait sa propre faiblesse à les avoir pris en affection. Car, il le savait, à cet instant, le danger réel venait surtout d'Eren, et tout semblait s'expliquer. Il chercha les iris verts et extraordinairement lumineux de l'Assaillant, mais ne trouva qu'un regard vide. Ce fut alors qu'il repéra Gaby et Falco, étendus et inconscients sur le sol, à l'abri des cuisses immenses du dernier titan encore debout. Le jeune garçon paraissait être encore entier, ce qui n'était pas le cas de la gosse, dont les membres antérieurs semblaient avoir été arrachés, ainsi que le bas des jambes. Un détail le titilla, malgré la décadence de sa rationalité : il n'apercevait nulle part le Mâchoire ou Porco Gaillard.

Don son dos, la comédie risiblement menaçante des soldats ennemis reprit, cependant que ceux-ci se jetaient sur le reste de son équipe et le général Manson, qui émergeaient du bâtiment à leur tour.

« C'est bien, commenta celui qui tenait Mikasa. Maintenant, à genoux comme les autres. Et je veux au moins deux personnes sur la demi-portion. Il parait qu'il mord fort, d'après Sieg. »

Cet homme était Kord Gleis; cela ne faisait plus aucun doute, à présent.

« Où on en était, Eren ? poursuivit ce dernier en les ignorant tout à coup, tandis qu'ils obtempéraient pour s'agenouiller en complétant le rang, tels des condamnés à mort, et que l'acier froid des canons s'appuyait à la base de leurs crânes ou contre leurs tempes. Regarde, tout le monde est là ! Tu veux bien descendre, maintenant, et me dire lequel tu veux que je tue en premier ? »

L'Assaillant trembla et rugit, avec une rage bestiale qui résonna contre les parois escarpées du versant voisin. Kord eut un sourire sournois, et Levi se rendit compte que sa main gauche tenait un couteau à cran d'arrêt.

« Tu es trop lent à te décider, soupira t'il. Je vais te donner un coup de main. Tu vois, je trouve que cette fille ne sourit pas beaucoup, pas toi ? Elle aussi, je vais l'aider… »

D'une brusque secousse, il inclina encore le visage de Mikasa vers l'arrière. Elle gémit de douleur mais parut incapable de se défendre, certainement droguée ou à moitié assommée. Comment avaient-ils pu s'emparer d'elle ? À l'évidence, ils avaient mal jugé ce capitaine. Avec une peur toujours plus vive qui lui poignardait la poitrine, il vit l'homme pousser la lame entre les lèvres roses et étirer le fil contre la commissure droite.

Il trancha. Les chairs s'ouvrirent sur une dizaine de centimètres, et Levi put, avant que le sang ne commence à se perdre depuis les vaisseaux sectionnés, apercevoir les deux rangées de dents blanches sous un angle étrange, dans une vision insupportable qui marqua son esprit au fer rouge. Elle laissa échapper un cri et sa tête retomba. Des gouttes vermeilles arrosèrent le sol entre ses genoux.

Alors, la nuque de l'Assaillant se déchira et Eren en jaillit. Il bondit sur le sol et fit quelques pas vers le bourreau, implorant :

« NON ! Arrêtez ! Je ferai...je ferai ce que vous voudrez ! »

Levi perdait pieds, égaré dans le tourment de ses émotions. La peur l'abrutissait complétement. Elle était aussi puissante que sa rage, augmentant toujours plus à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de son impuissance. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher ce qui allait se produire, et il en devenait fou.

« Nous y voilà ! » exulta Kord en poussant sa victime d'un coup de talon pour quelle roule sur le sol, avant de s'avancer lentement vers lui.

Eren refreina un sanglot, sans discrétion, en voyant sa sœur adoptive ainsi maltraitée. Levi ne regardait plus que lui, et cherchait désespérément à capter ses jades égarées. Les larmes roulèrent le long des joues encore artistiquement striées par l'arrachement nerveux à sa forme titanesque. Le jeune homme était pâle et tremblait, à bout de forces. Si cet enfoiré n'avait pas réussi à le stopper de ce répugnant ultimatum, Eren n'aurait pas tenu bien plus longtemps. Les efforts physiologiques que lui demandait le processus de régénération, sous pareille pluie de projectiles, l'avaient conduit jusqu'aux limites de ses capacités d'endurance.

« C'est simple, Eren : c'est toi qui sera le premier à mourir. »

L'homme sortit tranquillement une arme de poing, un bon vieux Luger, et, sans plus de préambule, le pointa entre les yeux verts élargis de stupeur. La détente poussa son cri, et la genouillère si caractéristique du pistolet se replia pour cracher l'étui de laiton brûlant. Eren s'effondra. Le cœur de Levi cognait contre ses côtes, mais sa raison s'endormait, s'égrenant dans le tumulte de sa colère. Il sentait son sang battre ses tympans avec une cadence infernale, comme si son crâne était prisonnier d'une grosse caisse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, pauvre demeuré ?! hurla une voix paniquée. L'adjudant reconnu le timbre profond de Pit Manson malgré la frayeur qui le faisait vibrer. Tu dois vraiment être un jeune crétin pour te permettre un truc aussi con !

— Vous croyez, général Manson ? le coupa l'autre en l'affrontant d'un regard provocateur. Rassurez-vous, je sais très bien ce que je fais ! »

Il avança encore et se plaça au-dessus du corps d'Eren, son flingue à nouveau pointé sur sa tête.

« Il commence déjà à se régénérer, ce petit con. Combien de balles dans sa caboche pour qu'il crève, à votre avis ?

— Lai...laissez-le...sale… »

Levi jeta un œil à Mikasa, qui se tortillait sur le sol en essayant de parler. Sa joue était si ensanglantée qu'on ne discernait plus la plaie, tout juste une traînée plus sombre au cœur d'une mer pourpre.

Il voulait agir, mais il était tétanisé par la hantise de perdre Eren. Seulement, son immobilité était sur le point de le conduire au même résultat. Il devenait fou…totalement fou. Quelque chose s'agitait au fond de lui : une haine grouillante; une oppression aliénante. Il ressentait des picotements dans ses membres, des décharges électriques qui filaient le long de ses nerfs.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? exhorta encore le général de l'UPL. Ça ne rime à rien ! Eren est aussi précieux pour vous que pour nous !

— Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, répondit l'homme avec un sourire sibyllin et perfide. Moi, il m'encombre tout particulièrement. Il se trouve que je ne suis pas idiot, et que j'ai découvert le petit secret de Sieg Jäger. Je connais son ascendance avec la lignée des Fritz, même si lui et Magath l'ont habilement dissimulée jusqu'ici. À votre avis, qu'arrivera-t-il si nous parvenons à capturer le Titan Originel ? »

Un semblant de raisonnement parvint encore à agiter les réflexions confuses de Levi.

C'était donc cela.

« Vous commencez à comprendre ? Il y a tout à parier que, si je livre Eren Jäger au Général Magath et à son demi-frère, il finisse dans l'estomac de ce dernier. Le Titan Originel sera à nouveau détenu par un Fritz, vous imaginez ?! Sauf que je sais pertinemment ce que projettent ces deux-là. Sieg, en particulier. Tous le pensent dévoué à Mahr mais, si il en a l'occasion, il utilisera ce pouvoir afin d'assouvir le monde, et l'histoire se répètera. Les eldiens tentent de se racheter depuis des siècles, donc, il est hors de question qu'un nouveau monstre domine notre race et les autres ! Je refuse de trahir Mahr pour les ambitions tyranniques de ces deux-là. Je vais tuer ce réceptacle. Avec un peu de chance, ses primordiaux se réincarneront hors de Paradis et, par la même, nous séparerons l'Assaillant et l'Originel. Ensuite, rit-il avec démence, nous pourrons faire la course à qui les attrapera en premier ! Mais Sieg a fait son temps, et nous devrions être débarrassé de lui bien avant d'avoir eu le temps de leur remettre la main dessus. C'est un grand service que je rends à Mahr. »

Il enfonça le talon de sa botte entre les omoplates d'Eren, et celui-ci remua une épaule, en gémissant. Il parvint à relever le menton, la nuque tremblante, mais une seconde balle traversa subitement son crâne, depuis l'arrière. L'impact projeta son front contre le bitume avec une violence féroce, et il resta inerte, le visage englué dans la flaque de son propre sang et les éclats d'os. Sa crinière chatoyante se teinta du liquide sombre, et Levi sentit un cri enragé franchir ses mâchoires sans qu'il n'essaye de le retenir :

« ARRÊTE, FILS DE PUTE ! ARRÊTE ÇA TOUT DE SUITE ! » hurla t'il comme un forcené.

L'homme le toisa d'un regard stupéfait avant de sourire à nouveau :

« Et moi qui avait toujours entendu parler du célèbre sang-froid des Ackerman ! Finalement, ça m'a l'air plutôt exagéré… »

Levi haletait tant sa colère et sa terreur devenaient lancinantes.

« Bon ! ajouta encore Kord Gleis. Je ne vais pas gaspiller toutes mes munitions pour éclater inutilement cette boîte crânienne. On va régler ça rapidement…

— La...clé… » murmura faiblement Mikasa, gisant toujours, elle aussi, sur le sol souillé par sa blessure.

Elle ne regardait plus le corps de son frère, et son visage s'était tourné vers l'adjudant, bien que les mèches de ses cheveux bruns cachaient ses yeux, empoissées de sang et collant à sa joue meurtrie.

« Ah ? Notre amie au joli sourire a quelque chose à nous dire ? Plus fort, on ne t'entend pas ! se moqua le capitaine.

— Si…si vous voulez que cette clé vous appartienne vraiment...il faut vous battre…Vous devez vous battre. Tu dois…tu dois..., parut-elle divaguer, le souffle court.

— Comment ? De quoi parle-t-elle ? interrogea Gleis.

— Tu dois te battre...

— Elle délire, ça fait partie des effets secondaires », lui répondit l'homme qui avait pris sa place pour la surveiller, en pointant son fusil sur elle.

La clé.

Levi la sentait, là, contre son cœur, et bercée par sa respiration erratique.

L'ancien disciple de Sieg Jäger haussa les épaules, méprisant, et s'accroupit au-dessus d'Eren en levant la lame aiguisée de son poignard sur sa nuque découverte.

Levi suffoqua et se mit à trembler de tout son corps. Sa peur et sa haine se mêlèrent dans une crue ultime; un sentiment indéfinissable et d'une bestialité inouïe. Son humanité sembla se faire happer par une bête tapie au fond de lui, alors que son tourment chaotique allumait la mèche de sa proche charge explosive, endormie depuis toujours au creux de sa poitrine. Le feu parcourut tout son corps, et il eut juste le temps d'entendre un dernier cri féminin, avant d'être fauché par une sensation de chute vertigineuse :

« TU DOIS TE BATTRE ! »

* * *

Joseph Rojkov admirait le triste spectacle de leur défaite et de leur mort imminente. Il avait passé sa vie à combattre de la sorte. Il avait, donc, passé sa vie à attendre cet instant avec réalisme. Alors qu'il faisait le point sur ses regrets, il entendit la voix forte et grondante de l'un des leurs, qui s'insurgeait subitement :

« ARRÊTE, FILS DE PUTE ! ARRÊTE ÇA TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Son regard balaya tristement la rangée des perdants, et se posa sur le malheureux récalcitrant. Une dernière surprise l'attendait, toutefois, avant son heure, en découvrant qu'il s'agissait de l'adjudant-chef Levi Ackerman. Cet homme était donc bien de chair et de sang comme eux tous, en définitive. Ses yeux pris de démence étaient écarquillés comme jamais, laissant apparaître un argent liquide et irisé d'éclairs céruléens, au cœur des sclères immaculées. L'homme tremblait et peinait visiblement à respirer, aux abois comme il ne l'avait jamais vu. Tous étaient pitoyablement voûtés, terrifiés par ce qui les attendait, mais néanmoins résignés. Seul cet homme étrange, toujours si fermé et insondable, semblait tout à coup devenir fou, en leur laissant entrevoir une facette insoupçonnée de sa personnalité d'ordinaire si détachée.

Joseph avait toujours cru que l'adjudant-chef Ackerman était un égoïste introverti, mais la souffrance évidente que lui procurait la torture de ses subordonnés lui prouvait le contraire, avec clarté.

Mourir au combat, pour l'honneur, était la fin qu'il avait toujours espérée, et il était également satisfait que ceux qui l'accompagneraient pour ce dernier voyage, ses frères d'armes, soient les plus valeureux guerriers qu'il ait connu au cours de sa carrière. Le Bataillon d'Exploration… Non, l'escouade Levi, ainsi qu'ils se nommaient informellement eux-mêmes, avait été une belle brochette de cinglés, mais leur loyauté, leur courage et leur détermination, étaient sans égal. Au nombre absurde de treize, ils avaient profondément blessé l'adversaire, anéantissant une grande partie de sa base principale et tués près d'un millier de ses soldats. Même s'ils avaient échoué, il était fier du travail accompli.

Même cette femme, défigurée par cet enfoiré aux méthodes viles et lâches, avait été, à ses yeux, un combattant des plus aguerris. Jamais il n'avait connu un être capable de tant de prouesses et de résistance. À l'image de l'homme dont elle portait le même nom, elle était faite d'un alliage bien plus impénétrable, physiquement et moralement, que la plupart des autres êtres humains. Mais il savait, à présent, que contrairement à ce que beaucoup semblaient croire, les cœurs de ces deux individus n'étaient pas faits d'un piston propulsé dans un cylindre d'acier. Il était fait des mêmes ventricules et valves tempétueuses que les leurs, pompant un sang bouillonnant de sentiments passionnés.

Il n'était sûrement pas le seul à étudier distraitement cette découverte, car le général de l'UPL épiait, en ce moment même, Levi Ackerman avec une expression attentive et légèrement chamboulée. C'était un peu étrange, par ailleurs. Cette expression ne ressemblait pas à Pit Manson, elle non plus. Que voyait cet homme, si important et renseigné, que lui ne pouvait voir ?

Mikasa Ackerman s'agita et marmonna, tandis que le capitaine menaçait encore Eren Jäger d'un couteau, cette fois-ci. Joseph ne suivait pas réellement ce qui était en train de se produire. Il se sentait fatigué par ses angoisses et voulait en terminer.

« TU DOIS TE BATTRE » cria t'elle soudain, le faisant sursauter, saisi qu'elle puisse encore hurler ainsi après l'injection qu'elle avait reçu.

Et puis, tout s'enchaîna à une vitesse tournoyante, sans que ses esprits n'aient le temps de traiter correctement l'information saisie par ses yeux…

Son attention fut attirée par un mouvement vif, à nouveau en direction de l'adjudant-chef du Bataillon d'Exploration. L'homme se redressa d'un bond puissant, et Joseph jura avoir vu le béton s'affaisser sous ses semelles. Ses gardiens crièrent de surprise et firent feu, mais ses mains avaient attrapé leurs canons, et les tirs fusèrent au hasard. Ses mouvements étaient si rapides qu'ils en devenaient presque invisibles.

« À TERRE ! » s'écria Manson, et il obéit intuitivement, sans certitude que cet ordre lui était adressé, en se jetant à plat ventre.

Les autres semblèrent en faire autant, alors qu'une salve vorace arrosait toute la zone, dans une frénésie funeste et retentissante. Les hommes qui les maintenaient tombèrent au sol sans avoir le temps de se défendre ou de se mettre à l'abri. Du coin de l'œil, Joseph vit, avec effroi, Ackerman courir dans sa direction, en mitraillant tout le périmètre autour d'eux grâce aux deux MP 28 qu'il venait de subtiliser à ses cerbères déjà abattus. Une fois les chargeurs d'une cinquantaine de parabellums* entièrement vidés, il jeta ses armes, et bifurqua vers la scène centrale avec une célérité époustouflante, sautant au-dessus de lui et Conny Springer tout en filant sous les balles des militaires, encore nombreux, qui ripostaient.

* * *

 _ **Parabellum :**_ _type de cartouche 9 × 19 mm massivement utilisées par les allemands._

* * *

C'était de la pure folie. L'homme, transformé en bête enragée, venait d'abattre pas moins de quatre-vingt personnes sans que pas une ne parvienne à le toucher. Joseph avait le tournis, mais la voix de son général le rappela brusquement à la réalité :

« STAN ! C'EST MAINTENANT OU JAMAIS ! » gueula l'homme en s'emparant d'une FG 42 traînant au sol, pour mitrailler l'adversaire à son tour.

Au-dessus du corps d'Eren Jäger, Kord Gleis se peignit d'une pâleur mortuaire en voyant Levi Ackerman fondre vers lui.

« Ne bouge plus ! » lui cria t'il, mais moins d'une demi-seconde plus tard, l'autre était sur lui. Gleis appuya sur la détente, mais le brun avait anticipé et réussit à éviter la trajectoire de l'ogive.

Simultanément, Joseph désarma le premier cadavre qu'il rencontra, en suivant l'exemple du général, puis il se releva et fit feu, comme les autres. Il suivit Manson et le reste du groupe, qui longeaient la façade du bunker en courant à reculons pour se diriger vers les hangars, tout en tentant d'anticiper les mouvements fourmillants des ennemis, répartis en nombre plus important à l'est, et qui paniquaient en tirant ou en essayant de se mettre à couvert, tel un essaim désorganisé.

Il ne comprenait plus rien à ce qu'il était en train de se produire, mais il sentait un espoir renaître en lui chaque fois qu'un adversaire tombait à terre.

La position du capitaine Gleis et de Levi Ackerman, au centre du feu, empêchait les deux camps de se viser correctement. Joseph posa, encore un instant, son regard sur les deux hommes, et le temps, qui semblait s'être si subitement accéléré, se suspendit totalement, piégé par sa conscience sidérée.

Ackerman venait de sauter sur son adversaire, avec une souplesse et une hauteur qui défiaient toutes les lois de la gravité. Le Luger voltigea dans les airs, et Kord Gleis s'écrasa à plat-dos sur le sol, le choc lui coupant la respiration. Dans une frénésie cruelle et d'une barbarie innommable, l'autre s'employa à lui arracher la vie de ses mains nues. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la bouche du blond, qui se débattit sous son étreinte mortelle. Les muscles de son bras se bandèrent et la mâchoire céda, arrachée à la force d'une seule main. L'horreur et la douleur crispèrent ce qu'il restait du visage du capitaine, alors que sa langue pendait lamentablement contre son cou, déjà baigné de sang chaud et gargouillant. La plainte atroce, qui sortit de cette gorge béante, fit frémir Joseph, mais il fut plus horrifié encore lorsqu'il vit l'adjudant-chef, au regard perdu derrière ses cheveux sombres, se pencher vers elle et mordre la carotide. C'était la deuxième qu'il sectionnait, aujourd'hui, mais cette façon de faire était nettement moins facile à regarder que la première. L'hémoglobine gicla de l'artère pour arroser son visage déformé par la haine, ruisselant le long de son cou d'albâtre où palpitaient son propre sang, sous une tension si forte et endiablée que cela en était perceptible.

Joseph eut un haut-le-cœur, mais la bête féroce qui semblait soudain posséder Ackerman ne s'arrêta pas là. Avec une sauvagerie terrible, son poing s'enfonça dans le faciès démembré, encore et encore; broyant les os et faisant saillir les globes oculaires des orbites tuméfiées et décharnées, jusqu'à ce que les convulsions cessent et que le corps devienne inerte entre ses jambes. Ses phalanges, trempées de liquide écarlate et des morceaux visqueux de l'encéphale, écrasèrent une dernière fois la charpie ensanglantée qui avait remplacé la tête de son ennemi. Il s'arrêta, haletant.

Joseph Rojkov pensait que leur équipe comprenait trois monstres, mais, en vérité, il y en avait quatre. À cet instant, Levi Ackerman n'avait plus rien d'humain, c'était un véritable démon. Le soldat de l'UPL sentait ses genoux trembler de terreur, mais ne pouvait détourner les yeux de cet homme, comme fasciné.

Une balle ricocha non loin de lui, lui rappelant dans quelle situation critique lui et ses compagnons se trouvaient. Le caporal Kirschtein, qui portait Mikasa Ackerman, le doubla pour se réfugier derrière les restes d'un Panzer retourné. Il en fit autant, juste au moment où le lieutenant Vassnoïvitch —et il crut apercevoir une bombonne de gaz harnachée à son dos— surgissait depuis l'arrière des hangars, talonnée par le jeune Glenn Müller, des grenades dégoupillées dans chacune de leurs mains. Ils les jetèrent vers les troupes adverses, qui s'éparpillèrent avec précipitation. Profitant de la diversion, Manson fusa vers Eren Jäger et Levi Ackerman, tandis que la femme blonde en faisait autant dans la direction de Gaby Braun et Falco Gleis. Comme ses camarades, Joseph se mit en position pour couvrir leur descente.

* * *

Quand Levi reprit ses esprits, il était plus ou moins conscient de ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais il resta hébété, terrassé par un épuisement incommensurable. Il avait perdu le contrôle de son corps; perdu la raison; et les images de ses actes le hantaient, défilant tels des flashs terrifiants. Ses yeux roulèrent sur le sol. Sa vision était trouble et teintée de rouge, mais il retrouva Eren.

Il n'était pas encore sauvé. Levi devait réagir et l'éloigner d'ici. Mais, si un instant plus tôt ses forces semblaient s'être décuplées, elles l'avaient maintenant totalement abandonné. Il se tendit vers le corps du jeune homme, cherchant à l'atteindre, mais il retomba sur ses genoux, s'appuyant sur ses mains qu'il regarda avec hargne.

Il ne les reconnut pas. Plus une parcelle de sa peau n'était encore vierge de sang frais. Il serra les dents, tentant de dominer un vertige. Il avait toujours su qu'il possédait cette puissance en lui, latente et terrible, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il ouvrirait un jour la boîte de Pandore, la laissant si facilement s'échapper. Aujourd'hui, quelque chose avait réussi à en faire sauter le verrou.

« Adjudant-chef Ackerman ! s'écria une voix masculine. Il faut qu'on bouge de là, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?! »

Levi essuya ses yeux, humides des fluides vitaux de sa victime, et observa le général Manson accourir vers lui. Sans s'arrêter, l'homme se baissa et chargea aisément Eren sur ses épaules vigoureuses. L'adjudant essaya alors de se lever, mais vacilla. Des tâches noires dansèrent devant sa vision et la terre tangua.

« Oh ! Vous allez bien ?! s'inquiéta l'autre homme. On y est presque, on peut le faire ! »

Levi hocha faiblement la tête et refit une tentative pour se redresser. Cette fois, Pit Manson attrapa son bras et le hissa sur ses jambes d'un mouvement énergique. L'autre le remercia d'un regard lointain, puis fila à sa suite en direction des hangars. Il trébucha à une ou deux reprises mais ne tomba pas, se concentrant comme il pouvait pour rassembler ses dernières forces.

Moins d'une centaine de soldats Mahr étaient encore en vie, mais ils se jetèrent à leur poursuite, et ils durent s'abriter derrière un char pour esquiver un presse-purée. Une fois la déflagration essuyée, Vass apparut à côtés d'eux, tenant Gaby et Falco sur chacune de ses épaules. Elle posa les deux gamins sur le sol et dégaina une longue lance qui était accrochée à une bouteille de gaz, elle-même sanglée sur son dos. Sasha et Duke, qui n'avaient plus de munitions, saisirent les deux enfants tandis que le lieutenant clamait d'une voix forte :

« Passez tous devant, moi vous couvlil !

— Où a-t-elle trouvé un jouet pareil ?! s'exclama Manson à l'adresse du Rat, alors qu'ils détalaient vers le parc aéronautique.

— Je crois qu'elle et Glenn ont fouillé les hangars, répondit le jeune homme, essoufflé.

— Bien, c'est ce que j'espérais… »

Levi entendit, soudain, une bourrasque fulgurante, et l'air ambiant sembla grimper de quelques degrés. Il jeta un œil en arrière : Vassnoïvitch, inébranlable, faisait reculer leurs poursuivants en invoquant des flammes dévastatrices, proches de la lave en fusion. Un jet puissant de liquide enflammé aspergea toute la zone, propulsé sur plus de vingt-cinq mètres et embrasant tout sur son passage, tel le souffle d'un dragon. Les ennemis hurlèrent et reculèrent. Certains s'enflammèrent comme des torches vivantes, et leurs cris de souffrance parvinrent à peine à couvrir le bouillonnement furieux que faisait la projection de magma. Les réservoirs percés des panzers, derrière lesquels se terraient des rescapés, furent touchés par les gerbes ardentes et prirent feu, menaçant d'exploser. Les malheureux se jetèrent hors de leurs retraites et furent aussitôt canardés par Rojkov, qui était resté dans l'ombre du lieutenant des Enfers.

Lorsqu'ils furent devant la première porte sectionnelle, aux dimensions colossales, le reste de l'escadron, à l'exception de Vass et de son sbire, les avait rejoints et continuait de les couvrir.

« Dorniers Do 217, Focke-Wulf Ta 154, et Arados Ar 76 », égrena soudain Glenn.

Il énonçait certainement les appareils qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Le général grogna d'insatisfaction, et continua sa course vers le hangar suivant. Glenn lista encore :

« Henschel Hs 129, Arado Ar 234, Messerschmitt Me 264…

— Par pitié, gamin, le coupa Manson, cite-moi seulement ceux capables de transporter une unité de plus de douze personnes ! »

Le plus jeune se tut et ils dépassèrent la seconde porte sans s'arrêter. Vass les rattrapa enfin et relaya Glenn, en nommant simplement :

« Messelschmitt Me323. »

Manson ralentit, réfléchissant. Un des bras d'Eren pendait mollement contre son omoplate. Finalement, il accéléra de nouveau en marmonnant :

« On n'a pas besoin d'un cargo, et ce truc est bien trop assoiffé !

— Junkels Ju52 dans suivant.

— Alors, ouvrez-moi ça ! » aboya t'il en fonçant vers une ouverture à taille humaine, découpée dans l'immense panneau escamotable.

En moins d'une minute, tous furent à l'intérieur de l'abri. Ils eurent à peine le temps d'examiner les lieux que le général s'écriait :

« Celui-là ! »

Et il leur indiqua le plus important des six aéronefs, le fameux Junkers.

« Montez les blessés, grouillez-vous ! Duke ! Stan ! Je vais avoir besoin d'un âne et d'un petit Jésus*, faites le tour avec moi. Rojkov ! Vérifie le nombre de sacs-harnais* à bord et, si il en manque, charge ceux qui sont dans les racks, là-bas. Vous deux, —il s'adressait à Springer et Brauss— aérez pour que je puisse sortir. »

* * *

 _Dans le jargon aéro, on parle de l'équipe de pilotage comme d'une crèche : Le_ _ **Bœuf**_ _étant le pilote, l'_ _ **âne**_ _le co-pilote et le_ _ **Petit Jésus**_ _le mécanicien de bord qui assiste lors du décollage._

 _ **Sac-harnais :**_ _équipement de parachutage._

* * *

Les deux interpellés se regardèrent, ahuris, mais Pit Manson positionnait déjà l'échelle pour que les autres puissent se hisser à bord de l'appareil.

« Trouvez un moyen d'ouvrir la grande porte ! précisa Levi en indiquant le front du hangar. Il faut allumer le groupe pour activer les moteurs électriques. »

Ils semblèrent enfin comprendre et répondirent de concert « Affirmatif ! » avant de courir se mettre au travail. De son côté, il ordonna à Glenn de bloquer les portes sectionnelles au fond du bâtiment, et le jeune homme revint rapidement assurer l'entrée principale. Levi n'avait pas d'arme pour l'y aider, et cherchait des yeux où s'en procurer une, quand :

« Adjudant-chef Ackerman, l'appela Manson. Pouvez-vous installer les blessés à bord avec Kirschtein pendant qu'on s'occupe du plein ? Merci. »

Levi, toujours aussi affaibli, obtempéra en tâchant d'être utile malgré son manque total de compétences en matière d'aviation. Alors que Jean ouvrait la porte à l'arrière de l'aile, il souleva le corps de Falco. Il n'avait encore jamais vu un monoplan de cette taille d'aussi près. Son envergure avoisinait une trentaine de mètres, pour une vingtaine de longueur. Sa carlingue légère était de tôle ondulée, et trois moteurs à hélices, de douze pales, ornaient son nez et ses ailes. Lui et Jean allongèrent Gaby, Falco et Eren, sur les rares banquettes de la cabine, vaste et déshabillée de la plupart de ses sièges en faveur du transport de fret.

Le front d'Eren était toujours ouvert, en deux cratères sanguinolents, mais la vapeur s'en échappait, au grand soulagement de l'adjudant. Mikasa, consciente, préféra rester assise à côté de son frère, mais il fallut obliger Hunt à ne pas en faire autant. En effet, si l'homme était toujours en vie, il avait reçu une balle à l'aine, et l'hémorragie, bien que semblant assez bénigne, pouvait devenir plus inquiétante à tout moment.

Pit Manson entra en gueulant après Barton, qui le suivait :

« Allume-moi les batteries, la boîte à court-jus* ! Toi, Rojkov, tu restes à terre pour retirer les cales. »

Lui et Vass se précipitèrent vers le cockpit et s'installèrent sur les deux sièges, alors que les diodes s'activaient, témoignant que l'alimentation électrique fonctionnait. Levi s'approcha de l'habitacle, entièrement vitré et extrêmement lumineux, sa curiosité piquée par la profusion incroyable de commandes, d'indicateurs et d'instruments de vol.

« Ce truc est une bicyclette*, pesta Manson, assis sur la gauche. On va devoir bouffer de la piste !

— Plus inquiétant encole êtle que lui pas podé*. Nous juste avoil tlois mitlailleuses poul défense aélienne ! »

L'homme ne répondit pas et s'attacha, tout en ancrant ses pieds aux étriers des palonniers*.

« Volets ? demanda t'il.

— Check, répondit la femme.

— Capots ?

— Où êtle ? Ah, Da. Check… »

* * *

 _ **Boite à court-jus**_ _: électricien (jargon armée de l'air)._

 _ **Bicyclette :**_ _avion léger et lent (jargon armée de l'air)._

 _ **Podé :**_ _de pod, ou nacelle. Éléments que l'on fixe au fuselage, de différents types, tels que des charges offensives (missiles, roquettes...) ou des blocs plus technologiques ( brouilleur ou infrarouge…)._

* * *

Levi entendit le reste de l'escouade se réfugier dans la cabine, et Le Rat le dépassa pour venir se poster entre le pilote et son aide, comme mécanicien de vol. Devant eux, la grande porte souple terminait sa course vers le plafond du hangar, leur laissant l'accès libre à la piste.

« Ok, les gars. On crante le PC* ! fit Manson

— On a bien fait toutes les vérifications ? bafouilla Barton.

— C'est pas le moment de taper le béton* ! Il faut qu'on s'arrache pendant que la piste est bien dégagée ! Allez, engine one* ! »

* * *

 _ **Palonniers :**_ _le plus souvent, sorte de pédaliers, interférant avec la gouverne de direction (autrement dit, le compensateur de direction) située à la queue de l'appareil. Celle-ci interférant elle-même avec l'angle de lacet._

 _ **Cranter le PC :**_ _Allumer les moteurs (le PC étant le Poste Combustion)._

 _ **Taper le béton :**_ _respecter scrupuleusement les procédures, voire à en faire trop (jargon armée de l'air)._

 _ **Engine**_ _(one, two, three, pour le Ju52) fait référence à l'allumage des moteurs dans l'ordre énoncé par le pilote ou la tour de contrôle. Manson nous fait souvent du franglais, c'est normal, les habitudes…_

 _ **Contact magnéto :**_ _permet d'enclencher les magnétos d'allumage (on dit « une » magnéto). Ces appareils sont entraînés par le moteur pour produire l'électricité (tiré sur batterie au démarrage) générant les étincelles des bougies qui, elles-mêmes, enflamment le mélange. Pour faire simple, c'est un peu le même principe que la tête de Delco (et pourvu que les amateurs ne me tapent pas quand je dis ça, j'essaye juste d'être concise…)._

* * *

Vass porta la main à la plate-forme centrale, où trônaient trois tables à tri-molettes. Si ce nombre de leviers pouvait donner le vertige, Levi comprit vite que la mécanique de trois moteurs indépendants exigeait que toutes les commandes d'allumage, de freinage et de régime, soient triplées. Elle poussa la manette des gaz à vingt-cinq pourcent, tandis que Duke baissait l'un des trois leviers, plus en bas, pour shunter l'huile moteur vers les radiateurs. Manson tripota ensuite le contact magnéto*, et le moteur gauche se mit à crachoter, puis à vrombir, alors que ses pales devenaient invisibles.

Ils réitérèrent l'opération, allumant successivement les trois neuf-cylindres, en terminant par celui de l'aile droite. Puis ils vérifièrent différents indicateurs en surveillant la chauffe :

« Pression d'huile, check. Température, check. Pression carburant, check. Ampèremètre ?

— Check.

— Voltmètre ?

— Check.

— Où on éteint les lumières de navigation sur ce bordel, déjà ? râla nerveusement Manson.

— Et là, c'est quoi ? demanda innocemment Duke.

— Touche pas aux bitards*, toi ! gronda le général. Occupe-toi seulement des commandes moteur.

— À la limite, je veux bien être condélec*, mais j'ai pas une formation de toto cambouis*, moi !

— Stan, les freins de stationnement. Et toi, au lieu de me casser les noix, pousse les gaz à quatre-vingt-dix pourcent ! On y va. »

* * *

 _ **Bitard**_ _: bouton (jargon armée de l'air)._

 _ **Condéléc**_ _: électricien de bord (jargon armée de l'air)._

 _ **Toto cambouis**_ _: mécanicien de bord, plus général (jargon armée de l'air)._

* * *

Par la fenêtre ouverte, Manson intima à Rojkov d'ôter les cales et de les rejoindre à bord. Une fois le voyant de porte éteint, le général orienta les volets à dix degrés, grâce à la molette et au volant latéral droit, fixés à son siège. Duke obéit et poussa les trois leviers encore en position basse. Le monstre commença à se mouvoir, et Levi le vit avaler le sol vers la sortie, depuis ses quatre mètres cinquante de hauteur.

L'équipage tempéra la puissance du moteur central, qui agissait sur les deux roues-avant du train. Pit Manson jura contre la roulette de queue, mal conjuguée, et appuya du pied sur le palonnier gauche, freinant le gommard interne au virage, alors que l'appareil sortait du hangar. Au même moment, Vass rehaussa la puissance du moteur droit pour le faire virer, sur les consignes de son supérieur.

À aucun moment l'homme ne toucha le manche à volant de bois circulaire fixé au sol, entre ses genoux, ses mains enserrant les poignées d'une barre de force qui se trouvait à l'arrière de celui-ci.

Alors qu'ils viraient pour s'axer sur la chaussée, Vass déclara :

« Plus vite ! Eux en tlain installer lance-loquette…

— Quoi !? s'alarma le pilote. Ok, tout le monde se brêle* ! brailla t'il en direction de la cabine. Ça va un peu remuer ! »

Levi, qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes, ne chercha pas à rester debout et suivit le conseil en se laissant tomber sur un banc, contre la carlingue, attachant prestement l'une des sangles autour de sa taille. De sa position, il avait encore une bonne vue sur le cockpit.

« Duke, ouvre la canopée* et assure la visibilité ! » ordonna le général, alors qu'ils prenaient rapidement de la vitesse, la bête ronflant sur ses pneus. L'autre ouvrit la vitre supérieure et hissa la tête au-dehors :

« La voie est libre !

* * *

 _ **Se brêler :**_ _s'attacher (jargon armée de l'air)._

 _ **Canopée :**_ _Ouvrant sur le haut du cockpit. Dans le Junkers ju52, notamment, les moteurs imposants, quand l'avion est au roulage, le nez en l'air, gênent la visibilité du pilote, à droite, et à gauche pour le co-pilote. Cette sorte de toit ouvrant sert, entre-autre, à pallier à cela._

* * *

— Soixante-quinze kilomètles heules, quatle-vingt, quatle-vingt-dix, —Manson attrapa encore une fois le volant contre son assise et referma les volets— cent, cent-dix…, comptait Vass.

— Puissance maximale ! » ordonna le pilote.

Elle poussa tous les leviers, en continuant :

« Cent-quinze, cent-vingt… »

Pit Manson tira les poignées qu'il tenait, pour orienter les compensateurs de profondeur latéraux à la dérive.

Les aiguilles des altimètres dansèrent dans leurs cadrans. Levi se sentit glisser vers le fond du compartiment, tandis que les pneus quittaient le sol et que le ciel immense s'ouvrait devant eux. Il s'agrippa comme il put, et entendit Le Rat crier, toujours perché avec la tête passée par le toit :

« Leurs chasseurs sont plus rapides, ils vont vite nous rattraper !

— Eux jamais décoller, assura Vass.

— Hein ?! »

Levi crut entendre un grondement sourd malgré le bruit des moteurs.

« WOUHOU ! Regardez un peu ce feu d'artifice ! s'émerveilla soudain Duke Barton, comme un gosse dans une fête foraine. Merde alors ! Comment tu t'y es prise ?! »

La plupart des soldats se tordirent le cou pour apercevoir, par les vitres étroites du fuselage, les six hangars qui s'enflammaient et explosaient les uns après les autres.

Vass eut un sourire espiègle :

« Moi sapeul pylotechnique, ça êtle mon petit seclet ! »

L'autre redescendit dans le poste en faisant une mine boudeuse.

« Juste un indice alols : jamais êtle bonne idée de stocker balils calbulant n'impolte où, sultout à coté appaleils. »

Manson continua de tirer sur l'axe jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent environ six-mille mètres, puis rééquilibra l'assiette. Il lâcha les anses et saisit le gouvernail principal pour gérer le roulis, veillant à maintenir une bonne inclinaison par l'intermédiaire des ailerons.

« Hé-hé ! Ça l'a fait, hein ? » plaisanta t'il.

Vass eut un sourire des plus insolites.

« Plemièle fois moi êtle co-pilote. Ça tlès intélessant.

— Tu t'es bien débrouillée, affirma t'il. Heureusement quand même que tu as l'habitude d'assister durant les aéroportées, sinon…

— Toi jamais applendle à êtle modeste et leconnaissant, pas vlai ?

— C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! » sourit-il.

Et ils échangèrent un regard des plus complices. Puis, Manson fronça les sourcils en reniflant :

« C'est quoi cette odeur ? Y a un renard qui se ballade* ou quoi ?

— Ah, c'est Springer, répondit Le Rat. Pff, je vais l'aider à nettoyer avant qu'il lâche une autre galette… »

* * *

 _ **Renard qui se ballade :**_ _quelqu'un a vomi en cabine (jargon aéro)_

* * *

Levi avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre ce qu'il se passait. Il avait le sentiment qu'ils étaient parvenus à s'enfuir, mais son épuisement était toujours aussi tenace et semblait se transformer en hypothermie. Il avait froid et il tremblait de plus en plus fort, de manière irrépressible. Ses yeux entrouverts étaient braqués sur la silhouette endormie d'Eren. Il trouva la force de déboucler sa ceinture, et fit quelques pas pour se laisser tomber à côté du visage du jeune homme. Ses dents claquèrent légèrement et il rentra la tête dans les épaules, tout en continuant de surveiller la respiration calme du sergent. Une ombre le couvrit soudainement, et il releva le menton pour reconnaître Mikasa, la figure toujours couverte de sang, les chairs à vif et gonflées de sa joue droite volontairement dissimulées par ses longs cheveux noirs.

« Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? interrogea t'il d'une voie faible. Va vite te faire soigner, si tu te sens mieux… »

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase. Un lourd tissu de laine rouge venait de s'enrouler sur ses épaules.

« Je sais ce que ça fait », murmura la jeune femme en le fixant d'un regard étonnamment doux.

Levi découvrit son odeur, délicate et féminine malgré une pointe de transpiration, au travers de l'écharpe écarlate dont elle ne se séparait jamais. Jamais jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il l'a questionna des yeux, incertain et appréhendant un nouveau piège.

« Un jour, vous m'avez demandé si j'avais déjà senti une grande force s'éveiller en moi. Vous disiez que vous aviez déjà connu cela. »

Il voyait très bien où elle voulait en venir :

« Oui, mais je me trompais. Je ne me suis jamais éveillé à ce point. »

Elle hocha silencieusement la tête, indiquant qu'elle comprenait.

« Et…toi ?

— Je vous l'ai dit : je sais ce que ça fait. »

Il enfouit le bas de son visage dans les mailles effilées et profita de la chaleur qu'elles lui procuraient. Ainsi, cette petite fille, qui avait été capable de tuer un homme adulte, était bien faite de la même matière instable que lui. Et, pour lui comme pour elle, Eren était un catalyseur.

« Merci. Pour nous. Pour lui. Gardez la clé. »

Il resta impassible alors qu'elle s'éloignait, en ajoutant avec plus de légèreté :

« Pas l'écharpe, par contre. Vous me la rendrez plus tard, faut pas abuser. »

Sa vue se brouillait, et il était prêt à se laisser gagner par le sommeil.

Merci à toi, petite sœur. Merci et pardon…

Mais il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à ses côtés :

« Vous fatigué ? demanda la voix de Stanislova Vassnoïvitch.

— Ça va. Bravo à vous, Outside. Vous avez assurez », les félicita t'il en avisant Glenn.

Le garçon rougit légèrement, mais opina du chef avec fierté.

« C'est sultout glâce à vous si on s'en solt. Sans votle petit exploit, nous jamais avoil oppoltunité d'agil. C'était мокрое дело, adjudant-chef Ackelman ! » admira encore la blonde.

Il haussa un sourcil, lui montrant clairement son incompréhension.

« Ackerrrrman, grogna Mikasa, en sourdine, et Levi ressentit un maigre amusement en reconnaissant cette réplique.

— Ça, pour être wetwork*, c'était surtout très wet ! fit Hunt avec un rictus de dégoût. Répondant à l'interrogation muette de Levi.

* * *

 _ **Wetwork :**_ _d'une expression du KGB : « мокрое дело »(Mokroye delo) qui signifie « travail mouillé ». Qualifie un assassinat._

* * *

— Tch, fermez-là… » cracha l'homme en jetant un coup d'œil à Falco.

Il était bien le dernier à vouloir se féliciter de ses agissements, même si ces derniers avaient réussi à les tirer de cette situation quasi-inextricable. Il trouvait un mince réconfort dans le fait que le jeune garçon n'ait pas assisté au massacre qu'avait été la mort de son frère. Ses traits enfantins étaient détendus, angéliques, comme si il dormait paisiblement dans les bras de sa mère.

La question lui revint, lui tordant l'estomac :

Et s'il était père d'un fils ?

D'un brave garçon, qui voudrait suivre l'exemple de son père, avec admiration. Non, jamais il ne pourrait assumer que sa propre chair suivent la même voie martiale que lui. Pire, il n'aurait jamais la force de justifier ses actes passés, encore moins de les avouer.

Pourtant, à Falco Gleis, il le devrait.

Sur le banc d'en face, Conny était vert, Sasha blanche, tous deux lasses et avachis. Vass s'exclama soudainement, à l'adresse du groupe entier :

« Ce matin encole, vous vous legalder comme des fantômes. Mais, ce

soil, vous tous en vie, bande de petits clétins ! »

Tous la dévisagèrent et quelques sourires renaquirent, enfin, sur leurs visages.

Les yeux de Levi dévièrent encore vers Eren. Une phrase lui revint en mémoire sans qu'il ne puisse se rappeler où il l'avait entendue. D'une voix grave et assez forte pour qu'elle puisse glisser jusqu'à l'oreille du jeune homme, quel que soit son degré d'inconscience, il soupira :

« Ouais. Le ciel est toujours là. »

* * *

 _Disco Science - Mirwais - 2000 :_ /FfwtBxOZmnM (sur youtube)


	20. Symphonie

**Symphonie.**

Eren s'éveilla bien avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se sentait vaseux. Un goût amer rampait sur sa langue pâteuse, et une migraine atroce enserrait son crâne. Sa nuque était raide et son corps entièrement engourdi. Il réalisa que le vrombissement constant, accompagné de vibrations et de secousses sporadiques l'ayant bercé durant son absence comateuse, était anormal. Il se trouvait certainement à bord d'un véhicule motorisé. Malgré la vacuité qui l'habitait encore et le vertige qui le remuait, il avait conscience d'être étendu, et pouvait sentir une masse chaude appuyée à l'arrière de sa tête, ainsi qu'une autre, sous ses mollets. Quelqu'un lui tenait la cheville avec douceur et il sentait, par moments, des doigts tendres la caresser distraitement. Celui ou celle qui se trouvait près de son visage bougea imperceptiblement sa cuisse, réveillant son odorat. L'inconnu empestait l'odeur aigre et métallique du sang. Cette réalisation poussa son dernier sens, alarmé, à se remettre vivement en route.

Il ouvrit les paupières et les plissa pour déjouer la lumière, agressive mais naturelle, se demandant si ce jour était le même qu'à sa perte de connaissance ou un nouveau. Sa vision était floue, brouillée comme s'il ouvrait les yeux pour la première fois. Il peinait à en équilibrer le focus, et tout son environnement dansait en se dédoublant.

Sa mémoire le rattrapa soudainement, l'assaillant en faisant accélérer son cœur. Les souvenirs de l'opération Lamegull défilèrent, pour s'arrêter brutalement au fond d'un tube sombre : la bouche meurtrière d'un canon de Luger. Il bascula légèrement la tête en arrière.

Au-dessus de lui, une silhouette se dessinait, auréolée d'une chevelure noire comme la suie, et le visage enfoui dans une étoffe d'un rouge vif.

« Mi...Mikasa… », balbutia-t-il d'une voix faible et éperdue, en dirigeant une main tremblante vers le visage de sa sœur.

Ses doigts effleurèrent les mèches sombres, et l'autre tressaillit sous son contact.

« Je suis ici, Eren », l'appela alors la voix affectueuse de sa sœur, depuis le côté opposé.

Il baissa les yeux vers ses jambes. Sa vision s'améliorait de secondes en secondes, et il la reconnue quand elle se pencha pour passer une main sur son front, dégageant ses cheveux châtains pour l'aider à mieux voir. De l'autre, elle tenait une compresse contre sa joue droite.

« Mikasa ! » s'écria t'il avec plus de tonicité, se redressant brutalement et manquant de chavirer de la banquette étroite. Sa tête lui tourna, mais il n'en tint pas compte, se mettant à débiter sans parvenir à ordonner ses pensées :

« Tu vas bien ?! Je suis désolé, je... Je vais soigner ta blessure ! Sasha ! Laisse-moi voir, il faut... On a besoin... Je suis vraiment désolé... Mais, que-qu'est-ce... On est… » bafouilla t'il en réalisant brièvement l'incohérence totale de son verbiage.

— Calme-toi, Eren, le réprimanda t'elle avec attendrissement. Et rallonge toi, sinon, tu risques de retomber dans les vapes. »

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il sentit le bras qui le maintenait fermement par l'épaule, alors que tout son poids se déportait, sans qu'il en ait conscience jusqu'ici, vers le sol au milieu du passage. Avant qu'il ne se retourne pour remercier celui qui le retenait, sa sœur posa sa main sur sa poitrine et le poussa doucement contre le banc, tout en déclarant :

« Nous avons réussi à nous enfuir, et nous sommes actuellement à bord d'un avion transporteur de troupes piloté par le général Manson. »

Les yeux d'Eren lancèrent des coups d'œil affolés dans toutes les directions, mais elle répondit à ses angoisses avant qu'il n'ait le temps de les exprimer :

« Tout le monde est sauf. Nous sommes tous là. Et, oui, je vais bien. Sasha m'a déjà soignée, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il la contempla, ahuri, mais laissa le soulagement l'envahir. Ses esprits étaient encore embrouillés, et cela ne s'améliorait pas avec la profusion de questions qui leur était soumise. Il caressa la joue épargnée de sa sœur, les larmes lui montant aux yeux :

« Pardonne-moi…

— C'est moi qui devrais demander pardon. C'est ma faute si on en est arrivé là. D'ailleurs, ajouta t'elle avec un air sévère, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a pris de te soumettre si facilement à ce porc ! Tu as été faible. Je croyais que tu étais prêt à tous les sacrifices ? Là-dessus, on était d'accord. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu gaspilles ta vie aussi stupidement ! »

Eren pinça ses lèvres sèches. Il devait avouer qu'il s'attendait à ces remontrances.

Les soldats protégeaient leur patrie. Ils tuaient pour elle et mourraient pour elle. Il lui avait fallu des années pour être capable d'endurer cette fonction et de la remplir avec performance, à l'instar de ceux qui s'étaient enrôlés à ses côtés, alors qu'ils sortaient tout juste de l'enfance. Quand cette guerre mondiale les avait rattrapés, ils étaient prêts. En tous cas, ils croyaient l'être. Prêts à se salir les mains jusqu'à ce que tout se termine, puisque c'était le prix de la paix. Ils ne comptaient plus le nombre de ceux qu'ils avaient perdus, pas plus qu'ils ne comptaient le nombre de ceux qu'ils avaient tués. C'était la clef unique de cette sinistre partition, dont les portées se répétaient inlassablement depuis trop longtemps; un refrain macabre qui ne finissait jamais, pour un camp comme pour l'autre. Si Eren se battait, c'était pour y mettre un terme.

Et le temps du requiem n'était pas encore venu.

Comme le jeune homme ne cessait de se le répéter, il prendrait le temps de pleurer ses morts seulement lorsque la bataille prendrait fin. Plus qu'un soldat, il était un guerrier, et son temps était imparti. Mikasa avait raison, il avait été faillible. Mais ils avaient survécus. Après le combat, la péroraison militaire était des plus simples : on était en vie ou on ne l'était plus. La première option suffisant à se réjouir, quelques soient les circonstances.

Eren sourit d'un air coupable :

« Dans ce cas, on a merdé tous les deux. Le frère et la sœur décorés de la médaille de "boulet-en-chef" au cours de la même mission. Quel honneur ! »

Elle soupira, exaspérée, et il passa sa main sur celle qui tenait la compresse.

« Montre-moi », lui demanda t'il.

Sans la moindre trace d'embarras, la jeune femme ôta la gaze, laissant apparaître un sillon sombre et nettoyé, suturé à bords affrontés en huit points séparés. La plaie partait du coin de sa bouche pour remonter vers son oreille, suivant un tracé légèrement elliptique, et conférant à son visage une asymétrie déstabilisante.

« J'ai fait de mon mieux, mais elle gardera une cicatrice, confessa Sasha. Ça devrait s'affiner avec le temps, car on a recousu assez rapidement, sauf que le diamètre du fil disponible, dans la trousse de secours qu'on a trouvé, était épais et…

— Merci, Sasha, la gratifia Eren en l'interrompant. Tu t'es très bien débrouillée. »

Sa sœur reposa le tissu imbibé de désinfectant contre la coupure, l'air parfaitement imperméable à leurs inquiétudes.

« C'est bon, lui dit alors sa camarade. Tu peux arrêter avec cette compresse. »

Puis, avec un sourire, elle ajouta :

« Les vapeurs d'alcool vont finir par te saouler ! »

Mikasa hocha la tête et laissa la plaie respirer. Jean avait les yeux rivés sur elle, l'air pitoyable et chagriné. Elle le remarqua :

« Jean, arrête de me fixer avec cet air de chien battu. Je suis peut-être défigurée, mais on ne m'a arraché aucun des membres dont j'ai besoin pour t'obliger à regarder ailleurs.

— Pa…pardon, bégaya t'il en baissant les yeux. C'est juste que... Non ! Tu n'es pas défigurée ! Ne dis pas ça ! Tu es… »

Il se mordit la lèvre et Eren esquissa un sourire :

« Quoi ? Tu trouves que ça lui va bien ? »

L'autre lui jeta un regard venimeux.

« Si vous vous disputez maintenant, menaça t'elle de son timbre glacé ordinaire, je vous attache tous les deux jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive ! »

Eren eut un petit rire, tandis que Jean jetait à la brune un sourire contrit. Mikasa était une belle femme, mais certainement pas coquette pour un sou. Cette marque, qui changerait ses traits à jamais, ne lui causait pas plus de tracas qu'une tache sur sa chemise.

« Hé ! la rappela son frère avec complicité. Je trouve que c'est justement ce qu'il te manquait pour affirmer ton caractère de chiottes ! En plus, t'avais pas encore de surnom, ça tombe bien ! Maintenant, on pourrait t'appeler "la balafrée" ou "la souriante"… »

Tous leurs compagnons leur jetèrent des regards effarés, mais ces deux-là avaient une relation intime et fraternelle qui s'exprimait, parfois, au-delà de leur compréhension. Une lueur amusée joua dans les orbes nuancés d'améthyste, alors que la jeune femme rougissait faiblement :

« Ne me fait pas rire, idiot. Ça fait mal. »

Eren était rassuré. Elle ne lui en voulait pas pour ce qu'il lui était arrivé, bien qu'il s'en sente responsable. Horriblement responsable. Mais, cela aussi, elle le savait, et lui démontrait ostensiblement son refus d'entendre ses excuses. Il ne la mettrait pas en colère en les proférant si elle avait choisi d'assumer seule cette blessure indélébile. Il la connaissait tellement et, plus il découvrait Levi, plus des similitudes de tempérament apparaissaient entre eux, au-delà de leur simple détachement ou austérité.

Levi.

Avec un nouvel élan d'inquiétude, il s'alerta encore :

« Et Levi ?! Euh, je veux dire, l'adjudant-chef...? »

Une voix masculine et extrêmement proche lui répondit, avec une douceur profonde qui lui réchauffa incroyablement la poitrine :

« Je suis là. »

Eren ferma les yeux et laissa son souffle reprendre un rythme plus serein. Quand il les ouvrit à nouveau, ceux de son supérieur étaient posés sur lui, emplis d'attention vigilante. Mais, en dehors de ces iris clairs et étrangement affligés, le sergent ne put contempler les traits si adorés de l'homme, car son visage était intégralement souillé d'un masque sombre. Un long frisson de peur le parcourut quand il réalisa que l'autre était couvert de sang.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé, adjudant-chef ? parvint-il à se reprendre, pris d'une nouvelle angoisse. Vous allez bien ?! Si vous êtes blessé je…

— Je vais bien », trancha Levi en se détournant subitement.

Eren continua à l'interroger du regard. Il en faudrait plus pour le tranquilliser.

« Ce n'est pas son sang », lui murmura discrètement Mikasa.

Le concerné lui jeta une œillade malveillante mais elle l'ignora, clamant soudain d'une voix plus forte :

« L'adjudant-chef nous a tous sauvés. »

Sa phrase parut s'abattre sur le groupe comme une menace. Certains baissèrent les yeux, d'autres grimacèrent. Eren resta perplexe et regarda encore Levi. Immuable, celui-ci fixait le vide d'un air lointain et impénétrable. C'était si rare d'entendre Mikasa exprimer une idée méliorative à l'encontre de l'homme que son frère en était coi. Sans compter qu'il avait reconnu l'écharpe de la jeune femme autour du cou de ce dernier. Il était troublé et inexplicablement apaisé par ce symbole de fraternité entre eux.

« Ça vlai, confirma soudainement Joseph Rojkov, en plantant son regard dans celui du chef d'escadron. Nous tous en vie glâce à vous, Ackelman. Vous vaillant. Vous puissant guellier. »

Levi cilla et arqua un sourcil cynique :

« Tch ! »

L'autre laissa ses lèves s'étirer d'un mince sourire et reprit d'un ton plus solennel, comme s'il cherchait à convaincre tout un chacun :

« Dans mon pays, guelliers féloces des temps anciens êtle glands chefs, loués comme divinités. Nous peulpe de guelle, conquélants sans pitié. Au temps des batailles de nos ancêtles, homme qui se battait avec même fuleul que les dieux devenil légende, oune dieu loui-même !

— Les dieux ne peuvent pas être si petits », marmotta Mikasa comme se parlant à elle-même.

Si Levi l'ignora royalement, Rojkov lui jeta un regard interloqué. De son côté, Eren était un peu égaré, se demandant où ces deux-là voulaient en venir et pourquoi l'ambiance était si lourde.

« L'autre langue-à-l'envers n'a pas tort ! ricana Hunt, lui aussi allongé sur un banc à l'autre bout de la cabine. Quand on s'engage au combat, c'est pas pour trier les lentilles, les gars ! Le boulot propre, c'est comme le boulot à moitié raté ou à moitié réussi : ça n'existe pas. Si notre cher adjudant n'avait pas réagi, vous avez bien une petite idée de ce qui nous serait tombé dessus ?

— C'est vrai…, soupira Jean. Tuer c'est tuer. Et on l'a tous déjà fait. Désolé, adjudant-chef, mais, justement, en parlant de propreté…c'est simplement qu'on vous a connu plus méticuleux ! »

Et il fit un sourire franc à Levi, dont les yeux s'étrécissaient encore en jaugeant la taquinerie. D'autres sourires, timides et réconfortants, accompagnèrent la déclaration du caporal, mais semblèrent exaspérer leur supérieur plus qu'autre chose.

Sasha releva la tête à son tour, d'humeur ragaillardie :

« À la guerre comme à la guerre ! Merci, Ô vaillant guerrier des temps bibliques ! »

Rojkov lui lança un regard indigné, mais Hunt en profita pour rebondir, goguenard :

« Ha ha, ouais ! Mais vous n'êtes pas obligés de vous mettre à vouer un culte aux psychopathes comme ces tarés de Nordiques, non plus !

— Toi inculte et méplisant de nos coutumes cal Dieu de ton peuple êtle petite tapette pacifiste ! grommela Joseph Rojkov, mais cela ne fit qu'amuser encore son confrère. Nous avoil lespect poul folce et blavoule, mais aussi pour autorité et domination ! Si ennemi à toi vole un mouton, abat tout son tloupeau. Si lui prendle ta femme, viole toutes ses filles et égolge ses galçons. Si lui demande paldon et s'incline devant toi…

— Fais preuve de miséricorde ?

— Plofite-en poul lui tlancher nuque. »

Hunt renâcla bruyamment en s'esclaffant :

« Vous êtes des barbares ! Mais je suis bien content que vous soyez dans notre camp ! Tu sais, notre petite tapette pacifiste a dit un jour : "Je suis venu, non pas pour apporter la paix, mais l'épée"…

— Et plemier commandement de son pèle êtle : "Tu ne tueras point" », rétorqua Rojkov.

Rick se renfrogna :

« C'est pas le premier… Et puis, c'est pas à prendre au pied de la lettre, toute façon ! »

Ce fut à Joseph de rire.

« On pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?! demanda Eren, excédé.

— Ton chef pas devoil s'inquiéter poul ses actes, posa encore Rojkov avec emphase. Lui pas petit. Lui gland soldat, tlés gland. Ça lime avec coulage. »

Conny s'étrangla de rire et tous le regardèrent avec circonspection.

« Ben quoi ? Vous avez entendu comme moi, non ?! se marrait-il. "Gland très grand, ça lime avec coulage"…

— "Coulage", du verbe "couler" ? Mais c'est pas… Rooh, t'es dégoûtant ! ricana Sasha.

— Faites pas attention. Ça finit toujours comme ça, avec eux, s'excusa Jean.

— Moi pas avoil voulu dile ça, mais peut-êtle vlai aussi..., conniva Rojkov, en bon comparse.

— Oh, ben, d'après ce qu'on en sait..., continua Conny en essuyant une larme au coin de son œil.

— Ah non ! l'interrompit Sasha qui s'empourprait. Ne recommence pas avec ça !

— Ca suffit, vous deux ! Falco se réveil ! » gronda subitement Levi.

En effet, le jeune garçon, dont la tête reposait sur les cuisses de Conny, commençait à remuer. Eren ne comprit pas pourquoi mais, soudainement, tous redevinrent graves et observèrent le petit blond avec appréhension. Mais il n'émergea pas du sommeil, replongeant dans sa quiétude presque aussitôt. Sasha passa tendrement ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns de Gaby, sur ses propres genoux. Leurs récents éclats de rire ne semblaient même pas avoir existés.

« Je ne veux plus qu'on parle de ça, grinça Levi d'une voix sourde. Prenez-moi pour ce que vous voulez, je m'en cogne. Ceux qui veulent me soutenir seront plus utiles à le faire auprès de ce morveux. C'est l'un de nos shifters, mais il risque d'être assez perturbé pour qu'on le perde. Vous en êtes parfaitement conscients, alors, arrêtez vos conneries. »

Ses yeux se posèrent encore sur Falco, et le couvèrent avec une préoccupation presque invisible, mais qui n'échappa pas à Eren.

« Kord Gleis est mort ? » demanda t'il abruptement.

Levi se tourna vers lui avec une expression lasse et douloureuse :

« Ouais, et je n'ai même pas trouvé de flotte pour laver son sang de ma gueule. »

Sa voix froide et catégorique témoignait de la nécessité expresse qu'avait l'homme à clore le sujet, mais Eren, tétanisé par son aveu, continua de le dévisager avec insistance. L'adjudant fixait le sol, tandis qu'un silence pesant s'était, une nouvelle fois, emparé de la cabine. Néanmoins, il dut sentir le regard inquisiteur d'Eren car ses épaules frémirent. Un instant, le sergent crut que l'autre était suffisamment à bout de nerfs pour lui en coller une, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, loin de là :

« Eren..., soupira t'il. Tu devrais te reposer encore. Arrête de me regarder, je n'ai pas de réponse à tes questions. »

Le sergent baissa les yeux, déconcerté.

« Cette nuit-là, Eren..., fit alors Mikasa. Tu te souviens de cette nuit-là ? Cette nuit où tu m'as donné la force de me battre ? Maintenant, l'adjudant-chef aussi a trouvé en lui la force de se battre. »

Elle le toisa d'un regard perçant, et il comprit soudain où elle voulait en venir. À côté de lui, leur chef lâcha un soupir irrité. Si son amant avait perdu son chemin, Eren, lui, savait très bien qui était cet homme et ferait de son mieux pour le lui rappeler. D'un infime hochement de tête, il remercia sa sœur pour cet éclaircissement si évasif, qu'eux deux seuls pouvaient interpréter. Sans préavis, il posa la main sur l'épaule de son supérieur. Celui-ci se crispa, surpris, tandis que tous les autres les regardaient avec incrédulité. Même si ce geste était suffisamment dosé pour être simplement amical, les contacts physiques avec Levi Ackerman étaient, de façon générale et pour le commun des mortels, formellement déconseillés si on tenait un tant soit peu à sa peau. Mais ce dernier resta pétrifié, incapable de repousser le jeune homme ou de protester.

« Reiner le savait », dit simplement Eren.

L'adjudant ne se retourna pas.

« Il savait que nous en arriverions là. Mais il était persuadé que cette voie serait la meilleure; la moins néfaste pour ces mômes. Je continue de croire en son jugement. Il ne pouvait plus les sauver en les éloignant de la guerre, c'était trop tard. Mais il voulait leur laisser l'opportunité de ne pas être de simples sacrifiés. Ils sont les seuls à avoir évolué parmi nos ennemis et à nous avoir rejoints. Ils connaissent les intérêts des deux camps, et ils ont choisi notre cause. J'ai foi en eux, comme j'ai eu foi dans les dernières volontés de Reiner. Si Kord Gleis avait été tué alors que son petit frère était encore dans son camp, la douleur n'aurait pas été plus supportable. Mais la haine, oui. À cet âge, elle aveugle même totalement la raison. Ce gamin vous admire, adjudant-chef, et je suis le premier à penser qu'il a raison de le faire. Il ne perdra pas confiance en vous pour ce que vous avez fait. Il perdra confiance en vous s'il vous voit douter.

— Jäger…

— Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, mais il est clair que vous n'avez pas à vous justifier auprès de vos hommes, surtout si nous sommes encore là grâce à vous. »

Levi fit rouler son épaule pour dégager sa main, lui montrant combien cette discussion l'agaçait, mais Eren ne se démonta pas et se pencha encore vers lui :

« Je sais ce que ça fait… »

Les pierres d'orage s'ancrèrent dans ses jades, avec un vif saisissement. Eren ne comprit pas en quoi cette simple phrase avait pu si facilement éveiller l'attention du plus âgé, mais il en profita pour continuer :

« Je sais ce que ça fait de perdre le contrôle de sa colère, moi aussi, vous vous souvenez ? Mais je suis toujours un être humain. C'est vous-même qui me l'avez dit… »

Leurs visages étaient soudainement très proches; dangereusement proches. Eren le comprit quand il vit les yeux de l'homme glisser vers ses lèvres, et que lui-même en faisait autant pour voir les siennes s'entrouvrirent. Il se recula brutalement, la poitrine tambourinant sous un rythme cardiaque emballé. Levi avait détourné la tête, encore, apparemment pris du même empressement a ré-invoquer la distance physique.

« Enfin…, reprit Eren, comme si de rien n'était. Tout ça pour dire que vous trouverez bien les mots pour…

— Merci, Jäger. Mais, quand je disais que je ne voulais plus en entendre parler, ça s'adressait aussi à toi. Est-ce que t'es en train de me faire une putain de psychanalyse ? Bordel, ferme-là et laisse ton cerveau explosé repousser dans le bon sens ! » grouma le plus vieux pour tromper les apparences.

Eren se tut et fit une mine honteuse, lui aussi par soucis de vraisemblance avec leurs attitudes habituelles. Soudain, des éclats de voix leur parvinrent depuis le cockpit :

« Mais c'était pas mon idée ! se défendait Le Rat.

— Ah ça, je sais ! rugit la voix de Pit Manson. Pas la peine de failloter, j'ai très bien compris qu'il y avait du Hiro là-dessous ! Mais, Nom de Dieu, combien de fois il va falloir te dire de ne pas te laisser embobiner ?! Et toi, Stan ? Merde, je croyais que tu savais garder la tête froide ! Vous avez laissé Eren Jäger et les deux Ackerman risquer leurs vies inutilement ! À quoi vous pensiez, bon sang ?! Vous êtes inconscients ou quoi ?! J'ai beaucoup moins d'importance qu'eux, je vous rappelle !

— Si on ne vous sortait pas de là, on était tous foutus, général ! tentait de se disculper le jeune pianiste d'une voix plaintive. Comme on vous l'a dit, le débarquement n'a jamais eu lieu et les murs ont été assiégés ! Nos pertes humaines et matérielles sont catastrophiques ! Martins est une hyène, et vous le savez très bien ! Sans vous, tout était perdu. Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir convaincre Butler de reprendre les opérations !

— Quoi ?! L'Etat-major nous a lâchés si facilement ? »

La débâcle continua, mais les voix faiblirent et il devint difficile d'en suivre le fil. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Vass et Le Rat revinrent en cabine. Le lieutenant s'arrêta devant Levi :

« Adjudant-chef Ackelman, le génélal attend votle rappolt. »

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, l'homme releva sur elle un regard condescendant :

« Vraiment ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir d'obligations militaires envers lui, pourtant. Il me semble que c'est votre boulot, je me trompe ? »

— C'est pas la forme qu'il a employée, plaida aussitôt Duke, en lorgnant sa camarade d'un air réprobateur. Il veut juste discuter. On lui a dit ce qu'on savait, mais il aimerait recouper les infos avec vous au sujet de ce qu'il s'est passé depuis la chute du port de déportation. »

Eren regarda Levi se lever, expirant avec fatigue et ôtant l'écharpe pour la rendre à sa propriétaire, avant de se diriger vers le poste de commande.

* * *

« Vous allez mieux ? Asseyez-vous », lui dit Pit Manson en lui indiquant le siège de co-pilote, et Levi s'y installa avec nonchalance, prenant tout de même garde à ne pas trébucher ou pousser un levier par inadvertance.

En effet, il commençait à se sentir en meilleur forme. Dans le fond, ça ne le surprenait pas vraiment. Il avait toujours eu une faculté anormale à se remettre rapidement des maux les plus bénins ou des malaises passagers. En outre, il tombait très rarement malade. Si il avait longtemps cru que son aversion pour le monde microbien était le fer de lance de sa bonne santé, il en doutait de plus en plus sérieusement au fur et à mesure des découvertes, bien que rares, concernant sa lignée.

En quelques minutes, il détailla au général les événements auxquels il avait assistés depuis l'effondrement de leur base côtière. Manson s'intéressa particulièrement au réseau d'espion qui avait été démantelé —en tous cas, en grande partie, ils l'espéraient— ainsi qu'à l'apparition du Guetteur et du Cuirassé dans leurs rangs. Sur ce point, Levi lui fournit les informations qu'il possédait, mais souligna le mystère demeurant dans les initiatives d'Eren. L'autre s'en accommoda, semblant plus à l'aise que personne avec les capacités spéciales des primordiaux et les liens générés par l'Axe.

Ensuite, ce fut à son tour de narrer son parcours depuis la prise d'Iron Bay. Il avait été détenu près de deux mois dans des conditions insalubres, mais aucuns sévices ne lui avaient été infligés. Theo Magath lui avait été présenté lors de sa capture, mais il avait préféré l'enfermer pour le faire mariner, tandis que Mahr était affairée à établir sa base avancée et le contrôle du territoire. Normalement, il aurait dû rencontrer le général Mahr sous peu, mais le raid inattendu, se soldant par un succès, lui permettait d'esquiver cette confrontation. Si tout laissait à penser que l'ennemi préférait le rançonner, la tournure qu'avaient prise les évènements, suite à la rétractation des hautes strates de l'UPL, lui promettait un sort funeste.

« Il fallait s'y attendre, dit-il avec lassitude. Ça fait dix ans que Dave monte les marches derrière moi. On a volé ensemble à nos premières heures. J'ai toujours su que c'était un inconséquent dévoré par l'ambition; un fils à papa qui avait ses propres appareils dernier cri pour s'entraîner ! Son paternel était amiral dans la marine Hemienne, encore tout fraîchement rattachée à la fédération. Ça n'a jamais fait aucun doute que cette famille cherchait à s'octroyer du pouvoir. C'est un peu le problème inhérent à l'UPL : la plupart des nations nous ayant rejoints, au cours de cette guerre, sont sous le joug de gouvernements militaires. On doit faire avec, mais ça fout un bordel pas possible. Je dois constamment travailler avec des officiers généraux qui se prennent pour des chefs d'état. Il y en a toujours qui ne cherchent que leurs intérêts personnels dans cette alliance. Un jour ou l'autre, cette coalition finira par se casser la gueule, c'est inévitable. J'espère juste qu'elle tiendra assez longtemps pour remporter ce conflit. »

Cette franchise plut à Levi, bien qu'il ait, depuis longtemps, percé les failles de ce groupe si exagérément héroïque et soudé lors de leur présentation. Pit Manson était un homme lucide qui savait utiliser les moyens dont il disposait pour arriver à ses fins, s'acclimatant facilement lorsque ces derniers changeaient, et prévoyant sans cesse un coup d'avance. Par ailleurs, il paraissait n'avoir d'autre préoccupation, actuellement, que la victoire et la paix pour leurs deux nations. Cette personnalité lui donnait droit au respect de l'adjudant.

Un silence méditatif s'installa entre eux, et Levi observa l'autre avec un peu plus de curiosité. Le Junkers avait gagné sa vitesse de croisière et filait vers le sud, selon une trajectoire que seul son pilote pouvait voir. Ce n'était pas un tracé direct. Manson avait suspendu une carte de vol au manche directionnel et reconfigurait régulièrement son cap, pour éviter certains couloirs de courants aériens ou zones de turbulences. Ses mains tenaient le demi-cercle de bois la majeure partie du temps, afin de régler l'inclinaison, ou attrapaient, parfois, les poignées situées à l'arrière pour gagner ou perdre un peu d'altitude, tandis que ses pieds continuaient de faire danser les ailerons, occasionnellement.

Ainsi, c'était cet homme qui avait réussi à séduire le farouche et arrogant Hiro Fritz ? Levi dut bien admettre que le général dégageait une prestance et un charisme redoutable, malgré son allure amoindrie par plusieurs semaines de geôle.

« Comment va Jäger ? lui demanda soudainement l'homme.

— Il s'est réveillé. Il n'a pas de séquelle particulière.

— Tant mieux. Ce mec a l'air d'avoir un gros mental. C'est une bonne chose, vu ce qu'il doit endurer constamment. »

Les yeux de Levi quittèrent cadrans et voyants pour se perdre dans l'horizon. C'était vrai, mais ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas. Eren avait changé. Après pareille situation, cinq ans auparavant, il aurait fallu plusieurs semaines à ses amis pour le remettre d'aplomb. Aujourd'hui, il se relevait toujours plus machinalement pour continuer à se battre, qu'importe ce qu'il devait traverser. D'ailleurs, la 104ème, dans son ensemble, n'était plus la même. Tous s'étaient endurcis bien au-delà de ce que leur chef avait pu prévoir un jour.

Cependant, quelque chose lui faisait mal, tout au fond de lui, et sans qu'il ne parvienne vraiment à l'expliquer. C'était sans doute car il avait sa part de responsabilité dans le viol de leurs innocences. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas signé pour devenir des exécuteurs. À leur entrée au Bataillon, ils combattaient des monstres et non d'autres êtres humains. Aujourd'hui, leur détermination à faire reculer l'oppresseur était inflexible, et presque plus aucun traumatisme psychologique n'était en mesure de les atteindre. Leurs murailles intérieures étaient, désormais, semblables aux siennes. Pourtant, depuis plusieurs semaines, le rire si claire et joyeux d'Eren était sans-cesse ponctué de fausses-notes, et Levi se demandait, avec douleur, s'il pourrait l'écouter à nouveau, dans sa pureté d'autrefois, maintenant qu'il avait transformé ce jeune homme en tueur de sang-froid.

« Au fait, continua Manson, avec tout ça, je n'ai pas vraiment demandé de détails aux autres mais... Comment va… Comment vont mes hommes, là-bas ? Je veux dire…

— Hiro va bien », asséna Levi, sans autre forme de procès.

L'autre se tourna vers lui avec une légère surprise, mais l'adjudant l'ignora en poursuivant :

« En tous cas, il allait bien quand nous sommes partis. »

Le général ravala son étonnement. Perspicace, l'homme avait compris qu'il était percé à jour, et devait amèrement regretté de ne pas avoir posé la question à ses deux autres collègues déjà dans la confidence. D'une main, il se frotta le menton, dissimulant sa gêne légère par un rire, et soupirant pour lui-même :

« Quand il va me voir avec cette gueule, il va encore râler ! Il est tellement superficiel…

— Vous savez, comme moi, que c'est juste un air qu'il se donne, répliqua Levi avec désintérêt.

— Je ne sais pas comment vous l'avez su, mais ne vous faites pas d'illusions à notre sujet, rebondit plus sérieusement l'autre. Nous ne sommes que… »

Mais Levi tiqua en l'entendant s'expliquer de la sorte, l'interrompant sans ménagement :

« Il a dit que vous lui apparteniez. »

Les yeux du pilote s'agrandirent, et les prunelles sombres étincelèrent en révélant le bleu pélagien qui les colorait en profondeur.

« Quoi... Comment ?

— Ce n'était pas une déclaration publique, rassurez-vous, compléta Levi avec un léger amusement. Mais je l'ai entendu le dire. C'est la vérité ? »

Manson se tourna encore vers lui, soufflé par son interrogatoire intrusif. Il fronça les sourcils et se reprit, manipulant distraitement le compensateur de vol :

« Oui. »

Levi s'attendait à tout sauf à cette simple réponse. Cette fois, ce fut à son tour d'épier l'autre avec stupéfaction. Ainsi donc, cet homme n'avait aucune fierté mal placée ? Il ne revendiquait aucun motif à sa décharge; ne prônait aucune insoumission; ni ne se laissait aller à un quelconque accès de colère à l'encontre du blond pour ses propos. Avec une certaine tristesse, le général finit par ajouter :

« J'aimerais que l'inverse soit vrai également... Mais, je ne comprends pas pourquoi on parle de ça ! Quelle que soit l'issue du combat, je le perdrai. Bientôt. Je m'y suis préparé depuis longtemps, et soyez sûr que notre relation ne doit, en aucun cas, alarmer les autorités de Paradis. Sa fin est imminente et elle n'a jamais conduit nulle part, de toute manière. »

Cela aussi, Levi le savait, et, sur ce point, il était le mieux placé pour pouvoir comprendre cet homme.

« Il vous appartient aussi. Vous finirez par le réaliser. »

Pit Manson laissa échapper un rire nerveux. Le bruit des moteurs couvraient habilement leur conversation.

« Espérons que vous ayez raison, mais je n'aurai jamais imaginé avoir ce genre de discussion avec vous un jour ! C'est plutôt cocasse ! plaisanta t'il avec légèreté. Je ne pensais pas que mes affaires sentimentales pouvaient… »

Mais Levi le coupa, une fois de plus, en avouant à son tour :

« Eren m'appartient, et...je lui appartiens. »

Il y eut un silence, et le sourire de Manson s'effaça totalement. Levi garda les yeux braqués sur les masses cotonneuses des nuages, alors que le général le dévisageait intensément.

« Oï ! On penche ! le réveilla l'adjudant, et l'autre réajusta promptement l'assiette, faisant remonter le nez de l'appareil à l'horizontale.

— Vous ?! grommela t'il avec scepticisme. Et la fille, alors ? Cette… "Mikasa" ? Mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que vous me faites, tous ?! »

Pour le coup, Levi ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réaction non plus. Décidément, ce type avait l'art de le surprendre. Il se fit plus menaçant :

« C'est sa sœur. Où voulez-vous en venir ?

— "Adoptive", à ce qu'on m'a dit…

— Ils n'ont pas ce genre de relation. Et, putain de merde, vous allez vous expliquer, oui ?!

— C'est rien..., soupira Manson en restant concentré sur le ciel. Enfin, maintenant, je comprends mieux l'hécatombe à laquelle on a eu droit toute à l'heure…Tenez, au fait, si vous voulez vous nettoyer un peu. »

Levi sentit une pointe d'agacement le gagner mais prit la gourde que l'autre lui tendait et qu'il avait récupérée derrière son siège. Si cette flotte était à bord depuis longtemps, elle n'était peut-être plus très potable, mais suffirait pour qu'il se lave le visage. Malgré son urgence à se décrasser, il revint sur la dernière remarque de l'autre :

« J'ai eu peur pour Eren et je n'étais plus moi-même, c'est tout ce que je sais. Effectivement, vous paraissez comprendre bien mieux que moi, et j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on m'éclaire un peu sur le mystère "Ackerman".

— Hiro ne vous a rien dit, n'est-ce pas ? louvoya l'homme.

— Non, mais vous allez le faire.

— Pas ici », répondit-il en jetant un regard dans son dos.

Levi haussa un sourcil irrité, se demandant en quoi le sujet pourrait être plus secret que celui qu'il venait juste d'aborder. Manson le comprit et ajouta :

« C'est à Hiro de vous l'expliquer. Mais je vous assure que, dès que nous arriverons, je le convaincrai de le faire. »

Le regard pénible qu'il lui lança intrigua Levi. Il sentait, intuitivement, que cette découverte ne serait pas agréable. Finalement, il accepta l'échéance demandée, en retrouvant son mutisme et en plongeant, à nouveau, son regard au-delà des vitres. La pellicule de sang coagulé étirait sa peau lorsqu'il parlait, et s'effritait en poussière chaque fois qu'il avait tenté de l'essuyer. Ce fut avec contentement qu'il rinça sommairement son visage, grâce à la gourde et un chiffon de bord.

Le Rat s'immisça alors entre eux, examinant certains indicateurs avant de déclarer :

« Manette dans la poche*, général. Le niveau de carburant est déjà trop bas pour qu'on puisse se poser à Sina.

— Je sais, fiston, lui répondit Pit Manson. Mais on n'atterrira pas, de toute façon. »

* * *

 _ **Manette dans la poche :**_ _voler souplement sur les gaz pour économiser le carburant._

* * *

L'autre lui jeta un regard épouvanté, mais son supérieur le rassura :

« On ne prendra pas le risque de traverser la zone. D'ici dix ou vingt minutes, on risque d'être repérés et ce truc en cochonium appauvri ne fera jamais le poids. Je vais essayer de nous approcher le plus possible des murs, et on sautera. Va dire à Stan d'équiper tout le monde et de leur faire un topo sur l'utilisation du matos. Ensuite, il va falloir que tu actives la radio de bord pour que je puisse contacter la maison. Ce serait trop con de se faire descendre en son et lumière par des chasseurs amis ! En plus, ils pourraient nous escorter. »

Le jeune garçon opina et recula précipitamment dans la cabine. Alors que Levi était sur le point de se lever pour rejoindre les autres, l'homme l'apostropha encore :

« Hey ?

— Quoi ? s'impatienta l'adjudant en se renfonçant dans son dossier.

— Alors, comme ça, on aime les garçons ? lui demanda Manson avec un sourire torve et lourd de sous-entendus.

— Seulement quand ils sont propres, riposta Levi sans vraiment s'ébaudir du comportement aguicheur qu'il entrevoyait enfin.

— C'est gonflé de votre part, vu votre état actuel ! Mais, ça veut dire qu'une fois rasé et débarrassé de mes poux, j'aurai ma chance ? » s'amusa t'il sans réserve.

Levi afficha une mine dégoûtée. La simple allusion à ces immondes parasites capillaires le faisait frémir de répugnance. Même s'il était parfaitement conscient que l'autre exagérait son état de crasse, et qu'aucune vermine ne peuplait ses cheveux sombres, il ne put retenir un réflexe et se décala légèrement. Manson étouffa un rire et Levi commença à s'agacer :

« Absolument pas, rogna t'il.

— Allez, un petit loop pour vous épater et je parie que vous me tombez dans les bras ! » frima, sans vergogne, le pilote entreprenant.

Bien sûr, l'adjudant n'y crut pas une seconde. L'homme ne pouvait se permettre une telle figure avec ce type d'appareil et la densité des passagers, mais il se laissa jouer :

« Si vous faites ça, je vous jure que je vous gerbe dessus.

— Oooh ! siffla le général avec une admiration feinte. Vous avez décidément des manières très distinguées ! Ça me change des femmes que j'ai l'habitude de séduire… »

Mais Levi préparait son coup depuis le début :

« Vous devriez abandonner l'idée de vous venger d'Eren et Hiro aussi bassement. »

Le sourire séducteur et le regard frivole s'envolèrent. L'homme soupira et haussa les épaules, en bon perdant :

« Alors, vous saviez ? Et vous les avez pardonnés ?

— Concernant Eren, il n'y avait rien a pardonné. J'y ai ma part de responsabilités, éluda t'il. Mais, combien de fois Hiro vous a pardonné, vous ? Vous avez l'air mal placé pour lui reprocher son écart.

— Hiro joue avec moi depuis des années, confia Manson avec regrets. Comme vous l'avez dit vous-même, il sait très bien que je lui appartiens totalement, en dépit de toutes mes aventures. Si il pouvait, un jour, arrêter de me fuir pour que nous construisions quelque chose de sérieux ensemble, je serai certainement le plus fidèle des hommes… »

À cet instant, Levi entrevit l'âme tourmenté d'un homme que tous croyait infaillible. Le remords l'effleura, âpre. Il avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose de plus intime qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Au-delà de cela, il s'apercevait, au travers de son inquisition spontanée, de ses sentiments extraordinairement concernés à l'égard des deux hommes. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Lui aussi avait changé, dernièrement. Ce qui touchait Eren finissait toujours par l'atteindre. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il avait peut-être appris à aller au-devant.

« Mais, de toute façon, il est trop tard, poursuivait l'autre avec mélancolie. Et vous ? Il m'avait semblé entendre dire que vous deviez vous marier ? »

Levi sortit de ses réflexions pour lui répondre :

« Rien à voir.

— C'est assez...évasif.

— Vous ferez avec.

— Donc, vraiment aucune chance ?

— Parce que vous étiez sérieux ? s'indigna l'adjudant, avec un regard en coin des plus caustiques.

— À ce sujet, toujours ! rit-il de bon cœur, sans la moindre gêne. Je dois avoir un faible pour les sales caractères.

— Vous avez de la chance d'être le seul pilote dont nous disposons à bord de cet avion, vous savez ?

— Ça va, je plaisantais !

— Tant mieux. Par contre, si vous vous approchez d'Eren, je vous arrache les couilles à mains nues.

— Etant donnée votre représentation de ce matin, je vous crois sur parole », grimaça l'homme avec répulsion.

Duke réapparut dans le cockpit et Levi se leva pour lui céder la place, afin qu'il puisse régler la radio.

« Contacte directement le poste de commandement, lui intima Manson. On doit les avertir en priorité pour que Martins relaye l'info à ses pilotes. »

Quand Levi revint en cabine, Falco était en train de se réveiller. Hagard, celui-ci écoutait les explications synthétisées que lui offrait Sasha. Eren s'était assis, et Levi reprit sa place à ses côtés. Soudain, le jeune Gleis se tourna vers lui et s'excusa d'un air accablé :

« Pardonnez-moi, adjudant-chef Levi. Je sais que je ne devais surtout pas faire ça... Je viens de gâcher toutes nos chances de renforcer encore notre défense. C'était stupide, j'avais peur pour Gaby et…et je crois que j'ai un peu perdu le contrôle de mes actes...je…

— De quoi tu parles, morveux ? » s'inquiéta Levi à l'adresse du garçon, mais aussi de tout son groupe.

De toute évidence, il lui manquait des éléments concernant ce qu'il s'était passé à l'extérieur du bunker.

« Falco a dévoré Porco Gaillard après l'avoir terrassé », répondit Sasha, navrée.

Levi scruta le petit blond qui avait baissé la tête, honteux.

« Gamin, j'ai tué ton frère », annonça t'il pour toute semonce.

Ses yeux se plongèrent dans les siens alors qu'il les relevait, emplis d'émoi et d'étourdissement. Il y eut une minute de silence ou le chef d'escadron vit le regard de l'enfant se remplir de larmes, tandis que ses traits se crispaient pour tenter d'affermir sa dignité. Levi resta impassible, attendant sa réaction. Falco se prit la tête entre les mains, agrippant ses cheveux. Ses yeux se fermèrent avec douleur, et il semblait en proie à un violent conflit interne. D'une voix qui n'avait pas encore muée et imprégnée de détresse, il se mit à radoter avec égarement :

« Non…non... Je suis humaine ! Je suis humaine, je suis humaine, je suis… »

Eren bondit du banc et lui attrapa brutalement l'épaule :

« Falco ! l'appela t'il. Falco Gleis ! »

Le gosse sembla se ressaisir et fixa ses yeux éplorés sur le sergent, qui s'accroupissait face à lui.

« Si tu laisses la colère d'Annie Leonhart t'envahir chaque fois que la tienne surgit, tu deviendras fou. Reste toi-même, je te l'ai déjà dit.

— Kord... Kord ! geignit le plus jeune, alors que la morve coulait abondamment de son nez. Pourquoi ?! Je ne suis pas à la hauteur ! Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas… Je suis un monstre, je veux mourir ! »

— Et nous mourrons, lui dit Eren, avec une tendresse déconcertante. Nous mourrons quand notre travail sera terminé. Bientôt. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Levi sentit ses entrailles se tordre et eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui renverser un seau d'eau glacée sur les épaules.

« Comment...comment peux-tu être si sûr que nous fassions les bons choix ? pleurnicha encore le petit blond.

— Je n'en sais rien. Je ne l'ai jamais su…—et l'adjudant tiqua en reconnaissant ses propres mots— Ce qui détermine si un choix est bon ou mauvais, c'est la satisfaction que l'on obtient suite à ses conséquences, mais, en réalité, c'est une chimère, car même si un résultat nous convient, il y a toujours quelqu'un de lésé. Toujours. Grâce à tes choix et ceux de l'adjudant-chef, nous sommes tous en vie, mais ton frère est mort. Aurais-tu pu assumer une autre alternative ? La vérité, c'est que ce n'est pas l'adjudant-chef Levi qui a tué ton frère, mais la liberté elle-même. »

Il prit le visage de l'enfant entre ses mains et le força à le regarder :

« Tu vas la honnir, Falco ? Condamneras-tu la liberté ? »

L'enfant secoua la tête et posa son front sur l'épaule du sergent, se laissant débordé par ses émotions, et oublieux de sa fierté précoce. Eren posa ses doigts sur sa nuque en murmurant :

« C'est parce que tu en connais le prix. Tu es un guerrier libre, ne l'oublie pas. »

Quelques instants plus tard, Gaby s'était réveillée à son tour. Ses membres n'avaient pas encore fini de se régénérer, mais elle semblait en bonne forme. Cependant que le reste de leurs camarades lui détaillait ce qu'elle avait manqué, Levi se pencha vers Eren et chuchota :

« Je croyais que j'étais censé trouver les mots, ou je ne sais plus quelle connerie ?

— Désolé, j'ai réagi un peu à l'instinct. Il fallait qu'il réalise la vérité, s'excusa le sergent.

— La vérité ? C'est pas la vérité, ça. C'est un lavage de cerveau. Tu devrais avoir honte de les manipuler comme ça. Il me semblait que Reiner voulait qu'ils aient enfin leur libre arbitre ?

— Qui l'a vraiment ? Vous, peut-être ? Vous en êtes sûr ? Mon endoctrinement ne vaut peut-être pas mieux que celui des Mahr, mais je suis certain qu'ils ont maintenant assez de ressources pour faire la part des choses. Je considère que je me bats en homme affranchi. Ils ont le droit d'en faire autant.

— Tch ! On croirait entendre gourou à la petite semaine…

— Vous devriez aussi vous équiper du harnais pour le parachutage, soumit le cadet en changeant de sujet. Je vais vous donner un coup de main.

— Ça ira. Je préfère... Je préfère que tu t'occupes de Gleis et Braun. »

Eren sembla comprendre que l'homme préférait éviter les contacts physiques et lui fit un clin d'œil discret. Levi le récrimina d'un regard revêche, serrant les lèvres avec déconvenue.

« Les harnais ne sont pas adaptés à la taille des gosses, intervint Hunt. Il va falloir les prendre à ventre.

— Toi aussi ! le charria Rojkov.

— Va chier. »

* * *

Eren avait fini par se lever et rejoignait le cockpit avec une vive curiosité. Alors qu'il contemplait le poste de pilotage, Manson s'exclama :

« Tiens, on dirait qu'on a un OBIB* ! Ça va, Jäger, bien dormi ?

— Mmh, vous avez réussi à contacter le commandant ?

* * *

 _ **OBIB :**_ _Objet Baladeur/Bordélique Indésirable à Bord, perdu en cabine. (jargon aéro)._

* * *

— Pas encore, râla Le Rat, mais ça vient.

— Ça serait quand même pas mal que tu y arrives avant que les flottes ennemies et alliées nous foncent dessus. Enfin, je ne dis pas ça pour te mettre la pression..., sifflota le général.

— Ça vient, j'te dis ! » éructa l'autre.

Eren fut surpris d'entendre ce tutoiement. Apparemment, l'équipe que leur avait envoyée Pit Manson, quelques mois auparavant, n'était pas seulement sélectionnée pour ses talents disparates, mais, bel et bien, pour son affinité spéciale avec l'homme illustre, bâtie sur une confiance extrême dont les barrières protocolaires s'effondraient facilement en cas de situations exceptionnelles.

La fréquence siffla encore, et Duke finit par s'enthousiasmer :

« Ça y est ! On est assez près ! »

Il jacka les casques et Manson en enfila aussitôt un. Puis, le jeune sapeur se tourna vers Eren, hésitant. Le sergent l'interrogea du regard. Finalement, Le Rat passa le second casque mais écarta l'un des écouteurs pour que le curieux puisse y coller son oreille, tandis que Manson tirait sur le câble spiralé du commutateur pour le porter à ses lèvres :

« Ici… »

Il lâcha la pédale et se tourna vers Duke, qui compléta :

« Lamegull, mais...

— Quoi !? Pff, n'importe quoi ! » rouspéta le général avant de recommencer son message :

« Ici Opération Lamegull pour contrôle aérien, est-ce que vous me recevez ? »

Il répéta plusieurs fois la phrase, et une voix finit par retentir dans leurs écouteurs :

« Nom de code inconnu. Veuillez décliner plus précisément votre identité.

— ... Mais, cette mission n'avais rien d'officielle », termina Le Rat avec une mimique coupable sous le regard acrimonieux de l'homme.

Par chance, une nouvelle voix s'éleva soudainement dans les casques :

« Lamegull, ici Golf-Bravo-Alpha*. Indiquez type d'appareil et vos coordonnées. »

C'était Dave Martins, et Hanji l'avait mis au courant après leur départ, comme prévu. Si l'homme ne s'attendait pas à les voir rentrer par les airs, l'adaptation militaire était une routine qui leur permettait d'économiser du temps et de la salive. Le pilote lui donna rapidement la position de l'aéronef, par l'intermédiaire de la longitude et de la latitude, et en précisant son cap.

« Sommes à bord d'Iron Annie*, exposa t'il encore. Demandons couverture pour Oscar-Alpha-Papa*. Confirmez.

— Pardon ?! Vous comptez balancer des fraises des bois* ?!

— Correct*. On sera à sec avant d'atteindre Zulu-Alpha*. Contactez Tango-Oscar-Charlie* pour que le switch vienne les ramasser.

— Attendez ! Nos rations de carburant sont serrées, mais je peux envoyer une nounou*. Approuvez.

— Négatif. On n'a plus le temps. Echo-Tango-Alpha* avant DropZone : dix mikes*. Je largue à trente klicks* d'Alpha-Alpha-Alpha. Confirmez.

— Reçu. Je vous envoie six des Papas* et Alphas* en vol pour vous couvrir, et transmets vos directives à Charlie-Delta-Tango*'s Scouting Legion pour déploiement du switch.

— Bien reçu. Terminé.

* * *

 _ **Golf-Bravo-Alpha :**_ _GBA, Général de brigade._

 _ **Iron Annie :**_ _surnom du Junkers ju52 par les alliés (principalement les anglais)._

 _ **Oscar Alpha-Papa :**_ _OAP, Opération Aéroportée._

 _ **Fraises des bois :**_ _parachutistes (jargon armée de l'air)._

 _ **Correct :**_ _c'est exact (formulation aéro)._

 _ **Zulu-Alpha :**_ _ZA, zone d'atterrissage._

 _ **Tango-Oscar-Charlie :**_ _TOC, Tactical Operation Centre._

 _ **Nounou :**_ _avion ravitailleur._

 _ **Echo-Tango-Alpha :**_ _ETA, Estimated Time of Arrival._

 _ **Mikes :**_ _minutes._

 _ **Klicks :**_ _kilomètres._

 _ **Alpha x3**_ _: AAA, Anti Aircraft Artillery (ligne de défense surface-air)._

 _ **Papa :**_ _de P(Pursuit), chasseur US (ex « P-51 » Mustang, « P-47 » Thunderbolt)_

 _ **Alpha :**_ _de A(Attack), avion d'assaut (spécialisé dans l'attaque de cibles terrestres) US (ex « A-24 » Banshee)._

 _ **Charlie-Delta-Tango**_ _: CDT, Commandant._

* * *

— Approche à trois heures ! alerta soudain Duke.

— Merde ! jura Manson. Installe la mitrailleuse de la canopée et dis à Rojkov de prendre celle du croupion*. Sergent Jäger, allez vous préparer pour le grand saut, et mettez vos genouillères, elles ne sont pas fournies pour faire joli ! Dites aux autres de relever les banquettes contre les flancs, on va avoir besoin de place. »

Eren obéit et le général appela Vass :

« Stan ! Prend les commandes pendant que je vérifie leurs équipements. »

La femme obtempéra et se jeta sur le siège alors que l'homme imposait, tout à coup, sa présence en cabine :

« Bon, écoutez tous ! clama t'il d'une voix forte. Le lieutenant Vassnoïvitch vous a expliqué comment utiliser l'équipement de parachutage, mais on va refaire un brief. Je vais passer vérifier que vous avez attaché votre harnais correctement. On commence par toi, Hunt. »

Le vétéran se redressa légèrement, avec un rictus de douleur.

« Ce type de matos n'est pas conçu pour transporter des binômes, marmonna Manson en tirant aléatoirement sur les sangles. Les gosses sont assez légers pour être harnachés comme des paquets, mais toi, t'es trop lourd, mon vieux. Est-ce que ça ira ?

— Vous en faites pas, général, j'en ai vu d'autres. »

Manson hocha gravement la tête et passa à Sasha, tout en braillant :

« Stan ? Tu t'es assurée que les SOA* étaient bien lovées ?

— Affilmatif !

— Bien. Donc, cette sangle d'ouverture automatique va se tendre et déployer la voile. La chute libre sera d'une cinquantaine de mètres —Il passa à Glenn qui avait attaché Gaby à son ventre— Ecoutez bien, et j'insiste sur ce point : ces saletés de RZ* ne disposent que d'une seule attache, au milieu du dos, ce qui nécessite de plonger tête la première. Je sais, d'expérience, que le réflexe, lors du premier saut, est de se pencher vers l'arrière. Mais on n'a pas le temps pour faire de l'initiation. Etant donné que vous n'avez pas de ventraux, si la sangle se bloque et que l'extracteur ne sort pas, vous êtes mort. Alors, plongez vers l'avant, quitte à vous faire dessus. Je dis ça pour votre vie. Stan ? Tu leur as expliqué pour les freins et le twist* ?

— Oui, génélal ! »

* * *

 _ **Croupion :**_ _arrière._

 _ **SOA :**_ _Sangle d'Ouverture Automatique. En parachutisme, il existe deux types d'ouvertures, et donc, de sauts : à ouverture automatique (utilisé massivement par l'armée) ou manuelle (c'est le pilote qui déclenche l'extraction à l'altitude souhaitée)._

 _ **Parachute RZ :**_ _modèle utilisé par les Fallschirmjäger( de « parachute » et « Jäger » : chasseur), le matériel de référence de l'infanterie allemande durant les années de guerre._

 _ **Twist :**_ _torsade des suspentes._

* * *

Conny vomit une seconde fois —enfin, pour le peu qu'il lui restait à rendre— alors que Manson vérifiait le harnais de Jean.

« C'est bien ! déclara t'il, toujours professionnel. Je préfère que vous fassiez ça maintenant, plutôt que vous vous foiriez en passant cette porte. Ne vous gênez pas !

— Contact ennemi confirmé : deux chasseurs-intercepteurs Focke-Wulf ! », s'écria Le Rat.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, l'adversaire avait réussi à contacter ses autres positions pour les prévenir de leur approche, certainement à l'aide d'un poste émetteur de secours et par le biais d'une centrale secondaire. C'était à prévoir, mais ils avaient quand même réussi à gagner pas mal de temps.

« Faites feu ! » ordonna le général.

Et la MG 131, que manipulait Rojkov, s'ébranla en leur vrillant les oreilles. Seul le bas de son corps était encore immergé dans l'appareil, à l'extrémité du compartiment, et il pivotait pour suivre le chasseur ennemi, qui les canardait de ses propres rafales, en glissant le long de leur flanc.

« Gaffe à la dérive, Rojkov ! brama encore Manson. Vous autres, on term… »

Mais il fut interrompu par une embardée brutale, alors que le Junkers virait de bord en bousculant tous ses passagers, les faisant trébucher et s'emmêler les uns sur les autres contre l'aile gauche.

« Bordel, Stan, un peu de délicatesse ! C'est pas un paquebot brise-glace !

— J'ai six aéronefs en visuel à onze heures ! cria encore Duke. Et on pisse de l'arrière !

— Merveilleux…, pesta l'homme. Les gars, il va falloir y aller. Dernière chose : au moment de percuter la planète, mettez du mou dans les genoux. N'ayez pas peur de faire des galipettes, s'il le faut, mais évitez de vous péter une quille, on est encore loin des murs. J'imagine que l'atterrissage ne devrait pas être trop compliqué, vu votre pratique de la tridimensionnalité, mais faites gaffe quand même. »

Il se retourna :

« Stan, je vais reprendre les commandes. Amène-toi et forme les sticks*.»

* * *

 _ **Stick/câble :**_ _file de parachutistes dont les SOA sont raccordées à une ligne, prêts à sauter les uns derrière les autres._

* * *

Elle obéit et, lorsqu'ils se croisèrent, l'homme remarqua :

« Où est ton harnais ?

— Je vais prendle containel unique à ouvelture commandée.

— Certainement pas ! s'offusqua t'il. C'est moi le pilote, ce sera moi le dernier à bord.

— Toi plendle lisques inutiles…

— Va mettre ton putain de harnais et largue la première file ! Ensuite, tu te câbleras avec les autres ! » aboya t'il en montrant à quel point il pouvait se montrer intimidant.

Elle hocha la tête et recula.

Très rapidement, elle leur ordonna de prendre place en deux files, et leur montra comment accrocher les mousquetons de leurs sangles aux deux câbles qui parcouraient tout le plafond de la cabine. Pendant ce temps, le tonnerre grondait dans le ciel autour d'eux. Lockheeds et Mustangs avaient pris en chasse les deux Focke-Wulf, les assaillant sans répit. L'un des deux appareils ennemis fut soudain touché par une roquette et explosa en vol. Malheureusement, le dernier ne battit pas en retraite.

Vass ouvrit la porte et une bourrasque glaciale s'engouffra dans la cabine. Elle attrapa le mousqueton de la première sangle, celle de Rick Hunt. L'homme boitilla jusqu'au rebord du vide.

« Maintenant ! » gueula Manson en tentant de maintenir la trajectoire horizontale, pendant que le combat aérien les épargnait momentanément.

Hunt salua le lieutenant d'un signe de tête et sauta, les bras écartés et le visage fendant les airs, droit vers le sol. Une secousse agita la corde, et Vass repoussa le mousqueton avant de se saisir vivement du second :

« Vite, vite ! On enchaîne ! vociféra t'elle. Pas léfléchil ! »

Sasha, livide, se pencha à son tour.

« Tête la plemière », souffla la lieute. La jeune femme prit une inspiration, ferma les yeux, et se jeta vers l'avant en suivant sa consigne.

La femme répéta cette phrase à chaque oreille et pour chaque saut. Les soldats se suivirent : Conny —qui sauta malgré son vertige maladif clairement diagnostiqué, à présent— Glenn et Gaby, puis Mikasa et Falco. La jeune femme avait étonnement récupérée et s'était proposée pour prendre le garçon, arguant que Conny était trop indisposé et les autres trop lourds. Bien sûr, elle n'avait fait aucune allusion à Levi, qui avait la corpulence pour s'en charger, mais Eren l'y encouragea car leur adjudant, même si son état semblait s'améliorer, lui paraissait encore un peu affaibli.

« Câble A, telminé ! précisa Vass à l'adresse du pilote.

— Ok ! Duke, lâche cette beugleuse et va te mousqueter ! Pareil pour toi, Rojkov ! »

Comme l'homme ne pouvait l'entendre, Jean relaya l'information. Manson activa les blocages de manches et se précipita encore dans la cabine. Tout en enfilant le seul sac à dépliage commandé, il cria ses ordres :

« Vass, à toi ! Les autres…

Une nouvelle secousse les propulsa contre tribord. L'inclinaison perturbée laissa apparaître la terre par la porte béante, pointée par l'aile droite. Vass et Manson, qui faisaient face à l'ouverture, faillirent glisser dans le vide, et s'arrimèrent comme ils purent aux câbles et poignées à leur portée.

« On est touchés ! s'affola Le Rat, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de sortir du cockpit.

— C'est le train, on s'en branle ! Fous du pied à gauche, et manche en sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre !

— Euh… Le volant à gauche, quoi ?

— C'est ça ! »

L'autre obéit et l'appareil retrouva une stabilité précaire.

« Allez, allez ! Les sangles ! Vass, maintenant ! »

Comprenant qu'ils devaient accrocher leurs mousquetons —pour ceux qui ne l'avaient pas encore fait— avec urgence et sans s'occuper davantage de l'ordre de passage, les derniers s'harnachèrent au second câble selon la position où les avait laissés la bousculade due à l'impact. Vass fut donc la première à bondir, suivie de Duke qui les avait rejoints. Puis, ce fut à Rojkov, et vint le tour de Jean. Pit Manson, dégageait à peine le cordage relié au sac du soldat UPL, pour attraper celui du caporal, que la radio grésilla —les écouteurs ayant été débranchés pour entendre les alertes— de la voix d'un des chasseurs allié :

« Fox 1, Fox 1 ! Tante Ju* ! Bougez de là ! »

— Et merde ! »

* * *

 _ **Tante Ju :**_ _autre surnom du Junkers ju52, surtout employé par les allemands._

* * *

Le pilote se précipita, une fois de plus, dans le poste. Cette fois, il saisit à pleine mains les poignées du compensateur, et leva le nez du Junkers droit vers l'azur profond. Les trois passagers restants dévalèrent vers le fond du compartiment, telles des perles sur leur fil, alors que le missile rasait l'appareil de près, avec un grondement féroce. Eren s'excusa brièvement alors qu'il écrasait Levi contre la paroi de la soute, lui-même comprimé par le corps de Jean, qui se contorsionnait pour remonter et les libérer, tirant sur le câble à l'aide de ses bras et calant ses pieds derrière les fixations des banquettes.

« Raah, t'es lourd, le percheron ! grogna Eren. Pousse-toi, on va tuer l'adjudant-chef !

— C'est moi qui vais vous tuer tous les deux ! » fit Levi d'une voix suffoquée, en lui infligeant un coup de semelle puissant entre les reins qui les propulsa, lui et son compère, droit vers le plancher.

L'assiette reprit son horizontalité, et Manson réapparut alors qu'Eren chevauchait toujours Jean, peinant pour se relever.

« Pardon, les dominos. On reprend : caporal Kirschtein ! »

Jean fonça vers la porte et hésita un instant, avant de fermer les yeux. Eren, qui accourait derrière lui, le vit s'incliner vers l'avant et disparaître, comme englouti par les vents. Il se posta, à son tour, dans l'encadrement, et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

Cette vue le bluffait toujours autant. Sauf qu'à cet instant, il n'était plus question d'admirer le paysage, mais de s'y abîmer en le traversant littéralement. Il eut un léger vertige.

« Tête la première ! » rappela le général.

Mais Eren sentit, soudain, un souffle tiède lui effleurer la nuque :

« Envole-toi », le caressa le timbre apaisant de Levi.

Un sourire éclatant et empli d'excitation étira les lèvres du sergent. Il bondit hors de l'avion, écartant les bras et les jambes pour mieux savourer les flux d'air qui s'opposaient à son corps, sans assez de force pour le retenir. Les yeux grands ouverts, il admira sa descente pourfendeuse et se délecta de cet état de liberté absolue. La beauté du vide; l'intensité de la chute. Les vents qui le giflaient firent couler des larmes aux coins de ses yeux, mais son sourire ne s'effaça pas. Durant un infime instant, rien n'avait plus d'importance. Doutes et réflexions incessants s'étaient brusquement endormis. Il n'était plus que la vie elle-même : un torrent de sensations et de contemplations; seul avec la vision que les Dieux avaient du monde.

Plus libre que jamais.

La sangle d'ouverture se tendit, et l'extracteur surgit en tirant sur l'élévateur unique, si délicat à orienter. Dans son sillage, la voile hémisphérique, d'un vert sombre, se déploya, se gonflant en ralentissant sa descente. Les suspentes s'écartèrent et se tendirent, tandis que les sangles plus courtes, reliées à l'amortisseur de choc, cédaient les unes après les autres pour adoucir le freinage.

Eren avait, à présent, les pieds en avant et tanguait presque paisiblement au-dessus du décor grandiose. Il était suspendu à plus de deux milles mètres du sol et, pourtant, il n'éprouvait aucune frayeur, juste une euphorie bouillonnante. L'immensité du ciel n'était que le miroir de son propre émerveillement. Après la fanfare assourdissante des tirs, des explosions et des cris, il chérit l'étrange sérénité de son apesanteur. Seul l'air fredonnait paisiblement dans ses oreilles, avec une continuité qui n'avait rien d'harmonique, mais qui lui semblait, alors, plus consonante que tout ce qu'il avait entendu dans sa vie. Le monde lui appartenait, car plus rien ne l'y entravait. Au-dessous de lui, les contrastes somptueux du théâtre martial n'étaient plus qu'une peinture magnifique.

Il se pencha en arrière pour chercher Levi des yeux, contre la voûte azurée du printemps. Il le trouva à une cinquantaine de mètres au-dessus de lui et plus au sud, tandis que sa propre voilure s'étirait derrière lui. Plus haut, le Junkers dérivait selon un axe qui lui promettait le crash sous peu, et traçant une fumée noire depuis le moteur gauche, récemment touché. Il vit la silhouette de Pit Manson quitter l'appareil pourchassé, alors qu'une nouvelle ogive le percutait. Le monoplan vrilla et continua de fuser vers l'avant, en s'enflammant dans une tempête sifflante.

Eren manœuvra comme il put pour ne pas perdre Levi de vue durant tout le temps que dura la descente, se tortillant pour engager l'air sous les bords d'attaque. À cent-cinquante ou deux-cent mètres en contrebas, il apercevait la coupole toilée de Jean, qui se rapprochait malencontreusement d'une lisière de forêt. Heureusement, les abords de cette sylve étaient peuplés d'essences basses, l'aire de répartition des arbres géants débutant plus loin dans ses profondeurs.

Il finit par voir la voile du caporal disparaître, avalée par les cimes, alors que lui-même entreprenait son atterrissage non loin, mais en terrain plus dégagé. Il se prépara à l'impact sur la prairie, attrapant l'élévateur pour incliner un minimum les suspentes vers l'arrière et gagner du frein. Plus le sol se rapprochait, plus sa vitesse, bien qu'inchangée, lui paraissait augmenter. Il heurta la terre humide en agitant les jambes pour tenter de courir, mais son élan trop violent le fit trébucher, et il roula dans l'herbe boueuse.

Aussitôt, il se releva et inspecta le ciel. À une centaine de mètres sur la plaine, Levi amorçait, lui aussi, sa décente. Eren déboucla son harnais et courut vers lui. Il vit l'homme mettre pied à terre et perdre l'équilibre, comme il en avait fait l'expérience. Cependant, son amortissement fut plus bref, et il le vit s'emmêler dans la voile.

Riant à cœur ouvert, le jeune homme se précipita vers la silhouette empêtrée de son supérieur pour l'aider à se dégager. Quand le visage de Levi apparut, légèrement hébété, Eren lui offrit un sourire plein de jubilation :

« La vache ! C'était…c'était… »

Il chercha le terme mais ne le trouva pas, et les billes métalliques et enchanteresses de l'autre homme, qui le questionnaient soudainement, l'empêchaient de réfléchir correctement. Préférant laisser parler ses pulsions, il saisit le visage du plus âgé entre ses mains, et l'embrassa avec une passion plus expressive que ses mots manquants. L'autre sursauta et émit une plainte inintelligible, avant de s'abandonner entièrement à l'étreinte. Eren savoura ses lèvres avec une fougue qu'il n'avait encore jamais osée, exalté par la joie et l'enthousiasme qui lui chauffaient la poitrine. Quand ils se séparèrent, il demanda :

« Toi aussi, tu les as senties ?

— Quoi ? interrogea Levi en lui caressant la joue, le noyant d'un regard légèrement enivré.

— Les ailes de la liberté. »

À ces mots, les traits fins s'étirèrent pour offrir au sergent le plus beau des spectacles; d'une magnificence supérieure à celle qui venait de le toucher, alors qu'il aurait cru cela impossible. Le sourire de Levi, ineffable, transcendait tout : le monde comme l'être qui le délivrait. La beauté de l'existence toute entière était soudainement résumée au portrait qu'Eren avait sous les yeux, comme si toute la splendeur de son univers ne pouvait être entrevue qu'à travers les choses les plus rares, et les plus véritables. Les lèvres délicates s'ouvrirent, tandis que les yeux, d'ordinaire si éteints, pétillaient d'une gaieté exquise et se plissaient imperceptiblement :

« Oui. »

Le cadet ne répondit pas, béat devant tant de pureté et d'éclat. Jamais Levi ne lui avait paru si jeune et si beau. Il frissonna, totalement épris et incapable d'articuler quoi que ce soit. Ses lèvres se jetèrent, à nouveau, sur celles qui venaient de le plonger dans la déraison.

Il voulait lui dire tant de choses. Lui crier, même. Mais il ne savait pas exactement comment leur donner un sens, tant le flot de ses émotions était impétueux et violent. Alors, il lui dit avec sa peau, sa langue, ses doigts; le serrant contre lui avec force, presque à lui en faire mal. Et Levi lui répondit avec la même ardeur, tirant ses cheveux et mordillant ses lèvres.

Un cri les alarma, et ils se séparèrent en plongeant leurs regards vers le sud. Pit Manson marchait dans leur direction en traînant son parachute derrière lui. Eren se sentit mal. Même si l'homme était encore loin, il les avait forcément vus.

Le général hurla encore, et l'écho de sa voix leur parvint avec plus de clarté :

« Ramassez vos voiles et mettez-vous à couvert ! »

Ils s'exécutèrent. Le sergent dut retourner à son point d'atterrissage, et saisit le sac pour tracter son matériel vers l'orée du bosquet. Une fois abrités, les trois hommes se retrouvèrent et Manson demanda, tout-à-trac :

« Où est le caporal Kirschtein ? »

Eren se sentit stupide et répondit, un peu honteux :

« Sûrement ficelé à un arbre, un peu plus au nord.

— Si vous le saviez, sergent, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes encore là ? Vous prenez votre camarade pour un écureuil ? Allons le décrocher et dépêchons-nous. »

Ils trouvèrent Jean suspendu et se balançant mollement à huit ou neuf mètres de hauteur, retenu par la calotte déchirée et les suspentes emmêlées dans les branches d'un vieux hêtre. Eren ne put retenir un ricanement moqueur :

« Tiens ? Quelqu'un a mis son cheval à sécher !

— Ferme ta gueule, Jäger, et aide-moi à descendre de là ! s'emporta aussitôt Jean.

— Je vais monter », soupira Levi avec exaspération.

Etant le plus agiles des trois, personne ne le contredit, et il fallut une demi-heure pour que le caporal et l'adjudant rejoignent la terre-ferme, descendant le long du tronc, après que leur supérieur soit parvenu à hisser son subalterne en sécurité.

« Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de regagner les murs, avança Levi, alors que Jean se débarrassait de son harnais.

— J'ai cru apercevoir le Marteau avant d'atterrir, répondit Pit Manson, songeur. Normalement, il a dû ramasser ceux qui se sont posés au point de rendez-vous. Mais, comme on a interrompu le load*, ça nous fout hors-zone. On ne peut pas se permettre d'attendre qu'il nous retrouve. Si on laisse des traces, l'ennemi pourrait les repérer en premier. On va planquer le matos restant et avancer vers Maria. »

* * *

 _ **Load :**_ _largage de paras depuis une unité volante. Plusieurs appareils, plusieurs loads._

* * *

La petite troupe, bien qu'épuisée et de plus en plus déshydratée et affamée, se mit en marche. Très vite, ils tombèrent sur un mince cours d'eau, et en profitèrent pour se rafraîchir et remplir les gourdes qui garnissaient le paquet de survie des sacs-harnais avec, notamment, un canif et une ou deux boîtes de rata par personne. Eren observa Levi se frotter abondamment le visage et le cou, finissant même par tremper entièrement sa tête dans l'eau claire pour rincer ses cheveux rendus cartonnés par le sang séché. Lorsque l'homme se redressa, en reprenant sa respiration et arquant sa nuque pour plaquer ses mèches trempées vers l'arrière, il admira la courbe brisée de sa gorge, rêvant de toucher cette peau opaline et humide.

« Hé, adjudant-chef ! gouailla Jean. Y a Jäger qui vous bouffe des yeux ! Faites gaffe, il parait qu'il saute sur tout ce qui bouge ! »

Eren détourna les yeux et ravala immédiatement tout embarras qui aurait pu paraître incongru. Evidemment, c'était une maldonne, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de sentir soudainement en terrain glissant.

« Si c'était vrai, tu boiterais déjà ! rétorqua t'il avec un sourire mauvais. J'ai un faible pour les blondes…

— Oh-Oh ! On compte faire une partie à plusieurs sans m'inviter ? » les railla Manson, qui revenait vers eux après s'être soulagé contre un arbre.

Les ignorant tous superbement, Levi s'était relevé pour repasser son chandail de laine sombre par-dessus son maillot de corps :

« On devrait continuer, non ? » leur dit-il d'une voix traînante.

Mais le général ne répondit pas et leur indiqua vivement de se jeter au sol, alors qu'un vrombissement commençait à se faire entendre, s'intensifiant progressivement.

« On croirait un bruit de moteur…, supputa Eren, à plat ventre.

— Ce sont des véhicules, certifia Manson, les sourcils froncés. Ne bougez pas. »

Au bout d'une minute, le grondement mécanique, accompagné du cliquetis des chenilles et des claquements secs des branches brisées, les doubla, et Eren put apercevoir les silhouettes de deux panzers fendant les fourrés vers le sud-ouest. Ils restèrent étendus encore un moment avant que le vacarme ne s'apaise, et Manson déclara :

« Ils devaient patrouiller dans les environs, et on les a prévenus pour le largage.

— On dirait qu'ils se sont arrêtés, s'étonna Jean.

— On devrait s'approcher pour voir, proposa Eren.

— Quoi ? Tu veux leur dire "bonjour" ? demanda Levi, acide

— Avec un peu de chance, on peut récupérer leurs chars. Il n'y a que deux unités…et ça nous ferait gagner un temps précieux !

— Quelle idée brillante ! ironisa encore le plus vieux.

— C'est que, j'ai pris du plomb dans la tête, depuis ce matin ! » répondit l'autre sur le même ton.

L'allusion aux deux balles qui avaient failli le tuer n'amusa guère Levi :

— Tu dis que je n'ai pas d'humour, mais le tien est vraiment nul à chier.

— Sérieusement, on a une opportunité qui ne se représentera pas !

— Tu penses pouvoir te retransformer aussi vite ? objecta encore l'adjudant.

— Non…bien sûr que non, mais…

— Le sergent n'a pas tort, trancha soudain Manson. On pourrait, au moins, aller voir. Si on a une chance, on la saisira.

— Je ne suis pas certain que les opinions d'un pilote de chasse soient très probantes quand il s'agit d'offensive terrain, grinça Levi, et Eren frémit devant tant d'animosité.

— Vraiment ? Pourtant, il m'avait semblé vous avoir prouvé que j'avais plusieurs cordes à mon arc ? Et c'est pas la première fois que je me retrouve blaireau leader*, loin de là ! De toute façon, en tant que plus haut gradé…

— Ici, le plus gradé de Paradis, c'est moi ! s'énerva Levi à voix basse. Et mes hommes n'obéiront qu'à moi. Vous pouvez bien être général, princesse ou empereur-de-mon-cul, c'est moi qui commande. »

Oh ? Bon. La compétitivité entre ces deux-là était claire, désormais, et légèrement inopportune.

« Ça va, le juteux*, détendez-vous ! sourit le plus grand avec raillerie. Vous avez l'air d'avoir les glandes, mais il ne faut pas ! Je dis juste qu'avec la veine qu'on a aujourd'hui, il faut pas se laisser démonter…

— Au prochain qualificatif de ce genre, je vous bâillonne. Et c'est une menace à prendre au sérieux. C'est clair, sale pouilleux obsédé ?

— Okaaay ! s'agita Jean avec un rire gêné. C'est pas tout ça mais, on a de la route ! »

Eren, qui était presque déçu car il trouvait l'affrontement comique, relança :

« On devrait suivre l'idée du général Manson, osa t'il avec un air déterminé. Si on a une chance, il faut la saisir. »

Il récolta un regard assassin de la part de Levi, mais le pire fut celui, victorieux et narquois que le général servit, ensuite, à l'adjudant.

« Tu as déjà donné ton avis alors que personne ne t'y avait autorisé, vilipenda son supérieur.

— Sauf votre respect, chef, s'excusa Eren, je ne suis peut-être pas au mieux de ma forme, mais je pense être en mesure de tenter quelque chose si cette compagnie à un effectif suffisamment restreint. Essayons ! »

Manson eut la bonne idée de se taire.

« Tu fais chier, Eren ! grommela t'il. C'est bon, on y va. »

* * *

 _ **Blaireau leader :**_ _Pilote chef d'une troupe ou d'un équipage à pieds (jargon armée de l'air)._

 _ **Juteux :**_ _Adjudant (jargon armée général)._

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient atteint la position des deux escouades et se terraient derrière les frondaisons, en observant leurs mouvements. Les deux panzers impressionnants étaient à l'arrêt, l'un à côté de l'autre sous le couvert des arbres, tandis que leurs équipages s'étaient regroupés à l'orée du sous-bois, sans se douter que leurs cibles étaient à quelques pas dans leur dos.

« Merde ! jura discrètement Manson. Ce sont des Tigres !

— Pardon ? le fit répéter Eren.

— Des Panzerkampfwagen VI.

— À vos souhaits.

— Merci, imbécile. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils en avaient produits en assez grand nombre pour pouvoir en importer sur l'île. Ça ne me plait pas.

— Pourquoi ? Ils ont l'air imposant, mais on a des tanks de tailles similaires, non ? »

Manson secoua piteusement la tête :

« De taille, peut-être, mais aucun rapport en efficacité. Même nos anti-chars n'en viennent pas à bout sur le front occidental. Ils traverseront le no-man's-land* sans aucun problème.

— Et après ! Tant qu'il n'y a pas de brèche dans Rose…

— J'ai vu ces monstres passer des tranchées comme s'ils avaient un pont sous leurs bogies, le coupa Manson avec gravité. Selon les portions, ils pourront passer. Ils peuvent traverser n'importe quoi. Et, quant à l'éventualité d'une brèche, je ne me fait pas d'illusion : cela peut se produire d'un moment à l'autre, V2 ou pas.

* * *

 _ **No man's land :**_ _Zone située en avant des tranchées, qui correspond à la travée entre deux fronts adverses._

* * *

— Super nouvelle, grimaça Eren. Raison de plus pour qu'on vous ramène en vitesse. On ira plus vite en réquisitionnant ces fameux "Tigres". »

Manson le toisa d'un regard éberlué :

« En fait, t'es le plus baisé de la bande, toi ! sourit-il. Mais, c'est d'accord, on va se les faire. »

Une lueur d'excitation brilla dans le regard de l'homme, alors que Levi s'impatientait :

« Ah ouais ? Comment ? On est quatre. Ils sont au moins dix et on n'est pas armés.

— J'ai toujours mon revolver, moi, précisa Eren.

— Génial ! fit cyniquement Jean. Un six coups, c'est bien ça ? Ai-je besoin de préciser que c'est pas suffisant, même si c'est l'adjudant-chef qui tire ?

— On a aussi des lames…, réfléchit Manson.

— Et je peux produire un ersatz », termina Eren.

Sur ce point, seul le général sembla le comprendre, et il le transperça d'un regard appréciateur :

« Ça serait l'idéal pour en piéger une majeure partie. Je me doutais bien que l'autre tête de nœuds t'apprendrait ce genre de combine !

— De quoi vous parlez ? cracha encore l'adjudant-chef.

— De la cuillère.

— Quoi ?

— Je sais reproduire ce qu'il s'est passé avec la cuillère, il y a plus de cinq ans. Vous vous rappelez ? »

Une expression douloureuse voila le visage de Levi un court instant. Sans doute que se remémorer cette époque et son escouade d'alors lui était pénible, mais Eren n'en tint pas compte, continuant sur sa lancée pour éviter de perdre du temps :

« Et je suis même capable de… Enfin, plus ou moins, animer la projection, si besoin. Je l'ai déjà fait.

— Très bien, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tu as décidément pris beaucoup de liberté, ces derniers temps, et ça me fatigue d'essayer de te rattraper. J'abandonne.

— Mais je… Si je ne vous dis pas tout, c'est surtout pour ne pas vous ennuyer. Je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait être utile ou pas, et je…

— Tu es devenu un soldat, mais tu n'as toujours pas compris l'importance de la hiérarchie et de la communication.

— Attendez, soyez pas injuste !

— Vous vous engueulerez plus tard ! les rabroua Manson. Eren, file ton calibre à l'adjudant-chef. Ils sont dix, ce qui signifie qu'il n'y a plus personne à bord des chars. Quelle bande de cons, regardez-moi ça ! Ils savent qu'on n'est pas armés, c'est évident. On dirait même qu'ils se préparent un petit pique-nique… On a de la veine de tomber sur des ramiers pareils !

— C'est pas un peu étrange ? » tenta Jean.

L'homme haussa les épaules :

« Etrange, non. Stupide, oui. Ils pensent poursuivre une proie inoffensive, mais il n'y a jamais plus en danger qu'un homme qui se croit à l'abri.

— Autrement dit : "c'est toujours quand t'es en train de chier que la merde te tombe dessus", illustra Levi à sa manière édulcorée, faisant rouler le barillet du Smith & Wesson après l'avoir vérifié.

— Et voilà, je savais bien que la journée n'était pas finie ! », se lamenta Jean.

Ils élaborèrent rapidement un plan d'attaque, avant que Manson et Jean ne s'éloignent en contournant le périmètre autour duquel s'étaient éparpillés les deux panzertruppen et leurs feldwebel*. Finalement, six d'entre eux s'étaient assis en cercle et partageaient une collation, tandis que deux autres discutaient derrière les blindés. Un autre binôme était posté à l'autre extrémité du regroupement, fouillant la plaine à l'aide de jumelles.

* * *

 _ **Panzertruppen :**_ _équipage de panzer._

 _ **Feldwebel :**_ _équivalent de sergent-chef/adjudant. Responsable d'une unité panzer._

* * *

À côté d'Eren, Levi abaissa le chien et tendit l'arme de poing devant lui, à hauteur de son œil directeur, selon la position la plus académique —et la plus redoutablement efficace— qui existait. Il visait les deux hommes en retrait plus au Sud.

« Quand tu veux », murmura t'il.

Eren se mordit la main, pour la seconde fois de la journée, et s'élança.

Il sortit de sa cachette en se ruant vers le groupe de soldats en train de casser la croûte, avalant la maigre distance qui le séparait d'eux avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de réagir. Alors que certains remarquaient son approche et se levaient subitement, il se jeta à plat-ventre au milieu d'eux. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il feignit de faire, mais la masse informe et brûlante d'un morceau d'anatomie titanesque l'engloutit presque intégralement. Une cage thoracique dotée de ses dix paires de côtes, plantées dans le sol humifère telles des griffes et surplombées d'une colonne vertébrale complète, venait d'emprisonner les six soldats qui criaient de terreur au-dessous de lui. Il dégagea aussitôt son buste des tissus musculaires de la nuque recourbée, ébauchés et laissés à nu, pour fermer le piège.

Levi avait tiré sur l'une de ses cibles, et la panique générée par cette apparition monstrueuse avait été suffisante pour qu'il ait le temps de réamorcer et d'abattre la seconde, sans que celle-ci n'ait le temps de le localiser. Au même moment, Manson et Jean avaient bondi dans le dos des deux autres soldats plus isolés, et avaient habilement réussi à les poignarder, avant de se saisir de leurs fusils d'assaut. Maintenant, le général et le caporal échangeait avidement des rafales de tirs avec les locataires de la prison anatomique, depuis l'arrière du chenillé le plus proche.

Eren ne bougea pas, transpirant abondamment et se concentrant au maximum pour que son ersatz persiste le plus longtemps possible. En quelques minutes, les pauvres rats pris dans la souricière furent abattus, et l'adjudant-chef quitta sa cachette pour venir contrôler qu'il ne restait aucun survivant. Après quelques dernières balles tirées à bout-portant sur les cadavres, pour s'assurer qu'aucun ne faisait de comédie et achever les mourants, l'homme fit signe à Eren de descendre. Dès que celui-ci s'arracha entièrement des chairs, son œuvre sordide commença à disparaître, comme balayée par le vent.

Pit Manson, avec productivité, leur cria :

« Il faut planquer tous les corps du mieux qu'on peut et filer avec les chars !

— Quoi ?! s'exclama Eren. Mais on n'est que quatre ! On ne peut pas manœuvrer ce genre d'engin à deux, si ? En plus, leurs équipages comprenaient cinq têtes, ça veut dire…

— Merci pour vos remarques, sergent ! Mais, pour les faire bouger, il suffit d'un pilote.

— On ne pourra pas se défendre convenablement si on se divise. Ce serait plus prudent de n'en prendre qu'un.

— Et laisser à la vue du reste de leur peloton l'un de leurs engins, abandonné en pleine nature, quand ils passeront par là ? Le but n'est pas d'assurer notre défense, mais d'avaler le maximum de kilomètres avant la tombée de la nuit. Demain, tu devrais être capable de te transformer à nouveau, si tu as récupéré. Plus la distance sera courte, entre nous et les murs, plus la tâche sera facile pour toi de les passer. On prend les deux. Si on a une panne, on en aura un de secours ! ajouta t'il avec un petit rire détendu.

— Très bien…, acquiesça Eren.

— Content de savoir que tu m'approuves enfin ! fit encore l'homme avec, dans les yeux, une lueur ironique. Je n'ai rien contre l'interactivité, mais je n'y suis pas tellement habitué. Décidément, c'est quelque chose, votre escouade ! Tel maître, tel chien, comme on dit ! »

Levi croisa les bras en lui lançant un nouveau regard agressif. Eren, lui-même, fronça les sourcils, se retenant de toutes ses forces de lui renvoyer le compliment en pensant fortement à Hiro et le passé des deux hommes, ainsi qu'à leur roublardise et leur toupet communs. Ils se mirent au travail et effacèrent leurs traces du mieux qu'ils purent, avant de revenir aux pieds des panzers, que le général avait redémarrés.

Il fit rapidement un tour avec Eren, pour lui expliquer les principales distinctions entre ces modèles et celui qu'il avait appris à conduire, puis obligea chacun d'eux à se couvrir la tête d'un casque et d'une paire de lunettes protectrices ramassées parmi le matériel des victimes. Ils s'équipèrent également des intercoms nécessaires à la communication de bord. Le bruit du moteur et des tirs couvrant la voix, ces appareils étaient indispensables pour que tout l'équipage puisse se coordonner, en plus d'un poste standard pour les liaisons-radio classiques. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, les deux véhicules utilisaient une fréquence commune, de faible portée, pour dialoguer entre eux, et Manson n'y toucha pas, certain de l'utiliser.

« Caporal, vous montez avec moi ! Je préfère laisser les deux têtes de mules se chiquer entre elles. Allez, tout le monde en voiture ! »

Un peu plus et Eren aurait, sans aucun doute, vu Levi feuler et sortir les griffes comme un chat. Au fond, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cette familiarité attrayante, comme cela avait été le cas avec Hiro. Mais, ce n'était certainement pas du goût de l'adjudant-chef. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il lui explique qu'avec ce genre de personnage, plus il se renfrognait, plus il était sûr d'être taquiné. C'était presque plaisant de rencontrer des étrangers n'ayant aucune appréhension concernant son supérieur, car cela le rendait plus humain.

Eren se hissa sur l'un des Tigres, suivit par Levi qui fulminait, et ouvrit la coupole du sommet pour se laisser descendre dans l'estomac de la bête. L'espace était exigu, sombre et étouffant. Il alluma immédiatement la ventilation, alors que l'adjudant-chef se laissait tomber à côté de lui, le forçant à se tasser contre la culasse envahissante du canon central. La proximité de leurs deux corps étroitement collés, sans possibilité de prendre de la distance, éveilla les sens d'Eren en lui rappelant les souvenirs de leurs premiers ébats, bien des semaines auparavant, et il sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'incommoder :

« Re…refermez… Non, je veux dire… Referme, s'il te plait. On va descendre dans le bloc avant. »

Levi haussa un sourcil amusé et un brin moqueur, sous ses lunettes d'artilleur relevées, avant de s'exécuter. Eren se ressaisit et descendit à la place du pilote, à gauche sous le glacis de front. Il ouvrit l'écoutille de secours supérieure et régla son siège pour que sa tête dépasse du blindage. Il aperçut Pit Manson, qui en avait fait autant à bord du second panzer. Du signe « Ok », les deux hommes s'informèrent mutuellement qu'ils étaient opérationnels. La radio s'activa :

« Vous me recevez ? » demandait Jean.

Dans son dos, le sergent sentit Levi se faufiler pour atteindre le poste de radio-mitrailleur, à sa droite. Comme lui, il passa le haut du corps à l'air libre, en appuyant ses bras au-dessus de sa propre trappe pour se maintenir.

« Je vous reçoit cinq sur cinq.

— On va rester à couvert des arbres le plus longtemps possible. Ensuite, on traversera la plaine pour rejoindre la forêt située plus au sud-est. Tu sais ? Pas loin de la base de ravitaillement dix-neuf.

— Ok, je vois.

— Passe devant.

— Ça roule ! »

Levi hocha la tête pour lui indiquer qu'il avait entendu la conversation et se renfonça à l'intérieur pour préparer la mitrailleuse en cas de besoin. Eren enclencha le premier des huit rapports de marche-avant, et le panzer VI se mit en route, dans un sursaut brutal. Le mugissement du V12 fut, alors, accompagné du cliquetis continu des galets de roulements, dans une polyphonie des plus assommantes. Il accéléra, en tournant, pour longer l'orée du bois. Seulement, la direction se montra plus traîtresse qu'il ne l'aurait cru, tout comme l'angle de braquage. Même en se baissant, il ne pouvait voir Levi à cause de l'imposant caisson de la boîte de vitesse, surplombé de la radio, qui les séparaient, mais il l'entendit distinctement s'écrier :

« Oï ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous !? »

En effet, le chenillé fonçait droit sur le tronc massif d'un chêne. Pris d'un élan de frime irrépressible, Eren eut un sourire en coin :

« Hé hé… Accroche-toi, tu vas voir ce que ce truc a dans le bide ! »

— Arrête tes conneries, putain ! cracha l'autre. C'est pas le moment de bousiller ce… »

Mais il se tut quand le colosse d'acier percuta l'arbre de ses cinquante-six tonnes. Les chenilles ralentirent à peine, et le fût s'inclina lentement face à eux en grinçant de tout son bois pour finir sa course dans le raffut retentissant des craquements de branches, s'étalant sur une trentaine de mètres avec un léger rebond, alors que son déracinement soulevait vaguement le Tigre terrible, qui poursuivit son chemin comme s'il venait simplement de rouler sur un roseau.

Eren éclata d'un rire retentissant :

« T'as vu ça ?! Ça en jette, hein ?!

— Tch ! Abruti.

— Ça va, tu t'amuses bien, Jäger ? fit la voix narquoise de Manson dans la radio. Heureusement que j'ai précisé qu'on devait laisser le moins de traces possible.

— Désolé, général. C'est pas ma faute, c'est l'arbre qu'a bougé…

— On me l'a déjà fait, le coup des arbres processionnaires. S'il y en a d'autres qui traversent sans regarder, évite-les, la prochaine fois.

— À vos ordres, mon général ! » répondit-il avec une grandiloquence exagérée.

Quand ils sortirent des sous-bois et se retrouvèrent sur la brousse relativement plane, Eren mit les gaz à fond, poussant son char à près de quarante kilomètres à l'heure. À ce rythme, ils atteindraient vite la prochaine zone de couverture, et il était temps, car le jour commençait à décliner. Malheureusement, ils s'aperçurent qu'ils avaient de la compagnie : deux panzers III rejoignaient leur propre trajectoire, depuis le nord.

« On dirait les même numéros que le nôtre…, examina Eren.

— Jäger ! s'anima Pit Manson dans l'écouteur. Ces deux unités font partie du même peloton de reconnaissance que celles qu'on a descendues. S'il ils viennent à notre rencontre, c'est que le chef d'expédition devait faire partie des victimes. Pour l'instant, ils n'ont pas l'air hostile, mais on va devoir se débarrasser d'eux avant qu'ils rameutent le reste de leur compagnie.

— Ah ouais ? Et comment je suis censé faire ça ? J'ai que deux bras, merde ! Enfin, seulement deux avec des mains au bout !

— Il y a un système de blocage de direction. Une fois qu'ils seront suffisamment près, je te donnerai le signal. »

— Rah, reçu ! »

Il ralentit sa vitesse et se redescendit à l'intérieur du blindé. Levi, qui avait refait surface à ses côtés, en fit autant, et ils verrouillèrent leurs écoutilles. Désormais, seule une fente ténue, et sertie de verre pare-balles, permettait au conducteur de se diriger.

« C'est quoi le plan ? demanda tranquillement son supérieur.

— Il doit y avoir les munitions du canon principal sur le flanc droit. Tu vas t'occuper du chargement, c'est dans tes cordes ?

— Pour qui tu me prends, sale gosse ?

— Super. »

Tandis que l'adjudant se hissait dans le bloc de combat, Eren trouva rapidement comment bloquer le volant avant de le rejoindre. La radio se mit à nasiller en langue Mahr, alors que les équipages qui les accostaient tentaient de se renseigner quant à la réussite ou à la suite de leur mission, bien qu'Eren n'en comprenne pas un mot. Depuis l'interstice de surveillance latéral au siège du tireur, sur le flanc gauche, il vit que les deux panzers ennemis s'étaient calés à leur allure, les coudoyant chacun d'à peine une trentaine de mètres. À cette portée, les chances de rater la cible était quasi-nulles, ce qui soulageait le sergent. Dans le poste, les voix commençaient à s'impatienter, tout comme lui qui attendait l'ordre du général.

« Maintenant ! » ordonna la voix de stentor de Manson, et Eren sentit un violent frisson d'excitation lui parcourir l'échine, puis invita Levi :

« Allez, mon chéri ! Enfile-moi ce suppositoire, que je puisse leur juter à la gueule !

— Je te demande pardon ?

— Quoi ? J'ai rien dit de grossier ! se défendit le plus jeune en pivotant sur le siège suspendu du tireur.

— Les tournures imagées particulièrement obscènes comptent aussi dans la vulgarité, rétorqua l'autre, en soulevant une ogive d'au moins sept ou huit kilos.

— Je rêve ! Tu veux me donner un cours de politesse ? T'es mal placé pour faire des manières alors que pour toi, "putain", "merde" et "bordel", sont une ponctuation. Alors, ça vient ? »

L'homme poussa la charge à l'arrière du tube avec flegme.

« C'est bon, mon minet, tu peux astiquer le braquemart, informa t'il, le plus platement du monde.

— Merci, mon trésor ! chantonna Eren en attrapant le volant de direction du poste de commandement, dans son dos, pour faire pivoter la tourelle d'un quart de tour. Reste pas derrière l'amortisseur de recul. »

Voyant l'anti-aérien de quatre-vingt-huit millimètres, et long de plus de six mètres, se tourner vers eux, les ennemis s'affolèrent et tentèrent de changer de trajectoire pour s'écarter. Mais c'était trop tard. Les yeux pris dans le stéréoscope, dont la visée quadrillée lui indiquait, avec précision, la distance qui le séparait de sa cible, le sergent régla sa visée. D'un léger coup de pédale, il ajusta le pointage horizontal, tandis que ses mains, sur le volant en face de lui, s'occupaient de l'axe vertical.

Il fit feu. Le frein de bouche du canon, à double déflecteurs, encaissa sans mal la force prodigieuse du recul, dans un rapide emboîtement télescopique du fût. L'orgue redoutable chanta, et l'obus à tête perforante transperça le blindage arrière de l'adversaire comme une motte de beurre. Le moteur s'enflamma et l'explosion suivit, presque immédiate. Levi tira le levier adjacent à la culasse et la douille, lourde et fumante, retomba sur la plateforme tournante à leurs pieds, avec un bruit creux.

Une seconde explosion leur confirma la réussite de Manson à l'encontre du char ennemi restant, qu'Eren s'appliquait à vérifier, en entrouvrant la coupole, quand un susurrement aguicheur de son supérieur vint lui chatouiller l'oreille :

« Joli tir, mon lapin. »

Le sergent frissonna et laissa un sourire carnassier s'étaler sur ses lèvres, avant de répliquer :

« Arrête, Levi, je veux plus jouer avec toi. T'as aucun fair-play ! Et le pire, c'est que je crois que je pourrais supporter ce genre de petits surnoms débiles si tu les ronronnes comme ça à chaque fois. »

L'adjudant se referma, piqué, et le cadet laissa tinter un rire vainqueur.

Ils stoppèrent leur course au cœur de la forêt qu'ils avaient réussi à gagner, alors que les ténèbres du soir les empêchaient de continuer davantage. La journée avait été longue et éprouvante, mais la veillée, elle, fut calme et expéditive. Ils partagèrent silencieusement quelques rations autour d'un feu, abrités entre les deux Tigres endormis, avant que Manson ne leur conseille de prendre du repos. Il insista pour qu'Eren et Levi, qui en avait —d'après lui— plus besoin que lui-même et Jean, ne s'occupent pas des tours de garde. De toute façon, ils dormiraient à bord de leurs chars d'assaut respectifs, et le manque de place conjugué à l'absence de couchage les obligeraient, lui et le caporal, à dormir à tour de rôle s'ils voulaient un minimum de confort. Il n'était pas question de sortir des blindés avant le matin, et conseillé de verrouiller correctement les ouvertures. Cette nuit devait être un interlude paisible avant que la cacophonie martiale ne revienne avec le levé du jour.

Eren replongea, donc, à l'intérieur du véhicule, suivit de Levi qui ferma la coupole, les enfermant tous deux dans la boîte d'acier, d'un blindage impénétrable qui dépassait douze centimètres par endroits. Il redescendit jusqu'au poste de pilotage, tâtonnant dans la lumière tamisée des voyants et veilleuses pour atteindre le poste radio.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Levi, qui se tenait accroupi derrière lui, dans l'étroit passage menant au pont du canon.

« J'allume le poste. Je vais le laisser en veille.

— Ça videra les batteries.

— Pas grave, on n'est pas censé en avoir besoin demain. »

L'aîné se tut et continua de l'observer un moment, avant de proposer :

« Il y a un peu de place pour s'allonger sous la tourelle. Prend-là, c'est impératif que tu récupères. Je peux dormir sur un siège, ça ira.

— Oh ? Parce que tu comptes vraiment dormir tout de suite ? » taquina Eren, frivole, en faisant pivoter le siège de pilote pour lui faire face.

Le regard de Levi s'assombrit brusquement, et Eren fronça les sourcils.

« Eren…, commença t'il sur un ton qui ne plut guère au sergent. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Restons sérieux, la situation est critique et tu dois te reposer.

— Je vais très bien, grinça le jeune homme entre ses dents, cherchant le regard soudainement fuyant de son vis-à-vis. Et c'est la première fois qu'on dispose d'autant d'intimité depuis des mois. Je ne compte pas laisser passer cette chance.

— Fais pas de caprice, sale merdeux ! le reprit sèchement l'autre. Tu ne vas pas si bien que ça, et je le sais très bien. Je te dis de dormir, alors obéis ! »

Une colère sourde remonta les veines d'Eren. Il combattait la versatilité de cet homme depuis trop longtemps. Son caractère lunatique avait ses charmes, par moments, mais, à cet instant, il se demandait presque si cette inconstance ne relevait pas de la schizophrénie.

« Non, gronda t'il avec menace. Je te dis que je me sens très bien, alors arrête tout de suite ce petit jeu !

— Et bien, moi, ÇA NE VAS PAS ! déborda subitement Levi, l'ahurissant par une telle perte de maîtrise. J'ai cru que tu étais mort ! J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu pour de bon ! Et, tu sais quoi ? J'ai réalisé que je ne pourrai jamais m'y faire. Il faut qu'on arrête tout ça ! Ça ne rime à rien, sauf à nous rendre plus fragiles et … Bordel ! J'étouffe là-dedans ! Rien à foutre, je vais dormir dehors… »

Et il se retourna vivement pour rejoindre la sortie, mais Eren le rattrapa par la jambe, in extremis. Levi glissa et tenta de se dégager, en lui envoyant un coup de pied dans le poitrail. Le sergent suffoqua mais ne lâcha pas sa prise, le plaquant violemment sur le sol en dessous de lui, avant de s'emporter, perdant tout contrôle :

« Tais-toi, maintenant ! On va régler ça une bonne fois pour toutes : je ne veux plus entendre ce genre de conneries dans ta bouche ! " Et nia nia nia, c'est mal, je baise avec un de mes subordonnés; nien nien nien, à chaque fois que quelqu'un meurt, c'est forcément ma faute; bouh, je fais toujours les mauvais choix "… Putain, comment tu fais !? Moi, ça me donne mal au crâne ! »

Les yeux de Levi étaient exacerbés de fureur, estomaqué qu'on s'adresse à lui sur un tel ton.

« Je t'ai toujours admiré en pensant que tu étais invincible et inébranlable mais, en réalité, tu es un sac d'angoisses et de contradictions ! Te méprends pas, j'aime te savoir aussi sensible. Par contre, ton indécision chronique et tes simagrées, ça commence doucement à me faire chier. Si tu crois qu'on doit rompre, vas-y, mais arrêtes de me bassiner avec tes questions existentielles ! Pour moi, le futur est tout tracé. À toi de savoir si tu veux en faire partie ou continuer de t'apitoyer. Laisse-toi vivre un peu, merde ! C'est oui ou c'est non. Et je précise que me frapper n'est pas une réponse valable ! »

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se ramasser une nouvelle beigne, en plein visage, qui le projeta tout droit sur le siège qu'il avait quitté. D'un geste rageur, il essuya sa lèvre ensanglantée et cracha le liquide cuivré qui envahissait sa bouche. Levi, qui se redressait, le scruta avec dégoût. Eren ricana et invectiva encore :

« Répond, j'attends ! »

Sa tristesse et sa peur de se voir séparer de l'autre le rendaient blessant, il le savait. Mais l'homme ne répondait toujours pas, et restait immobile à le sonder. Au bout de quelques secondes, l'une de ses commissures s'étira légèrement, et le sergent resta stupide, appréciant ce sourire en coin si insolite, avant de se reprendre et de croiser les bras sur son torse :

« Je préférais le sourire de toute à l'heure. Celui-ci est puant de supériorité.

— À juste titre, petite merde », fit enfin l'autre d'un ton légèrement amusé.

Surpris, Eren se calma et l'interrogea d'un regard radouci. Levi inclina la tête et soupira :

« Oui. Mais si tu refais ça un jour…

– Oui ?

– Même si ce serait plus raisonnable de renoncer à toi, je n'y arrive pas. Je ne veux pas vraiment que ça se termine… Je veux rester proche de toi », conclut le plus vieux en le transperçant d'un regard triste et renonciateur.

Eren lâcha une expiration forte de soulagement, et sourit avec culpabilité :

« Bah, tant mieux, sinon, je t'aurais supplié à genoux en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps, de toute façon ! » avoua t'il gaiement.

Levi haussa un sourcil dubitatif avant de secouer la tête :

« T'es vraiment impossible…

— Moi, au moins, je sais ce que je veux ! se moqua gentiment le plus jeune.

— Ah ça ! Quand t'as une idée en tête, tu l'as pas dans le cul…

— Un peu dans le tien, quand même.

— Tch ! La ferme. »

Semblant plus apaisé, Levi s'approcha avec souplesse, se plaçant à genoux entre ses cuisses écartées pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Eren se laissa faire, décroisant ses bras pour que l'autre puisse être au plus près de son corps, et pouvoir, ainsi, enserrer sa taille avec possessivité. Le baiser s'approfondit, intense et langoureux, tandis que les mains de Levi caressaient son cou et descendaient sous son col. Le jeune homme écarta encore les jambes pour sentir le ventre de son amant se coller contre le sien. La bouche du brun glissa sur son menton, puis sur sa pomme d'Adam, alors que ses paumes délicates passaient sous la laine de ses défroques crasseuses pour parcourir les reliefs de son buste. Se sentant de plus en plus fiévreux, Eren ôta, d'un seul ensemble, son tricot et sa blouse, les passant prestement au-dessus de sa tête pour aussitôt replonger les yeux sur l'homme, alors que celui-ci se ruait pour embrasser ses pectoraux bombés, descendant toujours plus bas.

Le sergent agonisait presque quand ses lèvres atteignirent le bord de sa ceinture. Levi releva brièvement son regard vers lui. L'acier, d'ordinaire si froid, semblait y être en fusion. Ses doigts jouèrent avec la boucle. Eren inspira avec difficulté, son sexe durci, et de plus en plus à l'étroit, commençait à le faire souffrir. Quand l'autre le libéra enfin, pour le saisir à pleine main, il soupira de bien-être et le regarda, les yeux embués de désir, approcher sa bouche de la calotte turgescente qui ne semblait plus s'arrêter de gonfler. Une langue chaude caressa son frein et il s'agrippa à un tuyau du circuit de refroidissement, se sentant défaillir. Levi lécha son membre sur toute sa longueur avant de l'engloutir presque entièrement, et Eren laissa échapper un long râle de plaisir incontrôlé. Il ferma les yeux, se délectant des sensations que cet attouchement intime lui procurait, et enfonçant ses doigts dans les cheveux d'encre soyeuse. S'aidant de l'une de ses mains, son amant entama un ballet délicieux qui lui fit vite perdre la raison, jouant de son instrument palpitant avec une habilité déconcertante. Le supplice fut de courte durée, car le cadet, excité comme il l'avait rarement été, ne maîtrisait plus rien de son tourment, s'abandonnant à un ravissement absolu. Et, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux pour admirer la vue, ce fut la vision de trop.

« Aaah, stop ! » implora t'il.

Mais, avec un coup d'œil moqueur, Levi accéléra la cadence et resserra encore ses lèvres autour de son membre, le précipitant tout droit vers l'orgasme. Il y avait des semaines qu'Eren n'avait pu soulager sa frustration, et il se déversa dans la bouche de l'homme avec un grognement sauvage, plaquant brusquement une main derrière la tête de celui-ci pour l'immobiliser, quand toute friction supplémentaire menaçait d'être insupportable. Son propre réflexe l'effraya mais, à sa surprise, son tortionnaire ne lutta pas le moins du monde, et se recula même légèrement, ensuite, pour avaler le fluide chaud libéré par leur passion ardente, sous les yeux ébahis du cadet.

Eren tenta de reprendre une respiration régulière, en le regardant se dégager pour s'essuyer la bouche d'un revers de manche, peu soucieux de salir son chandail déjà irrécupérable. Puis, il le vit se redresser et tendre le cou pour l'embrasser encore. Le sergent encadra son visage de ses mains et baisa ses lèvres avec une tendresse reconnaissante. Levi retira, à son tour, les vêtements qui emprisonnaient le haut de son corps, avant de se pencher vers son oreille pour lui susurrer :

« Tu comptes t'arrêter en si bon chemin ? »

Eren enfouit sa tête dans son cou et savoura son odeur déstabilisante de sensualité.

« Non ! » grogna t'il avec fougue, avant de saisir les flancs de son supérieur pour l'écarter et pouvoir contempler son corps.

Ce dernier se recula avec lascivité, posant ses coudes sur le plancher du mince espace de passage, les épaules surélevées, tandis que ses reins s'appuyaient contre la marche unique du corridor et que ses cuisses, largement ouvertes, étaient une invitation à la luxure. Eren sentit son désir le reprendre, transporté par un appétit lubrique en voyant l'homme s'offrir ainsi. Il se pencha au-dessus de lui et le dévora des yeux.

Levi avait été sculpté par l'érotisme lui-même. Tout, en lui, était félin et capiteux, majestueux et noble, mais aussi, délicat et gracile. De sa peau d'albâtre imberbe et presque immaculée —en dépit de quelques cicatrices— aux contours artistiques de sa musculature puissante mais légère, rien ne discordait, et l'ensemble était sublime. Eren fit courir ses doigts le long de la marque encore très légèrement violacée qui signait sa chirurgie costale, datant d'à peine deux mois. L'adjudant ne se régénérait pas comme lui, mais il avait, néanmoins, une constitution exceptionnelle. Cette plaie s'était refermée bien plus vite que la normale, et serait probablement invisible d'ici une année ou moins.

Les yeux mi-clos, Levi frissonna sous ses caresses, le considérant, lui aussi, avec une avidité des plus expressives. Le sergent baissa la tête et embrassa, avec une adoration proche du fanatisme, ce qui était, pour lui, les plus beaux abdominaux de la création.

« C'est pas vrai… Qu'est-ce que t'es bandant ! admira t'il.

— Arrête de dire des trucs comme ça..., rougit faiblement Levi. Je suis pas une nana, abruti !

— On s'en fout, tu es tellement parfait que ça surpasse le genre. Je suis sûr que tu pourrais exciter n'importe quel mec !

— Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi… » soupira l'autre en passant un bras autour de ses épaules, l'attirant à lui pour saisir encore ses lèvres.

Eren se laissa entraîner, le recouvrant plus intimement de son corps brûlant et appuyant volontairement son bas ventre contre le sien. L'homme eut un sursaut de plaisir, mais prolongea l'échange humide, et de plus en plus endiablé, que jouaient leurs langues en naviguant, butineuses, d'une bouche à l'autre. Quand ils reprirent leur souffle, Levi murmura sur le ton de la confession :

« La perfection est unique. Je ne peux pas être parfait si tu l'es aussi…

— Ah oui, j'avais oublié ce détail ! répartit le plus séducteur des deux, avec un orgueil surjoué.

— ...Prétentieux », grommela le plus vieux, amusé malgré lui.

Mais Eren redevint sérieux cependant que sa virilité, à nouveau dure et désespérée, se frottait contre la sienne, tout aussi torturée.

« Levi… J'ai envie de toi. Tellement envie… »

Ces mots semblèrent remplir son supérieur d'une soudaine ivresse, et il descendit les mains vers sa propre ceinture pour la déboucler avec des gestes précipités. Eren ne bougea pas, observant béatement l'effervescence qui s'emparait de son amant alors que celui-ci cherchait à se dévêtir pour céder à leurs pulsions réciproques, dans une improvisation désordonnée. Il finit tout de même par l'aider en le déchaussant et en tirant sèchement sur les pattes de son pantalon, voyant que l'homme manquait de place pour se mouvoir. Quand l'érection déjà larmoyante apparut, en dessous de lui, le sergent ne put se retenir et se jeta sur le membre pour l'embrasser avec autant de ferveur que la bouche tant chérie. Levi soupira profondément et inclina son bassin, avant de se reprendre et de le repousser doucement :

« Non… Non ! Moi aussi, je te veux. Je veux te sentir…en moi. »

Le trouble dans ses yeux et sa voix excita Eren au paroxysme. Cette fois, il décida qu'aucune barrière textile ne l'empêcherait de savourer pleinement leurs actes, et il se dénuda intégralement avant de revenir surplomber l'autre. Le torse de Levi se soulevait au rythme d'une respiration profonde et anticipée. Le jeune homme effleura la verge tendue de son partenaire, étalant les sécrétions d'excitation jusqu'à son intimité, alors que celui-ci détournait les yeux avec appréhension. Pour plus de lubrification, le plus jeune humidifia abondamment son index et son majeur, puis caressa encore la porte, si fermée de crispation, tandis que Levi fronçait les sourcils, imperceptiblement.

Eren sourit. Il ne ferait jamais rien qui puisse lui déplaire. Il avait bien compris que l'homme éprouvait de la gêne quant à l'intrusion de ses doigts —ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant quand on connaissait le personnage— et il n'avait aucune intention de procéder ainsi. Il retira sa main et chercha les prunelles aux reflets de tempête. Celles-ci se levèrent sur lui, possédés par un besoin intense, et le plus grand saisit son propre membre pour le guider jusqu'aux chairs tant convoitées. Levi se tendit en le sentant sur le point d'entrer. Toujours redressé sur ses coudes, il le regarda faire, en se positionnant pour leur assurer, à tous deux, plus de confort.

Eren fit pénétrer l'extrémité lisse et bombée de sa virilité, redressée dans une courbe douce et si souvent louée par les femmes. Levi resta de marbre, attendant la suite, mais il ressortit presque aussitôt, avant de s'introduire encore, en douceur et avec la même longueur infime. Comprenant le manège, l'autre commença à se détendre et à s'ouvrir davantage. Centimètre par centimètre, Eren se fraya un chemin avec patience et tendresse, à l'écoute de chaque expiration de son amant. Alors qu'il s'enfonçait lentement, Levi abandonna sa surveillance visuelle pour pencher la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés et les lèvres entrouvertes, comme pour apprécier plus nettement ses sensations internes. Le sergent finit par atteindre l'ultime profondeur, enveloppé jusqu'à la garde dans la moiteur fiévreuse et si dangereusement serrée de celui qu'il aimait. Il ne pouvait plus s'en cacher, désormais.

« Putain, Levi… C'est si bon d'être à l'intérieur de toi ! » s'extasia t'il, en gardant son immobilité pour ne pas le brusquer.

Le fourreau se contracta, palpitant de désir, et le brun le regarda avec une déroute complète, teintée de supplications chavirantes et d'incohérence passagère :

« Oui…mais… Bouge ! Bouge, Eren ! »

Avant même que l'interpellé n'accède à sa demande, le plus vieux s'agrippa à son épaule, et commença à onduler sur son membre en poussant des soupirs lourds et ravageurs.

Cela avait beau s'être déjà produit, Eren n'arrivait pas à croire que ce qu'ils faisaient était réel. Il était en train de faire l'amour à Levi Ackerman, l'homme si inaccessible qui avait su attiser ses fantasmes les plus fous. Ce n'était pas un rêve, cette fois, et cette simple réalisation infléchit son plaisir dans un sursaut menaçant d'abréger précocement leurs ébats. Il ne devait surtout pas penser à ce genre de choses. Il ne devait penser à rien, garder l'esprit vide et se concentrer uniquement sur les besoins de l'autre. Les siens étaient, désespérément, bien trop faciles à satisfaire.

« Ça…ça te fais du bien ? » demanda t'il d'une voix enrouée de plaisir.

Levi rougit plus encore et détourna les yeux :

« Si ce n'était pas le cas, tu…aah... Tu serais déjà dehors en train de te finir à la main !

— Ngh ! Arrête de me dire des mots doux, ça m'excite encore plus... »

Et la danse de couple commença vraiment. Eren prit un tempo lent, attentif à la moindre tension musculaire qui traduirait une douleur, et les intonations divines, que lui soufflait son partenaire à l'oreille, lui étaient plaisamment harmonieuses. Il augmenta la cadence de ses coups de reins, et le ballet fut accompagné des percussions de leur peaux l'une contre l'autre.

Si Levi était un violon, Eren était un musicien. De son archet, il frottait ses cordes pour le faire vibrer, lui soutirant un chant subtil et magnifique, modulé de gémissements graves et voluptueux.

Un crescendo suivant et le timbre de Levi grimpait d'une octave. De baryton, il devint ténor, et sa rhapsodie captivante prit en intensité, torturant les sens aiguisés de son amant. Le plus jeune avait beau fermer les yeux, cette mélodie luxurieuse lui était encore plus exaltante que les traits détendus par le plaisir, qu'il n'osait admirer de peur d'abréger encore trop vite cette sonate si envoûtante.

Soudain, l'antre se resserra autour de lui, et, avec une certaine surprise mêlée de fébrilité, Levi s'écria :

« Ça-Ah !... Ça vient ! »

Eren sentit son propre plaisir culminer, ouvrant grands les yeux pour ne rien perdre du spectacle.

« N'arrête pas ! Ne t'arrête pas ! » supplia l'homme d'une voix effrénée.

Il obéit, haletant et touché par la grâce. Levi avait la voix des anges. Il le comblerait jusqu'à y perdre l'esprit.

Subitement, l'aîné serra les mâchoires et se cambra, avec une brutalité incroyable. Sa tête heurta durement la plaque de métal qui servait de plancher, et Eren, déstabilisé, se courba vers lui pour le maintenir. Le bassin de son amant trembla violemment, et ses jambes s'agitèrent en s'enroulant autour de la taille du sergent, tandis que ses bras s'accrochaient comme ils pouvaient aux conduites et pédales de la plateforme hydraulique centrale. Un cri retenu et grondant fit vibrer sa gorge, retentissant avec bestialité, et une semence abondante tapissa, en plusieurs vagues successives, leurs deux ventres liés. Les soubresauts de ses hanches perdurèrent quelques instants, proches des convulsions, alors que sa respiration catastrophique reprenait un cours plus oxygénant. Hébété et inquiet, Eren n'osait plus bouger, ayant totalement oublié son propre plaisir.

« Levi ? s'alarma t'il. Est-ce que ça va ?

— Ta gueule, imbécile ! »

L'insulté se renfrogna, vexé :

« C'était quoi, ça ? T'es épileptique ou un truc dans le genre ? se vengea t'il.

— Nan, c'est… Refais-le…, intima l'autre en l'ignorant, le souffle court et les yeux clos. Encore… »

Il illustra sa demande en s'empalant plus profondément sur son entrejambe, toujours aussi érigée. Eren eut un hoquet de surprise. Une pensée furtive lui traversa l'esprit : cette partie de jambes en l'air dépassait largement les proportions humaines, car aucun d'eux n'était potentiellement « normal ».

Rassuré par les exigences renaissantes de son partenaire, le jeune homme reprit le cantabile lent de ses mouvements, cherchant à retoucher le point si sensible qui avait déclenché ce raz-de marée. Et cela ne se fit pas attendre. Il était désorienté par le peu de temps qui s'était écoulé entre la première déferlante et la seconde, mais, quand il sentit à nouveau l'intimité brûlante comprimer son sexe et les tremblements reprendre, il savait, cette fois, à quoi s'attendre, et attrapa fermement la nuque de l'autre pour l'empêcher de se blesser, le maintenant contre lui cependant qu'un nouveau flot de sève se répandait entre eux. Bien que celui-ci soit moins abondant que le premier, le plaisir qui l'accompagnait, lui, était incontestable, car son supérieur fut pris d'une nouvelle transe qui parvint à lui soutirer une série de gémissements rauques et éperdus.

C'était inouï et terriblement grisant. Entre ses bras, Levi se mourrait de plaisir comme jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir en donner un jour. Il était si absorbé par ce qu'il découvrait, que lui-même était resté sur la touche, une seconde fois.

Levi sembla s'en formaliser et lui jeta un regard menaçant qui le fit sourire. De sa force redoutable, il força le plus jeune à intervertir leurs positions, se retrouvant au-dessus de lui, tandis qu'Eren esquintait ses épaules trop larges contre les saillies mécaniques de la transmission. Le regard de l'adjudant était saisissant de perdition, quémandeur et alangui au possible, alors qu'il se préparait à le chevaucher, les mains arrimées à la chaise suspendue du poste de tir.

Eren le sentit descendre et l'engloutir, à nouveau, le prenant en otage contre sa propre délivrance. Le souffle court, Levi mena la valse. Le canon de leurs voix masculines, indécemment délestées, reprit de plus belle. Les soupirs du plus âgé se transformèrent, peu à peu, en cris honteusement excitants, d'un volume sonore étonnant quand on connaissait l'homme discret qu'il était habituellement. Eren l'accompagnait de ses propres notes, d'une gamme plus basse et roulante de félicité. Leur concert était si licencieux, que le sergent était heureux qu'ils soient seuls et perdus au milieu de nulle part. Mais, s'ils avaient, un jour, la chance de réitérer ce genre d'acte dans un environnement plus peuplé, il risquait de devoir trouver une solution pour museler son supérieur. Le voir se déhancher sur son membre avec frénésie, cherchant toujours plus de plaisir, était l'apothéose de tous ses délires. L'unisson était parfaite, et les accords orgasmiques. Il participa plus activement à la chorégraphie, augmentant la cadence.

Là, au fond des entrailles ténébreuses du monstre guerrier, ils composèrent une ode fantastique, vierge de satisfaction personnelle ou de besoin primaire; une musique écrite pour leur symbiose unique.

Un hymne à l'amour des plus authentiques.

Transcendés et unis par la quintessence de leurs sentiments libérés, ils trouvèrent ensemble l'harmonie parfaite, dans leur péché si inavouable. Eren resserra sa poigne sur les cuisses de Levi, et bouleversa tous les arpèges en gémissant inconsidérément :

« J'a-aah…. J'arrive !

— Mmh… Oh oui, vas-y ! Moi aussi ! »

Encore ? C'était merveilleux.

Eren entendit sonner les cors célestes du paradis. Tout devint blanc, et il laissa son âme dévaler les Champs Elysées, pourchassant l'absolution de tout. Il la trouva dans la contemplation du néant.

Dans la tempête ne subsisterait jamais plus qu'un seul phare, l'ultime lumière guidant son navire pour le préserver du naufrage. Tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'ici n'était que cendres, aventures insipides et oubliées.

Levi était le chant des sirènes. L'attirant aussi vers les profondeurs avec fascination. Dans son monde apocalyptique, cet homme était tout : la fin comme le commencement; l'ésotérisme comme la transparence; l'amour comme la haine.

C'était sa perte et sa croisade.

Alors que leur jouissance parfaitement synchronisée s'estompait, il réalisa qu'il ne voulait pas mourir. Il voulait rester dans ce monde, avec lui. À cet instant si fragile de son existence accidentée depuis l'enfance, il fut terrorisé plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il ne l'avait encore jamais réalisé, en vingt ans, mais certaines choses que la vie vous offrait pouvaient vous contraindre à vous attacher à elle avec un désespoir dramatique.

Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un seul être puisse faire basculer son univers à ce point.

Levi s'écroula sur lui, l'éther tiédi de leur plaisir mutuel s'écoulant entre leur corps. Leurs cœurs battaient à tout rompre, tels des tambours de guerre, tandis que leurs sangs leur vrillaient les tympans, tintant comme des cymbales. Ils restèrent silencieux plusieurs minutes, reprenant leur souffle. Finalement, Eren s'exclama :

« Eh bah ! Je me demande si, un jour, on pourra faire ça dans un lit ?! »

Levi étendit ses jambes et frissonna, en murmurant d'une voix ensommeillée :

« ...Avec des draps propres… »

Le plus jeune haussa ses sourcils, stupéfait. L'autre semblait s'assoupir et divaguer légèrement. C'était attendrissant, mais il se retint d'en faire la remarque à voix haute.

« C'était génial ! commenta t'il encore, avec un sourire niais. Tu as aimé ? »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse.

« Levi ? Tu dors ? »

Le souffle apaisé qui caressait sa poitrine lui répondit, et Eren grimaça, froissé :

« J'y crois pas ! grommela t'il. Ben, bonne nuit alors… »

* * *

Le lendemain, Levi se réveilla avec des courbatures dans tous ses membres, sans distinction. Il avait froid, et son bras gauche était totalement insensible, tant la dureté du sol lui avait coupé la circulation. Sous sa tempe, le cœur d'Eren battait paisiblement dans son coffre. Il se laissa aller à son état d'assoupissement, et enroula plus jalousement l'une de ses jambes autour du corps de son amant, cherchant sa chaleur. Celui-ci remua et passa une main dans ses cheveux :

« Tu es réveillé ? » demanda la voix du jeune homme.

Levi leva le menton vers son visage, irrité qu'il ait parlé si vite.

« Ouah… Déjà, en temps normal, t'as pas l'air aimable mais, au réveil, c'est carrément flippant ! s'exclama Eren en le dévisageant.

— Tu parles d'un réveil, marmonna Levi. Je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir vraiment dormi. Putain, j'ai mal partout et je me sens dégueulasse.

— Pourtant, avec ta taille, je pensais que tu t'y ferais mieux que moi.

— Ben non. Comme t'es trop grand, t'as pris toute la place.

— Je t'ai servi de matelas toute la nuit, sois pas ingrat ! »

Levi ne répondit pas, appréciant le calme de ce matin étrange, alors que les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les fentes de guet. Eren était entre ses bras, nu et souriant, et rien ne lui avait jamais paru plus agréable que ce simple constat.

Soudain, le sourire du sergent se fit plus moqueur, et il rit en repoussant quelques-unes de ses mèches noires en arrière :

« Tiens ? Je sens quelque chose de dur contre ma cuisse…

— Tu peux parler… »

En effet, l'excitation matinale, et amplifiée par leur contact, n'avait pas épargnée les deux hommes. Mais, contre toute attente, le sergent lui proposa :

« À ton tour. »

Levi fronça les sourcils, incertain, mais l'autre l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser avec un désir encore renouvelé. Cette escalade sexuelle n'avait pas de sens, pour l'adjudant, mais elle lui semblait soudainement être un besoin aussi vital que boire, manger et dormir. Sans se faire prier davantage, il écarta les jambes de son subordonné et vint s'y placer, reproduisant les gestes que le plus jeune avait étrennés la veille. Eren frémit sous ses doigts et il s'en délecta. Quand il commença à pénétrer l'étroit passage, le cadet se mordit la lèvre et s'agrippa à ses avant-bras. Levi lui jeta un regard inquiet :

« Si tu as mal, j'arrête immédiatement. »

Son amant laissa échapper un rire cristallin et le regarda avec quiétude :

« Non, souffla t'il. Je veux que tu… Je me sens vide de toi. Je veux t'appartenir aussi… Ce que tu m'as offert, je veux me sentir rempli de la même façon. Rempli de toi… »

Le cœur de Levi cognait dans sa poitrine, rien n'avait jamais était aussi limpide qu'à présent. Il posa une main sur la verge tendue de son partenaire et, de l'autre, entama la pénétration, en veillant à la rendre la plus indolore possible. Ils n'étaient ni expérimentés, ni à la merci de leurs instincts, se basant uniquement sur le ressenti de l'autre. Quand les rictus de souffrance laissèrent place à des soupirs bienheureux, Levi intensifia ses va-et-vient, s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément. Eren commença à gémir et à bouger pour l'accompagner. N'y tenant plus, l'aîné lui attrapa le haut des cuisses et rehaussa son bassin, comme s'il ne pesait rien. L'autre lui jeta un regard surpris, les joues en feu et le front perlé de sueur.

Levi s'attentionna :

« Dis-moi où ça te fait du bien…

— Je crois…, soupira Eren entre deux coups de reins, qu'il…qu'il faut trouver la prostate.

— C'est quoi ce machin ? Commence pas avec ton jargon médical ! Je te promets que si tu prononces les mots "anus" ou "rectum", je vais débander !

— Tu sais pas comment est foutu ton bazar génital ? se moqua l'autre, les yeux pétillants de malice.

— D'une bite et deux burnes. Je me fous bien de la quincaillerie interne, du moment que ça marche. J'ai pas été à l'école, moi. C'est déjà bien que je sache lire et compter ! »

Un nouveau coup de butoir fit, cependant, disparaître le sourire espiègle du cadet, qui lâcha une exclamation de surprise extrêmement agréable à entendre. Levi augmenta encore le rythme et, subitement, Eren l'excita encore, en le conjurant d'une voix troublée :

« Là… Là, oui ! Han ! Merde, c'est bon… Plus vite ! Continue… »

Levi s'exécuta avec un plaisir décuplé. Il avait conscience de souffler comme un bœuf au-dessus de son amant, qui le lorgnait d'un œil à demi-rieur sous le voile de sa fièvre débridée, mais il serra les mâchoires et se retint de s'abandonner trop vite. Il voulait le choyer et le satisfaire avant toute autre chose.

C'était un matin nouveau. Un nouveau départ.

Eren finit par l'appeler, répétant son prénom dans un brouillard confus et enivré de plaisir, de plus en plus fort, et avec un essoufflement grandissant. Sa litanie rendit l'adjudant fou et presque incontrôlable. Il était sur le point de rendre les armes et de se laisser gagner par l'apogée du plaisir, quand Eren l'acheva d'un râle grondant, cramponnant ses doigts à ses fessiers pour l'attirer au plus profond de lui. Levi s'y déversa, incapable de lutter davantage, alors que le jeune homme laissait se déchaîner son propre orgasme, qui inonda sa peau mate et sucrée.

Ils restèrent hagards, une fois de plus, se couvrant l'un et l'autre de regards…amoureux. Ce mot, seul, convenait.

« C'est différent, pas vrai ? » s'enquit finalement le plus vieux.

Haletant et en sueur, Eren répondit :

« Ha ha, ouais… Embrasse-moi, ne t'éloigne pas. »

Levi fit ce qu'on lui demandait de bon gré, et prêt à tout pour que ce moment d'intimité s'éternise encore.

« On inverse les rôles ? proposa t'il en baisant distraitement l'une des clavicules du sergent.

— Merde, c'est pas vrai... T'as combien de coups à ton barillet ?! s'exclama l'autre. Tu aurais pu prévenir qu'il fallait prendre des anabolisants pour réussir à te suivre !

— Il me reste bien une ou deux cartouches, mais la nuit a été trop courte pour recharger complètement. Me dis pas que t'as plus de jus ?

— Très élégant ! J'espère que tu me comparais à une batterie, là ?

— Comme si tes métaphores étaient plus poétiques !

— Tu aimes ? Je ne suis pas un Ackerman, moi ! Je suis un putain de mortier. Il me faut du temps pour remplir mon chargeur, mais, quand je tire...

— C'est bon, j'ai compris l'idée, sale frimeur, le coupa Levi. Tes vannes étaient déjà limite mais, depuis ton apprentissage avec Hiro et Bull, elles sont devenues carrément lamentables. Allez, prend-moi… »

Eren l'enlaça et murmura, aguicheur :

« On dirait que tu préfères quand c'est moi qui te grimpe dessus…

— Quand tu m'aimes aussi fort, je meurs. »

Les yeux d'Eren s'agrandirent, intrigués et saisis d'émotion.

Levi s'interrompit, se surprenant lui-même de ces paroles et cherchant ses mots pour se justifier. Non, il les détenait déjà, mais voulait seulement en réduire l'impact. Malgré lui, ils franchirent ses lèvres, sans aucune pudeur :

« Tu crois que tu baises mon corps, mais tu fais l'amour à mon âme. J'en crève, tu me tues. Et j'aime tellement ça… »

Les malachites cillèrent, toujours si lumineusement écarquillées, mais sans lâcher les billes d'argent assombries de passion. Puis, elles se voilèrent, se gorgeant tel un torrent. Eren ne cligna pas les paupières, mais les eaux salées dévalèrent ses tempes, en une crue obstinée qu'aucun élan de fierté n'avait la force d'arrêter. Levi eut un vertige, se noyant, encore une fois, dans ces lagons étincelants et plus humides que jamais. Ses doigts essuyèrent les larmes et son nez caressa les cils, qui papillonnèrent. Sans crier gare, Eren le pressa contre lui et les retourna pour le surplomber, ses mains chaudes et endurantes encadrant le visage de l'adjudant.

« Moi aussi… Moi aussi je… »

Mais son pied venait d'heurter le poste radio en rehaussant le volume. Un message, qui se répétait et auquel ils n'avaient pas encore prêté attention, grésilla avec plus de netteté, en eldien :

« À toutes les unités : reformez vos régiments et dirigez-vous vers le district Sud. Nous confirmons le succès des Aggregat 4. Je répète : à toutes les unités… »

Eren et Levi se regardèrent avec effroi. Peu importe comment, le plan anti-V2 avait échoué et Rose venait de tomber.

C'était un matin nouveau, mais la guerre était toujours là.

Pire, elle venait d'atteindre Trost.

* * *

 _Une petite fin musicale ? Voici **"The Miracle (Of Joey Ramone)- U2,**_

la traduction :

 _Je pourchassais les jours de peur,_

 _Je pourchassais un rêve avant qu'il ne disparaisse._

 _Je souffrais d'être à proximité_

 _De ta voix qui était tout ce que j'entendais._

 _J'étais ébranlé par une tempête intérieure,_

 _Hanté par les spectres que nous devons affronter*._

 _Ouais, je voulais être la mélodie..._

 _Au-dessus du bruit, au-dessus de la souffrance._

 _J'étais jeune,_  
 _Pas stupide,_  
 _Souhaitant juste être aveuglé_  
 _Par toi,_  
 _Nouveauté*,_  
 _Et ce fut notre pèlerinage._

 _Je me suis réveillé au moment où le miracle s'est produit._  
 _J'ai entendu une chanson donnant du sens au monde._  
 _Tout ce que j'avais perdu m'a alors été rendu,_

 _Dans le plus beau son que je n'avais jamais entendu._

 _Nous parlons des langues différentes, et ne pouvons partager_  
 _nos confessions, alors je peux aimer et haïr..._  
 _La musique. Alors, je peux exagérer ma douleur et lui_  
 _donner un nom._

 _J'étais jeune,_  
 _Pas stupide,_  
 _Souhaitant juste être aveuglé_  
 _Par toi,_  
 _Nouveauté,_  
 _Et ce fut notre pèlerinage._

 _Je me suis réveillé au moment où le miracle s'est produit._  
 _J'ai entendu une chanson donnant du sens au monde._  
 _Tout ce que j'avais perdu m'a alors été rendu,_

 _Dans le plus beau son que je n'avais jamais entendu._

 _Nous pouvons vous* entendre_  
 _Nous pouvons vous entendre_  
 _Nous pouvons vous entendre_

 _Je me suis réveillé au moment où le miracle s'est accompli._  
 _J'avais obtenu tant de choses que je ne méritais pas._  
 _Et toutes ces voix volées, un jour, peut-être, s'enfuiront_

 _Dans le plus beau son que je n'ai jamais entendu._

 _Et vos voix seront entendues_  
 _Et vos voix seront entendues_

* * *

 _Et hop, t'as vu ça comment je t'ai fait de la place dans un mètre carré et demi ? Balèze. Heureusement que Livaï a un petit gabarit sinon... « Mais qu'est-ce qu'on est serrées, au fond de cette boîte ! Chantent les sardines, chantent les sardines... »_

 _Pour rappel, « sardines » c'est aussi comme ça qu'on nomme les grades avant celui d'adjudant. (pour que vous compreniez ma blague pourrie quoi.)_

 _Pendant que j'y suis, je précise que les "champs Elysées " n'ont rien à voir avec la célèbre avenue, évidemment. Il s'agit du "paradis " selon la mythologie grecque. Pareil avec le Tartare ou Tarataros, c'est l'enfer, pas de la viande crue, lol. Ces détails étaient peut-être superflus mais, sait-on jamais..._


	21. Espoir et Devoir

**Espoir et Devoir.**

Ayant réenfilé, à la hâte, leurs vêtements sales et froissés, Levi et Eren se précipitèrent hors du Tigre. L'aube leur sembla décolorée et torpide. La forêt qui les entourait chantait paisiblement en s'éveillant, mais ce cocon calme et vivifiant ne parvint pas à les illusionner. Au fond d'eux, l'urgence retentissait, gâchant la paix de cette nature placide, et leur interdisant de se laisser gagner par le répit qu'elle leur offrait. Une seule idée les rongeait viscéralement : la vision d'une future mère, seule et terrorisée, tentant de fuir les flammes et les bombes au milieu de décombres fumants, trébuchant sur les cadavres, et à peine capable de courir alors que des hordes de titans étaient susceptibles de surgir et de la cueillir comme une baie appétissante. Eren avait la nausée. L'avenir de Levi était peut-être déjà mort, à l'heure actuelle.

Il était encore tôt, et les jours commençaient à s'allonger cependant que le solstice d'été approchait. La lumière froide perçait les cimes en rais finement tracés, se découpant contre les brumes vaporeuses que transpirait l'humus, encore chaud sous la fraîche matinale. Pit Manson était déjà levé, et avait rallumé le feu qui crépitait timidement entre ses jambes. Son regard abyssal se posa sur eux alors qu'ils sautaient à terre :

« Les choses ont empiré, il ne faut pas qu'on traîne.

— On a entendu, confirma l'adjudant-chef. Initialement, Barton avait élaboré une stratégie pour éviter ça…

— "Retarder", souligna Manson en l'interrompant. Je sais, il me l'a dit. Mais, de vous à moi, on savait très bien que ce plan comportait trop de paramètres inconnus, et une plage d'échec au pourcentage exorbitant. Il a fait de son mieux. Votre escapade dans le Nord a été une réussite, c'est déjà un miracle sur deux d'accompli ! Maintenant, il faut que je reprenne vite les rênes de ce foutoir. »

Levi hocha gravement la tête :

« Dans ce cas, ne perdons pas de temps. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez avec ce feu ? »

L'autre haussa les épaules, l'air plutôt serein :

« Je comptais faire bouillir de l'eau pour qu'on se décrasse un peu, et chauffer les rations qu'il nous reste. C'est plus revigorant quand c'est chaud, enfin, c'est toujours moins dégueulasse ! On n'est pas à la minute, et je préfère que Jäger avale quelque chose. Il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir, comme on dit, et c'est pas le jour pour que l'Assaillant nous fasse une crise d'hypoglycémie. »

Levi ne protesta pas, le sondant, avant de réquisitionner leurs gourdes et d'annoncer :

« Je vais chercher de l'eau. »

Manson eut un léger sourire et le remercia. Eren resta seul avec le général. Encore un peu groggy de sommeil, le jeune homme alla s'asseoir aux côtés de celui-ci, et bailla en enfournant une nouvelle bûche parmi les braises.

« Il ne vas pas seulement chercher l'eau pour nous en ramener... » murmura distraitement l'homme sur le ton de la connivence.

Pensant qu'il avait remarqué les penchants maniaques de son supérieur, Eren se laissa prendre au piège :

« Non, il cherche à attraper une pneumonie ! Mais il vaut mieux le laisser faire, sinon, il sera d'humeur infecte jusqu'à sa prochaine occasion de se laver. »

Manson partit d'un petit rire avant d'affirmer :

« À ta place, moi aussi j'attendrais l'eau chaude ! J'espère qu'il ne va pas se geler les couilles au point de se laver entièrement, le pauvre ! »

Eren ne répondit pas, soudainement pris d'un mauvais pressentiment.

« Lequel de vous deux est contorsionniste ? demanda insidieusement l'autre en confirmant ses doutes.

— Je... Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. »

Mais Eren se sentait acculé. Il se rappela, avec une bouffée d'angoisse, que l'homme les avait vus s'embrasser la veille.

« Il faut être sacrément souple pour réussir à faire ça là-dedans ! Ou alors, c'est parce que l'adjudant est un modèle réduit ? » continua d'élucubrer Manson, en frottant une popote cabossée ramassée dans l'un des panzers.

Eren voulu se lever, le souffle court et pris de panique, mais l'autre lui agrippa la manche et enchaîna, avec toujours plus de malice :

« Dis-moi, tu le fais toujours brailler comme ça ? »

Le monde tournoya.

« Que-que-que-quoi ?! balbutia Eren avec débilité.

— Allez, c'est bon ! Ces boîtes de conserve ont beau avoir un blindage impressionnant, quand la nuit est calme, y a plus d'écho. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

— Non... Non, c'est pas vrai ! s'horrifia Eren. Vous nous avez entendus ? Jean aussi ?!

— Alors, c'est un secret ? C'est bien ce que je pensais, devina-il avec un sourire manipulateur. T'inquiète pas, ton camarade était tellement crevé qu'il a ronflé pendant tout votre numéro ! Heureusement pour vous que j'avais pris le premier tour.

— Heureusement ? En quoi c'est censé me rassurer !? s'alarma Eren.

— Levi m'a raconté pour vous deux, il ne te l'a pas dit ? De toute façon, je n'ai aucun intérêt à en parler. D'abord, parce que ça ne me regarde pas, et ensuite, car, comme tu le sais sûrement déjà, on est dans le même bateau. Je sais à quel point Hiro est bavard ! D'ailleurs… Est-ce que tu savais, pour notre liaison, quand vous avez couché ensemble ? » exhorta t'il subitement.

Son ton avait été détaché, presque badin, mais Eren ne s'y trompa pas, et se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise.

« Oui, mais... Non, bien sûr que NON ! Il s'est foutu de moi ! C'était pas... Mais qu'est-ce que l'adjudant-chef a foutu en vous racontant…, se justifia t'il pitoyablement.

— Et, lui aussi, tu l'as fait crier comme ça ? »

D'un à-coup puissant, Pit Manson venait de rapprocher leurs visages dans une proximité déstabilisante. Eren, dont les genoux tremblaient, pouvait lire, dans ses iris d'une profondeur vertigineuse, un courroux à lui glacé les sangs.

« Raaah ! Mais arrêtez ! Ça n'avait rien à voir ! Merde, c'est super embarrassant... » s'agita t'il en tentant de s'esquiver.

L'autre le serra plus fort, enfonçant ses doigts dans son bras jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur aiguë le traverse. Le sergent se tendit, prêt à recevoir une sanction plus cuisante encore —et peut-être un peu méritée— mais l'homme le relâcha brusquement, avec un rire tonitruant :

« Ça va ! On peut rigoler un peu, non !? claironna t'il avec une jovialité feinte. Vous n'aviez qu'à être plus discrets ! »

Parlait-il de cette nuit ou de celle où il avait merdé ? Certainement les deux. Les remords immanents à son aventure avec Hiro se démultiplièrent. Il se maudit en constatant à quel point ces deux hommes étaient liés. Bien qu'il s'en soit déjà fortement douté, il en avait désormais la preuve formelle.

« Je suis désolé…pour Hiro », adjura t'il avec pathétisme.

L'autre ne le regarda pas, mais leva les yeux vers le toit criblé de lumière que formaient les feuillages renaissants des cimes sylvestres. Puis, sa voix grave le pourfendit encore :

« J'espère que tu en as bien profité, enfoiré. Mais, que ce soit bien clair : tu n'y toucheras plus. Même s'il te saute dessus.

— Aucun risque, grimaça Eren, légèrement ragaillardi. Je ne suis pas comme vous deux, moi ! Et je n'ai aucune intention de décevoir Levi.

— Ah, l'amour ! soupira l'homme avec une éloquence moqueuse. Il nous tombe dessus un jour, et on se réveille le lendemain, couvert de sueur, de foutre et de cambouis ! Histoire classique…

— "Classique" ? répéta Eren avec stupeur. Vous êtes… Non, en fait, je ne veux pas savoir. »

Mais le sergent baissa, néanmoins, le nez vers ses aisselles, se reniflant avec inquiétude. La révélation qui lui vint était des plus gênantes.

« De quoi vous parlez ? fit la voix de jean, qui descendait du char à son tour.

— De plomberie », répartit Manson avec un sourire en coin.

Le caporal réajusta son accoutrement, en les accusant d'un œil bouffi de sommeil et d'incompréhension.

« Bon, hem, je vais... Je vais me rincer un peu, se défila subitement Eren.

— Excellente idée ! » appuya le général, amusé.

Jean, encore trop hagard, s'étira en le raillant, routinier :

« Pff, quoi ? Tu veux te faire tout propret pour retrouver tes poules ? Comme si on n'avait rien de mieux à faire ! »

Cette boutade avait, au moins, le mérite de certifier à Eren que l'autre était toujours assuré de son attirance inconditionnelle pour les femmes, et il retint un soupir de soulagement.

« C'est sûr que c'est pas en sentant le crottin qu'on attire les donzelles, t'as toujours pas compris ? » lança-il avant de s'éclipser.

Quand il atteignit le ruisseau, à une centaine de mètres de leur campement improvisé, il repéra aussitôt Levi. À moitié nu, celui-ci s'abondait d'eau claire pour rincer son torse et ses épaules. Ses genoux étaient enfoncés dans un tapis de sphaigne qui léchait la rive, spongieux et humide, mais moins salissant que la vase et la terre franche qui saillaient partout ailleurs.

Eren s'approcha doucement, en contemplant la sculpture gracieuse de son dos et les courbes finement marquées de sa taille. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les maillons, encore noircis de sang, de la chaîne qu'il lui avait confiée, remarquant les sillons de couleur rouille qu'elle avait laissés sur son cou. Il se demanda si cette nuit avait été réelle. Sous la clarté de ce nouveau jour, il osait à peine regarder cet homme, presque honteux en repensant à leurs étreintes. Il avait l'impression désagréable que tout n'avait été qu'un rêve. Il n'avait pas pu pénétrer entre ses reins; il n'avait pas pu le faire sien. C'était impossible.

« Laves-moi le dos, puisque tu es là. »

Ou peut-être que si.

« D'accord mais, ensuite, c'est mon tour…

— Rêve pas, sale obsédé. On n'a pas le temps pour tes saloperies.

— Je sais, répondit Eren avec un sourire tendre, en s'accroupissant derrière lui. En plus, tu as froid. Je me dépêche. »

Il opéra en silence et avec douceur, se délectant des frissons qui parcouraient la peau de son amant sous ses caresses et l'eau glaciale. Quand cela fut son tour, il trouva son toilettage nettement plus déplaisant. Levi n'y mit aucune délicatesse, et le frictionna énergiquement comme s'il récurait une vaisselle particulièrement sale. Pour finir, ils ne disposaient de rien pour se sécher, et s'ébrouèrent comme ils purent en grelottant dans le froid, sous les rires du sergent :

« Putain, t'es vraiment un clébard... » sourit-il avec enthousiasme.

L'expression de Levi le fit trembler de peur :

« Non, je veux dire... C'est ce que tu m'as dit quand j'ai fait ça, la dernière fois. Tu te souviens ? » s'expliqua t'il tant bien que mal.

L'adjudant-chef fronça les sourcils, cherchant certainement à quoi il faisait allusion :

« Tu parles du jour où je t'ai sauvé d'une fausse noyade, et que j'aurais mieux fait de plonger pour t'accrocher à une ancre plutôt que de te sortir de là ?

— Oui, ce jour-là..., soupira Eren avec félicité. Il faisait beau, la mer était bonne, et tu étais magnifique. Au final, on avait beau être oppressés par la menace imminente des combats, il y avait quand même du calme, à l'époque. On avait du temps et des moments de gaieté. »

Il posa sa main sur la joue frigorifiée de l'homme, dont les mâchoires tremblaient légèrement, et ajouta avec nostalgie :

« On pensait, toi et moi, que l'heure était grave et que s'aimer était totalement futile et inconséquent. Mais, regarde-nous... En réalité, les choses sont bien pires, aujourd'hui, et nous sommes là, toi et moi, à savourer un bien être des plus simples au monde : celui d'être à deux; celui de ne plus être seul. Finalement, je crois que la paix n'existe pas. Elle est simplement faite d'instants de répit. Nous ne serons jamais en paix, que ce soit entre nous, ou à l'intérieur de nous. La paix n'est qu'illusions passagères, hiatus, déficiences... Il faut savoir saisir chacun de ces moments éphémères pour que la vie devienne douce, et même très appréciable. Je suis tellement heureux que tu l'aies compris….

— Il n'y avait rien à comprendre, Eren. Tu aimes te torturer l'esprit aussi, en fin de compte. La paix dont tu parles ne m'intéresse pas. Tu as raison, elle n'existe pour aucun d'entre nous. Mais, la fin de la guerre, elle, est une notion concrète. Mes doutes sont toujours là, tu ne m'exorciseras pas avec ta poésie niaiseuse. Si nous avons cédé, tous les deux, à la tentation de l'autre, c'est simplement par égoïsme. À la base, nous avions un but si suprême qu'on s'était résignés, l'un comme l'autre et quelque que soit notre vécu, à se sacrifier pour un nouveau monde; pour l'humanité. Et, à ton tour, regarde-nous : que reste-il de cette philanthropie maintenant qu'on a plongé ? Avant toi, il y avait ma vie et celles des autres. La notion de quantité l'emportait. Maintenant, il y a "nos" vies et celles des autres. La notion de quantité n'a plus aucune valeur, car tu as pris toute la place ! Il n'y a plus aucune rationalité, là-dedans. Comment une seule vie peut-elle en valoir des centaines, ou même des millions ? J'ai peur de ce que je serais capable de faire pour toi; de ce que je serais capable d'oublier, ou même de détruire, pour toi. La mienne, de paix, n'est pas dans cette merde, bien au contraire ! »

Eren sentit ses yeux le brûler, encore. Le regard que cet homme portait sur le monde était si aiguisé qu'il en était presque cruel. Mais il ne ressentait aucune injustice, car la vérité n'était jamais injuste, toujours innocemment exacte. Avec un soupir, l'adjudant ajouta encore :

« Profite bien de chaque instant, comme tu le dis si bien, car tout ce que nous sommes en train de faire ne fait qu'allonger notre chute, et plus douloureux sera l'impact. Mais il finira par arriver, Eren. Il finira par arriver, et on va morfler…

— Peu importe, cette vie n'a pas de sens sans douleur ! s'emporta Eren en l'attirant contre lui. Je ferai mon devoir jusqu'au bout ! Jusqu'au bout... Mais, je t'aimerai aussi jusqu'à la fin ! »

Les yeux de Levi s'écarquillèrent et il trembla, incapable d'un seul mouvement, hésitant, sans doute, entre le repousser et l'encourager. D'une voix vibrante de colère et de détermination enflammées, le plus jeune continua :

« Je vais t'aimer et mourir en emportant tous les supplices de l'humanité. Je la libérerai, et je te libérerai ! Ce monde renaîtra, et sera gangrené à nouveau. Je m'en fous ! Je n'abandonnerai jamais ! Je veux que les hommes me voient mourir. Je veux bien être un exemple. Comme toi, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que tu doutes. Tu as toujours tout donné pour un meilleur futur. Toi aussi, tu donnerais ta vie aussi facilement pour que l'humanité atteigne l'illumination. On sait que ça n'arrivera jamais, mais il y aura toujours des gens pour prendre la relève, après nous, comme il y en a eu tant avant. Même si ce combat est éternel, ça me convient. Ne baissons jamais les bras, et surtout, même si la mort n'en sera que plus atroce, aimons-nous quand même ! Souffrons, devenons des martyrs ou peu importe ! Laissons-nous mourir au comble de notre imprégnation dans ce monde... Bordel, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant qu'avec toi ! Tu me rends invincible ! La mort n'est pas injuste, elle est comme la vérité : essentielle, impartiale et...concluante. C'est la mort qui détermine ce qu'on a été. Tant que nous sommes en vie, nous sommes versatiles et fragiles, tellement changeants… Ce que nous emportons avec la mort, en revanche, reste immuable et figé pour l'éternité. Alors, allons-y, battons-nous ! Et crevons en emportant notre amour et nos convictions ! C'est toi qui me rends plus fort. Avec toi, plus rien ne me fait peur et tout devient possible. Je suis sûr que, si nous atteignons le bout de notre quête, les effigies de marbre, qui seront levées en l'honneur du Bataillon d'Exploration, serviront toujours plus de nouveaux rêves, et la foi éternelle en la liberté ! »

Levi était blême. Son regard indéchiffrable transperçait le cadet, lui-même essoufflé d'émoi. Eren savait qu'il venait de s'exprimer avec une passion des plus infantiles. Il était également conscient de tous les aveux criés que contenaient ses propos, mais il ne les regrettait pas. S'il ne les disait pas aujourd'hui, il n'en aurait peut-être plus jamais l'occasion.

Après tout, le mot « amour », lui-même, signifiait étymologiquement « absence de mort ». Et il en comprenait, maintenant, tout le sens.

Même si cela était difficile à cerner, il était évident que Levi était choqué —et, peut-être même, effrayé— par ce témoignage de passion. Doucement, le jeune homme s'écarta, comme pour laisser à l'autre un volume d'air plus favorable à la maîtrise de son sang-froid.

« ...Celles du Titan Assaillant aussi », fit l'homme dans un souffle à peine audible.

Ils se regardèrent intensément. Il y avait encore tellement de non-dits malgré les progrès qu'ils avaient faits sur le chemin de la confession.

« Je ne veux pas laisser quelque chose d'aussi dur que de la pierre, argua encore Eren, avec plus de sérénité. Je veux laisser une idée. Je me fous pas mal d'être haïs ou aimé comme un monstre ou un dieu. Et, quoiqu'il puisse m'arriver, je sais qu'il restera quelqu'un pour y croire. Au moins toi, car tu ne vas pas disparaître. Tu vas rester, promet-le moi encore !

— Eren…

— Tu n'as aucune raison de partir avec cette fumée. Tu peux lui survivre, et tu dois le faire. On en a déjà parlé, mais je veux l'entendre encore. Si nous réussissons, il faudra des bras pour reconstruire; des volontés pour repenser cette société, et des parents pour que viennent au monde de nouveaux enfants. Toi aussi, sois un exemple, pour tous les anéantis qui resterons. Vis. Montre-leur cet espoir si fragile, et goûte-y aussi, avec ta famille. Je suis sûr qu'elle est en vie, et nous allons très vite la mettre à l'abri. Ce sera "ma" paix, lorsque je partirai.

— Tu m'emmerdes avec ça ! rugit soudain Levi avec colère. Arrête, ça suffit ! Je sais parfaitement ce que j'ai à faire et, à ce qu'il me semble, c'est encore moi le plus adulte de nous deux. Tu crois quoi ? Que je me laisserai abattre si tu calanches ? Tu m'as baisé et tu crois que ça t'autorise à me parler comme si j'étais ta bonne-femme ? Non mais, réveille-toi et rappelle-toi à qui tu t'adresses !

— Il ne s'agit pas que de moi ! grogna Eren pour se défendre. Je faisais allusion à ton manque total d'intérêt en l'avenir; au vide sous tes pieds lorsque ton but sera enfin atteint ! Tu pensais que je ne le verrais pas ? Tu sais toujours trouver les mots pour me donner l'impression d'être le dernier des tocards, mais je m'en suis bien rendu compte…

— De quoi ?!

— Tu attends la mort depuis des années ! Mais tu ne la laisseras s'approcher qu'au bon moment, quand tu auras enfin accompli ce que tu t'étais juré de faire. Je te regarde depuis longtemps : tu es hanté par tes fantômes au point d'en être devenu un toi-même. Pourtant, même si ça ne te plait pas, tu as changé, ces derniers temps. C'est con, mais ça me rend heureux. Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête… »

Et il se rapprocha timidement, malgré le regard venimeux qui l'insultait, pour continuer à voix basse :

« Je t'ai vu sourire, et même essayer de faire de l'humour. Je t'ai vu te mettre en colère comme jamais. Je t'ai vu curieux; je t'ai vu protecteur; je t'ai vu rougir et… Je t'ai même vu jouir », ajouta t'il dans un murmure.

Levi détourna les yeux. Eren poursuivit, sur un ton suppliant :

« Alors, c'est vrai, si tu n'arrives pas à le faire pour toi-même, je te demande de le faire pour moi : laisse la vie te séduire à nouveau. Laisse l'espoir continuer à grandir en toi, pour que je puisse l'admirer. S'il te plait… »

Les iris clairs et perçants le vrillèrent avec tristesse et indécision :

« Je te l'ai dit : je serai là jusqu'à la fin, paracheva sèchement l'adjudant. Maintenant, je ne veux plus qu'on ait ce genre de discussion. »

Eren tendit les doigts et effleura encore sa joue, avec tendresse et gratitude :

« Pardonne-moi, je dramatise trop les choses. C'est dingue, tu me rends aussi sentimentale qu'une fillette ! rit-il.

— Tch, imbécile. »

Levi baissa la tête et embrassa sa paume, afin de clore la dispute sur une note affectueuse, avant de le repousser doucement. Ils se rhabillèrent en silence, sans oublier de remplir les gourdes, et se hâtèrent de retourner auprès des autres. En chemin le sergent déclara :

« Au fait, Pit m'a parlé et il…

— Pit ? gronda Levi en le dévisageant avec malveillance. Comment ça "Pit" ? Tu l'appelles par son prénom, maintenant ?

— Euh, ben... Je sais pas, c'est sorti comme ça. Mais, ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'on a eu une conversation et que…

— Il t'a fait des propositions ? » le coupa encore l'autre, avec le même air terriblement menaçant que le général avait arboré à son encontre, quelques minutes plus tôt.

Eren regarda Levi, totalement éberlué :

« Mais pas du tout ! Putain... Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous, ce matin !? »

Les mâchoires crispées et les yeux étrécis de rage, l'aîné lâcha son regard pour fixer le sien dans la direction des panzers, alors qu'ils s'en rapprochaient.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

— Pourquoi tu lui as raconté, pour nous ? »

Levi haussa les épaules, l'air songeur :

« Quelle importance ? Sa liaison avec l'autre pied-de-chaise vaut pas mieux que la nôtre. Il serait complétement con d'aller baver.

— Ça m'étonne quand même de toi. Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais à faire ?

—...Qui sait ? On avait peut-être besoin d'en parler. »

Eren ne répondit pas, l'observant avec attention. Il était troublé, car il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Levi ait besoin de se confier, surtout à propos d'un sujet si personnel. Ainsi, cela signifiait que ce qu'il se passait entre eux avait assez de proportions pour perturber totalement son introversion habituelle.

« Mais toi, par contre, je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de lui », exigea brutalement l'adjudant-chef, avec froideur.

Eren eut une mimique à la fois surprise et taquine, en reconnaissant la menace concernant Hiro proférée quelques semaines plus tôt :

« Oh ? Encore cette phrase ? Tu radotes, grand-père !

— J'ai mes raisons… Et, si tu pouvais être un peu moins ambigu avec Kirschtein, en passant...

— Hein ? Sérieusement ?! s'étrangla Eren, les yeux ronds. Concrètement, à qui j'ai encore le droit de parler ? Nan, mais... Jean !? T'as tourné la carte, là !

— Vos allusions commencent à me faire chier. Un jour, je vais vous tarter tous les deux, et vous comprendrez pas d'où ça vient !

— Je vois ! ricana Eren. Mais, pour en revenir à Pit —nouveau regard noir— Enfin, le général... Il sait pour Hiro et moi…

— Évidemment. T'es vraiment long à la détente.

— Ok... Sauf que c'est un peu bizarre, du coup. Je veux dire, je me sens pas très à l'aise et…

— La ferme. Là, tu dépasses les bornes. J'en ai strictement rien à carrer. Fallait y réfléchir avant de te le serrer.

— Bon. Merci pour ton soutien…

— D'ailleurs..., fit Levi avec plus de sérieux, en s'arrêtant et en plongeant ses yeux inquisiteurs au fond des siens. Comment c'était, cette nuit, entre nous ? »

Eren resta hébété quelques secondes, avant de voir la patience de son supérieur s'égrener avec son expression de plus en plus redoutable.

« Ah ! Euh, c'était...c'était bien ! Très bien, même ! Enfin…pour moi, en tout cas.

— Et avec "l'autre" ? jeta l'homme d'un air méprisant, comme si le nom d'Hiro lui écorchait la bouche.

— Levi…...tu m'excites.

— Répond-moi, débile !

— C'était complètement différent !

— C'est marrant, pourquoi cette réponse ne me plait pas du tout ?

— Ok, soupira Eren avec amusement. Tu veux que je te dise : ce qu'on a fait, hier soir et ce matin, était merveilleux et sensationnel. Hiro était plus expérimenté que toi et moi, mais ça n'empêche que je n'ai jamais rien connu d'aussi fort que cette nuit, et de toute ma vie. »

Levi, pris à son propre piège, rougit du compliment, et Eren jubila en le poussant contre un arbre. Un sourire avide s'étira sur son visage, alors qu'il le surplombait avec prédation :

« Tu m'as complètement fait tourner la tête ! Rien que d'y penser, j'ai envie de te sauter dessus…

— Arrête, s'énerva faiblement l'aîné en évitant son regard. J'ai compris… »

Mais Eren continua, se penchant vers son oreille pour lui susurrer, d'un ton exalté :

« Tu es fait pour ça; bâti pour l'amour... J'ai vraiment de la chance de pouvoir y goûter ! Crois-moi, tu es une bête de sexe et je… »

Il fut interrompu par la main fraîche de son supérieur, qui se plaqua brutalement sur son visage pour le repousser sans ménagement, le projetant sur son postérieur dans la boue et les feuilles humides.

« J'ai compris, j'ai dit ! vociféra Levi, au comble de l'embarras. J'aurais jamais dû demander, putain ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?! »

Eren s'esclaffa en se relevant et lui emboîta le pas, alors que l'autre poursuivait son chemin d'un pas décidé.

« Attend ! Et toi ? »

Il n'obtint pas sa réponse, car Jean les avait remarqués et leur criait :

« T'as encore tes noix, Jäger ?! Magne, on se pèle et on a la dalle !

— C'est vraiment gentil de t'inquiéter pour elles ! Elles sont très émues ! se récria le sergent.

— J'tiens pas à ce qu'elles me remercient en face. Bordel, faut vraiment être fêlé pour piquer une tête par un froid pareil !

— Moi, au moins, j'ai plus le papier qui colle aux bonbons ! »

Lui et Levi avalèrent une collation restreinte, alors que Manson et Jean se toilettaient rapidement à l'eau réchauffée. Quand le général ôta ses haillons pour dévoiler la puissante musculature de son torse, Eren ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter un œil innocemment curieux, mais il se ramassa, aussitôt, un gnon en plein dans la pommette.

« T'avais un truc sur la gueule, grinça Levi, tandis que Jean les regardait avec étonnement.

— Me-merci... » grimaça Eren.

Intérieurement, il exultait, et devait se retenir pour ne pas sourire. Profitant effrontément de la situation pour en jouer, il siffla d'admiration :

« Dis-moi, mon poulain, tu ferais pas un peu de gonflette ? T'as deux muscles de plus que la dernière fois où je t'ai vu à poil ?

— Ta gueule ! » grogna Jean en rougissant.

Puis, se reprenant avec bagou et parodie, il enchaîna, comme Eren l'espérait :

« Ça te plait de me mater, hein ? Sale vicelard !

— Mouais, t'as une croupe à faire bander un âne, c'est sûr…

— Oï…, broncha discrètement Levi.

— Je t'emmerde, enfoiré de reptile ! J'ai d'autres préoccupations que de gérer un harem, moi ! Et aucune maladie vénérienne !

— Mais, moi non plus ! se vanta Eren. Je prends un grand soin de mon matos, figure-toi ! En même temps, c'est le genre de petits tracas qui ne risque pas d'arriver à un puceau…

— Puceau ? T'en fais pas pour moi, va ! se gaussa le blond à son tour. Mais, c'est sûr que j'suis toujours puceau du vide ordure, par contre ! » insinua t'il pour finir.

Eren manqua de répartie face à la véracité de l'insulte, bien que l'autre ignorait totalement avoir visé dans le mille. Ne trouvant rien de subtil à répondre, ce qui devait arriver arriva : il se redressa d'un bond et attrapa son rival par le bras, entrant dans une phase d'affrontement plus physique. Jean s'y attendait, et colla son front contre le sien en le repoussant, prêt à lui envoyer le premier coup.

« Recule ou j'te cogne ! invectiva Eren. T'as vraiment une haleine de poney !

— C'est toujours bataille de fions comme ça, avec vous deux ? demanda Pit Manson en les attrapant par les cheveux pour les séparer. Adjudant-chef, vos hommes manquent de discipline.

— Ils ne sont pas indisciplinés, ils sont indisciplinables, souffla Levi avec exaspération. Et particulièrement polarisés sur ce qu'il se passe sous la ceinture des uns et des autres, grouma t'il encore, avec un regard venimeux à l'adresse du sergent.

— Ah, ça, c'est l'âge ! rit grassement le général en les relâchant pour les flatter chacun d'une claque virile dans le dos, manquant de leur faire perdre l'équilibre. Allez, les garçons, faites la paix et ramassez vos affaires. On décolle ! »

Sur ce, il se revêtit lui-même et vint se poster devant Levi :

« Atteindre Maria était déjà compliqué, mais, si les troupes se déplacent vers le sud, nos chances de réussite s'amoindrissent encore.

— Vous comptiez passer par Shiganshina ?

— C'était mon objectif. La porte Ouest étant cernée, cela représentait moins de risque. Vous pensez que l'Assaillant ne sera pas assez endurant ?

— Si, mais maintenant, quelle que soit la destination, on croisera forcément du monde. La plus grande partie de leur cavalerie est dispersée à l'intérieur de la travée Maria. On devrait atteindre l'enceinte sans trop de mauvaises rencontres. Mais, une fois à l'intérieur, en effet, Eren sera très vulnérable jusqu'à Rose.

— Passons par l'ouest, intervint soudain l'intéressé. Hiro attend notre retour, j'en suis sûr. Il sera à l'affût du moindre signal. Je vais foncer vers Chlorba. Tant qu'à devoir traverser les lignes ennemies, autant prendre le trajet le plus direct ! »

Levi et Pit le sondèrent avec réflexion, avant que le général ne tranche d'une voix résignée :

« Ton héroïsme frôle souvent la pulsion suicidaire, Jäger ! On te l'a déjà dit ? Mais, à bien y réfléchir, c'est juste. Quitte se faire lapider, autant que ce soit sur la plus courte distance.

— Vous êtes vraiment certain que les radios des chars ne peuvent émettre jusqu'à Rose ? » objecta encore l'adjudant-chef.

L'homme secoua la tête d'un air désolé :

« En l'état, non. Si Duke était là, il pourrait sûrement les bricoler un peu, mais, en ce qui me concerne, c'est hors de mes compétences.

— Bon, conclut Jean, dépité, en s'adressant à Eren. Ben, y a plus qu'à espérer que ta chérie blonde et en chaleur renifle son male assez rapidement, alors ! Hé hé, si ça marche, je veux bien reconnaître officiellement que tu as un minimum de sex-appeal ! »

L'aura terrifiante qui émana subitement —et communément— de Levi et Pit s'abattit sur eux comme un vent polaire, et seul un rire gêné franchit les lèvres du sergent, alors que le caporal restait benêt :

« Nan mais… Je déconne, on se charrie ! Eren aime les filles, rassurez-vous… »

L'atmosphère s'alourdit encore, pesamment.

« Euh... Quoi ? J'ai dit un truc qui fallait pas…?

— Allez, on y va ?! dispersa Eren. Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?! J'ai une de ces pêches, ce matin ! » scanda t'il en poussant Jean vers l'orée du bois.

* * *

Perché sur le trapèze droit de l'Assaillant, Levi voyait le mur de la première enceinte approcher, cependant que le titan fonçait droit vers celui-ci, avec souplesse, pour éviter de trop chahuter ses passagers. D'ordinaire, lorsqu'ils utilisaient les primordiaux comme moyen de transport, ils disposaient de leurs équipements et de leurs grappins pour s'arrimer en sécurité, ce qui n'était pas le cas présent, et ils étaient contraints à s'agripper aux longs cheveux comme à des lianes. Manson voyageait sur la même épaule que lui, s'équilibrant de son mieux sur le point le moins mouvementé des muscles, près de la nuque. Le titan inclinant légèrement la tête pour courir, cette surface formait le plan le plus stable, et valait au général —peu habitué à voyager ainsi— la position la plus sûre. Levi, lui, s'accrochait comme il pouvait près de son oreille, longue et pointue. L'odeur de l'Assaillant, comme celle des autres colosses, était étrange. Elle n'avait rien d'humain, et était propre à cette seule espèce. Pour le vétéran du Bataillon, c'était devenue une essence familière : animale, chaude et puissante, ponctuée d'accents fumés, mais sans jamais aucune note de transpiration; aucun parfum personnel à chacun d'entre eux;et une haleine ne sentant rien d'autre que le sang, qu'ils aient déjà tué ou non.

Jusqu'ici, la traversée avait été calme, et ils n'avaient croisé qu'un peloton composé d'une vingtaine de véhicules blindés, dont seulement quatre panzers et cinq chasseurs de chars. Eren s'en était débarrassé sans problème, avant de mettre hors d'état de nuire le reste des chenillés transporteurs de troupes et convoyeurs. Il ne s'était pas attardé à exterminer tous les soldats, comme cela aurait dû être le cas. Leur temps était précieux, et Levi ne parvenait plus à l'encourager à ce genre de barbarie, même s'il elle pouvait se révéler cruciale.

Ceux que vous laissiez en vie se retrouvaient irrémédiablement en face de vous plus tard. Si vous leur laissiez une chance de vivre c'était, avant tout, une nouvelle chance de vous tuer. Telle était la philosophie de la guerre. Pit Manson n'avait émis aucune objection à les épargner, lui non plus. Pourtant, à son niveau d'autorité, la pitié était une faiblesse incontestable. Cet homme était, décidément, des plus intrigants.

« Eren ! alerta soudain l'adjudant. Je vois trois appareils à deux heures ! »

Le titan tourna la tête dans la direction indiquée et leva les yeux vers le ciel, alors que Pit Manson s'exclamait :

« Effectivement… Vous avez de bons yeux, adjudant-chef ! On va bientôt entrer à portée des tirs d'artillerie, il va falloir qu'on résiste aux feux du ciel et des murs en même temps. Plus Eren traversa vite, plus nos chances seront grandes.

— Tu entends ? interrogea doucement Levi, en posant la main sur le lobe de la bête. Maintenant, notre seule voie de salut, c'est ta rapidité. La priorité, c'est que le général arrive à destination. Ne t'occupe plus de savoir si moi et Jean somment toujours là, à partir d'ici. Fonce le plus vite possible, et essaye de ne pas t'écrouler si tu ramasses. Tu es un chasseur : tu sais que le gibier zigzague toujours pour semer ses poursuivants. Tâche de ne pas être une cible facile. »

Puis, il se redressa et s'époumona encore :

« Caporal Kirschtein ! Accrochez-vous sérieusement, on change de rythme !

— Oui, adjudant-chef ! lui répondit le jeune homme depuis l'épaule gauche.

— Vas-y, maintenant ! » asséna Levi.

Et Eren se courba encore pour fuser vers l'avant. Manson grogna en s'emmêlant davantage dans la crinière, alors que Levi, avec son équilibre légendaire, semblait à peine dérangé. Soudain, les premiers tirs retentirent, et l'Assaillant changea brusquement de trajectoire. L'ennemi avait, évidemment, installé un grand nombre de canons anti-aériens sur les murs, remplaçant leurs archaïques bouches-a-feu cracheuses de boulets. À cela s'ajoutaient mortiers, lance-roquettes et obusiers tractés, sertissant abondamment la brèche qu'ils tentaient de gagner. Sans compter les missiles dont les abreuveraient, bientôt, les chasseurs et bombardiers en approche.

Eren bifurqua une nouvelle fois, esquivant les obus avec justesse, et cherchant toujours à atteindre son objectif, tel un voilier garde son cap au près serré. Il croisa soudainement les bras devant son visage, couvrant ses passagers dans leur ombre. Les plaques osseuses et cristallisées de la solidification couvrirent ses avant-bras et ses mains, en prolongation de ses carpiens, générant, ainsi, un semblant de bouclier autour de ses épaules. Levi ne pouvait nier que cela soit une bonne idée, mais il n'avait, désormais, plus aucune visibilité du terrain.

« Occupe-toi seulement de ce qu'il se passe en face de nous, lui ordonna t'il. Je surveille le ciel. Dès que je t'en donne le signal, protège ta nuque. »

Les projectiles à trajectoire balistique, comme il fallait s'y attendre, peinaient à les toucher. L'Assaillant n'était pas aussi rapide que le Guetteur, mais il n'en restait pas moins l'un des meilleurs sprinters des neuf. De même, les largages des Junkers, Dorniers et Arados, qui s'agglutinaient dans le ciel en venant de tous côtés, manquaient de précision.

Ils franchirent la brèche. Le titan rugissait, écrasant tout sur son passage. Les hommes s'éparpillèrent devant ses foulées monstrueuses, comme s'il sautait sur une fourmilière. Mais, bien vite, de nouveaux avions les prirent en chasse : des Messerschmitt BF 199, que Levi n'oublierait plus jamais depuis l'attaque du port. Ils fendirent les cieux en laissant derrière eux des traînées sombres, telles des comètes. Au nombre de trois, ils descendirent vers leur cible avec l'implacabilité d'une calamité divine.

« Protège-toi ! » gueula Levi, alors que les trois faucheuses libéraient une salve en piquée.

Eren obéit, mais ne posa pas les mains sur sa nuque, croisant les bras au-dessus d'elle pour que son équipage ne perde pas sa protection, tout en durcissant, à leur tour, le reste de ses bras, de ses omoplates et le haut de son dos. Levi jura. Il savait que le processus de rigidification n'était pas sans conséquence sur son endurance, et la première ligne des tranchées était encore loin. Eren avait beau hurler à les rendre sourds pour attirer Hiro, si l'autre n'était pas actuellement sous la forme du Marteau, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il l'entende.

Deux des trois missiles dirigés parvinrent à le toucher, au flanc et aux reins, malgré l'élan qu'il avait soudain pris. L'Assaillant gronda et vacilla dangereusement. L'adjudant était lucide et savait que, si aucun miracle ne se produisait, leurs chances de s'en sortir vivants étaient nulles. Il rabâcha, avec véhémence :

« Ne t'arrête pas, bordel ! Et n'oublie pas, quoiqu'il arrive, protège Manson de… Que… Qu'est-ce que tu… ?! »

Il s'interrompit, effaré, alors que les doigts immenses du titan venaient enserrer son corps, avec une délicatesse concentrée et tremblante.

« Eren ! » cria Levi, démuni, tandis que le monstre l'attrapait et le tenait dans sa poigne pour l'approcher de son visage. Ses yeux croisèrent les orbes, d'un vert luminescent, qui le regardèrent avec excuses. Levi ne s'habituerait jamais à cette sensation. Le regard de cette chose était réellement celui d'Eren, mais sa démesure le rendait fascinant, transperçant et surnaturel. Il se laissa envoûter un instant avant de se reprendre :

« Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu branles !? »

* * *

Hiro survolait, pour la quinzième fois, les abords de la dropzone où il avait, la veille, récupéré les membres du commando. À cheval sur sa nuque, Le Rat grelottait, inspectant les alentours à l'aide de la lunette de son fusil. Malheureusement, ils n'apercevaient aucune trace des quatre disparus. Duke trépignait, impatient et angoissé, car l'ennemi progressait vers les districts de Rose à grande vitesse, et la présence du Marteau était déterminante pour maintenir leur défense. Seulement, d'après les rapports du jeune homme et du reste de l'équipe du raid, Pit et les trois autres manquant à l'appel avaient de grandes chances d'être en vie, ce qui faisait d'eux une priorité.

Sauf qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à leur mettre la main dessus.

Connaissant Pit, il avait certainement continué de progresser à couvert, mais Hiro était incapable de voir à travers les cimes des bosquets environnants.

« C'est pas vrai…, marmonnait Duke. À pinces, ils n'ont pas pu aller bien loin ! Pourquoi ils ne nous font pas signe ? S'ils sont dans les parages, ils nous ont forcément vus ! »

Peut-être qu'ils avaient pu avancer plus que leur sauveteurs ne l'escomptaient. Hiro décida, par instinct, d'élargir son périmètre de recherches, en volant vers le sud, sur plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres.

« On rentre ? » demanda Le Rat, alors qu'ils traversaient une large parcelle défrichée.

Mais le Marteau, les yeux rivés au sol, ne répondit pas. Des traces rectilignes, et couplées en parallèles, se dessinaient dans les hautes herbes, et deux chars ennemis étaient détruits, encore fumants, au centre de la plaine. Les ornières laissées par deux autres véhicules continuaient vers la forêt plus au sud.

« Re…garde…en…bas… » articula t'il à son camarade. Le soldat du génie obéit, intrigué, et examina aussitôt :

« On n'a plus assez de coco pour envoyer des patrouilles blindées dans les environs… À moins que ces débiles de l'Axe s'attaquent entre eux, il y a de fortes chances pour que ce soit Pit et les autres. Je ne sais pas trop comment ils auraient pu barber des panzers, mais c'est quand même une piste. Avec Levi Ackerman et Eren Jäger, tout est possible. »

Hiro frémit d'excitation, soudainement rassuré. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil. L'attente du retour de l'opération Lamegull lui avait été une véritable torture et, alors que la majeure partie de l'escouade avait miraculeusement réussi à rentrer, les éléments les plus décisifs étaient encore égarés sur la verte. Il fallait impérativement qu'il les retrouve avant que les choses ne deviennent plus catastrophiques en ville.

Cependant, plus que la nécessité de le ramener en sécurité pour relancer l'opération du grand débarquement, Overlord Paradize, il voulait simplement revoir Pit en vie. Si près du dénouement de son existence, il regrettait la distance qu'il avait toujours laissée entre eux pour se protéger mutuellement de la séparation. Ils avaient évolué dans des sphères parallèles, se touchant, s'effleurant, sans jamais vraiment s'abandonner à la fusion. Hiro l'avait décidé ainsi, pour échapper à la souffrance de perdre encore un être aimé, comme à celle de se laisser distraire de sa quête séculaire. Pit l'avait accepté. Pire, il en avait façonné son étendard, l'aimant dans le silence et la frustration en faisant de ses rêves son propre chemin de croix. Hiro le savait et se dégoûtait souvent de son manque de compassion. Si proche de la fin de tout, il entrevoyait un jour différent, se défiant du lendemain pour savourer, une dernière fois et pleinement, ses sentiments si précieux qu'il s'était obstiné à refouler. Ce serait son cadeau d'adieu, car Pit vivrait. Il devait vivre.

Un grondement lointain leur parvint soudainement. Des tirs d'obusiers résonnaient dans le lointain. Le Marteau tendit l'oreille, et son ouïe affinée capta quelque chose qui le fit vibrer d'appréhension. C'était un rugissement bestial reconnaissable entre tous : l'Assaillant. Il fit une embardée brutale pour fondre vers l'est, et Le Rat poussa un cri de surprise. Lui ne pouvait pas encore l'entendre, encore moins le reconnaître, mais le titan ailé avait définitivement repéré son partenaire.

À quoi pensait Eren ? L'arc des tranchées s'arrêtait un peu au sud de Chlorba. Jusqu'ici, l'ennemi n'était jamais parvenu à encercler entièrement la seconde enclave. Mais, avec la dévastation engendrée par les V2, les choses étaient bien différentes. Cinq-cents hommes pouvaient creuser une tranchée de deux-cent-cinquante mètres en une demi-journée, mais pour cerner entièrement Rose, il aurait fallu bien plus d'assignés et de temps, ce dont ils ne disposaient pas. Jamais ils n'avaient pensé que les Aggregat viseraient le sud et, pourtant, c'était indéniablement la solution la plus astucieuse pour entrer, avec des difficultés moindres, une fois l'enceinte percée. Mahr ne lésinait plus sur les moyens.

Quand il repéra Eren, celui-ci franchissait la boue noire et ensanglantée du no man's land, courant en boitant lamentablement. Il était en prise avec trois chasseurs, et poursuivit par une vingtaine de chars d'assaut qui, même s'ils peinaient à le suivre, tiraient à plein régime en visant ses jambes. Le feu fourni du jour était plus intensif qu'au quotidien, depuis les boyaux alliés, qui s'étalaient sur quatre lignes à partir du pied des murs. Les tirs cinglaient derrière les parapets de sacs de sable, visant les aéronefs, dès qu'ils se rapprochaient du sol, et les troupes qui harcelaient l'Assaillant à l'aide de véhicules rapides. À l'arrière, l'artillerie lourde UPL détonait sans discontinuer pour repousser les appareils, terriens et aériens, qui menaçaient le titan. Les eldiens de Paradis avaient reconnu "l'Espoir de l'Humanité", et tentaient de lui dégager la voix.

Hiro poussa son propre cri distinctif, strident et guttural, semblable à celui de certains volatiles. Eren tourna légèrement la tête, pour s'assurer de sa présence, et accéléra tandis que le Marteau se jetait à la poursuite des Messerschmitt.

Il vit l'Assaillant dépasser la première ligne de tranchées, en traverses, puis la seconde, creusée en crémaillères, alors que lui-même se saisissait vivement de l'un des avions, en pleine chandelle, pour le broyer dans sa main avant de le projeter vers le sol. Comparés à sa taille, les monoplans n'étaient que des moineaux. Malheureusement, ils avaient une vivacité et une facilité de manœuvre bien moins encombrantes que celles imposées par sa propre corpulence. Avec les années, cependant, il avait appris à connaître ce corps titanesque comme si c'était le sien, et savait user de toutes les ruses pour mettre en déroute un oiseau de fer, dont le pilote n'avait aucune connexion nerveuse, lui, avec son moteur. Un autre appareil plongea vers Eren, et il réagit instantanément en déployant entièrement son envergure, aussi immense qu'inattendue pour le chasseur. Il s'inclina pour faire basculer son aile droite, et étendit ses pennes au maximum. Le pilote fut pris de court, et les pales de son moteur déchiquetèrent les plumes en s'enrayant. Le moteur brouta et l'appareil vrilla, avant d'aller se crasher dans une explosion enflammée.

L'Assaillant était sur le point d'atteindre le rempart, à quelques centaines de mètres de la porte de Chlorba. Ainsi donc, voilà quel avait été leur plan : gagner le district Ouest de Rose. Maintenant qu'il était dans la place, il existait un chemin plus rapide et plus sûr. Il se focalisa sur le dernier nuisible aérien, qui ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher sa cible, et venait d'expulser une ogive perforante en plein dans le fessier droit du titan. Hiro était si galvanisé par le soulagement qu'il sentit un sourire moqueur tirer sur les filaments conducteurs de messages nerveux qui couvraient son visage. Il augmenta sa vitesse, générant de véritables cyclones sous ses poussées, et tendit le bras. Sa proie l'esquiva d'une brusque remontée-dos mais, avec réflexe, il trouva une parade pour la piéger. Brutalement, il plaqua une main sur sa nuque pour coller Duke contre sa peau, et bascula d'un demi-tour. Terrifié et scandalisé de ne pas avoir été prévenu du tonneau, Le Rat poussa un cri étouffé sous sa main, mais il l'ignora. Le temps s'était ralenti, alors qu'il contemplait la future carcasse de l'aéronef, au-dessus de lui, et elle aussi, ventre face au ciel; funestement à sa merci. Sa main s'en saisi, telles les serres d'un aigle se plantant dans une hirondelle en plein vol.

L'Assaillant venait de s'adosser au mur et contemplait le spectacle, enfin à l'abri. Le dernier Messerschmitt alla percuter la muraille en pétaradant, et les débris de sa carlingue retombèrent dans une fumée dense.

Hiro atterrit devant Eren et s'accroupit en repliant ses ailes, pour émerger aussi vite que possible de la nuque de son primitif. Bousculé par sa sortie vaporeuse, Le Rat glapit et roula en arrière :

« La prochaine fois, oublie-moi ! s'indigna t'il. D'la merde, je viens plus avec toi ! À chaque fois tu me fais le coup !

— Ça va, t'as eu plus de peur que de mal ! » le rabroua Hiro d'une voix enrouée, en arrachant une partie des connexions qui lui collaient aux joues, mais sans sortir entièrement de son switch, attentif au besoin éventuel de reprendre son envol.

Eren bougea pour se rapprocher de lui, s'agenouillant à son tour. Cependant, il ne baissa pas la tête, et ses yeux étincelants s'ancrèrent dans les siens, à moins d'une dizaine de mètres. Les deux poings de l'Assaillant se posèrent au sol, et Hiro remarqua, avec stupéfaction, qu'ils étaient entièrement figés dans un quartz dense, qui proéminait par-dessus les tissus des mains. Avant que le blond n'ait le temps de formuler la moindre question, le cristal organique de fissura et s'effrita. Les phalanges du titan remuèrent et s'écartèrent, pour dévoiler la forme de deux corps endormis au creux de chacune des paumes. Le premier était Jean Kirschtein, et le second…

« Pit… » murmura Hiro, dans un profond soupir. Ses yeux replongèrent dans les turquoises captivantes avec une gratitude infinie.

« Eren », entama t'il avec un sourire bienheureux, mais il s'interrompit, avec une surprise nettement plus renfrognée, lorsqu'il vit des doigts pâles courir sur l'ivoire de l'une des dents du titan, suivie d'une pointe de chaussure qui, surgissant elle aussi de l'intérieur de la gueule, venait s'appuyer contre les incisives du bas.

Perplexe, Hiro regarda l'abominable mâchoire s'ouvrir sous la force de la jambe et du bras humains, l'écartant comme l'aurait fait un cric. Il dut faire tous les efforts du monde pour contenir son hilarité quand il reconnut Levi, englué et trempé de salive des pieds à la tête. Son teint était significativement plus blafard que d'ordinaire, en raison de son dégoût frôlant le malaise. Ses vêtements et ses cheveux étaient si humides qu'il avait l'air de sortir d'un lac. Pour compléter le tableau, la langue pointue et pendante de l'Assaillant était partiellement enroulée autour de l'un de ses mollets. Le souffle court et l'air assassin, l'homme cracha comme un fauve :

« Fritz…—Hiro retint sa respiration pour comprimer son fou-rire— …T'es à la bourre !

— Ah ? fit l'autre avec un sourire fourbe. Excusez-moi, on avait rendez-vous ? Le timing m'a l'air parfait, à moi.

— Seulement si on considère que toujours débarquer comme le Marquis de Couilles-Vertes est une de tes spécialités ! aboya encore l'adjudant-chef en s'essuyant, tant bien que mal, le visage dans un rictus répugné. En ce qui me concerne, ton aide aurait été souhaitée plus tôt. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me remettre de ça un jour ! »

* * *

Alors qu'ils prenaient place entre les longues mèches dorées du Marteau, s'installant tous au sommet du rachis, Eren avisa Levi :

« Faisons un détour par Trost. »

L'adjudant sembla réfléchir, mais Hiro, toujours émergé de la nuque de son switch, s'inquiéta :

« Trost ? Qu'est-ce vous voulez faire là-bas ?

— On a quelque chose à récupérer », répondit évasivement Eren.

Le blond lui jeta un regard suspicieux, mais Le Rat, qui installait les corps encore inconscients du général et de Jean, avec difficultés, intervint :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien y avoir de si intéressant dans ce district ? À l'heure actuelle, c'est certainement un chaos sans nom ! L'armée de Mahr y est entrée, et ce point de ralliement a toutes les chances de devenir une véritable plaque tournante pour la suite de leurs opérations. L'évacuation des civils doit normalement être assurée par la Garnison, mais, pour être honnête, c'est l'anarchie la plus complète ! Il faut abandonner l'idée de reprendre ce point stratégique, et se concentrer sur la protection de Sina. On ne peut pas gaspiller plus de temps et de forces…

— Nous avons simplement besoin d'y faire une course ! le coupa Eren.

— J'ai compris ! maugréa Duke. Mais c'est super risqué ! Le Bestial est là-bas, et ça grouille de titans aux côtés de la biffe et de la bazane ! Vous n'avez même pas votre équipement !

— Si ça t'intéresse, s'interposa Hiro avec une œillade complice, je sais que le commandant Hanji a envoyé deux cavaliers à Trost, juste après que nous ayons été avertis de l'attaque. Glenn et Mikasa. Ils sont partis d'Hermina au petit jour, dans la plus grande discrétion, et devraient être de retour dans l'après-midi. Est-ce que ça pourrait avoir un rapport avec tes inquiétudes ? »

Eren entrouvrit les lèvres et plissa les yeux. Il aurait aimé tout révéler à Hiro car, après tout, leur lien était assez spécial pour qu'ils ne se cachent rien. Sauf qu'il ne s'agissait pas de lui, cette fois. Levi, qui était resté attentif et silencieux, prit soudain la parole :

« Si tu le sais, je ne vois pas où est la discrétion. En même temps, si c'est de cette connasse d'éborgnée qu'on parle, rien d'étonnant. Dès qu'on rentre, je me la fait, ça va me détendre… »

Hiro haussa ses sourcils avec surprise, et Eren soupira :

« Fais pas attention, c'est juste de l'amour vache.

— Fritz a quand même raison. On va attendre le retour des deux missionnés. De toute façon, désarmés comme on l'est, on ne peut pas se rendre sur place, et tu es trop affaibli pour te retransformer tout de suite.

— Mais, il y a urgence ! En plus, maintenant que je sais que deux de nos gars sont en plein dans l'arène, tous seuls, c'est encore plus…

— Eren ! tonna Levi. Il faut qu'on ramène le général, on ne peut pas se permettre de l'exposer davantage. D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas à gérer ça, je te rappelle. Alors, maintenant, tu la fermes et tu me laisses m'occuper de ce problème. C'est ma responsabilité, et tu ne dois plus mettre ta vie en danger inutilement. C'est bien clair ? »

Le sergent trembla de colère mais hocha la tête, défait.

« Rentrons et attendons leurs rapports. Ensuite, j'aviserai. Mais, réagir comme tu le fais est totalement irréfléchi. Calme-toi… » ajouta finalement l'autre d'une voix radoucie, contre son épaule.

Eren frissonna et se détendit. Son impulsivité était toujours la même, malgré la maturité qui en avait poli les angles. La réussite dépendait souvent de patience et préparation, il l'avait bien appris.

« Bon, les secoua Hiro, c'est décidé, alors ? On rentre au QG ?

— Toute à l'heure, tu as parlé d'Hermina, souligna Levi. Vous vous êtes déplacés ?

— Ouais, approuva Le Rat. Heureusement, c'était avant la tombée de Rose. Le vieux manoir avait fini par être repéré, et trop intensément bombardé. En plus, la coordination exigeait que le commandant Hanji soit plus près de ses confrères. Le reste du Bataillon a donc été remobilisé à Hermina, dans les bas-fonds. Le commandant et le sergent Arlelt ont réquisitionné un lupanar plutôt cossu. Par les temps qui courent, les filles ont moins de boulot. Elles bossent à l'appro et aux manufactures, pour remplacer les hommes du front. On y est mieux que dans vos anciens cachots.

— Sans blague !? Le nouveau quartier général du Bataillon d'Exploration est un bordel ? rit Eren. Remarque, ça manque pas de chambres, ces endroits-là ! Sacré Armin ! »

En entendant parler des bas-fonds, Levi s'était légèrement assombri, mais n'émit aucun commentaire.

« On y va ! », paracheva Hiro en renfonçant ses bras au cœur des chairs fumantes.

Alors qu'ils volaient rapidement vers leur destination, giflés par les courants froids, Eren en profita pour interroger copieusement Le Rat sur les évènements qu'ils avaient manqués. Dave Martins avait fait de son mieux pour que le plan anti-V2 soit un succès. Seulement, si la chance avait suivi Lamegull au nord, elle avait abandonné cette mission de l'Air-force. Les fusées avaient décollées en pleine nuit, trois heures avant l'heure prévue selon les rapports d'écoute. Tout portait à croire que, depuis le départ, l'ennemi avait codé l'horaire. D'après Duke, c'était une base de la transcription pour brouiller les pistes, et il s'y était attendu.

Dans le fond, l'esprit mathématique et cartésien du Rat amusait Eren. Plutôt que de vous dire : « L'heure de lancement prévue n'était pas la vraie. Du coup, on ne pouvait pas la deviner, car on n'avait aucun indice », il vous expliquait, selon les rouages complexes de son cerveau calculateur : « Le codage du signal d'envoi était exclusif à l'opération et à usage unique, si bien qu'on ne disposait d'aucun cadencier pour le confondre, ça faisait trop de données inconnues. »

« Tu as fait ce que tu pouvais, le rassura Eren. Personne n'aurait pu faire mieux, et tu n'y es pour rien si ça a merdé.

— Jäger a raison, fiston, affirma Manson, qui s'était réveillé quelques minutes plus tôt. Même si ça a foiré, ton plan m'épate ! J'aurais bien aimé faire partie des pilotes pour une mission pareille ! »

Et il lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec paternalisme. Le Rat grogna et se rebiffa :

« Toi, par contre, t'es pas bien malin ! Pourquoi t'es pas resté au point de repêchage ? Ça a été une vraie galère de vous retrouver !

— Pas tant que ça, la preuve ! On a eu un problème pendant l'OA, et on s'est retrouvés paumés en pleine nature. Il a bien fallut qu'on improvise…

— En choucroutant des Panzers ? ironisa le jeune pianiste.

— Ha ha, ouais ! Enfin, faut dire que mon équipe imposée ne manquait ni de couilles, ni d'imagination, aussi ! »

Eren se tourna vers l'arrière, tout sourire, en basculant par-dessus Levi pour répondre à l'homme :

« Merci du compliment ! Je dois vous avouer que je vous imaginais plus papy-paperasse derrière un bureau, mais en fait, pour votre âge, vous avez une super forme, général ! Et certainement aussi une grosse paire de… »

Mais il fut interrompu par les mains de Levi, qui lui saisir la tête pour la revisser face à la route.

« Quoi ? gloussa t'il.

— Tu t'apprêtais à glorifier ses parties ! souffla discrètement l'adjudant, l'air sévère.

— Tu préfères qu'on parle des tiennes ?

— Je préfère que tu fermes ta gueule, pour changer un peu.

— Je te l'ai déjà dit, mais…, murmura encore le sergent, en ricanant. Vraiment, quand tu es possessif comme ça, ça m'excite à mort ! »

Alors, la voix d'Hiro s'éleva dans un souffle rauque et enrayé par des cordes vocales atrophiées :

« Aaad…udant…Ren…Oreilles juste… sous vos culs… »

Quand ils atterrirent sur l'une des grandes places du district d'Hermina, Jean ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, et Eren rumina en le traînant pour le descendre du Marteau. Duke et Manson, déjà à terre, analysaient la sûreté des lieux et rassuraient la population, qui s'agglomérait avec curiosité et frayeur contre les bâtiments alentours. Levi aida Eren, et ils posèrent le corps du caporal au sol.

« C'est normal qu'il ne se réveille pas ? » persiffla le plus âgé, impatient.

Tout aussi irrité, le sergent répondit :

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ?! C'est la première fois que je fais ça, et Pit Manson à l'air d'aller parfaitement bien ! »

Il donna un coup de pied dans l'épaule de Jean, en braillant :

« Debout, face de cheval ! La grasse mat' est finie ! »

L'homme gémit mais ne sortit pas de sa somnolence. Eren était sur le point de le frapper à nouveau, quand Hiro sauta à côté d'eux, paré de son cuir habituel et l'air las, mais néanmoins lumineux. Sans leur adresser un regard, il doubla la silhouette de son titan, qui disparaissait déjà. Sa voix enjouée s'écria avec force, couvrant les murmures des badauds :

« Pit ! »

L'homme, qui agitait les mains pour calmer les curieux, se retourna avec surprise. Ils se regardèrent un instant, bouleversés de soulagement et de tendresse visibles.

Et puis, Hiro s'élança et courut vers le général, à toutes jambes. D'abord ahuri, l'homme sourit et écarta les bras. Le blond y sauta sans une once de pudeur. Pit Manson laissa échapper un léger rire et chancela sous sa réception, alors que les jambes du blond enserraient ses hanches. L'homme entoura la taille de son bagage, de ses bras robustes, pour mieux le soutenir et le serrer plus fort, puis ferma les yeux en enfouissant, comme son amant l'avait déjà fait, sa tête dans son cou. Hiro, suspendu, resserra sa prise autour de sa tête, et fit glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux sales et sombres. Alors que Manson faisait descendre l'une de ses mains sous les fesses du blond, pour mieux le tenir, Le Rat sembla soudainement se réanimer d'une syncope cérébrale, et s'excita avec une danse comique et généreuse en gestuelle nerveuse :

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez !? Y a tout plein de monde ! Hiro ! Hiro ! Merde, vous pétez les plombs ! Vous pouviez pas juste vous serrer la main !? »

Mais les deux autres, savourant leur étreinte, l'ignorèrent royalement. Eren laissa un sourire franc et ému pourfendre son visage, sous le regard blasé de Levi qui leva les yeux au ciel. Ils entendirent la voix grave du général, étouffée contre l'épaule du blond, émettre une plainte aux intonations joyeuses :

« T'es lourd !

— Tu chlingues ! » riposta Hiro, toujours aussi railleur.

Eren se tourna vers Levi, avec un long regard canin, délibérément exagéré. L'autre haussa un sourcil ironique et secoua la tête, comme pour lui dire : « Ils sont complètement timbrés, mais, toi, ne t'avise pas de t'approcher de moi ». Eren n'en avait aucunement l'intention, mais il ne put retenir un rire sonore.

Au fond de la place, le clocher du Culte indiqua midi. Les cloches se mirent à tintinnabuler sur un air quotidien qui, dans ces heures si sombres, lui paraissait presque empli d'allégresse. Cette matinée était finie. L'opération de libération Lamegull s'achevait avec succès. On apprenait de ses défaites, mais aussi, de ses triomphes. Ces derniers vous apportaient quelque chose de plus, au demeurant : l'espoir. Même si le combat n'était pas terminé, ils avaient fait un pas de plus vers la conclusion. Maintenant que Pit Manson était revenu, les choses allaient radicalement changer, il fallait y croire.

Pour l'heure, cependant, un souci bien plus personnel l'empêchait de se projeter dans la prochaine tactique militaire : il devait d'abord assurer la pérennité d'une famille; celle de Levi Ackerman.

* * *

 _La fraîche :_ _possibilité que ce soit une forme de patois, alors je mets la def, au cas où. Ce terme désigne la fraîcheur subite qui opère au cours de la nuit, à un moment précis, si vous l'avez déjà remarqué. Les températures dégringolent subitement, il y apparition de rosée, et de brouillard si l'amplitude thermique est plus élevée. Selon les nuits, la fraîche est de soirée ou matinale. Ah...la poésie agricole ! ^^_

 _Près serré : (également au cas où) il s'agit d'une allure pour un voilier. Elle correspond à un écart de 45° par rapport au vent-debout (vent de face). En nautisme, on utilise le louvoyage (formation de zigzags) pour garder le vent "au près" (près serré ou bon plein, un peu plus écarté) car c'est l'allure offrant le meilleur rendement, et la déviation de cap peut être compensée par le gain de vitesse._


	22. Naïcha

**Naïcha.**

Quand Levi pénétra dans le nouveau quartier général, il frémissait jusqu'à l'horripilation. C'était sans doute la plus grande et la plus concurrentielle des maisons closes d'Hermina, à n'en juger que par sa façade extérieure. Cependant, celle-ci n'était rien comparée au luxe rococo et décalé qu'il découvrit en entrant. Vraiment, cela n'avait rien d'une garnison, et il s'inquiétait que pareil lieu n'échauffe trop les recrues. Si les bas-fonds étaient putrides, sombres et malfamés, cet endroit somptueux —et élevé grâce à des fonds sales— n'était qu'excès et opulence, dans une invitation ostentatoire à la débauche.

En d'autres circonstances, Levi aurait pu s'y plaire. Il avait toujours eu une affection particulière pour les matières de qualité, les richesses futiles des hautes strates et la beauté oiseuse mais confortante. Il s'en cachait bien, la plupart du temps, hormis lorsqu'il se battait contre les antagonismes de ces dernières. Cela expliquait, probablement, son côté si méticuleux, comme son grand respect des possessions et du matériel. En somme, il avait le goût des choses compliquées, et même, chiadées à souhait. C'était un héritage de son enfance parmi les immondices, à n'en pas douter, et il faisait de son mieux pour le cacher, ne s'autorisant que la sobriété s'il ne pouvait posséder l'authenticité.

Le hall d'entrée était spacieux, tout en dégageant une impression paradoxale d'intimité, certainement pour parfaire l'accueil discret des clients par une hôtesse. Celle-ci devait normalement s'asseoir derrière le guichet haut, de bois vernis, où se dressait encore un large classeur de compte. Sur le mur du fond, derrière le comptoir, étaient alignées plusieurs rangées de clous dorés où ne pendaient plus aucune clé. Les boiseries des plinthes hautes étaient d'une teinte chêne foncé, et les tapisseries duveteuses et écarlates, à motifs dorés, remontaient vers le plafond, à près de quatre mètres de hauteur. Celui-ci était encadré de corniches fastueuses. Une rosace large et magnifiquement sculptée se déployait en son milieu, embellissant le plafonnier qui n'était autre qu'un lustre à plusieurs candélabres.

Une porte massive, à double battants, s'ouvrait à droite d'un long vestiaire au fond plein, en noyer sombre et à corniche balconnée, paré de plusieurs miroirs et d'une longue série de porte-manteaux en bronze rutilant, patinés par l'usure, où l'hôtesse devait, initialement, garder les effets des visiteurs. Ils la franchirent en suivant les bruits de conversation qui leur parvenaient. L'adjudant imaginait bien qu'en des temps plus lucratifs, les lieux devaient résonner de sons plus mélodieux que les éclats de voix des stratèges militaires. Il n'avait aucun mal à entendre la harpe, le piano, les flutes ou encore les tambourins légers, qui jouaient autrefois ici, accompagnés des chants féminins, des rires et des soupirs.

La salle principale couvrait presque tout le rez-de-chaussée de l'établissement, en un vaste patio fermé et entouré d'arcades aux colonnes baroques. Cet atrium était haut de trois étages de chambres, et leurs balustrades, couvertes de dorures, étincelaient sous la lumière du colossal lustre qui descendait du plafond, en une marée de cristal aveuglante. Il devait peser un poids terrible, et se composait de plusieurs centaines de bougies, dont les flammes vacillaient paisiblement derrière les chaînes de bijoux transparents. Levi serra les dents en espérant que ses hommes ne s'amusaient pas à allumer cette merde tous les jours, sans parler de la dépoussiérer.

Le sol était de dalles de marbre, copieusement recouvertes de tapis aux tons chauds et finement tissés, qui se chevauchaient plus densément au centre de la pièce. Un grand nombre de banquettes matelassées, aux pieds et accoudoirs ornés à la feuille d'or, faisaient office d'assises, devant des tables basses aux plateaux de marqueterie sublimes, exécutées par des ébénistes talentueux, dans une multitude d'essences de bois, et aux ornements bien plus libertins et originaux que ceux, inspirés de natures mortes ou de scènes champêtres, qu'on avait l'habitude de voir. Si le pourtour de la salle était parcouru d'alcôves intimes —et qui pouvaient l'être encore davantage grâce à de lourds rideaux de brocart aux tons or et turquoise— son cœur, au contraire, avait été agencé de façon à accueillir des groupes plus nombreux. Ce fut là, réunis autour de plusieurs tables basses assemblées pour y étaler plans et documents, qu'il retrouva ses hommes et le commandant du Bataillon d'Exploration.

« Levi ! » s'illumina Hanji en les voyant approcher, interrompant leur briefing pour se redresser et accourir vers eux.

Derrière elle, tous les soldats s'étaient également levés, les observant avec soulagement et le poing sur la poitrine, pour la majeure partie d'entre eux.

« Vous avez réussi ! s'extasia t'elle en avisant Manson. Vous êtes tous entiers ? Eren, tout va bien ? J'étais folle d'inquiétude ! Hiro, décidément, je ne sais pas comment on s'en sortirait, sans toi ! Tu les a…

— Ferme-la un peu, la pie borgne ! la coupa l'adjudant avec moins de rudesse qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, car lui aussi se trouvait soulagé en constatant que ses dernières escouades n'avaient pas subi de nouvelles pertes. On va faire le point mais, si tu continues à piailler comme ça, tu vas me coller la migraine.

— Pardon, sourit-elle avec une joie inconditionnelle. Venez vous asseoir, on a tellement de choses à voir ! »

À ce moment, une femme, jusqu'ici allongée sur l'une des banquettes capitonnées de velours pourpre, se leva pour s'avancer vers eux. Levi avait noté la présence d'étrangers parmi le groupe, mais il ne réalisa qu'à cet instant de qui il pouvait s'agir.

Elles devaient être une dizaine, toutes jeunes et outrageusement maquillées, vêtues de longs négligés de soie ou d'organza aux couleurs vives, sous lesquelles transparaissaient des corsages de dentelles aux tons pastels et des jupons courts garnis de froufrous, copieusement bombés par un feuillet impressionnant afin de souligner les courbes de leurs tailles et de leurs descentes de reins. Levi plissa les yeux de mécontentement alors que la femme s'approchait, les épaules dénudées et le satin de son par-dessus, d'un vert sombre et pailleté, coulant sur le sol derrière elle. À l'instar des autres filles, ses cheveux étaient d'une longueur incroyable et couraient, en mèches rousses et bouclées, sur sa gorge aux seins généreux, qui semblaient s'échapper du corset trop serré en débordant allègrement, fermes et arrondis. Ses yeux, d'un vert assorti à sa tenue, observèrent les nouveaux arrivants d'un regard félin, avant que sa voix, aux intonations basses et luxurieuses, ne se fasse entendre, accentuée par son sourire charmeur :

« Voyons, commandant Hanji, ces hommes doivent être épuisés et affamés ! Laissez-leur donc le temps de se mettre un peu plus à l'aise !

— Euh, oui… Oui, pardon. Pouvez-vous…?

— Bien sûr, sourit encore la rousse, affriolante. Nous allons prendre soin d'eux. Viktoria, Elena ! »

Une petite blonde, vêtue d'un costume de soubrette exubérant, les rejoignit, suivie d'une brune à l'air passablement ennuyé. S'adressant à la blonde, la grande rousse déclara, toujours avec une douceur séductrice malgré l'injonctive :

« Vik, trouve de quoi restaurer ces messieurs. Et toi, dit-elle à la brune, indique-leur les bains et va leur chercher des vêtements propres. S'ils souhaitent des uniformes, il y a tous ceux que nous avons lavés et rapiécés dans l'arrière-buanderie.

— J'aurais pu m'en charger », grommela Hiro en surprenant Levi par sa mauvaise humeur soudaine et peu commune.

Les yeux de la femme étincelèrent alors qu'elle le toisait, son sourire commercial toujours figé sur son visage :

« Oui, Monsieur Fritz. Merci de vouloir nous ménager, mais c'est un honneur, pour nous, d'entretenir les combattants de notre nation. D'ailleurs, vous devez être exténué, vous aussi. Faîtes-en donc autant que vos amis, prenez du repos. Et cessez de m'assassiner avec ce regard, je vous prie. Voyez plutôt tout ceci comme une déformation professionnelle. Je ne suis pas une mante religieuse.

— Oh, ben, maintenant que vous le dîtes, y a quand même un air de famille…

— Sois poli, crétin ! » surgit alors Manson, en le bousculant pour tendre sa main à la femme.

Celle-ci, qui n'avait rien perdu de son sourire, eut un petit rire.

« Général Pit Manson, se présenta t'il, toujours aussi insupportablement suborneur. C'est un plaisir de rencontrer les délicieuses hôtesses qui ont pris soin de mes hommes et de ceux du Bataillon. Par ces temps si sombres, la charité est bienvenue, et pourtant si rare…

— "Délicieuses" ? "Charité" ?! répéta Hiro, avec dégoût, mais il fut royalement ignoré.

— Vous me faîtes rougir, général ! gloussa la rousse en lui serrant délicatement la main. Je me nomme Angela. Notre directeur a récemment été tué au cours d'un règlement de comptes. Ici-bas, les émeutes sont devenues monnaie courante, ces derniers temps. Depuis, je m'occupe de l'intendance. Cet établissement étant très convoité, nous avons craint pour nos vies. Sans la protection de feu le propriétaire et de ses hommes de main, nous étions à la merci de la rue, des opportunistes et des pillards. De plus, les testaments ne seront pas ouverts avant que la situation ne devienne moins chaotique, j'en ai peur. C'est pourquoi la présence de militaires, dans cette maison, nous procure une sécurité inespérée. J'ai bien peur que la charité n'ait rien à voir là-dedans, il s'agit plus d'un échange de bons procédés.

— Vous m'avez l'air d'une vraie femme d'affaires ! la complimenta encore l'homme avec une hypocrisie frivole qui irrita Levi, sans parler de Fritz qui était rouge et fumant comme une bouilloire. Nous devrions bien nous entendre !

— Je l'espère ! fit-elle avec un rire tintant. Bienvenue au Temple Des Fleurs. N'hésitez pas à profiter de nos jardins..., sous-entendit-elle avec un clin d'œil allusif.

— Le "Temple Des fleurs"…, maugréa la voix d'Hiro, derrière eux, et assez bas pour ne pas être entendu de la gérante par intérim. N'importe quoi ! "La Caverne des Ronces et des Orties", ouais ! »

Levi vit Eren poser discrètement sa main sur l'épaule du blond, cherchant à l'apaiser, et, pour le coup, ne trouva aucune justification pour s'y opposer.

« Tu pourrais éviter les effusions comme toute à l'heure ? Merci ! s'emporta Duke Barton, toujours sur le ton de l'aparté. En plus, ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger tant que ça, jusqu'à maintenant ! Si tu continues à faire ton sale caractère, je pourrais parler du petit massage que tu t'es offert hier soir…

— Tu t'arrêtes jamais de cafarder, toi ! Sale petit rat !

— Mais de quoi ils causent, ceux-là ? » bougonna Jean Kirschtein, aux côtés de Levi.

Le fringuant caporal s'était réveillé de sa sieste forcée peu avant que leur équipe n'atteigne l'entrée des bas-fonds, et ruminait, depuis, sur un mal de crâne digne d'une gueule-de-bois.

Après s'être lavés et changés, en profitant des salles de bains qui tenaient plus de termes que de vulgaires sanitaires, les retardataires purent s'installer dans le mobilier orgueilleusement confortable du patio, avec leurs camarades et la compagnie insolite des ouvrières résidentes des lieux. Si Levi s'était, de prime abord, sentit très irrité de voir les filles de joie se mêler aussi impunément à leurs discussions, après la toilette royale dont il avait profité —au travers de lotions et savons aux essences divinement agréables, bercé par les vapeurs de l'étuve et se délectant de l'eau chaude ainsi que de la sensation de propreté qui embrassait son corps comme cela ne lui était plus arrivé de longue date— il était, maintenant, incapable de prêter l'oreille à son agacement. Certes, ces hôtesses étaient bien trop divertissantes pour de jeunes militaires, et tout en elles et cet endroit n'était qu'un appel au plaisir, mais le confort offert, en contrepartie, était des plus bénéfiques. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, il n'avait pas la force de refuser à ces pauvres gamins de se faire choyer et gaver, ni de dormir dans de larges lits chauds et moelleux.

Eren l'avait précédé et était occupé par de chaleureuses retrouvailles avec Arlelt et le reste de l'ex 104ème. Leurs bavardages joyeux envahissaient l'immense salle, accompagnés des échos de leurs rires. L'adjudant s'assit simplement aux côtés d'Hanji, face à eux, et les observa avec un détachement feint, alors que Gaby ricanait en bondissant dans le dos du sergent, par-dessus le dossier du sofa, pour tenter de l'effrayer. Eren rit de bon cœur à la plaisanterie enfantine et attrapa la morveuse par la peau du cou, l'envoyant rouler dans les coussins, sur sa gauche.

« Il y avait longtemps qu'on ne les avait pas vus comme ça ! sourit maternellement Hanji.

— Que fout Manson ? l'ignora Levi. Il n'est pas encore revenu ?

— Détend-toi un peu. Ce type a passé un bon mois en charrette, tu peux lui laisser trente secondes de répit ? »

Il ne répondit pas, portant soudain son attention sur la dénommée Viktoria, qui faisait irruption en poussant une desserte chargée de plateaux où trônaient tasses et théière fumante, ainsi que divers assortiments de gâteaux secs, pains, fruits et même fromages. Elle disposa le tout sur les tables et disparut aussi vite qu'elle était entrée.

« Mange, lui dit gentiment Hanji.

— Ouah ! s'exclama la voix enjouée d'Eren. C'est vraiment un palace, ce bouic !

— Elles cuisinent super bien, rougit Armin Arlelt. C'est vrai qu'on est gâtés ! Avec le peu qu'elles trouvent, ou arrivent à se payer, elles mitonnent des merveilles !

— Les femmes sont vraiment des anges..., s'extasia le sergent en attrapant une miche de pain et un couteau. Je sens que je vais me plaire, ici ! »

Levi fronça les sourcils et, pour couronner le tout, l'une des filles, oisivement avachie sur une banquette proche de la leur, eut un petit rire avant de répondre au jeune homme :

« Nous sommes expertes quand il s'agit de contenter un homme ! C'est un art plus complexe et raffiné que ce que l'on pourrait croire. Nos prestations sont bien supérieures à de simples passes, c'est pour cela que cet établissement est si réputé. Je suis sûre que vous apprécierez la qualité de nos extras, sergent Jäger. »

Les pommettes d'Eren se colorèrent légèrement. C'était infime, mais Levi l'avait vu. Sortant de ses gonds, sa langue claqua et il incendia la créature d'un ton plus que méprisant :

« Pour votre information, les soldes sont suspendues jusqu'à ce que l'administration, gelée par la situation de crise, ne soit en mesure d'en réassurer la gestion.

— Spécialement pour nos héros, nous ferons crédit..., répartit-elle d'une voix traînante et suave.

— Si vous vous amusez à endetter mes soldats, je vous envoie la Brigade des Comptes. Ils adorent renifler les factures de ce genre de pensionnat, et je doute fort que vos charmes vous soient très utiles quand vous vous retrouverez devant l'Inspection Financière. Je vous promets, aussi, de mettre mon nez chez le notaire dès que la procédure de transmission démarrera. Vous verrez vite que l'armée peut être composée d'autant de pourris que de "héros", comme vous dîtes. »

Piquée au vif, la catin se redressa et aboya avec nettement moins de grâce :

« Quoi ? Vous nous menacez ?! Après tous les services que nous vous rendons ?! Comme si nous avions quelque chose à craindre des instances fiscales ! Ha ha, c'est ridicule ! Toutes nos activités sont déclarées et parfaitement en règle ! Et comme si vous pouviez soudoyer un notaire ! Je ne m'abaisserai même pas à y croire…

— "Soudoyer" ? Je n'utilise pas ce genre de méthode. L'intimidation suffit, la plupart du temps. »

Elle pâlit en le dévisageant, comprenant clairement à quel point cela était véridique.

« Je suis certain que tous les candidats à la reprise ou au rachat de cette taule ne font pas partie de vos amis…, insinua t'il encore. Il ne me faudrait pas longtemps pour découvrir celui que vous "estimez" le plus et lui donner mon soutien. On se comprend ?

— Levi..., tenta d'intervenir le commandant.

— Tant mieux si vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, même si ça me parait un peu trop miraculeux pour ce genre d'établissement. Une aussi belle vitrine maquille forcément plus que du turf, même si c'est du haut niveau. Couvrir et blanchir les "cousins", ça rapporte autant que mettre sa chatte en location, et à moindres efforts. Donne-moi simplement le nom de l'ancien proprio, et je suis sûr de savoir tout de suite dans quoi vous trempez. Ton monde, je le connais. Je suis né dedans. Je veux bien que tu me prennes pour un con, vu que c'est ton outil de travail, à condition que tu me respectes autant que le tien.

— Je…non, vous…vous êtes… »

Elle s'égarait, choquée et humiliée.

« Mais, peut-être que c'est vrai…, relança t'il, malgré l'air incriminant d'Hanji. Peut-être que votre business est tout ce qu'il y a de plus honnête ! Sauf que, de mémoire, nos lois comportent un édit s'appliquant en cas de guerre : le droit irrévocable à l'armée, ou l'une de ses unités quel qu'en soit l'effectif, de réquisitionner, selon son besoin, bâtiments et infrastructures; qu'ils soient de nature résidentielle ou à caractère d'exploitation. Bien sûr, cette décision doit émaner d'un officier. C'est la seule condition, et c'est bien le cas en ce qui nous concerne. Un alinéa précise même que les vivres et les biens meubles peuvent également être saisis, si cela est nécessaire. Tout sauf les personnes, en définitive. Même en temps de guerre, pas d'esclavage ! Vous devriez prendre ça comme une bonne nouvelle. Par contre, pour la gratitude, vous repasserez.

— Pa...pardon ? C'est impossible…

— J'ai bien peur que si, décréta froidement l'adjudant-chef. Autrement dit, c'est plutôt vous qui devriez nous remercier de vous accepter encore sous ce toit. Si nous le voulions, nous pourrions, en toute légitimité, vous foutre dehors. Alors, si tu t'ennuies, ma belle, va donc t'amuser avec tous les jouets que t'a offerts le patron. Je suis sûr qu'il y en a plein ta table de chevet.

— Levi ! s'insurgea Hanji, outrée. Excusez-le, il veut seulement préserver ses hommes de la déconcentration que vous pourriez…

— Ne vous fatiguez pas ! s'emporta la femme en se levant, révoltée. J'ai parfaitement compris quel genre d'homme était ce monsieur, et ce que les femmes de mon espèce représentent à ses yeux ! Ça ne fait rien, ricana t'elle avec aigreur, j'y suis habituée ! »

Déployant sa chevelure en arrière avec véhémence et indignation, elle leur tourna le dos pour se diriger vers le large escalier de marbre rose. En passant derrière Levi, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle déclara, hautaine et acerbe :

« Mais, je sais aussi quelle genre de frustration vivent ceux qui, comme vous, se présentent comme vertueux et incorrompus… »

Elle pencha la tête et murmura à son oreille, sur un ton redevenu intentionnellement dégoulinant de concupiscence :

« Nous avons, effectivement, un panel de jouets très insolites et ludiques, dont une grande partie est réservée aux hommes. Comme je ne suis pas rancunière, j'accepterai volontiers de vous les prêter… »

Le regard terrible de l'homme la pourfendit, agrémenté de l'une de ses plus odieuses grimaces de dégoût. Mais elle ne fit, au grand scandale de tous, que s'en amuser davantage.

« Dégage, sale putain ! » vociféra Levi entre ses dents.

Elle rit avec volupté, en s'éloignant d'une démarche chaloupée.

« Levi, Levi, Levi ! ânonna Hanji, désespérée de honte.

— Vertueux et incorrompu ? » répéta bêtement Eren, l'air ahuri.

Puis, il éclata de rire sans pouvoir se retenir. L'adjudant lui jeta un regard tranchant, effrayé qu'ils puissent se faire découvrir.

« Ferme ta gueule, Jäger !

— Pardon, adjudant-chef ! pouffa le plus jeune. Sauf votre respect, je me demandais ce qu'elle voulait dire par…

— Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas savaté. Trop longtemps, même.

— Eren, s'il te plait, merci de ne pas envenimer les choses ! s'immisça le commandant, alors que le reste du groupe luttait, à son tour, pour dissimuler leurs sourires. Même si je n'approuve pas vraiment la franchise de notre chère mascotte —et Levi lui jeta un regard noir— je dois admettre qu'il n'a pas tout-à-fait tort. Surtout en ce qui te concerne, d'ailleurs. Oui, moi aussi j'ai eu vent de tes exploits en matière de... "sport de chambre", dirons-nous. Je suis parfaitement consciente des tentations que cette nouvelle base te suggère, mais il serait préférable que tu gardes la tête sur les épaules. Bien sûr, c'est pareil pour les autres. J'espère avoir été assez claire ? »

Tous acquiescèrent en rosissant plus ou moins, y compris Eren, malgré que son sourire ne s'effaçait pas et que ses coups d'œil à Levi lui semblaient difficiles à réprimer.

« Vous êtes des faibles ! » asséna Gaby dans un grognement.

Eren rit avec plus de fougue et se laissa tomber contre le dossier rembourré, en croisant ses pieds sur la table avec nonchalance :

« C'est bien vrai ! Prend-en de la graine, gamine ! Un jour, tu seras la plus terrible de nous tous !

— C'est déjà le cas, pauvre cloche ! » se vanta t'elle avec un sourire tordu de défi.

Levi posa sa tasse sur le napperon qui protégeait le vernis, sous lequel se dessinait la position érotique du bateau ivre. Bien qu'il s'agissait de la représentation d'un homme prenant une femme opulente, généreusement enjolivée de détails artistiques, il ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer l'ultime fois où il avait fait le sergent sien, le matin même. Sous les semelles crottées d'Eren, il eut l'amusement de remarquer celle du missionnaire.

« Vire tes pieds, Jäger ! siffla t'il. Cette table a sûrement plus de valeur que toi ! »

L'autre jeta un regard rogue au meuble, tout en obéissant. Quand ses yeux tombèrent sur la fresque pygocole, il ne put retenir à un nouveau sourire provoquant de venir barrer son visage :

« Je vois ça ! Toutes mes excuses. »

Les autres s'esclaffèrent encore, mais ce fut ce moment que choisit Pit Manson pour réapparaître, suivi du reste de son équipe au grand complet : Fritz, Barton, Vassnoïvitch et Blackbull. Nul doute que ce joli monde avait profité de la distraction passagère pour entretenir un bref conciliabule. Levi ne s'y attarda pas, car lui et son escouade en aurait fait autant dans leur situation. Après tout, L'UPL n'était pas en terrain conquis, à Paradis, et leur méfiance était de bonne guerre.

L'éminent militaire avait, néanmoins, pris le temps de se faire une toilette minutieuse. Rasé à blanc et les cheveux de nouveau arrangés soigneusement, il retrouvait tout de son puissant charisme. Il y avait, tout de même, un détail inattendu : il portait un uniforme du Bataillon d'Exploration. Cela dit, ce n'était pas ostentatoire car, sans le harnais, leurs tenues étaient assez neutres, à l'exception des capes et vestes portant leurs insignes.

« Oh ! fit Eren, railleur. Vous vous êtes débroussaillé la tronche, général ?! Ça vous rajeunit de trente ans !

— Trente ? Dans ce cas, je ne te dis pas merci.

— Adlessez-vous au génélal avec discouls plus soutenu, selgent ! cracha Vass. Vous pas avoil élevé cochons ensemble !

— Toutes mes excuses, ironisa le jeune homme. Sympas les fringues, aussi !

— Toi sould ?! pesta encore la blonde.

— Ça va, sourit Manson. Ouais, c'est ce qu'on m'a proposé de moins m'as-tu-vu. J'ai vraiment un problème d'ego avec la coupe de votre veston, mais les fanfreluches aristocratiques que m'ont refilées les filles étaient bien pires !

— Restaurez-vous, messieurs-dames. S'il n'y a pas assez, je ferai venir autre chose, leur dit Angela d'un ton prévenant.

— Ne vous embarrassez pas. Nous dînerons avec vous ce soir, à notre retour.

— Quoi ? On y va tout de suite ?! s'alarma Duke.

— Pas de repos pour les braves, Barton ! déclama Manson, chevaleresque. On festoiera quand nous aurons accompli notre devoir !

— Arrête de te la raconter, on dirait l'autre valkyrie ! soupira Hiro.

— Qui ? gronda Vass.

— Vous partez déjà ? s'affola Hanji en se levant. Mais, on n'a même pas eu le temps de discuter ! Que comptez-vous faire ?!

— C'est simple : je vais recontacter l'État-Major, et le plus vite possible. Comme vous l'aviez justement diagnostiqué vous-même, il semblerait que ce soit la dernière chance qu'il nous reste. Mais je ne suis pas inquiet, ce sera vite résolu.

— Très bien..., réfléchit-elle. Prenez quand même plus d'hommes avec vous. Emma, Lenz et Conny, accompagnez-les et assurez la sécurité du général Manson jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne ou qu'il vous congédie.

— Merci, commandant. Dépêchons-nous ! » conclut Manson en enfilant sa pèlerine à l'envers.

Exaspéré, Levi attrapa le vêtement par l'une des épaules et tira énergiquement sur le loden pour faire prendre au blason sa juste place, dans le dos de l'homme. Ignorant sa surprise, il expliqua d'un air patibulaire :

« Si vous devez porter cet uniforme, faites-ça proprement.

— Mes excuses. Je m'en voudrai de faire défaut à vos armoiries, adjudant-chef Ackerman.

— Et arrêtez avec ce nom. Personne ne m'appelle comme ça. Si vous me qualifiez ainsi, on ne saura pas de qui vous parlez.

— Comment doit-on vous nommer, alors ?

— Adjudant-chef Levi, ou juste Levi. Nous ne sommes pas de réels frères d'armes.

— Oh que si ! Eh bien, je tacherai d'honorer ce costume de carnaval puisque ça à l'air de vous tenir à cœur, adjudant-chef Levi ! »

Et, sur ces mots, le général et son escorte quittèrent la maison close pour regagner la surface, afin de rejoindre Dave Martins et les collègues de Duke Barton. Les hommes du génie avaient temporairement établi la base-radio dans les sous-sols d'un immeuble civil, car les bas-fonds, trop profonds, limitaient grandement les liaisons hertziennes. Pour plus de sécurité, les postes d'écoutes et de réceptions principaux étaient régulièrement déplacés d'un district à l'autre. Alertés de l'imminent retour de Pit Manson, ils avaient vite installé leurs appareils proches du nouveau QG du Bataillon. Le général de brigade, suite à son contact avec le Junkers, peu avant le parachutage du commando, avait pris l'initiative de se rapprocher également, attendant Manson de pied ferme.

Maintenant, le suspense était à son comble, car tout dépendrait des facultés de l'homme à convaincre le chef d'État-major, le général Butler.

Amusée par leur dernier échange, Hanji glissa à l'oreille de son ancien camarade :

« Dis-moi, vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre, non ?

— Ce mec est aussi insupportable que le reste de sa clique. J'aurai dû le laisser moisir dans son trou, répondit l'adjudant d'un ton rébarbatif. Que s'est-il passé pendant notre absence ? Et surtout, quand penses-tu que Glenn et Mikasa seront de retour ? »

Elle lui jeta un regard concerné et se rassit, l'invitant à en faire de même pour lui faire un topo rapide et discret de la situation. Levi l'imita en se resservant du thé, qu'il devait admettre trouver extrêmement à son goût, tout en écoutant son exposé. Hormis l'accélération subite de leur déchéance, ces dernières vingt-quatre heures, la semaine avait été calme ou relativement moins pire que les précédentes. Quant au sujet qui tenait l'adjudant en haleine, le faisant trépigner d'angoisse, elle l'aborda avec une désolation coupable :

« Quand nous avons su que les missiles V2 avaient touché Trost, j'ai immédiatement pensé à ta...à elle, bien sûr. Mais je n'avais pas beaucoup d'options, étant donné la discrétion que tu m'avais imposée. Comme Glenn était déjà le coursier, j'ai décidé de l'envoyer. Mikasa a lourdement insisté pour l'accompagner, et je t'avoue que j'ai rapidement cédé, car ce gamin, seul au milieu des rangs ennemis, avait peu de chances de revenir. De toute manière, il n'était pas question d'envoyer un régiment, encore moins un primitif. Cela aurait été trop flagrant, et un affrontement direct aurait pu nous faire perdre des hommes pour une cause difficilement justifiable, sans oublier que nous avions peu de temps pour réagir. Deux agents doivent, normalement, s'en sortir sans attirer l'attention. Leur mission est simplement de la trouver et de la ramener. En principe, ils ne devraient plus tarder. Si tout s'est bien déroulé, ils devraient être là avant la nuit.

— C'est toujours la nuit, ici, renâcla Levi avec amertume.

— Au moins, ces bas-fonds ne sont pas ceux dans lesquels tu as grandi. Même si je peux parfaitement comprendre ta joie de t'y retrouver, les sous-sols d'Hermina ont une meilleure réputation que la plupart, et…

— C'est une décharge enterrée comme les autres. Mais on s'en fout, me fais pas chier avec ça. C'est une très bonne planque, au final, et ça m'étonne de toi.

— C'est normal, c'est Armin qui a eu cette idée, dit-elle avec humilité. C'était un peu improvisé, bien sûr, car nous avons dû quitter précipitamment le manoir après qu'une partie des cachots se soit effondrée. »

Elle grimaça en ajoutant :

« La plupart de nos soldats convalescents ont été tués dans l'éboulement. Quant à ceux que nous avons pu sauver, nous ne les avons pas gardés avec nous. La reine a réaménagé une grande partie des cryptes du Culte en dispensaires, et nous les leur avons confiés.

— Sage décision. On ne pouvait pas continuer en étant si encombrés d'infirmes. »

Un rire clair et féminin attira encore son attention du côté de ses soldats. Trois courtisanes venaient de réapparaître et s'étaient mêlées à eux, s'immisçant sans la moindre gêne dans leurs récréations, et flirtant impunément avec la plupart d'entre eux. Levi plissa les paupières en les détaillant : si il avait déjà trouvé leurs tenues plus qu'aguicheuses, en arrivant plus tôt, ce n'était rien comparé à maintenant. Dans les lumières tamisées et teintées des lampions ou lanternes à vitraux peints qu'allumait Viktoria, leurs robes chamarrées et leurs fards brillaient de reflets pailletés et multicolores. Leurs longs cheveux étaient toujours insolemment libres sur leurs épaules dénudées —comme c'était l'apanage séducteur de leur rang— mais quelques nattes étaient prises dans des épingles, peignes, broches ou même tiares, rehaussées de fleurs d'argent, ou serties de perles et pierres délicates. L'une d'elles arborait même une coiffure de tresses en couronne, piquée de clochettes de muguet, qui lui donnait un air virginal. Leurs breloques étincelantes cliquetaient sous les secousses de leurs rires et de leurs gestes lascifs. Des longs pendants d'oreilles aux rivières de strass qui plongeaient entre leurs seins remontés, et mis en valeur par des huiles aux senteurs enivrantes, tout dans leur paraître n'était qu'outrance et démesure. Elles avaient troqué leurs nuisettes contre des toilettes de salon, cependant bien plus dévergondées que ce qu'il était courant de voir dans les réceptions de la haute, déjà tant abhorrées par Levi. Les plissés lourds des tissus lamés attiraient l'œil et réclamaient qu'on les touche, tandis que les tulles fluides rutilaient de sequins et de broderies merveilleuses.

L'adjudant avisa Hanji d'un regard courroucé :

« C'est quoi, cette mascarade ?

— Il sera bientôt dix-huit heures, lui répondit-elle avec réticence. Le Temple va ouvrir.

— Quoi ? gronda t'il. Tu les laisses continuer à bosser ?! Je croyais que les temps étaient mauvais pour ce genre d'affaires, et qu'elles avaient trouvé de quoi se rendre plus utiles ?

— Oui, pendant la journée, s'excusa le commandant. Mais, ce genre d'affaires, comme tu dis, ne connais jamais la crise. Et on ne peut pas leur interdire de travailler, car c'est grâce à ce qu'elles rapportent qu'elles peuvent payer leurs charges et la nôtre. Pas de passes, pas de bouffe !

— Tch ! Ça te va bien de jouer les maquerelles !

— Moi ? rit-elle. Je ne pense pas. Toi, en revanche... Ces filles auraient avantage à te faire passer pour leur nouveau proxo ! Je suis même persuadée qu'Angela y pense… »

Mais Levi ne l'écoutait plus, distrait par la conversation qu'entretenaient deux des nouvelles arrivantes avec Eren, dont elles s'étaient sournoisement rapprochées.

« Vous avez des mains immenses, elles doivent avoir une force incroyable ! Oh, regardez ! Une seule d'entre elles peu facilement emprisonner mes deux poignets ! Les femmes doivent se sentir si petites et fragiles quand elles sont dans vos bras..., s'extasiait une.

— Oui, et tellement en sécurité ! compléta l'autre. Des mains pareilles sont faîtes pour combler une femme.

— Je n'en suis pas sûr…, sourit Eren avec embarras. Je dirais plutôt que c'est le travail manuel qui veut ça, et… Je ne suis pas certain que ça me rende plus adroit pour, enfin…

— Ceux qui ont le corps forgé par le labeur sont les meilleurs amants. Quand on pense à ce que vous accomplissez pour Paradis, chaque jour, avec tant de bravoure et de puissance, on en frissonne jusque dans nos rêves ! susurra la première. Les femmes aiment savoir que des hommes comme vous se battent pour défendre leurs vies... »

Levi se pinça l'arête du nez en expirant profondément, sentant son sang bouillir à nouveau, alors que le sergent, pris en étau entre les deux tentatrices effrontément agenouillées sur les coussins, rougissait d'un air béat. L'une d'elles déplia une longue jambe de sous ses jupes retroussées, enveloppée dans un bas de résille, et la glissa distraitement par-dessus les cuisses du jeune homme. Les yeux de jade, surpris, descendirent sur le membre lisse et opalin, alors que la créature, d'un léger déhanché, faisait mine de se mettre plus à l'aise, en appuyant son coude au dossier. Le mouvement calculé dénuda encore sa cuisse, jusqu'à faire apparaître la jarretière de dentelle sombre et serrée de rubans satinés.

Levi manqua d'exploser, et lâcha un grognement qu'Hanji décela. À son tour, elle porta son attention sur le trio et resta bouche bée, indécise quant à son besoin d'intervenir. Eren loucha quelques secondes sur la lingerie fine et appétissante, puis, avec une inspiration et un sourire contrit, saisit délicatement la frêle cheville, soulevant le pied menu et chaussé d'un escarpin de daim qui galbait à merveille cette jambe gracieuse et féminine. La charmeuse sourit au contact de ses doigts, et Levi crut qu'il allait encore déborder en voyant le jeune homme rapprocher le membre de son visage, l'imaginant déjà y poser ses lèvres. Il faillit bondir, mais l'autre, le regard toujours planté dans celui de la coquette, se contenta de repousser doucement l'offre en reposant son pied au sol avec galanterie. Elle fit une moue boudeuse, à laquelle le sergent répondit d'un nouveau sourire navré :

« Et les hommes aiment savoir toute l'affection que les femmes leur portent, assurément, continua t'il comme si rien ne s'était produit. Il faut bien des motivations pour se battre, et les jolies fleurs en font partie. Malheureusement, certaines sentent si bon qu'elles peuvent vous tourner la tête et vous rendre incompétent. Pour elles comme pour les soldats, il vaut mieux attendre les réjouissances de la fin des combats. »

Levi se renfrogna. Il aurait pu remercier Eren d'être aussi doué pour brouiller les pistes en ce qui concernait leur liaison prohibée, mais tout ce qui lui venait était une rancune farouche. Avec une basse puérilité, il s'avouait qu'il aurait nettement préféré entendre le jeune homme l'éconduire en la traitant de cageot, tout en s'insurgeant que son cœur était déjà pris. Si cette rétorque aurait sans doute paru ridicule et embarrassante, elle n'en aurait pas été moins jouissive en son for intérieur.

« Peut-être bien, minauda la seconde impertinente, en caressant la joue de sa proie. Mais la frustration est aussi un poids pour les hommes de votre trempe. Il faut savoir lâcher du lest avant de se jeter dans la bataille ! Vous voyez ce que je veux dire…? »

Ses longs doigts fins, aux ongles vernis de rouge carmin, remontèrent la cuisse du sergent et se posèrent impudiquement sur son entrejambe.

Levi vit rouge. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, car Eren s'était vivement redressé en éclatant de rire :

« Voyons, Mesdemoiselles, c'est du harcèlement ! Ha ha… En plus, je suis fauché, soyez sérieuses !

— Oh mais, nous restons des femmes avec des désirs bien avant d'être des femmes de métier ! s'amusa encore celle qui venait de le peloter. Pour ma part, je suis très curieuse de goûter à quelque chose de plus… "titanesque" que ce dont j'ai l'habitude ! »

Elle et les deux autres gloussèrent sans réserve, alors que le sergent s'empourprait, défait dans son assurance devant tant de permissivité. Il recula, un peu fébrile, et se laissa tomber aux côtés de Levi qui ne bougea pas, toujours incrédule quant à la maîtrise dont il parvenait lui-même à faire preuve. Mais, lorsque leurs cuisses s'effleurèrent, il s'aperçut que le jeune homme soumettait un nouveau type de torture à ses nerfs.

« On se réfugie dans les jupes de Levi, Eren ? se moqua Hanji dans un chuchotement. Les femmes émancipées et expérimentées effraieraient-elles ta si redoutable virilité ? »

Levi se retint de la frapper, même s'il en brûlait d'envie. Cette situation pleine d'ambiguïtés perdurerait autant de temps qu'ils demeureraient ici, alors, il devait prendre sur lui pour s'y faire.

« Je ne pensais pas que, vous aussi, vous intéressiez à mon palmarès, commandant ! répartit le sergent avec un léger ricanement. Ne vous en faites pas, contrairement à ce qu'il se raconte, mes fantasmes sexuels sont assez modestes et très bien satisfaits ! Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter que je me laisse si facilement distraire.

— Modestes ? » ne put s'empêcher de souligner Levi, avec une colère sous-jacente difficilement dissimulée.

Eren se mordit la lèvre, cherchant certainement à disculper son propos rabaissant sans les trahir :

« Je veux dire : natures, simples...sans jeux, ni accessoires…

— Oh, je vois ! se moqua Hanji. C'est parce que tu es encore bien jeune ! Pas vrai, Levi !? conniva t'elle en lui envoyant un coup de coude.

— Si tu refais ça, je te tue ! » grouma l'homme en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de thé.

D'autres prostituées les rejoignirent, s'étalant dans les sofas et plaisantant joyeusement avec la troupe. Eren resta sagement près de l'adjudant, laissant leurs regards se croiser assez fréquemment, et avec une langueur de moins en moins subtile au fur et à mesure que l'ambiance folâtre contaminait toute la compagnie, en rendant leurs échanges invisibles. Il était vrai qu'Eren plaisait aux femmes, et, même si cela faisait enrager Levi, il devait bien admettre qu'il en éprouvait une certaine fierté.

La blonde à la chevelure ornée de fleurs s'était assise au piano et jouait un air guilleret, sur lequel rebondissaient les rires cristallins des femmes et ceux, plus coffrés, des soudards grisés par les lieux et la boisson. Les occupantes avaient encore du vin à leur offrir, ainsi qu'un large panel de liqueurs et d'eaux-de-vie; une réserve d'excellence, très loin de la piquette que ces gamins connaissaient. Hanji leur avait autorisé quelques verres, à la totale désapprobation de Levi, mais il était bien conscient qu'elle l'avait fait dans la simple optique de s'octroyer, à elle-même, ce réconfort. Elle ne se serait jamais permise de leur interdire bassement quelque chose qu'elle s'autorisait sans vergogne, tout en les narguant, qui plus est. Levi avait assez d'emprise sur elle pour l'obliger à décliner l'offre; il le savait. Pour des choses si futiles, elle restait assez malléable, ce qui ne signifiait pas qu'elle ne pouvait se montrer intransigeante quand il s'agissait de tactique martiale. Il ne l'avait pas fait, cependant, prenant sur lui d'anticiper les éventuels débordements.

Si lui ne touchait pas aux breuvages, il ne pouvait empêcher le climat détendu de le gagner, toujours à l'affût du regard joueur d'Eren, qui sirotait son verre en discutant allègrement avec Armin. Les premiers clients arrivèrent, introduits par la dénommée Angela. Ils furent servis en vin, et les catins commencèrent à chanter ou à danser, selon leurs désirs, exubérantes et affables à souhait. Le clavier du piano avait été refermé pour laisser les notes de jazz envahirent l'espace, distribuées par un gramophone de belle facture. Les femmes remontaient la manivelle, de temps à autre, ou changeaient le disque, et le pavillon poli comme un miroir chantait en reflétant les éclats du salon somptueux. La mélodie ne parvenait à calmer l'adjudant, qui faisait trembler sa jambe gauche contre celle d'Eren, avec de plus en plus d'impatience. Le pied du sergent vint frôler le sien, tandis que, d'un mouvement de reins pour se repositionner, le plus jeune faisaient frotter leurs cuisses l'une contre l'autre, cherchant à l'apaiser. Levi tourna légèrement la tête pour le voir, l'air de rien, toujours pris dans ses badinages. Il appuya sa cheville contre la sienne. Eren se massa le front en hochant la tête à une déclaration d'Arlelt, et en profita pour lui jeter un regard en coin chargé d'affection et de convoitise.

Levi se mordit la lèvre, le fixant avec insistance. Le sergent rougit, encore. Sauf que, cette fois, c'était grâce à lui. Le plus jeune avait compris à quel point l'aîné avait honteusement envie de lui, à cet instant précis. Mieux, il avait réussi à lui communiquer son besoin pressant, et se délectait de l'étincelle de désir qu'il lisait, maintenant, au fond de ses yeux verts. Eren soupira lourdement en passant la main dans ses longs cheveux châtains.

« Ça va ? s'inquiéta Armin à l'adresse de son ami de toujours.

— Ouais, fatigue... » grommela celui-ci.

Soudain, Angela revint en salle avec moins de professionnalisme que précédemment, et talonnée par deux personnes à l'allure tout aussi pressée. Quand Levi reconnu Glenn et Mikasa, il se leva avec anxiété.

« Commandant Hanji, fit la rousse en les approchant, vos hommes sont là. Installez-vous dans mon bureau si vous le souhaitez, il est à votre disposition.

— Merci. Allons-y, Levi. Mikasa, Glenn, repos. Suivez-nous, je vais entendre votre rapport dans un endroit plus calme. »

Celle qu'il espérait revoir n'était pas avec eux. Levi ignora le regard inquiet d'Eren et se dirigea vers la pièce qu'on lui indiquait, au premier étage.

* * *

Eren était nerveux. Cela faisait vingt minutes que ses quatre collègues s'étaient enfermés dans le bureau de l'intendante. À priori, leurs recherches avaient été un échec car, s'il s'attendait à voir débarquer la fiancée de l'adjudant-chef avec eux, ce n'était pas le cas. Maintenant, son inquiétude était de savoir si cette femme était morte ou disparue, ou même si Mikasa et Glenn avait seulement pu gagner son logement sans empêchements. Il profita de l'absence de ses supérieurs pour réclamer un verre de bourbon. On le lui servit avec plaisir, et ses amis échangèrent, avec lui, des regards fomenteurs et espiègles, en se méprenant quant à son trouble et en interprétant son besoin en alcool plus lénifiant comme une nouvelle bravade induite par son caractère rebelle.

La porte finit par s'ouvrir et les figures du Bataillon sortirent sur le palier du premier niveau. À leur suite resurgirent Mikasa et Glenn. La mine de ce dernier était triste et sombre. Eren en déduisit qu'il savait, désormais, qui était le vrai promis de sa belle. Tout en parlant au commandant, Levi posa une main sur la balustrade et promena son regard sur les convives, en contre-bas. Eren réussit à l'accrocher, et l'interrogea intensément des yeux. L'homme fronça les sourcils et se retourna en lâchant une dernière phrase que le plus jeune ne pouvait entendre, mais qui sembla déranger la scientifique. Elle s'agita et lui courut après en faisant de grands gestes, alors que le brun, d'un air impassible, se pressait vers les escaliers. Le sergent se tendit, indécis. Levi contourna la société établie au centre de la salle en se dirigeant vers le hall d'un pas rapide, Hanji toujours sur les talons. Elle avait beau tenter d'être discrète, Eren saisit quelques bribes de son effarement :

« Mais, tu viens à peine de rentrer ! Et la nuit est tombée ! Comment tu crois pouvoir retrouver quelqu'un en pleine nuit ?! C'est de la folie !

— Dis-moi où tu ranges l'équipement, je me chargerai moi-même de choisir mon cheval », lui jeta l'homme sans se retourner.

Eren enfonça ses ongles dans le coussin de son assise, ne sachant comment réagir. Il lui était inadmissible que Levi —bien qu'il s'agisse d'une quête personnelle— se rende seul à Trost, ou simplement sans lui, car il se sentait, désormais, très concerné par tout ce qui touchait l'adjudant-chef. Seulement, s'il se jetait à ses trousses et implorait de l'accompagner, il risquait de générer des doutes dans l'esprit des leurs. Doutes qui, en rapport avec la vérité ou d'une autre nature, promettaient de semer le trouble en soulignant une collusion inhabituelle entre les deux hommes.

Alors que ses supérieurs allaient disparaître par les grandes portes de l'entrée du salon, il paniqua et finit par se lever, alerte et sur le point de les poursuivre. Il s'apprêtait à les héler, mais une main attrapa son épaule en le faisant taire. Il eut juste le temps de s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait de Mikasa, avant que celle-ci ne prenne les devants sur ses propres intentions :

« Adjudant-chef Levi ! » clama t'elle d'une voix forte qui attira l'attention de toute la communauté.

Clients, filles et soldats, se turent et observèrent la scène avec surprise, tandis que la mélodie crépitante était la seule à continuer d'ignorer les interactions des personnages, comme ces derniers l'ignoraient elle-même jusqu'ici.

Levi s'arrêta et lui jeta un regard glacé. Sans desserrer les lèvres, il attendit qu'elle s'exprime. La main toujours sur l'épaule d'Eren se crispa, et sa sœur déclara :

« Peu importe vos motivations, qu'elles soient personnelles ou non, vous ne pouvez pas partir seul. Ne prenez pas ces risques. Je suis sûre que le commandant approuverait que vos hommes vous accompagnent.

— Tu es bien présomptueuse, Mikasa ! » se vexa Hanji en croisant les bras. Mais elle soupira en ajoutant, à l'adresse de Levi : « Contrairement à toi, on dirait que je n'ai aucun don pour faire un bon gaffe*. C'est à se demander ce que je fous à ce poste ! Mais Ackerman a raison : prend ton escouade avec toi. Peu importe la discrétion, maintenant. »

Levi sembla réfléchir en la scrutant d'un air méfiant, mais Glenn s'avança, en alléguant subitement :

« Laissez-moi venir avec vous, adjudant-chef ! Maintenant que je sais... Je veux vous aider ! Vous savez bien pourquoi et…

— Non, fit l'homme avec moins de froideur que d'ordinaire. Merci, gamin, mais tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui. Tu as besoin de repos. »

Glenn afficha clairement sa déception, mais n'ajouta rien. Alors, la voix puissante d'Eren vibra dans sa gorge, tandis qu'il caressait la main de sa sœur en l'écartant doucement de lui pour s'avancer à son tour :

« Je vous suis, adjudant-chef. Et n'essayez pas de vous débarrasser de moi, je suis en pleine forme ! »

Levi se referma encore, incertain, et Armin s'égosilla :

« Attendez ! C'est quoi le plan ? Si on me dit, moi aussi je veux bien venir !

— Merci, Arlelt, mais le commandant pourrait avoir besoin de vous. On s'en sortira aussi bien en binôme. Bouge, Jäger ! »

Sur ce, il quitta les lieux. Hanji leva les yeux au ciel et haussa les épaules :

« Bon… Viens, Eren, je vais te filer des harnais et votre équipement. »

* * *

 _ **Gaffe :**_ _gardien de prison (argot)._

* * *

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Eren et Levi quittaient les bas-fonds pour regagner la surface. Ils avaient eu du mal à seller leurs chevaux. Les quelques bêtes qu'il restait au Bataillon n'appréciaient pas le confinement souterrain, et développaient un comportement presque névrotique. Quand leurs sabots touchèrent le sol pavé des rues, et que leurs naseaux reniflèrent les odeurs moins fétides du grand air, celles qu'ils avaient sélectionnées semblèrent enfin s'apaiser et cessèrent de s'ébrouer sans raison. La nuit paraissait plutôt paisible, et le bruit des bombardements était lointain, ces derniers certainement polarisés sur un

autre district. Maintenant que l'ennemi était entré, il économisait ses forces et se concentrait sur les points stratégiques. Son objectif était sûrement d'affaiblir encore Sina afin de le faire tomber sans trop d'efforts, en attendant la reddition de ses chefs pour épargner un maximum de vies et de matériel.

Eren savourait la sensation de son uniforme propre et de sa pèlerine, qui lui avaient tant manqué, comme les gaines pesant sur ses cuisses. Il se sentait toujours plus fort et plus en sécurité quand il était saucissonné dans son harnais et que ses lance-grappins cognaient contre ses côtes. Il fallait admettre que les militaires de Paradis, et particulièrement ceux du Bataillon d'Exploration, à force de porter l'équipement tridimensionnel et de chevaucher, avaient tous une démarche singulière et reconnaissable même lorsqu'ils étaient habillés de façon civile. Cela était proprement dû à l'encombrement routinier qu'occasionnaient les différents mécanismes du matériel sur leur anatomie. Hiro le lui avait fait remarquer, moqueur, en les traitant de "cow-boys". Ce qui n'était qu'une insulte très vague, pour Eren.

À côté de lui, Levi était silencieux depuis leur départ. Décidant qu'ils étaient suffisamment seuls, Eren se lança :

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

L'homme soupira et secoua la tête :

« Ils ne l'ont pas trouvée. Ils disent qu'ils ont fouillé l'appartement et la cave, mais rien.

— Elle a pu s'enfuir…

— On sait très bien, toi et moi, que ses chances d'être encore en vie sont extrêmement minces. Elle a très bien pu se faire bouffer, prendre par l'ennemi et transformée, ou simplement s'être fait abattre par les bombes.

— Ou s'enfuir. C'est bien pour ça qu'on est en selle, non ? Où va-t'on ? demanda le plus jeune d'une voix tremblante, en tâchant de contenir son propre désarroi.

— D'après le rapport de Glenn et Mikasa, de nombreux pékins* ont pu évacuer Trost avant de se faire piéger. Ils ont croisé un convoi, au retour, mais elle n'était pas parmi eux. D'après ce qu'ont dit les gens qu'ils ont interrogés, les exilés n'ont pas tous pris le chemin le plus court pour rejoindre Hermina, car la route principale a vite été assiégée par ces enculés. Bien évidemment, ton frère a envoyé des titans pour nettoyer les environs, et plusieurs groupes ont sûrement été entièrement décimés depuis ce matin… »

* * *

 _ **Pékin**_ _: civil (jargon militaire)_

* * *

Eren sentit sa salive descendre avec difficulté, il n'était pas sûr d'aimer qu'on lui rappelle son lien de parenté avec Sieg.

« En toute logique, continua Levi, la route d'Hermina étant condamnée, les survivants, si ils existent, doivent essayer d'atteindre Stohess ou Yalkell.

— Quelle destination choisissons-nous ? » s'affirma Eren d'une voix lourde, mais se refusant au désespoir.

Toujours aussi inébranlable, l'adjudant-chef répondit :

« Je dirais Stohess. C'est ce que j'aurais choisi, à sa place, car notre ancien QG était sur l'itinéraire. Elle n'a plus que moi, d'après ce que je sais, et elle m'aura certainement cherché pour trouver le secours que je lui ai promis. »

Sa voix s'éteignit dans une pointe de douleur qu'Eren ressentit aussi profondément que si c'était la sienne.

« Alors, ne perdons pas de temps ! » tonna t'il en éperonnant vivement sa monture.

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, les deux cavaliers avaient parcouru pas moins de cent-cinquante kilomètres, ratissant chaque village entre Hermina et Stohess. Les plus proches de Trost étaient détruits et pillés, ou étaient occupés par les troupes adverses en trêve nocturne. Quant aux plus lointains, ils étaient déjà tous désertés par leur population, et leurs appels aux habitants s'étaient sinistrement perdus dans les échos de la nuit. En sortant de l'un d'entre eux, par chance, Eren avait repéré, sous les rayons lunaires, les traces d'un exode bien trop conséquent pour la bourgade, et ils en conclurent que les riverains avaient certainement rejoint une cohorte passant par les environs en les prévenant du danger, pour fuir avec elle. Ils avaient suivi la piste au galop enlevé, laissant leurs destriers écumant de fatigue franchir, à loisir, les obstacles de la campagne afin d'emprunter les trajectoires les plus rapides.

Lorsque l'aurore vint les réchauffer, Eren songea que son étalon ne tiendrait plus bien longtemps. Près de lui, la cascade cadencée des fers de la jument de Levi ne faiblissait pas, comme si les bêtes se poussaient mutuellement dans cette course désespérée, qui n'avait, pourtant, aucun sens pour elles. Si le sergent doutait de l'implication de son supérieur dans le bien de cette inconnue et de sa progéniture, il eut vite une triste révélation, qui devait le rassurer autant que le peiner : jamais il n'avait vu l'adjudant-chef tuer un cheval d'épuisement, mais ce fut ce qui arriva.

Alors que les titans, immobiles dans leur état de sommeil et disséminés au milieu des champs, se redressaient sous les premiers rais de lumière, les deux soldats aperçurent les feux d'un campement de fortune. Les mangeurs d'hommes, aux alentours, avaient dû suivre les fugitifs de près, et les avaient rattrapés avant le crépuscule. Ces pauvres gens, même s'ils étaient sur le départ, ne parviendraient jamais à atteindre les portes du district. En les repérant, Levi hurla et talonna sa pauvre monture comme un forcené. Le pur-sang d'Eren, la respiration sifflante, le suivit, mais, dès qu'ils gagnèrent les abords de la communauté, la superbe Oldenbourg brune s'écroula sans même un hennissement.

Le sergent, paniqué, arrêta son propre destrier pour sauter à terre et courir vers Levi, qui avait été projeté au sol. L'homme se relevait déjà, toujours aussi déterminé, alors que son cheval, le mors et le crin plein d'écume, lâchait un dernier soupir d'agonie. Le hongre bai d'Eren, dans le même état lamentable, sembla renifler la dépouille de son congénère, en chancelant. Puis, ses boulets se plièrent et il tomba sur ses genoux tremblants, luttant avec un acharnement pitoyable pour rester debout. Atterrés, les deux hommes regardèrent le triste spectacle de sa mort, le cadet ayant toujours la main sous le bras de Levi pour l'avoir aidé à se redresser en s'assurant qu'il allait bien. L'animal se maintint difficilement en équilibre quelques secondes, avant de s'affaler sur le flan. Son ventre était gonflé et agité des spasmes de sa respiration éperdue. Ses sabots tailladèrent encore la boue de la prairie, dans une dernière convulsion avant de rendre l'âme. Eren sentit ses mâchoires se crisper, mais se ressaisit en secouant légèrement Levi, qui contemplait toujours les deux cadavres avachis l'un sur l'autre :

« Ne perdons pas de temps. »

Erd disait souvent que les chevaux du Bataillon étaient loyaux au point de courir jusqu'à la mort. Eren comprenait, maintenant, que cela n'avait rien de métaphorique. Soudain, il réalisait qu'il avait sous-estimé la race équine. Quand Levi le traitait de chien, il manquait d'imagination. Ce qu'il venait de voir lui inspirait davantage de comparaisons quant à ce que son attachement et son dévouement pouvaient générés sur son existence.

Déjà, plusieurs personnes avaient aperçu la pénible scène et s'approchaient, enveloppées dans des haillons et murmurant de peur ou de lamentation.

« Si Paradis s'en sort, j'espère que les véhicules motorisés remplaceront ces animaux…, marmonna Levi avec une acrimonie factice qui ne suffisait pas à cacher totalement son affliction.

— Je sais que ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes. Viens, c'est la guerre.

— Pas pour eux. »

Eren ne répondit pas. Des exclamations commençaient à fuser depuis le camp, où des centaines de fugitifs se rassemblaient pour reprendre leur route :

« Le Bataillon !

— C'est le Bataillon d'Exploration !

— Ils sont venus nous sauver !

— Le caporal Levi ! C'est le caporal Levi !

— Aidez-nous !

— Eren Jäger ! L'espoir de l'humanité ! Nous sommes sauvés ! »

Les pas du sergent se raccourcirent alors que des sueurs froides inondaient sa nuque. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas promené parmi la populace, et n'avait guère eu l'occasion de mesurer sa célébrité. Tout à coup, elle le terrorisait presque. Jamais il n'aurait cru que son alias périphrasé soit si populaire et répandu au sein des murs, et il était loin d'être sûr de le mériter. Alors, de là à entendre faire son apologie, il ne s'y sentait absolument pas prêt. Levi semblait plus accoutumé à ce genre de situation, et clama d'un ton péremptoire :

« Vous allez tous crever si vous ne vous bougez pas le cul ! Nous pouvons retenir les titans qui vous poursuivent, mais vous devez continuer d'avancer ! »

En effet, les monstres s'approchaient en faisant trembler le sol, de façon alarmante. L'urgence était, avant tout, de permettre à ces démunis de pouvoir s'enfuir. Certains spécimens couraient déjà dans leur direction, à moins de deux cent mètres. Des cris de terreurs envahirent la foule, alors qu'elle obéissait en s'affairant à réunir ses maigres bagages et possessions; certains dans des charrettes, d'autres sur des chariots. Levi cria encore :

« Laissez vos affaires ! Fuyez pour votre vie ! Mais ne paniquez pas et tâchez de rester groupés ! »

L'essaim s'ébranla, les plus vigoureux fonçant droit vers les portes de Stohess, a encore une bonne vingtaine de kilomètres de là, tandis que les enfants et leurs mères, ainsi que les anciens, étaient laissés en arrière et tentaient de suivre la meute cahin-caha.

Levi embraya le dispositif d'allumage de son propulseur :

« Exterminons-les ! » siffla t'il.

Eren se tourna vers le sud-ouest. Pas moins d'une trentaine de titans fonçaient vers eux. Ils n'étaient que deux.

« Autorisation de…

— Évidemment, abruti ! » rugit l'adjudant-chef en s'élançant à l'assaut du premier, qui se jetait déjà sur eux.

Le jeune homme se mordit violemment la main et laissa la fureur de l'Assaillant bouillir en remontant ses veines. Jusqu'à la limite latente; la dernière frontière fermée par son esprit. Il ferma les yeux et ouvrit la barrière. Son monstre l'engloutit dans sa chair brûlante, le propulsant, au cœur de sa nuque en formation, à une quinzaine de mètres du sol. Les yeux verts et luminescents s'ouvrirent, alors que les siens se fermaient. Il ne faisait plus qu'un avec son démon et, comme à chaque transformation, il devait fortement se concentrer pour empêcher ses émotions brouillonnes et primitives de le contrôler.

Lorsqu'il fusionnait avec son primitif, il se confondait dans l'esprit d'une bête, et certaines subtilités de la sensibilité humaine disparaissaient, ne laissant qu'une pelote de sentiments tumultueux et principalement dominés par la colère. C'était à cause de cela qu'il avait plusieurs fois perdu contrôle par le passé, en plus des affirmations d'Hiro concernant la retenue que lui imposait l'Originel. La maîtrise de ses émotions était la partie la plus difficile du challenge, à chaque métamorphose.

Le temps qu'il soit prêt à l'action, son supérieur avait déjà abattu deux gabarits de neuf et onze mètres, et le sergent le laissa utiliser ses épaules pour se propulser vers un nouveau prédateur. Même en l'absence de point d'ancrage à bonne hauteur, comme c'était le cas dans cette zone agraire, Levi était assez vif et incroyable pour se jeter d'un colosse à l'autre, tranchant leurs nuques dans un rythme effréné et les faisant tomber les uns après les autres. Ses techniques, Eren avait tenté de les apprendre, comme bien d'autres avant lui, mais seul cet homme —ou Mikasa— avait le physique apte à les réaliser. L'Assaillant entra dans la bataille et se mit à arracher, mordre, démembrer, sans discernement, jusqu'à ce que, soudain, un cri ne l'alarme depuis les restes du camp abandonné, alors qu'il venait d'y balancer le bras écartelé de l'un de ses ennemis.

Là, au milieu de la terre battue par la cohue et brunie par les cendres des feu, effrayée par le membre qui avait manqué de l'écraser et dont l'humérus brisé saillait des chairs fumantes, se tenait une femme. Elle était petite et encapuchonnée dans une courte tunique de laine grossière, tandis que ses jambes étaient couvertes d'un large jupon, cousu de plusieurs anneaux de coton froncés aux tons criards, et suffisamment long pour couvrir ses pieds jusqu'à effleurer le sol. Pour l'heure, Eren la trouva simplement minuscule et appétissante, selon un instinct qu'il ne pourrait jamais refréner lorsqu'il était en phase avec son titan, mais, en la regardant avec plus de considération, il sut.

Il repoussa brutalement un nouvel ennemi et lui broya le crâne d'une seule main. Puis, il recula légèrement et vint se placer devant la pauvre fille, qui s'était agenouillée dans la boue. D'un grondement terrible, il tenta d'avertir Levi, et celui-ci jeta un regard dans son dos. Ils s'étaient compris, et l'autre avait certainement vu ce que le titan protégeait entre ses jambes quand il s'époumona dans le vent, afin de couvrir la distance :

« NE BOUGE PAS ! J'EN AI PRESQUE FINI ! »

Eren obéit, tout en se débarrassant des quelques adversaires qui étaient parvenus à l'atteindre. En effet, Levi ne mit pas longtemps à terrasser ceux qui restaient, et revint vers lui à pieds, couvert de sang et à peine essoufflé.

L'Assaillant s'accroupit, et Eren fit un dernier effort de volonté pour s'extraire de son corps. C'était l'étape la plus rude, car le contrôle du titan représentait un profond épuisement mental, et la chaleur qui le maintenait —voire l'entravait— au travers des connexions, appesantissait la maîtrise de son véritable corps, ainsi que la fermeté de ses signaux nerveux à travers ses propres muscles. À force d'entraînement, les shifters apprenaient à toujours conserver des forces pour la « désunion », et il émergea en s'arrachant aux tissus palpitants, avec un grognement d'effort. Il mit quelques secondes à récupérer ses esprits et la possession de ses moyens. L'engourdissement complet de ses membres le quittait peu à peu, tandis que son titan commençait à disparaître. Il sauta à terre avant que le corps du switch ne s'écroule totalement, et regarda Levi s'approcher de la jeune femme apeurée.

« Naïcha... » souffla l'homme en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Les yeux, d'un vert saisissant, se remplirent de larmes, et elle accepta l'aide en se redressant difficilement :

« Caporal Levi... Non, je veux dire... Pardon, Monsieur Ackerman, je...je suis… Quand je vous ai reconnu, je ne suis pas partie avec les autres...mais...mais je...

— Calme-toi, lui dit Levi d'une voix douce. Nous allons te ramener en sécurité. »

Les larmes coulèrent, bien qu'elle tentait ostensiblement de les retenir, et elle débita une série d'excuses presque incompréhensibles, rongée par une culpabilité qu'Eren avait du mal à comprendre. Il s'approcha d'eux, en gardant le silence.

« Arrête de pleurer comme un veau ! la houspilla l'adjudant. Et ne t'excuse pas. Tu as réagi comme il fallait et tu es en vie. C'est quoi, ton problème ?

— Levi..., ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Eren. Elle est à bout de nerfs ! Ces dernières vingt-quatre heures ont dû être effroyables, pour elle ! Ne la brusque pas. Dans son état, c'est normal qu'elle soit à fleur de peau. »

La dénommée Naïcha hoqueta en essayant visiblement de se reprendre :

« Pa-pardonnez-moi, c'est juste que...je n'avais plus de nouvelles de vous. Je pensais que la guerre avait changé la donne, et que vous ne reviendriez pas…Qu'on ne se verrait plus…Que vous étiez peut-être mort, et que, même si ce n'était pas le cas, vous aviez des préoccupations bien plus importantes et…et jamais, dans ce contexte, je n'aurais osé vous déranger ! Quand le soldat du Bataillon qui me rendait visite a arrêté de venir, j'ai cru qu'il était arrivé quelque chose, à vous ou votre commandant... Et puis, il y a eu ces bombes terribles qui ont détruit toute la ville ! Je me suis dit que nous avions perdu, et que tous les eldiens allaient mourir ! J'étais terrifiée pour mon bébé ! —et ses larmes se remirent à couler à torrent— C'était l'enfer, l'enfer ! »

Toujours perdue dans son récit, elle chancela d'émotion et Eren, par réflexe, passa devant Levi pour l'aider à se soutenir avec une douce prévenance. La voix enrayée par ses sanglots, elle continuait à débiter :

« Je croyais que c'était un cauchemar, mais c'était réel ! Il y avait un bruit infernal, du feu, de la fumée…et des gens morts; des gens morts partout !

— Du calme, lui intima Eren de son timbre le plus profond et le plus rassurant, en réalisant qu'elle était en proie à une panique post-traumatique plutôt violente. Du calme, tu es sortie du cauchemar. Regarde-moi et essaye de respirer correctement. »

Ses yeux égarés croisèrent les siens, et elle sembla tout à coup réaliser qu'il la tenait. Elle s'appliqua à faire ce qu'il lui demandait, inspirant plus profondément pour faire taire l'hyperventilation qui s'était emparé de sa poitrine.

« Voilà, c'est ça. Je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi à t'en tirer, mais tu as dû te montrer très courageuse. Alors, continue de l'être…, l'encouragea t'il avec un sourire franc.

— Non… Je…je ne me sentais même plus la force de m'enfuir... Je ne voulais pas que mon enfant vienne au monde au milieu de ce carnage et je...je... J'étais prête à m'ôter la vie pour lui épargner ça. Je préférais mourir ! Je préférais mourir plutôt que mon bébé et moi soyons dévorés, ou pris par l'ennemi ! J'avais peur, tellement peur… »

Levi semblait perdre patience, mais Eren lui envoya un regard lourd de reproches, lui réclamant de la laisser s'épancher si elle en éprouvait le besoin. Confier ce qu'elle venait de vivre était la meilleure façon, pour elle, de réaliser que son calvaire avait pris fin.

« Des gens m'ont trouvée... Des soldats de la Garnison qui aidaient la population à fuir. Ils ont dit que ce n'était pas fini; qu'il y avait peut-être encore une chance car, aux dernières nouvelles, Sina était encore intacte. En pensant qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir, j'ai suivi ceux qui s'échappaient... Tant que je ne suis pas certaine que tout est perdu, je ne peux pas faire de mal à... Je ne peux pas l'abandonner, je ne peux pas ! Et je n'aurais jamais cru que vous viendriez me chercher, après ce que je vous ai fait, lâcha t'elle subitement, en regardant l'adjudant-chef droit dans les yeux. Cela aurait été tellement simple de vous débarrasser de moi en me laissant disparaître comme ça…

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! » grinça Levi d'un ton où vibrait le tonnerre et un égarement qu'Eren, seul, pouvait entendre.

Elle releva son visage ravagé par les larmes, et ses yeux suppliants restèrent ancrés à l'acier froid qui la sondait. Elle tendit le bras et, d'une main faible, s'agrippa à la cape de l'homme qui claquait dans le vent frais, en le conjurant d'une voix exaltée :

« Cet enfant... Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt ! Je ne pensais pas éprouver ça, au début. J'avais peur; je n'en voulais pas. Mais, après l'avoir porté si longtemps, je l'aime…et je veux qu'il vive ! »

Les yeux de Levi s'agrandirent, dévoilant son émoi, alors qu'elle resserrait ses doigts en se cramponnant fébrilement. Heureusement, Eren continuait de la soutenir.

« Je m'en occuperai seule, s'il le faut ! Je ne vous embarrasserai pas... Je sortirai de votre vie ! Mais, je vous en prie, aidez-moi juste à me mettre à l'abri jusqu'à sa naissance... Aidez-moi à le sauver ! »

Levi attrapa son poignet et son regard se fit plus dur :

« Ça suffit ! Tais-toi ! Tu es en train de t'épuiser inutilement. Nous avions un accord, et il n'est pas question de le rompre. Je n'y ai même jamais pensé. Vous vivrez tous les deux, comme nous en avions décidé. J'ai tardé à venir mais je suis là, maintenant, et ce n'est pas pour entendre ce genre de conneries. Si tu veux vraiment sauver ce chiard, tu dois devenir plus forte. Je ne pourrai pas toujours être derrière ton cul ! »

Cette fois, Eren lâcha un grognement indigné, doublé d'un regard réprobateur que son supérieur snoba sans mal. Naïcha desserra ses doigts et éloigna lentement sa main, l'air abattue.

« Tu peux marcher ? demanda encore l'homme, indolent.

— NON ! Elle ne peut pas ! » aboya Eren, révolté.

Levi s'assombrit et ses yeux brillèrent de rage pure :

« Je te conseille de redescendre d'un ton, Jäger…

— Et moi, je te conseille d'être plus courtois ! feula le cadet avec virulence.

— De quel droit tu…

— De mon droit, récemment acquis, à pouvoir te le notifier quand tu agis en parfait connard !

— Il doit y avoir eu une erreur d'interprétation, je ne t'ai jamais cédé un tel privilège... » fustigea le plus vieux en avançant d'un pas, menaçant.

Eren écarta légèrement Naïcha, dont les frêles épaules tremblaient d'anticipation sous ses mains, et rétorqua, corrosif à souhait :

« Vas-y, reprend-le ! Mais tu récupéreras aussi tout ce qui va avec ! »

Levi plissa les paupières et, un court instant, Eren crut qu'il allait bondir pour le frapper. Toutefois, la voix douce et déstabilisée de la jeune femme s'éleva soudainement pour faire diversion :

« Votre nuit a dû être longue, et vous avez l'air nerveux. Je vous suis vraiment reconnaissante, et je pense pouvoir marcher sans problème, même si ce ne sera pas très rapide. Ne devrions-nous pas nous mettre en route avant que d'autres titans ne nous repèrent ? »

Les deux hommes s'épièrent encore quelques longues secondes, hargneux, mais un braiment particulier, proche du hennissement, attira l'attention du trio. Le sergent se retourna pour apercevoir, au milieu des effets personnels éparpillés et abandonnés, un petit chariot dont l'un des brancards d'attelage était brisé. Une mule terrorisée tapait des sabots et ruait pour se libérer de celui encore pris dans sa dossière.

Deux heures plus tard, Levi et Eren n'avaient toujours pas échangé un mot. Ils n'avaient pas fait beaucoup de chemin et étaient encore loin de rattraper le reste des exilés, qui avaient pris une certaine avance. Ils avaient, bien sûr, choisi de gagner Stohess pour y trouver asile rapidement, quittes à faire le détour pour regagner Hermina depuis l'intérieur de Sina. Eren tirait tranquillement la mule, enfin rassérénée, par la bride, tandis que Naïcha la chevauchait en amazone —comme l'avait vivement exigé le sergent pour ménager son périnée— l'air somnolent et contemplatif devant le paysage.

Le jeune homme était inquiet, cependant, car, si les plus chanceux pourraient atteindre les portes avant la fin de la journée, leur allure trop lente et les arrêts fréquents qu'ils devaient faire, pour rafraîchir la jeune femme et la laisser se dégourdir, ne leur permettraient pas d'arriver avant la nuit. Connaissant Levi, celui-ci préférerait continuer, mais ils venaient déjà de passer une nuit blanche à cavaler à travers la campagne, sans compter Naïcha dont il fallait prendre soin, et qui n'avait sûrement que très peu dormi, elle aussi. Il décida de laisser le problème de côté pour ne s'en préoccuper qu'au moment où il se poserait. Le silence entre lui et son supérieur commençait à l'embarrasser. Au fond, il savait que Levi n'était pas aussi rancunier que lui-même pouvait l'être. Si l'homme montait vite dans les tours, son retour à sa nonchalance habituelle cachait rarement un ressentiment subjacent. Pour l'heure, l'adjudant-chef semblait aussi désabusé et calme que de coutume, et Eren se dit que l'orage était passé. Décidant de briser la glace, il se pencha vers lui et murmura pour n'être entendu que de lui seul :

« Eh bah, quelle paire de loches ! Tu t'emmerdes pas, toi ! »

Le plus vieux lui jeta un regard cynique, mais répondit néanmoins :

« Ils n'étaient pas si gros quand je l'ai rencontrée.

— Ah oui, bien sûr... Je suis con. Hé hé, pourtant, la gynécologie est une discipline qui m'intéresse particulièrement ! Va savoir pourquoi ?! plaisanta nerveusement le plus jeune. D'ailleurs, si tu veux un conseil pour qu'ils restent aussi balèzes, encourage-la à allaiter le plus longtemps possible, et fais-lui quelques petits frères et sœurs aussi…

— Je t'arrête tout de suite : là, tu me files la gerbe…, soupira Levi, blasé.

— Pourquoi ? C'est la nature !

— C'est bien ce que je dis », pesta t'il encore d'un air dédaigneux.

Mais le sergent enchaîna, joueur et narquois :

« Ce qu'on fait tous les deux, par contre, ça n'a rien de naturel et…

— C'est parfaitement dégueulasse. Ouais, je sais aussi, trancha l'autre sans un regard vers lui. Laisse-moi gérer un traumatisme à la fois. »

Eren se renfrogna :

« Hé, mais… c'est vexant !

— Au contraire, fit sournoisement son supérieur. Tu devrais prendre conscience de tous les efforts que je fais pour toi.

— Est-ce que c'était une forme d'humour ? Attend, je m'éclairci la gorge et je me bidonne…, répliqua ironiquement l'autre.

— Tch !

— Vous vous êtes réconciliés ? » demanda une voix chantante, dans leur dos.

Eren se retourna pour apercevoir Naïcha qui, perchée sur sa modeste monture, les épiait avec une certaine affection. Loin de se froisser de leurs messes basses, elle gratifia le jeune soldat d'un sourire aussi sublime que sincère. Ses grands yeux en amandes pétillèrent de sympathie et d'amusement. Égal à lui-même quand il s'agissait d'interagir avec la gente féminine, le jeune séducteur lui répondit de son sourire le plus chaleureux et dévastateur :

« Mais bien évidemment ! L'adjudant-chef à un caractère de cochon, mais c'est une bonne pâte ! D'ailleurs, tu ne dois pas hésiter à lui faire confiance. Il ne sera jamais vraiment galant ou attentionné, mais, si il dit qu'il prendra soin de vous, il le fera. »

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'effaça quelque peu, remplacé par une surprise mêlée de curiosité. Eren appuya encore son regard et ajouta :

« Si il avait pu s'occuper de toi plus tôt, il l'aurait fait. Pour lui aussi, ce bébé compte énormément…

— Bon, ça y'est ?! s'emporta vivement le concerné. Tu as fini ton baratin ?!

— Quoi ? Je rassure juste cette charmante demoiselle ! Tu imagines ce qu'elle doit penser en te voyant ? Comment veux-tu qu'elle croie que tu la traiteras bien ?!

— "Charmante demoiselle"...? » persiffla l'homme avec un regard empoisonné.

Eren haussa les épaules avec un demi-sourire, et se tourna encore vers Naïcha pour parfaire sa comédie d'une ultime provocation, en jetant à la jeune femme un clin d'œil aguicheur :

« Oui, mais qui sera bientôt mariée, espérons-le ! Même si c'est bien malheureux pour moi de voir un si joli petit lot me filer sous le nez ! »

Elle rougit et détourna les yeux en dissimulant un sourire. Levi attrapa brutalement la mâchoire de son subordonné pour le forcer à le regarder :

« Tu t'amuses, là ? gronda t'il.

— Mmpf, à tchon afis ? »

L'adjudant le repoussa froidement et s'éloigna du cortège en lançant simplement :

« Continuez d'avancer. Je vais voir si nous sommes suivis. »

Sur ce, il se dirigea vers un promontoire rocheux assez haut pour lui permettre d'apercevoir si des titans les avaient pris en chasse. Eren se massa les joues et continua de marcher, amusé par ses propres frasques.

« Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez aussi aimable avec moi, déclara soudainement Naïcha.

— Ah ? Et pourquoi ? s'enquit-il distraitement.

— Parce que… je sais très bien ce que vous représentez à ces yeux. Mais, peut-être que ce n'est pas réciproque ? »

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils, légèrement étonné par sa franchise. Il était vrai que Levi avait dit l'avoir appelée par le prénom du sergent, durant leurs ébats. Il se mordit la lèvre, subitement embarrassé par ce que lui suggérait son imagination.

« Malheureusement, si ! » ricana t'il pour toute réponse, avant de faire diversion : « Arrête un peu de me vouvoyer ! C'est bizarre, je n'ai pas l'habitude.

— C'est normal, au contraire. Vous ignorez ce que vous symbolisez pour le peuple ? »

Eren se sentit mal. Évidemment, il savait qu'il était très vite devenu une figure de la guerre —de la résistance, même— et presque malgré lui. Son nom avait fini par se répandre entre les murs comme il s'était répandu dans les rangs de l'armée. Avec peur, d'abord, puis avec espoir, tel celui d'un fétiche protecteur. C'était indéniable : cette renommée nouvelle lui pesait. À l'instar de Levi concernant la sienne, il n'y voyait que du feu et du vent.

Elle le regarda intensément et il en fit tout autant. Dieu que cette femme était belle. Non pas qu'il soit particulièrement narcissique, car lui-même avait bien du mal à discerner la ressemblance si étonnante que les autres avaient affirmé voir entre eux. En dehors de quelques traits communs, elle lui paraissait bien plus accomplie et lumineuse que lui. Ses yeux avaient l'éclat des émeraudes les plus pures et, de sa vie de plèbe, il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir admiré d'aussi magnifiques. Sa vertu était perdue mais, pourtant, elle laissait ses émotions peindre son visage sans les retenir, sans pudeur et sans la moindre fierté, dans une aura des plus innocentes.

Il était vrai qu'elle n'était pas un soldat; juste une simple femme. Il y avait bien des années qu'Eren n'avait pas côtoyé ce genre de fille, loin de l'environnement militaire, des principes d'équité, de stabilité, de mixité ou d'uniformité, qui mêlaient leurs genres sans plus s'y reconnaître. Naïcha embaumait le parfum aérien et ensorcelant des femmes qui aimaient entretenir leurs atouts, tout en restant modeste et simplement féminine. La fraîcheur de sa jeunesse et sa candeur apparente l'habillaient avec bien plus de beauté que la plus apprêtée des précieuses. Ses formes n'étaient pas musclées, mais courbes et fragiles, chavirantes de sensualité. L'étonnante longueur de ses cheveux, qui lui caressaient les reins au rythme des pas de la carne, aurait embarrassé n'importe laquelle de ses amies. Mais pas elle. Ils ne la gênaient pas outre mesure, car elle ne faisait rien de ce qui pouvait entraîner cela. Il n'oubliait pas le jour où il avait, lui-même, demandé à sa sœur de couper les siens pour mieux exceller au combat. Naïcha n'était pas militaire, ni ouvrière, ni même travailleuse des champs; elle n'avait pas la force de soulever un merlin, peut-être à peine un maillet, et ses ongles n'étaient pas noircis de terre. Ses mains étaient fines, incapables de violence, seulement de grâce et de tendresse. Incapables de tenir une arme.

Elle semblait fragile et sans défense, pourtant, tout dans son attitude témoignait d'une détermination à se battre contre l'adversité pour sauver sa progéniture. Oui, ses mains étaient douces, mais, aujourd'hui, elles étaient écorchées et ne tremblaient pas.

Il laissa la mule le dépasser en donnant du mou à la bride, et se rapprocha d'elle, allant même jusqu'à poser une paume protectrice sur l'un de ses genoux. Elle était si fine, en dépit de son ventre rond et proéminent. Elle était à l'image de toutes ces femmes affairées à la protection de leurs foyers et de leurs enfants aimés, qui se battaient, à leur façon, contre l'ennemi et la guerre elle-même pour voir le fruit de leurs entrailles survivre; assurant l'avenir malgré les pertes et les maris qui ne rentraient jamais; assurant la continuité du sang; renforçant leur longévité communautaire. Mais c'était, sans doute, les insulter que de voir les choses ainsi. Ces femmes se fichaient de tout cela. Elles étaient des mères, telles que l'avait été la sienne, ni plus ni moins. L'avenir devait être « heureux », pour elles, et non « glorieux ». Cela, elles s'en foutaient.

Naïcha avait choisi de donner la vie, comme Eren avait choisi le champ d'honneur, avec autant de sacre et de recueillement non prononcés mais tout aussi mérités.

En réalité, rien n'était plus doux et, à la fois, plus dur et solide qu'une femme; contrairement à lui. Il ne pouvait comprendre les louanges du peuple à son égard, et les mots d'Hiro sonnaient clairs dans ses pensées : « _On les adulera aussi simplement qu'on les méprisera_. »

Toujours méditatif, il finit par lui répondre :

« Ce que je symbolise ? Je ne devrais pas symboliser quoi que ce soit. Ce que l'on dit de moi, que ce soit en bien ou en mal, est forcément faux. Même moi je ne sais pas et j'ai encore peur de ce que je suis, alors, comment de parfaits inconnus pourraient-ils le savoir ? Je ne pense pas être l'incarnation de l'espoir, comme je ne pense pas, non plus, n'être qu'un simple outil terrifiant. Aujourd'hui, je suis là, et je m'occupe de toi. Seulement de toi. Parce que je suis un être humain comme les autres, et parce que certaines choses l'emportent, parfois, sur bien collectif. Je suis aussi faillible que n'importe qui. Pour moi et Levi, tu es la mère d'un nouvel espoir. Ce qui compte pour lui compte autant pour moi. Je ne sais pas si nous gagnerons cette guerre, mais il y aura toujours de l'espoir si cet enfant nait et grandit. Il fera partie d'un nouveau futur, quel qu'il soit, et qui n'existera que grâce à lui et ceux qui naissent malgré ces heures sombres.

— Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir ? fit-elle avec un sourire contrit.

— C'est exactement ça. Et je veux que Levi aussi fasse partie de ce futur. Un jour, bientôt, toi et cet enfant deviendrez son monde. Il aura besoin de vous.

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Je ne serai pas toujours là. »

Elle fit peser sur lui un regard oppressé de questions, qu'il éluda en secouant la tête avec gravité :

« Je ne peux pas t'expliquer, mais les choses sont ainsi. »

Elle baissa les yeux, visiblement mortifiée, puis finit par relever le menton avec une mine chagrinée, mais néanmoins éclairée par une volonté renaissante :

« Je deviendrai plus forte. Je veillerai sur eux. »

Eren lui caressa la cuisse sans aucune gêne, mais sans la moindre trace de séduction non plus. Elle le comprit, avec un don de perception que les hommes ne possédaient pas. Elle lut son épuisement moral, sa peine toujours enfouie derrière sa bonne humeur, toute cette lassitude des combats et des pertes qu'il avait endurée… Ainsi que cet amour, désormais certain et inépuisable, qu'il vouait à cet homme; aussi excessif que son amour de la vie elle-même et que sa passion pour la liberté de la race humaine.

Elle passa ses doigts dans la chevelure, aux reflets de cuivre et de bois de rose, du jeune soldat. Eren ferma les yeux et savoura cette caresse apaisante. En vertu des pouvoirs incontestables et merveilleux de la nature —qui savait modeler les êtres et leurs instincts par des procédés biochimiques complexes, et presque magiques, pour répondre à la seule nécessité de survie d'une espèce— cette jeune fille innocente, en neuf mois, s'était vu attribuer un sceau qui la changerait pour toujours, ainsi qu'un sixième sens qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais.

Naïcha n'avait pas encore mis son enfant au monde, mais elle était déjà une mère.

* * *

Lorsque la nuit tomba, ils étaient encore à dix kilomètres des portes de Stohess. Ils avaient perdu du temps en chemin car, aux alentours de midi, Naïcha s'était plainte de douleurs dans les reins. Eren avait insisté pour qu'elle puisse s'allonger et se reposer. Levi avait accepté, et la jeune femme avait dormi plus de deux heures sous les branches d'un jeune frêne, à l'orée d'un petit bosquet. Les deux militaires en avaient profité pour en faire de même, à tour de rôle, avant de se restaurer avec ce qu'ils avaient pu récupérer dans le chariot auquel ils avaient dérobé la mule. Eren avait ensuite tenu à ce que la jeune femme marche un peu, alors qu'ils reprenaient la route, prétextant que rester trop longtemps assise pouvait lui provoquer une phlébite ou Dieu savait quoi. Étant totalement incompétent en la matière, l'adjudant s'était plié docilement à toutes ses demandes mais, maintenant, il commençait à perdre patience.

« Même la mulasse est crevée ! prétextait le sergent.

— Rien à foutre de cette bourrique. S'il le faut, c'est moi qui porterai la fille !

— Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! marmonna encore Eren.

— Je peux marcher, assura la concernée, avec autant de fermeté qu'elle le pouvait.

— Pas la peine, argua encore son subordonné. Les titans sont inactifs durant la nuit, autant en profiter pour se reposer quelques heures et repartir avant le petit jour. Je ne vois pas où est le problème !?

— Le "problème" c'est qu'on a encore une longue route après Stohess, et pas mal d'obligations professionnelles tout aussi urgentes à régler, je te rappelle ! riposta âcrement Levi, fatigué d'être en perpétuel désaccord avec lui.

— Si je me repose, je serai capable de me re-transformer demain et…

— Et quoi ? frémit le plus âgé. Tu me casses les couilles depuis ce matin pour la ménager, et tu vas la fourrer dans ta gueule, elle aussi ?! Arrête de déconner, sale merdeux ! Cette femme ne peut apparemment supporter aucun moyen de transport rapide, alors, on doit continuer si on ne veut pas arriver à la flambée des cierges !

— On trouvera un moyen de contacter Le Rat dès qu'on sera à Stohess. Le génie a réparti des opérateurs dans chaque district pour qu'ils puissent communiquer entre eux. Si Hiro ne peut pas venir nous chercher, Bull pourra toujours nous dire où trouver une Jeep. »

Levi fulmina mais finit par s'incliner :

« Très bien. Allume un feu. Elle et toi, vous dormez. Je vous réveille à quatre heures.

— Je peux prendre un tour…

— Arrête de me faire chier ! rugit encore le plus gradé. Au cas où, je préfère que tu récupères un maximum. Et, putain de merde, Eren… »

Pris d'une pulsion vive de fatigue et de nervosité, Levi s'avança vers le jeune homme et l'attrapa par le col. L'autre le contempla avec une surprise plutôt moyenne en attendant la suite, qui ne tarda pas :

« Au cas où t'aurais pas saisi, je sature. Maintenant, écrase-toi ! C'est clair ? »

Un éclat furtif de rébellion traversa les jades mi-clos qui l'étudiaient, et Levi crut qu'il devrait essuyer un nouvel affront, avant que le regard ne se fasse plus doux et conciliant. Soudain, et sans qu'il ne s'y attende, le visage d'Eren fondit vers lui et ses lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes. L'aîné eut un sursaut inconscient de recul, mais le plus jeune lui avait attrapé la nuque pour le tenir contre lui, prévoyant. L'adjudant ferma les yeux et se relaxa dans le baiser superficiel et réconfortant, qui fut des plus brefs, mais bien plus tranquillisant qu'un long discours.

« Je vais chercher du bois », chuchota doucement le sergent, avant de s'éloigner en lui effleurant la joue.

Levi resta un moment songeur, mais se réanima quand une voix mesurée lui rappela la présence de leur protégée :

« Je dois admettre que je me faisais une idée bien plus effrayante d'Eren Jäger avant de le connaître, dit Naïcha dans un sourire timide. Au début, beaucoup de gens en avaient peur et le dépeignaient comme un monstre sans âme. En vérité, c'est tout le contraire ! Par certains côtés, on dirait encore un enfant…

— Toi aussi, tu n'es encore qu'une enfant », lâcha l'homme sans pouvoir se retenir.

Elle secoua la tête avec une mélancolie qui le contredisait :

« Plus pour longtemps. Ha ha ha ! On dit que les enfants ont la faculté de s'épanouir dans leur environnement de naissance, quel qu'il soit. Ils s'acclimatent bien plus facilement que les adultes et possèdent tous cette capacité innée, qui s'évanouit avec l'âge, à se satisfaire de n'importe quelle situation, du moment que leurs besoins primaires sont satisfaits, et qui est essentielle à la survie. On dit que les enfants en bas-âge des hautes sphères et des plus misérables présentent le même épanouissement, ou encore, que les petits souffrant de maladies graves ne se plaignent que très rarement, et réclament même les infirmières et les jouets de l'hospice lorsqu'ils en sortent. Cette faculté d'adaptation est fascinante, et il est tellement dommage qu'elle nous quitte quand nous grandissons… Alors que tout ce qui était nouveau nous semblait merveilleux, l'inhabituel commence à nous faire peur, et puis, progressivement, on isole son enfance du reste de sa vie, en en faisant le reliquaire de nos meilleurs instants. On pense au passé plus qu'au présent; on oublie comment s'adapter. C'est vrai, je n'en suis pas encore là, mais c'est la vision que j'en ai. Et je vous avoue que j'aimerais rester une petite fille toute ma vie… »

Levi haussa un sourcil, surpris par sa dissertation. Elle avait raison. L'âge fermait l'esprit des hommes, pourtant si ouvert aux premiers jours. Lui, qui avait si souvent formé des adolescents, l'avait bien vu. C'était bien pour cette raison que les recrutements étaient faits à un âge si tendre, car il était bien plus aisé de formater les jeunes bleus. Le monde dans lequel vous naissiez était le vôtre, et vous l'intégriez par automatisme, loin de pouvoir, alors, vous en faire une appréciation subjective. Pour une conscience nouvelle, les notions de « mieux » ou de « pire » n'existaient pas. Dans un esprit neuf, l'unité absolue de chaque découverte ne permettait aucune comparaison, juste une totale acceptation. Ce que l'humanité ne supportait pas, c'était de voir ce monde changer au cours de sa vie. À l'instar des générations précédentes qui prêchaient la décadence de leur civilisation, Levi nourrissait de la tristesse quant à la guerre qu'il avait vu naître entre le continent et Paradis. Eren et ses camarades, en revanche, n'avaient jamais connu que cela, et ils n'avaient rien à regretter. De même, il fut un temps où les murs n'existaient pas, et cela aurait été un supplice pour ceux l'ayant connu que de vivre comme Levi avait vécu, alors que lui-même avait trouvé son monde parfaitement normal.

Il pensa à Hiro Fritz. La tourmente de ce type ne transparaissait jamais, mais il pouvait facilement la deviner. L'homme n'était pas fait pour être éternel. En définitive, la sagesse et l'expérience ne faisaient que l'appauvrir, et finissaient même par le détruire.

« Reste une gosse, si tu le peux, déclara t'il sans ambages. Et veille toujours à ce que notre enfant en soit un le plus longtemps possible. »

Elle lui jeta un regard ému, qui se mua en un sourire faible mais reconnaissant. Il décroisa les bras et s'avança vers elle pour l'aider à descendre de la pauvre bête, lasse, qui broutait parmi les buissons environnants. Il aurait voulu la saisir par la taille, mais se rappela vite, devant son ventre rebondi, que cela était délicat. Alors, il guida ses mains jusqu'à ses épaules, pour qu'elle s'y soutienne, tandis qu'il la tirait à lui d'un bras passé derrière ses reins et l'autre sous ses cuisses, pour la réceptionner. Elle glissa au sol en le remerciant et fit quelques pas pour s'écarter, mais il l'attrapa par le poignet et releva sa main près de son visage, emprisonnant ses doigts dans les siens. La regardant droit dans les yeux pour lui prouver son honnêteté, il déclara :

« L'autre imbécile a raison. Je prendrai soin de vous, et pas seulement du bébé. Je prendrai soin de toi, je te le promets. »

Elle faisait la même taille que lui, et pouvait difficilement fuir son regard profond. Il la vit rougir et manquer de pleurer à nouveau, alors il serra sa main plus fort, cherchant à lui prouver qu'elle n'avait pas à douter, ni à se cacher de lui. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise dans ses relations avec les autres, mais il avait compris, grâce à Eren, que les codes et les manières étaient bien souvent superflus. Seuls la nature brute, l'intégrité et la confiance, formaient la base fondamentale d'un lien avec une personne. Et, comme pour lui témoigner qu'elle comprenait le pas immense qu'il faisait vers elle, elle pencha la tête et lui sourit avec une tendresse qui le dérouta :

« Je suis tellement heureuse de connaître enfin le véritable père de mon enfant. Ce n'est pas du tout l'homme que je croyais… »

Quand le feu fut allumé et qu'ils eurent fini les maigres rations de pain et de viande séchée qu'il leur restait, Naïcha cessa de s'intéresser aux nouvelles du front et se fit plus curieuse, en demandant sans détours :

« Comment deux hommes tels que vous, après tout ce que vous avez dû traverser, arrivent encore à faire confiance à des sentiments aussi forts ? Je pensais que les soldats du Bataillon d'Exploration avaient peu d'attaches, mais vous avez l'air de tant tenir l'un à l'autre… »

Les deux interpellés se pétrifièrent et échangèrent des regards embarrassés.

« Pardon, s'excusa t'elle. Je ne devrai pas demander ça. C'est simplement que ce qu'il y a entre vous me touche énormément. Je ne suis jamais tombée amoureuse, et j'ai toujours cru que cela ne m'arriverait jamais, car il fallait être délurée et naïve pour y croire. Mais, quand je vous vois, alors que vous êtes deux soldats —deux hommes, par-dessus le marché !— et vivant dans un univers que je n'imagine pas sans frémir de peur, je me dis que je n'ai rien compris; que j'ai raté quelque chose. J'ai commencé à me prostituer peu de temps avant de tomber enceinte, et je pensais que tous les hommes étaient des barbares incapables de sentiments vrais, juste bons à faire n'importe quoi pour assouvir leurs pulsions. Votre attachement mutuel me prouve que tout ce que je croyais des hommes et des sentiments était faux, ça m'effraie.

— Nous avons… Nous avons simplement lâché prise », admit simplement Eren sous le regard appréciateur de son supérieur.

Il y eut un silence, alors qu'elle cherchait comment interpréter cette réponse. Levi ajouta :

« Certaines choses ne se calculent pas; ne se prévoient pas. Et y résister peut faire plus de dommages que de les accepter.

— Pff, c'est bien une réponse à toi, ça ! » se moqua le sergent.

Levi fronça les sourcils, mécontent d'être, une énième fois, interrompu. C'était un fait, désormais : ce petit con n'avait plus aucun respect pour lui.

« Parce que "on a lâché prise" est une réponse ? Non. Ça, c'est juste ta spécialité.

— Pardon, votre altesse, de vous avoir fait succomber au péché ! cancana l'autre avec ironie.

— J'entends tes excuses, mais il en faudra bien plus pour te racheter d'avoir transformé ma vie en dépravation. »

Eren resta hébété et Levi esquissa un demi-sourire, signant sa victoire par subjugation. Le cadet en fut scandalisé :

« Attend… Tu me cherches, là ?

— D'après toi ?

— T'es une peau de vache, Levi ! se plaignit-il finalement. Pourquoi c'est toujours dans des moments comme ça que tu me fais le coup ?

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

— Dès qu'on rentre au QG, je t'attra…

— Oï ! Boucle-là, crétin. Tu sais pas t'arrêter ! »

Mais Naïcha ponctua leur dialogue d'un petit rire clair et franchement amusé :

« Pardon. Finalement, il y a plein de choses que je vois par moi-même et qui me donnent des réponses ! » s'exclama t'elle.

Elle se délassa et se mit à fredonner un air, que Levi reconnut comme un chant païen souvent entendu dans sa plus tendre enfance.

« Quel est ton nom ? lui demanda t'il alors. Tu ne me l'as jamais dit. »

Elle sourit tristement :

« Je n'en ai pas. Je suis Naïcha, juste Naïcha. »

Levi baissa les yeux sur les flammes dansantes et les braises qui crépitaient. Dans son dos, les doigts d'Eren dansèrent le long de son échine, lui procurant un long frisson.

« Quelle est cette chanson ? »

Elle caressa son ventre avec un sourire qui ne semblait plus vouloir s'effacer, posant une main sur le sol, derrière elle, pour soulager ses reins, tandis qu'elle protégeait ses pieds frigorifiés sous sa jupe ample et gaiement bariolée.

« C'était un chant traditionnel dans ma communauté natale.

— Donc, tu as une famille ?

— J'avais. Je n'étais qu'une petite fille quand Shiganshina a été pris et que la première enceinte fut envahie. Nous étions nomades et vivions dans la travée Maria, en migrant du nord au sud selon la saison, depuis des générations. Les titans ont tués presque toute ma famille. C'est mon grand-frère qui m'a sauvée, mais il a trouvé la mort peu après, lui aussi. Nous nous sommes réfugiés dans les bas-fonds de Trost. La vie était dure, et il a fini par se faire tuer pour avoir volé de la nourriture.

— Tu as réussi à survivre seule ? » questionna encore l'homme, avec son éternel détachement.

Elle secoua la tête :

« J'ai vite fait la connaissance d'enfants dans la même situation que moi. Ensemble, nous sommes devenus assez forts pour survivre. Nous ne sommes jamais seuls, et il y a toujours plus misérable que nous.

— Et, en s'entraidant, même des gamins peuvent soulever des montagnes. Se rassembler pour survivre est le propre de l'humanité », souffla Eren, en posant sa main sur la cuisse de Levi.

Ce contact était étrangement bienvenu, et le plus vieux posa sa propre main sur la sienne. Après la disparition de Kenny, il était assez mature pour s'en sortir, mais il y aurait laissé sa raison s'il n'avait pas eu Farlan et Isabel.

Naïcha se remit à chanter, et il se laissa bercer par sa voix douce. Les paroles lui étaient incompréhensibles mais, pourtant, il était certain de pouvoir se rappeler le refrain sans erreur. Les communautés de gens du voyage avaient été nombreuses à se retrouver au fond des dédales souterrains, lorsque la plupart d'entre elles avaient choisi de se sédentariser, et cela, bien avant l'invasion. La jeune femme avait appartenu à l'une des rares dont les coutumes et la tradition d'errance, au rythme des instincts migratoires du bétail, avaient subsisté jusqu'à la chute. Il avait grandi au milieu de ces gens déracinés, ces oiseaux en cage qui avait, peu à peu, renoncé à leur vie libre et vagabonde en pensant que les villes, de plus en plus prospères, les enrichiraient. Mais ils avaient échangé leur misère de possession contre une misère d'âme bien pire encore. Bien rares étaient ceux à qui cette vie moderne avait réussi, et plus rares encore en étaient les aboutissements honnêtes. Quand l'insécurité des campagnes, où vivaient les derniers d'entre eux à faire perdurer leur culture, fut balayée par la chute de Shiganshina, leur nombre se réduisit encore comme une peau de chagrin. Les territoires de la travée Rose étaient trop maigres pour satisfaire leur transhumance, et les derniers d'entre eux étaient voués à disparaître.

« Je la lui chante chaque soir, quand il se met à bouger. Ça le calme un peu. Je crois qu'il, ou elle, m'écoute. Parfois, rit-elle, il est si énervé qu'il me fait mal ! »

Les deux hommes s'étaient redressés, intrigués, mais Levi tordit la bouche avec répulsion :

« Rien que d'imaginer ressentir ça, je me sens mal. Ça me fait penser au vers solitaire…

— Ne fait pas attention à ce qu'il dit ! » l'excusa Eren, gêné.

Elle rit, encore :

« Il bouge ! Tu veux le sentir ? » demanda t'elle.

Levi tourna légèrement la tête, un sentiment indéfinissable au creux de son estomac, alors qu'Eren approchait sa main du ventre parfaitement arrondi. Elle s'y posa, et le jeune homme caressa la laine du tricot couvrant la jeune femme.

Soudain, le jeune sergent lâcha une exclamation émerveillée, et Levi la vit : une bosse, aussitôt disparue, avait vigoureusement soulevé les mailles et le pouce du soldat. L'adjudant resta stupéfait un instant, et finit par contourner le feu pour poser sa main près de celle de l'autre homme. Naïcha allongea son autre bras derrière elle en cambrant son dos, expirant d'inconfort et d'aise contradictoires. À ce stade avancé, nul doute que son corps devait la faire souffrir et lui paraître bien incommode, et Levi ne lui reprocha rien de sa posture si offerte. Le temps s'était suspendu, et seul le feu continuait de vivre et de murmurer, quand, tout à coup, il sentit quelque chose s'enfoncer contre sa paume, se pressant contre elle avec une force qu'il n'aurait jamais crue si vive.

Si réelle.

Une bouffée d'émotion brutale et inexpliquée le transperça. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de la future mère. Elle sourit avec un bonheur qui aurait dû être interdit :

« Ça…ce devait être un pied ! décrivit-elle. Ouch ! Il ne me ménage pas ! Je suis sûre d'être couverte de bleus, à l'intérieur !

— S'il tient de son père… » se moqua gentiment Eren.

Levi ne dit rien, peinant même à retirer sa main, alors qu'il pensait ne jamais vouloir la poser là. Quelque chose venait de le souffler. Pas un courant d'air sur la flamme d'une bougie, mais, bel et bien, une bourrasque redoutable digne des pires tempêtes, et qui le laissait désœuvré, comme reconstruit dans un nouvel ordre auquel il ne comprenait plus rien.

« Laissons-la se reposer », lui proposa Eren en remarquant son trouble.

L'adjudant hocha la tête, sans un mot, et ôta sa capeline pour en recouvrir la jeune femme. Le sergent en fit de même, ignorant les protestations de leur nouvelle camarade.

Les deux hommes n'étaient pas particulièrement frileux, habitués aux conditions difficiles, mais le plus âgé vit vite que son subordonné grelottait, et lui ordonna de s'allonger près d'elle pour qu'ils se réchauffent mutuellement. Elle se lova contre le jeune homme, terrassée de fatigue et emplie d'un sentiment de sécurité qui attendrit Levi. Il aurait dû éprouver un pincement de jalousie à les voir si proches. S'il s'écoutait, il le ressentirait aisément, ou plutôt, il pourrait l'inventer. La vérité était que, d'instinct, aucun sentiment de trahison ou d'envie ne lui venait. Ces deux êtres, qui lui étaient devenus incroyablement chers, semblaient se comprendre et s'estimer. Eren avait beau jouer les éphèbes conquérants, il faisait montre d'un respect inédit envers cette gamine. De son côté, elle semblait lui dévouer la même confiance ingénue qu'une fille envers son père ou son grand-frère. Elle avait raison de se méfier des hommes, car elle était manifestement sans défenses face à eux. Ou bien, lui et Eren étaient-ils différents de ceux qu'elle avait rencontrés auparavant ? Secrètement, tout au fond de lui, il appréciait de voir Eren la protéger et prendre soin d'elle. Cette femme aussi était un réceptacle. En ce moment, une part de lui était en elle. Bientôt, cette part de lui et d'elle deviendrait un tout, libre et unique. Pourtant, Eren l'aimait déjà sans condition, comme il aimait la mère.

Et il pouvait l'aimer. Cette femme le méritait, et l'erreur de Levi, le jour où elle l'avait fait succomber, s'altérait un peu dans cette tolérance. Il pouvait l'aimer, car cet amour était juste et beau, plus chaste qu'aucun autre entre un homme et une femme. Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Eren Jäger devait être une antithèse de l'égoïsme, au point qu'il chérissait gratuitement cette môme, non pas à cause d'un quelconque charme qu'elle aurait pu lui jeter, mais pour tous les espoirs qu'elle incarnait, et l'éventuel bonheur qu'elle pouvait apporter à un être cher. Oui, il pouvait l'aimer. Il en avait tous les droits.

Levi s'étendit contre elle, à son tour, pour lui prodiguer davantage de chaleur et, les bras passés sous la nuque, attendit paisiblement que les deux jeunes gens trouvent le sommeil.

* * *

Eren fut réveillé un peu brutalement par son supérieur, alors que les premiers gazouillis d'oiseaux se faisaient entendre, dans la clarté bleutée de la nuit mourante. Levi, l'air d'humeur massacrante, le secouait sans douceur :

« Debout, il est tard ! » grommela t'il.

Eren se frotta les yeux. En effet, s'il commençait déjà à faire jour, c'était que l'heure initialement prévue pour leur départ était largement dépassée.

« Pourquoi tu nous réveilles que maintenant ? bailla le jeune homme.

— Je me suis endormi », avoua Levi en le fusillant du regard pour prévenir toute tentative de moquerie.

Eren ne put retenir un léger sourire, mais ne dit rien et se redressa. Naïcha émergea à son tour, et eut besoin d'aide pour se mettre debout, grimaçant de douleur en se massant les flancs. N'ayant plus rien à manger, ils avalèrent simplement quelques goulées d'eau fraîche pour éveiller leur sens et rafraîchir leurs bouches pâteuses, avant de se remettre en route, sous l'œil vigilant et imperceptiblement anxieux de l'aîné, qui avait pris la bride de la mule. Eren sentait combien l'homme était à l'affût, et consentit à lui donner raison, le laissant guider la bête à une cadence plus soutenue que la veille.

En milieu de matinée, alors qu'ils traversaient les vestiges d'un petit village entièrement dépeuplé depuis peu, et dont certaines cheminées fumaient encore, Eren sentit des secousses sous ses pieds. Levi s'était déjà arrêté, et scrutait le sud avec appréhension.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Naïcha, en les voyant si soudainement alertes.

— Un troupeau de…, entama Eren.

— Non, ils n'ont pas l'air très nombreux, le coupa Levi en gardant son air impassible. Mais il faut qu'on se dépêche.

— Je dirais qu'ils sont bien six ou sept, quand même ! ajouta Eren en plissant le nez.

— Ouais, moi aussi. On n'a pas la même définition de "troupeau".

— Comment ça ? s'angoissa la jeune femme. Je ne vois rien !

— L'habitude, grogna Eren. Mais, si on ne se grouille pas, tu les verras… »

Et il suivit Levi, qui avait repris son chemin en augmentant encore le rythme de ses foulées. Tout à coup, Naïcha poussa un gémissement et s'agrippa à la crinière courte de l'animal.

« Que se passe t'il ?! s'affola Eren.

Une main crispée sur son ventre, elle se plia vers l'avant et manqua de basculer vers le sol. Le sergent la retint par l'épaule, en continuant de l'épier d'un air plus que soucieux :

« Naïcha, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! » s'inquiéta t'il encore.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'entendre la réponse, car Levi venait de se tourner vers l'ouest, le visage blême et jurant furieusement :

« Merde ! Ceux-là, je les avais pas sentis venir ! »

Eren suivit son regard et vit deux titans pénétrer dans le village d'une démarche paresseuse, sortant du sous-bois qui les avait abrités durant la nuit. Ils avaient dû rester immobiles plus longtemps que les autres, durant la matinée, et venaient seulement de se réanimer en sentant leur présence. Naïcha, qui semblait aller un peu mieux, lâcha un cri épouvanté en les apercevant. Eren l'aida à descendre, en lui intimant :

« Ça va aller, mais tu dois te mettre à l'abri !

— Eren, je n'aurais pas assez de gaz si les autres arrivent avant d'en finir. File-moi tes bouteilles et transforme-toi, magne ! » ordonna expressément son supérieur.

Le soldat s'exécuta tandis que la jeune fille gagnait, d'une démarche boitillante, une habitation proche.

Une fois sous la forme de l'Assaillant, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Eren pour se débarrasser du premier monstre, cependant que Levi exécutait prestement le second. Un troisième avait surgi derrière eux, néanmoins, et le sergent eut l'écœurement de le voir écraser la mule, son visage inexpressif penché vers le sol pour admirer le résultat de son œuvre, tel un enfant jouant avec un insecte.

« Saloperie de déviant ! » tempêta Levi en fondant vers le monstre.

Eren pesta intérieurement. Cette bête de somme s'était révélée bien pratique, et la cruauté de ce spécimen, imprévisible, venait de les handicaper lourdement. L'adjudant vengea la pauvre bréhaigne en massacrant la nuque du titan sans ménagement. Son corps manqua de s'écrouler sur la masure où se terrait Naïcha, et l'Assaillant poussa un grondement féroce d'avertissement à l'adresse de son chef. Celui-ci remonta près de son visage en envoyant l'un de ses grappins vers son épaule.

« Je rêve ou tu viens encore de m'engueuler ?! » gronda t'il en s'arrimant au creux de sa clavicule droite.

Leur attention fut alors détournée par le vacarme en provenance du sud. Cette fois, et de leur hauteur, le groupe de mangeurs d'hommes accourant vers eux était bien visible, et dangereusement proche.

« Débarrassons-nous d'eux », ordonna Levi.

Le travail fut vite bâclé, et lorsqu'Eren, encore couvert des vapeurs de sa transformation, retrouva Naïcha, celle-ci était prostrée dans une position inconfortable : adossée au mur de pierres de son abri, dont elle avait tenté de s'échapper. Levi s'accroupit près delle et lui demanda de sa voix grave :

« Ça va ? La mule est morte. Tu vas pouvoir marcher ? »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, la respiration difficile et le visage figé dans une expression tétanisée. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se mit à bafouiller :

« Je…je suis désolée…désolée… J'ai… C'est… Ça s'est mis à couler d'un coup…beaucoup, et je…je ne comprends pas… »

Des larmes inondèrent ses joues.

« Couler ? » répéta Levi sans comprendre, mais Eren, pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, avisa les jupes de la jeune femme.

Sa gorge se serra.

Le plus vieux sembla le remarquer aussi, et soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Contre toute attente, il tenta de se faire réconfortant :

« C'est rien. Ce genre de chose est arrivé même aux meilleurs de mes gars, lors de leur première fois sur le terrain. On doit y aller. »

Eren lui jeta un regard éberlué et s'exclama d'une voix presque suraiguë :

« Levi, elle a perdu les eaux !

— Ouais, ben fallait faire avant de partir. On n'a pas le temps de lui trouver de quoi se changer. On verra ça dès qu'on arrivera en ville… » répondit distraitement l'homme en se redressant.

Abasourdi par la nescience de son supérieur —à laquelle il refusait proprement de croire— Eren brailla plus fort :

« LES "EAUX", BORDEL DE MERDE ! »

Cette fois, l'homme tourna vers lui son regard atone en haussant un sourcil d'un air réceptif. Eren se pencha vivement vers Naïcha, en continuant d'incendier l'autre sans retenue :

« Le bébé arrive ! Tu percutes ?! Sors-toi les doigts du cul, putain ! »

Les yeux de Levi s'écarquillèrent de haine et de panique irrépressibles. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma aussitôt, pinçant les lèvres, et apparemment incapable de décider quoi faire.

« Naïcha, fit doucement Eren. Tu… »

Mais elle l'interrompit en lâchant une longue plainte déchirante, se recroquevillant sur elle-même. Le sergent posa une main sur son ventre.

« C'est une contraction, et sûrement pas la première… », diagnostiqua t'il en serrant les dents d'appréhension.

Levi redescendit à leur hauteur, et demanda d'un ton plus agité que d'ordinaire :

« Il y a un problème ? Quand tu dis qu'"il" arrive, ça veut dire "tout de suite" ?

— Ça veut simplement dire que le travail a commencé, répondit-il avec le plus grand sérieux. En principe, on devrait avoir le temps de gagner les portes, mais il va falloir la porter.

— Je m'en occupe. »

Levi souleva Naïcha avec délicatesse et, surtout, avec une facilité qui étonnait toujours autant Eren. Ce petit bout de femme ne devait pas peser bien lourd, en temps normal, mais, enceintes, les femmes pouvaient atteindre un certain poids, bien qu'il soit parfaitement tabou d'oser s'en renseigner. Dans un silence lourd de tension, les trois voyageurs avancèrent jusqu'à la sortie du village. Avant même qu'ils ne l'atteignent, la jeune femme se contorsionna encore entre les bras de l'adjudant, qui faillit en perdre l'équilibre.

« Arrête de gigoter ! » lui beugla t'il.

Mais elle poussa un nouveau cri, et Eren se précipita vers eux en s'alarmant :

« Encore une ?! Merde, elles sont déjà vachement rapprochées !

— De quoi tu parles ?! » s'agaça Levi.

Eren se passa une main dans les cheveux, tirant sur les racines dans sa confusion :

« Naïcha ? s'alarma t'il. C'est bien ton premier enfant ? »

Elle secoua la tête et éclata en sanglots :

« Non…non, le premier est mort-né…

— Quoi ?! » tonna Levi.

Eren sentit une peur panique remonter ses veines et accélérer brutalement son rythme cardiaque.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu de ta vie pour que cette merde te tombe dessus deux fois, sale morveuse !? continuait de la réprimander l'adjudant-chef. Faut croire que même le métier de putain, ça s'apprend ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit, il faut vraiment que tu grandisses ! T'es complètement irresponsable !

— Calme-toi, Levi ! » tenta Eren, conscient que l'autre était en prise à un égarement qui lui faisait perdre la notion des priorités. Sans parler du fait que ce devait être un souvenir traumatisant pour elle.

« On s'en fout, c'est pas le sujet ! ajouta t'il encore. Écoute… »

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'homme et le regarda droit dans les yeux pour qu'il prenne pleinement la mesure de ses propos, afin d'éviter de gérer une nouvelle forme de déni :

« En règle générale, le travail est plus rapide lorsqu'il ne s'agit pas du premier… »

Et, comme pour confirmer ses dires, Naïcha se crispa encore, avec violence, en se cramponnant à la chemise de Levi qui resserra sa prise pour la maintenir, l'air de plus en plus déboussolé. Eren continua :

« Nous n'aurons probablement pas le temps d'atteindre Stohess. On ne doit pas prendre le risque de traverser les derniers kilomètres de campagne dans cette situation. D'après le peu que je sais, je peux prédire que ça risque d'aller vite. Il faut qu'on se trouve un abri et un certain nombre de choses que nous n'aurons plus sous la main si on continue plus loin. Tu comprends ? »

Levi hocha la tête, vraisemblablement effaré, mais répondit tout de même :

« Je ferai tout ce que tu me diras… Mais, évite de trop me parler comme à un débile si tu veux que je reste calme. »

Comme si la situation n'était pas assez critique, un raffut, venu du ciel, leur fit lever les yeux vers l'ouest. Une flotte de bombardiers lourds était en approche, filant vers le district Est, mais sans oublier d'arroser, avec zèle, chaque hameau et patelin se trouvant sur sa trajectoire.

Eren enfonça la porte d'une vielle ferme à la sortie du bourg, et Levi se faufila avec sa charge dans le domicile abandonné. Il installa Naïcha, qui semblait au plus mal, sur un fauteuil ancien et démodé, mais ayant l'air suffisamment confortable. Le cadet demanda à son supérieur de trouver des draps et des linges, les plus propres possible, tandis que lui-même branchait l'une de leurs bouteilles d'équipement à la gazinière pour allumer le feu et mettre plusieurs marmites d'eau à chauffer. Par chance, Levi ramena non seulement une grande quantité de linge à l'aspect immaculé, mais également une courtepointe de laine, en carré crochetés et assemblés, ainsi que quelques vêtements. Il y avait eu un bébé dans cette maison et, même si les chaussons, bonnets et brassières, lui semblaient un peu grands pour un nourrisson d'un jour, le sergent en fut sensiblement reconnaissant. Si cet enfant arrivait à naître sans problème, il devrait découvrir, aussitôt, les affres de ce monde, et cela commençait par un choc thermique des plus rudes au vu des conditions précaires, cependant qu'il quitterait le ventre chaud de sa mère, à près de trente-sept degrés Celsius, pour les quinze qui combattaient difficilement l'air humide et renfermé des lieux. Cet écart brutal menaçait de le tuer.

Les échos des bombes rasant un village voisin se firent entendre, et Eren s'écria :

« Descend à la cave avec elle ! Je te rejoins ! »

Levi attrapa une lampe, qu'il alluma grâce à un paquet d'allumettes posé sur la cheminée, et ouvrit la trappe dégagée qui envahissait l'un des angles de la cuisine, avant de reprendre Naïcha dans ses bras pour descendre —avec son habilité toujours si stupéfiante— l'escalier raide et branlant. Eren courut vers les chambres et en trouva une qui paraissait être celle d'un enfant, et où trônait un lit simple. Il ôta les couvertures et s'empara du matelas, qu'il traîna derrière lui. Avec quelques grognements impatients, il poussa sa trouvaille, en la pliant comme il pouvait, à travers l'orifice menant au sous-sol. Comprenant ses intentions, Levi vint l'aider en tirant de l'autre côté. Le plus jeune mit, ensuite, plusieurs torchons propres sur son épaule, et saisit l'un des bacs en cuivre rempli d'eau bouillante pour descendre à son tour, précautionneusement.

La cave était sombre et envahie de bric-à-brac sur lequel il ne s'attarda pas. Levi avait trouvé de la place au sol pour étendre la couchette, et Naïcha s'y était allongée, la respiration précipitée et les jambes repliées contre son ventre. La lampe à huile, posée à son chevet, éclairait son dos parcouru de soubresauts et ses longs cheveux châtains aux teintes mordorés, qui s'étalaient sur le matelas. La lueur faible creusait des ombres effrayantes sur le visage inquiet et figé de l'adjudant-chef, qui ne la quittait plus des yeux.

Eren posa le bac au sol et y plongea ses mains, s'ébouillantant presque volontairement pour s'assurer qu'elles seraient suffisamment propres, avant de les savonner avec ce qu'il avait pu dénicher au rez-de-chaussée. Sans même les essuyer, il se plaça au bout du couchage et attrapa les chevilles de la jeune fille, qui glapit de surprise. Elle se tourna sur le dos avec un air éperdu, et il put voir luire la sueur qui maculait son front. Il était si pris par l'urgence, qu'il en oublia certains détails de communication, et quand, avec vigueur, il lui écarta les cuisses et tira sur sa fine culotte de coton blanc et trempé, elle poussa un hurlement de nature différente des précédents, tout en lui envoyant violemment son pied en pleine figure. Eren, sonné, se retrouva projeté en arrière, et sentit une vive douleur lui pourfendre le centre du visage.

« Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! gémit-elle, les yeux toujours noyés de larmes.

— Pa-pardon ! grogna t'il en tirant sur l'un des torchons encombrant toujours ses épaules, pour éponger le sang qui coulait maintenant de son nez. Je veux juste regarder ton col… »

Elle le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds. Il essaya de s'expliquer, la voix rendue nasillarde, alors qu'il pinçait son appendice atrophié derrière le tissu qui couvrait sa voix :

« Le…euh…col ? Tu sais... De ton utérus, tout ça…» bégaya t'il piteusement.

Elle fronça les sourcils, clairement perturbée par son engouement à vouloir l'aider de façon aussi poussive et, très certainement aussi, par sa méfiance de voir un simple soldat se conduire comme une sage-femme.

« Tout va bien, lui dit Levi, agenouillé près d'elle. Eren à quelques… "notions" en médecine. Fais-lui confiance. »

Elle les regarda tour à tour, intensément, et finit par pencher la tête en arrière pour se rallonger. De nouveaux sanglots l'assaillirent, suivis d'une brutale contraction qui la fit se cabrer contre le matelas.

« D'accord ! D'accord ! cria t'elle d'une voix torturée. Aidez-moi ! Peu importe comment, mais aidez-moi ! Je vous en supplie ! »

Eren attendit que la nouvelle crise se calme, et se rapprocha à nouveau. Avec douceur, il saisit ses genoux et les écarta. Le regard de Levi, scrutateur et étrangement exacerbé, ne le quitta pas tandis qu'il faisait descendre le sous-vêtement de sa fiancée et approchait sa main de son intimité. Crispant les mâchoires et regardant le mur en face de lui, il fit entrer deux doigts dans le vagin qui se resserra d'inconfort, et Naïcha pleura plus fort. Levi détourna la tête avec une grimace indéchiffrable, mais le jeune homme resta concentré, et soupira avec douceur :

« Chhh…détend-toi. Je ne vais pas te faire mal… »

Elle sanglota encore quelques secondes, avant de prendre une inspiration saccadée pour tenter de se calmer. Eren sentit les chairs s'ouvrir davantage, et approfondit le touché pour mesurer l'avancement du travail. Quand il atteignit l'ouverture du col, il se mordit la lèvre, réalisant qu'il n'avait jamais fait cela. Son manque de pratique lui parut, soudainement, extrêmement dangereux, et sa peur lui donna le vertige. Levi s'en aperçut et clama d'un ton cru :

« Aies confiance en toi, enfoiré ! Tu es le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose, alors, ne réfléchis pas ! »

Eren inspira et baissa les yeux en choisissant de suivre son conseil. Il retira sa main, en vérifiant qu'il n'y avait pas d'écoulement de sang :

« Comme je le pensais, la dilatation est déjà bien avancée, dit-il d'une voix faible. Environ sept centimètres. D'ici une heure, ou même moins, tu pourras commencer à pousser. »

Il soupira encore, et secoua la tête avant de rajouter :

« Tu vas accoucher ici, Naïcha —et elle pleura de plus belle— on n'a plus le choix. En plus, maintenant que la poche des eaux est percée, les risques infectieux pourraient vous tuer, toi et le bébé. Il faut que le travail soit rapide, c'est mieux.

— Comme si je comprenais quelque chose à ton charabia… », invectiva Levi pour lui rappeler qu'il se sentait concerné, tout en s'emparant délicatement de l'une des mains de la jeune femme pour la consoler.

Eren fut surpris de ce geste attentionné, mais ne put que s'en trouver conforté. Levi avait beau se montrer froid et distant, il était indéniable que cette fille lui était soudainement devenue chère et précieuse. Au-delà de la future mère qu'elle représentait, il voyait l'affection réelle que l'homme développait à son contact. Tout comme lui, au demeurant. Naïcha était bien trop pure —en dépit de son passif— pour qu'il ne puisse l'apprécier; ou même l'aimer. S'il avait dû choisir pour le bonheur de Levi, il n'aurait pas fait mieux que ce que le destin lui avait imposé. Cela le rassurait, au plus profond de lui. Il était persuadé que l'autre n'aurait pas à se forcer beaucoup pour l'aimer et, alors, leur vie ensemble ne pourrait en être que plus merveilleuse.

À condition, bien sûr, que ce bébé vive. Et là était sa tâche, aujourd'hui.

« Naïcha ? appela t'il d'une voix tendue. Qu'est-il arrivé à ton premier-né ? »

Elle hoqueta bruyamment.

« J'ai besoin de savoir, insista Eren.

— C'était ma faute, pleura t'elle. Je n'ai pas su ce qu'il fallait faire… Je n'ai pas fait comme il fallait… Je n'étais pas assez forte. Je n'ai pas réussi. Il a manqué d'oxygène…il… J'étais épuisée, je ne poussais pas assez…ma faute…

— Non, calme-toi ! calme-toi…, serina Eren de sa voix basse et affectueuse. Tu n'étais qu'une enfant. Tu étais seule ?

— …Non. Il y avait une de mes amies, et une vielle femme qui appartenait autrefois à une communauté de mon peuple et…Argh ! »

Une nouvelle contraction la força à se taire, et il lui caressa la jambe pour l'encourager :

« C'est bien, respire, ça va aller…

— Elle n'arrêtait pas de me crier dessus et de dire que j'étais une incapable; que j'avais tué mon fils car j'étais trop faible ! compléta t'elle dans une longue plainte pour oublier sa souffrance physique. J'avais si mal ! Je croyais que j'allais mourir… Et elle était sans pitié ! Mais, quand j'ai compris que mon enfant était mort, et que j'étais toujours en vie…je me suis sentie vide. Complètement détruite… Eren, s'il te plait ! implora t'elle subitement. Aide-moi ! Découpe-moi s'il le faut, mais, je t'en prie, ne laisse pas cet enfant mourir ! Je n'y survivrai pas une seconde fois ! »

Eren eut l'impression de prendre une gifle, mais se maîtrisa pour ne rien en laisser paraître. Heureusement, ce fut Levi qui réagit à ces propos :

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Ta vie compte autant que celle de ton enfant, peut-être même plus ! Une femme peut enfanter plusieurs fois, mais un enfant n'a qu'une seule mère !

— Il a raison, souffla le sergent. C'est pour cela que les médecins privilégient toujours la vie de la mère. Moi aussi, je suis cette déontologie. Que deviendrait ton enfant, sans toi ? De toute façon, il ne faut pas dramatiser. Ce n'est pas parce que cela s'est mal passé, la première fois, que cela doit se reproduire. Quand ce sera fini, vous irez bien, tous les deux. Je ferai tout pour ! »

Elle sanglota encore, incohérente et terrorisée. Eren se leva et la couvrit d'un grand drap blanc, surplombé de la couverture que Levi avait trouvée.

« Continue à lui tenir compagnie, enjoignit-il au brun. Je remonte chercher ce qu'il me manque. Il faut qu'elle se repose comme elle peut en attendant l'heure. »

Levi approuva avec gravité, sa main toujours fermée autour des doigts graciles.

Eren fit plusieurs allers-retours avec les rondeaux pleins d'eau, et fouilla le mobilier pour trouver quelques ustensiles, tels que couteaux, ciseaux et aiguilles, en espérant ne pas avoir à s'en servir. Son dernier voyage fut accompagné des déflagrations puissantes des obus, alors que l'ennemi survolait leur position, faisant trembler les murs et siffler ses tympans. Il redescendit en vitesse, fermant la trappe derrière lui. Une fois en bas, les bombardements semblaient plus lointains et assourdis. Il pria pour que la bâtisse sois épargnée et qu'ils puissent ressortirent sans encombres par la suite.

Il trouva Levi debout au-dessus d'une cuvette remplie d'eau chaude, qu'il avait précédemment posée sur un établi, en train de se laver les mains à son tour. Alors qu'il s'approchait, l'homme murmura, avec une note d'inquiétude malgré son air désinvolte :

« Elle m'a repoussé. Elle a l'air de souffrir énormément et commence même à délirer… »

Eren avisa Naïcha, qui ne cessait de changer de position en se tortillant sur la couchette, gémissant par intermittence ou se lamentant de manière intraduisible.

« C'est normal, ne t'en fais pas, le rassura t'il. Ce que je t'ai fait n'est rien comparé à l'écartèlement qu'elle doit ressentir en ce moment…

— Ce que tu m'as fait ? souligna Levi avec un air malveillant. Tu trouves que le moment est bien choisi pour tes blagues salaces ?

— Désolé ! ricana Eren en passant sa manche sur son front. C'est nerveux. Normalement, plus le travail est long, plus le corps a le temps de fabriquer des endorphines pour s'habituer à la douleur. Dans son cas, c'est extrêmement rapide, et les contractions ont été très violentes dès le départ. Sachant que ça va en s'empirant…

— C'est quoi, au juste, ces "contractions" ?

— Eh bien, c'est...euh…comme des crampes, je suppose. En bien pire. Tous les muscles du périnée et du ventre s'étirent pour libérer une ouverture de plus de dix centimètre, là où, initialement, il n'y a que quelques millimètres… Et, en même temps, l'utérus se contracte pour pousser un truc de trois ou quatre kilos par un passage où, à la base, tu trouvais que ta bite était grosse…

— Ça va, j'ai compris l'idée ! asséna Levi en coupant court à ses explications.

— Monsieur Ackerman ? appela Naïcha d'une voix tremblante.

— "Levi", je te l'ai déjà dit. Je suis là, tout va bien… » répondit-il sans réfléchir, avec une prévenance qu'Eren lui découvrait.

Le sergent esquissa un sourire et l'autre le vit :

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait marrer, ducon ?

— Elle est merveilleuse… » fit niaisement Eren.

Mais la lueur de jalousie qui brilla, subitement, dans les yeux de l'homme, lui fit comprendre qu'il avait été mal interprété, et il se justifia précipitamment :

« Je dis juste qu'elle est parfaite pour toi ! C'est super rassurant, pour moi. Elle est douce, amusante, gentille, belle au possible... Cette femme est un ange. En plus, elle vient du même monde que toi…Ses erreurs n'en étaient pas, pour toi, car tu en aurais fait tout autant, à sa place. Je me trompe ? »

Il était vrai qu'il avait remarqué avec quelle facilité l'adjudant, si intransigeant, l'avait pardonnée pour son comportement impudent lorsqu'elle avait osé user de chantage sur lui. Par bien des aspects, Eren voyait, désormais, combien l'homme avait pu s'en amuser. Avant même de s'inquiéter de sa position ou de l'embarras d'un rejeton, Levi avait sûrement déjà décidé de la prendre sous son aile. Eren apprenait encore à le connaître, mais il avait vu, depuis longtemps, la compassion secrète, véritable et incorruptible, dont l'homme pouvait faire preuve quand une personne arrivait à l'atteindre.

« Arrête de parler comme si tu allais mourir dans la minute et de préparer ma vie sans toi ! » ragea Levi, avec une lueur de peine au fond de ses orbes gris, qu'il ne tentait même pas de lui cacher.

« E…Eren ? » appela t'elle encore.

Le sergent essora le torchon qu'il venait de rincer et se dirigea vers elle, sans oublier, au passage, de replacer délicatement en arrière une mèche de cheveux noirs, pour dégager l'irrésistible regard de son amant.

Quarante minutes plus tard, Eren avait, encore une fois, les doigts au creux des cuisses de Naïcha, et la pressait de contrôler sa respiration pour éviter qu'elle ne s'évanouisse.

« La dilatation est complète, informa t'il en retirant sa main. On va commencer. Naïcha, est-ce que tu as envie de pousser ?

« Oui…Oui, mais j'ai peur ! Je vais mourir, je vais mourir…

— Chhh…fit Eren, qui essayait d'être le plus imperméable possible à son désarroi en restant, à la fois, tendre et ferme. Non, tout va bien se passer. Plus tu pousseras, plus vite on en aura fini. D'accord ? Respire correctement… »

Ses yeux survolèrent Levi et s'y accrochèrent en voyant son teint blafard et ses lèvres aussi pâles que le reste de son visage.

« Si le futur papa ne se sent pas bien, il n'a qu'à s'allonger. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de lui…

— Fais ce que tu as à faire, et ensuite crève, Jäger ! »

— Ok… » sourit-il en posant sa main sur le ventre rond et lisse qu'il avait déjà dénudé.

Il sentit les muscles se tendre et déclara :

« La prochaine contraction arrive…Quand je te le dirai, prend une grande inspiration, bloque et pousse de toutes tes forces. »

Naïcha eut à peine le temps d'hocher la tête que la douleur la faucha en lui faisant courber la nuque vers l'arrière, lui laissant échapper un cri strident.

« Inspire et bloque ! » commanda Eren avec voix.

Elle obéit, et les muscles de son visage se crispèrent alors qu'elle rougissait sous l'effet de la pression sanguine qu'occasionnait son effort pour se libérer. Celui-ci s'abrégea dans un nouveau cri d'épuisement, et le jeune homme prit un ton plus sommateur :

« Non ! Tu pousses de la gorge, ça ne va pas. C'est en bas que ça se passe ! Attention, ça revient… »

Elle fit une nouvelle tentative, tandis qu'Eren lui maintenait les cuisses bien écartées pour éviter que ses spasmes de douleur ne le dérangent. La poussée s'estompa, encore, dans la panique qui la possédait, et il enfouit à nouveau sa main dans le couloir pour mesurer l'avancement de la tête. Chaque fois qu'elle abrégeait si vivement ses efforts, le nouveau-né, propulsé dans le bassin, se voyait reculer vers l'arrière. Elle devait pousser plus fort, mais qui était-il, lui, homme, pour lui dire comment faire en ignorant sa douleur ? Il agit par instinct, ne trouvant pas d'autre alternative :

« Naïcha, Naïcha…, l'appela t'il en se penchant au-dessus d'elle. Calme-toi, écoute-moi. Maintenant que le bébé est engagé, il faut faire vite. C'est maintenant qu'il risque de s'asphyxier. Plus ce sera rapide, et plus ses chances d'aller bien seront grandes. Pour ça, tu dois pousser comme je te le dis : de toutes tes forces. Même si tu as l'impression que tous tes organes vont sortir avec, ou tes yeux jaillir de ton crâne. Ça n'arrivera pas. Et tu dois concentrer toute cette force entre tes jambes, quitte à manquer d'air. Chaque fois que tu prends une inspiration pour crier, c'est un souffle de moins pour le bébé. Ça veut dire que tu pousses de partout, sauf au bon endroit ! Si tu te concentres bien, tu ne dois même plus pouvoir crier, car tes abdominaux sont bloqués —il caressa encore son ventre. Vas-y, maintenant; comme pour aller aux cabinets ! »

Elle lui jeta un regard courroucé, mais sembla finalement comprendre que tous les complexes étaient levés, et que la vie de son enfant, comme la sienne, dépendaient seulement de sa bonne volonté.

Et elle poussa, les dents serrées, sans émettre le moindre son pendant une bonne minute. Cet exploit fut plus que salvateur, et quand, à bout de souffle, elle reprit sa respiration, Eren s'écria avec effervescence :

« Très bien ! C'est très bien ! Je vois la tête ! Encore un dernier effort… »

Ses doigts enduits de savon lubrifiaient la voie de plus en plus ensanglantée, où se profilait une rondeur lisse —et déjà bien chevelue de duvet sombre— au cœur des chairs écartelées. Elle n'émit aucune plainte, et se plia encore, dans un effort ultime. La pression augmenta, et Eren l'aida en glissant ses doigts le long de la nuque neuve et fragile. Avec un doigté des plus méticuleux, et en se retenant de trembler, il aida le petit crâne à trouver la sortie. Le visage lui apparut, encore clos et rougi par son aventureuse descente. Tandis que la jeune femme reprenait son souffle, ses mains manipulèrent délicatement les épaules minuscules. Quand elles se dégagèrent de l'intimité tourmentée, le reste du petit corps suivi, couvert de fluides chauds et de sang. Eren le saisit et en fit une rapide observation. Le nouveau venu toussa et cracha. Des larmes montèrent aux yeux du jeune homme, alors qu'il annonçait avec joie :

« C'est une fille ! »

Il fut apparemment le seul à se réjouir, car Levi semblait s'être changé en statue de sel d'un blanc laiteux, alors que sa future épouse, épuisée, peinait à se remettre. Avec un sourire bienheureux, il posa doucement l'enfant sur la poitrine de sa mère. Ce fut alors qu'elle réagit et entoura, de ses bras tremblants, la petite chose humide qui se tortillait avec vie contre sa peau, en émettant quelques geignements faibles, fâchée d'avoir été si injustement arrachée à la douceur du ventre maternel. Le cordon ombilical se tendit quand la jeune femme rapprocha sa chair tant aimée de son visage, et Eren en profita pour le couper. Du moins, il essaya, mais dut s'y reprendre à trois reprises en grommelant, tant cette chose était élastique et coriace. Les ciseaux n'étaient peut-être pas très affûtés mais, tout de même, les métaphores au sujet de ce lien, concernant le rapport mère-enfant, étaient décidément bien à propos.

À côté de Naïcha, Levi avait les yeux rivés sur le bébé, avec une expression qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur son visage et qui lui hérissait tous les poils du corps. On aurait cru que l'adjudant contemplait, à la fois, la chose la plus belle qu'il lui eut été donnée de voir, comme la plus terrifiante. Une main toujours crispée sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, il était immobile, mais, soudain, il leva l'autre et l'avança vers la petite. Eren le regarda faire, ému, avant de le voir hésiter et se tourner vers lui :

« On ne devrait pas la laver ? »

Le sergent éclata de rire :

« Non ! Ha ha ! Les muqueuses de sa mère vont protéger sa peau de l'amplitude thermique et de la sècheresse de l'air durant un jour ou deux. En plus, les odeurs dont elle est imprégnée sont très importantes pour la rassurer, il faut la laisser tranquille. »

Levi afficha l'une de ses moues les plus répugnées, mais ne put, néanmoins, s'empêcher de poser ses doigts sur sa fille, caressant doucement, tout en l'étudiant, sa petite crinière brune qui avait déjà séché.

Eren avait envie de rire et de pleurer; de les prendre tous les trois dans ses bras. Mais, en même temps, il ressentait un grand vide en lui, et un chagrin évident qu'il ne pouvait réprimer. La jalousie le dévorait. Pas de Naïcha, bien sûr, mais de la chance que la vie leur offrait. Il se souvenait de sa mère, elle qui lui manquait tant et si souvent. Une famille, voilà ce qu'ils étaient, désormais, et ce que lui n'aurait jamais plus la chance de connaître ou de fonder. Il était heureux pour Levi, satisfait de savoir que celui qu'il aimait avait droit à un tel bonheur, mais un sentiment d'injustice ne cessait de lui pincer l'âme, bien qu'il le refoule de son mieux, convaincu que seuls l'égoïsme et les maux infantiles pouvaient en être à l'origine.

« Levi, prend-la et habille-la. Il fait très froid pour elle, ici. Enveloppe-la bien et… Tiens. »

Il lui tendit les ciseaux que l'autre reluqua d'un œil méfiant :

« Recoupe le cordon à un centimètre du nombril, et nettoie-le à l'eau chaude et propre. Il faudra le désinfecter dès qu'on arrivera. »

Toujours aussi ravi des consignes de son amant, Levi saisit l'outil avec un plissement léger des narines, qui fit sourire le sergent davantage.

« Tu peux pas t'en charger ? morigéna l'homme. T'as l'air bien plus à l'aise avec ce genre de…choses.

— Je n'en ai pas fini avec Naïcha, plaisanta le plus jeune en donnant une petite claque sur la cuisse de l'intéressée, qui glapit d'indignation. Maintenant, tu risques d'avoir encore quelques contractions jusqu'à la délivrance. Quand ce sera fait, je vais devoir te faire quelques points de suture, car tu as une légère déchirure, mais c'est vraiment bénin. Tu as très bien travaillé, vraiment ! Tu peux être fière de toi ! »

Elle pencha la tête et lui fit un sourire débordant de reconnaissance et d'émotion. S'emparant de sa main, sur sa cuisse, pour la serrer, elle murmura :

« Merci, Eren Jäger. Seule, je n'aurais jamais eu la force.

— Bien sûr que si.

— Bien sûr que non. Et je suis sûre que tu le sais. Donner la vie est une épreuve pour laquelle nous ne sommes pas toutes faites, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire. Nous somme une race qui n'apprend plus de ses instincts, que nous avons perdus depuis longtemps, mais d'un héritage orale que nous nous transmettons. Si j'avais été seule, ma fille n'aurait pas survécu, je le sais. Merci de m'avoir encouragée…

— Tu devrais te reposer, maintenant.

— La délivrance ? ponctua Levi, légèrement irrité par sa propre incompétence.

— Tss…, bêcha Eren. Occupe-toi du bébé, papa ! On t'appellera quand ce sera l'heure du thé !

— C'est ça…, gronda l'autre en tendant les bras vers sa progéniture. Empire ton cas, vas-y. Je vais pas te louper. »

Cependant, quand Eren le vit blêmir et passer ses mains sur la pauvre petite chose sans savoir comment l'attraper, il étouffa mal son fou-rire, et l'autre sembla entrer dans une colère noire, sans pour autant desserrer les lèvres. Avec douceur, Naïcha retourna le bébé et le lui tendit, en maintenant sa nuque tremblante sous sa paume.

« Comme ça, lui dit-elle. Attention à bien soutenir sa tête… »

Et c'était elle qui parlait d'instincts oubliés ?

Levi suivit son conseil et se redressa, avec précaution, pour se diriger vers l'établi où Eren avait entreposé le maigre trousseau. Il le vit déplier un drap propre pour y déposer son petit trésor, qui couinait sans vergogne depuis qu'il avait quitté les bras de sa mère.

« Aah…Eren ! le rappela Naïcha. Ça recommence ! »

L'interpellé ré-écarta ses jambes et étendit un linge propre entre elles.

« Ça ne fera pas aussi mal, tu ne sentiras presque rien. »

À peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'en effet, le placenta fut expulsé sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'apporter son aide.

* * *

Alors que Levi se battait avec le morceau de caoutchouc, immonde et gluant, qui sortait du futur nombril de sa fille, il entendit Naïcha pousser un nouveau gémissement et se retourna. Entre ses jambes, Eren récupéra quelque chose de flasque et ensanglanté qui le fit, encore une fois, frémir de dégoût. Non, vraiment, les merveilles de la nature n'étaient pas à son goût. Le jeune homme inclina la tête en jaugeant ce qu'il avait entre les mains.

« Tout va bien ? » s'alarma Levi.

Le sergent releva les yeux vers lui et sembla réfléchir, avant de répondre :

« Il n'est pas tout à fait complet, mais le reste ne devrait pas tarder à descendre. »

Levi renonça à comprendre ce à quoi le plus jeune faisait allusion, exaspéré qu'il ne se montre pas plus clair, et poursuivit sa tâche déjà amplement délicate. Après avoir lavé ses mains et remis de l'eau à chauffer, pour nettoyer la jeune mère, Eren se pencha au-dessus de l'épaule de son supérieur pour admirer son travail :

« Ah ! s'exclama t'il en faisant sursauter l'adjudant.

— Quoi ? Qu'y a t'il ?! s'inquiéta aussitôt Levi, en inspectant le bébé d'un air affolé.

— Rien de grave, excuse-moi, sourit Eren avec embarras. C'est juste que, si tu doutais encore de la parole de Naïcha concernant ta paternité, je te confirme qu'elle est irréfutable !

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Eren regarda longuement la petite, avec un sourire plein de tendresse et de mystère :

« Ça crève les yeux…

— Je ne vois pas en quoi.

— Moi, si ! C'est tellement flagrant, même si tôt après la naissance ! La génétique est vraiment fantastique…

— Tais-toi, on dirait Hanji. »

La petite créature avait déjà ouvert ses grands yeux bleus, et plissés par sa peau encore fripée d'humidité. Les pupilles noires, au centre des iris extraordinairement clairs, étaient immenses, et les dévisageaient avec une inspection des plus déstabilisantes. Levi fronça les sourcils :

« C'est quoi, cette couleur ?

— Elle changera. C'est normal, à la naissance.

— Je voudrais qu'elle ait tes yeux… » murmura l'aîné, sans réfléchir.

Contre lui, Eren se raidit, et le souffle sur son cou s'arrêta. Levi comprit tous les aveux qu'il y avait dans sa phrase et la regretta, se sentant stupide et odieux.

« Elle aura peut-être ceux de sa mère… » fit simplement Eren, comme s'il avait perçu ses remords et ne voulait pas le brusquer.

Levi s'écarta un peu de lui, cherchant à récupérer tout le self-control qui le fuyait depuis quelques heures :

« Oui… Oui, peut-être. Ce sera toujours mieux que les miens…, hasarda t'il en cherchant à se reprendre.

— Les tiens sont magnifiques aussi. »

Le cœur de Levi manqua un battement. Eren avait l'art de toujours rebondir sur ses feintes pour entretenir ses malaises, c'était exaspérant.

« Ferme un peu ta gueule, s'il te plait. Tu me fatigues plus qu'elle, alors qu'elle ne fait que geindre ! Et pourquoi elle nous regarde comme ça ? Ça m'énerve, j'ai l'impression qu'elle me dit que je suis un sale con…

— Elle ne nous voit pas, en fait. À cet âge, elle ne perçoit pas les couleurs, et tout est flou à plus de quinze centimètres. Mais, si tu veux qu'on en parle, je suis là : pourquoi penses-tu que ta fille pourrait avoir cette opinion de toi ? » se moqua l'autre, sur un ton psychanalytique à souhait.

Levi lui jeta un regard assassin, fatigué par ses débilités :

« Tu as de la chance que ce jour soit sûrement l'un des plus étranges de ma vie pour pouvoir t'en tirer vivant…

— Eren ! J'ai mal ! Aah… Ça coule encore ! »

Levi vit son subordonné redevenir grave, avant de se précipiter au chevet de Naïcha. La jeune femme était pâle et tremblait de tout son corps. Le sergent se pencha encore entre ses jambes, et attrapa le linge entièrement imbibé de sang. Le plus âgé le vit pâlir à son tour, et s'alarma :

« Eren ? Que se passe-t-il ? C'est normal ? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, et Levi se hâta de réagir. Tandis que l'autre, visiblement préoccupé, questionnait Naïcha quant à ses douleurs et certains symptômes de fièvre, il attrapa une cagette de pommes de terre qu'il vida sans ménagement. Les tubercules roulèrent sur le sol, dans une avalanche désordonnée, et il se saisit, ensuite, de quelques linges propres pour garnir la petite caisse avant d'y déposer le bébé, qui s'était remis à brailler. Il l'emmitoufla du mieux qu'il put, avec sa pèlerine, avant d'accourir vers les deux autres.

Eren palpa le pubis de la jeune femme et contrôla le flot que cela provoquait. Un sang limpide, d'un rouge frais, s'écoula abondamment entre ses cuisses.

« Eren… ? s'inquiéta encore Levi.

— Ce n'est pas normal, admit le sergent à voix basse, et le regard déstabilisé comme jamais. Elle fait une hémorragie…

— Quoi ?! s'impatienta le plus vieux en se laissant tomber près de lui. Comment ça ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!

— Je ne sais pas ! tonna l'apprenti médecin en se défendant comme il pouvait. Je n'ai même pas tiré sur le cordon ! Le placenta est venu tout seul, mais il a dû se déchirer et des morceaux sont restés à l'intérieur. Tant que l'utérus n'aura pas tout évacué, il continuera de se remplir comme une éponge !

— Se remplir de quoi ? De… T'es en train de me dire qu'elle se vide de son sang, c'est bien ça ? »

Eren, les yeux rivés sur la partie la plus intime de la jeune femme, avec une concentration qui outrepassait de loin toute forme d'ambiguïté, serra les dents sans répondre.

« Fais quelque chose ! hurla Levi, en l'empoignant par le col. Sauve-la, putain ! Il y a forcément un moyen d'arrêter ça !

— J'ai…j'ai froid… » frissonna Naïcha, alors que son visage avait perdu toutes ses couleurs.

Levi frémit de peur mais entendit le sergent se reprendre, avec soulagement :

« D'accord, oui… Peut-être que je… Je vais essayer ! » dit-il avec détermination.

Il se releva et attrapa la bassine d'eau chaude et propre qu'il venait de ramener, ainsi que quelques nouveaux torchons, puis revint à sa place et releva vivement les jambes de la jeune fille, qui cria de surprise.

« Levi ! pressa t'il d'un ton sans appel. Tu vas devoir la tenir, cette fois. Naïcha, pardonne-moi… Je vais devoir te faire du mal.

— Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?! s'horrifia t'elle.

— Il y a des résidus placentaires qui…Ton utérus n'arrive pas à évacuer certains éléments, et tu perds beaucoup trop de sang. Si je ne l'aide pas, l'hémorragie continuera. Tu comprends ? —Elle resta choquée, pétrifiée par la peur— Je vais devoir faire une révision utérine. Je vais…je vais aller chercher ce qui est resté accroché. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

Elle finit par hocher la tête, les yeux vides et résignés.

« Comment tu… ? entama Levi.

— Tiens-lui les jambes, s'il te plait, l'ignora le sergent, visiblement au comble de l'angoisse bien qu'il se contrôlait de son mieux.

— Explique-moi ce que tu…

— TIENS-LUI LES JAMBES ! »

À ce moment, Levi crut que sa main allait partir et lui briser le crâne. Mais il parvint à se retenir, conscient que la situation était grave et qu'Eren était le seul à pouvoir la résoudre. Improvisant de son mieux, il balança une jambe par-dessus Naïcha et, agenouillé au-dessus de sa poitrine, attrapa les plis de ses genoux. Eren se rinça encore abondamment les mains, dans le baquet où la vapeur s'élevait toujours, et se pencha vers elle d'un air décidé. L'adjudant le vit réintroduire ses doigts dans le corps fragile et épuisé. Surprenant son regard, Eren tira légèrement sur les draps pour cacher ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Levi en fut agacé, mais ne dit rien. Il vit la main disparaître, et Naïcha commença à gémir, gesticulant au-dessous de lui. Le poignet fut englouti à son tour, et la jeune femme, par reflexe, tenta de fermer les cuisses en poussant un cri effroyable. Levi la retint, l'agrippant avec plus de force.

Quand le sergent eut fini d'enfoncer son avant-bras, presque jusqu'au coude, le plus vieux était en proie à une sensation de malaise de plus en plus dérangeante. Naïcha hurlait de douleur, et pleurait en implorant Eren d'arrêter. Le jeune homme, livide et appliqué à sa tâche, semblait s'être totalement fermé pour rester concentré. Sa main libre glissa sous le drap, et palpa le ventre de la jeune femme, avec force, tandis qu'il bougeait son autre main à l'intérieur de sa matrice. Les hurlements devinrent insupportables, et Levi eut un désagréable vertige, se sentant même nauséeux comme jamais cela ne lui était arrivé pour une raison émotionnelle. Il cessa de regarder le travail de son subordonné, et pencha la tête derrière lui :

« Courage, sois forte ! » la supplia t'il presque, à son tour.

Mais son épreuve était au-delà de ce que sa raison pouvait endurer, et elle ne l'entendait plus. Ses mains moites accrochèrent la chemise de l'adjudant. Ses ongles se plantèrent dans sa peau, cependant qu'elle s'agrippait à lui comme à la vie elle-même. Levi la sentit le griffer et le tirer frénétiquement, mais tâcha de rester immuable en crispant tout son corps. Il se focalisa à nouveau sur Eren, qui retirait son bras couvert de sang. Le jeune homme essuya ses doigts couverts de caillots sombres sur un chiffon, et le replongea aussitôt, en grondant d'une voix obstinée :

« Il en reste encore ! J'y suis presque… »

Elle cambra les reins, et poussa une longue plainte d'agonie qui perturba Levi, avant de se débattre avec une rage terrible. Eren jura lorsque l'une de ses jambes vola, encore une fois, vers son visage, mais encaissa le coup au niveau du poitrail, sans se laisser distraire. Son supérieur se ressaisit et reprit le contrôle des membres de la jeune femme. Les cris du nouveau-né venaient accompagner le supplice de sa mère, dans une complainte aiguë et bouleversante, qui menaçait de rendre son père fou. Quelques spasmes violents parcoururent encore Naïcha, et, soudainement, Levi ne sentit plus la morsure de ses ongles. Son corps devint leste entre ses entraves, et son silence brutal, quand il aurait cru pouvoir s'en réjouir, lui fit l'effet d'une cascade d'eau glacée. Il la relâcha et se retourna, pensant qu'elle s'était évanouie.

Les cris de son enfant continuaient de résonner au cœur de la cave ténébreuse, comme pour enfoncer plus profondément la pointe qui venait de percer son cœur.

Levi savait reconnaître la mort sans avoir besoin de la démasquer. Il l'avait croisée tant de fois.

Il se retourna pour contempler, affligé, le sinistre travail d'Eren, qui continuait de fouiller le corps avec frénésie, comme pris de démence. Le visage ruisselant de sueur, le jeune homme chevrotait dans un délire obsessionnel :

« Là, ça y est… Ça y'est, j'y suis presque…

— Eren…, l'appela tristement Levi.

— Encore un peu… Juste encore un peu…

— Eren ! Ça suffit ! » cria le plus vieux, d'une voix sur le point de se briser.

Emporté par son aliénation, l'autre ne semblait même pas l'entendre. Au comble du désespoir, Levi le gifla sans ménagement, tout en gueulant pour le réveiller :

« ARRÊTE ! Elle est morte ! »

Le sergent resta immobile, le regard vague. Comprenant qu'il réalisait enfin, Levi quitta sa position et vint se pencher au-dessus du visage de Naïcha. Il caressa ses cheveux mouillés de sueur, ses joues blanches et sans vie. Sa gorge se serra.

La pauvre fille venait de quitter ce monde dans l'horreur et la souffrance. Un jour, il avait confié à Eren à quel point il n'acceptait pas de voir ceux à qui il tenait partir ainsi. Il avait tant perdu, qu'il ne cherchait plus à chasser la mort. Il avait appris à cohabiter avec elle. Cependant, la seule chose qu'il souhaitait, pour les êtres chers qui l'entouraient, c'était qu'elle soit clémente et acceptable; douce et paisible. Encore une fois, il n'avait pas réussi à la convaincre, et Naïcha avait connu une fin atroce. Pourtant, à cet instant, l'expression de son visage était sereine et apaisée. Il posa son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux, maudissant Eren d'avoir parlé de délivrance, car rien ne pouvait être plus juste.

Fallait-il que ce monde soit assez cruel pour saccager d'aussi belles choses qu'une femme tentant de donner la vie ? Il devait être né pour vivre un perpétuel cauchemar.

La première fois qu'il avait rencontré cette fille, il ne savait rien d'elle. Et il ne voulait rien savoir. Elle était entrée dans sa vie en n'étant personne, et elle en était ressortie au matin, tout aussi anonyme. Les quelques entrevues qui avaient suivi l'avaient intrigué, agacé, ou même amusé. Elle ne ressemblait pas seulement physiquement à Eren, elle possédait la même arrogance et la même innocence que lui, dans son adolescence. Le jeune homme avait raison. Quelque chose en elle, aussi, lui rappelait sa propre infortune, et il n'avait pas pu la laisser à son sort. Il avait trente-cinq ans, maintenant, et, pourtant, les souvenirs de sa mère le hantaient encore, telle une malédiction qui ne le quitterait probablement qu'à sa propre mort.

Pourtant, cette parenthèse dans sa vie, ce court voyage avec cette femme, lui avait fait découvrir bien plus qu'il n'aurait voulu en savoir sur elle. Si Eren n'avait pas été si pressant, il n'aurait sûrement jamais fait un pas vers elle et, en définitive, il ne le regrettait pas. Désormais, la prostituée n'existait plus, à ses yeux. Il avait d'abord vu une gamine pleine de vie; une femme-enfant, fragile et sensible, mais aux atouts indéniables —et, malheureusement, trop loués par son amant— pour, ensuite, apercevoir une mère.

Une mère…

Le bébé gazouilla dans son couffin de fortune. Ses pleurs s'étaient taris après que les cris de Naïcha se soient éteints. À cet âge, la peine n'existait pas. Il n'y avait que la peur et la satisfaction. Deux émotions seulement pour un moteur de survie extraordinairement efficient. Cette petite ignorait que, sans sa mère, elle était perdue. Levi n'avait pas envisagé une seule seconde la possibilité de devoir s'occuper de cette enfant. Il en était tout bonnement incapable. Ce petit être l'effrayait maintenant plus qu'aucun titan ne l'avait jamais fait. Il allait probablement devoir s'en séparer, pour son propre bien. Perdu dans ses réflexions tourmentées, il avait totalement oublié son subordonné, mais un léger reniflement attira son attention, et il tourna les yeux vers lui.

Dos à lui et assis sur le sol de terre battue, Eren se rinçait les mains dans le baquet, en silence. Il tentait certainement de les taire de son mieux, mais ses sanglots secouaient ses épaules par vagues de frissons violents. Levi n'était pas vraiment inquiet pour lui. Il trouvait même sa réaction justifiée et en accord avec son caractère. S'il se levait pour se rapprocher de lui, c'était sans doute plus pour chercher la consolation que pour lui en donner, bien qu'il n'en réclamerait aucune. Il ne savait pas faire cela.

« Eren…, soupira t'il en s'appuyant contre le dos voûté du plus grand. Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais… »

Le sergent se raidit et se dégagea. Levi sentit le froid envahir son cœur, déstabilisé plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru en voyant l'autre lui refuser l'étreinte dont il avait lui-même tant besoin. Mais le jeune homme n'avait fait que se retourner pour enrouler ses bras autour de lui, avec brutalité, au grand soulagement de l'aîné qui ferma les yeux et s'agrippa à sa blouse maculée de sang. Sa voix hoquetante et enrouée vibra près de son oreille :

« Pardon ! Pardonne-moi ! C'est ma faute… Je l'ai tuée ! »

Levi rouvrit les yeux et écarta le cadet pour les plonger dans les siens :

« Non. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Il y a eu un imprévu, et tu n'as rien pu faire. C'est tout. »

Le plus jeune secoua la tête, accablé et déraisonné de chagrin. Levi comprit que, malgré le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, Eren avait pu s'attacher à Naïcha au-delà du concevable. Non pas que cette femme fut particulièrement exceptionnelle, au premier abord, mais les prérogatives si désespérées du jeune homme, la concernant elle et Levi, l'avaient été. Tous ses espoirs concernant le soi-disant bonheur de son amant —que lui-même avait encore bien du mal à comprendre— venaient de mourir avec elle.

« Si… Elle est morte par ma faute. J'ai tout détruit…

— Tais-toi ! s'emporta Levi. Tu ne l'as pas tuée ! Tu n'as pas pu la sauver, c'est différent !

— Ça revient au même…, répondit encore le soldat, le regard perdu.

— Eren, tu n'es pas médecin ! Et même si tu l'étais, regarde où nous sommes ! »

Levi prit son visage entre ses mains et le força à le regarder :

« Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu. J'étais là, j'ai tout vu. »

Les yeux étincelant de reflets verdoyants s'embuèrent encore, et Eren sembla réaliser quelque chose :

« Pardon…, répéta t'il. Je suis vraiment un merdeux. Ne fais pas attention à ce que je dis, je ne voulais pas t'emmerder avec ma culpabilité, je…

— Je sais que tu tenais à elle. C'est normal que tu t'en veuilles… C'est normal, mais tu as tort. »

Sa propre maîtrise commençait à lui manquer, et il leva les yeux vers les poutres, sales et poussiéreuses, pour se reprendre avant d'ajouter d'une voix assurée, en appuyant sans douceur son front contre celui de l'autre :

« Tu as mis au monde mon enfant. Tu as sauvé ma fille. »

Son nez effleura les sillons de larmes laissés sur les joues brûlantes, et d'autres vinrent les inonder, alors qu'Eren semblait soudain suffoquer. Levi passa ses bras autour de son cou et le serra, avec autant de désespoir qu'ils en avaient chacun sur le cœur.

« C'est terminé, Eren. Ce n'est pas ta faute si cette vie est cruelle. Tu voulais que je garde espoir pour que tu puisses l'admirer en moi ? Fais-en autant. Continue à te relever, comme tu l'as toujours fait. Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'en ai besoin. Sans ta force d'aller toujours de l'avant, je ne suis pas sûr de qui je serais, aujourd'hui… »

Eren poussa un long soupir et parut enfin se calmer. L'une de ses mains caressa tendrement les cheveux de Levi, tandis qu'il gardait les yeux clos pour se rassembler. Quand le plus vieux jugea qu'ils avaient suffisamment épanché leur douleur, il se redressa :

« Rentrons, maintenant », somma t'il.

* * *

L'extérieur était redevenu calme quand ils ressortirent, plissant les yeux sous la lumière du jour. Le bébé s'était endormi contre le torse de son père, après qu'Eren ait noué deux draps ensemble pour les enrouler —selon un emmêlement que ni lui, ni l'adjudant, ne seraient aptes à refaire— autour de son buste, formant une écharpe de portage bien harnachée dans laquelle la petite retrouvait presque sa position fœtale et la chaleur du ventre.

Eren était muet, effacé. La mort de Naïcha, en plus de lui laisser un horrible sentiment de culpabilité, anéantissait toutes ses aspirations. Mais, il y avait plus encore : un sentiment de perte qui ne s'exprimait qu'à travers l'affection, et qu'il ne pouvait plus qu'admettre. Cela ne faisait qu'empirer son trouble car, si même lui avait pu l'aimer, il ne faisait aucun doute que Levi aurait pu trouver la sérénité auprès d'elle, avec le temps. Son manque de savoir-faire et, peut-être, quelques erreurs de débutant, avaient tout anéanti. Jamais plus il ne pratiquerait la médecine. Jamais.

« Attend », dit-il simplement à Levi, qui le regarda d'un air morne, avant de retourner à l'intérieur.

Naïcha était étendue sur la table de la salle à manger. Eren avait refusé de la laisser dans la cave, et Levi avait dû lever la voix pour le forcer à abandonner son corps, alors qu'il voulait l'emmener avec eux. Il aurait voulu lui offrir une sépulture digne de la femme qu'elle avait été, à ces yeux encore remplis de tendresse à son égard. Il voulait garder son corps fin et délicat près de lui, contrairement à celui de sa propre mère, qu'il n'avait jamais pu inhumer, et avait vu se faire disloquer entre les mâchoires de l'engeance qui poursuivait son peuple. Cette femme-là, si légère entre ses bras, était encore entière… Il voulait la garder près de lui encore un peu, juste un peu.

Mais Levi, insistant, avait ordonné qu'il l'abandonne, arguant que son corps n'était plus qu'une enveloppe vide; qu'il refusait de voir; que ce n'était que folie et dénégation… Et il avait réalisé à quel point l'autre avait raison, évidemment. Elle n'entendait plus ses paroles réconfortantes, et ne le rassurerait jamais de l'un de ses jolis sourires. Elle n'avait plus peur. Elle n'avait plus froid.

Naïcha n'était plus qu'une dépouille, et Eren ne nourrissait aucune illusion quant à la révocation de l'âme. Il était même certain que l'existence de celle-ci n'était qu'une supercherie, issue d'un besoin fondamental de s'élever au-dessus de l'inconnu et du néant; de justifier que ce qui vous manquait pouvait perdurer dans une dimension intemporelle et sacrée, au-delà de votre compréhension, pour vous rassurer. En réalité, Naïcha rejoignait la longue liste de tous ceux qu'ils avaient perdus, et ne seraient plus jamais que des fantômes envahissant seulement leurs esprits. Rien d'autre. L'âme n'était que foutaises, et ils n'étaient tous que viande et messages nerveux; un condensé de cellules foutrement bien pensé, faisant de leurs existences un enfer, et celles-ci s'abrégeaient aussi simplement qu'elles débutaient : dans le grand tout et le grand rien. Insignifiantes.

Eren ouvrit un placard du buffet bas et en sortit plusieurs bouteilles de liqueurs ou d'apéritifs. Traînant les pieds, il revint jusqu'à la longue table de ferme, en chêne massif, et les brisa une à une contre les angles et les bancs.

Levi apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée, alerté par son vacarme, et observa son manège d'un air sombre. Le plus jeune l'ignora et finit par saisir la boite d'allumettes sur le manteau de la cheminée.

Oui, l'homme était aussi primaire que tout ce qui vivait sur cette terre, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être une espèce douée de spiritualité et de superstition, aussi salvatrices que destructrices.

Il craqua une allumette et la jeta sur le drap qui couvrait le corps. L'alcool s'enflamma en dévorant le tissu.

À cet instant, et en toute conscience de faire partie d'un tout bien plus grand que lui et son monde, il se révoltait encore futilement, refusant de rendre à la nature un être qu'elle avait elle-même créé, comme si celui-là méritait mieux que de retourner à la mère ingrate qui n'avait pas su prendre soin de lui. La beauté de Naïcha disparaîtrait dans les cendres, et ne serait jamais livrée aux charognards ou à la putréfaction.

Eren soupira, agacé par ses propres pensées. Maudire l'origine même de la vie, en la personnifiant ainsi, était encore un raisonnement bien trop humain.

« Il est temps d'y aller », l'appela la voix calme de Levi, en couvrant les crépitements des flammes.

Ils atteignirent les bas-fonds d'Hermina en fin d'après-midi. Eren avait réussi à trouver un opérateur, à Stohess, et Blackbull avait donné son aval à l'infanterie en garnison dans le district pour leur confier une Willys. Durant le trajet, Eren et Levi n'avaient que très peu échangé, ou simplement pour que le plus jeune donne des conseils quant à la façon d'hydrater le bébé, au goutte-à-goutte. L'adjudant avait dû, à plusieurs reprises, tremper ses doigts dans une gourde d'eau fraîche et abreuver le nourrisson patiemment. À chaque fois, la petite avait tété l'index de son père avec davantage de vigueur, ce qui témoignait probablement de sa faim grandissante.

Sur le chemin qui descendait vers le Temple Des Fleurs, Eren demanda sans détours :

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire d'elle, maintenant ?

— Maintenant que sa mère est morte, tu veux dire ? rebondit froidement Levi. Je vais lui trouver un orphelinat. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire d'autre. »

À bout de nerfs, Eren s'emporta :

« Alors, tu vas t'en débarrasser comme d'un slip sale ?

— Arrête… Certaines choses ont peut-être changé, entre nous, mais, là, je suis à un cheveu de te casser la gueule.

— Défoule-toi si ça te fais du bien, je suis là pour ça ! Je crois qu'on peut même dire que je suis "fait" pour ça ! Mais, je ne la fermerai pas pour autant. C'est ta fille, ne l'abandonne pas. Elle a…

— TA GUEULE ! déborda Levi, à son tour. Arrête de me donner des leçons ! Comme si je ne le savais pas ! Mais, bordel, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on foute d'un chiard ? On est en guerre. On est des soldats, pas des nourrices ! Elle sera bien mieux auprès de services prêts à la recueillir qu'avec nous. T'es vraiment qu'un gamin !

— Ouais...je sais. Mais, Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je sais aussi que cette bataille est juste ton prétexte pour pouvoir crever, depuis le début ! J'aurais aimé être celui qui te ferait changer d'avis, mais comme, pour moi, y a pas d'issue, et que la femme qui pouvait t'accompagner vient de disparaître, pardon de m'inquiéter un peu ! Cette gamine n'est pas responsable de la misère qui s'abat sur le monde. Elle a pas demandé à naître, et ça serait vraiment dégueulasse qu'elle finisse comme l'un de nous deux, tu crois pas ? Tu dois t'occuper d'elle si tu ne veux pas que ça arrive. »

Il marqua une pause et souffla, conscient de radoter, mais toujours aussi déterminé à le faire entrer dans la tête de l'homme qu'il aimait :

« Et, pour ça, tu dois vivre. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu de la rue sale et bruyante, non loin de leur nouveau quartier général. L'adjudant-chef sembla jauger la nature infecte de la boue qui maculait ses bottes. Les feux des brandons éclairaient les masures alentours de leur danse rougeoyante. Le quartier souterrain restait perpétuellement figé dans les ténèbres et les effluves pestilentiels des rigoles d'égouts qui débordaient, en dépit de l'astre du jour qui balayait la surface. Ses habitants erraient telles des ombres, plongés dans une nuit éternelle. Eren se souvenait que Levi avait grandi au fond d'un trou comme celui-ci, et reconnaissait qu'il y avait de quoi devenir fou.

« Je ne peux rien lui apporter de bon, confia finalement l'aîné. C'est à son avenir que je pense et, honnêtement, je ne me sens pas capable de m'en charger. Le mieux que je puisse faire, pour elle, c'est encore de la confier à des gens qui pourront en prendre soin. »

Le sergent se tut, s'avouant que son supérieur était dans le vrai. Levi ne pouvait assumer un tel fardeau. Pas seul, en tous cas.

« Franchement, ça m'étonnerait qu'il y ait encore de la place dans les foyers d'accueil, par les temps qui courent, objecta t'il malgré tout. Il ne faut pas rêver. Cette guerre a déjà fait des milliers d'orphelins, et il suffit de jeter un œil dans les rues pour voir tous ceux qui n'ont pas pu être placés. En plus, si le père est encore en vie, ils n'accepteront jamais de la prendre.

— Ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir, grommela Levi. Et, si je dois abuser de mon statut, je ne me générai pas.

— Tu penses vraiment que ce genre d'établissement lui permettra de s'épanouir mieux que ta proximité ? À l'heure actuelle, ils doivent être tellement surpeuplés qu'on pourrait parler d'usines ! Comme je te l'ai dit, mon enfance n'est pas merveilleuse non plus, mais ce qui m'a le plus manqué, ce n'est ni la nourriture, ni l'éducation. C'est l'affection de mes parents ! »

Levi ralentit, mais ne s'arrêta pas. Eren continua :

« Ce qu'il reste du Bataillon est plus qu'une simple unité rattachée à l'armée de Paradis. Nous sommes aussi solidaires qu'une vraie famille ! On se bat depuis des années. On tue, on massacre, on détruit, c'est tout ce que nous faisons. Pourquoi ne pas s'offrir des objectifs un peu différents, au milieu des autres ? Gardons-la parmi nous. Tes hommes n'y verrons qu'un passe-temps et un espoir nouveau, ce ne sera que bénéfique.

— Espoir ? ironisa Levi, le ton cassant.

— Oui, fit solennellement Eren. Tant qu'il y a de la vie…

— Ta gueule, imbécile. Tu délires complètement.

— Si un régiment de prostituées n'arrive pas à venir à bout de tes soldats, qu'est-ce qu'un bébé pourrait leur faire ?

— Tu sais pas additionner un plus un, Jäger ?

— Justement, ça me donne une idée ! s'illumina Eren. Il y a peut-être une solution plus simple, finalement… »

Levi fronça les sourcils, intrigué, mais ils avaient atteint l'entrée du Temple, et le cadet n'ajouta plus rien.

Quand les deux hommes entrèrent dans la grande salle de la maison close, ils trouvèrent une grande partie des leurs en pleine réunion. Eren nota la présence du commandant Pixis, ainsi que le retour du général de l'UPL et de ses sbires. Hiro fut l'un des premiers à les accueillir, son éternel aplomb devançant, de loin, la joie sincère de ses plus proches amis.

« Eren ! On commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter ! lança t'il en s'avançant vers eux, alors que les autres s'étaient contentés de se lever. Vous nous avez foutu la trouille, je suis sérieux ! Pit était furieux contre votre commandant pour vous avoir laissés partir comme ça, sans explication ! En plus, elle ne voulait pas dire ce que vous faisiez, j'ai cru qu'il allait la frapper…

— Il n'était pas obligé de se retenir, ne put s'empêcher Levi.

— Dîtes-donc, adjudant-chef, vous avez pris du bide ! Qu'est-ce que vous trimbaler comme ça ?

— Cette journée a été longue, Fritz. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir supporter tes sarcasmes sans faire un bain de sang, alors, s'il te plait, contrôle-toi. »

Hiro échangea un regard amusé et couvert d'interrogations avec Eren, qui ne put se retenir de lui répondre par un sourire en coin, bien que faible.

« Levi ! s'alerta le commandant Hanji en s'approchant d'eux, à son tour. Je suis soulagée de vous revoir en vie ! Je sais que ça ne me concerne pas, mais…—elle se reprit en se faisant plus austère— Enfin, si, justement. J'estime que ça me concerne aussi, maintenant, donc, j'aimerais un rapport sur tout ça et…

— Allons-y, fit simplement l'adjudant, en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

— Où ? Ah, oui ! » le suivit la brune, déconcertée par sa docilité, en l'accompagnant vers le bureau situé au premier.

Eren prit l'initiative de les rejoindre, même s'il n'y était pas invité, mais, avant, il se pencha à l'oreille d'Hiro pour murmurer :

« Préviens les filles que nous avons quelque chose à leur montrer et fais-les monter. »

Une fois qu'il eut refermé la porte du bureau, Eren s'amusa de voir à quel point leur commandant avait entièrement pris possession des lieux. Les rouleaux de documents surchargeaient le meuble central, en telle surabondance que certains jonchaient le sol, et la femme était assise derrière celui-ci, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Les étagères étaient déjà encombrées de ses livres, ou de classeurs et feuillets mal rangés, ainsi que de fioles et d'ustensiles qui n'avaient pas leur place dans pareil endroit. Il admira le désordre tout en appréciant la désapprobation visible de Levi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu portes ? » demanda Hanji, en le mesurant de son œil unique et d'autant plus calculateur.

Levi l'épia avec minutie, avant d'éluder :

« Manson a pu faire quelque chose ? Ça a marché ? »

Elle ne put retenir un sourire avant de répondre :

« D'après lui, oui.

— Et ?

— Et rien, Levi. Je t'en dirai plus quand tu m'auras répondu. Je m'inquiète pour toi, tu sais…

— Tu te méprends sur cette femme. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce que tu t'imaginais. »

Le visage d'Hanji s'assombrit. Elle semblait déçue de voir que l'homme était toujours aussi imperméable à la sentimentalité et, en même temps, imperceptiblement rassurée, probablement par la même chose, car cela lui évitait de gérer un désordre émotionnel supplémentaire.

« Bon, je dois avouer que ça ne me surprend qu'à moitié. Alors, maintenant, tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as fait endurer cette crise ? J'ai quand même du mal à croire que ça ne représentait rien à tes yeux. Pardon, mais je crois qu'il y a un moment où tu te fous de ma gueule ! Tu sais que je n'aime pas ça, mais, pour une fois, j'abuse de ma position pour exiger des explications. Où est-elle ? L'avez-vous trouvée ?

— Non. »

Le bébé remua et couina contre la poitrine de l'adjudant. Hanji baissa son œil sur le sac de coton blanc, avec effarement :

« C'est quoi ? Un animal ? »

Levi ôta l'une des bretelles de l'écharpe et sortit l'enfant, le tenant collé contre lui et la tête reposée sur son épaule. Le commandant afficha un air hébété, avant d'interroger Eren du regard. Celui-ci resta stoïque.

« C'est un bébé, conclut-elle un peu stupidement.

— Non, tu crois ? ironisa Levi avec cynisme.

— D'où sort-il ? Pourquoi tu me le ramènes ici ?!

— Nous l'avons trouvé en route, dit simplement Eren. Elle n'a plus de parents. On ne pouvait pas l'abandonner.

— Plus de parents ? répéta le commandant, d'un air de plus en plus caustique. Donc, si je récapitule, vous êtes partis chercher la fiancée de l'adjudant-chef, et vous revenez avec un nourrisson. Et elle, où est-elle ?

— Disparue », lâcha Levi.

Eren avait du mal à comprendre le besoin permanent qu'avait cet homme à dissimuler sa vie privée. C'était, décidément, une nature méfiante au-delà du possible.

« Je vois... » examina la brune, sans avoir l'air surpris. Le sergent soupçonnait déjà qu'elle eut tout deviné quand elle contre-attaqua :

« Et quel âge à ce rejeton ?

— Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?

— Qu'est-il arrivé à sa mère ?

— Elle est morte en couche.

— Quand, Levi ? Quand ?!

— Il y a six heures, Hanji ! céda t'il soudainement, avec colère. C'est une fille, et elle est née il y a six heures ! C'est assez précis ?! »

Elle se leva et contourna le bureau, avec une expression grave qu'Eren ne lui avait que très rarement vu. Elle s'approcha de Levi et se pencha au-dessus de la petite, qui ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans discontinuer, cherchant à téter.

« Très bien, souffla t'elle, les yeux posés sur l'enfant pour la contempler, avec une lueur d'attendrissement que son ton réprobateur ne parvint à effacer. Et comment s'appelle-t'elle ? »

Il y eut un blanc, et le regard d'Eren croisa celui de son supérieur. Les essences métalliques et chlorophylliennes se mêlèrent un instant, avant que la voix grave de Levi ne baptise enfin sa fille :

« Naïcha. »

* * *

Girl, you'll be a woman soon - URGE OVERKILL. Un petit générique pour cette partie et voici la traduction :

 _Petite, tu seras bientôt une femme..._

 _Je t'aime tellement, je ne compte plus les fois_  
 _Où je pourrai mourir pour toi, gamine, et ils disent tous :_  
 _"Ce mec n'est pas ton genre"._  
 _Ils n'en ont jamais assez de me rabaisser,_  
 _Et je ne sais jamais, quand je reviens,_  
 _Ce que je vais trouver._  
 _Ne les laisse pas décider pour toi._  
 _Ne sais-tu pas que..._

 _Petite, tu seras bientôt une femme._  
 _S'il te plait, viens, prend ma main..._  
 _Petite, tu seras bientôt une femme._  
 _Bientôt, tu auras besoin d'un homme._

 _J'ai été incompris, toute ma vie,_  
 _Mais ce qu'ils disent, gamine, me transperce comme un poignard :_  
 _"C'est un bon à rien"._  
 _Très bien... j'ai fini par trouver ce que je cherchais,_  
 _Mais s'ils en ont la chance, ils me l'enlèveront certainement._  
 _Bien sûr qu'ils le feront._  
 _Chérie, j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais._  
 _Maintenant c'est entre tes mains._

 _Petite, tu seras bientôt une femme._  
 _S'il te plait, viens, prend ma main..._  
 _Petite, tu seras bientôt une femme._  
 _Bientôt, tu auras besoin d'un homme._

 _Petite, tu seras bientôt une femme._  
 _S'il te plait, viens, prend ma main._  
 _Petite, tu seras bientôt une femme._  
 _Bientôt, très bientôt, tu auras besoin d'un homme._

* * *

 _Naïcha est un prénom rare qui m'est venu en cherchant une accentuation à la fois très féminine, hébraïque et tzigane. Un prénom peut souvent exprimer beaucoup de choses sur les origines et le mode de vie d'une personne. Ainsi, Naïcha, telle que je l'imagine, est une gamine dépossédée, misérable mais pleine de vie et d'optimisme. J'aime l'imaginer avec un côté bohémien qui lui donne une touche de féminité très marginale et une culture des arts de ces peuples nomades, comme les chants ou les danses, et avec tout le mysticisme qui les entouraient._

 _En tant que femme, il n'est pas toujours aisé d'écrire en se plaçant dans la peau d'un homme. Nous sommes très différents, sur bien des aspects. Le manque de romantisme n'est pas stylistique, c'est ce que m'inspire la réalité d'hommes évoluant dans un contexte militaire et rude. J'essaye toujours d'être au plus près du réalisme anthropologique, et intégrer la douceur et la féminité paradoxales des femmes au récit était un challenge que je voulais relever. Et je ne parle pas seulement de souligner tous les complexes Œdipiens qu'Eren et Levi sont susceptibles d'avoir développés avec leurs enfances dramatiques, mais de tout ce que Naïcha pourrait laisser comme héritage..._

 _*Parlons un peu de cette logique prioritaire qui consiste à toujours_ _sauvez la mère en priorité_ _et qui vous aura peut-être choqués. Sachez que je n'invente rien et que la gynéco moderne intègre bel et bien ce principe sans même demander l'avis des femmes. Il y a effectivement une forme de bon sens la-dessous, mais quand l'anesthésiste vous en fait part, la première fois, ça vous laisse quand même une drôle d'impression._


	23. Acide désoxyribonucléique

**Acide DésoxyriboNucléique.**

« Naïcha… » répéta Hanji d'une voix tendue.

Eren été anxieux et extrêmement attentif. Leur commandant n'avait pas pu gérer la sécurité de la mère en ignorant son prénom, c'était impossible. Cependant, plus qu'exercée au tempérament secret de son ancien camarade, la brune aborda la difficulté avec un tact qu'elle ne semblait réserver qu'à lui seul :

« Naïcha comment ? »

Il y eut un lourd silence. Cette fois, Eren ne croisa pas le regard de Levi, qui semblait brusquement plongé dans un pénible conflit interne.

« Levi, quel est son nom ? » insista encore la femme, en le scrutant de son œil unique et incroyablement inquisiteur.

Et Levi répondit, dans un souffle qui eut l'effet d'une bombe :

« Jäger. »

Eren se pétrifia, incrédule, tandis que le commandant affichait une expression parfaitement scandalisée. Il vit le rouge lui monter aux joues et sa poitrine se gonfler, avant qu'elle n'explose d'une voix forte :

« Ah non ! Là, tu vas trop loin ! Que tu veuilles protéger ta réputation, même si je trouve ça lâche et odieux de ta part, passe encore, mais mêler Eren à tes conneries, ça, c'est la pire des aberrations ! Je refuse de cautionner un truc pareil ! »

Toujours aussi emportée, elle s'adressa soudain à lui directement :

« Eren, tu n'as pas à accepter ça ! Je te l'interdis, même ! Je sais que l'adjudant-chef Levi peut se montrer particulièrement tyrannique, surtout avec toi. Jusqu'ici, je ne m'y opposais pas, je te l'avoue, car, le connaissant depuis longtemps, j'y voyais presque une forme d'affection. Mais, cette fois, ça dépasse les bornes ! Il est hors de question que ce soit toi qui payes pour son manque de bon sens ! Tu n'es pas son chien ! Tu n'as pas à lui obéir en ce qui concerne ce genre d'histoires privées, c'est intolérable !

— Attendez ! la coupa Eren. Attendez… »

Il se tourna vers son amant, qui fixait toujours sa consœur avec un air venimeux, sans daigner se tourner vers lui. Le sergent avait la gorge sèche quand il lui demanda, avec gravité :

« Pourquoi, adjudant-chef ?

— Parce que c'est tout ce qui m'est venu », se déroba t'il médiocrement.

Il le regarda enfin, et Eren sentit s'écouler, le long de sa nuque, un long et désagréable frisson.

« Tu plaisantes ? Fais un effort pour trouver mieux ! s'énerva encore Hanji. Et le nom de sa mère ?

— Si elle en avait eu un, le problème ne se poserait évidemment pas, la recala t'il froidement.

— Dans ce cas, je vais t'aider ! Naïcha Ackerman me parait parfait. On devrait en rester là, trancha t'elle avec une certaine sévérité.

— Non, grinça t'il. Pas ce nom. De toutes les horreurs que je refuse de lui léguer, celle-ci est en tête de liste… »

Hanji pencha la tête, intriguée :

« Tu es son père. Un nom est un lien très fort, au sein d'une famille. Il prouve même qu'elle existe. C'est plus qu'une simple dénomination, mais la marque d'une appartenance, un partage, une connexion entre le passé, le présent et le futur, qui détermine les bases fondamentales de notre identification. Comment peux-tu lui retirer cette part d'elle ? Ce droit, même ! »

Levi resta immuable, mais avait légèrement pâli :

« Justement pour ça. Ma "famille" n'a rien de bon à lui transmettre. Ce nom est une malédiction, et je dois la protéger. Il n'y aura plus d'autres Ackerman. Apparemment, je suis le dernier à pouvoir encore propager cette saloperie de patronyme, et je ne le ferai jamais. Je ne sais quasiment rien de cette fameuse lignée, mais le peu porté à ma connaissance me suffit pour préférer la voir s'éteindre. Si ma fille n'est pas rattrapée par la destinée merdique à laquelle ont eu droit tous les autres, ça ne l'empêchera pas d'être anormale. En plus, si elle devient officiellement ma fille, on ne lui foutra jamais la paix. Toi et moi avons bien remarqué, depuis quelques années, que cette branche généalogique et tous ses foutus mystères éveillent bien trop l'attention de ceux qui en savent plus que nous. Tant qu'on ne sait pas pourquoi, il vaut mieux l'écarter des dangers éventuels —ou Dieu sait quoi d'autre— que ce putain de nom représente. Elle est sans défense, à moins qu'on préserve son anonymat. »

Bien que légèrement remué par ce rejet tristement argumenté, Eren devait reconnaître que les allégations de l'homme étaient fondées, et que ses craintes étaient des plus rationnelles. Si la chance était clémente envers elle, Mikasa pourrait un jour devenir mère, mais l'ordre espéré des choses induisait qu'elle aurait fait, au préalable, un mariage heureux et, ainsi, perdu son sinistre nom de jeune fille.

« Parce que "Jäger" est synonyme d'anonymat ? riposta le commandant. Plus maintenant, en tous cas. Réveille-toi un peu ! En quoi la progéniture d'un demi-titan pourrait-elle avoir des chances d'être considérée comme "normale" ! Ça ne tient pas debout !

— Je te l'ai dit, ça m'est venu comme ça ! gronda t'il, excédé. C'est vrai, ce n'est pas la meilleure idée que j'ai eu, mais Eren est l'un des rares dans la confidence. Tu n'as qu'à trouver un autre volontaire !

— Moi ?! s'indigna t'elle. Je te répète que c'est TA bavure ! T'es vraiment gonflé !

— Ne traite pas ma gosse de "bavure" alors que tu es, toi-même, une erreur de la nature, sale timbrée ! Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi pas toi ? Tu pourrais la déclarer, avec tous les services que tu me dois.

— Quoi ?! Non mais, t'es malade ! Même en admettant que je cède à ton caprice, personne ne gobera jamais ça ! J'ai peut-être perdu du poids ces temps-ci, à cause des restrictions, mais c'est loin d'être assez flagrant pour faire croire à une grossesse ! ironisa t'elle, sarcastique.

— On les emmerde, on n'a pas à se justifier.

— Ah oui ? Alors, où est la cohérence dans ton discours ? Si on ne me croit pas, on remontera forcément jusqu'à toi !

— C'est bon, calmez-vous ! s'interposa Eren. Je vais le faire, ça ira. »

Hanji resta bouche-bée une ou deux secondes, avant de rétorquer :

— Ce n'est pas la bonne solution, et j'ajoute que je te trouve vraiment trop serviable avec ce mufle, Eren. Tu as suffisamment prouvé ta valeur pour pouvoir t'affirmer davantage, désormais. Tâche de t'en souvenir. »

La moue tordue et discrète que fit Levi manqua d'arracher un rire au sergent. Il lui était reconnaissant de ce conseil, mais les deux hommes savaient très bien combien le cadet n'avait pas besoin qu'on l'y encourage. Heureusement, elle ne nota rien de leurs réactions, et continua avec sérieux :

« Glenn accepterait sûrement, soupira t'elle. Il conviendrait très bien, et je le récompenserai par une promotion et un pot-de-vin, c'est le moins que je puisse faire… »

Soudain, Eren fut pris d'une pulsion jalouse incompréhensible et, vibrant d'injustice, il ne put se retenir :

« Non ! Laissez-le en dehors de ça. Si l'adjudant-chef préfère qu'elle ne soit jamais la fille d'un Ackerman, même au prix d'être celle d'un monstre, je veux que ce soit moi ! Je veux lui rendre ce service ! »

Levi se tourna vers lui et le noya au cœur de son regard argenté. Une profonde et obscure gratitude s'y lisait, laissant le plus jeune presque fébrile. C'était de la folie ! Qui était cet homme ? Levi avait changé; tellement changé. Ou alors, peut-être qu'Eren ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu tel qu'il était. Le découvrir si prompt à se défaire de la raison pour satisfaire des désirs purement engendrés par l'émotion, par ses sentiments, était une réalisation déroutante. Le jeune homme était aussi inquiet qu'il se sentait bêtement transporté de fierté. Levi lui avait clairement tendu une main pour l'inviter à pénétrer entièrement son monde; à intégrer, de manière définitive, sa vie privée. La voix grave de l'homme appuya auprès d'Hanji, qui avait encore perdu la sienne :

« Si ce gamin est d'accord, c'est encore ce qui me convient le mieux. Après tout, celui qui déclarera cette enfant aura tous les droits sur elle. Inutile de te préciser, donc, que je préfère que ce soit une personne en laquelle j'ai entièrement confiance. Tu le sais, il n'y en a pas...ou, du moins, il n'y en plus beaucoup. »

Elle fronça les sourcils :

« Parlons-nous bien de confiance ? Tu es sûr que tu ne voulais pas dire "facilement manipulable" ? »

Eren renifla bruyamment pour témoigner son irritation. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil circonspect, comprenant mal son attitude alors qu'elle tentait de se faire son avocat.

« Désolée, Eren, mais Levi peut se montrer aussi sournois qu'une vipère et…

— J'ai l'habitude qu'il me morde, et j'ai même développé une immunité au venin ! se gaussa l'autre, en affirmant ostensiblement son caractère assuré d'adulte pour qu'elle se le remémore. Ça ira, commandant, je suis parfaitement conscient des responsabilités qui pèsent dans cette décision. Et puis, il peut bien siffler comme un crotale, il n'essaye jamais de me faire avaler des couleuvres !

— Tu ferais mieux de te méfier plus, petit con…, maugréa Levi. Un serpent change de peau, mais reste un serpent.

— On dit aussi que "celui qui a été mordu par un serpent aura peur d'une simple corde", et pourtant, je suis loin de me pisser dessus quand vous êtes en rogne !

— Ce dicton parle de "vrais" serpents, crétin. Tu m'as déjà vu jouer des maracas avec ma queue ?

— …L'image que je viens d'avoir restera gravée dans ma mémoire pour très longtemps ! suffoqua Eren, avant de pouffer sans réserves.

— Il y a aussi un proverbe qui dit : "Mieux vaut être piqué par un serpent, que mordu par un sergent". Pour le coup, je suis sûr que pas mal de tes anciennes poules doivent l'approuver !

— Les serpents ne bouffent pas que des poules…

— Non, mais, si un serpent attaque un corbeau, celui-ci lui crève les yeux et le becte entièrement sans rien laisser.

— On parle toujours d'un "vrai" serpent et d'un "vrai" corbeau, là ?

— J'en sais rien, c'est toi qui fait partie de la famille des reptiles…

— Passionnant ! Mais, pourrait-on en revenir à nos serp…moutons, s'il vous plait ? » les coupa Hanji, visiblement aussi surprise que divertie par cette échange de politesses qui confirmait la complicité entre les deux soldats, qu'elle jugeait certainement aussi farfelue que celle qu'elle entretenait personnellement avec Levi. Par bien des aspects, elle semblait s'en amuser, et appréciait de voir que son vieux camarade avait effectivement réussi à nouer un lien plus particulier que d'ordinaire avec quelqu'un de son entourage.

« Pour répondre à ce que tu affirmais, Eren, j'espère que tu comprends bien à quel point ce choix n'est pas sans conséquences. As-tu bien conscience de l'imputabilité que cette enfant représentera pour toi ?

— Sauf votre respect, je n'aime pas me répéter. »

Un frisson électrique sembla parcourir Levi, imperceptible pour Hanji, qui se contenta, elle, de froncer le nez. Eren se gifla mentalement : il avait recommencé. Comme à ses premières heures dans l'armée, il n'avait pas pu retenir sa langue. Il se demandait combien d'années, ou même de décennies, il lui faudrait pour apprendre à maîtriser cette impétuosité. Peut-être qu'il n'y arriverait tout simplement jamais. Il s'attendait à un recours disciplinaire de la part de ses supérieurs, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Levi resta de marbre, et le commandant du Bataillon, habituée à ce que l'homme ne se charge du recadrage à sa place —comme il l'aurait fait en cédant à ses humeurs habituelles— demeurait dans l'expectative. De plus en plus sidérée, elle finit par lâcher un long soupir, en secouant la tête :

« C'est pas vrai… Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez picolé, tous les deux !? D'abord, Eren qui nous ramène deux pré-adolescents. Maintenant, toi qui te pointes avec un bébé… Ça sera quoi, la prochaine fois ? L'arrière-grand-père de Conny Springer ? Les trois dobermans de la tante de Jean Kirschtein ? Ou pire, un élevage entier de porcs sauvé par Sasha Brauss ?!

— Je viens de te dire de te calmer sur les comparaisons douteuses », lui conseilla Levi d'un air effrayant.

Elle roula des yeux et finit par s'incliner :

« Bon, comme vous voulez ! Dans ce cas, c'est à toi de la déclarer à l'état civil, Eren, et sans traîner. Par les temps qui courent, ce genre de choses n'attend pas. Je vais rédiger un certificat pour que l'administration puisse légitimer la succession en cas de...de décès dans de cadre de tes fonctions, exposa t'elle avec réticence. C'est une procédure obligatoire pour lui permettre de profiter des indemnités compensatoires, auxquelles ont droit les familles des disparus au service de la patrie.

— Euh...oui. Comment ? Où ?

— Levi va t'aider, puisque c'est son idée. »

Eren se tourna vers l'homme, en espérant une réponse, mais ce dernier insultait bassement sa collègue du regard. Interprétant rapidement celui-ci, elle se lamenta encore :

— Non... C'est pas possible ! Vous vous rendez compte que j'ai autre chose à faire que de me coltiner les scribouillards des archives civiles ?!

— C'est un boulot de femme, ça. Comme si j'allais m'en occuper ! » la pourfendit l'adjudant-chef d'un ton sans réplique.

L'éminent commandant du Bataillon d'Exploration s'empourpra si vivement qu'Eren crut qu'il allait éclater pour de bon. Sa voix bouillonnante d'insurrection décolla leurs membranes tympaniques :

« Je vais t'apprendre, moi, ce qu'est un boulot de femme ! Tu m'as prise pour ta secrétaire ou quoi ?! Espèce d'incontinent de la bite ! Sale enfoiré de merde de bonhomme ! La prochaine fois que tes couilles te pèseront trop, viens me voir ! Je connais une solution bien plus radicale que tes exploits génétiques !

— Ce commentaire machiste était-il bien nécessaire ? glissa discrètement Eren à l'adresse de Levi.

— Je me détends comme je peux », fit l'autre, toujours aussi impénétrable aux hurlements de sa collègue.

Mais la brune continuait, exaltée de fureur et de passion :

« Je te garantis que, d'ici à ce qu'on trouve où la placer, c'est toi, et toi seul, qui t'en occuperas ! Ha ha…, ajouta t'elle avec un sourire presque dément. Tu la nourriras, la torcheras, la laveras, la berceras, passeras des nuit blanches… »

Les deux hommes s'amusaient nettement moins au fur et à mesure qu'elle assénait ses coups, comme si chaque mot prononcé les enfonçait un peu plus dans le sol.

« …Tu supporteras ses cris; tu supporteras la crasse ! La tienne et celle de tout ce que tu n'auras plus une minute pour nettoyer ! Tu te feras vomir dessus…

— La placer ? » rebondit subitement Eren, en mettant un terme à la terrifiante tirade qui venait de transformer Levi en fantôme.

Hanji se tut, stupéfaite, et reporta son attention sur lui :

« Évidemment ! Vous comptez bien contacter les services sociaux ?! On ne peut pas la garder avec nous. Réfléchis, Eren !

— Je ne vous reconnais pas, commandant. C'est la fille de Levi ! Je pensais que vous seriez plus…

— Plus quoi ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte du poids qui pèse sur mes épaules, aujourd'hui ?! Les choses ont changé…

— Non, on a les deux pieds dans la merde depuis plus de vingt ans, se raviva l'adjudant-chef. Elle sent peut-être un peu plus mauvais maintenant, mais de la merde, c'est de la merde. Le gamin a raison. Tu pètes plus haut que ton cul, ces derniers temps. C'est pas parce que t'es frustrée par l'abandon de tes recherches que tu dois pasticher notre si coincé-du-cul major Smith.

— Erwin était mon mentor et le tien, je te rappelle ! C'est le seul exemple que j'ai pour faire correctement mon devoir !

— Tch ! Arrête les violons. Ce n'était pas mon mentor, juste un supérieur aussi intrusif et têtu qu'une tique.

— À d'autres, Levi…

— Tu n'es pas lui, acheva t'il plus sérieusement. Ce n'est pas en l'imitant que tu arriveras à tes fins. S'il t'a confié ce poste, c'est parce qu'il savait que tu étais capable de l'assumer tout en conservant ton intégrité. »

Elle baissa la tête, obstinée mais touchée :

« Ok, je vois… »

Et elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur la chaise du bureau, perdue en pleine réflexion. Si Eren s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, il fut interrompu par quelques coups frappés à la porte. Hanji releva le menton, agacée, et clama :

« Entrez ! »

Hiro, le sourire aux lèvres et toujours aussi enjôleur, s'avança triomphalement dans le bureau :

« On vous entend gueuler du palier, commandant ! Ça risque d'exciter Bull, il aime tellement les femmes qui savent donner de la voix ! »

Hanji ne rougit pas mais, au contraire, se renfrogna davantage. Décidément, Levi avait réussi à toucher une corde sensible avec ses répliques de goujat, et Eren —bien qu'il soit toujours aussi attendri par le manque de tact de son amant— se promit de lui faire bientôt un cours sur les manières de s'adresser aux dames. Non pas que sa relation avec sa bonne vielle camarade en eut vraiment besoin, mais, d'une façon générale, l'adjudant pouvait faire de redoutables dégâts diplomatiques quand il s'adressait à l'autre sexe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Hiro ? » renâcla t'elle.

Angela et deux autres filles entrèrent à sa suite, avec appréhension, mais la tornade blonde s'exprima sans retenue :

« Eren, j'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé ! Allez, dis-moi tout, maintenant ! C'est quoi ce… »

Il s'interrompit en posant ses yeux sur Levi, et son expression changea radicalement, passant du compérage à la surprise. Une surprise qui, contrairement à ce qu'Eren aurait cru, était tintée de dégoût :

« C'est… C'est un bébé ? »

Les trois femmes qui l'avaient suivi s'avancèrent vers eux avec, subitement, plus de précipitation, et entourèrent Levi avec une curiosité trépidante :

« Oh ! Quelle douceur…, s'émerveilla l'une d'elles.

— Mon Dieu ! Il ne doit pas être bien vieux !

— Ça non, j'en ai rarement vu d'aussi jeune ! C'est pas humain tellement c'est beau ! D'où sort-il ? Il a mangé ? On dirait qu'il cherche à téter ! »

Levi les regarda tour-à-tour, avec perdition, puis plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son complice, avec malveillance :

« Eren…? »

Le plus jeune eut une moue coupable, avant de se reprendre et de parodier avec talent :

« Non, elle n'a pas mangé, la pauvre petite ! Mais nous ne savons pas ce qu'il convient de faire…

— Menteur ! l'accusa froidement Hanji, en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur, les connaissances médicales d'Eren n'étant plus un secret pour elle depuis longtemps. T'es vraiment malin, toi ! Je ne me ferai plus avoir… »

Les trois prostituées les regardèrent, un peu égarées, mais Angela prit la parole :

« Où sont ses parents ? »

Il y eut un lourd silence, et le regard insistant de Levi poussa Eren à se réanimer :

« Elle vient de perdre sa mère et…je…je suis son père. Hélas pour elle, je suis la seule famille qu'il lui reste…»

Elles le considérèrent encore, un peu désorientées, avant de l'essuyer d'une compassion pléthorique qui le mit atrocement mal à l'aise. Finalement, la gérante se fit plus secourable qu'apitoyée :

« Pauvre petite… Toutes mes condoléances, sergent. Il est bien évidemment normal qu'un fier soldat, tel que vous, ne sache comment s'occuper d'un nouveau-né. Aussi, n'ayez aucune inquiétude. Tant que vous vivrez sous ce toit, nous veillerons à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien, et nous la choierons comme nous le faisons pour chaque valeureux guerrier de Paradis. »

Eren jubila, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent pour dessiner l'un de ses sourires les plus circonstanciels et odieusement charmeurs :

« Merci, mais c'est bien trop généreux de votre part. Vraiment, je ne peux pas vous demander cela…

— J'insiste. Nos obligations sont moindres, ces temps-ci, et je refuse de laisser un bout-de-chou pareil livré aux mains glaciales d'une maîtresse d'orphelinat !

— Votre bonté vous perdra, Mesdemoiselles. Grâce vous soit rendue ! J'aurai été perdu sans votre aide. »

La plus jeune n'y fut pas insensible, et rougit timidement. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait savourer les effets qu'il obtenait, déstabilisé par le regard meurtrier de Levi, qui s'agrippait à sa fille comme si des flammes l'entouraient. Il y avait bien plus de grossièretés dans ses perles d'acier, à cet instant, que toutes celles que l'homme avait pu proférer au cours de sa vie entière.

« Je rêve ! » persifla Hanji à voix basse, tandis que les trois créatures de luxure continuaient de se répandre en mignotage, commentant la merveille qu'elles avaient sous les yeux avec ravissement.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, ce fut Hiro qui rompit la magie de l'instant :

« Ta fille ? » fit-il avec un sourire en coin, se penchant à son tour au-dessus de Naïcha.

Eren approuva d'un hochement de tête pesant de sous-entendus quant à l'impérative qu'il se taise. Le sourire du blond s'élargit, et il congédia les filles en tentant d'être aimable :

« Pardon de casser l'ambiance, mais pourriez-vous nous laisser un moment ? De toute façon, si vous ne vous dépêchez pas de trouver quelque chose, elle va crever de faim. »

Le sergent leva les yeux au ciel. Sous certains angles, Hiro et Levi se ressemblaient un peu, même s'il se garderait bien de l'affirmer à voix haute. Les plus jeunes jetèrent au blond des regards outrées, mais Angela, avec plus de sagesse, se contenta d'une œillade pleine de malice avant d'obtempérer :

« Certainement. Nous allons vous fournir tout ce dont elle pourrait avoir besoin, à la hauteur de ce que la guerre a laissé dans cette maison. Ce sera peut-être un peu original, mais elle aura droit au meilleur dont nous disposons. Venez, les filles. »

Et elles quittèrent les lieux sous le regard impatient d'Hiro, qui, tout à coup, commençait à échauffer les nerfs d'Eren par sa perspicacité importune et déjà soulignée par son introduction. Comme il s'y attendait, son pire acolyte —pour ainsi dire, assigné d'office— déclara :

« Ta fille ? Et mon cul sur la commode ! Je n'ai pas remarqué que Mikasa était en cloque, dernièrement, et ce lardon pue le Ackerman à plein nez !

— Tu arrives déjà à voir les ressemblances à ce point ! » siffla Hanji, admirative, et Levi la félicita d'un regard tueur.

Elle haussa les épaules en faisant, une nouvelle fois, valoir son statut et ses droits à le déprécier.

« Mmh, oui, c'est plutôt évident…, dit Hiro, songeur.

— Non ! infirma soudainement Eren, querelleur. Il a juste un sixième sens pour dépister cette lignée ! Pas vrai, enfoiré ? Peut-être qu'un jour, il consentira à nous expliquer pourquoi ? »

Malgré son sourire, Hiro saisit parfaitement le ton bagarreur sur lequel l'autre venait de l'interroger. Le blond pencha légèrement la tête, et dit d'un air tout aussi provocateur :

« Pas du tout, voyons ! Tu te fais des idées ! C'est...c'est le nez. Là, tu vois ? Elle a le même petit nez retroussé que son papa… »

Mais Eren refusa de boire sa tisane, et Levi sourcilla simplement avec scepticisme.

« Hiro..., gronda le sergent, menaçant.

— Oh ! C'est vrai ! C'est trop mignon ! » se récria stupidement leur commandant, en lui coupant l'herbe sous le pied. Tout en affichant clairement sa désapprobation —encore bien minime comparée à celle de l'adjudant, qui luttait visiblement de toutes ses forces pour éviter le crime— Eren grogna :

« Tous les bébés ont le pif comme ça ! Il doit être assez épaté pour qu'ils ne s'étouffent pas au sein. Putain, Hiro, arrête de me jouer de la flûte !

— Ah oui ? Si tu le dis…, fit innocemment l'accusé. Dans ce cas, c'était un coup de bol, et votre cher commandant vous aura bêtement trahis…

— Je ne te crois pas ! » rétorqua encore Eren, acide.

Mais la tension grimpante entre eux dégringola soudainement, alors que quelques nouveaux coups timorés étaient frappés à la porte du cabinet. Avec toujours autant d'irritation, Hanji ordonna une nouvelle fois :

« Entrez ! »

Le Rat apparut, se tenant en équilibre entre la clenche et le chambranle, dans une posture indécise qui indiquait son regret de les déranger :

« Pardon de vous interrompre, mais le général commence à s'impatienter et aimerait bien savoir ce que vous trafiquez. Surtout toi, Hiro… Est-ce que c'est un bébé ?! » s'étonna t'il, pour finir.

Hanji prit une profonde inspiration avant de solliciter l'intrus :

« Barton, s'il te plaît, demande à l'ancienne escouade Levi de monter, ainsi que Glenn Müller, Falco et Gaby.

— L'ancienne…? répéta le jeune homme, hésitant.

— Ils se reconnaîtront. Et ne parle de cet enfant à personne, pour le moment. Merci.

— Et… qu'est-ce que je dis à mon général ?

— "Mon" général ? minauda Hiro, lourd de sarcasmes. Bah, pourquoi pas : « je t'aime, gratte-moi le ventre » ?

— Toi, ta gueule ! s'empourpra violemment le pianiste. Je sais que tu baves quand il te tripote et, là, y a pas de metaph…

— TU baves en ce moment même ! le coupa sèchement le blond en couvrant, de sa voix puissante, la fin de sa phrase. C'est merveilleux, ces troubles salivaires, chez toi ! Surtout pour quelqu'un qui se permet de me cravacher la cervelle à chaque fois que je l'ouvre trop ! »

Duke devint encore plus cramoisi et, statufié par sa colère, fut incapable de répondre.

« Que... Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? » demanda Hanji à Levi.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, mais Hiro s'en chargea :

« On s'en fout, c'est pas au menu. Fais ce qu'on te demande, et retourne courir dans ta roue, la gerbille ! Pour Pit, tu n'as qu'à lui dire que la patience est une vertu. »

Le jeune garçon serra les poings mais n'ajouta toujours rien, se contentant de quitter le bureau en claquant la porte avec véhémence.

« T'es pas un peu dur avec lui ? intercéda Eren, en oubliant un peu l'animosité qui le tenait avant l'arrivée du gamin. C'est quoi le problème ? Un genre de concurrence ? ricana t'il finalement.

— Ce mioche prend Pit pour son père, rien de plus, répondit Hiro, ennuyé. Mais il l'idolâtre à un point, ça en devient ridicule ! C'est pour son bien que je le charrie ! Pff, si il savait tout ce que je sais sur son vénéré général, il en serait malade ! En plus, il me les brise à se prendre pour ma mère en permanence !

— Je connais ça… » sourit Eren, en chassant une pensée fugace pour Mikasa.

Son regard croisa brièvement celui de Levi, avant que ce dernier ne demande à sa collègue, le ton résonnant d'une pointe de nervosité :

« Pourquoi tu les fais venir ? À quoi tu penses, l'éborgnée ? Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que ça s'ébruite.

— Parce que c'est la seule condition à ce que ton rejeton reste parmi nous, décréta t'elle. Si j'accepte de céder à cette folie, il va quand même falloir un minimum d'organisation et de bras. Si je reconnais que nos hôtesses peuvent prendre soin de ce nourrisson pendant que nous gérons nos responsabilités militaires, les soldats risquent vite de se poser des questions. Surtout ceux qui te sont proches et, pour éviter tout incident, il est nécessaire de les informer. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est pour toi que je le fais. Hiro n'est pas tombé dans le panneau, alors, imagine les autres ? Mikasa n'avalera jamais ça ! Et, en forçant Eren à mentir à ses camarades, tu risques de créer une ambiance malsaine dont nous n'avons absolument pas besoin en ce moment. »

Levi finit par accepter, avec résignation :

« Très bien. De toute façon, j'avoue que je suis démuni face à cette merde. Faisons selon ta méthode », concéda t'il.

Elle lui fit un sourire radouci et ajouta :

« Tu me mets quand même dans une position inconfortable. Je n'ai jamais pu refuser tes caprices, et ça continue ! Mais, c'est d'accord. Après tout, je dois quand même admettre que te voir devenir père me ravit. Je suis même complétement bouleversée, pour être honnête… Le fait que tu veuilles t'investir dans l'avenir de…Naïcha, pardon mais c'est…c'est inattendu. Je suis heureuse et, bien sûr, si les choses n'étaient pas si dramatiques, je t'aurais félicité davantage. Quand ce genre de chose arrive à un ami cher, c'est forcément émouvant… »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, et ils échangèrent un long regard qu'Eren ne pouvait déchiffrer. Bien que l'adjudant paraisse toujours aussi réservé, il pouvait sentir la profonde fraternité qui unissait les deux vétérans.

« ... Mais, continua t'elle alors, entre professionnels, c'est différent. J'accepte de t'aider de mon mieux, à condition que cela ne dérange pas nos priorités et, surtout, que sa propre sécurité n'en soit pas affectée. Je ne pensais pas vraiment ce que je disais, toute à l'heure, même si j'aurais énormément aimé voir ça. Étant donné que tu as énormément de responsabilités, il va falloir te décharger un peu sur autrui. De mon côté, je veux bien gérer les démarches administratives urgentes.

— C'est d'accord, lui signifia t'il sans détours.

— Mais cela implique encore une chose…

— Laquelle ?

— Vois-tu, si le général Manson et le commandant Pixis se sont déplacés jusqu'ici, aujourd'hui, c'était pour que nous préparions, ensemble, le conseil de guerre imminent qui précédera notre contre-attaque. Avant votre retour, nous étions sur le point de partir. Manson attend l'arrivée d'une dizaine d'officiers de la Navy, de l'Air Force et des divisions terrestres. Le lieu de rendez-vous est à Yalkell, car nous devions y rejoindre le Conseil et la reine. Si je ne peux pas les accompagner, comme cela était prévu, tu vas devoir me remplacer. »

Levi fronça les sourcils, indécis.

« C'est toi qui choisis, Levi, lui dit-elle encore. Tu es le seul à pouvoir statuer en mon nom si je suis retenue ici. Ou alors, tu t'occupes toi-même de…

— Je pars pour Yalkell », décida t'il finalement.

Eren le sonda avec tant d'insistance qu'il finit par se tourner vers lui pour se justifier :

« Je ne dis pas que je suis totalement incapable de gérer ça, mais... J'ai besoin d'un peu d'air. »

Le sergent hocha gravement la tête. Ces dernières heures avaient été très éprouvantes, et laisser l'adjudant-chef se recentrer sur ses prérogatives habituelles lui serait certainement bénéfique. Son regard métallique accrocha le sien, et le plus jeune comprit que l'homme s'autorisait à partir seulement car la petite était sous bonne garde : la sienne.

« Ça devrait aller, je suis sûr qu'Eren s'occupera de cette larve comme s'il l'avait pondue ! » insinua Hiro, dans son coin, et comme s'il avait tout compris de leur échange silencieux. Ce commentaire, pesant d'allusions pour leur rappeler qu'il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, lui valut une sommation muette et pleine de menaces de la part des deux hommes.

« T'as vraiment la jappe pleine de merde, toi ! Si tu continues à défalqué ta cliche comme ça, je vais m'occuper de te faire un lavement "maison" : à coups de bottes dans les boyaux ! C'est pas très agréable, mais plutôt efficace… » l'admonesta Levi d'un ton cassant.

Cependant, la contre-offensive ne vint pas, car des coups retentirent contre le bois de l'huis, une troisième fois, et le commandant invita les convoqués à pénétrer dans la pièce. Eren sentit sa gorge se serrer de trac et croisa les yeux dorés d'Hiro, qui étincelaient, eux, d'excitation. Il appuya son regard, le conjurant d'éviter ses éternelles et irrépressibles insinuations toujours à la limite de l'équivoque.

Mikasa, Conny, Sasha, Armin et Jean, entrèrent, suivis de Glenn et —il fallait s'y attendre— de Pit Manson. Levi et Hiro levèrent les yeux au ciel, avec une synchronie théâtrale qui faillit provoquer un rire chez le sergent. L'homme s'avança devant l'ensemble des nouveaux arrivants pour déclarer :

« Pardonnez mon irruption dans votre petite réunion privée, commandant Hanji, mais vous vous faites désirer, et je suis d'une nature plutôt curieuse… —il balaya l'assemblée du regard, et s'arrêta sur le bébé. Grand Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?! C'est quoi, ce moutard ? finit-il dans un souffle.

— Toutes mes excuses, général, fit solennellement leur commandant. Je gère actuellement une cellule de crise d'ordre plus...sociale. Veuillez patienter encore quelques minutes et… »

Mais l'homme ne l'écoutait plus, s'étant déjà rapproché de Levi, qui l'affrontait d'un regard prévenu. Au grand ahurissement de tous, le haut personnage se pencha sur Naïcha et s'extasia dans un sourire des plus béats :

« Il est trop adorable ! C'est une fille ou un garçon ? Hiro, regarde ! T'as vu comme c'est mignon, tout petit comme ça ?! »

Totalement dépassé, Eren posa ses yeux sur l'interpellé et le vit se fermer d'un air revêche. Cette fois, le sergent ne put retenir un petit rire moqueur. Même l'adjudant avait l'air abasourdi par la niaiserie soudaine du général. Derrière eux, les autres n'osaient pas s'exprimer, tout aussi éberlués.

« Mignon ? fit le blond avec dédain. Elle est toute fripée, on dirait un vieux pruneau.

— Redis un truc comme ça, et c'est tes boules que je vais transformer en raisins secs ! » piloria Levi sans pouvoir se retenir.

Eren pouffa de plus belle, en tournant vivement la tête vers le mur pour s'en cacher.

« Ho-ho ! s'amusa Pit. Cette petite merveille est donc à vous, adjudant-chef ?

— Non.

— À qui, alors ?

— En quoi ça vous concerne ?

— Cette petite est la fille d'Eren Jäger, éclaircit Hanji.

— Quoi !? s'animèrent, enfin, plusieurs de leurs camarades.

— Et nous allons la garder près de nous pour sa propre sécurité, poursuivit-elle. C'est un imprévu qu'il me faut gérer un peu dans l'urgence, j'en suis navrée. Mais, en sachant qui est le père, je suis certaine que vous pouvez comprendre pourquoi il convient que j'y accorde mon intérêt et mon soutien ?

— Bien entendu… » lui répondit le général, en cherchant le regard d'Eren avec insistance.

Celui-ci se contenta de le regarder en coin, effrayé de se faire démasquer. Malheureusement, c'était sans compter sur Mikasa, qui ne put se contenir et cracha d'une voie polaire :

« La fille d'Eren ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce marché de fruits pourris ? Vous n'espérez quand même pas…

— Mikasa ! l'interrompit sèchement le commandant. Si tu as des doutes, nous les aborderons plus tard. Je n'ai pas le temps tout de suite. Et merci de te comporter comme tu le devrais, en gardant ta langue dans ta poche quand des supérieurs parlementent. »

La jeune fille essuya la réprimande sans paraître le moins du monde repentante, les lorgnant, elle et Levi, de son regard le plus répugné. Pit avait suivi l'échange d'un air faussement détaché, mais Eren n'y crut pas une seconde. Pour finir, tous les beaux efforts d'Hanji furent anéantis par un éclat de rire reconnaissable entre tous :

« Ha ha ! Par…pardon, s'excusa piteusement Hiro, les yeux brillants, et sans arrêter, pour autant, de se poiler de manière incoercible.

Manson haussa légèrement un sourcil, mais, alors qu'Eren sentait qu'ils allaient avoir droit à un interrogatoire plus poussé, l'homme les surprit, une fois de plus, par sa réaction, car il se contenta d'ignorer son indécrottable amant et approuva le commandant avec sérieux :

« Je vois. Vous avez raison, l'ascendance de cette petite lui confère une position périlleuse. Il convient de la garder sous étroite surveillance. »

Le fait qu'il ne pose aucune question était loin d'être bon signe, au contraire, et Eren était soudain sûr d'une chose : l'homme avait tout compris. On ne leurrait pas si facilement le général-en-chef de l'UPL. Mais, au fond, le plus important était qu'il ait pressenti le besoin impératif de garder ses hypothèses pour lui, et, en cela, le sergent n'était pas vraiment inquiet. Il avait fini par faire confiance à ce personnage, lui reconnaissant un grand nombre de valeurs derrière ses airs magistraux et diligents.

« Merci de nous donner votre aval, ironisa Levi avec aigreur. C'est sûr qu'une tribu de sauvageons primaires, comme la nôtre, n'aurait jamais pu prendre ce genre de décision sans votre aide, alors qu'on vit toujours à l'âge de pierre et qu'on se torche encore avec des feuilles mortes…»

Les yeux sombres de Pit Manson brillèrent d'une lueur amusée :

« Mais je suis là pour ça, n'hésitez pas ! persifla t'il dans un rictus mauvais. Moi ami. Moi partager viande et femmes avec toi, si toi aides moi à battre vilains hommes venir autre coté grande eau salée ! »

Et ça repartait… Eren se mordit la lèvre, aussi déridé qu'effrayé par le duel, mais Hanji y mit fin, embarrassée :

« Bien, euh…merci, général. Ne vous offensez pas des propos de l'adjudant-chef Levi, je vous prie. Il n'a jamais su se montrer très respectueux, mais il sait faire preuve d'une subordination exemplaire dans ses actes. D'ailleurs, vous allez devoir m'excuser auprès du Conseil, car je vais être retenue ici par cette affaire. C'est Levi qui me représentera. J'espère que cela ne vous ennuie pas ? » finit-elle par demander, nerveuse après ce qu'elle venait de découvrir entre eux. Mais l'homme, d'abord légèrement surpris, se contenta d'hausser les épaules :

« En aucune façon. Et puis, ce n'est pas à moi de juger s'il peut assurer ces fonctions. Vous savez ce que vous faites, je n'en doute pas. Ne soyez pas inquiète, en dépit des apparences, nous nous entendons à merveille ! N'est-ce pas, adjudant-chef ?

— Tch ! » pesta sommairement l'interpellé.

Hanji les observait avec une moue étrange, mais Eren avait saisi un éclat rieur dans son regard. L'une de ses commissures s'étira imperceptiblement, tandis que Pit laissait son propre sourire s'élargir davantage, et le sergent pouvait suspecter qu'un lien de complicité venait de naître entre son commandant et le général, au grand malheur de Levi qui n'était autre que la victime de cette nouvelle connivence. La brune s'était trouvé un compère digne d'elle, et tout aussi apte qu'elle l'était, elle-même, à abuser de sa position pour asticoter l'homme au caractère si électrique. Bien sûr, ce dernier, qui avait certainement décelé la même chose que lui, incriminait tout d'un coup sa collègue avec une expression féroce dont il était heureux de ne pas être le destinataire.

« Soit, reprit Pit. Puisque le problème est résolu, il va être temps de partir. Sans vouloir vous presser. »

Soudain, Eren s'alarma :

« Mais, l'adjudant-chef Levi n'a rien avalé depuis hier soir et… »

Hanji afficha une mine presque débile devant l'obligeance inexpliquée dont faisait preuve le sergent, mais —peut-être heureusement— l'intéressé coupa vivement son amant :

« Oï ! Je sais me branler tout seul. Occupe-toi de ton cul, Jäger ! » le rappela t'il à l'ordre.

Eren referma bêtement la bouche, en prenant volontairement un air dépité d'enfant grondé.

« Et de ça, par la même occasion… » termina Levi.

Le cadet releva les yeux et vit l'homme lui tendre Naïcha, avec un regard alourdi de prières. Il leva les bras et attrapa délicatement le bébé qui geignait et s'agitait de plus en plus, tout en tentant de rassurer le père avec cafouillage :

« Oui, vous pouvez… Je veux dire, merci d'en avoir pris soin jusqu'à maintenant, adjudant-chef. »

Levi le gratifia d'un bref hochement de tête, avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers la sortie :

« Je vais chercher des recharges de gaz et un truc à bouffer pour la route, dit-il simplement. Hanji, merci de gérer ça… Sincèrement. »

Elle eut un sourire bienveillant que son vieil ami, lui tournant le dos, ne put apercevoir :

« C'est tout naturel.

— Non. Si ça l'était, je ne te remercierais pas, ajouta t'il encore en se figeant sur le seuil, tout en se débarrassant des draps qui l'encombraient. Dis-leur ce que tu veux, mais fais gaffe quand même. Si j'ai trop les oreilles qui sifflent, je te tabasse en rentrant. »

Il quitta les lieux, alors que Pit et Hiro échangeaient des œillades entendues.

« Général, appela encore le commandant. Quelle tactique me conseilleriez-vous d'adopter pendant votre absence ? Sur quel front mes hommes auraient le plus d'utilité, selon vous ?

— Aucune en particulier, lui répondit Manson avec un nouveau sourire. Nous devons simplement continuer à défendre les murs.

— Sans les lignes de tranchées, c'est plus délicat, et vous savez que les soldats du Bataillon ne sont pas les plus efficaces quand il s'agit de repousser des troupes à pieds ou de manier l'artillerie. Dois-je les envoyer à Trost pour un peu de ménage ? Ou bien, y'a-t-il un secteur envahi de titans qu'il soit plus urgent de nettoyer ?

— Non, ce serait une perte de temps. Les renforts arriveront sous quarante-huit heures et vos hommes ont largement mérité un break, alors, dans l'intérim, qu'ils restent casernés. Hormis les réceptacles, qui devront s'épuiser encore un peu pour protéger Yalkell, cela va de soi, vos soldats, et plus particulièrement ceux revenant du Nord, ont besoin de repos. Votre absence temporaire sur le terrain ne devrait pas s'en ressentir outre mesure, étant-donné la conjoncture, mais je me dois d'insister spécialement sur le cas du sergent Jäger. Avec la fatigue, j'ai peur que ça tourne mal, et il serait préférable qu'il ne mette plus un pied dehors. En plus, ajouta t'il en reportant son attention sur Naïcha, le jeune papa a de quoi s'occuper ! »

L'œil à nouveau rieur et envoûté, le visage fendu d'un sourire débonnaire frôlant la mièvrerie, l'homme se pencha encore sur la petite et lui caressa la tête du bout des doigts :

« C'est fou tous les cheveux qu'elle a déjà ! C'est tout doux… Oui, bravo ! Tu as réussi à l'attraper, tu es contente ? » gâtifia t'il sans la moindre honte, alors que Naïcha serrait son index dans sa main minuscule.

« Arrête un peu de jouer avec ce truc et amène-toi ! grogna Hiro, exaspéré. On n'a pas que ça à faire !

— Fais pas attention à ce qu'il dit, petite poupée. Il est jaloux ! Il a l'air beau comme ça, mais c'est une véritable antiquité ! Je suis sûr qu'il a encore un cœur, c'est juste qu'il est tout flétri ! Alors que toi, t'es toute neuve et si jolie…

— C'est ton cerveau qui est flétri, enfoiré ! grognassa l'autre. Écoute-toi, on dirait que t'es sénile !

— Oh ? Ta "douce" voix n'a pas l'air de lui plaire… » releva Pit avec une légère appréhension.

Comme pour confirmer la théorie du général, Naïcha se mit soudain à brailler de toute la force de ses petits poumons. Eren la redressa pour la plaquer contre son torse, avec une anxiété soudaine, et tenta de la bercer en secouant le bras qui la maintenait de légers rebonds.

« Euh, oui… Eh bien, hum, Allons-y ! fit encore Manson, avec l'air d'apprécier nettement moins ce spectacle. Bon courage, sergent ! » compatit-il avant de s'éclipser.

Eren envoya un regard suppliant à Hanji, incapable de calmer la petite qui s'égosillait près de son oreille. Le commandant, les traits crispés par les cris stridents, posa ses mains sur ses hanches et affirma :

« Elle a faim.

— Est-ce qu'on pourrait nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe, maintenant ?! s'agita Jean.

— Faites-la taire ! gémit Falco, en plaquant ses mains contre ses oreilles.

— J'arrive pas à y croire ! se lamenta Armin. Eren, je t'avais bien dit que ça finirait comme ça, tes histoires !

— Mec, voilà c'qui arrive aux tringlomanes dans ton genre ! Tu l'as pas volé ! Mais j'vois pas pourquoi on devrait subir ça, alors, merde, trouve un moyen de la calmer ! C'est atroce ! » enchérit Conny.

Tel le messie, la sous-maîtresse du Temple Des Fleurs réapparut et se dirigea rapidement vers le malheureux sergent désemparé. La jeune servante du tripot la suivait de près, en tenant un plateau. Angela tendit les mains, et Eren hésita une longue seconde avant de lui confier la chair inestimable de Levi. La grande rousse lui fit un sourire rassurant, presque maternelle :

« Laissez-moi faire, sergent Jäger. »

Il lui déposa précautionneusement la petite boule de nerfs entre les bras. Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil, préalablement débarrassé des rouleaux entreposés par Hanji en les faisant simplement tomber au sol, sous l'œil légèrement honteux de cette dernière. Viktoria posa son plateau sur l'assise d'une chaise, en face de la gérante, et celle-ci la congédia. Tous se turent en l'observant attentivement, dans l'espoir que cette étrangère accomplisse un miracle et fasse cesser les cris du mouflet. Eren avisa le plateau vers lequel elle tendait la main. Il ne contenait qu'une grosse miche de pain et une tasse de lait chaud. Angela cala la tête de Naïcha dans le creux de son coude, et rompit le pain. Elle malaxa la mie entre ses doigts durant quelques secondes, puis finit par la tremper dans la tasse.

Le jeune homme la regarda, émerveillé, appuyer l'éponge comestible et imbibée de lait contre la petite bouche, qui se mit à la téter par automatisme. Sa succion était si frénétique et puissante que la femme dut lui ôter la tétine improvisée des lèvres à plusieurs reprises, afin d'en modeler de nouvelles et éviter qu'elle ne s'étouffe avec la charpie qu'elle en faisait. Quand les pleurs entre les apports diminuèrent, pour finir par cesser totalement, tous comprirent que le louveteau était rassasié. Angela la replaça en position plus horizontale, le menton sur son épaule, et lui caressa doucement le dos. Un rot sonore éclata comme une bulle. La rousse eut un sourire entendu :

« Voilà ! Elle va dormir, maintenant. Les premières semaines, elle ne mangera que par petite quantité, toutes les deux ou trois heures. »

Eren hocha la tête, ébahi, tandis que le reste du public restait tout aussi muet de fascination et d'incompréhension.

« Voulez-vous que je la couche dans un endroit plus calme ? » lui demanda alors la femme.

Sans pouvoir se retenir, le jeune homme se renfrogna vivement, mais elle poursuivit, ayant senti son trouble :

« Juste dans la chambre à côté. Vous l'entendrez très bien, et il y a une porte communicante… » indiqua t'elle en pointant, du menton, le fond de la pièce.

Eren finit par retrouver un tempérament plus raisonnable :

« Oui, faites-donc, merci. Nous avons encore des choses à voir. »

Elle s'exécuta, les laissant seuls et dans un silence plus que bienvenu.

« Eren, entama aussitôt Mikasa, Glenn et moi savons très bien ce qu'il se passe et, si je le dit devant tout le monde, c'est parce que je pense que c'est une erreur de continuer à faire des mystères. Tu ne pourras pas assumer ça, et tu ne pourras pas duper tout le monde bien longtemps.

— Merci ! la fustigea t'il. Même si je l'avais voulu, avec ce que tu viens de dire à voix haute, ça aurait été compliqué ! »

Elle haussa les épaules d'un air innocent.

« C'est ça… Les petites sœurs sont vraiment sournoises ! marmonna t'il.

— De toute façon, si je vous ai convoqués, c'est justement pour vous dire de quoi il retourne, avoua brusquement leur commandant. Je peux très bien comprendre que Glenn en sache déjà beaucoup sur cette histoire, et nous aurons une discussion ultérieurement, lui et moi, pour qu'il se justifie des dissimulations dont je l'accuse après tout ce que j'ai eu le déplaisir de découvrir aujourd'hui… —et l'adolescent blond se raidit en fixant les pointes de ses bottes. Mais, pour l'instant, nous allons vous divulguer tout ce qui concerne Naïcha, en espérant que vous saurez tenir vos langues. Est-ce bien clair ? Sachez que cela concerne Levi, et que vous aurez directement affaire à lui si cela s'ébruite. »

Tous pâlirent, à l'exception de Mikasa. L'avertissement était des plus performants. D'un autre côté, une fois que le commandant Hanji eut convenu de cela, additionné aux insinuations de sa sœur, davantage d'explications se révélait superflu.

« Vous voulez dire que l'adjudant-chef est le père de cette enfant ? réagit Armin, d'emblée, avec sa vivacité d'esprit qui était toujours la même.

— Tu as bien compris, opina t'elle. Comme vous le saviez, Levi était fiancé, mais il n'est pas nécessaire que je vous explique pourquoi il vous sera, dorénavant, défendu de lui parler de son mariage, ou encore de jaser en imaginant ses noces. N'est-ce pas, Conny ?

— Euh…oui, mon commandant…, rougit l'interpellé.

— Vous voulez dire que sa mère est…, commença Armin, le visage grave. Mais alors, ce mariage, c'était… »

Elle le coupa avec lassitude :

« Pour tout un tas de raisons que je ne vous détaillerai pas —et cela car j'en ignore la plus grande part— on peut dire que : oui, ce mariage n'était certainement pas aussi reluisant qu'on le pensait. Cependant, Levi est un homme de principe, et je vous recommande d'en tenir compte. Je sais que nous sommes tous biens trop proches, désormais, pour ignorer la vie privée de chacun. Aussi, je comprendrai très bien le regard que vous pourriez porter sur son comportement, mais cette impression est erronée. Votre supérieur est un être humain, avec son lot de défaillances, soit, mais, si sa progéniture est là aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'il sait assumer pleinement ses responsabilités. Je vous demanderai, donc, de ne pas le juger trop sévèrement. »

À l'évidence, cette remarque s'adressait principalement à Sasha, Gaby et Mikasa, qui affichaient des mines particulièrement désenchantées, tandis que les garçons semblaient, pour leur part, à peine comprendre ce qu'ils étaient censés lui reprocher. Elle reprit, s'adressant plus spécialement à eux :

« …Et même, de prendre exemple sur son comportement. En espérant que ce genre de choses ne vienne pas à vous arriver, je dois tout de même vous certifier que les hommes capables d'assumer ainsi leurs actes se font rares. »

Eren refréna un sourire. Ce discours était à des lieues de l'effusion qui s'était produite plus tôt entre elle et l'adjudant-chef. En réalité, les deux anciens du Bataillon s'affectionnaient au-delà des apparences.

« Et c'est en faisant porter le chapeau à Eren que ce nabot assume ? » revendiqua Mikasa avec âpreté.

Hanji eut l'air un peu égaré, avant de lui répondre :

« Levi prétend faire cela pour la protéger. Il ne veut pas qu'elle hérite du nom d'"Ackerman", d'après le peu qu'il a bien voulu me dire. Je le connais suffisamment pour croire en ses raisons. Bien sûr, celui de "Jäger" ne lui apportera pas plus de tranquillité, mais Eren est l'un des rares en qui il a confiance, et s'est lui-même porté volontaire. Sur le coup, je voulais l'en dissuader, mais il est vrai qu'il y a encore beaucoup de zones d'ombre concernant votre…sa famille. C'est peut-être plus prudent. »

Mikasa eut un regard étrange et baissa la tête, songeuse. Eren s'attendait à ce qu'elle prenne outrage de la procuration, comme Hanji l'avait fait, mais sa sœur le surprit à son tour. Avec une soudaine mélancolie qui lui rappela Levi, elle déclara :

« En effet, c'est sûrement mieux ainsi. Si on ne peut écarter la génétique, on peut toujours lui éviter d'être affiliée à… »

Elle marqua une longue pause avant de lâcher, dans un soupir :

« …D'autres cauchemars. »

Une atmosphère pesante s'abattit sur le groupe. Eren était partagé entre l'affliction qu'il ressentait envers sa sœur et son supérieur, ainsi que la gratitude qu'elle lui inspirait. Aucun de ceux qui l'avaient vu ne pouvait oublier le déchaînement de fureur d'un Ackerman. Et, pour les autres, l'imagination ne faisait qu'empirer les faits. Maintenant, tous étaient pleinement conscients que Levi et Mikasa partageaient, avec la race impie contre laquelle ils se battaient sans relâche, un secret enfoui dans leurs gènes. Un secret que personne, pas même eux, ne pouvait déchiffrer. Un secret qui fleurissait, à présent, le caryotype de Naïcha.

« Enfin, à ce propos…, se réveilla le commandant. Je n'ai pas encore demandé à Levi de contribution pour ce qu'il m'inflige, mais j'ai déjà une petite idée du "paiement" qu'il me versera… »

Eren reconnut instantanément la scientifique déjantée qui sortait de son état de dormance, et s'écria précipitamment :

« C'est ma fille ! On en a décidé comme ça, donc, on n'en parle plus ! En tant que père, je refuse catégoriquement d'en faire un sujet d'expérience ! Je me suis bien fait comprendre, docteur Hanji Zoé ? »

Et il appuya cette dénomination pour lui prouver que, sur ce terrain, elle ne pourrait disposer de l'avantage d'une puissance hiérarchique.

« Mais… Voyons, Eren, pense à tout ce que nous pourrions découvrir ! Il y a encore tellement de tissus primitifs et d'amas de cellules non-différenciées dans un nouveau-né ! Mikasa, résonne ton frère ! On pourrait enfin…

— Non ! gronda la brune. Vos délires me filent la trouille. Eren a raison, ne la touchez pas. »

Venant d'elle, la confession méritait d'être entendue. Hanji eut une bouderie enfantine, et le sergent paracheva :

« Pour l'énigme Ackerman, j'ai encore un piaf à faire chanter. Hiro commence à me pourrir la prose* avec son pipeau, mais ça va pas durer ! Dès qu'il rentre, je vais lui renvoyer dans les ratiches, et on verra ce qu'il me déballe !

— Oh…euh, bien. Fais à ta manière, dans ce cas… » bafouilla Hanji, capitulant devant leur fraternité indéfectible.

 _ **La (ou le) prose :**_ _le cul (argot)._

La porte adjacente au fond du bureau s'ouvrit, et Angela s'avança :

« Elle a eu du mal à s'endormir.

— Vous nous avez entendus ? se décomposa Hanji.

— Oui, admit la femme avec un sourire qui exprimait une certaine malice. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je serai muette comme une tombe ! Mais ce n'était pas le bruit qui la dérangeait. Elle n'arrête pas de se tortiller, on dirait qu'elle a mal quelque part… »

— Ce sont simplement des coliques. Elle n'a pas encore eu de selles, mais les premières devraient être un peu douloureuses, car il s'agit de méconium. En plus, le lait que vous lui avez donné n'est pas l'idéal, à son âge, sans parler de la mie de pain qui contient des levures. Normalement, elle se contenterait de colostrum pendant quarante-huit heures mais, dans l'urgence, on n'a pas le choix. Le mieux serait quand même que vous trouviez quelques biberons et du lait entier, le plus gras possible », débita Eren avec professionnalisme, alors que tout l'auditoire le regardait, abasourdi.

Angela pencha la tête et plissa les paupières :

« Je croyais que vous ne saviez pas quoi faire, sergent Jäger ? »

Eren tressaillit et tenta de se reprendre, embarrassé :

« Je… J'ai…j'ai juste quelques connaissances sur le sujet mais, en pratique, je suis complètement inutile !

— Mmh… Bien, je vais faire semblant d'y croire.

— Je vous assure ! l'implora presque le jeune homme. Je ne veux plus… Je ne suis pas du tout apte à gérer ça tout seul ! »

Elle parut saisie par sa supplique, et son regard se fit plus doux :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne retire aucunement l'aide que je vous ai proposée. Je me moquais juste un peu de vous. On m'a dit que vous aviez certaines compétences. Ne serait-ce pas une bonne idée d'envoyer l'un de vos hommes chercher quelques manuels et ouvrages pédiatriques à la bibliothèque du centre ? Cela vous aiderait, tout comme moi et mes filles, si certains désordres exceptionnels venaient à se produire…

— Excellente idée, approuva subitement Hanji. Glenn, vas-y avec Emma. »

Le jeune homme obéit mais, alors qu'il ouvrait la porte pour sortir, Le Rat s'engouffra à nouveau dans le bureau :

« Désolé de vous interrompre encore…

— C'est pas vrai ! s'emporta Hanji. J'ai l'impression que nous discutons au milieu d'un couloir ! T'es pas parti avec les autres, toi ?!

— Non, je reste pour faire le relais de communication avec vous en cas de pépin. »

Le commandant secoua la tête, exaspéré :

« Très bien, je vois. Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu veux, Barton ?

— Hiro m'a tout raconté, et il m'a demandé de filer un coup de main à Eren. Je peux rester, du coup ?

— Quoi ?! » s'étrangla le jeune sergent.

Duke rougit, haussant les épaules d'un air navré, et la porte claqua derrière Glenn. À l'instar d'Hanji et Levi, le Marteau et le petit brun savaient, décidément, bien abuser leur monde.

Jean éclata d'un rire tonitruant :

« Cette pièce est la meilleure que j'ai jamais vue ! J'ai trop hâte de voir comment l'adjudant-chef va dépecer ta blonde !

— Je t'emmerde, vieux tréteau ! bourassa Eren.

— Excusez-moi mais, pour le lait, ça va être un peu compliqué…, tenta Angela.

— Attention ! Papa est colère, il va sévir ! continua de blaguer Jean, en ignorant l'intervention de la rousse.

— Silence…, siffla inutilement Hanji.

— Commandant, avec les rations disponibles…, renchérit la tenancière.

— Ça va, je sais la fermer quand il faut ! se départit Duke à l'adresse d'Eren. Mais, puisque que je sais, autant que je vous aide aussi !

— SILENCE ! » torpilla le commandant, de toute sa voix.

Et elle obtint, enfin, ce qu'elle voulait. Échevelée, elle réajusta ses lunettes avant de reprendre, d'un ton douloureusement calme :

« Barton, ferme la porte. Jean, ferme ta gueule. Conny, —et celui-ci sursauta— ferme ta braguette. Je vous écoute, Mademoiselle... »

Angela, soufflée, comprit qu'on s'adressait à elle et reprit contenance :

« Je vais être directe : nous avons énormément de mal à nous procurer du lait, dans les circonstances actuelles. Les produits de laiterie sont devenus aussi précieux que l'or. À cause de la famine, la plupart des cheptels ont été abattus pour leur viande.

— Ce qui est complètement stupide ! s'exclama Le Rat sans y être invité. Vos agriculteurs n'ont rien dans le crâne ou quoi ? Le lait est une source énergétique renouvelable ! En cas de disette, il vaut mieux réduire ses rations de protéines et conserver ce genre de denrées durables !

— Depuis quand un ingénieur en transmission nous donne des cours de conduite d'élevage ? vilipenda Eren, à bout de patience. Tu oublies que le confinement et le manque de vivres ont également touchés les paysans. Il faut nourrir les hommes avant de nourrir les bêtes et, quand on ne peut plus les alimenter, il reste toujours l'option de consommer la viande avant qu'elle ne soit trop maigre. Sans oublier les saloperies qui se sont mises à circuler depuis la dégradation des conditions de vie. Certains troupeaux ont été entièrement décimés par des maladies transmissibles à l'homme, et qui rendaient la chair inconsommable ! Normal que certains aient anticipés.

— C'est exact, souligna Hanji. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, trouver du lait risque vite de devenir un problème ! De toute manière, je ne pense pas que cette solution aurait pu fonctionner…

— Pourquoi ? s'étonna Eren. C'est vrai que le lait de vache n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour un nourrisson, mais on devrait pouvoir l'enrichir avec un peu de farine ou… »

La brune baissa le regard d'un air coupable :

« Je viens de me rappeler que Levi digère mal le lait…

— Comment ? fit Eren, incrédule. Ça veut dire quoi "digère mal le lait" ? Il est intolérant au lactose, ou simplement allergique aux protéines de lait de vache ?! »

Elle eut un mouvement de recul, sidérée par son ton devenu presque aussi excentrique que le sien :

« Euh…je ne suis pas sûre. Il n'en boit jamais car il dit que ça le rend malade, c'est tout ce que je sais. Si on tient compte de la génétique, il y a de fortes chances pour que ce soit aussi le cas de sa fille. D'autant plus que ce type d'intolérance est très élevé chez les tous petits. Vu que celle de son père n'est pas passée avec l'âge, le pronostic d'en réchapper est plutôt faible… »

Les bras ballant le long du corps et voûté de désillusion, Eren lâcha une plainte désabusée et traînante :

« Je ne peux pas croire ça… Levi est une espèce de mutant invincible, le "Soldat Le Plus Fort De l'Humanité", capable de vous buter d'une pichenette et de se remettre, en deux temps trois mouvements, d'un traumatisme sévère intra-costal… Et il serait malade en buvant du lait ? C'est une blague ?!

— La mère d'Achille a trempé son fils dans le Styx pour le rendre invulnérable, mais elle le tenait par un talon, édicta Le Rat. Bien des années plus tard, il était devenu un guerrier invincible, reconnu et admiré pour ses grands exploits, mais fut bêtement tué d'une simple flèche au talon… »

Les autres concoururent presque à celui qui lui enverrait le regard le plus dubitatif, le coulant au fond d'un silence gênant d'incompréhension totale. Eren choisit de ne pas tenir compte de l'incise, laissant l'autre à son bide intellectuel :

« Vous vous foutez de moi ! Pas vrai, commandant ?

— Je suis désolée, ça vient seulement de me revenir. Faut dire, aussi, que je ne suis pas vraiment exercée à gérer ce genre de situation ! Tant pis, il va falloir essayer…

— On ne va rien essayer du tout ! s'enflamma t'il encore. Elle est bien trop fragile ! Si jamais ça ne passe pas, elle aura la diarrhée et pourrait même se mettre à vomir. Après ça, la réhydrater sera complexe, et ça pourrait prendre des proportions très graves ! Un rien peut tuer un bébé de cet âge, hors de question de courir un tel risque !

— Il faut trouver une nourrice ! proposa vivement Sasha.

— Cette "ressource" s'annonce encore plus rare que le lait, j'en ai peur ! argua Hanji en se grattant la nuque. Les pauvres femmes qui allaitent seulement leurs propres enfants manquent déjà de lait, à cause de la malnutrition. Quant aux femmes qui en faisaient leur profession, leur nombre s'est considérablement réduit. D'après mes renseignements —ou plutôt les rumeurs, car je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'informer volontairement là-dessus— même les maisons les plus nobles ont renoncé à leurs employées. Certaines aristocrates sont obligées de compléter l'allaitement elles-mêmes, ou de se procurer du lait à des prix exorbitants. Sachant qu'un nouveau-né ne boit que cela, il est évident que nous aurons vite un problème. À moins de trouver un substitut, comme du lait de jument, je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions…

— Mais oui, c'est ça ! s'illumina Eren.

— Quoi ? Tu veux que l'on fasse pouliner les juments qu'il nous reste ?

— Déjà, oui, c'est une excellente idée, mais aussi…

— T'as chopé la cerise ? l'invectiva Jean. La gestation d'une jument dure plus de onze mois, nanar !

— En plus, on a plus d'étalons reproducteurs ! L'adjudant-chef va gueuler si on les accouple avec des carnes…, ajouta inutilement Conny.

— On s'en fout, là ! On veut du lait, pas une nouvelle lignée de pur-sang ! le rabroua Sasha.

— Ohé ! Vous entendez ce que je dis ? s'affirma le caporal. À moins d'avoir déjà une jument sur le point de mettre bas, votre plan est complètement naze !

— On a une femelle gestante. Il doit lui rester trois ou quatre mois, en admettant que tout aille bien…, réfléchissait le commandant. Mais c'est vrai que cette solution est insuffisante. »

Si Eren s'était ravisé quant à la révélation qui picotait ses lèvres, c'était sans compter sur la maquerelle, visiblement informée, qui objecta soudainement :

« Je ne crois pas que le sergent Jäger pensait à cela. Vous devriez le laisser finir. »

Il resta muet, incertain, et elle insista de son regard vert. Voyant qu'il n'osait toujours pas, elle se lança à sa place :

« L'allaitement conviendrait à cette petite mieux que n'importe quoi d'autre et, comme vous l'avez justement cité, commandant, c'est une ressource dont les femmes disposent à loisir…

— Nous avons déjà abordé la question des nourrices.

— Et qui sont-elles ? La semence des hommes engendre peut-être la vie, mais tout le reste, le corps d'une femme le produit seul… »

Les yeux d'Hanji s'écarquillèrent et elle tourna vers Eren un regard débordant d'effroi. À l'inverse, celui-ci tenta de redevenir pragmatique :

« Vous avez souligné quelque chose d'autre, commandant : les femmes nobles, qui d'ordinaire ne s'embarrassent pas de cette corvée, on dut démarrer l'allaitement pour compléter les besoin nutritionnels de leurs enfants. Techniquement, l'allaitement peut fonctionner indépendamment de la grossesse. Avec une stimulation optimale, une lactation peut opérer chez n'importe quelle femme. »

Hanji resta médusée, clairement transpercée par la véracité —déjà connue d'elle-même et oubliée— de ces propos si dérangeants. Eren continua sur sa lancée :

« Avec un complément hormonal et, si ma mémoire est bonne, des décoction de fenugrec, chardon-marie et même fenouil, associées à une bonne stimulation des mamelons, la montée de lait pourrait être rapidement effective…. »

Cette fois, Conny décrypta quelque chose et s'écria :

« Attend… mais de quoi on parle, là ?!

— Un complément hormonal ? sourit Angela. Si une femme ne peut produire la quantité nécessaire, il suffit simplement qu'il y en est plusieurs. J'ai déjà rendu service à l'une de mes petites sœurs par le passé, car elle n'avait pas assez de lait. Je n'ai eu besoin d'aucun complément médical, et le peu que je pouvais produire suffisait à compléter le manque.

— C'est…c'est vrai, admit Hanji, la gorge apparemment sèche. L'être humain, de par sa nature grégaire, a développé des comportements d'entraide qui sont maintenant intégrés à son patrimoine génétique, et opèrent selon des signaux chimiques sur lesquels nous n'avons aucune emprise… Les femmes éprouvent une réponse hormonale à la présence d'un nourrisson, qu'il soit le leur ou non. Mais, au-delà des capacités du corps humain, il y a nos mœurs, et ce sont des choses qui ne se font pas ! Eren, comment peux-tu songer à cela ? »

Le sergent fronça les sourcils, soudain repris d'impulsivité :

« Là, c'est vous qui me décevez, commandant ! L'adjudant-chef a raison, vous devez avoir bien changé pour laisser nos usages passer avant la science, et même, la survie d'un bébé. »

Elle tiqua :

« Tu te rends compte de ce que cela implique pour des militaires comme nous ?!

— Ben justement, "nous", on aimerait bien comprendre, osa Conny. Même Le Rat ne case plus rien à votre code !

— Moi, j'ai compris ! se vanta Gaby.

— Taisez-vous ! gronda Mikasa, particulièrement attentive.

— Laissez-nous gérer cela, proposa encore Angela. Il suffit de laisser faire la nature. De cette façon, le Bataillon d'Exploration n'y sera pas mêlé et pourra rester opérationnel. Il ne nous faut que l'accord de son père… »

Elle regarda Eren, attendant sa réponse. Celui-ci fut emporté par une marée de doutes et resta muet une longue minute.

« Non », fit alors une voix des plus catégoriques.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Mikasa, qui toisait la rousse d'un regard hautain. Elle se tenait droite, dans une posture pleine de prestance spontanée et involontaire, sa rigueur militaire transparaissant dans son uniforme complet et toujours impeccable, avec son harnais parfaitement ajusté et bouclé —bien qu'aucune opération immédiate ne l'exigeait— et ses cheveux mi-longs encadrant soigneusement son visage, dont la moitié était encore couverte d'un épais pansement. Elle releva un peu le menton, par-dessus son éternelle écharpe écarlate, pour poursuivre d'un ton formel :

« Ce n'est pas un fardeau qui doit vous revenir, s'expliqua t'elle. Vous en faites déjà bien assez. En toute honnêteté, je sais que la plupart d'entre vous boivent plus que de raison, et consomment des drogues assez chères et rares pour être au-delà de ma connaissance. Je suis certaine que mon frère m'appuiera : laissez-nous gérez ce problème.

— Nous ne sommes pas toutes comme ça ! se défendit l'accusée.

— Certainement pas, non, mais nous n'avons pas le temps de faire le tri, et encore moins de diagnostiquer les dégâts d'une erreur d'appréciation. Vos conseils nous sont très précieux, et vos bras plus encore. Vous avez de la douceur à revendre, autre que celle que vous louez aux hommes. Je la vois, et nous la paierons à sa juste valeur. »

Durant une brève seconde, la femme d'affaires affriolante et sûre d'elle disparue complètement, laissant place à une petite fille défiante, aussi émerveillée que terrifiée par ce qu'imposait le soldat féminin. Le ton de Mikasa, franc et indiscutable, était le même que Levi, et Eren se sentit presque emporté par cette poigne ferme, et pourtant si emprunte d'empathie; grisé par les mots durs et les notes douces qui cohabitaient avec un art connu des deux seuls Ackerman.

Angela ne se vexa pas et —Eren en eut l'effarement— parut même séduite par cette présence qui imposait tant d'autorité sur les hommes, sans pour autant être munie de leurs attributs lourds et disgracieux. Elle était si troublée qu'elle ne chercha même pas l'accord dudit père avant de s'incliner :

« Vous avez raison, je n'ai pas à m'investir davantage. Je vais vous laisser prendre une décision et si, toutefois, vous suggérez mon aide ou mes conseils, je serai toujours aussi encline à vous les prodiguer… »

Après un dernier regard langoureux envers Mikasa, elle disparue, les laissant tous stupides pour diverses raisons, dont Hanji souleva la première :

« Merci, Mikasa, mais cette proposition semblait providentielle ! Eren, pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

— Je… Mikasa a raison. L'adjudant-chef nous tuera, vous et moi, si nous compromettons la santé de Naïcha, ou même l'exposons à des risques sans un examen drastique de précaution.

— Oui, sans doute, mais j'ai ressuscité un tas de fois ! se targua t'elle avec un haussement d'épaules insouciant. Si nous restons sur cette idée, qui pourrait bien s'en charger ?! Je n'ai pas le temps de courir les rues pour trouver des candidates et leur faire passer des examens d'urine, figure-toi !

— Moi », lâcha brutalement Mikasa.

Eren se sentait abruti par la fatigue nerveuse, et avait certainement quelques soucis de conjonction cérébrale. Néanmoins, le voile de stupéfaction qui venait de tomber sur l'auditoire lui prouva que ses vertiges n'étaient pas responsables de ce qu'il avait cru être une hallucination auditive. Tous éprouvaient la même sensation de choc.

« Je vais le faire », enfonça t'elle.

Tout était blanc. Où venaient-ils d'accoster ?

« Arrête, Mikasa, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! s'époumona Jean, tandis qu'Eren reprenait ses esprits.

— Si c'est la fille d'Eren, elle est ma nièce. Je ne la laisserai pas crever de faim.

— Mais c'est pas SA fille ! C'est celle…

— Et ? Ça change quelque chose ? feula t'elle avec menace. Tu perds le sens des priorités, imbécile ! Ne m'oblige plus jamais à défendre ce gnome ! »

Le ton implacable fit courir un frisson communautaire parmi eux.

« Elle s'appelle Naïcha Jäger, asséna t'elle. Et je ferai de mon mieux pour qu'elle survive jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions de quoi la sustenter. Toi, puisque tu t'entends si bien avec les chevaux, tu as intérêt à ce que cette jument survive à sa mise-bas, c'est clair ? »

Le caporal se ratatina, et Eren sortit enfin de sa transe :

« Non, Mikasa, je ne peux pas te demander ça. Tu n'as pas à…

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? le blâma t'elle, à son tour, en le pourfendant de ses yeux orageux.

— Si, mais... Je crois que je me suis un peu emballé. C'est une contrainte énorme, et ça pourrait être bien plus difficile que tu ne le penses. Je refuse de t'imposer ça…

— Tu ne sais plus qui je suis, Eren ?

— C'est pas la question ! Je sais que tu veux m'aider, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une motivation suffisante pour t'en sortir !

— Tu veux qu'on parle de mes motivations ? Ici ? Devant tout le monde ? Si tu penses que je suis aveugle, c'est toi qui l'es ! »

Eren en resta coi. Ses émeraudes venaient de se faire prendre au piège dans une tempête cinglante d'éclairs parmes et améthystes. Il rassembla les morceaux de l'énigme. Ainsi donc, ses doutes s'avéraient exacts : elle savait. Sa seule certitude était qu'elle et l'adjudant avaient échangé plus qu'il n'y paraissait et, pour cela, Eren maudit encore la complexion si secrète de Levi.

« Potins ? » essaya Sasha.

Mais ni le frère, ni la sœur, ne répondirent, et Hanji se montra plus inquisitrice :

« Eren, à quoi fait-elle allusion ?

— À…—il parvint enfin à détourner son regard de celui, toujours aussi accusateur, de sa sœur, en tentant de simuler une diversion pertinente—…à notre enfance. À ma mère… Au traumatisme que…

— Oh, pardon ! Je comprends, inutile d'en dire plus », s'excusa promptement la femme.

Eren digéra son propre mensonge en évitant le regard vainqueur de Mikasa.

« Commandant, reprit cette dernière, accordez-moi du temps pour cette tâche, s'il vous plait.

— Je n'ai rien contre, soupira Hanji. Mais je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir réaliser une synthèse hormonale correctement dosée et, si je me trompe, il pourrait y avoir un effet inverse. Ce n'est pas mon domaine d'expertise, et je manque cruellement de fournitures et de temps ! Je suis désolée mais, franchement, j'ai peur que tu ne puisses t'en sortir toute seule…

— Alors, je l'aiderai ! » s'écria Sasha

Tous se tournèrent vers elle, leur désarroi de plus en plus complet. Cette fois, Eren était vraiment sur le point de s'évanouir.

« Heeinn ?! brailla Conny.

— Ben quoi ? fit la jeune femme en croisant les bras. Si il faut s'y mettre à plusieurs pour avoir assez de lait, j'en suis ! Pas question de laisser des potes en galère !

— Mais… T'es pas une vache ! s'horrifia sa moitié.

— Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment et mettre de côté toutes les comparaisons abjectes que les ignares, comme toi, peuvent vouloir dire par-là !

— Sasha… Merci ! la glorifia Eren. Tu es vraiment…

— Non ! Impossible ! s'interposa Conny, désespéré. De toute façon, Sasha fait au moins une intoxication alimentaire par mois. Elle est forcément disqualifiée d'office !

— Au contraire ! exulta Eren. Ce genre d'aléas est sans gravité, et elle ne fera que lui transmettre davantage d'anticorps !

— Mais ses seins vont devenir tout plats ! prophétisa le jeune garçon.

— Springer…, gronda Hanji d'un ton effrayant. Pour faire la parité, je pourrais aplatir quelque chose chez toi, qu'en penses-tu ? Ça éviterait peut-être à ta bouche de déborder comme un égout, à l'avenir ?

— Euh…

— En attendant, lui murmura Eren avec un coup de coude, ils seront surtout plus gros… »

Le jeune garçon haussa les sourcils dans un regard intéressé :

« Ah ?

— De toute façon, t'as rien à me dire ! le bouscula Sasha en l'envoyant valser contre Jean, qui était resté pétrifié depuis que Mikasa s'était déclarée bénévole.

— Je doute quand même que cela soit suffisant, commenta Hanji. Il faudra trouver un complément, ou une autre âme charitable… »

Un nouveau silence, très lourd de sous-entendus, s'installa. Au bout de quelques longues minutes de regards insistants, le commandant finit par se rebiffer :

« Non… Non, NON ! Eren Jäger, regarde-moi bien : c'est "non" ! »

* * *

« Je vais devoir vous demander de nous attendre ici, leur dit Pit Manson.

— Ah oui ? Pourtant, je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour que je représente le Bataillon d'Exploration. Vous comptez me tenir à l'écart, finalement ? s'agaça Levi.

— Non, rassurez-vous. Mais je dois d'abord m'entretenir avec mes généraux en privé pour faire le point sur la situation occidentale. Soyez compréhensif, adjudant-chef. »

Levi croisa les bras sans répondre.

« Nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps, argua encore l'homme. De toute façon, la reine n'est pas encore arrivée. La réunion officielle débutera seulement quand elle et le Conseil seront présents.

— Très bien, se soumit Levi. Je vous avertirai quand ils seront là.

— Merci. Oh, j'oubliais… »

Il avisa Hiro qui s'apprêtait à le suivre :

« Toi aussi, tu restes là.

— Quoi ?! s'outragea le blond.

— Sois raisonnable, s'il te plait. De quoi j'ai l'air, moi, à traîner mon petit poussin apprivoisé partout derrière moi ? Allez, je reviens. Sage, d'accord ? »

Hiro Fritz lui jeta un regard haineux :

« "Poussin" ?! Confond pas les rôles, vieille mouette abrutie ! C'est toi qui passe ton temps à faire le coq ! » cracha-t'il, alors que l'homme disparaissait dans la salle d'opérations avec un sourire des plus joueurs et explicites.

Levi soupira et s'assit sur une chaise à l'une des quelques tables qui composaient le réfectoire enterré, dont les cuisines étaient ouvertes et modestes. Il attrapa un vieux journal qui trainait devant lui et commença à le feuilleter pour faire passer le temps. Le torchon datait de plusieurs mois. Actuellement, la presse peinait à publier quotidiennement et, quand elle parvenait à le faire, c'était toujours en peu d'exemplaires qui s'arrachaient dès leur sortie d'imprimerie. Il entama tout de même la lecture de quelques articles, ignorant Fritz qui ruminait en se dirigeant vers les fourneaux.

Cela faisait plus de deux jours qu'ils étaient à Yalkell. Les officiers envoyés pour planifier le débarquement avaient tardés à les contacter, et le rendez-vous n'avait eu lieu que le matin même. Le Marteau d'Arme avait décollé aux aurores pour escorter le skytrooper* qui avait atterri dans l'enceinte Sina, sur l'une des pistes en terre récemment aménagées pour les plus gros appareils. Les plus petits chasseurs pouvaient aisément utiliser le haut des murs pour les escales rapides et le réapprovisionnement, mais il avait fallu mettre en place des structures aéronautiques d'appoint pour la maintenance et le stockage des aéronefs consignés au sol.

* * *

 _ **Skytrooper :**_ _surnom du Douglas C-47 Skytrain, aussi appelé « Dakota ». Avion de transport multi-usages le plus massivement utilisé par les alliés durant la WWII._

* * *

Les représentants des différents corps de l'armée UPL, ainsi que le général de brigade Dave Martins et l'amiral Wallace Ford, venaient de les rejoindre au centre de commandement principal. Celui-ci avait été établi, par le Conseil de Paradis, sous les fondations de de l'Hôtel de District d'où émanait autrefois l'autorité et la représentation locale du pouvoir royal, par l'intermédiaire des Brigades Spéciales et des sénéchaux. Aujourd'hui, le bâtiment cossu et pompeux, bien qu'étant toujours debout, était inexploitable et désert. Chacune de ses cent-cinquante fenêtres, hautes et richement décorées, étaient brisées, transformant le lieu prestigieux en palais de courants d'air, tandis que les bombardements avaient considérablement affaibli ses fondations. Plusieurs niveaux supérieurs menaçaient de s'effondrer à tout moment. Heureusement, ce type d'immeuble, élevé par la couronne pour assurer sa prévôté, avait été pensé pour garantir la sécurité de ses usagers en cas d'hostilités, qu'elles soient de natures martiales ou frondeuses. Les souterrains, agencés avec la concision et la rigueur d'un bunker, leur offraient un espace de vie et de travail quasiment impénétrable. Ils avaient été équipés de ce qui était, initialement, considéré comme le strict nécessaire, mais qui se révélait, pour l'heure, d'un certain luxe. La nuit de son arrivée, Levi avait pu se laver à l'eau courante, et même chaude. Puis, il avait dormi dans un lit simple, mais en profitant d'une cellule individuelle. Cependant, ce confort relatif ne suffisait pas à lui ôter Naïcha de la tête.

Il pensait à la mère; il pensait à la fille. Sans arrêt. Ses doutes étaient incessants, épuisants. Même si il avait laissé une chance à Eren de lui trouver des solutions, il n'avait encore rien décidé quant à l'avenir du bébé, et espérait que cette séparation temporaire, avec le jeune homme et l'enfant, l'aiderait à y voir plus clair. Quelques soient les décisions qui découleraient du sommet en préparation, il devrait lui aussi en prendre une dès son retour, inévitablement. Ce choix serait aussi déterminant que vital, pour sa fille. Il devait oublier la foi passionnée d'Eren pour se montrer le plus objectif possible.

Levi avait si bien intégré le dogme des instances militaires que sa relation avec le sergent le surprenait encore, par moments. Et même, le révulsait, comme s'il ne se reconnaissait plus. Une autre partie de lui s'en insurgeait, révoltée qu'il puisse se montrer si sectaire, lui qui avait toujours pensé être libre et insoumis. Le temps et les épreuves avaient fait de lui un ascète mais, dans le flot bouillonnant de ses souvenirs de jeunesse, il n'était ni ermite, ni partisan. Tous les tracas personnels qui lui étaient imposés, depuis près d'un an, remettaient en cause sa nature profonde; ses expectations les plus enfouies. D'ailleurs, il y avait confusion, chez lui, dans la différenciation de « personnel » et « professionnel », tout simplement car il avait si peu de relation et de vie intime qu'il avait fini par faire de son travail une affaire « personnelle ». Maintenant, il expérimentait simplement un nouveau type de dilemme où ces deux sécantes se croisaient pour de bon; un dilemme qu'il serait injuste de dénigrer en le relayant à un rang secondaire. Ce serait faire preuve de mauvaise foi envers lui-même.

La mort de Naïcha avait révélé autant de choses qu'elle en avait volées. L'espérance d'Eren quant à son bonheur s'était vue vérifiée par les actes du sergent. Cette abnégation du jeune homme, à son égard, l'avait bouleversé, et il se demandait si lui aussi était capable d'un tel abandon envers l'autre, sa jalousie lui étant si facilement traîtresse. Eren avait aimé cette femme avec une sagesse et un instinct que Levi ne pouvait que louer. Sous l'exemple de son amant, il avait découvert tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui apporter. Il l'avait aimée assez pour regretter de ne pas l'avoir aimée plus. Il ne le dirait jamais —et il n'en avait pas besoin, car Eren l'avait certainement vu— mais cette fille aurait pu combler ce vide qui obscurcissait son cœur; ce vide que le jeune homme remplissait pour une durée tragiquement déterminée. Lorsqu'ils l'avaient compris, tous les deux, ils en avaient été aussi enchantés que déstabilisés. Mais Eren s'était effacé, préférant laisser plus de place à cette étrangère qui était, pour lui, le véritable salut de celui qu'il aimait. Ce n'était que l'interprétation de Levi, et il aurait voulu la croire faussée. Malheureusement, rien ne lui laissait penser le contraire, et le renoncement dont était capable le plus jeune, par amour pour lui, ne faisait que le rendre, lui-même, plus attaché à leur lien.

En mourant, Naïcha avait scellé le dernier et le plus irrévocables des serments qui existaient entre eux. Levi ne pourrait plus jamais baisser les yeux sur sa fille sans penser à elle et, par la même, à ce qu'Eren avait tenté de sauver, en affrontant, de sa volonté inimitable, la pire des tempêtes, mais aussi sa propre et volontaire destruction. De son côté, Eren, lui-même, y verrait toujours l'enfant prophète de l'espoir, adoubé par son amour inconditionnel.

Cette passion, primitive et incontrôlable, qui les avait unis à cette femme, loin d'affaiblir leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre, les avait entravés au-delà du commun. Comme l'avait dit Eren : « Ce que nous emportons dans la mort reste immuable et figé pour l'éternité ». Ce que Naïcha emportait d'eux, c'étaient leurs doutes puérils; leur obstination à se sentir indépendants l'un de l'autre. Ce qu'elle laissait derrière elle, c'était une chaîne aux maillons forgés dans un alliage mystique et inconnu, qui les lierait pour l'éternité. D'aucun disait que les morts veillaient sur nous, mais Levi ne voyait pas les choses ainsi. Pour lui, c'étaient les dernières volontés des morts qui hantaient nos vies. Les défunts étaient en paix, et ne subsistaient d'eux que les obsessions de leurs existences, ayant remplies leurs vies en les faisant avancer. Des obsessions que l'on reprenait, ensuite, tel un flambeau.

Cette décision lui coûtait plus que toutes les précédentes, comme si c'était la première de sa vie. Puisqu'il n'avait jamais su faire la part des choses, il ne pouvait pas être sûr que la voix de la raison vaille mieux que celle du cœur, ni que la vie soit plus douce par le sacrifice que par l'accomplissement.

La bouilloire se mit à siffler. Levi tourna un regard morne vers Hiro, qui attrapait des tasses dans un placard haut. Semblant s'être calmé et avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur toujours étrangement apparente, l'autre fredonnait un air lent et roulant que l'adjudant ne reconnut pas. Il s'en retourna à son journal, survolant les titres sans grande application.

Deux jours qu'ils étaient à Yalkell. Deux jours qu'il se faisait chier, en somme. Rien, dans l'attente du lancement des opérations, n'était susceptible de l'occuper suffisamment pour l'empêcher de gamberger.

Il avait bien accompagné Historia dans ses diverses activités quotidiennes, le premier jour. Entre la soupe populaire, les hospices, les comptes de campagne, l'inventaire des ressources et les sempiternels déblatérations pour faire reculer la misère et augmenter les rendements, il avait vite déchanté. Il n'était pas de la bonne trempe pour ce genre de problématiques, mais il était satisfait de voir combien la jeune femme s'affirmait dans cette vocation. C'était parfait, car on ne lui en demandait pas davantage. Sa grandeur d'âme ne pouvait décidément par faire d'elle un grand stratège militaire, mais elle parlait au nom du peuple et se montrait incorruptible, comme aucun monarque ne l'avait fait avant elle. Elle était tout ce qui avait toujours manqué à Paradis, et Levi espérait que son règne serait long, le plus long possible, avant qu'une autre marionnette ne vienne à la remplacer.

Le lendemain, il avait épaulé Dot Pixis dans ses déplacements, relevant au passage —et avec accablement— les dégâts réels et atroces que cette putain de guerre avait laissés dans leurs rangs. Les hommes qui avaient combattu dans les tranchée protégeant Maria avaient été rapatriés, au compte-gouttes, et stationnaient dans les rues, tels des sans-abris. Leurs gémissements d'agonie et de désespoir résonnaient dans l'air, insoutenables et emplis d'obsécrations. Autrefois, ils avaient été humains. Maintenant, là, dans le froid d'un début d'avril plus rude que d'ordinaire, abandonnés par leurs familles, méconnaissables, défigurés et détruits par la folie, seule l'horreur persistait dans leurs regards vides, les réduisant à l'état de pantin brisés, pitoyables et sans âme.

Si Levi avait peu dormi la première nuit, la seconde ne lui avait pas permis plus de repos et, à présent, il était tourmenté et fourbu, attendant l'heure fatidique où se déciderait l'avenir de leur nation.

Hiro posa une théière sur la table, sous ses yeux, et s'affaira à leur servir du thé, gringottant toujours dans sa barbe. Levi haussa un sourcil, surpris par l'attention. L'autre ne le regarda même pas et s'assit tranquillement dans la vielle bergère où aimait s'installer Historia, dont le droguet était plus qu'effilé par endroits. Lui aussi se munit d'un mauvais canard, et l'éplucha en s'amusant des péripéties des autochtones. Levi l'observa plus attentivement.

Il avait encore du mal à croire que ce jeune homme, séduisant et plein d'hardiesse, soit à l'origine de tous les maux de son peuple. Même s'il savait se montrer aussi facétieux et insaisissable qu'un esprit farceur, le blond dégageait toujours une étrange aura de pureté. Ce n'était pas un individu particulièrement charismatique ou olympien, comme l'étaient nombre de leurs pairs, mais il inspirait une simplicité angélique et déconcertante. Ses traits délicats et ambigus, à la limite de l'androgynéité, exprimaient aussi bien le vice que la perfection. Tout, en lui, n'était que paradoxes captivants : de la sagesse à la candeur, de l'indépendance à l'asservissement, de la franchise à la mystification.

Et ce refrain incessant, qui parlait d'amour et de musique en s'échappant inconsciemment de ses lèvres, parvenait inexplicablement à bercer l'adjudant, jusqu'à l'apaisement qu'il cherchait depuis des mois.

Les yeux étincelant de milliers de pépites se levèrent vers les siens, et une légère rougeur colora les joues d'Hiro, embarrassé d'être épié ainsi :

« C'est une chanson..., s'excusa t'il presque.

— J'ai remarqué, fit platement Levi.

— Je l'ai dans la tête depuis quelques jours. Quelque chose me l'a rappelée. Elle reste, j'y peux rien, même si elle un peu cul…

— J'ai remarqué aussi. »

Il y eut un silence gêné.

« Continue à chanter », intima simplement Levi.

L'autre, méfiant, contourna la demande :

« Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

— Pour rien. Tu m'amuses. »

L'adjudant se réjouit d'avoir enfin réussi à surprendre cette personnalité si insolite qui lui échappait tant jusqu'à lors. Faisant fi d'ignorer son expression stupéfaite, il humidifia ses doigts pour tourner la page de son journal :

« Je commence à comprendre pourquoi ces deux-là n'ont pas pu te résister… » ajouta t'il, allusif et joueur comme il ne se le permettait que rarement.

Hiro s'ébaudit encore d'avantage, avant de retrouver son aplomb habituel :

« Attendez, vous me faites du charme ? Pour être honnête, c'est la première fois que je me fais draguer de façon aussi flippante.

— À l'âge que tu as, la nouveauté devrait te réjouir, le taquina Levi, avec une légèreté qui le surprenait lui-même. Et je ne te drague pas, petit con. »

L'ancêtre de la puissante lignée des Fritz se renfonça dans le fauteuil, un sourire frivole aux lèvres. Un silence agréable plana entre eux, avant que le blond ne s'anime à nouveau :

« Moi aussi.

— Mmh ?

— Moi aussi je crois comprendre pourquoi Eren est si mordu de vous.

— Tch, je ne veux pas savoir, sale merdeux.

— Vos insultes sont des compliments, pour moi ! »

Levi tourna encore une page, lisant presque avec plus d'intérêt les annonces que les encarts principaux. Il se sentait détendu. D'une façon intraduisible, il pouvait comprendre à quel point la relation d'Eren et Hiro était unique, tout comme celle que lui-même entretenait avec le sergent. Uniques et très différentes, bien qu'elles soient, toutes deux, très fortes. Panser cette jalousie obscure allégeait un peu son fardeau émotionnel.

Hiro et Eren étaient amis, frères, âmes-sœurs, presque trop semblables pour pouvoir se supporter et, en même temps, assez pour se comprendre d'un seul regard. À l'instar de ce que lui et Mikasa représentaient l'un pour l'autre, comme il avait fini par le comprendre ces derniers temps. Certains liens ne s'expliquaient pas, ni ne se refusaient, car ils étaient une chance et une force; peut-être même, un don. Si les deux Ackerman n'avaient pas cette faculté de sociabilisation, dont disposaient Eren et Fritz, cela ne les empêchait pas d'avoir compris ce qui les unissait, et de savoir en tirer profit quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir, à leur manière. Entre elle et lui, il y avait peut-être « trop », justement, pour laisser place à l'amitié. Une chose avec laquelle ils étaient tous deux mal à l'aise, soit-dit-en-passant. Ce qui n'était pas le cas des deux autres énergumènes, ouverts et accueillants au comble de l'effronterie tout comme de la jovialité.

Son subordonné était si différent de lui, et pourtant si complémentaire. Levi sentait les mutations qui opéraient en lui, depuis quelques temps. Il les laissait agir, macérer, ne cherchant plus à les contenir. Ses interactions sociales évoluaient, et ses préoccupations augmentaient en corrélation. Pourtant, il s'en sentait moins étouffé, plus épanoui. Eren, Mikasa, Hanji, la 104ème, ses soldats et, maintenant, Naïcha : toutes ces connexions tapissaient son cœur et son esprit, comme des toiles d'araignée. Ses mains vides ne l'étaient plus. Elles ne l'avaient jamais été, il refusait simplement de voir. Désormais, ce qu'elles serraient entre leurs doigts lui procurait une félicité telle qu'il se remerciait d'avoir enfin ouvert les yeux. Mais ses fantômes n'avaient pas disparus pour autant, et ils lui criaient, de toutes leurs voix d'outre-tombe, d'abandonner avant de perdre.

Il soupira. Hiro se remit à chanter.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le Conseil au grand complet débarquait enfin dans les sous-sols, et Levi interrompit les délibérations de l'UPL pour que l'État-major commence. Lui, comme Historia, furent transparents lors du débat, incapables de saisir grand-chose à la technicité prévalant à la reprise d'offensive, mais néanmoins des plus à l'écoute. Blackbull et Fritz ne cessaient de s'additionner en bêtise, proposant des stratégies tantôt discordantes, tantôt exagérément farfelues, au détriment des officiers supérieurs dont dépendaient les unités qu'ils mentionnaient. Pit Manson les rabroua à plusieurs reprises, leur signifiant, notamment, que leurs idées étaient très intéressantes mais relevaient presque toutes de la science-fiction. Daris Zackley exultait, frappé de fièvre à l'idée de remporter les combats, et songeant déjà bien trop à la suite au goût de Levi. L'hypocrisie de cet homme à l'égard des alliés faisait frémir l'adjudant, et il se promit même d'en toucher deux mots à la reine pour qu'elle le garde à l'œil. Leur généralissime n'était qu'un opportuniste. Levi, qui était bien placé pour le savoir, ne doutait pas qu'il eut pu trahir Paradis si cela lui avait été profitable. Il avait même certainement trempé dans des conspirations des plus louches —à l'heure actuelle comme du temps d'Erwin et de ses propres machinations— et il ne le croyait pas immaculé dans les affaires d'espionnage qui les avaient fait plonger. Peut-être n'y avait-il pas participé, mais « _Qui ne dit mot consent_ ». Maintenant, ce fourbe empestant le transfuge préparait ses arrières en léchant les bottes des « héros » venus pour les sauver, cherchant à s'assurer une position dans un nouveau monde imaginé de lui seul.

Charognard.

Afin de compenser les pertes déjà lourdes, les effectifs avaient été revus à la hausse. Cent-soixante-quinze-mille hommes, soit dix-sept divisions d'infanterie, seraient débarqués à bord de landing-crafts sur les plages sud de l'île. À cela s'ajoutaient huit divisions aéroportées et trois divisions de Marines*, que Levi qualifia mentalement de « corps amphibie ». Dix-neuf-mille aéronefs seraient déployés : dix-mille-huit-cents chasseurs et appuis terrestres, cinq-mille bombardiers —pour un tonnage de bombes avoisinant les vingt ou vingt-cinq-mille— et trois-mille-deux-cents planeurs, ravitailleurs et transporteurs de troupes. Deux-cent-vingt-mille véhicules, dont neuf-mille chars d'assaut, échoueraient sur le sable et fonceraient vers les murs. La force navale n'avait pas été laissée sur la touche, car près de huit-mille bâtiments ceintureraient Paradis pour la couper du monde : destroyers, torpilleurs, sous-marin, cuirassés, croiseurs, porte-avions, mouilleurs et dragueurs de mines…

Les chiffres de l'opération « Overlord Paradize » donnaient le vertige. Les Enfers grondaient et faisaient trembler la terre, qui semblait sur le point de s'ouvrir pour les engloutir tous. Un jour sans fin approchait.

* * *

 _ **Marines :**_ _En référence à l'USMC (United States Marine Corps) Un corps spécial, privilégié pour les commandos et maîtrisant, à lui seul, un grand nombre de spécialités qui le rendent polyvalent. Cette élite militaire est réputée comme particulièrement prestigieuse, redoutable et surentraînée, mais ne correspond pas à un « régiment » à proprement parlé. En 45, elle n'était composée que de six divisions. Chacune d'elles possède ses propres moyens terrestres, navals et aériens._

* * *

Pourtant, Levi devait se forcer à prendre la mesure de ces éléments car, au-delà de l'océan, il y avait quelques heures à peine, six régiments d'infanterie et onze compagnies aéroportées venaient, déjà, de prendre Revelio.

C'était le début de la fin, pour Mahr ou pour eux.

« La vérité, termina gravement Pit Manson, c'est que toutes nos dernières forces sont actuellement déployées. Si l'Axe tente un dernier coup de poker et abandonne ses défenses occidentales pour nous déjouer ici, nous ne pourrons pas gagner.

— Ce serait stupide de leur part ! pesta Zackley. Ils y perdraient deux fois plus ! Même en admettant que nous soyons défaits, Mahr perdrait des états et des ressources dont elle ne saurait se passer !

— Non, dit Manson, pensif, en scrutant la carte étalée devant lui. Elle aurait tout à y gagner, au contraire… »

Levi savait que cet homme ne s'était pas retrouvé à cette position par hasard, et il en avait enfin la preuve sous les yeux. À l'image des plus illustres qui étaient parvenus, un jour, à atteindre le pouvoir et marquer son anthologie au fer rouge, Pit Manson était un grand joueur. Un joueur qui connaissait son adversaire aussi bien qu'il se devait de se connaître lui-même.

« Mahr peut choisir de défendre ce qu'elle possède, ou y renoncer pour se donner l'opportunité de se débarrasser définitivement de son ennemi… »

Zackley en ferma sa mouloire et entra en réflexion, tandis que Levi faisait glisser son regard sur la carte.

Quel coup aurait-il joué, lui ?

Il regarda Pit Manson et sut, d'instinct, celui qu'aurait été celui de cet homme en découvrant son front soucieux et son regard perdu au-delà des tracés vaporeux de leurs côtes. Levi ne pouvait que l'approuver. Si leur adversaire était à leur hauteur, il se battrait jusqu'à la mort. Une mort aussi véritable, pour ses soldats, qu'elle l'était pour sa coalition et son pouvoir. L'Axe pouvait tout risquer pour la victoire, jusqu'à son existence, car aucune concession ne lui serait acceptable; car la domination suprême était sans concurrence, sans cohabitation possible; car, une fois Paradis sous son emprise, le monde lui appartiendrait, et reconquérir ce qui lui avait été pris, dans l'intérim, ne serait pas plus laborieux que de nettoyer les désagréments d'une soirée trop arrosée.

Il fallait vraiment prier pour que Mahr ait plus à perdre qu'il n'y paraisse, qu'elle ne joue aucune botte inattendue, et surtout pas le même jeu qu'eux-mêmes.

Levi était éreinté quand il quitta l'assommant symposium. Il n'avait qu'une envie : prendre l'air et se dégourdir un peu les jambes. L'assemblée ne quitta pas la pièce, attendant qu'on lui serve de quoi éponger sa soif et sa faim. Plusieurs domestiques du palais, aux ordres de la reine, s'affairaient déjà en cuisine, mais l'adjudant n'avait aucun appétit. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, il entendit des pas derrière lui, et une voix forte s'éleva pour clamer :

« Veuillez m'excusez, j'ai deux ou trois choses à régler. Ce ne sera pas long. Profitez-en pour vous restaurer, Messieurs. Hiro, viens avec moi. »

Levi ne se retourna même pas, ayant tout de suite reconnu le timbre grave du général. Il ouvrit la porte lourde qui donnait sur les étages, dont le bois massif empestait la térébenthine à cause des traitements récurrents contre l'humidité.

« Attendez-nous, adjudant-chef Levi ! On vous accompagne ! »

L'interpellé s'arrêta et finit par jeter un œil dans son dos, intrigué. L'homme s'avançait vers lui en enfilant son long par-dessus sombre.

« Je sors juste m'aérer un peu, objecta Levi.

— Très bien, j'en ai besoin aussi ! » sourit chaleureusement Manson, en le doublant pour grimper les degrés.

Hiro, qui venait à sa suite, croisa le regard du gradé de Paradis et haussa passivement les épaules pour lui indiquer que son amant n'avait pas son concours, et qu'il était aussi perdu que lui. Levi se résigna et monta l'escalier.

Il retrouva Pit sur le palier. Celui-ci jeta un regard circulaire sur le vestibule, avant de déclarer, toujours aussi mondain :

« Ça a l'air calme, au-dehors. Allons faire quelques pas.

— Mais oui, quel gentilhomme ! Moi qui étouffais dans ma robe à crinoline ! J'espère que votre valet de pied nous suivra avec quelques douceurs et du thé au jasmin ! ironisa Hiro en pastichant la pire des précieuses.

— Les pelouses sont belles, ici. Une partie de croquet, Mademoiselle ? joua Manson pour lui répondre.

— Tu veux bien arrêter ton numéro, maintenant ?! vitupéra le blond, en s'adossant à une colonne de pierre. Y'a plus personne à impressionner ! »

Les yeux d'un bleu profond se plongèrent dans les lacs d'or en colère, avec un sérieux nouveau. Levi remarqua que le réceptacle du Marteau semblait soudainement sur la défensive, et se fit plus alerte.

« Je sais, dit sereinement le général. Mais nous devons parler en privé. »

Les pupilles d'Hiro s'étrécirent, mais celui-ci n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce fut, car Historia faisait irruption du sous-sol, poursuivie par le capitaine de sa garde :

« Adjudant-chef Levi ! cria t'elle. Attendez-moi !

— Majesté ! tentait de la retenir l'officier, qui la talonnait de près.

— Raah ! bougonna t'elle, sans plus aucune manière. Lâchez-moi un peu ! Je dois m'entretenir avec un ancien superi…camarade ! se corrigea t'elle. Ça ne vous regarde pas, et je ne risque absolument rien !

— Je ne peux pas vous laisser seule dehors et, qui plus est, avec des étrangers ! s'insurgea le capitaine en parlant de Fritz et Manson. Mes fonctions me l'interdisent !

— Savez-vous qui l'on nomme "Le Soldat Le Plus Fort De l'Humanité" ? se rebella t'elle encore. Si je suis accompagnée du "caporal" Levi, vous devriez en profiter pour aller vous reposer un peu ! Et, qui sait, dormir enfin sur vos deux oreilles, durant le peu de temps qu'il me consacrera ! »

Stupéfait, l'homme resta pantelant en haut des marches, tandis que la jeune femme passait le capuchon de sa mante sur ses cheveux dorés. Levi la vit passer devant lui avec son air effarouché, sans même l'inviter à la suivre. Il s'en amusa presque en lui emboîtant le pas.

Il pleuvait et le ciel était maussade. Il ne suffit que de quelques minutes pour que la capuche de sa pèlerine ne soit empesée d'eau, tout comme celle de la jeune reine. Derrière eux, Hiro et Pit suivaient sans un mot.

« Tu souhaitais me parler ? » dit-il au bout d'un moment et, pour une fois, sans aucune marque de protocole.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Les eaux déchaînées du ciel coulaient sur leurs joues, gouttaient de leurs cils et imbibaient leurs vêtements.

« Ce n'était rien d'important… Je voulais juste avoir des nouvelles des autres, surtout Eren et Mikasa.

— Je vois. Et pourquoi spécialement eux ? »

Elle hésita, ses beaux yeux bleus fuyant les siens :

— …Non, pas seulement eux, éluda t'elle en reprenant sa marche. De vous aussi.

— Pourquoi ? creusa t'il avec curiosité et pressentiment.

— Cela ne vous parait-il pas normal ?

— Le commandant Hanji serait de bien meilleure compagnie pour ce genre de badinages, tu le sais bien.

— C'est vous qui êtes là, aujourd'hui.

— Effectivement, mais pas pour ça. »

Elle lui jeta un regard blessé et il se radoucit :

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Ils vont bien. Aussi bien qu'on peut l'espérer.

— Et…vous ?

— J'ai l'air d'aller mal ?

— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

— Que cherches-tu à me dire, alors ? Il pleut. Tu vas être trempée. Parle-moi et vite. »

Elle releva ses grands yeux surpris vers les siens, émue par sa prévenance, et il ne fit que l'appuyer en attrapant sa broche, qui fermait le col de sa cape de velours, pour la réajuster de façon plus serrée. Quelques pas en arrière, Manson et Fritz s'étaient arrêtés et les observaient en silence.

Elle frissonna et posa une main sur la poitrine de l'homme, avec douceur :

« Un enfant est-il né ? » demanda t'elle.

Levi entrouvrit la bouche, saisi, mais se contenta d'un long regard interrogateur. Les doigts fins et gelés se resserrèrent sur le lainage tissé de la cape du Bataillon.

« Qu'en est-il de votre mariage, adjudant-chef ?

— Comment sais-tu…? souffla t'il.

— Il y a donc bien un nouvel _Ackerman_ , n'est-ce pas ?

— Non, répondit-il, le regard plus dur. Il y a bien un enfant, mais il ne se nommera pas ainsi. »

Elle hocha tristement la tête :

« C'est sans doute mieux comme ça… »

Ses yeux dévièrent et croisèrent ceux d'Hiro, qui les écoutait sans aucune retenue. Sans lâcher son regard, elle ajouta :

« J'ai vu ce chemin. Le nombre de croisements est en train de se réduire. Nous approchons de la fin. En tous cas, pour ce qui est de cette guerre. Nombre d'entre nous ont encore un rôle décisif à jouer. Moi-même, je… » elle s'assombrit, et ne termina pas sa phrase.

Hiro s'approcha, cédant à la curiosité :

« Qu'as-tu vu ? exhorta t'il

— Oï ! le reprit Levi. Tu crois parler à qui ? C'est pas ta manucure, ni ta pote de bistrot ! »

Rebondissant toujours avec la même provocation, l'autre rétorqua :

« Je lui parle comme je veux. Techniquement, c'est mon arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière…

— Hiro ! le stoppa Manson qui s'était, lui aussi, rapproché d'eux.

— Ce n'est rien, sourit Historia. Vous non plus n'êtes pas obligé de vous montrer si déférent avec moi, adjudant-chef, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit. Mais, peu importe. Je ne souhaite pas parler de ce que j'ai vu. Il y a encore beaucoup de possibilités divergentes. Je le ferai seulement si je m'aperçois que nous empruntons une route qui nous écarte trop de notre but. Pour le moment, même si c'est un tracé sinueux, nous avançons dans la bonne direction. Si je vous livre l'avenir…ou plutôt les multiples futurs qui découlent encore à partir de ce point précis où nous nous trouvons, certains d'entre vous pourraient faire tourner le vent de façon irréversible. Mais, malgré tout, j'ai vu des choses dont je dois vous avertir. Il y a un détail que j'ai la possibilité d'altérer maintenant, et cela te concerne, Hiro. À cet instant, tous les quatre, nous sommes à une nouvelle bifurcation, comme il y'en à des centaines à chaque minutes. Bien sûr, il m'est impossible de les voir toutes, et j'en deviendrai folle si c'était le cas ! Toutes celles que j'ai vues, cette multiplicité de choix entrelacés, m'empêchera, à jamais, de dormir la nuit. Et je n'ai de cesse de me demander si ce savoir a une quelconque utilité car, quoique je dise, j'aurais bien du mal à prévoir les répercussions de mes propres révélations qui sont, elles, autant de variables déjà prises en compte dans le tissage immense de l'avenir. Je sais les phrases qui vont sortir de ma bouche. Je sais vos mots en réponse. Je sais d'autres questions et d'autres réponses si je tente une autre voie. Je sais que ce que je dis est écrit, quoi que je fasse pour improviser face au destin. Tout comme vous, que vous vouliez ou non. Mais le destin se rit de nous, et il ne me montre ses cartes que pour s'amuser davantage lorsqu'il gagnera. Je veux parler, mais j'ai tant peur de le faire ! Je sais combien cela ne signifie qu'éviter un obstacle pour un autre ! »

Elle tremblait, et Levi voyait bien que le froid n'en était pas la seule cause.

« Parfois, soupira Manson, il n'y a pas de "bonne" réponse. Il faut savoir écouter ses instincts. Dire qu'ils ne peuvent pas nous tromper serait faux. Mais, quand cela arrive, on le regrette moins qu'une décision où c'est notre intelligence qui a failli. Si votre cœur vous dit de parler, Majesté, faite-le avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Hiro, blême comme jamais, ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais parut manquer d'arguments et la referma.

« J'ai eu une vision cauchemardesque dont dépend, au moins, un choix en ma connaissance. Alors, je dois m'y appuyer pour te convaincre de ne pas le faire », lui dit-elle, alors, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Perplexe et visiblement sur la défensive, le blond demanda :

« De quoi s'agit-il ?

— Il semblerait que tu aies encore des choses à avouer, même si je n'en connais pas toute la dimension. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu caches, car je ne peux voir les choses de manière aussi concrètes, seulement un résumé flou d'une suite d'actions… Mais, ce qu'il te reste à dire, tu ne dois pas le confier à Eren.

— Quoi ? pâlit-il encore davantage. Je…je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

— Moi si ! gronda soudainement Pit Manson. D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que je voulais qu'on parle à l'adjudant-chef ! Il est grand temps de lui dire la vérité. »

Le blond le fusilla du regard :

« Tu n'as pas à décider de ça… »

Mais le général ne se laissa pas démonter et, pointant Levi du doigt, il rugit encore :

« Ça le concerne et il a le droit de savoir ! Tu dois lui dire la vérité !

— Ben oui ! Ça lui ferait une belle jambe, tiens ! T'es complètement con, ou tu le fais exprès ?!

— C'est moi que tu traites de "con" ? T'as pas l'impression de te foutre de la gueule du monde ?! Ça va durer combien de temps, ton bordel ?! À un moment ou à un autre, même si ça emmerde profondément tout le monde, il va bien falloir le dire !

— Je ne veux pas choisir qui… », entama Hiro d'un air étrangement douloureux, avant de reconstruire son masque pour terminer, avec une rogne légèrement surfaite : « Eren et moi allons mourir, de toute façon ! Inutile d'alourdir le bilan ! »

Manson, pris d'une rage déchaînée, l'empoigna violemment par le col de son cuir et rapprocha leurs visages pour le menacer d'une voix vibrante de haine et peur :

« Oh oui ! Vous allez caner ! Tous les deux, main dans la main, pour sauver le monde ! C'est bien ce que tu veux, hein ?! C'est ce que tu as toujours voulu : CREVER ! Pas vrai ?! »

Il le secoua brutalement et Hiro le contempla, halluciné.

Levi se remémora les sermons et avertissements qu'Eren lui avait tenus. Ainsi donc, Fritz et lui avait un autre point commun, en plus d'avoir des amants capables d'entrer en fureur incontrôlable quand ils laissaient entendre qu'ils accordaient peu d'importance à leurs propres vies…

Non, il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'eux deux, et l'affection pouvait rendre les gens qui vous aimaient bien injustes. Après tout, Eren voulait lui inspirer l'envie de vivre alors qu'il était, lui-même, le premier à être condamné.

Levi songea à Reiner Braun. Cet homme s'était précipité volontairement vers la mort en y cherchant l'absolution, dans un ultime espoir d'apporter sa contribution à la liberté et à la paix. Lui, Armin, Hiro, Eren, Gaby, Falco et nombre des leurs, n'étaient plus de simples soldats, mais des guerriers sacrificiels. La légion des martyrs. À présent, c'était à peine s'ils se battaient entre eux pour réclamer leur candidature à la mort. Cette révélation aurait dû le choquer mais, en réalité, elle ne faisait que l'effleurer. Ils étaient prêts, depuis longtemps pour la plupart, et ne feraient pas demi-tour. Cette détermination aurait dû lui paraître terrifiante, tant elle soulignait le fanatisme dont ils faisaient preuve, mais Levi y était, lui-même, bien trop réceptif pour la remettre en cause.

« C'est bien beau, tout ça, mais tu ne resteras qu'une petite ordure, un sale menteur ! continua de vociférer Pit. Eren veut voir les titans disparaître de ce monde, et tu le conduirais à la mort sans même lui donner un espoir pour que celle-ci lui serve à atteindre son but ?! Si vous vous contentez d'utiliser la Matrice, un nouveau monstre naîtra. Une ère de soumission prendra fin, mais seulement pour une nouvelle, qui sera peut-être pire !

— Il le sait très bien ! se défendit Hiro. Et je te rappelle que ça t'arrangeait, au départ !

— C'était avant de comprendre qu'il y avait bien assez d'armes, en ce monde, pour ne pas, en plus, faire empirer les choses avec une qui soit pensante ! Eren ne connait pas toutes ses options, il s'est préparé à son sort par dépit, mais s'il savait la vérité…

— Si il savait, ça ne changerait rien, justement ! Il souffrirait plus, et c'est tout ! Tu ne sais pas qui il est… Moi, je le connais ! Les choix qu'il doit faire le perturbent bien assez comme ça, et je connais déjà la réponse à celui-là, crois-moi ! Les Ackerman sont son point faible, et lui dire ne fera que le torturer davantage sans que ses résolutions bougent d'un iota ! À quoi ça sert ?! On ne joue pas avec la vie des gens comme ça, putain de merde !

— C'EST TOI QUI JOUE AVEC LA VIE DES AUTRES ! »

Manson le relâcha brutalement. Les yeux du général étaient embués de larmes naissantes, mais il resta digne en réajustant sa veste, et en replaçant quelques mèches sombres en arrière :

« J'ai fini par accepter le fait que tu sois condamné, même si ça m'a énormément coûté. Mais si tu dois absolument mourir, s'il te plait, fais ça bien ! Dis-leur ce qu'ils ont le droit de savoir ! Tu n'as pas à prendre ces décisions seul. Tu n'as pas le droit de confisquer ce savoir. Tu n'as pas la science infuse, et tu fais des erreurs comme n'importe qui ! Tu n'es pas un dieu, juste une merde, comme nous tous !

— Ça va, j'ai compris ! Je vais leur dire ! Mais t'as bien vu ce qu'il se passait entre eux, non ?! Ok, Je vais le faire. Eren sera ravi, ça va vachement nous aider…

— Non ! se réanima brusquement Historia. Je ne sais pas si il s'agit bien de ce à quoi je faisais allusion, mais, si c'est le cas, je vous le répète : Eren ne doit pas savoir ! »

Hiro la regarda avec colère :

« Ce serait une vraie trahison, de ma part, que Mikasa ou Levi le sachent mais pas lui !

— Si Eren sait, lâcha t'elle abruptement, cela ne sauvera personne. Au contraire, le seul véritable innocent qui doit être épargné pourrait trouver la mort à la place d'un autre… Un bébé, le dernier d'une lignée… »

La pluie battante s'intensifia, alors que tous dévisageaient Historia avec horreur. Levi sentait ses entrailles se tordre et se dissoudre. Il finit par déborder :

« Là, ça suffit. Expliquez-vous ! »

Les poings tremblant contre ses cuisses, l'adjudant sentait tous ses nerfs sur le point de rompre. Une peur viscérale venait de s'emparer de lui à l'idée que Naïcha puisse être impliquée dans cette tragédie. Hiro déglutit lentement, avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour se confesser enfin. Ses cheveux aux couleurs d'un champ d'été ruisselaient, assombris par l'eau et collés à son visage où toute forme de colère s'était éteinte, remplacée par une immense et insondable tristesse.

« Bien…, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Dans ce cas, il faut commencer par le début. »

Manson passa devant lui, en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule, et alla s'adosser à une vasque haute qui, si elle avait été fleurie autrefois, n'était plus remplie que de terreau boueux.

« C'est ma faute, continua le blond avec une gravité dramatique. Ymir a engendré le fléau de la race humaine, et moi…le poison capable de le détruire. Après la mort de ma femme, après que le pacte ait été conclu, je n'avais qu'une seule chose à faire : attendre. Je savais seulement que j'avais perdu mon humanité en acquérant une nouvelle nature dont j'ignorais tout. Mais j'ai péché aux yeux de l'Ange : j'ai rompu l'une des clauses du pacte. C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris à quel point il était faillible, et combien nous avions été abusés par sa puissance et ses pouvoirs fantastiques. Comment, exactement, je ne l'ai su que bien des siècles plus tard, grâce aux avancées scientifiques, mais, déjà à l'époque, je savais que je m'étais fait berner.

Il y a eu cette fille. Une simple fille de ferme qui faisait les marchés. Ce ne fut pas la seule après le décès d'Ymir, mais ce fut la seule qui se retrouva enceinte. Je ne pensais pas que mes changements physiques me permettraient encore de procréer, mais ce fut le cas. Sauf que, comme il fallait s'y attendre, j'ai légué un patrimoine génétique un peu "original", on va dire. Ça a foutu un sacré bordel. Pour commencer, elle a eu des triplés, ce qui lui a coûté la vie. Trois fils : Cottos, Briarée et Gygès*. Son père, un vieux cultivateur, a exigé que je reconnaisse les enfants et leur cède du pouvoir. Pour le punir de sa vanité, ma fille, en tant que régente, l'a condamné à mort. Et, pour appuyer encore davantage son autorité et me punir, elle a fait ça de la plus cruelle manière qu'elle pouvait : en utilisant l'Axe sur mes trois bâtards pour les contraindre à exécuter, eux-mêmes, leur grand-père. Le vieux paysan s'est fait assassiner par ses petits-fils, de façon sordide, alors que ceux-là avaient à peine cinq ans… Ackerman : "celui qui travaille la terre". Voilà ce que signifie ce nom.

Phoebé était ma fille unique et, depuis la disparition de sa mère, les pouvoirs de l'Ange étaient grandement affaiblis. En tant que prêtresse et reine, elle était, désormais, la seule à pouvoir communiquer avec lui, étant son réceptacle. Elle m'a accusé d'avoir donné naissance à une race dégénérée, capable d'anéantir notre dynastie. Au départ, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Je savais seulement que cela avait un lien avec une forme d'incompatibilité génétique. Sans le savoir, j'avais créé la première et unique arme pouvant tuer l'Ange. Heureusement…en tout cas, c'est ce que je me disais à l'époque, il était presque impossible que cette arme devienne vraiment dangereuse, car mes trois fils étaient encore sous le contrôle de l'Axe, comme tous ceux de notre peuple. Le Titan Fondateur avait pu acquérir l'essence même de l'être humain en ingérant la moelle épinière d'Ymir, en fusionnant avec son corps. Ainsi, il s'était lié à ceux du même sang.

* * *

 _ **Cottos, Briarée et Gygès :**_ _Autrement appelés_ _ **« les**_ _ **Hechatonchires »**_ _(que je compare, ici, aux Ackerman) sont, dans la mythologie grecque, les demi-sang aînés des titans, mais qui ont été rejetés par Ouranos, leur père. Ce dernier (que l'on peut superposer au Titan Originel) qui engendrera les titans, aussi appelées « divinités primordiales », craint tellement ses trois enfants, qu'il choisit de les bannir en les jetant au fond des enfers. C'est Zeus (fils de Cronos, lui-même fils d'Ouranos) qui les délivrera. En échange, les héchatonchires l'aident à mettre fin au règne des titans pour laisser place à celui des dieux de l'Olympe._

* * *

Comme je vous l'ai dit, en ces temps-là, nous n'étions encore qu'un modeste clan. Nous étions sans cesse en conflit avec d'autres familles et peuplades voisines, cherchant, comme eux, à conquérir inlassablement pour s'approprier les meilleures terres et richesses. À chaque bataille que nous remportions, l'Ange exigeait un sacrifice humain, et dévorait l'un des prisonniers ennemis. Il acquérait, de cette façon, un nouveau lien du sang avec toute la colonie conquise, qui rejoignait alors docilement notre maison. Le peuple eldien est ainsi composé de plusieurs ethnies rassemblées sous le contrôle de l'Axe durant les treize années de règne d'Ymir. Après le pacte, il n'avait plus la capacité d'étendre si facilement son pouvoir, mais s'il l'avait pu, il lui aurait suffi de quelques siècles pour avoir le monde entier sous sa suprématie. Alors, imaginez un peu sa colère quand je suis devenu le géniteur d'êtres qu'il ne pourrait jamais bouffer sous peine d'en crever ! Si la mère était bien originaire de notre peuple, et que l'Axe opérait sur eux sans encombre, quand la fracture eut lieu au sein des neuf, les choses se sont compliquées.

Parmi ceux qui trahirent la volonté de l'Ange, certains avaient connaissance de ce point faible et l'utilisèrent contre nous. Mes fils furent enlevés, et les conspirateurs trouvèrent un moyen de les sevrer définitivement de leur loyauté forcée envers la famille royale. Même si la prêtresse manquait de puissance pour utiliser pleinement l'Axe, elle avait toujours particulièrement veillé à entretenir la connexion avec eux, pour les garder sous sa coupe, mais, une fois le lien rompu, elle devint de plus en plus anxieuse.

— Pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé le pouvoir sur ceux qui menaçaient de la trahir avant qu'ils ne le fassent ?

— Un simple réceptacle ne manie pas l'Axe aussi facilement que son réel possesseur, et la distance physique était une contrainte pour elle. Les infidèles s'étaient enfuis suffisamment loin pour rester hors de portée. De plus, pour une raison plus ou moins connue, les réceptacles des primitifs sont moins réceptifs aux injonctions spirituelles, certainement en raison de leur nature humaine altérée…

— Comment fonctionne ce putain de lien ? C'est quoi exactement ? »

Hiro battit des cils avant de plonger son regard dans une flaque, cherchant ses mots :

« Au début, je ne comprenais pas non plus. Mais, avec les récents progrès de la science, j'ai commencé à supposer pas mal de choses. Je suis même sûr de la plupart de mes théories. En fait, nous sommes liés par les cristaux.

— Les cristaux ? Tu parles de ceux que nous avons découverts sous terre ?

— Oui, et aussi ceux que produisent les titans primitifs. Nous les appelons aussi "quartz organiques", et il y a une bonne raison à cela : chaque être humain, eldien ou non, possède ce même cristal à l'intérieur de lui. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'est principalement l'ADN qui maintient le lien, telle une fréquence, tandis que la résonance naturelle des quartz, comme l'utilise l'homme pour la radiotélégraphie, bien que ce soit de façon bien plus rudimentaire, peut générer une forme de communication. Bien sûr, une explication plus précise sera sûrement possible un jour, mais, pour le moment, je n'en sais pas plus…

— Des cristaux à l'intérieur de nous ? releva Levi en lui jetant un regard incrédule.

— Oui. Deux, pour être précis. »

L'adjudant secoua la tête :

« Avec tout ce qu'Hanji a disséqué dans sa vie, elle l'aurait forcément vu ! fit-il, cynique. T'es encore en train de me raconter de la merde, là ?

— Non. D'ailleurs, je suis sûr qu'elle les a bien trouvés. Ils sont juste ici… »

Et il leva la main vers le visage de Levi, pointant sur lui son index. L'homme se renfrogna encore, de plus en plus agacé, tandis que le doigt se rapprochait légèrement pour pointer directement ses yeux. Avec un sourire mystérieux Hiro reprit la parole :

« Vous ne les voyez pas ? Pourtant, ça crève les yeux ! »

Manson leva les siens au ciel, avant de révéler pour couper court à son suspense inutile :

« Il parle de nos cristallins. »

Levi lui jeta un regard interrogateur, mais Hiro repris son sérieux et s'expliqua :

« Il s'agit d'une lentille, biconvexe et transparente, qui se situe derrière l'iris. Avec la convergence de la cornée, le cristallin permet la projection de l'image sur la rétine…

— Avale ton yaourt, connard !

— C'est un petit cristal qui est nécessaire à la vue ! Techniquement, les cellules qui le composent, pour permettre sa solidification, sont mortes et étroitement amalgamées. Elles ne possèdent plus de noyaux, mais des résidus d'ADN y subsistent malgré tout. Comme pour les cheveux et les ongles. Vous avez dû remarquer la faculté qu'ont les primordiaux à générer, sur demande, n'importe quel type de tissu du corps humain ? Musculaire, osseux, épithéliale… C'est la même chose pour le cristallin de l'œil, ou encore, la kératine. En réalité, je pense que le Titan Fondateur était un être muni d'une importante réserve de cellules indifférenciées. Peut-être même qu'elles le composaient presque intégralement, et que c'était pour cela qu'il était faible et avait besoin d'un réceptacle. D'un hôte dont il pouvait copier l'anatomie, comme les agencements biologiques et biochimiques. Étrangement, tous les souvenirs qu'Ymir avait de lui, lors de leur rencontre, lui avait été arrachés. Elle était incapable de se souvenir de son apparence avant leur union. C'est ce stock quasi-inépuisable de cellules-souches qui permet aux titans de se régénérer presque indéfiniment, à l'exception d'une partie de la moelle épinière. On peut, donc, supposé que le bulbe rachidien était une structure cellulaire nerveuse que l'Ange possédait depuis le départ, et la seule sur laquelle il ne peut interférer. C'est là que résident ses pouvoirs relativement extraordinaires, et là aussi qu'il injecte une part de lui-même à chacun de ses réceptacles, comme un parasite.

Pour en revenir aux cristaux, la composition de nos cristallins et celle dont sont formées les salles souterraines sont très similaires. Qui plus est, ceux de nos yeux sont "vivants", car ils sont entourés d'une fine pellicule de cellules-souches, eux aussi, connectée au reste de l'appareil optique pour permettre son inclinaison, en fonction de l'accommodation réclamée par le cerveau. C'est par celle-ci que passent les messages. Toute à l'heure, je vous parlais d'un "sevrage". Maintenant, vous pouvez comprendre : quand nos ennemis prirent mes fils, ils leur arrachèrent simplement les globes oculaires, et ce fut vite réglé.

— Alors, vous saviez déjà comment procéder… ?

— Non, pas concrètement. En ce temps-là, ce n'était que des expériences découlant d'un savoir herméneutique. Malheureusement, ils ont tapé dans le mille. Même privés de la vue, mes gamins restaient des êtres doués de capacités inhumaines, et leurs facultés titanesques semblaient rester éternellement des gènes dominants, alors que leur descendance s'étoffait. C'était des guerriers invincibles et terrifiants… Si la cécité handicapait les premières générations, la solution la plus simple que trouvèrent nos adversaires, par la suite, fut la création de la lignée Ackerman. Grâce au brassage génétique, ils perdirent leur appartenance au peuple d'Eldia, dont le génome initial devint trop éloigné pour y être connecté, et il n'était plus nécessaire de leur ôter les yeux. Ils les élevaient comme du bétail, et leur nombre augmenta très rapidement.

Quand Marh se souleva et que la guerre débuta, ils étaient assez nombreux pour nous causer de gros dommages et, malheureusement pour eux, pas en se battant. Pour vaincre, la reine disposait d'une armée monstrueuse. Grâce au pouvoir, elle pouvait transformer ses hommes en colosses assoiffés de sang, mais avait aussi la capacité de leur faire reprendre forme humaine par la suite. Sur le champ de bataille, cependant, ces soldats titanesques n'étaient plus que des bêtes dénuées de raison qui engloutissaient chaque homme à leur portée. Mahr utilisa les Ackerman comme sacrifices humains. Des centaines d'enfants furent jetés en pâture aux envahisseurs, pour les piéger. Chaque fois qu'un titan avalait l'un d'entre eux, c'était un titan de moins. À cette époque, la technologie tridimensionnelle n'existait pas, et il était assez difficile d'atteindre leur point faible. De plus, l'armée eldienne, en termes d'effectif, était très réduite, et, sans leur faculté de transformation, ses soldats auraient été bien insuffisants. L'utilisation des Ackerman fut un désastre pour nous.

— Pourquoi ?

— C'est évident, non ? Si l'ennemi arrivait à lever des armées entières, issues de ce lignage, nos titans devenaient totalement impuissants. Au rythme auquel ils les forçaient à se reproduire, il suffisait d'encore un siècle pour que nous soyons en grand danger. C'est dans ce contexte de crise que le pouvoir a été renversé par l'un de mes petits-fils, celui qui parvint à monter sur le trône après tant d'années de règne exclusivement féminin. Comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, j'ai merdé et n'ai pas réussi à utiliser la Matrice alors que cette opportunité était la première depuis le début.

— Pourquoi ?

— Vous êtes comme les gosses, râla Hiro. Pourquoi-ci ? Pourquoi-ça ? Pff…

— Ah oui ? Pourtant, en général, c'est moi qu'on missionne pour donner les fessées, maugréa Levi, dont la patience chutait brusquement. Et tu viens de faire appel à mes compétences…

— Oh, vraiment ? Ce serait un plaisir ! caqueta l'autre d'un air lubrique. »

Mais il se ramassa une mandale à l'arrière du crâne de la part de Manson, qui intervint avec sévérité :

« Arrête de glousser comme une dinde nymphomane et termine avant de te prendre une VRAIE rouste de notre part à tous les deux !

— Tu penses que tu peux me parler sur ce ton ? se ferma soudain Hiro en lui lançant un regard tueur.

Pit eut un sourire en coin, amusé par sa colère. Leurs regards s'affrontaient, tonnant de provocations. Le plus âgé finit par secouer les épaules :

« Susceptible ? minauda t'il.

— Non, suce-reptiles. Tu le sais bien, c'est comme ça qu'on surnomme Eren, et toi, tu as tellement de personnalités différentes que ça t'apparente à la famille des caméléons. »

La cruauté de cet humour se valait d'être un art au sens propre du terme. Pit en avait changé de couleur et même esquissé un nouveau geste de violence, qui se termina par une main retenue et tremblante passant dans ses cheveux mouillés, tandis qu'il s'inclinait sèchement :

« Finis-en ! On se caille. »

Le blond soupira avant d'enchaîner :

« Pour finir, quand je fus libéré de mon emprisonnement d'une cinquantaine d'années, les choses avaient grandement empiré. Et, si le roi d'alors m'accorda sa grâce, ce n'était pas pour me voir traîner dans ses pattes en essayant de lui faire un nouveau coup de Jarnac, comme je l'avais fait à son prédécesseur. Même si c'était ce pourquoi j'existais, j'ai dû laisser tomber, me soumettant, une fois de plus, aux volontés de ma famille. Il ne m'a pas simplement bannit pas comme je vous l'avais d'abord dit. En réalité, il m'a envoyé à la poursuite de ma descendance impure. Les lignées des primitifs renégats en avaient après moi, bien sûr, et c'est au cours d'un affrontement avec l'une d'elles que j'ai récupéré le Marteau d'Arme. J'ai volontairement absorbé son pouvoir pour avoir davantage de moyens de me défendre. Etant donné que je l'ai fait sous forme humaine, ce n'était pas très ragoutant, mais…

— On se passera des détails, coupa Manson.

— Donc tu étais banni, mais tu avais quand même des alliés ?

— J'aurai bien aimé, mais non. Avant de rencontrer Pit, j'ai toujours vagabondé seul…

— Comment as-tu pu combattre un primitif tout seul ?

— Hé ! J'ai l'air de rien, mais quand je me fâche, ça déménage ! ricana Hiro. C'est lié à la Matrice. Il fallait bien qu'elle ait de quoi se défendre ! En fait, j'ai les mêmes capacités qu'un Ackerman. Ben ouais, c'est de mes couilles que vous sortez !

— Fais gaffe…, grinça Levi.

— Sauf que je suis nettement moins grognard ! C'est pas de moi que vous tenez cette tare !

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu ne t'es pas mieux défendu quand Eren t'a coincé sur cette table pour te prendre de force ?

— DE QUOI ?! » hurla presque le général.

Hiro rit franchement, et Levi crut qu'il allait le tuer pour de bon.

« C'était du bluff, il ne l'aurait pas fait ! avança le blond.

— T'en avais pas l'air si sûr…

— Sûr ? Non, c'est vrai, mais… curieux, ça, oui !

— T'es mort ! » tonna l'adjudant.

Mais Pit avait réagi plus vite, et secouait déjà le jeune homme par les cheveux :

« Je croyais qu'il ne s'était rien passé en dehors d'une, et une seule, fois ?! C'est quoi cette histoire, encore ?!

— Mais, rien ! Rien ! geignit l'autre. Je t'expliquerai… En plus, c'est juste pour chambrer un peu l'adjudant-chef, juré !

— Comment tu fais pour trouver encore le culot de vanner ton monde avec tout ce que tu viens de déballer !? T'es irrécupérable, bordel ! »

Il le repoussa brutalement, mais Hiro, toujours aussi agaçant d'arrogance, garda son air hautain en renouant sa tignasse :

« À ce moment, j'avais utilisé mon pouvoir. Ce qui est arrivé était en grande partie ma faute, et il faut savoir que, quand il s'agit d'Eren, mon…"charme" s'active de façon réciproque. Eren étant le réceptacle du Fondateur, il y répond par un charme similaire et involontaire bien plus puissant que le mien, et peut me soumettre à lui, même s'il ne le fait pas intentionnellement.

— Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ça, enfoiré…, fit Manson dans un rictus inquiétant.

— J'ai dû oublier, feignit Hiro, l'air innocent. Tu me laisses finir ou non ?

— Vas-y, mais tu ne paies rien pour attendre !

— Je vous aiderai à nettoyer, participa Levi. Maintenant, abrège, espèce de guignol ! Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu du reste de mes ancêtres ? »

Hiro s'ébroua, grelottant de froid :

« Ma mission était simplement de les traquer et de les convaincre de revenir auprès du roi, si j'en avait la possibilité.

— Et sinon ?

— De les faire disparaître. »

Levi plissa les yeux, écœuré. Hiro baissa les siens avec abattement :

« Ceux qui avaient subi un endoctrinement dur avaient une détermination infléchissable. Je ne m'en suis pas chargé seul, malheureusement. Il y a eu une rafle et une exécution massive, orchestrées par la famille Fritz et ses maisons encore alliées. Personnellement, je ne m'occupais que de retrouver les femmes et enfants éparpillés dans la nature. Cette hécatombe m'a bouleversé, et pas seulement moi. Le jeune roi était rongé de culpabilité. Les souvenirs passant de monarque en monarque, ce fardeau devenait de plus en plus insoutenable au fil des siècles. Quand il tomba sur les épaules du 145ème roi, celui-ci ne put le supporter davantage, et décida de s'enfermer derrière les murs. Ouais, on y revient… Pendant ce temps, je continuais de courir après les Ackerman restants pour les rapatrier auprès de la couronne, pour qu'elle puisse les garder à l'œil, sous la couverture de citoyens ordinaires. Il n'en restait pas des masses. En moins d'une dizaine d'années après l'élévation des murs, j'avais fini de faire le ménage. Le nouveau pacte, celui de "non-agression", m'interdisait de refoutre les pieds à Paradis. Comme le premier, celui-ci a été passé entre l'Ange et son hôte afin de trouver un compromis entre les volontés des deux êtres liés, car il est dit qu'aucun ne peut opérer librement à l'encontre ou par l'assouvissement de l'autre, et que chacun octroie à l'autre savoir, éveil et puissance. C'est ce que l'on nomme couramment "symbiose" : une association entre deux organismes qui profite, de façon égale, à chacun d'entre eux. Mais cela n'est pas la réalité. L'Ange aurait pu n'être qu'un commensal, mais il avait besoin de plus que ce que son hôte avait à offrir. Il voulait étendre sa dominance sur notre espèce et notre terre. Alors, il a marchandé, et les pouvoirs qu'il a offert ont séduit les hommes, les gâtant comme des enfants miséreux qui, une fois repus de savoir et de pouvoir, ne pouvaient considérer s'en passer. Sans que personne ne veuille se l'avouer, cette fameuse symbiose n'était que parasitisme. Mais j'ai obéit au contrat, selon les termes désirés par l'héritier pour préserver sa suzeraineté, car tout le monde semblait enfin en sécurité. Ne restait plus que Marh à surveiller, car elle continuait de faire chier, et opprimait encore des millions d'eldiens restés sur le continent.

Le reste, vous le savez déjà. Si je suis là, maintenant, c'est parce que ce foutu pacte en a décidé ainsi; car l'Ange avait obtenu la clause que la Matrice joue son rôle quand la situation deviendrait critique. Ce que je n'avais pas dit, non plus, c'est qu'il fut mention des Ackerman lorsqu'il fut établi. Il était impératif de poursuivre la traque et de garder de ce lignage enfermé à l'intérieur des murs, auprès du roi. Les tuer aurait été plus simple, mais l'Ange et son hôte ayant une étroite cohabitation spirituelle, la question évoluait d'un souverain à l'autre. D'un point de vu global, il faut quand même souligner une forme de miséricorde chez le Fondateur, certainement induite par les dernières générations de ses réceptacles. Cette liaison de leurs esprits m'est totalement abstraite, mais il est clair que, sous sa forme diminuée, l'Ange est influencé par les ambitions et les ressentiments de ses hôtes. C'est une faiblesse qui l'a mis en difficulté. C'est ainsi qu'il s'est tapi, lui-même, au fond de cette souricière qu'est Paradis; ainsi qu'il a atterri entre les mains d'Eren Jäger, sur lequel il a si peu de contrôle. Il attend mon aide, plus que jamais, pour se sortir de cette impasse. Il sait que je suis voué à mon peuple, à mes enfants, envers et contre tout. Si ma seule option, pour préserver Eldia, est de lui tendre la main, je finirai probablement par le faire, mais, si la possibilité de le pousser au fond de l'abîme s'offre à moi, sans que notre peuple n'en souffre, je ne me poserai aucune question. C'est la première de mes prédilections. »

Levi resta silencieux et méditatif. Historia passa près de lui, en lui attrapant doucement le bras :

« Il y a un banc, juste là. Asseyons-nous, adjudant-chef… » dit-elle d'une voix frôlant la supplication.

Elle lui rappelait tant Petra et Naïcha, tout à coup. Il se laissa conduire et s'assit sur les lames de bois mouillées, près d'elle, tandis qu'Hiro et Pit les rejoignaient pour se camper devant eux.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, se repentit le blond avec une mine déconfite et une expression profondément sincère. Je suis un imposteur. Vous pensiez que j'étais revenu pour vous aider, mais, en réalité, je ne suis là que pour réparer mes fautes… »

Levi exécrait le dicton _« faute avouée, à moitié pardonnée »_. Toutefois, il était vrai qu'il ne ressentait aucune colère. Il n'y avait qu'un grand vide et, peut-être même, une pointe de soulagement. Ce n'était, certes, pas la meilleure des nouvelles, mais il savait enfin ce qu'il était et ce qu'il avait dans les veines. Comme il l'avait toujours soupçonné, c'était bien un venin. Avec un optimisme malsain, il se réjouissait finalement que celui-ci n'ait pas, pour seule vocation, d'empoisonner sa vie, mais aussi celles de ses ennemis. Cette malédiction qui le tourmentait, qui avait détruit sa vie, celle de sa mère et de son oncle, il pouvait désormais la voir telle qu'elle était. Il pouvait enfin la saisir et la jeter sur un autre, judicieusement choisi. Son existence prenait un tout nouveau sens.

Hiro Fritz était insupportable. Méprisant, suffisant, puéril, débauché et dissimulateur. Levi n'aurait jamais dû apprécier un tel personnage. Pourtant, il releva la tête vers lui, et l'absout à sa manière :

« L'inconvénient de ton immortalité, ducon, c'est que tu as eu le temps de réfléchir à tes conneries et de subir, toi-même, les conséquences de tes choix désastreux. J'imagine que ce doit être le pire des châtiments. Par contre, l'avantage de ton immortalité, pour nous, c'est que tu es toujours là pour assumer tes erreurs. Et ça, tu vois, ça peut nous emmener bien plus loin que tout le reste. »

Le visage grave d'Hiro s'éclaira de surprise, et Historia sourit imperceptiblement, malgré le drame que signifiait tous ces nouveaux aveux. Toujours aussi inébranlable, Levi mit un terme à la discussion :

« Eren ne doit pas savoir. Vous ne lui direz rien. »

* * *

Il était dix-sept heures. Eren regardait la grande horloge suspendue au-dessus de l'immense cheminée du grand salon, avec épuisement. Les filles du Temple avaient déserté les lieux pour se préparer à accueillir leurs clients du soir, et il était seul avec le reste du Bataillon, pour ceux qui étaient déjà rentrés de leurs quelques opérations routinières, tels que la surveillance du quartier, le renseignement ou l'approvisionnement. C'était, là, les seules corvées auxquelles les contraignaient leur commandant, depuis bientôt trois jours, en s'en tenant au conseil de Pit pour qu'ils prennent du repos. Seulement, cette apparente accalmie ne laissait rien à désirer car, derrière la relâche apparente des soldats, se cachait l'excitation —allègre pour les uns, angoissée pour d'autres— ou encore, une grande fatigue pour ceux qui, comme Eren, couraient en tous sens depuis plus de quarante-huit heures.

« Oh, mon Dieu, si Erwin me voyait ! » se lamenta le commandant Hanji, affalé sur l'un des sofas, avec une chope de bière coupée à l'eau.

Le sergent recommandait le breuvage depuis la veille, insistant sur le fait que les levures de bière favorisaient la lactation. Certes, une faible dose d'alcool passerait dans le lait, mais le principal était, avant tout, que celui-ci n'arrive. Au fond, il admettait même que, si ces maigres degrés pouvait assommer Naïcha quelques heures, il n'était pas contre. Il était bien trop las pour avoir encore une once d'éthique.

Sur la banquette d'en face, Sasha lâchait des soupirs sans discontinuer, tandis qu'à l'extrémité de la table, Gaby langeait sereinement le bébé, sur un coussin. La petite guerrière leur était d'une aide précieuse durant les heures où leurs hôtesses, affairées à leur joyeuse besogne, se rendaient indisponibles, car elle était la seule de leur groupe à posséder une réelle pratique en puériculture. Eren eut un pincement au cœur en repensant à tout ce que cette gamine avait dû laisser derrière elle, de l'autre côté des mers. Elle avait déjà pouponné, c'était évident, et il se demandait si elle avait eu des frères et sœurs plus jeunes qu'elle, ou si c'était simplement la vie en communauté étroite des eldiens, là-bas, qui l'avait forcée à acquérir ces compétences. Elle était toujours vive et enjouée, mais ne parlait jamais de sa famille ou de son passé. Pour l'heure, en tout cas, elle leur retirait —une fois n'est pas coutume— une sacrée épine du pied. Le sergent avait bien essayé, une ou deux fois, de se bagarrer avec les torchons pour les nouer autour des fesses de sa protégée. Il y avait seulement gaspillé le peu de patience qu'il lui restait, sans jamais réussir à les attacher correctement, et les fuites lui avaient valu des regards noirs de ses compagnons préposés à la lessive. Depuis, il déléguait à tout-va, sans la moindre pitié, trop exténué pour se montrer charitable et abusant vilement de son grade.

« J'ai mal, je vais mourir…. » pleurnicha Sasha.

Eren s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son front pour vérifier sa température. Il restait extrêmement vigilant car, en plus d'être peu pratiqué et considéré comme immoral, ce genre d'allaitement provoqué pouvait entraîner certains symptômes gênants de grossesse nerveuse.

« Contractions utérines ? demanda t'il.

— C'est quoi ? J'ai mal au bide ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir bu dix litres de cidre ! »

Il lui tapota la tête, réconfortant :

« Normal, ça passera. Si tu étais en train d'accoucher, ce serait mille fois pire !

— Comment tu peux le savoir ? marmonna t'elle.

— Crois-moi… » grimaça t'il, en sentant une pointe déchirante s'enfoncer dans son cœur.

Les souvenirs de la mort de Naïcha étaient encore trop vifs et douloureux pour qu'il accepte de s'y replonger. Il devait les écarter s'il voulait rester opérationnel. Il s'était juré de ne plus jamais s'essayer à la médecine, et se demandait si ce qu'il était en train de faire, présentement, ne comptait pas comme la première dérogation à cette promesse.

Il marcha vers Gaby, qui avait terminé et lui tendait Naïcha.

« Merci », lui dit-il, pour la énième fois depuis deux soirs.

Elle se vautra contre le divan, les bras derrière la nuque :

« C'est normal.

— Non, sourit-il. Rien ne t'y oblige.

— Bien sûr que si ! Moi aussi je veux faire partie de cette famille.

— Famille ? s'étonna Eren.

— Tu vas me dire que je délire, mais… C'est bien à ça que ça ressemble, pourtant ! déclara t'elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Pour la majorité d'entre nous, ce que nous représentons les uns pour les autres est tout ce qu'il nous reste. Nous faisons plus que de combattre ensemble : nous vivons ensemble; mangeons ensemble; dormons ensemble… Nous célébrons les mêmes joies, et pleurons les mêmes morts. Nous partageons tout. »

Eren resta stoïque mais, au fond, les paroles de la jeune fille l'ébranlaient. Finalement, il n'était pas le seul à s'en être aperçu.

« À t'entendre, on penserait plus à une meute qu'une famille ! dispersa t'il d'un ton taquin.

— C'est pareil, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que, moi aussi, je veux y avoir ma place. C'est la première fois que le Bataillon s'unit autant pour autre chose que la guerre ou les massacres de titans, non ? C'est la première fois qu'une responsabilité de cet ordre repose sur vous. Même si elle vous parait improductive, consternante et illusoire, vous vous êtes tous ligués pour vous occuper de cette petite. Même pour une charge humaine qui pourrait paraître futile, vous vous entraidez tous, à la hauteur de vos moyens. C'est parce que l'espoir qu'elle représente pour vous, et même pour moi, a bien plus de valeur, à nos yeux, que celui qui s'épand dans le sang de nos ennemis. Ce sang où se mire une espérance sombre et empourprée de haine, qui ne vaut que par l'éradication du mal par le mal, et que nous faisons couler chaque jour. Naïcha est un miroir de lumière. Elle ne reflète aucune promesse de victoire violente, juste une infime lueur du futur et de toute l'innocence dont est capable un être humain avant ses premiers choix de raison. C'est affreux, mais c'est vrai.

— Je…, chercha Eren avec hébétement, frappé par ces mots emportés de passion inattendue. Je ne sais pas… Peut-être qu'on s'inflige juste une mutilation supplémentaire ? Tu sais mieux que personne combien un guerrier se doit de s'émanciper de ses faiblesses, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne penses pas que nous sommes en train d'en créer une qui pourrait nous être bêtement préjudiciable ?

— L'amour n'est pas une faiblesse. C'est une force », répondit-elle en le regardant intensément.

Eren pencha la tête et laissa un sourire se dessiner sur son visage :

« Quelle conviction !

— Ne te moque pas de moi. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, c'est quand même grâce à ça que vous avez survécus si longtemps. Je l'ai vu. Si tu ne l'as pas compris, c'est que t'es un abruti ! J'peux plus rien pour toi ! Vous êtes une famille, Mikasa l'a dit. On peut interpréter ça comme on veut ou la croire folle à lier, moi, je sais que c'est ce qu'elle a dit et pourquoi elle l'a dit. Elle le sait, et elle y croit… Et elle protège sa famille. Elle est peut-être un peu différente, mais elle est pleinement consciente de ce lien entre nous. Elle ne se bat que pour ça. D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, autrefois, il s'agissait seulement de toi. Maintenant, sa "meute" est bien plus grande. Rend-toi compte ! Aujourd'hui, ce bébé, le tout petit premier d'un grand quelque chose, a le droit à son sein ! Une famille, Eren. C'est ce que nous sommes.

— Arrête de de te la raconter comme ça ! railla son ainé d'un air détendu, plus ému qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre. Et prend une posture plus féminine, on dirait un parrain de la pègre ! »

Alors qu'elle l'injuriait et le houspillait, son infantilisme réapparaissant sous ses provocations, il examina ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Troublé, il finit par lui demander, avec plus de considération :

« Pourquoi vouloir en faire partie ?

— Hein ? se calma subitement la jeune fille.

— Pourquoi vouloir faire partie d'une "famille" comme la nôtre ? À cause de nous, tu es loin des tiens. Tu as perdu des êtres chers… Pourquoi t'investir autant pour ceux qui t'ont tout pris ? »

Ce fut à son tour de sourire, avant de répondre :

« Vous ne m'avez rien pris. Reiner avait raison et, au contraire, vous m'avez tout donné.

— Ce que j'aurais aimé t'offrir, c'est une vie normale dans un monde en paix, confessa Eren avec une profonde mélancolie. À la place, je ne t'ai servi que du prosélytisme et une escalade de violence. Tu ne le vois pas ? »

Elle éclata de rire :

« T'as vraiment la grosse tête, Eren Jäger ! »

Loin de se vexer, le jeune homme la contempla d'un regard nouveau. Toute sa culpabilité concernant cette gamine venait de s'envoler, tandis qu'elle se riait de lui et de sa présomption à l'avoir manipulée. Il rit à son tour :

« Future garce ! Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit : un jour, tu seras la pire de nous tous !

— Alors, moi aussi, je fais partie de la famille ?

— T'es conne et intelligente en même temps, comment tu fais ? En admettant qu'elle existe, bien sûr que oui.

— Elle existe. C'est toi le gros con.

— On ne parle pas comme ça à son supérieur !

— Son quoi ? Refais-le mieux que ça, c'était à chier. Aucune crédibilité.

— Je vais te refiler les chiasses de Naïcha même quand Mesdames-les-jambes-écartées ne seront pas de service…

— C'est mieux ! ricana t'elle. En même temps, heureusement que je suis là pour le faire ! Vu comment vous vous débrouillez, il en va presque de sa survie ! Moi aussi, j'aurais aimé l'allaiter…

— Hein ?! Avec quoi ? Ça va pas la tête ?!

— Tch ! Je t'emmerde. »

Eren fut attendri en entendant le tic de Levi singé par le petit bout de femme. Décidemment, c'était vrai : le Bataillon était désormais si restreint et étroitement lié qu'il avait tout d'une vraie famille.

« Vous arrêtez un peu de dire n'importe quoi ?! se plaignit Hanji, toujours enfoncée dans les coussins à quelques mètres de là. Gaby…Tu devrais t'estimer heureuse d'échapper à ça, alors, ne la ramène pas ! »

Eren et la petite brune échangèrent un regard aussi complice que moqueur quant à la pauvre chef du Bataillon, et le sergent s'en retourna auprès de Sasha, pour évaluer son état.

Il n'était pas vraiment inquiet, car il savait que la production brutale d'ocytocine pouvait engendrer ce genre de douleurs. Jusqu'ici, tout se déroulait normalement. Dans l'attente d'un allaitement naturel efficient, ils avaient dû improviser avec les moyens du bord. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, le lait de vache s'était vite révélé catastrophique, et le moucheron ne cessait de se tortiller de douleur moins d'une heure après chaque prise. Elle avait certainement du reflux gastrique, pour couronner le tout.

Sous toutes perspectives et pour toutes conclusions, ce mouflet était une plaie. Glenn avait réussi à dégoter un peu de lait d'ânesse, à la surface, sirupeux et gras à vous en écœurer, mais Eren avait eu le soulagement de s'apercevoir que la petite le digérait parfaitement. Naïcha était donc seulement fâchée avec les vaches. Étonnant quand on savait combien son père pouvait l'être. Grâce à quelques manuels sur les simples*, il avait pu trouver les bonnes essences et avait gavé ses pauvres camardes d'infusions, décoctions et bouillies infectes, pour favoriser leur production de prolactine, mais l'étape la plus cruciale avait été la stimulation mammaire. Il rougissait encore en y repensant.

* * *

 _ **Simples :**_ _Herbes/plantes médicinales. « Science des simples », « herboristerie »._

* * *

Même si on l'y aidait, le corps savait fabriquer seul ce dont il avait besoin quand son environnement lui envoyait des signaux. Il s'agissait, donc, d'arriver à le tromper pour obtenir la réponse chimique souhaitée. Depuis deux jours, Mikasa, Sasha et Hanji, passaient régulièrement du temps en compagnie du bébé, celui-ci accroché à leurs poitrines pratiquement en permanence. La présence du nourrisson contre leurs peaux éveillait leurs sens et touchait un point stratégique de leur subconscient, tel un bouton d'urgence que seule l'odeur si subtile et envoûtante d'un nouveau-né était susceptible d'enfoncer. Eren n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui confirme, car il lui suffisait de les observer à l'œuvre pour s'apercevoir que chacune d'elles reniflait constamment Naïcha, ayant toujours le nez fourré dans ses cheveux ou son cou. Même lui devait reconnaître que ce parfum étrange était délicieux, presque appétissant, et donnait envie d'utiliser la môme comme un oreiller. Mais, il était vrai que les débuts avaient été loin d'être aussi magiques…

Si Hanji et Sasha avaient réussi à s'en sortir seules, sa sœur avait rencontré quelques difficultés, et il ne pouvait oublier le visage cuisant de celle-ci au moment où il s'était vu contraint d'intervenir :

Alors que Naïcha, baillant frénétiquement comme un poisson hors de l'eau, frottait son petit visage contre la poitrine de Mikasa en tentant désespérément d'aspirer, entre ses lèvres —et sans y parvenir !— ce avec quoi on la narguait si cruellement, Eren avait, sans préavis, passé sa main sous la chemise de la jeune femme pour attraper l'extrémité du sein. Les yeux rivés sur le plafond en tâchant d'ignorer la réaction de sa sœur, tout en gardant une attitude parfaitement détachée, il avait pincé le mamelon en l'étirant légèrement, afin que la petite bouche affolée puisse, enfin, s'emparer du téton. Mikasa avait manqué de faire une syncope, tout comme Jean. Pour finir, Conny lui avait vertement interdit de s'approcher encore de Sasha, mais le principal était que Naïcha tétait goulument un sein généreux, qui serait bientôt moins douloureux pour sa propriétaire, il fallait l'espérer.

Les premières tétées, qui n'apportaient aucune alimentation et se faisaient au rythme des plaintes et grimaces de douleur des trois femmes, avaient vite été remplacées par des rituels plus productifs. Eren fut stupéfait —et plutôt fier— de son travail quand les premières sécrétions nutritives apparurent, en seulement vingt-quatre heures. Désormais, il attendait la seconde étape : le lait.

Parallèlement, il ne cessait de s'inquiéter pour Levi et les autres. Ces derniers tardaient à rentrer, et Le Rat n'avait reçu aucune nouvelles depuis la veille. D'un autre côté, il appréhendait fortement le retour de son amant.

Levi allait chier une charpente quand il découvrirait ce foutoir, ça ne faisait pas un pli.

Comme pour illustrer ses pensées, ce fut à ce moment que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur la délégation tant attendue, qui fit son retour animé dans le vaste patio. À sa surprise, il nota la présence de Chrysta parmi les militaires. Levi et lui échangèrent un regard, leurs yeux s'étant trouvés immédiatement, et brûlant, d'un côté comme de l'autre, d'une multitude de questions et d'appréhensions, mais Hiro y mit fin en s'avachissant dans un canapé pour s'exclamer :

« Où est passé tout le monde ? Me dis pas que tu l'as pas lâchée depuis qu'on est parti !? se moqua t'il en pointant Naïcha du doigt. Mon pauv' vieux ! T'as des cernes, on dirait des valises ! »

Conny, Jean, Duke et Glenn, qui jouaient aux cartes dans un coin plus reculé de la salle, abandonnèrent leur partie pour les rejoindre. Le reste des nouveaux venus s'assit, avec plus de bienséance que le Marteau d'Arme, et Eren vit Levi marcher vers lui, affichant cet air qu'il avait toujours quand il était sur le point d'exiger un rapport. Il n'en eut pas le temps, cependant, car Mikasa, émergeant des cuisines à grandes enjambées, fut la première à atteindre le sergent :

« Eren ! J'ai froid, je me sens bizarre…, frissonna t'elle, visiblement alarmée par son propre état et tenant à le lui signaler. J'ai aussi un goût bizarre dans la bouche… »

Levi s'arrêta à leur hauteur, attendant patiemment son tour avec un quelconque intérêt pour cette bizarrerie sociale, et surtout, si soudaine.

« C'est bien, la montée arrive », la rassura Eren.

Elle hocha la tête avec épuisement, et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

« Eren… » l'appela Levi, mais il fut, cette fois, interrompu par Hanji.

Le commandant, qui ne cessait de se masser la poitrine depuis plusieurs minutes, en torturant sa blouse, râla soudainement et sans aucune gêne :

« Eren ! Il faut que je te montre mes seins, ça fait trop mal ! Ça brûle ! »

Ceux qui étaient encore en train de s'installer se pétrifièrent et la dévisagèrent avec stupeur. Elle rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, consciente qu'elle avait peut-être laissé trop de place à l'ancienne Hanji —qu'avait ré-invoquée Levi— ces derniers jours, et qu'il lui faudrait vite retrouver son sérieux.

« Montrer...vos seins, commandant ? ne put s'empêcher de reprendre Blackbull, avec une lueur tempétueuse brillant au fond de ses yeux noirs.

« Euh, oui….juste pour lui montrer. Non ! Enfin…pour qu'il les regarde… Non ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire non plus…

— Ce sont des crevasses, abrégea Eren. Il faut mettre un baume. La même chose que pour les gerçures ira très bien. »

Quand tous les regards se tournèrent, cette fois, vers lui, il sentit ses propres joues commencer à chauffer.

« Hem, alors…euh, général, adjudant-chef…qu'est-ce que ça a donné ? » s'enquit-il pour faire diversion.

Levi, toujours fixé sur Hanji avec un demi-froncement de sourcils inquiétant, ne lui répondit pas. Pit, lui, était sur le point de le faire, mais sursauta quand Mikasa se redressa brusquement, en poussant un petit cri :

« Ah ! Eren… Aah ! Eren ! Eren ! » l'implora t'elle en agrippant sa manche, totalement affolée.

L'interpellé se tourna vers elle, et put tout de suite voir deux sillons humides qui commençaient à imbiber son chemisier. Aussitôt, le jeune homme lui fourra le bébé dans les bras et la poussa vers l'une des alcôves qui ceinturaient le salon, en la congratulant avec une ironie teintée de fatigue nerveuse :

« Toutes mes félicitations ! »

Elle trébucha plus qu'elle ne s'assit sur l'une des banquettes murales, et il tira prestement le rideau. En se retournant vers l'assemblée, il entendit Jean bougonner :

« Putain, Eren, tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?! »

Il l'ignora et fit de son mieux pour garder l'air de rien en regagnant le cercle. C'était sans compter sur Levi, qui se mit à gronder :

« Bordel de merde, est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe !?

— Montée de lait générale ! Le Bataillon n'est plus ce qu'il était ! charibota Conny, une bière à la main.

— Montée de…. Quoi ? » répéta l'homme, avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent et ne prennent les orbes verts d'Eren en otage. Le jeune homme sentit l'orage s'abattre sur lui, les prunelles grises étant soudainement devenues aussi dévastatrices que des cyclones.

« Eren ? fit le brun d'une voix sourde, qui donna au cadet une réelle et ironique bouffée de chaleur.

— Je... C'est vrai, il y a un certain nombre de choses que je dois vous…

— Ah ! À mon tour ! Mikasaaaaa ! À moi ! » s'écria alors Sasha, en bondissant de sa place pour courir vers la retraite de la brune.

Eren la regarda s'engouffrer derrière les rideaux, éberlué, tandis que Glenn commentait d'un air critique :

« Je pense que tu peux arrêter les stimulants en prolactine, maintenant. Ça a l'air un peu trop efficace.

— "Prolactine" ? demanda quelqu'un.

— Non ! Dégage, j'ai pas fini ! » faisait le ton hargneux de sa sœur depuis sa cachette, cependant qu'elle repoussait Patategirl d'un coup de semelle dans l'abdomen.

Une voix grave résonna dans son dos, lui glaçant les sangs :

« Ereeen ? »

À cet instant, Levi était terrifiant pour l'ensemble du public, et nombreux furent ceux qui eurent un mouvement de recul en s'enfonçant dans leurs dossiers.

« Oui, euh…donc, c'est… Elles, les filles, elles…

— Elles quoi ?

— Elles lui donnent à manger. »

Hanji poussa un long soupir et gigota, visiblement irritée.

« Comment ?! exhorta encore l'homme.

— Comment ça, "comment" ?! Mais arrêtez un peu de me regarder avec cette tête ! bourassa Eren. Si ça vous plait pas, vous n'aviez qu'à vous-en occuper !

— Oï, redescend d'un ton, Jäger ! J'ai pas à m'occuper de ta progéniture, et le reste du Bataillon non plus, d'ailleurs ! Réquisitionner les recrues féminines pour ce genre de choses, c'est…c'est inqualifiable ! »

Eren en resta coi, totalement scandalisé. Heureusement —ou peut-être pas— Hiro vint à son secours, en enfonçant Levi sans vergogne :

« C'est bon, adjudant-chef ! claironna t'il, ses buckle boots effrontément croisées sur l'un des accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Même si c'est super drôle, vous pouvez arrêter votre numéro de clown. Tout le monde a compris que ce chiard était à vous ! Même Bull, c'est pour dire ! »

Le mastodonte à la peau d'ébène croisa ses bras massifs sur son tronc monumental, en transperçant le blond d'un regard mauvais :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, le gobeur de bananes ?

— Quoi ? Vous allaitez ce bébé en communauté ? réalisa Manson en éclatant de rire. Vous êtes des cinglés ! Ça me rappelle les dernières études sur les bonobos ! Ha ha ! "L'âge de pierre", adjudant-chef ? Merde, je ne pensais pas que vous étiez sérieux...

— C'est quoi un "bonobo" ? » questionna stupidement Conny.

Sasha sembla enfin réussir à déménager Mikasa de son refuge, et celle-ci réapparut en continuant d'avertir sa camarade :

« Après, tu me la repasses, j'ai pas fini !

— Non ! s'interposa Hanji, à son tour. Après, c'est moi ! Ça engorge, j'ai pas envie de faire de la crème ! »

L'un des sourcils fins de Levi fut subitement agité de tics nerveux :

« EREN ! Arrête de m'ignorer et regarde-moi dans les yeux ! C'est quoi ce putain de plan de merde !?

— Désolée, mon petit pote ! lui jeta leur commandant, au bord de la crise de nerfs. On improvise comme on peut avec tes déficiences génétiques et les rations disponibles !

— Qu… " _Mon petit pote_ " ? siffla l'adjudant-chef entre ses dents serrées. Parce que tu les as droguées, en plus ?! invectiva t'il encore à l'adresse du sergent.

— Non ! se défendit celui-ci. Enfin, je crois pas…

— Déficiences génétiques ? ricocha Bull.

— Une histoire de vache et de lait qui passe mal, d'après ce que j'ai compris…, lui répondit Le Rat d'un air blasé.

— Qui se termine quand même avec des mamelles, à ce que je vois ! Hé-hé ! S'il y'a besoin d'un coup de main pour la traite, je suis là, les filles !

— Vos gueules, les experts bovins ! plaisanta Hiro, en croquant dans une pomme prise dans l'une des corbeilles servies devant eux. L'adjudant-chef Levi a un compte à régler avec la basse-cour, et je ne veux pas rater ça !

— Holà ! Adieux veaux, vaches, cochons... » se bidonna Conny, apparemment ivre.

Levi bouscula vigoureusement Eren, le saisissant par le col pour lui vomir toute sa désapprobation, quand le commandant Hanji meugla de plus belle :

« Je suis sûre qu'elle a même plus faim ! Si tu y allais, tiens, "Papa Levi" ! T'arriverais peut-être à l'endormir ? Nous, on pue le lait à des lieues à la ronde, ça la rend folle ! Toi, avec ton talent à rendre les gens neurasthéniques, on a peut-être une chance de se reposer ! »

Les yeux agrandis de fureur glissèrent de la brune à Eren, terriblement accusateurs, et le jeune homme se justifia machinalement :

« Les effets hormonaux dus à l'allaitement impliquent une sensibilité aiguë, une susceptibilité et une irritation tout aussi exacerbée et…

— Ta gueule ! » cingla l'autre en le projetant vers l'arrière, avant de s'avancer d'un pas décidé vers l'alcôve. En passant, il s'empara du couffin qui traînait sur une table basse, puis il chassa la pauvre Sasha sans lui demander son reste pour prendre sa place et disparaître derrière le lourd brocard aux reflets verts et bleutés.

La jeune femme, penaude, revint s'asseoir parmi eux, alors qu'une atmosphère pesante venait de tomber sur le groupe. Eren ne doutait pas que certains d'entre eux puissent légitimement imaginer Levi en train d'étrangler le lardon pour couper court à cette situation ridicule. Le silence devenait de plus en plus lourd, mais Hiro décida soudain d'y mettre fin à sa manière si diplomatique :

« N'empêche, wow ! Ce plan à l'air d'avoir de sacrés avantages ! Surtout pour toi, Springer. Tu devrais remercier Eren…, insinua t'il en reluquant outrageusement le décolleté de Sasha, qui avait pris plusieurs tailles généreuses.

— Va chier, Fritz de pute ! » aboya Conny.

Levi ressortit au bout de quelques minutes, la mine toujours aussi menaçante.

« Maintenant, qui va m'expliquer ce cirque ?! fulmina t'il.

— Elle dort ?! s'exclamèrent, à l'unisson, plusieurs voix de soldats restés pensionnés durant son escapade jalousée, dont Eren et les trois nourrices improvisées.

— Bien sûr qu'elle dort, bande de dégénérés !

— Mais… Comment tu as fait ? glapit Hanji.

— Je l'ai posée dans sa boîte et je lui ai dit de dormir. »

Tous le dévisagèrent avec des yeux ronds d'admiration et de crainte mêlées.

« …Tu me fait peur, parfois , admit le commandant.

— Quelle autorité naturelle ! s'extasia Conny en levant son verre.

— Springer, t'es bourré. Ça se voit à dix kilomètres ! Non mais, vous vous foutez complètement de ma gueule ou quoi !? Qu'est-ce que vous avez glandé pendant que j'étais parti ? Pas une, je parie, et vous en avez même profité pour vous murger…

— Mais… Le général nous a dit de prendre du repos, osa le jeune garçon.

— De qui ? Tu veux ma main dans la gueule ?!

— Non-non-non !

— C'est bon, Levi, détend-toi ! gloussa Hanji.

— Toi, ma vieille, tu ferais mieux de pas trop l'ouvrir. J'en ai pas fini avec toi. Les autres, vous allez vous activer un peu la couenne. Springer, aux écuries ! Kirschtein, va aider en cuisine. Glenn, laverie. Brauss... »

Il se stoppa, indécis, en la regardant éponger maladroitement l'intérieur de sa brassière, sous sa chemise. La jeune femme releva ses yeux innocents vers lui, angoissée, tandis que ceux de l'adjudant-chef s'étaient définitivement égarés entre les deux protubérances féminines, qui avaient triplé de volume depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vu sa subordonnée. La mine toujours figée dans une expression colérique, mais de plus en plus comique, il répéta, le doigt pointé vers elle, tel un automate enrayé :

« ...Brauss, euh...Brauss… »

Eren, légèrement amusé par la révélation soudaine à laquelle l'homme devait faire face, décida d'intervenir, et posa une main sur son épaule :

« Allez, c'est bon…Venez vous asseoir, adjudant-chef. Ça va allez, ça va allez… »

* * *

 _Pour la_ _roue à rongeur_ _, je doute fortement qu'elle existait déjà dans les années 40-50 car ce type d'animaux de compagnie n'a été commercialisé que bien plus tard. Mais, juste pour le fun, je vais laisser cette vanne. Si ça vous choque je la virerai._

 _Attention,_ _les chiffres cités pour l'opération Overlord Paradize_ _ne correspondent pas à ceux du 6 juin 44. Ils sont plus importants d'environ 10 à 20%. Je ne me suis appuyée que sur les proportions, qui restent à peu près les mêmes._

 _L'allaitement provoqué_ _n'est pas un sujet d'invention, je tiens à le préciser. La plupart des couples lesbiens y ont recours, comme les mères adoptives._

 _Je sais, vous vous demandez à quelle came j'me shoote, pas vrai?_

 _Pour l'allaitement, je me suis posé la question longtemps, j'avoue. Je ne savais pas trop si je devais oser. Faut savoir que la France est le pire élève au niveau mondial en matière d'allaitement maternel. Apparemment, les femmes françaises auraient un certain dégoût pour la pratique, et l'ensemble de la société française, elle, une mauvaise opinion de cette méthode d'alimentation, jugée primitive, presque sale, ou encore rabaissante pour la femme. On m'a déjà insulté alors que je donnais le sein (et pourtant je vous jure qu'on ne pouvait rien voir !). Le plus étonnant, pour moi, était qu'il s'agissait de jeunes femmes de mon âge ou plus jeunes. Du coup, j'avais un peu peur d'aborder ce sujet, car j'étais consciente que cela puisse rebuter certains lecteurs. Au final, j'ai fini par le faire. Tout simplement car, si on ne peut pas utiliser ses écrits pour faire passer ses engagements, à quoi cela sert-il d'écrire ?_

La couverture musicale du chapitre : "Sauver le monde - MC Solaar - Mach 6." _Me demandez pas d'où je sors mes ziks, c'est souvent en relisant mes chap que ça me rappelle des trucs. Y'en a pour tous les goûts, du coup je peux comprendre que ça ne plaise pas à tout le monde. Celle-ci m'est revenue pour son côté symbolique, avec toute la mythologie évoquée...Elle me rappelle Hiro, et Eren. Enfin, ce n'est pas à moi de dire ça. Je vous la laisse à votre appréciation._

 _Il était une fois, dans les Terres Immergées,  
Une île et un clergé en pleine mer Egée.  
Cette île était parabole de l'Homme.  
Le climat était chaud, et la mer était bonne.  
Pas d'stress, toutes les richesses étaient distribuées,  
Pas d'chef, chacune des tâches était attribuée.  
Mais l'homme moderne est arrivé,  
Avec une caste, une armée, un clergé.  
La bataille fut rude et les eaux agitées  
Et, malgré les efforts, l'île a capitulé.  
Depuis, quand le soleil est sombre,  
Nombre d'entre nous résistent ou bien succombent.  
J'ai lutté contre vents et marées,  
Résisté aux sirènes qui voulaient me noyer...  
Naufragé isolé, seul et face au monde,  
Malgré tout ces efforts, je ne pourrai pas sauver le monde !_

 _Sauvez le monde..._

 _Il était une fois, un monde merveilleux,_  
 _Une planète bleue façonnée par les cieux._  
 _Un monde où l'on vénérait l'astre solaire_  
 _Pour ses bienfaits, de Katmandou aux cercles polaires._  
 _Mais, beaucoup d'entre nous on été happés par l'ombre_  
 _Et, à chaque lune claire, augmente ce nombre._  
 _A chaque lune claire augmentent les fléaux,_  
 _Et l'huile de la roche* se verse dans les eaux._  
 _L'homme semble être un loup pour l'homme,_  
 _Et nous sommes comme pris dans un sauna de vapeurs_  
 _chloroformes._  
 _Si j'écris ces mots, c'est que je viens des pays secs,_  
 _Et qu'depuis des siècles il n'y a pas eu de plan ORSEC*._  
 _J'aurais aimé porter la lampe, la torche, le flambeau,_  
 _Aimé changer le monde par le poids des mots..._  
 _Apporter l'étincelle au plus grand nombre._  
 _Mais, quoi qu'je fasse, je ne pourrai pas sauver le monde !_

 _Sauvez le monde..._

 _Imagine le monde, la modernité :_  
 _Avec de la volonté on peut tout changer !_  
 _Je suis à genoux sur le Lac Salé,_  
 _Le front sur le sol en train de méditer._  
 _C'qui est à ma portée, c'est casser des portes_  
 _Et apporter de l'aide quand le fardeau est lourd à porter._  
 _Le faire sur portée musicale n'est pas assez,_  
 _Il faudrait tout recommencer._  
 _L'osmose serait de changer les choses._  
 _De voir en anamorphose jusqu'à la métamorphose._  
 _D'écouter le Chœur des Anges comme les voix d'outre-tombe,_  
 _Parce que j'entends leur cri du cœur qui nous dit: "Sauvez_  
 _le Monde !"_

 _Sauvez le monde..._

 _..._

 _« Dis MC, pourquoi on peut pas sauver le monde ? »_

 _Car la Terre vit dans l'ère de l'éther délétère._  
 _Car l'Homme est minéral et son cœur est fait de pierre._  
 _Parce qu'Abel, Caïn*, Fabrice, Sophie et Lucien,_  
 _S'allièrent avec l'ange qui exila le bien._

 _« Dis MC, pourquoi tu peux pas sauver le monde ? »_

 _Parce que j'ai vu la nuit estomper la clarté,_  
 _Et le monde devint pénombre, par fondu enchaîné._  
 _Quand il pleut, je vois plein d'espoirs devenir plats,_  
 _Comme s'ils avaient pris le pli, "fiat lux*", elle n'est plus._

 _« Pourquoi tu peux pas sauver le monde ? »_

 _Parce que j'suis pas Superman, et qu'ça va super mal,_  
 _Et que Barbie et Ken sont devenus super mad._  
 _J'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose,_  
 _Je te le demande, promets-moi..._  
 _Si tu le peux, s'il te plaît,_  
 _Si vous le pouvez : sauvez le monde._

L'huile de la roche : métaphore pas forcément évidente alors je la met : le pétrole.

dispositif ORSEC (Organisation de la Réponse de Sécurité Civile)

Abel et Caïn : les deux frères, fils d'Adam et Ève. Cette notion, en plus de faire le lien avec la trahison des hommes en faveur de l'ange déchu, Lucifer, est intéressante par rapport à ce chapitre, car elle souligne que, dans presque toutes mythologies, y comprit biblique, ont retrouve l'acte fratricide. L'oeuvre d'Isayama étant certainement inspirée des anciens cultes grecs (d'après les accointances que j'ai cru y voir) j'ai suivi cette ligne pour ré-inventer le secret Ackerman. Pourquoi, je ne sais pas, le péché d'envie envers notre propre sang (plus tard défini en "race") transparaît à travers tous les textes fondateurs, quelle qu'en soit la religion primordiale. Dans presque toutes les religions, on retrouve la femme traîtresse de l'homme et du divin (telles qu'Eve ou Pandore pour ne citer que les plus connues); le fils trahissant, à son tour, le père; puis, les enfants qui s'entretuent. Je ne vais pas vous faire un cours avec plein de sources, je ne m'appelle pas wikipédia ^^ Mais, toutes ces similitudes théologiques intrigantes ont beaucoup orienté mon imaginaire. Qui sont Fabrice, Sophie et Lucien ? Je ne sais pas, peut-être juste des anonymes pour appuyer que la descendance, l'humanité actuelle, a poursuivi sa route dans cette voie pécheresse. Cependant, ces trois prénoms communs ne sont pas choisis par hasard, car leur étymologie les traduit par "artisan", "sagesse" et "lumière"...

Fiat lux : que la lumière soit.


	24. Permission

**Permission.**

Dans les entrailles du crapuleux couvent, la soirée débutait. Les filles étaient redescendues accueillir leur clientèle, et Naïcha avait disparue avec Eren et Historia. Cette dernière ne lâchait plus le jeune homme et le bébé d'une semelle, et tous deux étaient allés cacher la petite dans la chambre dont disposait désormais le sergent. La jeune reine avait insisté pour accompagner le général Manson, en abandonnant le reste du Conseil à Yalkell. Si Levi s'y était, d'emblée, fermement opposé, il avait été contraint de céder lorsqu'elle avait fini par invoquer son autorité suprême. Seul le capitaine de sa garde l'avait escortée et, par chance, celui-ci avait préféré renforcer la sécurité, en épaulant les veilleurs du perron qui surveillaient la rue et les alentours avec un grand zèle, tout comme l'identité et les poches de chaque client. L'homme n'avait donc pas assisté aux démêlés grotesques qui avaient suivi leur retour. C'était toujours une oreille indiscrète de moins.

Avant qu'ils ne repartent pour Hermina, l'adjudant-chef avait insisté pour que le secret concernant les Ackerman demeure connu de lui seul. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi en faire, ni même d'y croire vraiment, mais il refusait que Mikasa soit informée, craignant les décisions arbitraires qu'elle serait capable de prendre afin de protéger son frère, envers et contre tout bon sens. Quant à ce dernier, si Historia préméditait que lui révéler la vérité ferait courir un éventuel danger à sa fille, Levi respecterait aveuglément cette consigne. La souveraine avait, bien entendu, souligné qu'Eren ne lui ferait jamais aucun mal, mais la possibilité qu'elle meurt résulterait, justement, des choix du sergent visant à les épargner, Levi et sa fille, ainsi que sa sœur adoptive. Si Eren transmettait un jour le Titan Originel a un nouveau réceptacle, en échouant pour le détruire ou en renonçant simplement à le faire, quelqu'un d'autre pourrait à tout moment, selon Historia, tenter de sacrifier un Ackerman pour la cause. Les chances pour qu'il s'agisse de Naïcha augmentaient selon ce scénario. Évidemment, ce n'était que divination obscure, et la prescience de la jeune femme ne permettait aucune certitude. Les dédales sinueux de ses prémonitions échappaient à Levi et le laissaient perplexe.

Finalement, s'il avait si facilement accepté que la reine de Paradis se mêle ainsi à la faune du Temple Des Fleurs, c'était en partie car il était rassuré de l'avoir sous la main. À présent, il surveillait le vaste salon avec son expression blasée la plus péremptoire, sous les coups d'œil couards des branques* qui semblaient le prendre pour le nouveau barbeau* de la taule. La plupart de ses hommes et de ceux de Manson s'étaient réfugiés dans les angles de la salle, et jouaient, en sourdine, aux cartes et aux dés, pour ne pas déranger les activités de la maison. Le général, Hiro et Bull, s'étaient également absentés, prétextant avoir besoin de quelques ablutions, et, le lieutenant Vassnoïvitch étant demeurée aux côtés du commandant Pixis, il ne restait, de leurs comparses UPL, que Duke Barton, Joseph Rojkov et Rick Hunt. Ce dernier était toujours convalescent, mais en bonne voie de guérison. Ces trois-là bavassaient en sirotant un nectar alcoolisé servi par la réservée Viktoria, tout comme ses quelques escouades éparpillées, qu'il chouffait du coin de l'œil pour qu'elles se tiennent tranquilles.

* * *

 _ **Barbeau :**_ _maquereau, gérant d'une maison de prostitution._

 _ **Branque :**_ _client de prostituée (argot)._

* * *

La réplétion d'attentions dont faisaient preuve leurs hôtesses laissait l'adjudant défiant. Il soupçonnait leurs largesses, déguisées en bonté d'âme, d'avoir un objectif bien plus pernicieux, comme d'adultérer, pour leur propre distraction, l'ordre et la rigueur militaire prédominants jusqu'ici. Ainsi, la petite soubrette, sans tambour ni trompette, s'affairait à ce qu'aucun verre ne sèche. Malgré cela, Levi n'avait pas refusé ce moment de relâche à ses soldats, s'avouant que lui-même en avait grandement besoin, et il buvait posément un canon de vin liquoreux en compagnie d'Hanji, Mikasa et Sasha. Après s'être calmé et exigé quelques explications quant au choix de nourrissage pour sa fille —dont il avait vite abrégé les réponses en affichant clairement son dégoût et son incompréhension— lui et sa consœur avaient discuté de son séjour à Yalkell. Une fois son compte-rendu terminé, la brune avait entamé des hypothèses sur la marche à suivre pour le Bataillon.

« Pour quand est prévu le début des opérations ? demanda t'elle dans un chuchotement afin de ne pas être entendue des chalands. La situation devient de plus en plus critique, au-dehors, et j'ai peur que de nouveaux missiles V2 ne soient envoyés sur Sina…

— Aucune idée, répondit-il sur le même ton. Après ce qu'il s'est passé au port de déportation et à Iron Bay, Manson ne prend plus aucun risque. Seul lui et les plus hauts généraux de corps des alliés connaissent la date et l'heure du coup d'envoi. Mais, de toute évidence, ce doit être imminent.

— Espérons-le…

— Etant-donné que nous n'en saurons pas plus pour ce soir, je te propose qu'on fasse une pause, soupira t'il alors. N'abordons plus le sujet jusqu'à demain. Inutile de gaspiller notre salive en discussions stériles. »

Elle le regarda avec une vive surprise :

« Euh…OK. Ça m'étonne de toi, mais comme tu veux. Ça ne te ressemble pas, non plus, de laisser nos gars tirer une bordée*… Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

Il se contenta d'un haussement de sourcil ironique, et elle se mordit la lèvre, l'air condoléant :

« Pardon, c'est vrai que tu as besoin de faire un peu abstraction, avec tout ce qu'il te tombe dessus… Je comprends.

— Tch ! grogna t'il encore. À t'entendre, on croirait que je suis complètement à la masse ! J'ai juste besoin de penser à autre chose pendant quelques heures. Peut-être même à rien, ce serait l'idéal.

— Et si on allait plutôt dans le bureau ? proposa t'elle. On y serait plus au calme, et je pourrais demander à Viktoria de nous faire monter une bouteille et de quoi manger ? »

Il hocha la tête et Sasha, qui somnolait jusqu'ici contre l'épaule de Mikasa, bailla soudainement :

« Oui, bonne idée ! J'suis crevée et tout ce bruit me donne mal à la tête. En plus, j'ai trop la dalle ! »

* * *

 _ **Tirer une bordée :**_ _fêter, ripailler, se mettre une cuite._

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre soldats avaient trouvé asile dans l'office de la matrone, et savouraient le silence des lieux. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient installées sur la banquette et se reposaient, après avoir avalé un peu de soupe et de pain, tandis que Levi et Hanji conversaient de sujets légers et anodins. Au bout d'un moment, la brune attrapa la bouteille de vin rouge que leur avait amenée la femme de service et se servit un verre.

« Oï ! siffla l'adjudant. Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ?

— Ça va, juste un petit ! Tu vas pas devenir chiant, toi aussi ?!

— Si, trancha t'il en lui retirant la bouteille des mains.

— Quoi !? Arrête tes conneries ! se scandalisa t'elle. De toute façon, elle a mangé y a juste une heure, c'est bon ! Laisse-moi me détendre, Mikasa et Sasha n'auront qu'à s'occuper de la prochaine tétée ! »

Il y eut des grognements indignés de la part des deux femmes assoupies non loin, et Levi s'obstina :

« Je croyais qu'Eren avait dit que vous deviez toutes donner à chaque prise, pour stimuler votre production ? En plus, pour une fois que c'est toi qui te retrouves dans la peau d'un sujet-test, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider à t'en sortir. C'est bien trop divertissant...»

Hanji grimaça, piégée, puis grommela d'un ton boudeur en se résignant :

« J'espère que l'une de nous aura bientôt assez de lait pour gérer ça toute seule ! J'en ai déjà marre, c'est vraiment infernal !

— Justement, la sermonna Levi. À trois, c'est certainement moins dur. Sois un peu plus solidaire. »

Elle haussa les épaules, puis ajouta dans un sourire carnassier :

« Sasha à l'air bien partie pour s'en tirer sans problème ! T'as vu la taille de ses…

— Ah non, commandant ! s'affola l'intéressée en se redressant vivement, un filet de bave le long du menton. Vous n'allez pas me laisser tomber !? »

Hanji éclata de rire, fière de la frayeur qu'elle venait de lui faire. Des coups furent, alors, frappés à la porte. La brune reprit son sérieux et convia l'intrus à entrer. Conny pénétra dans le bureau, suivi de Jean. Levi nota que les deux hommes affichaient une mine grave.

« Eren n'est pas là ? s'alarma le plus petit.

— Il est dans sa chambre, répondit platement leur adjudant-chef. D'ailleurs, ça commence à faire un moment. Ce serait bien qu'il radine un peu par ici, et que quelqu'un prenne sa place pour surveiller Naïcha.

— Toi, par exemple ? osa Hanji d'un ton cauteleux.

— Pas ce soir, répliqua t'il avec dureté. Je t'ai dit que j'avais besoin de calme.

— Je crois plutôt que tu as peur d'affronter ta propre progéniture, avoue-le. »

Il la transperça d'un regard empoisonné qui ne fit que la faire rire à nouveau. Mais le jeune Springer, visiblement embarrassé, s'immisça encore :

« Euh… Non, il n'y est pas. Quand on a été voir, Chrysta… Je veux dire, la reine, était seule en train de s'occuper du bébé… »

Son ton anxieux fit tiquer Levi :

« Qu'y a-t-il, Springer ?

— Vous êtes vraiment sûrs de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis plus d'une demi-heure ? questionna le garçon, l'air de plus en plus préoccupé.

— Non. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Répond. »

Le jeune homme se gratta la nuque, mal à l'aise :

« Rien… Je dois me faire des idées, mais… Non, c'est rien. »

Et il tourna les talons, prêt à sortir. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Levi le rappela d'une voix forte :

« Springer ! Ferme cette porte et dis-moi tout de suite pourquoi tu tires cette sale gueule ! »

À côté du susnommé, le caporal Kirschtein était raide et blanc comme un linge.

« Je…c'est sûrement une erreur, bégaya Conny, rouge comme une pivoine. Dites…euh, si j'ai bien compris, Hiro peut manipuler Eren avec son pouvoir et le forcer à… ? Enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

— C'est exact, continue », lui intima son supérieur, envahi d'un très mauvais pressentiment.

Les deux jeunes soldats échangèrent des regards agités, et Jean finit par hocher la tête pour encourager l'autre à s'exprimer. Ce que fit ce dernier, en entortillant ses doigts moites avec un stress évident :

« Dans ce cas, j'imagine que je dois vous le signaler… Nous… Moi et Jean… On le cherchait et, comme il n'était pas dans sa chambre, on a pensé à celle d'Hiro. Quand on était sur le point de frapper, on a entendu des bruits bizarres… »

Hanji eut un hululement presque hystérique, et plaqua sa main devant sa bouche avant de se tourner vers Levi, avec des yeux ronds. Lui s'était pétrifié, et regardait les deux jeunes gens comme s'il allait bondir sur eux pour les égorger :

« Quel…quel genre de bruits ? » interrogea t'il avec difficulté, tant ses mâchoires s'étaient serrées.

De plus en plus désappointé, Springer tenta de lui répondre sans donner trop de détails :

« Le genre que… Ben, vous voyez, quoi ! Ce genre-là.

— C'est impossible, asséna l'adjudant, blême et hermétique.

— Je suis d'accord, vous avez trop bu ! gronda Mikasa. Fermez-là avant que je vous arrache la langue !

— Sauf votre respect, se ratatina Conny en regardant Levi, je sais quand même reconnaître ce genre de musique ! C'est pas n'importe quel tape-casseroles…

— Tu les as vu ? demanda Hanji d'une voix suraiguë.

— Euh, non-non ! s'empourpra t'il encore. Mais c'était deux voix d'hommes, et j'ai bien reconnu celle d'Hiro quand il a parlé !

— Oh ? Il a dit quoi ? s'anima Sasha, avec une curiosité déplacée qui se voulait naturelle.

— Quelque chose que je ne suis pas prêt à entendre à nouveau, et encore moins à répéter à voix haute ! ronchonna Jean avec un air dégoûté. Mais c'était une "demande" des plus explicites !

— Je suis désolé…, poursuivit Conny. Je…je ne suis pas sûr qu'il s'agisse d'Eren, mais vu qu'il est introuvable et que… Enfin, aucun de nous n'a ce genre de pratiques, et certainement pas lui ! Sauf qu'avec les pouvoirs de ce type, on ne sait pas…du coup, ça nous inquiète…

— Il a raison ! affirma soudain Hanji, encore un peu ahurie. Levi, il faut faire quelque chose ! Imagine qu'Hiro manipule Eren depuis le début ?!

— Il avait promis qu'il n'utiliserait plus son pouvoir, argua Jean à son tour. Mais ce type est trop bizarre, on a peut-être eu tort de lui faire confiance.

— Mais…on n'est pas vraiment sûr que c'était Eren ! se contredit alors Springer, égaré au possible.

— Et qui ça pourrait être d'autre ? relança Kirschtein, avec autorité. Tu n'as pas remarqué leur comportement, à ces deux-là, depuis quelques temps ? Ils se connaissent à peine et ils sont pourtant vachement proches. J'ai jamais vu deux mecs aussi…tactiles. Eren ne nous a jamais tripotés comme ça, nous, alors qu'on est amis depuis des années. Ça m'avait déjà mis la puce à l'oreille. J'ai jamais vu des gars avoir ce genre de gestes entre eux, c'est pas normal ! Glenn dit qu'il a même déjà vu Hiro prendre Eren dans ses bras, alors qu'ils se croyaient seuls ! Pas normal, j'te dis. On doit savoir ce que trafique ce type !

— Effectivement, s'alarma Hanji. Il faut éclaircir ça, mais, comme il ne s'agit pas que d'Eren, ce serait bien que tu évites de te montrer aussi brusque que d'habitude avant de les avoir écoutés, Levi. Levi ? »

L'interpellé était si asphyxié par sa rage qu'il ne réagissait plus, fixant les deux délateurs avec une haine sans nom. Il voulait tuer Eren. Il voulait torturer Fritz jusqu'à ce qu'il rende l'âme dans les pires souffrances. Tous attendaient sa réaction, mais il restait de marbre. En apparence, du moins, car tout son sang bouillonnait, et ses genoux tremblaient sous le bois du bureau. Il était pris d'une ire si effroyable qu'il ne pouvait même plus parler.

« Adjudant-chef ? » l'appela Mikasa, d'une voix où pointaient ses propres notes de fureur maîtrisée.

Mais la porte s'ouvrit soudainement. Eren entra, le sourire aux lèvres, et s'avança parmi eux :

« Alors, comme ça, c'est là que vous vous cachiez tous ?! »

Levi se leva, l'air plus noir que jamais, et marcha vers lui à pas lents. Le sourire du sergent disparut subitement, alors qu'il le regardait s'approcher et que le silence tendu, entre ses camarades, devait l'alerter que quelque chose se tramait. Le plus vieux le saisit brutalement par les cheveux, le forçant à se baisser pour planter son regard meurtrier dans le sien :

« T'étais où ? Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?! Et ne me mens pas ! »

Totalement éberlué, Eren bégaya :

« Que…hein ? Mais je…

— Dans un endroit comme celui-ci, normal que l'adjudant-chef se pose des questions tordues ! » fit une voix suave et moqueuse, alors qu'Hiro pénétrait dans la pièce à la suite d'Eren.

Il y eut un éclair blanc dans l'esprit de Levi. Perdant presque tout contrôle, il se jeta sur le blond et le saisit à la gorge, le plaquant violemment contre le mur. Un cadre se décrocha sous la secousse et se brisa au sol. Plusieurs voix crièrent pour ramener l'adjudant à la raison, mais, certainement terrifiés à l'idée d'être aussi sauvagement traités, aucun des spectateurs ne tenta de s'interposer physiquement. Entre ses mains, le magnifique visage était rouge et crispé de douleur. Les yeux d'ambre, voilés par l'effarement, s'ancrèrent dans les siens, retrouvant leur consistance et leur éternelle lueur provocatrice :

« Ça faisait longtemps que vous ne m'aviez pas mis une danse, le psychopathe ! C'est pour quoi, cette fois ? »

Levi serra plus fort, et il entendit la voix paniquée d'Eren s'écrier dans son dos :

« Adjudant-chef, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?! Arrêtez ça ! »

Sa jalousie empirique ne s'en fit que plus violente, mais des pas précipités indiquèrent qu'une troisième personne venait d'entrer.

« Lâchez-le ! » ordonna le timbre profond de Pit Manson, et Levi entendit distinctement le déclic d'une arme braquée sur son crâne. Il repoussa brutalement le blond, qui s'affala le long de la cloison, la respiration suffoquée.

« Je commence à en avoir plein le cul de cette sale manie que vous avez, toi et tes barons*, à pointer constamment vos flingues sur moi…, gronda t'il en plantant son regard vibrant de défi dans celui du général.

— Si ça arrive, c'est parce que tu n'es pas gentil avec tes camarades. Il faut bien te remettre un peu à ta place ! » riposta l'homme avec un rictus sarcastique.

* * *

 _ **Baron :**_ _Compère, acolyte (argot)._

* * *

De sa rapidité extraordinaire, Levi attrapa le bras tendu vers lui. En un éclair, Manson se retrouva désarmé et regarda son Colt glisser sur le parquet, hébété. L'adjudant profita de sa surprise pour lui asséner un puissant coup de talon dans l'abdomen, qui projeta le général contre le dormant de l'entrée.

« T'es vraiment con, toi ! » lui aboya t'il encore, en ignorant les exclamations choquées des témoins et les implorations d'Hanji pour qu'il se reprenne.

L'homme releva les yeux vers lui, son visage toujours avenant soudain déformé par la haine, mais Levi ne lui laissa pas le temps de riposter :

« Ta pute est allée se vautrer avec Eren ! » insinua t'il en se retenant, in-extremis, de préciser « _encore_ ».

Pit Manson perdit, alors, toutes expressions et toutes couleurs.

« Tu fais comme tu veux, mais moi, je ne vais pas laisser passer ça… » sentencia l'adjudant dans un murmure plombé.

Puis, toujours emporté par son fiel, Levi oublia le grand brun pour se retourner vers sa victime initiale. Fritz semblait totalement incrédule et incapable de protester en le voyant revenir à lui, mais Eren agrippa son épaule pour le retenir.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

« Calmez-vous ! lui hurla le sergent Je ne sais pas de quoi vous… »

Et, effectivement, Levi se calma. Juste le temps d'oublier les deux autres pour reporter sa colère, soudainement décuplée de tristesse, sur le jeune homme et lui seul. La gifle partit et retentit à travers le cabinet. Eren chancela sous le choc de sa paume.

Levi était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose d'acerbe, mais il fut pris de court alors qu'une cuisante douleur lui irradiait le côté gauche du visage, lui laissant un sifflement strident et diffus au creux de l'oreille. Interloqué, il releva le nez vers Eren, qui avait impunément osé lui rendre son coup.

« CALME-TOI ! » somma autoritairement son subordonné, en perdant tout sens des limites.

L'aîné sentit le feu qui l'animait s'éteindre subitement, remplacé par un froid mordant. Immobile et perdu, il replongea ses yeux dans ceux de son amant, s'y accrochant désespérément pour que son sang-froid ne lui échappe plus. Autour d'eux, l'assistance était figée et muette de stupeur, certainement autant par la rétorque d'Eren que par cet échange insolite de claques, qui ne ressemblait en rien à la violence virile dont pouvaient plus banalement faire usage les deux hommes. Plus particulièrement Levi qui, en générale, ne retenait pas ses coups, et préférait même utiliser les pieds.

Manson brisa l'atmosphère tendue en soupirant bruyamment. Tout en se massant le ventre, il alla se baisser pour récupérer son pistolet, d'un air indolent :

« Peut-on savoir ce qu'il se passe ? On dirait qu'il y a un malentendu ! »

Levi reprit un peu contenance et lui jeta un regard en coin, par-dessous ses mèches sombres. L'homme avait beau faire de son mieux pour paraître nonchalant, il émanait de lui une tension inhabituelle. Hanji prit la parole, d'un ton qui se voulait assuré, mais qui tremblait légèrement :

« On nous a rapporté qu'Eren et Hiro auraient, peut-être, une liaison d'une nature inadmissible. Mais, au-delà de cela et au vu des capacités de persuasion de ce dernier, nous nous interrogeons sur le bon consentement du sergent Jäger, et l'éventuel manipulation que cela impliquerait si ce n'était pas le cas.

— "Inadmissible"…, répéta Manson en réenclenchant distraitement la sécurité de son Colt, le regard vague et empli d'une déception évidente mais, bien sûr, inexplicable pour la majorité de l'assistance.

— Général ? » interrogea Hanji en le sondant.

Il sembla revenir à lui et soupira profondément, une nouvelle fois, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux désordonnés :

« Je vois. Quelles preuves avez-vous ?

— Conny, Jean ? » invita t'elle les deux soldats, qui tentaient de se faire les plus petits possible.

Ils tressaillirent et Conny finit par expliquer, dans une grimace plus que gênée :

« On…on a entendu clairement Hiro alors qu'il…euh…

— Qu'il semblait en plein rapport sexuel avec un autre homme, dans sa chambre », termina Mikasa, en pourfendant le général de son regard le plus scrutateur.

Levi sentit les yeux d'Eren se reposer sur lui, et refusa de le regarder. Hiro se releva alors en toussotant, et se défendit avec véhémence :

« C'est des conneries ! J'étais pas avec Eren. Springer, t'es vraiment le dernier des abrutis ! Et, comme si ça suffisait pas, t'es une putain de balance !

— J'étais inquiet pour Eren ! se récria Conny. D'ailleurs, je le suis toujours ! Rien ne prouve que tu dises la vérité, et t'es assez tordu pour magouiller ce genre de plan crade, j'en suis sûr ! »

Hiro lui jeta un regard glacial et méprisant :

« C'est vraiment ce que vous pensez de moi ? Allez tous vous faire foutre !

— Reste là, Hiro ! » clama Manson, alors que l'autre allait partir.

Le blond croisa les bras et s'adossa au mur, envoyant au général un regard désabusé :

« Ça va mal finir… » le prévint-il.

Manson ne répondit pas et se tourna vers Hanji :

« Tâchons de clore rapidement ce problème : si Hiro dit que ce n'était pas Eren, c'est que ce n'était pas lui. Fin de l'histoire.

— Je suis désolée, objecta t'elle avec suprématie. Ça ne me semble pas suffisant.

— Dans ce cas, plaida encore l'homme, le sergent aura bien un alibi. Eren, qu'est-ce que tu faisais durant cette dernière heure ? »

L'interrogé réfléchit avant de répondre, et Jean intervint à son tour, semblant avoir réalisé quelque chose :

« Attendez une minute, on n'a jamais précisé quand les faits avaient eu lieu ! »

Pit Manson pinça les lèvres et évita soigneusement le regard du commandant du Bataillon, dont l'œil s'était écarquillé derrière les verres de ses lunettes.

« J'étais dans la chambre de Rick Hunt, en train d'examiner sa blessure », finit par répondre Eren, sans parvenir à rompre le climat de malaise.

Levi se sentait plus stupide que jamais. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà éprouvé de la honte, et la découverte de ce sentiment lui était extrêmement désagréable.

« OK… Mais, comment le général peut-il savoir que c'était à ce moment que… ? appuya bêtement Conny.

— Tais-toi, Springer…, marmonna Hanji en passant sa main sur son visage, d'un air excédé.

— Vous les avez entendus aussi ? » persévéra le jeune homme.

Manson se renfrogna plus encore, en blâmant Conny d'un regard sévère :

« C'était moi qui étais avec lui, crétin. »

Si certains avaient, bien évidemment, fait des suppositions, cet aveux soudain les laissa totalement ahuris, et Levi avait vu l'ensemble du groupe pâlir sous cette confirmation. Même Hanji avait joliment rosie et n'osait plus croiser le regard de l'homme.

« Ce…ce ne sont pas nos affaires, après tout ! cafouilla t'elle. Le sujet est clos. Pardon pour…euh…le dérangement… »

Il hocha gravement la tête, avant de réajuster sa veste et de se diriger vers la sortie, sans un mot ni même une recommandation pour qu'ils n'en parlent pas. Hiro leur jeta encore quelques regards furieux avant de le suivre, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Sur le coup, Levi fut pris d'une impulsion de se jeter dans les bras d'Eren, pour s'excuser et soutenir les deux hommes injustement montrés du doigt. Leur regards se perdirent l'un dans l'autre, pleins de questions et de regrets. Sa fatigue nerveuse était telle qu'il sentait ses muscles trembler et son cœur battre avec un empressement douloureux. L'étreinte chaude et forte du plus jeune l'appelait, comme la promesse d'un apaisement qu'il espérait tant. Il était à un cheveu d'y succomber, réfléchissant à toute vitesse, hésitant, prêt à tout envoyer en l'air pour savourer, enfin, le réconfort que pouvait lui apporter l'autre homme.

« Eren, pardon pour ce quiproquo…, les réveilla Hanji. Toute cette situation est très embarrassante.

— Conny, c'est ta faute ! Les autres ont raison : à toujours t'imaginer n'importe quoi, voilà ce qui arrive ! » houspilla Sasha.

L'autre lui jeta un regard blessé, mais Jean le soutint en arguant qu'il était également responsable, et tous deux s'excusèrent piteusement auprès d'Eren et du commandant. Celle-ci secoua la tête, leur signifiant qu'elle ne leur en tenait que peu rigueur :

« Nous nous sommes tous un peu trop emballés, expira t'elle à regret. Maintenant, cela nous met dans une position inconfortable. Cependant, j'estime énormément le général Manson, et je vous recommanderai donc de ne pas juger sa vie privée, ni de divulguer ce que nous venons d'apprendre. C'est un ordre, même, dit-elle avec plus de dureté. Le premier que je verrai lui manquer de respect se verra attribuer une correction dont il se souviendra. Suis-je assez claire ? Pareil pour Hiro Fritz, enfin… À ce sujet, en tout cas. Je ne peux pas vous demander l'impossible, en ce qui le concerne. »

Ses hommes présents opinèrent en silence, et elle sonda plus attentivement l'adjudant-chef :

« Levi ? Tu es bien d'accord ? »

Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant où elle voulait en venir, et elle se justifia :

« J'ai besoin que tu me confirmes que tu as bien compris et que tu te conduiras de la même manière envers eux. Vu l'effusion qui vient d'avoir lieu, j'ai bien saisi que tu étais particulièrement intolérant à ce genre de relation entre deux hommes. Ce que tu en penses te regarde, et nous n'en discuterons pas. Mais je tiens à ce que tu gardes ton point de vue pour toi et que tu fasses montre d'un comportement exemplaire en leur présence ou, au moins, le même que jusqu'ici. Il ne fait plus aucun doute que nous avons besoin d'eux, et perdre leur confiance et leur alliance pour une stupide histoire de mœurs me parait disproportionné. Sauras-tu prendre sur toi ? »

Au fond de lui, Levi était consterné. Ainsi, c'était cela qui avait transparu dans son brusque accès de fureur ? Il échangea encore un coup d'œil avec Eren, et remarqua une étincelle amusée au cœur des jades éveillés.

« Pour qui tu me prends, cyclope femelle ?

— Merci. Maintenant, à l'exception d'Eren et de l'adjudant-chef, je vous prie tous de sortir. Vous aussi, les filles. Allez-donc aider un peu Historia. »

Tous obéir, et Eren et Levi restèrent campés au milieu de la pièce, bras croisés et curieux de ce que le commandant avait à leur dire. Cependant, avant que la porte ne se ferme, Levi capta un début de conversation chuchotée entre les jeunes :

« C'était quoi, ça ? On aurait dit une scène de ménage…

— Eren a baffé l'adjudant-chef, ça va chauffer !

— Il l'a tutoyé aussi…

— Ouais, ben moi, j'ai besoin d'un verre pour m'en remettre, là ! »

Levi réalisa ce que s'apprêtait à faire sa consœur, et se contenta d'attendre qu'elle commence :

« Bon, dit-elle avec fatigue et rancœur. Même si tu n'es pas en cause dans cette affaire, Eren, Levi et moi ne pouvons tolérer ton comportement. Tu as manqué de respect envers l'un de tes supérieurs, et même usé de violence sur lui. Je sais bien qu'il s'agissait d'une riposte mais, dans l'armée, ce genre de chose est inexcusable et pourrait te précipiter directement en cours martiale. Même si ton cas est un peu spécial, ça n'empêcherait pas les instances de te radier. Ce qui te priverait d'une grande liberté, car cela ne signifierait pas, pour autant, que tu serais émancipé de tes devoir de réceptacle. Et encore, je suis très optimiste en disant cela. Tu sais, comme moi, ce qui pourrait arriver si tu te montres trop incontrôlable : on te retirerait l'Assaillant pour le confier à quelqu'un d'autre, et tu sais aussi très bien _comment_. Je ne veux pas qu'on en arrive là. Nous avons tous travaillé trop dur pour tout gâcher à cause de ton insubordination !

— Je suis vraiment désolé, mon commandant. Je suis conscient que mon emportement représente une faute grave, et j'accepterai la sanction quelle qu'elle soit. »

Elle eut une moue résignée :

« Bien. En fait, vu les circonstances, j'ai peu de recours. Nous avons trop besoin de toi, aussi bien pour Naïcha que, bientôt, sur le terrain. Même si je préfèrerais te jeter au trou quelque part, je ne peux pas… Je pensais à une rétrogradation, du coup. Qu'en penses-tu, Levi ? »

L'interpellé était partagé entre lui donner raison et couvrir Eren, même si cela risquait d'insuffler des doutes à la brune. Si les choses avaient pris de telles proportions, il en était le véritable responsable. La réaction d'Eren pouvait sembler exagérée, dans le contexte, mais ce qui les unissait avait pris trop d'ampleur, désormais, pour qu'il puisse exiger du sergent une totale soumission lorsque leur relation intime était ainsi officieusement mise en cause. À sa place, Levi aurait eu la même réaction, peut-être même pire.

« Inutile. Oublions simplement cette histoire, jeta t'il finalement.

— Mais…, commença t'elle, aberrée.

— C'est bon, Hanji. Comme tu l'as dit toi-même, Eren est très pris avec Naïcha. Je ne peux pas oublier le service qu'il me rend et, s'il est aussi à cran, c'est en partie ma faute. On est quittes, point final. »

Un mince sourire effleura les lèvres du commandant, avant qu'elle ne prenne une grande inspiration, s'enfonçant dans le dossier de sa chaise :

« À ta guise ! »

* * *

Eren était encore ébranlé lorsqu'il redescendit au salon pour rejoindre le reste de la compagnie. Grâce à l'alcool qui semblait, comme chaque soir, couler à flot, l'humeur était grivoise et festive. Ses amis, témoins du récent débordement, lui jetèrent des regards soucieux, mais il les rassura d'un clin d'œil avant de s'affaler près de Rojkov. Il laissa Angela lui servir un généreux verre de blend, qu'il commença à vider en jetant un regard circulaire sur les convives. Manson était assis à la gauche de Joseph et buvait le même sirop brûlant que lui-même, avec un air sombre et silencieux. Hiro s'était, pour une fois, installé le plus loin possible du général, et affichait une expression qui lui était totalement inédite : la vexation.

Les bras croisés sur la poitrine et les jambes toujours appuyées à l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, dans une posture des plus renfrognées, le blond avait apparemment décidé d'ignorer tout le monde. Quand Viktoria se pencha vers lui pour lui proposer un rafraichissement, Eren le vit rabrouer celle-ci en grondant comme un mauvais corniaud. Même si il en était légèrement amusé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un peu de culpabilité. Il savait, pourtant, qu'elle était injustifiée, mais il avait tant envie de les soutenir, lui et le général. Il aurait aimé prouver à tous que ces deux hommes n'avaient rien à se reprocher; qu'ils ne faisaient rien de malsain. Il aurait pu les appuyer en révélant combien ils n'étaient pas seuls, clamant haut et fort sa liaison avec Levi dont il était si fier.

Folie.

Il but une nouvelle gorgée et laissa la chaleur de l'alcool se répandre dans ses entrailles. La majeure partie des clients avait déjà gagné les chambres, en compagnie des hôtesses qu'ils avaient choisies. D'autres arrivaient encore, patientant en retrait de leur société si leur courtisane favorite n'était pas disponible, intimidés par la présence des militaires, ou se mêlant à eux, avec réserve, pour choisir leur marchandise parmi la joyeuse assemblée. Levi et le commandant Hanji trouvèrent de la place sur une banquette qu'un couple venait de libérer. Ils s'assirent côte à côte, face au sergent et non loin de Rick Hunt et Jean qui ricanaient, les joues échauffées. Il n'était pas encore très tard, et Eren avait grand besoin de délassement. Maintenant nourrie à satiété, Naïcha avait un sommeil moins agité, et il espérait qu'il passerait une meilleure nuit que les deux précédentes.

« Bah alors, général ? s'égosilla soudain Blackbull, depuis l'autre bout des tables. Vous en tirez une tête pour quelqu'un qui fête son anniversaire !

— Ferme-la, Andrews ! le morigéna l'homme d'un air mauvais, en remettant le nez dans son verre.

— Votre anniversaire ? rebondit Eren avec un demi-sourire.

— Ce sont des choses qui arrivent…, soupira l'autre sans le regarder.

— Parce que vous fêtez vos anniversaires, sur le continent ? demanda Hanji avec intérêt.

— Bien sûr ! Pas vous ? lui répondit Duke, à proximité.

— Eh bien…non, pas vraiment, réfléchit-elle. Nous le souhaitons simplement à nos proches, en leur renouvelant nos vœux de bonheur, mais ça s'arrête là.

— Quand j'étais petit, mon père m'offrait toujours quelque chose ! Comme mes premiers manuels de physiques…, dit Duke avec un air rêveur et enfantin, malgré le cache-œil qui durcissait maintenant ses traits. Pour mes dix ans, il m'a offert une montre d'une grande valeur. Qui ne fonctionnait plus, bien sûr, et je devais trouver comment la réparer tout seul. C'était très amusant !

— Pff ! le moqua Hunt. Qui offre ça ?! Moi, tous les ans, mon épouse me prépare mon plat préféré : des rognons aux champignons ! Elle est la seule à les cuisiner aussi bien…, fit-il avec, à son tour, le regard lointain.

— Beurk ! Qui mange ça ?! se vengea Le Rat. Les rognons, quelle horreur !

— Alors, vous vous faites des cadeaux ? s'étonna Eren. C'est sympa comme idée, remarque !

— T'es né quand, toi ? lui demanda Duke.

— Un trente mars.

— Merde, mais c'était la semaine dernière ! » s'exclama le jeune garçon.

Eren haussa les épaules :

« Peut-être bien… Avec tout ce qu'il se passe, je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention. Ah, si ! Maintenant que t'en parles, Mikasa s'en était souvenue.

— Si j'avais su, reprit le pianiste, j'aurais bien trouvé quelque chose à t'offrir ! Comme une notice explicative pour assembler un poste à diode… —Eren eut une moue peu engageante— ou un baume antifongique pour ton anguille de caleçon !

— Quoi ?! Non mais, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! se révolta le sergent, sous l'œil rieur du Rat.

— Pas glave ! s'anima Joseph. Nous boile à ta nouvelle année ce soil aussi, selgent ! Combien plintemps toi avoil ?

— Vingt, sourit Eren, de plus en plus amusé.

— Oh, âge impoltant ! fit l'homme avec grandiloquence. Toi homme, maintenant ! Devlais choisil femme, ou même plusieuls, parmi jolies fleuls ici. Moi qui offle, cadeau poul toi ! » et il avala une grande lampée de vin.

Eren éclata de rire et Levi cracha, son éternel air blasé enfin de retour :

« Non, ça ce ne sera pas possible. En tant que supérieur, je vais devoir m'y opposer. Vos coutumes sont très intéressantes, mais on se contentera de les entendre.

— À propos d'entendre, s'illumina Le Rat, il arrive quand, votre cadeau, général ? »

L'homme grimaça en faisant tourner le liquide dans son verre :

« C'est mal barré. »

Sans comprendre, Eren vit Duke tourner les yeux vers Hiro. Le jeune brun, qui était en train de décortiquer des noix offertes par la maison, jeta l'une des coquilles jusqu'au bout de la tablée. Celle-ci frappa Hiro à l'oreille et alla ricocher sur l'une des tables basses. Le blond regarda le projectile, fulminant, avant de se tourner dans leur direction pour déterminer le coupable. Fier de sa taquinerie, Le Rat fut vite démasqué, et l'autre pesta :

« Arrête de me balancer tes ordures, l'écureuil !

— Tu boudes ? On t'entend plus, c'est pas normal ! railla ledit rongeur.

— La ferme ! » harpailla encore Hiro, en détournant le regard et en s'enfonçant plus profondément dans le crapaud moelleux.

Bull, à sa manière si courtoise, s'emmêla :

« Ben quoi ? T'as tes règles, la blondasse ?

— Allez, Hiro ! insista Duke. Fais pas ton Fritz, on s'ennuie sans toi !

— C'est pas vrai… Que quelqu'un empêche ce sale morveux de boire encore ! grogna le harcelé en l'ignorant.

— Mec, reprend-toi ! le soudoya Bull avec un clin d'œil. Elle est où, la sex-machine ? Allez, montre-moi !

— Mais ta gueule, toi ! »

Eren entendit un rire discret provenant du général. Il le regarda un instant et put s'apercevoir que ses yeux étaient légèrement voilés. À bien y repenser, il avait vu l'homme se resservir déjà plusieurs fois.

« Et vous, adjudant-chef ? Vous êtes né quand ? » demanda Hunt pour faire diversion.

Levi haussa un sourcil dédaigneux, l'air de dire « laissez-moi en dehors de vos stupidités », avant de répondre froidement :

« Ça se demande, ça ?

— Ha-ha, Arrêtez ! gloussa Manson sans réserves. On dirait une bonne-femme !

— Je vous emmerde, cingla Levi. De toute façon, j'en sais rien.

— Je croyais que c'était le vingt-cinq décembre ? glissa Eren, l'air de ne pas y toucher.

— Vingt-cinq décemble ? s'ébaudit soudain Rojkov. Comme petit Yessou ?

— Petit "Jésus", abruti de poivrot communard ! claqua Hunt.

— Qui est-ce ? s'intéressa encore Hanji.

— Juste un personnage de contes de fées, éluda Manson, en ignorant le regard outré de Rick. Mais, c'est vrai, adjudant-chef ?

— Non, soupira Levi. Quand mon ancien supérieur m'a ramassé dans la rue, il a bien fallu qu'il remplisse une fiche d'identité à mon sujet. Comme je ne connaissais pas ma date de naissance, il a écrit n'importe quoi.

— C'est un signe…, fit Hunt, avec un air exagérément sérieux.

— Ha ha ha ! éclata Rojkov. Nolmal si, dans langue à vous, "clétin" et "chlétien" êtle plesque paleils !

— Etouffe-toi ! l'invectiva celui qui était visé.

— Ben, songea Eren, y a quand même une chance sur trois-cent-soixante-cinq pour que ce soit juste ! »

Levi lui jeta un regard morne :

« Parfois, t'as vraiment des sorties aussi constructives que Springer, t'es au courant ?

— Conny a une sagesse qui vous échappe, adjudant-chef ! » ricana le sergent.

Son supérieur leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ben si, vous allez voir… », s'amusa Eren. Haussant la voix, il appela :

« Hé, Conny ! L'adjudant-chef était en train de me dire qu'il se fie toujours au raisonnement des plus vieux, car il pense qu'ils sont plus expérimentés !

— Que…? entama Levi.

— Attendez, vous allez comprendre, chuchota vivement Eren, avec un sourire tordu.

— Quoi, lui aussi !? » sembla alors s'indigner l'interpellé, avant de continuer avec emphase :

« C'est pas parce qu'on est vieux qu'on sait tout ! Y a des vieux qui disent que de la merde.

— Je suis bien d'accord ! » s'exclama Pit, en visant clairement Hiro d'un regard provocateur.

L'autre, piqué, rétorqua avec hargne :

« À ta place, je la ramènerais pas ! Je suis sûr que Springer te classe dans le troisième âge. J'ai pas raison ? »

Conny ne répondit pas mais baissa les yeux, rougissant. Hiro releva les siens sur le général, appuyant sa victoire d'une œillade qui signifiait clairement « Tiens, mange-ça ! ». Le sourire de l'homme s'effaça, et il porta encore son verre à ses lèvres, bon perdant.

« Voyons, Conny ! intervint Hanji. L'expérience s'acquiert avec l'âge, c'est un fait ! »

Le jeune garçon reprit du poil de la bête pour argumenter :

« Ben, faut croire que nan. Un jour, un vieux m'a dit : " _l'hiver sera très froid car, cette année, y a beaucoup de glands_ ". »

Tous se turent, attendant la chute. Il n'y en avait pas, et c'était aussi absurde que risible tant le jeune homme était sérieux.

« Euh… "glands" ? Du chêne, tu veux dire ? osa Jean, dubitatif.

— Ben ouais.

— Oh ? Et alors ? pouffa Manson.

— Pourquoi vous le relancez ? Je ne vous comprends pas ! lâcha Levi d'un air exaspéré.

— Bah, c'était un hiver normal, voire plus doux que d'habitude. C'est comme je vous disais : que de la merde ! » termina simplement le jeune soldat, convaincu par sa dialectique hors-normes.

D'abord atterrée, la presque totalité du groupe explosa de rire, à l'exception de Conny, qui ne comprenait pas ce que cet argumentaire avait de comique.

« Merci, Springer. Je me demande comment on s'en sortirait sans ta vision du monde et tes raisonnements si subtils, conclut Levi.

— De rien, adjudant-chef !

— Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Hiro ? se gaussa Le Rat, revenant à la charge. T'as déjà entendu parler de ce phénomène ? T'en as vu pas mal, des hivers, toi !

— Mais, putain, prend ton gland et tes noix, et dégage grignoter dans ton arbre !

— Là, la perche était énorme, admit Eren.

— Pardon, vous désirez plus de noix ? Nous avons aussi quelques fruits secs, si vous le souhaitez. » demanda alors Viktoria à Duke, cependant qu'elle réapparaissait sans avoir saisi toute la conversation.

Le jeune homme pâlit de honte, tandis que tous s'esclaffaient, et Eren vit brièvement le sourire d'Hiro réapparaître. Pit dût le voir également, car le sergent remarqua qu'une étincelle joueuse venait de se rallumer au fond de ses yeux d'un bleu abyssal.

« Allez, mon petit poussin, tu avais promis ! » siffla le général, flagorneur et arrogamment parodique.

Quelques rirent moqueurs suivirent sa réplique, et il ne récolta qu'un nouveau regard enragé.

« S'il te plait… » tenta t'il dans une dernière prière, plus mièvre que chaste.

Hiro ferma les yeux en lâchant un soupir exaspéré, mais, semblant enfin accepter de se soumettre au caprice de l'homme, appela Angela et se leva pour monter les escaliers avec elle, disparaissant en sa compagnie sans rien ajouter de plus. Malgré leur curiosité piquée au vif, Eren et ses camarades renoncèrent à poser des questions, alors que ceux semblant savoir de quoi il retournait se plaisaient à les faire mariner, les taquinant, tels des enfants, de leurs sourires mystérieux.

Les conversations avaient repris quand Hiro revint, et Eren cessa de parler avec Rojkov pour observer ce qu'il se tramait. Deux des filles posèrent, devant lui et le soldat UPL, une malle de bonne taille.

« Vous en avoil vlaiment tlouvé un ! ? » s'extasia Rojkov en se penchant aussitôt pour l'ouvrir.

Le soldat leva les fermoirs, et Eren vit soudain apparaître un clavier de touches, rondes et métalliques, dont les cinq rangs, strictement alignés et colorés par diagonales, étaient incrustés sur un châssis de bois sombre et laqué. Quand Rojkov s'empara de l'appareil pour le sortir de son large étui, le sergent reconnut le soufflet de carton plié et tapissé de soie pourpre, ainsi que le clavier main-gauche des basses, apparaissant à son tour, si caractéristiques d'un accordéon chromatique. Il était surpris que l'homme sache en jouer, et enthousiaste à l'idée de l'entendre. Il aimait les notes enjouées et populaires de cet instrument. Les femmes et hommes en leur compagnie eurent quelques exclamations ravies à cette surprise, eux aussi. Les filles applaudirent et réclamèrent, émoustillées et caquetant avec euphorie, que le militaire joue un morceau. Flatté, Joseph Rojkov leur rendit leurs sourires, et même quelques clins d'œil qui les firent se pâmer d'avantage.

« Pff ! bisqua Hunt. Et voilà ! Il va leur jouer un coup de soufflant, et elles vont toutes lui tomber dans les bras ! C'est pour ça que j'peux pas piffer les musicos : ça chie des fleurs de partout pour aller à la ca-casse à l'œil, pendant que nous autres ont doit raquer !

— C'est sul que lylisme à toi êtle beaucoup moins agléable à oleille ! Femmes pas se faile payer seulement poul que tu la tlempes, mais plendle aussi compensation poul suppolter ta poésie si sensible ! »

Il y eut quelques rires parmi ceux qui les entouraient. Heureusement, l'éternelle rivalité de ces deux-là était toujours bon enfant. Un simple passe-temps complice, contrairement à lui et Jean qui pouvaient facilement en venir aux poings pour se défouler.

« Je joue seul ? » demanda Joseph à Hiro, qui passait devant eux.

Eren nota que le jeune homme avait délaissé l'uniforme UPL pour une simple chemise écrue et un pantalon de velours ras et noir, bien plus confortables, tout en paraissant plus habillés. Il haussa les sourcils, stupéfait, en croisant son regard ambré, le trouvant bien plus intense que d'ordinaire. Tandis que le blond expliquait à Joseph qu'il avait rapidement pu faire une copie de partition à Angela, afin qu'elle puisse l'accompagner, il ne le quitta pas des yeux et mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser ce qui faisait la différence : ses cils étaient plus foncés, et une fine ligne sombre soulignait le contour de ses yeux. Angela l'avait-elle maquillé ? C'était discret mais, néanmoins, bluffant. À voir l'expression de prédateur qu'arborait Pit Manson, le charme opérait. Eren eut un sourire et dérangea le général dans sa contemplation :

« Dîtes, c'est quoi votre numéro, là ? J'espère que ça va pas être trop limite, quand même ! Je vous rappelle qu'il y a encore des enfants parmi nous ! »

Il indiqua Falco et Gaby du doigt, qui chahutaient avec Sasha, un peu en retrait.

« Non mais, ça va pas ! Pour qui me prenez-vous, sergent Jäger ? »

Puis, avec un nouveau sourire sibyllin, l'homme ajouta :

« Hiro t'as t'il déjà parlé de ce qu'il faisait pour gagner sa croûte, quand je l'ai rencontré ? »

Eren secoua négativement la tête.

« Dans ce cas, tu vas vite le savoir… »

Angela s'installa derrière le piano et ouvrit le clavier. Elle et Rojkov firent quelques accords, l'homme s'étant posté debout à ses côtés. Eren, perspicace, en conclut vite que son imprévisible alter-ego, toujours si secret malgré son bagou, avait certainement fréquenté le monde de la nuit et de la musique pour faire un minimum de beurre. Mais il était tout de même intrigué de lui découvrir une affinité avec la scène ou les cabarets, et impatient d'évaluer son éventuel talent.

Soudain, Hiro grimpa sur l'une des tables, au bout de l'assemblée. Il ouvrit plus grand son col et remonta ses manches, avant de tirer sur l'attache de ses cheveux pour les laisser retomber, libres sur ses épaules. Les longues mèches aux couleurs de la moisson effleurèrent ses hanches, et Eren rougit légèrement en repensant à la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu ainsi. Alors que l'auditoire se taisait, attentif, la mélodie démarra.

Les soupapes de l'accordéon se mirent à danser, délivrant aussitôt une mélodie entraînante et jouée avec justesse. Le prélude fut très court, cependant, et la voix d'Hiro s'éleva, tout à coup, accompagnée seulement de quelques notes graves du piano. Eren frémit, électrisé par le timbre saisissant, traînant et grondant :

 _La fille de joie est belle  
Au coin d' la rue là-bas.  
Elle a une clientèle  
Qui lui remplit son bas.  
Quand son boulot s'achève,  
Elle s'en va à son tour  
Chercher un peu de rêve  
Dans un bal du faubourg.  
Son homme est un artiste,  
C'est un drôle de p'tit gars,  
Un accordéoniste _

_Qui sait jouer la java..._

Les lamelles, mues par le soufflet, se remirent à chanter, et la voix s'intensifia, prenant plus de hauteur et de rythme. Eren était subjugué par le coffre de l'homme en face de lui, dont la puissance surpassait tout ce qu'il avait entendu et s'élevait bien au-dessus de la force des instruments, en une étendue capable d'alterner entre deux, ou même trois octaves. C'était presque irréel.

 _Elle écoute la java  
Mais elle ne la danse pas,  
Elle ne regarde même pas la piste.  
Mais ses yeux amoureux  
Suivent le jeu nerveux  
Et les doigts secs et longs de l'artiste.  
Ça lui rentre dans la peau  
Par le bas, par le haut…_

Sans savoir pourquoi, Eren enfonça ses ongles dans l'assise matelassée du sofa, comme pour s'y agripper, le souffle coupé. Il était foudroyé par cette voix; ébloui par les gestes amples et gracieux qui animaient l'interprète. Ses mains semblaient dessiner ses émotions, avec brutalité et souffrance, comme avec douceur et amour. La danse de ses poignets fins était autant de mots que les paroles de sa complainte.

 _Elle a envie d'chanter, c'est physique !  
Tout son être est tendu,  
Son souffle est suspendu,  
C'est une vraie tordue de la musique…_

La fougue retomba brutalement, et la voix profonde se releva, comme empesée d'une tristesse insondable :

 _La fille de joie est triste_  
 _Au coin de la rue, là-bas._  
 _Son accordéoniste, il est parti soldat._  
 _Quand il reviendra d'la guerre,_  
 _Ils prendront une maison._  
 _Elle sera la caissière,_  
 _Et lui sera l'patron._  
 _Que la vie sera belle !_  
 _Ils seront de vrais pachas._  
 _Et tous les soirs, pour elle,_  
 _Il jouera la java..._

Eren s'arracha à la contemplation de l'artiste captivant pour étudier le public. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur Hiro, charmés jusqu'à l'hébétude. Tous sauf Levi qui, les jambes et les bras croisés, appuyé au dossier de sa causeuse, le fixait, lui, sans ciller. Dans la lumière tamisée des bougies et des lampions, ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux billes flamboyantes où se reflétait la danse lascive des flammes. Eren, embarrassé, détourna le regard. Mais, quand il y revint, ne pouvant s'en empêcher, l'autre ne l'avait pas lâché de ses prunelles brûlantes et perçantes. Ce lien visuel était si intense que le plus jeune ne savait plus si les frissons qui parcouraient son corps étaient dus à la représentation ou à ce regard poignant et obsédant. Il finit par froncer les sourcils, indiquant à l'homme que leur échange silencieux devenait suspect. Sans la moindre expression lisible, Levi rompit le contact, et Eren, malgré son soulagement, ne put réprimer un sentiment soudain de vide.

 _Elle écoute la java_  
 _Qu'elle fredonne tout bas._  
 _Elle revoit son accordéoniste…_  
 _Et ses yeux amoureux_  
 _Suivent le jeu nerveux,_  
 _Et les doigts secs et longs de l'artiste._  
 _Ça lui rentre dans la peau_  
 _Par le bas, par le haut !_  
 _Elle a envie d'pleurer, c'est physique !_  
 _Tout son être est tendu,_  
 _Son souffle est suspendu,_  
 _C'est une vraie tordue de la musique…_

Eren jeta un coup d'œil à Pit, et comprit à quel point ce refrain illustrait ce que ressentait l'homme en ce moment-même. Assis, les jambes un peu plus écartées que la décence de son rang ne l'exigeait et les coudes reposés au haut du dossier, son verre toujours en main, le général regardait son amant avec une admiration et un désir évident, presque insane et douloureux. La volupté des gestes d'Hiro semblait l'hypnotiser, lui aussi, mais son ensorcellement était bien pire que le leur. Le sergent reconnaissait cette lueur, bestiale et possessive, au fond des disques d'ardoise. Le haut personnage n'était qu'un enfant épris et déraisonné; un soldat fou amoureux d'une créature étrange et magnifique qui pouvait le conduire à sa perte. Mais le plus incroyable était que cet homme en avait parfaitement conscience et se riait ouvertement du destin. Le chant, roulant comme un tonnerre lointain qui se rapprochait, aux accents à la fois graves et exaltés de passion, continua son histoire pathétique :

 _La fille de joie est seule_  
 _Au coin de la rue là-bas._  
 _Les filles qui font la gueule,_  
 _Les hommes n'en veulent pas._  
 _Et tant pis si elle crève,_  
 _Son homme ne reviendra plus !_  
 _Adieu, tous les beaux rêves,_  
 _Sa vie, elle est foutue…_  
 _Pourtant, ses jambes tristes_  
 _L'emmènent au boui-boui,_  
 _Où y'a un autre artiste_  
 _Qui joue toute la nuit..._

Etait-ce une vindicte ? Une façon, pour Hiro, de dire qu'il serait toujours libre et pourrait remplacer, tôt ou tard, ceux qu'il avait aimés et quittés ? Les yeux de Pit Manson s'étrécirent, mais les braises qui y rougeoyaient s'enflammèrent, en un brasier consumant, tandis qu'un sourire, à peine perceptible, tirait la commissure de ses lèvres.

 _Elle écoute la java...  
Elle entend la java...  
Elle a fermé les yeux,  
Les doigts secs et nerveux.  
Ça lui rentre dans la peau,  
Par le bas, par le haut !  
Elle a envie d'gueuler, c'est physique !  
Alors, pour oublier,  
Elle s'est mise à danser,_

 _À tourner, au son de la musique !_

Rojkov et Angela illustrèrent ses paroles d'un duo endiablé et guilleret, avant que _la_ voix ne les interrompe encore, dans un dernier cri, déchirant mais juste; une ultime plainte glaçante qui tordit définitivement les tripes d'Eren et de l'ensemble du public :

 _Arrêtez !_

 _Arrêtez la musique…_

Il y eut des sifflets et des louanges criées au son des applaudissements intempestifs, qui éclatèrent avec fracas. Hiro eut un sourire goguenard et salua son auditoire d'une pirouette, retrouvant son tempérament si contradictoire avec ce qu'Eren venait de voir, qui le poussait à ne jamais se prendre au sérieux et moquer tout le monde y comprit lui-même.

Cette chanson n'avait pas été choisie par hasard, et la plupart des prostituées avaient les larmes aux yeux. Eren se demanda si c'était une façon, pour le blond, de leur présenter des excuses quant à sa goujaterie chronique. Si c'était le cas, il avait certainement marqué beaucoup de points, car elles le dévoraient maintenant toutes des yeux, émues et envoûtées.

« Putain, mec, d'où est-ce que tu sors ?! s'exclama Conny. Tu m'as gelé les couilles dans mon calcif ! C'est les pouvoir de ton titan, ça aussi ?

— Peut-être… », s'amusa la nouvelle célébrité, affriolante. La modestie était bien une chose qu'on ne pourrait jamais lui imputé.

« Ça te répugnerait si c'était le cas, n'est-ce pas ? » ajouta t'il avec un semblant de rancune.

Conny baissa les yeux, honteux :

« Non, bien sûr que non… Tu sais bien qu'on te considère comme l'un des nôtres. Je ne voulais pas dire ça, toute à l'heure… C'est juste que, bah, c'est un peu effrayant, parfois, et… J'suis désolé. Je réfléchis pas toujours avant de parler, et c'était pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire… »

Mais Hiro, affichant tout à coup un air paternel témoignant de sa grande maturité si souvent dissimulée, posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune soldat, le coupant avec pondération :

« C'est oublié, Springer. Tu avais tes raisons. Mais, à l'avenir, si tu as des doutes me concernant, viens m'en parler d'abord. Je ne suis pas un monstre. Enfin, pas tout à fait… Et, non, c'est seulement mon propre talent inné, à moi seul ! » se vanta t'il pour finir, incorrigible, en rejoignant sa place.

Durant ce temps, Armin reniflait et essuyait ses yeux en douce. Malheureusement pour lui, Jean l'avait remarqué :

« Oooh, mon petit Armin est trop sensible ! Tu veux un mouchoir, biquet ?

— J'ai…j'ai trop bu, c'est tout ! Et pourquoi tu te la joues, d'abord ?! C'était une interprétation vraiment…émouvante ! Tu ne comprends rien à rien ! » nasilla l'autre, et Eren eut un sourire attendri.

Alors qu'Hiro se faisait féliciter de manière prolifique par filles et michetons, tout en ignorant vertement Pit, le sergent vit que celui-ci s'était resservi un verre et ignorait le blond en retour, avec la même facilité apparente. Il décida qu'il avait assez bu pour le titiller un peu :

« Eh bah, j'en reste collé à mon siège ! C'est… »

Mais l'homme dégaina plus vite que lui :

« Non, toi, tu peux encore te lever, normalement. Si c'est pas le cas, je t'émascule ! » ricana t'il avec un air terrifiant.

Eren ne put retenir une mine embarrassé, et il fut aussitôt flagellé par le regard, tout aussi acrimonieux, de Levi.

« Eren serait également réceptif à ce genre de… "choses" ? » s'inquiéta plus scientifiquement Hanji.

Pit pouffa encore et ne répondit pas, buvant à nouveau en parcourant la salle des yeux.

« Mais non ! s'égosilla Eren en tentant de se défendre. J'essayais juste de faire un compliment ! Je ne confonds pas…l'art et, euh…autre chose… Enfin, merde, voilà ! »

Sûrement plus imbibé qu'il n'en avait l'air, Pit Manson le bouscula d'une bourrade à l'épaule, avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Choqué et sans voix, Eren le défigura à travers ses mèches en bataille, mais il n'eut pas le temps de trouver une réplique, car le général venait de se redresser avec agressivité. Le jeune homme suivit la direction de son regard, et vit l'un des clients passer ses mains dans les cheveux d'Hiro, toujours défaits. L'homme était petit et corpulent, avec une moustache rousse et méticuleusement taillée qui fit sardoniquement grigner le sergent.

Mais Pit avait trop bu. C'était certain, maintenant, et il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier ce gag. Après l'avoir repoussé avec politesse, Hiro était reparti s'asseoir près de Bull, mais le porc ne le quittait pas des yeux. Le trouble-fête était d'âge mûr, et Eren l'avait bien vu arriver avec toute sa clique de partenaires d'affaires, commerciaux ou Dieu savait quoi d'autre. Marchands et promoteurs n'étaient pas les plus riches, ces temps-ci, et il soupçonnait que ces clients-là, comme la plus grande partie qui avait encore les moyens de se payer les services du Temple, étaient des trafiquants en tous genres. Même en cas de guerre, le marché noir restait florissant.

Tel un mâle en rut cherchant le conflit, Manson scrutait le cave* avec malveillance et provocation. Eren, désormais assis à côté de lui depuis que Rojkov les avait désertés, pouvait sentir que tous les muscles de son corps vigoureux étaient bandés et prêts à l'attaque. Et, pour ne rien arranger, sa proie, ne l'ayant pas encore remarqué, se leva soudain en sortant une liasse de billets pour la tendre à Angela. Elle lui posa une question qu'ils n'entendirent pas, et le verrat puant indiqua Hiro du doigt. Sur le coup, Eren éclata de rire tant la tête du blond était impayable. Mais, quand il vit le général de l'UPL bondir comme un lion, tout en musculature terrible et agitant sa crinière hérissée et majestueuse, il se refroidit tout aussi vite.

Le fauve rugit, épouvantant toute l'assistance :

« Rend-lui son mille-feuilles, la gueuse, ou je lui fais avaler par la pastille ! »

* * *

 _ **Cave :**_ _client de prostituée (argot)._

* * *

À partir de là, la situation dégénéra à toute vitesse. Eren, chamboulé, vit Angela afficher une mine indignée, avant que six hommes ne se lèvent brusquement pour essuyer l'outrage fait à leur comparse. Pit ôta sa veste, déjà passablement débraillée et lourde de distinctions honorifiques, pour la jeter négligemment derrière lui. Il retroussa ensuite ses manches, le sourire aux lèvres, alors que plusieurs soldats se levaient, à leur tour, pour s'interposer. Il y eut des échanges de provocations malsaines, auxquels il n'y avait rien à comprendre en dehors de la puissante hostilité des deux parties —l'objet des hostilités étant on-ne-peut plus commun, en définitive. Avec la boisson, tous les hommes entrés en conflit étaient débridés, souffrant d'un besoin de divertissement d'une nouvelle nature, et très déplaisant aux yeux de la tenancière, qui criait, en vain, pour se faire entendre. Hiro s'était levé et regardait Pit avec désapprobation, tandis que celui-ci exultait, l'ignorant totalement :

« Ok, bande de déchets, je vous prend tous ! »

Alors, Le Rat se jeta à son bras pour le retenir, se lamentant avec le plus de discrétion possible :

« Général ! Un peu de retenue, je vous en prie ! On pourrait se poser des questions, là… »

Mais il fut royalement ignoré.

« T'es avec moi, John ? –Bull, qui s'était déjà levé pour le défendre, soupira de résignation— Eren ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour taper du gras ? T'as ça dans le sang, je l'sais ! » ricana l'éminent officier, visiblement leader inconditionnel, même dans la bêtise ou la délinquance.

Bien qu'effaré, Eren considéra la proposition, mais Hiro intervint sans prendre de gants :

« Tu te crois de retour dans tes docks puants ou quoi ?! aboya t'il. Arrête tes conneries, tu nous fous juste la honte ! Et surtout à toi, je te signale ! Décidément, ce genre d'endroits, c'est pas bon pour toi !

— Relaaaxe, tout va bien, mon minet ! lui renvoya le général éméché. Je décompresse, c'est tout…

— Faut croire que la racaille, ça change jamais ! Suffit que tu t'asseyes à côté de trois putes et une bande de loubards pour nous faire une rechute !

— Euh… Hiro, t'aurais pas trop bu, toi aussi ?! s'offusqua Le Rat.

— Holà-là ! C'est qu'il nous fait son petit sermon d'enfant de chœur ! jubila encore Pit, en regardant sournoisement le blond. Amène-toi, le communiant, que j'allume ton cierge !

— Général ! se scandalisa Duke.

— Oh, ça va ! Personne comprend ! Ils savent même pas qui est...qui déjà ? Celui de la crèche, là-bas … »

Il indiqua vaguement Levi du doigt, qui sourcilla d'indignation, et Rojkov répondit, son verre levé avec une allégresse décalée :

« Ah, da ! Yessou !

— Ouais ! Ça, pour être soûle, y'est soûle…, chuchota Conny.

— Mais nan, " Jjjjésuuuus " ! rectifia Hunt, une nouvelle fois, et avec, lui aussi, ivrognerie.

— Il vient de me pointer du doigt ? » gronda l'adjudant, qui ne parvenait pas à se remettre d'un tel affront.

Et puis, dressé sur ses ergots, l'impressionnant général eut une dernière gestuelle belliqueuse : une invitation du menton des plus claires et provocatrices. Ce fut le coup d'envoi d'une cascade de violence. Les hommes se jetèrent sur lui, et Le Rat fut repoussé vivement vers l'arrière par son supérieur, qui avait encore assez de lucidité pour le protéger. Eren, de plus en plus ivre, lui aussi, se régala du spectacle, estimant enfin et à sa juste valeur le comportement de caïd notoire du personnage, d'ordinaire si révérencieux et lèche-botte. Pit Manson mit une branlée à plusieurs des anonymes revanchards, sans le moindre mal, alors que Blackbull, plus sobre, se contentait d'endiguer l'émeute avec davantage de médiation. Le général avait beau mériter ses galons, la preuve en était faite qu'il n'était qu'un bâtard nourri au sein de la voyoucratie. Eren sentit l'adrénaline et la compétition lui chauffer les sangs. Terminant son verre d'une traite, il se leva, intrépide et souriant à volonté, en faisant craquer ses phalanges.

« Assis ! le stoppa la voix tranchante de Levi.

— C'est bon, moi aussi je vais me dégourdir un peu ! jeta le sergent sans se retourner vers lui.

— J'ai dit : "assis", Jäger.

— Allez, ma quéquette, fais pas ta couille molle ! » se marra impunément le jeune homme.

Il y avait longtemps qu'Eren n'avait pas senti la morsure si affectionnée de la semelle de Levi sur sa joue. Mais, en se remémorant cette sensation, lorsque le coup, tout en superbe et en grâce majestueuse, l'atteignit en pleine face, il se promit de ne plus jamais boire à outrance quand l'autre était dans les parages.

« Ce mec, c'est pas Jésus, c'est Pilate ! Pour s'en laver les mains, y s'les lave ! gloussa Hunt.

— Da, et au moins dix fois pal joul ! L'est pas économe en savon ! » s'accorda Rojkov.

Finalement, Hiro saisit Pit par le bras et l'envoya valdinguer à plusieurs mètres en arrière, comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire poids-mouche. L'homme alla s'étaler sur le sol, en brisant sec le pied de l'une des tables basses, qui s'écroula. Alors qu'il se relevait, en lâchant un chapelet d'injures et en se frottant les reins, tous regardaient le blond, horrifiés, tant par son geste que sa force incommensurable. Sa mine sévère était aussi terrifiante que celle de Levi ou Mikasa quand ils étaient sur le point de jeter leurs foudres.

« C'est bon ? T'as fini de faire la roue !? » vilipenda Hiro.

Le général releva les yeux vers lui et, contrairement à ce à quoi s'attendait Eren, se contenta de narguer le blond un sourire enjôleur, effrontément soumis, avant de s'accrocher à l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil pour s'y hisser et s'y installer, dans une posture des plus décontractées.

Pendant ce temps, Bull profitait de l'accalmie pour évacuer tous les fauteurs de troubles, les traînant par paires jusqu'à la sortie, qu'ils marchent ou qu'ils rampent, pour les relâcher sur le trottoir sans autre forme de procès. Angela, bien que chiffonnée de voir s'échapper ses recettes, le remercia en ravalant son mécontentement.

Semblant s'apaiser, Hiro se posta face à son amant, et, tout en renouant ses cheveux, se fit plus doux :

« T'es plein comme une cantine. Tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir. Je sais pourquoi tu t'es mis dans cet état, mais ça ne fait qu'empirer les choses…

— Mmh, marmonna seulement l'homme, la joue appuyée sur sa paume, et l'air de n'en avoir strictement rien à faire.

— Comme tu veux », se résigna Hiro, en lui tournant le dos pour s'éloigner.

Mais Pit l'attrapa par sa queue de cheval et le tira vivement vers lui. Le blond, surpris, atterrit sur ses genoux et s'écria :

« Mais que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

— Maintenant que tout le monde le sait, autant en profiter. »

Et l'homme enfouit sa tête au creux de son cou pour inspirer profondément son odeur, les yeux clos, avant de la laisser descendre sur son torse et de l'y laisser reposer, contre la chemise encore largement ouverte du blond. Celui-ci regarda un instant le vide en face de lui, les pommettes légèrement roses. Puis, lentement, il laissa ses doigts parcourir la chevelure sombre de l'homme qui se lovait contre lui, le regardant avec une affection qui dépassait tout ce qu'Eren n'avait jamais pu lire dans ses yeux dorés.

Il n'y eut pas le moindre commentaire parmi l'assemblée, juste un long silence cérémonieux. Nombreux furent ceux qui détournèrent le regard avec gêne, ou réengagèrent des conversations plus légères et évasives. Avec les récents éclats du général et de ses sbires, aucun client n'aurait osé chercher encor, la castagne, sachant pertinemment qu'il était en terre ennemie.

Le chanteur et l'aviateur étaient, décidément, un théâtre à eux seuls, en dépit de toutes les zones d'ombre qu'ils gardaient encore. Eren les observait, lui seul, sans aucune réserve. Contemplant ce que pourrait être sa propre idylle s'il s'y autorisait. Mais il se l'interdisait, car, même si lui n'avait plus grand-chose à parier sur son futur, il voulait préserver celui de Levi. Il voulait le mettre à l'abri de l'injustice; lui assurer un chemin rectiligne et sans obstacle lors de sa disparition. Il savait que cela était orgueilleux de sa part, mais il n'en démordrait pas pour autant.

Au cœur des discussions ragaillardies, il releva soudain une voix connue :

« Sasha, je peux toucher tes seins ? »

Armin, avec une expression des plus sérieuses, venait de se pencher au-dessus du décolleté de leur camarade.

« Non, ça fait mal ! refusa t'elle.

— Putain, Armin, tu veux que j'te tabasse ?! brailla Conny. Et toi, ajouta t'il en s'adressant à la jeune femme, t'as pas d'excuses plus prioritaires ?!

— Ha ha, je vous avais dit de ne pas faire boire Armin ! participa Eren. Vous vous démerdez, maintenant ! C'est pas moi qui le couche !

— Je peux me coucher tout seul…

— Ouais, mais certainement pas monter l'escalier ! piaffa Jean. Regarde-toi, tu marches même plus d'équerre !

— Oï ! Vous vous croyez où, bandes de merdeux !? intervint Levi d'une voix forte.

— Où ? On est vraiment obliger de répondre ?

— La vie te fatigue à ce point-là, Springer ? Bon, allez, ça suffit : tout le monde pose son verre, la fête est finie.

— Oh non !

— S'il vous plait, adjudant-chef !

— On n'a rien fait, nous !

— Putain de merde…, gronda l'homme en se massant les tempes. J'ai l'impression d'être dans une cours de récréation. Hanji, fais quelque chose ou ça va être une boucherie.

— Mon Levi ! exulta l'interpellée, en leur prouvant qu'elle aussi s'était laissée aller aux ripailles, malgré les réprimandes de l'adjudant quant à sa responsabilité d'allaiter et l'excès d'alcool. Qu'est-ce que t'es coincé ! »

D'un geste vif et l'air parfaitement neutre, Levi s'empara des lunettes de sa camarade et les écrasa au sol, faisant crisser le verre brisé sous son talon sans la moindre pitié.

« Putain, mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! postillonna t'elle.

— Comme t'y vois plus rien, je t'explique : je viens de piler tes culs-de-bouteilles.

— Mais-mais-mais… je suis ta supérieure ! Tu peux pas faire ça devant tout le monde ! T'es malade ou quoi !? Non, attend…, fit-elle avec un nouveau sourire aliéné. Toi aussi t'as pas mal liché, ce soir… Je suis sûre que t'en tiens une couche ! Pas vrai ?

— La ferme. On arrête les frais, j'ai dit.

— Lâchez-les un peu ! Ils sont en permission ! » compéra Manson en se réveillant de sa léthargie, et l'une de ses mains pelotant, comme par réflexe, la cuisse d'Hiro, toujours sur ses genoux. Celui-ci la dégagea avec pudeur, et l'homme ne sembla même pas le remarquer, continuant d'afficher un air engageant à la débauche. Mais il se fit sèchement rembarrer par Levi :

« Ils ne sont PAS en permission, ils sont casernés par défaut ! Et c'est à vous qu'on doit cette situation merdique, alors évitez de la ramener !

— Durant le statu quo ante bellum, être en perm ou campo* semblait vouloir dire la même chose, pour vos gars ! Pourquoi faire une différence maintenant ?

— Peut-être que je devrais vous aider à vous débarrasser du trop-plein de scotch en vous pulvérisant l'estomac, comme je l'ai fait pour les binocles de ma chère collègue ? »

De toute évidence, Levi n'appréciait pas qu'on insinue que lui et ses soldats ne faisaient que coincer la bulle avant l'arrivée, soi-disant héroïque, des alliés, ce qu'Eren comprenait parfaitement. Mais l'humeur de leur irascible supérieur était nettement plus joyeuse que d'habitude, malgré les apparences, car il renonça extrêmement facilement. Il fallut que les déboires de ses soldats atteignent des extrémités encore jamais vues pour qu'il se décide à les remettre en place, et ce ne fut que quand Conny descendit le superbe escalier du grand salon, à califourchon sur la rampe, qu'il ordonna à tout le monde de lever le camp, cap Au-Lit-On-Dort.

* * *

 _ **Campo :**_ _de réserve, à disponibilité (jargon militaire)._

* * *

Il était déjà tard —ou tôt— lorsqu'Eren s'arrêta devant la chambre de Levi, au deuxième étage. Celui-ci avait expressément fait déménager Glenn pour investir les lieux luxueux, envoyant le première classe se trouver un pageot moins cossu dans l'une des chambrées encore libres du dernier niveau. Lui-même, en raison de sa charge de nouveau père, s'était vu offrir une suite des plus fastueuses. Malheureusement, Mikasa et Chrysta avaient fini par s'endormir dans son lit, de part et d'autre du petit couffin d'osier où la merveille rêvait, avec un petit ronronnement adorable, totalement imperméable à la misère du monde.

En parcourant le palier pour gagner la chambre de sa sœur et réquisitionner son couchage, il avait jeté un œil en contrebas, s'apercevant que la salle de réception s'était considérablement vidée, et l'ambiance festive avait disparue pour laisser place à un spectacle bien plus graveleux. Le petit comité d'ouvrières et de clients restants se livrait, à présent, à une partie de jeux orgiaques dont les bruits et les couleurs ne pouvaient le laisser indifférent, mais, aussi raisonné que fatigué, il avait pressé le pas. Sauf qu'il n'avait pu éviter à ses pensées de vagabonder vers son supérieur, et s'était également rappelé qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui parler seul à seul depuis son retour. Maintenant, tous ses camarades étaient plongés dans les bras de Morphée, et il se décida à frapper à l'huis.

L'ouvrant aux moulures finement peintes s'entrouvrit, et le visage ténébreux de Levi apparut, inexpressif, comme toujours.

« Pardon de vous déranger, adjudant-chef…

— Je me demandais si tu finirais par venir. Entre. »

Eren, d'abord surpris, s'exécuta. Une fois qu'il eut pénétré le refuge intime de l'homme, ce dernier fit tourner le bouton de porte en laiton et les enferma en poussant le verrou. La pièce était assez vaste, et d'une hauteur princière. Des tapisseries et des tableaux aux tons chauds recouvraient les murs ornés de boiseries, décrivant, avec plus ou moins de fantaisie, des scènes érotiques et des nus très détaillés. La lumière faible et ondulante de quelques chandelles, près d'un cabinet de toilette et d'une lampe posée sur l'un des chevets, confinait l'espace et le rendait plus chaleureux encore. La chaudière du sous-sol fonctionnait toujours, durant la nuit, et la cheminée ne servait qu'à rendre le grand salon plus convivial. Chaque espace privatif était équipé de lourds radiateurs sur pieds, en fonte, tout aussi rupins que le décor et à la mesure des volumes. Il faisait bon, et toute cette opulence grisait un peu Eren, quoique son ébriété due aux excès soit encore bien réelle.

« Nous sommes seuls... » fit la voix grave de Levi, dans son dos.

Le sergent se secoua pour arrêter de rêvasser :

« Oui, justement, je voulais te parler…

— Seulement me parler ? »

Eren se retourna pour voir son aîné le fixer avec insistance.

« Euh...oui, répondit-il, confus.

— Tch ! De quoi ? »

Le plus jeune dut se faire violence pour ignorer l'excitation que l'apparente déception de Levi faisait naître au creux de son ventre :

« De... Des décisions que j'ai prises en ton absence. Je sais que tu ne dois rien comprendre, mais laisse-moi t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai choisi de faire ça, c'est…

— Non.

— Non ?

— Si tu as pris ces décisions, alors ce sont les bonnes. »

Eren en resta béat. Savoir que l'homme avait, envers lui, une telle confiance, était aussi glorifiant que rédhibitoire. Il était touché et fier, autant qu'il avait peur de le décevoir.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour toute à l'heure, s'excusa t'il en changeant de sujet. Quand je t'ai frappé, j'ai bien cru que c'était terminé; que tout allait déraper...

— C'est pas passé loin.

— Oui, surtout qu'ensuite, j'avais tellement envie de te prendre dans mes bras, que j'ai bien failli le faire devant tout le monde ! » confessa t'il dans un sourire contrit et empli d'affection.

Levi baissa les yeux et, comprenant qu'il ne répondrait pas, le sergent s'approcha et l'enlaça comme il en avait eu tant envie depuis son retour.

« Putain, Levi, ça devient vraiment difficile ! s'épancha t'il alors. On finira par être découverts. On n'y échappera pas…

— Arrangeons nous simplement pour que ça dure le plus longtemps possible, lui dit l'autre avec calme, contre son cou.

— Tu penses vraiment que les nôtres pourraient nous dénoncer ? tenta Eren.

— Non, pas volontairement. Mais les gens parlent, et ce genre de chose s'ébruite vite. Un accident pourrait facilement se produire. Tu connais bien tes amis. Tu sais, comme moi, que, même s'ils ne pensent pas à mal, ils peuvent facilement faire des bourdes. Si notre liaison est découverte par quelqu'un qui nous a —nous personnellement, ou le Bataillon— dans le nez, ou qui est simplement particulièrement intolérant face à ce genre de…"faute" _,_ ce sera définitivement fini. »

Eren le serra plus fort et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux de jais, respirant leur parfum avec une force proche du désespoir. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter, alors il se tut et savoura pleinement cette opportunité rare de pouvoir le toucher, l'écouter, le respirer, comme s'il n'appartenait qu'à lui-seul. Levi leva le menton et leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent enfin. Le jeune homme se sentit fondre dans la brûlure du baiser. Les bras de son amant s'arrimèrent à sa nuque et ses doigts s'entortillèrent dans ses cheveux lâchés, jouant avec les longues mèches, alors que leurs langues s'enroulaient de plus en plus perversement, refusant à peine de se quitter lorsqu'ils ouvraient la bouche pour respirer.

Levi finit par se reculer, le souffle un peu court et les yeux brillants :

« Comme je disais : nous sommes seuls, maintenant…

— À quoi tu penses ? sourit le plus jeune.

— Tu as bien regardé la gueule de cette piaule ? À quoi tu veux que je pense ?

— Je vois surtout qu'il y a des œilletons plein les murs destinés aux vicelards qui payent pour mater !

— C'est un lit à baldaquins, on n'a qu'à fermer les rideaux…, argua encore le plus vieux, dans un soupir lascif contre son oreille.

— Si tu chouines comme la dernière fois, ça ne sera pas suffisant ! »

Levi riposta immédiatement, l'empoignant par le col pour le propulser sur le matelas. Eren apprécia le rebond moelleux du couchage, ravi du confort auquel ils avaient droit cette fois-ci. Avec un regard vengeur où crépitait une étincelle joueuse, l'adjudant le remit à sa place :

« C'est toi que je vais faire couiner, petit chiot ! »

Mais l'avertissement se perdit vite dans un déluge de caresses et de baisers frénétiques. Leurs mains dansaient sur les vêtements de l'autre, cherchant, dans un ballet précipité et désordonné, par quel bout commencer pour libérer le corps de leur partenaire. Les ceintures se débouclèrent, les cols s'ouvrirent, les raisons se voilèrent. Eren, pris d'une pulsion impatiente, fit basculer son supérieur au-dessous de lui. Levi ne broncha pas. Le cadet put même constater que son corps était bouillant et toutes ses veines pulsantes de désir. Il trouva ce spectacle fantastique et l'assouvit encore de ses lèvres, dévorant sa gorge et le haut de son buste avec gourmandise. Quand il se redressa pour contempler, encore, la transe dans laquelle il jetait son amant, celui-ci le regarda avec un sérieux soudain et inattendu. Les yeux embués par ce que l'autre pensait d'abord être du plaisir, Levi lâcha une énormité à laquelle Eren n'était pas préparé :

« Sois la mère de mon enfant... »

En d'autres circonstances, le jeune soldat aurait trouvé cela désopilant et se serait sûrement bidonner jusqu'à en avoir des crampes, mais, pour l'heure, il était complètement halluciné. Alors que cette ineptie résonnait entre ses oreilles, lui causant un malaise de plus en plus insoutenable, il eut un réflexe défensif pour mettre fin au regard plein de sollicitations qu'affichait l'autre : il lui enfonça, purement et simplement, la tête dans les coussins d'une paume écrasant son visage sans douceur.

« Mmpf, quoi ?! se rebiffa Levi, indigné –mais étonnamment peu hargneux– en virant sa main.

— Je vais faire comme si je n'avais jamais entendu cette phrase incohérente, et nous allons continuer de faire l'amour comme si tout allait bien ! balaya Eren avec sang-froid, en tâchant d'avoir l'air naturel et inébranlable.

— Eren... Tu sais en prendre soin ! J'adore te voir t'en occuper, et..., voulut insister l'autre en se tortillant contre lui, les yeux mi-clos et les joues rougies.

— Que… ? Merde, arrête ! Tu me fais quoi, là ?! » s'effara Eren.

Mais il se ressaisit vite et, essayant de s'esquiver et de détendre un peu la situation, il se mit à minauder de façon comique :

« En plus, ce ne sont pas des manières ! Tu pourrais me demander en mariage, avant ! Espèce de malappris !

— C'est encore plus con que ce que je viens de dire…

— Donc, tu reconnais que tu grimpais à côté de l'escalier ? À la bonne heure !

— Mais…j'ai peur ! » confessa son amant, dans un soupir angoissé, et Eren pouvait lire, dans ses orbes clairs et désorientés, à quel point c'était vrai.

Il en fut, lui-même, infiniment dérouté. Levi n'avait pas peur; non, pas lui. Il savait toujours faire face. Il avait toujours su, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. C'était si troublant et douloureux de le voir ainsi désarmé que le cadet commençait à se sentir mal. Incertain, il essaya de se reprendre :

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as besoin de te raccrocher à moi pour affronter ça, mais je t'aiderai de mon mieux. Par contre, sa vraie mère sera toujours irremplaçable, et tu le sais très bien ! N'insulte pas sa mémoire comme ça... »

Levi s'assombrit et détourna les yeux. Le sergent se fit plus doux tandis qu'il ajoutait :

« Tu sais bien que je ne serai pas là bien longtemps encore, et tu ne pourras pas toujours compter sur moi. Mais tu ne seras pas seul pour autant. Tu n'es pas seul. Il n'y a pas que moi, tu pourras toujours te reposer sur chacun d'entre nous, comme tu nous as toujours soutenus, toi aussi. Nous sommes une famille. Je l'ai compris, maintenant. Tu dois y croire aussi. Ne te défiles pas.»

Levi lâcha un profond soupir d'acceptation avant de reporter son regard, toujours aussi embrumé et fiévreux, dans le sien. Eren se pencha et lui communiqua son réconfort de manière plus tactile, en venant à nouveau quémander l'ouverture de sa bouche, l'effleurant de ses lèvres humides. L'aîné se laissa envahir sans la moindre récalcitrance. Puis, le plus jeune s'écarta pour se moquer gentiment :

« Ça y est ? Tu t'es vidé la tête ? On peut reprendre pour te vider autre chose ? »

Une lueur de défi inopinée brilla dans les yeux de son supérieur :

« Vas-y… Fais-moi "l'amour", comme tu dis si bien ! »

Cette fois, Eren eut une révélation concernant son état qu'il aurait dû noter bien plus rapidement, avant de se faire tant de soucis :

« C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama t'il. T'es…t'es rond comme une queue de pelle, en fait ! »

Avec un rictus libidineux —que le sergent n'aurait jamais cru voir apparaître, un jour, sur ses traits toujours si impassibles— Levi essaya de nier :

« Je ne suis pas soûle, mais "raide" comme une queue de pelle, c'est possible... »

Et il illustra son jeu de mot licencieux d'un coup de bassin qui aida Eren à jauger l'état avancé de son érection. Si, décidément, Levi était bien « raide » dans les deux sens du terme.

Le sergent perdit très vite la notion de ce qu'il faisait, et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt nus et enfiévrés, leurs corps se pressant l'un contre l'autre, de plus en plus moites et tremblants. Avec une impatience excessive qui attestait de leur ébriété réciproque, ils abrégèrent rapidement les préliminaires. Eren braqua son membre palpitant contre l'étroite intimité de son amant, qui écarta encore les cuisses et leva les jambes afin de faciliter la pénétration. Le jeune homme n'était pas dupe et avait bien compris que l'empressement de l'autre n'était pas seulement dû à l'alcool. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Levi lui démontrait sa propension à utiliser le sexe comme exutoire, et l'étendue de ses tracas actuels le métamorphosait, alors, en brute débauchée, sauvage et fébrile. Il le sentit s'arquer sous son corps, soupirant avec anxiété et surexcitation. Eren s'enfonça en lui sans brusquerie, mais sans véritable douceur non plus. L'autre se cambra davantage et grogna de douleur, tout en s'agrippant aux fesses de son partenaire pour l'engloutir le plus profondément possible. Celui-ci poussa un gémissement de béatitude en retrouvant la chaleur de son antre; le feu de son ventre qui remontait dans le sien. Il le possédait à nouveau, et cette simple idée le jetait dans un délire des plus complets. Alors qu'il entamait quelques mouvements lents et préparatoires, il entendit distinctement quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Levi eut un grondement agacé, avant de râler avec vigueur :

« Quoi ?!

— Levi, je ne trouve pas Eren, ça m'inquiète ! lui répondit la voix assourdie du commandant Hanji.

— Je m'en fous, putain ! Vu le foutoir que vous mettez dans sa piaule, il a dû trouver un cagibi pour ronfler peinard une heure ou deux ! Pourquoi tu le cherches ?!

— Historia est venue pour me dire que Naïcha avait faim, mais Mikasa a donné tout ce qu'elle avait. Je voulais lui demander si je pouvais prendre la petite avec moi pour le reste de la nuit, plutôt que de faire des allers-retours jusqu'à sa chambre…

— Oui, garde-la avec toi, c'est une... Non ! Elle va s'en aller ! » s'affola t'il soudain, dans un cri mesuré à l'adresse d'Eren, et en se pendant à son cou.

Ce dernier, en sentant le devoir l'appeler, avait tenté de se séparer de son amant, par fatalité. Mais il se figea, à nouveau désemparé par cette nouvelle supplique, en le dévisageant d'un air catastrophé par son attitude si dissolue.

« Non quoi ? s'inquiéta Hanji.

— Rien ! » reprit l'homme sur un ton ferme, tout en tirant Eren à lui pour l'empêcher de s'extraire de son corps.

La pression de son bassin, pour ravaler son sexe, provoqua un hoquet de stupeur chez le sergent.

« Levi ? Tout va bien ? s'alarma encore la brune.

— Mais oui ! Je suis crevé, prend-la avec toi ! Je viendrai la chercher de bonne heure demain matin pour que tu puisses te reposer un peu.

— Bon, très bien, mais…

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour Eren, je m'occuperai de son cas à ce moment-là.

— Il est peut-être avec une fille..., suggéra t'elle.

— Si c'est le cas, qu'il en profite bien avant de connaître la douleur de mon pied dans son cul. On verra ça demain !

— ...Bonne nuit.

— Oui, et...merci, Hanji. »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. La femme aussi devait, parfois, se fatiguer de cette tempête versatile et de l'insatisfaction constante qui caractérisaient l'homme, en dépit de tous ses efforts pour lui rendre service. Levi avait vraiment de la chance de l'avoir. Elle était, peut-être, l'une des seules qu'il n'impressionnait pas, mais aussi l'une des rares à défier son tempérament asocial pour lui être toujours si volontairement amicale. Sous ses airs déjantés, leur chef était douée d'une empathie peu commune au sein de l'armée.

Eren observait toujours son supérieur, qui le pressait contre lui avec un regard assassin, lui interdisant catégoriquement de s'enfuir.

« C'est égoïste et irresponsable de... » commença t'il à accuser l'homme, mais ce dernier abrégea sa mercuriale d'un nouveau baiser volé et alangui, réveillant ses sens tout en se mouvant traîtreusement sur sa verge. Le plus jeune réagit en démarrant ses propres mouvements, vifs et profonds.

Mais il n'était plus absorbé par l'acte, ses esprits divaguant vers ses angoisses. Il avait peur, lui aussi. Terriblement peur. Le souvenir de Naïcha était asphyxiant, tout comme sa culpabilité incurable à l'égard de sa disparition. Rick Hunt avait fait appel à ses connaissances pour évaluer son état et il avait accepté, malgré sa réticence. Il s'était retrouvé acculé car, en tout état de cause, il était le seul à pouvoir aider le soldat, et sa retenue pourrait lui être aussi fatale que son implication. Ce dilemme n'était, malheureusement, que peu de choses comparé à la complication que posait la postérité Ackerman. Il n'avait eu de cesse, depuis soixante-douze heures, de combler les besoins naturels d'un nouveau-né —chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru faire un jour, d'un point de vue aussi réaliste qu'ironique— avec une application atrocement entêtée, comme si sa propre vie en dépendait. Non, sa vie avait peu de valeur contrairement à celle de Naïcha. Il s'agissait plutôt de l'avenir de tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux; de ce qu'il devait impérativement sauver. Il était épuisé par le manque de sommeil et les geignements, les questionnements sans fin quant à ce dont elle manquait ou souffrait, la frustration de devoir impliquer ses proches dans une affaire personnelle qui, en surface, n'était même pas censée le regarder lui-même, tout en leur mentant abjectement. Et Levi.

Levi qui n'en finissait jamais d'être Levi…

Levi qui savait l'intimider tout en se laissant dominer; qui savait le faire languir tout en le poussant à déborder; qui savait être sage tout en le rendant fou... Qui savait être fou, tout en le rendant sage.

Levi qui lui faisait peur, tout en l'enveloppant d'un sentiment de confiance absolue.

Eren avait perdu sa route depuis que le destin lui avait fait ce présent, et il ne cessait de s'en ronger les sangs. Sa lucidité, bien qu'encore juvénile, était suffisante pour qu'il soit pleinement conscient de la transversalité de ce mal-être. Savoir que l'homme qui l'avait supporté, à bout de bras, avait tant de faiblesses et de démons, était un constat au bilan lourd de déréliction. Il devait bien admettre que l'autre avait, selon sa vision, joué bien des rôles au cours de ses années de jeunesse passées : ceux de l'exemple, de l'effigie et même de l'idole, pour passer par celui de l'autorité et du mentor, et, dans un final extravagant, celui de l'amant.

À bien y repenser, Eren s'y perdait. Levi avait frôlé la figure paternelle —si tant est qu'il n'eut pu l'être mais, cela, le jeune homme le répugnait avec acharnement— pour finir transi entre ses bras puissants. Même s'il avait gagné l'une des choses qui l'obsédait le plus, il avait aussi beaucoup perdu en retour. Dorénavant, il ne pourrait plus jamais se reposer sur lui comme il le faisait autrefois. Au contraire, c'était à son tour de protéger. Il devait —et voulait plus que tout— veiller sur cet homme et sa géniture, comme si rien ne comptait plus au monde. Mais, dans cette quête obsessionnelle et presque induite par des instincts primitifs, il se retrouvait seul au sommet de l'échelle, sans compréhension ni soutien, avec le seul plaisir rémunérateur de voir s'achever sa quête sur la bonne continuation de leurs deux existences, à lui et sa fille. Personne ne viendrait lui foutre un coup de pied au derche, il devait maintenant se les infliger lui-même.

« Aaah ! Dou...doucement ! Tu...han ! ...A-Arrête, moins vite ! Oï ! Tu m'entends ?! »

Oui, il l'entendait, mais il ne l'écoutait plus, pas plus qu'il n'osait baisser les yeux sur lui. Il le savait : ce soir, il ne vaudrait pas grand-chose. Pire, son orgueil blessé le poussait à empirer son cas. Il sentait son érection, humiliée par l'intervention d'Hanji, devenir de plus en plus lâche et fuyante, alors que sa concentration se retrouvait captive de sa nervosité. Mais une part animale de lui refusait de s'incliner, et insistait pour mener leurs ébats à terme. Il laminait à présent son partenaire de toutes ses forces, sans le moindre souci de son plaisir, et celui-ci lui jetait des regards de plus en plus mauvais :

« Bor...del ! Doucem...AH ! Eren, ça...ça fait mal ! Calme-toi !

— Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux. »

L'écho de cette horrible phrase, qui venait de lui échapper sans qu'il ne parvienne à y croire, résonna dans la chambre et parut même geler son propre cœur, de honte et de regrets. Le corps de nacre, merveilleusement svelte et bâti pour ses fantasmes, se cabra sans préavis, menaçant de lui rompre la queue par déchirure du corps caverneux, alors qu'un talon vengeur s'abattait sur son visage.

Eren fut projeté au bas du lit et s'étala sur le parquet en feuilles anciennes, qui s'offusqua en criant sous son poids. Levi n'avait rien à lui envier en termes de maîtrise de soi, ce soir, et lorsque l'adjudant s'agenouilla pour admirer son œuvre, le cadet soutint son regard possédé par la rage, en se relevant vivement pour lui rappeler sa stature. Sans une once de remords, il cracha la canine que l'autre venait de déloger, et celle-ci ricocha sur les lattes, accompagnée d'une nuée de gouttelettes rouges qui macula les draps et le sol. Levi blêmit, et Eren s'en réjouit vicieusement.

« C'est la troisième fois qu'on se met sur la gueule, aujourd'hui ! s'exclama le sergent d'un ton obséquieux, en reposant un genou sur le lit. Ça ne me déplait pas vraiment, si c'est ton truc…Mais, c'est quoi ton problème avec mes dents ? »

Il sentait sa lèvre, ouverte par le choc contre l'ivoire, se gonfler et saigner. Il ne laissa pas le liquide se répandre pour contenter son amant, et préféra l'avaler malgré son gout ferreux. Levi restait muet, le pénétrant d'un regard intraduisible. Le désir se renflamma dans ses yeux, plus fort et inendiguable que jamais. La même pulsion bestiale toucha Eren, au même instant. Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, sans ajouter un seul mot, se dévorant à nouveau comme si ils n'étaient plus que passion ardente et dénuée de conscience. La virilité amollie d'Eren retrouva soudain une posture de garde-à-vous des plus exemplaires, regonflée par le désir autant que par la colère, mais, avec toujours autant de vice et de rancœur, il agrippa l'autre homme par le bras, et le retourna brutalement sur le ventre. Levi aurait pu se défendre. Oui, il aurait tellement pu.

Eren gronda de plaisir et de frustration mêlés en reconquérant ses reins, et l'aîné étouffa péniblement sa douleur dans les oreillers. Le sergent le prit avec violence, chacun de ses coups l'envoyant plus près de la tête de lit, dont le panneau de chêne massif, sculpté et orné telle une œuvre d'art, frappait sèchement le mur dans un concerto fracassant. Dégoûté de lui-même, le jeune homme voyait l'impuissance le narguer à nouveau, quand les gémissements de Levi prirent du volume :

« Mmm...Ah ! Oui ! Putain, touche-moi ou je le fais ! »

Malgré sa déception de ne pouvoir le satisfaire sans contact avec son membre —ce qu'il savait être entièrement sa faute, étant donné ses exploits— Eren tâcha de se rattraper comme il pouvait grâce à cette proposition, et passa sa main sous le ventre de son amant. Il eut à peine le temps d'enrouler ses doigts autour de sa détresse que l'homme se raidit et lui offrit une plainte sans équivoques. Ses genoux cédèrent, et il se resserra tant qu'Eren dut se retirer. La semence résultant de son orgasme réchauffa sa paume, et l'excita tellement qu'il jouit à son tour, seul et dans le froid. L'absence de friction lui laissa une sensation d'inachevé, mais il se laissa punir en refusant de se conforter de ses mains. Cependant, Levi, malgré son état hagard, chercha sa virilité coupable et la trouva. Ses doigts fins la saisirent avec ardeur, et le cadet sentit, avec félicité, son mal le quitter dans une dernière éjection libératrice.

Le brun roula ensuite sur le dos, et cacha son regard sous son avant-bras luisant de sueur. La respiration encore haletante et son sang battant vigoureusement sa jugulaire, l'homme lâcha sans détours :

« Enfoiré, tu...tu m'as défoncé ! »

Eren explosa d'un rire nerveux en se laissant tomber sur le ventre, à côté de lui.

« Tu es conscient que je vais me venger, abruti ? l'avertit son amant, courroucé.

— Le contraire m'aurait étonné ! fit Eren. Mais j'avoue que ton tempérament sadique est nettement plus développé que le mien, ça me fait quand même un peu flipper… »

Levi resta silencieux, fixant le ciel de lit d'un air méditatif. Avec une gravité nouvelle et désolée, Eren s'accabla soudain lui-même :

« Je suis désolé. C'était sale, je... Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé et je m'en veux, je te jure. Je suis vraiment désolé…

— Je sais, grommela Levi, en coupant court à ses excuses. Et dire que c'est toi qui te foutais de moi parce que j'avais besoin d'ouvrir les soupapes... À quoi tu pensais ? »

Eren se sentit stupide et découvert, comme un enfant pris la main dans le sac. Même si l'attraction sexuelle était féroce entre eux, il ne faisait plus aucun doute qu'elle ne dictait pas tout. Bien qu'ils soient très différents, ils avaient pris tant de place dans la vie de chacun, et en si peu de temps, qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvait encore nier son attachement exceptionnel envers l'autre. Si Eren avait appris à lire Levi, il était inutile de préciser combien l'inverse était aussi vrai que plus simple. Il n'aurait pas dû tenter de le leurrer, c'était bien trop futile.

« Je... Des tas de choses, en fait. »

Il n'ajouta rien, et l'autre posa son regard sur lui, de nouveau lointain et détaché. Au bout d'un moment, le plus âgé déclara :

« Ne te retournes pas l'estomac avec des conneries inutiles. Tu l'as dit toi-même : tu n'as pas le temps pour ça. Et si c'est trop lourd à porter, je suis là. Parle-moi, je te l'ai déjà demandé. »

Eren sentit une bouffée d'émotions lui comprimer la trachée, et alla brusquement se lover contre lui, nichant sa tête dans son cou.

« T'en as pas assez fait ? Faut que tu viennes te coller, maintenant ! pesta l'homme. Dégage, tu pues la sueur. »

Eren ne se démonta pas et frotta son nez contre sa peau :

« Ouais, toi aussi... Putain, j'adore ton odeur !

— Fais-toi soigner ! » grogna l'autre, dégoûté.

Mais, finalement, Levi passa son bras sous sa nuque et se mit à lui caresser les cheveux, dans une étreinte douce et protectrice. Les yeux clos contre la peau pale et fraiche, le sergent murmura encore :

« Je suis fatigué, mais je vais bien.

— La prochaine fois, si tu n'as pas envie, je préfère que tu me le dises.

— Tu en avais besoin.

— Ces choses-là se font à deux. Ou peut-être que tu t'es déjà lassé de baiser un vieux cul comme le mien ?

— Retire-ça tout de suite ! se redressa Eren, faussement outré. Je t'interdis d'insulter ton cul ! Il sourit plus que toi ! Je lui ai peut-être manqué de respect, ce soir, mais il a une place très importante dans ma vie, et je compte bien me rattraper en lui présentant des excuses qu'il appréciera énormément ! »

Levi eut un haussement de sourcil moqueur :

« Ah ouais ? Ben, sa copine, ma bite, me dit qu'elle n'est pas d'accord. Elle a l'air bien décidée à ce que tu lui passes la bague* au doigt en premier. »

Eren eut un sourire retors et se blottit davantage contre lui. Redevenant sérieux, il ajouta :

« Je n'aime pas te voir douter. C'est égoïste de te dire ça, mais c'est vrai. Je m'inquiète pour toi, je voudrais pouvoir…

— Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, le coupa Levi. Les gens qui ne doutent jamais n'existent pas. Ou alors, ce sont juste des gros cons. C'est vrai, Naïcha me fait peur. Je ne sais pas comment veiller sur elle. Mais je sais veiller sur toi. C'est mon rôle, et ça le restera jusqu'à la fin. Si tu prends soin d'elle, alors, te protéger signifie vous protéger tous les deux. »

Eren rouvrit les yeux, ému. Au fond, il aurait dû s'y attendre. Peu importe la manière dont ils se témoignaient de l'affection, Levi était un homme. Son instinct, comme le sien, le pousserait toujours vers cette nature dominante et possessive qui établissait les fondements bruts de la protection. En cela, au moins, ils seraient toujours capables de se comprendre. Il se trouvait bien prétentieux d'avoir cru se retrouver seul. En réalité, ils veillaient l'un sur l'autre à armes égales, et avec la même obstination masculine. Étrangement, il en éprouva de l'apaisement, et bougonna en changeant de sujet, la joue écrasée contre les pectoraux saillants et parfaits de son amant :

« Et toi ? T'avais vraiment envie de moi, hein ? C'est pas ce troupeau d'abatteuses qui t'a donné des idées, rassure-moi ?

— Va savoir..., joua l'aîné.

— Ça me fait pas marrer, là.

— Pourtant, t'avais l'air de trouver ça génial qu'on squatte un baisodrome ?

— Lev…

— Je m'en tape de ces roulures ! Bien sûr que c'est toi qui me fait bander ! »

Eren sentit sa passion le reprendre, et se hissa jusqu'à ses lèvres pour les baiser avec un désir nouveau. Levi se laissa aller en l'invitant même, d'une main pressante emmêlée dans ses cheveux, tandis que l'autre parcourait son dos en caresses aériennes qui lui arrachaient des frissons. Pourtant, l'heure devait être indécente maintenant, et le sergent hésitait à reprendre le chemin de la chambre de sa sœur. Lorsqu'il s'écarta, prêt à partager ce sentiment raisonnable avec son supérieur, celui-ci l'examina brièvement, avant de le devancer :

« Dors avec moi, cette nuit.

— Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Le matin va venir vite. N'importe qui pourrait nous surprendre ou en tirer des conclusions. Et puis, on sera incapables de se reposer…

— Nous dormirons, mais reste. C'est sûrement la dernière nuit qu'on passe ici.

— Comment ça ?

— _Overlord Paradize_ aura lieu demain.

— Tu...tu le savais ?! Pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé ?

— Manson ne m'a rien dit, mais je le sais, c'est tout.

— Raison de plus pour qu'on soit en forme… »

Levi le relâcha, comme à contrecœur, mais sans un regard insistant ou même un soupir.

« Tu as raison. Fais comme tu veux, sale morveux. »

Mais, pour réussir à l'abandonner, Eren avait besoin que l'adjudant-chef le vire à coup de pompes dans le fion, comme il le faisait toujours. Sans cela, il était totalement irrésolu à le faire. Les rares moments dont ils disposaient pour se trouver seul à seul étaient si précieux qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à y mettre fin.

« Je suppose que Mikasa s'assurera que personne ne me cherche ou ne nous dérange, à condition qu'on se lève avec les poules… Enfin, les vraies, pas celles qui habitent ici », essaya t'il de se convaincre lui-même.

Et il se rallongea dans les draps soyeux, vaincu par la paresse et la luxure.

Levi se redressa légèrement pour éteindre la lampe, mais Eren enserra sa taille en maugréant, furieux contre sa propre incontinence :

« Attend... Encore un tour. Un seul, et après on dort... »

* * *

 _ **Bague/pastille :**_ _Anus en argot.^^ ben oui…_

 _Vous aurez sans doute reconnu_ _ **l'Accordéoniste, d'Edith Piaf**_ _, titre qu'elle commença à interpréter en 1940. Etant donné le support de cette fic, je ne pouvais pas passer à côté de cette artiste qui a imprégné les années de guerre, en serinant dans les radios des alliés qui en étaient particulièrement fans. Elle a certainement marqué ce tournant de l'histoire, en accompagnant les soldats de ses chansons d'amour si poignantes. Je laisse Hiro lui rendre hommage, même s'il vous faudra imaginer sa voix avec plus d'intonations masculines._

* * *

Et le générique de chap, puisque c'est une habitude :

I Think We're Alone Now - Tommy James & The Shondells- 1967

Traduction :

 _« Comportement enfantin »_  
 _C'est ce qu'ils disent quand nous sommes ensemble_  
 _Et : « comme vous vous la jouez ! »_  
 _Ils ne comprennent pas._

 _Alors, nous courrons aussi vite que possible,_  
 _nous tenant par la main,_  
 _Essayant de nous échapper, dans la nuit._  
 _Puis, tu m'enlaces et nous tombons au sol,_

 _Et alors tu me dis :_

 _« Je pense qu'on est seuls, maintenant.»_  
 _On dirait qu'il n'y a plus personne aux alentours._  
 _« Je pense qu'on est seuls, maintenant. »_  
 _Il n'y a que les battements de nos cœurs._

 _Regarde en face,_  
 _Nous devons cacher ce que nous faisons !_  
 _À cause de ce qu'ils diraient_  
 _S'ils savaient..._

 _Alors, nous courrons aussi vite que possible,_  
 _nous tenant par la main,_  
 _Essayant de nous échapper, dans la nuit._  
 _Puis, tu m'enlaces et nous tombons au sol,_

 _Et alors tu me dis :_

 _« Je pense qu'on est seuls, maintenant.»_  
 _On dirait qu'il n'y a plus personne aux alentours._  
 _« Je pense qu'on est seuls, maintenant. »_  
 _Il n'y a que les battements de nos cœurs._

 _Je pense qu'on est seuls, maintenant,_  
 _On dirait qu'il n'y a plus personne aux alentours._  
 _Je pense qu'on est seuls, maintenant,_  
 _Il n'y a que les battements de nos cœurs._  
 _Je pense qu'on est seuls, maintenant,_  
 _Il semble n'y avoir personne dans les environs..._  
 _Je pense qu'on est seuls, maintenant..._


	25. Le Jour Le Plus Long : Partie I

**Le Jour Le Plus Long : Partie I.**

 _Échec_ _Au Roi Par Sa Reine._

Mikasa se réveilla dans le noir le plus complet. Les bougies servant de veilleuses étaient toutes mortes au cours de la nuit car elle s'était endormie sans penser à en allumer de nouvelles. Elle tâta son chevet, du bout des doigts, pour y trouver l'anse du bougeoir, puis fouilla le tiroir à la recherche d'allumettes et d'un nouveau bâton de cire. Quelques secondes plus tard, une lumière douce et chancelante redessina les contours de la chambre d'Eren.

Les matins, dans les bas-fonds, étaient comme les soirs. Les heures se mêlaient dans la pénombre perpétuelle, en vous faisant perdre la notion du temps. Cette pièce, comme la quasi-totalité de celles de l'hôtel de passes, ne possédait aucune fenêtre. Il n'était pas utile d'ouvrir l'espace sur davantage de ténèbres, après tout, et seul le pignon de rue disposait d'ouvertures, uniquement destinées à copier le style architectural de la surface —dans son expression la plus pompeuse— et à offrir une vue plus ou moins distrayante sur l'animation extérieure.

Mikasa parvint à lire l'heure sur l'horloge murale, dont le pendule se balançait avec un cliquetis léger : cinq heures trente. Elle souleva les draps pour sortir du lit.

« Tu te lèves déjà ? » demanda la voix douce et ensommeillée de Chrysta.

La brune tourna la tête vers elle et la contempla quelques instants, dans la lumière avare. Ses cheveux, dénoués et ruisselant sur les oreillers, ressemblaient à une rivière d'or. Les rayons flavescents éteignaient le bleu azuréen, presque translucide, de ses iris si envoûtants. Ils absorbaient cette lueur chaude en reniant le cyan qui les ancrait d'ordinaire sous la lumière du grand jour, y laissant seulement des paillettes multicolores qui les rendaient aussi clairs et saisissants que des miroirs de nacre, au cœur desquelles contrastaient deux pupilles profondément noires et déstabilisantes. Mikasa tendit le bras et caressa l'une des épaules à la peau blanche et veloutée, encore si juvénile. Chrysta se redressa en position assise, enveloppant les draps de satin lavande autour de son corps nu pour se protéger de la fraîcheur matinale.

« Il est si tôt ! regimba t'elle comme une petite enfant.

— Non, il est juste l'heure, fit son amie en attrapant son uniforme au bas du lit pour se rhabiller. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi : ce jour sera le plus long de notre existence. Pour certains, en tous cas. Je l'ai attendu très longtemps, alors je dois être prête à l'heure.

— Dans ce cas, je regrette de te l'avoir dit ! » bouda la petite blonde en se recroquevillant plus encore dans les draps.

Mikasa l'ignora et enfila sa brassière serrée de soldat, avant de ramasser la gaine à bonnets et jarretelles, nettement plus affétée et princière, pour la rendre à sa propriétaire. La jeune reine fit tourner la lingerie, rigidifiée de baleines et de renforts, entre ses doigts graciles, avec scepticisme. Une fois la brune revêtue de sa chemise et de son pantalon, elle ignora la rétivité de la plus petite et l'aida à passer le sous-vêtement complexe et à fermer les attaches dorsales. Ses seins menus remplissaient joliment les capuchons de dentelle bleutée, cousus sur-mesure au corsage simple mais coquettement gainant, sous lequel elle enfila une culotte légère avant d'ajuster ses bas. Mikasa trouva un peigne laqué dans l'un des tiroirs du meuble de toilette et s'assit derrière elle pour la coiffer. Chrysta se laissa faire, docile, tandis que la plus grande démêlait sa paille ébouriffée.

« Tu aurais pu passer la nuit avec Jean… » déclara soudain la régente, et le soldat se raidit.

— Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

— Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

— Oui. Ce que je voulais dire c'est : pourquoi gâches-tu ce moment ? »

Chrysta se renfrogna et baissa la tête. Mikasa laissa tomber le peigne sur le lit et enroula ses bras autour d'elle. Les lèvres près de son oreille, elle murmura :

« Ne sois pas aussi amère, ça ne te va pas. Hier soir, tu étais sûre, alors ne doute pas ce matin. Moi aussi j'aimerais que cette nuit ne se termine jamais, je t'assure… »

Les yeux embués de larmes sous cette déclaration, Chrysta se retourna vivement vers elle :

« Ne me fais pas souffrir, s'il te plait ! Je sais que je ne serai jamais Eren…

— C'est vrai, admit l'autre. Mais j'ai beaucoup appris, cette nuit. Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment rendu compte de tout ce dont je me privais en restant toujours dans l'ombre de mon frère. Toute ma vie je l'ai suivi obstinément, en gardant sans cesse les yeux rivés sur lui, et en refusant de voir au-delà car j'avais peur. Peur de perdre la dernière famille qu'il me reste en baissant ma garde, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, et sans réaliser qu'une nouvelle famille avait vu le jour autour de moi. Si nous survivons à cette journée, il y aura bien d'autres nuits comme celle-ci, je te le promets. »

Chrysta ne répondit pas et se réfugia contre sa poitrine. Ses larmes coulèrent, silencieuses, en humidifiant le coton blanc. Mikasa caressa tendrement sa chevelure et embrassa son front :

« Hier soir, tu m'as dit que tu étais prête à affronter ce nouveau jour. Ce que nous avons partagé ensemble y change-t'il quelque chose ? »

La petite releva vers elle un visage souriant. De ses doigts aux jolis ongles entretenus et gracieux, elle caressa la fissure sombre et encore cousue qui défigurait son amie. Mikasa ne s'embarrasserait pas d'un nouveau pansement, ni aujourd'hui ni jamais. Pour elle, la plaie était suffisamment cicatrisée, et la laideur qu'elle aurait pu lui causer était le cadet de ses soucis.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne flancherai pas, jamais plus. Je suis à la tête de la monarchie, et le peuple croit en moi. Ce qui compte le plus à mes yeux, c'est de le sauver. Pour ça, je suis prête à tous les sacrifices.

— Alors remet tes fanfreluches à six couches et repars vite pour Yalkell ! la bouscula Mikasa en souriant à son tour, rassurée. Le général aura sûrement besoin de toi pour…

— Non ! se mutina la blonde en se levant. Pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, ma place est parmi vous ! Je dois rester près d'Eren pour lui être utile. C'est la dernière bataille et chacun aura son rôle à jouer. Je sais quel est le mien, n'essaye pas de me protéger ! »

Son amante d'un soir la regarda un long moment, admirant sa stature hautaine malgré sa taille frêle. Elle finit par abdiquer, tout en renâclant :

« Comme tu veux, mais ta présence risque surtout de perturber les soldats.

— Je suis aussi un soldat.

— Je parlais de ceux qui sont incapables de s'en souvenir. Levi, Eren, Jean, Conny... Pour eux, tu n'es qu'une petite fille fragile. Ils n'arriveront pas à se battre convenablement si tu es dans les parages.

— En ce qui concerne Eren, tu te trompes. Et c'est lui, justement, que j'ai l'intention d'accompagner.

— Espérons que tu aies raison…

— Il sait ce que je vaux. Mais...c'est peut-être toi qui en doutes ? Tu ne ferais pas partie de ceux pour qui je représente une potentielle faiblesse, par hasard ? »

Mikasa fronça les sourcils, piquée, et lâcha un profond soupir en avouant :

« Si, certainement, et ça m'ennuie beaucoup. Si je te sais sur le terrain, je ne pourrai pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter.

— Beaucoup de choses se joueront aujourd'hui. Tu vas devoir te battre sans jamais regarder en arrière. Juste devant. C'est ce que chacun de nous devra faire. En ce jour qui décidera du sort de notre civilisation, même une reine doit se battre. Quoi qu'il advienne, jure-moi de me laisser faire selon ma volonté et de ne pas interférer, et encore moins de me protéger.

— Jamais je ne ferai une promesse aussi stupide ! claqua la brune.

— Si, il le faut, revendiqua encore Chrysta avec un ton autoritaire inattendu. Tu ne dois surtout pas te mettre en danger pour moi, et tu dois respecter mes choix même si tu ne les comprends pas.

— Quels choix ? s'alarma l'autre.

— Ceux qui se poseront en temps et en heure, biaisa t'elle. Peu importe, tu dois me le promettre. C'est très important.

— C'est bon, tu as ma parole », renonça Mikasa, agacée.

Elle se leva à son tour pour venir encadrer le ravissant minois de ses mains :

« Au moins, Jean ne m'aurait jamais tenu tête de la sorte ! » jeta t'elle en fourbes représailles.

Les orbes bleus se voilèrent d'une colère jalouse, mais la brune ne laissa pas la plus petite se rebeller, emprisonnant brusquement ses lèvres entre les siennes. Chrysta se laissa assouvir encore, fermant les yeux pour s'abandonner et s'agrippant au corps solide et sculpté par des années d'entraînement militaire, mais qui conservait les formes souples de la féminité. Puis, Mikasa s'écarta en toisant la petite blonde d'un regard dominateur, appréciant de la sentir trembler contre elle, et admirant ses joues rouges et ses lèvres entrouvertes pour chercher son air.

« Tu es une vraie teigne, Historia Reiss ! asséna t'elle.

— Je me donne du mal mais je ne vous battrai jamais, toi et ton frère ! » rétorqua celle-ci avec dédain, se retournant vers la coiffeuse.

Mikasa, intriguée par ses manières féminines, l'observa sertir sa chevelure d'épingles et de broches pour mieux la maintenir. Finalement, elle perdit patience et lui saisit les hanches, répétant au creux de son cou :

« Si demain revient…

— Ne pense pas à demain », la fit aussitôt taire la reine, avec un aplomb régalien.

La plus grande eut un haussement de sourcils ironique, amusée du tempérament.

« À vos ordres, votre Grâce…

— J'aime mieux ça.

— Arrête, on dirait l'autre demi-portion mal dégrossie ! » pesta soudain la brune.

Chrysta éclata d'un rire sincère et aérien :

« Tu parles de l'adjudant-chef Levi ? Ma pauvre, si tu savais à quel point tu lui ressembles, par moments ! »

Mikasa se rembrunit et haussa un sourcil dégoûté, froissée par ce qui était, à ces yeux, la pire des insultes.

« Tiens, là ! s'écria la bonde en la pointant de l'index, par l'intermédiaire du miroir.

— Quoi ? grogna l'autre.

— Ce truc que tu viens de faire avec ton sourcil ! C'est lui tout craché !

— N'importe quoi, et arrête un peu de te coiffer ! Occupe-toi plutôt de te couvrir ! lâcha t'elle abruptement.

— C'est ce que je ferai dès que j'aurai un uniforme du Bataillon », répliqua la jeune fille en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Mikasa l'attrapa par le bras :

« Tu ne comptes pas sortir dans cette tenue ?!

— Pourquoi pas ? C'est le meilleur moyen de se fondre dans le décor, ici ! joua Chrysta.

— Pas pour la souveraine de Paradis ! objecta vivement la militaire. Imagine que les mecs te voient habillée, ou plutôt, _déshabillée_ comme ça ! Ou pire, un de ces gros porcs de clients ! »

La plus petite plissa les yeux en esquissant un fin sourire jubilatoire. Mikasa reconnaissait toute la possessivité qu'il y avait eu dans cet élan de colère, et s'avouait qu'elle avait mérité cette petite vengeance affective.

« Je vais t'en chercher un, capitula t'elle dans un soupir.

— Merci beaucoup ! » gloussa Chrysta.

La brune lui sourit en retour, lui témoignant son amusement et son pardon à lui avoir tendu un piège où elle s'était si facilement jetée.

« Pauvre Eren ! s'exclama encore son auguste maîtresse, en se laissant tomber sur le tabouret de la coiffeuse. Je me demande s'il a trouvé une chambre où dormir ? À cause de nous…

— Un coin de lit lui aura certainement suffi, fit évasivement Mikasa en bouclant sa ceinture, se préparant à sortir. Je ne me fais pas de soucis de ce côté-là, et toi ? »

Chrysta s'empourpra violemment :

— Que... Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

— Ne joue pas la prude de service ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Et nous ne sommes pas nombreux à le savoir, d'ailleurs.

— Je...je ne pensais pas que tu étais au courant... Je ne savais pas comment tu réagirais, alors j'ai préféré…

— Je ne t'en veux pas. Je comprends même parfaitement. Maintenant, je vais aller réveiller ces deux idiots avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse.

— Tu...Tu as l'air de le prendre incroyablement bien !? s'étonna Chrysta.

— Levi est un homme, affirma l'autre en haussant simplement les épaules. Un vrai. Un imbécile. Aussi têtu et insupportable qu'Eren. Ils se sont bien trouvés.

— Un imbécile ?

— Ouais, un imbécile plein de testostérone, tout ce qu'il y a de plus virilement connardien. Je suppose qu'Eren n'avait pas besoin qu'on le materne, après tout. C'est, justement, ce qu'il a trouvé chez ce type : la contradiction totale de ce qu'une femme ou une mère peuvent représenter. Il y a une équité totale entre eux, je la sens. En plus, Levi l'aime. Et pas qu'un peu. Ça aussi, je l'ai vu.

— C'est aussi l'impression que j'ai..., fit Chrysta, le regard lointain. C'est drôle, quand même... Pourquoi sommes-nous les deux seules à l'avoir remarqué ?

— Toi, parce que tu triches avec tes visions, et moi, car je suis apparemment la seule à ne pas avoir de la merde dans les yeux, établit l'autre. Eren ne sait pas me mentir et, avec l'adjudant-chef, c'est encore plus simple car il n'essaye même pas !

— Te connaissant, tu as dû pas mal les harceler pour en être sûre, je les plains ! sourit complaisamment sa camarade.

— Comme s'ils méritaient ta pitié ! rognonna le soldat en enfilant sa veste. J'espère qu'ils ont pensé à dormir un peu. Le général Manson avait peut-être de bonnes raisons de ne pas divulguer quand débuteraient les opérations, mais laisser tout le monde exagérer comme hier soir n'était pas très sage de sa part ! Si la gueule de bois de nos amis leur coûte la vie, ne serait-ce qu'à un seul d'entre eux, je tue ce mec.

— C'est vrai que ce n'était pas très malin ! rit Chrysta. Mais, ça a permis à tous de décompresser un peu. Qui sait ? Ils ont peut-être mieux dormi cette nuit que durant les dernières semaines, grâce à leurs excès. Et puis, on sait toutes les deux que les autres ont de l'endurance, ce ne serait pas la première fois… »

Mikasa lui rendit son sourire et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de quitter la chambre.

« Merci..., murmura Chrysta.

— C'est moi qui devrais te remercier. »

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle eut la surprise de tomber nez à nez sur le capitaine de la garde royale qui patientait sur le palier, impeccablement tiré à quatre épingles, comme toujours, malgré son expression angoissée. Elle le snoba d'un œil dédaigneux en refermant derrière elle.

« Où... Qui… ? bégaya t'il. Sa Majesté a-t-elle bien dormi ici ?

— Sa Majesté n'est pas encore habillée », largua platement Mikasa en refermant son col encore largement ouvert, dans un geste des plus explicites.

L'homme resta muet de stupéfaction et de gêne, ce dont elle s'amusa avant de le dépasser.

* * *

Levi émergea de son rêve indécent au son de ses propres soupirs. L'érotisme s'invitait rarement dans son sommeil, d'ordinaire, et ses songes s'estompèrent vite sous le voile d'hébétement accompagnant toujours le réveil, ainsi que les questionnements qui plombèrent aussitôt son esprit. Il mit quelques secondes à se rappeler où il se trouvait, en reconnaissant le décor de la chambre du Temple Des Fleurs par-delà les rideaux entrouverts du lit. La flamme vacillante de la lampe à pétrole, réduite au minimum, avait résisté à la nuit —si tant était que celle-ci soit finie— et les seules bribes restantes de son voyage inconscient était la voix grave et excitante d'Eren. Il réalisa, alors, que son plaisir ne l'avait pas quitté en s'éveillant. Bien au contraire, il s'intensifiait toujours, lui soutirant soudainement un gémissement torturé, tandis qu'une vague de chaleur remontait d'entre ses cuisses en irradiant jusqu'à ses reins, le faisant frissonner. Il reprit son souffle et releva les draps.

Entre ses jambes, Eren s'affairait délicatement sur sa hampe, tendue à souhait malgré l'état léthargique de son propriétaire. Les yeux verts et rieurs croisèrent les siens, et Levi étouffa une nouvelle plainte en voyant la langue de son amant courir sur la peau tirée et si sensible.

« Bonjour... » roucoula le sergent d'une voix profonde aux accents grivois, en embrassant son membre tout en le frottant affectivement contre sa joue et l'arête de son nez.

Levi ne parvint pas à répondre, totalement hagard et enlisé dans le bien-être le plus épais.

« Ça ne t'ennuies pas si je m'occupe de ça ? demanda l'autre, aguicheur.

— "Ça" ? réussit à articuler le plus vieux. Tu veux me faire croire que c'était déjà dans cet état-là avant que tu te réveilles ?

— Peut-être..., s'amusa encore le jeune homme. Il fallait te réveiller en premier pour le savoir. »

Et, sans rien ajouter, il engloutit son désir le plus entièrement possible, sans l'aide de ses mains qu'il fit ramper, en caresses délicieuses, sur les cuisses et les abdominaux crispés de Levi. Celui-ci se redressa sur les coudes et laissa sa tête basculer en arrière, frémissant d'extase. La bouche, chaude et humide, le combla de quelques va-et-vient avant que son possesseur ne libère sa verge pour venir faire jouer sa langue sur les bords saillants du gland, décalotté seulement par l'érection des plus complètes.

« Ah...oui... J'adore quand tu fais ça ! Mmh... » s'émerveilla Levi en fermant les yeux, et sans se soucier le moins du monde de son ton suppliant.

Le plus jeune butina son frein et ramena l'une de ses mains autour de son jouet pour le maintenir, tandis que ses lèvres glissaient sur le dôme rose et enflé, taquinant ses bords sans jamais descendre plus bas, l'effleurant même, volontairement et très légèrement, de ses dents. Levi commença à haleter et finit par lui attraper les cheveux pour le pousser à le réchauffer sur plus de longueur, sentant son plaisir s'amasser dans son bas-ventre comme une lave sur le point de surgir.

Et merde, où Eren avait-il appris à faire ça ?

Sans doute que ses nombreuses partenaires avaient été de bons professeurs. Bien vite, l'aîné ne chercha plus à retenir ses râles, et accompagna même son amant de quelques mouvements irrépressibles du bassin.

« Han, putain ! C'est… trop bon ! Eren... Eren… »

L'autre releva les yeux et, tout en augmentant la friction de sa main, libéra son sexe pour lui répondre, son souffle brûlant et sa langue humide en tourmentant toujours l'extrémité :

« Oui ? »

Levi se noya dans son regard :

« Je... Ça... Aaah…

— Vas-y. Viens, mon amour… » lui susurra son amant en écartant les lèvres pour embrasser encore l'organe supplicié, sa langue se glissant sous le sommet comprimé entre chaque remontée de ses doigts.

Levi fut emporté par la jouissance et dut tendre tous ses muscles pour retenir son corps de s'affaler vers l'arrière, ne voulant pas quitter l'autre des yeux. Il cambra les reins et se raccrocha à sa crinière échevelée. Les yeux flous et la respiration coupée, il vit l'éruption maculer la langue de son partenaire et s'écouler sur ses joues, tandis que celui-ci récoltait les ultimes gouttelettes révulsées par les derniers spasmes de sa virilité, le fixant toujours aussi intensément.

L'adjudant était totalement abruti de plaisir. Il n'aurait jamais cru que quelque chose d'aussi « sale » puisse être aussi beau et excitant. À vrai dire, il ne comptait plus tous les écarts hygiéniques que cette liaison avait générés. Pour commencer, la voie qu'ils devaient emprunter, pour leurs ébats les plus entiers, lui avait toujours parue repoussante, même dans ses relations avec des femmes. Au-delà de la répugnance que lui inspirait autrefois le coït anal, il n'était même pas certain qu'on puisse y prendre un réel plaisir. Il devait bien admettre qu'il s'était fourvoyé. Pire, plus il s'adonnait à ses passions avec Eren, plus ses réticences à l'égard des pratiques sexuelles les plus abjectes semblaient se dissoudre. La répulsion qu'il éprouvait à l'encontre des fluides, effluves et autres substances du corps, disparaissait complètement quand il s'épanouissait avec lui. Rien n'arrivait à le dégoûter chez cet homme et, mieux, même lui ne se dégoûtait pas entre ses bras.

Comme pour illustrer ses pensées, Eren essuya nonchalamment son visage avec un coin de draps, et répondit piteusement à son regard sévère :

« Ben quoi ? Ils sont déjà crades ! »

Puis, le cadet remonta pour le couvrir de son corps et vint tendrement baiser ses lèvres.

« "Mon amour" ? se souvint Levi en arquant un sourcil moqueur.

— C'est sorti comme ça ! maugréa le cadet qui, privé de sa bouche, embrassait le fil glabre de sa mâchoire. Tu m'inspirais… »

Sans prévenir, Levi inversa leurs positions et se mit à dévorer le torse offert. Eren eut un rire clair et enthousiaste, avant de le solliciter dans une supplique concupiscente, se mordant la lèvre inférieur :

« Je te veux ! »

Le jeune sergent enferma la taille de son partenaire entre ses cuisses, pressant son entre jambe contre la sienne, qui commençait déjà à redevenir dure et combattive.

« Oh, Eren ! l'idolâtra Levi, en inondant sa peau hâlée de baisers. Tu me rends dingue ! C'est sans fin, avec toi !

— Prend-moi…

— Oui..., vibra le brun, alors qu'il appuyait déjà son membre contre son intimité.

— Entre ! insista Eren, au grand amusement de son supérieur.

— J'arrive, ouvre-toi encore… »

Son amant eut un nouveau rire et écarta davantage les jambes, sans cesser d'enserrer ses reins. L'aîné grogna d'anticipation en sentant l'entrée du couloir étroit s'ouvrir sous la pression de son sexe, se préparant à la vague de plaisir brûlant qui allait bientôt le submerger, tout en embrassant son amant, des lèvres au creux de son cou, jusqu'à l'envolée de son épaule, dans une perdition renaissante.

Malheureusement, quelques coups secs furent frappés à leur porte. Levi redressa la tête avec une exaspération si teintée de colère et de frustration qu'elle devait paraître dangereuse, car Eren se raidit vivement au-dessous de lui.

« Bordel ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore ?! aboya t'il avec rage.

— C'est Mikasa, adjudant-chef, lui répondit une voix lasse et traînante où il perçut, néanmoins, les intonations subtiles d'un sourire. Je me permets de vous réveiller car il est six heures moins le quart. J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez être debout avant vos hommes. »

Levi pinça les lèvres, acculé. En temps normal, il l'aurait envoyée promener en lui demandant de s'occuper de ce qui la regardait, ou lui aurait même infligé une sanction pour avoir osé le déranger. Mais, en temps normal, Mikasa ne se serait jamais souciée de lui rendre service, il fallait bien le reconnaître. La jeune femme savait pertinemment qu'Eren était dans sa chambre, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Au vu de l'heure avancée, il devait même avouer que son intervention était plus que secourable.

Réfléchissant, les yeux plongés dans ceux d'Eren sans vraiment le regarder —et celui-ci affichait une mine de plus en plus déconfite en croisant ses émotions furieuses— Levi finit par inspirer, avant de brailler :

« Merci, Ackerman ! Je vais descendre. Prépare du thé. »

Il entendit un grognement mécontent au-delà de la porte verrouillée, et savoura intérieurement sa vengeance futile. Eren croisa les bras derrière la nuque et lui dit, dans un sourire espiègle :

« T'as plus qu'à faire vite, alors…

— Non, lui répondit le plus vieux. Quand j'ai dit que je me vengerais d'hier soir, j'exagérais. Ou alors, il faudrait que tu arrives à beaucoup m'énerver. Ce matin, c'est mal parti… »

Il eut le plaisir de voir Eren rougir, embarrassé du compliment. Dérangé par l'urgence, l'adjudant avait peur de manquer de performance, et il était hors de question de réitérer les impairs de la soirée passée, d'autant plus que la deuxième manche avait été des plus réussies. Mieux valait rester là-dessus. Il ignora la déception boudeuse de son subordonné et se remit à embrasser son buste, en entamant sa descente vers son nombril. Pas question, non plus, qu'il laisse encore Eren déchaîner sa fougue pour abréger leur étreinte, sans quoi Levi ne pourrait plus s'asseoir avant des semaines.

La clé de métal froid, pendant à son cou, effleurait les muscles fermes sur son parcours en arrachant des frissons au sergent, mais celui-ci, malgré sa frustration évidente, fit soudain preuve de pondération :

« Mikasa a raison, il faut qu'on se lève.

— Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça… » soupira Levi contre sa peau, en continuant de descendre vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Mais Eren se redressa en position assise pour l'arrêter, et lui assura dans un sourire franc et affectueux :

« Ça ira, je vais prendre une douche bien fraîche et on reprendra la prochaine fois !

— Tu es sûr ? lui demanda le brun, en s'agenouillant pour l'embrasser et enrouler ses bras autour de son cou.

— Oui, mais dépêche-toi de t'éloigner avant que toutes mes bonnes résolutions se fassent la malle ! »

Il était vrai que le plus jeune ne faisait rien pour le repousser, c'était même tout l'inverse : ses bras passés autour de sa taille, il serrait son amant contre lui tandis qu'il l'embrassait à nouveau, et l'une de ses mains remonta vers ses épaules et sa nuque, caressant et tiraillant sa chevelure charbonnée avec frénésie.

« La prochaine fois, tu pourras me demander ce que tu veux… » lui chuchota Levi, qui se sentait défaillir.

Et il espérait, de toutes ses forces et en dépit de ce jour maudit qui débutait, qu'il y en aurait une.

Eren eut un petit rire et s'écarta, à contrecœur, pour saisir son menton entre ses doigts :

« C'est pourtant moi qui ai des choses à me faire pardonner ! Mais, puisque tu proposes, ça serait pas mal si tu gardais ton harnais et tes cuissardes…

— C'est pas pratique, et je ne vois pas où est l'innovation ? fit Levi, perplexe.

— Je voulais dire _juste_ ton harnais et tes cuissardes…

— ...Oh. Je vois. »

Il était six heures trente quand Levi sortit des bains. La vaste pièce d'eau, au rez-de-chaussée, donnait directement sur le salon. Les cheveux encore humides, la chemise ouverte et son harnais à la main, il s'avança dans le patio. Seules trois personnes étaient déjà présentes : Pit Manson, qui sirotait son café silencieusement, l'allure tranquille bien que son regard, abîmé en pleine réflexion intérieure, témoigne du contraire; Hiro Fritz, l'air toujours aussi je m'en-foutiste mais qui, malgré les apparences, avait allumé une cigarette; et Mikasa. L'adjudant avait récupéré Naïcha dans la chambre du commandant avant de descendre se laver, et la jeune femme l'avait immédiatement prise en charge.

Sans la moindre gêne, Levi se posta devant elle et baissa les yeux vers sa gorge. Sa fille, sa précieuse chair, tétait avec un bonheur évident, suspendue au lobe gonflé et opalin que la brune avait discrètement sorti de son sous-vêtement. « Discrètement » pour ceux qui gardaient leurs distances, ce que, à cet instant, il ne faisait absolument pas. Elle releva vers lui son visage barré d'une expression irritée, prête à lui en faire la remarque, mais il la devança :

« Les femmes sont vraiment prodigieuses », admira t'il a sa manière unique et si inexpressive.

Mikasa ferma la bouche, se ravisant, et baissa les yeux sur le bébé. L'étincelle de tendresse maternelle brillant dans son regard n'échappa pas au père.

« Les hommes ne servent pas à grand-chose et n'en fichent vraiment pas lourd en matière de procréation, décréta t'elle sans le regarder. La nature a voulu que les femmes souffrent pendant des mois et des mois, contre seulement deux minutes de plaisir pour eux ! Mais il faut bien admettre que lorsque certains offrent leur contribution pour donner la vie, le résultat peut s'avérer absolument merveilleux… » le félicita t'elle à son tour, d'une façon similaire et tout aussi fade.

Pourtant, nul ne pouvait s'y tromper. Ces quelques mots éparpillés entre eux étaient chargés d'une reconnaissance et d'un respect mutuels qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais échangés. Levi avait fini par sincèrement s'attacher à cette fille, et le lien qui l'unissait maintenant à son enfant ne faisait que renforcer son affection envers elle. Il devait se faire obstacle pour réprimer les pulsions protectrices que la vision d'une mère avec son petit lui insufflait chaque fois qu'il les voyait ainsi. Elle s'en sentirait bien trop diminuée, et sa raison savait à quel point il aurait tort de la juger autrement qu'en égale. Il devait suivre les conseils d'Eren et arrêter de voir un substitut maternel dans chaque paire de bras ou de seins qui choyaient sa fille. Mais c'était bien plus difficile à dire qu'à faire, car ses instincts étaient coriaces.

Hiro tira une nouvelle bouffée sur sa cigarette et fit quelques ronds en recrachant la fumée vers le lustre.

« Tu peux pas fumer cette saleté dehors ? feula Mikasa. Je suis sûre que c'est mauvais pour ses bronches !

— Et voilà ! Il suffit d'un chiard pour que toutes les nanas deviennent des emmerdeuses ! râla crûment le blond. Pas question que je bouge, j'suis bien. Si ça te plait pas, dégage avec ta sangsue ! »

Les deux Ackerman se tendirent sensiblement, prêts à mordre, mais Manson, diverti par leur chicanerie matinale, tenta de faire l'arbitre :

« Hiro, s'il te plait, merci de te conduire un peu plus gracieusement envers nos hôtes ! Et fait un effort de vocabulaire, tu es extrêmement grossier.

— Tu te fous de moi, là ?! s'ahurit le blond.

— Mais non, je suis très sérieux. On ne s'exprime pas ainsi devant un tout-petit.

— Arrête de déconner ! Tu veux qu'on reparle de tes manières d'hier soir, à toi ?! En plus, ce microbe comprend rien à ce qu'on dit ! Son système cérébral est aussi développé qu'un petit pois…

— C'est toujours plus que le tien, récrimina Levi. Maintenant, ferme ta gueule, connard, ou je t'en allonge une dans les joyeuses qui te fera chanter plus aigu que jamais.

— Tu vois ! s'égosilla Hiro, en pointant Levi du doigt. Même son paternel est un vrai charretier ! Qu'est-ce tu viens m'emmerder !

— Vous ne parlez pas de moi, j'espère ? » se marra Eren qui les rejoignait, sortant des douches à son tour.

Il se pencha, lui aussi, au-dessus de sa sœur pour jeter un œil attendri au bébé, tandis que celle-ci, ayant terminé, refermait sa chemise.

« Elle mange bien ? s'enquit Eren. Il faudrait la peser, mais… Toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Tu penses bien à lui donner les deux seins à chaque fois ? Où est le bracelet que je t'ai donné pour te souvenir duquel tu as donné en dernier ? Et est-ce que… »

Mais la jeune femme, qui s'était relevée pour lui faire face, lui fourra vivement le nourrisson dans les bras avec pour seule explication :

« Elle a chié. »

Eren battit des cils, stupide. Puis, il tenta une supplique muette à l'endroit de sa chère petite sœur, qui secoua fermement la tête en croisant les bras, implacable. Son regard apitoyé chercha ensuite celui de Levi, qui détourna le sien, subitement absorbé par la théière. Le plus vieux ignora l'air sidéré du jeune homme, vraisemblablement outré par son odieuse lâcheté. Si ce dernier pensait pouvoir le convaincre de l'aider dans cette tâche, il était définitivement un idiot suicidaire. En désespoir de cause, le sergent implora :

« Hiro…

— Tiens, pourquoi j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ? ronchonna celui-ci, en écrasant sa gauloise dans un cendrier.

— Allez quoi ! T'es le seul d'entre nous à avoir été père ! Je suis sûr que tu peux nous aider un peu, s'il te…

— Tu rêves ! Je ne touche pas à ça ! Je ne m'en suis jamais occupé à un âge pareil, on avait des domestiques pour ça ! Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'Ymir ait torché notre fille une seule fois !

— Oh, pardon, votre altesse ! Je ne voulais pas vous importuner ! ironisa Eren avec animosité.

— Je vais m'en charger ! » se proposa Manson d'un air boute-en-train, les bras tendus pour qu'on lui remette le paquet.

Les quatre autres en restèrent pantois et sceptiques, se demandant s'il s'agissait d'une blague, mais l'homme insista avec sérieux :

« Où sont les langes propres ? Eh bien ? Vous me la donnez ou vous le faites, finalement ? »

Coi de surprise, Eren échangea un dernier regard avec Levi avant confier Naïcha au général. L'adjudant avait beau craindre pour la sécurité de sa fille, il était piqué de curiosité. De son côté, Mikasa sortit un change propre du couffin pour le donner à l'homme, et alla chercher de l'eau tiède.

Avec la même bonhomie passablement risible dont il avait déjà faite preuve, l'impressionnant chef militaire déshabilla la petite, qui se tortillait entre ses battoirs imposants mais incroyablement délicats.

« Mais oui, ma jolie poupée, on va t'enlever ça ! Que tu es mignonne ! Et si minuscule !

— J'espère qu'elle va te pisser dessus », se moqua Hiro qui s'était rapproché pour ne rien perdre du spectacle, un sourire machiavélique déformant son visage.

Mais son expression se décomposa lentement au fur et à mesure que l'autre s'en sortait, avec ce qui semblait être une certaine expertise de la chose. Après avoir nettoyé, à l'aide d'un linge humide et sans la moindre répulsion apparente, la moutarde qui collait au derrière du lardon, il prit, sans aucune indication, deux carrés de double gaze qu'il commença à plier sur la table. Dans un silence exacerbé de suspense, tous le regardèrent joindre deux angles du premier pour lui donner une forme triangulaire, puis recouvrir son centre du second, plusieurs fois feuilleté, pour en faire un petit rectangle. Enfin, l'air toujours aussi décontracté, il posa la petite par-dessus sa création et releva la pointe entre ses jambes potelées, la maintenant sous un nœud fait avec les deux extrémités restantes autour de sa taille.

« Et voilà ! claironna t'il en soulevant le bébé par les aisselles, vérifiant que son travail tenait bien. C'est pas sorcier ! »

Tous en restèrent abasourdis, mais l'expression d'Hiro était, de loin, la plus remuée. Soudain, ce dernier se mit à fulminer :

« C'est quoi, ça !? Comment tu... Comment tu as appris à faire ça !? T'es vraiment une pourriture ! Je ne veux plus jamais que tu m'adresses la parole !

— Que... Quoi ? bafouilla Manson, médusé par l'accusation qu'il ne semblait pas comprendre.

— Oh, ne prend pas cet air innocent ! le dénigra Hiro avec aigreur. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu as appris ça à l'armée, et encore moins dans ton quartier puant ! Jamais je n'aurais cru que tu me ferais un coup pareil ! Et sans rien me dire, en plus ! T'es vraiment… »

Subitement, l'expression déboussolée du général se mua en illumination, et il se défendit de manière confuse :

« Mais non ! C'est pas ce que tu crois ! C'est Madame Rodriguez…

— Quoi ?! se scandalisa encore le blond. Tu t'es même tapé la concierge !? Tu me dégoûtes ! Cette femme n'a plus l'âge qu'on lui colle un polichinelle dans le tiroir ! Même si elle est bien conservée, elle a au moins la cinquantaine ! T'aurais pu la tuer ! C'est miraculeux que…

— Ça suffit ! s'énerva Manson. Tu vois bien que tu délires ! Elle a cinq petits-enfants qu'elle garde plusieurs fois par semaine. Comme j'ai souvent mes matinées de libre, quand je suis sur le territoire, ça m'arrive de la dépanner pour qu'elle puisse faire ses courses. Arrête de te faire des idées ! »

Hiro resta parfaitement interdit pendant près d'une minute. De son côté, Levi comprenait bien son raisonnement interne, car lui-même se demandait ce qui pouvait être le pire : savoir que l'homme avait, éventuellement, pondu des bâtards aux quatre coins de New Harbor —et, peut-être même, du monde entier— ou qu'il fasse du baby-sitting pour la gardienne de son immeuble pendant son temps libre, alors qu'il était censé avoir l'emploi du temps rempli d'un prétendant au pouvoir suprême d'une coalition d'états.

Le blond finit par secouer la tête, d'un air désespéré :

« Même si je préfère cette version, je pense que tu as des choses bien plus sérieuses à faire durant tes repos.

— Tu veux dire que je n'ai pas le droit de décompresser un peu, de temps en temps ?

— C'est pas décompresser que de torcher une bande de rase-moquette !

— Ben, pour moi, si ! J'adore les gamins ! » sourit niaisement l'homme en embrassant le ventre de Naïcha, dont les yeux éveillés, se teintant déjà de reflets verdoyants, s'agrandissaient tant qu'ils ressemblaient à deux billes parfaites.

Hiro lui jeta un regard en coin, aussi noir que soucieux :

« Il va falloir que tu attendes encore un peu avant de penser à ça… »

Pit Manson se crispa et perdit son air joyeux. Il releva un regard blessé vers son amant, avant de murmurer d'une voix douloureuse :

« Pourquoi tu fais ça…? Ça t'amuse d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie ? »

Le blond pâlit et, d'un air désolé, se justifia :

« Je ne parlais pas de moi, mais…de ta position, et de la patience qu'il te faut encore. »

Le général se détendit mais ne se départit pas de son air chagriné :

« Je sais, déclara t'il gravement. D'ailleurs, tu te trompes. Je me suis fait une raison depuis longtemps, inutile de t'inquiéter. Ça ne fait pas partie de mes projets.

— Pourquoi ? tiqua Hiro. C'est débile ! Quand tu auras atteint ton but, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux !

— Je n'aurai jamais une vie calme, ni le temps de m'en occuper, avoua t'il tristement. Je préfère encore profiter de ceux des autres. »

Il sourit à nouveau, tandis que Naïcha attrapait le bout de son nez.

« _Profiter_ ? Beuh..., fit Hiro en simulant un frisson de dégoût. Si, un jour, tu deviens chef d'état, il y aura des tas de choses dont tu pourras "profiter"! Comme, par exemple : rouler en Lincoln model K ou en Cadillac Town Sedan, avoir un spa adjacent à ta chambre, ou même ton propre parc aéronautique rempli de jouets prototypiques capables de passer le mur du son... Mais, toi, ce qui t'éclate, c'est les popos et le vomi au vieux cheddar ?! » acheva t'il, révolté.

Mais l'autre l'ignora royalement, reprenant sa conversation gestuelle et grimaçante avec le bébé, gazouillant dans une langue incompréhensible et des plus ridicules qui provoqua un rire irréfrénable de la part d'Eren. Hiro leva les yeux au ciel mais sembla laisser tomber. Ce fut à ce moment que Blackbull, encore fraîchement promu sergent-chef, les rejoignit, saluant son général d'une main en visière. Malgré la situation burlesque, il demanda protocolairement :

« Dois-je faire lever les hommes, général ?

— Ce serait préférable, oui, lui répondit celui-ci. Mais j'attends encore le retour de Duke. Prévenez le commandant Hanji que nous l'attendons. »

— J'y courre ! lâcha l'homme en se retournant vers l'escalier.

— La prévenir et pas davantage, John ! ajouta Manson avec un regard lourd de sous-entendus. Vous n'avez pas le temps pour autre chose. »

Levi haussa les sourcils, intéressé par cette allusion, et le mastodonte eut un léger sursaut mais ne se retourna pas, continuant de grimper jusqu'au premier étage. Eren et Mikasa, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, échangèrent quelques messes basses et regards complices. Réfléchissant distraitement à la façon dont il pourrait utiliser cette nouvelle indiscrétion pour pourrir la vie de sa collègue, l'adjudant-chef se resservit une tasse de thé et continua d'attendre patiemment que le général de l'UPL ne se décide à annoncer la nouvelle qu'il soupçonnait. Il s'apprêtait à lui faire cracher le morceau quand il eut la désagréable surprise de voir surgir Historia, talonnée de son garde du corps surprotecteur à la mine plus austère que d'habitude, et intégralement vêtue de l'uniforme du Bataillon d'Exploration, jusqu'au harnais déjà ajusté et prêt à l'armement. Il reposa un peu brutalement la porcelaine sur sa soucoupe, qui tinta, et lui jeta un regard sévère :

« Sa Majesté aurait-elle égaré sa toilette ? Si c'est le cas, je me ferai une joie de lui trouver une tenue plus digne de sa condition. Nos hôtesses n'en manquent pas.

— Bonjour, adjudant-chef Levi, jeta t'elle cyniquement. Ne vous donnez pas cette peine. Ça ira, je vous remercie. »

Elle s'assit en évitant son regard, face à Manson, et se servit une tasse de café noir. Le général, tenant toujours Naïcha qui somnolait contre son épaule massive, la dévisagea avec, lui aussi, un froncement de sourcils désapprobateur. Levi pinça les lèvres et grinça :

« Je n'ai rien contre le fait que notre reine revête les couleurs et l'équipement de l'armée, mais j'espère qu'il s'agit-là seulement d'assurer son auto-défense en cas d'aléas sur votre trajet de retour à Yalkell ? » insinua t'il.

Evidemment, cette apparition l'inquiétait beaucoup, car la jeune femme était la seule à être officiellement informée des détails concernant _Overlord Paradize_. S'il ne faisait pas erreur, la voir ainsi attifée pour le grand jour ne présageait rien de bon.

« Je ne rentre pas à Yalkel », lança t'elle de son air souverain, et l'adjudant manqua de s'étrangler avec son infusion.

— Pardon, votre Altesse, mais où comptez-vous vous rendre ? rebondit Manson d'un ton faussement mielleux.

— Vous le savez, général : au front. »

Cette fois, ce fut Eren qui s'étouffa, en toussant bruyamment.

« Avec qui ? gronda Levi. Vous comptez accompagner les Brigades Spéciales ? louvoya t'il pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne l'accepterait pas parmi ses escouades.

— Non, seulement Eren. Hiro étant un élément essentiel de notre défense aérienne, il ne pourra pas se rendre disponible pour l'aider à utiliser l'Axe. Moi, en revanche, je peux rester à ses côtés. »

L'adjudant serra les mâchoires, agacé par le dilemme qu'elle lui soumettait.

« Excusez-moi encore, joua Manson à son tour. Eren va quelque part, aujourd'hui ?

— Cessez cette comédie ! le pourfendit-elle sans vergogne. Qu'attendez-vous pour annoncer votre programme ? »

Les deux dirigeants, si dissemblables en physique et en caractère, mais de prestance et d'autorité égales, s'affrontèrent silencieusement des yeux. Finalement, aucun n'abdiqua, mais le général eut un sourire en coin :

« D'en savoir plus. J'admire votre courage, reine Reiss, mais il serait plus raisonnable que vous renonciez à cette idée trop périlleuse. Votre vie doit impérativement être épargnée, et vous seriez bien plus utile au centre de commandement. J'ai besoin de vous pour m'aider à…

— Certainement pas ! contesta t'elle en lui coupant sèchement la parole. Je suis parfaitement ignorante en art de la Guerre, et je n'ai aucunement l'intention de bailler aux corneilles en vous regardant vous arracher les cheveux sur votre échiquier !

— Considère que ce n'est pas une proposition ! » tança brutalement Levi sans pouvoir se retenir, et en reprenant un ton qu'il n'avait plus utilisé sur elle depuis des années.

Elle le dévisagea, offensée, et il enfonça le clou :

« Même si tu te vends comme telle, nous ne t'utiliserons pas comme une arme. Je ne veux pas de toi sur le terrain, tu entends ?

— Non, pas cette fois ! se souleva t'elle, les pommettes rougies de colère. Cette fois, n'attendez pas de moi que je vous obéisse ! Je ne suis plus votre pantin, _caporal_ ! »

Levi, hors de lui, se demandait soudain s'il en serait rendu à la séquestrer quelque part, car, si il n'avait d'autres moyens à sa disposition, il n'hésiterait pas à le faire.

« Calme-toi, Chrysta, tempéra alors la voix douce de Mikasa en abandonnant, elle aussi, les convenances. Tu savais que ce ne serait pas facile de les persuader. Eren, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Le jeune sergent paraissait totalement perdu, et la question de sa sœur le mit encore plus mal à l'aise :

« Je…

— Tu laisserais ton frère se mettre en danger pour la protéger ? invectiva Levi à l'adresse de la brune.

— C'est peut-être elle, justement, la seule à pouvoir vraiment le protéger ! » contre-attaqua celle-ci en le défiant de ses prunelles glaçantes.

Hanji et Bull vinrent s'asseoir parmi eux, faisant un peu redescendre la tension. Après s'être, elle aussi, choquée de l'accoutrement de la reine et avoir obtenu quelques explications, leur supérieure objecta à son tour :

« Levi n'a pas tort, Historia. Ce n'est pas ta place…

— Ça, c'est sûr ! On a déjà bien assez de jupons dans les pattes ! grommela Bull.

— Si Stan était là, tu aurais déjà tes couilles à la place des yeux ! ricana Manson.

— Oh mais, je peux me charger de cette opération à sa place… » fit froidement Hanji, avec son air le plus terrifiant à l'encontre du tankiste.

La grande brute phallocentrique se ratatina subitement dans la banquette.

« Chrysta est un soldat, déclara Eren, tout-à-trac. Elle sait se défendre et combattre mieux que la plupart de nos hommes. Sa présence ne me déconcentrera pas et pourrait même grandement m'aider. À bien y réfléchir, son idée à l'air bonne et peut s'avérer décisive. »

La petite blonde et Mikasa échangèrent de furtifs sourires vainqueurs.

« Tu es sérieux, Eren ? lui demanda Levi, avec circonspection.

— Oui. Mais, je ne faisais qu'exposer mon avis, adjudant-chef. Je ne désobéirai pas à l'un de vos ordres, à vous ou le commandant, si vous refusez de prendre cette mesure. »

Levi garda le silence, en pleine introspection. Quand les choses avaient été sur le point de se compliquer, il y avait maintenant plusieurs mois de cela, il avait promis au jeune homme d'écouter davantage ses assertions. Cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il devait s'y soumettre, mais il devait bien reconnaître qu'il était indécis. Finalement, ce fut Hanji qui les mena sur la voie de la conclusion :

« Pour ma part, je trouve, tout compte fait, que cela mérite réflexion. En espérant que rien de fâcheux n'arrive avant que nous ayons le temps d'en discuter plus en détail.

— Vous n'en aurez pas, confessa Manson.

— Vous voulez dire... ? » réalisa t'elle, son œil écarquillé derrière ses lunettes de combat, les seules qu'elle avait trouvées pour remplacer celles détruites par Levi.

Il hocha gravement la tête, et Historia trancha avec hardiesse :

« C'est tout réfléchi, Hanji Zoé, commandant-en-chef du Bataillon d'Exploration : je suis des vôtres, que vous le vouliez ou non. »

Elle appuya son affirmation d'un regard inflexible envers Levi, qui haussa un sourcil mi-ennuyé, mi-amusé. À son grand agacement, sa collègue s'inclina bien trop commodément :

« Soit. Espérons seulement qu'il n'en découle aucun drame… »

Les portes de l'atrium couvert s'ouvrirent, avec vacarme, et trois personnes en uniforme UPL, armés comme le jour où les iliens les avaient vus débarquer pour la première fois, déboulèrent dans le salon. Levi ne les reconnut que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur niveau, leurs casques bombés étant encore sanglés à leurs têtes. Il s'agissait du Rat, Hunt et Rojkov.

« Mon général ! se présenta le plus jeune, au garde-à-vous. Nous venons au rapport !

— Détend-toi, fiston, grigna celui-ci. Tu vas nous refiler ta constipation ! Comment ça s'est passé ?

— Toutes mes excuses. J'ai ramené toutes les transcriptions avec moi. Nous avons dû attendre le contact radio avec la quarante-troisième division : leur matériel a pris la flotte. J'ai aussi attendu les rapports du général de brigade Martins, avant de lui transmettre vos ordres. Il a aussi fallu rétablir les communications avec la Navy sur un nouveau canal, car nous avions trop de parasites. Le cabinet nous a fait parvenir de nouveaux chiffres. Ils ne sont pas bons, mais pas alarmants non plus. Quant au front de l'Ouest, les opérations ont bien débutées simultanément, mais aucun bilan n'est encore disponible. Ah oui ! Le second bataillon des _Marines Raiders_ a pu accoster aux coordonnées prévues et pense déjà avoir localisé Magath..., débitait-il sans reprendre sa respiration.

— Calme-toi, je t'ai dit ! le stoppa Manson en lui arrachant, des mains, les papiers qu'il lui tendait. Merde, on dirait que t'as bouffé une batterie électrique ! Je vais lire ça. Maintenant, assis-toi et mange quelque chose. »

Le jeune garçon, navré, opina faiblement avant d'obéir, accompagné des deux autres qui se mettaient plus à l'aise en ôtant les M1 et leurs ceinturons lourds. Pit Manson commença à parcourir les documents des yeux alors que de nouveaux membres du Bataillon arrivaient, en baillant et en traînant les pieds. Levi regarda d'un mauvais œil Springer et Kirschtein se vautrer sans grâce devant les plateaux de collation spartiates et se servir, avec mollesse, de grands verres d'eau. Non loin, Armin et Sasha nasardaient leurs teints maladifs et leurs allures comateuses, riant chaque fois que leurs risées ripostaient d'un regard mauvais et oblique.

« Ferme-là, le bolet ! rogna soudain Jean. Être à moitié titan, ça aide peut-être à se remettre facilement, mais ça guérit pas la honte ! Et je t'assure qu'hier soir, t'étais bien chargé ! »

Armin rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, et Sasha Brauss prit sa défense :

« Peut-être, mais lui est allé sagement se coucher et n'a pas erré entre les étages pendant des heures en cherchant la piaule d'une certaine personne… »

Ce fut au tour de Kirschtein de prendre des couleurs, et Springer eut un éclat de rire tonitruant :

« Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Tu faisais vraiment pitié, mon gars ! D'ailleurs,…

— Ta gueule ! siffla Jean entre ses dents.

— …t'as dormi où, Mikasa ? » termina l'autre, sans que le caporal ne réussisse à l'arrêter.

L'interpellée leva un regard ennuyé sur eux, comprenant certainement, comme tout le monde, que la chambre dont ils parlaient était la sienne. Jean frappa Conny à l'arrière du crâne, sans lui offrir la moindre explication, et la brune répondit d'un air exaspéré :

« Dans la chambre d'Eren. »

Il y eut un silence qui en disait long sur le malentendu qu'elle venait de projeter, et elle ajouta pour l'effacer :

« Avec Naïcha. »

Eren eut un raclement de gorge embarrassé mais n'ajouta rien, au grand soulagement de Levi qui ne souhaitait pas voir les autres s'intéresser davantage aux détails de sa nuit. Contre toute attente, ce fut Arlelt qui relança :

« T'es quand même pas bien doué, Jean ! C'est pas les cavalières qui manquent, ici, pour te chevaucher !

— Eren a vraiment une influence malsaine sur toi, mon pauvre petit Armin ! », déplora l'insulté.

Les deux sergents concernés rirent de bon cœur, et le petit blond le charria encore :

« Ta répartie est vraiment vaseuse, ce matin. Prend une aspirine.

— Y'en a ? » bava Conny.

Levi avait eu tort de les laisser tant déborder, la veille. Ces gamins ne savaient décidément pas s'arrêter, et leur petite forme commençait à l'inquiéter.

« Je ne crois pas, fit sournoisement Sasha. On est en guerre, et ce genre de médicaments est réservé à ceux qui souffrent de maux plus graves que l'excès de boisson ! Il ne te reste plus qu'à décuver comme un grand garçon.

— T'es cruelle... » pleurnicha t'il.

Le prenant en pitié, Levi s'empara d'une bouteille de liqueur d'absinthe traînant encore devant lui et la lui tendit. Le jeune homme reluqua l'offre, totalement abruti, avant que l'adjudant ne s'explique :

« Réchauffe, crétin. C'est encore le mieux que tu puisses faire. Et bois deux, ou même cinq litres d'eau. Ça te fera pas de mal. »

Après une brève hésitation, Conny prit la bouteille de ses doigts tremblants et en but une gorgée, grimaçant et s'ébrouant sous la brûlure de l'alcool fort.

« Tu devrais en prendre aussi, Jean ! ricassa Eren. Parait que c'est un remède de cheval !

— Toi, me fais pas chier ce matin ! marmonna piteusement le grand blond.

— Tch ! Tant que vous y êtes, vous devriez même en foutre dans vos gourdes si vous voulez passer la journée », ajouta Levi.

— Pourquoi ? On va quelque part ? » demanda Springer, les traits encore tirés et l'air anxieux.

Son supérieur ne répondit pas et avisa Manson. Celui-ci était toujours plongé dans son étude mais, contre son poitrail, Naïcha s'était réveillée et commençait à gigoter, perturbant sa lecture.

Il se passa, alors, quelque chose d'étrange et de si rapide qu'aucun d'eux n'eut le temps d'intervenir : le général posa les documents devant lui et, soulevant la petite de ses mains puissantes, se tourna vers sa droite pour la présenter à Hiro, le regardant à peine et l'air le plus sérieux du monde, tandis qu'il suivait toujours une ligne des yeux, sur la table basse. Le blond se recula précipitamment contre le dossier du sofa, tentant de s'écarter d'elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une grenade dégoupillée.

« Non, NON ! cria t'il. J'en veux pas ! »

Mais Manson, manquant de patience, lui plaqua la petite contre le torse et fit mine de la lâcher. Le mouvement d'abandon, intentionnel, provoqua un réflexe chez le blond qui la saisit fermement entre ses bras. Une fois Naïcha contre la poitrine de l'autre, le général récupéra aussitôt ses papiers pour s'y reconcentrer, ignorant volontairement les jurons et les lamentations de son amant :

« Putain, non ! Non, s'il vous plait... J'en veux pas ! Je...je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas ! »

Tout à coup, et au grand désarroi de tous, Hiro Fritz éclata en sanglots. Sa voix se brisa et ses épaules se mirent à trembler violemment. Des larmes, qu'il tentait de dissimuler derrière ses longues mèches dorées, se mirent à couler à torrent.

La petite remuait et babillait, curieuse et les yeux grands ouverts pour apercevoir ce nouveau visage. Mais Hiro fuyait presque désespérément son regard, en se tordant le cou pour cacher ses yeux dans le creux de son épaule. À côté de lui, Manson était immuable et continuait de lire comme s'il était totalement sourd et aveugle à ce spectacle déchirant. L'accord dissonant des pleurs du blond et des petits piaffements joyeux du bébé résonnait à travers le grand salon, cependant que tous les spectateurs restaient tétanisés. Même Levi était décontenancé par ce revirement de personnalité; cette rupture brutale de la carapace si endurcie, façonnée par les sarcasmes et l'insouciance, du plus vieil aïeul d'Eldia. Au final, ce fut Eren qui se leva brusquement et courut vers eux, se précipitant à la rescousse de l'un ou de l'autre —ou même des deux— en récupérant sa fille au creux de ses bras.

« Je suis désolé..., renifla Hiro, prostré.

— Non, c'est normal. Tu n'as pas besoin de te forcer », le rassura doucement le sergent en jetant un regard dur à Manson, qui l'esquiva, toujours aussi absent.

Levi braqua son regard sur l'homme, essayant de comprendre son geste. Pit Manson dut le sentir, car leurs yeux se rencontrèrent soudainement par-dessus un récépissé. L'autre eut un bref hochement de menton, avant de retourner à ses rapports, imperturbable, comme pour le remercier de sa contribution à quelque chose; de son autorisation pour l'avoir laissé utiliser son enfant. Il aurait pu reprendre le bébé à Fritz lui-même. Il aurait même pu ne jamais le lui confier, sachant sans doute pertinemment la réaction qui en découlerait. De toute évidence, il avait agi ainsi délibérément pour forcer l'autre à affronter quelque chose.

Quelque chose qu'Eren avait compris et semblait maintenant vouloir expérimenter sur lui, malheureusement, car, quand le jeune homme revint s'asseoir, il se pencha et lui tendit sa fille avec un air sommateur. Levi eut envie de l'égorger mais se retint, et décida de lui prouver qu'il était en mesure de se confronter à ce microbe. Il étendit les bras et réceptionna sa précieuse descendance. Elle se lova contre lui et, durant l'accalmie qui s'en suivie dans l'attente que le général termine son épluchure assidue, s'endormit enfin profondément.

Hiro avait connu cette sensation, cet amour indescriptible et inévitable qu'il ressentait, lui-même, à ce moment précis. Ses yeux détaillèrent le petit visage rond et innocent que la nature avait façonné perfidement pour la rendre atrocement adorable et la préserver de l'abandon malgré ses crises et ses besoins torturants pour les adultes. Endormie, légère comme s'il n'avait rien entre les bras et les lèvres entrouvertes de béatitude dévoilant ses gencives fines et vierges d'ivoire, elle n'avait plus rien d'humain tant elle était pure et parfaite. Mais ce petit être était à l'aube de son existence, dans la continuité de la sienne. Il tremblait déjà de peur en l'imaginant braver les tempêtes de la vie. Il savait qu'il était père et que son rôle était de la protéger. Pourtant, il se disait qu'il lui faudrait toute une vie pour le réaliser, l'apprendre et le réapprendre. Plus il la regardait, moins il se sentait prêt. Plus il la regardait, plus il se sentait comblé de bonheur. Il n'était pas habitué à tant de sentiments contradictoires, même si Eren l'y avait déjà bien entraîné, ces derniers mois.

Il releva les yeux sur le roi veuf et déchu qui avait engendré leur peuple maudit. Celui-ci, courbé vers le sol, essuyait rageusement ses yeux. Levi baissa les siens.

En fin de compte, les choses étaient simples : la vie de son enfant valait, désormais, bien plus que la sienne; que celle d'Eren; de ses hommes et tous leurs idéaux.

Hiro Fritz avait vu mourir ses enfants.

Ils les avait vus naître et il les avait aimés. Il les avait vus se retourner contre lui, et les uns contre les autres, jusqu'à s'entre-tuer. Il les avait aimés plus que tout, comme un père le devait, et il les avait perdus, un par un, et, dans son cas, génération après génération. Jamais Levi ne pourrait vivre cela.

Naïcha ronronnait paisiblement dans son cou. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Elle serait éternelle. Aucune cruauté au monde ne le permettrait, c'était impossible. Jamais il n'y survivrait, après tout ce qu'il avait déjà perdu.

« L'odeur et la voix de son papa sont apaisantes, sourit Hanji. Pour elle, en tous cas ! »

Quelques rires fusèrent, crevant l'atmosphère devenue étouffante.

« Bien ! dit soudain Pit Manson, l'air solennel, en reposant sa paperasse. On va pouvoir commencer. Est-ce que tout le monde est là ? »

Hanji approuva, fébrile. Entre temps, le reste du Bataillon s'était mêlé à eux pour prendre leur premier repas de la journée. À présent, tous dévisageaient le général dans le silence le plus révérencieux. Certains s'interrogeaient du regard, se demandant probablement si on avait oublié de les prévenir qu'il y avait réunion. L'homme se pencha pour ramasser un rouleau, au pied de son fauteuil, et étendit une large cartographie des trois ceintures, représentant leurs territoires habités, sur les tables sommairement débarrassées.

« Je vais commencer par vous résumer la situation, embraya Manson. _Overlord Paradize_ a débutée à quatre heures tapantes, ce matin. Les forces maritimes ont réussi à couvrir les vingt-cinq kilomètres de côtes que nous avions sélectionnés. Malheureusement, l'Axe, comme nous le craignions, était plus ou moins rencardé et a pu maintenir ses lignes de défense terrestre le long du littoral. Nos pertes sont déjà lourdes, mais nos hommes sont passés.

— Je croyais que nous devions les prendre en défaut en avançant l'heure du coup d'envoi à hier soir ? s'étonna Historia.

— En effet, admit Manson. Mais l'amiral Ford m'a fait état d'un problème que nous n'avions pas pris en cause à sa juste mesure : les marées de Paradis ont une amplitude élevée. Nous ne pouvions débarquer les hommes plus tôt, sous peine de les exposer à des kilomètres de plage à remonter sous le feu de l'artillerie ennemie. En ce moment, nous sommes en période de pleine lune et les coefficients* sont importants. Si nous avions privilégié l'étale de pleine mer, au milieu de la nuit, le problème aurait été le même, sauf que ce sont nos embarcations et navires qui auraient été directement à portée. Nous avons opté pour le milieu d'un intervalle*, afin d'optimiser les distances. »

Levi était un peu perdu. Bien qu'ils vivent sur une île, cela ne faisait jamais que cinq ans qu'ils avaient découvert l'océan, et toutes ces notions lui paraissaient encore abstraites. Il se souvenait des explications d'Eren, néanmoins, et comprenait à quel point ces détails environnementaux pouvaient avoir une incidence sur le bon déroulement de leurs plans.

* * *

 _ **Les coefficients de marée :**_ _par un calcul savant que je ne détaillerai pas, ces chiffres indiquent les amplitudes journalières de marnage, en fonction de la lune et des saisons. Et oui car, tout le monde ne le sait pas, mais les marées ne sont pas réglées de façon linéaire. Une marée correspond à deux_ _ **intervalles :**_ _ **un montant**_ _et_ _ **un jusant**_ _(soit une montée et une descente des eaux). Une grande marée aura un coeff supérieur à 97 (jusqu'à 120 pour ce qu'on nomme « les marées du siècle ») une marée moyenne sera de 70, et une marée de mortes-eaux d'environ 40 ou moins._ _ **L'étale**_ _représente le point mort du cycle, à partir duquel le flux s'inverse (étale de haute-mer ou de basse-mer). Elle varie d'une demi-heure à une heure et se caractérise par la disparition temporaire des courants._

* * *

« Si la lune a été favorable à la progression de l'infanterie, à pied, en lui assurant une bonne visibilité, elle a été plutôt traîtresse avec nos parachutistes, continua Manson. Beaucoup de _loads_ ont été repérés et abattus avant d'atteindre le sol. Nos transmetteurs aéroportés peinent à nous communiquer un bilan de la situation, et les pelotons ont beaucoup de mal à se situer et se rassembler suite aux modifications de coordonnées des points d'atterrissage. Mais, globalement, nous ne nous en tirons pas trop mal, car tous nos planeurs ont largué après les murs, comme prévu. Il n'y a que quelques heures que le départ a été donné. Il est donc parfaitement normal que nous ne disposions pas encore d'informations concrètes. »

Il mit une main dans sa poche et regarda sa montre, d'un air désinvolte :

« Il sera sept heures dans deux minutes. Il y a une heure, les premiers régiments sont entrés dans Shiganshina et ont déjà chassé une grande partie de l'occupant. Celui-ci recule vers Chlorba, la route de Trost étant défendue par nos troupes aéroportées. Si tout s'est bien déroulé, les _checkpoint_ Mahr de Maria sont actuellement pris en sandwich par la biffe et la cavalerie débarquée. Nos contingents de Sina les rejoindront dans la travée Rose, pour reproduire le procédé sur la seconde enclave. Autre contretemps : la base du Havre a été bombardée peu après minuit, ce qui explique le retard de l'Air Force. Mais, d'après les rapports, nous n'avons subi que des dégâts mineurs, et une flotte annexe stationnée plus loin dans les terres, dans une nouvelle base entièrement construite pour l'opération, a pu décoller à heure prévue et sera bientôt là. En principe, elle n'aurait pas dû arriver en premier, et tout le monde va se pointer en même temps, mais bon… » termina t'il dans un grognement peu audible, plus pour lui-même que pour son publique.

Levi haussa un sourcil. Pit Manson était vraiment un individu déconcertant. Les heures qui allaient suivre seraient déterminantes et décideraient du sort de leur nation, comme de la vie de millions de personnes, pourtant, l'homme semblait serein et exposait les choses comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple thèse de mathématiques. Autrefois, il avait trouvé des similitudes entre lui et Erwin Smith, mais, avec le temps, il ne voyait plus que les différences. Le major avait été un meneur théâtral et grandiloquent que ses soldats suivaient presque avec fanatisme, tant ils étaient touchés par son implication passionnée et sa soif héroïque de liberté. Pit Manson, lui, était l'opposé. Il n'enflammait pas le courage de ses hommes en discours pompeux et homériques; ne dramatisait pas les faits, ni ne les édulcorait, restant toujours pragmatique et d'humeur égale. C'était un joueur, aussi doué qu'il était bon perdant. Il savait jauger ses ennemis, et il respectait son adversaire avec un recul et une sagacité fascinante. Pour lui, l'honneur était un principe, pas une cause. Cette simple façon de voir les choses limitait le gaspillage de vies humaines que commettaient d'autres meneurs plus épiques. Cet homme relativisait tout, inébranlable, prévoyant, calculateur.

C'était certainement en cela qu'il captivait et domptait les esprits. Avec une façade toujours aussi justement concernée que détachée; un sourire charmeur et un esprit tortueux; un retrait humble —et réel malgré ses ambitions— qui lui permettaient une écoute instructive de son entourage; il était comme une figure paternelle et ses hommes lui étaient loyaux. Son attitude moquait silencieusement le prosélytisme d'un bon nombre de ses pairs, sans pour autant faire de lui un quelconque détracteur. Lui ne séduisait pas par la carte de l'exaltation ou de la sensiblerie, mais par celle de la confiance. Il ne cherchait pas à obtenir l'admiration ou la foi d'autrui, mais à repousser les débordements émotifs pour n'être suivi que dans la plus totale lucidité. Et Levi ne pouvait que l'approuver, car les déterminations les plus fortes et les plus véritables ne naissent que de nos propres convictions.

« Passons aux choses sérieuses, maintenant, enchaîna le général. Vous l'avez compris : la dernière bataille a débutée, et il convient de placer stratégiquement nos pions. Comme nous l'avions envisagé, l'Axe a choisi de tout miser sur sa victoire à Paradis et a, au cours de la nuit, remobilisé un grand nombre de ses forces sur ce front. Ça nous facilite les choses à l'Ouest, mais ça pourrait grandement les compliquer ici-même. Notre priorité est de défendre Sina le plus longtemps possible et de les pousser à la retraite, si possible. En vérité, je sais que la plupart d'entre vous n'ont jamais été confrontés à ce type de guerre à l'échelle de l'intelligence humaine, et, dans la ruée et la confusion, il n'est pas toujours aisé de se remémorer les objectif primordiaux. C'est pourtant simple : il s'agit de la victoire. Celle-ci ne peut être obtenue que de deux façons : la chute d'un roi, ou la chute de l'armée d'un roi. La destruction de l'un condamnant forcément l'autre, dans les deux cas. Tactiquement, et pour préserver plus de vies, on privilégie souvent la première option. Mais il fut un temps, dans notre histoire commune que vous découvrez à peine, où les batailles se gagnaient au nombre de guerriers tués. Une armée ne reculait que lorsqu'elle était trop décimée pour combattre davantage, forçant ainsi son chef à se rendre ou à mourir. C'est un concept un peu archaïque, mais qui peut encore fonctionner, fit-il avec un rictus amusé et professoral. Nous éviterons d'en arriver là et procéderons autrement : en reconquérant des positions défensives et en repoussant le siège jusqu'à ce que le maréchal de l'Axe soit entre nos mains. Ou, en ce qui nous concerne plus particulièrement, le commandant Theo Magath. Vous comprenez bien qu'en rompant le maillon initial, on désorganise toute la chaîne. C'est ainsi que se gagnent les guerres : par la prise des têtes et des cités les plus influentes.

— Si j'ai bien compris, nous devrons tenir jusqu'à ce que la reddition soit obligatoire pour l'un des deux camps, s'anima Armin, qui suivait avec une grande attention. En sachant que, de notre côté, leurs cibles seront vous et le Titan Originel, c'est bien cela ? »

Manson hocha la tête.

« Et qu'en est-il si votre État-major est défait ? Si c'est le général Butler qui est pris ?

— Butler gère les opérations à longue distance des combats, lui répondit l'homme. Un océan entier les sépare. Bien sûr, même si le maréchal des armées de Mahr est sur place, il sera très difficile de l'atteindre. Il est certainement terré dans un bunker secret au milieu d'une cambrousse déserte et très éloignée des lignes de combat. Mais, en brisant les maillons un a un, on finira par remonter jusqu'à lui. Bien souvent, il suffit qu'un certain nombre d'officiers supérieurs soient tués ou pris pour que le foutoir devienne total et suffise au retrait des troupes. C'est aussi ce que nous devons tenter de faire. Il va s'en dire que, comme moi, Magath a assez d'influence pour faire durer la bataille même si le dernier palier hiérarchique est ébranlé. C'est pourquoi un commando spécial s'occupe, en ce moment même, de le localiser. Dès que nous le tiendrons, les choses seront très compromises pour l'Axe.

Ceci dit, il y a plus urgent. Nous devons décider des positions de chacun de nos shifters, et composer des unités en fonctions des objectifs. Le Conseil, établi à Yalkell, est déjà informé. Libre à lui de suivre, ou non, mes directives en ce qui concerne les Brigades Spéciales et la Garnison, mais, d'après les retours que nous avons, il semblerait que ce soit le cas. Il faut que vous sachiez que l'ennemi a mis au point un nouveau système d'inoculation du LCR, qui nous a été rapporté par les services de renseignements. Il s'agit de fusils hypodermiques que l'on arme avec des seringues contenant un condensé stabilisé du produit. Certains d'entre vous ont déjà vu ce type de calibre, bien que chargé d'une substance différente…—et il jeta un coup d'œil à Mikasa, dont le sourire, forcé et sinistre, était un pénible souvenir pour chacun d'eux— et, d'après nos sources, ce matériel devrait arriver avec leurs renforts. Cette technologie risque de nous coûter cher, car ils n'hésiteront plus à canarder les civils et à produire des titans en masse. Les zones occupées, où certains survivaient, seront certainement sacrifiées en ce sens. Il faut l'envisager et garder la tête froide. Je vous rappelle que la clé de cette stratégie repose sur Sieg Jagër. Sans lui, les titans se retourneraient contre eux. Pour éradiquer cette menace, nous devons, donc, viser le Titan Bestial. Ce devrait être la priorité de nos primordiaux, d'après moi.

— Qui penses-tu missionner pour ça ? s'immisça Hiro. Non, peu importe. Je vais te le dire tout de suite : les Ackerman sont faits pour ce boulot. »

Manson le sonda avec réflexion et l'autre ne cilla pas. Finalement, le leader reprit :

« Si tu le dis. Après tout, c'est ta spécialité.

— On aura besoin de la force des réceptacles pour endiguer les assauts de masse. En plus, le simiesque porte bien son nom car c'est le plus malin. Il restera à distance, et hors de portée de ses semblables. Il est rapide et, surtout, très endurant. Il peut tenir sa forme titanesque bien plus longtemps que tous les autres shifters. On doit vite le repérer.

— C'est en cours, fit Manson. Nos patrouilleurs aériens doivent déjà être à sa recherche depuis que la lumière du jour le permet. Sur combien de kilomètres peuvent s'entendre ses appels ? »

Hiro secoua la tête en plissant les paupières :

« Assez pour englober la quasi-totalité des murs, j'en ai peur. »

L'homme prit une inspiration et croisa les bras, l'air méditatif, avant de réfléchir à voix haute :

« Durant ces derniers jours relativement calmes, ils ont répartis leurs forces sur tout le périmètre et dans les quatre districts de Rose. C'est un vrai casse-tête de savoir où apparaîtront les pièces lourdes…

— Nous avons quatre "têtes*", et il y a quatre districts, soumit Barton.

— Diviser nos forces pour assurer une défense homogène est le meilleur moyen de perdre, selon moi, argua Armin. Cette tactique défensive manquera cruellement d'efficacité s'ils concentrent leur attaque sur un seul point stratégique. En admettant qu'ils choisissent de passer par un district, et non par une nouvelle brèche n'importe où entre ces derniers… Je pense, quand même, qu'ils tenteront d'envahir peut-être un, ou même deux sas. Si on tient compte de leur nouvelle méthode de combat, qui consiste à retourner les civils contre nous, ils auront besoin de chair à titans. Si nous voulons être assez forts pour les repousser, nous devons rester unis le plus possible et dispatcher nos switches intelligemment. La question est de savoir quelle porte ils choisiront d'enfoncer… »

Ses turquoises pétillantes d'intelligence survolèrent la carte, et Manson se rassit en l'observant avec intérêt.

* * *

 _ **Tête :**_ _Aux cartes, les têtes représentent les cartes de valeur « noble » (Roi, Dame, Cavalier —selon le jeu— et Valet) syn. « figures »._

* * *

Le petit blond semblait réfléchir à plein régime :

« Nos troupes arrivant par le sud, on peut déjà éliminer Hermina. Beaucoup de nos forces sont concentrées à Yalkell et ils le savent, donc…

— On sait aussi que leurs forces, à l'est, sont en nombre plus réduit qu'au nord et à l'ouest, l'aida le général. Celles du sud devraient, normalement, continuer de reculer, et l'avancée de notre armée leur coupera vite la route entre l'ouest et l'est, par le sud.

— Vous disiez qu'ils se repliaient vers Chlorba, continua Armin. L'est va donc très vite se retrouver isolé, et ils n'ont pas assez d'hommes sur place pour tenter une percée de ce côté. »

Il se mordit la lèvre en résolvant :

« Ils attaqueront Yalkell et Orvud. »

Pit Manson plissa les yeux et finit par admirer :

« Ce raisonnement m'a l'air très pertinent. C'est aussi ce que j'aurais choisi. Les grands esprits se rencontrent, on dirait !

— Ça veut pas dire que vous avez raison pour autant ! les contredit Duke. Tu veux que je te fasse un cours sur les probabilités ?

— Armin Arlelt est arrivé à ce choix par déduction, et Pit par intuition, analysa Hiro d'un air détaché. Si on voulait approfondir l'expérience, il nous faudrait l'avis d'un imbécile pour savoir où il attaquerait. Bull ?

— Va t'faire.

— Et l'avis d'une personne particulièrement prudente. Adjudant-chef Levi ?

— Vous ne seriez pas là à palabrer, car j'aurais déjà tout fait raser depuis longtemps.

— Merci. Personne ne veut y mettre du sien ?

— Si c'était moi, dit Eren, je ne m'emmerderais pas à rentrer par deux trous. De toute façon, j'ai qu'une bite. »

Levi leva les yeux au ciel et Hiro éclata de rire :

« Eh ben, voilà ! Merci, Eren !

— Oui, merci, appuya Hanji. Tu confirmes les propos d'Armin, car Magath cogitant sûrement avec ses deux hémisphères cérébraux au lieu de ses deux testicules, on peut en conclure qu'il ne validerait pas cette stratégie ! »

Eren haussa les épaules, plus fier de sa bêtise que vexé.

« Vous avez raison, commandant, se fit alors entendre Gaby. Je sais qui est Magath. Il est bien plus vicieux que n'importe lequel d'entre nous, mais pas complétement imprévisible. Le connaissant, moi aussi je pencherais pour ces deux districts. »

Les regards se tournèrent vers la petite, impressionnés par son intervention.

« Oooh ! s'exclama encore Hiro, son sourire s'agrandissant. Après la déduction, l'intuition et l'idiotie, nous avons un nouvel élément : la projection psychologique. Ça devrait suffire, non ? »

À huit heures, tous les militaires quittaient le Temple Des Fleurs. Le général Manson avait ordonné à Hunt et Rojkov de réunir des véhicules pendant que Le Rat était affairé au poste de communication. Il avait insisté pour que les hommes de Paradis renoncent à leurs chevaux, hormis un attelage qui tirerait leur réserve de gaz et de lames jusqu'au chargement dans un convoyeur. Les soldats du Bataillon avaient revêtu leurs pèlerines et leurs équipements tridimensionnels, mais les expressions morbides qu'arborait la bleusaille faisaient tristement déteindre les couleurs de leur blason. Les soldats de l'Union des Pays Libres étaient tout aussi livides, sous leurs casques, bien qu'ils affichassent des mines déterminées pour encourager les plus jeunes. Pour tous ces cobelligérants, les recrues militaires de Paradis — âgées de tout juste quinze ans pour les plus fraîches— n'étaient encore que des mômes, et les soudards les plus aguerris ne pouvaient s'empêcher de les surveiller du coin de l'œil, leur proférant des encouragements bourrus ou des conseils intempestifs à propos de balistique ou d'économie de munitions. Levi les voyait jouer les gros bras, oublieux de leurs propres angoisses et feignant d'avoir l'air calme, afin que tous ces gosses arrêtent de se faire dessus. Il les en remerciait secrètement. Un brassard vif au bras gauche pour indiquer l'emblème de leur coalition, par-dessus la manche de leurs vestes de treillis, et leurs brownings automatiques à l'épaule, leurs camarades d'outre-mer se mouvaient comme des spectres, mais parvenaient encore à faire quelques traits d'humour.

Le convoi avait pris le chemin de la surface dans un silence sépulcral, en tentant d'ignorer les lamentations de la ville souterraine, tout en passant devant les maisons lépreuses aux toits de tôles ou de planches, dont le torchis s'effritait et se chancissait de mérules. Levi comprenait l'appréhension de ses soldats. Les déblatérations s'étaient terminées sur des notes bien plus réalistes et austères que leurs prémices, et, chacun ayant disposé d'un bref moment de solitude pour méditer sur les événements en cours et à venir, l'ambiance s'était considérablement refroidie.

À l'heure actuelle, des milliers de combattants avaient déjà trouvé la mort. Des inconnus, des étrangers. Certains, fusillés en plein vol, restaient suspendus çà et là, au grès des clochers et bosquets éparses, tels des pendus, ou disloqués et criblés de balles, faces contre terre et irriguant, de leurs propres veines, les racines du blé d'hiver en pleine montaison; d'autres gisaient, démembrés et éviscérés, sur le sable rouge de sang que la prochaine marée laverait en emportant leurs corps, leurs noms, leurs larmes et leur sacrifice. Des hommes venus de par-delà les flots et ayant parcouru des milliers de kilomètres, depuis chez eux, pour venir mourir en posant le pied sur leur terre. Des jeunes, des braves, tous anonymes et ne parlant même pas leur langue; ne connaissant personne sur cette île reculée du monde, qu'ils n'avaient découverte que de quelques pas dans l'eau glacée et le brouillard avant que l'océan ne les reprennent pour l'éternité.

Et il y en aurait encore bien des milliers d'autres avant que ce jour ne s'achève.

La préoccupation principale de Levi était, naturellement, sa fille. En principe, Hanji avait dû s'occuper de toutes les formalités. Elle avait laissé un certain nombre de documents à Angela, dans l'éventualité où ni elle, ni lui, ni même Eren, ne reviendraient. Naïcha serait, alors, prise en charge et deviendrait pupille d'État. Il espérait ne pas en arriver là mais, si cela devait advenir, les fonds qu'il laissait à sa disposition lui permettraient certainement de bénéficier d'une famille d'accueil confortable, ou d'une place dans un orphelinat de bonne réputation.

Sa séparation avec elle l'avait ému au-delà de ce qu'il aurait cru possible. Un bref instant, il avait même pensé être un lâche, comme si sa vraie place était auprès d'elle à assurer sa protection. La sienne et la seule. Il avait entrevu la volonté, si inextinguible et légendaire, des mères à défendre leur progéniture. Cette férocité sans bannière, sans justice, et dans le renoncement le plus complet de soi, envers tous et le monde entier s'il le fallait. Mais il était un père, et il avait choisi de la laisser derrière lui. Il avait choisi de lutter pour lui offrir un monde meilleur plutôt que sa présence inutile.

La gardienne du Temple leur avait assuré qu'il restait encore assez de lait d'ânesse pour la nourrir un ou deux jours, et que l'un de ses clients pourrait éventuellement trouver une poulinière allaitante pour les dépanner. L'inflation occasionnée par la guerre ne laissant plus beaucoup place à la charité, Levi avait allongé pour payer ces futures dépenses et la remercier, lui rédigeant un chèque sur papier libre*. Avec la récession survenue en quelques mois, dans un contexte économique et financier chaotique, les liquidités se faisaient rares et dévaluées, au profit des tickets de rationnement. Heureusement, les épargnes militaires étaient gérées par la grande Banque Centrale de Mitras. Celle-ci était toujours bien active, car elle soutenait également les dépenses gouvernementales. Angela devait le savoir, car elle accepta d'avancer les frais sans rechigner.

* * *

 _ **Chèque sur papier libre* :**_ _Comme son nom l'indique, il est rédigé sur un support non fourni par la banque. Les tous premiers chèques étaient de cette nature, un peu comme des reconnaissances de dettes. Sachez que c'est encore parfaitement légal, même si ça n'amuse pas beaucoup les banques…_

* * *

Au moment du départ, Levi avait dénoué le foulard de sa cravate pour le laisser dans le couffin. Il avait regardé sa fille longuement, comme pour mémoriser chacun de ses traits, et elle en avait fait tout autant, le transperçant de son regard si éveillé et intensément curieux. Il avait posé ses lèvres sur son front en s'imprégnant, une dernière fois, de son odeur, avant de lui tourner le dos. Ce faisant, il avait ressenti une douleur lancinante et un sentiment de culpabilité asphyxiant. Envers elle et envers Eren.

 _« Tu dois vivre »_ lui avait incessamment répété le sergent. _« Reste près de moi »_ lui avaient crié les yeux de sa fille.

Il décevrait certainement les deux.

Eren aussi avait dit au revoir au bébé, tout comme le reste du Bataillon. Levi, troublé, avait pu remarquer le voile aqueux qui avait submergé les yeux de Mikasa, bien vite dissimulé derrière sa longue frange sombre. Mais le plus inattendu avait été de voir Fritz se pencher, lui aussi, sur le nouveau-né. Il lui avait chatouillé l'oreille et son regard s'était rempli d'excuses et de tendresse.

« Au revoir et bonne chance, petit prophète… » avait-il simplement chuchoté.

Et Pit Manson avait souri, comme heureux de voir son amant se réconcilier enfin avec… Quoi ? L'espoir ?

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la sortie des bas-fonds et que le soleil éclatant lui caressa le visage, les angoisses de Levi s'atténuèrent légèrement. Il y avait, dans l'air printanier, un parfum de renouveau. La bouche de la voie souterraine, par laquelle ils remontaient, s'ouvrait sur une petite place où cinq Jeeps Willys décapotées et deux Halftracks étaient garés. Ils chargèrent le matériel, puis les hommes s'installèrent à bord des véhicules tous-terrains, dont les moteurs se mirent vite à ronfler en pétaradant et en crachant leur fumée d'échappement délétère.

Ils prirent la route de la porte intérieure, quittèrent Hermina, et continuèrent vers le nord. Les radios embarquées grésillaient et captaient des bribes de conversations codées, où les mots « _flash_ » et « _thunder_ » revenaient régulièrement. Les sections récemment parachutées aux abords de Sina communiquaient entre elles. Le ciel grondait et sifflait, lacéré par le vol des chasseurs ennemis et des bombardiers qui filaient aux quatre cardinaux, seuls ou en petits groupes aux manœuvres synchrones. Le Marteau d'Arme avait déjà décollé pour défendre le périmètre aérien entre les deux districts qu'ils avaient prévu de rejoindre. Sa mission serait de protéger le ciel autant que de surveiller le sol, à l'instar de tous leurs pilotes. Il devrait faire des allées et venues, du nord au sud, pour repérer les imprévus ou chausse-trappes, les « nœuds » d'affrontement, les blocus et les traces de replis.

Levi était assis dans la troisième Jeep de la file. Eren conduisait, tandis qu'Historia et Mikasa étaient silencieuses à l'arrière. Au départ, Manson avait voulu envoyer l'Assaillant et la reine à Mitras pour les éloigner des combats le plus longtemps possible, ce à quoi les deux jeunes gens s'étaient, bien sûr, fermement opposés. Bien que lui-même aurait aimé les savoir tous deux en lieu sûr, Hanji avait soulevé une problématique qu'il n'avait pu contrecarrer, en rappelant au général qu'Eren n'était pas stable sous sa forme de titan et avait besoin d'une surveillance constante. Elle avait, alors, précisé à l'homme que l'adjudant-chef Levi avait été désigné de longue date pour cette tâche, car il était le seul à être assez habile pour maîtriser le double-shifter. Du moins, sans avoir recours à des moyens susceptibles de l'abattre définitivement.

Pour débusquer et capturer Sieg Jagër, le chef de l'armée UPL avait monopolisé de nombreux éclaireurs aériens, ainsi que plusieurs escadrons de chars et d'artilleurs mobiles, mais il comptait également sur les deux Ackerman dont les talents, contre ces monstres, n'étaient plus à prouver, et pouvaient se montrer bien plus efficaces que leur arsenal lent et lourd, ou encore, la visée imprécise de la majorité de leurs bombardiers. Le Titan capable de commander à la sous-classe de leur race avait été entrevu au nord-est de Chlorba, tôt dans la matinée. Cependant, le réceptacle ayant sûrement poursuivit son chemin sous forme humaine, ils avaient perdu sa trace. Pour couper la poire en deux, il avait été décidé que l'Assaillant irait à Yalkell, avec le Colossal et les Ackerman, jusqu'à ce que le Bestial soit aperçu et qu'on leur fournisse de nouveaux ordres. Faclo et Gaby escorteraient le général et Barton jusqu'à Orvud, car ces derniers avaient choisi d'émettre leurs instructions depuis cette zone, afin de brouiller davantage les pistes. Blackbull avait rejoint sa bazane et faisait partie des pelotons réquisitionnés pour traquer les derniers primordiaux de l'adversaire. Quant à la compagnie de Vassnoïvitch, elle était toujours en poste dans le district Ouest, gérant activement la réception et la distribution du nouvel armement et des munitions aéroportées, mais le lieutenant avait déjà reçu l'ordre de rapidement rejoindre le général à Orvud. Le reste des escouades du Bataillon seraient divisées entre les deux districts. Parmi ceux qui les accompagneraient à Yalkell figuraient le caporal Kirschtein, Glenn Müller et la petite Emma, ainsi que le capitaine de la garde royale, Krauss, qui ne lâchait pas sa souveraine d'une semelle. Hanji, Sasha Brauss et Conny Sringer, iraient au nord avec l'autre moitié des recrues. Ces trois-là étaient dans la Willys qui les précédait, et Levi voyait la queue de cheval brune de sa collègue fouetter le vent, alors que son 4x4 faisait des embardées au rythme de sa conduite débutante et incertaine. Il se demandait s'il les reverrait un jour, mais il était trop tard pour se dire adieu. En réalité, ils l'avaient déjà fait, dans le lourd silence qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble, en enfilant leurs uniformes pour cette dernière bataille.

Depuis la Jeep de tête, Pit Manson et Le Rat se tassaient avec plusieurs postes de transmission, l'un s'informant, l'autre donnant ses directives aux différents postes de commandement, tandis que Joseph Rojkov malmenait les quatre cylindres en roulant à fond de régime pour avaler rapidement les kilomètres.

Levi tourna les yeux vers Eren. Pris à son pilotage, celui-ci ne se retourna pas. Pourtant, son supérieur éprouvait, tout-à-coup, un besoin impénitent d'attention de sa part. Se souvenant, alors, que tous les passagers étaient au courant de leur liaison, il laissa tomber toutes ses barrières, répudiant sa pudeur et les faux-semblants, pour poser doucement la main sur la cuisse du sergent.

Malgré sa prévenance, l'autre sursauta. Levi tourna la tête à sa droite et suivit le paysage des yeux, comme si tout était parfaitement normal, sa paume se promenant paisiblement sur la toile rêche du pantalon de son amant. Eren rétrograda, effleurant son bras du sien, alors qu'il ralentissait pour franchir une portion de route particulièrement boueuse et tapissée de nids-de-poule. En lâchant le levier de vitesse, il ne ramena pas sa main au volant, mais la posa sur celle qui s'était égarée, nouant ses doigts avec les siens. L'aîné sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir, réconfortante et, à la fois, mélancolique. Il en oublia totalement les deux témoins assis à l'arrière qui, de toute manière, paraissaient avoir définitivement perdu leurs langues. Cela commençait même à devenir étrange. Apparemment, ses pensées convergeaient avec celles d'Eren, car le jeune homme demanda soudain :

« Ça va, les filles ? Vous êtes pas très causantes, ce matin ! »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, et Levi jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Il crut apercevoir un mouvement fugace, comme si elles venaient de se lâcher la main.

« Toi non plus, marmonna Mikasa.

— Désolé, frangine ! rit son demi-frère avec décontraction. Fais pas ton mauvais caractère ! Tu sais à quoi j'étais en train de penser ? »

Elle pencha la tête, l'invitant à poursuivre.

« À nos pêches aux civelles, à la rivière. Tu sais ? Celle qui était au bout du petit bois… C'était marrant, et on revenait toujours trempés ! Je me rappelle qu'on utilisait des filets à patates pour les attraper. Une fois, il y en avait tellement qu'on pouvait les choper à la main, et on s'est amusé à ça une journée entière ! Il faisait beau, tu te souviens ?

— Mmh, fit-elle, laconique. On en avait attrapé beaucoup. Tellement que ton père nous avait grondés en disant qu'on ne pourrait jamais tout manger et que c'était du gâchis.

— Maman les faisait frire, c'était vachement bon !

— C'est vrai… Mais, vivantes, elles me répugnent toujours autant. »

Eren eut un rire nostalgique :

« Tu te rappelles qu'Armin avait peur en les voyant grouiller dans le seau ? Et t'avais été assez garce pour lui en mettre une pleine poignée dans le slip ! Il en chialait, le pauvre ! »

Elle esquissa un léger sourire :

« Il fallait bien qu'il s'endurcisse un peu ! »

Le silence retomba, mais la tension, elle, s'était envolée. Eren abandonna la main de Levi et passa son bras derrière sa nuque, l'appuyant, de manière détendue, au dossier de l'homme, sans oublier de caresser son cou au passage.

« N'exagérez pas trop, quand même ! » admonesta sa sœur, et le jeune homme ricana pour toute réponse.

Levi cru même entendre un petit rire discret d'Historia.

« La Jeep de derrière peut tout voir… » prévint encore la brune.

Eren soupira et retira son bras, mais Levi attrapa sa main, alors qu'elle passait près de son visage, et posa un baiser volage sur son poignet. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, l'autre le regardait, comme pris d'envoûtement, et lui-même n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de faire.

« Eren, regarde la route ! » s'écria Mikasa, et le jeune homme se retourna vivement pour constater que ses pneus tribords avaient déjà quitté la chaussée, labourant le bord d'une fosse d'obus profonde de cinq ou six mètres, en bordure de champs. Il rééquilibra prestement le véhicule, qui tangua sur ses suspensions, avant de retrouver le plat de la voie en terre sableuse et gravillonnée.

« À Wrath : qu'est-ce que vous foutez, les mecs ? Y a votre chauffeur qui s'endort ! les railla Jean à travers le poste radio.

— Non, euh… Il y avait quelque chose. J'ai vu…un mouton, mentit piteusement Eren en guise de réponse.

— Ben voyons ! ricana Kirschtein. Attention, tout le monde ! L'As du volant, Eren Jäger, nous signale un troupeau invisible en divagation ! »

Le sergent cherchait vraisemblablement une vanne pour lui répondre, mais il fut coupé par la voix de Manson :

« À toutes les unités Pegasus : n'utilisez pas la fréquence SSB pour vos conneries. Et merci de ne pas _hennir_ vos noms aussi stupidement. »

Eren passa lascivement sa main dans ses cheveux pour les replacer en arrière. Il fixa quelques mèches indisciplinées derrière son oreille, avec un air séduisant de voyou qui s'amusait en toutes circonstances.

Levi arrêta subitement de l'admirer, se rendant compte de ses pensées absurdes, et encore révolté par son précédent geste, si mièvre qu'il ne pouvait croire en être lui-même l'auteur. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, l'une des filles finit par faire un commentaire. Par chance, il s'agissait d'Historia :

« Je tenais à vous dire, adjudant-chef… Même si c'est très personnel, ça me touche énormément de vous voir ainsi.

— Gamine…, tenta t'il de l'interrompre.

— Pardon, je ne veux pas vous embarrasser mais, pour moi, vous méritez tellement de connaître un peu de bonheur ! Peut-être même bien plus que n'importe qui, et vous avez raison d'en profiter. Je voulais que vous le sachiez. »

Mikasa émit un grognement inintelligible et le conducteur se mit à sourire, avec une vanité lumineuse et exaspérante.

« Regardez ! » s'alerta soudain ce dernier en pointant l'est du doigt, et tous lui obéirent.

Dans un bourdonnement qui se transformait peu à peu en tonnerre, une vague écumeuse remontait depuis l'horizon. Des centaines d'avions, en échelons alignés et rigoureusement symétriques, sur plusieurs rangs artistiquement agencés, fendaient le ciel d'un bout à l'autre, le striant de leurs longues traînées blanches et parfaitement parallèles. Ce n'était pas un banal essaim vengeur en approche, mais une lame d'empyrée qui sifflait en tranchant la stratosphère. À si haute altitude, la nuée semblait traîner les nuages d'un ciel d'orage derrière elle, comme la promesse d'un déluge. C'était un spectacle à couper le souffle.

Cette fois, les alliés étaient bien là. Cette mise en scène était un message destiné à l'adversaire : les choses sérieuses commençaient.

* * *

Les portes de Yalkell étaient ouvertes et gardées par la Garnison. Les soldats aux roses avaient, eux aussi, coiffés les casques GI* de l'UPL, et avaient alourdis leur armement habituel d'un ceinturon à pochettes remplies de munitions. Leurs Garand chargés en mains, ils régulaient le flux chaotique des civils en fuite vers Mitras. Les Jeeps d'Eren et Jean se présentèrent au checkpoint, ainsi qu'un des Halftracks, et Levi descendit pour se renseigner. Eren, ne tenant pas en place, sauta également à terre pour l'accompagner, en intimant discrètement à Chrysta de se cacher pour ne pas être vue.

* * *

 _ **G.I :**_ _pour « Galvanized Iron » (fer galvanisé). Au départ, cette inscription figurait sur tous les équipements et accessoires métalliques américains. C'est ce qui valut, par la suite, le surnom de « GI » aux soldats US, et qui est encore employé de nos jours._

* * *

En reconnaissant Levi, les hommes effectuèrent un salut respectueux et se répandirent aussitôt en explications :

Le district venait d'être touché par de nouvelles fusées V2. Celles-ci avaient créé une brèche dans la partie sud-ouest de l'enceinte. Depuis, des centaines de mangeurs d'hommes se déversaient dans l'entonnoir, ainsi que des troupes ennemies, générant une panique complète parmi les habitants.

C'était arrivé plus tôt que prévu, mais, au moins, Manson et le Bataillon avaient vu juste et ils étaient au bon endroit au bon moment. Dans le ciel, les combats aériens faisaient rage, et même si l'armée de l'air alliée pourchassait l'envahisseur avec ténacité, les obus pleuvaient sur la ville. La fumée noire des explosions s'élevait au-dessus des murs, s'effilant vers le nord sous une brise australe.

« Vous devez continuer d'évacuer un maximum de monde ! hurla Levi pour se faire entendre au-dessus de la cohue. Nous allons vous laisser des véhicules pour charger les blessés. »

Eren se tourna aussitôt vers leur convoi. Tâchant d'être le plus productif possible, il rebondit sur l'initiative de son chef en braillant au reste de son équipe :

« Tout le monde descend, on continue à pieds ! Armez-vous et chargez un max de matos et de munitions dans la Jeep dont le niveau de carburant est le plus bas ! Blindez-la à ras-bord ! On leur laisse l'autre et le convoyeur. Glenn, tu prends le volant. »

Tous mirent pieds au sol pour turbiner et, en un temps record, la réserve d'approvisionnement sur quatre roues redémarra pour pénétrer dans l'enfer, escortée des fantassins de la dernière heure, déterminés comme jamais.

Une fois immergés dans l'environnement urbain, leurs équipements devenaient enfin opérants, et leur offriraient un énorme avantage de terrain sur l'infanterie adverse. Cependant, ils durent vite cacher la Willys —qui risquait de devenir une cible facile— et, par la même, abandonner la liaison radio. Seul Jean conserva un PP-8 afin de communiquer avec Emma, elle-même désignée pour surveiller la bagnole et son contenu, ainsi que d'assurer le relais entre leur escadrille et le PC principal. C'était toujours plus rapide que les pigeons et plus discret que les fumigènes, songeait Eren pour se rasséréner. Mais leur adjudant-chef préféra, tout de même, que chacun s'équipe de pistolets de détresse et de cartouches de signalisation colorées.

« Noir : "SOS". Rouge : "repli"…, énuméra Levi en les distribuant. Jaune : "demande de signalisation". Répondez de la même couleur pour indiquer votre position. Vert… Prions pour l'utiliser, soupira t'il après une courte pause de réflexion. Il indiquera le succès de l'opération, autrement dit, la reprise du district. N'oubliez pas, notre rôle est d'endiguer l'assaut. Au-dehors, les forces alliées feront leur possible pour arrêter l'avancée de l'ennemi et son infiltration. Eren doit se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la faille et la reboucher grâce à son pouvoir de solidification, comme il l'a déjà fait par le passé. Ça devrait les ralentir. »

Ils avaient à peine quitté la ruelle où était garée la Jeep, en rasant les façades des bâtiments décrépits, croulants et lézardés, que le PP-8 se mit déjà à retentir :

« Le Bestial a été localisé au nord-ouest ! fit la voix affolée d'Emma. Vous êtes loin ? Vous me recevez ?! »

Levi s'empara de l'appareil que lui tendait spontanément Jean. Autour d'eux, les impacts de bombes ne cessaient de se succéder, en polluant grandement leur audition, et les poussières et fumées levées par ces derniers formaient un brouillard qui s'accumulait dans les rues, obstruant leur visibilité et leurs bronches.

« Du calme, petite. On te reçoit cinq sur cinq, mais on n'est peut-être pas les seuls. Sois concise. À toi.

« Oui…pardon. La cible avance vers Yalkel avec une escorte. Elle doit se trouver à environ six kilomètres, mais le Charrette n'est pas avec elle. À vous. »

Eren eut un rictus vétilleux. Si Le Rat entendait ça, il crierait au scandale. Mais, Levi étant loin d'être un expert en codification orale, il ne demanderait certainement pas à la jeune novice de faire davantage d'efforts. La situation était urgente, inutile de perdre du temps avec des renseignements clairs comme de l'eau de vaisselle.

« Reçu. Informe _Papa-Charlie_ que _Wrath bis_ se détache pour gagner le point de rendez-vous. À toi. »

Quoique. Finalement, son cher supérieur l'étonnerait toujours autant.

« Bien reçu, adj…euh, bien reçu ! Terminé.

— On a un gros tas en approche, les gars… » avertit Glenn, alors qu'un titan s'engageait vers eux en quittant le boulevard.

Levi rendit le PP-8 à Jean et avisa Mikasa. Celle-ci hocha gravement la tête, lui signifiant qu'elle était prête.

« C'est ici qu'on va se séparer, indiqua t'il avec son éternel flegme. Caporal Kirsctein, je vous laisse nettoyer cette merde. Gardez un œil sur l'Assaillant et tirez un fumigène noir si ça dérape. Sergent Arlelt —et le petit blond leva son regard anxieux vers leur chef, dressant le menton avec fierté— n'en faites pas trop. Vous risquez vite de devenir la cible idéale. Tâchez d'être le plus mobile possible.

— Je ferai de mon mieux pour tenir un maximum de temps, mais, si les circonstances m'imposent de devoir jouer les appâts, je n'hésiterai pas à le faire. J'espère même que c'est ce qu'il se produira, car cela signifierait qu'une opportunité s'offre à nous. »

Eren ne put retenir un sifflement mécontent, mais son meilleur ami l'écrasa d'un regard effrayant et empli d'admonition :

« Nous avons tous un rôle à jouer, aujourd'hui, déclama encore Armin. Et il peut être capital, qui que nous soyons. Il est donc impératif que chacun investisse toutes ses capacités, toutes ses ressources et toutes ses volontés, à la hauteur de ce qu'elles sont et sans soucis d'économies. Ainsi, même si tous ne reviendront pas, ceux qui sauront se sacrifier utilement pourront sauver de nombreuses vies. Bien plus que ceux qui mourront en ayant hésité, en fuyant, et dont la mort n'aura aucune rentabilité. »

Levi pencha la tête en l'observant, estimateur. Eren savait à quel point son vieil ami avait toujours eut le don d'intriguer ses supérieurs, et même de leur couper la chique.

« Partez, maintenant, ajouta le blond, en jetant un œil au titan qui était de plus en plus proche et, désormais, suivi d'un second. Il est trop tard pour terminer notre apprentissage, on se contentera de donner tout ce qu'on a. Et s'il vous plait, adjudant-chef, arrêtez un peu de nous vouvoyer quand vous nous appelez par nos grades ! termina t'il avec un soupçon d'effronterie.

— L'apprentissage dure toute la vie, Arlelt. En revanche, il y a longtemps que ton initiation est terminée. Tu as acquis la discipline et la détermination d'un soldat, mais aussi la clairvoyance d'un érudit. La souplesse de ton tempérament et de ton esprit sont des dons rares qui pourraient te propulser très haut. Dans ce domaine, tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre, mais je ne pourrai plus être ton instructeur. C'est une matière qui me dépasse largement et pour laquelle tu peux te sentir avantagé. C'est aussi pour cela que tu devrais protéger ta peau, selon moi. Perdre un si brillant intellect en devenir serait une grosse perte, pour l'armée comme pour le pays tout entier », le remercia Levi en lui tendant une poignée de main.

Armin grommela un vague « Arrêtez d'exagérer », mais la serra tout de même avec solennité.

Les perles argentées dévièrent ensuite sur Eren et figèrent le monde en l'emprisonnant dans la dance enchanteresse de leurs reflets. En vérité, les yeux de Levi étaient bleus. D'un bleu fumé ambigu, la nuance la plus froide de cette couleur primaire. Seuls le plomb et le zinc étaient ainsi irisés d'éclats cérulés, et cela définissait presque tout de lui. L'un était un métal des plus lourds, l'autre des plus légers. Et le regard de l'adjudant passait sans cesse de l'un à l'autre depuis qu'Eren l'avait croisé pour la toute première fois. À cet instant, il était sombre et pesant comme jamais.

« Eren…, entama t'il d'une voix basse et réservée.

— Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, et je ne ferai pas d'esbroufe », lui certifia le sergent avec un demi-sourire.

Mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Le regard de son amant était toujours aussi soucieux et anormalement absent.

« C'est bien, lâcha t'il, l'air dérangé. Sois prudent…très prudent. Allons-y, Ackerman. »

Pris d'une impulsion qu'il ne contrôla pas, Eren lui attrapa le poignet avant qu'il ne lui tourne le dos. Il sentit la surprise de ses camarades et le relâcha prestement, en soufflant d'une voix à peine audible :

« Vous aussi… »

Il n'y eu pas de réponse, mais le bref moment d'hésitation qui figea l'homme suffit à Eren. Pas de baiser d'adieu, ni de déclarations emmiellées et oisives. Même s'ils avaient été seuls, tout cela aurait été bien superflu.

Car ils n'avaient même plus besoin de se toucher ou de se parler pour savoir ce que l'autre ressentait. Car tout était dit, sans le moindre mot.

Les deux Ackerman prirent leur envol, choisissant le chemin le plus court, par la voie des toits, tandis que Jean, Glenn et les quatre recrues qui les accompagnaient, s'élançaient à l'attaque des premiers titans à leur portée. Eren ébouriffa une dernière fois les cheveux d'Armin, avant de mordre profondément l'abducteur de son pouce.

Après une heure de combat, Eren devait bien admettre que sa progression, pour rejoindre la brèche, était lente. Jamais il n'avait combattu un tel nombre de titans à la fois. Ces derniers surgissaient de nulle part, sans discontinuer, et les tirs des panzers, même s'ils manquaient de justesse, l'affaiblissaient considérablement. Il se demandait, avec amertume, combien de citoyens, récemment transformés par un tir fourbe de fléchette, il avait déjà tués. Chrysta combattait aux côtés de Jean et des autres, tournoyant autour des rixes qu'il engageait et estropiant ses adversaires pour lui faciliter la tâche. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, la tempête grondait. Les éclairs lumineux des chandelles vrombissantes et des crashs rythmaient la chorégraphie terrestre. Les chasseurs se croisaient, valsaient, fondaient, se fusillaient, larguaient, se redressaient ou se percutaient. Eren avait plutôt bien réussi à ignorer le chaos assourdissant de l'étage supérieur, jusqu'à l'arrivée d'une flotte insolite de transporteurs de fret lourd : des Messerschmitt Me 323 qui filaient vers Mitras en perdant de l'altitude. Ces cargos volants pouvaient transporter des escadrons entiers, et même des véhicules blindés. Une fois au sol, leurs nez s'ouvraient pour déverser rapidement le chargement. Leur effectif était mauvais signe, car il représentait un grand nombre d'envahisseurs bientôt débarqués à l'intérieur de la dernière enceinte. Mais l'écume des nuages enfanta vite d'un augure plus inquiétant encore.

D'autres planeurs, plus légers, se mirent soudainement à larguer des centaines de pébroques au-dessus du district. Au départ, Eren fut intrigué par cette tactique, la trouvant particulièrement idiote, car les hommes, au milieu du feu des chasseurs de l'Air Force, avaient peu de chance d'atteindre le sol et, s'ils y parvenaient, se retrouveraient bêtement éparpillés dans l'enclave, ce qui les affaiblirait énormément. Cependant, il déchanta vite. Tandis qu'ils chutaient, le sergent eut l'horreur de constater qu'ils se transformaient, et les voiles immenses qui s'ouvraient derrière eux suffisaient à peine à freiner leur descente précipitée, les rendant impossible à viser par les aéronefs.

Mahr faisait pleuvoir des titans sur Yalkell.

Les sangs d'Eren s'étaient glacés devant ces nuées funestes et, au-delà de la menace qu'ils représentaient, il imaginait le nombre d'eldiens innocents qui avaient été mobilisés pour servir, ainsi, de bétail. Il en avait la nausée.

Jean se percha sur son épaules et lui cria :

« Eren ! On ne tiendra pas, il y en a beaucoup trop ! On doit les emprisonner dans le district et prendre le gauche ! »

Le sergent répugnait à fuir. S'ils commençaient à reculer si tôt, ils seraient vite acculés plus loin. Ils devaient tenir encore, et il lui restait un atout à jouer.

Il tourna son corps massif vers Chrysta qui attendait leur décision, dressée sur un couronnement de cheminée. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et il leva la main vers elle, paume ouverte. Elle le regarda encore, cherchant une dernière fois son assentiment. Puis, sans la moindre lueur de doute, elle sauta entre ses doigts et courut sur son bras tendu pour venir s'accroupir près de son oreille. Là, elle posa une main sur son cou.

Cette fois, Eren sentit clairement la présence d'un intrus à l'intérieur même de son esprit. Ce fut bref, à peine perceptible, mais, maintenant qu'on avait éclairé ses connaissances, il savait reconnaître les relents de sédition parasites de l'Originel. Autrefois, il croyait que ces sursauts de panique ou de frustration lui appartenaient, même s'il ne se les expliquait pas. Désormais, il savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de l'ombre de sa folie, et il s'appliqua à les ignorer. De même —et contrairement à la première fois où il l'avait utilisé, dans la précipitation et l'incompréhension la plus totale— il perçu toute l'omnipotence de l'Axe. Il ressentait les consciences de tous les eldiens disséminés sur l'île, dans un brouillard diffus et tissé de connexions. En se concentrant, il pouvait les effleurer de son esprit, un à un, comme lorsqu'il se trouvait dans l'entre-deux avec les primitifs. C'était une sensation de contrôle démesuré, et il ne s'y abîma pas, de peur de s'y perdre. Rassemblant toute sa volonté, il tenta de formuler une injonction simple, qui sortit de sa gueule dans un rugissement terrible :

 _PARTEZ !_

Son cri retentissant résonna dans tout le district, et lui et ses camarades virent alors, avec incrédulité, les titans s'immobiliser. Leurs yeux vides s'élargirent et leurs corps devinrent flasques, inerte. Ils restèrent figés quelques secondes, bras ballants, avant de se réanimer et de faire demi-tour, se dirigeant tous de concert vers la brèche. Cette télépsychie était très difficile à manier, mais Eren avait réussi à leur indiquer la voie à suivre par le biais de projections mentales, qui n'étaient autres qu'un condensé d'images et d'émotions.

Evidemment, Sieg le défia, et Eren devait se concentrer de toutes ses forces pour appuyer ses intentions. Leurs esprits s'étaient trouvés et s'affrontaient, chacun tentant d'écraser la puissance de l'autre pour prendre pleinement le contrôle. Le sergent s'efforçait de tenir encore, au moins le temps que toutes les créatures ressortent et qu'il puisse fermer la faille.

Malheureusement, comme il fallait s'y attendre, Chrysta ne put lutter davantage, et un râle suffoqué lui rappela sa présence sur son épaule. La jeune femme essaya de dire quelque chose avant de sombrer tout à coup dans l'inconscience, entraînant Eren avec elle. Les connexions avec l'Assaillant s'engourdirent et il s'écroula sur lui-même, impuissant, tandis que sa perception du monde disparaissait dans le noir. Hagard, il sentit le fils de ses pensées se délier et se disséminer dans un fleuve obscur.

Il était revenu dans l'entre-deux-mondes, plongé à l'intérieur du subconscient collectif et infini, fascinant et terrifiant. Cette fois-ci, une présence étouffante cernait ses esprits, cherchant à les souffler comme un vent l'aurait fait d'un tapis de poussière : l'ange.

Eren était à sa merci, incapable de le combattre dans cette dimension, et l'entité était sur le point de posséder entièrement son corps. Quelque part dans le néant, il « entendait » les supplications et les appels de Chrysta, l'implorant de ne pas s'éparpiller et de retrouver son intégrité pour sortir de là, mais il l'écoutait à peine, inepte et transi. Ses accroches au monde réel se délitaient rapidement. Dans ces profondeurs cosmiques encore jamais atteintes, il perdait ses sens et sa mémoire, entrant dans une stase cérébrale et physique dangereusement proche de la mort complète et totale.

Soudain, une nouvelle conscience fit son apparition, s'introduisant entre lui et son démon avec violence. Elle noya Eren d'un torrent d'émotions indéfinissables qui le gonflèrent, inexplicablement, d'un cuisant sentiment de révolte. Il reconnut Hiro et ressentit son courroux. Comme la première fois, celui-ci le pourfendit d'un commandement impérieux et détonnant :

 _RASSEMBLE-TOI !_

Et il lui insuffla une fureur sans précèdent, réveillant la sienne. Eren sentit les particules de sa conscience tournoyer en prenant de plus en plus de vitesse, accélérant le temps et rétrécissant l'espace. La présence du Titan Fondateur s'effaçait de plus en plus alors qu'il revenait à lui, quittant cet au-delà étrange.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur le ciel d'azur. Il était allongé sur un sol pavé, et le corps de l'Assaillant disparaissait doucement près de lui. Encore une fois, il avait frôlé l'irréparable, mais il retenait un nouvel apprentissage de son voyage : sa colère était comme une plaie par laquelle se propageait l'infection. Il avait déjà compris, auparavant, que c'était elle qui lui valait sa remarquable synergie avec son titan, et elle avait même servie de nom de baptême à leur escadron du jour. Elle était la digue la plus résistante pour contenir l'être supérieur qui l'habitait. Elle pouvait le combattre, mais elle était aussi, paradoxalement, le chemin par lequel il fusionnait le plus parfaitement avec lui, et pouvait le sauver autant qu'elle pouvait le perdre. Tant qu'elle était animée d'une volonté consciente, elle permettait sa sauvegarde, mais il avait entrevu une limite tangible, le bord d'un précipice à peine perceptible dans les ténèbres, et il savait, dorénavant, qu'il lui suffisait d'un pas pour basculer. Au fond de quoi ? Cela, il n'en avait aucune idée.

Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'il avait vu. À présent, il savait comment procéder, et ne devait plus hésiter à le faire.

« Hiro ! appela t'il alors, en cherchant à se relever malgré la migraine qui lui vrillait le crâne. HIRO !

— Je suis là ! », lui répondit la voix espérée.

* * *

Levi et Mikasa s'étaient postés dans un bosquet mince, à deux kilomètres de Yalkell, en attendant de repérer leur proie. Ils avaient pensé y trouver une position avantageuse située en plein sur la trajectoire du Bestial, mais les choses se compliquèrent vite. Des centaines de titans affluaient de tous côtés, comme si ils avaient pu les détecter à des lieues à la ronde. Levi n'en avait jamais vu autant. La horde se pressait au bas des troncs pour tenter de les atteindre, et ils étaient si nombreux qu'ils parviendraient bientôt à coucher les arbres géants.

« Ce n'est pas normal, analysait Mikasa. Pourquoi en ont-ils tant après seulement nous deux ? »

Levi fronça les sourcils. Techniquement, le Bestial ne pouvait pas les repérer, elle et lui, car, d'une part, les Ackerman avaient subi trop de brassages génétiques pour apparaître sur son radar et, d'autre part, ses pouvoirs, en tant que simple primitif, étaient très limités comparés à ceux du Fondateur.

« Des patrouilles ont dû nous voir pendant qu'on traversait, répondit-il. Si on a été reconnu, pas étonnant que tous ces déchets nous collent le train. J'ai laissé un bon souvenir à Sieg Jagër, à ce qu'il parait. J'imagine qu'il n'est pas pressé de nous revoir. »

Les titans pullulaient tellement, aux abords de Yalkell, qu'ils avaient gagné énormément de temps en les utilisant comme piliers de relais afin d'arriver jusqu'ici, et en en tuant évidemment un maximum au passage. Mais leur petit massacre n'avait pas dû être des plus discrets et, maintenant, le Bestial connaissait leur position. Nul doute qu'il enverrait son armée de pantins anthropophages les harceler avec pugnacité pour les empêcher de lui nuire.

« Je vois un peloton de cavalerie aux couleurs de l'UPL », l'informa soudain sa coéquipière.

Levi leva les yeux vers le sud :

« C'est la compagnie de Blackbull », précisa t'il alors, en reconnaissant les cornes peintes en noir sur les ailes des M4 Sherman et des redoutables M26 Pershing, pareilles à celles qui décoraient le casque en peau de locomotive du trivial sergent-chef.

« Ils vont à sa rencontre. Rejoignons-les, on gagnera du temps. »

Elle approuva, et les deux soldats s'élancèrent, tranchant encore quelques nuques en route. La distance était longue jusqu'à la procession de tanks, sur la plaine, mais les titans épars qui vagabondaient sur leur chemin leur permirent, une nouvelle fois, de se propulser par la voie des airs, tout en émoussant leurs lames. Il était flagrant que les monstres n'en avaient qu'après eux deux, à présent, car ils convergeaient sans cesse dans leur direction, ignorant totalement le peloton de blindés qui traçait entre leurs jambes alors que celui-ci ne se gênait pas pour leur tirer des salves assez terribles pour exploser, littéralement, les plus petits gabarits.

Quand il fut à bonne portée du char de tête, Levi envoya l'un de ses grappins au sol, à l'avant des chenilles, et enclencha le propulseur à gaz pour atterrir sur le glacis avant, aussitôt rejoint par Mikasa. Bull, assis au poste de commandement et le buste dépassant de la coupole en serrant, dans une main, le commutateur d'intercom, rit grassement en les reconnaissant. En revanche, le pilote, dont la tête était initialement sortie par l'écoutille avant, s'était farouchement rétracter dans sa coquille, croyant probablement à l'impact d'un projectile. Levi le vit réapparaître, entre ses jambes, pour s'écrier de façon intraduisible :

« Crap ! What's the hell this dumbass doing !? Is that supposed to be funny, sergeant ?!

— Don't worry, it's alright ! That handsome boy is our bug friend !

— Whaddya mean ?

— I know this fly. It's stings, ha ha ! But it's on our side.

— What's this fucking bullshits ?!

— Well, like you're saying, it's mines ! Keep cool, guys ! ricana son commandant. James —et il s'adressait au tireur responsable de la radio, à droite du conducteur, par le biais de son commutateur— warn our men and the TAC than "Wrath Bis" has joined us. »

Même si Levi l'entendait à peu près distinctement, il se rappelait de l'utilité de la radio de bord depuis ses tribulations avec Eren en panzer VI. À l'intérieur de la conserve roulante, le vacarme était assourdissant, et s'ajoutait à cela les casques lourds ainsi que le chaos extérieur. L'interpellé disparut dans le bloc avant et l'adjudant demanda au colosse à la peau basanée des détails sur la situation.

« Le babouin sera bientôt en vue, déclara l'autre. Mais, d'après les rapports, il se planque derrière plusieurs lignes de panzers et un essaim de ventres sur pattes ! Ça va pas être simple de l'atteindre. On va rejoindre les six compagnies déjà en face. Pour l'instant, elles arrivent à peine à le freiner et doivent reculer vers nous, mais d'autres arriveront bientôt. Quand on sera assez près, moi et mes gars asthmatrons leurs saloperies de _Tigers_. Si on a une ouverture, on visera en priorité ses châsses et ses calouses*. De front, on ne pourra pas avoir sa nuque, il faudra qu'il se dame. Mais, puisque vous êtes là, j'espère bien vous voir lui bourdonner autour comme des moucherons jusqu'à le piquer au bon endroit.

— On va coopérer. Occupez-vous du cortège, nous passerons devant.

— Ok, mais restez pas sur la croupe de cette vache, vous allez vous faire balayer. Le feu se rapproche. »

* * *

 _ **Châsses :**_ _les yeux (argot)._

 _ **Calouses :**_ _les jambes (argot)._

* * *

Levi et Mikasa s'arrimèrent à l'arrière du véloce petit Sherman, tandis que son équipage s'installait en formation de combat, verrouillant les trappes pour que le blindage soit hermétique et transforme le véhicule en bunker mobile. Bien vite, la prairie sur laquelle ils progressaient fut persécutée par les tirs, soulevant des volutes de fumée noire tout autour d'eux, comme des éruptions de boue et de mottes de terre. Ils se mêlèrent aux rangs arrière des escadrons dont parlait Blackbull, et le nombre de blindés s'éleva soudain par centaines. Des hommes, à bords de Willys, servaient d'éclaireurs à la cavalerie, et l'une d'elles vint à leur rencontre. Bull réapparut et échangea quelques mots avec ses passagers. D'autres compagnies arrivaient par le sud-est. Il y eut quelques échanges radio et l'armada de tanks se stoppa, sans pour autant cesser le feu sur les titans qui titubaient vers eux.

Levi fit un signe à Mikasa et ils prirent leur élan, bondissant de char en char jusqu'à gagner la première vague. Alors, ils voltigèrent d'un monstre à l'autre au milieu des échanges de feu sifflants, faisant s'écrouler les géants tour à tour.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, l'adjudant se réceptionna brutalement à l'avant d'un chasseur M36 Jackson, en évitant soigneusement de s'agripper au canon brûlant qui tirait sans se soucier de sa présence. L'un des culs-de-plomb du bloc-avant s'offusqua en entrouvrant sa trappe :

« Damn it ! Dude, don't do things like that ! »*

Levi l'ignora, lui et son charabia, attendant que son binôme le rejoigne. Mikasa atterrit sur la tourelle et resta accroupie tandis qu'ils faisaient le point :

« Ils sont extrêmement nombreux, examina t'il. J'ai déjà jeté mon sac, combien reste-il de bouteilles dans le tien ?

— Trois.

— Tch ! Il va falloir économiser sévèrement…, réfléchissait Levi. Il faut qu'on se concentre prioritairement sur la cible, maintenant. On n'a pas le choix. On va demander au sergent-chef Andrews de détacher une unité pour nous envoyer au plus près et assurer notre couverture, c'est encore ce que…

— Regardez ! » le coupa t'elle subitement en pointant les murs.

L'adjudant tendit le cou et aperçut, au-dessus de Yalkell, une silhouette ailée fondant sur le cœur du district.

« On dirait le Marteau… » souffla t'elle.

En effet, Levi croyait bien avoir reconnu le titan primitif d'Hiro Fritz, et celui-ci venait de disparaître derrière les remparts. Il fut soudain pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, et il n'était pas le seul :

« Vous pensez que ça veut dire qu'Eren et les autres ont des ennuis ? » s'alarma Mikasa.

Ils partageaient bien les mêmes angoisses.

« C'est possible…

— Alors il faut y retourner ! » infirma t'elle avec empressement.

Il hésita et elle se fit plus pressante :

« Je vous rappelle que protéger le réceptacle de l'Originel est notre priorité absolue ! De toute façon, on est piégés. Sieg Jagër avait prévu le coup et, en nous faisant traquer de la sorte, il a réussi à nous coincer. Nous n'avons plus assez de gaz, ni de lames, pour arriver jusqu'à lui sans prendre des risques inconséquents. Si nous voulons l'avoir, il faut réviser le plan pour le prendre par surprise et, surtout, nous réapprovisionner.»

Elle avait raison. Même si Levi répugnait à abandonner leur mission, alors qu'ils étaient si près du but, il devait bien avouer que l'angoisse le tiraillait trop, à présent, pour qu'il réussisse à se concentrer correctement. Porter secours à Eren prévalait sur tout le reste, même d'un point de vue purement professionnel. Il finit par opiner et lui intima simplement :

« Suis-moi. »

Et ils se replièrent, gravitant de nouveau au gré des blindés pouvant leur servir d'appuis, jusqu'aux lignes arrière. Une fois atteintes, Levi se percha, avec habilité, à l'avant d'une Jeep qui roulait doucement pour ne pas brusquer son sapeur-télégraphiste embarqué. En voyant les hautes bottes de cuir atterrir en enfonçant la tôle, le chauffeur, pris de stupeur, fit une embardée et se mit à brailler :

« Wow wow ! Man, are you nut ?! It's dangerous ! Beat it !

— Reconduisez-nous aux murs, ordonna le passager clandestin avec son air le plus menaçant.

— What ?! glapit l'autre, en immobilisant la voiture.

— Là-bas, tenta de se faire comprendre l'adjudant, en indiquant Yalkell du doigt. Vroum-vroum, speed-speed ! » illustra t'il encore, en tapant du pied sur le capot.

Les deux soldats à bords s'entre-regardèrent, hébétés, et celui qui manipulait le poste, à l'arrière, fit même une petite gestuelle insultante, en faisant tourner son index près de sa tempe. Levi était sur le point de lui faire comprendre à quel point il avait raison de le penser cinglé, quand Mikasa sauta à ses côtés. L'espace étant étroit, elle dut se rééquilibrer en lui saisissant la taille. Il ne cilla ni ne chancela, restant droit et ancré pour qu'elle se réceptionne à l'aise. Elle le lâcha dès qu'elle eut trouvé son équilibre —ce qui prit à peine une seconde— et tenta de l'aider, avec ses quelques notions sommaires du dialecte du bloc de l'Ouest :

« You drive we Yalkell. »

Le conducteur la fixa avec une expression si ahurie qu'il en avait l'air débile. Finalement, il se secoua et attrapa le commutateur réservé aux communications de proximité :

« Corporal Cameron to staff sergeant Andrew : we've got a problem with the scary dwarf. He wants us to bring him back to the Western Sina's District. Over.

— From Andrews to corporal Cameron : do what he asks.

— Roger. »

Mikasa enjamba le tableau de bord et s'assit sur la main-courante, posant les pieds sur le coffre d'outillage, à gauche du passager arrière qui eut un mouvement de recul en piaillant à son collègue :

« Don't upset his bitch, she gives me the creeps… »

L'autre ne répondit pas et sembla confirmer sa collaboration à Levi :

« Ok, guy, we'll escort you. But get down of there ! »*

La Jeep eut à peine le temps de ralentir, à l'approche de la porte cernée de titans, que Levi se dressa sur le siège passager pour lancer ses grappins. Sa manœuvre fit tressaillir le conducteur, une fois de plus, et, activant la traction, il laissa une dernière sommation dans son sillage :

« Décampez avant de vous faire bouffer ! »

Mikasa le suivait de près, et ils purent entendre l'un des soldats s'exclamer, avant que la Willys ne fasse demi-tour :

« You're welcome, short-arse ! »

Une fois au sommet du mur, les deux Ackerman étudièrent rapidement l'ampleur des dégâts sur la ville.

Ils virent le Colossal au cœur de la mêlée et en prise avec une multitude de chasseurs qui, telle une nuée de mouettes au-dessus d'un banc de maquereaux, plongeaient chacun à leur tour pour le viser en piquée. Cet exercice de voltige assurait plus de précision à leurs tirs et, même en se protégeant la nuque, Armin ne tiendrait guère longtemps. Certains missiles pouvaient aisément transpercer sa main. Il en avait déjà fait la malheureuse expérience quelques semaines plus tôt.

Levi tira un fumigène jaune pour repérer le reste de ses hommes. Deux autres lui répondirent ou, plus exactement, trois. Celui qui avait été tiré depuis le temple principal avait été doublé d'un deuxième, et l'adjudant songea que cette accentuation devait indiquer la position d'Eren, l'Assaillant n'étant visible nulle part. Cette constatation lui procurait, d'ailleurs, un désagréable sentiment d'urgence.

Lui et la brune ne mirent que quelques minutes à gagner le parvis et se posèrent à la hâte lorsqu'ils aperçurent Jean Kirschtein, à couvert sous l'une des arcades du lieu de culte. Historia était étendue entre ses bras et paraissait consciente, bien qu'il la soutienne.

« Adjudant-chef ! s'écria t'il. Vous revenez déjà ?

— Nous avons rebroussé chemin en voyant le Marteau d'Arme se poser dans les environs. Que s'est-il passé ? Où sont Eren et Hiro ? »

Le caporal lui fit un compte-rendu des essais désastreux du semi-titan et de la reine. Pour finir, il râla, dépité :

« Je n'ai rien compris à ce qu'il s'est passé ! Ça semblait marcher, mais Ch…sa Majesté s'est évanouie tout d'un coup, et je crois qu'Eren aussi car, en même temps, l'Assaillant s'est effondré. Les titans sont redevenus hostiles et on s'est grouillé de dégager Jagër. Mais, après, impossible de réveiller ce trouduc ! Hiro a débarqué et il est sorti de son titan pour s'occuper de lui. Ensuite, il s'est enfuis à l'intérieur —il indiqua les portes ouvertes sur la nef— sûrement pour éviter que son pouvoir ne déclenche une catastrophe au réveil d'Eren... Car je l'ai bien senti, ce coup-ci, et c'est franchement bizarre ! Quand il a retrouvé ses esprits, Eren l'a appelé, puis il s'est précipité à l'intérieur à sa poursuite…

— Eren était lui-même ? » se renseigna Mikasa.

Il la contempla avec des yeux ronds, incapable de lui fournir une réponse exacte, et ce fut Historia qui, d'une voix faible, la convainquit :

« Oui, il a vu quelque chose. Il a eu une idée…

— Quoi ? Laquelle ?! clamèrent, d'une même voix, les deux Ackerman.

— Je ne sais pas…, se désola t'elle, tandis que ses yeux gravissaient la façade du monument pour se perdre au-delà avec confusion. Ils…sont là-haut. Ils vont… Ils vont ouvrir le ciel…

— Chrysta ! s'inquiéta Jean. Reviens à toi ! »

Elle battit des paupières et Mikasa se jeta à genoux près d'elle, lui saisissant la main :

« Je suis là…, sembla t'elle la rassurer. Calme-toi et respire. Sors de cette purée, regarde-moi… »

Les orbes lapis-lazuli retrouvèrent, soudain, une étincelle de vie en se braquant sur la brune :

« Mikasa… » la reconnut-elle. Et Levi, impatient, en profita pour agir :

« Ackerman, reste avec elle. Kirschtein, avec moi ! »

Sans un mot de plus, il gravit le pignon en une série de tractions, sans se soucier d'accidenter les sculptures et fresques hiératiques. Il plongea, ensuite, entre les deux clochers et se propulsa sur le faîte de la nef centrale, fusant jusqu'au transept. Lorsqu'il l'atteignit, il bondit par l'une des fenêtres géminées et béantes de la tour de croisée, arrêtant sa course en roulant sur le plancher poussiéreux et soumis aux quatre vents. Les arches étroites et doublées se découpaient sur tout le pourtour de la salle circulaire, offrant un panorama complet de la cité. Face à l'une d'entre elles et tournés vers Mitras, Hiro et Eren étaient debout et avaient vivement tourné la tête vers lui, surpris de son irruption.

Le jeune sergent parut plus inquiété que soulagé par l'arrivée de son supérieur, et se détourna de lui pour saisir vigoureusement le bras de Fritz :

« Maintenant, vite ! tonna t'il à l'adresse du blond qui, blême, semblait déchiffrer la certitude dans ses yeux.

— Très bien, allons-y », approuva Hiro, dans un sourire triste qui alarma davantage Levi.

Il sentait que les deux hommes venaient de prendre une décision cruciale et, peut-être, irréparable.

« Eren ! » l'appela t'il en se jetant vers eux.

Il voulait savoir. La peur le dominait totalement. Jean criait, dans son dos, des propos qu'il n'était plus en mesure de saisir. Le temps eut beau ralentir pour lui laisser voir le sergent serrer les doigts d'Hiro entre les siens, ce ne fut pas suffisant. Il ne put rien pour les arrêter, et le jugement s'abattit.

Un reflet étrange et un silence pesant le désarçonnèrent. Il se figea, comprenant qu'il était trop tard, et son regard se porta au-delà des ouvertures. Un vent infernal se mit à souffler, mu par des forces extraordinaires qui le rendaient centrifuge, et il s'enroulait autour de la tour en devenant de plus en plus violent. Levi sentait son courant froid et pouvait imaginer sa force, mais ils semblaient à l'abri dans la colonne de cette tornade immobile, bien que les sifflements de ses flans créaient un vacarme pandémoniaque. Le ciel s'outrageait d'être ainsi perforé, et se répandait en tonnerre furieux, mais Eren et Hiro ne semblaient rien entendre de tout cela. Ils avaient rouvert les yeux et se sondaient l'un l'autre, intensément, comme s'ils s'exprimaient mutuellement tous leurs remords et leur pardon.

La danse du souffle s'arrêta soudain, et celui-ci changea de direction, filant vers Mitras en soulevant les pans des capes du Bataillon. Levi était incapable d'articuler, conscient qu'un miracle dépassant la compréhension humaine était sur le point de s'accomplir. Il sentait ce vent étrange qui s'infiltrait maintenant sous les archivoltes et le poussait en avant, comme l'aspirant vers le fond du paysage.

Puis, brutalement, le firmament se déchira. L'azur disparut, dévoilant un abîme de néant vertigineux qui plongea le monde dans les ténèbres. Toute vie suffoqua et trembla. Pendant un court instant, il n'y eut plus que l'étendue du vide sombre, au-dessus et tout autour d'eux, les engloutissant comme les enfers. Une envie de vomir lui serra le larynx tandis qu'il était sûr d'assister à la chute de l'univers.

L'air, immobile, semblait se liquéfier et devenir irrespirable; mourant, comme eux. Et puis, la clarté revint, sauvage, foudroyante et conquérante. Elle les aveugla alors que la voûte du monde se reformait, dans un orage furieux et strié d'éclairs cinglants. Les nuages tournoyaient, tel un cyclone dont l'œil, vide et percé d'un rayon solaire des plus purs, n'était autre que le centre parfait de la trinité des murailles.

Il y eut une nuit, il y eut un matin. Genèse apocalyptique.

Quelque chose se propagea depuis l'épicentre, telle une onde sur un lac calme. La lame concentrique fondit vers eux à une vitesse effroyable, immatérielle mais curieusement visible par la déformation des molécules gazeuses sur son passage. Elle les faucha sans s'arrêter, et Levi fut projeté au sol. Un grondement sourd et incroyablement puissant accompagna le phénomène, avec plusieurs secondes de retard et en faisant trembler tout le bâtiment.

Les oreilles sifflantes et la vue brouillée par le choc, l'adjudant rampa sur le bois grinçant et troué par les vers menuisiers, levant la tête vers l'orient pour voir le cataclysme ébranler Sina et continuer vers la seconde enceinte. La tempête au-dessus de Mitras, elle, semblait se résorber au fur et à mesure que s'éloignait le séisme aérien, et l'atmosphère redevenait progressivement normale.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ?! essaya t'il d'articuler, mais sa propre voix lui vrilla le crâne, rauque et vibrante.

— Lâche-le, Eren ! » entendit-il à travers la poix qui engluait son audition.

Il aperçut Jean, écroulé sous l'une des arches et tentant de se relever en s'accrochant à l'appui. Levi suivit son regard bouleversé qui été fixé en direction des deux autres.

Eren, toujours debout comme si ce maelstrom élémentaire et inexplicable ne l'avait même pas effleuré, scrutait l'horizon en leur présentant son dos large, dont les épaules nobles et fortes se découpaient dans la lumière aveuglante du soleil qui se dévoilait à nouveau. La stature de l'homme semblait, à cet instant, infrangible et auréolée d'un éclat de puissance incroyable. À genoux près de lui et recroquevillé vers l'avant, Hiro gémissait de douleur, sa main toujours prise en étau dans la sienne. Une fumée blanche enveloppait leur poigne. Levi pouvait sentir l'odeur de la chair brûlée, et voyait même celle du blond se décharner à vue d'œil. La brûlure se propageait le long de son bras, telle de l'encre sur un buvard, et avait déjà atteint le coude. La manche noircie de son cuir se désagrégeait, en révélant la peau roussissante qui se rétractait, fondait et se déchirait, laissant apparaître les tissus des muscles qui prenaient des teintes brunes de viande cuite. Pourtant, le blond ne se débattait pas, endurant la souffrance de son mieux, sans pouvoir retenir des hurlements de plus en plus virulents auxquels son bourreau paraissait totalement sourd.

« Eren, lâche-le ! Tu vas le tuer ! lui cria Levi, en peinant à reprendre son équilibre.

— Pas encore…, lui répondit l'autre, à voix basse et sans même se retourner. Je dois leur donner un ordre précis…

— Quoi ? À qui ?! » rugit l'adjudant, mais la terre se mit à trembler violemment.

Levi faillit tomber à nouveau mais alla s'adosser à un mur, craignant que la tour ne cède. La secousse fut si terrible que quelques cloches tintèrent dans les flèches avant de l'édifice. Un fracas d'un nouvel ordre attira son attention, au-dehors, et, saisi d'effroi, il vit les murs du district se fissurer de part en part. Des blocs se détachèrent des parois, suivis de pans entiers.

Les murs s'effondraient et quelque chose semblait se mouvoir dans leurs entrailles. Les gardiens endormis dans la pierre se réveillaient, par centaines, s'extrayant des ruines avec langueur. En quelques minutes, les murailles du district n'étaient plus qu'un tas de gravats, et les monstres, d'une quarantaine de mètres de haut, se mirent en marche, alignés dans le demi-cercle parfait qui les avait immobilisés pendant des siècles, et avançant droit devant eux en écrasant tous les ennemis qui se trouvaient sur leur route. Les titans communs n'étaient que des insectes à côté d'eux. Comme le Colossal, dont ils avoisinaient les proportions cauchemardesques, ils étaient également dénués d'épiderme et aussi lents que lourds.

Levi tourna la tête au nord, puis au sud, et il crut que ses jambes allaient le trahir en cédant aux vertiges qui le prenaient. Le sas ouest n'était pas le seul à avoir été touché, car la rangée de créatures gigantesques se poursuivait à perte de vue, d'un côté comme de l'autre. Sina tout entier n'existait plus, et il y avait fort à penser qu'il en valait de même pour Rose et Maria. Ces choses devaient être des milliers, peut-être des millions. C'était l'armée la plus terrifiante qu'on avait jamais vu et, même lui, Levi Ackerman, en éprouvait des frissons de peur viscérale. Avec elle, la guerre était d'ores et déjà remportée. Mais à quel prix ?

« C'est la fin du monde ? » demanda Jean, près de lui.

Le caporal était pâle comme un mort et ses lèvres tremblaient. Levi ne lui répondit pas, lui-même encore sous le choc, mais un éclair jaune bien particulier rappela sa raison, et il se retourna brusquement vers les deux réceptacles. Encore une fois, tout se passa trop vite pour qu'il n'ait le temps d'agir. En se posant sur la scène, ses yeux virent qu'Eren avait relâché sa victime, et celle-ci le regardait, à présent, avec une expression vide et possédée. Les yeux d'Hiro étaient plus rutilants que jamais, comme les flammes d'un incendie dévastateur et consumant. Eren y avait plongé les siens, entièrement absorbé par le charme.

« NON ! hurla Levi, désespéré, mais la vapeur entourait déjà leurs corps, et les arcs électriques se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux.

— Sortons d'ici ! » s'affola Jean en tirant son supérieur vers une fenêtre.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de se réceptionner sur les ardoises du toit principal que la tour de croisée se scindait pour s'écrouler. Des pierres déjointes glissèrent vers eux et le poids des deux titans, en pleine transformation, fit s'affaisser toute la charpente et les voûtes de pierres. Les deux soldats détalèrent aussi vite que possible pour ne pas être pris dans les décombres, tandis que les jambes cyclopéennes s'enfonçaient dans le chœur en détruisant tout le chevet.

L'adjudant et le caporal regagnèrent le parvis en se laissant glisser en rappel, alors que l'un des clochers avant, dont les fondations avaient été par trop de fois sollicitées, se détachait pour se coucher sur la place où il se fracassa dans un éclatement de rocs taillés. Levi s'en éloigna à reculons, en tentant d'apercevoir les deux shifters par de-là la vapeur et le nuage de poussière levé par l'éboulement.

« Que s'est-il passé !? s'époumona Mikasa en arrivant à sa hauteur, talonnée par le capitaine Krauss qui soutenait la reine encore faible.

— Je ne sais pas…, répondit-il sans cacher sa déroute.

— Les murs sont tombés ! coassa Jean.

— Oui, on a vu ! dit-elle. Mais pourquoi ?!

— Parce que le pacte a été rompu… »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Historia. La jeune fille avait l'air las, mais tenait sur ses jambes malgré tout.

« Eren a utilisé Hiro pour briser le sceau. Durant un court instant, nous…nous avons tous vu _l'Entre-deux_ … » semblait-elle s'émerveiller en regardant les profondeurs du ciel.

Certains la lorgnèrent d'un œil critique, inquiet qu'elle ait pu perdre ses esprits face à tant de prodiges terrifiants. Mais Levi n'oubliait pas qui elle était, ni Mikasa, et ils prononcèrent ensemble :

« Comment ? »

Les deux Ackerman, surpris de l'écho dans leur voix, se jetèrent un regard bref et estimateur avant que l'ainé enchaine :

« Comment a-t-il pu faire ça ? Je croyais qu'il en était incapable, d'après vos affirmations.

— Il a usurpé le pouvoir de l'Originel pour l'utiliser à nos fins, lui répondit la reine en retrouvant un air sombre. Enfin… Malheureusement, celui-ci y trouve son compte aussi, et l'a sûrement laissé faire, en fin de compte, car maintenant… »

Un grondement guttural de bête enragée les fit lever les yeux vers les silhouettes des deux titans qui apparaissaient enfin plus clairement.

« ...Eren n'est plus là », termina t'elle avec accablement.

Levi étudia les deux créatures qu'il découvrait. L'une d'elles était frêle et gracieuse, arborant les courbes voluptueuses de la féminité. Sa taille était fine et ses hanches larges, prête à accueillir et à porter la vie. La Matrice méritait bien son nom, car tout son corps inspirait la luxure et la fécondité. Ses seins, ronds et généreux, dont les extrémités se dressaient dans la brise fraîche, semblaient aussi lourds que fermes, et étaient la promesse d'une nutrition abondante autant que de plaisir pour son partenaire, tout comme le galbe parfait de sa croupe. Malgré ses dimensions, cet être représentait toute la perfection de la femme humaine. Les longs cheveux dorés cascadaient sur son dos et ses épaules menues, mais son visage avait conservé les traits délicats d'Hiro, bien qu'ils fussent légèrement plus affinés et moins anguleux. La quittant des yeux, il décida d'affronter la seconde incarnation, et son estomac se tordit.

« Eren… ? hoqueta t'il.

— Non ! insista Historia. Ce n'est pas lui ! Celui que vous voyez est le Titan Fondateur ! Et, s'il est apparu, cela veut dire qu'Eren est complètement dominé par sa conscience… »

Mais Levi avait énormément de mal à la croire car, devant eux, se dressait un géant dont l'apparence était l'exacte réplique de celle du jeune homme. Il reconnaissait tout de ce corps aimé et entièrement nu. Tout, sauf l'expression de ses yeux verts étincelants qui témoignait, en observant la femelle en face de lui, d'une bestialité ne pouvant lui appartenir. Sa carrure athlétique était tendue dans une posture des plus agressives.

« Pas de doutes, c'est un mâle ! siffla Jean, avec une admiration feinte visant à détendre le climat de tension et de frayeur qui les étouffait tous. Je comprends mieux les prouesses de cet enfoiré de Jagër, maintenant !

— Non… Impossible ! ânonnait Mikasa, atterrée. C'est impossible que ce soit la vraie forme de ce monstre !

— Il faut croire, établit la jeune reine, que cet être n'a jamais eu de forme précise. Sa survie dans notre monde ne dépend que de sa faculté de mimétisme. Pour acquérir toutes les fonctions nécessaires à son organisme, il copie simplement l'anatomie et le métabolisme de son hôte. Ce plagiat parfait est sa métamorphose la plus aboutie, et n'a plus rien à voir avec tous ses clones malformés et incomplets. Cette version finale nous prouve qu'il avait besoin d'une symbiose exceptionnelle pour acquérir les dernières fonctions qui lui manquaient, et principalement celle de la reproduction… »

Le Titan Féminin défiait son vis-à-vis d'un regard furibond, apparemment peu coopérative. L'Originel fit un pas vers elle et elle recula, crachant comme une chatte et montrant les dents. L'autre gronda furieusement à son encontre et la saisit par les cheveux, la forçant à s'agenouiller avec une violence inouïe.

« Si il la féconde… » tenta de les alerter Historia, mais Levi, les sangs bouillonnant de panique, avait anticipé cette issue depuis longtemps et s'exclama, au bord de l'aliénation :

« Il faut les arrêter ! »

Sans réfléchir davantage, il s'élança le premier, ne tenant pas compte du cri de Mikasa pour le retenir. Son grappin s'ancra à la carre du clocher restant, alors qu'il se propulsait vers la droite pour contourner ce qui restait du temple. Avec une célérité prodigieuse, il atteignait déjà le dos de la Matrice assouvie, qui se débattait au sol, quand il le vit : un char _Panther_ tapi dans une rue adjacente, dont le canon de calibre soixante-quinze millimètres était braqué sur le couple.

C'était trop tard, il ne pouvait plus modifier sa trajectoire. Il sentit, soudain, une douleur déchirante lui traverser l'arrière de la cuisse gauche et, alors que le blindé crachait une ogive dans sa direction, il fut simultanément et salutairement tracté vers l'arrière. La charge, apparemment de nature explosive, heurta les reins de la femelle qui poussa une plainte stridente, et le souffle repoussa encore l'adjudant qui voltigea comme une feuille morte pour finir sa course au sol, roulant sur les dalles de pierre. Le câble relié au grappin qui s'était planté dans ses muscles s'étira de nouveau, et il fut traîné sur le sol, échappant de peu à la chute de nouveau gravats alors que l'Originel se jetait sur le panzer V pour l'écraser avec vengeance. La glissade de Levi s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin, entre les jambes de Mikasa qu'elle gardait fléchies pour se maintenir en place, son deuxième grappin la retenant, rivé au sol derrière elle.

« Pardonnez-moi, dit-elle aussitôt. J'ai réagi par instinct… »

Levi grimaça. Sa cuisse lacérée était atrocement douloureuse. Ses muscles devaient être dans un état lamentable, sectionnés et inutilisables, mais cette gamine venait néanmoins de lui éviter de finir pulvérisé. Il se maudissait de ne pas avoir repéré le chenillé à temps. C'était une chance pour lui qu'elle eut fait preuve d'une meilleure observation.

« Dans ce cas, il faut croire que tes instincts sont supérieurs aux miens », la remercia t'il à sa manière détournée.

Elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se remettre debout. Il l'accepta et sentit immédiatement que les dégâts étaient aussi catastrophiques qu'il l'imaginait quand il vacilla, se raccrochant à son épaule. Avec hargne, il tira sur les crochets métalliques pour libérer sa cuisse. Le sang inonda son pantalon clair et troué, en laissant figurer à quel point les plaies devaient être profondes. Ça n'allait pas lui faciliter les choses pour la suite.

« Où est la reine ?! s'horrifia subitement le dénommé Krauss.

— Quoi ? s'affola Kirschtein à son tour, en regardant de tous côtés. Elle…elle était là il y a une seconde ! »

Non loin, les rugissements des deux partenaires titanesques, dont les préliminaires sexuelles semblaient être une lutte primitive et animale pour la soumission, faisaient un raffut épouvantable. À coups de pieds féroces, la femelle se démenait pour échapper à la poigne du mâle, qui la surplombait et la frappait sans ménagement en vue la calmer. Levi le vit tordre l'un de ses bras, à la limite de la rupture, pour l'obliger à se tenir tranquille tandis que, de sa main libre, il essayait de saisir l'une de ses chevilles, prêt à la posséder par tous les moyens. Ce spectacle révoltant avait beau lui laisser un goût amer, l'inquiétude que lui soufflait la soudaine disparition d'Historia était bien pire encore. Il promena son regard sur les environs, à l'affût, et finit par l'apercevoir. Sa gorge se serra et il ordonna :

« Là-haut ! Elle est là-haut ! Caporal Kirschtein, Ackerman, ramenez-là tout de suite ! »

Jean s'élança dans les airs, mais Mikasa resta immobile, les lèvres entrouvertes et les yeux écarquillés en contemplant la silhouette de la jeune femme, qui s'était rapprochée au plus près d'Eren. En équilibre sur la balustrade d'une vaste terrasse qui ornait le sommet du bâtiment le plus proche de l'Originel, lui-même accroupi et occupé à sa besogne obscène, Historia le dominait, alors, de plus d'une dizaine de mètres. Ses longs cheveux blonds et défaits s'agitaient dans le vent, et sa stature était fière, plus royale que jamais auparavant.

« Mikasa ! paniqua Levi. Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Je ne peux pas y aller, ma gaine est foutue ! »

Prisonnière de cette vision séraphique, la jeune femme resta émerveillée et pétrifiée. Levi sentit un froid intense le parcourir alors qu'elle répondait simplement, d'une voix brisée :

« Je n'ai plus de gaz.

— Putain, où est ton sac ?!

— Je dois… J'ai promis… Elle sait ce qu'elle fait… », délira t'elle encore.

Comprenant qu'il n'en tirerait rien plus rapidement, Levi se tourna vers le capitaine Krauss :

« Filez-moi votre gaine droite ! »

L'homme s'activa à lui obéir tandis que lui-même déséquipait la sienne, endommagée lors de sa chute. À l'intérieur de celle-ci, la bouteille de gaz percée sifflait en crachant son contenu sous pression. Par chance, Jean serait bientôt assez près de la souveraine pour la protéger au cas où…

« EREN ! héla soudain Historia avec force, et Levi la vit, au comble de la stupeur, tirer une cartouche de fumigène rouge en plein dans la nuque du Titan Fondateur afin d'attirer son attention sur elle. Celui-ci chercha l'importun autour de lui et, la repérant, se redressa pour l'étudier. Une fois debout, il dépassait l'immeuble d'une tête. Derrière lui, le Titan Féminin en profitait pour s'éloigner en rampant, blessée et tardant à se régénérer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout, merde !? » jura Levi en accélérant ses gestes pour se ré-équiper, dans une précipitation survoltée qui le rendait maladroit.

Krauss l'aida en attachant les fixations du matériel de remplacement, car il était lui-même inapte pour le niveau de tridimensionnalité que demandait la hauteur à gravir. Par où était-elle grimpée ? Même Jean mettait du temps à la rejoindre. Finalement, Eren avait raison : elle était bien plus douée qu'elle n'en avait l'air.

« Reviens à toi, Eren ! se mit-elle à l'implorer. Souviens-toi de ta promesse ! Je t'en supplie ! Souviens-toi que tu es _un ennemi de l'humanité_ … »

La bête la regardait et l'écoutait, un voile d'indécision dansant dans ses yeux lumineux et captivants.

« Chrysta ! Reste pas là, c'est dangereux ! » hurla Jean en escaladant, enfin, le garde-corps du dernier niveau.

Mais elle l'ignora, écartant les bras comme pour s'offrir au monstre qui lui faisait face. Son sourire magnifique et encore enfantin illumina son visage, se dessinant entre ses larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler :

« Oui, c'est ça…Tu peux y arriver, Eren ! Tu peux le dominer ! Ta volonté est la plus forte de l'humanité. Elle est plus authentique que tout ce qu'il ne pourra jamais imiter de toi… Réveille-toi ! »

Levi suspendit l'un de ses gestes en voyant le titan se prendre la tête entre les mains, comme plongé dans un état de folie subite. Il rugit, et un bras se leva pour tenter d'attraper la petite blonde qui souriait toujours. Les doigts tremblants semblaient être mus par des forces contradictoires, incapables de l'atteindre malgré tous ses efforts visibles. Les deux esprits venaient certainement d'entamer un combat intérieur pour se disputer la maîtrise de leur enveloppe physique. Levi laissa une bouffée d'espoir remonter jusqu'à son cœur, qui tambourinait à lui en briser les côtes. Elle avait réussi, Eren revenait…

Un coup de feu unique résonna tout à coup, dont l'écho se répercuta sur les façades de la place. Levi en chercha vaguement l'origine du regard, mais un dernier hurlement douloureux de Jean Kirschtein le rappela :

« NON ! CHRYSTA ! »

Il entendit les sanglots étouffés de Mikasa, derrière lui, alors que la reine vacillait comme la flamme d'une chandelle, les mains posées sur sa poitrine, crispant ses doigts au loden effilé de sa pèlerine où une tâche sombre commençait à s'étendre. Elle murmura une dernière prière à l'adresse d'Eren, et ses yeux, pareils aux saphirs les plus purs, s'éteignirent et se fermèrent. Ses bras retombèrent et son corps bascula en avant.

Levi suivit sa chute du regard, l'esprit vide et dévasté, refusant de croire ce qu'il voyait.

La reine de Paradis se brisa sur le sol, comme une poupée de porcelaine, aux pieds du Titan Originel.

Celui-ci contempla sa dépouille de longues secondes, et puis, tout d'un coup, leva la tête vers le ciel pour pousser un long cri de fureur impitoyable. La vapeur enveloppa son corps, brûlant subitement comme s'il se transformait encore.

Et c'était le cas. Quand le nuage se dissipa, l'Assaillant était réapparu, rugissant toujours avec une haine retentissante.

« Elle a réussi : Eren est revenu. Allons sortir Hiro de là pendant qu'on en a l'occasion, et débusquons l'ordure de sniper qui a fait ça avant de devenir ses nouvelles cibles. On est trop exposés, il faut se mettre à couvert », proposa froidement Mikasa.

Levi tourna lentement la tête vers elle, effaré. Bien que l'expression de la brune fut redevenue neutre, ses yeux étaient remplis d'eau qui débordait sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de fermer les paupières, s'écoulant le long de la balafre sordide qui diabolisait son ancienne beauté, et sans même lui soutirer un seul soupir. Sa voix était ferme et assurée lorsque, ravalant sa souffrance de son mieux, elle rappela le professionnalisme de son supérieur :

« On ne sait pas de quoi est encore capable le Bestial, et il court toujours. Tout comme Magath. Et… »

Elle se tut en regardant le titan de son frère, et Levi pouvait comprendre ses craintes : Eren avait peut-être reprit le dessus sur le Fondateur, la menace qu'il représentait planait toujours sur eux, et les titans étaient plus nombreux que jamais.

Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche, dans un geste presque machinal, comme si elle n'avait pas le temps pour cela maintenant. Ce qui était vrai.

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas, elle ajouta encore :

« La journée n'est pas terminée. »

* * *

Générique : The longest Day - écrite par Paul Anka - 1961 :

 _Beaucoup d'hommes sont venus ici en tant que soldats,_

 _Beaucoup d'hommes y passeront de cette façon-là._

 _Beaucoup d'hommes compteront les heures_

 _En traversant le jour le plus long._

 _Beaucoup d'hommes sont las et fatigués,_

 _Beaucoup d'hommes sont là pour y rester._

 _Beaucoup d'hommes ne verront pas le soleil se coucher_

 _Quand ce sera la fin du jour le plus long._

 _Le jour le plus long,_

 _Le jour le plus long..._

 _Ce sera le jour le plus long..._

 _Rempli d'espoirs et rempli de peurs,_

 _Rempli de sang, de larmes, et de sueur*..._

 _Beaucoup d'hommes, par milliers considérables..._

 _Beaucoup d'hommes, pour la la victoire,_

 _Marchant tout droit vers la bataille_

 _Durant le jour le plus long de l'histoire..._

 _Le jour le plus long,_

 _Le jour le plus long..._

 _Ce sera le jour le plus long..._

 _Rempli d'espoirs et rempli de peurs,_

 _Rempli de sang, de larmes, et de sueur*..._

 _Beaucoup d'hommes, par milliers considérables..._

 _Beaucoup d'hommes, pour la la victoire,_

 _Marchant tout droit vers la bataille_

 _Durant le jour le plus long de l'histoire !_

( *petite inversion dans la phrase de sweat et de tears pour que ça rime, j'ai pas pu me retenir^^ c'est joli et ça ne change rien au sens. )

 _Pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, les **civelles** sont des alevins d'anguilles. Ce passage m'a été très inspiré par une scène mythique du film « Le Grand Chemin » (qui ne date pas d'hier, je l'admets). Mais bon, qui n'a jamais fait ce genre de crasse à sa petite sœur en rentrant de la pêche ? Avec une bonne poignée de crevettes frétillantes ou un concombre de mer bien gluant pour tester ses cordes vocale ?^^ Quoi ? Me dîtes pas que je suis toute seule…_

 _ **« Crap ! What's the hell this dumbass doing !? Is that supposed to be funny, sergeant ?!**_

 _(Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout cet abruti ?! C'est censé être drôle, sergent ?!)_

 _ **— Don't worry, it's alright ! That handsome boy is our bug friend !**_

 _(Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien ! Ce beau gosse est notre ami l'insecte !)_

 _ **— Whaddya mean ?**_

 _(qu'est-ce'ça veut dire ?)_

 _ **— I know this fly. It's stings, ha ha ! But it's on our side.**_

 _(Je connais cette mouche. Elle pique, haha. Mais elle est de notre côté.)_

 _[Quand le destin me choisit pour lutter contre les forces du mal, je deviens…_

 _Miraculous, Levi Bug ! ]_

Oups, sorry ! Oui, j'ai aussi des références de ce niveau là ^^, merci à mes pucerons. D'ailleurs ce satané générique me pollue tellement que je ne peux plus regarder une coccinelle sans penser à un yoyo et une paire de collants. Blague à part, pour ceux qui connaissent, ma fille de trois ans est persuadée que tous les gens contre qui je râle ont été "akumatisés"... Le pire c'est que, comme je ne trouve pas de juste raison pour lui expliquer en quoi ils me gênent, je finis par lui dire que c'est "à peu près ça"...hem.

 _ **— What's this fucking bullshits ?!**_

 _(C'est quoi ces putains de conneries ?!)_

 _Hé oui car, littéralement, « bullshit » se traduit par « merde de taureau » et comme c'est Blackbull qui répond, ben... ouais, même en anglais, je fais des jeux de mots pourris, pardon ^^)_ _  
_

 _— **Well, like you're saying, it's mines ! Keep cool, guys ! ricana son commandant. James** —et il s'adressait au tireur responsable de la radio, à droite du conducteur, par le biais de son commutateur— **warn our men and the TAC than Wrath Bis has joined us. »**_

 _(Bah, comme tu dis, c'est les miennes ! Restez calmes, les gars ! James, [...] préviens nos hommes et le TAC que "Wrath (colère) Bis" nous a rejoint)_

 ** _« Damn it ! Dude, don't do things like that ! »_**

 _Merde ! Mec, fais pas des trucs comme ça !_

 _le dialogue suivant, je vous le mets directement traduit :_

 ** _\- Wow Wow ! Mec, t'es cinglé ?! Putain ! Dégage, c'est dangereux !_**

 _\- Reconduisez-nous aux murs._

 ** _\- Quoi ?_**

 _\- Là-bas. Vroum-vroum, **vite-vite** !_

 _[…]_

 _Mikasa : « **Vous conduire nous Yalkell**._

 ** _\- Caporal Cameron au sergent-chef Andrew : Nous avons un problème avec le nain effrayant. Il veut que nous le ramenions dans le district Ouest de Sina. A vous._**

 ** _\- D'Andrews au caporal Cameron. Faîtes ce qu'il demande._**

 ** _\- Roger._**

 ** _[...]_**

 ** _\- Ne contrarie pas sa « femelle » (nana/meuf), elle me donne la chair de poule ..._**

 ** _\- Ok, mec, on va vous escorter. Mais, descend de là ! »_**

 ** _« You're welcome, short-arse ! » :_** _« De rien, nabot ! »_

 _Les bâtiments liés au culte des murs ont la même architecture que les églises, mais, pour garder un minimum de cohérence religieuse, je préfère ne pas les appeler ainsi. Enfin, toutes mes allusions théologiques sont souvent volontaires, malgré tout, car cela m'inspire beaucoup dans cette histoire. Après tout, ce n'est pas ma faute si l'île s'appelle « Paradis »..._

 _L'appellation « **Jour le plus long »** qui a inspiré le titre de mon chap, des deux films et du roman, est issue d'une citation d'un feld-maréchal allemand, Erwin Rommel, datée du 22 avril 1944 :_

 ** _« Croyez-moi, Lang, les premières vingt-quatre heures de l'invasion seront décisives... Pour les Alliés, comme pour l'Allemagne, ce sera le jour le plus long. »_**

 **Note :** contrairement à ce qu'on peut lire partout, la cravate de Levi n'est pas une Lavallière. Dans le doute (et après des recherches rapides mais infructueuses) j'avais d'abord relayé cette thèse de fanfiqueurs, mais elle doit maintenant être corrigée :

La Lavallière est une cravate caractérisée par un nœud visible, souple et proéminent, que l'on incorpore presque systématiquement à une jaquette. Elle est confectionnée, le plus souvent, dans une soie épaisse et colorée, de façon vive ou foncée. Ce n'est pas le cas de ce que porte Levi, on est bien d'accord.

D'après moi, il s'agit d'une **simple cravate française du XVIIème**. Oui-oui ! la mode, ça a toujours été nous ! Ou alors, c'est un petit clin d'œil à la nation du roi soleil, car cette cravate était la plus courante du temps de Louis XIV. Au départ, la cravate est un ornement militaire. Les aristos, eux, portent encore le jabot. Cette partie de l'uniforme nous a été soufflé par les croates, d'où le nom « cravate », et n'est qu'un simple foulard que les hommes nouent autour de leur cou. Les victoires martiales influençant les tendances, la cravate se fera très vite une place conséquente dans l'univers de la mode, mais la Lavallière haute-couture ne verra le jour que bien plus tard…


	26. Le Jour Le Plus Long : Partie II

**Le Jour Le Plus Long : Partie II.**

 _La Dame._

Chrysta…

Eren luttait, mordait, hurlait.

Chrysta….

Il ne laisserait rien la blesser. Pas elle. Pas encore...

Le coup de feu retentit et les yeux bleus s'agrandirent de surprise. L' « autre » fut surpris, lui aussi, et ils regardèrent, ensemble, la fin de la lignée des Fritz. L'ultime enfant de la dynastie venait de prendre une balle en pleine poitrine, mais elle souriait toujours. Il y avait tant d'espoir dans son dernier regard. L'innocence incarnée, abattue en plein ciel, replia ses ailes et s'offrit au vide.

Elle plongea, et rendit la vie qu'on lui avait confiée.

Eren devint sourd et aveugle, dépassé par l'insurrection et la folie. Un torrent de flammes remontait ses entrailles, brouillait ses esprits et brulait ses poumons. Il ne raisonnait plus. Il voulait voir ce monde, vil et injuste, disparaître. Il voulait tout réduire en cendres; tuer tout ce qui vivait; détruire tout ce qui était beau. Plus rien ne méritait encore d'être, si ce n'était le néant.

La colère… Elle était si puissante que l'Originel semblait se rétracter à son contact, incapable de la dominer. Mais il était toujours là. Eren ne parvenait pas à reprendre le dessus. En vérité, il n'essayait pas. Il ne pensait plus. Il n'était plus que fureur incohérente.

 _« Laisse ta haine…_

Il ouvrit les yeux dans le noir le plus absolu.

 _...te dévorer. »_

Personne. Il n'entendait personne. Il ne ressentait personne. Pourtant, il devait y avoir quelqu'un.

 _« Laisse ta haine te dévorer. Elle reconstruira le monde. »_

En lui… Cette voix était à l'intérieur de lui, faisait partie de lui. C'était un écho, un souvenir. Il n'était plus Eren Jäger. Ce garçon était mort au fond d'une forêt sombre, il y avait bien des années, en avalant son propre père. Cette nuit-là, il était devenu autre chose et avait hérité du subconscient collectif. Il était la mémoire vivante de tous ceux qui l'avaient précédé, et qui, piégés dans le purgatoire, lui lançaient un dernier appel, une dernière prière. Ces existences passées, ces âmes égarées, sans enveloppes, n'étaient plus que des consciences altérées des miroirs dans lesquels il lisait son reflet nimbé de leurs propres souvenirs. Des souvenirs qui leur donnaient consistance et se mêlaient aux siens, au point qu'il ne discernait plus sa connaissance de la leur, en un substitut de vie désagrégé, figé dans un temps lui-même suspendu. Ils avaient toujours étaient là. Nombreux, sans noms ni visages : les rois et reines qui avaient porté son fardeau avant lui. Les élus.

 _« Laisse ta haine te dévorer. »_

Les fantômes existaient. Ils l'habitaient depuis le début. Maintenant, ils l'imploraient de détruire tout ce qu'il restait pour les libérer. Ils voulaient partir. Ils voulaient leur dernière heure. Leurs lamentations étaient aussi les siennes, car il était « eux ».

Il se laissa sombrer.

L'Originel tenta de le retenir. Eren pouvait sentir son désespoir, comme des griffes et des crocs agrippant ses esprits, cherchant à le rattraper. Sa terreur fut noyée dans la tempête. La colère était plus forte que tout. Elle les engloutit, lui et son ennemi.

 _« Je suis là. Encore un peu. »_

 _« Je sais. »_

…répondirent ses pensées éparses.

 _« Repose-toi. Ici, rien ne peux t'atteindre. »_

 _« Et toi, Ymir...Qui t'offrira le repos ? »_

 _« Repose-toi. Ici, rien ne peux t'atteindre. »_

* * *

 **District d'Orvud :**

Depuis le beffroi de l'hôtel de district, Pit Manson, Duke Barton et Stanislova Vassnoïvitch, avaient assisté aux conséquences de la rupture du pacte de non-agression. De leur position surélevée —pour assurer les transmissions tout en ayant un panorama complet des alentours— ils avaient vu, pétrifiés d'effroi, les forces tectoniques et célestes se déchaîner, alors que les ténèbres avalaient le monde pour le recracher, ensuite, dans un ouragan terrible, les laissant étourdis et glacés de terreur. Et puis, les murs s'étaient effondrés en dévoilant l'armée promise du cent-quarante-cinquième Roi d'Eldia, leur faisant comprendre à quel point Mahr n'aurait jamais dû prendre cet ultimatum à la légère.

« _Ragnarok_ … » souffla Stan, agenouillée près d'une fenêtre, sa Mosin-nagant toujours appuyée au rebord.

Pit ne répondit pas. Dans les écouteurs de son casque, les signaux morses avaient cessé depuis plusieurs minutes. Un silence lourd les cernait de toutes parts. Duke, accroupi devant un Paraset, fixait l'horizon ouvert avec une expression aussi pâle et inanimée qu'un cadavre. Ses doigts tremblants étaient suspendus au-dessus de la clé de manipulation, mais le fil de son message était perdu depuis longtemps.

« Fiston, l'appela Pit. Contacte immédiatement Yalkell. On doit savoir ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas. »

L'interpellé tourna lentement son œil bleu et hagard vers lui, comme s'il était incapable de comprendre ce qu'on lui demandait. Le général serra les mâchoires, lui aussi était rongé par la peur :

« Reprend-toi, mon garçon. Ce n'est pas terminé…

— Oh si ! fit Stan, leur tournant toujours le dos. Aucune almée humaine ne peut vaincle ça !

— Ça veut dire...que la guerre est finie ? demanda faiblement le jeune homme d'une voix égarée.

— Celle contle hommes, _Da_ , grogna la femme en rechargeant son fusil trois lignes. Mais, celle contle dieux commence. »

Duke eut un violent frisson, accompagné d'un haut-le-cœur. Pit lui attrapa l'épaule pour le soutenir, mais le gamin toussota en refrénant sa nausée :

« On ne peut pas...combattre ça... C'est de la folie ! On doit s'enfuir... » articula t'il d'une voix chevrotante.

La main du général se resserra sur sa veste :

« On doit savoir ce qu'il est arrivé à Eren Jäger, insista t'il.

— Mais…

— Toi obéil ! admonesta le lieutenant qui, elle aussi et malgré sa froideur et sa réserve habituelles, semblait chamboulée par les événements. Tant que Jägel en vie, eux de notle côté...peut-êtle.

— De toute façon, je ne quitterai pas cette île sans savoir exactement ce qu'il en est, ajouta durement Pit. Plus vite on sera fixés, plus vite on pourra réagir. Alors active-toi, Barton ! Je vais passer un message général en radiophonie. Prépare l'AN/GRC 5. »

Le môme hésita encore quelques secondes, mais finit par se tourner vers un second appareil, déjà paramétré pour les liaisons d'urgence. Sur terrain neutre, ce poste ne pouvait émettre que jusqu'à trente kilomètres. Toutefois, grâce aux antennes relais installées par le Génie depuis des mois, les transmissions SSB pouvaient couvrir tous les districts, ainsi que Mitras, à condition que les centres d'écoute suivent la consigne et surveillent activement la fréquence. Quand le petit brun lui tendit le commutateur, Pit le saisit et entama son appel :

« Ici le général Manson. À toutes les unités alliées : gardez vos positions jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Les remparts d'Orvud et les parties du mur Sina qui l'entouraient sont tombés, et les gardiens de la dynastie marchent sur Mahr. Nous attendons confirmation de tous les postes de commandement, et du central aérien, pour nous fournir un bilan complet de la situation concernant la globalité des trois enceintes. Que toutes les unités cessent de poursuivre les troupes en repli et assurent la défense arrière, principalement à Mitras. Si les titans des murs se montrent hostiles envers nos armées, signalez-le immédiatement. Nous attendons vos rapports par câbles. Qu'on m'informe le plus rapidement possible de la santé des unités Pegasus. Et j'exige que les unités postées à Yalkell me contactent dans les plus brefs délais pour m'informer au sujet de Wrath, par téléphonie. »

Il répéta son message plusieurs fois, et dit à Duke de passer un casque pour l'aider à réceptionner les retours. Alors qu'ils patientaient, sous les yeux indéchiffrables de Stan, Pit retenait ses angoisses du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Tout portait à croire que le pire s'était produit. Hiro n'avait jamais spécifié comment la renaissance du titan ultime devait se concrétiser. Même lui ignorait tout de la biologie incombant à sa procréation. À cet instant, Pit n'arrivait pas à envisager un autre élément déclencheur. Eren et Hiro avait fini par céder au sacrifice de leurs vies pour l'émergence d'un pouvoir suprême capable de sauver tout ce qui comptait à leurs yeux, en dépit de l'assouvissement nouveau que cela représenterait pour la race humaine. Mais ce chaos avait-il été généré par l'acte en lui-même, ou par la naissance de ce nouvel être divin ? Y'avait-il une gestation chez les dieux, les anges, ou savait-on foutre-quoi ils étaient ? Des années, neuf mois, quelques jours, une seconde peut-être ?

De toute façon, il avait perdu Hiro, dans tous les cas. Il savait que cela devait finir ainsi. Il le savait depuis des années. Il s'y était préparé. Il avait même l'horrible impression que l'autre n'avait toujours vécu que pour ce jour, en l'y entraînant, lui-même, avec le même engouement et le même sens du devoir.

Oui, Pit avait le sens du devoir. Et même, de l'oblativité; une valeur qu'il dissimulait souvent sous ses ambitions despotiques, car les leaders tel que lui n'étaient jamais altruistes, c'était une faiblesse. Hiro l'avait forgé pour devenir inébranlable. Il lui avait fait miroiter le grand destin qu'une petite crapule comme lui pouvait revendiquer. Il lui avait fait comprendre que, avec une incroyable volonté, même le plus insignifiant petit rejeton de ce monde pouvait accomplir des prouesses. Ainsi, son ancien tuteur, devenu son amant tendrement aimé, avait façonné un homme de tête derrière qui des millions se regroupaient pour combattre l'injustice et l'oppression. Au fond, Pit savait qu'Hiro n'avait pas fait ce travail seul. Il était, lui-même, extrêmement sensible à la misère du monde, et assez fou pour la prendre à bras-le-corps. Et, depuis toujours, cette promesse latente couvait entre eux : qu'un jour viendrait où sa route continuerait dans la solitude, et qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas.

Un sanglot soudain lui échappa, qu'il tenta de dissimuler dans un raclement de gorge, mais Stan s'était redressée, alertée :

« Pit ? demanda t'elle, et il était bien rare, pour cette femme si droite, d'user de son prénom.

— Surveillez la place, lieutenant ! la rabroua t'il d'une voix sèche et habilement détachée. Ce n'est pas le moment pour que l'ennemi s'infiltre dans le bâtiment ! »

Elle reprit sa position de guetteur, l'œil dans la lunette, et l'homme refoula encore ses émotions. Oui, Hiro était probablement mort. Il pensait être prêt, mais il ne l'avait jamais été. Cependant, il pleurerait plus tard, car il était hors de question que sa mort ne vaille rien.

« Je reçois quelque chose ! » s'exclama Duke.

Pit n'eut pas le temps de répondre que, déjà, son propre casque se mettait à crépiter. Il attrapa un crayon et nota brièvement ce qu'il déchiffrait.

Au bout de quinze minutes, ils avaient obtenus un compte-rendu plutôt complet de la situation intra-muros —bien qu'il soit assez inexact de l'appeler encore ainsi— : les trois murs étaient intégralement détruits, et des centaines de milliers de colossaux chassaient l'Axe en ce moment même, en écrasant ses troupes ou en les dévorant. Par un procédé inexpliqué, les monstres épargnaient scrupuleusement chaque eldien pris dans la mêlée. Le général de brigade Martins ne mit pas longtemps à communiquer ses inquiétudes concernant Mitras, car, si l'armée surhumaine se déplaçait en repoussant l'adversaire vers l'extérieur, celui qui était parvenu au centre des murs se révélait particulièrement menaçant pour les réfugiés. Le Bestial avait disparu dans un nuage de fumée, tout comme le Charrette, dernièrement aperçu au sud d'Orvud, en plein acheminement de fusée V2. Si son plan était de trouver un bon point de lancement pour viser Mitras, il avait heureusement été avorté à temps. Falco et Gaby avait déjà bien assez à faire avec les titans aéroportés, qui envahissaient encore la cité, et Manson envisageait de les envoyer, dès que le nettoyage serait terminé, aider à la capitale.

« L'équipe de Marines a perdu la trace du général Magath après que celui-ci se soit rendu au district Nord de Rose, précisa Le Rat. On ignore s'il y est encore ou s'il a tenté de traverser jusqu'à Sina.

— Il n'a aucune raison de prendre de tels risques au vu de la situation... Il doit toujours être retranché là-bas.

— C'est aussi ce que pense leur commandant. Ils fouillent la zone, mais... Merde ! Un appel ! »

Pit ôta prestement son casque et se jeta sur le combiné :

« First Tango-Oscar-Charlie, qui est à l'appareil ?

— Hey ! La vielle mouette pas jouasse, ici ton magnifique condor ! Tu sais ? Celui qui a la classe même quand il se mouche ! » fit une voix essoufflée et faible, mais néanmoins reconnaissable entre toute par son ton sarcastique.

La voix de Pit s'enroua, alors qu'il demandait avec espoir :

« C'est toi…Hiro ? »

* * *

 **District de Yalkell :**

Levi avait finalement réussi à arrêter le Titan Femelle. Celle-ci était de faible constitution, comparée aux autres primitifs. D'ailleurs, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle était un être à part. Après l'avoir fait trébucher sans mal, il s'était jeté sur sa nuque, et elle n'avait déployé aucun subterfuge défensif dont étaient capables ses congénères, tel que la solidification. De toute évidence, la Matrice n'était purement et simplement que ce qui la définissait, et d'une fragilité déplorable, ce qui expliquait l'empressement et l'anxiété du Titan Originel lorsqu'elle était apparue.

Sans douceur, l'adjudant trancha la chair à la base du crâne, sur une profondeur superficielle qu'il était le seul, avec l'expérience, à bien connaître, et qui lui évitait désormais d'amputer les réceptacles. Puis, il rengaina ses lames et enfouit ses bras au cœur de la plaie fumante, se frayant un chemin parmi les filaments noueux des muscles. Ses mains glissèrent sur les épaules d'Hiro et il agrippa celle de gauche. Sa main libre poursuivit sa descente, dans le bain bouillant qui le maculait de rouge, et effleura bien vite sa gorge. Ses doigts entourèrent le cou fin de l'homme et une partie de sa mâchoire. Le tenant ainsi, de façon à éviter de lui rompre la nuque, Levi tira de toutes ses forces, dans un effort violent. Le corps du blond, trempé de sang et inconscient, jaillit dans un déchirement de connexions qui les éclaboussèrent et emportèrent des lambeaux de peau avec elles. Le dos de l'homme retomba contre le torse de Levi, brûlant.

En général, les vêtements survivaient aux transformations des shifters, mais, cette fois, bien qu'ils fussent encore là, leur état lamentable témoignait de l'étendue de la symbiose. Le pardessus de cuir, ouvert, avait résisté en partie, mais il ne restait pas grand-chose des manches. La chemise et la veste, elles, n'étaient plus que loques déchiquetées, et le ventre finement biseauté était lacéré des marques des liens, que jamais Levi ou Hanji n'avaient encore vu remonter si loin. Il en était de même pour le bas de son denim, dont les coutures avaient craqué jusqu'au milieu des cuisses, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Ses ridicules bottillons à boucles avaient cependant dû se montrer trop coriaces pour les langues nerveuses si intrusives, et avaient tenu le coup.

Levi tira vivement sur ce qui ressemblait à des tendons gluants, et qui étreignaient encore les jambes d'Hiro. Son état était alarmant, mais pas désespéré. Le souffle lent et profond qui s'échappait de sa poitrine en témoignait.

« Comment va-t'il ? s'inquiéta Jean en atterrissant près d'eux.

— Il est encore de ce monde. Et Mikasa ?

— Elle a débusqué le tireur et l'a neutralisé. Que fait-on, maintenant, adjudant-chef ? Les titans encore présents dans le district accourent de tous côtés. On dirait qu'ils n'en ont qu'après l'Assaillant… Et Eren commence à me faire peur ! J'ai l'impression qu'on est en train de le perdre !

— C'est...sûrement dû au choc de la...mort d'Historia... » émit Hiro d'une voix éteinte, en ouvrant les yeux.

Levi se pencha sur lui, attentif. La respiration de l'homme était difficile, mais il paraissait conscient et lui rendait son regard avec détermination. L'une de ses mains agrippa la veste de l'adjudant :

« Pour que sa colère réussisse à prendre le dessus sur l'Ange, c'est qu'elle doit être incontrôlable, même de lui... Tant qu'il y aura assez de titans pour le distraire, ça ira, mais...il va très vite devenir dangereux pour nous et...

— Kirschtein, tire un fumigène noir pour qu'on se regroupe », ordonna le brun avec sang-froid.

Tandis que l'autre s'exécutait, il replongea ses yeux dans les ambres tourmentées qui le fixaient toujours. La tête d'Hiro était appuyée sur sa cuisse, et ses longs cheveux défaits cascadaient jusqu'au sol en recouvrant son genou. Il y avait, dans les traits fins et crispés, une attente angoissée une expression d'urgence absolue.

« Hiro... » souffla Levi à voix basse, cherchant ses mots.

Le regard doré se fit plus grave encore, comme si Fritz pouvait lire à travers lui.

« Si je... » tenta de demander l'adjudant-chef, mais il s'interrompit alors que les yeux se fermaient et que l'autre hochait tristement la tête.

— Oui… Il mourra. Tout sera fini. »

Levi releva la tête pour apercevoir la silhouette de l'Assaillant, par-dessus un pâté de maisons. Celui-ci pourfendait ses agresseurs avec une frénésie et une cruauté extrême, rugissant lugubrement sa haine.

« Et...Eren ? finit-il par oser, la gorge serrée.

— Je ne sais pas… » avoua le blond.

Levi fut surpris de cette réponse, et l'interrogea encore des yeux. L'homme lui servit une expression désolée en ajoutant :

« Il y a peu d'espoir, admit-il. La malédiction d'Ymir n'est pas un mystère, elle non plus. En vérité, porter un titan primitif épuise le corps du réceptacle. Cette symbiose coûte beaucoup à l'organisme. Les primitifs sont des amas d'émotions brutes; des êtres imparfaits qui n'ont pas leur conscience propre. Non, pas « des » émotions, une ou deux à peine… Il suffit d'une seule, assez forte; une seule émotion pour moteur. Assez forte pour les rendre vivants et autonomes au travers de la moindre brèche que laisserait apparaitre la faiblesse psychique momentanée d'un porteur…Ils n'ont pas le moindre objectif. Une fois indépendants, ils ne sont plus que ce qu'ils ressentent… Ils ne répondent qu'aux directives du… « génome ». Comme les virus cellulaires, des entités clonées, sans volonté ni fonctions précises, et considérées comme « non vivantes » car elles n'assurent aucun besoin de nutrition ou de reproduction… Ou une programmation _mono-command_... Duke dirait…que c'est comme l'exécution d'un code binaire…

— Oï ! Reste avec moi et parle ma langue, abruti ! » s'affola Levi en voyant que ses paupières redevenaient lourdes.

Jean s'accroupit près d'eux, les sourcils froncés :

« On ne devrait pas rester perchés ici. Le corps de son titan est en train de disparaître et il faut se mettre à l'abri. »

Levi fit un signe affirmatif, mais Hiro reprit soudainement :

« Si nous avions plus de temps, la science nous aurait peut-être permis de modifier, un jour, ce code à la base et…

— Nous n'en avons pas ! s'énerva Levi. Je le ferai ! Ça ne changera rien, mais j'aimerais mourir en sachant ce qu'il adviendra de lui. Dis-moi simplement...s'il a une chance de survivre ? »

Jean avait émis un hoquet étrange, de stupeur et d'interrogation, mais retint sa langue.

« Au bout de treize ans, murmura encore Hiro, l'hôte meurt en cédant ses dernières forces pour permettre la réincarnation du titan. Une réserve que celui-ci aura préservée dans ce seul but. Alors…je ne sais pas. Si le titan meurt sans pouvoir renaître, peut-être que cette réserve partagée suffirait...dans une chance infime... Mais j'en doute fort, car le processus de régénération, celui-là même qui maintient l'hôte en vie, m'a toujours paru être la seule explication à la survie du réceptacle en cours de symbiose. Par définition, une symbiose n'est pas du parasitisme, mais l'association durable entre deux organismes et profitant à chacun d'entre eux. L'un maintien l'autre en vie pour bénéficier de son enveloppe, tandis que l'autre bénéficie d'un ajournement à comparaître devant son dernier juge. Le commandant Hanji soulevait également cette hypothèse : le corps de l'hôte meurt lorsqu'il acquiert le titan, et c'est la capacité de régénération de celui-ci qui soutient son état fonctionnel jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne un état d'épuisement trop avancé. Dans ce cas, nous ne sommes que dix morts-vivants, et il n'y a aucun espoir… Vous comprenez ?

— Je comprends seulement que tu es incapable de me fournir une réponse claire et précise !

— Vous avez raison... Je ne peux pas.

— De quoi parlez-vous ?! s'alarma Jean.

— Caporal... Jean, s'il te plait, intima doucement Levi. Rapproche-toi d'Eren et surveille-le. Dès que tu as confirmation qu'il a bien perdu tout contrôle de lui-même, avertis-moi aussitôt. »

Et il fit taire toutes les questions de son subordonné d'un regard sommateur. Le jeune homme obéit et lança ses grappins vers un immeuble proche. Levi chargea Hiro sur son dos et évacua la zone, retrouvant rapidement le capitaine Krauss et Mikasa sous le porche d'un bâtiment.

En atterrissant, il entendit le vrombissement d'un moteur, et vit leur Jeep qui filait entre les gravats pour les rejoindre. Ses essieux clapotaient et la direction menaçait de rompre, tandis qu'elle chevauchait les débris à une vitesse téméraire. Ses flancs étaient criblés d'impacts de balles et du liquide s'échappait du radiateur, gouttant dans son sillage. Il reconnut Emma, derrière le volant, qui manœuvrait gauchement et sans douceur.

Levi posa Hiro à terre et celui-ci lutta pour se tenir debout, refusant de s'allonger en assurant qu'il allait mieux. Mikasa, agenouillée près du corps disloqué de leur reine qu'elle avait recouvert de sa cape du Bataillon, se redressa subitement en jetant un regard rassuré au switch du Marteau d'Arme. Puis, elle avisa directement Levi en reprenant un ton ferme et motivé :

« Adjudant-chef, quels sont les ordres ? »

Levi ne répondit pas tout de suite, harcelé d'incertitudes quant à la marche à suivre maintenant que leurs plans se trouvaient aussi bouleversés. Il avait besoin de renseignements sur la situation, et l'arrivée de la Jeep était providentielle. Quand celle-ci atteignit enfin leur niveau, Emma sauta à terre et accourut vers eux en s'écriant :

« J'ai un message du général Manson ! »

Elle lui exposa succinctement les consignes reçues, et Levi jeta un regard mauvais au téléphone intégré à l'AN/GRC 5 :

« Je ne sais pas utiliser cette merde…

— Je m'en occupe, lui assura Hiro en le dépassant. Vous avez autre chose à faire !

— Devons-nous nous diriger vers Miras, adjudant-chef ? se renseigna Emma.

— J'imagine que nos hommes seraient plus utiles là-bas, mais je dois rester près de l'Assaillant pour...pour le maîtriser en cas de besoin, répondit-il de manière détournée.

— Je reste avec vous ! » s'imposa aussitôt Mikasa.

Ce n'était pas une surprise, évidemment, mais il ignora l'irritation qu'elle lui insufflait :

« Capitaine Krauss, nous allons vous laisser la Jeep et le matériel radio pour que vous puissiez rejoindre la retraite du Conseil avec le corps de notre reine. Il sera de votre devoir de protéger sa dépouille, au prix de votre vie s'il le faut.

— Bien entendu », garantit l'homme, les yeux rougis et le nez plein.

Il avait pleuré la mort de sa protégée, mais cela ne l'amoindrissait pas. Levi avait toujours eu une bonne appréciation de ce soldat et, encore une fois, il prouvait sa valeur en gardant les yeux rivés sur les priorités. On lui avait confié la garde de la souveraine, et il avait toujours exécuté son devoir avec tant de zèle qu'il devait se sentir entièrement anéanti par son échec. Toutefois, il avait assez de pondération et d'amour envers ses obligations pour comprendre que sa tâche n'était pas terminée. On pouvait facilement abandonner les cadavres des combattants, quand la survie en dépendait, mais pas celui d'un monarque. Il faudrait prouver sa mort pour annihiler les présomptions, les suspicions de complots, comme il faudrait lui offrir des obsèques à la hauteur de son rang et, unilatéralement, à la hauteur de la patrie. Par respect pour elle et son peuple, ce qu'il restait d'Historia Reiss devait être préservé et mis en sécurité.

« Escorte-le, dit-il a Emma. Tu as des armes automatiques ?

— Il me reste deux Grease-Gun et une Thompson, mais vous devriez aussi vous charger en munitions avant que nous partions.

— Ça ira, j'ai juste besoin de gaz. Tu vas… »

Mais il s'arrêta alors que Jean se réceptionnait contre la façade, à leur gauche. Hiro cessa de bidouiller le poste pour le regarder descendre, anxieux.

« C'est ce que nous craignions, adjudant-chef ! rapporta immédiatement le caporal d'une voix tendue. Eren est devenu dingue et ne reconnait plus rien ! Quand j'ai essayé de me poser sur son épaule, il a failli m'attraper, et je préfère ne pas penser à ce qu'il m'aurait fait s'il avait réussi ! Il marche vers une zone de combat où sont retranchés des alliés, et ça m'effraie. Je crois qu'il ne fait plus la différence…

— Tu es certain qu'il ne nous reconnait plus ? Vraiment certain ? »

Le jeune homme fit une grimace navrée, en détournant le regard avant d'ajouter :

« Il vient d'écraser deux chars ennemis qui tentaient de l'arrêter. Certains hommes de l'équipage ont réussis à sortir, mais il les a rattrapés et il... Il les a bouffés, adjudant-chef ! acheva t'il difficilement. Même si c'étaient des ennemis, Eren n'aurait jamais fait un truc pareil en pleine capacité de ses moyens ! C'est trop... Il n'est plus lui-même ! »

Levi sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il avait l'impression étrange d'avoir attendu ce jour toute sa vie.

« Je vais m'en charger, dit-il d'une voix rauque. C'est la mission qu'on m'a confiée. »

Mikasa ne dit rien, mais le sonda avec une expression dure et fermée. Elle restait stoïque et muette, le visage ravagé par la peine et la fatigue. Jean, lui, était un peu perdu et toujours essoufflé.

« Kirschtein, c'est toi qui prends les commandes. Tu vas te diriger vers Mitras avec le reste des hommes, lui ordonna simplement Levi. D'ailleurs, les voilà. »

Le caporal hocha faiblement la tête et leva les yeux pour apercevoir les quelques soldats du Bataillon, rameutés par son fumigène, qui se précipitaient aux abords de la rue en basculant par-dessus les toits. Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Levi, et il se retourna vivement pour découvrir Hiro Fritz, redescendu du véhicule. Ce dernier le regardait intensément :

« Vous avez pris votre décision ? »

Levi soutint son regard, avec la même gravité emplie d'assurance :

« Ouais. Il est grand temps que ça se termine. »

Et Hiro sourit. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, mais Levi avait bien du mal à déterminer si elles naissaient de la peur, de la joie ou de la tristesse. C'était certainement un mélange des trois. Le jeune homme leva la main et serra celle du brun. Celle sur son épaule n'avait pas bougé, et tremblait légèrement. Levi se surprit à lever la sienne pour la poser sur la nuque du blond :

« Merci, Hiro Fritz, lui dit-il simplement. Désolé si je t'entraîne dans ce dernier voyage… »

Le blond éclata de rire :

« Mes bagages sont prêts depuis longtemps !

— Oui...les miens aussi.

— Bon vol, Levi. »

Les doigts pressèrent, une dernière fois, les muscles de son épaule, plus que ceux de ses phalanges, et Hiro s'écarta pour retourner à sa télécommunication.

Le chef d'escouade se retourna vers ses hommes, médusés et silencieux :

« Laissez-moi Yalkell, exigea t'il d'une voix forte alors que tous s'étaient rassemblés. Nous ne savons pas où se trouve, actuellement, le commandant Hanji, mais il y a de fortes chances pour qu'elle soit en route vers Mitras. Vous allez en faire de même, en essayant de la rejoindre. Si cela vous est possible. Votre objectif sera, dans le cas contraire, de retrouver le commandant Pixis et de vous soumettre à ses directives.

— Je reste », répéta Mikasa d'un ton obstiné.

Levi garda patience :

« Dans ce cas, vas aider Arlelt avec Müller. Je ne veux personne dans mes pattes. Les autres, vous foutez le camp. »

Elle sembla accepter la requête et attrapa deux bonbonnes dans la Willys.

* * *

 **Abords de Mitras :**

« Le Charrette semble avoir rebroussé chemin en direction de Chlorba, et le Bestial également, fit la voix grésillante du capitaine Briggs à travers l'intercom prêté à Hanji. Le commandant Pixis est déjà en route pour la capitale. Il appelle tous les renforts disponibles de Paradis à suivre les ordres du général Manson et gagner Mitras.

— Reçu, capitaine », répondit le commandant Hanji avant de se tourner vers Rick Hunt.

— Vous confirmez ces informations ? » demanda t'elle.

Il hocha la tête, bringuebalé sur la banquette du Halftrack. Pixis avait été évacué jusqu'au poste principal de Mitras, à bord d'un transporteur aérien escorté de plusieurs Spitfires. Depuis l'affaissement des murs et la réception des nouveaux ordres, la désorganisation et la cohue étaient des plus totales aux portes du district. Comme le souhaitait le dirigeant de leurs armées, maintenant unies, le commandant du Bataillon d'Exploration avait rejoint les troupes de la Garnison et de l'UPL pour conduire les civils en fuite et les protéger. Ces derniers, en groupes plus ou moins importants, s'éparpillaient, à présent, aux alentours de la capitale, et le régiment hétéroclite formé dans la précipitation n'avait pu en réunir qu'une petite partie, espérant que d'autres militaires se chargeraient de ceux rencontrés sur leur chemin. Les escadrons militaires venant de tous côtés pour atteindre le centre des anciens murs, le balayage devrait être suffisant pour rassembler toute la population survivante, ou presque.

Le M3 dans lequel elle était assise participait, maintenant, à encadrer les exilés, tel un immense troupeau de moutons, en assurant leur sécurité jusqu'à atteindre une zone libre, ce qui semblait difficile à imaginer. Mettre tous ces pauvres gens en sûreté était une priorité avant de reprendre l'offensive. Leur convoi était gardé par quatre compagnies tankistes et trois pelotons d'artilleurs, entassés dans des chenillés découverts qui tiraient leurs attelages redoutables. Plus d'une trentaine de Jeep et de Dodge les encerclaient, ainsi que plusieurs transporteurs de troupes d'infanterie. La disposition des chars se déployait en V, à l'avant, et le Halftrack suivait avec une visibilité moyenne. À son bord, Conny, Sasha et elle-même, étaient les seuls passagers eldiens. Hunt les avait invités à monter, après les avoir retrouvés, aux côtés du capitaine de sa compagnie de biffins et d'autres supérieurs des unités qui les accompagnaient. Le capitaine Briggs, de la Garnison Des Murs, occupait un White M3A1, plus en recul sur l'autre flanc.

Tout cet arsenal motorisé était impressionnant, et ne cessait de gonfler au fur et à mesure que d'autres compagnies les rejoignaient, avec leurs lots d'égarés en fuite. Le cheptel augmentait et représentait, pour l'heure, une foule de plus de huit ou neuf mille personnes qui processionnaient sur la plaine en trébuchant, se massant et se pressant dans la panique, jusqu'à se piétiner les unes les autres. Les militaires avaient dû freiner le rythme pour éviter que la cohorte ne fasse trop de victimes, mais, désormais, ils avançaient tous à une lenteur désespérante, et n'avaient parcouru que quatre kilomètres en un peu plus de deux heures. Pour ne rien arranger, le ciel s'était couvert et les premières gouttes d'une radée printanière commençaient à tomber.

« Je ne pige pas pourquoi on fait ça ! râla Conny. C'est comme si on battait en retraite alors qu'on a l'avantage ! Avant, c'était peut-être une cité cossue pleine de bourgeois, mais elle a été tellement pilée par leurs enclumes volantes que c'est jamais plus qu'un champ de ruines, maintenant ! Je vois pas ce qu'ils iraient chercher là-bas ?!

— Toute une population à prendre en otage, éclaircit Hanji avec calme. Les fortifications de la ville sont faites de vraies pierres, et ont assez bien résisté. Pour le moment, c'est la seule défense matérielle qu'on peut mettre entre eux et les citoyens. S'ils tentent un dernier assaut stratégique, ce sera celui-là.

— Alors…on emmène tous ces gens dans un éventuel piège ? demanda Sasha.

— On n'a pas le choix, soupira leur commandant. C'est la seule option qu'il nous reste. Mais c'est aussi pour ça que toute l'armée se replie avec eux. »

L'averse prit en intensité et, le semi-chenillé n'ayant pas de capote, ils durent s'arrêter pour échanger leurs places et le matériel radio avec l'unité d'un camion Dodge 6x6 WC-63. Une fois abrités sous la pénombre de la remorque bâchée, Hanji ôta la capuche de sa cape et regarda le jeune ingénieur responsable des liaisons remettre son casque. Les alliés utilisaient de nombreuses langues auxquelles elle n'entendait rien —même si l'une d'elles revenait plus fréquemment— et très peu de soldats étrangers parlaient la langue des insulaires. Heureusement, il y avait Rick Hunt, et c'était pour servir d'intermédiaire que ses supérieurs hiérarchiques lui avaient demandé de les suivre dans le véhicule de commandement.

Sasha resserra sa veste en se massant discrètement la poitrine. Hanji la comprenait car elle aussi était incommodée par ses montées de lait, et ses humeurs fluctuantes la rendaient nerveuse. Elle pesta intérieurement contre Eren, encore. Quelle idée saugrenue ! Et dire qu'elle avait accepté...

Les regards des deux femmes se croisèrent et l'aînée eut un sourire aussi compatissant qu'encourageant. Sa subordonnée en esquissa un à son tour, complice, et ses yeux exprimèrent une certaine gratitude, ainsi qu'un soulagement imperceptible en constatant qu'elle n'était pas seule. Ces petits désordres hormonaux les rapprochaient au-delà de leur futilité apparente, dans une solidarité féminine latente et, peut-être même, une détermination maternelle qui les poussait à faire preuve d'une force nouvelle; une force qu'elles se découvraient. Plus solide que celle qu'elles possédaient auparavant, et d'un ascendant matriarcale incontestable envers tous les soldats qui leur étaient proches.

Sasha se pencha par-dessus le hayon pour jeter un œil au-dehors, inspectant le paysage, et Hanji en fit autant. Elle se souvint, alors, de quelque chose qu'elle signala à voix haute :

« Si on continue dans cette direction, on va tomber sur un bras de fleuve. À environ deux kilomètres, je dirais. »

Hunt fronça les sourcils et traduisit l'information au plus gradé de l'équipage : un lieutenant-colonel. Celui-ci regarda le vétéran de Paradis avec agacement, mais elle ne cilla pas. Puis, il baragouina quelque chose et sortit précipitamment une carte. Hanji y jeta un regard amusé. Un enfant aurait pu dessiner cela. Leurs alliés n'avaient pas eu le temps d'éditer des cartographies complètes et détaillées avant de donner l'assaut. Ils se battaient sur un terrain dont ils ne savaient rien, en aveugles, et, pour cela, ils avaient du mérite à ses yeux.

« Le lieutenant-colonel dit que c'est impossible, car on longe le fleuve, translata encore Rick.

— Le cours est mal représenté, indiqua Hanji en se penchant vers le papier que tenait l'étranger. Il y a une série de boucles, à partir d'ici. On peut contourner, mais ça nous prendra des jours à cette allure… »

L'homme regarda son index dessiner les courbes manquantes par-dessus les tracés faussés, et releva le menton vers son subalterne :

« Is there a bridge in this zone ?

— Y'a t'il un pont dans ce secteur ? retranscrivit Hunt.

— Affirmatif. Mais… »

Son chef secoua la tête, soucieux. Elle le comprenait très bien, malgré leurs dialectes divergents.

« S'il y a un pont, il est forcément gardé, admit-elle en adhérant aux anticipations de l'homme. Si j'étais l'Axe, je concentrerais mes forces sur ce genre d'obstacles et d'entonnoirs. C'est évident.

— Peut-être pas si efficacement qu'on pourrait le croire, après tout. C'est un sacré bordel ! » objecta Hunt, et il en fit part à son supérieur. L'autre hésita encore, retournant son croquis inutile dans tous les sens, puis, finit par le ranger en marmonnant une réponse à son interprète. Rick secoua la tête et annonça :

« Contourner prendrait trop de temps. »

Les gradés échangèrent, et le transmetteur lança des ordres dans la radio. Hunt expliqua encore :

« On va envoyer des éclaireurs. »

Alors, quatre Willys décrochèrent en prenant de l'avance.

Hanji resta silencieuse, comme chacun d'entre eux. Même Conny était étonnamment calme et muet. Si eux étaient secoués et terrifiés par ce qu'ils avaient vu, que dire des soldats alliés qui les accompagnaient, et pour qui tout ceci n'avait toujours été que légendes ? Pourtant, ils continuaient tous d'avancer pour tenter de survivre, tandis que les plaies s'abattant sur eux présageaient leur fin imminente, quel que soit leur camp. Elle voulait tant comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, mais le temps et la proximité avec Wrath manquaient. Elle était sans nouvelle des autres primordiaux, des unités baptisées « Pegasus », et avait seulement entrevu le Guetteur et le Cuirassé, qui continuaient de se déchaîner, avant de quitter Orvud.

Les nouvelles des éclaireurs ne tardèrent pas à leur parvenir, et Hunt les lui rapporta dans sa langue :

« Nos hommes ont trouvé le pont, mais celui-ci est apparemment étroit et vétuste. Et le bras d'eau est entouré par des bois. Des troupes ennemies sont établies sur la rive est. C'est une certitude, mais, à cause des arbres, il est impossible d'évaluer leur nombre… »

À côté de lui, le lieutenant-colonel du vingt-troisième régiment d'infanterie et le capitaine des tirailleurs discutaient avec empressement. Elle attendit qu'ils cherchent son avis, ce qui ne tarda pas :

« Combien de kilomètres représenterait le détours ?

— Plus d'une soixantaine. »

Quand la réponse lui fut fournie, le lieute-co eut une grimace parfaitement compréhensible. Elle compléta :

« On doit reprendre cette rive. On est assez armés pour le tenter. »

Et elle fut approuvée, par manque d'autre solution.

Le pont était sommaire et décrépit, bâti sur des fûts servant de pilotis, et portant un tablier de planches épaisses mais pourries, sans aucun garde-corps ou glissières, seulement le torrent des deux côtés. Hanji, n'était jamais passée par ici, et elle se maudissait de n'avoir pas eu plus de connaissances de cette satanée route. Bien sûr, ses coopérateurs juraient contre elle et sa civilisation arriérée, en se faisant passer les jumelles, et qualifièrent l'ouvrage de « passerelle à vaches ». Tout comme Briggs qui, les ayant rejoints dans les frondaisons avancées, répétait sans cesse que c'était folie de se fier au Bataillon d'Exploration, car il ne s'agissait que d'une meute de mercenaires juste bons à découper de la viande et à sacrifier stupidement leurs rangs. Elle fit de son mieux pour conserver son calme et ne pas répondre à ses médisances, se concentrant pour réparer son erreur.

À moins de cinq-cents mètres d'eux, des milliers de gens stationnaient en pleine forêt, attendant les consignes, tandis qu'eux avaient coupé les moteurs de tous leurs véhicules pour ne pas se faire repérer. La pluie battante brouillait tout et embuait les loupes binoculaires. Il était impossible de discerner combien de bataillons les attendaient en face. Ils étaient coincés.

« Il faut rebrousser chemin ! » vociféra Briggs. Mais Hunt était déjà pris dans un débat agité avec ses supérieurs qui semblaient, visiblement, avoir la même idée.

« C'est bizarre, murmura alors Sasha, en se rapprochant de son commandant. Le vent est contre nous. Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils ne nous aient pas entendus approcher, même si on s'est arrêtés plus haut... Et, pourtant, leurs vigies sont assises tranquillement avec seulement quelques fusils… Quelque chose cloche.

— Oui, tu as raison. Ils n'ont pas l'air sur la défensive… Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien attendre ? »

Soudain, un gradé apparut sur la berge, et les rares sentinelles se levèrent pour le saluer. Hanji avait du mal à bien le distinguer, dans cette brouillasse, mais il devait s'agir d'un sous-officier eldien, car elle apercevait le brassard jaune à son bras et il ne portait pas le long imperméable noir des officiers Mahr, auquel n'avait droit leur sous-race par ce genre d'intempéries. L'homme marcha d'un pas mesuré vers le pont, seul. Intriguée, elle interpela ses confrères, qui se turent pour observer la scène.

Il traversa la culée, seul ouvrage maçonné de la fragile construction, et avança encore, sous les regards soucieux de ses soldats, immobiles au bout de l'ancrage. Une fois au centre de la rivière, il s'arrêta et fixa les bois de feuillus en face de lui. La pluie trempait son feldgrau en l'assombrissant, mais sa posture était droite et noble. Les fantassins UPL chargèrent leurs fusils et ajustèrent leurs mires, mais Hanji s'alarma :

« Ne tirez pas ! »

L'eldien de l'Axe sortit de sa veste un long coupon de tissu blanc, et leva le bras au-dessus de la tête. Malgré la pluie, le vent agita le fanion immaculé, et sa voix s'éleva, plus forte que le crépitement des gouttes sur les eaux tumultueuses du fleuve :

« Aux forces de Paradis et leurs alliés, si vous m'entendez : ce pont est libre ! Vous pouvez passer ! »

Hanji cligna plusieurs fois de son œil valide et essuya ses lunettes d'un revers de manche. Rick Hunt traduisit ce qu'il venait d'entendre, et tous les supérieurs commencèrent à s'exciter. Bien entendu, elle aussi pensait à un piège, mais, si c'était le cas, le subterfuge manquait cruellement de subtilité, et cela lui mettait la puce à l'oreille.

« Le lieutenant-colonel Davis préconise le repli, l'informa Rick.

— Non, attendez. Je vais lui parler. »

Le soldat UPL fronça les sourcils :

« Êtes-vous sûre que ce soit bien raisonnable ?

— Quelque chose m'intrigue dans cette manœuvre. Je dois vérifier, affirma t'elle, décidée.

— Vous pourriez envoyer un émissaire en votre nom..., osa t'il.

— Certainement pas, le remit-elle en place. Si je suis responsable du Bataillon d'Exploration, ce n'est pas pour me cacher derrière mes hommes, mais, justement, pour assumer ce genre de devoir. Dîtes-leur que je vais discuter avec cet homme. »

Il hocha la tête et s'exécuta. Elle n'attendit pas l'assentiment de ses confrères et les contourna. Cependant, aucun d'eux ne fit la moindre remarque, et ils se contentèrent de la regarder s'éloigner, eux aussi piqués de curiosité. Elle suivit l'orée jusqu'à la piste et prit une grande inspiration avant de sortir à découvert. L'inconnu, toujours immobile au centre du pont, la vit mais ne bougea pas. Elle s'avança à son tour, sa pèlerine humide claquant au vent et le grain dense giflant son visage. Quand elle ne fut plus qu'à trois bons mètres de lui, elle s'arrêta et l'étudia :

Il était de sa génération, peut-être même un peu plus jeune qu'elle. Son casque Sthalhelm 35, gris ardoise et, lui aussi, estampillé de la croix à neuf branches, avait une visière plus proéminente que les leurs, sous laquelle elle trouva deux billes claires qui ne cillaient pas en dépit du ruissellement sur l'acier.

« À qui ai-je l'honneur ? questionna t'elle en portant nerveusement la main à son holster.

— Sergent-chef Brzenska », lui répondit-il en posant son poing sur son cœur, à la manière de Paradis.

Elle tiqua, surprise. Comme elle s'y attendait, il ne s'agissait que d'un sous-officier subalterne. Il était, donc, improbable qu'il soit en charge de toutes les troupes en faction sur l'autre rive. Elle refusait de croire que ces dernières ne représentaient que quelques escouades.

« Où sont vos supérieurs ? questionna t'elle.

—Notre _oberleutnant_ nous a malheureusement quitté ! avoua t'il avec un petit sourire ironique. Il ne se montrait pas très coopératif, et j'ai dû l'abattre. Maintenant, c'est moi qui suis en charge des hommes en poste ici.

— Combien ? exhorta t'elle en combattant sa stupéfaction.

— Environ huit-cent soldats, indiqua t'il sans ambages. Uniquement des troupes à pieds, et toutes eldiennes. »

Ils se sondèrent réciproquement, évaluant chacun la confiance qu'ils pouvaient placer en l'autre. Mais Hanji était trop perturbée :

« Pourquoi nous laisseriez-vous passer ?

— Eren Jäger a donné le signal. Il nous a montré la voie à suivre.

— De quoi parlez-vous !? s'écria t'elle, soudainement hystérique. Vous connaissez Eren ?! »

L'homme resta silencieux un moment en penchant la tête, intéressé par sa perte de maîtrise.

« Tous les résistants connaissent l'existence du fils cadet de Grisha Jäger, finit-il par élucider. Il représente l'espoir pour tout notre peuple, et la continuité des actions de son père. L'échec de celui-ci, concernant son fils aîné, l'a, en fin de compte, conduit plus près du but qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'espérer. Et son propre enfant a hérité du pouvoir que nous voulions tant retourner contre Mahr.

— Je...je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre... » bafouilla t'elle, en se flagellant mentalement pour le trouble qu'elle lui laissait voir.

Alors, l'homme leva ses mains et commença à ouvrir son col. Faisant fi de la morsure des eaux glaciales qui chutaient du ciel et s'insinuaient sous ses vêtements, il ouvrit largement sa veste, puis sa chemise, pour dévoiler le haut de son torse. Là, sur le pectoral gauche du poitrail parcouru d'un duvet blond, une marque claire et cruciforme se dessinait.

« C'est une maigre preuve, car vous ne connaissez sans doute rien de ce que représente cette cicatrice. En réalité, cette croix témoigne de mon initiation à la résistance.

— Je connais ce rite.

— Bien, c'est que les prophéties des anciens informateurs disaient vrai ! Même à Mahr, ce symbole est jalousement gardé secret. C'est pour cela qu'il ne m'a jamais causé problème au cours de ma carrière. Mais La Chouette avait prédit qu'un jour il serait reconnu, grâce à la mémoire partagée…

— Je le connais car Eren l'a vu…et qu'il m'en a parlé, tout simplement.

— En effet, c'est bien ce que je dis. Eren Kruger avait annoncé que ses héritiers connaîtraient notre existence sans que nous n'ayons besoin de nous manifester, et poursuivraient notre œuvre. Qu'ils relayeraient notre cause. Et c'est ce qui est. Mieux encore, Eren Jäger a acquis la mémoire absolue du monde. Il est devenu un dieu.

— Non ! s'insurgea t'elle. Vous faites erreur. Eren est un simple soldat. L'un de mes subordonnés. Il n'a rien d'une déité ! Et vous n'avait pas répondu à ma question : pourquoi nous laisser passer ?! »

Il sourit et haussa les épaules :

« Parce que nous sommes dans le même camp, vous et moi.

— Vous, peut-être, aboya t'elle. Mais qu'en est-il de vos hommes ? Comment…

— Ils ne sont pas sous la contrainte. Eux aussi ont été touchés par la parole sainte.

— Nom de... Mais de quoi vous parlez, bordel ?!

— Vous ne l'avez pas vu ? Pardonnez-moi. Je pensais qu'Eren Jäger s'était adressé à tous les eldiens, mais peut-être étions-nous les seuls à avoir le privilège de recevoir sa visite…

— Que vous a t'il dit ? Quand et comment !? hurla t'elle presque, dépossédée de ses moyens.

— Il ne nous a rien dit. Il nous a ouvert les yeux. Quand les murs sont tombés et que l'armée promise en a jailli, il nous a offert une vision. Tous mes camarades l'ont vue, sans exception. Tous ceux de notre sang qui sont venus combattre sur cette île, contre vous. »

Elle fit un pas dans sa direction, le souffle court et les jambes tremblantes :

« De quoi s'agissait-il ? Qu'avez-vous vu ?!

— La vérité, sourit-il. Celle que Mahr nous a toujours dissimulée, et que ceux de mon espèce cherchaient à découvrir ! Il y a encore quelques heures, si on avait su que j'étais un rebelle, j'aurais été abattu par mes propres frères, mais, maintenant, tous se rangeront derrière moi. Tous ont vu les origines de cette guerre et de leur peuple; les véritables enjeux et qui sont réellement les vôtres, ainsi que ce que vous avez traversé. Ils ne peuvent plus se voiler la face. Ensemble, nous sommes puissants. Il était grand temps que le peuple assouvi se relève et marche d'un seul pas. »

Elle secoua négativement la tête, entêtée, et fit encore un pas. Elle était maintenant assez proche pour toucher l'autre, et elle le fit. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et la resserra autour de celle-ci, plantant sont iris de bronze dans les yeux bleutés, qui s'écarquillèrent de surprise :

« Je ne comprends pas, reformula t'elle sèchement. Comment pouvez-vous être sûrs de ce que vous avez vu... Eren n'est pas un dieu, je vous le redis. Comment pouvez-vous savoir qu'il ne vous trompe pas par des mirages ? »

Le sourire de l'homme revint, s'agrandissant :

« Car cela n'était pas une révélation, mais une remémoration. On ne peut mentir à soi-même. Ces souvenirs sont les nôtres ! Nous sommes tous unis par une mémoire collective, et celle-ci ne peut mentir. Elle est à l'intérieur de nous; fait partie de nous. Il est impossible de la fuir, et Eren Jäger n'a fait que la réveiller. »

Son bras se détendit et elle lâcha sa prise, interdite. Son regard dériva sur le torrent boueux, cherchant des réponses, mais le sergent-chef la rappela :

« Vous êtes ?

— Commandant Hanji Zoé, du Bataillon d'Exploration, répondit-elle dans un souffle éperdu.

— Le Bataillon d'Exploration... C'est un honneur, pour moi, de rencontrer une figure telle que vous », affirma t'il enfin, en lui tendant une poigne amicale.

Elle hésita un instant, en regardant les phalanges pâles et dégoulinantes, qui vibraient imperceptiblement de froid. À l'instar de l'imperméable, les gants étaient un luxe réservé à l'élite Mahr.

Finalement, elle releva la tête et saisit fermement sa main, la réchauffant dans la sienne. Le son assourdissant de l'averse étouffait tous leurs mots et les isolait du monde, au milieu de ce pont branlant. Avec autorité, elle demanda encore :

« Comment la résistance eldienne a-t-elle pu en apprendre autant sur ce qu'il se passait entre nos murs ?

— La Chouette fut notre informateur le plus performant durant bien des années, mais, comme Mahr l'a fait elle-même, nous avions réussi à percer vos murailles.

— Qui ?

— Cela n'est pas utile…

— Répondez !

— Nous avons réussi à infiltrer une jeune fille, il y a maintenant plus de quinze ans. Celle-ci n'était pas destinée à devenir notre espionne, mais à renouer le contact avec notre principal soutien intra-muros. Je suis son petit frère. »

Et cette déclaration fit une étincelle dans la nébulosité avec laquelle se débattait la scientifique : « Brzenka »… Comme « Rico Brzenska » ? Alors, la Garnison avait trempé là-dedans ?

— Rico ! débrouilla t'elle à voix haute. Mais, alors, votre fameux soutien, ce n'est quand même pas…?

— Ma sœur a accompli son devoir en protégeant Paradis de son mieux. Elle a d'abord cru qu'Eren faisait partie de la même bande que Léhonart, Braun et Hoover, bien qu'elle ignorait, à l'époque, la véritable identité des guerriers envoyés par Mahr. Mais, heureusement, elle a vite compris que Grisha Jäger était mort en remettant son pouvoir à son fils, et elle a fait passer le message. Après avoir aidé à reboucher la brèche de Trost, elle a eu une altercation avec Nail Dock. Rico a toujours eu pour mission d'espionner ce type que nous soupçonnions, a juste titre, d'être une taupe Mahr. J'ignore si il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux, mais elle n'a jamais rien pu découvrir de probant. Après l'attaque de Trost, en revanche, Dock a commencé à se méfier d'elle et, par corrélation, de son commandant. C'est pour brouiller les pistes qu'elle a témoigné contre Eren lors de son procès. Elle savait que sa voix n'aurait que peu d'impact, mais cela pouvait suffire à rétablir la confiance de ceux qu'elle dupait. Nous ne devions pas être démasqués par les espions Marh en nous montrant trop gourmands. Cela faisait plusieurs décennies que cette guerre se préparait ou s'évitait, dans l'ombre, au travers de quelques coups de maîtres joués sous la table. Traquer et faire tomber les espions de nos camps respectifs a fini par essouffler nos deux partis, et l'inévitable est arrivé. Seulement, même si l'heure est tardive, la résistance d'Eldia vous offre ses armes et ses vies. Grâce à la volonté d'Eren Jäger, nous pouvons tous, enfin, faire front commun. Et je vous parle librement, devant près de mille hommes en accord avec ma parole. »

Hanji avait le vertige. Ainsi donc, il y avait eu, parmi eux, des officiers sachant, depuis toujours, ce que cachait le monde extérieur.

Dot Pixis.

Elle s'en mordit la langue, de rage. Le commandant aux roses n'était pas un traître; non, bien sûr. Mais il leur avait, tout de même, mentit à tous et par omission. Le soutien, c'était lui, sans aucun doute possible, et cela expliquait beaucoup de choses. Mais elle était bien loin d'avoir envie de le remercier. Ce jeu des stratégies et des manipulations opérait déjà alors qu'Hoover avait provoqué l'invasion de Shiganshina. Et s'ils avaient su ce qu'il y avait au-delà de l'océan, auraient-ils pu épargner plus de vies en allant au-devant ?

Elle sentit le froid l'assaillir, en même temps que le calme lui revenait. La pluie s'arrêtait et le soleil perçait les derniers nuages.

Non. Cela n'aurait rien changé, tout au plus aggravé leur cas. Elle devait l'accepter, même si cela lui était difficile car elle se sentait trahie.

« Vous êtes vraiment étrange, commandant Zoé, s'amusa Brzenska en la faisant revenir la réalité. Je vous ouvre les portes du Paradis, et vous essayez de les refermer en me demandant si je suis vraiment sûr de ce que je fais ? Au vu de la situation, vous devriez simplement les franchir sans regarder derrière vous…

— Vous ne pouvez pas ouvrir les portes du Paradis. Personne ne le peut, pas même Eren. Et, franchement, cette île ne mérite pas de s'appeler ainsi, tout au contraire... C'est le bout du monde, la fin de la course. L'Enfer. Et nous sommes tous présents, enfin réunis, pour l'heure de notre jugement.

— Alors, espérons que le verdict sera bon, trancha t'il, en la regardant intensément.

— Vous êtes fou ! le piloria t'elle avec un ricanement nerveux.

— On dirait bien que nous sommes deux.

— Ça, je ne vous le fait pas dire… »

Il porta ses doigts à sa bouche et un sifflement perçant fendit l'air. Des centaines de soldats eldiens sortirent du couvert des arbres, le long du fleuve. Ils avancèrent en lignes et posèrent leurs armes au sol, devant les yeux ébahis du commandant, puis restèrent figés et tranquilles, les bras ballants.

« Eh bien, commandant ? Traverserez-vous ? Cette route est la plus rapide jusqu'à la vieille cité… » lui proposa, encore, leur porte-parole.

Elle hocha simplement la tête et se détourna, marchant vers la rive sans jeter un seul regard en arrière. Lorsqu'elle atteignit la berge et qu'elle s'engouffra dans le sous-bois, elle constata que le sergent-chef Brzenska en avait fait autant. Sasha se précipita à sa rencontre, talonnée de Rick.

« Eren a utilisé l'Axe pour retourner l'armée eldienne contre Mahr. Il a dû faire cela en brisant le pacte, au moment où les murs sont tombés, débita t'elle sans leur laisser le temps de poser une seule question. Ils ont vraiment l'air prêt à nous laisser passer…

— Retourner l'armée eldienne contre Mahr ?! Mais, comment ça ?! s'aberra la petite brune. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a foutu ?!

— Si seulement je pouvais le savoir ! » marmonna le commandant.

Hanji continua d'avancer à grand pas, jusqu'à atteindre le lieutenant-colonel Davis :

« On va traverser », déclara t'elle avec autorité.

Hunt haussa simplement les épaules, sans prononcer un seul mot, mais l'autre opina comme s'il avait compris. Inutile de perdre davantage de temps, car tous avaient vu les soldats adverses se désarmer sur le rivage. Le lieutenant-colonel fit un signe à ses hommes, en grognant pour lui-même et de façon intraduisible :

« What a godamnn mess*… »

Ce fut alors que Conny Springer surgit, en enjambant maladroitement les fougères aigles qui lui effleuraient les reins :

« Commandant ! Un message du commandant Pixis ! »

Elle plissa le nez. Quand on parlait du loup, on en voyait la queue.

« Il a rejoint la base et vient de nous communiquer un message alarmant ! Apparemment, un conflit semble avoir éclaté entre les différentes factions ennemies actuellement présente dans l'enceinte Sina. Il parle d'un soulèvement eldien ! poursuivit le jeune homme.

— Et il veut nous faire croire que ça le surprend ?! rogna t'elle sans vergogne.

— Euh...hein ? fit niaisement le jeune homme.

— Non, rien ! s'agaça t'elle. Tant mieux si ce désordre est global à l'ensemble de leurs troupes. On va traverser ici. Fais prévenir tout le monde.

— À vos ordres, commandant ! »

Et il repartit en sens inverse, accompagné de Sasha. Davis, lui, relaya le message via son TR-PP-11.

« Il faut faire passer les civils en premier ! On n'est pas sûr que cette ruine supporte le passage des blindés…

— Ce serait les précipiter tout droit dans la gueule du loup ! argua Hunt.

— Peut-être, mais, si le pont cède sous l'artillerie lourde, nous serons forcés de faire le tour et nous rencontrerons forcément Mahr en chemin, ce qui pourrait être pire… »

Il y avait bien peu d'hommes, parmi la masse. Des femmes, des enfants, des vieillards et des invalides, voilà tout ce qu'ils étaient. Quand ils les rejoignirent et virent l'ennemi sur la rive orientale, beaucoup d'entre eux commencèrent à clamer leur opposition, refusant d'emprunter cette route et insultant les militaires. Voyant que la foule allait vite devenir impossible à maîtriser, plusieurs soldats pointèrent leurs fusils vers elle, cherchant les fauteurs de trouble, mais cela ne fit qu'aggraver les choses en provoquant un mouvement de panique générale.

Les citoyens, terrorisés, se bousculaient violemment les uns les autres, alors que certains tentaient de faire demi-tour en créant une agitation infernale parmi les arbres. Des enfants pleuraient, ayant perdu leurs mères dans la débandade et bousculés par d'autres adultes. Hanji, affligée, s'époumonait pour leur faire entendre raison, mais personne ne l'écoutait.

Le lieutenant-colonel Davis ordonna quelque chose dans le microphone de son émetteur-récepteur portatif et, soudain, des cris de terreur retentirent. Hanji recula en voyant la populace rebrousser chemin et fondre vers le fleuve, comme poursuivie par une meute de titans. En réalité, les tanks et l'artillerie autotractée s'étaient alignés pour les faire reculer, roulant en un rang serré tout en pointant leurs canons menaçants droits vers eux. La mesure était pour le moins drastique, mais avait le mérite de fonctionner car les brebis effrayées se rassemblaient en reculant devant les cerbères. Ceux-ci franchissaient les racines et abattaient les troncs sur leur passage, en dévorant la distance qui les séparait de la berge. Les soldats s'alignèrent au-devant de la nuée et visèrent les cimes, tirant vers le ciel. Plus de la moitié des civils ralentirent ou s'arrêtèrent, comprenant qu'ils étaient pris en étau, mais certains continuèrent sottement à courir, comme si la peur les aveuglait. Ils allaient inévitablement chuter dans le fleuve.

« Sasha ! Conny ! Les _smokes_ ! » hurla t'elle à ses soldats, réagissant plus vite que les occidentaux hésitants.

Ni une ni deux, ses deux subordonnés s'élancèrent latéralement, de part et d'autre d'elle, en fouillant leurs poches les plus lourdes. Le jeune homme fut le plus rapide à amorcer les Mark II, chargées au tétrachloride de titane, et envoya un premier projectile à une distance raisonnable des pauvres malheureux qui se rapprochaient. Sasha, en revanche, parvint à en dégoupiller deux d'un seul coup, qu'elle lança presque simultanément, mais avec un intervalle de plusieurs mètres. Après le retardement de quatre secondes, les objets projetés explosèrent en répandant une fumée blanche. Comprenant la tactique, les hommes de l'UPL cherchèrent leurs propres grenades fumigènes et les balancèrent à leur tour. Tandis que le nuage s'épaississait, les civils ralentissaient pour, finalement, disparaître derrière le brouillard asphyxiant. Cette diversion semblait les avoir surpris et temporairement calmés, et, derrière la barrière vaporeuse, les toussotements avaient remplacé les cris de détresse et le roulement des chenilles. Hanji profita de l'accalmie pour clamer, de tout son coffre :

« Citoyens, calmez-vous ! C'est le commandant Hanji qui vous parle ! »

Sa voix portait, enfin, à travers les colonnes de bois et de sève.

« Je vous en prie, ayez confiance et écoutez-moi ! reprit-elle. Cette traversée est notre seule chance, et nos ennemis ont déposé leurs armes ! Ils nous laissent passer ! Y-a-t'il quelqu'un qui veuille discuter avec moi ? Y-a-t'il un meneur parmi vous ?! »

Elle laissa sa question flotter dans l'air et attendit. Des murmures de concertation s'élevaient, au-delà du voile blanc qui commençait à se dissiper. Durant de longues minutes, il ne se passa rien, et les militaires attendaient avec anxiété. Conny avait toujours son fusil mitrailleur pointé devant lui, mais son talon tapait nerveusement le sol, comme si sa jambe était parcourue d'un tremblement nerveux :

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ?! Putain, on n'y voit peau de balle ! J'aime pas ça…

— Détend ton slip, mon gars, ça va venir, fit Hunt. Et c'est vraiment pas le moment de nous faire le coup de la gâchette molle, alors tu ferais mieux de baisser ça avant de faire une connerie ! »

Le jeune homme décrispa ses doigts de la poignée, libérant la détente et abaissant la crosse contre son flanc.

« Facile à dire ! grommela t'il. J'ai pas envie de me prendre un coup de fourche dans la coloquinte, moi ! Ils ont l'air bien excité, là…

— Pas étonnant, lui dit Sasha. Moi aussi, à leur place, je me dirai que c'est du grenouillage à la flan !

— Mais taisez-vous, tous les deux ! J'entends pas ce qu'ils disent ! s'impatienta Hanji.

— Franchement, commandant, vous êtes sûre qu'on ne risque pas de tous les envoyer au boulevard des allongés ? » renchérit Sasha, malgré sa semonce.

Hanji serra les lèvres et soupira :

« Les certitudes, c'est l'adage des imbéciles, Brauss. Mais mon intuition me dit qu'on peut faire confiance à ces eldiens. J'en assume la responsabilité, c'est mon rôle. »

La petite brune ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma, indécise, contemplant son chef avec fierté et angoisse. Son regard se fit soudain plus dur, et elle redressa la tête avec orgueil, comme pour lui témoigner qu'elle la suivrait n'importe où. La loyauté de ses hommes était un présent qu'Hanji ne pensait pas mériter, et, pourtant, elle savait l'avoir obtenue depuis longtemps. Celle-ci se montrait particulièrement décisive durant ce jour sans fin.

Enfin, un petit groupe s'avança vers eux, indénombrable au milieu des fumées blanchâtres. Quand ils furent assez près, Hanji vit qu'il se composait de trois hommes âgés, une vielle femme et quelques jeunes filles. L'un deux fit un pas en avant pour s'adresser à elle. Ses cheveux et sa barbe clairsemée étaient d'un blanc grisonnant. Il était maigre et pâle, mais ses yeux gris et profonds pétillaient d'intelligence. Une adolescente blonde et timide le soutenait par le bras, la tête baissée vers le sol.

« Nous vous connaissons, commandant Hanji du Bataillon d'Exploration, déclama t'il. Même si le peuple a souvent détourné les yeux de votre cause, vous avez prouvé, depuis ces cinq dernières années, que les "Ailes de la Liberté" portaient bien leur nom. J'ai vu nombre de vos échecs et de vos défaites. J'ai vu, maintes fois, vos rangs décimés rentrer la queue entre les jambes. Certainement bien plus qu'aucun, ici, ne l'aura vu, car mon soir arrive après une très longue route. Mais j'ai aussi vu la honte qui ne vous empêchait jamais de continuer à vous battre, et l'honneur qui l'a finalement remplacée. Je me nomme Mert Cohen*. J'étais tailleur de pierre. Voici ma petite fille, Dana, et mes camarades : Daniel Fishel, commerçant de tissus, Benjamin Hohenberg et sa femme, Betty, aubergistes. Ici, voici mon cousin : David Roffe, charpentier. Nous avons tous fait notre temps, et nous aurions offert nos bras à l'armée de Paradis si notre vigueur nous le permettait encore. Mais ces heures sombres arrivent bien tard, pour nous autres. Cependant, nous espérons toujours, même quand la lumière décroît, que nous fermerons les yeux en voyant notre descendance sourire avec gaieté et poursuivre son existence. C'est pour cela que nous vous suivons. Je ne parle plus beaucoup, à mon âge, mais, pour vous, j'ai encore bien assez de salive. Alors, dîtes-moi, commandant Hanji Zoé, du Bataillon d'Exploration, insista t'il avec une légère espièglerie, pourquoi devrions-nous traverser ce pont par-delà lequel un sort pire que la mort, une vie de monstre, nous attend peut-être tous ? »

Hanji avait la gorge sèche, presque brûlante, si bien qu'elle dut tousser avant de parler. Cette négociation était, sans doute, la pire de sa vie, et son interlocuteur n'était, pourtant, ni général, ni gouverneur :

« Car ceux qui nous attendent en face sont des ennemis de Mahr. Si vous désirez un argumentaire logique, je dirai simplement que, dans leur situation, combattre deux adversaires à la fois les mènerait à leur perte. Par conséquent, ils deviennent de nouveaux alliés, car ils y trouveraient bien plus d'intérêt qu'en essayant de nous attaquer. De plus, leur nombre et leur armement sont bien inférieurs aux nôtres. Nous ne serons vulnérables qu'au moment de la traversée. Cela devrait vous suffire. Si, toutefois, vous souhaitez connaître mon point de vue plus personnel, sachez seulement que prendre ce genre de décision est mon travail et, si je choisis cette route, c'est parce que j'ai des raisons de faire confiance à ces hommes. »

C'était neutre, propre et expéditif, et l'homme sembla apprécier son professionnalisme à toute épreuve :

« Dans ce cas, nous ne vous contredirons pas. Nos vies sont entre vos mains. »

Pour illustrer son approbation, il siffla à son tour, de trois notes brèves et mélodieuses. La foule, qui était réapparue derrière l'écran évaporé des fumigènes, redevint placide et se dirigea docilement vers le chemin de terre.

Hanji ôta le Thompson qu'elle portait en bandoulière et le tendit au vieil homme. Il observa le pistolet-mitrailleur d'un œil dégoûté, mais finit par s'en emparer. Elle lui montra comment le charger et l'armer, avant d'ajouter, à l'adresse de ses confrères :

« Je marcherai en tête. Qu'on arme tous ceux qui me suivent. »

Tous se mirent à s'activer. Mert Cohen se réunit avec d'autres patriarches et notables, jouissant vraisemblablement d'une notoriété suffisante pour que tous les évadés d'Orvud se rangent derrière leur avis. Même sans chef reconnu, les instincts grégaires des êtres humains les poussaient constamment à rester unis face à l'adversité, suivant des individus aux caractères dominants. C'était, malheureusement, toujours les querelles qui éclataient entre eux qui provoquaient des scissions. Par chance, les doyens qui s'étaient eux-mêmes désignés pour les guider, aujourd'hui, semblèrent s'accorder sans trop d'émulation improductive. Sasha et Conny suivirent son exemple et confièrent leurs armes aux volontaires robustes qui acceptaient de faire partie de la tête du groupe. D'autres soldats en firent autant, gardant, pour leur propre défense, leurs seules armes de poing, et Hanji salua leur dévouement.

« N'oubliez pas, dit le commandant en prenant la tête du cortège, ne faites feu que si la menace est réelle. Ne tirez pas les premiers, quoi qu'il arrive. »

Sans s'occuper d'avantage des chapeaux mous*, elle et ses hommes marchèrent vers la passerelle glissante. C'était le débardage le plus stressant jamais vécu pour chacun d'entre eux. Hanji, désarmée, marcha au-devant de tous, d'une allure preste qui se voulait parfaitement assurée.

Quand ses bottes s'enfoncèrent dans la glaise, de l'autre côté, elle refréna son soulagement en gardant une attitude sûre et inflexible, et chercha Brzenska du regard. Celui-ci n'était pas loin et souriait avec congratulation. Afin de prouver, encore, leur sujétion, les soldats eldiens de l'Axe s'écartèrent pour leur libérer le passage, dans un silence religieux et austère, les bras levés ou croisés sur la poitrine. Hanji s'arrêta à hauteur du sergent-chef et donna l'ordre à Conny et Sasha, ainsi que leurs quelques bleus, de continuer avec les civils en les encadrant jusqu'à une clairière proche et en vue, plus loin sur la voirie.

* * *

 _ **Chapeau mou :**_ _Civil (jargon militaire)._

* * *

Après les marcheurs vinrent les véhicules, et même si elle était rassurée de la tournure des événements, elle fit une dernière prière pour que leurs alliés passent sans encombre.

Le solivage et les rances grinçaient sinistrement, tandis que le plancher ondulait sous les chenilles. Les tanks les plus larges franchirent l'obstacle à une lenteur exaspérante. Leur largeur équivalait celle de la voie, au millimètre près, et il fallut des hommes à pieds pour guider les pilotes, marchant à reculons en hélant et gesticulant au-devant d'eux. Ce ne fut qu'au passage des trois derniers Sherman que la portance ouest céda, dans un craquement sonore. Quelques poutres de soutènement s'écroulèrent en dévalant les rochers de berge, avec des bruits creux, et furent emportées par les flots déchaînés de la crue printanière. Heureusement, les monstres avaient des trains chenillés à la hauteur de l'épreuve, et les crampons de leurs longues bandes rotatives s'ancrèrent sans mal sur la rive, malgré le vide d'un mètre qui les en séparait.

« Maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, montrons-nous généreux les uns envers les autres ! déclara alors Brzenska. J'ai un petit cadeau pour vous et votre meute, commandant. »

Elle haussa un sourcil dédaigneux, appréciant peu son ton décontracté, mais un camion capoté sortit des fourrés, dont la calandre, haute et étroite, ressemblait à la gueule d'un animal démoniaque, entre les garde-boue lovés et proéminents qui soutenaient ses deux petits yeux ridicules. Le lourd Opel Blitz fit un quart de tour et recula vers eux pour leur présenter son derrière, en les gazant de son pot d'échappement. Le conducteur coupa le moteur et le sergent Brzenska alla dé-river la ridelle arrière. Hanji, rejointe par les plus gradés de L'UPL, patienta avec curiosité. Quelques hommes montèrent dans la remorque pour décharger l'une des nombreuses caisses qu'elle contenait. Celle-ci fut posée devant eux, et les soldats eldiens en firent sauter le capot avec un pied de biche. Elle avisa le contenu et releva les yeux sur Brzenska, l'interrogeant du regard.

« L'acheminement de ce chargement a été confié à l'une de nos troupes, ce matin même, après son débarquement dans la zone. Il devait rejoindre les postes avancés, pour la reprise d'Orvud depuis l'intérieur. Par chance, deux de ces convois se sont trouvés là au moment où le foutoir a démarré, et nous avons pu les retenir. Il y a environ une quarantaine de caisses comme celle-ci. Servez-vous. »

Alors qu'Hunt traduisait les informations à ses supérieurs, elle analysa encore l'échantillon de cargaison. Le colis était rempli de Walther G43.

« Vous trouverez aussi des MP40 et des Sturmgewehr 44 dans les autres caisses, ainsi que des munitions et des grenades dans l'autre camion. Il n'y en aura pas assez pour tout le monde, mais, de toute façon, ils ne sont pas tous capables de les manier », insinua t'il encore, avec un mouvement de menton en direction des exilés réfugiés dans la sommière, plus haut sur la route. Ils s'étaient amalgamés en un groupe dense et circulaire, ceinturé par les blindés de l'UPL qui assuraient, ainsi, leur protection de tous côtés.

Hanji le sonda, une nouvelle fois, puis rechercha l'avis de Davis. Celui-ci semblait bouillir de fureur et d'incompréhension :

« Can you tell me what the Hell going on, here ?! s'emporta t'il contre elle.

— Dîtes-lui que ces hommes sont des partisans, et qu'ils sont avec nous, jeta t'elle à Hunt.

— Comment ça ?

— Dîtes-le lui, c'est tout. Nous allons prendre ces armes et les confier à ceux qui sont aptes à s'en servir pour qu'ils puissent se défendre, eux et leurs familles.

— Des "partisans" ? parut s'amuser Brzenska. Il ne saurait y avoir de terme plus juste ! Ainsi donc, que les partisans et les patriotes s'unissent pour cette dernière bataille ! »

Et il tendit une main amicale au lieutenant-colonel. L'homme jeta encore une œillade à Hanji, pesante d'avertissements, mais elle soutint son regard avec conviction. Il accepta la poignée de mains, et il fut décidé que leurs nouveaux alliés les escorteraient jusqu'aux zones moins sensibles pour mettre les civils en sécurité.

Finalement, les armes tombèrent entre les mains des enfants les plus aguerris, d'à peine dix ans pour certains, filles ou garçons, qui marchèrent contre les flancs de la horde en les serrant entre leurs petites mains. Avec eux allaient les femmes les plus solides, dont les longues jupes en laine bouillies battaient leurs jambes, alourdies par la boue : ouvrières et filles de ferme, chaussées de sabots ou de galoches, qui n'avaient pas d'enfant en bas-âge à porter ou de parent grabataire à soutenir. Alors qu'ils avaient repris leur route et que leur nouveau partenaire était assis à sa droite, à l'arrière du Dodge, Hanji finit par le remercier :

« Moi aussi, j'ai un présent pour vous, sergent-chef Brzenska. J'ai une île immense et presque inhabitée, dont le sous-sol regorge de pétrole et de gaz rares. Nos rivières saturent de truites et d'or, et les forêts font broussaille, assez nombreuses pour servir à bâtir des villes entières. Et vous y serez les bienvenus, si nous triomphons bientôt. »

* * *

 **District de Yalkell :**

La pluie avait enfin cessé, et le soleil réchauffait la cité dévastée. Levi avait perdu du temps en logistique, car il avait fallu dénicher de nouveaux véhicules —et donc, un escadron de griviers* de l'UPL— afin que Kirschetin puisse s'extraire de la ville avec son escouade, la Jeep pissant son liquide de refroidissement comme si on lui avait sectionné une artère. Bien sûr, Jean ne parlait pas un mot de la langue de ces gars-là, et n'avait pas les capacités de persuasion de Levi. L'adjudant-chef avait donc dû gérer rapidement ce problème avant de poursuivre ses propres objectifs.

Maintenant, le caporal avait certainement franchi les portes, mais lui devait encore rattraper l'Assaillant, qui s'était considérablement éloigné. Sa jambe blessée le contraignait énormément. La douleur était une chose qu'il pouvait facilement abstraire, par la seule force de sa volonté et grâce à l'échauffement musculaire, mais la mécanique réelle de son membre était affaiblie, car plusieurs nerfs tranchés ne répondaient plus. Même son mollet était engourdi, et il sentait à peine son pied lorsqu'il le posait. Heureusement, les harpons n'avaient pas touché de vaisseaux importants et l'hémorragie s'était vite résorbée. Soit il avait eu énormément de chance, soit Mikasa savait parfaitement viser. C'était sûrement un peu des deux. Mais sa jambe restait grandement défaillante, et il devait prendre des précautions pour ne pas se louper et ramasser un gadin mortel.

* * *

 _ **Grivier :**_ _soldat d'infanterie (jargon militaire)._

* * *

Alors qu'il se réceptionnait malhabilement sur les tuiles d'un toit, dans une piteuse roulade qui le fit jurer de colère, il entendit un rugissement qui attira son attention. Ses yeux suivirent l'origine du bruit et virent le Colossal, à la frontière ouest du district. Son bras gauche, amputé d'une main entière, retombait mollement contre son flanc alors qu'une béance fumante apparaissait en haut du trapèze, dévorant une partie de la nuque. Le Messerschmitt qui avait tiré remontait en virant vers le nord, à une vitesse fulgurante, mais il fut aussitôt pris en chasse par un Mustang vindicatif, qui l'explosa en vol, lui faisant ravaler son héroïsme intempestif.

Merde, Armin.

Le Titan Colossal s'était immobilisé et oscillait d'avant en arrière, comme s'il luttait pour garder son équilibre, puis, dans une avalanche destructrice, il ploya vers l'avant en s'étalant sur les bâtiments environnants, les écrasant comme des châteaux de cartes. Levi eut envie de changer de cap pour récupérer son soldat avant l'ennemi et, surtout, vérifier son état. Mais il avait une autre mission, et pouvait compter sur Glenn et Mikasa pour gérer cela. La jeune femme ne laisserait personne s'emparer de son ami et saurait se montrer aussi opiniâtre que lui, voire plus, pour le tirer de là.

De toute façon, à quoi bon ? Plus vite il atteindrait Eren, plus vite ce cauchemar se terminerait. Armin mourrait sûrement, tout comme Falco et Gaby, mais ces sacrifices ne seraient pas inutiles car l'humanité serait enfin libre. Ces gamins étaient tous déjà tragiquement condamnés depuis qu'ils avaient acquis leurs titans, et se battaient pour faire exterminer cette race supérieure. Levi savait, comme eux, que leur salut passerait par leur mort, inévitablement. Le Bestial disparaîtrait et ses sbires disparaitraient, ainsi que la convoitise sempiternelle du pouvoir de l'Axe. Tout serait fini.

Il chercha sa cible et la repéra bien vite. Déchaîné, l'Assaillant venait de broyer le crâne d'un titan de vingt mètres, et agitait un bras vers le ciel pour tenter de saisir un appareil ennemi qui le bombardait. Levi se propulsa en avant pour parcourir le demi-kilomètre qui le séparait de lui. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, il vit le semi-titan dévorer un soldat de l'Axe, qui hurlait d'horreur alors que les puissantes mâchoires se refermaient sur son tronc. L'adjudant dérapa sur le faîtage et se rattrapa à la colonne maçonnée d'une cheminée. Prises dans le poing serré, les jambes du malheureux continuaient de s'agiter, en spasmes nerveux, tandis qu'Eren tirait sur sa bouchée, allongeant les intestins qui liaient encore les deux parties du corps et qui se rompirent comme des élastiques. Le monstre avala ce qu'il avait en bouche et balança négligemment le reste derrière lui. Levi avait vu cet horrible spectacle un nombre incalculable de fois, mais c'était un peu différent maintenant qu'il était sûr que le même sort l'attendait dans les minutes à venir, et il ferma les yeux un instant pour se ressaisir et arrêter d'imaginer la douleur de sa mort prochaine.

Il se redressa, chancela et pesta contre sa condition diminuée. Il repéra un toit plus mansardé, adjacent aux pentes raides de celui où il se trouvait, et légèrement plus dominant. Il n'avait plus de gaz, mais s'y hissa à la force des bras, ahanant sous l'effort, la douleur et l'épuisement, pour parvenir enfin à se mettre debout. Il était, à présent, à hauteur du buste de l'Assaillant, encore au milieu de la rue, et se rapprocha, en boitant, jusqu'au bord. La bête ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Il la détailla quelques secondes, avec amertume. Cette chose n'était pas Eren. C'était l'incarnation de la haine elle-même. Toute trace d'humanité avait disparu, et il ne restait plus qu'une machine à tuer, sans raisonnements ni sentiments. Il ne le reverrait même pas une dernière fois.

Il repoussa la peine qui l'étouffait tout à coup, et détendit ses épaules en tâchant de relativiser. Au fond, c'était plus simple, plus pratique, et moins douloureux. Eren l'avait tant tanné pour lui soutirer des promesses s'était tant battu pour qu'il vive… Et lui était là, prêt à rendre sa vie dans un ultime espoir, contre la volonté de son amant. Si Eren survivait, il ne lui pardonnerait probablement jamais. Qu'importe, il ne serait plus là pour souffrir de sa déception, et le simple fait qu'il survive était, pour lui, le plus lumineux des espoirs, même s'il était infime. Il aurait aimé mourir en connaissant la réponse, car, si le jeune homme avait la chance d'être sauvé, une dernière joie aurait adouci son passage dans l'au-delà. Mais, peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il n'en sache jamais rien. En compensation, il effleurerait, enfin, sa propre liberté et le repos de son âme, en rendant justice et en obtenant réparation, tout en lavant ses propres erreurs.

« Souviens-toi, Eren, c'est la première de toutes les promesses que je t'ai faites… Celle d'être celui qui t'arrêterait si tu te perdais toi-même », se justifia t'il à voix basse. Son cœur cognait contre ses côtes, se débattant contre la résolution de son esprit à abréger sa course. Levi dominait toujours son corps et ses émotions, et l'organe agité, de peur et de chagrin, n'avait pas la moindre chance d'arriver à ses fins.

Il chargea une cartouche dans son pistolet de détresse, et, à l'instar d'Historia, tira sur l'Assaillant pour attirer son attention. La traînée rouge fendit les airs et frôla le visage du titan. Celui-ci se retourna et suivit des yeux le tracé coloré, qui se courbait sous le vent, pour apercevoir l'intrus dressé sur le terrasson. Levi ne reconnut rien dans les émeraudes éblouissantes, à part de la folie pure. Le géant marcha vers lui, et il laissa tomber son le calibre à fusées en même temps que ses bras. Le gadget glissa lentement pour finir sa course dans la gouttière. Eren avançait toujours.

Les lames étaient sagement figées dans leurs fourreaux; les grappins endormis contre ses côtes. Levi n'avait jamais été aussi résolu de toute sa vie.

« Merci, Eren..., soupira t'il, en voyant une main immense se lever vers lui. J'espère que tu comprendras. »

Les doigts se tendirent, et Levi ferma encore les yeux. Ses souvenirs défiaient devant ses paupières closes. Il revoyait sa mère malade, le sourire diabolique de Kenny. Il entendait les rires d'Isabel; se rappelait les combines de Farlan quand il trichait aux cartes; les yeux perçants d'Erwin et les mots qui avaient éveillé son combat; l'amitié intrusive et fracassante d'Hanji, qui l'avait autant exaspéré que sorti de la merde plus d'une fois; la détermination de ses escouades, leur loyauté, leur fierté d'être sous ses ordres; les sourires de Naïcha et les babillements de leur fille; l'amour si immérité d'Eren. Il revoyait ses grands yeux charmeurs et rieurs; sentait ses mains chaudes qui le consolaient et le caressaient; entendait tous ces mots qu'il lui avait soupirés avec tendresse et qui avaient éclairé sa vie.

Naïcha grandirait dans un nouveau monde. Un monde meilleur. Et lui pourrait retrouver tous ses camarades, ses amis, ses proches, tous disparus, et leur dire que leur sacrifice n'avait pas été vain. Il les reverrait, s'excuserait, et fermerait les yeux pour toujours. Même si ce n'était qu'une dernière illusion avant le grand vide où il se reposerait, enfin, pour l'éternité.

Alors que la main était sur le point de se refermer sur lui, il s'aperçut qu'il souriait. Mourir était la chose la plus simple qu'il n'avait jamais faite.

Soudainement, un bruit dissipa l'attention du chasseur et de sa future victime. Quelqu'un courait à vive allure sur les tuiles, dans son dos, et certaines se déchaussaient sous ses foulées. Levi, surpris, se retourna légèrement pour déterminer qui osait les déranger.

Il la vit.

Pendant un millième de seconde, il resta figé et confus. Puis, il comprit, trop tard et avec horreur, ce qu'elle faisait là.

« Non… » gémit-il, sentant la détresse l'ébranler sans aucun recours, immobilisé par son invalidité.

Mikasa, toutes lames dehors, jeta l'un de ses grappins au visage de l'Assaillant, qui poussa un gueulement furibond.

« ARRÊTE ! » trouva la force d'hurler Levi, démuni, en la voyant s'élancer au-dessus de lui.

Elle bondit dans le vide, fusant vers la gueule béante. Ses bottes frôlèrent les cheveux sombres de son supérieur, dans une caresse aérienne; le baiser d'une brise qui souleva quelques mèches. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un ultime instant.

« Ta famille a encore besoin de toi. Tu dois vivre », sema t'elle derrière elle.

* * *

Trop tard… Il était trop tard.

Levi était paralysé. Il regarda, impuissant, la silhouette fine se découper contre la vision cauchemardesque du démon qui ouvrait la gueule, prêt à gober sa proie en plein vol. Les rayons du soleil, en contre-jour, lui brulèrent la rétine, mais ses yeux restèrent grands ouverts. Elle lâcha ses armes et écarta les bras, s'offrant, plongeant vers l'étau des mâchoires terribles. Levi refusait de croire à cette hallucination. Ça ne pouvait pas finir ainsi. C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas échouer encore une fois.

Le temps avait arrêté sa course. Il contempla l'envol de Mikasa Ackerman, foudroyé par la magnificence céleste qu'elle invoquait dans son dernier acte.

« MIKASA ! » cria t'il encore, avec un désespoir infini.

 **District d'Orvud :**

Gaby sentit qu'on la tirait rudement par les cheveux et grogna de douleur. Elle se laissa extraire de la nuque du Cuirassé, et porta aussitôt les mains au poignet de celui qui venait de l'en sortir. Mais ce dernier secoua violemment sa prise, faisant craquer ses vertèbres et l'empêchant de se retourner pour apercevoir son visage. Une main arracha la dragonne de sa ceinture, la privant de la seule arme à feu qu'elle possédait. Elle tenta de parler, mais sa voix restait morte et ses esprits étaient encore bien trop égarés, n'arrivant à formuler aucune question. Seuls ses instincts de survie réagissaient encore. Son agresseur parlait d'une voix rocailleuse et masculine, mais elle ne comprenait pas le sens de ses mots, prise de vertiges et d'une confusion totale en se remémorant ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Enfin, une pensée cohérente et écrasante s'imposa à elle : L'Originel et l'Axe étaient morts. Les primitifs n'existaient plus, ni aucun autre titan. Il ne restait que leur humanité misérable à la surface de ce monde. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle se mit à rire.

« Ça t'amuse, petite peste ? ! gronda la voix dans son dos, et ses sangs se glacèrent.

— Vous… » cracha t'elle.

Il lui tira brutalement la tête en arrière pour relever son visage vers lui. Elle put reconnaître ses yeux cernés aux pupilles dilatées de haine. Son teint était blafard et sa barbe négligée, signes qu'il venait, lui aussi, de traverser plusieurs semaines tourmentées.

Theo Magath avait l'air d'un fou. Il se pencha et murmura à son oreille, sur un ton doucereux :

« Oui, c'est moi… Comme je suis heureux que nous nous retrouvions enfin, Gaby Braun !

— C'est pas réciproque ! » feula t'elle en sentant ses forces lui revenir.

Elle n'était pas vraiment étonnée de le trouver là. Au fond, il était facile de comprendre pourquoi le général, en pleine déchéance, avait préféré percer les lignes ennemies plutôt que de se replier avec ses troupes : il avait tenté le tout pour le tout, cherchant sûrement à récupérer ses précieux shifters. Après tout, s'il revenait vaincu sur le continent, il était sûr que sa tête sauterait. Il n'avait, donc, plus rien à perdre.

Sans prévenir, elle balança la tête sur le côté, ignorant la douleur à la racine de ses cheveux, pour lui asséner un violent coup de front dans l'arcade sourcilière, qui s'ouvrit sous le choc. Le général perdit brièvement l'équilibre, surpris par la douleur et la fougue de la petite furie, mais il se releva, d'emblée, pour lui remonter l'estomac d'un coup de pied prodigieux. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, le souffle coupé.

« Toujours aussi impétueuse à ce que je vois ? s'amusa t'il. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes enfantillages. J'ai bien cru que nous n'arriverions jamais à t'avoir quand ça a commencé à se mutiner dans tous les coins ! Mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, tu as défailli subitement… Et ça nous a bien arrangés ! Je vais enfin pouvoir récupérer ce qui nous appartient. Ce que cet enfoiré de Reiner a eu l'insolence de nous dérober ! »

D'un nouveau coup de semelle, il la fit rouler au bas du corps du Cuirassé et elle s'écrasa sur le sol de la rue, sa respiration lui revenant dans une inspiration sibilante. Sa tête avait heurté le sol et son crâne la lançait, rendant, de nouveau, ses raisonnements alourdis et brumeux. Ses yeux vitreux analysèrent rapidement son environnement, et découvrirent que quelques soldats Mahr la tenaient en joue. Quatre…non, cinq. Elle roula sur le flanc, cherchant à se relever, mais un talon de botte s'abattit sur le côté de son visage, maintenant sa joue droite collée aux pavés raboteux qui lui abrasaient la peau.

« Si tu tentes de te transformer, je te décapite ! » l'avertit Magath en plaçant une lame sous sa gorge.

Elle ne put retenir un nouveau rire clair et presque dément :

« Me transformer ?! Alors tu n'as pas compris ce qu'il vient de se passer, grand-père ? Vraiment ? C'est trop drôle ! »

Il lui jeta un regard perplexe et brillant de colère :

« De quoi tu parles, sale morveuse ?! vociféra-t'il, excédé.

— Hé hé hé…Tue-moi si tu veux, mais tu ne récupéreras jamais mon switch. Le Cuirassé n'existe plus ! Eren Jäger a finalement atteint son but. Ça lui aura couté cher, très cher, mais il a réussi. Les titans sont tous morts, et l'Axe avec ! T'entraves ou tu veux un dessin ? Ce pouvoir n'appartiendra plus jamais à personne ! »

Il pinça les lèvres et appuya sur son pied. Elle glapit de douleur en sentant la pierre lui égratigner la tempe, mais ne lâcha pas son regard.

« Tu penses que je vais avaler ça !? » postillonna t'il.

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'élargit, jubilatoire :

« Tu fais comme tu le sens, le vieux, j'en ai rien à carrer ! Ça changera plus rien. Ni pour toi, ni pour moi, maintenant. Mahr a perdu. C'est fini, vous l'avez profond…

— Si c'est vrai, sois sûre que je ne te laisserai pas savourer ta victoire, la menaça t'il encore, relevant le poignard de survie au-dessus de son cou frêle. Si les titans n'existent plus et que tu es toujours là, ça veut donc dire que tu n'es plus qu'une pisseuse comme les autres ? On va vérifier tes dires sur le champ. »

Les iris clairs de Gaby s'étirèrent jusqu'à la commissure des paupières, tirant sur les nerfs optiques jusqu'à lui en faire mal, pour apercevoir la pointe et le fil aiguisés de la lame qui brillait au soleil.

« Il y a un test très simple pour savoir si tu dis vrai… Je vais te tuer. Et nous verrons bien si tu meurs pour de vrai, cette fois ! » lâcha le général avec un sourire mauvais.

La petite pâlit de peur et serra les dents, mais se domina pour garder ses yeux haineux plantés dans les siens et affronter son sort avec honneur. Son attitude, incroyablement fière pour un âge aussi tendre, sollicita un sourcillement stupéfait chez son bourreau, qui la gonfla davantage d'orgueil. Elle mourrait peut-être aujourd'hui, mais ne lui laisserait aucune satisfaction.

« Tu as toujours eu trop de cran, persifla t'il. Et ça t'aura perdue.

— Et tout un empire avec moi ! » exulta t'elle, en dernière provocation.

Il cilla, furieux, et leva sa lardoire. Elle ferma les yeux et serra les dents, se préparant au tranchant du métal froid.

Mais un coup de feu retentit, et ce fut une masse lourde et chaude qui s'abattit sur elle. Elle rouvrit les paupières et papillonna, décontenancée, en remarquant le cratère sanguinolent qui saillait du front du général, dont les yeux étaient encore ouverts.

Ses hommes hurlèrent et s'agitèrent, se ruant à couvert en mitraillant dans la direction du tir : un char renversé à l'angle d'une rue, à moins de quinze ou vingt mètres. Comprenant qu'elle était toujours au beau milieu des échanges de tirs, elle se reprit et se tortilla pour se libérer du poids-mort. Pour une pré-adolescente de sa corpulence, se défaire d'une entrave masculine de plus de soixante-dix kilos n'était pas une mince affaire, et elle rugit en faisant basculer le corps, y mettant toutes ses forces.

« GABY ! VITE, SAUVE-TOI ! » cria une voix depuis l'arrière du tank qui se faisait canardé.

C'était Falco, et elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Son ami l'avait peut-être sauvée, mais il était censé n'être armé que d'un pauvre Colt, tout comme elle avant que Magath ne lui subtilise judicieusement. S'encombrer de gros calibres était inutile, pour les réceptacles, car ils les perdaient presque systématiquement lors des transformations. Si son camarade d'enfance ne trouvait pas rapidement une issue pour s'enfuir, il était fait. Et elle aussi.

Elle roula sur deux bons mètres et se mit à ramper sous les balles pour atteindre la devanture éboulée d'une boutique, cherchant à se mettre à l'abri. Malheureusement, l'un des adversaires repéra ses mouvements et donna l'alarme. Elle jura et fit une roulade pour se réceptionner sur ses pieds afin de bondir vers l'avant, une rafale arrosant son sillage en ricochant stérilement sur le revêtement dure de la voie. Mais la cache qu'elle visait était encore loin, et elle n'avait aucune chance de l'atteindre maintenant que le tireur avait repéré où elle se dirigeait, à moins d'être particulièrement gauche. Elle sprinta, les yeux rivés sur l'objectif, à six mètres à peine. Les rafales des automatiques retentirent dans toute la zone, semblant étrangement venir de tous côtés, et elle toucha miraculeusement au but, se jetant à travers la vitrine du magasin qui se brisa sous le choc.

Estourbie et essoufflée, elle rampa encore parmi les bouts de verres, jusqu'au comptoir, et s'abrita derrière celui-ci. Alors qu'elle se ressaisissait, elle constata que les tirs s'intensifiaient et se multipliaient, comme si des dizaines de fusils crachaient simultanément leurs salves. Elle se demanda si ses oreilles —et peut-être l'écho de la ville en ruines ?— ne lui jouaient pas des tours, car elle était certaine que les hommes ayant accompagnés discrètement le général Mahr jusqu'ici ne pouvaient être aussi nombreux. Si c'était le cas, ils auraient forcément été repérés plus vite.

Les tirs finirent par faiblir, et un silence angoissant s'empara des lieux. Elle frissonna en s'imaginant le sacrifice inutile de Falco, alors qu'ils allaient fatalement la trouver et l'abattre. Mais une voix emplie de jeunesse s'écria depuis l'extérieur :

« Gaby ! C'est bon, tu peux sortir ! »

Incrédule, elle obéit presque mécaniquement en reconnaissant son compagnon de toujours, et émergea dans la lumière de la grande rue. Elle vit le garçon blond sauter par-dessus un tas de gravats en accourant vers elle, et son cœur explosa :

« Falco ! sanglota t'elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

— Tout va bien, dit-il d'une voie chaude en la serrant contre lui. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. »

Elle aurait voulu protester qu'elle n'avait pas eu peur et qu'elle se sentait très bien, mais elle n'était pas sûre que cela soit vrai et, de toute façon, elle n'en avait aucune envie. À Falco, et à lui seul, elle pouvait montrer ses faiblesses sans en avoir honte, même si elle ne le réalisait qu'aujourd'hui. La joie de le revoir en vie était plus vive que tout le reste, et elle voulait la partager avec lui. Elle avait toujours était compétitrice envers ce garçon, mais, à cet instant, rien ne comptait plus que ses bras autour d'elle. Son meilleur ami avait un courage formidable qu'elle s'en voulait de n'avoir jamais décelé. Certainement bien plus grand que le sien. Et elle n'en était pas offensée, mais, au contraire, fière et reconnaissante.

« Tu m'as sauvée ! hoqueta t'elle. Tu n'aurais jamais dû prendre autant de risques !

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Si je vous ai suivis, toi et Reiner, c'était uniquement pour continuer de veiller sur toi. Même après que l'adjudant-chef ait tué mon frère, je suis resté pour toi. Je n'ai jamais eu les souvenirs que Reiner t'a laissés, juste la folie et les doutes torturants de Lehonart, et je n'ai jamais réussi à être persuadé que cette cause soit plus juste que la précédente…Mais je suis resté. Pour toi, pour te protéger, comme Reiner me l'avait demandé. Alors, fuir quand tu es en danger, même si te sauver parait sans espoir, ça n'aurait aucun sens ! »

Elle rompit l'étreinte pour chercher son regard, et trouva son sourire et ses joues rouges. Ses yeux se faisaient fuyants, embarrassés, et elle eut un petit rire moqueur empli de soulagement.

Ils étaient vivants, tous les deux, et délivrés de la malédiction d'Ymir. Jamais elle n'aurait pu croire à un tel dénouement. Ils ne s'étaient pas trompés en rejoignant les rangs de la rébellion, car celle-ci avait tenu ses promesses. Reiner avait eu foi en eux, et il avait vu juste. Même si Eren n'avait pas œuvré seul pour éradiquer les titans de ce monde, et même si la solution finale n'avait pas résulté de sa propre volonté, c'était bien lui qui les avait conduits jusqu'ici, en leur transmettant ses espoirs et ses rêves, comme sa grande détermination. Cet homme les avait tous rassemblés et unis. Le Bataillon d'Exploration n'était pas qu'une simple brigade. Comme Gaby l'avait déjà remarqué, ils étaient une véritable famille, et c'était grâce à cela que tout était devenu possible. Grâce à cela qu'un miracle avait pu avoir lieu, même si ceux qu'ils avaient perdus, en ce jour fatidique, leur laisseraient un vide profondément douloureux. L'endoctrinement militaire et le patriotisme, seuls, n'auraient jamais permis un tel exploit. C'était l'amour et le renoncement qui avaient achevé leur quête.

Elle renifla bruyamment, sans gêne ni manières, et sourit à son compagnon :

« J'ai eu tort de douter, tu es un grand guerrier.

— J'ai eu tort de douter, nous avions choisi le bon camp », répondit-il sur le même ton.

Elle essuya ses larmes et sursauta en apercevant un soldat ennemi s'approcher d'eux, le fusil bas et le brassard jaune des eldiens Mahr au bras.

« La demoiselle est blessée ? » les interpella t'il.

Falco, par reflexe, prit une posture défensive en cachant Gaby derrière lui :

« Non, répondit-il avec méfiance.

— Qui est-ce ?! le questionna t'elle en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour étudier le nouveau venu, déstabilisée par son comportement neutre face à eux.

— Je ne sais pas, marmonna le petit blond. Mais ils m'ont aidé en abattant les Mahr qui te tenaient… »

Elle n'avait donc pas rêvé, et d'autres s'étaient bel et bien mêlés à l'affrontement.

« Pourquoi ? » questionna t'elle encore.

Mais ce fut l'homme qui éclaircit les choses :

« Vous êtes Falco Gleis et Gaby Braun, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis le caporal Otto Gartner. Ma section était en poste dans le secteur quand votre chef a fait sortir les titans des murs.

— Notre chef ?

— L'homme qui possédait l'Axe.

— Attendez… Vous parlez d'Eren Jäger ?

— Ouais. Après la vision, moi et mes gars, on s'est retrouvés comme des cons. On a vite compris que nos armées étaient cuites et, en plus de ça, qu'on nous avait pris pour des tanches. Nous, tous ce qu'on a toujours voulu, c'est offrir le meilleur à nos familles. Par l'honneur ou par l'oseille. On savait pas qu'on était les instruments d'un génocide qui finirait par se retourner contre nous aussi. Faut que vous compreniez…

— Une minute ! le coupa Gaby en repassant devant Falco, à nouveau entêtée et militante. Je sais bien tout ça. Je débarque du continent, moi aussi ! Alors, pas d'embrouilles ! Et de quelle vision vous parlez ? »

En quelques mots, il lui expliqua la révélation que lui et les siens avaient eu quelques heures plus tôt, et il semblait stupéfait en lui demandant :

« Vous n'avez pas entendu " _l'Appel_ " ?

— Pour quoi faire ?! le houspilla t'elle. Eren n'avait pas besoin de convaincre les convaincus, c'est tout ! Tant mieux si vous avez moins de merde dans les yeux, mais, de là à envoyer vos patrons au royaume des taupes…

— On n'avait pas beaucoup d'options. Même si on voulait déserter, c'est une saloperie d'île, ici ! Et, à moins que Mhar n'ordonne la retraite, nos tentatives de repli se seraient limitées à vos côtes. Aucun navire ne nous aurait gracieusement ramenés jusqu'à nos chers foyers, et on aurait tous finis fusillés. Quand on vous a vus en difficulté, on a pris le parti de vous filer un coup de main. On espérait pouvoir discuter. Tout ce qu'on veut, c'est retrouver nos familles et affirmer notre soutien à nos frères eldiens qu'on a persécutés quand nous étions dans l'ignorance. Tous les deux, vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui, pas vrai ? Vous pourriez persuader vos supérieurs d'épargner mes soldats, j'en suis sûr. »

Les deux enfants se regardèrent, intimidés et déroutés qu'on leur prête tant d'importance. Gaby bomba le torse et releva le challenge :

« Ça pourrait se faire. Où est le reste de la division et vos confrères ?

— Ils ne sont pas loin…Vraiment très proches, en fait. Nous les avons tous contactés pour leur indiquer notre position et ce qu'il venait de se produire. »

Gaby déglutit avec difficulté, craignant d'avoir échappée à un piège pour se précipiter dans un autre. Déjà, la section qui venait de leur prêter main forte pouvait aisément les contraindre par la force, mais, si trois ou quatre mille soldats étaient sur le point de les rejoindre, tenter de marchander quoi que ce soit devenait totalement grotesque. Cette manœuvre ne rimait à rien et elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse, cherchant où était la ruse, sans succès.

« Pourquoi ne pas nous rapter, tout simplement ? »

L'inconnu fronça les sourcils, comme si elle venait d'insulter son honneur :

« T'as écouté tout ce que je viens de dire, petite ? Notre objectif est de vous prouver que nous nous rendons !

— Parfait…, grinça t'elle en bravant ses pressentiments. Mais j'aimerais que vous fassiez plus que vous rendre ! J'aimerais que vous rejoigniez notre cause, et que vous nous aidiez à sauver le plus d'innocents possible avant que la fin des combats ne soit prononcée. Le général Magath est mort. Mahr vous a laissés en plan. Elle ne vous aurait sûrement pas rapatriés en cas de retraite, et vous vous en doutez déjà. Mais le ménage n'est pas terminé, et je dois traverser une zone envahie pour retrouver mes supérieurs, sans compter que l'évacuation de ce district a été catastrophique et que beaucoup de civils sont encore retranchés, à la merci des bombes. Nous devons les mener en zone plus sécurisée. »

Le caporal Gartner eut un sourire franc et assura, avec un respect surélevant grandement la jeune enfant qu'il avait pour vis-à-vis :

« Dans ce cas, nous avons un accord. Et sachez qu'une partie de celui-ci est déjà rempli… »

Elle lui lança un regard sceptique, mais il se détourna pour marcher en direction de son collègue télé-transmetteur.

À peine quelques minutes plus tard, des ombres envahirent la rue par ses deux extrémités, progressant d'une démarche pacifique, le fusil à l'épaule. Dans la cohue, qui se massait derrière les deux lignes qu'avaient formées Gartner et ses hommes, apparaissaient des jupes et des canes. Des jérémiades et des cris d'enfants se faisaient entendre, et Gaby comprit que l'armée eldienne avait épargné, protégé et escorté, les habitants rencontrés sur sa route. Plusieurs hommes, affichant des galons de sous-officiers, émergèrent de la masse pour s'entretenir avec le caporal. Falco posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie et la lui broya presque, aussi angoissé qu'elle.

« Regarde ! » dit-il soudain, en pointant un étendard bricolé, fait d'une pique et d'un drap sale, où était dessinée la croix de la résistance.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, subjuguée d'apercevoir ce symbole tabou. Le soldat qui le brandissait se fondait dans la foule, et aucun autre ne l'avait encore forcé à le baisser. C'était incroyable.

« Le vent a tourné », souffla t'il, aussi ému qu'elle l'était.

Elle ôta délicatement sa main et avança insoucieusement vers le groupe de leaders. Ils se turent en la voyant s'approcher et la snobèrent un instant, de toute leur stature mature, mais, comprenant qu'il serait bien mal avisé de la moquer alors que sa tolérance pouvait juger de leur sort, ils la saluèrent militairement avec solennité. Oui, ça aussi elle l'avait compris : ils voulaient lui faire confiance, mais craignaient d'être trompés, tout comme elle. Cela prouvait que leurs intentions étaient bien les mêmes.

Celui qui prendrait les devants, en acceptant de risquer sa mise, obtiendrait le pilotage des opérations en même temps que la responsabilité dont il devrait répondre en cas d'erreur de jugement. Ils mettaient trop de temps à se décider, et elle le fit.

Elle leur rendit leur salut, à la façon eldienne, et les contourna, sous leurs airs plein d'expectative, pour escalader un éboulis derrière lequel reposaient deux cadavres de Mahr. Elle se dressa sur le promontoire, dominant la foule qui se fit silencieuse en l'apercevant. Les regards curieux lui percèrent la peau comme des aiguilles. Pas loin de six-milles personnes étaient maintenant entassées dans la rue, et elle dut crier de toute sa voix d'enfant pour se faire entendre du plus grand nombre :

« Le règne des titans est terminé ! Vous n'en verrez jamais plus un seul ! »

Bien sûr, comme elle, Gartner et tous les eldiens avait senti la fracture de l'Axe et sa disparition. Elle ne faisait qu'étayer une chose qu'ils connaissaient déjà, leur assurant qu'ils pouvaient y croire.

« Cependant, Mahr a encore quelque chose à nous prendre : nos terres et nos vies ! Sans nos demi-titans pour nous défendre, nos guerriers capables de se transformer, ils peuvent revenir à la charge. Ils peuvent reprendre le dessus. Mais, ensemble, nous sommes plus forts ! Si tous les eldiens s'unissent, nous pourrons les repousser. Nous pourrons les détruire ! Nous sommes bien plus nombreux ! Frères de Mahr : ils ne vous laisseront pas rentrer chez vous, et vous le savez ! Ils n'ont plus besoin de vous ! Si vous vous battez pour Paradis, Mahr s'effondrera. Et vous aurez enfin une vraie patrie ! »

Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et étudia le reflet de ses paroles sur l'assemblée. Celle-ci s'agitait, et des cris d'assentiment la perçaient sporadiquement, de plus en plus nombreux et poussifs en attendant qu'elle termine. Ce qu'elle fit :

« Marchez, camarades ! Marchez tous ensemble ! Nettoyez cette île, reprenez vos terres ! Chassez nos ennemis ! Et, alors, vous pourrez tous rentrer chez vous ! »

Cette fois, les exclamations éparses furent remplacées par un tonnerre étourdissant. Des poings se levaient vers le ciel et les pieds frappaient la poussière du sol. Elle venait de réveiller une bête tapie dans l'ombre depuis longtemps, combattive et punitive. L'union faisait la force et emplissait les cœurs d'une bravoure communicative. Exaltée comme ses disciples, elle hurla encore :

« Brandissez vos armes et arrachez vos brassards ! Marchez et chantez, partisans ! »

Un bourdonnement mélodieux remonta toute l'avenue. Amorcé par quelques voix, il se propagea, prenant en intensité. C'était les accords fredonnés d'une mélopée lente et profonde, bouleversante et interdite le ronflement poignant de la liberté, dont on était en train d'ouvrir la cage.

Gaby sauta de son perchoir et traversa une partie de la masse, qui s'écarta devant elle et les hommes qui l'escortaient, lui ayant aussitôt emboîté le pas. Le flot vivant, et grondant la complainte sans desserrer les lèvres, se referma derrière eux quand ils bifurquèrent à une intersection proche. La jeune enfant marcha en avant de la rue déserte, entonnant le chant à voix haute et claire :

 _Ami, entends-tu le vol noir des corbeaux sur nos plaines ?_

La foule se mit en mouvement derrière elle, comme un seul corps, vers les portes effondrées d'Orvud. Certains répondirent timidement à sa voix enfantine :

 _Ami, entends-tu les cris sourds du pays qu'on enchaîne ?_

La multitude se muait en un serpent ondulant entre les rues, ronflant de murmures. Des murmures qui devaient glacer le sang des Mahr.

 _Ohé, partisans, ouvriers et paysans,_

 _C'est l'alarme !_

 _Ce soir, l'ennemi connaîtra le prix du sang_

 _Et des larmes._

Et l'hymne guerrier, partagé dans la mémoire de tous les eldiens, s'éveilla. Il était comme un cantique qu'ils avaient gardé au fond d'eux, bien que les continentaux l'aient coloré de paroles révolutionnaires. C'était le chant des proscrits et des renégats; le chant de la honte auquel cette petite fille n'aurait jamais cru prêter sa voix un jour. Il y avait longtemps, bien longtemps, que l'insurrection était née au sein de leur peuple. Autrefois, les rebelles étaient dénoncés par leurs propres familles. Autrefois, ce chant, à peine siffloté, pouvait vous condamner à une mort expéditive, par la pendaison ou la fusillade. Mais toute l'armée de déserteurs la reprenait, aujourd'hui, avec elle, tandis que le peuple de Paradis les accompagnait en fredonnant l'air.

 _Montez de la mine, descendez des collines,_

 _Camarades !_

 _Sortez de la paille les fusils, la mitraille,_

 _Les grenades._

 _Ohé, les tueurs à la balle ou au couteau,_

 _Tuez vite…_

 _Ohé, saboteur, attention à ton fardeau :_

 _Dynamite._

De Grisha Jäger à La Chouette, en passant par Dinna Fritz, et autant d'anonymes destinés à revenir hanter leur propre peuple dans la peau de monstres sans conscience, ou simplement jetés au fond de fosses communes, bien des vies avaient fini par réveiller cette créature. Le chuchotement de la résistance devenait, sous le soleil fébrile du printemps de Paradis, un cri d'unisson; une clameur faisant reculer l'envahisseur. Leur terre, c'était cette ile. Leur patrie, désormais, car leur liberté naîtrait ou mourrait ici, pour toujours, avant le coucher du soleil sur ses rivages occidentaux.

 _C'est nous qui brisons les barreaux des prisons_

 _Pour nos frères,_

 _La haine à nos trousses et la faim qui nous pousse,_

 _La misère._

 _Il y a des pays où les gens, au creux des lits,_

 _Font des rêves._

 _Ici, nous, vois-tu, nous on marche et nous on tue._

 _Nous, on crève._

 _Ici, chacun sait ce qu'il veut, ce qu'il fait,_

 _Quand il passe._

 _Ami, si tu tombes, un ami sort de l'ombre_

 _À ta place._

 _Demain, du sang noir séchera au grand soleil_

 _Sur les routes…_

 _Chantez, compagnons ! Dans la nuit, la liberté nous écoute…_

 _Ami, entends-tu les cris sourds du pays qu'on enchaine…?_

 _Ami, entends-tu le vol noir des corbeaux sur nos plaines…?_

« Je ne pense pas que le général Manson sache que les primordiaux et l'Originel n'existent plus, soumit Gaby à Falco, par-dessus le vacarme. Il faut le prévenir immédiatement ! Lui dire qu'Eren a réussi, et que leur menace a disparu à jamais. Lui dire que tous les eldiens se battent ensemble... Lui dire que nous avons gagné ! »

Autour d'eux, les sous-officiers marchaient d'un pas conquérants, fiers et survoltés de conduire, aux côtés des deux gosses, le soulèvement empreint de liesse.

« J'y vais ! scanda Falco, plein de gaieté.

— Ouais, allez, cours ! Vole ! » l'encouragea t'elle en riant.

Et le jeune garçon bondit en avant, tout sourire. Il courut à travers le boulevard, transporté par la joie et la liberté, léger comme le vent. La tour se dressait au fond de la place, en face de lui. Le Rat, bientôt, jouerait les plus belles notes de sa vie sur son clavier d'une seule touche.

* * *

 _« Eren… »_

 _« Mikasa ? C'est toi ? »_

 _« Il faut sortir maintenant. Il faut vivre, Eren. »_

 _« Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? Comment es-tu arrivée jusqu'ici ? »_

Sa conscience se réveilla, tandis qu'il cherchait la présence de sa sœur, à tâtons. Alors que ses esprits formaient des questions, ils se reformaient, et il prit peur en le constatant. Il devait rester en sommeil. Il ne devait pas revenir, ne jamais revenir…

 _« Reviens, Eren. »_

 _« Je ne peux pas. »_

 _« Si. Trouve-moi. »_

 _« Non. »_

Mais il sentit, soudain, la tendresse qui l'entourait se dissoudre, et il paniqua :

 _« Attend, Mikasa, ne t'en va pas ! »_

 _« Trouve-moi. »_

Il la chercha.

Pour cela, il devait se focaliser et se rassembler. Il la sentait, partout autour de lui, fuyante et lointaine. Plus il la traquait, plus les ténèbres se désépaississaient. Elle était comme un rai de lumière au cœur de l'abîme, mais aussi fin qu'un cheveu. Ses pensées s'agrippaient au néant, désespérément, jusqu'à ce qu'il la reconnaisse. Ils se fondirent l'un dans l'autre, et la clarté l'aveugla.

 _« Vis Eren, je t'aime. »_

La lumière devint plus forte, aveuglante. Elle l'avait guidé jusqu'à la sortie des limbes. Il avait peur et ignorait pourquoi.

 _« Je t'aime aussi… »_

Eut-il le temps de lui dire avant d'être aspiré par un flux indescriptible, blanc et silencieux, qui le propulsa vers la vie en rassemblant tout ce qu'il était, en un bloc lourd et compact.

Eren ouvrit les yeux dans le noir. C'était chaud, humide, et il paniqua en réalisant qu'il ne pouvait pas respirer. Il arrondit le dos et poussa de toutes ses forces pour sortir de son corps de titan. Les chairs se déchirèrent et il jaillit au grand jour, inspirant à plein poumons. Il retrouvait les sensations désagréables de son enveloppe physique : la douleur, le froid, la nausée, le vertige, la migraine, et les ressentiments.

Il se secoua machinalement en se relevant, tirant sur les connexions nerveuses avec hargne, mais, tout à coup, il se pétrifia, transpercé d'une révélation atroce :

Mikasa était morte.

Il le savait, sans savoir comment. Tout comme il savait qu'il l'avait tuée. Il avait tout vu sans voir. Cette mémoire faisait partie de lui. Même si elle n'était pas la sienne, il ne pouvait la fuir.

Pourquoi Levi l'avait-il provoqué pour qu'il le dévore ? Pourquoi Mikasa s'était-elle ainsi jetée entre ses dents ?

Il tomba à genoux sur la dépouille de l'Assaillant et son estomac se contracta en un spasme violent, rendant le peu qu'il contenait au souvenir de ce qu'il avait infligé à sa sœur. Un cri de rage et de désespoir gonfla ses poumons et finit par lui échapper, entraînant des larmes brulantes qui dévalèrent ses joues. Il se sentait traitre et trahi.

Il connaissait, à présent mais trop tard, le grand secret des Ackerman. Mais une autre certitude incompréhensible s'imposait à lui, souveraine et terrifiante : l'Assaillant et l'Originel avaient disparu. Ils étaient morts, il n'y avait plus rien à l'intérieur de lui.

Il était seul à nouveau, comme lorsqu'il était enfant.

Leur objectif le plus irréalisable venait de se solder par un succès inattendu, et il avait survécu. Cela ne faisait qu'accroître son désespoir et son sentiment d'injustice. Il méritait de mourir et il le voulait tant…

Avec des doigts tremblants, il tâta sa nuque bouillante et eut l'impression de toucher un hématome. Sous la peau, les tissus étaient tuméfiés et douloureux. Elle l'avait tué. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il en était sûr : en avalant Mikasa, quelque chose avait été affecté, corrompu. Tel un vaccin, elle avait répandu, en lui, une substance capable de détruire les racines profondes qu'avait développées l'être parasite. Un venin, qu'elle portait dans son sang, avait attaqué le point le plus faible de l'Ange. Il n'était plus là. Il n'était plus; simplement et définitivement.

Choqué, Eren mit plusieurs minutes à se ressaisir. Ce fut un bruit d'explosion qui le sortit de sa transe. Il releva la tête et tenta de déterminer où il se trouvait. Sa vue était floue et piquetée de points noirs. Le corps de l'Assaillant semblait être étendu au milieu d'un champ ou d'un pré, en rase campagne. Une ville s'élevait au-devant ou, du moins, ce qu'il en restait. Les chasseurs fusaient au-dessus d'elle en lâchant leurs obus, pétaradant et grondant comme le tonnerre. Des volutes de fumée d'un noir d'encre s'élevaient en noircissant le ciel sur plusieurs kilomètres d'altitude. À leur base dansaient des flammes immenses. C'était Chlorba, et elle brûlait.

Il ne se souvenait pas comment il était arrivé jusqu'ici, seulement de sa course pour trouver Mikasa et de la lutte inutile de l'Ange jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éteigne. Peut-être avait-il perdu la raison dans son agonie et avait fui sans but, commandant l'Assaillant en les menant jusqu'ici…

« Hé ! Là-haut ! Ne reste pas là ! Si on te voit, tu vas t'en prendre une ! »

Eren baissa les yeux et aperçut une jeune femme brune et bizarrement voûtée. Elle portait une culotte bouffante à la mode Mahr, mais aucune veste, seulement une simple chemise. Surpris, il fronça les sourcils et sauta à terre. En se redressant, il sortit son revolver de sa ceinture, toujours bien présent grâce à la dragonne qui le retenait, et le braqua sur elle :

« Sympa l'uniforme, ironisa t'il.

— Ne sois pas si froid, Eren Jäger. Toi et moi, on a plein de points communs, alors essayons de nous entendre, ça te dis ?

— Des quoi ? Bordel mais tes qui, toi ?

— Je m'appelle Peak. Je vais être directe : j'étais le shifter du Charrette.

— Tu "étais" ? » releva t'il, prêt à lui trouer le front pour se débarrasser de la menace.

Elle haussa les épaules et fronça les sourcils :

« Oui. Avant que tu ne nous débarrasses définitivement de toutes ces… _choses_. »

Cette fille était pour le moins marginale. Avec son air doux et placide, elle semblait totalement inoffensive, et il avait bien du mal à croire qu'elle eut pu être un guerrier de Mahr. Au fond de ses yeux brillait une curiosité presque enjouée, naïve, qui lui paraissait totalement déplacée. Sans parler de l'impavidité dont elle faisait preuve face au canon prétentieux de son flingue. Cependant, elle venait de mettre le doigt sur un doute qu'il souhaitait éclaircir :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Elle sourit :

« Comme si tu ne le savais pas déjà ! »

Bien sûr qu'il le savait. En mourant, le Fondateur avait emporté tout ce qu'il avait engendré. L'Axe s'était éteint. Les liens qui les unissaient tous s'étaient brisés brutalement. Auparavant, il n'avait pas conscience de ses connexions entre tous les eldiens, mais, maintenant qu'elles avaient disparu, il ressentait clairement le vide qu'elles laissaient. Il se sentait incroyablement seul, tout à coup, et un peu perdu, comme si on lui avait volé une partie de lui-même. Cela lui laissait une impression d'amnésie et de confusion.

« Ton primitif a crevé, mais pas toi ? lui demanda t'il alors.

— Il faut croire que non, fit-elle avec douceur. Quand l'Originel s'est débattu contre le poison, il a communiqué toute sa détresse via l'Axe. J'ai tout vu à travers tes yeux et les siens.

— Et le spectacle t'a plu ? Tu as applaudis ? ironisa t'il, toujours déboussolé, en promenant son regard égaré sur les alentours. Au moins, je vois que t'as perdu ta valoche pendant le changement de correspondance… Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas te descendre maintenant, histoire de finir le travail !

— Je n'en ai aucune, sembla t'elle s'excuser en levant des yeux rêveurs vers le ciel. Fais ce que tu dois; ce qui te parait juste. »

Cette femme était siphonnée, ça ne faisait pas un pli. Dans une version légèrement moins hystérique, elle aurait sérieusement pu concurrencer Hanji.

« T'as un grain, pas vrai ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous donne, à Mahr, pour que vous soyez autant à la masse ? Évidemment que je vais te buter. C'est la moindre des choses après tout ce merdier, et j'ai des supérieurs qui aiment que le ménage soit rigoureusement bien fait. Mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi c'est aussi simple. Pourquoi tu t'es amenée jusqu'à moi ? Tu voulais te rendre, ou en juste en finir ? »

Son regard lointain se reposa sur lui avec une pointe de gravité, mais les traits toujours aussi détendus :

« Ni l'un ni l'autre. J'étais en train de fuir pour rejoindre le peu de compagnons qu'il me reste, quand je t'ai vu traverser la plaine. Tu t'es effondré ici, et je me suis approchée pour voir si tu allais bien ou si tu avais besoin d'aide. Je voulais juste te dire "merci". »

La stupeur du sergent le fit hésiter :

« Merci pour quoi ?

— Pour nous avoir tous libérés de ce fléau.

— Attend...tu me joues quoi, là ?

— Maintenant que les titans ont disparu, la guerre n'a plus lieu d'être, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai jamais été très adepte de la violence. À mon sens, tous les hommes devraient pouvoir se comprendre et… »

Elle était complètement cinglée, c'était un fait établi. Médusé, Eren écouta son baratin pacifiste et presque antimilitariste. Un monde merveilleux et fleuri lui suçait la cervelle, certainement rempli de prairies verdoyantes et d'arcs-en-ciel persistants, où les animaux parlaient et où tout le monde vivait à poil. Bon dieu, d'où sortait cette nana ?

« ...nous vivrons, un jour, tous libres et égaux, continuait-elle. Aucune race ne serait inférieure aux autres. Ce serait magnifique ! Et c'est enfin possible, grâce à toi !

— Nan, y a rien à faire, conclut-il. Je continue de penser qu'on vous drogue pendant votre apprentissage.

— Euh... Non, je ne crois pas, sembla t'elle réfléchir, toujours aussi candide.

— Dans ce cas, explique-moi comment une "vive-l'amour" comme toi s'est retrouvée à massacrer des populations entières ? »

Elle lui jeta un regard chagriné :

« Pour la liberté. Pour guérir le monde et laisser à tous la chance d'être libres. Nous avons toujours pensé, nous autres du continent, que votre civilisation finirait par dominer le monde, et réduirait à nouveau l'humanité en esclavage. Mais quand tu as envoyé ton appel aux eldiens; quand les murs se sont effondrés et que tu nous as transmis ta mémoire, j'ai compris que nous avions été trompés. Personnellement, j'ai eu l'impression de l'avoir toujours su sans m'en rendre compte. Comme je savais que nous étions tous frères. Mais je devais agir pour que ce monde aille mieux, même si cela exigeait des sacrifices. Tu as raison, et rien n'est excusable dans mes choix. Mais ça m'est égal, à présent, car le plus important, c'est que ce jour nouveau soit enfin arrivé. Ma vie n'a pas d'importance, tu peux la prendre. Mais j'aimerais que quelqu'un se souvienne de mes rêves avant que je parte, même si c'est la figure la plus emblématique des rebelles. Je ne veux pas laisser de moi l'image d'un monstre assoiffé de sang. Tu t'en souviendras ? »

Finalement, Eren baissa le bras et soupira d'un ton exaspéré :

« Putain, t'as vraiment la cafetière fissurée ! Je ne gaspillerai pas une balle sur quelqu'un qui ne représente pas un danger. J'espère ne pas me tromper, mais tu m'as l'air plus cintrée que manipulatrice, et encore moins hostile. Si c'est une parade, elle me cloue sur place, et c'est très bien joué ! Mais j'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas le cas, car, si tu te fous de moi, tu vas manger ! Je vais te laisser une chance de voir ce nouveau monde, mais ne rêve pas : si Paradis l'emporte, tu auras droit à un procès. Tu seras jugée, et je doute fort que tu connaisses, un jour, cette liberté que tu fantasmes tant.

— Tu choisis de me laisser la vie pour je croupisse dans une cellule jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ? rit-elle. Quelle miséricorde !

— Qui sait ? fit-il d'un air mystérieux. Tu y seras peut-être plus libre que tu ne l'as jamais été. Comme tu le dis si bien, je viens de prendre la décision de t'épargner, et ça m'emmerde profondément, car c'est sûrement une belle connerie. Tu vois, on dit souvent que la liberté c'est d'avoir le choix. Avec le temps, pour ma part, j'en viens à me demander si, au contraire, la véritable liberté n'est pas, justement, l'absence totale de choix. D'après toi, un empereur est-il plus libre qu'un esclave ? »

Il eut enfin la satisfaction de voir apparaître l'égarement sur son visage. À ce compte-là, tout ce que les siens avaient réalisé était inutile, car leur soumission à l'Ange, par facilité, leur aurait permis de vivre selon cette philosophie. En suivant toujours un chemin tracé par d'autres, on était sûr de ne jamais faire erreur, et notre conscience était en paix. Il y avait la liberté des actes, et la liberté d'esprit. Elles étaient incompatibles, et savoir laquelle des deux leur serait la plus bienfaitrice était un choix difficile.

Encore un choix.

Mais l'inconnue trouva une réponse à sa question :

« Si il n'y avait ni empereurs, ni esclaves, cette question ne se poserait même pas. Les choix existeront toujours. Ils bâtissent nos différences et nous rendent uniques, individuellement. Mais, si nous étions tous égaux, ils ne nous entraveraient pas autant. Dans un univers simple, avec des problèmes simples, ton concept de liberté ne serait pas aussi corrompu. La liberté existe seulement quand elle appartient à tous. Après tout ce que tu as accompli, tu es bien le dernier que j'aurais imaginé si pessimiste. Aurais-tu perdu espoir à l'heure même de ta victoire ?

— Il n'y en aura pas pour moi. J'ai perdu autant que vous…

— Comme je tente de te le faire comprendre, je crois que cette issue improbable implique que nous avons tous gagné, aujourd'hui. L'humanité entière.

— Oh mais, c'est vrai ! Où ai-je la tête ? railla t'il avec un sourire faux. Réconcilions-nous autour d'une bonne mousse et on en parle plus !

— Ce serait génial ! rit-elle de bon cœur, et il lui jeta un énième regard atterré. Mais assez plaisanté, Eren Jäger, reprit t'elle avec sérieux. Avant que tu ne me livres aux autorités, laisse-moi t'aider.

— M'aider à quoi ? »

Elle marcha pour se poster près de lui, les yeux rivés sur la cité à feu et à sang.

« Les eldiens de Mahr ont déjà retourné leurs vestes, à l'heure qu'il est. Ton appel a été entendu, et je peux t'aider à les… »

Mais elle s'interrompit en voyant qu'il l'ignorait, se dirigeant vers la tête de son ancien titan.

« Tu m'écoutes ?! » s'impatienta t'elle.

Eren se pencha vers la mâchoire désaxée de l'Assaillant, qui commençait à disparaître, pour tirer sur un petit bout d'étoffe rouge coincé entre ses dents. La laine pourpre fila en s'arrachant de l'entrave, et il inspira une dernière fois l'odeur de sa sœur avant d'enfiler l'écharpe autour de son cou. Puis, il se détourna et avança vers Chlorba.

« Où vas-tu ?! jappa l'apostate exubérante. Yalkell est de l'autre côté !

— Je n'y retourne pas.

— Et tes camarades ? Et le peuple d'Eldia ? Attend ! Si tu vas seul là-bas et que des Mahr te reconnaissent, ils t'abattront ! Tu as perdu tous tes pouvoirs, tu seras tué !

— Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne.

— Mais… C'est suicidaire !

— Tu m'as bien dit que tu rejoignais tes potes là-bas ? Il se trouve que j'ai un dernier compte à régler avec l'un d'eux… »

Un seul, le dernier. Le plus impardonnable d'entre eux.

« Et moi ?! Tu me laisses libre ? s'entêta t'elle stupidement.

— Ne te mets pas en travers de mon chemin », l'avertit-il d'une voix profonde et menaçante, sans même un regard en arrière. Mais le spécimen était tenace :

« Attend-moi !

— Tes stupide ou quoi !? explosa t'il en faisant volte-face. Je te laisse à ton sort, tu peux en faire ce que tu veux ! Pourquoi faut que tu la ramènes encore ?!

— Je viens avec toi ! affermit-elle.

— Certainement pas. Dégage avant que je change d'avis et que je te colle une balle entre les yeux !

— Je ne serai pas d'une grande aide, mais deux hommes valent toujours mieux qu'un seul. Je vais te protéger de mon mieux. Je te dois au moins ça…

— Tu cherches encore à m'embrouiller ? Comme si j'allais te faire confiance, alors que je m'apprête à pister l'un des tiens pour le descendre. T'es complètement conne, ma pauvre !

— Tu veux te venger, c'est bien ça ? Je peux parfaitement le comprendre et je ne m'y opposerai pas, tu as ma parole. Je vais seulement t'accompagner... Je ne pourrai pas affronter Sieg avec toi, évidemment. Je n'ai ni envie de le trahir, ni de le suivre encore. Je veux juste faire ce qui me semble juste en t'évitant de mourir bêtement. Cette dernière confrontation avec ton frère ne regarde que vous deux. »

Il la sonda et la crut, inexplicablement. Elle ne serait pas décisive si une armée leur tombait dessus. Privée de ses facultés surnaturelles, elle était, d'ailleurs, bien plus fragile que de nombreux soldats de son sexe. Mais, de toute évidence, elle souhaitait apporter une dernière contribution en lui proposant une alliance. Il se détourna et reprit sa marche sans un mot. Elle interpréta son silence comme une permission et lui emboîta le pas, armant le STG 44 qui reposait tranquillement dans son dos jusqu'à lors.

« Passe devant », lui grogna le sergent.

Elle le doubla avec un petit sourire complice, si abusivement laudatif qu'il lui parut ironique, et il leva les yeux au ciel, irrité. C'était de la folie de laisser cette inconnue le suivre, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se montrait aussi imprudent. Elle pouvait, à tout moment, lui planter un couteau dans le dos, ou se retourner pour le farcir de plomb.

Pourtant, ils entrèrent dans Chlorba sans incident, et parcoururent les rues en direction du centre. Des deux côtés de la chaussée, les immeubles étaient en flammes et les fumées opaques coupaient toute visibilité. Les bombardements s'étaient calmés et ils n'entendaient plus le moindre coup de feu. La ville incendiée semblait vide, désertée.

« Où sont-ils ? râla Eren, à bout de nerfs. On dirait que tout le monde a foutu le camp ! T'es en train de me tendre un piège, enfoirée ?

— Notre point de rendez-vous, en cas de repli, était ce district. Je dis la vérité !

— Où ?! » s'impatienta t'il.

Elle sembla hésiter, baissant les yeux. C'était comme si elle voulait l'aider sans vraiment vendre les siens, et ce comportement incohérent commençait sérieusement à agacer le jeune homme :

« Tu me suis comme un gentil pit-bull et tu ne veux pas me filer les infos pour qu'on abrège… C'est quoi ton plan ? T'essayes de nous faire tuer tous les deux ?! Dis-moi où il se cache ! invectiva t'il.

— Ne me demande pas de...

— Dis-le-moi ou je te fais sauter la carafe ! hurla t'il en enfonçant son canon dans sa joue, la poussant brutalement contre un mur de briques.

— Tu sais bien que je m'en fous, c'est pas le problème ! articula t'elle dans une grimace.

— Alors c'est quoi ? Putain !

— Je vais te dire où est le point de rendez-vous, mais j'aimerais que tu acceptes une contrepartie en retour.

— T'es vraiment gonflée ! Crache !

— Avant d'essayer de tuer Sieg, essaye de discuter avec lui. Laisse-lui une chance de se rendre. C'est ton frère, après tout…

— Mon frère ?! se marra t'il convulsivement sous l'absurdité de la supplique. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me foute ?! Sais-tu combien de mes camarades, et même de mes amis, il a massacré ? Tu veux que j'écoute ses excuses comme s'il en avait ? Que je me montre compatissant et charitable sous le seul prétexte qu'on a le même père ? Cette pourriture mérite de crever. Et je vais tout faire pour ça !

— Tu as peut-être raison, mais tu dois lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Tu ne peux pas juger un homme sans connaître son mobile. Ça ferait de toi un assassin, pas un justicier.

— Tu m'emmerdes ! J'en ai plein le cul de tes délires moralisateurs à la con ! Si je ne t'ai pas encore refroidie, c'est parce que t'avais l'air aussi fêlée que repentante, mais faut pas pousser ! Là, je t'avoue que ça me démange furieusement !

— Toi aussi tu veux savoir pourquoi il a agi de la sorte, inutile de mentir ! Mais tu en as si peur que tu préférerais ne pas l'entendre, pour ne pas faiblir. Tu as peur !

— Ta gueule, pétasse ! enragea t'il en rapprochant son visage à quelques millimètres du sien. Tu ne sais rien de moi ! »

Elle le défia du regard, ignorant la morsure du canon contre son maxillaire.

« T'es un être humain, ça me suffit largement pour te deviner… »

Eren sentait la colère faire trembler tout son corps, et son index était crispé sur la détente. Il bouillonnait, blessé dans son amour propre et épuisé nerveusement de tous les maux qu'il avait endurés. Les derniers mots qu'elle venait de dire résonnaient dans sa tête.

 _« Humain »_

Il l'était redevenu, et de façon certaine. Sa rage s'éteignit, remplacée par le remord et la lassitude. Le démon de sa haine devait être enterré avec l'Assaillant. Il était un homme nouveau, désormais. Il relâcha sa victime et se recula, la jaugeant, glacial, mais maître de lui-même :

« J'écouterai. Mais il m'entendra aussi. »

Elle le mena vers un quartier relativement épargné par les bombardiers Mahr et s'arrêta à l'angle d'une rue, en se tassant contre le mur, l'invitant à jeter un œil au sud d'un hochement du menton. Il la dépassa en restant au plus près de la paroi.

Devant la façade d'une vielle taverne était garée une Kubelwagen à la capote rabattue, à bord de laquelle il reconnut sa cible. Un casque sur les oreilles et un commutateur à la main, Sieg semblait avoir une discussion animée avec son interlocuteur. Postés près du véhicule, deux soldats surveillaient les environs.

Peak remua, peut-être pour le prévenir de quelque chose, et, pris d'un réflexe défensif, il appuya sa main contre sa poitrine, la plaquant encore contre le mur. Un nouveau bruit d'explosion leur parvint depuis un autre carrefour, dans leurs dos, et il se pressa contre elle en écrasant une main contre sa bouche, vérifiant que personne n'était aux alentours. Sceptique, Eren vit rapidement que les lieux étaient vides. Quand il reporta son attention sur elle, il vit son air embarrassé et ses pommettes rosies, mais n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. L'effet qu'il lui faisait était bien le cadet de ses soucis, à l'heure actuelle.

« Ils ne sont que trois ? lui demanda t'il en s'écartant légèrement.

— Sieg doit attendre l'ordre de repli définitif. Normalement, plusieurs pelotons d'infanterie devaient nous rejoindre ici en cas de pépin, car, en tant qu'eldiens, lui et moi ne pouvons commander qu'à des soldats portant le brassard. On ne nous mélange pas avec les Mahr et les autres de l'alliance. En principe, la chaîne de commandement ne nous est accessible que jusqu'au grade de sergent et, même si Sieg est passé commandant, les supérieurs savent très bien que c'est risqué de lui faire faire équipe avec des officiers Mahr, car ils refuseraient de l'écouter…Sauf que les troupes eldiennes ne viendront pas au rendez-vous, comme tu l'as sûrement compris. Ça explique pourquoi ils ne sont que trois et qu'ils ont l'air sur le départ. »

Que Sieg ait choisi de s'exposer en pleine rue, au lieu de patienter dans la planque qu'on lui avait attribuée en cas de problème, facilitait grandement les choses, pour Eren. Du point de vue de son ennemi, aucune troupe adverse ne s'aventurerait par ici puisqu'il n'y avait plus rien à sauver ou reprendre. Mais le sergent devait d'abord se débarrasser des deux autres. Il déboucla son holster et le jeta par terre. Puis, il ôta une manche de son veston et coinça son revolver sous le large ancrage dorsal de son harnais tridimensionnel. Alors qu'il se rhabillait, roulant des épaules pour s'habituer à la gêne contre sa colonne, la femme fronça les sourcils :

« Que fais-tu ?

— File-moi ton pétard, ordonna t'il.

— Quoi ? déchanta t'elle subitement. Non, tu as promis que tu lui parlerais !

— Oui, mais à lui seul. Je n'ai jamais dit que je tolérerais un public. Ça vient ? »

Elle soupira et se résigna. Après tout, ces gars n'étaient que des grivetons* Mahr. Elle lui tendit le Sturmgewehr et il s'en empara, manipulant l'arme de cinq kilos comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un jouet en carton. Il déboîta le chargeur pour vérifier le nombre de munitions. Il était plein, et il le réenclencha avant de caler la crosse contre son épaule droite et de s'accroupir au bas du mur, à fleur de carre.

Le MP toussa sèchement, trouant les deux troufions qui n'avaient rien vu venir, et perforant la carrosserie du petit 4x4 au passage. À l'entente du mitraillage, Sieg avait vivement sauté par-dessus l'aile pour se réfugier derrière. Une fois les deux soldats écroulés, Eren se retourna, dos à la maçonnerie. Le survivant essayait de se défendre en arrosant leur position, à son tour, mais les tirs se calmèrent vite quand il comprit qu'il ne pouvait atteindre son assaillant.

* * *

 _ **Griveton :**_ _simple soldat._

* * *

« Tu vas passer devant », lança Eren à la brune.

Elle blêmit, mais assuma néanmoins :

« Très bien… »

Il la contourna pour lui enfoncer l'anneau de mire du fusil d'assaut au creux du dos.

« Sieg ! Ne tire pas ! C'est moi, Peak ! »

Il n'y eu pas de réponse, et Eren la poussa vers l'avant en ignorant sa réticence. Elle leva les mains au-dessus de sa tête et répéta, en criant plus fort :

« NE TIRE PAS ! IL VEUT TE PARLER ! »

Le sergent l'estima efficace, et la remercia intérieurement d'épargner ses propres cordes vocales. Il la fit avancer en restant dissimulé derrière elle, épiant la voiture à la recherche de mouvement. L'homme qu'il cherchait n'était pas visible, mais un reflet lumineux lui indiqua que celui-ci utilisait l'unique rétroviseur, côté conducteur, pour observer leur approche.

« Salut, frangin ! brailla t'il alors, en s'arrêtant au centre du croisement. Sort un peu de ton trou, faut qu'on cause ! »

Il y eut une longue minute de silence avant que l'interpellé ne se redresse, la même arme que lui pointée dans leur direction.

Sieg Jäger était grand dans le souvenir qu'en avait Eren, mais sa propre croissance, durant ces quelques années depuis leur première rencontre, lui avait permis d'égaler sa taille. Il semblait, à présent, plus vieux. Sa barbe et ses cheveux commençaient à grisonner et, avec ses lunettes, il n'avait jamais tant ressemblé à Grisha. Cette constatation pinça furtivement le cœur d'Eren.

« Peak ! s'exclama le commandant d'une voix feignant la sympathie et le soulagement. Je ne t'attendais plus ! T'en as mis du temps à te pointer ! En plus, tu me ramènes de la famille, c'est gentil de ta part ! Mais c'est dommage, petit frère, on dirait bien que vous êtes en retard : la fête est finie !

— Je suis venu t'aider à faire le ménage, joua Eren. C'est la moindre des choses…

— Pose ton arme, intima Sieg en reprenant son sérieux. Ou je la perce pour t'avoir !

— Je peux en faire autant, alors pose aussi la tienne ! »

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, et Peak resta statufiée, se mordant simplement la lèvre pour éviter de trembler. Finalement, Sieg leva le canon vers le ciel avec un sourire :

« OK. »

Il jeta le fusil sur sa droite, et celui-ci vrilla en glissant sur plusieurs mètres. Eren repoussa la femme sur le côté et épia son rival d'un regard inquisiteur, espérant trouver un signe de nervosité ou de remord, mais il n'y avait que ce demi-sourire mystérieux et hautain qui dissimulait tout le reste. Rageux, il envoya, à son tour, valdinguer son calibre mitrailleur. Sieg ôta son casque et fit le tour de la bagnole, écartant les pans de sa veste pour prouver qu'il n'était plus armé. Eren fit de même.

« Retourne-toi », exigea l'autre.

Eren leva largement les bras en tournant sur lui-même. Comme il l'avait escompté, cette position formait un creux entre ses omoplates, et la rigidité relâchée du cuir couvrait le flingue sans en dessiner la forme. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Peak pour vérifier qu'elle n'allait pas balancer sa combine, mais celle-ci restait en retrait, fixant distraitement le sol au milieu des deux hommes.

« Alors ? débuta l'aîné en faisant quelques pas dans sa direction, d'une démarche décontractée. Tu as des choses à me dire ?

— Plutôt des questions à te poser.

— Ah, vraiment ? Comme tu as dû le constater, à cause de tes glorieux exploits, c'est le gros boxon pour nous autres ! Tu ne devrais pas, plutôt, être en train de fêter ça avec toute ta joyeuse bande d'enculés, au lieu de me tenir le crachoir ?

— Cette petite visite de courtoisie ne te fait pas plaisir ? fit Eren, sarcastique. On a des tas de trucs à se raconter, nan ?

— Oh, tu sais, la famille et tout le toutim, moi, ça me barbe ! Ça fait beau temps que les repas du dimanche c'est terminé, et je ne vais même plus aux enterrements tellement ça grouille de focus !

— Papa serait sûrement déçu d'entendre ça, non ? continua de parodier son cadet.

— Et il peut bien se retourner dans sa tombe ! Ah non, excuse-moi, dans ton estomac ! s'amusa t'il, caustique. C'est vrai qu'on est, tous les deux, des fils exemplaires ! Entre celui qui l'a vendu, le condamnant, et celui qui l'a bouffé, que d'héritiers méritants ! »

Eren se mordit la langue, salit par l'injure si véridique. Il était extrêmement mauvais perdant, et doutait de pouvoir garder son calme encore bien longtemps.

« Où tu l'as ramassée ? demanda Sieg en regardant Peak. C'est elle qui t'a guidé jusqu'à moi ? »

Eren réfléchit avant de répondre, mais la femme fut plus rapide. Sortant de sa neutralité abrutie, elle s'exclama soudainement :

« C'est moi qui l'est trouvé ! Je suis venue à lui car il fallait que je sache. Il fallait que je comprenne qui était cet homme qui avait parlé dans ma tête, qui m'avait montré la vérité ! Il aurait pu me tuer mais il ne l'a pas fait. Si je l'ai amené jusqu'ici, c'est parce que je suis sûre qu'en parlant entre vous, vous pourriez trouver un compromis capable d'épargner beaucoup d'innocents et d'abréger cette folie ! Si tu te rends, Sieg, les déserteurs te suivront et nos familles seront…

— Tais-toi ! somma t'il durement. Tu as décidé de nous trahir car ce type nous a fait miroiter une vérité douteuse au-travers de son pouvoir plus que controversé ? Tu as cru ce que tu as vu et tu as changé ton fusil d'épaule, comme tous les autres ?

— On nous a spoliés, ne le nie pas ! s'enflamma t'elle. Peu importe si c'est l'Axe qui nous l'a révélé, tu dois forcément le savoir aussi ! Ou alors, tu es dans le déni ? »

Il rit ouvertement :

« Ma pauvre amie ! Est-ce qu'apprendre que Mahr nous a manipulés pour nous pousser à haïr les eldiens de Paradis doit forcément nous retourner contre elle ? Regarde la vérité en face, ça ne fait pas de cette île une terre sainte ! Ça n'enlève rien à leurs péchés, à leurs exactions et leurs crimes. Peu importe les véritables raisons, cette guerre reste toujours aussi justifiée ! Il fallait bien les arrêter. Il fallait bien que nous essayions de les priver de leur arme la plus dangereuse avant qu'ils ne l'utilisent contre nous !

— Tu le savais... Tu savais tout depuis le début ! Et Reiner s'en doutait, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour cela qu'il était devenu si bizarre ! réalisa t'elle, épouvantée.

— Reiner était fragile et instable. Il avait même développé des troubles de la personnalité. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

— Et je commence à comprendre pourquoi ! Annie et Bertholt ne sont jamais revenus, mais rien ne dit qu'ils auraient été plus sains d'esprit si cela avait été le cas. De toute façon, Léhonart était déjà une gamine perturbée… Reiner est devenu fou en cherchant la vérité, voilà tout ! Il se méfiait de nous ! Et il avait peut-être raison.

— Il s'était trop attaché à ses cibles, c'était un faible. Il nous a trahis par affectivité, et non par conviction.

— C'est la même chose ! L'amitié se forge dans l'honnêteté et la confiance. S'il a cru en nous, contrairement à toi, c'est qu'il a trouvé de bonnes raisons de le faire ! intervint Eren en perdant son sang-froid. Tu dis qu'il fallait nous reprendre l'Axe avant qu'on l'utilise contre vous. Seulement pour ça, vraiment ?! Arrête de jouer au con ! Tu convoitais ce pouvoir plus que personne d'autre, car tu savais que tu le maîtriserais et pourrais t'en servir à pleine capacité. Tu voulais devenir un nouveau dieu… »

Toutefois, rien ne semblait pouvoir briser ce sourire suffisant que Sieg continuait d'afficher :

« Tu es toujours si partial et passionné, petit frère ! Exactement comme on t'a décrit ! Ce doit être épuisant pour tes proches…

— Tu parles du peu qu'il me reste, ou de tous ceux que vos agissements, à toi et les autres guerriers Mahr, m'ont si injustement enlevés ? Ceux qui sont morts sont bien plus nombreux que les vivants, et je rêve que tu les rejoignes !

— Ah oui ? s'intéressa faussement l'autre. Tu as déjà bien de la chance d'en avoir ! Nous autres, abandonnés aux mains de l'ennemi lors de la fuite des tiens, avons toujours vécus comme des rats. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de vivre en étant traité comme un déchet, une souillure ! Dans un tel monde, c'est chacun pour sa peau. Vous voulez la liberté, mais ceux qui ont passé leurs existences parqués dans des camps, comme leurs parents et leurs grands-parents, la méritent sûrement cent fois plus que vous !

— La liberté est un concept, pas une ressource épuisable. Nous pouvons tous l'acquérir !

— Elle dépend surtout du bon vouloir de ceux qui détiennent le pouvoir. Si Paradis gagne, rien ne dit que vous la partagerez. Il y a toujours des dominants et des dominés; des faibles et des forts. Pour vivre libre, il faut être puissant. Le contrôle, le pouvoir, c'est ça la vraie liberté. Quand on est celui qui décide de celle des autres ! »

Encore une fois, Eren se retrouva sans repartie, sidéré de l'antithèse qu'il venait d'entendre. Il ne pouvait pas le contredire, et c'était effroyablement frustrant. Peak avait justement émit un avis totalement contraire tout juste une heure auparavant, et défigurait, maintenant, son ancien commandant avec un mépris sans bornes.

« Tu penses avoir sauvé tout le monde en détruisant le Fondateur ? poursuivit Sieg. Si nous avions utilisé l'Axe à bon escient, nous aurions pu créer un monde où les conflits n'existeraient plus ! Si la liberté que tu souhaites, c'est l'anarchie, alors nous vivrons tous au milieu du chaos et de la peur. La vérité c'est que l'humanité ne peut s'épanouir sans autorité, et nous avions la possibilité d'en établir une nouvelle, supérieure à toutes ! Qui pouvait unir tous les hommes, enfin, et tu nous en as privée. Je n'avais pas la prétention de devenir un dieu, mais tu sais que ce pouvoir, entre mes mains, aurait pu changer la face du monde. Tu as piétiné tous nos espoirs…

— Assez ! tonna Eren. Je suis fatigué de me battre contre des paroles ! Ce pouvoir aurait peut-être pu nous apporter l'illumination, comme il aurait pu précipiter notre extinction ! Il était bien trop grand pour nous, et tu n'aurais jamais réussi à le contenir. Tu as un gros appétit, mon frère, mais tu ne vois même pas que l'ambition elle-même te dévore ! »

Sieg secoua la tête d'un air ennuyé en se grattant nonchalamment les reins :

« On ne peut pas discuter avec toi, t'es aussi obtus qu'une vieille nonne ! De toute manière, je me demande à quoi ça rime ? Je ne me rendrai pas, et toi non plus… »

Au fond de lui, Eren savait qu'il n'aurait jamais le dernier mot face à cet homme, mais son entêtement lui joua un tour, une fois de plus :

« C'est sûr que si tu clos le débat comme ça, on n'en tirera rien ! rugit-il, galvanisé par sa colère de plus en plus vive, malgré son vœu de la contrôler. Mais je voulais juste…

— Attention ! » lui hurla Peak en le faisant sursauter.

Elle fondit sur lui, tel un bélier, le percutant de toutes ses maigres forces en s'aidant de ses bras pour le repousser plus loin que le simple choc ne l'aurait permis. Eren fut projeté sur le sol, sur plus de cinq mètres, et eut juste le temps d'entrevoir la grenade avant que celle-ci n'atteigne son point d'impact. Il roula sur le ventre et protégea sa tête de ses bras, en fermant les yeux. L'explosion rafla tout le périmètre où il se trouvait.

Merde ! Comment avait-il pu être aussi négligent ?

Il crut que ses vêtements s'étaient enflammés sous le souffle brûlant, et la détonation du presse-purée avait été si violente qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir pris un coup à l'arrière du crâne, mais il se remua en jurant de toute sa hargne, plongeant sa main à l'arrière de son col et tâtonnant entre ses épaules.

Sieg, pensant avoir le dessus, n'avait pas bougé et s'était simplement protégé le visage de son avant-bras. Quand il releva celui-ci pour étudier les dégâts de son projectile, Eren avait l'index sous le pontet, et une ogive vengeresse jaillit de la bouche du long revolver, lui transperçant la cuisse. Le commandant tressaillit de douleur et de surprise face aux représailles inattendues. Le sergent se redressa tandis que son barillet faisait son sixième de tour automatique. Un léger cliquetis le prévint qu'une nouvelle chambre faisait face au percuteur. Il pressa la détente jusqu'au bout; jusqu'à ce que le ressort du chien atteigne sa fin de course et au-delà; jusqu'à ce que la laisse se rompe et que le molosse se jette sur l'amorce. La balle toucha sa cible à l'autre jambe.

Un sixième de tour, le cliquetis du chien.

Le nouveau coup toucha l'épaule droite, mais l'homme le défiait toujours du regard. Eren avança dans sa direction.

Un sixième de tour, le cliquetis du chien.

Il visa encore l'une de ses cuisses. L'autre grogna et s'affaissa contre la portière.

Un sixième de tour, le cliquetis du chien.

La douille rebondit au sol, alors que sa charge venait de toucher l'épaule gauche. Cette fois, l'homme s'écroula, se laissant glisser contre la tôle et peinant à respirer tant ses blessures le faisaient souffrir.

« Tu…vises…mal… » réussit-il à le railler, son aplomb semblant intarissable.

Eren continua d'avancer tranquillement, se postant devant lui en le toisant de toute sa superbe et de son dégoût :

« Tu as perdu, Jäger.

— Et tu as gagné, Jäger, s'inclina l'aîné avec un rictus amer, en levant ses mains ensanglantées, dans un signe de reddition passablement laxiste et très parodié. Bravo ! Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

— Pas une nouvelle partie, en tous cas. »

L'autre ricana sans relever la tête. Le cadet s'accroupit en face de lui et écouta son souffle erratique d'un air parfaitement détaché, tout en essayant d'accrocher son regard. C'était terminé, il ne lui restait qu'à l'achever. Pourtant, quelque chose le retenait encore.

« Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? marmonna Sieg. Tue-moi, qu'on en finisse…

— J'ai déjà tué ma sœur aujourd'hui. Je n'abattrai pas le seul frère qu'il me reste.

— J'emmerde tes putains d'états d'âme ! Tu perds ton temps, je ne me rendrai pas ! »

Eren le savait bien, et il regarda le magnifique Smith & Wesson qu'il tenait dans sa paume. En le lui confiant, Hiro lui avait dit que ce calibre était lourd et mou, mais qu'il avait « de la gueule » comme celui à qui il l'offrait. Sur le coup, Eren lui avait dit qu'il voulait bien l'accepter seulement pour lui enfoncer…quelque part. Il se demandait si cet enfoiré était toujours en vie, tout comme les autres.

Cette arme n'avait tué qu'une fois, entre ses mains, pour sauver la vie de la personne qui lui était devenue la plus chère : Levi. Mais il ne pouvait pas oublier qui avait été la victime. Pour que cet homme vive, il avait tué sans hésiter, sans aucun motif personnel, grief ou vengeance, ni même un ordre officiel. Il avait tué pour défendre, et se demandait souvent s'il aurait pu l'éviter. La réponse était évidente : bien sûr que oui. S'il avait été moins naïf, moins borné et plus à l'écoute, bien des choses lui seraient apparues plus tôt.

En définitive, l'homme qu'il avait tant aimé avait trahi sa confiance en tentant de sacrifier sa vie pour l'humanité, en dépit de toutes les promesses qu'Eren lui avait extorquées. Il aurait dû savoir que Levi ferait toujours cavalier seul; que rien, pas même lui ou Naïcha, ne l'éloignerait jamais de la route qu'il s'était tracée. Il voulait le maudire, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il était simplement déçu et abattu, démoli par le chagrin. Il avait tant perdu, aujourd'hui.

Il inspira profondément, tâchant de garder la tête froide encore un peu. Ce qui n'était pas difficile dans sa désillusion la plus complète. Il hésitait encore à réparer, lui-même, la mort de ses camarades disparus, en liquidant, une bonne fois pour toutes, son vis-à-vis, quand un souvenir de son père fit irruption dans ses pensées. Il se mit à fredonner d'un air absent, provoquant la surprise de Sieg qui releva soudainement le menton vers lui.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et Eren chanta à voix haute :

« Chantez, compagnons… Dans la nuit, la liberté nous écoute… »

L'expression de son demi-frère était bouleversée, indéfinissable.

« Zut ! bougonna Eren d'un ton léger. J'ai oublié le reste des paroles ! Père la chantait souvent. Ça te dit quelque chose ?

— Pour ma mère, c'était une berceuse. Oh oui, je la connais... Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je la hais et l'adore tout à la fois… »

Eren continua de siffloter l'air en savourant, enfin, une expression sincère sur le visage de son ennemi.

« Tue-moi, petit frère…, l'implora t'il, cette fois, avec franchise et gravité, comme s'il lui demandait un grand service.

— Il y a quelques mois, quelqu'un m'a offert ce jouet, dit paisiblement Eren en lui indiquant le revolver. Si cette personne n'avait pas eu la détermination de venir jusqu'à moi pour assumer ses fautes passées, vous auriez très certainement remporté la guerre… »

Sieg cherchait où il voulait en venir, sans l'interrompre. Eren, lui-même, n'en était pas sûr, mais la conclusion franchit ses lèvres d'elle-même :

« Quand je pense à cette personne, je me dis que je ne voudrais pas de sa vie. Pour ça, je crois que je dois commencer par éviter de faire les mêmes erreurs qu'elle. »

Cette confession n'avait de sens que pour lui, mais il s'en moquait. Pour finir, il tendit l'arme à l'autre en ajoutant :

« Il reste une balle. »

Ils se sondèrent longuement. Eren avait tant de mal à lire les vraies émotions de ce type. Cependant, la lueur narquoise avait définitivement disparue, remplacée par un une tristesse empreinte de regrets, même s'il lui était impossible d'en déterminer la nature exacte. L'homme ne dit rien et prit le revolver. Le sergent se redressa sans briser le contact visuel :

« Tu es libre d'en faire ce que tu veux, conclut-il à voix basse. Adieu, Sieg.

— Adieu, Eren. »

Pas une nouvelle partie ? Tu parles. Eren devait être un joueur compulsif. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus grand-chose à miser, et pariait simplement par habitude. Il salua son frère d'un signe du menton et se détourna, marchant tranquillement vers le centre de la rue, le dos offert. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il n'était pas venu ici pour exécuter cet homme, même s'il avait essayé de s'en persuader. Ce qu'il était venu trouver, ici, c'était un jugement final, sans magistrats ni témoins. Un jugement rendu par leurs seules consciences. Il continua d'avancer lentement, les yeux clos, attendant le coup de feu qui rendrait le verdict.

Il vint, puissant et détonnant. Eren ne sursauta même pas et se stoppa. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, et il fixa la ville en flammes au-devant de lui. Les échos de la détonation s'éteignirent, et un silence étrange envahit les lieux. Le ciel malade était enfin dégagé, et l'on n'entendait plus le moindre bruit de tirs.

Il jeta un œil derrière lui et vit le corps de Sieg Jäger avachi contre le pneu avant, le flingue encore à la main, et un trou fumant au-dessus de l'oreille gauche.

Cette vision se grava en lui, et il sut qu'il n'y aurait jamais de vrai perdant ou de vrai gagnant entre eux. S'il avait pris cette balle, elle l'aurait libéré, et il avait saisi cette chance pour lui-même.

Un bruit de respiration sifflante lui fit froncer les sourcils, et il chercha l'origine du son. Des flammèches obstinées léchaient les traces d'essence ou d'huile dans tous les recoins, et les fumées des incendies, accompagnées des poussières blanches et affreusement volatiles des plâtres, envahissaient tout l'air.

« Peak ? T'es toujours des nôtres ? demanda t'il à voix haute en se rapprochant d'une petite silhouette étendue sur le sol.

— C'est toi…Eren Jäger ? » lui répondit une voix érayée.

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et jaugea ses blessures d'un œil averti. Quoique celui du plus ignorant aurait suffi à comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. Elle avait encaissée l'explosion de la grenade presque de plein fouet. Son corps était en lambeaux. Le souffle du projectile avait arraché son bassin de son abdomen, et la partie basse n'était plus qu'une charpie répandue sur les pavés assombris, à l'exception de l'une de ses jambes qui, encore entière, avait été projetée sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Sa peau était blanche, presque translucide, alors que tout son sang se vidait de son corps par l'abîme qu'était devenu l'extrémité de son tronc. Ses viscères chauds, déversés sur la pierre, dégageaient des vapeurs de condensation dans l'air frais. Il était bluffé que son cœur batte encore malgré la gravité de son état. Elle tremblait et claquait des dents, tout en roulant des yeux pour chercher les siens. Il posa une main chaude sur sa joue glacée, et l'y aida en se rapprochant.

« Le bénéfice du doute, hein ? » se moqua t'il en lui rappelant ses propos.

Elle eut un sourire coupable, agité de tics nerveux :

« Tes..tes intuitions ont l'air d'être souvent les bonnes…Eren Jäger. Je t'envie, …si j'avais eu les même, je n'en serai pas là… maintenant...

— Tu avais raison aussi.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi…

— Concernant " le bénéfice du doute ", comme je viens de le dire. »

Elle lui jeta un regard scrutateur et perdu.

« Ça ne m'aura peut-être pas permis de l'épargner, expliqua t'il en indiquant Sieg. Mais cela nous aura toujours bien instruis. Et, surtout, je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait pour toi. Ton conseil était sage.

— Quelle ironie ! » réussit-elle à glousser dans une grimace de douleur, avant d'être secouée de quelques soubresauts d'agonie, en lâchant une plainte sinistre. Il glissa sa main sous sa nuque et pensa un instant que cette phrase avait été sa dernière, mais un éclair de lucidité lui revint :

« ...Je vais mourir...n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui. »

Elle hoqueta, la peur la rattrapant finalement, redoutable, et il assura son étreinte pour endiguer sa panique.

« Tu aurais pu t'enfuir. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? demanda t'il, autant par curiosité que pour la distraire de ses angoisses.

— Car...Tu le sais très bien, j'en suis sûre. J'ai peur...j'ai froid... Mais, je ne regrette pas mon choix. J'ai enfin gagné ma liberté. La mienne.

— T'es une sacrée chieuse. Ça en valait vraiment la peine ?

— ...Evidemment. Les ailes de la liberté...sont comme celles de la mort. Je vais enfin pouvoir m'envoler… »

Elle caressa l'écusson brodé sur la devanture en cuir du veston d'Eren.

« Alors, vole », lui souffla t'il comme une sanctification.

Elle eut un nouveau spasme et il lui maintint la tête. Son corps luttait stupidement pour survivre, indépendamment du cerveau, car la nature lui avait donné des fonctions automatiques des instincts visant à toujours craindre la mort et refuser que les moteurs ne s'arrêtent. Cela ne faisait qu'amplifier la souffrance avant l'inévitable. La cruauté de la nature était, décidément, ce qu'Eren abhorrerait toujours le plus au monde.

« Chh...Ferme les yeux, lui murmura t'il. La douleur va s'atténuer, elle s'en va… Tu n'es pas seule… »

Elle serra sa main, à lui en faire mal, s'abreuvant de son oraison réconfortante.

« Laisse-toi partir, endors-toi. »

Elle accrocha une dernière fois ses yeux de son regard transperçant, et il resta imperturbable, lui transmettant toute la quiétude et le courage qu'il pouvait. Une étincelle de reconnaissance brilla dans les orbes bruns, avant qu'ils ne se ferment. Quelques soupirs torturés lui échappèrent encore, mais nettement plus paisibles. Et puis, son souffle s'arrêta, et les doigts autour des siens se desserrèrent. Il l'observa encore, laissant enfin son désarroi reprendre le dessus. Il serra les mâchoires et relâcha le corps menu et mutilé qui retomba sur le sol.

Ses ennemis étaient morts, mais une partie de lui aussi. Ce jour lui avait tout pris: des êtres chers, des certitudes, des buts...

Quelque chose bipa à bord de la kubelwagen et émit un léger clapotis. Curieux, il s'approcha et débrancha les écouteurs du poste de réception. Les parasites radio étaient bruyants, mais il reconnut la langue eldienne. Il manipula les différents sélectionneurs de fréquence. Le même message envahissait toutes les ondes, et il joua avec le squelch et le volume pour le rendre compréhensible :

 _ **« Ici le général Buttler de l'Union des Pays Libres. Je m'adresse à tous les peuples et à toutes les nations du monde. Les forces de l'Axe abandonnent les armes et nous allons convenir d'un armistice. Citoyens du monde, cessez le feu. La guerre est finie. Je répète : la guerre est finie. »**_

Eren écouta encore plusieurs fois la dépêche radiophonique qui se répétait, ensuite, dans deux langues différentes. Impassible, il fixait le haut-parleur comme si le général d'état-major s'adressait directement à lui. Ça n'avait plus d'importance. Il dessangla un jerrican, au-dessus d'un passage de roue avant, et arrosa toutes les banquettes et les portières d'essence, ainsi que le corps de son frère. Il se pencha, ensuite, vers celui-ci et dégrafa son brassard portant la croix à neuf branches pour en enfourner l'une des extrémités dans la bouche du réservoir. Il fouilla sa poche arrière et fut satisfait d'y retrouver son briquet de campagne.

La pierre crissa en crachant une étincelle, et il mit feu au fanion jaune comme s'il s'agissait d'une mèche, avant de se détourner et de marcher sereinement au milieu des décombres. Tout le district était vide, désert, il était la seule vie au milieu des ruines embrasées et fumantes.

Maintenant venait l'heure du deuil. L'heure des regrets. Et Eren aurait préféré mourir aujourd'hui plutôt que de les subir.

Il n'avait parcouru qu'une trentaine de mètres quand le véhicule explosa. La déflagration résonna à travers tout le quartier, mais il ne se retourna pas, continuant d'avancer, le regard braqué sur l'horizon encore légèrement voilé de volutes qui s'effaçaient. Un horizon que plus aucun mur n'entravait.

* * *

 _« Cette famille a encore besoin de toi. Tu dois vivre. »_

Levi ne s'était jamais senti aussi faible et vide.

 _« Tu dois vivre… »_

Cette phrase martelait son crâne, le rendant fou. Elle n'avait aucun sens.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il errait dans les rues de Yalkell. Le ciel s'était apaisé, et seuls quelques chasseurs alliés le traversaient encore, par moments, mais la pluie des bombes s'était tarie. Sans gaz, il était contraint à raser les murs en traînant sa jambe qui le faisait souffrir et lui répondait de moins en moins. Il avait perdu son pistolet de détresse, et ne pouvait signaler sa position pour que l'on vienne à son secours, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait estimer celles de Glenn et Armin, qu'il cherchait désespérément en boitant, vagabondant au hasard et tentant d'atteindre le dernier endroit où il avait aperçu le Colossal, en vain.

Il était épuisé et n'avait plus la force de se battre. La fin tragique de Mikasa le hantait. Sa culpabilité était un abysse ensorcelant de ténèbres qui l'appelait, l'agrippait et le rongeait. Il baissa les armes et se laissa glisser dos à un mur, les jambes étendues devant lui et le cou rompu. Il s'abandonna.

Chrysta.

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas appelée ainsi.

Il n'avait pas compris à temps que cela était son seul véritable nom. Celui qui avait modelé son identité. Celui qu'elle avait porté dans les instants les plus fondateurs de sa vie. Comme au sein de la 104ème brigade d'entrainement, quand tout en elle avait commencé à grandir, s'ouvrir et s'épanouir. Ou encore, quand elle avait atteint ce carrefour, en même temps que les quelques graines de pionniers de cette nouvelle ère, gamins inconséquents, là, aux pieds des marches du monument qu'ils allaient bâtir sans le savoir. A ce croisement où, lui-même, les avait rencontrés et, tel l'apôtre qui devait répandre leur parabole et défricher leur chemin, les avait accompagnés jusqu'aux frontières du miracle. Son rôle avait été de leur ouvrir la voie, et il l'avait accompli. Tous ces sales gosses venaient de devenir des héros. Des enfants avaient sauvé le monde.

Chrysta devait mourir pour réveiller la colère ultime d'Eren, celle qui le ferait sombrer dans la folie et permettrait au sang Ackerman de jeter sa malédiction. Il avait été manipulé par cette petite fille qui l'avait aimé comme son propre père. Il le voyait, à présent, et s'avouait lui avoir voué la même affection parentale en retour.

C'était elle qui avait raconté la vérité à Mikasa, qui lui avait dévoilé le secret de leur lignée. Il avait fini par le comprendre. Il savait que la jeune reine ne voulait pas le protéger particulièrement. Elle devait même être déchirée par le sort qui attendait l'un d'entre eux, en souhaitant les épargner de toute son âme. Comme elle avait dû être torturée par ses connaissances et ses doutes, elle aussi. Si elle avait révélé, en dépit de sa demande, l'élément crucial qui déciderait de tout à sa jeune subordonnée, c'était peut-être par soucis d'équité ? Parce qu'elle avait l'impression de trahir l'un d'eux en lui cachant son pouvoir maudit ? Pour laisser le destin décider au lieu d'un homme ? Qu'avait-elle vu qu'il ne saurait jamais ?

Sans elle, rien n'aurait été possible. Mais, sans elle, Mikasa serait toujours là. Au fond, la réponse à ses questions était des plus simples, car il avait bien connu ces deux femmes. Chrysta les avait aimés, elle et lui, de manière différentes mais aussi fortes, tout comme Eren. Et elle leur avait simplement légué un dernier choix. C'était Mikasa qui l'avait emporté, au paradis.

Putain d'expression ironique.

Elles l'avaient tué en voulant le sauver. Ces deux gamines n'auraient jamais dû disparaître. Il n'arriverait jamais à se le pardonner. Il n'osait même plus penser au futur, tellement il lui était inconcevable de vivre avec ça. Et privé d'Eren.

Il n'avait même plus la force d'éprouver de la rage ou de l'injustice. Seule une peine écrasante et indescriptible l'habitait. Elle avait sauté, et la gueule de l'Assaillant s'était refermée sur elle avec un claquement de dents sec. Levi voulait oublier les détails du reste de sa mort, mais l'atrocité de celle-ci ne cessait de lui revenir, son imagination s'en mêlant, elle-aussi… Lui était prêt à braver l'horreur d'une telle mort, mais, que ce fut elle qui la subisse ne la rendait que plus épouvantable encore.

Il avait laissé cette môme à laquelle il s'était bien trop attaché, la sœur de celui qu'il voulait rendre heureux, mourir à sa place. Bien sûr, il ne savait pas si Eren avait survécu, mais, maintenant, il était certain que si c'était le cas, le jeune homme ne pourrait jamais être en paix avec lui-même après avoir bouffé l'une des personnes qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux. Et c'était sa seule faute. Il avait tellement merdé.

La rue était étrangement calme, mais il s'en contrefoutait. Il ne voulait, ni ne redoutait, plus rien, restant simplement là, incapable de se ressaisir ou même d'en finir, noyé dans l'anéantissement le plus total.

Il dut finir par s'endormir, car un vrombissement le réveilla. Il releva sa nuque raide et douloureuse pour apercevoir un vaillant M4 Sherman en train de descendre l'avenue. Toute sa cuirasse était alourdie d'une douzaine de passagers, des soldats, qui se tenaient assis ou accroupis en s'accrochant aux glacis et montants. Levi ne bougea pas, observant leur progression d'un regard éteint. Des exclamations joyeuses émanaient de l'équipage ballotté. Le tank passa devant lui, l'ignorant comme s'il n'était qu'un macchabée de plus, mais une voix s'écria soudain :

« Adjudant-chef ?! Arrêtez ! C'est mon supérieur : Levi Ackerman ! »

Les chenilles s'immobilisèrent avec un crissement aigu et quelqu'un sauta à terre :

« Adjudant-chef ! Vous êtes blessé ?! » s'alarma Glenn en courant vers lui.

Levi ne répondit pas, comprenant que la journée n'était toujours pas terminée, et qu'il était temps de se relever car on ne le laisserait certainement pas en paix, désormais.

Le jeune garçon se baissa près de lui alors qu'il soupirait :

« T'es vivant, gamin ? C'est bien…

— Où êtes-vous blessé ? exhorta le bleu, inquiet.

— Ça va. J'avais juste…une absence. Où est Arlelt ? »

Cette fois, il tourna ses iris orageux vers l'adolescent, l'épiant comme si sa vie dépendait de sa réponse.

Après avoir avalé Mikasa, l'Assaillant avait poussé un rugissement bouleversant, avant de faire preuve d'un comportement parfaitement inédit : il s'était pris la tête entre les mains et avait vacillé, pour soudainement prendre la fuite en traversant le district à toutes jambes, sans s'occuper des adversaires sur son passage. Levi s'était retrouvé incapable de le poursuivre, et avait contemplé, désemparé, sa dernière course vers l'Ouest. Maintenant, il allait savoir si le sacrifice de Mikasa avait porté ses fruits et, peut-être, si les réceptacles avaient pu s'en sortir.

Glenn lui sourit avec toute sa jeunesse optimiste et fougueuse :

« Il va s'en tirer ! » et il indiqua la tourelle du tank, sous laquelle quelques hommes encerclaient et tenaient un corps allongé sur le pont arrière, dont la tignasse blonde comme des épis dorés lui fit bondir le cœur. Les grand yeux d'azur étaient ouverts et plongés dans les siens. Un sentiment, brutal et indéfinissable, remplit sa poitrine. Cela ressemblait à une bouffée d'espoir. Il s'agrippa vivement à l'épaule de Glenn pour se remettre debout, et tenta de marcher. Son subalterne lui attrapa le bras pour l'aider, et il ne rechigna pas. Quand il arriva près du sergent Arlelt, il remarqua le garrot qu'il portait à mi-cuisse, et surtout, la moitié de jambe qu'il lui manquait, sectionnée au-dessus du genou.

« Armin… » dit-il d'une voix sourde, mais le jeune homme se mit à sourire, les yeux remplis de larmes :

« Je sais…je sais tout de ce qui est arrivé. Mais nous avons gagné, adjudant-chef. Laissez leur gloire à nos morts, ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient…Sans eux, la victoire n'auraient pas été possible… »

Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues sales de sang et de cendres.

« Mikasa et Eren…ont toujours su ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils étaient prêts à n'importe quoi pour que nous atteignions notre but. Je suis sûr qu'elle n'aimerait pas qu'on gâche sa mort en regrettant son acte, mais que nous continuions le travail, jusqu'à pouvoir nous réjouir de la victoire… »

Levi resta abasourdi.

« Tu…tu as tout vu ? Comment ? Eren est en vie ? Dis-le-moi si tu le sais ! s'affola t'il tout à coup, en perdant le contrôle de ses nerfs.

« Je…crois… J'ai senti Mikasa l'appeler pour le ramener…Je ne sais pas si ça a suffi… »

C'était plutôt imprécis et abstrait comme rapport mais, de toute évidence, le jeune soldat luttait pour garder conscience, et avait du mal à ordonner ses idées.

« Alors, il faut qu'on le retrouve ! se réanima Levi en s'agitant. J'ai besoin de gaz, il faut envoyer des hommes et…

— Euh… Du calme, chef ! le reprit timidement Glenn. On va s'occuper d'envoyer des patrouilles de recherche dès qu'on aura rejoint la base de repli. Ça ne sert à rien de se précipiter, maintenant, et vous m'avez l'air d'avoir un sacré abreuvoir à mouches dans le jarret ! Il faut qu'on s'en occupe ou ça risque de vous coûter votre jambe ! Armin en a déjà perdu une, et elle ne repousse pas… Il a perdu beaucoup de sang et a besoin de soins urgents. »

Levi, se Sashant, de toute façon, totalement improductif dans son état, finit par acquiescer. Ses yeux cherchèrent ceux d'Armin, mais le jeune homme avait replongé dans les limbes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par " maintenant " ? » souligna t'il alors.

Le visage du gamin s'illumina et il trépigna :

« Vous ne savez pas ? Venez, il faut que vous écoutiez ça ! »

Et il le soutint en le traînant jusqu'à l'avant du char :

« Faites-lui écouter, les gars ! » cria t'il à l'adresse des culs-de-plomb dépassant par les deux écoutilles frontales. Le radio-tireur se pencha vers l'intérieur en marmonnant quelque chose dans sa langue, tandis que Glenn sautillait sur place en mimant quelque chose pour se faire comprendre. L'homme se redressa et tendit un casque d'écoute à Levi. Celui-ci l'enfila d'un air blasé et entendit, alors, une voix masculine, profonde et monotone. Le message audio se répétait à travers les microphones en une litanie plate et uniforme, s'enchaînant perpétuellement avec la même langueur.

Les hommes riaient devant son air grave, et un soldat UPL se permit même de lui coller une tape amicale à l'épaule. Mais Levi ne réagissait pas, refusant d'ôter le casque pour entendre autre chose que cette voix, et cette simple phrase qui revenait plusieurs fois dans l'enregistrement :

 _« La guerre est finie. »_

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin quand ils gagnèrent la base de ralliement improvisée, en front ouest de la vielle capitale, dans une zone rurale qui la bordait. Initialement, ce n'était qu'une garnison reculée, mais elle avait, dans les dernières heures, été transformée en un gigantesque camp où se mélangeaient tous les militaires alliés. C'était devenu le point de rendez-vous pour chaque unité, et les officiers supérieurs se réuniraient bientôt, lorsque tous seraient arrivés. De plus, elle disposait d'une imposante piste de terre, permettant le décollage et l'atterrissage des plus gros aéronefs. Levi s'accrocha au canon du Sherman pour se mettre debout et mieux voir où ils mettaient les pieds.

Des centaines et des centaines de tentes avaient été dressées sur la pâture et les jachères alentours. Les lignards* et soudards en tous genres naviguaient entre les toiles, ou étaient rassemblés autour de feux de camp, pansant leurs plaies ou celles de leurs camarades, ou encore, penchés sur leurs gamelles en ferraille dont ils dévoraient le contenu sans même prendre de couverts. Derrière des marmites fumantes et des tréteaux branlants soutenant des plans de travail précaires, s'affairaient les riz-pain-sel*, braillant sur la piétaille qui quémandait du rab. Les fumets du graillon et les rabrouements —communs à toutes les armées du monde— de la moquette effrontée qu'il fallait dresser pour instruire, lui réchauffèrent un peu le cœur. Il était toujours dans son environnement.

* * *

 _ **Lignard :**_ _soldats d'infanterie (jargon militaire)._

 _ **Riz-pain-sel :**_ _soldat de l'intendance (cuisiniers, notamment, jargon militaire)._

* * *

Mais il n'y avait pas que des vivants, ici-bas, et, en portant son regard aux limites de la colonie militaire, Levi aperçut des rangs clairs, des lignes macabres et parfaitement parallèles, qui filaient jusqu'aux clôtures d'un pré de plusieurs hectares. La dernière d'entre elle continuait de se dessiner, alors que des gaillards, courbés par leur triste fardeau, traînaient de nouveaux corps enveloppés de draps pour derniers linceuls.

Il y en avait bien plus que les tentes, et ce n'était qu'une très infime partie de leurs pertes. Ceux qui avaient péri non-loin d'ici, certainement, car ils n'auraient pas transporté des défunts sur des centaines de kilomètres. Ils les étendaient là, en attendant leur identification. Maintenant que les hostilités étaient levées, ils pourraient aller chercher le reste de leurs frères, ceux qu'ils pourraient retrouver, et le nombre de ces gisants paraîtrait ridicule face à tous ceux qui patientaient encore sagement, éparpillés sur les champs de batailles, les terres vierges et les plages tempétueuses de leur île inhospitalière. Si la guerre était enfin gagnée, elle avait pris beaucoup à tous ceux qui attendaient les inconnus reposant sous ces draps. Levi ne pouvait en détacher ses yeux. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment demandé pourquoi les alliés étaient venus à eux. Il ne connaissait jamais que Pit, Hiro, et quelques autres, après tout, et s'était fié à leurs revendications. Mais il avait oublié que, derrière les stratégies et les conseils martiaux, se cachaient des armées d'individus. Il le savait pour ce qui concernait Paradis. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier pour eux ?

Levi n'aimait pas avoir de dettes et, lorsque c'était le cas, il les réglait toujours rapidement. Sauf que, celle-ci, il espérait ne jamais avoir à la rembourser. Que jamais plus un conflit de ce genre ne provoquerait le besoin de ré-invoquer une telle alliance.

Le char ralentit, apostrophé par un lieutenant UPL, et le capitaine tankiste beugla son nom et son numéro de compagnie depuis sa tourelle. L'autre opina et fit de grands gestes en lui signalant où garer son monstre. Les griviers* amassés à son bord sautèrent à terre, et il fit de même, en aidant Glenn à descendre Armin. Il attendit que l'homme donne ses consignes aux nouveaux arrivants, leur indiquant où trouver leur division d'infanterie, avant de se renseigner :

« Je cherche le commandant Hanj Zoé, du Bataillon d'Exploration. »

L'autre le regarda avec une perplexité agaçante. La langue restait une barrière qui avait le don de lui donner de l'eczéma.

« Paradis. Commandant. Hanji. »

L'homme plissa le front, cherchant visiblement à y mettre de la bonne volonté. Levi leva les yeux au ciel et passa une main dans ses mèches les plus longues pour les étirer à l'arrière de sa tête, dans une poignée imitant une queue de cheval, et cacha son œil gauche de l'autre main.

« Femme borgne et cinglée… » notifia t'il a son imitation. Dans son dos, il avait clairement entendu le fou-rire contenu de Glenn, et l'homme lui tira des yeux comme deux ronds de flan avant de baragouiner :

« Oh…You looking for the scouting legion's commander officer, right ? »

Levi leva un sourcil énervé, et passablement découragé, avant d'aviser Glenn qui, bien entendu, haussa les épaules d'un air désolé de ne rien biter plus que lui. Ce fut alors qu'une voix grave et tonitruante les interpella :

« Regardez-moi qui voilà : l'adjudant buveur d'eau chaude ! J'en connais une qui s'est bouffé tous les ongles en attendant de vos nouvelles ! »

Jamais Levi n'aurait cru, un jour, éprouver du soulagement à l'apparition de ce personnage, et il déclara d'un ton délesté et presque connivant :

« Blackbull. On dirait que tu as sauvé tes cornes et tes boules. Content pour toi.

— On se tutoie maintenant, mon mignon ? »

Levi se renfrogna aussi sec, prêt à lui renvoyer une réplique bien sentie, mais l'autre éclata d'un rire détendu :

« Te braque pas, ma biche ! Je déconne. Allez, amenez-vous ! La tente de commandement est par là. »

* * *

 _ **Grivier :**_ _soldat d'infanterie._

* * *

Après un détour par l'infirmerie pour y déposer Armin —qui fut aussitôt pris en charge par un major, médecin militaire, et toute son équipe de soin— Levi avait finalement retrouvé sa collègue de longue date sous l'abri dédié au pilotage des opérations. La première chose qu'il lui demanda, avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de parler, fut :

« Comment ça se passe à Hermina ? »

Elle mit une demi-seconde à réagir, avant de voir où il voulait en venir, et le rassura vivement :

« Tout va bien. C'est l'un des districts les plus épargnés. Même si une partie de la population a fui la ville quand les titans des murs sont apparus, c'est seulement par terreur, car l'ennemi ne les a pas envahis. Même si quelques quartiers ont été bombardés, comme c'était déjà le cas depuis des semaines, les bas-fonds ne sont pas touchés, et leurs habitants n'ont même pas eu besoin d'être évacués. La zone est assez sûre pour que nous ayons pris la décision d'envoyer une partie des réfugiés là-bas, car Mitras ne pourra pas accueillir tout le monde.

— Dès demain, je veux qu'on me la ramène, insinua t'il, et elle comprenait bien qu'il parlait de Naïcha. Je préfère... Je préfère la garder près de moi. »

Sa confession murmurée provoqua le sourire confortant d'Hanji :

« Naturellement », dit-elle simplement.

Ils furent soudainement interrompus par l'apparition de Sasha et Conny, et il apprit, au passage, que Jean et les autres, étant encore proches des zones les plus touchées au moment du cessez-le-feu, avaient été missionnés pour les recherches de survivants. Leur adjudant était soulagé de les revoir en vie. Ils étaient tous sains et saufs, mais le harcelèrent, d'entrée, au sujet de leurs amis encore disparus. Levi faiblit. Pour la première fois de sa carrière, il n'était plus apte à annoncer la mort d'un compagnon de but en blanc. Ces gamins avaient appris à le connaître, avec le temps, et son silence en disait long.

« Caporal... » tenta Conny en l'appelant par le grade qui les avait vu s'élever.

Levi, de marbre, cherchait des mots simples, des mots assimilables et neutres. Mais il n'en trouvait pas. Peu importe comment il le formulerait, la vérité ferait mal.

« Le soldat Ackerman… Mikasa est morte, lâcha t'il abruptement. Et je ne sais pas où se trouve Jäger, ni même si il est encore en vie. »

Il n'y eu ni effusion de larme, ni de colère, juste une incrédulité pitoyable et collective. Il brava leurs regards débordant de questions muettes pour leur faire comprendre qu'il n'avait rien à ajouter. Pas pour le moment, en tout cas, et Hanji vint à sa rescousse :

« Vous allez devoir sortir, leur dit-elle. On m'a informée que le général Manson venait d'arriver et le commandement va se réunir. Vous serez tenus informés…le plus rapidement possible », sembla t'elle s'excuser en baissant les yeux.

Sasha se mit, finalement, à pleurer silencieusement dans les bras de Conny, et la pomme d'Adam du jeune homme fit un aller-retour extrêmement lent, attestant de toute la nervosité qui le tenait et de la crispation dont il faisait preuve pour retenir ses sanglots. Les deux jeunes gens n'insistèrent pas et baissèrent leurs regards humides pour regagner piteusement la sortie du barnum.

Hanji se laissa tomber sur un siège de camp, le visage entre les mains, et il l'entendit renifler bruyamment tout en restant droit et stoïque :

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda t'elle derrière ses paumes.

Levi analysa l'intérieur de la tente d'un rapide coup d'œil. L'amiral Ford était déjà là, discutant avec un colonel d'infanterie et le général de brigade aérienne. Il y avait d'autres grognards à moustache, et plusieurs postes radio sur des tables pliantes, derrière lesquelles s'affairaient des opérateurs. Le pianotage saccadé et irrégulier du morse était hypnotisant, et rendait la scène irréelle, intemporelle et robotique.

« Levi ?... »

Ses yeux suivaient le mouvement rythmique d'une clé iambique, sous les doigts sursautant de son manipulateur. C'était ce qu'il était, un robot, une machine, comme celles dont Hiro avait parlé. Sans émotions ni conscience. S'il ne l'était plus, il devait le redevenir.

« Levi ! »

Avant de s'auto-détruire.

« Oh ! Tu m'entends ? »

Une main secoua brusquement son bras et il sortit de sa transe, croisant l'œil au reflet chaudronnés d'Hanji.

« Explique-moi tout ce qu'il s'est passé… »

Il était sur le point d'abdiquer et de tout lui raconter, quand des voix leur parvinrent depuis l'auvent. L'écran de toile qui fermait l'entrée fut tiré par un soldat, et un groupe pénétra sous l'abri. Levi reconnu Pit Manson, discutant avec le commandant Pixis. Derrière lui venait Hiro, un bras sur l'épaule de Gaby et tirant l'oreille de Falco, ainsi que Le Rat et d'autres officiers dont il ne connaissait pas les noms, comme la plupart déjà présents dans la salle. Dans sa tourmente, il remarqua un détail qui lui avait échappé jusqu'à lors : certains, parmi ceux qui arrivaient et ceux qui étaient déjà assis, portaient le brassard jaune des eldiens de Mahr. Hanji devait, elle aussi, avoir beaucoup de choses à lui expliquer, mais celle-ci se leva brusquement en les surprenant tous :

« VOUS ! hurla t'elle en pointant Pixis du doigt. Vous êtes vraiment un trou-du-cul ! Un trou-du-cul fripé et baillant !

— Je vous demande pardon, commandant Hanji ? fit le vieil homme avec des yeux ronds.

— Demande rejetée ! Vous vous êtes bien foutu de nous !

— Doucement, chère consœur, sourit Manson d'un air compatissant et étrangement compréhensif. Vous allez faire une rupture d'anévrisme.

— Que… ? Vous étiez au courant ?! Mais oui, bien sûr que oui ! Pourquoi on ne m'a rien dit, bon sang ?! Je n'étais pas assez fiable, selon vous ?! »

Levi, perdu, admira sa vielle amie qui fulminait en se demandant qui avait mangé dans l'assiette de qui.

« Ne croyez pas que nous ne vous faisions pas confiance, commandant, sourit Dot Pixis avec sa bonhomie décalée. Mais, reconnaissez que la patience et le doigté n'ont pas toujours été votre fort, à vous et vos hommes… »

Pour un peu, Levi se serait presque senti visé.

« Si vous faites allusion à Dock, ça ne prend pas ! Vous baignez là-dedans depuis bien avant sa mort, j'en suis certaine !

— Oh non, je parlais seulement du cœur que vous mettez à l'ouvrage depuis des années. Depuis Erwin Smith, en fait. Votre enquête concernant Dock est arrivée trop tard pour qu'on puisse vous rendre responsable de l'implosion de la cellule infiltrée. Vous avez précipité l'inévitable, et c'était à un moment parfait que nous attendions tous, car nous devions être sûrs d'avoir les amis nécessaires avant d'engager ce combat.

— Vous…vous… À cause de vous…, vasouilla t'elle, écumante d'une rancune qui intriguait Levi.

— A cause de ce que chacun d'entre nous, réunis ici-même, a fait, la coupa hautainement Manson, nous avons gagné la guerre, et Mahr ne sera bientôt plus qu'un empire ruiné et démantelé. »

Tous les belligérants suivaient la scène, anxieux et incertains, sauf Hiro qui fixait Levi, les yeux remplis d'une affliction sans commune mesure. Il était toujours en vie, lui aussi, et il connaissait la chute de l'histoire. Celle que tous voudraient bientôt entendre.

« Si vous avez fini de laver votre linge sale, on pourrait tous se raconter notre petite journée ? » jeta finalement l'adjudant, avec froideur.

Bien vite, tous les éminents protagonistes se mirent à table pour se tailler la part du lion, chacun revendiquant la bravoure de ses soldats, et louant celle des autres au passage. La liaison avec l'état-major était maintenue, et les nouvelles du front occidental pleuvaient en continu, interrompant souvent leurs rapports. L'empire était aux mains de l'UPL; le maréchal avait été pris. Mahr ne serait bientôt plus que le souvenir d'une tyrannie éradiquée. Levi appris comment Magath avait trouvé la mort, par les comptes-rendus oraux de Gaby et Falco, qui s'exprimèrent devant les adultes avec une assurance nouvelle et presque incroyable pour leur âge. Hanji, toujours aussi vexée, expliqua sa propre rencontre avec la résistance, et tous purent corréler les événements pour comprendre le renversement de situation qui s'était produit. Hiro raconta la chute de l'Originel, appuyé des deux autres ex-shifters, qui apportèrent leurs flots de détails en termes de visions ou de ressentis abracadabrants, et embarrassants pour l'adjudant-chef.

Lui et Mikasa n'avaient jamais rien senti, ni rien vu. Il était presque jaloux d'Hanji et des autres qui avaient pu ressentir l'Axe. Il y avait toujours eu une différence entre lui et les autres, et cela parce que, sans le savoir, il avait toujours été un individu à part, allophyle. Cela expliquait beaucoup de mystères. D'ailleurs, le tragique secret de la lignée Ackerman ne fut pas oublié dans les discussions. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, le débat finit par heurter une latence, et tous se tournèrent vers lui, exigeant sa version, puisqu'il était dit qu'il était aux premières loges lors de la fin de l'ange.

Les gosses avaient mentionné sa présence, entrevue à travers les yeux d'Eren, avant le bond suicidaire de Mikasa. Hiro, même si il l'avait vu, comme les autres, en savait plus sur les relations qu'entretenaient l'adjudant et le sergent, et devait en tirer des conclusions assez douloureuses pour l'avoir volontairement omis. Il jeta un coup d'œil navré à Levi et, égal à lui-même, décida d'une magistrale et héroïque diversion :

« L'adjudant-chef Levi n'aime pas se répéter lui-même, alors, imaginez quand vous lui faites répéter ce que disent les autres ! N'allez pas nous le foutre en rogne, vous allez nous pourrir la soirée, et je vous rappelle que c'est fête, ce soir !

— Mettez une muselière à votre caniche, général Manson ! gronda Dave Martins. Nous tolérons sa présence, mais il n'est qu'un civil, ici. Qu'il n'interrompe pas les…

— Vous n'avez pas à " tolérer ", général, juste à vous soumettre ! le pourfendit Manson de toute sa supériorité et son charisme imposant. Je préside ce conseil, et je décide de qui y est à sa place. Pour tout vous dire, votre loyauté envers moi, durant ma détention, me fait toujours grandement douter de la confiance que je vous octroie, et il y a, dehors, un grand nombre de braves officiers qui occuperaient votre chaise avec une ferveur des plus louables. Nous n'avons jamais été bons amis, mais j'espérais que nous deviendrions bons collègues. Maintenant, si vous souhaitez prendre la porte, je ne vous retiens pas. »

Le général, effaré et honteux de s'être fait épingler devant une telle assistance, dévisagea Pit Manson, la bouche entrouverte. Il semblait vouloir balbutier une plaidoirie, mais le regard inébranlable et perçant du général-en-chef lui avait coupé la langue.

« Je… J'insinuais juste que…

— Dave, le coupa encore Manson d'un ton mielleux, le simple fait d' " insinuer " me donne déjà envie te démolir la gueule. On n'insinue pas en face de moi. C'est clair ? »

Cette fois, toute la tablée s'était reculée contre ses dossiers —pour ceux qui avaient la chance d'en avoir— et attendait la suite avec appréhension. Hormis Levi, bien sûr, qui zyeutait l'embarras d'Hiro avec une curiosité non feinte. Si Manson voulait péter un plomb et casser de l'os, il pouvait compter sur lui, ça le détendrait un peu.

« Si Hiro ne te reviens pas, c'est toi qui va renter à la niche. Au cas où t'aurais pas compris, il est grand temps d'arrêter de jouer les Pitbulls. Cette guerre est remportée, et c'est moi qui était aux commandes…C'est assez limpide ? »

Oui, désormais, Pit Manson avait prouvé ses galons, et chacun des siens, autour de la table, venait de comprendre qu'il était assis sur un siège éjectable, dont le bouton de commande était à portée de main de leur général. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour revendiquer le pouvoir que ce triomphe lui attribuait. Levi ne pensait plus ressentir un sentiment positif aujourd'hui, mais un amusement teinté de fierté se glissa dans son cœur. Ce comportement emporté d'enfant capricieux lui paraissait presque plaisant et bienvenu. De toute manière, il avait foi en cet homme et ses méthodes, qu'importe l'apparence qu'elles revêtaient, et il était piqué d'une impression de déjà vue. Cette façon de toujours rebondir, de se relever inlassablement, avec fiel ou humour, lui rappelait un autre conquérant qu'il connaissait bien plus intimement.

Encore une fois, ça faisait mal.

« Mon général…oui, mon général, s'excusa protocolairement l'impudent.

— Bien. Vous êtes tous autorisés à remettre en cause mes décisions, quand le moment est opportun. Sachez-le. Si nous nous réunissons pour papoter, en dehors du fait de me rendre compte, c'est bien pour cela. Mais je ne serais pas réceptif aux doléances hors-sujet, à l'avenir. Et, si quelqu'un insulte encore Hiro Fritz, c'est à lui que je passerai une laisse… »

Cette fois, Hiro n'y tint plus et lui saisit le bras, le sermonnant du regard pour qu'il se calme. Pit eut un rictus satisfait et enchaîna :

« Nous ne fatiguerons, donc, pas les nerfs de l'adjudant-chef Levi puisque tout est déjà dit, et tourner en rond m'exaspère autant que lui. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement, mutuellement complices et reconnaissants.

« La nuit va être longue, mes amis ! dit-il en poussant son assise pour se redresser et faire quelques pas, dégourdissant ses jambes, les mains sur les hanches. Nous avons déjà réquisitionné toutes les unités aux postes les plus éloignés pour rassembler les civils égarés et les blessés, mais c'est loin d'être suffisant, maintenant. »

Il prit un rapport télégraphique sur la table et l'agita sous leurs nez :

« Les chiffres sont mirobolants. Nos hommes ramassent des gens à la pelle ! Ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux qu'on pouvait le concevoir. On les dénombre par milliers, tous grelottant à poil dans la cambrousse en radotant des trucs incompréhensibles. Comme vous l'avez sans doute déjà compris, les titans ont disparus, mais ceux qui avaient été transformés ont eu la chance de survivre. Aussi bien les colossaux des murs, que les aberrations embryonnaires résultant de la science Mahr. C'est une chance pour eux, mais pas pour nous. Notre priorité est de les rapatrier au plus vite en zone protégée, et nous nous y employons. Seulement, on dépasse les cotâts, et je suis désolé de parler comme mon comptable ! Ça fait beaucoup de bouches à nourrir. Tout ce beau monde n'était pas prévu dans nos plans, et ne dépend, malheureusement, pas de moi. La reine Historia Reiss nous a tragiquement quitté, mais j'ai besoin de savoir à qui m'adresser pour la suite, car les hommes passent mais le temps aussi. »

Evidemment, Zacley était là. Evidemment, il prit cela pour une invitation :

« En tant que plus haut gradé du Conseil de Paradis, l'intendance me revient. Je vous suis reconnaissant de l'aide que vous apportez à ces malheureux, et j'entretiendrai mes conseillers dès que nous serons réunis pour solutionner ce problème.

— Général Daris Zackley, c'est bien cela ? fit Manson d'un air légèrement méprisant. Soit. Les districts Est et Sud de Sina ayant été les moins touchés, j'ai déjà pris l'initiative de convoyer la majorité des rescapés là-bas. La suite sera entre vos mains… »

Levi le vit, même si cela était extrêmement fugitif : un échange de regard avec Hanji. Elle siégeait au Conseil, et avait bien plus ses faveurs que ce vieux fourbe décharné.

« Il y a un autre problème à résoudre, soumit Manson, tel un professeur testant son élève. Les troupes de l'Axe battent en retraite, mais notre puissance navale a remporté la conquête des eaux territoriales, et ce qu'il reste de leur flotte est à notre merci. Leurs unités terrestres n'ont plus aucun moyen de quitter l'île. Ils sont piégés. Nous devons décider quoi faire d'eux.

— Ils mériteraient tous une exécution en bonne et due forme, pesta Zackley. Mais le pays a besoin de bras pour reconstruire ce qu'ils ont détruit, et labourer nos champs pour enrayer la famine qu'ils ont causée. Nous en ferons des prisonniers de guerre.

— Vous voulez dire des " esclaves " ?! » dérailla Hanji sur un ton menaçant. La phrase était polie, mais tout le reste n'était qu'injures et dégoût prononcé, ce qui n'échappa à personne et, encore mois, à Zackley :

« Faites attention, commandant Hanji. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes assise à la table des grands que vous pouvez vous prendre pour l'un d'entre eux ! » vilipenda la vielle caisse.

Levi se tendit et attrapa la cuisse de son amie, qui tremblait de rage et paraissait sur le point de mordre. Il lui enfonça ses ongles dans la peau sans la regarder, et sentit sa révolte s'assagir, bien qu'elle ne baissa aucunement le regard. Sa main se posa sur la sienne, assurée, et il lâcha prise sans l'ôter. Il était prêt à la défendre, à n'importe quel prix, si la situation dérapait. Elle resta muette.

« Je vois que nous sommes tous à fleur de peau ! badina Manson avec un petit rire léger. Mais, général, je vais devoir m'opposer, moi aussi, à votre mesure. »

Zacley blêmit :

« Comment ?

— Voyez-vous, je ne suis pas sûr qu'exploiter les quelques milliers de prisonniers que nous avons fait engage de bonnes perspectives d'avenir…

— Pourtant, il n'y a rien de plus évident ! Dans un avenir proche, notre pays devra se remettre d'une crise économique qui…

— Dans un avenir proche, certes, continua Manson d'un ton calme, mais Levi voyait clairement le combat des puissants qui avait lieu en face de lui. Cependant, dans un avenir lointain, cette solution pourrait avoir des conséquences désastreuses. Je viens de perdre des milliers de soldats, des concitoyens, des frères, pour sauver vos miches. Il est hors de question que cela se reproduise. La prochaine fois, vous serez seuls. Si, dans deux-cent ans ou même moins, votre île est de nouveau le berceau d'un soulèvement révolutionnaire, d'une guerre où des opprimés revendiqueront leur liberté et voudront venger la souffrance que vous aurez imposée à leur peuple, elle sombrera. Je vous assure qu'on ne vous sauvera pas deux fois. Personne ne viendra.

— Laissons-les rentrer chez eux, soumit encore Hanji avec plus de diplomatie. Le général a raison. Ne semons pas les graines d'une haine éternelle. La honte de la défaite et la chute de leur coalition leur seront déjà cuisantes. Nous pouvons créer un tribunal international et juger leurs actes en tant que crimes de guerre, pour ce qui est des plus hauts responsables et des plus zélés. Donnons l'exemple, mais ne devenons pas, à notre tour, des despotes rancuniers et ambitieux. Cela ne ferait qu'engendrer une nouvelle vague de haine. »

Zacley la fusilla du regard, et ses lèvres tremblèrent avant qu'il ne réponde, s'adressant uniquement au général UPL et en ignorant vertement Hanji :

« C'est…juste. J'en discuterai également avec le Conseil. »

La sentence était amère, même pour Levi : le second d'état-major allié avait le contrôle absolu. Il l'emportait sur ce bouffon que lui-même haïssait, mais cela signifiait aussi que cet homme, cet étranger, venait de conquérir Paradis.

Pit Manson passa une main sur son front, avec lassitude :

« Faisons une pause. Beaucoup d'entre vous devraient aller saluer leurs hommes et les féliciter pour leur victoire. Allez donc vous payer une tranche avec eux, ils l'ont mérité. »

Stupéfaits et dubitatifs quant à l'ordre que l'on venait de leur donner, les hommes mirent plusieurs secondes à réagir. Cette opportunité était un plaisir pour certains, et une corvée pour d'autres. Mais plusieurs commencèrent à se lever et à rejoindre la sortie, sans le moindre commentaire.

« On se revoit dans une heure », les informa encore l'homme.

Quand l'amiral Ford passa devant lui, en lui tendant une poignée de main pleine d'un respect paternel, Manson eut une hésitation honorée, avant de se reprendre et de sourire :

« Vous pouvez rester, Wallace », offrit-il en serrant sa poigne.

Le moustachu haussa les épaules :

« Votre offre de prendre l'air est bienvenue, je n'ai plus votre jeunesse, mon garçon ! » et il sortit.

Levi s'était aussi levé, avec énervement, et n'avait, justement, pas l'intention de quitter la tente sans lui toucher deux mots. Il venait de comprendre que des privilégiés étaient invités à rester. Il en faisait partie. Ce n'était pas négociable, auquel cas, général-en-chef ou pas, il lui ferait bouffer ses médailles. Manson dut le sentir, car il haussa un sourcil joueur en croisant son regard. Au final, seule une poignée d'hommes était restée sous la toile, comme s'ils avaient déchiffré un sous-entendu : Hiro, lui-même, Hanji, Pixis, Le Rat et les opérateurs qui, débordés, ne leur prêtaient aucune attention.

Duke et Hiro n'avaient même pas pris la peine de se lever. Hanji, elle, hésita par pure politesse :

« Pouvons-nous nous entretenir en privé ?

— Seulement si nous buvons un verre en même temps, approuva Manson en déboutonnant son col. Cette journée a été longue… »

Elle se rassit en soupirant, mais pas Levi :

« A-t'on des nouvelles de Jäger ? » demanda t'il enfin, n'y tenant plus.

Un des opérateurs se tourna subitement vers eux à l'entente du nom, et hésita avant de s'adresser à Duke d'un air affolé. Celui-ci écouta son caquetage intraduisible, fronçant les sourcils, puis bondit soudain de sa chaise pour foncer vers son poste, en le bousculant au passage. Il s'empara du casque et du commutateur d'émission.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? s'alarma Hanji en remarquant que Pit et Hiro s'étaient également levés, leurs yeux, emplis d'attente, braqués sur Le Rat.

— Qu'il vient justement d'établir un contact radiophonique avec un homme parlant eldien, et qui avait, justement, plusieurs fois mentionné ce nom, éclaircit Hiro.

— Bordel de merde ! explosa Levi en rejoignant le pianiste. Ne me dites pas qu'aucun de ces mecs ne parlent notre langue ?! Vous êtes complètement cons ou quoi ?! »

Alors qu'il branchait un second casque pour écouter la conversation, Duke répondait déjà :

« Caporal Kirschtein ? Jean ? C'est toi ? Ici Duke Barton…

— C'est une regrettable erreur, soupira Manson en se massant l'arête du nez. J'aurais dû me douter que la confiance de mes subalternes, envers en vous, restait trop limitée pour…

— C'est également ma faute, fit Hanji avec droiture. J'aurais dû m'en apercevoir plus vite et me montrer plus autoritaire. »

La voix de Jean répondait, et Levi ne comprenait rien :

« Répétez, caporal, on vous reçois mal. Je répète : nous avons une très mauvaise réception !

— …Maintenant que nous sommes là, les règles changent, assura Manson. Barton a des antennes à la place des oreilles, et bricolerait un émetteur capable d'arroser la planète entière avec une pile et une fourchette. On ne laissera plus rien passer, s'excusa til encore. Hiro, prend un autre poste. »

Alors que le blond s'exécutait, dégageant expressément l'un des soldats derrière sa bécane, Levi comprit enfin la voix au bout du fil :

« C'est toi, Le Rat ?

— Affirmatif. Des nouvelles d'Eren ?

— Les traces de l'Assaillant s'arrêtaient à deux kilomètres de Chlorba. Le district a entièrement brulé, et le fouiller, tant que l'incendie ne sera pas maîtrisé, reste compliqué.

— Qu'aurait-il été faire là-bas ? s'immisça Levi en volant l'appareil des mains de Duke. Vous avez fouillé la campagne environnante ?

— Nos équipes de recherche s'y activent toujours, mais rien pour le moment. J'ai quand même fait envoyer quelques équipes à Chlorba, car les empreintes de pas de deux personnes partaient dans cette direction à partir du point de chute du titan d'Eren.

— Je vois. Très bien. Déployez davantage d'hommes sur la ville. Retrouvez-le moi ! »

Il ôta énergiquement le casque, et entendit Hanji l'appeler :

« Levi, la nuit tombe…Tu ne peux pas les forcer à lui courir après dans des conditions pareilles et…

— La ferme.

— Si Eren est en vie, souleva Manson, il reviendra vite. Inutile d'épuiser vos hommes. Je suis sûr qu'il nous cherche aussi… »

Levi était au bout de ses limites émotionnelles. Tout éclatait en morceaux et se brisait autour de lui. Ces ignorants ne pouvaient rien pour l'aider, ni lui, ni Eren. Ils ne savaient rien, et ne pouvaient, donc, rien comprendre. Ce n'était pas leur faute, mais il ne pouvait pas leur expliquer. Garder sa douleur pour lui-même lui donnait l'impression de l'étouffer, c'était déjà mieux que rien.

« Taisez-vous, lâcha t'il sans retenue. Si je dis qu'il faut le retrouver le plus vite possible, j'ai mes raisons. »

Hanji eut un gémissement interloqué, mais se retint de le questionner malgré son angoisse naissante. Manson, lui, afficha un air inquiet et s'obstina :

« Expliquez-vous, tenta t'il sur un ton plus conciliant, comme s'il cherchait à l'apprivoiser.

— Je n'ai rien à expliquer, feignit Levi en se mettant à marcher. Et j'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air… »

Mais, alors qu'il dépassait les deux commandants, sa jambe blessée lui fut traitresse, et lui déchargea une douleur violente en succombant sous son poids.

Manson eut le réflexe de le rattraper, le soutenant entre ses bras sans le moindre embarras. Levi aurait voulu s'écarter, mais il était sûr de ne pas tenir debout sans son aide.

« Il faut faire soigner cette blessure… Appelez un infirmier ! » s'écria le général, et l'opérateur rendu inactif par Hiro se précipita hors de la tente.

Minuit était passé depuis longtemps quand Jean Kirschtein gagna la base de ralliement, après plusieurs heures de route. La jambe de Levi était soignée et bandée, et on lui avait encore refourgué une saleté de béquille. Il ruminait dans un coin de la tente de commandement, un verre de scotch à la main, cependant que les opérations se poursuivaient sous les ordres du général Manson, infatigable. Il avait arrêté d'écouter les conversations et les éclats de voix des chefs militaires depuis un bon moment, tout comme les implorations d'Hanji pour qu'il aille prendre du repos.

Quand Jean pénétra sous la toile, il se redressa, le cœur battant.

Même Manson se tut en voyant surgir le jeune caporal, ce qui entraîna le silence et la curiosité de tous les autres. Le visage grave, trop las pour éprouver la moindre gêne d'être, ainsi, le centre d'intérêt, Jean marcha droit vers Levi et Hanji. Il sortit un objet de sa ceinture et le leur tendit :

« J'ai trouvé ceci… »

Levi prit le revolver dont le châssis semblait noirci par le feu, mais qu'il reconnut au premier coup d'œil. Sa jalousie envers Hiro le hantait encore, parfois, et le souvenir de Beth Rosenthal ne s'effacerait probablement jamais.

« C'est le sien…, déclara t'il d'une voix atone.

— Il était dans la main...ou plutôt, ce qu'il en restait, d'un cadavre. Nous n'avons pu identifier la victime car le corps était calciné. Ses vêtements étaient entièrement brulés, et nous n'avons relevé aucune plaque… » lui signifia tristement et solennellement le jeune homme.

L'adjudant gardait les yeux baissés sur le lourd Smith&Wesson. Cette arme était maudite, et elle le haïssait, lui, personnellement. Les soldats de Paradis et les shifters des deux camps étaient les seuls à ne pas porter de matricules gravés permettant leur identification. Levi voyait bien où Jean voulait en venir, mais il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Eren ne pouvait pas avoir miraculeusement survécu à la mort du Titan Fondateur, lui offrant une chance de le revoir qui était probablement le seul espoir ayant permis à Levi de survivre au soir de cette journée d'horreur, pour aller mourir inutilement au fond d'une ville damnée et en flammes. C'était insensé.

« Il se pourrait que…

— Non, impossible. Ce n'était pas lui, affirma l'adjudant d'un ton catégorique.

— Levi…, soupira Hanji, inquiète.

— J'ai dit NON ! hurla t'il, dans un accès de fureur qui choqua toute l'assemblée.

— S'il te plait, tentait encore de le raisonner sa vielle amie, avec une voix faible et bouleversée de le voir dans un tel état. Tu dois absolument dormir un peu, tu es à bout...

— Pas question ! s'emporta t'il plus fort, tremblant de colère, de folie et de désespoir. Cherchez encore, fouillez toute l'île si il le faut ! Retrouvez-le moi ! Et débarrassez-moi de ce truc, je ne veux plus jamais le voir ! »

Il balança le revolver de son amant à travers la tente, et celui-ci voltigea en percutant durement le centre de la table. Les hommes jurèrent et se protégèrent instinctivement le visage. Le barillet s'ouvrit et les étuis vides rebondirent en cascade sur le bois envahi de paperasse.

Et en plus, cette merde avait servi. Sur qui ?

« Ce mec est complètement malade ! Général…, se lamenta l'un des officiers.

— Levi, je t'en prie… » faisait la voix suppliante d'Hanji, totalement désemparée.

Il renonça et, tel un spectre, traversa la salle pour sortir dans la nuit.

* * *

 _Aux échecs, le véritable nom de la reine est_ _ **« La Dame**_ _». Aux Échecs, comme aux Dames, un pion atteignant la bordure adverse s'offre ce qu'on appelle une « promotion » et peut évoluer en pièce maîtresse, bien souvent, en « promotion de dame » si celle-ci a été prise au cours de la partie._

 _Aux dames, une dame est représentée sur le plateau par l'_ _empilement de deux pions._ _..._

 _ **What a godamnn mess :**_ _« Quel bordel ! » Ou « Quel foutu bordel ! » (je suis pas sûre du degré de vulgarité ^^)_

 _ **Cohen :**_ _Oui, ce personnage a un nom Juif, et vous comprendrez sûrement que ce n'est pas un hasard... En passant, j'ai découvert que le patronyme « LEVI » était l'un des plus courant pour cette communauté. Ou encore le prénom « Lévi » ou « Levy »._

 _Le petit « le saviez-vous ? » du chap (parce que, personnellement, j'avais pas tilté) :_

 _En fait, en hébreux, « Levi » signifie « celui qui accompagne »._

 _« Levi/y » est l'un des douze fils de Jacob, arrière-petit-fils d'Abraham, et grand-père de Moise. Du coup, je crois que la bonne traduction est bien « Levi » et non « Levi », car Isayama a démontré qu'il aimait user de symbolique et ne laissait rien au hasard. Saviez-vous aussi que la représentation de la tribu des lévites est une étoile à six branches (jusque-là, tout va bien) ornée de 12 pierres précieuses (pour les 12 fils) dont celle de Levi correspond à (roulement de tambour) : …une émeraude. Bref. Qu'est-ce qu'on se marre ici !_

 _ **PS :**_ _Ceux qui me suivent sur Wattpad savent que j'ai l'habitude de poster des musiques en fin de chap. Pour celui-ci, je me suis donné un peu plus de mal et ai réalisé un petit diapo sur la musique que j'avais choisie. Vous le trouverez sur Youtube en tapant « Le grand saut de Mikasa Ackerman »._

 _A + !_


	27. La Mémoire de la Pierre

**La Mémoire de la Pierre.**

Après le cessez-le-feu, Mahr ne fut guère longue à donner sa reddition. Il ne fallut que vingt-quatre heures pour que la suspension mondiale et définitive des hostilités ne s'officialise, et que tous les accords ne soient signés entre les parties, quelque part au-delà des mers.

Vingt-quatre heures durant lesquelles Eren avait vagabondé au travers des champs de bataille, tel un fantôme, en tentant d'ignorer le supplice de son âme et l'épuisement de son corps, tout comme l'odeur de sang, de poudre et de crasse, qui émanait de son uniforme méconnaissable.

L'écharpe de Mikasa, serrée autour de son cou, l'avait réchauffé dans son errance froide et nocturne, tout en cachant la moitié de son visage aux quelques troupes alliées qu'il croisait. Au premier abord, celles-ci le regardaient avec crainte et distance, comme une apparition funeste, avant de reconnaître un combattant de Paradis et de lui proposer de les suivre. Eren avait refusé, chaque fois, prétextant chercher quelqu'un, et s'informant simplement sur le déroulement des événements. Quand on lui avait demandé son nom, il avait menti, et le tissu de laine l'emmitouflant jusqu'au-dessus du nez cachait les sillons profonds et sanguinolents de ses joues, qui n'avaient pas disparus et commençaient même à s'infecter. Ces marques étaient l'apanage des réceptacles, devenues bien trop célèbres, et personne ne devait les voir.

Il avait continué de marcher vers le sud, cherchant à atteindre les côtes. Au détour d'un énième charnier, il avait subtilisé la veste et la plaque d'un soldat allié seconde classe, en lui présentant des excuses. Il lui avait promis qu'elle ne lui servirait que peu de temps, et qu'il ferait lui-même le nécessaire pour qu'elle soit, bientôt, rendue à sa famille. Le haut de treillis était un peu juste pour sa taille, mais plus chaud que son simple veston du Bataillon. Quand il avait croisé le chemin d'une nouvelle compagnie de recherche, qui fouillait et identifiait les défunts éparpillés tout en escortant des civils égarés, il s'était présenté à eux.

« Luc Richard ? » avait dit l'homme en répétant l'identité, gravée sur la plaque, qu'avait usurpée le jeune homme.

« What's you're last name ? Luc, or Richard ?

—...Richard », avait hésité Eren, bien qu'il n'en ait aucune certitude.

Plusieurs pays alliés à l'UPL parlaient leurs propres dialectes, et les simples soldats de leurs régiments n'entendaient rien à la langue officielle de la fédération. Eren en avait quelques notions, grâce aux leçons d'Hiro et du Rat, mais il était bien trop débutant pour se faire passer pour l'un des leurs. La nationalité du soldat étranger nommé Richard lui avait judicieusement permis de confondre la sienne, en camouflant habilement son accent eldien. Il avait plusieurs fois levé les épaules lorsque les hommes s'adressaient à lui, mâchant leurs mots dans un débitage naturel dont il ne comprenait strictement, et réellement, rien. Voyant qu'il était perdu, ils avaient articulé davantage, parlant lentement, comme s'ils s'adressaient à un demeuré. Il avait répondu en utilisant sa voix le moins possible, se contentant de quelques mots à grands renforts de mimes. Après l'avoir informé que le capitaine de sa compagnie s'était fait tué et qu'ils ignoraient où étaient ses camarades survivants, l'autre lui proposa de rentrer, avec eux, au port de fortune que la marine et les rescapés des zones proches s'activaient à bâtir, pour permettre le rapatriement prochain des troupes et le ravitaillement de l'île en denrées et produits de première nécessité.

Cela faisait, donc, un mois qu'Eren occupait les calanques australes où la petite gare maritime était enfin terminée. Bien sûr, les pontons étaient légers et les quais précaires, mais le travail abattu en si peu de temps restait pharaonique. L'UPL avait, une fois de plus, prouvé qu'elle disposait de technologies avancées, même en termes d'architecture et de construction navale. Les cargos ne pouvaient mouiller dans la crique, et les débarcadères n'étaient, de toute façon, pas assez imposants pour les accueillir. Chaque fois qu'il en arrivait un, c'était plusieurs jours de déchargement en allèges*, auquel Eren participait, avec bien d'autres gars, avant que les vivres ne soient embarqués à bord de convoyeurs pour rejoindre les villes sinistrées. Le travail manuel lui était grandement salutaire. Il avait retrouvé un grand nombre d'activités familières, du temps où il était assigné au Port de Déportation, et elles lui permettaient d'occuper son esprit et ses journées. Mais, il avait beau se tenir à l'écart des autres, il ne pouvait, cependant, pas les éviter continuellement.

Il avait refusé de cohabiter sous les toiles dortoirs, avec ses compagnons d'infortune, pour s'isoler dans une tente étriquée et misérable, en retrait sur la falaise. Le relief accidenté de la petite anse offrait la profondeur idéale pour y faire entrer des navires de bonne taille, telle une crevasse dont les escarpements s'enfonçaient abruptement dans les eaux, sur plus d'une vingtaine de mètres par endroits. Les seuls ersatz de plage étaient des éboulis anciens que le sable et le limon avaient plus ou moins recouverts, étroits et impraticables, à l'exception du fond de la gorge où les sédiments, transformés en vase, remontaient sur une trentaine de mètres, à peine, comme pris en entonnoir. Le bâtit, à l'altitude zéro, avait donc demandé une certaine ingéniosité. Eren s'était laissé esbroufer par les engins de construction et les grues remorquées qui avaient été convoyés sur place, ainsi que la quantité phénoménale de béton. Celui-ci arrivait par la mer, depuis le Havre, en bloc pré-moulés et colossaux qu'ils appelaient « caissons Phoenix », tractés par des remorqueurs, tout comme les jetées flottantes. Toute la structure était idéalement protégée du vent, des tempêtes marines et vagues scélérates, mais avait des quais réduits et un accès escarpé qui contraignaient les ouvriers à camper sur un terrain surélevé, plus vaste et aplani.

* * *

 _ **Allège :**_ _chaland de déchargement ou de chargement de navire._

 _ **Caisson phœnix :**_ _structure de béton creuse et flottante, utilisée durant le débarquement pour la construction de ports et rades artificiels._

* * *

Eren n'était pas le seul à préférer la réclusion, car bien d'autres bougres, ayant certainement traversé des épreuves traumatisantes et sordides, avaient récupéré des abris individuels de campagnes pour se recueillir à l'écart, n'attendant plus rien d'autrui si ce n'était la paix et l'indifférence. Chacun vivait sa souffrance différemment, et les plus affectés d'entre eux en avaient même perdu la parole, la raison, ou même les deux. Les officiers ne contraignaient personne au travail, et seuls ceux qui y avaient encore le cœur œuvraient sous leurs ordres. Lui s'attelait à sa tâche, jour après jour, sans montrer la moindre sympathie envers quiconque, mais l'enthousiasme généré par la victoire et la réexpédition prochaine des soldats jusqu'à leurs foyers rendaient certains trop philanthropes.

« I was landed in Utah, and you ?* lui demanda un jeune bleu, d'un air jovial, pour engager la conversation. Eren détourna les yeux de ce regard empli de jeunesse et d'entrain :

« ...Juno*. »

Bien qu'il demeurait toujours sombre, il se forçait à répondre pour ne pas éveiller trop l'attention par son comportement marginal. Il commençait à en avoir marre de tous ces curieux. En dépit de son attitude morose et volontairement antipathique, tous ces gamins n'avaient de cesse de l'aborder ou de le questionner, montrant clairement leur envie de faire connaissance. C'était à se demander si il n'avait pas une pancarte placardée dans le dos : « Je suis un mec super sympa, soyons potes ». Il enviait l'air naturellement dissuasif de Livaï, en toutes circonstances, et quelle que soit sa véritable humeur. Lui n'avait, vraisemblablement, pas un tel don.

« Your wounds must be healed, now. Why don't you remove the dressing ? »

Ah oui, il y avait évidemment ce détail qui devait titiller plus d'une sardine. Quand il était arrivé, Eren avait simplement demandé qu'on lui prête une trousse de secours pour soigner lui-même les plaies de son visage. Depuis lors, il les gardait bien camouflées sous des bandages lui dévorant la moitié du visage. Il était contraint de s'attacher les cheveux en hauteur pour enrouler les bandes autour de sa tête, maintenues par l'arête de son nez jusqu'à sa nuque, et cachant ses oreilles en se prolongeant le long de son cou pour disparaître dans son col. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait besoin d'intimité, car personne ne devait le surprendre en train de refaire ses pansements. Mais il fallait bien reconnaître que cette dégaine ne passait pas inaperçue et, en plus de l'air ridicule ou effrayant qu'elle lui donnait, plus d'un bleu téméraire devait chercher à savoir quelle genre d'horreur elle dissimulait.

« Not injuries. Plague », répondit-il, parfaitement désinvolte.

L'autre blêmit et s'écarta vivement. Eren en aurait presque sourit.

« You're kidding me… » suspecta le jeune garçon avec une bouderie enfantine.

L'eldien haussa simplement les épaules, laissant planer le doute, et continua son travail sans plus lui jeter un regard. Si seulement ce môme pouvait le croire, et colporter dans toute la base qu'il souffrait d'une maladie grave et extrêmement contagieuse… Il aurait, peut-être, enfin la paix. Mais l'autre s'entêta, avec une candeur exaspérante :

« Can I see ?.. »

Cette fois, Eren lui jeta une œillade meurtrière qui fut assez expressive pour le faire taire, et il se remit, lui aussi, à boulonner l'échafaudage métallique supportant la rampe d'accès du port.

Ils avaient dû élargir le mince sentier, descendant à ce dernier, par une succession d'escaliers et de passerelles, facilitant, ainsi, le passage des hommes et des cargaisons, même si des treuils et palans avaient été installés pour les plus lourdes d'entre elles. Après une semaine de rappel avec plusieurs équipes, à tenter de d'assembler le puzzle à partir de plans complexes, sous les ordres d'un ingénieur, l'ouvrage était presque terminé. Lui et son collègue finissaient d'ajuster les étaies de la dernière plateforme avant de poser le plancher. Tout devait être fini avant la mi-journée, car on attendait la visite d'inspection du général Manson dans l'après-midi. Celui-ci venait s'assurer que le port était fonctionnel, et voulait s'entretenir avec le lieutenant avant de démarrer le rapatriement en masse qui débuterait sous une quinzaine de jours.

Les forces de l'UPL avaient aidé au nettoyage en rassemblant les sans-abris, en ramassant les cadavres, en déminant les bombes, en éteignant les incendies, en distribuant la nourriture qu'ils avaient convoyée, en retapant des bâtiments suffisamment épargnés pour en faire des foyers de secours ou des hôpitaux de guerre….

Mais tous ces braves aspiraient plus que tout à rentrer chez eux, pour retrouver leurs tendres épouses, leurs vieux, et serrer leur marmaille dans leurs bras. Eren ne pouvait que les comprendre.

Quand la dernière planche fut vissée, il se releva et essuya la sueur de son front. Le gamin alla quérir un contremaître pour faire vérifier leur travail. Le déserteur du Bataillon s'absorba quelques minutes dans la vue dégagée, où la mer paisible se confondait avec le ciel, et imagina l'avenir qui l'attendait de l'autre côté de cette immensité captivante.

Si la décision de faire un trait sur son passé lui était amère, l'opportunité de naviguer et d'explorer ce nouveau monde lui apportait un rayon de lumière, ténu et infime, certes, mais légèrement réconfortant.

Après un déjeuner pris sur le pouce, tout le port fut ébranlé par un branle-bas de combat fourmillant, car l'arrivée du nouveau chef suprême de l'état-major allié venait d'être annoncée. Eren ne participa pas à la cohue, et préféra se retrancher dans sa thébaïde, attendant sagement la venue du grand témoin : son plus vicieux camarade.

Et il ne tarda pas. Tandis que Pit s'était enfermé dans la lieutenance pour assurer ses obligations, Eren, assis sur un fût vide devant sa toile mitée, vit la silhouette d'Hiro s'approcher. Les embruns délicats du grand large rougissaient ses joues, portés par une brise du sud-ouest, douce et presque chaleureuse, qui agitait ses longues mèches blondes. A sa vue, l'ex-sergent sentit la joie et la tristesse mêlées plomber sa poitrine. Il était heureux de revoir un visage familier, mais se souvenait de tous ceux qu'il ne reverrait plus.

« C'est là que tu te caches ? » lui dit le jeune homme en atteignant sa retraite, un sourire mélancolique aux lèvres.

Eren détourna le regard vers l'horizon :

« Tu sais bien que, si je voulais vraiment me cacher, tu ne me trouverais pas. »

L'autre se laissa tomber à côté de lui, sur un tronc de bois flotté que le fugitif avait remonté pour faire du feu.

« Ça, j'ai cru comprendre, en effet… » soupira t'il d'un air chagriné et un peu mystérieux.

Hiro était le seul à savoir où il se trouvait, et l'exil qu'il avait choisis. La première fois qu'il était venu, plusieurs semaines auparavant, Eren n'avait pas hésité une seconde à se présenter à lui pour lui révéler la vérité. C'était même une missive anonyme de sa part qui l'avait fait venir, seul. Un message élogieux d'un simple soldat quant à l'héroïsme du Marteau d'Arme durant le conflit. Comme il l'espérait, cette lettre incongrue, ampoulée d'une hypocrisie inimitable, avait intrigué le blond, et c'était sans surprise que celui-ci en avait découvert l'auteur. Heureusement, il avait su, comme toujours, comprendre où menaient les manœuvres de son ami, et n'avait parlé de l'objectif de sa visite à personne. Sauf à Pit, peut-être. C'était même sûr, en fin de compte, mais Eren savait que les caprices d'Hiro étaient toujours exaucés, et ne s'inquiétait pas que le général soit dans la confidence, car, si l'un avait un secret, l'autre en faisait aussi le sien, naturellement et invariablement.

« Tu es toujours sûr de ton choix ? entama le blond d'un air grave.

— Oui. Tu as pu m'arranger ça ? »

Hiro baissa la tête, abattu par son opiniâtreté :

« Luc Richard embarquera à bord du paquebot qui arrivera sous deux semaines, comme tu me l'as demandé. »

Eren le remercia d'un hochement de tête silencieux. Les paquebots de croisière réquisitionnés pour ramener les soldats à leur mère-patrie se succéderaient, ensuite, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus un seul sur l'île. Pit Manson et Hiro partiraient à bord du premier d'entre eux, car le devoir appelait le haut-responsable, tout juste promu après que le général Buttler lui ait dignement passé la main en louant sa grande victoire.

« Mais, tu sais…, commença à marmonner Hiro.

— Tu dois être fier de Pit, n'est-ce pas ? » le coupa Eren pour éviter le sujet qu'il sentait arriver.

L'autre resta muet une seconde avant de répondre, résigné :

« Oui, beaucoup.

— Et il doit être tellement heureux que tu aies survécu. C'était impensable ! J'espère qu'aucun de vous deux ne gâchera cette superbe chance. »

Hiro eut un petit sourire retors :

« Ce ne sera pas moi, en tout cas ! Mon temps est compté comme le vôtre, maintenant. Pas question d'en perdre une miette, et je veux passer cette vie qu'il me reste avec lui. Elle va être sacrément courte, pour moi… » soupira t'il, finalement, avec une lueur nostalgique au fond de ses yeux d'ambre.

Evidemment, quand on avait vécu près de deux-mille ans, l'espérance de vie d'un être humain ordinaire devait ressembler à une poignée d'heures, à peine. Ils n'avaient fait que retarder leur échéance, tous autant qu'ils étaient, car l'humanité resterait toujours mortelle. Ce monde était éphémère, comme eux. Le temps et les force de la nature veillaient à toujours déposséder les hommes. C'était un cycle infini.

Dans le fond, c'était la nature elle-même qui les avait faits naître. Eren avait beau maudire sa cruauté, il ne pouvait nier qu'elle était extraordinairement astucieuse. De l'apparition de la vie sur terre à son développement, tout n'était que perfection. Il ne croyait pas en l'existence d'une entité supérieure, supervisant leurs actions et écoutant leurs prières, mais leurs existences et celle de son monde devaient bien être issues d'une certaine « volonté ». Il ne lui attribuait ni conscience, ni explication scientifique. Par-delà l'évolution biologique, jusqu'aux fondements mêmes de la matière, pourquoi tout semblait toujours s'agencer si parfaitement ? De l'abeille qui butinait la fleur pour nourrir sa ruche, tout en répandant le pollen, en un subterfuge de la plante ; du corbeau qui dévorait une dépouille et évitait, sans le savoir, la propagation de maladies; d'une mère qui accouchait dans la douleur la plus intense, risquant sa vie, mais l'oubliant presque aussitôt en découvrant son petit. Oubliant systématiquement les maux et la détresse, inversement des réactions habituelles que formaient l'expérience, aussi simples à concevoir que le feu brûle, qu'une lame coupe ou que l'eau noie. La mère oubliait, inconsciemment, pour réitérer, se reproduire, avoir d'autre rejetons, avec toujours autant d'amour et de dévotion, quelle que soit son espèce, et selon des instincts gravés au fer rouge dans une équation génétique incroyablement bien pensée pour assurer la perpétuité de ce que la nature créait.

Pourtant, elle savait aussi reprendre. Mais, à bien y réfléchir, il s'agissait souvent de faire le ménage. Elle inventait judicieusement les épidémies pour éradiquer les génomes faibles, ou les espèces dérangeantes par leur surnombre. Ou encore, invoquait les catastrophes naturelles comme des coups de balais. Quand on observait les conséquences de ses éclats de colères, à très long terme, et d'un point de vue purement écologique, elles amenaient toujours leur lot d'améliorations, comme si elles avaient été habilement prévues. La mort permettait le renouvellement de la vie et l'évolution incessante de tout ce qui vivait sur terre; elle était nécessaire à l'innovation biologique, car, pour toujours optimiser la perfection et l'épanouissement de la nouveauté la mieux adaptée, l'obsolescence était programmée. Le compte à rebours commençait dès la mitose, pour tous les organismes vivants, avait une durée variable en fonction des besoin de survie de son espèce, plus ou moins rapide selon ses faculté de prolifération, bien souvent, et s'arrêtait inévitablement grâce à une fonction d'auto-supression qu'il était impossible de désactiver.

La Nature, c'était ainsi qu'Eren nommait cette volonté. Et, si cette perfection avait créé l'humanité, ce n'était pas par hasard. Autrefois, il avait pensé que son espèce était une erreur qui détruirait son propre monde. Certaines croyances racontaient même que l'homme avait été banni des paradis célestes, et puni à maintes reprises pour ses fautes; qu'une fin les condamnerait tous, un grand jugement, car leurs péchés inhérents à leur « nature » finiraient par les conduire à l'eco-scuicide.

Conneries. Penser que l'homme pouvait détruire le monde était sous-estimer la Nature. Elle les avait créés. Elle savait ce qu'ils deviendraient, depuis le début. Elle l'avait voulu et, s'ils étaient là, c'est qu'elle le voulait encore. Quelle que soit leur fin, ou ce qu'ils croyaient être des « erreurs », tout cela avait un but pour elle. Et rien, jamais, ne sortait de ses plans. Si l'humanité avait encore bien du mal à découvrir les origines de la vie et son sens, son avenir n'était que plus mystérieux encore. Mais il était certain que rien n'était vraiment insensé ou superflu en ce monde, et qu'ils étaient le maillon d'une chaîne éternelle dont l'utilité, la fin et le commencement, leur échapperaient toujours. Il n'y en avait peut-être pas. Ou alors, ils n'étaient simplement pas dotés du raisonnement capable de la comprendre. L'utilité des choses était une notion qu'ils avaient inventée, après tout. Tout ce qu'Eren savait, c'était que leurs guerres, leurs haines, leur dévastation, faisaient partie intégrante de ce qu'ils étaient, tels qu'on les avait conçu. Même si la paix recouvrait le monde, il y aurait toujours des dissidences. Ils étaient paramétrés ainsi. Peu importe laquelle, il devait y avoir une raison plus grande qu'eux à cela.

Les voies de la Nature étaient impénétrables.

« Eren, je dois te parler de ce qu'il se passe à Mitras… » le rappela Hiro avec douceur.

L'interpellé bâtit des paupières et esquiva encore :

« J'ai pris ma décision, laisse tomber. Parle-moi plutôt de ce qu'on va faire une fois qu'on débarquera. Je ne peux pas garder cette identité, il faut que la famille du soldat soit informée de sa mort. Elle a le droit à son deuil, comme toutes les autres. Vous m'en donnerez une nouvelle ? Est-ce que j'aurai des chances d'être reconnu, là-bas, à cause de… Tu sais…

— En parlant de ça, t'as l'air ridicule ! pesta Hiro. J'ai l'impression de parler avec une momie ! Franchement, je ne sais pas. Tu penses que ça cicatrisera ? »

Eren regarda le jeune homme. Ce dernier avait la chance d'avoir pu régénérer ses plaies avant la chute de l'ange, et ses joues étaient restées intactes. Ce n'était pas le cas des autres réceptacles, à ce que l'on racontait, et la popularité naissante de leur groupe le servait bien mal.

« J'en doute, avoua t'il. Mais je trouverai un moyen pour que ça passe inaperçu, même si je dois m'isoler le temps que ça devienne moins flagrant…

— C'est n'importe quoi, Eren ! s'offusqua soudainement Hiro. Je veux bien couvrir ta fuite, si c'est ce que tu veux, mais je dois te dire ce que j'en pense : c'est une grosse connerie ! Tu veux une vie d'ermite au fin fond du monde ? C'est ça la solution à tes problèmes de conscience ? C'est complètement débile de t'enfuir ainsi !

— Je ne fuis pas ! se défendit l'autre avec agacement.

— Oh si, bien sûr que si ! Comme le pire des lâches ! Et laisse-moi te dire que tu as tort. Tu penses avoir commis des fautes impardonnables, ce que je peux concevoir, mais beaucoup considèrent tes actes comme des faits de guerre héroïques ! Ta nation scande ton nom dans des chants, tes concitoyens louent tes actes avec une adoration proche du fanatisme…

— Alors, ils sont tous devenus fous. Mais je m'en tape. Ce n'est par peur d'affronter les miens que j'ai choisi de quitter cette île.

— Pourquoi, dans ce cas ? Pour ne pas t'affronter toi-même ? »

Eren serra les mâchoires, furieux. Hiro avait l'art d'appuyer où cela faisait mal. Il y avait du vrai dans ses exhortations, mais il oubliait quelque chose :

« C'est aussi envers nos morts que j'ai des comptes à rendre…

— Personne n'a de comptes à rendre aux morts puisqu'ils sont morts, abruti ! répartit vivement Hiro avec aigreur. Laisse-les où ils sont avant de devenir, toi-même, un fantôme. On ne peut pas vivre avec les âmes de ceux qu'on perd. On ne peut pas les retenir, et on ne fait que les inventer. Tu t'inventes une douleur.

— Je l'invente ? TU VEUX LA SENTIR ?! » hurla l'ancien shifter de l'Assaillant en se levant d'un bond, pris d'un courroux qu'il ne pouvait plus endiguer. Mais l'autre ne fit que plisser les yeux :

« Aucun de vous deux n'a tué Mikasa. »

Eren sentit toute la tension de ses muscles retomber, et la simple évocation de ce nom lui piqua les yeux.

« Si, justement…, gronda t'il. Nous l'avons tuée tous les deux. Nous sommes tous les deux responsables…

— Parce qu'elle l'a voulu. C'était son choix, Eren… »

La phrase murmurée et pleine d'espoir de son compagnon resta suspendue dans l'air. Eren le savait, mais refusait de l'accepter. Ce serait se pardonner lui-même, en quelque sorte. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Livaï et lui, dans leur idylle irresponsable, avaient conduit sa sœur adoptive, et si chérie, à faire le grand saut. Si elle avait choisi de se sacrifier, c'était pour sauver quelque chose, comme tous ceux qui en venaient à commettre cet acte. Il le savait. Mikasa n'avait jamais réellement voué beaucoup de cœur à leur cause. Elle n'avait toujours fait que le suivre, lui et ses désirs. Elle l'avait tant aimé. Si seulement il avait pu répondre à cet amour au lieu de donner le sien à une teigne aussi engagée et désespérée que lui…

« Si elle a voulu que Livaï vive, en ayant l'espoir que toi aussi, ce n'était pas pour te voir t'enliser dans la démence et la solitude. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour quelque chose, et tu es en train de tout gâcher. Si tu veux honorer tes morts, respecte au moins leurs dernières volontés. Surtout celles qui sont évidentes. »

Le réprimandé craqua et retomba lourdement sur son siège de fortune en lâchant le flot de ses larmes entre ses mains. Hiro resta silencieux le temps qu'il se calme, puis reprit :

« Livaï va très mal. »

Eren ravala son désarroi et trouva l'énergie de répondre d'une voix stable :

« C'est normal, ça passera. Il se remet de tout. De toute façon, j'ai pris ma décision et je n'y reviendrai pas. C'est quand même ce qu'il y a de mieux pour tout le monde…

— Hanji dit qu'il dysfonctionne, s'obstina le blond. D'après elle, il est encore plus apathique que d'habitude. Elle ne le reconnait plus, et a même peur de le laisser sans surveillance. L'autre jour, il a voulu prendre un bain avec sa fille, mais il s'est endormi. Heureusement qu'elle les a trouvés à temps, la petite aurait pu glisser de ses bras et se noyer. Je ne pense pas qu'il voudrait lui faire du mal. Mais il est complètement à côté de ses pompes. En plus, ce genre d'accident le culpabilise en aggravant les choses. Ton commandant est très perturbé par son comportement, et il me semble qu'elle le connait bien... Elle a même mentionné ses inquiétudes quant au fait qu'il pourrait… C'est comme s'il s'était arrêté de vivre et qu'il se laissait mourir à petit feu, d'après elle. Il ne mange plus, ne dort plus, et évidemment, elle ne comprend pas pourquoi ! Mais, toi, tu sais très bien pourquoi, et tu es le seul à y pouvoir quelque chose. Et s'il faisait vraiment…une bêtise ? »

Cette nouvelle lui fit perça le cœur. Naïcha était l'une des joies qu'il laissait derrière lui. En fermant les yeux, il pouvait encore sentir son petit corps chaud blotti contre le sien, entendre ses soupirs de félicité et ses gazouillements adorables. De nouvelles larmes brûlèrent ses yeux, mais il les essuya avant qu'elles ne coulent. Ce trésor allait vivre avec son père dans un monde guéri, c'était l'essentiel.

« Livaï ne ferait jamais ça. Il se relève toujours…, se martelait Eren d'un air absent. Il ne ferait jamais de mal à sa fille non plus. Je ne suis pas inquiet. Tant qu'il l'aura, il se battra toujours…

— Justement, non, asséna Hiro, implacable. Quand vous avez décidé que cette petite porterait ton nom, c'était romantique à souhait, mais vous n'avez pas pris le temps d'aller au fond des choses. Tu l'as déclarée, mais aucun contrat de tutelle transversale n'a été établi. Aux yeux des affaires civiles, c'est ta fille, et tu es décédé. Il y a une semaine, les services sociaux sont venus la chercher. »

Un poids s'abattit sur son estomac, le laissant presque suffoqué. Dans la pagaille des derniers jours de crise, ils avaient tous négligé ce détail. Mais il se ressaisit :

« Hanji trouvera toujours un moyen de prouver la paternité… Au pire, ils ont assez d'influence pour la récupérer. Avec tous les orphelins que cette guerre a faits, les structures d'accueil doivent tellement déborder que les inspecteurs ne peuvent pas se permettre d'être trop regardants sur les volontaires à l'adoption…

— Encore faudrait-il que Livaï en ait envie, souleva encore l'autre. Il les a laissé faire en affirmant qu'il ne pouvait élever un môme tout seul, et qu'elle serait bien mieux dans un foyer ou une famille d'accueil qu'avec lui. Il ne lui reste rien, et il ne fait plus aucun projet. Il ne pensait pas vivre dans ce nouveau monde, et je crois bien qu'il ne fera aucun effort pour aller de l'avant. Hanji voulait justement s'opposer à la mesure, mais elle a dû abandonner en voyant qu'il renonçait lui-même à son enfant. Je le connais moins bien que toi, mais il me semble que la vie n'a pas été très jouasse avec lui ! Un jour ou l'autre, tout le monde finit par atteindre sa limite, tu sais. Même les plus forts d'entre nous. »

Eren plongea ses yeux dans les iris dorés, suppliant muettement son vis-à-vis d'arrêter cette séance de torture, mais Hiro ne fit qu'appuyer son regard en lui demandant sévèrement :

« Tu ne feras rien ? »

Un nouveau sanglot l'étrangla :

« Comme si…je pouvais réparer…

— Il n'y a rien à réparer ! fit le blond d'une voix plus douce en lui attrapant la nuque pour la caresser, le forçant à regarder vers lui :

« Tout est à construire ! »

Eren resta saisi. Ils se regardèrent longuement, et Hiro lui transmit tous ses espoirs au travers d'un sourire tendre et plein de confiance. Soudain, une voix les fit sursauter :

« Je dérange ? »

Pit Manson avait réussi à se défausser de son escorte zélée pour les rejoindre, en toute intimité. Les bras croisés sur son fringuant manteau long et sombre, il observait la scène d'amitié avec méfiance. Comme Eren s'y attendait, il n'avait pas l'air surpris de le revoir. Même si l'uniforme UPL et les bandages exigeaient qu'on y regarde à deux fois, quelqu'un le connaissant ne pouvait se tromper.

« J'expliquais à Eren…, débuta Hiro.

— Je sais, abrégea l'homme. Tu veux bien me laisser lui parler une minute ? »

Hiro haussa un sourcil circonspect mais accepta sans un mot, se redressant pour s'éloigner, les mains dans les poches. L'autre s'approcha et domina l'ancien soldat du Bataillon de toute sa taille, dos aux falaises :

« Content de vous revoir, sergent Jaeger.

— Félicitations pour votre nouveau titre, général », répondit l'interpellé sur le même ton.

L'homme haussa les épaules d'un air ennuyé avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet :

« Si j'ai bien voulu tenir ma langue, c'est parce qu'Hiro me l'a demandé. Mais, sache que je désapprouve totalement. Il a le droit de savoir que tu es en vie. »

C'était direct, à l'image du personnage, et Eren sut tout de suite qu'il parlait de Livaï.

« Pourquoi ? Pour lui faire davantage de mal ? Au bout d'un mois, il a dû commencer à faire son deuil. Quel intérêt de lui dire qu'en vérité, je suis vivant, alors qu'il ne me reverra jamais ? » riposta t'il.

Le général pinça les lèvres, toujours aussi peu habitué à ce qu'on lui résiste :

« Tu n'as jamais vécu, pas vrai ?

— Pardon ? s'étonna Eren.

— Ouais, comme lui. Vous n'avez toujours été que des bêtes traquées. La paix, ça vous fait peur, parce que c'est nouveau et que vous n'y croyez pas. »

Le jeune homme resta sans réponse.

« Tu prétends que ton exil à la con va t'apporter la rémission, mais il ne fera qu'alourdir ton fardeau après ce que je vais te dire : tu vas encore détruire la vie de quelqu'un, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. »

Eren garda le silence, soutenant son regard en déglutissant lentement, la gorge sèche. C'était nettement plus cru —presque capital— que le discours d'Hiro.

« Il ne s'en remettra pas. Il ne peut plus se remettre de rien. Je le connais à peine et je le sais. Toi, comment fais-tu pour ne pas y penser ? Tu te mens. Je n'arriverai pas à comprendre pourquoi tu lui laisses une existence aussi pourrie et délabrée, avec toutes les chances qu'il vous reste, alors n'essaye même pas de m'expliquer, continua Pit, sentencieux. Si tu veux vraiment te repentir, arrête de survivre et vis. »

Eren, honteux et vexé, entrouvrit la bouche pour contester ses accusations, mais il fut encore interrompu :

« Si. La vie existe. Ouvre les yeux et va de l'avant. Arrête de reculer en cherchant une absolution qu'aucune entité sur terre, ou ailleurs, ne pourra te rendre. Ou meurt, c'est pareil… »

Le jeune homme s'inclina, vaincu par l'axiome impitoyable.

« Ta décision est égoïste, bravo. Mais pas assez. Tu peux mieux faire. Sois plus égoïste encore, plus humain : rentre chez toi, et profite du temps qu'il te reste » paracheva l'homme avec une hauteur et une expression si ténébreuse qu'elle le fascina. Cette référence dégradante au genre humain lui rappelait combien il avait voulu prouver qu'il en faisait partie. S'il avait su ravaler sa colère contre Sieg, l'homme lui proposait maintenant un nouveau défi pour affirmer qu'il était un vrai monstre, pas une simple chimère titanique.

Pit tourna les talons pour le laisser seul et désorienté. Hiro revint, affichant un air désolé :

« Ouais, je lui ai tout dit. Tu sais bien que je ne lui cache rien, mais il ne dira rien à personne si c'est ton choix. Ça va ? s'inquiéta t'il soudainement en voyant son air désemparé. Il t'a dit quoi ? »

— La même chose que toi…, avoua Eren. Mais il a pris moins de gants.

— Et ? »

Eren secoua la tête :

« Je dois…réfléchir. »

Hiro se rassit et resta silencieux un moment, jouant avec le clapet de son briquet. Puis, il finit par suggérer :

« Parlons d'autre chose alors ! Tu es un vrai bricoleur à ce qu'on raconte ici ? "Le mec à la gueule bandé plantent des clous comme sa queue", d'après ce que j'ai entendu ! »

Eren se laissa prendre à la distraction :

« Ouais... Je sais pas d'où vous sortez des expressions pareilles, mais laissez ma bite loin du marteau ! » se délassa t'il enfin, avec un petit rire qu'Hiro suivit du sien.

Après un nouveau blanc embarrassé, il fit un effort à son tour pour rompre le silence :

« Pourquoi "Pit" et pas "Pete", p-e-t-e ? demanda t'il, badinant. Au départ, je pensais que ça s'écrivait comme ça, mais j'ai vu son nom sur les papiers et je me demandais... »

Hiro lui répondit sur le même ton :

« Il s'appelait Peter, alors, on le prononce "Pete". Beaucoup de journalistes l'écrivent comme ça. C'est amusant que tu aies remarqué ! En fait, dans notre langue antique*, "Pit" ou "Pitt" signifie "roc". Il n'y a rien à ajouter. Ou peut-être que je déteste le prénom « Pete », il y a bien trop de connards qui s'appellent comment ça ! finit-il avec légèreté.

— Et ce prénom lui va bien, sourit Eren. Qu'allez-vous faire à votre retour ? Il a de l'ambition. Comment compte-il utiliser sa nouvelle position ?

— Il n'est qu'à la tête d'une coalition martiale. Notre fédération d'états libres ne dépend pas, en terme législatif, du bureau de la guerre…

— Ah oui, se rappela Eren avec détachement. Votre fameuse république démocratique ?

— C'est ça. Maintenant que Pit s'est fait une renommée exemplaire avec son triomphe, il a toutes les chances de remporter les élections présidentielles qui auront lieu l'an prochain. Il se présentera, et aura enfin l'opportunité de révolutionner le pays par autres choses que les armes…

— Présidentielles ?

— Celui qui est à la tête de l'état, avec le parlement.

— Ça parait irréaliste ! rit Eren en se rappelant toute les explications que l'autre lui avait déjà fournies sur leur gouvernement fantasmagorique. Ça doit vraiment être le foutoir ! Laisser tout le monde décider et brider le soi-disant chef avec des assemblées constamment en désaccord… Non mais, quel bordel !

— C'est vrai, pouffa Hiro à son tour. Les inégalités existent toujours, les conflits aussi. Nous votons de nouvelles lois à n'en plus finir pour satisfaire tout le monde, et cela demande une administration labyrinthique à rendre fou ! Mais cela garantit aux états fédérés, l'Union, d'être à l'abri de ce que vous avait subi. Nous avons également un traité des libertés, inaliénables à tout individu, dans lequel figure la liberté d'expression, d'opinion, ou même de se présenter soi-même à la candidature de la tête du pays. Elles sont fondamentales et déterminent les droits de chacun, de façon équitable, et elles nous préservent du pire, faute du mieux. »

Il lui annonça également que lui et Pit resteraient jusqu'à l'arrivée du second navire, car ils se devaient d'assister à une cérémonie organisée par Paradis, en mémoire des combattants perdus, le jour même du premier rapatriement. Mikasa y serait à l'honneur, car la vérité avait été révélée au peuple et son sacrifice lui valait une commémoration officielle. Lui-même y serait élogieusement nommé, c'était à prévoir.

Eren resta songeur.

Quelques heures passèrent, durant lesquelles Hiro resta avec lui à discuter du fonctionnement de l'Union et de bien d'autres choses, en grignotant quelques rations soudoyées par Eren aux cuisines, ainsi que de la bière tiède. Eren écoutait son cours de géopolitique avec intérêt quand Manson revint les trouver. Le soleil inondait les falaises, et baignait les eaux limpides du port de sa lumière décroissante et rougeoyante.

« J'ai terminé, dit-il à Hiro. Amène-toi, on n'est pas rentrés… »

Hiro se releva et tendit sa main à Eren pour le saluer.

Alors, le jeune homme se leva et, les mains dans les poches, déclara d'un ton décidé :

« Je ne pars plus avec vous. »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard incertain, refrénant leur soulagement avec une appréhension manifeste.

« Mais, si je dois remettre les pieds là-bas, autant finir ce qui est commencé, justifia Eren. Pour ça, j'ai besoin de votre aide, général. Une dernière fois. »

Pit le regarda intensément, attendant qu'il s'explique.

« Je vais rédiger une lettre pour un homme nommé Flegel Reeves, et j'aimerai que vous la lui transmettiez dans le plus grand secret. Il me faudrait aussi un nouvel uniforme complet, le mien était dans un tel état que j'ai dû le jeter. Pour le reste, espérons que la ma soi-disant nouvelle gloire soit bien réelle, car elle pourra nous aider grandement.

— Tu n'as pas l'intention de…? s'affola Hiro en cherchant ses mots.

— Bien sûr que si ! ricana Eren. C'est bien toi qui m'as dit, une fois, de toujours continuer à remuer la merde pour faire avancer les choses ?

— J'ai dit ça, moi ? » grinça le jeune homme.

Sieg avait eu raison : dans ce monde féroce, si vous n'étiez pas un chasseur, vous étiez une proie. Jusqu'au jour où un chasseur décidait de votre liberté. Que deviendrait la proie sans personne pour la pourchasser, totalement libre comme elle ne l'avait jamais été ? Il voulait le découvrir.

« C'était une belle image, pourtant ! se ragaillardissait encore le jeune rebelle, avec un sourire assuré. Nous allons découvrir ce qu'elle vaut. Pour ça, il me faut ton appui, Pit », insista t'il en limogeant ouvertement le vouvoiement.

L'intéressé leva son menton avec un orgueil piqué d'un intérêt amusé :

« De quoi s'agit-il ? »

* * *

Livaï somnolait sur sa monture, bercé par le pas lent. Il ne dormait plus la nuit, et n'était plus réveillé le jour. Des impressions de déjà vu lui parasitaient constamment l'esprit. L'insomnie altérait sa conscience, embourbait son cerveau. Il ne pouvait la combattre, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait dissiper les ombres qui le hantaient. Mais, égal à lui-même, mécanique, il écoutait la détresse de son âme sans la prendre en compte. Même dévasté de l'intérieur, il restait debout et opérait, tant que ses jambes pouvaient encore marcher. Il répondait, tant que sa voix fonctionnait. Il exécutait, tant que la commande était simple. Son système de sûreté, son pilotage automatique, s'était enclenché. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il tiendrait ainsi, il ne se posait même pas la question. Ce n'était pas important. Il n'y avait plus rien d'important.

Son étalon fougueux, d'à peine deux ans, dépassa brusquement ceux de ses camarades d'un petit trot plastronneur. Cette bête était, décidément, mal dressée et bien trop jeune. Elle était nerveuse, peu habituée aux étrangers, et sentait certainement son manque d'assurance. Il la freina comme il put, sous l'œil interrogateur d'Hanji qui ne l'avait encore jamais vu se faire avoir par un cheval, discipliné ou non. Elle ne posa aucune question. Il y avait des jours qu'elle avait cessé, et c'était mieux ainsi.

Le cortège à la tête duquel il progressait, ficelé à quatre épingles dans sa tenue de cérémonie officielle surmontée de son manteau d'officier, comprenait la trentaine de soldats du Bataillon qu'il restait, suivie par la Garnison des Murs, en rangs à pieds, derrière laquelle roulaient tranquillement une Willys conduite par le lieutenant Vassnoïvitch. Blackbull était assis sur le siège passager, et le général Manson était debout à l'arrière, saluant la foule avec un sourire charmeur, tandis que deux régiments UPL marchaient au pas militaire, en carrés graphiquement alignés derrière lui.

Tous les soldats alliés ne faisaient pas partis du défilé, à l'instar des Brigades Spéciales qui les attendaient déjà sur les lieux de la cérémonie. La plupart d'entre eux s'étaient mêlés aux badauds amassés le long des barrières, répondant à leur général à grands cris et hourras intempestifs.

Il étaient comme ça, les alliés, à parler toujours plus fort que nécessaire, en mastiquant leurs chewing-gum d'un air vulgaire, le sourire en coin, bombant le torse et marchant les pattes écartées comme si leurs couilles étaient énormes, en faisant marteler les semelles de leurs rangers flambant neuves et déjà toutes crottées de sang et de terre; à vous saluer d'un clin d'œil ou d'un lever de casquette; à gaver les gosses de sucreries en flagornant effrontément devant les mères; à faire rougir les pucelles et soulever les jupons de toute l'île, conquérant toujours plus de territoire avec bon consentement; à enfumer les coins de rues avec leur cuisine au grill; à écumer les tavernes en additionnant les rixes et les réconciliations au son du jazz qu'il ramenaient avec eux, tout comme les pin-up, effigies de mode et de fantasmes toutes plus déshabillées les unes que les autres, qui posaient sur des posters et calendriers.

Ça chantait et ça roulait des mécaniques. Ça aimait les femmes et la boisson, comme la bonne chair. Ça faisait du tapage, du vacarme, trop de chants joyeux auxquels Livaï ne comprenait pas une rime. Tout un monde si primitif, à ses yeux, et pourtant si technologiquement avancé.

Malgré cette nuisance apparente, il aimait les voir parmi eux, même si c'était au bras de plusieurs filles, éméchés et frimeurs. Il ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi, mais il savait que c'était plus qu'un simple sentiment de gratitude. Une familiarité, peut-être, ou l'attraction que leurs comportements débridés, si spontanés, provoquait chez lui.

Ils revendiquaient d'avoir libéré Paradis. Mais, eux-mêmes n'étaient pas tous venus en hommes libres, car leurs armées disposaient d'un droit de réquisition, et beaucoup d'entre eux étaient des appelés. Cependant, ils ne semblaient pas être venus sous la contrainte mais, au contraire, poussés par l'honneur. Sans doute que refuser un appel au combat, chez eux, aurait été considéré comme un acte de couardise. D'après ce que Livaï avait entendu dire, les réquisitions avaient été moindres, car, à l'approche des combats, nombreux étaient ceux qui s'étaient enrôlés d'eux-mêmes, fiers de défendre une cause qui leur paraissait juste et assez importante pour apaiser le monde.

Le cortège fit halte devant les portes de la forteresse. Mitras était une cité ancienne et dédaléenne, aux rues étroites et sinueuses. Il avait été décidé d'élever le mémorial en dehors de la ville pour que le plus grand nombre puisse assister à son inauguration. Une place entière avait été terrassée au-devant des portes pour accueillir la foule et le monument, faisant face à l'ouest et la menace éteinte de l'ennemi. Quand ils franchirent la barbacane et que les sabots des chevaux résonnèrent sur les pavés de granite, Livaï vit, en retenant son souffle, une plèbe si immense qu'elle lui donna le vertige.

« Oh, la vache… » jura Hanji, près de lui.

Ils étaient plusieurs centaines de milliers. Comme si tous les survivants de Paradis étaient venus au rendez-vous. La foule se perdait au-delà de leurs regards, debout sur la place, ou assise sur les collines environnantes. Plus un carré d'herbe, à perte de vue, n'était encore visible. De puissants hauts parleurs avaient été installés, par le Génie, sur les remparts et quelques potences au-devant de la place, mais ce serait sûrement insuffisant pour que les plus éloignés entendent tous des homélies imbuvables qu'avait préparées le gratin. Tant mieux pour eux. De toute façon, le microphone dressé sur la tribune retransmettrait tout ce qui serait dit par radio. Ainsi, tout le pays pourrait entendre la harangue des grands pontes.

Ils remirent leurs chevaux à une armée d'écuyers guindés qui les écartèrent solennellement du décor, avant de marcher vers l'estrade en bois, élevée à droite de l'ouvrage encore voilé de toiles blanches.

Hanji et Livaï montèrent sur la plateforme, rejoignant le commandant Pixis, l'intendant Zackley et le reste du Conseil. Ses soldats, ayant bien répété, se rangèrent en lignes parfaites sur la place dégagée, suivis par ceux, plus nombreux, de la Garnison. L'escorte UPL en fit de même, à l'arrière, tandis que les Brigades Spéciales, au garde-à-vous, ceinturaient le public sur tout le pourtour de la place. La fanfare insipide qui les suivait jusque-là vint se poster devant le panier de dignitaires et finit, enfin, par se taire.

Manson les rejoignit et serra les mains de tous les officiers présents, ainsi que du gouverneur. Son sourire s'était effacé face à la solennité qui s'imposait. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux à avoir été invités aux côtés de Daris Zackley : seulement les chefs de corps et ceux qui s'étaient révélés décisifs lors de la bataille finale. Livaï en faisait partie, sans bien comprendre pourquoi. D'après lui, tout le Bataillon méritait d'être mis en avant, mais Hanji lui avait justement expliqué que c'était techniquement complexe. Il représentait donc, avec elle, l'ensemble de ses hommes. Ils avaient été décorés, au grand complet, et lui-même avait été promu capitaine. La marche été haute, mais le Bataillon manquait cruellement d'officiers. Hanji, elle, avait acquis le grade de colonel. Ce n'était, bien évidemment, qu'un titre honorifique car, à l'heure actuelle, les rangs des leurs étaient bien trop maigres pour correspondre à cette charge.

Beaucoup de disparus avaient également été médaillés, et même gradés, pour certains. On n'avait rien retrouvé du corps de Mikasa hormis quelques lambeaux de vêtements. Contrairement aux titans communs, les primitifs « digéraient » leurs victimes, et il leur avait été impossible de lui accorder une inhumation. Cette cérémonie avait pour but de féliciter le courage des soldats morts au combat, et surtout celui de la jeune femme à laquelle on rendait, enfin, les derniers honneurs.

Un responsable technique demanda le calme au public, testant le son, et annonça que le gouverneur Zackley allait prendre la parole. Pit Manson se plaça à la droite de ce dernier, et le vieux général s'avança vers le pupitre pour démarrer son panégyrique :

« Peuple de Paradis et amis d'autres contrées qui nous avez été si précieux au cours de cette longue bataille, merci de vous être rassemblés en si grand nombre pour ce dernier hommage à ceux tombés pour la liberté de notre nation…

— Ne t'endors pas, lui chuchota Hanji, avec connivence, en apercevant son regard blasé et lointain.

— Ça va, je sais me tenir, marmonna Livaï.

—…Nous honorons, en ce jour, la mémoire des soldats disparus. Des hommes et des femmes : des époux, des frères, des fils, tous plus valeureux les uns que les autres. Dans notre douleur, nous n'oublierons jamais que leur grande bravoure a sauvé notre patrie. Nous n'oublierons jamais que c'est à leur sacrifice que nous devons la paix, et nous ferons tout pour qu'elle perdure. Parmi ceux qui ont donné leur vie, il y a notre bien-aimée souveraine, que nous avons portée en terre il y a déjà plusieurs semaines, en la pleurant tous. Historia Reiss a toujours aimé son peuple comme une mère, et elle se sera battue pour lui jusqu'au bout, n'hésitant pas à prendre les armes, comme les autres, pour le défendre. Sa perte tragique, comme vous le savez, nous aura menés droit vers la victoire. Car nous n'avons pas seulement vaincu Mahr, nous avons éradiqué la calamité qui nous oppressait depuis des siècles ! Nous avons éradiqué le règne des titans, à jamais. Cela n'a été possible que grâce à une poignée d'hommes vaillants, dont notre grande reine faisait partie. »

Il marqua une pause et le peuple resta silencieux, respectant l'affliction communautaire. Le rhéteur réajusta ses lunettes et survola brièvement ses notes pour se remémorer la construction des phrases suivantes, avant de reprendre en posant ses mains à plat sur le carde de bois :

« Parlons de ces héros. Souvenons-nous d'eux, tous ensemble, pour sceller leur gloire dans notre patrimoine. Le Bataillon d'Exploration, qui combattait la menace depuis de nombreuses années, aura jeté ses dernières forces dans cette guerre, et cela lui aura coûté ses meilleurs soldats. Les meilleurs d'entre tous. Pour mémoire, feue sa majesté Historia portait autrefois leur blason, et c'est en l'arborant à nouveau qu'elle nous a délivrés. Mais, elle ne l'a pas fait seule. Le caporal Mikasa Ackerman, décoré et gradé à titre posthume, restera toujours la figure la plus héroïque de cette guerre, et nous la remercions tous du grand triomphe qu'elle nous a offert. Mikasa Ackerman n'a pas hésité à affronter la mort, et c'est en totale connaissance des conséquences qu'elle s'est livrée à elle, pour nos vies à tous. C'est en son honneur, et celui de tous nos défunts, que nous avons érigé ce mémorial. Recueillons-nous un instant. »

Alors, des hommes tirèrent les toiles qui couvraient l'ouvrage et celles-ci se décrochèrent, retombant dans un flottement majestueux de voiles blanches, pour dévoiler un imposant podium de marbre, haut de quatre mètres, et surplombé d'une sculpture immense et magnifiquement ouvragée.

Les effigies d'albâtre, au premier coup d'œil, ressemblaient à deux déesses guerrières, dont les traits exagérés d'angélisme et de beauté étaient saisissants. Mais Livaï reconnut vite Chrysta, ornée des symboles de la monarchie : le sceptre et la couronne. L'artiste talentueux était parvenu à donner une animation troublante à la pierre, et le drapé de sa robe semblait d'une souplesse réelle, la soie de ses manches flottant derrière elle et ses longs cheveux mus par un souffle de vent occidental. Il reconnaissait même la rivière de saphirs, à son cou gracile, qu'elle portait souvent, ciselée dans le bloc avec une profusion de détails. Elle se tenait droite avec ses attributs, le regard plongé vers l'horizon, aux côtés d'une seconde figure. Même si Mikasa avait été, de son vivant, plus grande que la petite blonde, il n'aurait pas été bien vu de diminuer un monarque par sa taille en le représentant sous une quelconque forme de domination. Les maîtres tailleurs avaient, toutefois, réussi à trouver une parade pour représenter la réalité sans tricher : la jeune femme était figée dans une posture offensive, les genoux légèrement fléchis et le corps tendu vers l'avant. Ses lames dégainées, à l'échelle de l'œuvre, étaient terrifiantes. Son expression dure et ses yeux pâles, sans pupilles, regardaient dans la même direction que sa compagne. Elle portait l'uniforme du Bataillon d'Exploration, et les ailes de la liberté étaient délicatement mises en reliefs malgré le plissé de la cape. Toutes deux se tenaient debout sur le socle représentant un faciès écrasé et distordu de souffrance, d'une laideur repoussante : le fléau.

Contempler celles qui venaient de devenir les allégories de liberté, immobiles et si ressemblantes aux êtres qu'il avait connus, blessa encore Livaï, et il baissa les yeux. Des mots lointains, prononcés par une voix chère, lui revinrent en faisant culminer sa peine :

 _« Je ne veux pas laisser quelque chose d'aussi dur que la pierre, je veux laisser une idée. »_

Sur la face ouest du bloc cubique et énorme, orné de somptueux bas-reliefs, on pouvait lire l'inscription « EN MEMOIRE DE DA PAIX ET DE SON PRIX, DE NOS MORTS POUR LE PARADIS ». Au-dessous, et sur les trois autres faces, des milliers de noms s'étalaient en colonnes, immortalisés dans une dorure fine. Là, juste sous l'épitaphe, figurait un nom en lettres capitales, isolé des autres, en caractères gras et plus volumineux :

 _Adj. EREN JAEGER – D._

Lui aussi avait pris du galon. De nombreux autres patronymes étaient suivis de l'initiale signifiant « Disparu ». Livaï avait eu beau s'entêter dans ses recherches et refuser qu'on le déclare mort, durant des semaines, cela n'avait abouti à rien. Il avait bien fallu voir la vérité en face : Eren ne reviendrait plus. Il était mort, quelque part, seul et détruit. Et son capitaine voulait tant le rejoindre.

« Leurs regards seront à jamais rivés vers le couchant, surveillant, pour l'éternité, le monde d'où le mal est apparu, reprit la voix traînante d'emphase de Zackley. Comme celui d'Eren Jaeger. Si nous ne l'avons pas représenter sur ce monument, c'est pour honorer aussi bien ses convictions que son souvenir. Cet homme, ce grand soldat porté disparu, a prouvé sa loyauté à l'humanité en dépit de sa nature obscure. Nous nous souviendrons de son nom, mais nous oublierons son image. Il nous est impossible de nous le remémorer sans penser à la bête qui l'habitait, et celle-ci n'a pas sa place dans cette commémoration. C'est en respectant son honneur que nous effaçons cette face du héros, pour ne nous rappeler que de ses actes et de ses choix déterminants, de son grand sens du devoir et de son amour profond de la liberté… »

Il s'interrompit alors que l'assistance semblait soudainement dissipée par du mouvement, au loin. Hanji et Livaï plissèrent les yeux, essayant d'apercevoir quelque chose parmi la masse, quand un soldat à la licorne se présenta au pied de Zacley :

« On dirait qu'une procession perturbe la foule, gouverneur…

— Stoppez-là ! vociféra t'il en posant sa main sur le micro. Troubler une cérémonie aussi importante est inadmissible !

— Il y a beaucoup de monde… L'accès est difficile et les gens ne nous laissent pas passer, ils ont l'air hostile…

— Trouvez vite un moyen de rétablir l'ordre ! » le torpilla le vieil homme avec fureur.

Livaï commençait à entrevoir la source du désordre : une silhouette haute remontait le flot du public, certainement un homme à cheval. Les premiers rangs se retournaient et murmuraient avec les suivants. Il voyait des femmes se dresser sur la pointe des pieds pour apercevoir l'intrus, et d'autres, sans la moindre crainte de danger, mettaient leurs enfants sur leurs épaules. Des voix chuchotaient puis s'exclamaient, dans une rumeur de plus en plus forte qui courrait à travers tout le rassemblement, incompréhensible :

«…ger !..E…ger !...Ren… »

Le cavalier encapuchonné se rapprochait de la place en se frayant un chemin parmi les gens qui, étonnamment, ne s'écartaient pas sur son passage, mais, au contraire, se massaient contre les flancs de son destrier incroyablement paisible, l'encensant de murmures religieux en tendant les bras vers lui comme une idole. Les mains effleuraient ses genoux et ses cuisses en caresses fébriles, ainsi que ses hanches, sa selle et la robe de son hongre, mais l'inconnu demeurait impassible et continuait de fendre la foule au pas, comme si elle n'était qu'une rivière calme. Livaï avait senti une boule d'angoisse et d'espérance torturantes naître au creux de sa poitrine, et ne pouvait détacher ces yeux de l'apparition, se demandant un instant si cette stature digne et noble, inébranlable, appartenait à un messager divin. Pourtant, il reconnaissait cette pèlerine verte, et craignait de découvrir qui la portait autant qu'il voulait le savoir, pris de vertige et le cœur si battant qu'il le faisait souffrir. Les exclamations admiratives, teintées d'adulation, redoublèrent, se propageant telle une onde alors que la nouvelle se diffusait parmi tous :

« …ger… Jaeger... Eren Jaeger !... »

L'étalon, toujours aussi placide, fendit la tourbe et s'avança sur les pavés, entre deux formations militaires, et en faisant claquer ses fers dans le silence révérencieux qui tombait sur la scène. Les rangs, alignés au cordeau, restèrent stoïques, à l'exception de ceux du Bataillon qui frémirent et remuèrent, ne pouvant retenir leur excitation. L'illustre chevalier, sanctifié par la populace en son retour glorieux, abaissa la capuche qui dissimulait son visage.

Ses traits apparurent au grand jour, et l'impact fut violent pour Livaï. Il sentit ses jambes trembler, prêtes à le trahir. Hanji mit sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un cri de stupeur. Le capitaine se sentait flancher, il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas. Pourtant, il abandonna ses murailles et ses barricades pour plonger ses yeux dans les jades étincelantes qui, pleines de vie, admiraient la statue de Mikasa. L'écharpe écarlate de la jeune femme était enroulée autour de son cou. Le temps s'était arrêté et tous les bruits s'étaient tus.

Eren n'avait jamais été plus beau qu'à cet instant. Auréolé de lumière, droit et fier, il admirait les sculptures qui lui faisaient face, aussi majestueux et immobile qu'elles l'étaient. Même de là où il se trouvait, Livaï pouvait voir les sillons violacés qui parcouraient encore ses joues, le marquant à jamais, tel un sceau. Le serment inviolable du souvenir et de la repentance. Les arabesques dansantes, qui s'étiraient jusqu'à ses yeux, étaient pareilles à des larmes que rien n'essuierait jamais.

Il était en vie. La course du monde qui, pour Livaï, s'était suspendue depuis des semaines, reprit avec brutalité. Avant de perdre ses derniers moyens, il comprit pourquoi le jeune homme n'était pas réapparu plus tôt. Au fond, il aurait dû le savoir depuis le début. Puis, tout devint flou et ses esprits s'embrouillèrent, l'émotion le submergeant comme un torrent d'une puissance inouïe qu'il n'avait encore jamais affronté, et où la joie flirtait avec la peur et la peine. Ce sentiment brisait toutes ses dernières défenses, plus violent qu'aucun autre. Son cœur s'était pétrifié, et son âme s'était fendue. Pour la toute première fois, quelque chose l'avait vaincu : lui-même.

* * *

En maître de la cérémonie, Zackley tenta de garder l'incident sous contrôle, avec finesse :

« C'est avec un immense soulagement que nous saluons votre retour inattendu, adjudant Eren Jaeger. Je crois pouvoir exprimer, au nom du peuple de Paradis, la grande joie de revoir l'un de ses sauveurs en vie, et effacer votre nom de cette pierre sera un plaisir pour nous tous. Si vous voulez bien nous rejoindre, votre place est parmi nous », dit-il en ouvrant les bras pour l'inviter à monter auprès de la crème militaire et gouvernementale.

Quel hypocrite. Eren resta silencieux, sans bouger, et son regard croisa celui de Manson. L'homme le regardait avec un léger sourire en coin. Il évita soigneusement de tourner les yeux vers ses camarades, au garde-à-vous, qui brisaient déjà le cérémonial de l'office en ayant les têtes tournées vers lui, gesticulant pour l'apercevoir en essayant de ne pas briser les lignes.

Il inspira profondément, rassemblant son courage, et mit pied à terre. Il hocha gracieusement la tête en direction de Zackley, mais marcha vers le mémorial à pas mesurés. Les deux soldats des Brigades Spéciales postés devant celui-ci se ratatinèrent sur place, jetant des coups d'œil alarmés à leur officier supérieur, qui discutait discrètement avec le gouverneur depuis le pied de l'estrade. Eren ne réduisit pas son allure, et l'homme finit par leur faire signe de ne pas bouger et de le laisser faire. Le jeune homme enjamba les chaînes basses maintenues par des plots de béton, et bondit sur l'angle du pignon principal où il avait aperçu une prise. La foule poussa des cris de surprises, et les troufions levèrent leurs fusils d'apparat, prêts à faire feu, en scrutant les ordres de leur lieutenant.

« Laissez-le faire ! » cracha directement Zackley en l'épiant avec colère, rendu hargneux par le désordre dans le programme et ses actes inexpliqués qui lui causaient un conflit interne sur la marche à suivre.

Encore une fois, Eren pariait. Il misait sur sa notoriété, et cela semblait fonctionner. L'autre, piégé par l'opinion publique, qu'il ne pouvait esquiver, n'était décemment pas en mesure de le faire arrêter sans une excellente raison.

Il se hissa sur le socle du monument et s'approcha de la statue de sa sœur. Il laissa ses objectifs et ses appréhensions s'éteindre un moment. Les proportions étaient bonnes, bien qu'elles soient augmentées. Mikasa était sublime. Mais il manquait un détail.

Eren ôta l'écharpe qu'il portait pour la rendre à la femme dont elle était devenue l'étendard. Il entoura la laine, que le temps avait rendue rêche et pelucheuse, autour du cou et des cheveux de la copie sans âme, puis fit un nœud robuste. Le vent et les intempéries finiraient par détruire la fibre organique bien avant le roc, mais ça n'avait plus d'importance. En ce monde, rien ne durait, il fallait l'accepter.

Oubliant tout ce qui l'entourait, Eren posa la main sur sa joue blanche et froide. Le regard gelé et lointain ne cilla pas. Il ne se poserait plus jamais sur lui. Mais, peu importait comment, il avait l'impression que ce marbre été devenu vivant; qu'il pouvait voir. Alors, il verrait. Eren lui offrirait le spectacle de sa vie, celle qu'il avait décidé de vivre.

Il sauta du piédestal sous les acclamations émues du rassemblement. Ce troupeau d'inconnus ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre son geste, seulement deviner l'hommage intime qu'un frère rendait à sa sœur. Ses yeux se portèrent sur la plateforme envahie par le beau linge, et il se jeta dans sa dernière bataille, comptant les foulées qui le séparait du grand saut pour éviter de tergiverser. Parvenu au-bas des quelques marches, à droite du pupitre, il s'arrêta et fit un salut militaire des plus dignes, la mine grave.

« Cette décoration intime et familiale l'ornera aussi longtemps que possible, et vaut, j'en suis sûr, bien plus que toutes les médailles que nous pourrions lui décerner, admira Zackley avec une éloquence fallacieuse et dégoulinante qui lui hérissa le poil. Montez, à présent, que nous puissions vous souhaiter la bienvenue… »

Eren, toujours sans un mot, s'exécuta et alla aussitôt serrer la poigne diplomatique qu'il lui tendait. Et « serrer » était le bon mot, car le vieux calculateur grimaça sous le broyage de ses doigts.

« Général Zackley… » le salua t'il avec un sourire fourbe, lui faisant enfin grâce de sa voix.

L'autre opina en dégageant sa main, mal à l'aise et agacé qu'on ose le mettre dans une situation inconfortable. Eren pouvait deviner le sort qu'il lui réserverait une fois à l'abri des regards, en abusant de son pouvoir. Il trouverait certainement le chantage adéquat pour tenir l'aventureux sous sa coupe, ne pouvant raisonnablement pas le faire disparaître trop simplement au vu de sa popularité, et des soupçons que cela éveillerait.

Eren garda une attitude des plus affables en révérant les autres conseillers, et nota l'expression détachée de Pit malgré sa poigne ferme qui le rassura. Puis, il se dirigea vers le commandant Pixis, dont les moustaches s'étiraient en un sourire qu'il n'avait jamais connu plus joyeux. Les pattes d'oies du vieil homme étaient plissées à leur comble, dans une mine réjouie digne d'un grand-père attablé avec toute sa descendance.

« C'est une joie de vous revoir, commandant », lui dit Eren en l'estimant ainsi plus que les autres, qui n'avaient eu droit à aucune remarque.

L'homme hocha vivement la tête en serrant sa main, tout en posant la deuxième sur leur poignée :

« C'est réciproque, mon garçon ! »

Ses yeux pétillants étaient remplis de questions, mais il préférait les garder pour plus tard, avec la patience de son âge. Ce que, peut-être, une autre ne ferait pas… Et, alors même que cette pensée l'effleurait, en tendant la main au colonel Hanji, celle-ci l'attrapa par l'épaule et le serra contre lui, négligeant sans pudeur toute forme de protocole ou de réserve qu'imposait le formalisme militaire.

« Eren…, soupira t'elle. Où étais-tu passé ? Grand con ! Ou étais-tu ?! Nous t'avons cherché partout !

— Pardon, comman… Je veux dire, colonel.

— Comme si j'allais accepter tes excuses !? se scandalisa t'elle en s'éloignant, le secouant par les épaules. Et attend un peu de voir ce que Livaï va te mettre ! »

L'évocation de ce nom pinça le cœur du soldat. Il ne restait plus qu'une personne à saluer, qui se tenait légèrement en retrait, et qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le courage de regarder. Avec réticence, il suivit le regard énervé d'Hanji vers son collègue.

Eren sentit son souffle se bloquer, fauché par une vision douloureuse : bien qu'il tienne encore debout, Livaï était effondré. La tête baissée et les mains sur le visage, il tentait de se faire discret, mais sa poitrine tremblait violemment, agitant ses épaules. Le cœur de son subordonné s'emballa. Il ne savait plus comment s'y prendre pour l'aborder, son regard lui étant insaisissable.

« Capitaine Livaï… » tenta t'il en se séparant d'Hanji, qui regardait l'homme avec le même effarement que lui.

L'autre entendit sa voix et son nom, mais se détourna en agitant la main vers lui pour l'empêcher d'approcher. Eren observa le signe qui se voulait rassurant, signifiant muettement « ça va, laisse-moi », mais cela était plus désolant qu'autre chose, et le remords le rongea plus encore. Il voulait interroger ses yeux, mais l'homme gardait la tête tournée, une paume cachant son regard si ardemment recherché.

« Livaï… » répéta Eren, se débarrassant inconsciemment, dans son égarement, de tout substantif respectueux. Troublé et angoissé, il fit un pas vers lui. L'autre recula, mal assuré sur ses jambes et de plus en plus fuyant, comme si regarder son subordonné lui brûlerait les yeux. La retenue d'Eren céda, et il fondit vers lui, ânonnant encore avec imploration, en mettant dans sa voix grave toute la chaleur et le réconfort qu'il pouvait :

« Livaï ! Regarde-moi ! »

Il saisit le poignet qui lui faisait obstacle pour l'attirer à lui. Un hoquet audible lui parvint et il écarquilla les yeux. S'il n'avait, d'abord, pas voulu y croire, maintenant, il s'y blessait : Livaï pleurait. Avec une vigueur pleine de contrition, il l'enferma entre ses bras, le serrant contre lui pour engloutir son détresse et la dissimuler aux milliers d'yeux qui les épiaient.

Alors, Livaï se rendit.

Enveloppé de la force et de l'audace du plus jeune, l'homme abandonna, et le barrage fissuré se rompit totalement. Ses larmes mouillèrent le col d'Eren, tandis que ses mains s'agrippaient à ses épaules. Les bras de son amant s'enroulèrent autour de sa nuque, et il engouffra son visage dans la chevelure ébène. Le poids pesant sur leur étreinte le fit douter que Livaï puisse encore tenir debout seul, et il était bouleversé de le voir ainsi affaibli et ébranlé. Il constatait tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait, et il se répugnait. Comment avait-il pu anéantir de tels remparts ?

Soudain, la voix serrée de sanglots s'éleva contre son oreille en le faisant frissonner, dans un aveu glaçant et torturé qu'il n'oublierait jamais :

« Je t'aime tellement…Tellement, putain ! »

Eren le serra encore, désemparé, alors que ses propres yeux se remplissaient d'eau. Cette déclaration était si belle, qu'elle en était presque douloureuse à entendre.

« Je suis rentré. Tard, c'est vrai, mais je suis là. Je suis désolé…vraiment désolé… »

La souffrance silencieuse de l'autre ne fit que croître sous ses mots, et ses pleurs retenus lui soutirèrent une plainte presque inaudible, mais qui terrassa le plus jeune. Ses propres larmes se mirent à couler, indisciplinées, et il renifla pour tenter de les contenir.

« Livaï..., murmura t'il avec un aplomb renaissant. Le ciel est toujours là. »

Le capitaine releva soudain les yeux vers lui, le dévisageant avec stupéfaction, et Eren put voir son visage ravagé par l'émotion. Il se maudit encore, mais ne put s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique, même ainsi. Il se perdit dans son regard brumeux et navré, transporté de joie et de chagrin tout à la fois. Il était si heureux de le retrouver, et se sentait si coupable, en même temps. Enfin, le plus vieux semblait s'être calmé.

« Moi aussi, je suis désolé…, lui confia t'il à voix basse. C'est ma seule faute… J'aurais même compris que tu vives et ne revienne jamais. »

Non. Eren refusait d'entendre cela. C'était atroce. Et, s'il était revenu, c'était bien pour lui prouver le contraire.

« Tu n'es pas responsable, et je… » débuta le jeune adjudant, mais il fut coupé par des cris et des sifflets qui lui rappelèrent où ils se trouvaient.

Quelqu'un commença à scander quelque chose :

 _« Vive Eren Jaeger et le capitaine Livaï ! »_

La louange fut reprise par la foule, et l'ovation prit en intensité, sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de jubilations, au travers desquelles fusaient des phrases répétées en tous sens :

 _« Vive la liberté ! Vive la paix ! »_

 _« Gloire au Bataillon d'Exploration ! Gloire à son colonel ! Gloire à son capitaine ! »_

Eren et Livaï se séparèrent d'un même élan de gêne, concluant leur étreinte de tapes viriles, dans le dos ou sur l'épaule, pour tenter de rattraper la situation. Heureusement, les autres n'avaient rien entendu de leurs chuchotements, mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'ils n'en tiraient aucunes suppositions, particulièrement Hanji qui connaissait si bien son camarade de toujours. Les yeux embués de larmes, elle aussi, elle s'exclama alors :

« Eh ben ! Quelle côte vous avez, tous les deux ! »

Eren ressentit un bref soulagement et adopta une allure plus déférente, tout comme Livaï.

« Si seulement Erwin était encore là pour entendre ça… » fit-elle d'un air lointain en essuyant ses yeux. Eren eut un sourire ému et la laissa savourer la reconnaissance du peuple qui leur avait été refusée durant tant d'années d'efforts pourtant justifiés. Celle-ci honorait la mémoire de tous ceux qui étaient tombés dans l'ombre, et même dans la disgrâce, alors que le Bataillon était si dévalué, et même, honnis des citoyens.

 _« Eren Jaeger ! Combattant de la liberté et protecteur de l'humanité ! »_ hurla encore un anonyme _._

 _« … Combattant de l'humanité et protecteur des libertés ! »_

Eren leva un sourcil à cette interjection. De nombreuses voix la jugèrent à la mesure et la relayèrent à grands cris, elle aussi, mais son origine lui semblait louche. Il avait pourtant dit à Hiro de rester discret jusqu'à son signal mais, apparemment, ce mot ne faisait définitivement pas partie de son vocabulaire.

« Mmh, oui, tout cela est très émouvant, s'impatientait Zackley en les lorgnant d'un œil irrité. Mais nous avons un programme à tenir, et il a déjà été plus que perturbé. Pouvons-nous poursuivre ? s'adressa t'il au colonel, venimeux.

— Puis-je dire un mot ? » osa alors Eren, avec assurance et domination.

Zackley hésita, stupéfait et presque outré par sa requête, mais il n'obtint pas l'appui qu'il cherchait dans le regard de ses pairs. Pit Manson, en particulier, le scruta avec une inquisition autoritaire qui finit par le faire plier :

« Faîtes donc, adjudant Jaeger. Après tout, nous commémorons la mémoire de nombre de vos compagnons et de votre sœur adoptive. Je ne puis m'opposer à un discours de votre part en leur honneur, mais soyez bref, je vous prie. »

Eren acquiesça et s'approcha du microphone tandis que l'autre s'écartait avec défiance.

* * *

« Merci pour vos éloges, embraya Eren, d'emblée, et Livaï le fixait d'un air vide, comme s'il contemplait encore un mirage. Mes camarades les méritent amplement. Mais, passons. »

Et pas toi ? Imbécile. Cette introduction était maladroite et brutale, à l'image du jeune homme. Quoique, en soit, rien de tout ceci ne ressemblait à Eren, et Livaï était si renversé qu'il manquait furieusement d'appréciation.

« Ce monument est très cossu, j'approuve… »

C'était une plaisanterie ? A quoi jouait-il ?

« Toutefois, beaucoup d'entre vous ne sont pas venu ici pour cela, pas vrai ? »

Cette fois, Livaï sut qu'il avait, comme toujours, eu raison de se méfier. Comme lui, tous les membres présents sur l'estrade fixèrent soudainement l'orateur avec appréhension. Des hurlements participatifs et enthousiastes naquirent parmi la multitude. Eren eut un sourire entendu.

Merde. Quel plan foireux avait-il encore manigancé ? Eren ne pouvait pas être Eren sans foutre le bordel constamment, c'était un cas prouvé. Livaï porta instinctivement la main à sa ceinture, ignorant la rapière ridicule qui ornait son uniforme formel pour saisir la crosse de son Colt, tout en surveillant les gardes à la licorne qui s'alignaient devant la tribune. Il aurait dû prévoir que ce retour théâtral n'annonçait qu'une nouvelle catastrophe.

« Peuple de Paradis, vous qui m'entendez, ici, et dans chaque bistrot, taverne et nef de notre île inestimable, vous vous êtes rassemblés pour entendre les derniers remerciements à nos morts, et vous avez bien fait, car, le vrai tombeau des morts, c'est le cœur des vivants.* Ainsi, je veux leur rendre gloire en poursuivant notre quête jusqu'à son apogée. Je porterai la liberté, à bout de bras, jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne son véritable et dernier envol. Pour cela, j'ai besoin de vous. De chacun d'entre vous. J'ai besoin que vous preniez tous une décision, en votre âme et conscience. Je vais vous soumettre un choix qui pourrait marquer un tournent majeur dans l'avenir de notre pays…

— Cela suffit ! s'emporta Zackley en quittant sa position de retrait pour venir lui souffler dans le collimateur. Si vous souhaitez vous exprimer publiquement à propos de quelque chose, vous êtes tenu de m'en informer avant ! Surtout si, comme je le conçois, c'est parfaitement hors-sujet quant à…

— Laissez-le finir ! » somma Manson avec une froideur oppressante qui fit hésiter le gouverneur.

Eren ignora le rapport de force courtois qui opérait entre eux et poursuivit :

« La dynastie s'est effondrée en emportant, avec elle, l'une des meilleures d'entre nous. Mais combien de monarques nous avaient, jusqu'à lors, gouvernés dans l'imposture, la traîtrise, le mensonge et l'ignorance de nos droits et de nos besoins, en gavant leurs complices de privilèges, et oublieux de la misère ? Un seul homme, par le seul droit du sang, peut-il rendre la justice et décider du sort de tous ? Aujourd'hui, vous pouvez choisir votre destin. Laisserez-vous le pouvoir de cette nation entre les mains de ceux qui le revendiquent sans aucun droit ? Ou préférerez-vous avoir, enfin, voix au chapitre ? Ensemble et unis, nous pouvons saisir une chance d'atteindre une liberté collective. Une liberté pour tous, contrainte seulement par celle des autres. Je vous propose l'abolition de la monarchie et la souveraineté du peuple ! »

Livaï ne pouvait plus détourner ses yeux de cet homme redoutable et envoûtant. Il n'avait pas vu la grande maturité qu'Eren avait acquise au cours des ans. En tous cas, jamais autant qu'à cet instant. Cet aléa le remplissait d'anxiété, mais aussi d'une fierté exaltée. Celui qu'il aimait était devenu une figure charismatique et emblématique de la résistance aux yeux du pays tout entier. Tel le messie, il les galvanisait, et Livaï se rassasiait de ce spectacle, lui aussi gagné par la fièvre. Sauf que la sienne était d'autant plus forte qu'un désir sensuel s'y mêlait. La foule s'agitait de plus en plus, et les vivats devenaient retentissants cependant que le jeune homme n'avait pas encore terminé. Néanmoins, tout ce numéro ne fut évidemment pas du goût de Zackey, qui fit un signe désespéré à son commandant de la garde.

Livaï réagit d'instinct et dégaina son pistolet pour le braquer, sans la moindre hésitation, sur la tempe du vieux loup. Les soldats des Brigades Spéciales avaient eu le temps d'en faire de même, et les plus proches d'eux pointaient leurs fusils sur Eren, tandis que les autres, répartis le long du public ou en formation, menaçaient le peloton du Bataillon d'Exploration et les premiers rangs civils.

Livaï enfonça son canon contre le cuir fripé de la vielle tortue, glacée de frayeur et de rage, qui le regardait avec dégoût. Aucun son ne sortit de la bouche du capitaine, dont le légendaire sang-froid était de retour et avait le mérite d'en effrayer plus d'un. Livaï était libre de bluffer à loisir, car aucun d'eux ne pouvaient jurer de ce que ce grand artiste du meurtre était capable de faire ou non. Cela transparaissait dans les yeux fous de Zackley. L'homme écumait de haine et maudissait cette bête sauvage. Pour lui, ce voyou talentueux, ramassé par Erwin au détour des taudis les plus infâmes, avait toujours été aussi incontrôlable et dangereux qu'un semi-titan. Un animal indomptable auquel on ne pouvait se fier, et prêt à vous mordre dès que vous baissiez votre garde. Il avait tant maudit le commandant Smith pour cela. Livaï se délectait, maintenant, que ce vieux débris soit enfin à sa merci.

« Dîtes à vos hommes de baisser leurs armes, général » proféra Hanji avec ferveur, mettant des mots sur l'ultimatum silencieux de son compère.

La situation devenaient tendue et de plus en plus périlleuse, car la population, échauffée par le discours d'Eren, commençait à se soulever et s'enflammer. Des adolescents et des hommes avaient percé les lignes pour venir chercher l'émeute aux soldats qui reculaient, confus et indécis. Des projectiles volaient, de toutes sortes, et même des pavés de la place à peine inaugurée, pour lapider les militaires en risquant de les tuer.

« Le commandant Hanji a raison, dit alors Eren d'un ton posé et sans même se retourner. Si vous ne vous inclinez pas, Daris Zackley, il pourrait y avoir des victimes. Soyez raisonnable, avant de salir vos mains avec le sang de vos soldats ou d'innocents…

— Espèce de petite ordure ! aboya le gouverneur. Comme si j'allais te laisser faire ! Si je dois imposer la terreur pour faire régner l'ordre, je n'hésiterai pas à le faire ! D'autres troupes, stationnées en ville, sont en train d'arriver. Je déploierai les grands moyens, s'il le faut, mais j'essuierai cette fronde que tu as lancée, crois-moi ! L'UPL est encore là, et leur force écrasera sans problèmes un soulèvement pareil. Que sais-tu de ce qui est bon pour le peuple, toi ? Pauvre merdeux ! Tu vas tous les conduire à leur perte, oui ! A cause d'un minable coup d'état pour te valoriser…

— Ce n'est pas un coup d'état, sourit Eren. C'est une révolution. »

Puis, il échangea un regard avec Pit, qui n'avait pas bougé et semblait même étrangement détendu. Celui-ci hocha la tête et leva la main, dans un signe leste et nonchalant.

Soudain, des centaines de soldats de l'UPL, en armes, sortirent de la foule en prenant au dépourvu les Brigades apeurées, dont de nombreuses recrues se rendirent immédiatement. Les formations alliées patientant en retrait chargèrent vers les renforts qui descendaient par les portes, tandis que d'autres prenaient la Garnison en otage, parant à toute éventualité.

« Vous ?! rugit Zackley à l'encontre du chef d'état-major. Vous saviez ? Vous étiez dans la combine ?!

— L'UPL a été créée pour défendre les droits de communautés et de pays opprimés, se justifia le général. Même si je reconnais qu'il est très présomptueux de notre part de nous octroyer le rôle d'arbitre, c'est bel et bien ce que nous sommes en passe de devenir après avoir risqué nos forces dans tant de conflits internationaux. En ce monde, tout à un prix, vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

— Et le vôtre est de régner sur le monde, sous la couverture d'une police mondiale !? Ou sont nos libertés là-dedans ? Tu peux me le dire, Eren Jaeger ?

— Voyons, général ! ricana Manson. Calmez-vous, cette attitude n'est pas digne de votre rang ni de votre âge. Il n'est aucunement question d'autorité dans tout cela, simplement d'assurer la pérennité de ce que nous avons tant souffert à sauver ou à établir ! Et puis, c'est un devoir, quand on tient à maintenir une amitié, de se rendre service. »

L'homme écarquilla les yeux et serra les mâchoires, comprenant qu'il avait été éjecté de la partie dès le commencement, car il n'avait jamais réussi à séduire le haut personnage.

Livaï aussi se sentait manipulé et empli de rancune en comprenant ce qu'Eren et Pit avaient manigancé dans leur dos. Il ne cessait de ruminer en cherchant les raisons qui avaient pu les empêcher de les prévenir, lui et Hanji. Le jeune tribun, lui, échangeait un sourire victorieux avec son comparse.

« Citoyens ! cria t'il plus fort, et les haut-parleurs résonnèrent en leur vrillant les tympans. Gardez-votre calme ! Vous n'avez rien à craindre ni à combattre ! Ce jour est le vôtre, et L'Union des Pays Libres, qui protège la liberté de tous les peuples, est avec vous ! Maintenant, il est l'heure de voter. Que tous ceux qui sont en faveur de la démocratie lèvent la main. »

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, il n'y eut aucune division parmi l'assemblée, et ce ne furent pas des mains indécises qui s'élevèrent, mais des poings fermés et brandis vers le ciel, dans un fracas grondant d'acclamations et de martèlements de pieds à en faire trembler les fondations de l'île. Les Brigades Spéciales et leurs supérieurs, sans même chercher l'accord de leur chef destitué si expressément, posèrent leurs armes au sol, se rendant. Les formations de la Garnison et du Bataillon rompirent les rangs et participèrent à la liesse, en sautant et en criant, hélant Eren dont la popularité paraissait sans faille. Pour eux tous, il était un grand homme, car ils ne s'embarrassaient ni de ses doutes, ni de ses erreurs passées pour le juger. Même son ancienne nature de semi-titan, qui avait autrefois fait de lui un monstre et un parjure, avait été oubliée ou glorifiée par la victoire. Seuls les actes et les résultats avaient un sens à leurs yeux. Au fond, ils ne savaient tous que si peu de choses.

« C'est de la connerie ! accusa encore Zackley, entre ses dents. De la folie pure ! Vous êtes en train d'initier un mouvement sur lequel vous allez vite perdre tout contrôle ! Vous n'êtes tous qu'une bande de va-t'en-guerre sans jugeote, avec un leader fini à la pisse et à peine arraché des mamelles de sa mère ! Comment comptez-vous… »

Livaï était sur le point de baisser sagement son flingue, mais cette dernière vindicte empoisonnée le fit changer d'avis, et il asséna un violent coup de crosse à l'arrière du crâne dégarni. Hanji cria et Eren se retourna, avec surprise, pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Le vieux, sonné par le choc, tomba sur un genou en manquant de se le briser sous son propre poids, et posa ses mains tremblantes sur sa blessure ouverte qui commençait à saigner.

« Encore un mot de ce genre, siffla Livaï, et je me charge personnellement qu'on t'envoie faire un tour à la campagne. On se passera très bien de toi, maintenant. T'as saisi l'idée ? »

Zackley, au bord de l'évanouissement, ne semblait plus capable de raisonner, et chevrota quelques paroles intraduisibles. Eren lui jeta un regard inquiet, et Livaï reconnut l'œil averti du médecin. Il avait peut-être frappé un peu fort. Ses yeux verts reprimandeurs s'ancrèrent dans ceux du capitaine qui, bien entendu, les soutinrent avec une désinvolture rémanente.

« Évacuez-le avant que ça tourne au vinaigre, ordonna le jeune homme à d'autres membres du Conseil qui, blêmes et partagés, osaient à peine respirer. Certains montrèrent leur répugnance et leur animosité envers Zackley en refusant de bouger, mais deux d'entre eux, par pitié et terreur, s'emparèrent de lui, chacun par un bras, pressés et heureux d'avoir une opportunité de s'éclipser.

Pendant ce temps, la foule s'était avancée et mêlée aux militaires, envahissant toute la place. Armin Jean, Conny et Sasha, particulièrement bousculés par l'effervescence et les admirateurs qui se pressaient contre eux pour les féliciter, trouvèrent refuge sur l'estrade. Le petit blond se jeta dans les bras de son ami d'enfance qui le gratifia d'une chaleureuse accolade, tout comme les autres qui vinrent ensuite. Le peuple chantait les hymnes des douze districts dans une cacophonie insoutenable. Zackley avait peut-être raison, maîtriser un tel essaim n'était pas de leur ressort, et Livaï priait intérieurement pour qu'Eren n'ait pas agi sur un coup de tête. La main autour des épaules d'Armin, qui souriait comme un bienheureux, l'objet de ses pensées reprit en braillant dans le micro :

« Eldiens ! Citoyens et expatriés qui avez si vaillamment permis la victoire, ainsi que tous nos frères transformés et revenus du pays des ombres, il nous faut, maintenant, nous réunir pour ratifier le traité qui officialisera cette grande réforme gouvernementale et sa procédure de mise en place. Pour cela, j'invite tous représentants des confréries, conventions, communautés et corporations, à se joindre à moi pour en établir les accords. Tous ensemble, marchons vers la ville. Il y a, entre ces murs, un vaste palais pouvant accueillir un congrès comme le nôtre, et il est, désormais, propriété de l'état ! Nous y serons plus à notre aise ! »

La foule éclata encore et entama sa marche vers la porte, en clamant son allégresse.

« Tu n'y penses pas ? s'atterra Hanji. Une réception a été organisée pour finaliser la cérémonie…Toute la noblesse attend sur place ! Un gala de bienfaisance devait suivre, avec un banquet d'honneur…

— C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire, oui ! s'amusa Eren. C'est parfait, comme ça, l'aristocratie est déjà sur place, pas besoin de lui envoyer de faire-part !

— Eren ! le sermonna t'elle, toujours pâle et stressée au paroxysme. Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? Et tu n'aurais pas oublié volontairement d'appeler les magistraux, prévôts et notaires, par hasard ? »

Il haussa les épaules d'un air faussement innocent :

« Eux ? Oh, peut-être… Ils ne nous manquerons pas beaucoup, de toute façon. Ce n'est pas comme si ils allaient perdre leurs fonctions, juste quelques privilèges, au pire. Ils représentent très peu de gens, et il n'est pas utile de les convier pour leur laisser l'opportunité de soudoyer leur monde, d'après moi.

— …Tu es…, commença t'elle à feuler en plissant les paupières, aussi survoltée et épatée que Livaï l'était lui-même. Tu es vraiment…imprévisible ! » lâcha t'elle, vaincue, en essayant de rester polie.

Mais Livaï, lui, ne se retint pas :

« J'aurais plutôt dit qu'il était aussi stupide mais ingénieusement envahissant et increvable que les rats d'égouts, cracha t'il.

— Avec l'art de se pointer comme un poil de cul dans le yaourt ! ajouta Conny avec un rire nerveux.

— Non, ça, c'est ma spécialité ! » fit alors une voix enjouée depuis l'autre extrémité de la tribune. Livaï aperçu Hiro qui montait l'escalier en tenant précautionneusement un paquet dans ses bras.

« Ah oui, au fait ! fit Eren avec malice. Si j'étais en retard, c'est que j'ai dû m'arrêter faire quelques courses. C'est pour vous, capitaine. »

Livaï fut pris d'un élan irrépressible et alla vivement à la rencontre d'Hiro, sous le regard soulagé d'Eren. Le blond offrit au capitaine son sourire le plus radieux et déposa sa précieuse chair au creux de ses bras. Elle dormait, bercée par le vacarme étourdissant. Quand on la lui avait enlevée, c'était comme si on lui avait arraché un membre. Malgré son désespoir, il n'avait pas fait d'esclandre. Il avait sombré si profond qu'il ne pouvait plus lui apporter aucun bien, et s'était renfermé encore davantage. Mais la revoir lui faisait oublier tout de sa capitulation difficile et amère. La sentir à nouveau contre lui, contempler son visage en s'y noyant, était un réconfort incommensurable. Même s'il n'était toujours pas sûr de pouvoir la garder.

« Merci, Eren », entendit-il en reconnaissant la voix émue d'Hanji. Il se retourna vivement pour chercher les yeux du jeune homme et les incendia d'incompréhension maquillée en reproches. L'autre, entraîné à son caractère farouche, lui rendit un sourire tendre :

« J'ai placé Naïcha Jaeger sous la tutelle de Livaï Ackerman jusqu'à nouvel ordre, car je n'étais pas en mesure d'assumer sa responsabilité et qu'il en avait fait la demande expresse…

— Quoi ? grogna Livaï.

— Euh…oui, par lettre que j'ai remise aux instances, fit Eren en fuyant son regard, dans un sourire d'excuse.

— Tu as osé rédiger un document en mon nom et imiter ma signature ?! tempêta l'aîné.

— Je suis désolé.

— Et ça a marché, en plus !? Qui sont les abrutis qui travaillent là-bas ?

— En fait, moi aussi j'ai déjà recopié pas mal de fois des documents à ta place, avoua Hanji, faussement navrée. Ceux que tu me rendais étaient tellement illisibles et bourrés de fautes… »

Quelques rires joyeux fusèrent, mais Livaï la pourfendit d'un regard assassin.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Eren récupérait son cheval, qui avait eu la bonne initiative de s'isoler de la masse en rejoignant ses congénères du Bataillon. Lui et Hanji se remirent en selle, tandis que Livaï accompagnait Manson et Hiro à bord de la Willys. Duke, qui était réapparu avec le blond, ainsi que Vass, Blackbull et le reste du Bataillon, formèrent une escorte autour d'eux pour leur libérer un passage au milieu du monde. Ils remontèrent le flot mouvant sous les hourras et la clameur générale, parcourant, à allure lente, la grande rue qui menait aux grilles du palais royal.

Durant le trajet, Hanji mena sa grande jument bavaroise baie à se rapprocher du vieil Oldenbourg, sage et brun, chevauché par Eren. Le jeune homme la considéra avec attention, prêt à répondre à son examen inévitable, mais elle se contenta d'un sourire espiègle en jetant un regard furtif à la Jeep qui les suivait, avant de s'ouvrir sur le ton de la confidence :

« Vous m'avez mis la larme à l'œil, toute à l'heure ! J'avais bien remarqué que toi et Livaï étiez devenus plus proches. J'étais même très heureuse de le voir se lier d'amitié ainsi avec quelqu'un mais, ce genre de relation, je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible ! »

Eren sentit son cœur faire une embardée, et contint du mieux qu'il pouvait la chaleur embarrassée qui lui chauffait soudain la gorge et le visage :

« ...Tant mieux si vous le prenez ainsi, marmonna t'il en évitant son œil perçant et insinuant.

— Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ? Y'a pas de mal, Eren ! Après tout, tu n'étais encore qu'un gamin quand il t'a pris sous son aile. Tu as fini de grandir en ayant la chance d'avoir une relation presque exclusive avec lui… C'est normal que ce genre de lien paternel s'installe, même pour lui !

— Pater… Pardon ?! » sursauta t'il, ahuri.

Elle eut un rire franc et sonore :

« Ben oui ! Vos retrouvailles étaient si émouvantes, on aurait vraiment dit un père qui retrouve son fils au retour de la guerre. Et moi, je suis un peu ta maman, hein ? » gâtifia t'elle avec une petite moue affectueuse.

Eren n'en revenait pas. Sa liaison avec son supérieur était si invraisemblable, pour ses compagnons, qu'ils ne pouvaient même pas la soupçonner. Elle était si inadmissible et impossible, pour eux, qu'ils n'admettaient même pas une seule seconde la probabilité qu'elle existe. Pourtant, Mikasa l'avait vu, elle. Peut-être parce qu'elle le connaissait plus que n'importe qui d'autre, et aussi car elle avait toujours su lire les gens d'une façon parfois dérangeante. Il repoussa ce souvenir pour rester à bonne distance des démons qui le pourchassaient encore. Au demeurant, il ressentait tout de même un léger soulagement de ne pas avoir à s'expliquer à ce sujet dans un moment aussi mal choisi, mais le mystère ne durerait plus bien longtemps. Il ne le supporterait pas. Si il était revenu, c'était principalement pour Livaï, et —si celui-ci voulait encore de lui— il refusait de vivre caché plus longtemps. Il voulait savourer cette passion au grand jour. Que le capitaine l'accepte ou non, il révélerait tout à leurs proches. Avec un peu de chance, il serait en colère, mais finirait par s'y faire et le pardonner, mais il prendrait le risque, car leur amour était tout ce qui le maintenait en vie, désormais, et ce n'était plus que les braises rougeoyantes d'un feu soufflé dans la tourmente de la guerre, des regrets, du deuil, et de la culpabilité la plus destructrice qui soit. Il briserait le secret et attiserait les flammes jusqu'à ce qu'elles deviennent un brasier immense et dévastateur, que ni l'eau, ni le vent, n'auraient plus jamais la force d'éteindre. Il réapprendrait à vivre comme on apprend à marcher, et Livaï en ferait autant, car il serait derrière lui pour le pousser si nécessaire.

Quittant ses réflexions déterminées, il se retourna vers le colonel, qui le couvait toujours d'un regard cajoleur en attendant une réponse à sa question extravagante, et il éclata de rire à son tour :

« Et puis quoi encore !? Quoique, si j'avais une mère aussi frappa-dingue, ça expliquerait pas mal de choses ! Je vous considère plus comme la tante barjo de la famille. Vous savez ? Celle que les gosses adorent mais que les parents veulent pas trop voir traîner à la maison…

— Merci, ça m'apprendra à me taire, la prochaine fois ! »

Ils atteignirent enfin la demeure des rois, élevée au centre parfait des trois enclaves, il y avait huit siècles de cela. La forteresse médiévale qui dominait le mont —autrefois rocheux mais aplani et érodé par le temps— avait évoluée au cours des ans, pour devenir plus moderne, fastueuse et confortable. Avant l'exode des eldiens, quand la dynastie des Fritz régnait sur un royaume bien plus étendu, leur île n'était qu'une région perdue, et le fort de Mitras une simple villégiature. Il ne restait presque rien du château féodal, hormis les douves que l'on traversait sur un pont à présent fixe et voûté, dont les balustres baroques filaient des deux côtés. Aux quatre extrémités des garde-fous pompeux se dressaient des sculptures, surélevées par des colonnes larges : les allégories des quatre saisons et points cardinaux. Quatre femmes qui tenaient le globe solaire au creux d'une main, le bras tendu au-dessus de leur tête, et l'autre indiquant l'un des principaux axes de la rose des vents. L'Ouest et l'Est ouvraient la voie. La première, regardant vers le couchant, était habillée d'automne dans un drapé long et lourd, les pieds nus sur un tapis de pommes et la chevelure décorée de grappes de raisins. La seconde portait également une robe longue, mais aussi un chemisier largement ouvert sur un ventre arrondi pour figurer le temps des amours. Elle avait les jambes écartées au-dessus d'une terre sillonnée, prête à être semée, et ses cheveux étaient sertis d'une couronne de fleurs champêtres.

La cohue laissa le Bataillon franchir l'ouvrage pour rejoindre la grande place d'armes qui s'étalait derrière les grilles dorées. En passant, Eren vit que la statue qui indiquait le nord était enveloppée de fourrures épaisses, la tête prise sous une lourde capuche, debout sur un tas de bûches et les traits dures et amaigris, tandis que l'Eté, presque nue, souriait au ciel, la tête d'une faux posée au sol et le manche appuyé contre la hanche pour symboliser la moisson, une besace pleine de cerises à l'épaule et des coquelicots pour diadème. La seule entrée du palais, ainsi glorifiée, signifiait que ce lieu était le centre du monde et du temps. Autrefois splendide, les bâtiments avaient été grandement touchés par les bombardements, mais le corps central et l'aile est étaient toujours relativement debout, comme la métairie et quelques dépendances qui avaient été épargnées.

Un petit groupe d'hommes et de femmes s'était déjà calmement rassemblé dans la cours. Eren reconnut Flegel Reeves et le remercia d'un hochement de tête grave. Les petits notables et bourgeois, de tous districts confondus, les regardaient avancer vers eux, en patientant devant une fontaine, ancienne et monumentale, qui devait être grandiose lorsqu'elle fonctionnait encore. Son piédestal imposant exposait la statue d'un roi eldien dont Eren, mauvais en histoire et privé de sa mémoire ancestrale, était bien incapable de citer le nom, même s'il savait qu'il s'agissait de celui ayant lancé la rénovation architecturale du château. L'eau sale croupissait, maintenant, dans son bassin, et la statue avait été fortement endommagée. Cependant, il remarqua quelque chose qui le choqua : le colosse de marbre était debout sur une éminence plane, taillée de façon asymétrique à la surface du socle. Ses contours ciselés, et haut d'à peine quelques centimètres, étaient étonnamment irréguliers, dessinant une forme disgracieuse et décousue qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Ce n'était jamais qu'un détail auquel peu s'attardaient devant pareil monument, pourtant, il ne pouvait en détacher le regard. Et, soudain, il la reconnue : leur île.

Paradis était représentée, là, sous ses yeux et les bottes luxueuses du monarque, avec plus d'exactitude dans le tracé de leurs côtes que n'en possédaient toutes les cartes que le Bataillon avait établies. Elle était là depuis une centaine d'années, et ils ne l'avaient jamais vu. Ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas la voir, car ils ignoraient tous, alors, qu'ils étaient insulaires; qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls au monde, pas plus qu'ils ne connaissaient l'océan. Eren promena son regard plus haut, vers les sculptures qui ornaient les façades encore intactes.

Il en restait peu, mais les appartements royaux, au cœur du corps central, possédaient encore les leurs. Les fenêtres béantes ou brisées des quatre étages, sous la coupole qui avait résisté, témoignaient de l'état de délabrement intérieur. Malgré cela, le pignon avancé avait tenu, et ses voutes, colonnades et chapiteaux ioniques, étaient encore fièrement fixés. Entre chaque ouverture ou arcades du rez-de-chaussée se succédaient de petites alcôves renfermant, encore, des effigies de l'art classique : des silhouettes humaines et blanches, pétrifiées dans le temps et le symbolisme. Eren plissa les yeux et compta celles qui composaient son niveau le plus somptueusement décoré, au troisième, juste sous l'horloge aux aiguilles d'or. Il y en avait huit, dont quatre dominaient les bords des balcons. Chaque personnage avait les mêmes traits ambigus et inexpressifs. Il aperçut un homme nu, dépourvu de sexe, et tenant simplement une épée longue, à deux mains, au-dessus de son épaule, comme sur le point d'asséner son tranchant. L'assaillant.

A sa droite se dressait une autre statue dépouillée, aux dimensions plus spectaculaires et à la musculature terrible. Des langues de pierre lui léchaient les jambes et surgissaient de son dos, telles des flammes : le Colossal. Il y avait aussi un athlète fin et en posture d'élan, prêt à bondir : Le Guetteur. Un guerrier entièrement recouvert de plaques d'armure lourde et d'un casque cachant son visage, qui tenait, d'une main, un boulet, et de l'autre, un bouclier : le Cuirassé. Dans les renfoncements figuraient un autre guerrier, brandissant une masse d'arme. Il n'était pas ailé, mais ses genoux était repliés dans un instantané d'essor, l'un d'eux pointant au-dessus du vide sans que les pieds ne touche le socle, comme s'il surgissait de la maçonnerie dans un envol : le Marteau d'Arme. Un autre, encore, était agenouillé sous le poids d'un lourd fardeau, les épaules écrasées par un bagage lourd mais le front levé vers eux : le Charrette. Le Mâchoire était représentée par un enfant effrayant, suspendu à la voûte de son alcôve, tête en bas, et de longues griffes remplaçaient ses doigts. Et enfin, le Bestial, qui était le seul à ne pas apparaître sous une apparence humaine, mais celle d'une bête étrange qui se tenait en tailleur, ses bras d'une longueur disproportionnée s'appuyant sur ses genoux. Son museau bombé et aplati ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'Eren avait vu au cours de sa vie, sauf le titan de son frère lui-même, mais ses globes oculaires, en position frontale, rappelaient ceux des carnivores, tandis que leur taille et leur expressivité lui conféraient une forme d'intelligence, semblable à la leur. Hiro appelait ces créatures « singes ». Là encore, tous ceux qui avaient vu cet animal avaient toujours pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un ornement fantastique.

L'Axe les avait privés de savoir, comme il le leur avait rendu. Maintenant, les liens si extraordinaires qui unissaient les eldiens étaient rompus à jamais, emportant avec eux les réminiscences qui avaient rendu leur civilisation si exceptionnelle.

Au sommet, surplombant la coupole en se découpant sur le ciel d'azur lumineux, se dressait l'ange, entièrement feuillé d'or pur. Ses ailes majestueuses étaient déployées dans son dos, et une longue crinière semblait flotter dans le vent, derrière lui. Son regard dur fixait le dos du roi, sur la fontaine, et il arborait la même couronne que lui. Dans sa main droite, tendue devant lui, reposait un globe. Eren savait que, cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas du soleil, mais de leur monde. Il était sûr qu'en s'approchant pour l'examiner, il découvrirait le découpage parfait des continents de la terre sur la sphère.

Par le passé, Eren était déjà venu ici, pour assister à des cérémonies officielles, et il n'avait rien décelé de cette profusion d'indices adroitement dissimulés dans les façades richement et artistiquement agrémentées. Depuis longtemps, la vérité était tapie ici, dans les marbres et les stucs, racontée par les Reiss qui avaient supervisé la reforme architectonique, et qui craignaient peut-être, eux aussi, qu'on leur vole, un jour, leur savoir. Leur propre histoire qu'ils n'avaient pas su lire.

« Si ton plan foireux fonctionne, dit Hanji en l'arrachant à sa contemplation, plus personne n'aura besoin d'une demeure aussi illustre. Vu l'ampleur des travaux qu'il faudrait pour rénover cette ruine, tant mieux si elle peut le rester !

— Moi, je crois qu'il faudrait la restaurer, fit Eren en dardant sur elle son regard devenu mirifique.

— Ah bon ? s'étonna t'elle. Pourtant, c'est le symbole du pouvoir que tu veux abolir…

— Ces murs parlent. La pierre se souvient. Nous ne devons pas détruire les vestiges de notre histoire, mais, au contraire, les préserver. Maintenant, c'est la seule mémoire commune qu'il nous reste. »

* * *

 _ **Utah et Juno (beach) :**_ _Avec Omaha Beach, Gold Beach et Sword Beach, elles forment les cinq plages du débarquement de 44. C'était pour y faire un petit clin d'œil. En passant, «_ _ **Pegasus**_ _» était aussi un clin d'œil. Certains auront sûrement noté la référence : il s'agit du nom donné au premier pont libéré par les alliés, le pont de Bénnouville, devenu « Pegasus Bridge » en l'honneur des parachutistes qui ont réussi l'opération et arboraient le cheval ailé « Pégase » comme emblème. Les créatures mythologiques ont définitivement leur place dans cette fic._

 _Dialogue américain :_

 _ **« J'ai été débarqué à Utah, et toi ?**_

 _ **-… Juno.**_

 _ **\- Tes plaies doivent être guéries, maintenant. Pourquoi t'enlèves pas le bandage ?**_

 _ **\- Pas blessures. Peste.**_

 _ **\- Tu te fiches de moi !? »**_

 _ **[…]**_

 _ **« Je peux voir ? »**_

 _ **Pit ou Pitt :**_ _prénom grecque qui signifie « roc »._

 _ **Le vrai tombeau des morts, c'est le cœur des vivants :**_ _citation de Jean Cocteau. Cette phrase sert toujours d'hommage à la résistance française._


	28. Un Nouveau Ciel

**Un Nouveau Ciel.**

Les déblatérations n'avaient pas encore réellement débuté que Levi s'emmerdait déjà profondément. Lui, Hanji et la 104ème, étaient sagement agglutinés derrière les dignitaires des armées et les représentants populaires. Démocrates et aristocrates s'étaient rués dans l'arène, et toute la Grande Galerie du Levant était surpeuplée, en effervescence, telles les entrailles d'un nid de frelons. Le raffut était intenable, sans compter que la salle allongée, et haute de plus de dix mètres entre les voussoirs centraux de ses plafonds peints, offrait une résonance acoustique des plus désagréables. La presse avait été conviée et ses journalistes se massaient aux premiers rangs avec leurs calepins, bousculant les nobles —eux-mêmes forcés à se tenir debout— tout en brandissant leurs porte-mines. Les tables dressées pour le dîner somptueux qui aurait dû avoir lieu avaient été poussées contre les murs, hormis la plus imposante, derrière laquelle se tenait Eren en compagnie de Pit. Les chefs militaires n'avaient pas été invités à y siéger —exception faite d'Armin Arlelt, souffrant encore de son amputation récente, mais qui avait fermement refusé— et restaient alignés derrière eux. Seuls les individus dénommés par le peuple et les porte-parole des corporations les plus représentatives s'étaient réunis autour d'elle.

L'adjudant Jäger était entré dans l'antre du diable d'un pas conquérant en saluant, de façon odieusement courtoise, toute l'aristocratie qui l'attendait déjà, prévenue des événements et de son arrivée. Il s'était emparé des lieux sans la moindre violence, l'escorte de l'Union des Pays Libres et de ses soldats suffisant à faire pression sur les récalcitrants, alors que les Brigades Spéciales étaient déjà soumises à sa volonté. Les hommes, leaders martiaux et civils qui le suivaient, s'étaient mis à leurs aises comme si ils avaient été des hôtes attendus. Le jeune et séduisant ambassadeur s'était, alors, déclaré recteur de l'assemblée constituante qui allait avoir cours, devant les visages décomposés et indignés des oligarques. Depuis, la réunion improvisée tentait de prendre forme.

Levi avait fini par avoir des crampes à force de porter Naïcha, et l'avait finalement cédée à Conny qui, toujours aussi inattentif malgré la gravité des événements, ne cessait de faire mumuse avec le lardon pour passer le temps :

« Oh, elle tétouille ! s'esclaffa t'il en admirant la petite qui lui ventousait l'index.

— Arrête de lui enfoncer tes doigts cradingues dans la bouche, elle va attraper des maladies ! le réprimanda Levi.

— Springer ! piloria Hanji, à son tour. Tu pourrais arrêter de jouer avec ce bébé et te concentrer sur ce qu'il se passe ? Merci ! »

Si Levi se demandait si un nourrisson avait bien sa place ici, il lui suffisait d'observer la centaine de personnes d'extraction populaire qui avait réussi à s'introduire dans la galerie. Des vieillards, des femmes et des enfants de tous âges étaient entrés et se tassaient pour ne rien perdre de la messe. La foule continuait sous les portes ouvertes et même au-delà, baignant toute la place d'armes, le pont et les rues adjacentes. On n'avait jamais vu pareil rassemblement de toutes les strates sociales confondues.

Le Culte Des Murs était là, lui aussi, personnifié par ses douze archidiacres et le pasteur suprême. Ceux-là ne rataient jamais une occasion de lécher les bottes de la haute, leur donateur le plus généreux. Il y avait longtemps que le Culte ne prélevait plus de taxe au petit peuple, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir du pouvoir et de s'enrichir en reniflant des culs, ses clercs et congréganistes étant tous plus intéressés et sournois les uns que les autres. Les bigots avaient toujours été particulièrement nombreux au sein de la noblesse, adoratrice du mysticisme, et toutes ces grenouilles de bénitier disposaient d'une fortune si honteuse qu'elles n'hésitaient même pas à la gaspiller dans des futilités occultes dont se gavaient leurs hiérophantes, vicaires et autres suppôts de leur secte. Intérieurement, Levi souriait de les voir soudain si discrédités. Les murs n'étaient plus, et il en serait bientôt de même pour leur religion infondée et manipulatrice. Eren avait raison de détruire ce vieux régime autocratique qui, au-delà du manque cruel de justice équitable, était pourri jusqu'à la moelle à cause de tous ces cartels économiques, souterrains et dictatoriaux, qui avaient toujours eu l'ascendant sur le bien commun. C'était un système révolu, inopérant, qui ne pouvait survivre aux décennies glorieuses sur le seuil desquelles ils se tenaient. Le monde s'était trop agrandi pour les réactionnaires.

Mais, en vérité, Levi était très inquiet, et même déçu. Il avait peur qu'Eren ne prenne la décision de s'investir en politique, lui-même souhaitant tant prendre du recul avec tout cela. Un tel choix les séparerait inévitablement, car le plus âgé était trop fatigué des illusions et espoirs inutiles. Il estimait en avoir assez fait pour l'avenir de son peuple, et espérait goûter enfin à la paix et à la tranquillité.

Hanji, qui avait cessé de bavarder avec Hiro, se pencha soudain vers lui pour l'informer :

« Apparemment, ce bordel a plus ou moins été préparé ! Depuis une bonne semaine, tout au plus. Je ne sais pas ce qu'Eren foutait, ni où il était, mais on dirait qu'orchestrer tout ce délire l'a pris comme une envie de pisser ! Hiro dit qu'il avait besoin de solitude… Enfin, bref, comme je l'avais supposé, il n'a pas agi de façon aussi irréfléchie que ça en a l'air. Une grande partie de la population avait été avertie. Il a préparé son coup en donnant des consignes à Reeves, qui a lui-même joué de son influence pour faire courir le bruit de son retour et de ses projets sans que le Conseil n'en ait vent, tout en machinant cette espèce de commission. Toi et moi sommes la bonne dinde bien farcie, car tous ceux qui sont assis autour de cette table se sont déjà réunis ultérieurement. Ils savaient ce qui allait se produire, et ils savent déjà sûrement ce qui va être voté ! Même si, sur le fond, je ne peux que m'en réjouir, je commence à en avoir marre d'être toujours laissé sur le carreau ! »

Le capitaine hocha sèchement la tête. Flegel Reeves était à la tête des marchands et négociants depuis plus d'un an, désormais, et était leur contact le plus éminent au sein de la population, ayant déjà prouvé son allégeance au Bataillon par le passé. Il était naturel qu'Eren ait pensé à l'utiliser. On n'ourdissait pas le plus historique renversement de pouvoir sans alliés décisifs, et Levi l'avait pressenti en voyant les coups d'œil entendus que se jetaient les deux hommes.

« C'est très habilement mené, commenta t'il simplement. Erwin doit jubiler dans sa tombe. »

Le petit homme replet, à la crinière rousse plaquée en arrière, patientait en compagnie de ses homologues. Son surpoids lui conférait toujours le même air bouffi et enfantin, maquillé d'une myriade de taches de rousseur, mais son nez retroussé avait pris en épaisseur et en rougeur, signe qu'il aimait le bon vin, et il avait laissé s'épanouir sa barbe flamboyante en un collier long caractéristique des magnats des affaires et de l'industrie.

Il ne fallait pas rêver, les moutons fuyaient le loup comme ils pouvaient facilement se ranger sous ses ordres, surtout quand celui-ci était un modèle de réussite : assez proche d'eux pour qu'ils le connaissent plus ou moins personnellement ou qu'ils puissent s'identifier à lui, à ses origines ou son parcours, mais assez lointain pour les faire fantasmer, tout en leur suggérant l'exemplarité. Ces individus pouvaient entendre les voix des petites gens, aussi simplement qu'ils avaient l'oreille à leur portée, qu'il pouvait envoyer leurs enfants dans les mêmes écoles et goûter le pain du même boulanger. Ils étaient, pour la plus grande part, des entrepreneurs, des employeurs, des hommes issus de nulle part qui s'étaient construits à partir de rien. C'étaient eux que Paradis voulaient suivre, actuellement. Il y avait tout de même, parmi ces roturiers disparates, quelques vieux ouvriers et ouvrières, et même…d'autres : des anciens qui représentaient les communautés des bas-fonds et quartiers les plus pauvres, où leur notoriété s'était établie par des procédés bien divergents de la stabilité économique et la promesse d'enrichissement. Vieux sages ou parrains de mafia, ils étaient une minorité protectrice des plus démunis, et Eren avait besoin d'eux pour assurer l'équilibre et mâter les capitalistes trop profiteurs.

« La maison des Von-Der-Goltz n'est pas représentée ! s'indigna quelqu'un.

— Ni celle des Hohenlohe ! renchérit un autre aristo collet monté.

— Eh bien, les Goltz et les Lohe iront se faire voir, j'en suis navré, jeta Eren sans lever le nez des papiers que Pit lui communiquait à grands renforts de précisions.

— Comment osez-vous !? » s'offusqua une dodue au balcon tapageur, derrière un éventail.

Qu'elle se ventile. Autant de gras devait tenir chaud sous cette canicule printanière et, même si son décolleté était des plus aérés, un tel arsenal adipeux devait copieusement suinter sous sa robe de brocard pourpre et doré. Quel triste destin pour un si beau tissu.

« Silence, Mesdames et Messieurs ! intervint Pixis. D'après ce que nous savons, ils étaient conviés à cette rencontre, comme vous tous, et ont déserté les lieux peu avant notre arrivée. Ils ont donc décidé, par eux-mêmes, de renoncer à leur représentativité. »

Il y eut une salve d'exclamations outrées, mais la cours royale, effrayée du sort qu'on lui réservait, se calma vite. Elle voyait sa déchéance arriver à grands pas, et n'avait cherché qu'à gagner du temps en pourparlers avortés.

« Vous faites une excellente secrétaire ! se moqua discrètement Eren à l'adresse de Pit. Quoiqu'un peu trop grande et poilue…

— C'est ça, profite de ton succès pendant que ça dure, petit frimeur ! conniva l'homme.

Levi les observait organiser le déroulement des discussions et en établir les grandes lignes grâce au général qui récapitulait chaque point à aborder. Il avait certainement tout préparé plus tôt, lui aussi, et ses connaissances du sujet permettaient de grandement simplifier les choses, mais Levi commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter.

« Bien. Compatriotes, je vous demande le calme car nous allons débuter ! » pérora soudainement Eren, et il obtint vite le silence.

Levi n'en était que plus sidéré et admiratif.

« Nous nous apprêtons à rédiger, ensemble, la constitution qui statuera, par la suite, sur la mise en place et le fonctionnement de notre république démocratique. Nous voterons chaque proposition et, une fois devenues des clauses, elles devront être respectées par tous, y compris le chef d'État et son cabinet. Mais, avant cela, je voudrais tirer au sort quatre rapporteurs qui seront chargés de noter tout ce qui sera dit à partir de maintenant. Ces quatre comptes rendus, bien entendu identiques, seront le témoignage manuscrit et irréfutable de ce que cette assemblée aura produit. Chaque rapporteur aura à sa charge de fournir une copie exacte de sa déposition et d'archiver l'originale avec un grand soin. Ainsi, les exemplaires relatant la véracité des faits se verront devenir infalsifiables. Pour procéder à ce tirage au sort, je vais demander aux vingt-deux représentants assis devant moi de bien vouloir écrire leurs noms sur les billets que nous allons vous faire circuler. Vous remarquerez qu'ils ont tous été découpés au même format et dans le même papier. Le commandant Pixis récoltera les billets dans le sac que voici, et je piocherai quatre d'entre eux. Les quatre noms tirés au sort se verront fournir de quoi écrire. Même si il est indéniable que la presse est d'ores et déjà désignée d'office pour consigner ces faits, une version brute et vierge du regard de ses autorités me parait une précaution non négligeable au vu de la sensibilité actuelle des lignes éditoriales. »

Le jeune, après avoir fini d'en exposer les formalités, procéda au tirage. Levi ne retint pas les noms de ceux qui furent choisi pour transcrire la réunion, mais il approuvait qu'il faille en conserver une trace textuelle et neutre. Une fois ses quatre rapporteurs ayant trempé leurs plumes et mouillé leurs buvards, Eren reprit :

« En introduction de ce débat, je vais maintenant nommé un lecteur pour vous lire un texte fondamental des droits de l'individu. Celui-ci ayant été rédigé par une nation visionnaire et adopté, depuis, par de nombreuses autres, il n'est pas modifiable. Mais, si vous le juger à la hauteur de vos espérances, nous l'annexerons. »

Armin fut désigné —assez arbitrairement— par son meilleur ami, et s'avança maladroitement en s'appuyant sur sa béquille, sous une ovation qui le fit rougir comme un fruit bien mûr. Eren affichait un sourire malicieux à son endroit, content de lui avoir prouvé sa popularité. Le petit blond lutta contre son embarras et s'empara du feuillet tendu par Manson.

Et il étonna Levi à son tour. Ces gosses étaient-ils donc tous bâtis pour ça ?

 _« Article premier : Tous les hommes naissent et demeurent libres et égaux en droit. »_

Armin lut le texte d'une voix haute, claire et puissante, avec une conviction émouvante qui ébranla toute la salle. Il croyait ce qu'il lisait; cela transparaissait, et toute timidité s'était envolée face à la ferveur que lui procurait le partage de ces mots pleins d'espoir. Il étincelait, et l'assistance semblait entrer en communion avec lui.

Le jugement de Levi était corrompu par l'angle de vision affectueux qu'il avait sur ses recrues, il en était bien conscient. Mais il lui suffisait de parcourir l'assemblée d'un regard pour voir qu'elle était en proie à la fascination, autant des mots que des orateurs. Eren, Armin, mais aussi les derniers membres du Bataillon, que la mort avait pourchassés jusqu'à l'achèvement de cette quête démesurée, n'étaient plus, à présent, que légendes vivantes.

La déclaration fut applaudie, ratifiée et annexée.

S'en suivirent de longs débats pour établir le document qui devait instituer l'édification de cette nouvelle ère, en une suite d'accords et d'alinéas qui devraient encore être soumis à un référendum pour devenir efficients. Il fut décidé de le faire afficher partout où la population vivait encore, et d'ouvrir des bureaux de vote dans chaque district. Les eldiens disposeraient de trois jours pour l'approuver ou le refuser. Si cette convention nationale ne nécessitait pas de révision, les élections présidentielles seraient enclenchées. Tout individu de plus de dix-huit ans, natif de l'île, serait libre de se présenter. Les dix bureaux établis dans les districts encore —même très partiellement— habités serviraient, alors, de préfectures où le pouvoir exécutif, temporairement prêté au Bataillon d'Exploration et la Garnison Des Murs, recueillerait, sous dix-huit jours d'échéance, toutes les candidatures. Une fois les listes électorales clôturées, celles-ci seraient placardées et distribuées à travers tous les districts, villes, villages et bourgs. Le choix définitif des votants se ferait, encore une fois, aux urnes de ces mêmes bureaux, douze jours après la publication des listes. L'élu à la majorité l'emporterait et devrait désigner sept de ses dix ministres parmi les dix candidats arrivants derrière lui. Les trois derniers à nommer seraient soumis à sa propre appréciation, s'il le désirait. À partir de ce moment, lui et ses ministres veilleraient à réaliser le programme préalablement rédigé par le candidat, et le jureraient sur la constitution. Le peuple disposerait, désormais, d'un certain nombre de droits pour se faire entendre en cas de contradiction, notamment celui de se réunir ou de de faire grève. Eren jouait avec le feu, et il avait vraiment l'air d'aimer cela.

Il s'éclatait, ni plus ni moins.

Les contestations et les applaudissements fusaient de tous côtés. Partager le gâteau était facile, mais il y avait toujours des gourmands qui réclamaient une seconde part. S'ils n'étaient pas rassasiés, qu'importe : ils trouvaient un moyen de se servir dans l'assiette du voisin. Cette utopie était belle, mais mal adaptée à la nature humaine. Cette voie ne les mènerait pas dans le mur, mais elle ne les mènerait pas au paradis non plus. Ils allaient sûrement tous louvoyer dans cette nouvelle société en tentant de l'abuser pour leur propre compte. Peut-être plus longtemps que dans une autre, mais, d'après Levi, elle s'effilerait dans le vent des idéaux déchus, elle aussi. Un jour ou l'autre.

Il avait mal à la tête.

« Si je comprends bien, Monsieur Jäger, vous comptez administrer le bureau principal, les listes électorales et le dépouillement, tout cela alors que vous vous présentez vous-même ? sous-entendit une précieuse des premiers rangs, munie d'une langue empoisonnée.

— Il n'a jamais été question que je sois candidat, réfuta souplement l'adjudant. D'ailleurs, je ne le serai pas, ni même conseiller ministériel. Je compte simplement mener ce projet à bien, en bon secrétaire de cet assemblée, et profiter, par la suite et comme tous les autres, des droits que j'aurais acquis en tant que simple citoyen, et qui seront, soyez-en prévenus, bien plus charitables que le poids qui s'abattra sur l'élu de la nation.

— Tu ne te présentes pas ?! ressauta Reeves de tous ses poumons. C'est idiot ! Tout le monde te suivrait…

— Merci mais, sans façon. Je ne suis pas du bon acabit, et j'ai d'autres projets. Inutile d'entretenir un mystère superflu car je ne doute pas que ces messieurs les journalistes se sont déjà activement renseignés sur ma vie privée, et je vous accorde qu'il s'agit d'obligations personnelles d'ordre…"parental", dirons-nous.

— Et personne n'osera vous dire que vous ne le méritez pas », insinua une jeune femme à la voix tentatrice.

À chasseur sachant chasser, vient chatte sans chasteté.

Eren la gratifia d'un sourire affriandant qui fit bouillir Levi. Utiliser l'excuse de Naïcha, afin de se débiner, pour ensuite se pavaner devant cette trainée lui ressemblait bien. D'un autre côté, le capitaine était soulagé d'apprendre qu'il ne comptait pas se présenter.

« Cette sédition gouvernementale n'aurait pas été possible sans l'appui de l'Union des Pays Libres, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea un griffonneur de babillards en levant son crayon.

— En effet, mais je ne vois pas où est la pertinence du propos ? lui répondit poliment Eren.

— Le peuple de Paradis doit-il se sentir redevable ? Qu'est-ce qui nous garantit que les décisions futures ne seront pas influencées par le gouvernement de l'Union, ou même de l'état-major UPL ? » s'enquit un autre.

Levi haussa un sourcil mécontent. Il avait toujours eu du mal à supporter les bobardiers. Eren n'eut pas le temps de répondre que d'autres mains s'agitaient en l'air et que les questions fusaient :

« Nous savons que l'Union projette d'établir un contrat commercial pour l'exportation de nos ressources fossiles. Pouvez-vous promettre que toutes les décisions gouvernementales à venir seront en faveur des citoyens, ou cette alliance politique pourrait peser dans la balance, d'un point de vue économique ?

— Si les électeurs refusaient d'entrer dans l'alliance, celle-ci se retournerait-elle contre nous ? Sommes-nous vraiment libres ou en avons-nous l'illusion devant des sauveurs qui pourraient nous contraindre par le chantage ? »

Le peuple souverain profitait subtilement des armes qu'on lui donnait, et Levi commençait presque à s'amuser. Tout comme Eren, d'ailleurs, qui balaya leurs inquiétudes avec une honnêteté tranchante, sur un ton toujours des plus légers, n'hésitant pas à faire intervenir Manson pour qu'il se désinculpe lui-même et à rédiger de nouveaux actes signés par le général étranger, docile et volontaire, en preuve de leur totale indépendance.

« Comptez-vous mettre en place de nouveaux impôts pour reconstruire le pays ? Vos idées sont louables mais elles ne nourriront personne, et les caisses de l'État sont vides ! En êtes-vous conscients ?

— Nous avons pré-établi que les plus fortunés devraient reverser une taxe à l'État, affirma le jeune diplomate. Celle-ci est la seule prévue par cette réforme, car elle statue pour l'égalité des citoyens et un meilleur partage de la trésorerie et des richesses actuelles. La noblesse et le Culte, en particulier, se montrerons les plus participatifs. Il est bien normal, et encore davantage dans ce contexte chaotique, que les plus nantis aident leur patrie et leurs concitoyens défavorisés à se relever, mais il est certain que cela ne sera pas suffisant et que d'autres impôts seront à prévoir. Celui qui présidera le Conseil d'État sera libre d'en décider, une fois élu, et à condition de l'avoir mentionné dans son programme au préalable. Chaque candidat doit, bien entendu, prendre en compte la comptabilité générale de l'État, et proposer les ajustements économiques et financiers nécessaires à la reprise et à la stabilité, de manière collective comme au cas par cas. Ce n'est pas une mince affaire, et il est fort possible que certains manquent de prévoyance raisonnable, ce qui pourrait les conduire à déshonorer leurs promesses en cours de mandat. Auquel cas, une commission dérogatoire pourra s'appliquer comme recours à une quelconque mesure arbitraire et inéquitable. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne m'emploie qu'à la mise en route du système, et les choix politiques qui en découleront ne me concernent aucunement. Je pense, toutefois, que le général Manson pourra répondre à une partie de votre question.

— Effectivement, assura l'intéressé en prenant la parole, il me semble impératif d'épargner la population de nouvelles ponctions après tout ce qu'elle a déjà perdu. Il vous faudra certainement chercher des liquidités ailleurs. Le contexte démographique a beau être dramatique, il permet, néanmoins, la relance de la croissance économique, et vous devriez connaître, dans un proche avenir, un essor florissant. L'emploi devrait culminer dès que l'industrie reprendra, et vous aurez, désormais, la possibilité de vous ouvrir au monde. L'import-export vous enrichira certainement très vite. Quand la Cours internationale jugera Mahr et ses alliés, les décisionnaires seront condamnés, mais également les nations, en tant que personne morales, et les peines encourues par celles-ci relèvent de l'indemnité de guerre, qui sera reversée aux états victimes de leurs crimes. »

Les questions redoublèrent encore, c'était à n'en plus finir. Toute la galerie n'était plus qu'un assommant capharnaüm, mais Eren arrêta l'avalanche :

« Chers concitoyens ! Voilà plusieurs heures que nous déblatérons, et je pense que nous avons fait le tour des sujets les plus élémentaires ! Si d'autres propositions attirent votre attention, vous pourrez, au choix, voter contre ce texte dans la limite du temps imparti, ou proposer une motion en vue d'ajouter un alinéa. Je vous rappelle qu'il vous reste soixante-douze heures pour exprimer votre avis suite à la relecture des textes. »

Il brandit, alors, la liasse imposante au-dessus de lui, à la vue de tous.

« Voici, citoyens, notre nouvelle Constitution nationale pour l'avènement d'une république démocratique. Pour la légitimer, je demande à chaque témoin, dans cette salle, d'approuver et signer sa préface, en tant que procès-verbal, que nous nommerons « Le Serment de la Grande Galerie du Levant » et qui contient les conditions suivantes :… »

Le jeune homme s'éclaircit la gorge avant d'entamer la lecture à voix haute :

 _« L'Assemblée nationale;_

 _Établie en ce jour du vingt mai de l'an huit-cent-cinquante-cinq, et appelée à fixer la nouvelle constitution du royaume de l'Île de Paradis; opérer la régénération de l'ordre public et maintenir les vrais principes gouvernementaux, en révoquant la monarchie elle-même. Rien ne peut empêcher qu'elle continue ses délibérations dans quelque lieu qu'elle soit forcée de s'établir, et qu'enfin, partout où ses membres sont réunis, là est l'Assemblée nationale;_

 _Arrête que tous les membres de cette assemblée, de tous statuts, classes sociales, métiers, professions, lignées, quelques soient leurs profils sociaux, judiciaires ou économiques, prêteront, à l'instant, serment solennel de ne jamais se séparer, et de se rassembler partout où les circonstances l'exigeront, jusqu'à ce que la Constitution de Paradis soit établie et affermie sur des fondements solides, et que ledit serment étant prêté, tous les membres et chacun d'eux en particulier confirmeront, par leur signature, cette résolution inébranlable._

 _Lecture faite de l'arrêté, M. le Recteur, Eren Jäger, a demandé pour lui et pour ses secrétaires à prêter le serment les premiers, ce qu'ils ont fait à l'instant; ensuite l'Assemblée a prêté le même serment entre les mains de ses présidents associés : Flegel Reeves, commerçant… »_

Il énuméra les représentants les uns après les autres. Untel industriel textile, l'autre extracteur de pétrole et gaz, financier, négociant en tous genres, directeur de la Banque Centrale, menuisier-charpentier, maréchal-ferrant, boucher, charcutier, maçon, architecte… Il y avait aussi plusieurs médecins, ainsi qu'un bel échantillon de la paysannerie avec son lot d'éleveurs, cultivateurs ou maraîchers, et même le petit secteur des chasseurs-pêcheurs. Ainsi, judicieusement, chaque corporation et communauté était représentée : les académies, le Droit, la Messagerie, l'agriculture, l'armée, l'ingénierie, l'industrie, le commerce…Tout en détaillant de multiples secteurs : imprimerie, librairie, sidérurgie, verrerie, draperie, épicerie —au travers de nombreux marchands de bouche— la confrérie du vin, la mercerie, le Bâtiment et tous ses corps de métier, et même, la bonneterie, la pelleterie, l'orfèvrerie, la joaillerie et toutes les professions d'art.

Levi ne comptait plus et se demandait vraiment s'il pouvait y avoir un absent.

 _« Ainsi que Mert Cohen, retraité artisan de Yalkell; Karl Eckert, propriétaire de taverne à Trost; Mafalda Felke, hôtelière de Stohess; Rolf Hemmelman, et sa compagnie de services, de Chlorba; et Grit Göhr, négociant de Karanese. »_

Levi tiqua. Ces quatre-là étaient des noms bien connus et dont les désignations complètes étaient très condensées, même intentionnellement étouffées pour éviter que leurs qualifications frauduleuses ne soient ouvertement révélées, ce qui reviendrait à des aveux publiques. Felke tenait une maison de passes réputée. Eckert était également proxénète, mais aussi grand fournisseur du marché noir. Les « services » d'Hemmelman comprenaient principalement le blanchiment d'argent —mais on le soupçonnait aussi de travail bien plus sale— et Göhr était également un trafiquant d'armes et de drogues des plus renommés dans son milieu. Comme il l'avait prédit, on ne se débarrassait pas si facilement de ce genre de vermine et, de toute évidence, leur soutien avait bien servi la concrétisation de cette mascarade. Eren et Manson étaient prêts à user de tous les moyens à leur disposition.

Levi ne les en blâmait pas. Il était impossible de satisfaire tout le monde, et l'on n'avait rien sans rien. Tout avait un prix, et mieux valait encore quelques petits mensonges ou magouilles douteuses qu'une nouvelle grande machination occulte, ou un endoctrinement et une manipulation répressifs et assujettissants.

 _« Les généraux et officiers, pour ceux qui sont encore en vie et font figures d'autorité pour nos armées, s'engagent, eux-aussi, à la révocation du Conseil militari-monarchique pour exercer leur devoir séparément du pouvoir législatif, et dont les noms suivent :… »_

Levi fut surpris d'entendre le sien, et même un peu irrité. Il ne voulait pas signer cette paperasse emmerdante à laquelle il ne comprenait —ou plutôt, refusait de comprendre— grand-chose.

 _« Figurent aussi significativement sur cette liste les signatures des lignées dépositaires de la fortune et du patrimoine du royaume. Le peuple souverain s'est accordé pour leur en laisser l'usufruit, sous condition que leurs membres et leurs héritiers se soumettent au nouveau prélèvement de l'impôt sur la fortune qui servira à reconstruire le pays, et sous réserve de s'émanciper, à dater de ce jour et irrémédiablement, de toute forme de solvabilité à leurs égards, exceptions faites des baux ou contrats financiers et bancaires, détaillés en annexe. Ceux-ci représentés par les familles citées :… »_

Et encore une suite de noms qui souleva plus d'indignation et de ricanements moqueurs que précédemment.

 _« S'en suit l'ordre clérical et ses préposés, prouvant l'accord de toutes les paroisses représentées et celles ne l'étant pas restant, comme pour les précédentes catégories susnommées, assurées de leurs possibilités de recours :… »_

Encore une suite de noms.

 _« Et aussitôt, l'appel des Bailliages, Sénéchaussées, Provinces et Villes, a été fait suivant l'ordre alphabétique, et chacun des membres présents et émargés, en répondant à l'appel, s'est approché du Bureau et a signé._

 _Le présent serment stipule que la convention établie, en ce jour, sera soumise une première fois, par referendum, à l'avis de tous les citoyens eldiens, à la date du vingt-trois mai huit-cent-cinquante-cinq._

 _En cas de refus, les motifs de ce dernier devront être pris en compte et les députés figurant sur ce document assumeront leur charge afin de revoir la constitution jusqu'à ce que celle-ci soit votée à la majorité absolue, jurant sur l'honneur qu'ils s'assureront, en priorité, des besoins communautaires et primordiaux avant les leurs._

 _Mention est faite, ci jointe, des députés refusant l'accord._

 _Mention est faite, ci-jointe, des députés ayant nommé des suppléants, qui eux-mêmes ont apposés leurs signatures à la présente convention ou celles s'en suivant._

 _Mention est faite que M. Le Recteur ne présidera l'assemblée que trois fois consécutives. Au-delà de ce mandat, un nouveau recteur sera désigné._

 _Mention est faite par M. le Recteur actuellement mandataire, Eren Jäger, qu'il est en droit d'abandonner sa fonction sans préavis si il constate que les désaccords parlementaires nuisent à l'avènement d'une démocratie suprême et radicale, où plus aucun privilège ne sera accordé autre que ceux décidés par la communauté citoyenne et en réponse à des inégalités devant être réparées, et juge adventices trop de dépositions faites par la suite. M. Le recteur Eren Jäger et ses conseillers rappellent à l'Assemblée et aux citoyens de songer, en perspective de leurs votes, à l'intérêt communautaire avant l'intérêt individuel. Ainsi, chacun ayant été juge impartial, le texte établi et voté sera le fondement le plus juste pour tous._

 _Une notice jointe récapitule les articles fondateurs et essentiels à la Constitution, dont elle ne peut être exempte pour assurer la liberté liée à chaque individu exerçant son droit à vivre sur le sol de Paradis._

 _M. le Recteur ayant rendu compte à l'Assemblée que le Bureau de vérification avait été unanimement d'avis de l'admission provisoire de tous les députés cités plus haut, l'Assemblée nationale a décidé que lesdits députés seraient admis provisoirement, ce dont ils ont témoigné leur vive reconnaissance. En conséquence, ils ont prêté le serment, et ont été admis à signer l'arrêté._

 _La séance reprendra le lundi vingt-trois de ce mois en la salle et à l'heure ordinaires; M. le Recteur et ses Secrétaires ont signé. »_

Le silence tomba sur la galerie. Eren reposa le feuillet et le fit glisser à sa droite, devant le commandant Pixis. Le vieil homme fut le premier à inscrire son nom dans la marge immaculée, et chacun retint son souffle en écoutant le son griffant d'un Waterman flambant neuf sur le grain de la page. Puis il se redressa avec fierté et poussa le manuscrit à son voisin de droite.

Le document passa entre plusieurs mains, notamment Hanji, qui le refila machinalement à Levi. Il le regarda comme si c'était un torchon sale, n'esquissant pas un geste pour s'en saisir.

« Levi ? appela la brune.

— Tch, je prends un suppléant. »

Eren eut un petit sourire, peu surpris :

« Qui ? »

Levi haussa les épaules :

« Arlelt aime renifler le papier.

— Que… ? s'affola Armin. Mais…je ne suis que simple sergent !

— Sergent-chef, maintenant, je te rappelle. Et j'ai le droit de prendre le suppléant que je veux, si j'ai bien compris. Ça pourrait même être le dernier des troufions, qu'est-ce que ça fout ? C'est bien ça, "Monsieur le Recteur" ? »

Eren afficha un sourire carnassier et déclara, sans le quitter des yeux :

« Qu'on me retourne le serment, je dois notifier une suppléance en la personne du capitaine Levi Ackerman. »

Sous l'entête « Renonce à son droit régulier de représentant de l'Assemblée parlementaire en la faveur de : » titrant la feuille jointe, il inscrivit le premier binôme :

« _Levi Ackerman, cédé à Armin Arlelt._ »

Il n'y en eut pas beaucoup d'autres.

Quand la maquette atterrit entre les mains de la noblesse, celle-ci l'étudia avec un zèle méfiant et exaspérant. Eren ne fit que s'en amuser, et demanda à ce que l'on amène les rafraîchissements prévus pour la commémoration ironiquement festive qui était prévue à l'origine. Les valets et intendants, quelques peu pris en otages par l'imprévu, hésitèrent, pâles et devenus gauches malgré toute la prestance et l'habilité dont ils avaient le don. Mais la pression qu'exerçait, sur eux, la masse enfouraillée des militaires, UPL ou îliens, les fit vite détaler comme une nuée d'abeilles ouvrières.

Du vin fut servi à la table principale, mais Eren réclama qu'on en apporte plus; qu'on vide les caves, pour que chacun goûte aux grands crus des bonnes terres de leur pays.

Effarés, les serveurs allèrent implorer le sommelier et l'intendant supérieur qui, avec plus de recul et de gratitude envers ce jour, procurés par leur âge et leurs longues années de servitudes, furent loin de s'y opposer. Ils offrirent les clés sur lesquelles ils avaient toujours veillées avec plus de précaution que sur leurs propres vies, se sachant lésés dans l'affaire, mais assez sagaces pour voir toutes les chances que cela représentait pour d'autres, y compris leurs proches. Ils furent les premiers à montrer l'exemple, sacrifiant leurs postes, sinon durs et laborieux, mais souvent vitaux à des familles entières qu'ils ne voyaient que très rarement.

On servit à boire dans tout ce que l'on trouva : verres, tasses, chopes, coupes, gobelets, pots, coquetiers et mêmes encriers.

Quand la déclaration passa entre les doigts gantés d'une nouvelle coquette, Eren flagorna derrière son verre de jus de raisin grenat et macéré :

« Je viens de le lire, jolie dame. Vous êtes bien trop jeune pour manquer d'audition, à moins que vous ne soyez atteinte de surdité ? Mais j'en doute, vu comment vous réagissez à ma voix ! Si jeune, d'ailleurs, que je ne suis pas certain que vous soyez en âge de signer cette lecture ! Nous avons stipulé ultérieurement qu'il fallait être âgé de dix-huit ans pour acquérir le droit de vote. »

Levi manqua de s'étouffer avec le millésime qu'on lui avait servi tant le compliment était exagérément flatteur. La poupée de luxe n'était certes pas ménopausée, mais elle avait près d'une vingtaine d'années de plus que l'incorrigible courtisan.

« Vous n'aurez pas mon âge, cher Monsieur ! abrégea elle, rougissante, en ratifiant la proposition sans plus de réflexion, pour se débarrasser de son embarras et, de toute évidence, le contenter.

— Ce n'était pas ce que je pensais vous soutirer en priorité… » ricana Eren, pesant d'insinuation, et elle s'empourpra davantage.

Levi se racla encore la gorge, qu'il finit par laver d'une nouvelle gorgée brûlante.

La liasse passa entre les mains d'une voisine qui fut, à son tour, soumise aux émeraudes diaboliquement charmeuses, et eut à peine droit à un regard de la signataire ensorcelée avant de continuer son chemin.

Bien. On gagnait en rythme et l'on y passerait, peut-être, moins de cinquante ans. Mais Levi ne pouvait vraiment pas s'en sentir reconnaissant envers le jeune séducteur, et bouillonnait même d'envie de lui arracher la langue.

Un rire tintant et inimitable le fit frissonner, et il se tourna vers la droite. Hiro, appuyé nonchalamment au mur du fond, à l'ombre des regards, releva vers lui ses orbes restés dorés malgré sa réincarnation humaine. Ils étincelèrent brièvement sous la clarté des rayons les plus téméraires qui filaient depuis les hautes arches.

« Eren ira très loin.

— Tant mieux pour lui. Mais il ira sans moi. »

Fritz fronça quelque peu les sourcils. C'était assez clair pour qu'il comprenne que le capitaine refusait de se voir comparé à lui, et qu'il n'accepterait jamais de suivre la même voie. Il n'y avait plus de sacrifice à faire, désormais, et même s'il y en avait eu, Levi n'aurait jamais toléré qu'Eren se conduise tel un certain général d'état-major. Jamais il ne supporterait une relation comme celle qu'entretenaient ces deux-là. Hiro savait faire preuve de patience, de constance et de clairvoyance, mais, surtout, d'une confiance absolue en son compagnon, qui lui permettait d'annihiler toute forme de possessivité intempestive selon la primauté des objectifs. Il l'enviait un peu, car il aimait assez Eren pour se sentir injuste, mais il savait que ses nerfs n'étaient pas faits pour endurer cela.

Le blond sourit encore et répondit, avec une pointe de mystère :

« Sans toi, il n'ira nulle part, car tu es son air. Il trouvera toujours un moyen de t'emporter et, toi-même, tu ne respireras que grâce à cela. »

Levi était vraiment fatigué :

« Je ne pourrai pas lui en donner beaucoup. Je suis à bout de souffle, et je doute vraiment que ce jeu-là m'en donne plus…

— Alors, il en inventera un nouveau. »

Levi, saisi par ces paroles, releva soudain les yeux, et le blond se détendit encore contre le plan tapissé, l'air de se prélasser :

« Il a combattu ses démons pour revenir. Il manquait d'air. Il les oubliera bien plus facilement que toi, et tu en crèveras de jalousie. Il saura vivre tandis que, toi, tu auras l'impression d'apprendre. Ça te rendra fou, crois-moi ! » et ses yeux étaient vagues, lointains et nostalgiques. Levi était étrangement suspendu à ses lèvres.

« Mais, si tu arrêtes de réfléchir et que tu le suis, tu respireras enfin, toi aussi. Tu verras comme c'est bon. En réalité, ce ne sera pas toi qui le suivras, mais lui qui cherchera sans relâche à combler tes désirs, au mépris des siens. Il fera tout pour te rendre ton oxygène. Tu finiras par le voir.

— Comme si je voulais qu'il fasse de l'apnée pour moi !

— C'est comme ça qu'il fonctionne. Eren est un meneur. Tous les meneurs ont besoin d'une ancre. »

Il se détacha du mur pour le rejoindre, se postant à ses côtés pour admirer la foule et l'épopée historique qui continuait, tout en lui murmurant :

« La volonté d'une communauté aimée pour voiles, de vaillants compagnons comme équipage, la détermination comme gouvernail. Et une ancre…

— Très intéressant, sauf que j'ai jamais mis les pieds sur un pont, le snoba Levi. Même si j'en ai une vague image, je pige pas si tu compares Eren au navire ou au capitaine.

— Les deux ! Un capitaine "est" son navire ! Et il sombre toujours avec. »

Levi resta silencieux, absorbant ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Techniquement parlant, c'était lui le « vrai » capitaine, à présent. Mais Eren n'était ni son bâtiment, ni son ancre ou quoi que ce fut d'autre. Aucun outil que l'on pouvait manipuler pour une fonction donnée. Ou bien ils étaient tous deux navigateurs, ou bien…

Ils étaient un compas.

Un ensemble mu par des forces terrestres inexorables; deux aimants dont les pôles s'attiraient et se repoussaient, dans un magnétisme naturel; antipodes et synonymes, gravitant l'un autour de l'autre dans un équilibre tangent, aussi puissant que fragile, en générant leur propre force contradictoire, insoumise, complexe et fascinante, pour animer un instrument de mesure inventé pour trouver son chemin en faisant girouetter une simple aiguille au rythme de leur cœurs battants.

La boussole indiquait toujours le Nord.

Comme elle, la complémentarité de leurs âmes pouvait leur confirmer un choix essentiel : leur cap.

Les signatures s'enchaînèrent, mais un autre aristo décrépis retint la circulaire trop longtemps.

« Un problème, Messire ? Vous accaparez beaucoup du temps d'autrui, arbitra encore Eren.

— Pardonnez-moi, Monsieur, mais je ne signe rien sans relire ! cracha le vieil homme avec dédain.

— Bien, bien. Prenez votre temps, alors, répliqua le jeune homme d'une voix doucereuse. Surtout que cela a déjà été fait et que vous êtes, ainsi, le premier à bafouer l'article quatre de la Déclaration des Droits de l'Homme, également lue précédemment.* Je vous en prie. »

Un murmure outrancier fit gronder la salle en faisant blêmir l'accusé.

« Dois-je vous rappeler que vous usurpez, vous-même, un pouvoir qui siérait mieux à un magistrat invoqué ? dénonça t'il. Vous n'avez aucune compétence en la matière…

— Matière inexistante, le coupa Eren. Que j'inaugure, par ailleurs.

— Vous prétendez obtenir la signature de ceci, mais cela n'est que falsification, car il n'en va pas de notre bon gré ! nasilla une grasse bourse des premier rangs quand le pupitre passa devant lui.

— En effet, sourit l'adjudant. Rien ne vous retient, Monseigneur. Et rien ne vous oblige à salir cette feuille si vous n'en avez pas envie. »

L'homme, rouge de colère, l'assassina du regard et, évidemment, trempa le porte-plume dans l'encrier présenté avant de signer le document, en veillant à prendre un maximum de place. Ces fossiles savaient que leur temps était révolu. S'ils voulaient survivre à cette nouvelle ère avec un minimum de sauvegarde, ils devaient se montrer soumis. Levi avait beau les honnir, il ne pouvait qu'admettre leur intelligence, sournoise et félonne, qui les avait élevés jusque-là et qui s'exerçait encore aujourd'hui.

Le texte fut enfin scellé de cent-quatre-vingt-quatorze signatures. Le recteur le récupéra, l'exposant, encore une fois, à la vue de tous, et déclama d'une voix forte et sentencieuse :

« Que cela soit écrit et accompli ! »*

L'assistance acclama généreusement l'acte, et Hiro s'éloigna pour laisser une autre prendre sa place :

« Eren est incroyable ! exulta Hanji.

— Oui. Il est complètement fou… » soupira Levi, transi de passion, d'admiration et de tristesse mêlées. Elle se tourna vers lui, stupéfaite de voir une expression aussi subjuguée sur son visage :

« Tu plaisantes ou… ? »

Il tourna vers elle son regard habituel et elle sourcilla, indécise :

« Il a réussi à t'impressionner, toi aussi ?

— Comment veux-tu que je ne le sois pas ?

— Excuse-moi. C'est juste que…Tu es un peu bizarre, aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas comment tu vas le prendre mais…je te trouve étrangement émotif.

— Et ? Je suis bizarre par une journée bizarre, c'est que tout va bien, non ? Je me fonds dans le décor, comme d'habitude.

— Mmh... Quand tu dis "fondre", tu parles de ta taille ? Parce que tes mauvaises ondes, elles, tachent plus qu'autre chose, en général.

— Ta gueule fait bien plus de dégâts.

— Ha ha ! Contente que ton sale caractère soit de retour ! »

Il lui jeta un regard de biais, morne et rabaissant, mais elle continua de se réjouir :

« C'est drôle, j'aurais parié que c'était le retour d'Eren qui t'avait soulagé, mais, à voir ton expression depuis toute à l'heure, on pourrait presque croire qu'il te fait peur !

— C'est peut-être le cas… » éluda t'il en détournant amèrement les yeux.

Elle n'ajouta rien mais resta à l'observer, de plus en plus circonspecte quant à l'attitude des deux hommes.

Le congrès s'acheva lorsque le buffet fut ouvert par la valetaille, et Eren se mêla enfin à la masse. Levi le dévora des yeux, impatient et de plus en plus agacé en comprenant qu'il n'avait aucune chance de se l'accaparer. Le jeune homme fougueux piaffait et fanfaronnait en serrant des dizaines de mains à la minute. Chacun avait un mot pour lui, et il prenait le temps de répondre à tous. C'était d'un ennui !

Près d'un an auparavant, Levi avait trouvé que la déclaration sentimentale de ce gamin était des plus puériles. Maintenant, par jeu du sort, c'était lui-même qui laissait son affection tourner à l'obsession, tandis que l'autre avait mûri et semblait s'être débarrassé de la sienne. Le jeune homme virevoltait dans ce beau monde comme si c'était le sien, virtuose parfaitement à son aise, et resplendissait sans même lui jeter un regard alors que lui n'entrevoyait aucun futur, aucun projet, sans que la vision de son subordonné ne lui pourrisse l'esprit et ne le fasse souffrir. Eren avait définitivement pris toute la place si bien gardée entre ses murailles, et le foutait en l'air. Il l'avait laissé entrer et n'avait plus qu'à s'en mordre les doigts. L'amour était chimère. Et, bordel, il était le dernier à pouvoir se plaindre de l'apprendre.

Il se tourna vers Conny et tendit les bras. Le jeune soldat, pris aux réjouissances, eut l'air un peu surpris de son air glacial mais comprit l'ordre muet et lui rendit doucement sa fille.

« Vous présiderez quel bureau, colonel ? fit, alors, une voix enjouée qui le fit frémir.

— Oh, euh… Je te laisse décider, Eren. Tu as l'air de savoir ce que tu fais.

— Si vous acceptez cette charge, c'est déjà pas mal ! Vous auriez pu refuser, après ce que je viens de vous faire subir !

— Là-dessus, je ne vais pas te contredire ! » harangua t'elle un peu trop mollement pour être prise au sérieux.

Levi se retourna et saisit enfin ce regard qu'il cherchait tant pour lui seul. Il vit à quel point l'autre était alerte, prêt à lui parler, et même à s'exprimer en cascade. Une autre voix l'en empêcha :

« Eren ! Nom de Dieu de… Je vais te frapper ! »

Armin se jeta dans les bras de son meilleur ami, encore, et la cohue des festivités camouflait leur élan d'amitié et leur discussion intime.

* * *

Eren éprouva un sentiment de pitié et de remords intenses en subissant le petit coup de canne amical qu'Armin lui porta au mollet. Le voir ainsi estropié, et de façon définitive, était douloureux, mais il se consolait en se disant que son ami avait réchappé de bien pire. Seulement, sa fugue et son retour abracadabrant devait lui être amers, et il s'en voulait terriblement.

« Désolé, mon vieux, s'excusa le plus grand. Tu as tous les droits de le faire.

— Si tes combines de merde n'avaient pas marché, je t'aurais mis en pièces ! Mais là, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise !? T'es génial !

— Non, ça, c'est toi ! se rassura l'adjudant devant l'air heureux de l'autre. Et je t'aurais demandé conseil si j'avais pu. Sans Hiro et Pit, je ne m'en serais jamais sorti, et tu le sais très bien. »

Armin lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, les larmes aux yeux :

« Ils t'ont peut-être aidé, mais je sais ce qu'ils ont dû subir et je les plains ! Quand t'as une idée en tête, tu l'as pas dans le cul ! »

Cette simple expression rappela quelques souvenirs intimes à Eren, qui ne put retenir un regard connivent vers Levi. Celui-ci l'esquiva en portant son attention sur Naïcha. La petite avait faim et commençait à le faire savoir de toute la portée de sa petite voix. Ce repli comportemental alarma le cadet, qui implora un peu trop familièrement :

« Capitaine…

— Je suis fier de toi, adjudant, se déroba Levi d'un ton protocolaire. Le sergent Arlelt a raison, ce n'était pas très correct envers tes supérieurs, mais le résultat est bien là, alors je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur.

— Toujours le chouchou ! fit mine de bougonner Conny avec bon sarcasme.

— Merci, mais… »

Armin l'interrompit en lui attrapant le bras, soudain plus grave :

« Je ne veux pas te brusquer, Eren, s'excusa t'il. Mais tu devrais aller parler à Jean, et le plus vite sera le mieux. Si ça ne se passe pas bien, dis-le-moi… »

Les deux jeunes se sondèrent, et Eren se décomposa en suivant le fil des pensées du blond.

S'il avait été accueilli avec montre d'affectivité par ses camarades, il était vrai que cela n'avait pas été le cas du caporal. Celui-ci avait été l'un des derniers informés des actes qui avaient façonné la victoire, et avait appris la mort de Mikasa et sa cause avec une grande détresse, d'après les dires d'Hiro. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment surprenant.

Cette fois, Eren rencontra enfin les yeux du capitaine, et ces derniers semblaient résolus à braver ses jades pour leur donner l'ordre silencieux de suivre les bons conseils d'Armin.

« Oui…, réalisa Eren. Le moment n'est pas opportun, mais je vais lui parler. »

Alors qu'il allait partir à la recherche de son vieux rival de toujours, Gaby et Falco déboulèrent subitement, se frayant un chemin en bousculant les hanches des convives. Eren les avisa d'un œil narquois en voyant leurs bouderies colériques. Contrairement à Hiro, les gosses étaient sous leurs formes de titans quand l'Originel était mort, et, comme lui et Armin, ils gardaient les stigmates de leur ancienne nature, sillonnant leurs joues. Peut-être que leur jeunesse permettrait une meilleure cicatrisation et que les marques s'estomperaient presque complètement, avec le temps.

« Alors, les morveux, ça gaze ? rayonna t'il en voyant leur bouilles joufflues et fermées d'une sévérité adulte qui paraissait parodiée.

— T'étais où, saleté de playboy à roulettes ?! récrimina Gaby en lui donnant un coup de talon dans le tibia.

– J'avais des trucs à faire, lâcha t'il en se mordant la lèvre pour retenir une expression de souffrance plus manifeste.

— Ah ouais ? Quoi ?!

— Des trucs de grandes personnes.

— T'es rien qu'un pauv' trouduc, tu sais !?

— Arrête de me brailler dessus ! On dirait un petit porcelet qu'a perdu sa maman...

— Je vais rentrer », décréta Levi, de son éternelle voix éteinte.

Gaby parut surprise et proposa, tout-à-trac :

« Je peux me charger de la petite à votre place, capitaine. Elle m'a manquée, et on a besoin de vous ici…

— Merci, Braun, mais ça ira. Ma vraie place est auprès d'elle. Elle a besoin de moi et, de toute façon, c'est mon rôle. En tous cas, moi, j'ai plus besoin de m'occuper d'elle que de gérer ce bordel. Ce n'est plus de mon ressort. »

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il déléguait définitivement le reste à la jeunesse.

« Mais…, balbutia-elle, incrédule. Vous rigolez ?! On ne peut pas y arriver sans vous !

Levi inclina la tête sans répondre.

« Tout est déjà fait, gamine, sourit Eren en soutenant son amant. Vous n'avez plus qu'à veiller sur le cap… »

Levi tourna vivement la tête vers lui, mais Eren ne put saisir son regard, violemment accusé par la petite brune :

« Parce que tu comptes te défiler, toi aussi ?! » le fustigea t'elle, indignée.

Toujours souriant, le jeune homme la rasséréna :

« Pas dans le seconde ! Mais va falloir te faire à l'idée que je prendrai vite ma retraite ! J'ai bien assez bossé comme ça, et j'adore flemmarder. Dès que l'opportunité se pointera, vous pourrez me saluer ! J'serai plus des vôtres, et vous serrez seuls à la barre ! Vous aurez pas intérêt à vous chier dessus ! L'avenir de ma fille dépendra de vous, alors faites du bon boulot ! »

Son sermon terminé, il réussit, de nouveau, à capter l'expression du capitaine. Ils échangèrent un regard lourd et passionné, où se lisait, d'un côté comme de l'autre, autant d'espoirs que de regrets.

« Nan mais, je le crois pas ! vociféra Gaby. T'es vraiment gonflé, toi ! Ok, tu vas voir ! Ce pays va changer, mais pas seulement ! Le monde tout entier ! Par contre, si t'oses la ramener, j'te ferai bouffer tes glandes, lâcheur ! Et puis, arrête avec ta fille par-ci, ta fille par-là ! C'est même pas la tienne ! Si tu veux être crédible, dis plutôt que tu veux avoir du temps pour courir les jupes et t'en faire une à toi, sale pervers ! »

Elle lui fila une béquille. Eren lâcha une plainte et l'attrapa par la couette. Levi ne put retenir un mince sourire.

« Un peu de respect ! rouscailla le soldat en la secouant —ce qui n'avait pas l'air d'impressionner la petite teigne, qui continuait à le fusiller d'un regard noir— On n'est pas tout seul ! »

Mais il entrevit l'expression qu'arborait Levi et se figea, conquit. Devant son air niais, le plus vieux parut se ressaisir et remettre son masque morose, mais la vision avait été trop belle. Eren en voulait encore.

« Bon, ça y est ?! Tu vas me lâcher, oui ?! » pesta Gaby en enfonçant ses ongles dans sa main.

Levi se détourna, lui échappant, et marcha vers les portes de la grande salle.

« Je rentre avec vous, capitaine, bailla Hiro. Ça me gave tous ces ronds-de-jambes ! »

L'interpellé acquiesça vaguement et précéda l'autre d'un air lassé.

« Hé ! Mais, vous allez où ?! » s'affola soudain Eren.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent et Hiro ricana :

« Ah oui, les absents ont du retard à rattraper ! Le Bataillon d'Exploration est logé à l'auberge la plus luxueuse de Mitras, dans l'attente que leur caserne soit réhabilitée. C'est le général Zackley qui leur a accordé ce privilège, en l'honneur de leurs faits d'armes ! ironisa t'il. Moi et Pit, on crèche normalement au camp, mais… Tu me connais ! Ni vu, ni connu, je squatterais un meilleur pageot sans aucun scrupule, donc ça m'arrive de m'incruster. Pour l'heure, c'est ce que je vais faire puisque vous avez pas l'air près d'en finir. Et, quand tu voudras retrouver ta bergère, c'est juste trois rues plus loin, mais les autres savent très bien où sont leurs pieux.

— "Bergère" ? » s'étonna Gaby en lorgnant Eren.

Les deux hommes s'étaient retournés et s'éloignaient à pas mesurés, fendant la foule en tâchant de rester anonymes. Eren regarda la silhouette de Levi disparaître, frustré. Il aurait aimé le garder près de lui de manière constante, comme une propriété ou, pire, un porte-bonheur. Il n'avait pas pu lui parler, ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait ou ressentait, et restait angoissé que l'autre ne le fuit ou de l'avoir suffisamment déçu pour qu'il préfère tirer un trait sur leur histoire. Le reste de la soirée, sans lui, allait être des plus longs.

« Euh… Je ne sais pas trop de quoi il parlait… » répondit-il à la jeune fille, l'air de rien.

Elle leva un sourcil à la manière Levi. Quel mimétisme ! Il s'empressa de la narguer :

« Tu veux des détails sur mes histoires de cul, Mam'zelle ? »

La petite ingénue se renfrogna vivement en s'empourprant, et cracha avec infantilisme :

« Beuh ! Nan ! T'es irrécupérable ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Eren accosta Jean qui, appuyé à la longue crédence où se dressaient une multitude de mets, sirotait un verre d'un air sombre.

« Eh bah ! fit mine de badiner l'adjudant, pour lancer la conversation. On dirait que la disette n'a pas vraiment touché tout le monde. Ça a l'air délicieux, ces petits trucs ! »

Il se servit un canapé et l'engloutit, avant de froncer le nez, désagréablement surpris par le goût.

« C'est des choux fourrés aux brocolis », informa laconiquement le caporal, en voyant sa grimace dégoûtée.

Eren n'avait rien de particulier contre ce légume, à condition qu'il soit bien préparé et assaisonné. Les cuisines du palais avaient probablement fait de leur mieux pour la présentation, mais, finalement, le contenu restait véritablement maigre et bien fade. Il se força à avaler.

« Tu ne manges pas ? » demanda t'il à son camarade, ne sachant pas vraiment comment l'aborder.

L'autre soupira et marmonna sans le regarder :

« Pas faim. »

Eren fronça les sourcils en l'étudiant. Jean avait maigri, et ses joues étaient hérissées d'une barbe de plusieurs semaines, mal entretenue, et qui ne suffisait pas à cacher combien elles s'étaient creusées.

« On peut savoir où t'étais passé, enculé ? le bourassa t'il alors, d'une voix dure et le regard toujours porté sur le centre de la salle, où discutaient un grand nombre de petits groupes.

— Jean, je…, bredouilla Eren. J'étais… Je me planquais en attendant que les rapatriements débutent. J'avais l'intention de quitter l'île. Je pensais que je ne devais pas rester; que je n'en avais pas le droit. Pas après ce que j'ai fait. D'ailleurs, je ne suis toujours pas sûr de mériter de t'adresser la parole…je… »

Cette fois, Jean le regardait droit dans les yeux, et son intérêt pour ses explications était désarmant. Eren se sentait misérable, odieux et vil. Il commençait même à regretter son choix d'être revenu.

« Pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis ? Tu as été pris d'une envie de foutre ton bordel une dernière fois ? » le questionna le blond, acide, en indiquant la foule au-devant d'eux.

Eren baissa les yeux, honteux :

« Non, ce n'était pas vraiment la raison principale. En fait, j'ai compris que…que fuir n'était pas respectueux envers elle.

— "Elle" ? souligna Jean. Son nom t'écorche la bouche, maintenant ? Tu m'étonnes !

— Je ne peux pas réparer, soupira Eren, profondément navré. Ça m'a presque rendu fou. Je ne pourrai jamais me le pardonner et…

— De toute façon, tu n'en as pas le droit », le coupa froidement l'autre.

Eren se tut, se sentant plus méprisable que jamais. La douleur et la tristesse le reprenait. Mikasa lui manquait tant, et son chagrin l'étranglait. Mais il n'avait décemment pas le droit de la pleurer encore, et surtout pas devant lui.

« Mais…, inspira Jean en tournant ses yeux ternes et étrangement radoucis vers lui. Moi, je pourrais peut-être, un jour… »

Les yeux verts s'agrandirent d'espoir et s'humidifièrent imperceptiblement. Les deux hommes se scrutèrent en silence durant de longues secondes.

« Enfin, réprouva jean avec un nouvel air mauvais, je dis bien "peut-être". On pensait tous que t'étais crevé. Pour le coup, ça calme ! Mais je t'avoue qu'apprendre que tu te terrais dans un coin, en attendant de pouvoir t'enfuir la queue entre les jambes, ça arrange pas vraiment ton cas !

— Il m'a fallu du temps pour réaliser que la décision que je pensais être la meilleure était, en fait, la pire. Mais je suis revenu pour assumer tout ça. Je comprendrais que tu aies envie de me démolir la gueule, et ce serait même justifié qu'on ne s'adresse plus jamais la parole, mais je voulais quand même que tu saches que j'étais bien revenu pour ça; pour endurer cette punition. Je voulais que tu saches, que vous sachiez tous, que je ne m'enfuirai plus jamais. »

Jean le toisa encore, et finit par hausser les épaules d'un air plus décontracté :

« Pff ! Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi elle a eu besoin de faire un truc aussi stupide…Comme si t'en valais la peine !

— Là-dessus, on est du même avis, sourit tristement Eren.

— Le colonel arrête pas de me filer le train, râla t'il encore. Elle est aux petits soins avec moi, tu verrais ça ! On dirait ma mère ! D'après elle, Mikasa aurait voulu vous protéger, toi et le capitaine Levi. Elle ne peut pas vraiment expliquer pourquoi, mais c'est son intuition… Pour moi, ça n'a pas de sens. Mikasa ne pouvait pas blairer ce mec ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ? »

Un sanglot discret enroua la fin de sa phrase et le jeune caporal essuya rageusement ses yeux. Eren, lui, avait envie de disparaître tant la culpabilité et la honte l'étouffaient.

« Jean…, se lança t'il alors, d'une voix tremblante. Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose….

— Toujours aussi grande gueule, Jäger ! les perturba une voix féminine. Pour le coup, ça a fini par te servir ! »

Eren reconnu Hitch Doris. La jeune femme portait l'uniforme cérémoniel aux roses brodées. Elle était toujours aussi fine et élancée, bien plus que la plupart des soldats féminins. Sa crinière blonde, plus courte que dans sa jeunesse, n'en était que plus épaisse et batailleuse, mais son sourire espiègle et ses yeux rieurs étaient toujours les mêmes.

« Content de te revoir ailleurs qu'entre quatre planches, l'emmerdeuse ! l'accueillit Eren.

— Autant pour moi ! Ça fait des années qu'on ne s'est pas vus et c'est comme ça que tu me salues ? Y'en a qui s'améliorent en prenant de l'âge, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être ton cas !

— C'est pas ce que disent les autres filles ! se targua t'il sans vergogne.

— Je parlais de tes manières et de ton caractère de merde ! pouffa t'elle.

— Tu pourrais quand même ajouter quelque chose de déplaisant sur son physique, histoire qu'il arrête de se vanter, se dérida un peu Jean. Ses nouvelles balafres devraient te donner de l'inspiration.

— Tu me connais, Kirschtein ! rit-elle. Je suis franche, mais sûrement pas menteuse ! En vérité, c'est pas si moche que ça. On pourrait même dire que ça lui va bien. »

Jean renâcla bruyamment en levant les yeux au ciel, et Eren gonfla le torse, crânant à souhait.

« T'enflamme pas, le molesta t'elle amicalement. Les beaux mecs qui se la racontent trop, c'est pas mon type. Je les préfère timides et moins prétentieux. Je plains les pauvres filles qui te courent après, mon vieux. T'as la coucourde tellement gonflée que ça risque de leur péter à la tronche sans prévenir ! »

Jean eut un petit rire moqueur et Eren se sentit enfin plus léger, se laissant même gagner par l'autodérision.

« Par contre, toi, ajouta t'elle à l'adresse du caporal, tu comptes te raser la balayeuse un de ces quatre ? Pas que ça ne te va pas mais… Enfin, si, ça ne te va pas du tout, en fait.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » la rembarra l'homme, qui s'était à nouveau obscurci.

Loin de se vexer, elle croisa les bras et esquissa un nouveau sourire :

« C'est juste que tu n'es pas mal non plus, dans ton genre. Mais seulement quand t'as l'air propre. »

Jean détourna les yeux et Eren aperçut le rouge qui colorait, tout à coup, le peu de peau encore visible au-dessus de sa toison.

« C'est quand même pas pour nous donner des conseils en séduction que t'es venue papoter avec nous ? bougonna t'il.

— Ha ha, non ! Mais, si je peux aider ! »

Ils discutèrent ensuite plus sérieusement, et Eren répéta, à elle et d'autres qui les rejoignaient —comme il l'avait déjà fait et le ferait tout au long de la réception improvisée— comment il s'y était pris pour réussir ce renversement. Pourquoi, comment, avec qui; tout en restant toujours très évasif sur les motifs de sa disparition.

« Nous n'avons pas retrouvé Sieg Jäger, ni le réceptacle du Charrette, l'informa Hanji, plus tard dans la soirée. Nous continuons les recherches, mais il y a de fortes chances pour qu'ils aient trouvé un moyen de quitter l'île et que…

— Ils sont morts tous les deux, ne gaspillez plus votre temps, la renseigna Eren. Ça, Hiro aurait pu vous le dire.

— Ah oui ? Que leur est-il arrivé ?

— Elle a pris un tir de grenade et lui s'est tiré une balle dans la tête, confia t'il avec réticence.

— Comment le sais-tu ? »

Il la regarda sans répondre, espérant qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne souhaitait pas s'étendre sur le sujet.

« Eren... Ont-ils parlé avant de mourir ? insista le colonel, malgré ses supplications muettes.

— Oui, bien sûr. Ils se sont présentés et ont raconté leurs vacances ! Ils avaient l'air déçu du standing et trouvaient les autochtones trop grognons, mais les paysages leur ont plu, persifla t'il avec humeur.

— Arrête un peu ! Y'avait-il quelque chose à apprendre d'eux ?

— Qu'ils voulaient mourir en hommes libres, et c'est ce qu'il leur est arrivé… » trancha t'il avec plus de gravité.

Mais elle se campa devant lui, les mains sur les hanches et le regard autoritaire. Il s'excusa dans un nouveau soupir :

« Je suis désolé, mais on n'en saura jamais plus. D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que c'est mieux comme ça. »

Elle décoléra subitement, posant une main sur son épaule, et demanda avec une pointe d'inquiétude :

« Si la vengeance peut s'avérer être un devoir, elle n'est jamais un remède. Jamais. Si tu as fait l'erreur de cet amalgame, elle te laissera toujours un gout d'inachevé. »

Il hocha la tête, comprenant parfaitement ou elle voulait en venir.

« J'ai encore hésité, confessa t'il. Comme pour Annie, Reiner et Bertholt. J'ai douté, et ça a bien failli… »

Il secoua la tête pour se reprendre :

« Mais je ne pense pas avoir échoué, au contraire. Cette fois, j'ai réussi à maîtriser ma colère contre lui et, surtout, contre moi-même. Je sais qu'elle ne me manipulera plus, désormais. Je ne veux plus la laisser parler à ma place.

— Ça se voit, jaugea t'elle en l'épiant intensément de son œil unique. Il y a quelque chose de changé en toi. Je n'arrive pas à le définir, mais tu as l'air d'un homme grandi. »

Ils se sourirent avec entendement et fierté mutuelle. Eren avait énormément de respect pour cette femme.

« Dommage pour moi…, souffla t'elle sur un ton plus badin.

— Comment ça ?

— Tu vas penser que je suis bizarre, comme d'habitude, mais... J'aurais aimé mettre un nom et un visage sur le Charrette, ainsi que des revendications.

— Effectivement, vu l'importance que ça a maintenant, je pense que vous devriez oublier tout ça. Vous avez mérité de tourner la page, vous aussi.

— Mmh, tu as raison, je suppose. Mais on n'efface pas si simplement une obsession qui vous a tenu pendant une vingtaine d'années !

— C'était une femme. Elle s'appelait Peak », abdiqua t'il.

Elle attendit qu'il poursuive, stupéfaite et attentive.

« Elle m'a sauvé la vie. Tout ce qu'i savoir d'elle, c'est que la soif de justice et de liberté nous était commune, comme le besoin de protéger nos êtres chers. La propagande, la colère et la vengeance, peuvent pervertir nos motivations, même si elles ne font qu'accroître notre détermination, et ce sont des pièges dangereux. Elle s'appelait Peak, rabâcha t'il avec amertume. Elle rêvait d'un monde meilleur. C'était une simple femme, un être humain ordinaire. Et il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter. »

Hanji hocha lentement la tête, voyant où il voulait en venir. Les mots de l'étrangère, qui avait si fugitivement traversé sa vie, raisonnaient dans la tête de l'adjudant :

 _« J'aimerais que quelqu'un se souvienne de mes rêves avant que je parte. Je ne veux pas laisser l'image d'un monstre assoiffé de sang. »_

« Je vois, fit doucement le colonel. L'histoire s'en souviendra ainsi, alors. »

Quelqu'un s'approcha, encore, et la brune s'exclama :

« Rico ! Enfin nous nous croisons ! Ça fait plus d'un mois que je te cours après pour t'annoncer, en personne, que j'ai eu la chance de faire la connaissance de ton frère ! »

Son ton sarcastique était plus qu'accusateur, et la petite blonde afficha une expression embarrassée en réajustant ses lunettes. Hiro n'avait pas manqué d'informer Eren au sujet des Brzenska, et l'homme lui avait été présenté un peu plus tôt. Celui-ci l'avait si profusément encensé, en tant que leader quasi-divin de la résistance, qu'il s'en était senti mal à l'aise, et il supporta vertement sa supérieure :

« Oui, moi aussi je l'ai rencontré. Il n'aurait pas un peu abusé de la naphtaline étant gosse ?

— Voyons, adjudant Jäger ! le reprit faussement Hanji, gloussante.

— Ce n'est rien, maugréa Rico. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, vous savez. Je sais qu'il peut paraître un peu..."fanatique" sur les bords, mais il est inoffensif.

— Encore heureux ! grinça le jeune homme en se remémorant encore l'eldien Mahr qui lui avait tenu une révérence proche de la génuflexion, le noyant de célébrations adulatrices et presque religieuses.

— S'il t'ennuie, Eren, dis-le-moi. Je lui parlerai, s'excusa le petit capitaine embarrassé.

— Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange qu'on me divinise, plaisanta t'il. Mais qu'on ne compte pas sur moi pour bénir des morveux ou chier des psaumes !

— Ça t'irait tellement bien, pourtant ! le railla Hanji.

— Je ne pense pas qu'il irait jusque-là, sourit Rico. Et, de toute manière, tu es logiquement destitué de ta nature "sainte", dorénavant. Il le sait, même si tu resteras toujours une sorte de prophète sacré…

— J'aurais peut-être dû revoir un peu les principes de la Liberté de Culte avant de faire appliquer la Déclaration des Droits de l'Homme, accorda t'il. Je sens que ça ne va pas m'aider, ces conneries…

— C'est la rançon de la gloire, mon trésor ! rit encore Hanji en lui collant une claque dans le dos, qu'Eren interpréta comme une « caresse maternelle » aussi marginale que son auteur. Mais ne changeons pas de sujet, chère consœur ! reprit t'elle avec acrimonie.

— Plait-il ? feignit de s'étonner Rico.

— Oh non, "plait-il" rien du tout ! aboya soudain le colonel échevelé. T'as pas l'impression d'avoir des trucs à me dire ? Tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ? Je passe pour qui, moi ?! Et comment t'as pu te pavaner aussi longtemps parmi nous sans jamais rien dire ?! C'est pas la culpabilité qui t'étouffe, ma vieille ! »

Eren vit l'autre sur le point de se défendre et décida de s'éclipser avant que ce combat de poules ne finisse en tempêtes de plumes. Au fond, lui-même avait facilement pardonné à Rico et Pixis. Leur victoire finale restait l'essentiel, et il connaissait suffisamment Hanji pour savoir que, plus elle braillait fort, moins la menace était sérieuse.

Tandis qu'il approchait discrètement du buffet, Pit surgit devant lui et il soliloqua avec exaspération :

« Pas moyen d'être tranquille deux minutes, j'te jure !

— Fallait pas devenir le héros du peuple si ça ne te plait pas, récusa l'autre.

— Mouais… En fait, j'ai même pas eu le temps de goûter le vin pétillant qu'ils ont sorti toute à l'heure et je crève la dalle, où est le mal ?

— Tu sais, fiston, il va falloir que tu fasses un effort de vocabulaire quand tu es en public, maintenant. »

Eren releva le surnom avec un orgueil redoré, mais feinta de n'avoir rien remarqué :

« Si vous le dîtes. Vous vouliez quelque chose ?

— Il faudrait réfléchir à l'effectif et à la liste des responsables de bureaux. Tu as prospecté un peu ?

— Les gens n'arrêtent pas de m'alpaguer pour tout un tas de raisons, mais pas celles-là, malheureusement. Je vais m'en occuper. Je sais qu'il faut que ça soit réglé avant la fin de la soirée. Comment ça se passe dehors ?

— D'après mes hommes, c'est la liesse totale. Il y a encore pas mal de monde sur la place du palais, et des festivités improvisées ont débutées partout dans les rues, à Mitras et ailleurs. Mes hommes encadrent les réjouissances le plus pacifiquement possible.

— Parfait. C'est pas le soir pour un débordement dramatique. L'UPL est apprécié de la population, mais il faut veiller à ce que les Brigades Spéciales restent casernées car, avec les excès, ça pourrait mal tourner.

— Nous sommes bien d'accord. »

L'homme eut ensuite un petit rire :

« Il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais pas eu l'impression d'être le sous-fifre de quelqu'un !

— C'est pas vraiment le cas, sourit Eren. On est une équipe. Une bonne équipe.

— Ouais, ça doit être ça… » adjugea le général avec un clin d'œil, avant de disparaître comme il était apparu.

Eren soupira. Il fallait qu'il en termine, car il avait vraiment hâte de retrouver Levi.

Il faisait nuit noire quand les hommes du Bataillon quittèrent le banquet —transformé en fête tapageuse— qui animait toujours la galerie de l'aile est. Les lumières de la ville encore éveillée illuminaient la voûte sombre, et l'on entendait encore des pétards, des chants, des rires et des airs musicaux joyeux, qui se mêlaient aux échos de la nuit. Les ripailles dureraient probablement jusqu'au lendemain, mais lui était éreinté et rêvait d'un bon lit comme il n'en avait pas profité depuis des semaines. Ses compères de toujours titubaient à ses côtés, largement imbibés, bêlant et se gaussant comme une bande d'ivrognes —qu'ils étaient bel et bien, soi-dit en passant. Eren, le cœur également réchauffé par la boisson, riait de leurs idioties avec entrain, tandis que Gaby —évidemment sobre— ne cessait de leur beugler dessus chaque fois qu'ils se trompaient de chemin, ce qui arriva à chaque intersection. Même Jean avait l'alcool joyeux, ce soir, et tous en éprouvait du soulagement.

Manson avait regagné son camp de base en jurant qu'Hiro allait l'entendre pour avoir osé si hardiment déserter son plumard, mais que lui ne pouvait se le permettre après une telle agitation. Il avait insisté pour qu'un peloton entier d'infanterie surveille l'auberge où résidaient Eren et le Bataillon, arguant que lui et ses acolytes n'étaient pas à l'abri de représailles de la part de ceux qui se retrouvaient lésés dans l'affaire. Même si ceux-là étaient peu, les castes auxquelles ils appartenaient leur permettaient d'avoir le bras long, et il valait mieux s'en méfier. Eren avait d'abord refusé, mais, lorsque l'homme avait mentionné que Naïcha logeait sous le même toit que lui et ses compères, il avait vite accepté l'offre. Toutefois, les quelques soldats qui les escortaient s'étaient vite montrés utiles lorsqu'ils avaient, avec impatience, pris l'initiative de soutenir certains de ses compagnons dont l'état était plus ou moins lamentable, tels que Glenn ou Conny.

« C'est pôr leuh ! » gueula justement celui-ci, en s'échappant des bras du pauvre gars qui l'aidait à marcher, une fois de plus, pour aller trébucher pitoyablement en renversant une poubelle pleine au coin de la rue qu'il avait tentée d'indiquer du doigt.

Tous les autres se poilèrent grassement tandis qu'il tentait de se relever, couvert de vielles feuilles de laitue et de coquilles d'œufs, parmi les immondices qui étaient encore reconnaissables.

« Ah ! Je zaiigne ! cria t'il.

— Meuh nan, c'est du jus de tomate ! éructa Sasha.

— T'es zure ?

— Raah, mais nan ! Goûte pas !

— No way for I carry him again, now, I tell you ! se répugna le soldat qui l'avait aider à marcher jusque-là.

— Relève-toi, idiot ! le gourmanda Hanji. Tu nous fais honte ! Et arrêtez tous vos gamineries, j'aimerais qu'on atteigne l'auberge avant demain midi. »

Elle emprunta l'angle décris par Conny plus tôt.

« N'importe quoi, colonel ! Vous n'êtes pas mieux qu'eux ! C'est de l'autre côté ! désespéra Gaby.

— Oh, euh… Oui, bien sûr, je le savais… »

Ils finirent par retrouver l'établissement, enveloppé par les ténèbres, et Eren ne s'attarda guère sur son aspect extérieur qui semblait des plus classiques. Une lumière chaleureuse filtrait à travers les carreaux de verre martelé qui garantissaient, à la fois, intimité et clarté à la clientèle malgré les larges baies donnant sur la rue. Il s'engouffra derrière Hanji et pénétra dans une vaste salle de restaurant, au fond de laquelle trônait un comptoir de bar. L'aubergiste était encore debout derrière celui-ci, occupé à essuyer des verres, et releva un œil las sur les arrivants. Devant lui, assis sur un tabouret haut, se découpait la silhouette avachie d'Hiro. Le blond sursauta à leur entrée et pivota vers eux, les saluant de la main. Il s'apprêtait visiblement à dire quelque chose, mais fut interrompu par l'irruption rocambolesque du reste des soudards, notamment Glenn qui chancela, se raccrochant à un innocent porte-manteau avec assez de maladresse pour le faire s'écrouler avec lui, en renversant une chaise dans la catastrophe. Il était si ivre qu'il s'emmêla dans les quelques capes du Bataillon qui y avaient été suspendues, sans parvenir à se relever sous l'hilarité des autres. Conny lui tendit la main pour l'aider mais, dépourvu temporairement de l'équilibre humainement requis pour y être apte, se ramassa un nouveau gadin monumental.

« Ohé, les jeunes ! les admonesta le tôlier. Ma salle est propre, allez pas me foutre le bordel ! »

Hiro sauta de son assise surélevée pour venir à leur rencontre :

« Chhh ! siffla t'il sévèrement. Arrêtez de vous marrer comme des baleines !

— Où est Levi ? s'enquit Eren avec un sourire béat, ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps.

— Moins fort, j'ai dit ! » feula l'autre à demi-ton.

Il s'arrêta à hauteur de la compagnie de bidasses bien poivrés :

« Vous m'avez l'air bien faits ! détailla t'il a voix basse. J'aurais peut-être dû rester, en fin de compte…

— Mais z'est ba vini ! zozota Conny. Tu vas ben ber un p'tit coup ave' nous ?!

— J'suis pas sûr qu'il t'en faille plus, mon vieux. Et met-la en veilleuse, merde !

— Pougoi ? On est les zeuls glients !

— Déjà d'une, parce que je suis pas sourd ! Et ensuite, parce que je suppose que tu ne tiens pas réveiller Naïcha ? »

Pour le coup, tous la fermèrent avec appréhension. La menace sous-jacente de « celui qui la réveille s'en occupe » était des plus efficaces.

« Elle est où ? relança Eren, incapable de réprimer son impatience. Et où est son papaaa ? »

Hiro leva les yeux au ciel :

« Elle dort dans sa chambre, celle adjacente à celle de son père, au premier. Ne vas pas la voir maintenant, il en chié pour la coucher. »

Puis, avec un petit sourire sibyllin, il indiqua le fond de la pièce du menton :

« Quant au "papa" en question, il est là-bas… »

Eren chercha aussitôt Levi des yeux et le trouva rapidement. Le fond de la salle était aménagé en salon, avec plusieurs fauteuils et banquettes entourant quelques tables basses, sur lesquelles s'éparpillaient journaux et vases remplies de magnifiques bouquets printaniers. Sur un sofa de cuir brun était allongé l'homme qu'il cherchait, l'air profondément assoupi. Il avait retiré ses brodequins cirés pour se mettre plus à l'aise, et certainement par respect des coussins. Les chaussures étaient sagement rangées aux pieds du canapé.

« Il dort ! s'attendrit Hanji. Hiro a raison, fermez tous vos clapets ! C'est compris ? N'allez pas me le réveiller… Eren ! T'écoutes ce que je dis ?! »

Non, il n'entendait strictement rien et s'approchait de son amant à grandes enjambées.

« Eren ! le rappela t'elle encore. Arrête de faire le con ! Laisse-le, il n'a pas dormi depuis des jours… »

Mais le jeune homme, à la stupéfaction de tous, continua de se rapprocher et alla s'accroupir près du visage endormi, contemplant la fragilité sublime du guerrier en sommeil. Hanji tenta de le rejoindre en tapinois, pour le forcer à se reculer. Malheureusement, elle fut suivie par les autres, autrement dit : un troupeau de sangliers au musée de la faïence. Emma gloussa et bouscula Glenn, qui avait vraisemblablement tenté de la peloter. Encore une fois, celui-ci, aussi assuré sur ses jambes qu'une oie sur un fil, renversa un vase. Il réussit, par miracle, à le rattraper in-extremis.

…En bousculant, dans sa manœuvre, le guéridon sur lequel était posée une jolie lampe en céramique peinte à la main.

Le bruit fracassant fit sursauter Levi, qui se redressa sur un coude en balayant la salle de ses yeux hagards. Les perles métalliques et agitées rencontrèrent le regard rassurant d'Eren, et s'y empoignèrent lourdement, au point d'en oublier tout ce qui les entourait, et retrouvant, peu à peu, leur vivacité. Dans son dos, le jeune adjudant entendait le reste de l'équipe qui, enguirlandée par l'aubergiste, jurait et piétinait en tachant d'éteindre le feu qui avait commencé à dévorer un tapis. Levi entrouvrit les lèvres et murmura :

« Eren… ? C'est encore un rêve ? »

Une pointe de tristesse serra le cœur du jeune homme, mais il offrit à l'autre son plus beau sourire :

« Je connais une bonne dizaine de façons de te prouver que je suis bien réel. Laquelle te tente ? »

L'homme ne répondit pas, mais un éclat apparut au fond de ses yeux clairs avant qu'il ne les ferme à nouveau, en se penchant vers lui. Eren sentit ses doigts courir sur sa nuque, agrippant fébrilement les racines de ses cheveux pour l'attirer vers lui, et ferma les siens à son tour. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent enfin, brûlantes et tremblantes. Le cadet ne résista pas longtemps avant d'utiliser ses mains, caressant les joues douces, le cou offert et les mèches sombres de celui qui lui avait tant manqué.

Un cri strident les fit sursauter tous les deux, et Eren fit volte-face pour voir qu'Hanji les épiait, tétanisée. À ses côtés, les autres s'étaient tous statufiés, les observant avec effarement, à l'exception de Glenn qui continuait de danser grotesquement sur la carpette pour étouffer les dernières flammèches.

Hiro, délassé et les mains dans les poches, savourait naturellement le spectacle avec un amusement ostentatoire.

« Mais-mais-mais-mais… Que quoi vous que vous faites ?! » merdouilla le colonel d'un air ridicule.

Levi se redressa pour s'asseoir correctement et remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, alors qu'Eren prenait place en s'asseyant convenablement près de lui. Le silence était lourd, et tous leurs camarades, bouches entrouvertes et yeux écarquillés, semblaient avoir perdu l'usage de la parole. On aurait dit un banc de carpes. Eren n'avait pas envie de s'expliquer maintenant, car il avait enfin retrouvé Levi et n'avait d'attention que pour lui, mais il savait qu'une centaine de questions se pressaient dans leurs têtes et que le déluge n'allait plus tarder.

Le plus âgé anticipa avec son don de désintéressement ordinaire, et se concentra sur lui sans même paraître conscient qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls :

« Comment s'est terminé le congrès ?

— Nous en parlerons plus tard…, répondit étourdiment le cadet en scrutant sa bouche avec un appétit insatiable.

— On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe, là ?! glapit Armin d'une voix suraiguë, mais Eren ne cilla même pas.

— Nous en parlerons plus tard… » radota t'il un peu stupidement, incapable de s'arracher à la contemplation de Levi qui, lui-même, ne le lâchait plus des yeux.

L'homme semblait excessivement fatigué et, contre toute attente, laissa soudainement sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de son subordonné, se nichant contre lui et inspirant, de façon manifeste, son odeur au travers du plissé de sa chemise libérée par sa veste ouverte. Eren hésita, aussi épris que sidéré, mais ne tint plus et passa un bras autour de lui pour l'enlacer et le serrer plus fort.

« Je me fous de savoir où tu étais…, déclara soudainement l'homme entre ses bras, sans relever la tête. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi tu es revenu. Juste pour foutre la merde encore une fois, ou il y a autre chose ? » lui demanda t'il d'une voix grave et vibrante.

Jean lui avait dit quelque chose de semblable durant la soirée et, comme vis-à-vis de son camarade, il s'embourba dans une introduction dilatoire :

« Pour tout un tas de raisons, mais… »

Il s'arrêta, incapable de formuler la suite. Cela dit, il pouvait compter sur Conny pour commenter la situation de manière forte utile :

« Beuh, j'ai trop picolé… Sasha ! J'vois des trucs trop louches !

— Tais-toi ! adjura sa moitié, plus que gênée par la situation.

— Vous pouvez le refaire ? J'ai pas bien vu, moi…, s'immisça Glenn, de toute sa candeur alcoolisée, en s'adressant directement aux deux hommes consternés.

— Aaattend ! renchérit Conny, zieutant Sasha avec difficulté. J'ai bas rêvé ? t'as vu za auzi ?

— Oui, mais arrête ! T'es inondé jusqu'au dernier étage, je sens venir la grosse conner…

— Meuh nan, bas du trou ! Euh, du tout, ha ha ! J'me zens dès bien et j'vois bien…quand j'ferme un œil, se défendit-il en clignant pour viser Levi et Eren. Z'est bas leur rende zervice de les l'ssez faire za ! »

Son sérieux était déplorable. Il ajouta encore à l'adresse des deux hommes —qui se pinçaient l'arête du nez, au comble de l'embarras et de l'irritation— avec un air moralisateur pitoyablement discrédité par son tangage et sa gestuelle de cheulard :

« Meuha j'dis za pou vous ! Z'avez trop bu, les gars ! Z'est normal d'êt' gai, z'est la fête et tout, mais pas trop quand même, hé hé… Z'allez le regretter demain ! Eh ouais ! L'un de vous pourra plus marger ! Pis, nous, on n'oubliera pas d'vous jambrer juzg'à la fin d'vos jours !

— Mais ferme-là, bon sang ! gronda Patatgirl en lui enfonçant son coude dans le flanc. T'y es pas, là ! Le seul à être assez cuit pour tout piger de travers, c'est toi, abruti ! »

Conny fronça tellement les sourcils, pour essayer de comprendre où voulait en venir Sasha, qu'il devait en avoir mal. Eren ne savait quoi répondre, partagé entre l'appréhension et l'amusement, mais il vit Levi retrousser le nez avant de s'insurger à voix haute :

« Qu'est-ce que… ? Springer, c'est toi qui sens la fosse septique comme ça ?

— M'suis fait agrezer par une poubelle, cap'taine !

— Putain, mais va te laver, sale merdeux ! C'est une véritable infection ! Et ça te rafraîchira un peu la cervelle, tu m'as l'air sacrément chargé ! »

Le jeune homme hésita à obéir, peu enclin à se faire renvoyer alors que le final de la représentation n'avait pas encore eu lieu.

« Levi, est-ce que c'est une diversion ? osa Hanji, comminatoire.

— J'ai l'air d'avoir envie de te divertir, Neunoeil ? Arrête tes grands airs. Eren a raison, il est trop tard pour discuter de ça maintenant. Vous feriez mieux d'aller pioncer…

— J'espère que tu plaisantes ?!

— Gueule pas comme ça, tu vas réveiller la petite ! »

Elle retint sa respiration, prise d'une ire qui était si pourpre qu'elle virait presque au bleu, mais se retint de s'époumoner davantage.

« J'en ai franchement marre d'être toujours la cinquième roue du carrosse, se vexa t'elle finalement. Là, c'est vraiment la goutte !

— Mais non, colonel ! s'emmêla Hiro. Là, c'est justement la cerise ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec votre job, alors, même si je comprends votre scandale, desserrez un peu les fesses ! C'est vrai que vous en avez pris plein la gueule, ces dernières semaines, mais vous êtes, de tous les chefs de corps et de loin, la plus impliquée et la plus récompensée pour ses efforts. Relativisez un peu, ce merdier est terminé !

— Toi, l'affiche*, je t'avais presque oubliée ! grogna t'elle. Epargne-nous tes blagues de mauvais goût !

— Pardon ?

— Je n'ai pas besoin de "desserrer les fesses" et, vu la situation, tu aurais pu employer une autre tournure !

— Vous avez l'esprit mal placé.

— Moi ?! Sale petit… »

* * *

 _ **Neunoeil :**_ _Borgne, malvoyant (argot de comptoir)._

 _ **Affiche**_ _: homosexuel passif qui aime jouer de féminité et exhiber sa sexualité ambiguë.^^'_

* * *

Cependant qu'Hiro et Hanji retenaient l'attention par leurs éclats caustiques, Levi reporta la sienne sur Eren :

« Et quelles étaient ces raisons ? »

Le plus jeune cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de retrouver le fil de leur dialogue privé.

« Je suis revenu pour… »

Il hésitait encore, et son amant, aux aguets, le sondait de façon inquisitrice. Incertain, il joua la resquille :

« Ben... Il fallait que je récupère mon jeu de tournevis et, en passant, je me suis dit que j'allais faire un petit "coucou" ! »

Levi laissa ses fins sourcils se hausser et ses paupières s'écarter pour lui faire admirer deux disques joliment bleutés et iridescents. Un nouveau sourire illumina son visage blême de fatigue. C'était déjà le deuxième, aujourd'hui, et Eren était toujours aussi émerveillé. Les cernes de l'homme s'estompèrent quelque peu sous la douceur revigorante de ses traits si rarement tendus dans ce sens, et il l'exhorta à voix basse :

« T'es vraiment impossible… Allez, dis-moi quelque chose d'un peu plus romantique. Même si ça sonne faux, je crois que j'ai besoin de l'entendre. »

Oh mais cela, Eren se consumait de le lui dire, et rien n'était plus facile. Si facile, même, que l'autre ne risquait pas d'y croire. Le jeune adjudant saisit le menton de son supérieur et planta son regard troublé dans le sien avant de lui susurrer :

« Je suis revenu pour toi. Pour t'aimer. Je t'aimerai comme un dingue jusqu'à la fin de tout; jusqu'à ce que nos os pourrissent dans le sol et qu'il ne reste plus rien de nous. »

Levi se raidit et le repoussa doucement en baissant la tête, dissimulant son regard derrière ses cheveux d'un noir aussi profond que le plumage d'une corneille. Eren voulait ravaler cette poésie fortuite qui lui avait échappée, mais elle était tombée trop profond dans les puits auditifs de l'autre homme. Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir pensé cette phrase avant de la libérer. Soudain, un son mélodieux s'échappa de la gorge du plus âgé. C'était une note aérienne, cristalline et tintante, mais à la fois vibrante d'intonations graves. Ce son troublant rayonnait d'une gaieté surnaturelle. Eren ouvrit grand les yeux et s'en abreuva, étourdi de béatitude.

Un rire.

Ce n'était qu'une ébauche vite gommée pour laisser place au silence, mais Eren avait senti son cœur s'arrêter. Maintenant, il prenait peu à peu conscience de l'air débile qu'il devait avoir, alors que même ses compagnons s'étaient tus et les regardaient, une nouvelle fois, complètement abasourdis. Les épaules de Levi, que le plus jeune avait cru voir agréablement tressauter, se détendirent et le capitaine releva des yeux amusés vers lui, ignorant le silence alourdi qui les cernait. Son sourire épanoui était la preuve que ce qu'Eren venait d'entendre avait été bien réel, et il n'en était que plus désemparé.

« J'aurais mieux fait de me taire, fit doucement Levi en secouant la tête. Y a pas de demi-mesure avec toi. Mais tu as raison de te foutre de moi, mes questions sont certainement sans intérêt…

— Si, bien sûr que si ! dérailla Eren, transi. C'est juste que… Laisse-moi trouver les bons mots avant de te répondre. J'ai surtout peur de te faire encore plus de mal que je ne t'en ai déjà fait. Je sais que mes choix ont dû te blesser, et tu dois penser que je… »

Ce fut à Levi de reprendre une expression empreinte de gravité et d'encadrer subitement le visage de son amant avec ses mains fortes, en le coupant brusquement :

« Eren, t'ai-je déjà reproché un seul de tes choix ? »

L'intéressé se figea.

La réponse était simple : jamais. Pas une fois, ou seulement à propos de futilités. Levi savait le faire douter, le pousser à se remettre en question et montrer sa désapprobation, mais ne faisait jamais réellement opposition alors qu'il en avait toujours eu le pouvoir, et même, le devoir. S'il avait pu arriver qu'il juge ses choix, jamais, une fois établis, il ne les avait remis en cause.

Les choix…

On en revenait toujours à nos choix.

 _« Moi je ne le sais pas et je ne l'ai jamais su… »_

Disaient, encore et encore, les yeux de Levi.

 _«…Croire en sa propre force ou croire en les décisions de compagnons dignes de confiance ? Personne ne sait ce qui est juste. »_

Mère, Père;

Marco, Mihna, Franz, Thomas, Ian, Dita, Petra, Auruo, Gunther, Erd, Nanaba, Line, Henning, Gelgar, Hannes… Marlowe, Bertholdt, Erwin, Nifa, Ymir, Reiner, Annie; et même, Peak et Sieg…

Chrysta…

Mikasa.

Et tant et tant d'autres. Tant de choix. Mais un autre nom lui lacérait sans cesse la mémoire :

Naïcha.

L'astre qui s'était éteint loin des uniformes et de l'engagement, à l'image de sa mère, pour lui rappeler que la vie elle-même n'était jamais qu'une guerre perpétuelle contre la mort; pour leur rappeler qu'encore beaucoup dépendait d'eux, aujourd'hui, malgré la fin des combats.

Seul cet homme ne l'avait jamais blâmé en rien et, même si, avec le recul, il s'apercevait que lui-même en avait fait autant quant à ses décisions de superviseur stratégique, il ne pouvait trouver les mots pour lui répondre. Car c'était, justement, l'indécision et le doute qui l'avaient précipité vers la fuite.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit : tes choix sont tes choix, insista Levi pour le faire sortir de ses sombres pensées. Je n'ai pas besoin de les comprendre. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que tu les assumes toujours. »

Eren trembla et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, pris au piège de son regard envoûtant, mais il n'y avait rien à dire et il l'a referma.

Jamais il n'avait aimé Levi plus qu'à cet instant. Pourtant, jamais, non plus, il n'aurait cru possible d'éprouver un sentiment plus fort que tous ceux qui les avaient déjà détruits. Cet homme représentait, pour lui, toute la cruauté du monde; le pêché qui pouvait le perdre ou le sauver, dans un équilibre toujours instable et indispensable.

Mais sa raison encore juvénile évinça vite la débâcle cornélienne devant la beauté de ce trésor retrouvé, son corps lui rappelant, tout à coup, la forme de ses vingt-ans. Abandonnant son introspection philosophique, il tenta de soudoyer son aîné :

« Tu es fatigué. Tu devrais monter te coucher...

— Non, c'est bon, fit mollement l'autre en se frottant les yeux. Je me suis juste assoupi en attendant votre retour, mais ça va.

— Non, je t'assure, tu as l'air épuisé. Il te faut une bonne nuit de sommeil dans une chambre…qui ferme à clef.

— Mais non, je… Quoi ?! J'en étais sûr ! En plus, tu pues l'alcool ! » l'incrimina soudain l'autre avec dégoût.

Mais cela ne suffit pas à calmer les pulsions impérieuses du plus jeune.

« Allez, hop, au lit ! » déclama Eren en l'attrapant pour se redresser d'un élan vif, le jetant par-dessus son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de grains. Levi émit une exclamation d'outrage suffoquée et inintelligible.

« Bonne nuit ! lança joyeusement le fier gaillard à ses camarades.

— Repose-moi tout de suite ou je te fais bouffer tes couilles ! tonna Levi en abattant son poing au creux de ses reins.

Eren se raidit sous la douleur fulgurante mais ne flancha pas, prenant la direction des escaliers menant aux étages tout en ignorant les visages atterrés —et presque malades, pour certains— de ses compagnons cois.

« Ne jamais menacer d'une punition qu'on ne pourra pas tenir ! se gouailla t'il. C'est la base de l'éducation des mioches, il va falloir que tu l'intègres !

— Et pourquoi il ne pourrait pas ? fit la voix chantante d'Hiro. N'hésitez pas, capitaine, une seule suffit pour rester performant !

— Toi, ferme un peu ta… » commença Eren, mais il fut violemment coupé par un coup de genoux en plein dans l'estomac, qui manqua de lui faire rendre son dîner —ou plutôt, son vin.

« Ne m'oblige pas à être plus brutal, menaça Levi.

— Tu n'oserais pas. Si tu me frappes, je raconte à tout le monde de quoi tu es capable quand tu es sous morphine.

— Tu seras mort avant ! Et repose-moi, de toute façon, je ne te dirai pas où est ma piaule !

— Oh mais, je vais trouver ! Il suffit de chercher celle qui est la plus propre. »

Et ils disparurent par la porte du hall.

« Ha ha ! T'as vu la gueule qu'ils ont tirée ? s'esclaffa Eren dans le couloir, alors que Levi marchait devant lui pour le guider. C'était à se pisser de–mpff ?! »

L'autre venait de lui plaquer la main sur la bouche et le regardait d'un air sentencieux :

« Naïcha dort juste derrière cette porte, indiqua t'il en lui montrant le vantail à leur droite. Quand on nous a retiré sa garde, Hanji et Sasha ont vite arrêtées de…produire du lait, si on peut dire ça comme ça. Et, ce soir, je n'avais que du lait standard pour lui donner à manger. Elle n'a fait que chier et brailler toute la soirée, c'était un cauchemar. Alors, si tu me la réveilles, je te préviens, tu dors avec elle.

« J'irai trouver du lait de jument dès demain matin, se dévoua immédiatement Eren.

— Pas la peine. Angela m'avait donné plusieurs contacts, et un lad du haras royal doit nous livrer demain matin. Je leur ai fait passer un message en rentrant. »

L'homme se retourna et ouvrit la porte suivante, invitant le plus jeune à entrer. Eren continua de bavarder en passant le seuil :

« Du coup, le sevrage a dû être un peu brutal. Il faudra que je jette un œil à la poitrine des filles pour vérifier qu'il n'y a pas eu d'engorgements…

— Oï ! T'es à peine rentré que tu me cherches déjà ?

— Ça peut être très douloureux, tu sais.

— Elles ne se plaignent pas, alors garde tes mains dans tes poches ! »

Eren secoua la tête, amusé, et inspecta la petite chambre tandis que Levi refermait derrière eux. Pour une auberge, c'était effectivement très confortable, bien que sobre. Même si les dimensions de la pièce restaient modestes, la literie semblait des plus douillettes. La fenêtre donnait sur la rue, plein sud, et devait offrir une vue agréable sur le parc d'en face. La salle de bain était commune à tout l'étage, mais il y avait tout de même un petit bureau et une armoire à corniches ornées de colombes, haute et massive. Le papier peint aux motifs floraux était passé de mode depuis plus de trente ans et avait perdu de ses couleurs. Un décor bien romantique, à condition d'aimer vivre ses idylles chez ses grands-parents.

Levi resta silencieux en posant la chandelle, qu'il avait allumée à l'entrée du couloir en la prenant sur la desserte prévue à cet effet et où les clients pouvaient se réapprovisionner et déposer leurs bougeoirs avant de descendre. Ils se contemplèrent un long moment sans rien dire, cherchant certainement tous deux à lire l'autre, ou attendant de se réveiller avec l'amère déception d'avoir vécu un simple nouveau rêve. Eren finit par prendre la parole :

« Tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse. »

Levi s'assombrit et recula d'un pas en tentant de cacher sa propre culpabilité, tout en baissant les yeux. Eren ne voulait pas vraiment lui jeter la pierre, seulement, lui aussi avait besoin de comprendre certaines choses. Mais le brun se défendit, avec tristesse :

« Toi non plus. »

Le cadet lui jeta un regard interloqué, et l'autre ajouta :

« Tu avais promis que tu allais mourir. Pas à moi, mais tu l'avais promis à Falco.»

— Tu triches.

— Non. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas vraiment manqué à ma parole. Si tu te souviens bien, je ne t'ai jamais promis que je te survivrais. Je t'ai simplement dit que je serais là jusqu'à la fin, rien de plus.

— Autrement dit, sourit Eren en se détendant, si ta "fin" avait été la première, tu m'aurais doublement arnaqué ! Tss... »

Il ne voulait pas insister, car il était évident que ce choix avait dû coûter à Levi et, au fond, lui-même aurait certainement fait le même à sa place. Tous deux étaient prêts à mourir pour sauver l'autre, mais le plus âgé, au moment où il avait pris sa décision, n'était même pas sûr qu'Eren survive. Il n'avait pas hésité, car il savait qu'il avait le pouvoir de mettre un terme à la guerre et, en cela aussi, Eren aurait agi exactement de la même manière. Mikasa les avait sauvés tous les deux, ainsi que tous les eldiens, mais, maintenant, ils restaient totalement égarés par ce dénouement inattendu et se demandaient si ils pourraient encore avancer ensemble dans la même direction.

Eren ne savait plus quoi dire et sentait à quel point l'autre était épuisé nerveusement. Levi était quelqu'un d'organisé et de méticuleux, mais aussi d'extrêmement prévoyant. Si cette dernière année avait été des plus éprouvantes pour eux tous, il savait que l'homme avait été le plus poursuivi par le sort, et qu'il avait dû braver des aléas qui, au vu de son caractère, avaient grandement compliqué son existence. Si sa carrière militaire n'avait jamais été simple, cela n'avait pas changé, et à cela s'additionnaient ses débordements avec l'un de ses subordonnés; la naissance d'une histoire sentimentale inopportune qu'il avait cherché à étouffer dans l'œuf, sans y parvenir; un écart de comportement attisé par sa soudaine intempérance émotionnelle qui l'avait projeté violemment dans le rôle de père; et, pour finir, le déchaînement de dilemmes déchirants qui lui avait été soumis aux dernières heures du conflit, suivi de son impuissance devant la terrible conclusion.

Levi Ackerman en avait pris plein la gueule. Le ciel s'était acharné sur lui. Il avait souffert, et il n'était plus qu'un animal blessé, mais, dans un sens, il avait goûté à quelque chose d'authentique. Eren refusait de le voir rebâtir ses murailles; de se renfermer dans une nouvelle carapace. Il l'aiderait à soigner ses blessures, et ce serait avec ce nouvel homme capable d'affronter la vie, l'adversité et surtout, l'amour, qu'il voulait continuer son chemin.

« Tu sais quoi ? Ça n'a plus aucune importance », décréta t'il alors, avec un sourire tendre.

Levi resta de marbre. Il fouilla sa poche arrière et en sortit un papier plié, chiffonné et en partie déchiré. Il le tendit à Eren et celui-ci, ému, reconnut sa propre écriture. Le nom de « Levi Ackerman » était raturé et le sien figurait à sa place, inscrit à l'encre noire par les pattes de mouche qu'il reconnaissait comme appartenant à celui qu'il aimait. Il était inutile de l'ouvrir, mais il le fit tout de même, relisant, encore, la prière scellée près d'un an auparavant. Le vélin était auréolé de sueur et de sang, qui l'avaient terni et partiellement effacé le mot unique.

Eren releva les yeux vers le capitaine et saisit son regard de plomb. Avec un sourire, il brandit la lettre dépliée au-dessus de la chandelle, sur la table, et le papier s'enflamma. La lueur de la flamme grandissante se refléta dans les yeux de Levi, les faisant briller d'une émotion profonde et captivée. Eren rompit la boucle infernale par un simple et dernier verdict :

« Nous n'en aurons plus besoin. »

Il laissa tomber la lettre noircissante, qui se recroquevillait sous la morsure du feu, dans le plat en étain vide qui agrémentait la table.

Levi se jeta à son cou.

Ils s'étreignirent avec force, durant une longue minute, avant que l'aîné ne cherche son regard. Le plus jeune s'écarta légèrement pour l'y aider et considéra, ébloui, l'expressivité incroyable qui peignait le visage ordinairement si fermé. Les yeux de Levi parlaient enfin, et ils exprimaient, non pas quelques notes de chagrin ou de colère, mais un torrent de pensées et d'émotions, comme si l'homme exhibait son âme. Ses traits étaient relâchés, aussi doux que durant son sommeil, et ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes, prêtes à laisser passer un flot de mots qui ne venait pas. Pourtant, son regard criait, lui, et pas seulement de remords, mais aussi de passion, de joie, de rancune et de remerciement; de peur et de confiance; de fierté et de honte…

Sa main glissa sur la joue d'Eren, effleurant les stries rougeoyantes et renflées, et l'autre eut un léger rictus de douleur. Les plaies s'étaient refermées, mais certaines auraient dû être suturées. L'hypertrophie leur donnait du relief et devait encore faire souffrir Eren comme si elles étaient béantes. Elles le démangeaient et l'élançaient sans cesse. C'était une cicatrisation ratée, le comble pour un jeune homme qui s'évertuait à apprendre la médecine. Avec le temps, cela s'améliorerait sans doute et l'épiderme redeviendrait indolore. Leur couleur framboise deviendrait plus pastel, et puis, la peau nouvelle et étirée s'éclaircirait, elle aussi, mais elle resterait toujours pâle et disharmonieuse, définissant les sillons qui barreraient son visage à jamais. Ainsi, il n'oublierait pas. La marque du passé serait aussi visible à l'extérieur qu'elle serait présente à l'intérieur.

« Même défiguré comme ça, faut encore que t'arrives à être beau… » admira son amant.

Eren ferma les yeux et l'embrassa doucement, relevant ses mains pour caresser, à son tour, le visage de l'être aimé dont la peau était aussi douce que celle d'une femme, et dont l'essence le rendait fou.

« Fais-moi l'amour, Levi, implora t'il au creux de son oreille.

— Non. Toi, baise-moi.

— C'est une blague ? rit Eren. On va quand même pas se battre pour ça ?!

— S'il le faut, soupira l'homme en s'écartant légèrement.

— Méfie-toi, tu pourrais vite gagner.

— …Tant mieux. »

Effectivement, Levi n'eut qu'à rester passif une bonne minute avant que le cadet, assoiffé de rapprochement, ne décide de se servir lui-même en caresses et baisers plus profonds. Goûtant sa langue à en perdre son souffle, le plus grand laissa ses esprits s'embrumer et déposa bien vite son partenaire sur le lit, sans cesser d'explorer son corps de ses mains. Eren avait si peu de patience, il ne pourrait jamais l'emporter face à cet homme.

À peine délivré de son haut d'uniforme, le corps anguleusement masculin et musculeux se relaxa sous ses assauts, s'offrant à ses attouchements avec un besoin évident d'être comblé. La peau d'albâtre, pareille à la froideur des glaciers, était, en réalité, si enflammée qu'elle lui brûlait les doigts comme la braise. Levi n'était que fièvre et désir, tout comme lui.

Leurs hanches se lièrent étroitement tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient toujours. Eren se pressa plus fort contre son amant et commença à se frotter lascivement contre son entre-jambe. Soudain, le brun émit un grondement de plaisir qui provoqua une onde d'excitation intense à travers les reins du plus jeune. Les abdominaux du capitaine frémissaient et roulaient sous ses doigts, le faisant languir en augmentant toujours la pression sanguine qui chargeait son désir. Cette sensation de contrôle était factice, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en délecter. Levi le possédait autant que lui-même pouvait le prétendre. Si la liberté était égalité, alors ils avaient trouvé la leur, malgré leurs jeux pervers.

Eren libéra hâtivement l'érection de son aîné et la reluqua d'un air gourmand, dénudant entièrement ses jambes au passage, mais Levi se redressa en le poussant à en faire autant, embrassant son torse et l'aidant à ôter sa chemise. S'étant dévêtu de ce qui l'incommodait le plus et ayant simplement baissé sa ceinture, Eren voulut forcer l'autre à se rallonger, mais il fut repoussé et ce dernier s'appliqua à faire descendre son pantalon de sa taille en posant les lèvres sur sa verge tendue. Eren revenait de trop loin pour endurer cela, et il voulait Levi plus qu'autre chose. Il voulait le faire sien. Il voulait entrer en lui; en faire partie. Fusionner.

Il céda au caprice et se débarrassa de son futal, reconnaissant que cette nudité, commune et absolue, était des plus exquises. Puis, il poussa l'homme à délaisser son membre et à s'étendre. Levi grogna de mécontentement et son soupirant n'en fut que plus exalté. Délibérément fourbe, Eren posa quelques baisers sur le sexe pulsant et larmoyant. Ses mains vagabondèrent le long des cuisses athlétiques, dont le diamètre impressionnant témoignait de la formidable puissance des jambes du vétéran. En faisant courir ses doigts sur l'extérieur de la gauche, il sentit une irrégularité qui éveilla son attention. Curieux, il saisit le mollet de son amant et le passa par-dessus son épaule, apercevant ce qui l'avait interpellé au toucher. C'était la cicatrice d'une plaie récente et profonde, de forme étoilée et asymétrique. Eren fronça les sourcils, mais Levi expliqua d'emblée :

« Ta sœur m'a sauvé la vie deux fois. Ça me fera un souvenir d'elle… »

Eren observa encore la blessure, imaginant peu à peu ce qui avait pu la causer.

« Des crochets de grappin ? »

Levi opina silencieusement. L'adjudant était quelque peu surpris que Mikasa en soit arrivée à de telles extrémités pour le secourir, et même que l'homme en ait eu besoin, mais, face à son air sombre, il ne posa aucune question et se contenta d'hausser un sourcil railleur :

« Elle t'a pas loupé ! »

Levi esquissa un geste pour l'enlacer, mais Eren s'esquiva d'un air espiègle pour se pencher, à nouveau, sur l'intimité du plus vieux. Il prit sa hampe en bouche et s'évertua à la faire durcir encore, jusqu'à cette dernière limite où les halètements de Levi n'étaient plus que suffocations. Le jeune homme sentait ses propres vaisseaux sanguins saturés qui le tiraillaient douloureusement sous la vision de l'homme, en nage, qui s'agrippait aux draps blancs. Il libéra sa prise et fit courir sa langue jusqu'aux rondeurs, souples et presque imberbes, qui se cachaient plus bas.

Levi frissonna et se redressa sur les coudes avec surprise. Eren joua tendrement avec les poches bombées, embrassant la peau sensible, si fine et délicate, sous l'œil vigilant du propriétaire et se riant de son air méfiant, avant de descendre encore, toujours plus bas. Cette fois, Levi se braqua ouvertement en se cambrant pour lui interdire l'accès à la zone si tabou :

« Que… Non ! Arrête, putain, c'est dégueulasse !

— Je t'aime. Laisse-moi faire ce que je veux ! » rogna malicieusement le plus débauché en écartant vivement les cuisses qui se refermaient, tout en tirant énergiquement pour remettre son bassin en position plus offerte.

Quelle puérilité ! Mais il s'en contrefoutait. De toute façon, Levi avait tort. Il ne se rendait pas compte à quel point son corps était parfait, idéal, sublime… Si lui trouvait cela répugnant, il en faudrait bien plus pour dégoûter l'adjudant. Comme si cela était possible ! Il devrait s'y faire : Eren aimait tout de lui, absolument tout.

Le brun courroucé eut beau se retenir, il finit par lâcher un gémissement profond et démonstratif du plaisir et de l'appréhension mêlés qu'il ressentait sous la langue intrusive. Eren n'écoutait plus, encore une fois, qu'un écho de pulsion bestiale, et, là où les parfums et secrétions auraient dû lui paraître repoussants, ils ne faisaient que l'enivrer d'avantage.

« Haaann…Non ! Je vais te tuer ! N'espère pas… après ça…

— Si, je vais t'embrasser encore », laissa tomber son amant en se relevant sur les genoux, s'essuyant négligemment la bouche avec sa chemise sale.

Les yeux ronds, Levi le vit plonger sur lui. Il tourna précipitamment la tête, mais Eren lui attrapa la mâchoire et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'autre glapit contre sa bouche :

« Non !

—…Et encore… » chuchota Eren pour toute réponse.

Ce qu'il fit, en mordillant la pulpe rose pour forcer l'ouverture de sa bouche. Celle-ci succomba vite et la langue du plus jeune retrouva sa partenaire de danse, tandis que sa virilité glissait et s'insinuait entre les chairs mouillées de salive.

Levi se cambra et ahana un chapelet d'injures, en plantant ses ongles dans les omoplates de l'autre homme. Eren ignora la griffure qu'il sentait à peine et s'enfonça lentement, en douceur, tâchant de prévenir les embardées incontrôlées que faisait le corps de son amant sous le sien. Sur le plan charnel, Levi était vraiment d'une sensibilité exceptionnelle. C'était injustement trop grisant.

La pression chaude et humide, autour de son sexe, le fit vibrer d'extase. Quand il sentit la crispation se dissiper, il commença à bouger en ondoyant souplement et à une allure très modérée, mais rassasiant l'être adoré de mouvements amples et profonds qui les firent vite soupirer de volupté. Levi perdait peu à peu la maîtrise de son corps, dominé par un plaisir certain qui le poussait à s'abandonner entièrement entre ses bras. Les sensations qui survenaient, avec cet homme, étaient toujours aussi fabuleuses, et Eren en était devenu tellement dépendant qu'il doutait fortement de s'en lasser un jour.

Alors qu'il accélérait ses coup de reins, Levi lui saisit la nuque et, d'un bond agile et plein d'adresse, parvint à intervertir leurs positions sans briser le lien intime. Déconcerté et, désormais, plaqué contre le matelas, Eren vit son aîné le maintenir tandis qu'il prenait une position confortable au-dessus de lui. Quand il se mit à se mouvoir, le plus grand ferma les yeux et se mit plus à l'aise à son tour, savourant tout le bien qu'il lui donnait. C'était divin.

N'y tenant plus, il se mit à remuer, lui aussi, pour accompagner les flexions félines de son amant, approfondissant chaque pénétration et décuplant le plaisir généré par les frictions, de plus en plus frénétiques, des terminaisons nerveuses vouées à leur soutirer l'orgasme. Les râles lourds de Levi prirent en intensité, débordant de sa gorge sans la moindre pudeur et malmenant l'excitation exacerbée d'Eren. D'une main moite, posée sur le torse du plus jeune, et de sa force toujours aussi surhumaine, le capitaine l'empêchait de se redresser ou reprendre le dessus. Eren pouvait contempler, à loisir, sa danse endiablée, alors que l'autre cherchait son plaisir en se souciant à peine de lui, et en lui en procurant tout autant, sinon plus. Ses gémissements rauques et irréfrénables entraînaient des déferlantes électriques à travers son ventre, amassant un plaisir insoutenable et sur le point d'exploser. C'était trop, il fallait qu'il se calme. Eren le saisit par la nuque et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau, faisant ralentir le rythme et le suppliant doucement :

« Arrête de gémir comme ça, j'en peux plus… »

Mais l'autre se dégagea pour revenir le surplomber, les genoux pliés de part et d'autre de ses flancs. Il s'arqua vers l'arrière, les mains sur les cuisses de son amant, et reprit ses mouvements. La sueur gouttait de ses tempes et ruisselait sur son torse luisant et magnifique. Eren avait la gorge sèche.

« Tu sens comme c'est bon ? lui demanda obscènnement Levi en se déhanchant sur son glaive, ses yeux voilés de désir poignardant soudainement les siens.

— Oh oui...oui ! haleta Eren en dessous de lui. Doucement, tu...tu vas me faire jouir !

— Ah ! Oui ! Mmh, ah ! Vas-y… Oh oui, vas-y ! délira l'homme en penchant la tête vers l'arrière, accélérant toujours la cadence.

— Non… Levi ! Ralentis ! »

Soudain, le plus âgé se resserra autour de lui, s'empalant de toute sa hauteur avant de lâcher une plainte chaude, basse et roulante d'accents sensuels, retenue tant bien que mal. Les vannes cédèrent et Eren rugit comme une bête en agrippant ses hanches, l'immobilisant sur lui et se vidant au plus profond de son corps, tandis que le bassin de Levi ondulait encore, dans quelques derniers sursauts convulsifs et saccadés. Le souffle coupé par la déferlante de plaisir, Eren savoura la vision du membre tendu de son amant qui s'agitait de soubresauts en déversant sa semence, plus abondante que jamais. Les cuisses de Levi tremblèrent sous sa poigne, et il sut que l'homme subissait l'un des orgasmes ravageurs dont il avait le secret. Il l'attira à lui pour le maintenir alors que de furieux spasmes secouaient ses reins. La crispation complète de son corps avait atteint ses cordes vocales, et ses râles de bien-être moururent pour laisser place à une respiration chaotique et sibilante. Il s'avachit sur Eren, ses bras tremblants ne parvenant même plus à supporter son poids, et le jeune homme le maintint fermement contre lui en attendant que l'orage se dissipe.

Mais cela ne fut pas le cas, et les hoquets de plaisir irrépressibles se muèrent en sanglots glaçants que Levi ne rendait que plus aigus et asphyxiants en tentant de les réprimer. Eren resta consterné, ne sachant que faire, alors que tous les membres de son partenaire continuaient de trembler vigoureusement et que celui-ci semblait perdre son air, terrassé par une panique subite quant à son propre état. L'apprenti médecin réalisa bien vite ce qu'il avait à endiguer : la jouissance foudroyante de son amant s'achevait dans une violente crise de nerfs.

S'il pensait encore être le plus détruit et le plus à blâmer suite aux drames de ces derniers mois, il devait bien reconnaître l'infortune, la douleur et la désolation, qu'avait subi celui qu'il aimait, ainsi que tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Tous ces sentiments refoulés depuis des semaines, peut-être même des années, et la grande détresse que Levi ressentait depuis sa disparition —démultipliée plus qu'essuyée lors de son retour fracassant— éclatait maintenant entre ses bras qui sécurisaient, enfin, l'ouragan. Levi n'était ni insensible, ni égoïste, ni indestructible. Il était un accumulateur d'anxiété chronique; une véritable bombe à retardement.

Eren pivota sur le flanc, l'étendant à côté de lui.

« Chh… Je suis là, maintenant. Je te tiens. Je ne te lâcherai plus jamais », chuchota t'il à son oreille en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

Le plaisir et le bonheur s'étaient mélangés, en eux, jusqu'aux limites du supportable. Comme la peur et la souffrance morale pouvaient vous briser les jambes et vous couper le souffle, les élans de joie et d'amour puissants pouvaient produire les mêmes effets bouleversants. Levi reniflait et haletait comme un môme en tirant les cheveux châtains de son bourreau pour le serrer contre lui, et les larmes d'Eren roulèrent, à leur tour, sur sa peau de marbre dont les veines bleutées palpitaient excessivement, gonflées et saillantes à la surface de ses muscles contractés. Il sentit sa propre émotion l'étrangler.

Quelque chose était mort, ce soir. Mais ce n'était pas eux.

Non, eux étaient toujours en vie, plus que jamais, mais ils pouvaient enfin dire adieu à tous les spectres qui les hantaient.

Levi commença à s'apaiser et l'autre se recula pour voir son visage.

« Ne pleure pas ! le conjura Eren d'une voix brisée, des torrents dévalant sa tempe en mouillant l'oreiller.

— Je ne pleure pas », répondit Levi en le regardant droit dans les yeux, le souffle court et les larmes menteuses inondant son visage.

Le cadet rit et l'enveloppa encore de ses bras.

Cette journée devait s'achever, elle devenait vraiment trop lourde en émotions. Levi avait souri, ri et même pleuré deux fois. C'était, peut-être, plus en un jour que dans toute sa vie. Eren souriait béatement contre son torse. De leurs retrouvailles publiques, sur cette estrade cernée par la populace, à celles de cette petite chambre, il y avait eu une éternité suffisante pour que leurs silos d'angoisses soient remplis à ras-bord et ne se mettent à déborder. Un trop-plein qu'il leur aurait fallu évacuer, tôt ou tard. Le jeune homme était heureux que l'abcès soit crevé, et idiotement fier de la façon dont cela avait été opéré. Les mots ne suffisaient pas toujours, et le langage du corps restait le plus élémentaire et le plus explicite de tous.

« Je suis jaloux de tes orgasmes. La vache ! Ça a l'air d'être un truc dément ! » plaisanta t'il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Levi était si fragile, à cet instant, qu'il en était fortement troublé et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable.

« Tu veux dire que ceux que je te donne sont minables ?

— Bien sûr que non, je n'ai jamais connu mieux ! soupira Eren avec soulagement. Et je ne suis pas prêt d'essayer autre chose ! »

L'homme le pourfendit d'un regard haineux et essaya de répliquer :

« N'y pense même… Merde, j'ai...j'ai la tête qui tourne…

— Ne parle pas. Respire correctement, fit Eren avec prévenance, en le couvant de son regard inquiet.

— Ça va…, grommela l'autre. C'est rien… C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive… »

— Justement, comment tu peux être sûr que ça va, alors ? »

Le brun lui jeta un regard mauvais.

« T'en fais pas, c'est pas grave, ricana Eren en nichant sa tête dans son cou. T'avais besoin de relâcher la pression, c'est simplement nerveux.

— Si vous le dîtes, Docteur…

— Tu as déjà envie de remettre ça ?

— Non ! Laisse-moi récupérer deux minutes !

— Pourquoi tu m'allumes, alors ? demanda le plus jeune d'un ton aguicheur, en faisant courir une main sur ses côtes.

— Je me foutais juste de toi, obsédé !

— Ben continues, c'est super érotique…

— Tch… » claqua piètrement Levi en sentant la main descendre vers son bas-ventre, et ne pouvant se retenir de creuser son dos pour chercher plus intimement le contact de la paume.

Eren reprit possession de ses lèvres et le brun passa ses mains dans son dos pour caresser, encore, les épaules larges et les muscles idéalement développés du plus grand. Une soif renaissante les prenait. Les doigts blancs et agiles finirent par s'emmêler dans la toison brune et soyeuse de son pubis, et Eren comprit qu'entre les bras de cet homme, qu'il aimait si ardemment, sa vigueur ne mourrait pas avant le petit jour.

Rien ne pouvait donc éteindre cet incendie ?

En fait, si.

Un cri poussif les fit tressaillir, et ils reconnurent les vagissements tonitruants de Naïcha. Levi passa une main sur sa figure d'un air désespéré :

« Ça, par contre, ça m'avait moins manqué…

— J'y vais, se redressa aussitôt Eren.

— Non, laisse-la brailler. Peut-être qu'elle va se rendormir d'ici cinq minutes.

— Je ne supporterai jamais ses cris aussi longtemps ! » bougonna le plus jeune en sautant du lit pour enfiler son pantalon.

Levi le regarda sortir, apparemment trop épuisé pour le contredire.

Quand il pénétra dans la chambre, l'odeur subtile du nourrisson lui chatouilla les narines. Toute la pièce embaumait ce mélange de lait et de lessive, et cette fragrance si particulière qui le troublait un peu, aiguisant sa sensibilité émotive. Les rideaux étaient ouverts pour laisser passer la lumière de la lune, et il aperçut le berceau au centre de la pièce, où les couvertures s'agitaient férocement. Il se pencha au-dessus de la petite furie qui tentait, manifestement, de lui dissoudre les tympans. Si Naïcha pouvait avoir l'air d'un ange, elle pouvait aussi vous donner l'impression d'être possédée par le diable. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui cala la tête contre son épaule en la berçant doucement.

Fallait-il que le père et la fille soient des vases communicants pour qu'il doive consoler tout le monde dans la même nuit ?

Il sourit et essaya de réfléchir plus sérieusement. Le réconfort offert par l'adulte semblait la calmer un peu, mais elle continuait de geindre et de se tortiller contre lui. Avait-elle faim ? Soif ? Mal au ventre ?

Eren n'aurait jamais dû se porter volontaire pour régler ça. D'un autre côté, Levi n'aurait pas été plus à l'aise, et avait bien plus besoin de repos que lui. Il se résigna et descendit à la cuisine.

Après avoir chauffé un biberon au bain-marie et avoir tenté de lui enfoncer dans le bec pendant vingt bonnes minutes, il élimina la faim de la liste des suspects et chercha la lingerie. Il déambula dans les couloirs du rez-de-chaussée en craignant de tomber sur l'aubergiste ou même un gardien de nuit, mais finit par la trouver et subtilisa ce qui lui tomba sous la main —une paire de torchons propres— avant de regagner la chambre en catimini, tel un médiocre cambrioleur.

Lui-même se trouvait ridicule et ne cessait de bailler en langeant le moutard, qui continuait de pigner chaque fois qu'il l'éloignait de ses bras. Il avait beau lui dire gentiment —ou plus durement— de se taire, elle s'en moquait totalement et enchérissait presque plus fort à chacune de ses prières. Il la ré-emmaillota prestement dans la courtepointe de laine et la reprit entre ses bras, dépité de ses efforts infructueux, avant de s'asseoir dans un rocking-chair près de la fenêtre.

Machinalement, il commença à faire balancer le fauteuil, et les pleurs se tarirent. Elle leva un peu son menton minuscule, presque indiscernable au bas de son visage arrondi, et ses grands yeux verts analysèrent ce visage vaguement connu et, certainement, immense et terrifiant vu de si près. Elle était trop jeune pour avoir des souvenirs concrets, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle n'avait aucune mémoire. Son cerveau retenait des empreintes olfactives et des visions fugaces, qui lui inspiraient soit confiance, soit crainte. Apparemment, Eren entrait dans la première catégorie, et il en était rassuré. Du bout de l'index, il chatouilla son nez, souriant, et elle ouvrit instinctivement la bouche. Alors qu'il la laissait suçoter son doigt, il fut littéralement mordu d'une révélation :

Elle faisait sa première dent.

Il eut un rire fatigué mais heureux, et alla s'appuyer contre le dossier, se sentant soulagé d'avoir trouvé le problème et se réjouissant, un peu bêtement, d'être présent pour la consoler dans cette première épreuve. Après un long moment à faire grincer le parquet sous les bascules, la petite s'était rendormie. Lui n'était vraiment pas loin d'en faire de même et se secoua pour aller la recoucher. Une fois bien installée sous ses couvertures, ses petits bras en l'air et ses poings fermés de chaque côté de ses oreilles —car ils remontaient inlassablement chaque fois quelle tressautait— il la regarda encore, longuement.

Ce n'était qu'une ébauche adorable d'être humain; une petite boule de nerfs et d'émotions brutes, encore incapable de parler ni même de marcher. Un jour, cette petite larve attendrissante, et déjà séductrice au-delà du possible par ses sourires et ses grands yeux éveillés, deviendrait une femme.

Une femme.

Combien de ces créatures sa quête pour la liberté et son amour pour Levi avaient-ils tuées ? Qu'elles soient fragiles mais déterminées, ou fortes mais soumises ? Ou encore, indestructibles et tourmentées, comme superficielles et instructrices…

Il y en avait trop pour en refaire le compte sordide. Et, parmi elles, deux mères et une sœur.

Ô Dieu qu'Eren était épanoui avec Levi. Les femmes lui avaient toujours bien trop tourné la tête. Il ne pourrait jamais comprendre ces êtres qui pouvaient se montrer si solides et, à la fois, si faibles, en vous emportant dans vos instincts de protection. Elles qui dégageaient cette lumière, cette aura presque céleste de mystères, de charme et de douceur, que lui, si primaire, ne pouvait que recevoir sans jamais dispenser. Une nature entière les séparait, alors que, pourtant, tout les rapprochait…

Et, un jour, bientôt, ce petit bout de rien du tout les dominerait, lui et son père, de toute sa splendeur de femme, en les faisant trembler d'angoisses incontinentes jusqu'à l'insomnie. Elle grandirait, rirait, chanterait, danserait, crierait, aimerait...vivrait. Elle se révolterait, se battrait, accepterait, et, finalement, s'offrirait. Elle dirait « non », puis finirait par dire « oui ».

Donnerait une vie, ou peut-être plusieurs, et puis...rendrait la sienne.

Un jour, bientôt.

Les yeux d'Eren devinrent flous. Pourquoi _la Nature_ avait-elle donné une fille à Levi ? C'était si cruel. Mais, en même temps, c'était un si beau présent. Il devait sérieusement envisager de se réconcilier avec elle.

Les femmes faisaient toujours un tas de choses étranges qu'elles devaient apprendre secrètement au sein du grand cercle de la confrérie du « Beau Sexe », comme nouer une serviette de manière complexe autour de leurs cheveux quand ils étaient mouillés; de vous exaspérer en retrouvant toujours ce que vous cherchiez, alors que c'était sous votre nez; d'agrafer seules leurs brassières, en se passant les mains dans le dos, alors que lui, les rares fois où il avait voulu se montrer serviable envers ses conquêtes galantes, n'y arrivait même pas correctement en voyant ce qu'il faisait. Ferait-elle cela, elle aussi ? Qui le lui apprendrait ? Quelles questions poserait-elle ? Comment faudrait-il lui répondre ? Dans combien de temps ? Serait-il toujours là pour veiller sur elle ? Que deviendrait-elle ? Qui serait-elle ? Est-ce que l'aider à grandir et réussir serait, maintenant, un combat de tous les instants pour Levi ?

Seulement pour Levi ?

Eren se sentit stupide. Il devait vraiment être fatigué pour que ses pensées s'égarent à ce point.

Quand il revint dans la chambre, traînant les pieds et luttant pour garder un œil ouvert, il ne fut pas surpris de trouver Levi profondément endormi entre les draps.

La vision était si belle qu'il en oublia tout le reste. En veillant à ne pas le réveiller, il souffla la chandelle et se déshabilla pour aller s'allonger près de lui. La nuit les enveloppa, mais les volets ouverts lui laissèrent le plaisir d'admirer encore le visage angélique et paisible de son amant.

« Bonne nuit, mon… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, sentant que sa tendresse pleine de passion était sur le point de lui faire proférer un surnom dégoulinant d'affection. Même si cela lui avait déjà échappé par erreur, en d'autres circonstances qui avaient pu maquiller cela en taquinerie, il n'était pas sûr que Levi apprécie vraiment d'être traité avec autant d'égards mièvres et de roucoulades qu'un bijou précieux. Pourtant, devant son visage détendu, qui était l'incarnation de la beauté et de l'innocence, Eren était pris d'une adoration sans limite qui lui extorquait un sourire niais d'émerveillement. Cette créature indomptable et fantastique, aussi belle que ténébreuse, était la sienne.

« ...amour », termina t'il dans un souffle, vaincu par l'euphorie et l'enchantement, en embrassant le front de l'homme.

Naïcha se réveilla au chant du coq. Elle ne pleurait pas, mais gazouillait tranquillement dans son lit quand les premières lueurs de l'aube commencèrent à éclaircir la chambre. Eren avisa la silhouette toujours paisiblement endormie de Levi qui s'était blotti contre lui durant la nuit. Le capitaine, qui ne dormait jamais que d'un œil, devait vraiment manquer de sommeil pour que celui-ci soit si lourd. Ou alors, il faisait semblant pour qu'Eren se lève à sa place. L'adjudant grimaça et gratta sa barbe naissante. Peu importait, après tout. Qu'il se repose encore.

Avec souplesse et délicatesse, il ôta le bras qui enserrait sa taille et se contorsionna pour sortir du lit sans trop faire remuer le matelas. Il jeta un œil à ses vêtements éparpillés aux pieds du lit et les ramassa pour les jeter dans un panier, près de la porte. Les draps les rejoindraient sûrement plus tard. Puis, il ouvrit l'armoire en chêne sombre et contempla, ahuri, l'impeccable rangement symétrique des quelques effets de son supérieur.

Il attrapa un caleçon et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en comprenant que l'homme avait dû trouver de quoi repasser à la buanderie et que, non seulement il savait utiliser un fer, mais que même ses sous-vêtements y passaient. Il chercha, ensuite, de quoi se vêtir à peu près à sa taille et, pour cela, il dut déplier un certain nombre de pantalons et de chemises, qu'il ne réussit jamais à replier aussi soigneusement que l'autre l'avait fait. Il trouva un maillot en jersey gris dont les mailles étaient suffisamment élastiques pour qu'il le passe sans risquer d'en faire craquer les coutures, ainsi qu'un caleçon long, assez large et informe, avec lequel il avait déjà vu Levi quand celui-ci s'habillait de manière décontractée, en y faisant probablement plusieurs ourlets dont lui pouvait se passer. Ce n'était pas une tenue très présentable, mais cela suffirait en attendant de trouver mieux. On lui dégoterait bien un uniforme de rechange quelque part.

Il quitta la chambre et referma doucement la porte pour aller chercher la petite, qui commençait à s'énerver et risquait vite de réveiller toute la pension. Comme il l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt, il la prit dans ses bras et elle se calma un peu. Il vit le couffin d'osier, rangé en haut de l'armoire, et s'en empara avant de descendre aux cuisines. L'établissement était encore plongé dans un silence reposant, et même les employés n'étaient pas encore au travail. Le soleil s'infiltrait par les carreaux des fenêtres et ses rayons étaient particulièrement chauds et lumineux. L'été approchait.

Il posa le couffin sur un plan de travail et recoucha la morveuse dedans. Elle se mit en colère et geignit comme un veau, mais il l'ignora le temps de préparer un nouveau biberon. Il soupira en stérilisant le récipient de verre et la tétine en caoutchouc, avant de trouver le pot à lait, au cellier, pour remplir le flacon et le remettre à tiédir dans l'eau frémissante. L'allaitement maternel était tellement plus pratique !

Alors qu'il piquait du nez sur sa chaise, la porte des cuisines s'ouvrit. Eren sursauta et vit que Naïcha s'était rendormie en tétant, la bouche ouverte de béatitude et un filet de lait coulant dans son cou. Une femme de chambre, d'une cinquantaine d'années, se pencha par-dessus son épaule et chuchota d'un air attendri :

« Oh, quelle est jolie ! C'est à vous, Mr Jäger ? »

Hébété de somnolence, Eren cligna des yeux et reposa le biberon sur la table :

« Euh oui…non, enfin… Mais, on se connait ?

— Voyons, tout le monde vous connait ! En tout cas, ce petit ange est adorable. Mon pauvre garçon, vous avez l'air épuisé ! C'est vrai que les nuits ne sont pas faciles à cet âge-là ! »

Cette femme lui souriait avec tant de chaleur et de sympathie qu'il se laissa prendre au jeu :

« En fait, elle les faits déjà plutôt bien, mais elle a une poussée dentaire, alors…

— Ah, je vois. Je donnais de la camomille aux miens. En infusion, avec un peu de sucre. Si la douleur est vraiment forte, essayez les racines d'iris séchées à mâchouiller. C'est un vieux remède de grand-mère, mais c'est très efficace ! »

Eren lui offrit son sourire le plus sincère, touché par sa gentillesse et les instincts maternels qui l'imprégnaient. Elle lui inspirait confiance, le faisant se sentir rajeuni et agréablement confiant comme un enfant.

« Merci… », la gratifia t'il.

Elle eut l'air un peu surpris :

« Mais ce n'est rien, mon garçon ! Ne me regardez pas comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'être une sainte patronne ! Vous m'avez vraiment l'air fatigué, et c'est tout à fait normal. Si je peux vous aider, n'hésitez pas ! Je vais préparer un bon petit déjeuner pour vous et vos camarades, ça vous revigorera un peu.

— Oh, euh…pardon, réagit-il soudain. Je vais vous laisser tranquille. Désolé d'avoir dérangé la cuisine…

— Mais non, vous ne dérangez rien du tout ! Et restez donc là. Vos amis ont pris l'habitude de manger ici et je leur en suis, d'ailleurs, très reconnaissante ! Ça me fait moins de travail que de servir en salle.

— Vous portez une tenue de gouvernante mais vous vous occupez aussi des repas ? s'étonna Eren.

— Et qui d'autre le ferait, mon petit chat ? Nous avons perdu tous nos employés, et je suis la seule à pouvoir encore épauler mon mari !

— Je suis désolé…

— Je ne m'en fais pas. Les affaires vont bientôt reprendre, maintenant que cette guerre est finie. Allez, posez-moi cette petite merveille et détendez-vous un peu. Je mets de l'eau à bouillir pour le thé et vous pouvez vous servir en attendant que je revienne. Je dois profiter de ce beau temps pour étendre du linge. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, faites comme chez vous ! »

Et elle disparut, laissant Eren étrangement chamboulé. Cette familiarité lui était si agréable qu'il en était ému. Alors qu'il reposait Naïcha dans son couffin, une autre personne entra.

C'était Jean.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent quelques secondes avec embarras. Le grand blond le toisa de la tête aux pieds et eut un rictus dédaigneux en reconnaissant les nippes du capitaine.

« Chouette nuit ? » jeta- t'il, cynique.

Eren ne répondit pas tout de suite, mal à l'aise, et regarda l'homme se servir un thé, l'air toujours condescendant. Il continua d'ignorer l'adjudant en allant s'asseoir, et coupa sa boisson chaude avec du lait.

« Jean… Je voulais… Nous aurions préféré vous le dire plus tôt, mais ce n'était pas possible. C'était trop compliqué…, osa t'il enfin.

— Ça, j'imagine bien ! glosa le caporal. Mais Mikasa le savais, pas vrai ? Ça explique beaucoup de choses…

— Peut-être bien, oui », admit l'autre d'un air coupable.

Il y eut un silence pesant qu'Eren finit par rompre maladroitement :

« Savoir qu'elle m'aimait, mais que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre, et qu'elle s'est peut-être sacrifiée pour nous permettre de rester ensemble, c'est… Tu dois penser que je suis un vrai salopard, et tu as tout à fait raison.

— Toujours aussi modeste, à ce que je vois ? cracha l'autre dans une ironie acerbe. Pour ma part, je ne suis pas certain que sauver le petit cul de Levi ne dépendait que du bonheur de son frère adoré. T'aime vraiment te faire mousser ! Elle avait changé, ces derniers temps. Moi, je l'avais remarqué, mais je comprends mieux, maintenant, pourquoi tu n'as sûrement rien vu. T'avais d'autres préoccupations, apparemment ! C'est vrai qu'elle t'a toujours suivi et qu'elle ne t'aurait sans doute jamais lâché, mais elle était différente depuis quelques mois. Plus vouée à la cause qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. J'avais l'impression qu'elle avait enfin ouvert son esprit à autre chose que toi qu'elle voyait enfin par elle-même ! Et puis, t'oublies Naïcha. T'es pas tout seul sur terre, mec, et je suis sûr que le fait que Levi est une attache à ce monde qu'elle n'avait pas, qu'il soit père, a aussi pesé dans son choix de lui sauver les miches ! Par contre, sur le fait que tu sois un salopard, je suis bien d'accord avec toi, acheva t'il avec un haussement d'épaules méprisant.

— Tu as raison, adhéra piteusement Eren. J'ai toujours été du genre à me regarder le nombril. Même elle me le disait…

— Ouais. Et quand je pense à ce que tu m'as dit hier ! Tu m'écœures ! Dire que t'avais l'intention de te faire la malle ! Ça prouve, encore une fois, à quel point tu te prends pour le centre du monde ! Maintenant, je comprends mieux pourquoi j'étais pas le seul à être au trente-sixième dessous. Quand je repense à la gueule que tirait le capitaine depuis ce jour-là…Cent fois pire que sa tête des mauvais jours et, quand on parle de ce type, y a de quoi vous faire froid dans le dos ! Tu savais qu'elle savait ! Tu savais ce qui l'avait poussée à faire ça, et t'es pas revenu !? Tu te rends compte de la pourriture que t'es ? Si je comprends bien, Mikasa s'est tuée pour sauver un homme avec lequel elle pensait te voir vivre heureux, ou une connerie dans le genre, mais elle s'est complètement plantée puisque, visiblement, ce n'était qu'une de tes histoires de cul habituelles !

— QUOI ?! NON ! tonna Eren en faisant un pas menaçant vers lui. Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas…

— Si tu l'aimais vraiment, pourquoi t'es pas rentré, alors ? Pourquoi tu l'as laissé endurer ça ? On t'a raconté dans quel état qu'il était ? Pff, et dire qu'on n'y comprenait rien ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a pu être aveugles ! Si tu l'aimais vraiment, tu lui aurais jamais fait vivre ça ! Mikasa est morte pour rien. »

Eren bondit sur lui et la chaise se renversa. Jean ne se défendit pas, laissant l'autre le saisir par le col avec violence pour rapprocher leurs visages. L'adjudant écumait de colère, mais la soumission de l'autre le perturba et il retint son poing. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux du blond, remplis de défis malgré la torpeur de son attitude, et il réussit à se contenir :

« Elle ne pourra jamais plus nous expliquer pourquoi elle a fait ça, alors ça ne sert plus à rien de se pourrir la vie avec des suppositions ! Moi aussi, j'ai eu besoin de comprendre son acte pour faire mon deuil ! MOI AUSSI ! Il m'a fallu du temps, c'est vrai, et j'en suis désolé ! Quand j'ai décidé de revenir, c'est simplement que j'avais enfin compris que je devais, elle, la laisser s'en aller ! Et c'était beaucoup plus difficile que tu le penses ! »

Il repoussa Jean et celui-ci chancela en reculant, mais un sourire satisfait se dessina étrangement sur son visage. Eren passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux en tentant de retrouver son sang-froid.

« Par contre, avertit-il encore, je peux tolérer que tu m'insultes, que tu me rabaisses et que tu m'ignores, mais ne crois jamais que Levi ne compte pas. Sans lui, je n'aurais jamais eu la force d'affronter le futur. »

Jean Kirschtein pencha la tête et lâcha un petit rire qui surprit Eren, car on n'y entendait aucune note sarcastique. C'était un éclat franc, et même amical.

« Tant mieux, alors, approuva finalement le caporal. Il te reste toute la vie pour le prouver. »

Eren resta incrédule plusieurs secondes, puis s'illumina en comprenant que l'autre lui accordait son pardon. Jean et lui avaient toujours voulu rester des rivaux, mais chacun savait l'amitié enfouie qui les liait, même eux. Seul un ami pouvait oser faire passer un tel test à un autre, et seul un ami pouvait accepter qu'on lui fasse subir cela sans éprouver de rancune.

« Vous n'êtes quand même pas en train de vous bastonner dès le réveil ? » fit la voix enrouée d'Armin, qui pénétrait dans la cuisine en les lorgnant d'un œil méfiant.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard et rirent à l'unisson.

« On essaye juste de reprendre les bonnes habitudes ! » claironna Jean avant de se rasseoir.

Eren en fit de même, se sentant, tout à coup, bien plus léger.

Les autres arrivèrent par vagues successives et tentèrent de suivre le rituel matinal comme si de rien n'était, s'attablant avec eux et tartinant leur pain de façon aussi spontanée et machinale que possible, mais les rouages du quotidien semblaient grippés, et le silence lourd, ponctué de regards en biais qu'Eren ne pouvait rater, en disait long. Il attendait patiemment qu'on lui pose une question, mais chacun était assez mal réveillé pour espérer qu'un autre le fasse à sa place. Finalement, ce fut Hanji —bien entendu— qui se lança :

« Ça fait vraiment bizarre, observa t'elle. J'en ai pas dormi de la nuit ! Eren, il me semble que je n'ai pas besoin de te dire pourquoi nous avons tous besoin d'explications ? Je n'arriverai pas à manger tant que je n'en saurais pas plus sur…sur tout ça.

— Et moi, je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver si on en parle… » renauda jean en regardant le fond de son bol.

Elle croisa les bras, faisant fi de sa remarque, et attendit que l'adjudant passe aux aveux. Eren sourit avec une pointe de culpabilité, mais préféra tout de même la charrier un peu :

« Vous savez bien, commandant, je veux dire, colonel, que j'ai toujours eu beaucoup d'admiration pour Levi. Cela aurait pu rester parfaitement sain et platonique s'il n'y avait pas répondu. C'est sa faute, il n'arrêtait pas de me harceler ! Et vous savez comment il peut se montrer persuasif. J'étais bien obligé de céder ! »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, scandalisée, et tempêta :

« Oh ! Non mais…toi ! Attend qu'il arrive pour que je lui répète ça ! »

Eren se délassa d'un rire guilleret et renonça à son attitude joueuse :

« Aucun de nous deux ne compte s'éterniser dans l'armée, et lui encore moins que moi. Vous ne serez pas mise en cause dans cette histoire si elle doit se savoir…

— CE N'EST PAS LA QUESTION ! éructa t'elle en faisant tressaillir toute la tablée. Depuis quand ça dure ?! Est-ce que c'est sérieux ?! Levi est l'un de mes amis les plus proches, et je te considère… Du moins, je te considérais, comme —elle hésita en se mordant la lèvre— bien plus qu'une simple recrue, et même plus qu'un cobaye ! »

Certains tiquèrent à cet ordre de classification singulier et un peu effrayant, mais elle ne releva pas, crépitant encore avec exaltation :

« J'estime être en droit de savoir ce que vous batifolez tous les deux, sans que cela n'ait un rapport, de près ou de loin, avec ma fonction ou les vôtres ! »

Eren passa une main sur sa nuque, un peu gêné par cette dissertation vindicative et on-ne-peut-plus passionnée.

« Dans ce cas, tempéra t'il, mieux vaudrait que les deux concernés soient cuisinés en même temps. Levi n'apprécierait sûrement pas toutes les idioties que je pourrais vous sortir en dehors de sa surveillance et nous le reprocherait.

— Ben, justement, profitons-en ! s'anima Sasha avec entrain. Eren, vas-y, raconte-nous les détails croustillants !

— Nan, pas question ! prohiba Glenn d'une voix éteinte et l'air migraineux. Ferme-la, Patategirl, j'ai suffisamment la nausée…

— Mais pourquoi les hommes ont toujours l'esprit si mal tourné ? Et puis, quand on sait pas boire, on se retient ! accusa t'elle en secouant la tête, exaspérée.

— Puisqu'on doit parler d'autre chose, ça tombe bien, car la journée va être chargée ! fit catégoriquement Armin. La convention est parue dans la presse ce matin, et les dix bureaux de vote doivent être ouverts avant ce soir. Nous n'avons pas de temps à gaspiller pour des… futilités. »

Eren en resta pantelant. Armin avait raison, c'était quelque peu déplacé et il y avait bien plus urgent. Il pouvait remercier son meilleur ami de ne pas lui en vouloir pour ses cachotteries, et il valait mieux les relayer au second plan encore un peu.

Le sergent-chef commença à ouvrir les rouleaux qu'il avait apportés avec lui, et informa tout le monde des dépositaires désignés pour tenir le scrutin. Tous les membres du Bataillon y figuraient —hormis Levi qui avait vivement décliné— et seraient disséminés dans les districts avec les députés qui veilleraient à la bonne tenue des bureaux, ainsi que quelques escouades de la Garnison et de l'UPL pour assurer la sécurité. Il leur faudrait trouver des bâtiments capables d'accueillir leurs délégations et les rassemblements. Par défaut, il s'agirait des hôtels de district, comme l'avait stipulé la dépêche, mais certains étaient trop démolis et insalubres pour le permettre. Une solution de remplacement devrait être trouvée dans la journée, afin d'en informer la population dans les plus brefs délais.

Les discussions s'enchaînèrent, dérivant peu à peu sur les failles que pouvait éventuellement contenir leur planification. La femme de l'aubergiste réapparut et fit griller davantage de pain au four. Elle leur servit des œufs brouillés, du beurre et des confitures, avant de repartir, appelée à une autre tâche, et leur interdisant formellement de faire la vaisselle car c'était à elle se s'en charger.

« Quels sont les candidats potentiels ?

— Pour le moment, très peu de personnes ont officiellement fait savoir qu'elles seraient candidates, mais je ne doute pas que cela va énormément augmenter dans les jours à venir, prédit Armin. On peut être sûr que Reeves se présentera, ainsi que Drechsler, l'instituteur-directeur de l'école secondaire d'Orvud. Il y aura sûrement l'associé majoritaire de chez EG, la raffinerie et, mmh… Le dénommé Mert Cohen, ainsi que Grit Göhr et Karl Eckert.

— Quoi ?! s'exclama Hanji. On ne peut pas laisser ces types se présenter ! Tout le monde sait que c'est de la canaille ! Ce genre de truand devrait être privé de droits civiques !

— C'est prévu par la convention, lui répondit Eren. Mais à condition d'être inculpé, ce qui n'est pas leur cas. Si celle-ci est votée sans nouvel amendement, ils seront quand même un peu en difficulté, et il suffira de la jouer fine pour les faire tomber.

— Faire tomber la mafia ? Tu rêves ! Si c'était si simple…

— Ce terme était peut-être mal choisi, plaida Eren. Disons seulement : "les tenir à l'écart".

— C'est vrai que ces gens-là pourraient vite ruiner tous nos efforts, intervint Gaby. Ils ont le bras long et les poches pleines. Même si on voulait faire éclater une sale affaire pour geler leurs magouilles, on n'a jamais qu'un mois pour trouver plaignants, témoins et preuves. C'est trop juste, et la presse n'arrivera pas à suivre. »

Les autres la regardèrent, toujours aussi stupéfaits chaque fois qu'elle s'immisçait dans les conversations « d'adultes », mais Eren commençait à y être rôdé et fut le seul à rebondir comme s'il s'adressait à un n'importe lequel de ses confrères :

« C'est vrai, mais nous ne sommes pas sûrs qu'ils fomentent quelque chose. Peut-être que, pour une fois, ils respectent les règles !

— À ta place, je n'y mettrais pas ma main à couper ! railla Jean. Tu crois aux fées, aussi ?

— Au fait, où est Hiro ? s'enquit soudain Eren, les quolibets de l'autre dadais lui faisant réaliser qu'il n'avait pas encore eu droit au doux son de ses sarcasmes.

— Parti dès le réveil, renseigna Armin. Cette feignasse a bien vu qu'on allait être débordés et s'est vite défilée avant qu'on l'embauche. La soufflante que va lui passer Manson à son retour, pour avoir découché sans permission, devrait nous venger un peu.

— Dommage, il aurait peut-être été à l'aise avec le sujet…

— Ou comment s'assurer que les candidats soient tous vertueux et intègres ? J'en doute ! » ironisa Hanji.

Alors qu'ils continuaient de débattre, Levi fit brusquement son apparition dans les cuisines.

Et quelle apparition !

La mine endormie et les yeux encore rougis de sommeil derrière ses mèches d'encre en bataille comme jamais, il avança dans la pièce sans leur jeter le moindre regard. Les pans légers de son long saut-de-lit, en satin de soie gris perle, virevoltaient dans son dos au rythme de ses foulées félines. L'homme aimait les matières nobles, ce n'était un secret pour personne, mais il aimait aussi être présentable à toute heure, en temps normal. Ainsi, une robe de chambre n'était pas censée quitter la pièce dont elle portait le nom, et le voir pareillement accoutré, de façon aussi négligée que princière, était plus qu'insolite. D'autant plus que le vêtement ne possédait aucune ceinture et roulait comme une eau limpide sur ses hanches, largement ouvert sur son torse nu et finement sculpté.

Il jeta un coup d'œil consciencieux à l'intérieur du couffin, toujours posé sur l'acier brossé, et alla se planter devant le fourneau. Alors qu'il tendait le bras pour attraper la bouilloire, le tissu glissa en dénudant amplement l'une de ses épaules, mais il ne sembla même pas le remarquer. Toute l'assistance resta médusée en contemplant les mouvements empreints de paresse et de sensualité accidentelle dont les éblouissait ce fantôme encore ensommeillé et aux traits si séraphiques.

À l'exception d'Eren, bien sûr, qui sourit orgueilleusement tout en se levant, continuant à discourir sur le propos interrompu, comme si rien ne s'était produit :

« Je doute quand même que ce soit la corruption qui l'emporte, mais il faudrait qu'on se glisse parmi les nœuds les plus conséquents pour contrôler leur propagation d'influence. »

Il marcha tranquillement vers Levi qui venait de se servir une tasse, toujours debout et songeur, le regard perdu au-delà de la fenêtre la plus proche.

« Tu veux qu'on infiltre des agents de renseignement au sein des groupes mafieux dominants ? s'alarma Armin.

— Pourquoi pas ? On l'a déjà fait, non ?

— Oui, sauf que… »

Mais le jeune homme blond referma soudain la bouche et rougit fortement, embarrassé, cependant qu'Eren entourait la taille de Levi de ses bras robustes en se pressant contre son dos. Le capitaine ne bougea pas, et relaxa même ses épaules en allant s'appuyer contre le buste de son subordonné. Celui-ci baissa la tête et inspira son odeur au creux de son cou.

Cette matinée était parfaite. Chaude, lumineuse, et partagée avec tous ceux auxquels il tenait. La beauté de Levi était à son comble, sublimée par les ailes invisibles qui avaient enfin jailli de leurs épaules. Il était toujours là, enfin entièrement à lui.

« Bien dormi ? » demanda Eren d'une voix suave.

La mine toujours aussi blasée, Levi soupira :

« Jamais aussi bien de toute ma vie… Mais, à mon réveil, j'étais seul et j'avais froid », lâcha t'il, toujours aussi platement, en portant sa boisson fumante à ses lèvres.

Eren attrapa doucement la parmenture soyeuse pour rhabiller son corps à demi offert à la vue de tous, en murmurant, sardonique :

« Ta bouillotte a fait une fugue ? Oh, la vilaine... C'est inadmissible ! Je te promets que ça ne se reproduira pas. »

Levi tourna enfin son regard vers son amant et pencha la tête vers l'arrière pour poser délicatement un baiser sur ses lèvres. Le contact était chaste et tendre, rempli d'amour et de douceur matinale. Quand il prit fin, le plus âgé reporta son regard au-dehors, encore un peu rêveur, et déclara :

« C'est une belle journée…

— Oui, il va faire beau.

— Il n'y a pas de cerises ?

— ...Pardon ? le fit répéter Eren, interloqué.

— C'est la saison, non ? Pourquoi on n'en a pas ? J'ai faim… » marmonna t'il sans vraiment avoir l'air de s'en rendre compte.

Cette demande ressemblait à une envie de femme enceinte, et Eren ne put retenir un nouveau sourire niais. Il se retint, néanmoins, de lui demander s'ils attendaient un heureux événement. L'humeur le l'autre était bonne, pas question de la faire tourner avec ses inepties.

« Peut-être parce qu'on est toujours en pleine restriction alimentaire ! grognassa Hanji, qui commençait à fulminer devant leur petite scène incongrûment romantique.

— Les cerisiers commencent seulement à donner, participa aussitôt Sasha, égale à elle-même. Mais j'ai réussi à en dégoter deux cagettes au marché…

— Mais pourquoi tu leur dis ? Je les avais planquées ! beugla Gaby.

— Je croyais qu'on avait interdit à Brauss et Braun de gérer le stock de nourriture ? siffla le colonel.

— Pardon, colonel. J'étais retenue au poste de liaison, mercredi dernier », s'excusa Emma.

Eren eut un sourire attendri à l'encontre de Levi et lui embrassa le cou, avant de lui soupirer galamment :

« Je vais voir au cellier, elles ne m'échapperont pas. »

Et, sur ce, il quitta la pièce, sous les yeux toujours éberlués de ses compagnons.

* * *

« J'aurai vraiment tout vu dans ma vie ! s'exclama, alors, Hanji.

— Peut-être, mais seulement que d'un œil », répartit Levi d'une voix traînante, émergeant peu à peu de sa léthargie.

Il s'empara de la théière et les rejoignit à table d'une démarche désinvolte.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru te voir "en couple" un jour ! continua t'elle avec véhémence. Mais, même si j'ai déjà pu l'imaginer, je me serais attendu à tout sauf à ça ! Et sans parler du fait que…de ton orientation. S'il n'y avait que ça ! Je t'aurais bien vu dans le rôle d'un dominateur un peu sadique, ou d'un partenaire libéré incapable de s'investir sérieusement dans sa relation pour ne faire que profiter. Ou même un amant protecteur et tendre, à la limite, sans arrêt à l'affût du bien-être de l'autre, pourquoi pas ?! Mais ça, non, je ne voyais vraiment pas ça comme ça…

— "Comme ça" quoi ? gronda t'il en sentant l'irritation le gagner.

— En fait, tu es une vraie princesse, Levi ! Pauvre Eren !

— Tu tiens tellement à devenir définitivement aveugle de si bon matin ?

— Je comprends mieux, maintenant ! continuait t'elle de pester. Quand je pense à tous les caprices qu'il te passe, ça s'explique enfin !

— Mais tu vas la fermer, oui ?! » s'emporta t'il en donnant de la voix.

Il obtint le silence, malgré le regard rancunier qu'elle lui lançait. Haussant finalement les épaules, il se justifia sans détours, en regardant la tasse qu'il tenait sans vraiment s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier :

« Personne n'a jamais pris soin de moi comme ça. Je peux bien en profiter un peu. »

Hanji leva un sourcil mais ne rajouta rien. Il crut cependant voir apparaître l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Eren revint et vida un cageot complet de cerises dans l'évier. Il les lava et garnit un saladier qu'il déposa avec gaieté devant son amant :

« Autre chose, capitaine ?

— Tch ! »

Hanji avança la main pour en piocher une, mais Levi décala le bol :

« J'ai dit que je partageais ? »

Elle se gonfla de colère :

« J'espère que tu vas t'étouffer avec un noyau ! »

Il aimait tant la taquiner, mais au fond, cette planche-à-pain était vraiment la meilleure amie qu'il avait. Il lui fit un sourire amusé et elle écarquilla les yeux, comme tous les autres. C'était triste que des réactions joyeuses, chez lui, soient accueillies de la sorte, mais il devait bien admettre qu'il les avait faites si rares qu'elles devaient leur paraître spectaculaires. Leurs airs pantois ne l'aidaient pas vraiment à retrouver son sérieux, non plus. Et puis merde, il engueulait qui il voulait, faisait la gueule si il voulait, et souriait quand il voulait. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien leur foutre ?

Il se leva, prit une poignée de cerises, et posa le saladier au centre de la table. Sasha bavait presque.

« Allez-y. Comme si j'allais manger tout ça à moi seul. »

Tous lui jetèrent des sourires reconnaissants et se ruèrent sur les fruits. Et Eren qui était en train de parler de corruption au moment où lui-même était entré dans la cuisine ! Ces gamins-là étaient trop faciles à acheter.

« Elles sont bonnes ? »

Levi se tourna vers le jeune homme en question, assis à sa droite, qui le regardait avec un air extasié, accoudé à la table et le menton dans la paume. Le capitaine ignora son expression exagérément amoureuse et suça le noyau qu'il avait en bouche, avant de le jeter nonchalamment dans sa tasse vide et de lui répondre :

« Oui, merci. »

Le regard langoureux s'appesantit encore et Levi imaginait très bien quel genre de pensées inavouables pouvait, actuellement, avoir cet imbécile.

« Bien, puisque vous êtes là tous les deux…, tenta Hanji.

— Pardon, colonel, mais il m'avait semblé être clair quant à l'urgence d'autres priorités, la coupa Armin. Est-ce qu'on pourrait arrêter de se dissiper un peu pour terminer…

— Laisses-en pour les autres, Madame Patate ! retentit la voix de Falco, qui luttait avec la jeune brune au-dessus du saladier.

— Vous m'écoutez !? » s'époumona Armin.

Mais il ne réussit pas à obtenir l'attention de ses amis, juste à réveiller le petit ventre qui roupillait dans son coin. En reconnaissant les piaillements du bébé, Sasha oublia aussitôt la bectance et bondit vers lui, tout comme Hanji :

« Je m'en occupe ! firent-elles en chœur.

— Du calme ! rit alors Eren, notant, comme Levi, combien la petite avait dû leur manquer. Elle a déjà mangé ! »

Levi haussa un sourcil et saisit son regard, avant de lui murmurer discrètement :

« Merci pour cette nuit. Ça n'a pas été trop dur ?

— Non, ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit son amant en le couvant du regard. Ce sera moins dur pour toi, maintenant que je suis là. Je ne compte pas te laisser gérer ça tout seul.

— Mais je ne le suis pas. Tu avais raison. Et je n'ai pas à t'en imposer plus qu'aux autres, c'est mon problème.

— Ce n'est pas un problème, Levi. C'est un don du ciel. Naïcha est ta fille et je l'aime comme si elle était la mienne. Je compte bien vous adopter tous les deux.

— Nous "adopter" ? répéta l'homme d'un ton menaçant.

— Parfaitement, mais faudra que je pense à vous faire vacciner contre la rage !

— Vous avez fini vos messes-basses, vous deux !? » admonesta encore Hanji en venant se rasseoir, filant, au passage, une claque à l'arrière du crâne d'Eren.

Levi tourna les yeux vers Sasha qui s'assaillait à son tour, le regard illuminé de joie en bébétisant au-dessus de Naïcha.

C'était réellement ce qu'ils étaient devenus : une famille. Et, maintenant qu'Eren était de retour, elle était au complet, pour ce qu'il en restait. À cet instant de grâce, dans l'intimité de cette petite cuisine baignée de soleil et assis à cette table garnie de minces victuailles autour desquelles ils étaient tous rassemblés, Levi éprouva un délicieux sentiment de quiétude. Il venait de rencontrer la paix, et elle était comme les bras tendres d'une mère, chauds et immenses, le berçant tout entier.

Il sentit une main sur sa cuisse et sursauta. La caresse d'Eren l'avait fait revenir à la réalité, mais le jeune homme ne le regardait pas, riant aux éclats à une nouvelle bêtise de Springer, comme les autres. Il voulait que ce moment et cette joie, qui les prenait tous, durent pour toujours.

Il interpella Sasha et récupéra sa fille, se réjouissant encore de la retrouver. Eren avait raison et, avec lui, il se sentait enfin la force de lui offrir un avenir idéal, ou ce qui s'en approcherait le plus.

« …et Fletcher Reeves a beaucoup de contacts, persévérait lointainement la voix d'Armin. Cela pourrait suffire…

— Plus maintenant qu'il est candidat. Ce pion est bloqué, pour le moment. Il nous faut deux, ou même trois agents.

— Mais tout le monde connait plus ou moins nos tronches, maintenant ! On sera démasqués en cinq minutes.

— Nous avons toujours le Temple des Fleurs parmi nos "amis", souleva Eren. Angela est très renseignée, et je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance.

— Ton avis, Levi ? questionna Hanji.

— Mmh ?

— Tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup t'intéresser à ce qu'on raconte, le sermonna t'elle.

— Nan, c'est vrai. Je m'en branle royalement, dit-il en faisant sucer son doigt plein de confiture à Naïcha.

— Tu ne devrais pas lui faire manger ça, le réprimanda à son tour Eren. C'est plein de sucre, et son estomac est encore trop fragile. »

Le capitaine le pourfendit d'un regard meurtrier qui le fit taire. Partager l'éducation de sa fille ne serait peut-être pas si facile que ça, surtout si on l'empêchait de la gâter comme il voulait.

« Ok, fais comme tu veux. Mais, si elle chie gras, c'est toi qui la changeras ! se froissa le jeune adjudant.

— De toute manière, c'est toujours liquide avec elle, rétorqua t'il, le plus prosaïquement du monde.

— On est vraiment obligé de parler de ça au petit dej' ? se scandalisa Kirschtein.

— Vous êtes impossibles, j'abandonne ! se lamenta Armin, excédé.

— On verra le reste ce soir », le réconforta Hanji.

Levi essuya la bouche de sa fille et la tendit à Gaby qui s'était levée pour venir la prendre, impatiente, elle aussi, de materner à nouveau le poupon. Elle sourit en attrapant le petit paquet qui agitait les bras et les jambes en la reconnaissant.

« Alors ? Ça dure depuis combien de temps ? » demanda t'elle en allant se rasseoir.

Il y eut un silence.

Eren et Levi n'étaient pas certains qu'elle s'adressait à eux, mais le regard insistant d'Hanji était suffisamment parlant. Armin leva les yeux au ciel et les deux hommes finirent par répondre, de concert :

« Onze mois.

— Trois mois. »

Leurs réponses divergentes leur déplurent mutuellement autant qu'elles laissèrent les autres perplexes. Ils se défièrent du regard, et Eren préféra jouer un joker :

« Disons qu'officiellement, ça fait seulement six heures. »

Avec le temps, Levi avait vraiment fini par aimer l'humour et la répartie du jeune homme. Il pouvait tenter de lutter contre, c'était un combat perdu d'avance. Il aurait dû se sentir honteux de ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne ressentait aucune gêne quand il s'agissait d'Eren. Il était trop tard pour hésiter à s'ouvrir et s'offrir entièrement à lui, car il lui avait déjà tout donné sans même sans apercevoir.

« Pourquoi j'ai eu la désagréable impression, hier, que ce petit con de Fritz était au courant ? Il y en a d'autres à savoir ? investigua le colonel.

— Euh…oui : Pit, Le Rat, et peut-être aussi Bull et…, compta Eren sur ses doigts.

— Quoi ?! Le sergent Andrews était au courant ?! s'outragea t'elle encore.

— Non, rectifia Levi. Lui, il sait juste que t'as changé de bord, et j'ai pas vraiment envie de te rappeler dans quelles circonstances il l'a appris. Du coup, c'est vrai, toute leur bande sait qu'Eren aime les queues. Mais, à la base, j'étais pas concerné.

— T'es obligé de parler de moi comme ça ? se plaignit Eren, dégoûté.

— Vous comptez répondre aussi évasivement à toutes mes questions ? » s'impatienta Hanji, mais elle ne fut pas écoutée.

— Ça veut dire quoi "les queues" ? On dirait que je m'en suis envoyé tout un peloton, c'est ignoble !

— C'est pas le cas ?

— Mais arrête ! Ils vont finir par te croire !

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Quand il s'agit de nibards, t'aime fanfaronner, mais quand on parle de ton goût pour les grosses lances, là, t'as honte ?

— Absolument pas ! Et c'est moi qu'on traite de prétentieux, Monsieur "Grosse Lance" ? Grosses chevilles, ouais ! »

Levi plissa les yeux. Il comprenait un peu Jean, maintenant. C'était tellement distrayant d'agacer Eren. Il démarrait au quart de tour à tous les coups.

« Je vais finir par préférer quand t'es de mauvais poil ! » continua de ronchonner le jeune homme en comprenant que l'autre le faisait marcher.

Levi se pencha vers lui et passa une main derrière son cou pour l'attirer à lui.

« Tu ne le penses pas », susurra t'il avant de sceller leurs lèvres.

Eren ne se dégagea pas, mais trouva une autre méthode pour se venger. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et le baiser devint soudain plus langoureux et avide. Une main large et forte caressa l'épaule du capitaine en remontant vers sa nuque, le faisant frissonner malgré lui. Il s'abandonnait, de nouveau, à l'ensorcellement que lui procurait si aisément son amant, incapable d'y résister et négligeant délicieusement les regards effarés qui les épiaient. Il n'y pensait pas; ne les sentait même pas.

« Vous êtes sérieux, les mecs ?! Après les histoires de caca de bébé, le galochage baveux ! Désolé mais, là, j'ai plus faim... » jérémia Jean, qui avait repoussé symboliquement son bol.

Levi voulut se séparer d'Eren mais celui-ci approfondit encore le baiser, s'amusant de la situation embarrassante, et l'homme se laissa entraîner dans sa provoque et sa fougue.

« Non mais, arrêtez ! s'écria Hanji. Rah, Levi ! On voit ta langue ! Un peu de tenue, bon sang ! »

Elle jeta un quignon de pain qui rebondit sur le front d'Eren. Les deux amants transis se séparèrent et l'aîné contrecarra :

« C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Et joue pas avec la bouffe, c'est dégueulasse et mal élevé.

— Pincez-moi, je rêve ! C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de l'infirmerie ! s'égosilla Glenn.

— Pour ta gouverne, ce genre de choses ne se fait pas à ta table, et encore moins quand il y a du monde, appuya Hanji, agacée. Je veux bien croire que tu n'as pas grandi dans un milieu très civilisé, mais il y a des limites !

— Et depuis quand tu es civilisé, toi, la folle ? Vous n'avez qu'à pas être là. Barrez-vous.

— Levi ! s'horrifia t'elle.

— C'est toujours moins dégueu que de regarder Sasha manger…, fit insoucieusement Gaby en croquant dans sa tartine beurrée.

— Pourquoi ça me retombe toujours dessus, même quand je dis rien ?! se rebiffa l'intéressée.

— Ah mais oui, au fait ! Ça veut dire que je peux peloter Sasha quand je veux, maintenant ? s'emballa Conny.

— Non, le refroidit aussitôt Levi, imperturbable.

— Mais… Pourquoi pas ?

— Tu es capitaine ?

— Euh...non

— Ben voilà.

— Mais… C'est de l'abus de pouvoir !

— C'est exact, et je prends la défense de Springer, intercéda Hanji, revancharde.

— Arrête de me fleurer le pet, toi ! Si je force ces deux-là à garder un comportement décent depuis des années, c'est parce qu'ils n'ont aucune limite et, crois-moi, tu regretteras vite ton choix.

— Ça c'est vrai ! confirma Eren. Vous comprendrez mieux quand vous les retrouverez à poil en train de se tartiner du fromage…

— Arrête, tais-toi ! hurla le couple d'une même voix.

— …et vous vous direz que mes bisous mouillés étaient très prudes, tout compte fait !

— Pédale et traître, par-dessus le marché ! » vilipenda Conny.

Eren gloussa et Hanji avait rosie.

« Du fromage ? souligna Levi, l'air toujours aussi indolent. Si je vous étais tombé dessus, votre quadruple sanction pour indécence, insanité, gaspillage et manque d'hygiène, aurait sûrement durée cent ans. J'aurais même ajouté un bonus pour le mauvais goût. Du fromage, quelle horreur ! J'espère que c'était du frais, au moins, et pas… »

Il soupira de dégoût et Hanji devança Eren :

« Non, Eren, on ne veut pas savoir ! Et merde, Levi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, ce matin ? On dirait que t'as bu !

— Moi, je sais ce qu'il lui arrive ! » pouffa Sasha.

Levi haussa un sourcil, mais, toujours aussi anormalement, laissa couler.

« Bon ! inspira Hanji en se massant le front. Même si je dois bien admettre qu'il est plaisant de te voir aussi décontracté —merci Eren ! insinua t'elle en passant— tu comprendras que tout cela m'inquiète beaucoup car…ça ne te ressemble pas et, euh… En plus, nous avons beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui, et tu vas devoir superviser…

— Je t'arrête tout de suite, je n'ai pas l'intention de participer à votre foire. C'est l'idée d'Eren, qu'il se démerde avec. Et me gonfle pas avec ton interrogatoire à la con. Toi, ça fait des années que tu nous casses les couilles avec tes revendications sur l'égalité des sexes et, au final, tu danses sur le baquet de la brute épaisse la plus misogyne de la planète. Est-ce que je te demande des comptes ? »

De nouveau fou-rires contenus furent étouffés dans les tasses et bols de toute l'équipe alors que la brune arborait subitement la même couleur criarde que les cerises.

Ils fignolèrent le programme tandis que Levi faisait chauffer une nouvelle ration de lait —de jument, cette fois, car la tenancière avait réceptionné la livraison— et leur colonel les activa en décrétant :

« Assez parlé, il est temps de s'y mettre ! »

Tous se levèrent et quittèrent les cuisines pour aller se préparer, sauf Levi qui, ayant décidé qu'il n'était pas concerné, resta tranquillement assis pour donner le biberon a sa fille. Il sentit Eren se pencher au-dessus d'eux, dans son dos. Le jeune homme passa tendrement le bras autour du coup de l'aîné et déposa un baiser juste au-dessous de son oreille, avant de s'émerveiller en admirant Naïcha :

« Qu'elle est belle !

— Elle n'est pas la seule », commenta Hanji qui, depuis le seuil de la porte, observait affectueusement le tableau qu'ils formaient tous les trois. Les joues d'Eren s'échauffèrent, mais Levi resta immuable. Il tourna la tête pour mieux voir son séduisant subordonné, replaça délicatement une mèche longue derrière l'une de ses oreilles et lui chuchota :

« Fais ce que tu as à faire, et rentre vite. »

* * *

Il fallut une journée au Bataillon, aidé de la Garnison, de l'UPL et des membres de l'Assemblée, pour désigner les locaux qui accueilleraient le scrutin et les remettre en ordre. Plusieurs menuisiers contribuèrent à la fabrication expresse des urnes, qui furent prêtes dès le lendemain. Les députés membres de la corporation des papetiers leur fournirent autant d'enveloppes et de coupons que nécessaire. Eren se réjouissait de voir chacun contribuer à la hauteur de ses moyens, et malgré la banqueroute du pays. C'était la preuve que l'espoir l'avait emporté et que le plus grand nombre croyait en ce nouveau système.

S'en suivirent deux nuits quasiment blanches à parfaire l'organisation et discuter des éventuels aléas, ainsi que de la planification des semaines à venir, en comités de décisionnaires plus ou moins restreints. Le dépouillement des votes serait fait devant l'Assemblée nationale et une réunion des plus officielles aurait lieu par la suite, qu'Eren présiderait encore. Cela demandait préparation et discernement, que la Constitution passe ou non.

C'était donc avec des cernes terrifiants et les jambes frêles que ce dernier s'était retrouvé à tenir l'urne de Mitras, au matin du troisième jour. Il avait lui-même choisi ce poste, qui risquait d'être la cible du plus grand nombre de contestataires, pour assumer, encore, ses revendications devant la noblesse humiliée plutôt que d'envoyer n'importe lequel de ses amis se faire limer les dents. Ses camarades avaient été dispatchés parmi les autres bureaux, ainsi que le commandant de la Garnison, le major Rico Brzenska et quelques autres de confiance. Pour ce premier suffrage direct, seule l'armée gérait l'organisation, ce qui serait sûrement revu par la suite. L'UPL encadrait le vote mais ne devait toucher aucune enveloppe, simplement investie du rôle de gardien de la paix.

« A voté », bailla Eren avec une bien piètre discrétion, ce qui lui valut une moue offensée de la part de la baronne septuagénaire concernée par ses mots.

Une petite saute-ruisseau* de la Garnison, au faciès plutôt agréable et à la poitrine déjà généreuse malgré son jeune âge, quémanda ses papiers d'identité à l'électeur suivant et l'inscrivit sur le registre avec une belle écriture féminine. Eren dansa d'un pied sur l'autre, en se giflant mentalement pour empêcher ses esprits de vagabonder stupidement.

« Mr. Godrick Baumann », lui annonça t'elle avec un petit sourire timorée.

Timide, mignonne, très appétissante. Incurable, Eren lui rendit un sourire cajoleur et serra la main de l'homme qui, surexcité, l'encensait déjà :

« C'est vraiment un honneur de vous rencontrer, Mr Jäger !

— Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Merci de donner votre voix, cher Monsieur. »

La petite enveloppe tomba dans la fente et l'adjudant répéta mécaniquement :

« A voté ».

La gamine lui jeta un nouveau coup d'œil, il soupira. Elle n'avait aucune chance, même si la flatterie lui était plaisante.

« _Arrête de jouer à ça !_ » se dit-il intérieurement.

* * *

 _ **Saute-ruisseau :**_ _bleu (jargon militaire)._

* * *

Elle était jolie, ravissante, mais très loin d'égaler la beauté de Levi, car l'homme était perfectionné d'atouts aussi physiques que moraux. Eren avait d'abord cru que ce qui l'attirait chez cet homme était le mystère qui lui collait à la peau, mais plus celui-ci se désépaississait, plus il l'aimait. Il se demanda, rêveur, ce que son capitaine faisait en ce moment-même. S'il berçait Naïcha; lui préparait un biberon peut-être ? Ou bien elle dormait, et il profitait du calme de l'auberge pour lire le journal ? Ou encore, payait-il leur séjour en aidant la femme du propriétaire à faire la lessive ? Il en était bien capable. Que portait-il ce matin, déjà ?...

« C'est le deux-cent-cinquante-troisième votant de ce matin », l'informa Glenn d'un air las, en le ramenant à la réalité.

Eren avait la chance d'avoir un binôme car Manson et Armin avait vivement insisté.

« Ça veut dire que j'ai serré deux-cent-cinquante-trois paluches. Je vais bientôt avoir des ampoules ! se plaignit-il avec dérision.

— Le capitaine va t'obliger à prendre une douche dès ton retour avant même que tu puisses… Euh, mais de quoi je parle, moi ?! finit-il par bafouiller.

— Te gêne pas. Je préfère encore qu'on se foute de moi plutôt qu'on m'évite ! ricana Eren.

— Ben, même si ça m'a fait bizarre sur le coup, je dois admettre que c'est pas complètement incroyable non plus…

— Ah bon ?

— Nan. En fait, vous...vous allez plutôt bien ensemble, si on peut dire. Rah ! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte encore ?!

— De quoi parlez-vous ? » s'intéressa la jeune fille, dont Eren avait retenu les mensurations mais malheureusement pas le nom.

Glenn fixa la salle, l'air de n'avoir rien entendu, mais Eren eut un petit sourire affable en lui expliquant :

« Mon subordonné faisait référence à la personne que j'ai choisie pour partager ma vie.

— Oh…Pardon. Je ne pensais pas que c'était si privé…

— Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es pas la première que cela intrigue. Et sûrement pas la dernière ! Je vais devoir m'y habituer, il semblerait.

— Pour ça, je le plains ! s'autorisa Glenn. Finalement, ça vaut mieux pour vous si tu ne te présentes pas ! Surtout pour lui qui aime tant sa tranquillité…

— "Lui" ?! » s'interloqua la gamine, et Glenn se raidit, piteusement gaffeur.

Eren s'en moquait et fit un clin d'œil à la jeune fille, toujours aussi sûr de lui et provocateur.

La convention fut votée presque à l'unanimité. C'était une grande victoire pour Eren, mais aussi pour Hiro, qui exultait et le canonisait à l'excès jusqu'à faire ressurgir la jalousie tempétueuse de Pit. Le général lui-même ne cachait pas sa grande approbation, cependant, et, une fois le second congrès expédié, lui et ses fidèles se joignirent au Bataillon et aux ultimes disciples de la cause pour célébrer l'abolition d'une ère et la naissance d'une nouvelle tant attendue. Il n'y eut pas de réception officielle destinée à glorifier l'avènement du traité. L'Assemblée se sépara en laissant les réjouissances au peuple et aux rues, comme il en avait été deux jours plus tôt. Eren et ses condisciples avaient bien l'intention d'en faire autant, mais seulement dans le cercle privé des leurs et des associés les plus loyaux.

La salle de l'auberge était remplie de camarades de combat; frères d'armes, héros et partisans qui avaient permis l'inimaginable. Un ciel nouveau s'étendait sur leur île, au profit et à la gloire de tous. Tous les guerriers étaient là, les suppliciés comme les insurgés. Il y avait Rico et son frère, ainsi qu'un certain caporal Gartner et sa troupe qui connivaient avec Falco et Gaby comme s'ils se connaissaient de longue date. La guerre brisait peut-être les hommes, comme Eren l'avait toujours cru, mais elle les rapprochait aussi, et les unissait plus fortement que n'importe quelle épreuve. Combattre ensemble, risquer sa peau et crever ensemble, tissait des liens profonds et solides, même si l'on ne savait presque rien de ses équipiers.

Pit Manson, en personne, débarqua dans le modeste établissement, avec ses lunettes d'aviateur sur le nez et son sourire le plus charismatique, accompagné des cinq doigts de sa main : Bull, Vass, Le Rat, Rojkov, et Hunt. Les deux derniers avaient rejoint sa troupe de confiance au cours du conflit, et à celle-ci s'ajoutait, bien évidemment, Hiro. Dot Pixis était également présent, comme d'autres vétérans ayant valeureusement combattu et survécu.

Les trous dans leurs rangs étaient indigestes, pour Eren, mais il se forçait à n'y voir que de maigres vides au milieu de lignes presque encore entières.

La tôle était barricadée, entourée d'escadrons armés. C'était la fin d'une époque et le début d'un nouveau consensus. Cette nouvelle beuverie saluait le départ des alliés, qui leur manqueraient inévitablement. Le général Manson embarquerait le surlendemain, avec sa clique, pour un continent lointain, et l'édification de la démocratie était l'apothéose de son œuvre en ces contrées orientales. Eren, grisé par l'alcool, déprimait un peu en imaginant le futur sans leur aide.

La soirée improvisée faisait courir l'aubergiste et sa femme comme des fourmis, mais Levi avait vite ordonné aux dernières recrues de s'improviser hôtes de salon, toujours aussi paradoxalement charitable qu'altier, et fervent militant de la précellence. Au milieu du tumulte et des rires, une voix s'éleva soudainement. Un chant en langue eldienne, vieux comme l'armée elle-même, fut engagé par Rick Hunt, natif du vieux continent et ayant servi dans les armées de l'empire. Brzenska, Gartner et leurs hommes, le suivirent avec ferveur :

 _Pour faire un bon premier jus*…_

 _[Pour faire un bon premier jus]_

 _Il faut être vraiment trapu !_

 _[Il faut être vraiment trapu !]_

* * *

 _ **Premier-jus :**_ _première-classe (jargon militaire)._

* * *

Tous les soldats burent un pot, cul-sec, et s'essuyèrent le museau avant de reprendre en une clameur bourrue :

 _Les petits gars d'Infanterie…_

 _Où sont-ils donc ? Les voici !_

 _À la table comme au lit,_

 _Vive les p'tits gars d'Infanterie !_

 _Pour faire un bon caporal,_

 _Faut bosser sans se faire de mal !_

Jean, Brzenska et quelques autres, levèrent leurs verres et les vidèrent d'une traite.

 _Les petits gars d'Infanterie…_

 _Où sont-ils donc ? Les voici !_

 _À la table comme au lit,_

 _Vive les p'tits gars d'Infanterie !_

Au diable la biffe ! Ses rangs étaient peut-être les plus gros mais, dans la marine et l'aviation, les chants restaient les mêmes, comme les personnages. Et le Bataillon d'Exploration, qui arborait ses rutilants galons dorés de la cavalerie montée, se joignait gaiement à l'esclandre :

 _Pour faire un bon sergent,_

 _Faut savoir siffler l'vin blanc !_

Blackbull s'éclaffa bruyamment et se cogna le poitrail du poing avant de s'enfiler une lampée de ce qu'il nommait lui-même « Rhum ». Tous ses culs-de-plomb s'abreuvaient au même puits, et cet alcool exotique puissant faisait rêver Eren en éveillant encore ses appétits d'explorateur. D'autres se lavaient la glotte à une mixture joliment appelée « Tequila » et que l'on disait extraite de plantes grasses. La description botanique qu'on lui avait fait de l'agave l'avait, elle aussi, hautement interpellé, tout comme Hanji et, naturellement, Armin. Celui-ci, ovationné par l'ensemble des compagnons, parvint à sécher sa chopine, reprenant ensuite sa respiration avec les joues vivement colorées.

 _Pour faire un bon adjudant,_

 _Faut savoir montrer les dents !_

Eren ne se fit pas prier et engloutit toute sa pinte sous les encouragements retentissants des soudards. Levi contempla son exploit pathétique avec exaspération, et une légère inquiétude était visible dans ses yeux à l'idée qu'il ne s'étouffe bêtement ou ne se noie, tout simplement. Le baron vide fut brandi par son propriétaire acclamé et souriant à outrance, avant de leur faire grâce d'une éructation fracassante qui déclencha un fou-rire général. Levi se décala de lui avec un dégoût flagrant, qui ne fit qu'amuser son amant, absorbé dans sa bouffonnerie.

 _Pour faire un bon lieutenant,_

 _Faut pas être trop élégant !_

Vass leva son gobelet métallique remplie de Vodka et, avec une noblesse dont elle ne se déparait jamais, le vida.

 _Pour faire un bon capitaine,_

 _Faut jamais compter sa peine !_

Levi leva les yeux au ciel et demeura bras croisés. Eren lui fila un coup de coude, et toute la salle commença à taper des pieds et des mains pour le forcer à participer, plus divertie que jamais par sa mauvaise volonté qu'il fallait faire plier. Les yeux vitreux et les joues rougies, Eren le pressait encore plus que les autres de son regard insistant et de son sourire diaboliquement enjôleur. Levi finit par attraper son verre de scotch et se l'envoya pour avoir la paix.

 _Pour faire un bon commandant,_

 _Il faut être intelligent !_

Pixis, bien évidemment, n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui tienne le coude pour faire honneur à un bon vin.

 _Pour faire un bon colonel,_

 _Faut être ferme et paternel !_

Hanji se gaussa et se leva pour faire un sort à son bock, se mettant en scène ouvertement en grimpant sur une table basse. Les plus machistes sifflèrent d'admiration, y compris Bull.

 _Pour faire un bon général,_

 _Faut savoir... monter à ch'val !_

Manson lâcha un rire tonitruant et envoya une tape complice dans le dos d'Hiro, qui rougit légèrement, avant de faire un sort à son bourbon et de reposer son verre vide dans un claquement franc et vainqueur contre le bois de la table. Le double-sens inattendu de cet air lui allait tellement comme un gant que même Eren se bidonna sans retenue. Il ne put se retenir d'un sourcillement comique à l'adresse de Jean, qui mouronna en allant s'asseoir entre Emma et Glenn :

« Laissez-moi en dehors de vos trucs louches, je mange pas de ce pain-là.

— T'as raison, mec. On est cerné par la gente claque-bourses, ça fous les jetons ! le rallia Glenn. Et rend-moi ma place ! Moi aussi je veux être assis à côté d'une fille ! »

Les sifflets s'atténuèrent et un air de Jazz débuta. Pit Manson alluma un cigare et Hiro toussota, mécontent, en décidant de changer de place pour s'éloigner de la fumée infecte. Eren, lui, attiré par la fragrance boisée, le partagea avec le général qui lui fit apprécier les subtilités goûteuses du grand tabac.

« Du nouveau à propos des candidats potentiels ? demanda l'homme en aparté, crachant les volutes crapotés vers le plafond.

— Aucun d'eux ne mérite vraiment qu'on en parle, pour le moment, admit Eren. Ils n'apportent rien de très constructifs et j'espère que de nouvelles têtes vont bientôt venir leur faire concurrence.

— Peut-être que le colonel Hanji pourrait séduire l'électorat ? » proposa l'autre avec une finesse fourbe.

Mais, évidemment, ils ne parlaient pas assez bas pour que les oreilles indiscrètes ne les repèrent, et la brune se révolta aussi sec :

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de me présenter, laissez-moi en dehors de vos complots ! Je suis une scientifique, pas un politicard véreux ! »

Les deux hommes s'esclaffèrent avec complicité, puis Eren finit par affirmer :

« Pourquoi supporter deux candidats alors que nous en avons déjà un qui a toutes ses chances de l'emporter ?

— Qui ?! s'étrangla Hanji, surprise.

— Eh bien, Armin Arlelt, colonel. C'est bien à vous que j'ai confié la liste, non ?

— Hein ? Moi ?! » se récria le concerné, déboussolé.

Hanji se referma sur une expression aussi manipulatrice que les deux hommes :

« Oh oui, en effet…

— Quelle liste ?! s'affolait encore le petit blond.

— Celle où tu t'es inscrit. C'est bien cela, colonel ?

— C'est exact. Et c'était une très bonne initiative, sergent Arlelt. »

Comprenant qu'on le faisait marcher, Armin secoua la tête :

« Cette liste est imaginaire. C'est ridicule !

— Tu comptes présenter ta candidature, n'est-ce pas ? le harcela Eren

— Euh…

— Évidemment qu'il va le faire ! Ce serait un horrible gâchis, dans le cas contraire ! Armin es fait pour la politique. Tu es bien d'accord avec moi, Eren ? martela Hanji.

— Tout à fait, colonel.

— Ça suffit ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que vous dîtes ! » les houspilla Armin, irrité.

Hanji et Eren se moquèrent de concert.

« Avec le soutien du Bataillon et de l'UPL, tu as toutes tes chances, alors pourquoi ne pas tenter le coup ? En plus, tu prends tout ça vraiment à cœur et tu t'investis énormément…

— Ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai les épaules pour !

— Arrête ton char ! T'as ça dans le sang, mon vieux !

— Je suis de l'avis de l'adjudant Jäger, s'engagea Pit. Vous vous en sortiriez très bien, et je serais heureux d'avoir un alter-ego de votre trempe.

— Ça, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit un vrai compliment, se défia Armin. Si je dois présider le Conseil d'État, soyez sûr que notre belle amitié sera durement mise à l'épreuve, car je ne céderai à aucune forme d'entremissions et que je n'œuvrerai que par et pour la volonté de peuple, en dépit de vos expectations.

— Voilà ! C'est bien ce que je disais ! rit grassement le général. Bien lucide et tête d'enclume comme il faut ! »

Armin se renfrogna et baragouina quelque chose qu'ils n'entendirent pas, puis déclara qu'il allait y réfléchir. L'ambiance festive était à son apogée, et les discussions dévièrent vite vers des sujets moins sérieux tandis que les soldats devenaient plus braillards. Le patron et sa femme couraient en tous sens, débordés, et Hanji finit par soumettre :

« Ce serait bien d'envoyer quelques personnes aider en cuisines…

— Je vais leur proposer », se dévoua Levi en se levant pour aller apostropher l'un d'eux.

Sasha en profita et se tourna vers Eren, les yeux pétillants :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a plu chez lui ? »

Le jeune homme se para d'un sourire frivole :

« J'adore ses tétons. Ils sont trop mignons !

— Arrête ! Dis pas des trucs comme ça, j'étais sérieuse !

— Ouais, déconne pas avec ça, mec ! Ça met super mal à l'aise... Putain, tu te rends compte que tu parles de...du "caporal", là ? C'est super gênant !

— Et alors ? C'est pas parce que c'est "l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité" qu'il a pas de tétons, enfonça Eren, narquois.

— Assez avec ça ! s'offusqua Sasha, rouge comme une pivoine.

— C'est toi qui m'as demandé ! » se défendit-il en ricanant, galvanisé par leur gêne flagrante.

Le Rat, plus qu'éméché, se tordait en deux, les larmes aux yeux :

« J'en reviens pas qu'on parle de ça !

— C'est sûrement la discussion la plus passionnante que nous ayons eu depuis que j'ai débarqué dans ce trou paumé ! s'anima Hiro avec un air lubrique. Moi aussi je trouve que c'est une zone très érogène…

— On veut pas le savoir ! » se raidit Jean.

Hiro lui envoya un baiser soufflé et le caporal lui retourna un regard écœuré.

« Si les hommes ont des tétons, sembla réfléchir sérieusement Hanji, alors qu'ils ne sont pas censés allaiter, c'est forcément pour quelque chose. Peut-être que ça sert simplement à l'excitation sexuelle ? Après tout, ils réagissent comme ceux des femmes, et Levi n'échappe probablement pas à la règle…

— On pourrait arrêter de dire les mots "tétons" et "Levi" dans la même phrase, s'il vous plait ? implora Conny.

— Je sais que tu te fous de moi, abruti ! renchérit Sasha en secouant Eren, lui-même hilare, pour en revenir au sujet. Ok, les tétons de Levi sont magnifiques, et quoi d'autre ?!

— Les tétons de qui ? » répéta une voix grave et polaire, dans leur dos.

Tous sursautèrent et se tournèrent, blêmes, pour découvrir le capitaine qui, bras croisés sur la poitrine, les scrutait de son regard le plus indéchiffrable. Tous à l'exception d'Eren, qui crut mourir de rire mais se retint de le faire trop bruyamment.

« Encore une fois, Brauss, merci pour tes compliments inattendus et toujours aussi originaux concernant les "membres" et autres parties de mon corps. Parmi toutes les raisons qui ont pu t'amener à dire ça, gamine, et dont toutes sont préjudiciables, la pire serait d'y songer d'un point de vue culinaire, comme tout ce qui sort généralement de ton claque-merde.

— Ca-ca-ca-pitaine ?! C'est un quiproquo ! Je ne voulais pas dire... Enfin, si, vos tétons sont sûrement très appétissants mais...euh, c'était pas…

— Vous en prenez pas à elle, c'est pas sa faute, pour une fois ! C'est Eren qui a la dalle ! cafta Duke qui se poilait de façon communicative. Et faites pas cette tête, ce n'était QUE vos tétons ! »

Eren riait à gorge déployée.

« Ah oui ? fit Levi en arquant un sourcil, l'air parfaitement neutre. A-t'il aussi mentionné que j'en avais six ? »

Le Rat se figea et resta interdit un bref instant, avant de rire avec embarras :

« Vous...vous déconnez, pas vrai ?! »

Le petit brun parcourus les membres du Bataillon d'un regard incrédule, cherchant à faire falsifier cette déclaration, mais tous gardèrent leur sérieux en s'alliant à leur chef d'escouade pour blouser le jeune radio-graphiste.

L'air toujours impénétrable et mystérieux, le capitaine informa tout le monde avec autorité :

« Je veux deux personnes en cuisines pour aider nos hôtes. Emma et Glenn, vous commencez — la ferme, c'est pas une punition mais ça pourrait le devenir si vous râler !— et j'envoie un autre binôme vous relayer bientôt pour que tout le monde file un coup de main. Allez, on se bouge. »

Les deux intéressés se levèrent et Levi les accompagna jusqu'à leur poste de commis.

« N'importe quoi… C'est pas possible… » tentait de se convaincre Duke, qui était encore obnubilé par le scandaleux bobard de Levi. Il était si candide qu'Eren en aurait pissé de rire, mais il se contenta d'hausser les épaules pour continuer de le balader. Hiro, espiègle, joua également :

« Pourquoi pas ? Ça s'est déjà vu. Et les Ackerman sont très spéciaux. En plus, ce type n'a rien d'un comique, alors pourquoi il aurait été dire ça ?

— Nan, je suis sûr que vous m'charriez ! » doutait le jeune homme, mais sa naïveté, infléchie par la boisson, était un véritable régal.

Ils se turent quand Levi réapparut, se dirigeant droit vers eux avec l'inexpressivité qui le caractérisait le mieux. Ignorant les regards posés sur lui, il se pencha par-dessus Eren depuis l'arrière de la banquette, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Je comprends qu'après tous ces événements tu puisses avoir envie de te pavaner comme un dindon, mais je préférerais que tu foutes la paix à notre intimité !

— Mmh ?

— Fais pas celui qui comprend pas… »

Mais les autres les défiguraient tous deux avec tant d'insistance qu'Eren ne put se retenir et, inspiré par la situation, piégea son supérieur en nouvelles facéties ambiguës :

« Levi, arrête ! gloussa t'il exagérément, en feignant d'être chatouillé par le souffle dans son cou. On verra ça plus tard, gros vicieux ! »

Les convives assistant à la scène s'esclaffèrent sans retenue en comprenant la comédie du cadet, et le capitaine se colora imperceptiblement, choqué et pris au dépourvu, pour le plus grand plaisir de tous. Mais cela fut très éphémère, car la couleur sanguine fardant discrètement ses pommettes s'embellit sous une vague de colère que sa stupeur passée bâillonnait encore. Il fut incapable de trouvé une repartie et grommela simplement, vexé :

« Tch, sale petit con… »

Et il alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, près d'Hanji et volontairement loin de son traître d'amant.

« Finalement, y a au moins Armin qui est content de ne plus être la victime de tes blagues salées, ponctua Jean.

— Pourquoi ? s'étonna faussement Eren, et il se tourna vers le blondinet en tendant le bras pour lui caresser la joue. Ne crois pas que je t'ai oublié, mon petit sucre ! »

Armin se tassa dans son fauteuil pour l'esquiver :

« Non ! Stop ! Dans le contexte, maintenant, ça devient vraiment bizarre ! »

Eren rit encore, mais Conny et Sasha n'avaient pas dit leur dernier mot :

« Comment ça s'est passé ?

— Quoi ?

— Ben, comment ça s'est goupillé entre vous deux ? insista Conny. Est-ce que c'était plus du genre "Adjudant, je vous ai écrit un poème", ou plus "Oups, le savon a glissé !" ?

— On n'a jamais pris de douche ensemble…, répondit distraitement Eren.

— Dis-donc, Springer, t'as pas rendez-vous avec les poubelles, ce soir ? feula Levi en croisant les bras, l'air redoutable.

— Ha ha, très drôle… Eren vous force à bouffer du clown, capitaine ?

— Je te signale qu'en tant que subordonné, t'es obligé d'apprécier mon humour, sinon je vais devoir te sanctionner. »

Eren était scié. Levi n'appréciait pas la plaisanterie, autrefois, et la pratiquait encore moins. Les choses étaient véritablement en train de changer.

« Et dans quel sens vous avez construit la statue de l'hydre à quatre boules ? sifflota Hiro, toujours aussi libre et inconvenant. Enfin, je veux dire… Qui bourre qui ? Si cette question n'est pas trop cavalière ! se marra t'il.

— On t'a demandé où sont les chiottes, la chanteuse de cabaret ? aboya encore l'officier du Bataillon qui entrait, peu à peu, dans une colère empirique.

— T'as pas besoin de le savoir. Laisse travailler ton imagination ! lui répondit Eren sur un ton cassant.

— Allez ! À moi, vous pouvez tout me dire !

— Moi, je dirais qu'ils sont bouc et bique », participa Manson sur un ton parfaitement badin.

Levi était si blanc de fureur qu'Eren craignait que la soirée ne s'achève précocement dans un bain de sang.

« Vous voulez dire qu'ils s'enviandent au chou par chou ? demanda Conny.

— Ouais, t'as raison ! approuva l'insupportable amant du général. C'est ça. Pas vrai, Eren ? Allez, avoue !

— T'es fatiguant, tu sais ? » soupira l'interpellé en refusant de satisfaire sa curiosité déplacée.

Blackbull se laissa tomber à côté d'Hanji en passant lourdement un bras massif derrière elle, sur le haut du dossier, comme si cela était tout à fait normal. La femme se raidit subitement et se cambra un peu, tâchant de cacher sa gêne et de réduire un peu le contact. Tous leur lancèrent des œillades espiègles et jaseuses.

« D'après ce que j'entends depuis toute à l'heure, la rumeur que je refusais de croire était vraie de vraie !? s'exclama le tankiste de vive voix. Voyons, capitaine Levi ! Devenir papa vous a dégonflé à ce point ? Moi, j'adore trop la nichonaille pour comprendre votre vice, même quand ils sont pas bien gros ! » et Hanji tressauta de recevoir une claque dans le dos.

Tous perdirent leurs sourires, ayant soudainement l'impression de faire face à une bouteille de propane percée stockée près d'une cheminée allumée. Mais la grande main noire caressa les muscles tendus, si large qu'elle équivalait presque la taille du colonel qui, finalement, parvint à se contenir, restant stoïque et faussement inconcernée.

« C'est pas toujours pratique d'en avoir plein les mains, hé-hé ! Pis certaines compensent avec un sacré derrière ! Personnellement, j'ai toujours été plus terrasse que balcon. Par contre, ni l'un, ni l'autre, avec un obélisque au milieu…

— C'est de l'art moderne ! le coupa Duke en renâclant, ivre et allègre.

— Mouais, si on veut ! » s'amusa Bull, lui aussi grisé et bon comparse du gosse.

Levi et Eren ne pipaient mot, essuyant sombrement les commentaires paillards en prenant sur eux pour ne pas gâcher la fête et se donner en spectacle davantage. Mais le procès n'était pas terminé :

« Parce que c'est tout ce qui vous choque ? rouspéta Hanji. Je vous signale qu'ils ont quinze ans d'écart !

— C'est pas comme si ça se remarquait beaucoup, biaisa Eren. Mais, merci de votre soutien, colonel. »

La femme eut une mine un peu navrée, se mordant la lèvre inférieure avec culpabilité. Un silence empli de malaise s'abattit sur les alliés.

« Quoi ?! Vous êtes si vieux que ça !? » brama soudainement Duke à l'adresse de Levi.

Pit rit de bon cœur, suivi d'Eren qui tachait de ne pas se montrer trop susceptible. Au fond, ils récoltaient ce qu'ils avaient semé, mais le capitaine était de plus en plus acariâtre :

« Merci de nous faire partager tes inquiétudes, la boiteuse d'un châsse, mais ferme ta putain de gueule, la prochaine fois ! De toute façon, ça ne vous regarde pas, et arrêtez un peu d'en parler si fort, ajouta t'il avec un coup d'œil vers Pixis et le reste des soldats qui bavardaient aux quatre coins de la salle. Je vous rappelle que, pour l'instant, je fais encore partie de l'armée…

— C'est vrai, alors ? demanda Sasha avec une pointe de tristesse. Vous allez vraiment donner votre démission ? »

Eren et Levi se regardèrent et l'adjudant sourit doucement à son supérieur pour l'encourager à répondre :

« J'ai accompli mon devoir de soldat. Maintenant, je dois accomplir mon devoir de père. »

Certains hochèrent la tête, lui signifiant qu'ils comprenaient sa décision. Les autres reprirent leurs bavardages, mais le sergent-chef Andrews revint à la charge pour en rajouter une couche, trivial à souhait :

« Nan mais, y a rien à faire, vous pouvez changer de sujet comme vous voulez, moi, ça me troue le cul ! Enfin, façon de parler, hein ?! Ha ha ! Comment on peut retourner sa veste comme ça ?!

— Oui, étlange que ça obsède toi à ce point, insinua Vass en plissant les yeux. Toi te poser questions ? On dit que homosexouels lefoulés êtle toujouls hommes tlès intolélants vis-à-vis ceux qui assoument, et aiment se compolter comme glosses blutes poul plouver vililité.

— Va pas t'imaginer des trucs, toi ! s'indigna t'il, et il crispa ses doigts sur la hanche d'Hanji qui hoqueta de surprise. Ça fait drôle, c'est tout ! Pour Hiro, avec sa dégaine, ça m'avait pas surpris —et l'intéressé lui jeta un regard injurieux— mais, pour Jäger, j'arrivais pas à m'en remettre ! Et maintenant, vous, cap'taine ! Non mais, regardez ce que vous mettez dans votre pieu ! brailla t'il en accusant Eren du doigt. Ça dépasse du lit tellement c'est grand, et on voit toute de suite que le piston bien huilé est adapté pour grosses cylindrées ! Z'avez la chemise* adaptée ? »

Levi affichait un air morne, le regardant de travers. Il aurait dû n'y entendre rien, mais Eren se souvint que, durant sa convalescence dans les cachots du QG après la fuite du port de déportation, son amant s'ennuyait assez pour s'intéresser un minima aux nouveaux savoirs que pouvaient leur prêter les alliés, notamment la mécanique qui avait relativement éveillé son attention plus que d'autres, et avait su s'enrichir grâce à Hiro et Le Rat qui n'étaient jamais avares d'instruction. Ses connaissances en la matière étaient donc plus pointues que le tankiste rustaud ne le supposait, et Eren porta sa pinte à ses lèvres, cachant son appréhension en imaginant que son supérieur ait pu comprendre le sens de cette nouvelle métaphore grivoise.

* * *

 _ **Chemise :**_ _pièce creuse et cylindrique intégrée au cylindre et dans laquelle coulisse le piston._

* * *

« Ce qui compte, c'est l'allumage, répliqua Levi contre toute attente. Et mes bougies sont très performantes. J'emmerde ta cylindrée. La chambre de combustion d'une femme est peut-être large, elle reste bien plus courte. Quant à toi, t'as juste la puissance d'un tank équipé d'un deux-temps de motocyclette. Chez nous, y a de la reprise, et un régime que ta grosse carcasse ne pourrait jamais soutenir. »

La bière fit une fausse-route et Eren toussa puissamment pour évacuer la mousse qui menaçait de l'étouffer. Il était loin d'être le seul à être aussi chambardé par la contre-attaque imprévu du capitaine, bien que la majorité de ses amis n'ait pas tout saisi, et même Blackbull, pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, en restait estomaqué. Ses coéquipiers l'accablèrent de leurs rires gouailleurs et même les eldiens s'amusèrent de la victoire fortuite de leur leader. Eren peinait à s'en remettre car entendre son amant renchérir publiquement à ce genre de vanne, qui plus est en édulcorant, sans la moindre réserve, des détails intimes que jamais Eren ne l'aurait imaginé aborder de vive voix, était aussi sensationnel que désopilant. À son plus grand bonheur, l'homme semblait perdre progressivement de sa rectitude pour assumer pleinement leur relation, mais aussi un avenir qu'ils savaient tous deux très différent de leur parcours antérieur.

Cependant, n'appréciant pas d'être le centre d'attention —et particulièrement quand il s'agissait d'humour— Levi se leva :

« Je me casse. Votre jactage vole vraiment bas, ça me bave sur les rouleaux. »

Eren tenta de le retenir, mais le brun le rassura avec lassitude :

« Je vais voir Naïcha. »

L'adjudant relâcha délicatement son poignet, lui jurant qu'il prendrait le prochain tour. Tandis qu'il s'éloignait du groupe, Duke reprit sa respiration :

« Eh bah ! On n'aura jamais vu une tatie aussi flippante !

— Fiston, l'épingla Manson, tu viens de me rappeler que cette discussion a déjà trop dérapé. Tu es censé être trop jeune pour savoir de quoi on parle.

— J'ai dix-neuf ans !

— Arrête un peu de le couver ! coassa Bull. Il a eu son jus depuis longtemps ! En espérant qu'il ne le gaspille pas, lui, malgré qu'il te prenne comme exemple !

— Un peu de respect pour vos supérieurs, sergent ! gloussa Hiro.

— Est-ce que le capitaine avale la fumée ? » demanda inopinément Gaby, d'un air sincèrement curieux et incroyablement innocent.

Tous se turent, presque traumatisés, et Eren, l'interrogé, la dévisagea avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Heureusement que Levi n'avait pas entendu cela. Est-ce que cette gamine de treize ans venait de lui demander, sans la moindre once de timidité, si son amant était un adepte de la spermophagie ? Lui et sa bande avait réellement une très mauvaise influence sur ces gosses.

« Ok, stop ! frappa t'il dans ses mains. Allez-vous faire un casse-croûte en cuisine et au lit les enfants !

— Hein ?! Nan ! s'offusquèrent Gaby et Falco.

— Il est tard et y a de l'école demain.

— Tu peux rêver, Jäger, j'bougerai pas une fesse ! fit la petite en frisant le nez.

— Bon, alors on va parler de…gestion financière. Armin ? Tu as pu discuter avec le président de la Banque Centrale ? Où en sont les comptes du Bataillon, et pourra t'on conserver l'excèdent subventionnel encore cette année pour investir dans de nouveaux locaux fonctionnels ? Tu as une idée du plan économique le plus ajusté qu'un candidat devrait inclure à son programme ?

— Eh bien, puisque tu m'en parles, justement…

— C'est bon, t'as gagné ! Je me casse, c'est trop barbant. »

Et Falco la suivit.

« Cette môme n'a vraiment pas la langue dans sa poche ! se marra Hiro.

— Elle a été à bonne école, il semblerait…, insinua Pit.

— On est militaires, pas éducateurs ! grogna Eren pour sa défense.

— Alors ? trépigna Sasha.

— Alors quoi ? se défia t'il.

— À ce qu'elle a demandé ?

— Toi, par contre, pas besoin de te retourner la question ! On connait tous ton appétit légendaire et insatiable en toutes circonstances… »

Une nouvelle vague de rires égaya la fête, amplifiés par l'alcool qui les rendait tous particulièrement euphoriques.

« Allez, ça va, remettez-vous et lâchez-moi un peu ! se délassa Eren en écartant les bras pour les étendre de chaque côté du dossier. 'Façon, c'est mieux pour ces dames si je me retire du marché. Les pauvres ! Après mon passage, c'est plus une fente qu'elles ont, mais un canyon !

— T'es vraiment aussi vantard que répugnant ! grigna Sasha.

— Nous avons tous une petite pensée pour Levi et lui souhaitons bien du courage…, compatit Hiro, dégoulinant de parodie.

— Et de l'élasticité ! rua Conny.

— Pourquoi, chaque fois que je m'éloigne deux minutes, j'ai les oreilles qui sifflent atrocement ? rauqua un fauve bien connu en surgissant, une nouvelle fois, derrière Eren.

— L'adjudant nous parlait de ses connaissances médicales sur le tonus musculaire ! ricana Bull.

— …Je ne veux rien savoir de plus et, d'ailleurs, vous non plus. C'est un conseil. Quant à toi, invectiva t'il à l'encontre d'Eren, va remplacer les deux autres en cuisines au lieu de raconter des conneries !

— Tout seul ? demanda l'inculpé en obéissant docilement.

— Non, avec…

— Moi ! » chantonna Hiro en bondissant de son assise.

Levi lui jeta un regard belliqueux, mais n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que le blond poussait déjà le plus grand vers le fond de la salle.

Glenn et Emma les laissèrent les relayer en leur indiquant les deux faitouts bouillonnant de soupe qu'il fallait simplement remuer et qui trônaient sur les fourneaux. La femme du tenancier était en salle, occupée à dresser les tables et remplir les chopes. Hiro et Eren se retrouvèrent seuls et tâchèrent de se rendre utiles en avançant la plonge. Alors qu'Eren revenait vers les cuves d'où émanait un délicieux fumet potager, pour touiller le consommé avec une louche, Hiro passa ses bras autour de son ventre et posa sa tête contre le haut de son dos.

« Tu as besoin d'un câlin ? le moqua gentiment Eren, en plongeant l'ustensile dans le bain.

— Dire qu'on pensait mourir pour les sauver tous les deux... » soupira Hiro en se laissant aller contre lui, serrant sa taille sans réelles arrière-pensées.

Eren savait qu'ils parlaient de Levi et Pit. Hiro avait vécu les mêmes heures torturantes d'indécision et de souffrance, à l'idée de la séparation, que lui-même.

« Oui… C'est exactement ce qu'on a essayé de faire : mourir pour qu'ils vivent. Peut-être qu'ils auraient vécu heureux et auraient eu beaucoup d'enfants ensemble ?

— Y a moins de deux moins, tu voulais que Levi finisse en ménage avec une parfaite étrangère, et maintenant, tu m'avoues que ça ne t'aurais pas dérangé que l'homme que j'aime lui serve de déjeuner ? s'amusa le blond contre ses omoplates.

— Levi n'est pas cannibale.

— Pas sûr.

— C'est quelqu'un de très doux.

— J'ai vu ça le jour on s'est rencontrés et qu'il m'a broyé la cheville jusqu'à l'os. Mais je comprends, t'inquiète ! Moi aussi, j'ai quelques fantasmes inavouables…

— Oï ! Vous foutez quoi, tous les deux ? » les fit tressaillir la voix de Levi.

Ils se séparèrent et se ratatinèrent sous le regard terrible du capitaine.

« Mais…rien ! On discutait, c'est tout…, cafouilla Eren.

— Tu te payes ma gueule ? tonna l'homme avec une agressivité impitoyable.

— Eren avait froid, ne put se retenir de jouer le blond, et le présumé frileux rêva de lui arracher la langue.

— Oh, vraiment ? fit le brun, aussi doucereux qu'acerbe. Dans ce cas, je vais le réchauffer en lui cassant la gueule et, tant que j'y suis, je vais aussi m'occuper de la tienne, pétasse !

— Quelle humeur de merde ! C'est votre retour de couche, capitaine ? »

Levi fit un pas vers eux et Eren frémit de peur pure comme cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis longtemps face à l'homme. Hiro haussa ses sourcils clairs avec stupeur et amusement, près à fanfaronner encore, mais une ombre s'engouffra derrière le premier intrus.

« Il y a un problème ? demanda Pit Manson. J'espère que ce n'est pas en rapport avec la bouffe, parce que je crève la dalle ! »

La visite des deux hommes n'aurait pas dû les surprendre. Aucun d'eux n'était vraiment enclin à les laisser, lui et le blond, seuls sans une surveillance attentive. Leur possessivité leur faisait un point commun, même si Eren se garderait bien de le notifier à voix haute.

« Votre levrette en chaleur a besoin de calmer sa libido, vilipenda Levi, des plus fumasses. Dressez-la mieux ou je vais devoir m'en charger, et ce sera moche.

« C'est quoi encore, cette tisane ?! exhorta Manson en foudroyant Hiro du regard.

— Euh…"levrette" ? bouda le blond.

— Mais on faisait rien, merde ! plaida Eren.

— Boucle-la, toi ! Et occupe-toi de la marmite ! cracha Levi.

— Franchement, adjudant, vous me décevez. Vous êtes un vendu ! cabotina encore Hiro.

— C'est vrai ce qu'il dit ? Tu l'as tripoté ? bouillait Pit avec une animosité croissante.

— C'était juste amical ! se disculpa l'autre, folâtre.

— Ah oui ? fit le général avec une lueur malveillante au fond des yeux. Un peu comme ça ? »

Bouche bée, Eren vit les bras imposants du général entourer Levi et le serrer contre son torse. Une colère fulminante mit ses veines en ébullition, d'autant plus que le capitaine se laissa faire, croisant simplement les bras.

« Exactement… » vibra Hiro, en gardant les mâchoires serrées pour paraître insensible à la provocation. Eren, lui, se hérissait comme un chat de gouttière enragé :

« Levi ! Tu le laisses faire ?! Mais vire-le, putain !

— Nan », lui répondit l'homme au regard terne et de façon exaspérèrent prosaïque. Puis, il détourna les yeux d'un air ennuyé :

« Merde. Ça me file la gaule.

— HEIN ?! pétarada Eren, que la vapeur rendait soudain inapte à aligner deux mots, même s'il se doutait bien que l'autre cherchait simplement à le faire écumer davantage.

— Oh ? se reput vilement le général en frôlant l'oreille de son amant du bout de ses lèvres impies. C'est flatteur ! Mmmh… Capitaine, vous sentez vachement bon ! » en rajouta-t'il encore en inspirant effrontément l'odeur de ses cheveux sombres et bien rangés.

Eren avait l'impression d'avoir pris un coup en pleine courge. La jalousie, additionnée à son emportement sanguin, avait liquéfié tous ses neurones, et il luttait pour ne pas commettre un carnage irréparable. Pit le snoba d'un œil vainqueur et il suffoqua de colère, tournant ses yeux écarquillés vers le véritable responsable de cet abominable malentendu.

Hiro semblait prendre la scène avec nettement plus d'habitude et de sang-froid. Quand il remarqua son trouble, il ne fit qu'aggraver son cas, inclinant la tête vers lui et déclamant d'un ton épris délibéré :

« Tuons-les, Eren, et enfuyons-nous tous les deux ! »

La comédie ne prit pas, car son complice redécouvrait, lui-aussi, toute la possessivité qu'il éprouvait pour Levi Ackerman, tout comme son incurable côté mauvais perdant. Compréhensif face à la vengeance de son amant, il rejeta sa haine sur le blond indécrottable :

« C'est toi que je vais tuer ! J'en ai ras-le-cul de tes gags ! » et il lui fila un coup de louche giclant de potage à l'arrière du crâne, avant de s'écrier encore en brandissant l'ustensile dégoulinant et coloré de carotène :

« C'est bon, on a compris ! Levi, gicle-le, merde ! Ou c'est moi qui le fais !

— Amène-toi, petit garçon…, l'attisa toujours plus Manson, pelotant insupportablement les hanches de son supérieur qui restait cruellement stoïque.

— De...de quoi, le vieux pervers ?! Dégage tes bras ou t'en auras bientôt plus ! » vomit Eren en remontant ses manches et en sortant les crocs sous un sourire tordu de sadisme, la louche toujours en évidence et prêt à en découdre.

Une voix criarde et féminine leur vrilla soudain les tympans :

« Pas de bagarre dans ma cuisine, sales garnements ! »

La tôlière entra d'un pas courroucé et fouetta l'épaule de Pit avec son torchon :

« Et pas de cochonneries dévergondées non plus ! Non mais, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce genre ?! Des chefs d'État, ces oiseaux-là ?! Eh bah, on est bien servis ! Où va not' monde avec des loustics pareils ?! Lâchez ce gamin, espèce de gros dégoûtant ! »

Eren et Hiro échangèrent un regard connivent et émoustillé avant de se fendre en deux tant les deux autres venaient de se faire réprimander de façon savoureusement humiliante. Pit obéit immédiatement avec l'air un peu honteux d'un gosse pris la main dans le sac par sa propre mère, et le teint de Levi se délava subitement sous l'insulte involontaire qui venait de lacérer sa fierté. Mais les deux autres ne payaient rien pour attendre :

« Quant à vous deux, j'espère que la soupe est bonne ! continua t'elle de tancer avec un militarisme supérieur à tout ce qu'ils connaissaient. Je vais la goûter moi-même avant de la servir, et si je sens le moindre arrière-goût de brûlé, vous finirez la fête en lavant la vaisselle ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes se reprirent en lui faisant leurs moues les plus enfantines. La matrone leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa, avec des maniques, une cocotte remplie de pommes sautées :

« Oh, pas ces yeux-là ! Je suis mère de trois fils, alors j'en ai vu ! Sortez les assiettes creuses et servez-moi ça proprement, au lieu de faire les imbéciles ! Et je veux que cette cuisine soit impeccable avant de servir le dessert ! »

Elle quitta les lieux en emportant son plat, la démarche chaloupée de ses hanches plus que généreuses atténuant son pas emporté. Les quatre hommes restèrent un instant déconcertés et légèrement penauds, avant qu'Eren ne ressorte encore sa louche de la garbure, en bon premier cancre, pour la brandir vers Manson :

« Touche à ta blonde, toi ! Ou juste à ton cul ! »

L'interpellé haussa un sourcil, admirant —une fois n'est pas coutume— le caractère rossard, mais laissa Levi proférer :

« Mets-y plus de cœur, mon chéri. Tu pourrais prendre un couteau, par exemple, ou même une broche à grill ! Tu es ridicule avec ce truc entre les mains. »

Eren entendit le début du conseil mais certainement pas la fin. Son cerveau resta bloqué sur la première partie de la phrase. Il avait bien des jambes et des bras, deux secondes plus tôt, mais, sur l'instant, il n'était plus que deux ventricules pulsant dans un rythme désordonné. C'était assourdissant ! Ses connexion nerveuses était mortes, annihilées par la débilité la plus totale.

« Ereeêen ? T'es toujours avec nous? plaisanta Hiro en examinant moqueusement ce figement soudain. Il passa la main devant les malachites égarées avant de diagnostiquer :

« Il t'a achevé, là ? Merde alors, cette technique est géniale ! T'es plutôt fleur bleue, en fait !

— Bon, suffit les conneries, on a assez rit ! abandonna Manson en s'étirant dans sa chemise, profitant d'être à l'abri des regards pour se comporter de manière plus détendue. Eren, finis de préparer ce foutu repas, et toi, Hiro, je ne veux plus te voir t'approcher de lui a moins de cinq mètres. »

Levi appuya cette injonction de son propre regard venimeux, alors que le général se retournait vers la porte. La voix légèrement plus grave que d'ordinaire, Hiro souffla avec concupiscence :

« Oui. Pardon, mon amour… »

Pit esquissa un mouvement de surprise qui le fit rater sa sortie magistrale en se heurtant de pleine face au chambranle.

« Vraiment très efficace, en effet ! » observa victorieusement le blond.

Après le repas, l'ambiance devint plus enflammée, animée de discussions politiques que l'alcool envenimait. La Garnison et les autres compagnies étaient parties depuis longtemps, et il ne restait plus que le Bataillon et les irréductibles de l'UPL.

« Ta démocratie de mes deux va castrer l'armée ! » chicana Jean en cherchant volontairement Eren.

— Tu chies sans nettoyer derrière ! éructa Sasha. Qu'est-ce tu veux qu'on foute de ta merde, nous aut' ?! D'jà, quand y avait qu'un Fritz, c'était le boxon ! Maintenant, c'est des milliers de péquins qui commandent ! J'sais qu't'aime la baston, mais de là à faire profiter tout le monde ? On te demandait rien !

— Arrêtez de chialer ! se pâma l'adjudant, la chemise ouverte sur son torse moite à cause de la chaleur ambiante et l'excès de boisson. Vous essayez de me casser la baraque mais ça vous excite ! Vous y croyez autant que moi ! Alors chiez pas dans vos frocs !

— Mec, ça, c'était avant de savoir que t'étais aussi tsoin-tsoin ! Maintenant, t'as plus aucune crédibilité. »

Eren devint bleu et saisit Jean par le col avec fougue. L'autre n'attentait que cela et s'était levé d'un bond leste pour venir coller son front au sien.

« Répète…

— Fiotte.

— Puceau.

— Enculé…

— Ton bras droit fait le double du gauche.

— Tu sais que tout ce qui entre par ce trou est voué à ressortir ? Comment tu te débrouilles ? Tu t'enslipes avec les langes de ton mouflet en te levant le matin, ou tu piques les serviettes périodiques du colonel ?

— Non mais, oh ! Je vous rappelle que je suis encore là ! » s'insurgea Hanji.

Eren fila un coup de boule à son adversaire, aussi querelleur et pugnace que de plus en plus titubant. L'autre revint à la charge, mais l'adjudant évita son poing en postillonnant :

« Trouve-toi une jument au lieu de t'occuper de ce que je mets dans mon cul ! Ou alors, t'es curieux ? jeta t'il encore, avec un sourire de prédateur.

— Vous êtes vraiment ignobles…, se morfondit Armin, atterré.

— Me fais pas gerber ! riposta Jean. Même pas en rêve !

— Comme si je rêvais de ton moutardier de poney aplati ! »

Levi se redressa si vivement, et la mine tellement blafarde et atone, qu'ils s'éloignèrent brusquement l'un de l'autre, persuadés qu'ils allaient se prendre un gnon. Mais l'homme leur tourna le dos en exposant laconiquement :

« Vous êtes toujours aussi chiants, je vais me coucher. »

Jean essuya son front, soulagé, mais Eren s'égosilla sans pudeur :

« Déjà ? Mais il pas tard ! »

Levi lui présenta un profil sombre qui fit frémir tous les autres :

« T'as cinq minutes. »

Eren haussa les épaules. Peu perturbé, contrairement à ses camarades, il reporta son attention sur le caporal quand leur capitaine disparaissait par la porte menant au hall d'escalier :

« Où on en était, ma poule ?

— Ferme un peu ta grande gueule, bailla l'autre. Y a le loup qui t'appelle, t'as pas entendu ?

— Ouais-ouais, cherche pas d'excuses…

— Vous êtes vraiment casse-couilles ! soupira Hanji, et Bull avait posé une main sur sa cuisse, de plus en plus à l'aise.

— Allez, c'est l'heure de rentrer ! se leva Manson en enfilant sa veste.

— On est vraiment obligés ? râla Hiro. J'en ai marre du camping. Je suis sûr que, toi aussi, tu rêves d'un bon lit bien douillet !

— Arrête de faire des flas-flas et bouge ta croupe, duchesse ! le poussa familièrement le général.

— Tu viens pas, Bull ? s'étonna Le Rat en voyant que la montagne ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

— Euh… non. Je pense que je vais passer la nuit ici, si vous n'avez pas besoin de moi sur le camp… »

Et le coup d'œil qu'il jeta à Hanji n'échappa à personne.

« Je peux rester aussi ? » implora alors Duke d'une petite voix infantile.

Pit lui jeta un regard aussi sévère que paternel :

« Ok, mais pas de bêtises. Et arrête de picoler, tu vas être malade. »

Rick Hunt et Joseph Rojkov traînassèrent également, essayant de se faire oublier de leurs supérieurs qui, de bonne humeur, firent mine de ne pas les remarquer et souhaitèrent une bonne soirée au Bataillon avant de disparaître dans la rue.

Levi réapparut après leur sortie, alors qu'il ne restait plus que les plus fêtards de l'UPL et ses quelques soldats les plus coriaces.

« Viens te coucher, morveux ! exigea t'il depuis la porte entrebâillée.

Eren fit un vague signe de la main dans sa direction, plongé dans une conversation passionnée avec Armin qui, lui aussi, commençait à devenir trop émotif.

« J'arrive, j'arrive… », lança t'il distraitement.

Le capitaine ferma la porte et Eren l'oublia totalement, pris à ses insurrections contre la pensée si étriquée de ses compagnons. Bien sûr, la sienne l'était tout autant, mais il devrait, comme eux, attendre le lendemain pour s'en rendre compte.

La discorde et la connivence se mêlaient, allant bon train, et certains avaient tellement ingurgité qu'ils en devenaient de moins en moins compréhensibles.

« Goûte-moi ça, mon gars ! C'est meilleur que ton jus mousseux qui fait trop pisser ! beugla Bull en servant un verre de rhum à Conny

— Tes zanzètres ont crevé comme des zanimaux dans les plandazions, et doi du bois zette merde !? bêla Duke, avachi sur la table.

— L'un de mes aïeux était à la barre d'un navire au pavillon noir ! Un pirate qu'a écumé les mers et pillé plus d'une cargaison aux palots ! Jamais il a payé pour se rafraichir le gosier ! Depuis, c'est devenu la boisson de la fortune aussi pour ceux de mon sang. En attendant, ça a toujours plus de goût que votre schnaps immonde !

— Ch'suis pas eldien !

— Ouais, mais t'en bois quand même, c'est ça le pire ! »

Au bout d'une heure de rires et de vociférations improductives, ainsi que quelques verres renversés alors que la polémique de cuitards prenait en intensité, la voix rauque et glaçante du capitaine du Bataillon se fit à nouveau entendre :

« Jäger, dernière sommation ! Si tu ne montes pas tout de suite, tu dors seul avec ta main ! »

Eren papillonna, étourdi par la bière, et tangua sur son assise pour apercevoir l'auteur de l'ultimatum. Cette fois, Levi avait passé la porte du vestibule et le scrutait intensément, paré de son long saut-de lit et adossé au mur, près de l'huis. Alors que le plus jeune était sur le point de lui réclamer une prolongation supplémentaire en le regardant d'un air pressant, l'homme ouvrit largement les pans de satins clairs, avec des gestes lents et mesurés. Eren eut à peine une seconde pour comprendre et apprécier grandement la vision fugace avant que l'autre ne renoue sa ceinture. Il en resta halluciné, comme les autres, mais un désir bestial déferla vite sur ses sens :

« Putain de merde... Tu veux que je fasse une attaque ?! s'exalta t'il en s'appuyant à la table pour assurer son redressement brusque, provoqué par une motivation démesurée et périlleuse.

Le corps nu de son amant, seulement couvert d'un caleçon court et sombre, enserré dans les sangles mordantes du harnais de tridimensionnalité et dévoré, jusqu'à mi-jambes, par les hautes cuissardes de cuir brun, était le mirage qu'il lui fallait pour tourner le dos à l'oasis et tenter la traversée du désert sans le moindre regret. Les autres, sidérés, restèrent statufiés et incapables de se moquer, alors même que l'adjudant s'emmêlait les arpions dans les pieds de son propre tabouret, manquant de chuter lamentablement dans sa hâte de franchir la distance qui le séparait de l'appât irrésistible.

« Dépêche, ça pèle ! intima sèchement Levi en le voyant se rétablir pitoyablement pour marcher vers lui, un sourire benêt aux lèvres.

— Eh ! Ramasse la mâchoire de Jean avant de partir ! » pouffa Armin.

Le caporal détourna les yeux du capitaine et fusilla le petit blond du regard. La plupart d'entre eux s'étaient embrasés ou avaient tourné la tête, sauf Rojkov qui avait émis un petit sifflement vulgaire avant de ricaner et de se resservir à boire.

« Tch ! Ce qu'il faut pas faire pour que t'obéisses…, marmonna Levi en regardant Eren s'approcher.

— Vas-y, mon chéri, mets-moi une grosse fessée ! » minauda le jeune homme en roulant explicitement des épaules.

L'autre pointa la porte du menton d'un air sévère, lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait monter le premier, et le cadet ne récolta qu'un violent de coup de pied au cul en dépassant son amant, blasé au possible.

Ignorant son subordonné, plus qu'à moitié ivre, qui trébuchait lamentablement sur les premières marches de l'escalier du hall, Levi jeta un coup d'œil à Hanji :

« Tu vois ? Moi aussi je sais le gâter », sous-entendit-il avant de claquer la porte.

* * *

Une fois les deux tourtereaux envolés, le colonel Hanji laissa un sourire enjoué courir sur ses joues.

« Vous avez vu ce que j'ai vu… ? s'horrifia Glenn, les yeux exorbités.

— C'est l'alcool, on a des hallucinations, fit Armin en secouant vivement la tête.

— Je vais faire des cauchemars toute la nuit ! pleurnicha Jean.

— N'exagère pas ! lui dit Sasha. Moi, je vais très bien dormir ! Ce que je viens de voir était plutôt, même extrêmement sexy !

— Ouais…, fit Conny, médusé. J'avais jamais eu cette idée… » parut-il s'illuminer en posant son regard sur la brune, qui s'empourpra soudainement en suivant son raisonnement.

Bull clignait stupidement des yeux :

« Je crois que ça m'a cramé la rétine…

— Je plains ceux qui dorment dans les chambres proches de la leur ! se marra Hunt.

— Le capitaine Levi n'a que deux tétons ! » glapit alors une voix.

Tous se retournèrent vers Duke Barton, aberrés.

« Ben quoi ? »

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, le Bataillon au grand complet escortait le général Manson et ses hommes de main au port renommé _Victory Cove_. Ils voyagèrent en convoyeurs jusqu'à Shiganshina et découvrirent, ensuite, un autre moyen rapide de transport qui reliait désormais le district en reconstruction à la petite base navale : le train.

En un mois, les ouvriers ferroviaires, débarqués après le cessez-le-feu et épaulés de soldats mobilisés, avaient posé près de deux-cent-cinquante kilomètres de rails. Mais les travaux ne devaient pas s'arrêter pas là, l'objectif étant, à long terme, que le chemin de fer relie, entre eux, tous les districts ainsi que la capitale. Cette technologie mise à leur disposition permettrait de faciliter la circulation des marchandises et des hommes, et formait le premier contrat de chantier public signé par Paradis avec le Nouveau Monde. Il faudrait probablement une bonne décennie avant que le réseau ne soit achevé. Cette première ligne, qu'ils inauguraient, avait été tracée en un temps record afin de simplifier le rapatriement des soldats et du matériel. Eren avait regardé le paysage défiler, émerveillé, cependant que Levi lisait et que Naïcha, bercée par le clapotis régulier de la rame, dormait dans son couffin.

Une fois à destination, tous étaient descendus sur les quais pour saluer une dernière fois Pit Manson. Les adieux officiels avaient déjà eu lieu la veille, à l'occasion d'une cérémonie en grandes pompes où l'UPL et son général d'état-major avaient été remerciés par les intérimaires du pouvoir —autrement dit : l'armée, les membres les plus éminents de l'Assemblée et son jeune et populaire grand recteur— ainsi que par la population qui s'était, une fois de plus, rassemblée en masse. Toujours frimeur, Pit leur avait préparé une surprise à sa hauteur, et ils avaient pu admirer, tels des enfants ébahis, la danse spectaculairement synchrone et les figures renversantes d'une patrouille acrobatique de chasseurs biplans. Le spectacle à couper le souffle avait duré une bonne demi-heure, et les huit pilotes de l'Air Force avaient enchaîné les vrilles, les piquées, les déclenchés, les tonneaux, les retournements, les nœuds et les boucles, sans le moindre accroc. Autant d'exercices de voltige plus étourdissants les uns que les autres, avant de quitter la scène en formation diamant, répandant, dans leur sillage, des trainées de fumigènes aux tons vifs : rouges, blanches et bleues, aux couleurs de l'Union des Pays Libres. Quand Eren, ébaudi comme un vrai gamin, avait déclaré à Levi que, lui aussi, aurait bien aimé savoir piloter, l'homme avait verdi si expressivement que le plus jeune n'avait pu se retenir de rire.

Entre temps, le capitaine avait rédigé sa démission pour la confier à Hanji. Eren n'en avait pas encore parlé franchement à ses amis, mais il comptait faire de même très prochainement. La guerre étant finie et les titans enfin éradiqués, son enrôlement perdait son sens, et il avait bien d'autres projets. De toute manière, l'armée subirait bientôt de nombreuses réformes. Le Bataillon d'Exploration, ayant perdu ou rempli ses objectifs fondateurs, n'avait plus lieu d'être, et il se demandait quel sort attendait ceux qui formaient encore ses rangs. Ce serait au futur chef-d'État d'en décider, avec l'accord des chefs de corps, mais l'environnement militaire était définitivement quelque chose qu'il souhaitait laisser derrière lui.

Les deux amants avaient, donc, volontairement délaissé l'uniforme en ce jour symbolique, et se tenaient côte à côte en retrait des autres.

Levi, veillant toujours méticuleusement à son élégance, avait dilapidé une fortune pour se rhabiller et redorer sa « garde-robe ». Il portait, pour l'occasion, un superbe costume trois pièces gris anthracite, qui lui donnait un air bourgeois, mais néanmoins des plus séduisants. Eren, lui, avait catégoriquement refusé de gaspiller son misérable quart de solde dans les futilités de la mode. Il était vêtu d'une tenue bien plus décontractée et modeste, qui se composait d'une simple chemise en flanelle de laine d'un rouge passé, et d'un pantalon de travail noir en velours côtelé.

C'était lui qui portait Naïcha, car Levi ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'elle vomisse ou se mouche sur sa veste en Eren était irrité par ses caprices de diva, il prenait un plaisir vengeur à le voir grimacer chaque fois que ses richelieu flambant neuves relançaient ses ampoules, lui-même confortablement à l'aise dans une paire de navals boots —plutôt laides, il fallait l'admettre, mais extrêmement confortables— offerte par le surplus des _marine raiders_.

Eren vit Pit serrer fermement la main d'Armin en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Le jeune homme lui répondit par un sourire un peu complice qui étira les stries de ses joues. Son ami d'enfance avait finalement accepté d'être candidat à la présidence et Eren savait, comme eux tous, que ses chances de victoire étaient grandes au vu de sa popularité. Le général continua ensuite à offrir solennellement sa poigne à chaque officier supérieur de Paradis venu lui souhaiter bon vent.

Bull, Vass et Duke, vinrent les saluer chaleureusement, ainsi qu'Hunt et Rojkov, qui partaient également aujourd'hui. Eren éprouvait une légère mélancolie à les voir s'en aller. Ils avaient fini par tisser des liens assez étroits au court de leurs mésaventures, et il était indéniable que cette petite bande, aux manières incongrues et au franc-parler plutôt rare, allait leur manquer.

Hiro et Pit s'approchèrent à leur tour, et le blond n'hésita pas une seconde avant d'enlacer Eren, qui répondit à l'étreinte avec plus d'émotion qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

« Enfin un peu de calme ! » soupira l'adjudant avec une ironie amicale.

Hiro s'écarta un peu en riant :

« T'emballe pas, on se reverra !

— J'espère bien, lui sourit Eren.

— Tu ne m'embrasses pas ? coqueta encore l'autre, affriolant à l'excès. Je pensais qu'on se dirait "au revoir" comme on s'est dit "bonjour" la première fois…

— Ferme-là, Fritz ! gronda Levi. Je te rappelle que tu ne peux plus te régénérer. »

Hiro fit un air de chien battu surjoué et Eren le repoussa doucement, en ricanant :

« Vraiment, je ne sais pas comment Pit fait pour te supporter !

— Oh, ça…, fit le concerné en haussant les épaules. Il n'y a aucun secret ! Je subis, c'est tout. »

Et il tira vivement sur la longue queue de cheval avec un sourire en coin, faisant jurer le blond, avant de tendre sa main à Levi qui la serra :

« Capitaine…

— Levi.

— Ce fut un plaisir, Levi. J'espère qu'on se reverra !

— Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

— Ha ha ! Ne changez jamais, je vous en conjure ! »

Eren crut bien voir l'ombre d'un sourire passer sur les lèvres de son amant avant que Manson ne lui tende la main à son tour. Ils échangèrent une poignée ferme en se regardant droit dans les yeux :

« Prend soin de ta famille, Jäger. C'est ce que tu as de plus précieux, désormais.

— Je le ferai. Quant à vous, tâchez d'atteindre votre but et de toujours rester le même homme droit et incorruptible. Ce monde a besoin de gens comme vous. »

Les yeux de Pit brillèrent d'un éclat de surprise et de reconnaissance, vite disparu derrière l'un de ses sourires affable et charmeur :

« Je m'y emploierai de mon mieux. »

Pour finir, Hiro ébouriffa insolemment les cheveux de Levi et bondit en avant, courant de quelques foulées pour échapper à l'ire terrible qui venait de faire rugir l'homme scandalisé, et riant joyeusement, fier d'avoir réussi à esquiver une riposte qui aurait sans doute été des plus virulentes. Eren se moqua doucement en regardant Levi arranger sa tignasse échevelée.

« Ça te fait marrer ? Il était vraiment temps qu'il se casse, celui-là ! Quelle calamité… »

Les passagers embarquèrent à bord d'une navette et quittèrent la petite anse, tandis que les iliens remontaient les longs escaliers et regagnaient les wagons. En haut des marches, Eren tourna encore le regard vers le large et aperçut l'immense paquebot qui mouillait un plus à l'ouest. Le soleil était haut et frappait les falaises avec une chaleur estivale. Naïcha frotta son nez contre son cou en poussant un petit vagissement. Il fronça les sourcils en sentant que ses doigts étaient humides, mais Levi soupira derrière lui :

« Allez, donne. Je vais la prendre un peu. »

Eren lui confia le bébé et l'autre plissa le nez aussitôt qu'il la réceptionna. Les langes trempés commençaient à fuir. Le plus jeune rit et s'enfuit rejoindre ses camarades.

« Tu l'as voulu, tu la gardes ! » cria t'il avec enfantillage.

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, Eren fut si monopolisé par l'organisation du scrutin et la tenue des listes électorales que temps sembla défiler à une vitesse vertigineuse. Les bureaux eurent vite recueilli les inscriptions, et la presse publia les noms des candidats ainsi que leurs programmes. Les panneaux d'affichage de tous les districts furent placardés à outrance. De nombreux préparatifs prenaient du retard, et la coordination entre l'armée et les autres organisateurs laissait souvent à désirer. Ils avaient réussi à garder la pègre à l'œil par l'intermédiaire d'Angela et ses filles, afin de prévenir toute tentative de sabotage ou de magouillage par corruption. En guise de paiement, Hanji, par le biais de certains contacts, réussit à falsifier le testament de l'ancien propriétaire du Temple Des Fleurs pour saper la succession et faire de la gérante l'associée majoritaire. Bien qu'elle soit discutable, la manœuvre ne révolta personne, pas même Armin qui semblait de plus en plus à l'aise avec le jeu de la politique et ses procédés, sinon légaux, mais bien accommodants et avec lesquels il fallait se montrer habile. Au final, lui et ses confrères parvinrent à ouvrir les urnes comme prévu, le grand jour, et clôturèrent le vote en fin de soirée sans anicroches. Des citoyens tirés au sort s'occupèrent du dépouillement durant toute la nuit, dans chaque district, pour ensuite communiquer les résultats sous enveloppes cachetées à Mitras. Celles-ci ne devaient être ouvertes que lors de la cérémonie du lendemain, dévoilant l'identité de celui qui prendrait les rênes du pays ainsi que ses plus proches conseillers.

Eren n'avait pas assisté au comptage des voix et avait préféré rentrer à l'auberge, que lui et les siens occupaient encore, pour retrouver son lit et son amant délaissé depuis des jours.

Quand il se réveilla au matin, il faisait déjà jour, et les rayons filtrants à travers les volets étaient presque aveuglants, baignant la chambre d'une douce chaleur. Levi dormait encore, nu et allongé sur le ventre. Sa tête était enfouie dans l'oreiller et ses mèches sombres s'éparpillaient sur celui-ci, alors que son dos apollonien se soulevait paisiblement au rythme de son ronronnement ensommeillé. Eren sourit de bonheur pur et savoura la sensation de ses jambes emmêlées avec les siennes. Il n'entendait pas Naïcha, qui semblait poursuivre ses rêves dans la pièce mitoyenne en lui accordant ce moment de solitude et de sérénité délicieuses qu'il ne voulait troubler en aucune façon. Profitant du calme, il attrapa un traité chirurgical traînant sur son chevet en veillant à ne pas réveiller son amant, et commença à l'étudier en tournant les pages le plus doucement possible.

Soudain, quelques coups discrets furent frappés à la porte. Eren ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais se ravisa, rechignant à élever la voix par peur de réveiller Levi. Il regarda la clenche plusieurs secondes en se disant que, si cela était vraiment urgent, l'intrus insisterait. En effet, celle-ci s'abaissa. La tête d'Armin apparut par l'entrebâillement, l'air plus qu'embarrassé et indécis. Eren lui lança un sourire joyeux et lui fit signe d'approcher avant de poser un doigt sur sa bouche en indiquant Levi, qui dormait, de toute évidence, très profondément. Le sergent s'avança vers le lit le plus silencieusement possible, en prenant soin de ne pas frapper le plancher trop fort de sa canne. Ses yeux bleus vagabondaient sur le sol et les murs en évitant soigneusement de se poser sur les draps et leurs hôtes. Eren s'amusa de sa gêne et chuchota :

« Bonjour !

— Euh… Bonjour, répondit l'autre d'une petite voix tremblante.

— Il y a un problème ?

— C'est moi qui devrais te poser cette question. Tu sais quel jour on est, non ? T'attends quoi pour te lever ? »

Le sourire d'Eren s'élargit encore, avec une pointe de mystère :

« Désolé mais, aujourd'hui, vous devrez vous passer de moi. »

Armin le regarda, chamboulé, et se retint de le honnir d'une voix trop haute :

« Quoi ?! C'est quoi cette histoire, encore ?!

— Pixis a accepté de me remplacer pour l'ouverture des sceaux.

— C'est pas ce que je te demande !

— J'ai une chose importante à faire, lui dit tendrement Eren. Mais je serai de retour en fin d'après-midi pour assister à ton investiture, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Armin rougit et fronça les sourcils, mal à l'aise, en se dandinant sur sa jambe valide.

« Arrête avec ça ! Tant qu'on ne connait pas les résultats…

— Tu es le seul à en douter, rit doucement l'autre. Les sondages qu'on épluche depuis des semaines sont plutôt clairs, il me semble…

— Ce ne sont que des sondages ! Il ne faut pas s'y fier si facilement !

— Oui-oui, bien sûr ! Allez, décompresse un peu ! Tu seras parfait, crois-moi. »

Armin baissa les yeux et se confessa subitement :

« Eren… J'ai autant peur de perdre que de gagner.

— Alors tout va bien ! D'après moi, c'est très sain. Ça prouve que tu comprends qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une compétition et que tu mesures la charge qui va, peut-être, te tomber dessus. Mais, je te le répète, tu seras parfait. »

Son ami le remercia d'un petit sourire crispé. Eren comprenait bien la tension qu'il devait ressentir, et s'en voulait de ne pas le soutenir à un moment aussi déterminant de sa vie.

« C'est quoi ce truc que tu dois faire ? » s'intéressa le petit blond.

Eren jeta un œil à Levi et l'autre suivit son regard en saisissant que cela concernait le brun, et le plus grand répondit :

« Je ne peux pas te le dire maintenant, mais tu sauras vite. Et, ne t'en fais pas, c'est personnel. Aucune cabale, révolution ou soulèvement populaire d'aucune sorte !

— Promis ?

— Promis.

— Ça me rassure. On ne sait jamais, avec toi ! »

Levi lâcha un grognement, étouffé par les plumes de son oreiller, et se retourna subitement en roulant sur le flanc, envoyant sa jambe droite par-dessus le bassin d'Eren. Dans son élan visiblement inconscient, il fit voler le drap, ce qui découvrit toute la partie postérieure de son corps. Armin tourna si vivement la tête qu'il en fut déséquilibré et faillit trébucher. Eren dut se faire violence pour retenir un fou-rire devant tant de pudeur.

« Je…euh, je…je vais…

— C'est bon, Armin ! le moqua son vieil ami en recouvrant Levi, toujours endormi, du draps malicieux. T'as jamais vu de fesses ou quoi ? »

Le petit bond, cramoisi et l'air un peu vexé qu'on se rit de lui, le pourfendit d'un regard hautain :

« Mais j'ai pas envie de voir celles-là !

— Ben, pourquoi ? fit Eren avec une moue boudeuse d'enfant susceptible. Dis qu'elles sont moches aussi ! »

Armin leva les yeux au ciel, refusant d'entrer dans le jeu de son meilleur ami, mais l'autre le relança avec un sourire aguicheur et presque mercantile :

« Franchement, il est pas magnifique quand il dort comme ça ? »

Piqué de curiosité, le petit blond consentit à poser le regard sur la silhouette pâle et étendue contre le corps d'Eren, le visage reposant sur la poitrine musclée et plus halée. Malgré les quelques rougeurs qui persistèrent sur ses joues, Armin admit avec un air attendri :

« C'est vrai, il est très beau. _Vous_ êtes très beaux. »

Eren haussa un sourcil, surpris que son arrogance se retourne un peu contre lui et reconnaissant le même genre d'insinuation affectueuse qu'Hanji leur avait suggérée quelques semaines plus tôt. Il remercia son ami d'un sourire empli d'émotion. Ce dernier le salua de la main et quitta la chambre en refermant doucement la porte.

« C'est quoi encore, ces conneries ? Qu'est-ce que t'as de si important à faire aujourd'hui ? s'éleva, tout à coup, une voix rauque qui fit intensément sursauter Eren.

— Levi ! Tu dormais pas ? Putain, tu m'as fait peur !

— Parce que vous vous pensiez discrets ? Répond ! Qu'est-ce que tu prépares encore ? T'es vraiment gonflé de sécher un jour pareil, alors que c'est toi qu'as foutu toute cette zone !

— Je…euh… Tu verras bien. »

Le brun se redressa sur un coude, arquant un sourcil dubitatif en plongeant ses yeux ensommeillés dans les siens :

« Parce que tu crois que je vais t'accompagner ?

— C'est pas que je crois, c'est que c'est sûr », répliqua son amant en se mordant la lèvre, refoulant les idées perverses qui lui traversaient l'esprit devant la vision si exquise de l'aîné au réveil. Levi laissa son front retomber sur ses pectoraux en grommelant :

« J'espère pour toi que ce ne sera pas une perte de temps…

— Moi aussi… » soupira Eren pour lui-même, avant de reprendre distraitement sa lecture tout en caressant le dos de son partenaire.

Celui-ci se lova davantage contre lui et, soudain, lui subtilisa le volume pour attirer son attention. Eren ronchonna et Levi se décala pour s'installer sur les coudes, feuilletant le manuel en grimaçant de dégoût à chaque illustration. Le plus jeune se positionna confortablement sur le flanc, le menton dans sa paume, et contempla l'autre homme d'un air enamouré. De sa main gauche, il joua avec les mèches d'ébène satinées, effleurant doucement l'oreille de son amant qui frissonna.

« Tu vas vraiment pas me le dire ? » tenta encore Levi.

Eren rit, s'entêtant :

« Non. Tu verras bien ! »

Puis il se redressa, relevant le drap, et s'installa en travers du lit pour aller coller sa joue contre les fessiers de l'aîné qui ne réagit pas, feignant de lire le contenu du livre avec peu d'intérêt.

« Mmh, j'adore ton cul… » se délecta Eren en s'étirant, avant d'asséner une petite claque sur la peau ferme. L'autre se cambra brutalement :

« Oï ! Qu'est-ce tu fous ?!

— T'es assez court pour dormir dans n'importe quel sens du matelas. Pourquoi tu prendrais pas la place du traversin ? » suggéra innocemment le cadet.

Levi rua et, d'un coup de pied bien senti, le propulsa au bas du sommier :

« Et toi, la descente de lit. »

Après une heure de trajet en Jeep, ils avaient atteint un petit village proche de la capitale ayant eu la chance d'être relativement épargné par les bombardements et les combats. Levi ne bronchait pas, l'air rogue et sceptique, tandis que Naïcha dormait tranquillement dans son couffin, sur la banquette arrière. Décidément, les transports motorisés avaient, sur elle, un effet soporifique des plus pratiques. Eren s'engagea dans une rue arborée et joliment pavée.

La bourgade était petite mais sa proximité avec Mitras justifiait sa richesse, qui transparaissait dans les demeures opulentes et somptueuses, entourées de jardins luxuriants, densément fleuris en cette belle fin de mai. Les glycines embaumaient le quartier en courant sur les façades et les balcons, le long des colonnades et des treillages. La plupart des habitations s'illustraient de grands portails en fer forgé, indiquant la prospérité des familles bourgeoises qui possédaient leurs propres voitures et chevaux.

Eren se gara devant l'un d'entre eux, plus simple et de bois. Il aimait bien le calme de cette rue, même si il doutait de s'entendre facilement avec tous ses habitants, dont la plupart étaient des privilégiés. Mais les nobles vivaient principalement dans les hôtels particuliers de la capitale ou dans leurs villégiatures de campagne. La majorité des riverains étaient de courageux roturiers, qui avaient démarré leurs carrières avec seulement leur bite et leur couteau. Ils avaient bâti leur mince fortune à la sueur de leur front, et veillaient à la faire fructifier pour mettre leurs familles à l'abri du besoin. Pourquoi se priver d'un peu de luxe quand on l'avait si justement mérité ? Les inégalités existeraient toujours, car tous n'affrontaient pas l'adversité de la même manière, et chacun avec des capacités disparates. Certains bravaient la vie en retroussant leurs manches, travaillant sans relâche pour se sortir de la misère et assouvir des désirs matériels plus ou moins élevés, quand d'autres préféraient profiter du présent, du vivre-ensemble, en se contentant d'un niveau de vie plus humble. Les passions et les obsessions rendaient les individus et leurs parcours différents. Cependant, Eren n'était pas sûr de pouvoir les ranger, lui et Levi, dans une catégorie ou une classe sociale. Il éteignit le contact et regarda son amant dont l'expression interdite ne s'améliorait pas.

« C'est sympa ici, non ? En tous cas, c'est un coin très calme… »

Levi ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui jeter un regard en coin. Un coche les dépassa et le conducteur lâcha les rênes pour les saluer avec amabilité. Eren lui répondit d'un même signe de main, puis sauta à terre et alla attraper le couffin à l'arrière.

« On en a pour longtemps ? grogna son compagnon. Si on traîne trop, le lait va tourner et on ne pourra pas lui donner à manger. »

Eren soupira, exaspéré par la mauvaise volonté de l'autre. Il se reprit, se sachant lui-même nerveux et refusant que Levi le sente.

« Ça ira, le rassura t'il. Tu descends ? »

L'homme s'exécuta avec flegme et récupéra le panier tendu par le plus jeune. Il le regarda, ensuite, ouvrir le portail, sans pouvoir dissimuler une lueur de curiosité au fond de ses yeux. Quand Eren se retourna pour l'inviter à entrer dans la propriété, il vit que l'aîné lisait la plaque dorée fixée au pilier du portillon. Les petites rides entre ses sourcils étaient de plus en plus prononcées.

« C'est qui, ce docteur Webber ? demanda t'il froidement.

— Je ne le connais pas personnellement, éluda Eren. Il parait que c'était un très bon médecin, mais il était trop vieux pour continuer à exercer et a pris sa retraite en s'achetant un petit plain-pied en ville. »

Levi s'apprêtait à poser une autre question, de plus en plus perplexe, mais Eren lui prit la main pour le guider jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, sourire aux lèvres :

« Viens… »

Il vit l'homme lever les yeux sur la bâtisse alors qu'ils traversaient le petit jardin en façade. Elle était ancienne et pleine de charme, avec une architecture de maison de maître. Les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée étaient immenses et décorées de belles corniches. Les murs étaient de briques rouges, en dehors des moulures et encadrements, en tuf calcaire et lisse de couleur crayeuse. Des frises découpaient les deux étages, dont le dernier, mansardé sous l'ardoise, était paré de quatre lucarnes-frontons aux tympans sobrement sculptés.

Ils gravirent le petit escalier menant à la porte d'entrée, sous le balcon de la suite maritale, au premier, et dont les colonnes délimitaient le vaste perron. Les degrés franchissaient le soubassement assez haut qui indiquait la présence d'un large sous-sol. Eren sortit un trousseau de clés et actionna la serrure. Il ouvrit la porte ajourée de vitraux et conduisit Levi à l'intérieur. Le vestibule s'ouvrait sur le salon, à gauche, et les cuisines, à droite. Dénudées de leurs meubles, les pièces paraissaient immenses et mortes, mais la lumière généreuse qui baignait les espaces les rendait moins froids, plus hospitaliers.

Levi était atrocement silencieux. Il posa le couffin et prit Naïcha dans ses bras, qui, malgré qu'elle soit éveillée, ne faisait pas un bruit et balayait les alentours de ses grands yeux curieux, analysant certainement les nouvelles odeurs qui chatouillaient ses sinus. L'homme explora les lieux avec circonspection. Seuls les grincements du parquet de la salle s'élevaient dans le silence oppressant. Il se campa un instant devant l'âtre de la cheminée, au manteau somptueux et rehaussé d'un miroir couvrant le mur jusqu'au plafond, mais demeura méditatif et visiblement confus.

« Je te montre l'étage ? » proposa Eren.

Levi ne bougea pas.

« Eren… » commença t'il, et le jeune homme sentit l'appréhension lui tordre les intestins. Finalement, l'homme soupira et de capitula :

« D'accord. »

Il doubla son amant, l'expression terriblement fermée, en s'engageant dans l'escalier. Ils traversèrent le large corridor, qui avait autrefois été une salle d'attente, et Eren ouvrit plusieurs portes. Levi inspecta les pièces vides une à une, l'air désintéressé, ainsi que la salle de bain spacieuse et très lumineuse, munie d'une baignoire imposante et confortable. Seulement, la poussière était partout, et l'homme en tordait la bouche de répulsion. Après avoir vu les trois chambres, Eren ouvrit ce qui était, initialement, un bureau.

Les yeux de Levi s'agrandirent en découvrant tous le matériel et le mobilier de praticien qui l'encombraient encore. Il se tourna vers Eren :

« Un ancien cabinet médical ?

— Effectivement », lui sourit le cadet en s'adossant au mur, les mains dans les poches.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment de surprise dans les yeux du plus vieux, et ses traits ne se détendaient toujours pas. Eren crut même voir une pointe de tristesse sous l'acier froid.

« Donc, tu veux devenir médecin ?

— Pas dans l'immédiat, lui répondit le jeune homme. Mais j'y pense sérieusement. Il va d'abord falloir que je passe les concours, que je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de rater, et que je travaille en milieu hospitalier quelques années… D'ailleurs, je crois que c'est dans ce secteur que je serais le plus utile, alors je ne suis pas encore certain de m'établir à domicile un jour. C'est seulement de la prévoyance.

— Je comprends que tu veuilles être indépendant, maintenant que tu quittes l'armée, mais un appartement en ville te conviendrait mieux, même si tu dois y installer un cabinet plus tard. Hanji et Armin ont déjà signé les contrats pour rénover et réhabiliter l'ancienne caserne. Personnellement, je comptais m'y réinstaller. Je ne me vois pas emménager seul avec un bébé. Je ne m'en sortirai pas. Hanji est d'accord pour moi, et il ferait beau voir qu'elle refuse de t'accueillir aussi. Cette exception vaut aussi pour toi. Tu pourrais continuer à vivre avec le Bataillon, si tu le souhaites… Tu te rends compte de l'entretien que cette grande baraque représente pour un homme seul ? Et pourquoi tu me montres ça aujourd'hui, alors que tu avais bien plus important à faire ? »

Eren était un peu sonné par son monologue après un si long mutisme, mais resta ferme et décidé lorsqu'il trancha :

« Pour que tu comprennes bien le sens de mes priorités. »

L'expression morne de l'homme disparut enfin pour montrer un léger saisissement. Eren reprit courage :

« Les autres n'ont pas besoin de moi. On a bien répété et, de toute façon, c'est pas sorcier : accueil des délégations de chaque district, annonce des résultats, investiture, trompettes, défilé, biture, patati patata… Ils vont très bien s'en sortir ! » ricana t'il avant de lui tendre encore la main, dans un sourire charmeur.

L'autre la regarda, méfiant, et le plus grand l'encouragea d'une voix douce :

« Viens voir le jardin… »

Levi frôla ses doigts et Eren les captura, le tirant derrière lui sans un mot.

Ils retraversèrent le salon et sortirent par la grande baie vitrée, découvrant une terrasse surélevée, dallée de pierres claires et calcaires, qui s'étalait sous une pergola envahie de clématites bleues, roses et blanches, ainsi qu'une vigne vierge. Eren ne s'arrêta pas et longea la balustrade romane ornée de vases débordant de campanules et de géraniums persistants. Ils descendirent les marches qui les séparaient du jardin verdoyant et abondant de fleurs multicolores, ombragé à la perfection par quelques essences d'arbres peu communes, tel qu'un robinier d'un vert flamboyant et un eucalyptus au feuillage cendré. Les massifs touffus débordaient de nuances harmonieuses; des bulbeuses au teintes vives à celles, plus pastelles, de certains arbrisseaux et vivaces, jusqu'aux limbes pourpres ou bruns de jeunes érables. Tous se mélangeaient dans un fouillis éclatant au soleil ou délicatement rafraîchissant à l'ombre. La terre était encore humide et l'air embaumait la sève. La sérénité des lieux les enveloppait, seulement égayée du chant des oiseaux.

Le plus jeune s'arrêta en atteignant une seconde terrasse, sous une gloriette, et rapprocha Levi de lui en l'attrapant par les épaules. Naïcha éternua contre la poitrine de son père, titillée par les pollens. Eren s'obstina à ne pas considérer les réactions de l'homme, de peur de perdre son aplomb, et indiqua l'extrémité du terrain :

« Tu vois la clôture, au fond là-bas, après le vieux saule pleureur ? Derrière, il y a la rivière. Il y a même un petit ponton et une barque !

— Ouais…C'est très, comment dire…, marmonna le plus vieux.

— Bucolique ?

— Ça doit être ça…, fit Levi d'un air toujours aussi blasé.

— Okaaay, ma barque et mon ponton ne gagnent pas de point, mais on n'a pas terminé la visite ! tenta de s'enthousiasmer Eren avec un rire clair.

— Des points pour quoi ?

— Comme si tu n'avais pas compris ! » cessa de jouer le plus jeune en se faisant soudain plus grave.

Levi resta muet une longue minute et, finalement, mit les pieds dans le plat :

« Je croyais que tu voulais voyager ? dévia t'il.

— Et nous voyagerons, je l'espère bien ! Mais il nous faudra bien un endroit où rentrer…, avoua enfin Eren, les yeux remplis d'espoir.

— Tu veux qu'on vienne habiter avec toi ? interrogea encore l'autre, toujours de façon austère et détachée.

— Je veux que nous vivions sous le même toit. Il n'y a pas d' "avec moi". Je veux que nous ayons…un havre rien qu'à nous. Notre maison.

— Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu dis…

— Prend le temps qu'il te faut pour réfléchir », le coupa son amant avec fermeté et douceur mêlées, avant de lui caresser tendrement la joue pour lui prouver qu'il saurait accepter son choix, quel qu'il soit. Levi plongea son regard dans le sien et sembla, enfin, se décrisper un peu :

« Mais… Et la vente de celle-ci ? s'inquiéta t'il.

— Oh, ça ! Ce n'est plus un problème car je l'ai déjà achetée. »

L'autre recula d'un pas, stupéfait, et Eren se justifia à toute vitesse :

« Je n'ai jamais dépensé mes soldes ! Et, en plus, j'ai hérité de celles de Mikasa ! Sans compter les "remerciements" exorbitants qu'on a touchés pour nos actes soi-disant héroïques, alors… Je peux toujours la revendre, ce n'est pas un problème ! Ou alors, tu… Tu aurais préféré figurer sur l'acte de vente, c'est ça ? Je suis désolé ! Je comprends que tu puisses te dire que ça ne sera jamais vraiment chez toi si tu n'as pas payé ta part, ou quelque chose comme ça, mais je me suis renseigné et acheter un bien à deux, quand on n'est pas mariés, c'est super compliqué ! Mais on pourrait le faire, si c'est ce que tu préfères ! Il faudrait fonder une sorte de société civile pour…

— Me fais pas chier avec ton baratin juridique ! asséna Levi en coupant court à sa plaidoirie. J'en ai rien à faire d'où je vis. Chez moi, c'est là où tu es. C'est aussi simple que ça. »

Eren se tut, sentant une joie fabuleuse et enivrante lui chauffer la poitrine. L'allégresse et l'excitation emplirent tout son cœur, malgré la réalisation de s'être fait mené en bateau. À l'évidence, Levi connaissait certainement sa réponse depuis qu'il était descendu de voiture, et s'était bien joué de ses pauvres nerfs. Il prit le visage de celui qu'il aimait entre ses mains, lui murmurant :

« Putain, ça t'amuses de me faire devenir dingue ?

— Évidemment.

— Tu fais de moi le plus heureux des hommes…

— Tant mieux. C'est exactement ce que je veux. »

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent avidement, et ils finirent par s'embrasser avec langueur, gardant assez de distance pour ne pas écraser Naïcha sous leur passion. Quand ils se séparèrent, Levi tourna les talons en jetant :

« Par contre, il y a pas mal de choses à revoir, et je n'emménagerai pas ici avant que les travaux soient terminés. J'ai horreur de la poussière et du désordre…

— Non, arrête, j'te crois pas ! » ironisa le cadet en lui emboîtant le pas.

Ils s'arrêtèrent sous la pergola, et Eren inspira une grande bouffée d'air printanier en contemplant encore l'écrin de verdure.

« Cet endroit sera notre île. Notre _paradis_.

— Oui, approuva doucement Levi en entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens.

— C'est bien abrité du vent. L'été, on sera bien, dehors, constata encore le plus jeune. Et l'hiver, on s'enroulera dans des peaux de bêtes devant le feu. »

L'expression de Levi était, tout à coup, criante de répugnance et de contradiction.

« Ok, pas de peaux de bêtes. Par contre, on pourrait accrocher des andouillers de cerf au-dessus de la cheminée, ça ferait classe !

— Et pourquoi pas une tête de sanglier ? Eren, si tu fais exprès de me faire croire que t'as des goûts de chiottes pour me refiler la corvée de la déco, ça marchera pas.

— Pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ?

— Bon, d'accord. Va pour les trophées de chasse. Autre chose ?

— Attend, nan... C'est glauque, on va pas faire ça ?! s'horrifia subitement l'autre.

— Tch ! Qu'est-ce que je disais… »

Il sourit et Eren se mordit la lèvre, l'air coupable.

Levi posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son compagnon, et soupira d'une félicité profonde alors que celui-ci passait sa main dans ses cheveux.

Une brise légère agita la balançoire suspendue à une branche robuste du pommier, nimbée de sa floraison blanche et neigeuse.

Naïcha se balancerait des années sous le vieil arbre en enchantant le jardin de ses rires. Ils ne le savaient pas encore, et ne le sauraient jamais, mais cette balançoire vivrait bien plus longtemps qu'eux. Les deux hommes devraient changer la petite planche et les cordes effilées bien des fois. Et puis, Naïcha finirait par grandir et ne plus s'y asseoir, mais ses enfants l'useraient à leur tour. Comme ses petits-enfants, et ses arrières petits-enfants…

* * *

 **FIN.**

* * *

 _...avec un petit_ _ **épilogue**_ _qui suit, quand même (^^), ne quittez pas !_

Le générique de fin : **Non, Je Ne Regrette Rien, Edith Piaf, 1956.**

Non, rien de rien ...

Non, je ne regrette rien...

Ni le bien qu'on m'a fait,

Ni le mal, tout ça m'est bien égal !

Non ! Rien de rien ...

Non ! Je ne regrette rien...

C'est payé, balayé, oublié !

Je me fous du passé !

Avec mes souvenirs,

J'ai allumé le feu.

Mes chagrins, mes plaisirs,

Je n'ai plus besoin d'eux !

Balayés les amours

Avec leurs trémolos,

Balayés pour toujours,

Je repars à zéro...

Non ! Rien de rien ...

Non ! Je ne regrette rien ...

Ni le bien qu'on m'a fait,

Ni le mal, tout ça m'est bien égal !

Non ! Rien de rien ...

Non ! Je ne regrette rien ...

Car ma vie, car mes joies,

Aujourd'hui, ça commence avec toi !

 _*_ _ **Déclaration des Droits de l'Homme et du Citoyen, Article 4**_ _: « La liberté s'arrête là où commence celle d'autrui » pour résumer._

 _J'entends encore ma prof d'histoire du collège, Mlle Pétré, qui me gueule dessus en me montrant du doigt quand je perturbais le cours :_

 _« DDHC 4 ! DDHC 4* ! »_

 _C'était sa grande phrase ! On se l'ait tous prise au moins une fois. On aurait dit un PC en plantage qui vous sortait un code d'erreur sauf qu'on bitait que dalle ^^_

 _Y avait aussi :_

 _« Je connais pas d'élève qui s'appelle « sacoche » ! » Quand vous aviez le malheur de poser votre sac sur une chaise vide à côté. « Mais madame, c'est un Eastpak ! L'appelez pas comme ça ! »_

 _Mais le mieux, c'était quand elle indiquait des trucs au tableau, ou sur son grand planisphère déroulant. Tout au majeur ! Et là, la Chine —FUCK— et les Etats-Unis —FUCK— et c'est quoi ce dessein sur ta feuille de cours ? —gros double FUCK— Et pourquoi tu rigoles quand je te pose une question ?..._

 _Parce qu'on utilise ses index pour ça, normalement…enfin, je crois…_

 _Gros bisous Mlle…_

 _Chiants les_ _ **textes de lois**_ _? Sachez que vous avez quand même lu une revisite du «_ _ **serment du jeu de Paume**_ _» (d'où la syntaxe quelque peu obsolète) et c'était volontaire. Je l'ai beaucoup modifié pour l'occase, mais les bases y sont, et vous les avez eues sous le nez pour ceux qui ne l'aurait jamais lu ^^. J'aurais très bien pu écrire la même chose intégralement avec mes mots, mais ça n'aurait pas été aussi symbolique, bien sûr._

 _ **« Que cela soit écrit et accompli »**_ _: autre clin d'œil biblique lié aux temps hébraïques, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Grande phrase, exprimée dans la bible et transformée en citation par le pharaon Ramses II (interprétation cinématographique "Les dix commandements") qui affronta Moïse et les dix plaies d'Egypte, en vain. Notons que les Eldiens auront déjà vécu l'_ _Exode_ _…_

 _ **Neunoeil :**_ _Borgne, malvoyant (argot de comptoir XD)_

 _ **Les petits gars d'Infanterie :**_ _chanson traditionnelle de l'armée, désuète, principalement connue en 14-18._

Merci de m'avoir lue, et surtout, continuez à commenter ! Bizouilles !


	29. Épilogue

**Épilogue.**

 **N° 31.**

 **« Ackerman-Jäger.**

 **Pas de réclame* »**

 _Ainsi fut estampillée la boîte aux lettres. Bien sûr, Levi refusa d'y ajouter : « Spécialistes de la scène de ménage et de la vaisselle volante, de l'éducation parentale qui laisse à désirer, de l'amitié envahissante et tapageuse, comme des relations de voisinage très médiocres » si subtilement proposé par Eren._

 _Et, comble de l'ironie, la charmante petite avenue où ils vivaient s'appelait : « Rue Des Poètes »…_

 _ **6 septembre 855.**_

Levi ôta son tablier en entendant toquer à la porte et abandonna l'épluchage des légumes pour aller ouvrir, agacé. Si cela avait été Eren, celui-ci serait entré sans frapper. Il devait donc s'agir des premiers invités. Il pesta intérieurement contre son compagnon —encore en retard et traînassant on ne savait-où— qui le laissait seul pour accueillir leurs amis, alors qu'il avait encore le dîner à préparer et Naïcha à surveiller. Tant pis pour eux, ils devraient attendre qu'il soit plus disponible.

Il jeta un œil à la petite, bien sagement assise dans son parc, au milieu du salon, et maintenue par des coussins. Elle babillait et bavait sur son hochet, le secouant de temps à autres pour en faire tinter les grelots, mais avec assez de vigueur pour se cogner parfois le front avec brutalité. Levi avait fini par la laisser jouer avec malgré tout. Quand cela arrivait, elle s'immobilisait et hurlait de douleur, ou regardait simplement l'objet avec une vexation intriguée, comme pour l'injurier silencieusement.

Les coups se répétèrent.

« J'arrive ! » maugréa t'il.

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée en affichant son air le plus aimable, autrement dit : celui auquel aurait eu droit un démarcheur en assurance ou un escroc vendeur de patates.

« Bonjour Levi ! jacassa aussitôt une voix de crécelle exaltée d'euphorie.

— T'es en avance, trois-yeux.

— Moi ça va très bien, merci ! Eren n'est pas encore rentré ?

— Non. Je n'sais pas ce qu'il branle mais il va m'entendre. J'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi maintenant, il faut que…

— Te stresse pas ! On est venu pour vous voir, pas besoin de sortir l'argenterie !

— Tch ! Comme si j'en avais… »

Il remarqua, alors, la présence d'une seconde personne. Le commandant Pixis, depuis un angle du perron, cessa d'apprécier la façade et se rapprocha d'eux :

« Bonjour, Levi ! » fit-il jovialement en lui tendant une poignée de main.

Le brun la serra, quelque peu surpris.

« Eren ne t'a pas dit qu'il avait invité le commandant ? s'enquit Hanji.

— Non… Depuis qu'il travaille à l'hôpital, il est un peu dans la lune. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je suis heureux de vous compter parmi nous. Ça fait un moment qu'on ne se croise plus.

— Oui, en effet ! rit le vieil homme avec bonhomie. Et je dois avouer que j'ai encore bien du mal à croire tout ce qu'on m'a raconté sur…votre vie commune, à Eren et vous. Mais je suis plus que ravi d'être des vôtres ce soir ! Tenez, je vous ai apporté une bonne bouteille ! le remercia t'il en lui tendant le présent. L'un des meilleurs crus de ma cave.

— Merci…

— Et moi, je t'ai amené ça, cadeau ! » trépigna Hanji en sortant, de son dos, la main qu'elle cachait jusque-là pour faire apparaître un bouquet de roses blanches et d'œillets rouges un peu décrépis.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? gronda Levi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je foute de ça ? Tu m'as pris pour une jeune mariée ou quoi ? En plus, on dirait que tu t'es assise dessus.

— Euh…ben, peut-être un peu. Y avait pas beaucoup de place dans la voiture… » se dépita la brune.

Il lui arracha son offrande des mains et leur fit signe d'entrer. Les deux convives patientèrent dans le vestibule tandis que Levi bennait le bouquet dans la poubelle, sous les yeux outrés d'Hanji, en grognant sa désapprobation à l'encontre des fleurs coupées —qui empestaient et fanaient en cinq minutes en vous laissant des pétales partout qu'il fallait ramasser constamment— pour finir par descendre le vin à la cave. Quand il remonta, Les deux autres s'étaient déshabillés et avaient accroché leurs effets à la patère d'entrée. Hanji était penchée au-dessus du parc et faisait des grimaces à Naïcha, tandis que Pixis, se tenant droit et en retrait, observait le bébé avec attendrissement.

« Je peux ? demanda la brune à Levi.

— Vas-y, accepta t'il. Il faut que je termine le repas. ».

Elle attrapa la petite et la hissa dans ses bras en lui embrassant goulûment les joues. L'hôte s'apprêtait à regagner sa cuisine quand on frappa encore à la porte. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est nous ! » surgirent Sasha et Conny, sans même attendre qu'on leur ouvre.

Levi les épia avec lassitude, habitué à leurs irruptions imprévisibles et répétées.

« Bonjour, cap…Levi ! se reprit Conny, allègre. Vous-tu vas allez bien ? »

Le questionné haussa un sourcil ironique. Les jeunes gens avaient beau s'incruster à outrance et prendre leurs aises dès qu'ils débarquaient, ces prémices de tutoiement n'étaient pas encore au point.

« Oui, merci. Fous pas ta pelure n'importe-où, sale gamin. Y a des porte-manteaux, répondit l'homme en jetant un regard dédaigneux à la veste que l'autre s'apprêtait à jeter sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

— On vous a ramené un cadeau pour fêter votre installation et votre mise à la colle* ! entama Sasha, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

— Plus tard, j'ai pas fini de… »

On frappa à nouveau. Levi n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir que Sasha, faisant comme chez elle, s'en chargeait déjà :

« Jean !

— Merde ! fit la voix de l'homme, depuis l'extérieur. Je me suis gouré de numéro et j'ai frappé chez l'ogre…

— Entre, idiot ! » l'accueillit-elle elle à bras ouverts.

Ils s'enlacèrent et le grand blond pénétra, à son tour, dans le salon, tendant la main à Levi dès qu'il le vit pour le saluer :

« C'est vraiment une charmante demeure. Depuis le temps que je voulais voir ça ! Cet enfoiré de Jäger a dû bien raquer, et ses crédits doivent être plus longs que ma queue ! Mais c'est vrai qu'il doit y faire bon vivre !

— Si, à peine arrivé, le concours de bites commence déjà, la soirée va être longue. Ne m'obligez pas à vous jeter dehors ou à empoisonner les plats, prévint Levi en lui serrant la main.

— Je ne veux surtout pas décevoir mes hôtes ! fit Jean avec un clin d'œil. D'ailleurs, il est où votre apollon, Monsieur Jäger ? »

La main entourant les doigts du caporal se serra en lui broyant les phalanges. Jean poussa un geignement de douleur et se confondit immédiatement en excuses. Levi le relâcha en soupirant, reprenant son flegme ordinaire :

« J'en sais rien et, justement, ça commence doucement à me chauffer », admit-il.

Tout le monde était là et il ne manquait plus que l'un des chefs de famille. Glenn et Emma accompagnaient actuellement Falco et Gaby sur le continent. Ce n'était pas pour leur déplaire, car chacun savait ce qu'il se tramait entre les deux tourtereaux. Le père de la jeune fille était même venu faire un esclandre auprès du colonel du Bataillon, en prétextant qu'il s'agissait, pour les deux amoureux, d'une mission aux airs de voyage de noces anticipé et que leur supérieur devait réagir avant que ses soldats ne gagnent encore en indiscipline et ne dévergondent davantage sa fille innocente. Égale à elle-même, la femme lui avait certifié, avec son air détaché de folle reconnue, qu'elle serait fière d'être le témoin du couple si le mariage arrivait bientôt, ce qui offrirait beaucoup de prestige à l'événement et effacerait la vertu perdue de sa fille, qu'elle-même doutait fortement d'être intacte. Inutile de préciser que le père d'Emma n'avait guère apprécié ce point de vue loufoque, et avait même frôlé l'accident vasculaire cérébral tant sa colère avait été violente. Hanji était, décidément, irrécupérable…

Tout à coup, la porte d'entrée claqua en attirant toute l'attention.

« C'est moi ! » fit la voix chantante d'Eren.

L'homme s'arrêta sur le seuil du salon en affichant une mine à la fois surprise et réjouie :

« Oh ! On m'attendait à ce que je vois ? »

Puis, le sourire aux lèvres et le pas conquérant, il s'avança à travers la pièce, saluant ceux qui étaient sur son passage, mais se dirigeant prioritairement vers Levi. Arrivé à sa hauteur, le plus jeune ignora le regard accusateur et la posture courroucé de son amant, qui le lorgnait, bras croisés, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres pincées.

« Bonsoir… » susurra t'il d'un air transporté et charmeur, pour soudoyer le regard noir de l'autre homme.

Le commandant Pixis tourna la tête, subitement absorbé par la décoration —inexistante— des murs, tandis qu'Hanji bougonnait un « Je ne m'y ferai jamais… ».

« C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ?! le récrimina aussitôt Levi. T'étais où ? Et, bordel…, fit-il en se pinçant soudainement le nez. C'est quoi cette odeur immonde de vase et de poisson crevé ?

— Oh, c'est juste ça ! s'excusa joyeusement Eren en brandissant l'un des sacs qu'il tenait. Je suis en retard car je me suis arrêté chez le poissonnier. Tu sais ? Celui qui a ouvert récemment, dans le bourg ? Il se fournit à la nouvelle criée d'Iron Bay. J'ai pensé que ça ferait une bonne entrée.

— Géniaaal ! bava Sasha. C'est quoi ? Des moules ? Des huîtres ? Non, attends ! Laisse-moi deviner : des crevettes ! Tu adores les crevettes !

— Non, cherche encore ! s'amusa Eren en agitant le sac au-dessus d'elle, qui commençait à fuir et répandre son jus infâme sur le parquet ciré de la salle, au grand désespoir de Levi.

— Des bulots, du tourteau… Non ? C'est du poisson ? Daurades ? Bars ? Seiches !

— Perdu…

— Maquereaux ? Congre ? Allez, dis-moi que c'est du congre !

— Putain, nan ! Ces bestioles sont aussi moches que dégueulasses ! regimba Conny.

— Perdu et reperdu ! rit Eren en ouvrant le sac. Six kilos de praires et quatre beaux homards !

— Donnez-moi un saladier, on va leur faire un sort ! » sautilla la brunette en se léchant les babines. Mais Levi coupa court à leur délire :

« Donnez-moi ça, ordonna t'il en s'emparant du sac en toile de jute dégoulinant. Je vais faire un beurre d'ail pour les farcir et les passer au four. Hors de question de supporter un nouveau concours de gobage de mollusques crus. La dernière fois que vous avez fait ça, je ne pouvais plus rien avaler derrière.

— Gâchis..., bouda Sasha

— Mais, cru, c'est tellement meilleur…, grommela Eren.

— Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec les initiatives gastronomiques de Levi ! souffla Hanji, rassurée.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? persifla le brun en lui jetant un œillade lourde de menace.

— Que… Moi ? J'ai pas parlé… », bégaya t'elle.

Levi laissa tomber et regagna enfin sa cuisine. Eren termina de saluer ses camarades tandis que Pixis se penchait à l'oreille du colonel :

« Si je comprends bien, notre cher Eren Jäger est devenu médecin ?

— Oui, et c'est un brillant autodidacte ! Il a obtenu tous les brevets nécessaires pour exercer après seulement un mois d'études et d'examens ! Maintenant, il lui reste à confirmer sa thèse et à pratiquer un an en milieu hospitalier pour décrocher son agrément officiel de généraliste*. Un phénomène, n'est-ce pas ?

— Il vous a eu comme exemple, colonel !

— Il est vrai que je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans une école supérieure et que ma passion pour la science m'a propulsée toute seule au rang de "savant-fou" ! conniva t'elle. L'ouverture d'esprit et la curiosité dont fait preuve Eren lui ont été profitables, tout comme son incroyable mémoire. Cette voie lui sied bien mieux qu'un avenir martial !

— Et notre renommé soldat "le plus fort de l'humanité" s'est transformé en...ménagère ? »

Hanji fut prise d'un rire irrépressible avant d'attester :

« Pour tout vous dire, Levi a toujours été un maniaque notoire et le nettoyage de son cadre de vie est son principal hobby connu. On peut donc en déduire que, pour lui aussi, c'était presque une vocation. Seulement, j'y mettrais quand même un bémol : sa cuisine est imbouffable !

— Oh…, fit l'homme avec une légère stupeur épicée d'amusement. Voilà qui est plus qu'intriguant ! Tout cela me parait toujours aussi étrange. Pourtant, ce foyer semble des plus convivial, malgré l'air revêche de la maîtresse de maison et sa mauvaise cuisine ! »

Hanji pouffa de tout son saoul en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

« Tiens-donc ! On dirait que certains se sont réconciliés ? remarqua Eren.

— Les adultes ont du bon sens, jeune homme ! se reprit la chef du Bataillon. En tant que père de famille, il va t'en falloir beaucoup. J'espère que tu es prêt !

— Pour qui me prenez-vous, colonel ?! se gaussa t'il en écartant les bras pour présenter son intérieur vaste et, même s'il manquait de coquetterie, des plus agréables. Il me semble que j'ai construit un nid très confortable, non ? D'ailleurs, on a une crémaillère à pendre ! Je vais chercher de quoi trinquer !

— Attends ton mari, conseilla Sasha.

— Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, grimaça Eren, ou je ne pourrai plus garantir ta survie…

— De qui vous parlez ?! » brailla une voix depuis la cuisine.

Le jeune médecin se crispa et tous les autres se moquèrent silencieusement. Soupirant d'exaspération, Eren les inculpa à demi-ton, avec un soupçon d'ironie :

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à ma douce pour qu'elle soit d'aussi mauvais poil ? »

Les autres ricanèrent. Ce fut alors que la « douce » en question s'écria depuis son office, probablement en train de vider les sacs de commissions :

« T'as oublié le pain, connard ! »

Tant de tendresse embarrassante et enivrée d'amour s'échangeait sous ce toit !

Trois coups fermes furent frappés à l'entrée, et Eren s'avança vers le vestibule. Levi jaillit à sa rencontre, la taille cintrée dans un tablier qui le rendait —pour son concubin— très appétissant, tout en s'essuyant les mains avec un torchon :

« Quoi encore ?! On attend qui d'autre ? »

Le plus jeune se contenta d'un sourire malicieux avant d'ouvrir. La nuit commençait à tomber et le perron était assombri, mais deux yeux d'un bleu azuréen étincelèrent dans le noir.

« Je suis vraiment heureux que tu aies pu te libérer ! » se réjouit Eren en prenant Armin dans ses bras.

Levi eut l'air un peu saisi, puis se permit un sourire en coin :

« Tch ! Ça va faire jaser les voisins…

— Bien sûr que je suis venu ! assura chaleureusement le petit blond. Tu crois que tu vas te débarrasser de moi si facilement ? »

Eren débordait de joie à l'idée de retrouver tous ceux qu'il aimait au sein de sa demeure qui leur serait toujours ouverte. Mais le président Arlelt n'était pas seul et toute une escadrille encadrait le portail, ainsi qu'une ombre, deux pas derrière lui, que Levi reconnut instantanément.

« T'as amené du monde ? renifla Eren, l'air sceptique. Je comprends que tu aies besoin de sécurité, mais…

— Le capitaine Krauss est le bienvenu », intercéda Levi.

Eren percuta en entendant le patronyme, et reconnut enfin l'ancien garde-du-corps de Chrysta. Le jeune homme se détendit et lui serra poliment la main en l'invitant à entrer, tout en soufflant à Levi :

« Ok, patron ! »

Et il s'écarta comme un vigile docile et zélé.

« Te la joue pas trop, riposta le plus vieux.

— Jamais ! » se gaudit son amant en lui promettant, d'un simple sourire, une soirée riche en rebondissements.

Armin fut accueilli par ses amis, et Levi ordonna à son compagnon :

« Sers-leur l'apéritif dans le salon pendant que j'en termine avec ce foutu dîner…

— On va s'installer dans la cuisine. Elle est bien assez grande, et je ne vais pas te laisser tout seul à tes fourneaux !

— Quoi ? Non ! C'est pas une façon de recevoir les gens !

— Oh, ça va ! Depuis quand t'es aussi à cheval sur les bonnes manières ? ricana Eren. C'est jamais que des potes, pas…

— Pas le président de la République ? ironisa Armin avec un sourire torve.

— Mouais, ben, pas chez moi, en tous cas ! rétorqua le médecin. Et interdiction de parler de politique à ma table !

— Tch ! pesta Levi. C'est toujours toi le premier à enfreindre tes propres règles !

— Juré ! fit Armin en levant les mains avec un sourire enfantin. Et interdiction pour tout le monde de me faire des courbettes, alors ! Installons-nous dans cette cuisine, ça nous rappellera le bon vieux temps !

— Pourquoi pas ! participa Pixis.

— J'abandonne…, finit par abdiquer Levi. Mais, je vous préviens…

— Ouais-ouais, on sait : "Ne dérangez rien et ne salissez pas" ! » anticipa Conny en le doublant.

Tous les convives s'agglutinèrent autour de la petite table d'office, sur les bancs, et certains durent rester debout tandis que Levi ruminait en reprenant ses préparatifs.

Eren servit divers alcools selon les préférences de chacun, mais les rescapés de la 104ème étant voués à rester des licheurs de bière invétérés, le jeune homme remonta un fût de la cave pour étancher leur soif sans faire trop d'allers-venus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ? s'intéressa Hanji à l'adresse de Levi.

— Un daube », lâcha platement l'homme sans se retourner.

Un silence lourd d'insinuations mêlées de scepticisme s'abattit sur la cuisine. Eren, combattant de son mieux l'horrible tentation que lui-même avait de se moquer, vit soudain —et avec effroi— les yeux de Conny briller d'une hilarité néfaste :

« C'est bien d'avoir de l'auto-critiq…

— La _DAUBE_ , hurla presque Eren pour couvrir sa voix, est un ragoût de bœuf macéré dans du vin rouge ! »

Levi se retourna lentement, affichant une expression particulièrement funeste, en tenant toujours son long couteau.

« Pourquoi tu gueules comme ça, espèce de débile ? Y a un problème avec ce plat…? »

Tous se recroquevillèrent en évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard, y compris Conny qui avait finalement deviné que le sujet était sensible et pouvait s'estimer heureux de n'avoir jamais pu terminer sa phrase.

« Euh…non. J'adore ça, tu sais bien… » bafouilla Eren en tentant de noyer le poisson, mais ce fut à Sasha de s'exclamer :

« Et t'en es que là ?! Ça mijote plusieurs heures, ça ! On n'est pas prêts de bouffer ! »

Levi fulminait, et l'atmosphère s'alourdit d'un coup. Ses yeux orageux lançaient des éclairs qui pourfendaient la brune. Elle avait appris, plus facilement que son compère, à user de familiarité envers leur ancien capitaine. Trop facilement, même.

« Alors ça cuira juste moins longtemps que dans ta recette de grand-mère à la con ! feula t'il dans une posture dangereusement crispée.

— Ça va être infecte. »

Certains lâchèrent des hoquets de terreur en entendant la bombe que la pauvre impudente n'avait pu retenir. Le couteau fusa à travers la pièce, sifflant et tournoyant sur lui-même pour aller se planter dans le mur, à trois centimètres des mèches brunes qui avaient voletées sous le souffle du projectile. Un nouveau silence, horrifié, cette fois, domina le groupe, et dans lequel ne résonnaient plus que les vibrations du fil de l'arme blanche sous les oscillations de son manche, telle une guimbarde.

« Oups, raté, brisa Levi d'un air naturel et un peu déçu.

— Tu charries, merde ! s'emporta Eren. Le papier-peint est tout neuf ! J'ai mis deux jours à le poser !

— Mes lames sont très bien affûtées, ça ne se verra pas.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, précisa Hanji à Pixis dans un rire gêné. Ces petites chamailleries sont tout à fait normales ! Levi est très adroit. S'il visait vraiment Sasha, il ne l'aurait pas manquée ! »

Le vieux commandant ne paraissait pas vraiment rassuré par ces explications, et le cuisinier ne fit qu'enfoncer le clou :

« Ou alors, c'est l'âge qui me rattrape et je commence à en perdre…

— Pff, c'est pas vrai ! Et dire que je m'en prends une dès que j'ai le malheur de laisser trois miettes par terre ! » continuait de rognonner Eren pour lui-même, en arrachant l'ustensile de la cloison pour examiner les dégâts —très peu visibles, il était vrai.

Sasha, toujours livide et statufiée de terreur, retrouva l'usage de ses membres tremblants et écarta les jambes de part et d'autre du banc, vérifiant quelque chose entre elles, avant de se redresser avec soulagement :

« Ouf ! J'ai cru que j'avais eu un petit accident…

— Arrêtez un peu de faire les guignols et occupez-vous plutôt de foutre les praires au four pour qu'elles s'ouvrent, intima Levi. Il est chaud.

— Quoi ?! s'égosilla encore Patategirl. C'est sacrilège de les forcer à s'ouvrir comme ça ! Les praires, c'est comme les huîtres : ça se chauffe pas, ça se viole ! Sinon, tout le bon jus s'évapore ! »

Décidément, cette outrecuidante morfale avait bien du mal à assimiler les avertissements, ce soir. Mais, face au regard cauchemardesque que lui lança l'ex-capitaine, elle se reprit vite :

« Mais…on va s'en charger ! Ce sera un régal ! Allez, les gars, à vos gants et vos couteaux ! »

Levi posa sa marmite sur la plaque de fonte incandescente et mit le couvercle. Conny, Eren et Sasha, mirent le chaos dans ses tiroirs pour dénicher ce dont ils avaient besoin, et vidèrent le sac de pêche dans le bac à vaisselle. Travaillant à la chaîne, les trois jeunes gens lavèrent, ouvrirent et farcirent, les mollusques, tandis que le chef de cuisine prenait place pour savourer son verre de blend. Il laissa Hanji donner un quignon de pain enduit de compote à Naïcha, et celle-ci s'amusa à la regarder bavouiller sur sa manche.

« Tu les farcies mal ! houspilla Eren à l'adresse de Sasha. Le beurre, là, bien droit au milieu ! Sinon, le jus coule à côté quand tu les enfournes.

— Pff ! Ça porte à confusion ! gloussa la jeune femme.

— La cuisine, c'est de l'amour ! poétisa Eren.

— Ah oui ? se plaignit Conny qui s'occupait, avec lui, d'ouvrir les coquillages à la force d'une lame et en tentant, de son mieux, de ne pas y laisser un doigt. Un viol, tu parles ! C'est les préliminaires les plus longues et les plus chiantes que j'ai jamais connues !

— Eren te l'a dit : la cuisine, c'est de l'amour ! Mais peut-être que tu admets être mauvais cuisinier ? » sous-entendit Sasha.

Il y eut un sifflet moqueur de la part de Jean et un rire d'Armin.

« Oh, la mauvaise foi ! s'indigna le jeune homme pour se défendre. D'habitude, il me semble que tu préfères plutôt le four que l'épluchage à la main, toi !

— On parle toujours de préparation culinaire, là ? s'amusa Armin.

— Conny, au lieu de parler, fais gaffe à pas abîmer la noix quand tu les ouvres, sermonna Eren.

— La noix ?

— L'espèce de clito, au milieu, illustra le jeune homme en s'adaptant à la réceptivité de son élève.

— Ah ! Ok, hé hé…

— On m'avait déjà dit que les fruits de mer étaient aphrodisiaques, souleva Pixis avec un sourire malicieux sous sa moustache. Mais je pensais que, comme n'importe quel autre aliment, il fallait les manger d'abord… »

Levi n'écoutait pas vraiment, absorbé dans la contemplation de son amant. Eren se tenait face à l'évier, ses longues jambes légèrement —et virilement— écartées, comme chaque fois qu'il effectuait une besogne demandant attention et rigueur. Ses cuisses musclées et ses fessiers offerts à sa vue distraite étaient bandés, indiquant la raideur de tout son corps sous la concentration, comme s'il s'agissait d'une opération chirurgicale ou…d'une levrette. Pourquoi tant de passion pour des invertébrés puants et répugnants ? Il allait encore devoir vider le siphon rempli de sable et d'algues d'ici deux jours, et c'était une manipulation qu'il exécrait tout particulièrement.

« Levi ? l'appela justement son amant. Je te montre pour les homards ? »

Les premières gorgées brûlantes du whisky commençant à lui réchauffer agréablement les entrailles, Levi se montra bon joueur :

« D'accord, mais n'espère pas qu'en m'apprenant à les préparer tu en boufferas tous les jours. »

Eren eut un petit rire clair et son compagnon se rapprocha en remettant le haut de son tablier.

« Tu vas voir, c'est un délice ! J'en remontais parfois, dans mes casiers, mais on les attrape plus facilement à marée basse avec…

— Putain mais…c'est vivant ! sursauta le plus vieux avec dégoût.

— Ben oui, c'est meilleur frais ! On va simplement les faire griller à la poêle. Plus c'est simple, meilleur c'est ! Pour ça, pas besoin de les étuver. La cuisson à l'eau rend la chair caoutchouteuse, à mon gout. Et là, c'est pas de l'étrille ! Pas question de se louper ! On va bien surveiller la température du feu et les arroser pour conserver le moelleux…

Levi n'écoutait pas vraiment. Il regardait les animaux, qui ressemblaient à des insectes géants, se tortiller sur le plan de travail. Leurs petits yeux noirs pédonculés semblaient dépourvus de la moindre intelligence, mais leur conféraient un aspect hideux et dérangeant, tout comme leurs antennes qui remuaient frénétiquement malgré leur état léthargique. Sans oublier leurs ignobles pinces qui s'ouvraient comme des ciseaux chaque fois qu'une ombre les frôlait.

« …Donc, on va simplement les couper en deux et les mettre à rôtir dans le beurre. Tu veux essayer ? »

Levi serra les dents et, sans répondre, attrapa l'un des futurs hors-d'œuvre. Ses pinces bâtirent l'air, et l'homme fut surpris du rayon sur lequel elles étaient capables de se déployer lorsque l'une d'elles effleura son poignet. Il lâcha vivement sa prise et quelques rires retentirent. Sentant la colère le prendre, il les ignora et se jeta au combat contre la bête récalcitrante.

« J'aime pas tuer ce que je bouffe…, ronchonna t'il en cherchant une prise par laquelle saisir sa proie en toute sécurité. Ça me fait une drôle d'impression.

— Déformation professionnelle ! godailla Hanji. C'est sûr que si t'avais dû manger tout ce que t'as tué jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

— Rigole, le cyclope, mais cette chose est vraiment la plus laide et la plus coriace de toute mes victimes. »

Une fois le homard à peu près immobilisé sur le billot, Levi brandit sa feuille de boucher, cherchant le bon angle.

« Latéralement et bien au milieu », répéta Eren.

Mais le diabolique décapode se replia subitement sur lui-même. Levi tenta de lui ré-étirer l'abdomen, mais la saleté ne fit que se mettre plus en boule, réussissant, dans la foulée, à lui choper le pouce. L'homme découvrit, en serrant les mâchoires, qu'il avait sous-estimé la force de ses pinces, et il se vengea, aussi sec, en amputant la créature. Irrité et à bout de patience, il se débarrassa de la seconde tenaille et, avec frénésie, asséna trois ou quatre fois son lourd tranchoir à os pour calmer l'impertinent et le couper tant bien que mal.

« Hé ! Arrête de le massacrer, on va pas faire des rillettes ! s'écria Eren.

— Pourquoi tu m'engueules ? C'est de la légitime défense ! se récria Levi, dénonçant du doigt le crustacé réduit en charpie.

— Rah, laisse-moi te montrer ! se pâma le plus jeune en lui prenant le couperet et en attrapant un second homard.

— Vas-y, montre-moi comment tu te fais mal, l'artiste ! Ces saloperies n'arrêtent pas de se recroqueviller, et leurs pinces de merde ne sont pas là pour faire joli ! »

Le jeune homme eut un sourire supérieur :

« Il faut s'y prendre avec douceur ! Il suffit de lui chatouiller la queue pour qu'elle se tende.

— Pardon ? se défia Levi en pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle allusion lubrique.

— Regarde, tu la caresses tendrement, comme ça… »

Eren illustra ses dires en faisant sensuellement courir ses ongles tout le long de la carapace.

« Elle se tend… »

Effectivement, la caresse semblait agréable, et le homard se déplia érotiquement, en frémissant sous les doigts habiles et délicats.

« Et, là… » poursuivit Eren de sa voix grave et sensuelle.

La lame redoutable s'abattit en un coup parfait, qui trancha net la bestiole dans le sens de la longueur. Levi resta pétrifié.

« Un jeu d'enfant ! » plastronna Eren en brandissant l'arme du crime.

Mais la réponse de son amant, soudainement entouré d'une aura ténébreuse, ne fut pas celle espérée :

« Ne me touche plus jamais. »

Après en avoir bien rit, les demi-homards allèrent se dorer les tripes sur le feu et la graisse crépitante. Cependant que Sasha sortait les praires du four, Levi remarqua :

« J'ai oublié les oignons. »

Et il retourna à sa planche en saisissant une tresse de bulbes.

« Il fallait les faire sauter avant. Maintenant, c'est trop tard, à moins de… » interféra encore Sasha, au grand dam de tous.

Eren lui fila une claque à l'arrière du crâne, épargnant à Levi de se mettre davantage en rogne, et celui-ci cracha simplement :

« Tu boufferas ce qu'on te donnera !

— Ouais, arrête un peu de te plaindre, le défendit son compagnon. Vivement que vous nous invitiez pour qu'on puisse goûter à ta cuisine gastronomique ! Elle aura intérêt d'être parfaite !

— C'est pour bientôt ! s'enjoua Conny. La banque a accepté le crédit et on n'aura pas beaucoup de travaux à faire, juste une chambre d'enfant ou deux… »

Levi entendait, sans vraiment écouter, les nouvelles et les projets de ses anciens soldats, tout en découpant machinalement les oignons qu'il comptait ajouter tels-quels à la garniture. Ses yeux commençaient à le brûler et il renifla bruyamment.

« Levi ? » s'inquiéta Eren.

L'homme tenta d'essuyer ses yeux flous et piquants.

« Ça vous bouleverse tant que ça de savoir que Sasha est enceinte ? s'enquit joyeusement Conny. Z'inquiétez pas, moi aussi j'ai chialé comme une fillette en l'apprenant !

— Non c'est les… Quoi ?! » hurla soudain l'ancien chef d'escouade.

Il se tourna vers l'assemblée, les yeux injectés de sang et larmoyants. Eren répéta pour lui :

« Sasha attend un bébé. »

Le brun se détourna, leur présentant outrageusement son dos :

« Je ne vous aurais vraiment rien appris, sales morveux… »

Tous rirent de bon cœur, et Levi essuya encore ses yeux avec un coin de son tablier.

« Ça va ? le pressa Eren en se rapprochant.

— Mais oui ! C'est ces putains d'oignons…

— Laisse-moi faire, je vais leur régler leur compte ! » crâna le plus grand en retroussant ses manches d'un air bagarreur.

Levi leva les yeux au ciel mais lui céda la place, que son homme prit en proclamant avec parodie :

« Alors ? On fait pleurer ma belle, bande d'enfoirés ? Amenez-vous, je vais vous débiter en rondelles ! »

L'aîné ne prêta pas oreille à ses frasques habituelles et alla se rasseoir sous les rires des autres. Armin et Jean venaient de débuter une nouvelle conversation assez personnelle :

« Et tu l'as invitée à sortir ? frétillait le petit blond.

— Oui… Seulement deux fois, pour l'instant, répondait le caporal en rougissant.

— Ça suffit pour savoir si vous avez des points communs !

— On en a. Même beaucoup. Mais je… Heureusement qu'elle est moins timide que moi, sinon ça n'avancerait à rien !

— C'est vrai. Personnellement, je vous trouve très complémentaires ! Et vous avez la même façon d'emmerder votre monde.

— Je ne sais pas comment le prendre…

— Vous parlez de qui ? s'intéressa Eren depuis son poste.

— Jean a une copine ! nargua Conny.

— Oh la pauvre ! Nan, ce que tu voulais dire par là, c'est qu'il a enfin réussi à se faire des amis ?

— Toi, je t'emmerde ! Occupe-toi de tes oignons !

— C'est ce que je fais. »

Eren resta sérieux et appliqué, ce qui ne fit qu'amuser encore ses acolytes.

Levi était plus mélancolique, contemplant rêveusement son verre. Naïcha s'était endormie dans les bras du président de Paradis, qui badinait avec ses vieux amis comme un jeune homme des plus banals, tandis que Sasha disposait les praires délicieusement farcies au beurre d'ail dans un plat de service. Par cette journée chaude de fin d'été, le rayonnement du four à bois emplissait la cuisine d'une chaleur suffocante, exigeant qu'on ouvre grand les fenêtres.

« Eh bien, camarade ? le sollicita discrètement Pixis. Vous m'avez l'air surmené. La vie de couple et la surveillance d'un enfant sont des choses qui peuvent se montrer plus fatigantes qu'on ne le croie, mais vous devriez profiter de cette soirée pour vous détendre. »

Levi lui jeta un regard de biais, gardant son expression taciturne.

« Oh, à mon âge, se rit encore le vieil homme, je sais que la guerre la plus épuisante se joue entre les quatre murs d'un foyer adoré ! Et vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos peines ! J'ai quatre filles et une épouse merveilleuse, mais Dieu qu'elles m'en ont fait voir !

— Quatre ? C'est de la folie. Vous auriez dû renier votre femme et vous enfermer au fond d'une grotte après la deuxième. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est passé par la tête ? »

L'autre éclata d'un rire puissant et communicatif :

« On oublie si vite les mauvais côtés des choses quand on aime ! On oublie… Quatre, c'est quatre fois plus de rires quatre fois plus de "papa chéri" quatre fois plus de "nos filles sont tellement belles !". Je n'ai pas été un père très présent, mais j'étais là à chaque moment important de leur vie. Pour leurs premiers pas, leurs premiers diplômes… Ah ! Et il y a eu mes gendres ! fit-il en secouant la tête, l'air de se morfondre un peu. Mais c'est moi qui les ai conduites jusqu'à l'autel, sous les yeux brillants de ma femme. Elles m'ont toutes rendu si fier ! Il n'y a rien, en ce monde, de plus éprouvant, mais surtout, de plus méritant, qu'être père.

— À l'autel…, se répéta Levi qui avait pâlit, le regard fixé sur la petite chose lovée entre les bras d'Armin.

— Oui, se remémorait le vétéran, les yeux rêveurs. "À petits enfants, petits problèmes. À grands enfants, grands problèmes" ! Souvenez-vous bien de cela », cita t'il amicalement.

Mais Levi bondit de sa chaise, tendant les bras en invectivant subitement Armin :

« Je vais la coucher !

— Euh… ? hésita le jeune président, surpris.

— Donne ! Et arrête de la dorloter comme ça, bon sang ! »

Armin lui rendit sa fille et Levi s'envola avec vers l'étage.

« Il va en chier ! s'esclaffa Pixis, les larmes aux yeux.

— Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez raconté ? s'outra Hanji.

— Je voulais me montrer rassurant, mais il faut croire que le caractère de votre vedette n'est pas une légende, colonel ! Je ne plains pas cette petite, elle va être bien couvée ! On pense avoir le dessus sur nos enfants mais… Croyez-moi, les filles dressent leur père ! Buvons à sa santé ! Mais, que dis-je ? Buvons à "leur" santé ! Deux papas qui devront, désormais, attendre une vingtaine d'années pour retrouver un tant soit peu de liberté !

— Ça donne envie…, marmonna Conny.

— Comme si j'étais capable d'autant de patience ! Vous en faites pas pour nous, on s'en sortira sans manuel ! Quitte à ce que je mette souvent de l'eau dans mon vin. Je ne suis pas aussi sectaire et constipé que Levi ! » se départit Eren en ouvrant une flasque d'eau de vie.

Il vida son contenu dans la poêle où grillaient les homards, et craqua une allumette.

« NON ! ATT… » gueula Sasha.

La surdose d'alcool s'enflamma dans un « VOUFF » effrayant, et les flammes étaient si hautes qu'elles léchèrent le plafond. Tous se précipitèrent vers le fourneau.

« PAS D'EAU ! PAS D'EAU, SURTOUT ! » criait la brune en leur jetant des torchons dont ils se servirent pour étouffer le feu.

Levi redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, et tout le monde était sagement à sa place.

« Il fait vraiment chaud ici…, râla t'il en entrant dans la cuisine. Eren, c'en est où tes saloperies pleines de pattes ? On peut passer à table bientôt ?

— Oui…euh, c'est prêt !

— Alors mets le couvert. »

Conny, l'air bouffon, parodia le couple en minaudant :

« Oui, mamours ! Je mets les assiettes en porcelaine de ta grand-mère ? »

Imitant le froncement de sourcils caricatural de Levi, Jean ajouta :

« Mais non, voyons, mon lapin ! Pas le service du dimanche pour des cochons pareils ! Donne-leur juste des écuelles ! »

Les deux satirisés les regardèrent avec malveillance :

« On n'a pas d'écuelles, dit Eren. Par contre, si vous continuez, je vous sers seulement la marmite et vous bouffez avec les doigts.

— Je ne tolèrerai pas ça sous mon toit, refusa Levi. Mais, puisqu'il fait encore bon, on va manger dehors. Ça évitera que vous degueulassiez le salon. »

Tous les invités aidèrent à mettre la table sous la magnifique pergola qui surplombait la terrasse du jardin. Eren alluma les chandelles, les photophores accrochés aux soupentes, ainsi que des chandeliers qu'ils posèrent sur la nappe claire. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de mois avant que les premières centrales électriques ne soient achevées, comme les réseaux publiques, et ils profiteraient bientôt tous de l'éclairage moderne qui leur faciliterait grandement la vie. En attendant, la luminescence dorée et dansante des bougies gardait tout son charme. Levi sortit de beaux verres ballons et débouchonna la bouteille offerte par Dot Pixis tandis qu'Eren amenait l'entrée. Tous s'attablèrent dans la douceur de la mi-saison, savourant les parfums diffus de l'été en fuite et les clapotis de la rivière contre ses berges, au bout du jardin.

Armin arriva le dernier, en claudiquant maladroitement.

« La plaie ne se referme pas ? » interrogea Eren en écartant la chaise à sa droite, pour lui faire place.

Le jeune homme soupira et sourit tristement en lui avouant :

« Non. Elle se rouvre perpétuellement, c'est épuisant ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, s'il te plait. C'est le cadet de mes soucis, à l'heure actuelle. »

Il s'assit avec lenteur, étendant sa jambe estropiée et emboîtée dans une prothèse provisoire de bois.

« Tu es peut-être un peu trop pressé de remarcher, aussi ! Si j'étais ton médecin, je t'aurais obligé à passer plusieurs mois en fauteuil avant de te mettre une quille. Il faut que la cicatrisation se fasse, et c'est très long sur ce genre d'amputation.

— Il parait, oui. Il parait aussi que ça pourrait même se rouvrir éternellement, alors à quoi bon attendre ? Un chef de gouvernement doit se montrer digne.

— C'est pas parce que t'es assis que tu ne l'es pas, idiot ! Regarde, Levi est assez petit pour qu'on pense qu'il n'est pas debout, et pourtant, ça n'empêche pas qu'on le traite avec respect !

— Tu n'auras pas de dessert », tança l'homme à sa gauche, sans même leur jeter un regard.

Armin eut un rire léger et haussa les épaules :

« Je veux me tenir debout et avancer par moi-même. C'est vital, pour moi.

— Alors…, réfléchit Eren. Il faudra qu'on envisage une greffe de peau, ou peut-être plusieurs. Ça ne prend pas toujours du premier coup…

— Tu ferais ça ?! s'illumina son ami.

— Je veux bien essayer, mais…

— J'ai confiance en toi, Eren ! » le coupa l'autre.

Eren hocha gravement la tête. Il s'en sentait capable, même si cette pratique encore moderne était inconnue du peuple de Paradis. Il essayerait, et il réussirait. Armin valait ses meilleurs efforts.

Levi picora son assiette et fronça les sourcils :

« C'est vachement alcoolisé… C'était censé être flambé ?

— Euh…oui, mais… Enfin, oui, c'est ça.

— T'en as mis beaucoup.

— Tu trouves ? Hem…

— Portons encore un toast ! divertit Conny en levant son verre.

— Oui ! sourit Armin. À vous deux et Naïcha !

— Et au futur petit Springer ! renchérit Hanji, alors que le cristal tintait.

— Oh, j'y pense ! s'affola Sasha. On avait un cadeau pour vous !

— Pitié… » soupira Levi, en aparté.

Mais elle disparut, et revint vite avec un paquet plat et immense qu'elle donna fièrement à Eren. Ce dernier le déballa pour découvrir une toile pour le moins colorée et…difficilement descriptible.

« C'est du cubisme ! s'engoua t'elle.

— Du…quoi ? » se renfrogna Jean avec un air dédaigneux, ses sourcils rehaussés comiquement. Son expression tordue aurait était exactement la même si on venait de lui présenter un balai à chiottes comme œuvre de maître inestimable.

« C'est un mouvement artistique très en vogue sur le continent ! Il faut y voir plus qu'une simple interprétation du réel, disserta Sasha, magistrale. Le peintre s'appuie sur des techniques picturales très recherchées et innovantes pour redéfinir les dimensions, et toute la beauté de la géométrie…

— Ah oui ! félicita hypocritement Eren, embarrassé, en tenant toujours le tableau. C'est...humm… Merci beaucoup ! C'est vraiment très original ! Je me demande où on va l'accrocher ?

— À la cave.

— Levi !

— Au grenier ?

— C'est un cadeau !

— Non, c'est une croûte. Et les mites aussi ont le droit de profiter de l'art nouveau.

— Je te l'avais dit ! souffla Conny à la jeune femme, qui commençait à bouder.

— Te vexe pas, ma puce ! rebondit Hanji. Si t'avais vu comment ont fini mes fleurs !

— On lui trouvera une place ! la rassura Eren. Même si on n'est pas des grands esthètes, ceux qui viendront chez nous ne verront que ça !

— Ça va pas, non ?! Tu veux que notre fille fasse des cauchemars à avoir ça sous le nez toute la journée ? s'offusqua Levi.

— Je t'ai déjà dit d'être plus aimable avec les femmes enceintes, il me semble ? » le gronda Eren.

Levi croisa les bras mais parut vaincu par cette réplique.

Cette petite scène leur valut quelques sourires de la part de leurs convives, et même de Sasha qui se rassit en souriant :

« Les goûts ne s'expliquent pas. Pas besoin de vous forcer.

— Moi, si je l'ai laissée vous offrir cette barbouille, c'était justement pour me régaler de voir vos tronches en la déballant ! » se marra Conny.

Tous les autres se délassèrent d'un bon rire, hormis Levi et Sasha.

« Neuf mois, c'est long. Je te promets que tu vas en baver ! » persifla t'elle.

Les conversations reprirent, chacun s'intéressant au quotidien des autres. Le Bataillon exerçait toujours ses fonctions militaires mais, en l'état actuel des choses, ils avaient l'impression d'être en repos prolongé. Ces temps paisibles étaient aussi inespérés que désorientants. Tous se retrouvaient à la croisée des chemins, n'ayant jamais envisagé de survivre jusque-là et ne sachant que faire de leur avenir. Armin, comme pour sortir le débat de la nostalgie où il s'embourbait, osa avec une impétuosité réveillée par le vin :

« Levi, je me demandais : est-ce qu'Eren arrive à vous faire rire, parfois ? »

La question laissa place à un silence curieux des plus complets. L'intéressé leva un sourcil et porta son regard au loin, semblant réfléchir sérieusement. Eren se mordit la lèvre, attendant la cruelle et rabaissante chute où l'autre annoncerait que, « non », ça n'arrivait jamais. Mais il fut pris de court :

« Ses vannes sont vraiment nulles à chier, mais… »

L'homme marqua une pause, semblant hésiter. Tout l'auditoire était subitement suspendu à ses lèvres.

« Mais l'autre jour, il était en retard pour aller travailler, comme d'habitude…, reprit-il avec un sourire qui se dessinait progressivement à l'évocation du souvenir. Il avait beaucoup plu dans la nuit. Cet abruti a glissé sur le perron et s'est mangé comme une merde ! Je suis sûr qu'il pensait que je ne l'avais pas vu, mais je le regardais partir par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Putain, je me suis tellement foutu de sa gueule que j'en avais mal au bide ! »

Et Levi rit, avec cette clarté mélodieuse et pure que lui seul possédait, en portant son verre à ses lèvres, le pointant au passage en direction d'Eren comme pour trinquer à sa grotesque gloire. Son concubin le dévisageait, scandalisé :

« Mais je m'étais fait mal, en plus !

— Oui, ça se voyait. »

Il rit encore, plus fort, et son visage était soudain éblouissant d'une gaieté profonde, libérée, en dépit des apparences, par la convivialité généreuse de ce moment apaisant de ces retrouvailles agréables et baignées d'euphorie. Son sourire, magnifique et ensorcelant, le rajeunissait jusqu'à le faire ressembler à un gamin ayant a peine atteint la puberté. Tous étaient bluffés et émerveillés par la splendeur de cette expression nouvelle, si rare et lumineuse quelle en était infiniment précieuse. Levi ne riait jamais et pourtant, à cet instant, il n'était plus que la joie elle-même. Eren, malgré qu'il soit soudain la risée de la compagnie, ne pouvait se soustraire à l'envoûtement rafraîchissant qui opérait sur lui. Là où milles émotions se peignaient toujours avec confusion, quand elles n'étaient pas totalement absentes, il n'en restait, enfin, plus qu'une seule. Et c'était la plus belle de toutes.

« Je le savais, t'es un vrai sadique ! commenta Hanji.

— Pas du tout, se calma l'ex-capitaine en fronçant les sourcils.

— Non. Il aime s'en donner l'air mais, en réalité, c'est un grand masochiste ! » en profita Eren avec un sourire machiavélique.

Levi se referma avec un air venimeux, sentant la basse vengeance de son amant arriver à grands pas :

« Non plus. Ferme-la..., grinça t'il entre ses dents.

— Ah oui ? Tu veux qu'on reparle du "Oh oui, fait-moi mal !" de la dernière fois ? »

Comme si la révélation n'était pas suffisamment humiliante, Eren joua de ses talents d'acteur pour imiter —de façon très parodiée— son partenaire tandis qu'il prononçait la réplique, la miaulant presque en louchant effrontément.

Le coup fut si rapide qu'aucun des invités n'eut le temps de le voir, mais l'un des hôtes l'avait bien senti, et disparut de la ronde comme si la terre s'était ouverte sous les pieds de sa chaise. Une plainte de souffrance remonta depuis le sol, cependant que Levi se penchait au-dessus d'Eren en relevant un peu la nappe :

« Ne raconte pas ça ! Et je n'ai pas cette tête de débile profond ! » cracha-t'il, hors de lui et rouge de honte.

Mais le mal était fait, et tous se bidonnaient à la limite de l'incontinence. Eren se releva en s'arrimant au rebord de la table, grimaçant de douleur et mitrailla son compagnon des yeux en tentant de redresser sa chaise. Ce qu'il ne parvint jamais à faire puisque l'un des pieds métalliques avait été plié sous le coup prodigieux du plus âgé.

« T'as pété la chaise !

— Non, c'est toi. C'est arrivé par ta faute.

— Quoi ?! Non mais, à ce rythme, la maison sera en ruines dans moins d'un an !

— Pas si tu évites de me mettre en colère.

— Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, minauda le cadet avec un clin d'œil. Et puis, ça fait partie de mon charme !

— Tch. »

Eren trouva un tabouret libre et reprit sa place, se collant facétieusement à Levi qui tenta de le repousser d'un coup d'épaule :

« Dégage…

— Embrasse-moi.

— Non. Arrête ou c'est ta jambe que je brise, la prochaine fois ! » menaça le brun alors que l'autre l'assaillait pour quémander un baiser, le faisant se reculer contre Sasha. Celle-ci se décala un peu en gloussant.

« Je m'excuse, je te promets que je serai sage… » roucoula encore Eren, de plus en plus envahissant. Levi sembla se laisser amadouer :

« C'est bien, brave bête. »

Le plus jeune posa sa main sur la cuisse de son amant, avec assez de fermeté pour la faire claquer, pour ensuite y enfoncer ses doigts et le tirer vivement vers lui :

« Putain...qu'est-ce que je t'aime, toi ! » gronda t'il

Levi ne se rebiffa pas, et même, tendit le cou pour recevoir le baiser sauvage qui fondait sur ses lèvres.

« Ça va pas commencer ?! gémit Jean.

— On est chez eux, ils font ce qu'ils veulent, se résigna Armin.

— J'arriverai jamais à m'y faire…, serina, une énième fois, Hanji.

— Hem… C'est vrai que ça fait une drôle d'impression, fit Pixis, dans l'embarras.

— Pour rester poli ! rouspéta encore Jean, le nez froncé.

— Arrête d'en rajouter ! » le morigéna Sasha, avant de renchérir : « Remarque, t'es pas forcément le pire. Conny, lui, était persuadé que l'un d'entre eux allait se mettre à porter des robes…

— Quoi ?! réagit Eren, en abrégeant subitement les réconciliations.

— Bon, ça suffit, arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi, trancha Levi. Et toi, occupe-toi de servir le dessert. »

Eren s'exécuta avec enthousiasme, aidé de Sasha. Ils dégustèrent les différentes tartes de saison qu'avait achetées le jeune homme à la pâtisserie, se retenant de faire trop de commentaires flatteurs alors que le plat principal n'en avait décroché aucun. Levi pouvait bien être aussi beau et ténébreux qu'un dieu, un guerrier agile et redoutable dont l'habileté formidable se démontrait dans bien des domaines, il n'avait aucun talent pour la cuisine. Pire, tout aliment passant entre ses mains devenait potentiellement immangeable. Eren, comme les autres, en était désormais assuré. Pourtant, le jeune médecin savourait chaque plat qu'il lui mitonnait avec reconnaissance, oubliant l'amertume, l'aigreur ou l'insipidité, pour se délecter seulement du goût inimitable de l'amour que l'autre y mettait sans le savoir. Le voir préparer un repas pour sa « famille », même en renâclant et en faisant brûler les casseroles, était, pour son amant éperdu, l'une des définitions même du bonheur.

Le dîner s'éternisait, mais la fraîcheur nocturne les rattrapa en tombant sur le jardin. Eren décida qu'il était temps de rentrer pour boire un dernier verre ou une tasse de thé dans une chaleur plus accommodante. Il commença à empiler les assiettes sales et fit une tentative pour obtenir de l'aide :

« Ô Levi, amour de ma vie, aide-moi à débarrasser la table… »

L'autre lui jeta un regard glacial :

« Bo-bonne est fatiguée. Bosse un peu, enfoiré.

— Il a pas l'habitude, compéra Sasha avec son ancien supérieur. Je vais l'aider, sinon il pourrait se faire une entorse. »

Eren fit une moue boudeuse, qui fonctionna plus ou moins car le reste de la tablée se leva pour lui filer un coup de main.

Une fois assis dans les divans du salon autour d'une théière fumante, les conversations reprirent. Eren écoutait distraitement, mais il entendit Hanji se renseigner du quotidien et des occupations de Levi. Celui-ci répondait plutôt évasivement, et le plus jeune tiqua. Il y avait déjà quelques semaines que quelque chose le taraudait, et il trouva le moment bien choisi pour se lancer :

« Levi ? appela t'il, et l'homme se tourna vers lui en cachant un bâillement derrière sa main. Tu sais que nous pourrions prendre une femme de maison, au moins quelques heures par semaine ? On a les moyens… »

L'homme fronça les sourcils avec circonspection :

« Certainement pas. Le boulot ne serait pas fait exactement comme je veux, et ça va m'énerver.

— Oui, mais… Ça te libérerait un peu du temps pour faire autre chose que de t'occuper de Naïcha et de la maison, si tu en as envie. »

Une lueur étrange brilla au fond des yeux gris aux reflets bleutés :

« Tu voudrais que je retrouve du travail ?

— Je voudrais seulement être sûr que ta vie est assez épanouissante ! confessa Eren. Tu vis enfermé dans une bulle simplement avec nous deux. Ça ne me parait pas sain, et j'ai peur que tu finisses par t'ennuyer. Après, peu importe l'activité ! Ça n'a pas besoin d'être lucratif. Tu pourrais en profiter pour te distraire trouver quelque chose qui te passionnes, je ne sais pas… »

Les sourcils fins de son amant se haussèrent avec une pointe de cynisme :

« Bien sûr. Je pourrais m'inscrire comme bénévole à l'orphelinat du coin et proposer des ateliers "torture et égorgement" pour les gosses ? Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Ou alors, je me mets au tricot ? »

Eren baissa la tête, abattu.

« Je ne sais rien faire, et j'ai plus l'âge d'apprendre, continua l'autre avec gravité. Et il n'est pas question que j'aille jouer au golf pendant que tu bosses et que Naï est chez la nounou.

— Pourquoi pas, si ça te fait plaisir ?!

— Tu penses vraiment que je vais te laisser jouer les michetons et m'entretenir comme une poupée de luxe, selon des clichés tellement nouveaux riches que je trouve ça particulièrement répugnant ?

— Euh... Je ne voyais pas ça comme ça…

— Voyons Levi ! plaida Hanji. Eren s'inquiétait juste de ton bien-être !

— Et il devrait savoir, depuis le temps, que si j'avais envie de faire quelque chose, je n'attendrais pas son consentement. Si je me contente de cette vie, pour l'instant, c'est parce qu'elle est parfaite pour moi : isolée, très prenante, et profitable pour ma famille. J'avais vraiment besoin de me sentir utile tout en prenant du recul. Mais il n'as pas tort et je ne pourrais sûrement pas faire ça toute ma vie. D'ailleurs, puisqu'on en parle, moi aussi j'ai une surprise pour toi, termina t'il en ancrant ses yeux à ceux de celui qu'il aimait.

— Maintenant ? » sembla se faire confirmer Hanji.

Levi hocha la tête et ce fut au tour d'Eren d'être un peu perdu.

« Armin ! Tu as amené les plans ? » demanda le colonel.

Le petit blond, en grande discussion avec Sasha, fut d'abord surpris par la requête, puis s'illumina :

« Oui, il sont dans la voiture. Je n'étais pas sûr que Levi les demande ce soir. Capitaine Krauss ? —l'homme qui se tenait toujours discrètement derrière lui, telle une ombre, se rapprocha— Veuillez aller chercher les documents que nous avons apportés, s'il vous plait. »

L'homme obéit et Eren sentit l'excitation le gagner en voyant les sourires énigmatiques de tous ses camarades.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore comploté ? » se méfia t'il.

Le capitaine de la garde rapprochée revint avec des tubes cartonnés protégeant des rouleaux de bonne longueur, ainsi qu'un porte-document. Armin, les yeux pétillants, fit un signe du menton en direction d'Eren pour que l'homme les lui remette. Le silence était pesant tandis que le jeune homme déballait l'un des plans pour l'étendre sur la table basse et l'examiner. Il resta déconcerté de longues secondes.

« C'est…, hésita t'il.

— Une goélette trois mâts, sourit Hanji. Ces plans sont des copies de ceux utilisés, en ce moment même, par les ouvriers du chantier naval de New Harbor pour construire ce bâtiment.

— Le Conseil d'État et l'armée ont récemment pris la décision de révoquer le Bataillon d'Exploration en tant que corps militaire, expliqua Armin, et Eren l'écoutait avec une grande attention. Cependant, les vocations même de prospecteurs et de pionniers en territoires inconnus restent étroitement liées à ceux qui le composaient, et nous ne disposons d'aucun autre groupe scientifique apte à les remplir aussi efficacement, pour le moment. Le monde s'est ouvert à nous, et même si nous pourrions simplement nous enrichir des connaissances déjà accumulées par nos nouveaux voisins, il nous parait primordial que Paradis découvre, par elle-même et en y plantant son propre drapeau, tous les territoires qui l'entourent. Comme le disait Pit, même si ils sillonnent les mers depuis des siècles, les hommes n'ont pas encore conquit la planète et sont bien loin d'avoir percé tous ses mystères. Paradis apportera sa pierre à l'édifice. Le Bataillon d'Exploration sera, dorénavant, une compagnie d'argonautes ! Des explorateurs. Le colonel Hanji Zoé supervisera les expéditions, et nous recruterons les meilleurs chercheurs du pays : botanistes, géologues, zoologistes, biochimistes… Nous emmagasinerons notre propre savoir, et peut-être ferons-nous de nouvelles découvertes qui profiteront à toute l'humanité ! Je veux que notre Pays s'ouvre à l'international et devienne vite une nation aussi développée que les plus grandes. Pour cela, il ne s'agit pas seulement d'économie, mais aussi d'arts et de sciences, de progrès technologique, médical, et cætera… Et donc d'innovations, mais aussi d'éducation, que je compte rendre plus accessible à tous… »

Eren lui sourit franchement et reposa les yeux sur la coupe du schooner, observant les détails et les dimensions griffonnées. À l'heure de l'essor des moteurs à hélices, lourds et assoiffés des flatulences, des excréments et de l'urine d'une croûte terrestre ponctionnée par les milliers de dards du parasitisme humanoïde, ses voiles rappelaient la liberté aérienne et infinie des plus beaux albatros des vieux pêcheurs de haute-mer qui s'appelaient eux-mêmes « chasseur de vent ».

« Ce navire a été co-financé par l'UPL et Paradis, comme un projet d'espoir et d'union pacifique entre nos nations alliées, précisa Hanji. C'est un petit cadeau de Pit Manson ! Il sera livré au printemps prochain avec un équipage de sept personnes. Le Bataillon apprendra la navigation avec eux, dans un premier temps, avant de pouvoir être autonome. Il mesure soixante-et-un-mètres et peut accueillir trente passagers, sans compter l'équipage. Les chambrées sont simples ou doubles et, regarde…, dit-elle en posant sont doigt sur l'une des cabines. Il y a même un compartiment spécial appelé "salle de jeux" entièrement aménagé et dédié aux enfants, en plus de trois petites cabines, elles aussi spécialement équipées pour eux. Pit a pensé à tout ! »

Les yeux d'Eren s'agrandirent, comprenant soudain où elle voulait en venir. Il se tourna vivement vers Levi et vit que celui-ci analysait tranquillement ses réactions, jambes croisées et appuyé à l'accoudoir.

« Mais…mais…, bafouilla Eren en les sondant tous tour à tour. Levi et moi ne faisons plus partie du Bataillon…

— C'est vrai, oui. Mais une équipe d'exploration de cette ampleur exige une palette de professions et d'aptitudes dont nous ne disposons pas entièrement parmi nos rangs, comme l'a dit Armin. Il nous manque justement un médecin et un responsable de la sécurité. Certaines régions que nous projetons de visiter sont sauvages et inhabitées, tandis que dans d'autres, la population pourrait se montrer hostile envers nous. Nous devons nécessairement intégrer un professionnel du corps médical et pouvoir nous défendre en cas de danger. »

Eren se sentait renversé et ne savait plus quoi penser. L'idée de voyager le faisait rêver, c'était indéniable, mais il appréhendait un peu d'entraîner Naïcha et Levi là-dedans. Il chercha le regard de son homme, indécis. Celui-ci posa ses perles d'argent sur lui, l'enveloppant d'assurance et de confortation. Le cadet éprouvait tout de même une pointe de remords en voyant l'expression fière d'Armin, et soupira à son ami d'enfance :

« C'est surtout toi qui voulait tellement voir le monde…

— C'est vrai, lui sourit tendrement le jeune homme. Mais tu m'as offert une plus grande opportunité encore. Je voulais le voir maintenant, je peux le changer. Eren, je le verrai à travers tes yeux. Vos expéditions seront financées pour assurer notre connaissance, mais aussi la diplomatie. C'est Paradis que vous représenterez, et c'est à moi que vous rendrez compte. D'ailleurs, ma position m'impose aussi de grands déplacements. Pas plus tard que le mois prochain, je dois me rendre à Lyairhe, sur le vieux continent, pour un sommet. J'en profiterai pour faire un peu de tourisme ! Et, de toute façon, je serai vengé par le luxe dans lequel je serai reçu, alors que vous serez obligés de vous entasser dans ce rafiot et manger des boîtes ! »

Tous eurent des rires légers, détendus mais un peu tristes. Armin leur manquerait, mais c'était bien normal que leurs chemins à tous ne puissent converger indéfiniment.

« Je vais devoir abandonner mon poste à l'hôpital… » soumit Eren, songeur.

Levi posa sa main à plat sur les plans, le faisant sursauter :

« Rien ne t'y oblige, dit-il de sa voix basse et grave. Les expéditions dureront plusieurs mois, mais nous passerons beaucoup de temps ici entre chacune à les préparer, et tu pourras sans doute conserver ton poste. Mais, si tu préfères ton travail ici, nous ne bougerons pas.

— Tu plaisantes ?! ressauta Eren. C'est une idée merveilleuse ! Je pensais simplement à mes patients…

— Et a ton équipe d'infirmières super bien gaulées ? » ricana Jean.

Levi plissa le nez et Eren fit vite diversion :

« On part quand ?

— Nan, c'est juste que ça l'emmerde de devoir payer sa vaseline maintenant qu'il pourra plus piquer dans les stocks de l'hospice ! Vu votre consommation, ça va vous coûter un bras, les mecs ! en rajouta Conny.

— Ta gueule, Springer ! s'exaspéra Levi. Et dire que tu t'es multiplié… »

Eren lui caressa la cuisse pour le détendre :

« Alors t'étais au courant de ça depuis le début ? demanda t'il tendrement.

— Oui.

— C'est surtout grâce à Levi et Hanji que cela a été possible, présenta Armin. Ce sont eux qui ont eu l'idée de ce projet, et cela correspondait parfaitement aux attentes de mon cabinet. »

Eren se jeta sur Levi, qui eut un réflexe de recul. Le plus jeune l'enlaça avec possessivité en lui dévorant le cou :

« Mon amour ! le glorifia t'il. Je savais bien que tu étais un ange descendu sur terre pour me rendre dingue…

— Putain, arrête de me baver dessus comme un bouledogue ! » rugit l'autre en le repoussant, sous l'amusement complet des spectateurs.

Eren aboya et Levi l'envoya valser à l'autre bout du sofa, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître l'hilarité générale et celle de son pitre d'amant. Le jeune médecin essuya ses yeux humides en reprenant :

« Alors, comme ça, même ce vieil enfoiré de Pit est dans la combine ?

— L'état-major UPL a appris que nous cherchions un architecte naval, et Pit m'a aussitôt contacté pour savoir de quoi il retournait. Maintenant, voilà notre bébé ! Mais il n'a pas encore de nom. Nous pensions te laisser l'honneur de lui en choisir un ! » offrit Armin.

Eren réfléchit quelques secondes et proposa :

« Dans ce cas, on a qu'à l'appeler le "Friends-Ship" ! Ha ha…, rit-il bêtement de sa piteuse blague.

— J'ai pas compris, y avais un jeu de mot ? demanda Conny.

— J'aurais dû me douter que tu serais incapable de proposer autre chose qu'une connerie grosse comme toi... » soupira Levi.

La soirée se termina bien tard, et les hôtes raccompagnèrent leurs convives jusqu'à la porte en leur souhaitant un bon retour. Tous avaient réservés des chambres à l'hôtel du bourg, car il y avait plusieurs heures de route jusqu'à la caserne. Eren passerait sans doute les voir demain matin avant qu'ils ne repartent, même si il était sûr de les voir revenir dans peu de temps. Il croisait souvent Hanji à Mitras, tandis que Conny et Sasha, qui étaient beaucoup venus aider aux rénovations de la maison, avaient pris l'habitude de passer à l'improviste en fonction de leurs permissions, et même de rester dormir. Jean, lui, était apparemment assez pris, ces derniers temps, par des histoires de cœurs. Bientôt, Levi et Eren espérait revoir Gaby et Falco, ainsi que Glenn et Emma. Le jeune médecin songeait souvent à la petite Braun et priait pour que les retrouvailles avec sa famille ne soient pas trop dramatiques. Il savait quelle épreuve cela représentait pour elle. Falco avait peu de proches en dehors de feu son frère aîné, mais son retour dans sa ville natale n'en serait pas moins douloureux pour autant. Quels regards leur jetterait-on ? Comment seraient-ils reçus par les leurs ? Mahr déchue et le peuple eldien libéré, ils devraient être considérés comme des héros. Mais Eren savait que tout n'était pas toujours noir ou blanc.

« Je te préviens, dis Levi en le faisant sortir de ses pensées, tes saloperies de fruits de mer m'ont perturbé le transit, alors, si tu veux quelque chose ce soir, c'est toi qui passes à la casserole.

—...Charmant ! fit mine de s'indigner Eren.

— C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

— Je prends. Mais c'est dommage, tu t'amuses tellement moins, dans ces cas-là ! marivauda le cadet avec un sourire aguicheur.

— Ça, c'est ce qu'on va voir… »

Et l'aîné claqua la porte.

Quelques heures plus tard, Eren retombait sur le lit, essoufflé et fourbu de plaisir. Il sentit Levi se retirer doucement de lui, le souffle encore erratique à cause de son dernier orgasme.

« Tu...T'es pas venu ? » se déçu le plus vieux en essuyant la sueur de son front.

Eren lui jeta un regard éberlué :

« Si, deux fois !

— Oui mais…pas celle-là.

— Non, je... Raah, t'es pas humain, merde ! grognassa t'il soudainement. Vivement ton andropause !

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, encore ? Non, tais-toi. En vrai, je m'en fous —et Eren referma la bouche en le fusillant des yeux— Retourne-toi plutôt… »

Le jeune homme bégaya :

« Que... Encore ?! Non mais, attends !

— Tu préfères cette position ? »

Eren ne pouvait même plus répondre tant il était effaré.

« T'as raison, trancha Levi en se replaçant entre ses cuisses, allongeant l'une des jambes de son partenaire contre son épaule en embrassant son genou. C'est ma préférée aussi… »

Le plus jeune n'eut pas le temps de protester que la main de son compagnon venait saisir sa virilité somnolente, l'astiquant espièglement pour la rappeler à l'ordre tandis que son propre sexe retournait s'abriter dans la tanière qu'il venait à peine de quitter.

Eren leva les yeux au ciel, se résignant et se jurant que c'était le dernier set qu'il acceptait. La douleur avait disparue depuis un bon moment, et les muscles assouplis de son intimité n'offrirent aucune résistance à la combativité surhumaine du brun. Levi ne se départait jamais de sa force et de sa rapidité mythiques, qu'il s'agisse de guerre ou d'amour, et pouvait se montrer si endurant, au cours de leurs ébats, qu'Eren en restait souvent épuisé et ankylosé pendant des jours. Ce soir, ils avaient enchaînés les rounds, et l'irritation cutanée commençait à se faire sentir malgré l'onction qu'ils utilisaient comme lubrifiant. Pourtant, il avait toujours bien du mal à refuser de céder lorsque l'autre entrait dans la transe du plaisir vénérien, devenant chaque fois méconnaissable et trop diaboliquement érotique.

Levi bougea, en continuant de frictionner le membre fièrement redressé du jeune homme, ayant visiblement choisi de l'aider à décrocher un nouvel orgasme plutôt que de se satisfaire des deux premiers. Rapidement, Eren ne sentit plus la brûlure légère à son entrée malmenée, absorbé dans un flot de sensations bien plus agréables. Levi connaissait son corps sur le bout des doigts, presque mieux que lui-même. Eren se consolait en sachant qu'il pouvait se vanter de la même chose concernant le sien. L'homme savait comment toucher sa cible à chaque coups de reins, avec une justesse incroyable et jouissive, la frôlant sous un angle toujours parfait, sans jamais la heurter ni la louper. Le plus jeune frissonnait sous les impulsions lentes et approfondies, puis se mit à gémir quand la cadence augmenta et que les caresses délicieuses se muèrent en ondes électrisantes et déchaînées à travers son corps.

Il entra en surchauffe. Le rythme effréné de Levi, qui haletait comme un ours, saccadait violemment les gémissements rauques qu'il ne pouvait plus retenir. La main de l'homme s'activa plus sérieusement sur sa verge, et tout son bas ventre se crispa brusquement.

L'extase le ravagea, encore, et il s'agrippa vivement à la tête de lit tandis que les doigts de Levi s'engluaient. L'homme le contempla, avec délice et satisfaction, une demi-seconde avant d'être emporté par la nouvelle vague d'excitation que venait de lui provoquer le spectacle. Eren vit ses yeux vitreux de luxure se fermer et ses sourcils se froncer intensément, alors qu'il se cambrait sèchement, sans ralentir, et lâchait un long râle de plus en plus guttural. Comprenant ce qui allait advenir, Eren s'alarma :

« Non ! Ne… »

Trop tard. Levi fit claquer sa peau contre la sienne et poussa une plainte des plus explicites, explosant à l'intérieur de lui. Le cadet sentit les palpitations de son membre libéré, au creux de son ventre et au milieu du magma qui cherchait déjà à s'en échapper… Pas comme sa fureur qui, elle, remontait sourdement ses veines. Son amant trempé de sueur s'étala sur lui en reprenant sa respiration lourde et irrégulière.

« Je t'aime..., grommela Levi dans son cou.

— Putain, tu fais chier ! s'insurgea Eren en le repoussant prestement pour sortir du lit.

— Mmh ?

— Une ou deux fois, ça va, continua t'il de tempêter. Mais là, ça fait cinq ! Cinq, bordel !

— Mais...

— T'abuses ! J'en ai plein le cul, et c'est rien de le dire !

— Tu vas où ?

— Aux chiottes ! Le torpilla Eren, exaspéré. T'oses poser la question, en plus ! Et je vais sûrement y passer une plombe, encore ! Franchement, j'te dis pas merci ! » brailla t'il avant de calquer rudement la porte de la chambre, laissant derrière lui son amant boudeur et vexé de ne pas avoir eu droit à un moment de tendresse post-câlins.

* * *

 _ **Réclame :**_ _publicité (à l'ancienne ^^)_

 _ **Se mette à la colle :**_ _se mettre en ménage. Union libre._

 _Le_ _ **cursus médical**_ _d'Eren, et en vigueur à Paradis, c'est de la pure fiction, on est bien d'accord…_

 _ **Caresser la queue du homard pour qu'il se déplie:**_ _véridique. Mais ça ne marche pas à tous les coups… Peut-être qu'il faut vérifier si c'est un mâle ou une femelle d'abord ^^ ?_

 _ **Friends :**_ _ami._ _**Ship :**_ _navire._ _**Friendship :**_ _amitié._

 _...Pour ceux qui, comme Conny, n'ont pas compris cette blague de merde !^ ^ je suis désolée…_

 _Dans ce passage, les points de vue s'alternent sans vraiment de démarcation. J'aimerais savoir si vous avez trouvé ça gênant, si ça vous a choqué ? Si c'est bizarre, je trouverai un moyen de faire autrement, mais j'ai du mal à m'en rendre compte…_

 _Hé ! Le tablier de Levi est un modèle homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus sobre et classique. Pas un machin à fanfreluches ou chais pas quoi, hein ? J'en vois venir certains…_

 _ **N°31 :**_ _Bof…C'est le n° d'Esteban Ocon, vive la France ! Nan mais tout n'a pas toujours de sens logique vous savez…(Comme cette annotation par exemple)._

* * *

 _ **11 décembre 855.**_

« Eren ? » appela Levi en refermant la porte et en essuyant ses pieds sur le paillasson.

Il avait beaucoup neigé, et il avait remarqué la Jeep de Conny garée dans l'allée. Il ne fut donc pas stupéfait de trouver celui-ci dans le salon, en train de jouer avec Naïcha.

« Conny ? Où est Eren ?

— Salut, Levi ! Il est à l'étage, lui sourit le jeune homme. T'as pu marcher jusqu'au centre-ville ?

— Ouais, mais j'ai les pieds trempés, bougonna l'homme en retirant son manteau et son cache-nez. Je te demande pas ce que tu fous encore ici, ça sert plus à rien et ta nouvelle excuse m'ennuie d'avance.

— Ben, cette fois, on a une bonne raison, justement… Non, attends ! Levi ! » tenta de le rappeler Conny alors que l'autre l'ignorait en grimpant l'escalier.

— Mais oui, c'est ça ! Interdiction d'ouvrir le bar avant dix-neuf heures ! » jeta t'il du haut des marches.

Avant d'aller se changer, il voulut prévenir Eren qu'il était rentré et ouvrit la porte de son cabinet, à peu près sûr de l'y trouver.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit Sasha étendue sur la table d'auscultation, les jambes nues et écartées, et la tête d'Eren penchée au-dessus de son intimité. Il serra les dents avec fureur.

« Ah, Levi ! sourit son compagnon en le voyant, d'un air parfaitement décontracté. Déjà rentré ?

— Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez ? siffla l'homme.

— Ben, comme tu le vois, il a trop neigé pour que Sasha puisse se rendre à l'hôpital de Mitras et elle pense avoir eu des contractions. Il n'y a pas de gynécologue dans les centres d'urgences les plus proches de chez eux, donc…

— Et alors ? tentait de se dominer Levi.

— Ça n'a pas l'air bien grave, fit Eren en s'asseyant sur le tabouret, écartant davantage les cuisses de la jeune femme qui était rouge de honte. Mais je vais quand même bien l'examiner.

— Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas de consultations à la maison tant que Naïcha n'irait pas à l'école ! Et encore moins de…de ce genre ! » illustra t'il en faisant un signe agacé vers Patategirl, dont le surnom n'avait jamais été aussi bien mérité qu'avec son ventre rebondi de six mois de grossesse.

Voyant son amant raide et prêt à mordre, Eren se moqua un peu :

« Allez, c'est pas comme si t'avais jamais vu un vagin ! Tu veux bien me passer le spéculum, sur la tablette ? »

Levi regarda Eren, puis l'objet, puis encore Eren, et, finalement, claqua sèchement la porte. Le médecin, le bras suspendu en l'air, resta pétrifié d'étonnement.

« Tu sais, s'immisça enfin Sasha, c'est pas parce qu'il sait que tu préfères la danse du cobra royal, que ça l'empêche d'être jaloux quand il te voit tripoter un abricot. Conny a beau le savoir aussi, il a toujours autant envie de te bigner la tête…

—...Ah. »

* * *

 _ **25 décembre 855.**_

Après un diner dans l'un des restaurants les plus savoureux de la capitale, Levi eut le plaisir d'apprendre qu'Eren avait réservé une chambre dans un hôtel également très réputé, leur évitant d'affronter la route enneigée qui les ramènerait —ou pas— au 31 Rue Des Poètes. Goûter le confort et le luxe d'une somptueuse chambre, sans se soucier que leur fille dorme deux portes plus loin, était une surprise plus qu'appréciable. Levi, même s'il se gardait de trop le montrer, aimait la prévenance de son amant. Il ne se lassait jamais de ses attentions délicates et charmeuses, et faisait même tout pour les solliciter davantage.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans la suite, l'aîné décida de profiter de l'opulence et de sa liberté parentale d'un soir pour se faire couler un bain. Cela dit, le but était aussi de faire languir l'autre, dont les désirs étaient transparents. Eren joua avec le téléphone de la chambre pour joindre le room-service et, quand la bouteille de champagne fut livrée, il rejoignit Levi près de l'immense baignoire d'angle qui débordait de mousse aux parfums de rose et de lilas. Le plus grand se moqua doucement, lui disant qu'il était aussi gracieux et délicat qu'une femme. Levi l'insulta et le convia à entrer dans l'eau d'une manière assez vulgaire pour lui rappeler que ce n'était pas le cas. Comme toujours.

Les stigmates de réceptacle, qui ne disparaissaient pas, dansaient sur les joues rieuses du plus jeune, s'écartant comme un voilage encadrant une fenêtre ensoleillée. Levi bu sa flûte en se prélassant dans l'eau chaude, se détendant entièrement sous les caresses de son compagnon, toujours aussi fougueux.

La tendresse était un jeu qu'ils gardaient pour les heures calmes, mais, dans leurs ébats, leurs conditions physiques si avantageuses n'engendraient qu'un déchaînement intensif de leurs sens, les poussant à une bestialité délicieuse et pour le moins barbare. Eren avait beau être un partenaire doux et affectueux, il savait quand les préliminaires devaient prendre fin et usait de sa forme olympique avec un zèle qui faisait mouche à tous les coups. Levi aimait se contorsionner sous ses assauts, et même lui laisser reprendre du souffle tandis qu'il lui imposait son propre rythme, tout aussi débridé.

Evidemment, l'inverse était également vrai. Levi avait aussi des pulsions, bien que plus sporadiques, et Eren s'y soumettait toujours avec autant d'ardeur quel que soit son rôle dans l'acte. Sauf une fois, peut-être, où le cadet avait été un peu trop insolent à propos de sa cuisine… Levi s'était vengé en le prenant sur le carrelage froid de la pièce du même nom, à quatre pattes et avec humeur, ce qui avait foncièrement gâté l'orgueil du jeune homme trop arrogant. En y repensant, le brun souriait encore.

Mais ce n'était qu'une anecdote, car Eren était particulièrement rancunier, et Levi n'aimait pas se retrouver frustré trop longtemps. Dans la mesure où il tentait de sauvegarder la paix du ménage et ne pas se voir privé de câlins, il évitait soigneusement de trop taquiner l'ego du plus jeune.

Ce soir-là, au fond de cet écrin intime, le scénario était déjà écrit à l'avance et ils le connaissaient tous les deux. Cependant, c'était tout de même plus grisant que d'ordinaire, car ils avaient réussi à semer la routine durant un bref intermède.

Eren, de plus en plus fiévreux, autant en raison des bulles du vin que celles qui nappaient la nudité de son amant, se rapprocha plus près, tout en effleurant ses cuisses et son ventre :

« Bon anniversaire…

— N'importe quoi.

— Il me faut bien une excuse !

— Justement, non. Tu as toujours eu le don de me surprendre, alors ne commence pas à le perdre avec ce genre de tradition débile. On n'a pas toujours besoin d'attendre qu'il y ait quelque chose à fêter pour se détendre.

— Oh ? sourit l'autre homme avec envie. Tu aimerais que je te cajole comme ça plus souvent ?

— Peut-être bien. Avec ton salaire de bobologue, t'as les moyens, non ? » le mis au défi Levi, en le tenant à distance d'un talon contre son buste.

Eren était rose de chaleur et d'excitation, sans pour autant se défausser de son sourire carnassier :

« Tout ce que tu voudras, tu l'auras ! Demande, j'obéirai… » gloussa t'il en écartant la jambe qui le gênait pour aller embrasser le cou de son homme, exalté et soupirant de fébrilité.

Levi sentit son propre désir répondre au sien, enveloppé dans la chaleur liquide. Il ferma les yeux et s'abandonna au bien-être, sa nuque allant doucement se reposer contre l'émail.

« Ce que je voudrais… ? répéta t'il dans un râle à demi-conscient.

— Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Je serais capable de tout…, soupirait l'autre contre sa peau, tout aussi incohérent de désir.

— De tout ?

— Oui… Tu n'as qu'à demander…

— Eren ?

— Mmh ?

— Masturbe-moi avec tes pieds.

— …... ?! »

* * *

 _ **23 août 856.**_

« Tatatou-hi ! Tatatou-hi ! » chantonnait joyeusement Naïcha, âgée de dix-huit mois et installée dans sa chaise haute, tandis qu'Hanji essayait vainement de lui faire manger son écrasé de carottes-pommes de terre. Levi, assis en face d'elle à la table de la cuisine, ignorait la bataille en lisant tranquillement le journal. Sa vielle amie rentrait de Mitras et s'était arrêtée pour déjeuner avec eux au passage. Midi sonnait, Eren n'allait plus tarder à rentrer. Il n'était pas de service ce tantôt.

« Ça veut dire quoi "tatatou-hi"? questionna distraitement Hanji en enfournant la cuillère dans la bouche trop braillarde, qui recracha le tout en une nuée de postillons orangés, faisant beugler le colonel maculé de bouillie.

— Patate pourrie, répondit platement Levi sans lever les yeux de son article.

— Donc, ta fille se fiche de moi ? grommela Hanji en essuyant son chemisier d'un air dégoûté.

— C'est possible.

— Nanane ! jappa la petite en pointant la brune du doigt.

— Et ça, c'est ?

— Banane.

— Bon, Levi, soupira la brune, si tu n'as pas l'intention de me défendre, apprend-lui au moins de vraies insultes.

— Têêêête ? continua Naïcha en fixant toujours la femme avec insistance, ses grands yeux verts emplis de curiosité.

— Qu'est qu'elle a ma tête, morpion ? maugréa de nouveau Hanji.

— Têtête ?

— Ah non ! "Tétète" plus, merci bien ! » répondit l'adulte en se frottant inconsciemment la poitrine à l'évocation de certains souvenirs. Puis, elle indiqua le contenu de l'assiette à finir avec un ton qui se voulait inflexible :

« Purée, là !

— Pué ! rit la petite diablesse.

— C'est ça, pué-pué, miam-miam, allez !

— Elle parlait de tes lunettes, précisa Levi avec un peu de retard.

— Pourquoi elle prononce le "p" de "purée" et le remplace par "t" pour "patate" ? » s'interrogea le colonel avec sérieux. Mais l'homme haussa négligemment les épaules :

« Si tu veux le savoir, t'as qu'à en faire un. »

Depuis la fin de la guerre, l'an passé, qu'ils nommeraient tous dans les années à venir « La Victoire de 55 », John Andrews était revenu de nombreuses fois à Paradis. Son couple avec Hanji était désormais des plus officiels et, selon les rumeurs que colportait Hiro, le tankiste, entamant la quarantaine, aurait récemment demandé sa retraite anticipée. Une aubaine pour sa collègue de toujours qui attendait certainement de pouvoir construire une vie de couple avec moins de distance. Sasha venait d'accoucher d'un garçon qu'elle et Conny avaient choisi de prénommé Marco. De son côté, Levi ne se privait pas de rappeler à sa vielle camarde que son horloge biologique tournait.

« À quelle heure rentre Eren ?

— Il ne devrait plus tarder.

— Tout va bien avec lui ?

— Comment ça ?

— Je veux dire... Tout va bien ou…ça va moins bien ? Enfin, tu vois ?!

— Non.

— Votre couple ! Ça se passe comment ? Toujours aussi amoureux ?

— Pourquoi tu t'occupes de ça, toi ?

— Parce que c'est... C'est le genre de discussion qu'on a entre...entre…

— Entre copines ? Va mourir.

— Entre amis !

— Tes amis sont aussi tordus que toi. Ne m'associe pas à eux.

— Non, c'est toi qui ne piges rien aux interactions sociales !

— Eren va très bien.

— Je ne parle pas de lui, mais de "vous" !

— Eh bien, je crois qu'on peut dire que ça va aussi. On s'envoie des assiettes à travers la gueule pour baiser juste ensuite, en moyenne trois fois par jour.

— Je...je vois. Ça m'a l'air d'être plutôt bon signe, en effet. Même dit comme ça... »

La porte d'entrée claqua et Eren fit irruption dans la pièce, tout sourire :

« C'est moi !

— T'es pas obligé de le dire à chaque fois, souligna Levi, désinvolte comme de coutume. On sait tous que le facteur frappe et qu'un cambrioleur ne claquerait pas la porte aussi bruyamment.

— Embrasse-moi avant de commencer à râler ! » s'amusa le plus grand en allant chercher son dû. Levi posa tendrement les lèvres sur les siennes et lui caressa la joue.

« Mapa ! s'écria Naïcha en agitant ses petits bras vers le nouvel arrivant.

— Non, ma chérie, "pa-pa", articula t'il en s'approchant d'elle. Comme "peuh", "pppée" ! PA-PA…

— Mapa ! s'entêta t'elle.

— J'abandonne, ça m'énerve ! renonça t'il en posant un baiser sur son front encore épargné par la purée, avant de se diriger vers l'évier pour se laver les mains.

— C'est bizarre…, s'étonna Hanji. Elle appelle bien Levi "Papa" sans problème !

— Oui…, songea ce dernier. Elle a peut-être besoin de faire une différenciation entre nous deux ? »

Puis, pointant Eren de l'index tout en sollicitant la petite, il prononça clairement :

« Ma-man. Répète : Ma-man.

— Arrête ça, ronchonna aussitôt Eren.

— Maaa-maaann…

— Levi, c'est pas drôle !

— Mapa ! »

* * *

 _ **25 septembre 856. Première Expédition : Archipel volcanique de Sappoya – Océan Australe.**_

« Elle ne ressemble pas du tout à Mikasa », commenta Eren en regardant Hitch Doris, qui aidait le reste de l'équipe scientifique à débarquer le matériel sur le ponton en bois de la baie tropicale.

Le Sails of Freedom était arrimé à des corps-morts un peu plus loin, de façon à rester à flot malgré le marnage. Le médecin et Jean se tenaient en bout de jetée, heureux de pouvoir profiter d'une nuit à terre et de découvrir le petit village, entièrement bâti sur pilotis, qui se dressait dans leur dos, au-dessus du sable blanc et sous les arbres à palmes. La couleur du lagon rappelait les yeux d'Eren, et Levi n'avait pas manqué de le lui faire remarquer en le faisant rougir comme une jeune vierge. Maintenant, ils avaient tous hâte de finir le déchargement pour goûter la fraîcheur de ces eaux paradisiaques.

« T'as pas l'impression d'être super gonflé pour me sortir ce genre de critique ? se hérissa Jean en comprenant que l'autre étudiait sa petite amie.

— Quoi ? Y a rien de plus objectif !

— T'espérais peut-être que je dégote une fille qui soit le sosie de ta sœur ? Ça t'aurait bien plus, ça ! Ou alors, je dois lui vouer un amour éternel sans jamais en regarder une autre ?

— J'ai juste dit que ce n'était pas ton genre !

— Ah, c'est ça ! Alors, permet-moi de te dire que Levi n'est pas ton genre non plus. Il ne ressemble pas du tout à Luise, Cacilia, Erna, Emma, Roxane, Hilda, Veronika, Beth…

— La ferme.

—...Et encore moins à Hiro ! »

Eh oui. Le problème avec les amitiés qui duraient, c'est que tout finissait toujours par se savoir.

« Ok, c'est bon, t'as gagné ! J'aurais mieux fait de fermer ma gueule.

— Comme d'hab !

— Va chier.

— Encore en train de vous pouiller la tête, tous les deux ? les apostropha justement Hitch en posant une caisse à leurs pieds. Ça vous dirait pas de nous aider un peu, plutôt ?

— Je supervise ! s'esquiva Jean.

— Je suis médecin, pas manutentionnaire ! sifflota Eren.

— Mettez-vous au boulot avant que je vous envoie le maton ! beugla la voix du colonel Hanji, alors qu'elle et Levi charriaient un coffre apparemment lourd.

— De qui tu parles, là ? » interrogea son binôme en arquant un sourcil.

Les deux hommes finirent tout de même par se mettre au turbin et, alors qu'Eren aidait Levi à monter un barnum pour abriter l'équipement et les caisses de vivres, le plus âgé lui demanda :

« De quoi vous parliez toute à l'heure, avec Jean ?

— D'Hitch.

— Mmh ? sourcilla Levi. Et ?

— Euh…, hésita Eren, surpris que l'autre s'intéresse à leurs commérages. Ben, je donnais juste mon avis. »

Levi se peignit d'une mine réprobatrice :

« Tu ferais mieux de leur foutre la paix. Cette fille n'est pas désagréable, même moi j'arrive à la supporter. Alors fais un effort et va pas mettre ton nez dans leurs affaires. »

Depuis quand il prenait la défense du cheval, lui ? Eren bouda :

« Roh, c'est bon, j'ai rien dit de blessant ! J'ai juste besoin d'être sûr qu'elle est assez bien pour lui, c'est tout ! »

Levi arrêta son mouvement pour tendre la bâche en le dévisageant, les yeux plissés et un léger rictus moqueur relevant un coin de ses lèvres. Eren se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait d'avouer à voix haute, et le regretta aussitôt :

« Putain, Levi, si tu répètes ça… »

* * *

 _ **2 mai 857.**_

« C'est quoi ces graines ? demanda Eren en secouant un sachet. Oh, des carottes ! Super ! On va les semer ?

— Nan, pas ici, lui répondit laconiquement Levi en terminant de passer le râteau sur la terre retournée et ameublie, retirant les dernières mottes.

— Pourquoi ?

— Le sol est trop pauvre.

— Hein ?! Tu rigoles ?! Il est encore tout noir du compost qu'on a étendu la semaine dernière, et il pue la bouse !

— Justement, il est "pauvre". La matière organique n'est pas assez décomposée. »

Eren lui jeta un regard perplexe et l'autre soupira dans un semblant d'explication :

« Les plantes se nourrissent de minéraux, pas de moisissures. »

Mais le plus jeune avait seulement l'air de plus en plus perdu.

« C'est trop acide pour des putains de carottes ! ajouta Levi avec irritation.

— Ok, ok ! J'ai rien compris mais je te crois, Monsieur le biochimiste expert en substrats ! Du coup, on sème quoi ? Des plantes carnivores ou des champignons ?

— Et on en foutrait quoi ? Non, des cucurbitacées.

— Ça se mange ces trucs ?

— Des courges, imbécile ! Regarde dans la boîte, il doit y avoir différentes variétés de courgettes et de concombres. Tant qu'à faire, on va aussi faire les potirons, potimarrons, citrouilles et...

— C'est du délire de faire ça avec toi ! gloussa Eren, enthousiaste.

— C'est moi qui devrait dire ça vu l'événement que c'est, pour toi, de sortir de ton cabinet ! Ensuite, on palissera entre les rangs avec du maïs, il parait que ça marche bien.

— Palisser ? » releva encore le plus jeune, avec une moue honteuse d'être aussi ignare.

Si Levi savait toujours faire montre d'un calme olympien, il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de pédagogie, et il pensa que changer de sujet épargnerait sa patience :

« Je suis passé chez le grainetier, hier, et il a essayé de me revendre des nouvelles semences hybridées.

— Hybridées ? Comment ça ? »

À l'évidence, dès qu'ils se mettaient à parler de maraîchage ou de médecine, l'un d'entre eux devait s'improviser professeur. C'était chiant, mais, au fond, c'était une forme de partage enrichissante et conciliatrice. Levi répondit dans un soupir blasé :

« Parait que le commerce international est florissant, et ça nous permet d'accroître nos rendements agricoles ou je ne sais plus quelle connerie. Les binoclards du bloc ouest ont réussi à transgénèïser des graines pour les rendre moins vulnérables aux maladies…

— Trans-quoi ? T'es sûr que ça se dit ? On dirait un verbe inventé par Hanji !

— Si il n'existe pas, c'est bien qu'il y a un raison. Jouer avec la génétique comme ça, ça m'inspire rien de bon.

— Moi, je trouve ça sensas !

— Ça m'étonne pas de toi. Le mois prochain, il va y avoir une foire agricole à Hermina. Des constructeurs de tout l'occident seront là pour exposer leurs engins à la pointe. Il parait que, grâce aux nouvelles technologies, les fermes n'auront plus besoin que de deux ou trois ouvriers pour tourner à plein rendement.

— Quand on pense à la famine qui fait encore rage à cause du manque de bras, depuis les pertes de guerre, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle ! Non ?

— Mmm…

— Quoi ?

— À long terme, c'est un plan qui pue.

— Parce que ?

— Crois-moi, laisser les machines remplacer les hommes, ça finira par créer des problèmes. Et il n'y a pas que ça ! Apparemment, le traitement des cultures aux curatifs et préventifs issus de la pétrochimie est également une option en faveur de ce qu'ils appellent tous "la révolution verte". On parle même d'utiliser des avions pour répandre les produits…

— L'épandage aérien ? Ah oui, j'en ai entendu parler !

— Ça ne te fait pas froid dans le dos ?

— J'ai jamais essayé de me prendre une cuite au fioul, mais j'imagine que la gueule de bois doit être mémorable… Par contre, si ça se démocratise au point où tous les pécors peuvent s'acheter un Piper, j'en veux un aussi !

— Pour quoi faire ? Je peux t'apprendre à voler à coup de pompes, c'est plus économique ! Un jour, nos gamins boufferont de la merde. Alors applique-toi à semer et apprends à jardiner. Hors de question que je me farcisse tout le boulot tout seul ! »

Et il attrapa une houe pour aller butter les rangs de patates en laissant l'autre se débrouiller avec ses sachets de graines.

« Hé ! Levi ? le rappela Eren avec un sourire espiègle.

— Quoi ?

— Le potager, c'est chouette mais...c'est toi qui va cuisiner tous ces légumes ? »

L'autre lui jeta un œil lourd de menaces et le cadet préféra se débiner :

« Nan, oublies ce que je viens de dire… »

* * *

 _Non, Levi,_ _ **« transgeneïser »**_ _n'est absolument pas français ! (la « transgénèse » oui, par contre) je précise, allez pas l'utiliser, on sait jamais, je préfère prévenir ! Vous auriez l'air con ^^_

* * *

 _ **25 mars 858.**_

« J'aime pas le gros chien de ces gens, et ils sentent pas très bon…

— La vieille dame t'a donné des bonbons, alors arrête de te plaindre ! sermonna Levi en traînant Naïcha par le bras jusqu'à la voiture, tandis qu'Eren était retenu par les propriétaires en question qui lui garnissaient les bras de tout un tas de victuailles douteuses —confitures maison, œufs, légumes du potager, et même un poulet vidé au moins aussi gros qu'une oie— que Levi allait encore devoir cuisiner ou caser dans un recoin du cellier en espérant trouver de la place.

— Oui mais…je comprends rien quand elle me parle ! On dirait une vielle sorcière !

— C'est comme ça que parlent les gens d'ici. C'est la campagne et ils ont une sorte…d'accent. En plus, elle est très âgée et elle n'a pas toujours toute sa tête, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de te trouver mignonne. Elle ne veut surtout pas te jeter un sort, fais-moi confiance.

— Pourquoi on est obligés d'aller les voir ? Tu dis toujours qu'on va voir maman, mais on voit juste eux et le gros chien qui me fait peur !

— Naïcha, je te l'ai déjà expliqué : ta maman est morte. Tu ne pourras jamais la voir. Quand je dis qu'on vient la voir, c'est juste une façon de parler. Elle est morte ici, et c'est pour cela qu'on vient. Mais elle n'est plus là. Papa a fait brûler la ferme de ces gens, alors, après la guerre, il a voulu les aider à la reconstruire. Depuis, on essaye de venir au moins deux fois par an pour nous assurer qu'ils ne manquent de rien, car ils sont vieux, fatigués, et que leurs deux fils sont morts au combat. Mais c'est aussi pour nous souvenir de ta maman ensemble, tous les trois.

— Mais ça sert à rien si elle n'est pas là ! Moi, je voudrais la voir en vrai !

— On ne peut pas voir les morts, ma chérie. Quand une personne meurt, on ne peut plus jamais, jamais, la voir. C'est pour ça que tu dois faire attention à toi, comme je te le dis tout le temps. Pour que nous ne soyons pas séparés.

— Mais… On va où quand on meurt ? »

À ce moment précis de sa vie, Levi compris que, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, le plus dur n'était peut-être pas derrière lui, et que la charge de père était une épreuve exigeant bien de la finesse et de la sensibilité. En décidant de laisser ses anciennes forteresses en ruines, il avait fini par en épargner en quantité suffisante :

« Je ne sais pas. On ne le sait que quand on meurt. Même les adultes ne savent pas cela. »

Elle eut l'air confus. Dans son esprit de trois ans, la mort n'était encore qu'une idée abstraite. Elle avait une logique enfantine qui ne fondait son appréciation que sur l'expérience vécue, sans projection ni analyse de son environnement. D'année en année, ce raisonnement changerait de forme et deviendrait plus anticipatif. Mais, pour l'heure, Levi pataugeait, et il n'aimait pas la savoir effrayée.

« Papa Eren dit que Maman me regarde… »

Levi eut un petit sourire. Au fond, il n'aimait pas mentir à sa fille. Il n'aimait pas la bercer d'illusions pour la préserver de la cruauté du monde, comme le faisait son cher compagnon qui n'hésitait pas à la faire rêver en lui racontant des histoires absurdes de trolls, sirènes, dragons disparus et autres balivernes. Mais il aimait la lueur émerveillée au fond de ses grandes émeraudes quand elle s'abreuvait des contes de son père, et il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui parler sur le même ton implacable qu'il employait pour ses recrues les plus fragiles, des années auparavant.

« Oui, Papa doit avoir raison. Je suis sûr que, de là où elle est, elle te voit. »

* * *

 _ **11 Juin 859.**_

Il devait être deux heures du matin quand Eren gara la Silver Streak devant le portail, en renversant les poubelles et en chevauchant brutalement le trottoir. Levi l'engueula vertement, mais l'autre ne fit que rigoler bêtement en s'excusant et en s'étonnant lui-même d'être plus soûl qu'il ne le croyait. De toute façon, le plus vieux ne valait pas mieux, et le laisser conduire aurait été d'autant plus risqué au vu de ses exploits derrière un volant, ne serait-ce que quand il était sobre.

Les deux hommes, ivres et enfiévrés, commencèrent à s'embrasser dans l'allée et trébuchèrent maladroitement sur les premières marches du perron. Cette réception mondaine avait été longue mais distrayante, et ils avaient assez bu pour s'échauffer un peu trop les sangs. Ils entrèrent chez eux sur la pointe des pieds, veillant à ne surtout pas réveiller Gaby, leur baby-sitter du soir, qui s'était endormie sur le canapé en attendant leur retour. Eren la recouvrit d'un plaid et rejoignit aussitôt Levi dans les escaliers. Les ténèbres baignaient la maison, et leurs soupirs envahirent vite le palier alors qu'ils courraient presque vers leur chambre.

Eren ferma la porte d'une main fébrile et chercha son amant du regard. Celui-ci reculait vers le lit en dénouant sa cravate, ses yeux étincelant de désir et d'appels débauchés. Le plus jeune ricana et fondit sur lui, le projetant contre le matelas en arrachant presque sa chemise, tout en embrassant son cou avec un appétit féroce. Levi s'offrit avec délice et posa une main sur les fesses de son assaillant, tirant son bassin contre le sien en lâchant un gémissement enflammé :

« Aah… Oui ! Vas-y, fais-moi crier ! » implora t'il pour exciter son partenaire.

Eren grogna de plaisir et se pressa encore contre lui, tout en conquérant lascivement ses lèvres ouvertes. Soudain, les couvertures bougèrent et une petite voix demanda :

« Papas ?

— Merde ! tressaillirent les deux hommes en sautant au bas du lit comme s'ils venaient de s'allonger sur des braises incandescentes, et chutant lamentablement en s'empêtrant l'un dans l'autre.

« Nom de ..., jura Eren. Naï ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous-fais là ?! Pourquoi t'es pas dans ton lit ?!

— Vous faites quoi ? questionna innocemment la petite tandis que ses pères, plus qu'embarrassés, se relevaient et réajustaient précipitamment leur tenue.

— On...euh…faisait un câlin…, éluda encore Eren.

— Avec le zizi ?

— Que…? blêmit Levi.

— Bon ! Il est très tard, retourne immédiatement dans ta chambre ! Nous aurons une discussion demain.

— Moi aussi je voudrais un zizi ! Si j'en avais un, à moi aussi vous me feriez des câlins bizarres ? »

De blanc, Levi devint écarlate jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, et tonna de sa voix grondante mais légèrement rehaussée d'accents suraigus témoignant de sa détresse :

« Mais…certainement pas ! Ça suffit maintenant ! Au lit, jeune fille ! »

Mais, étant la plus entraînée à défier les colères de son père biologique, la petite osa une moue triste et continua :

« Pourquoi je ne suis pas normale ?

— Tu es parfaitement normale, c'est…c'est nous qui ne le sommes pas ! » merdouilla le brun, des plus mal à l'aise. Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds et Eren décida de s'interposer :

« Calme-toi, mon chéri, tu vas lui faire peur à dire des choses comme ça. Naï, on parlera de cette histoire de zizi demain, d'accord ? Il est trop tard maintenant, et je vois bien que tu en rajoutes exprès pour qu'on ne te renvoie pas de coucher. Mais c'est ce que tu vas faire, et en vitesse ! » lâcha t'il avec autorité en ouvrant la porte.

Vaincue et boudeuse, Naïcha sauta du lit et s'exécuta. Eren déposa un baiser sur sa joue au passage et l'épia dans le couloir jusqu'à voir la porte de sa chambre se refermer. Il soupira et referma la leur.

« Tu as entendu ça ? s'effara Levi en fixant la fenêtre, visiblement incapable de s'en remettre.

— Oui-oui, s'approcha Eren en enlaçant sa taille et en embrassant sa nuque. Elle a quatre ans. Normal qu'elle commence à se poser des questions…

— Pourtant, on lui a déjà parlé de sa mère !

— C'est encore trop abstrait pour elle. Elle a besoin d'exemples concrets et nous sommes les seuls qu'elle a, pour l'instant. Ça s'arrangera quand elle entrera à l'école. »

Il fit courir ses doigts le long du ventre de sa moitié, puis les fit glisser sous sa chemise ouverte.

« Arrête, murmura Levi. Je vais aller me coucher.

— Quoi ?! se désola le plus jeune.

— Elle m'a coupé l'envie avec ses questions…

— Ah non ! » se révolta Eren en l'attrapant par les hanches et en le jetant sur le lit.

Levi tenta de protester mais son amant revint à la charge, se plaçant au-dessus de lui avec domination. D'une main, il caressa son entre-jambe en lui soutirant un râle de surprise et de plaisir :

« Redresse-moi tout ça, espèce de vieillard impotent !

— Tu vas payer cher pour avoir osé me dire ça ! » rétorqua l'autre en se mordant la lèvre, dans un sourire libidineux indiquant que son humeur était redevenue joueuse.

* * *

 _ **13 Novembre 859.**_

 _Cette année-là, une nouvelle grande innovation technologique attendait encore Paradis. Durant des mois, des milliers de kilomètres de câbles furent déployés sur les villes, raccordant tous les villages et, bientôt, les bourgs les plus isolés. La toile suivait la voirie, suspendue à de grands poteaux de bois, et se connectait vite à de plus en plus d'habitations. Au cours de l'été, un nouvel appareil fut installé sur un guéridon, dans le vestibule du 31 Rue Des Poètes : un téléphone crapaud._

 _Si les résidents des lieux eurent, d'abord, bien du mal à se familiariser avec l'outil et son cadran capricieux, il devint vite fort pratique, voire irremplaçable. Quand bien même il avait tendance à sonner un peu trop souvent…_

Ce jour-là, ce fut Naïcha qui se jeta sur le combiné, toujours aussi surexcitée chaque fois qu'elle entendait retentir la sonnerie stridente et intempestive du biniou sans-gêne.

« Allô ? fit une voix masculine à l'autre bout du fil.

— Tata Hiro ?

— Naïcha ? Ça va, ma puce ?

— Ouiii ! Quand est-ce que tu reviens nous voir avec tonton Pit ?

— Bientôt, si tu es sage. Est-ce que…

— Hé Tata ?

— Naïcha, je te l'ai déjà dit : ne m'appelle pas comme ça. C'est "Tonton" moi aussi…

— Mes papas t'appellent toujours "Tata" !

— Je sais, oui, mais ce sont deux grosses tantes, eux aussi !

— De quoi ?

— Rien, oublie ça. Moi, c'est "Tonton", pas "Tata", et…

— Comme Tonton Pit, et Tonton Armin, et Tonton Jean, et…

— Oui, voilà ! Tonton Hiro, s'il te plaît. Bon, est-ce que…

— Hé Tata ? Aujourd'hui, j'ai trouvé une limace toute orange dans l'arrosoir !

—...

— Même que je voulais la garder, mais Papa Levi s'est fâché et il a dit qu'il en voulait pas dans la maison !

—... Fantastique, ma chérie. Justement, est-ce que Papa est…

— Non, c'est pas trop fantastique ! Elle va avoir froid dehors !

— Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas. Si Papa Levi te dit ça, c'est qu'il s'y connait en limaces. Il en avait tout un élevage avant ta naissance ! D'ailleurs…

— Hé Tata ?

— "Tonton", ma puce ! "TON-TON" ! Bon, j'aime beaucoup te parler, tu sais…

— Tu viens quand avec Tonton Pit ?

— Et si tu me passais un de tes papas pour que je puisse en discuter avec eux ? Il y en a bien un pas loin que tu peux appeler ?

— Papa Eren est juste à côté de moi et il arrête pas de rigoler !

— …... Passe-le moi !

— D'accord ! Au revoir, Tata ! »

* * *

 _ **30 juin 860.**_

 _Mais, il n'y avait pas que des bons moments. L'existence n'est jamais qu'une suite de peines et de joies, et l'amour la comble ou la brise, aléatoirement et inexorablement. La vie de couple reste rarement une nappe immaculée comme Levi les aimait tant. Chaque ménage rencontre des écueils, y sombre ou se rafistole… Levi et Eren n'échappèrent pas à la règle._

C'était un matin pluvieux, gris et infâme comme la migraine qui martelait sa tête.

Eren s'assit sur le rebord du lit et contempla l'intérieur de la chambre d'hôtel avec désolation, tentant de rassembler les souvenirs de sa nuit. Les bribes qui lui revenaient l'horripilaient de honte et ses abus d'alcool, au cours de la soirée passée, ne faisaient qu'amplifier la nausée qu'il avait de lui-même.

Il tourna la tête et regarda la jeune femme blonde endormie au creux des draps. Elle ne s'était même pas démaquillée avant de glisser dans un sommeil de plomb, et son fard à paupière azuré avait laissé des traces pailletées sur la taie d'oreiller blanche. Une collègue de travail ? Ah oui, c'était cela. « La nouvelle ». Mais ce n'était pas un prénom, ça ! Quel putain d'enfoiré il faisait…

Il était en retard. Plusieurs rendez-vous avaient déjà dû être annulés par sa secrétaire… Non, impossible, puisqu'elle était dans la chambre. L'hôtesse d'accueil central de l'hôpital devait, en ce moment-même, le maudire de toutes ses imprécations. Il se rhabilla en silence et se passa simplement un peu d'eau sur le visage. Il prendrait une douche dans son service dès qu'il aurait cinq minutes, mais pas question de s'attarder une seconde de plus ici.

Il ne pourrait jamais avouer sa faute à Levi. Il avait bien trop peur de le perdre. Pourtant, rentrer ce soir, comme si de rien n'était, le faisait frissonner de mal être et d'horreur. Vivre dans le mensonge serait aussi insupportable que d'affronter la déception de son concubin. C'était l'un des dilemmes les plus amers de sa vie, et il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à sa propre bêtise. Se morfondant et se haïssant, répugné de lui-même, Eren ne réveilla même pas la jeune femme, alors qu'elle travaillait avec lui selon les mêmes horaires, et quitta lâchement la chambre comme le pire des goujats.

Il était dix-neuf heures quand il rentra chez lui, éreinté et accablé de culpabilité. Il n'avait pas décidé quoi faire. Pour le moment, il était trop épuisé pour réfléchir et se sentait sale car il n'avait, au final, pas eu une minute à lui pour se laver au cours de la journée. Il rêvait d'une bonne douche et d'un coup de rasoir, car il se sentait aussi minable physiquement qu'il ne l'était intérieurement. Il entra sans s'annoncer et pénétra dans le salon, d'une démarche fantomatique.

Il s'arrêta net, les yeux écarquillés, en découvrant l'intérieur de la maison totalement ravagé, comme si une tornade s'était glissée par les fenêtres. Les canapés et fauteuils étaient retournés, dépouillés de leurs coussins, et certaines coutures avaient craquées sous la force qui les avait rudoyés, laissant le cuir éventré par endroits. Des débris de verre et de porcelaine brisés jonchaient le sol, ainsi que des livres —principalement ses ouvrages de médecine— aux pages déchirées et éparpillées dans tous les coins, qui provenaient de la grande bibliothèque d'angle dont plusieurs étagères avaient été renversées. Les chaises en bois de la salle à manger étaient fracturées et même les rideaux de la grande baie vitrée avaient été arrachés, avec leurs tringles.

C'était un véritable chaos, et sa dévastation intérieure était au moins égale à la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il aperçut enfin Levi, silencieusement assis sur une chaise droite au fond de la salle. Sa posture était consternée : les coudes sur les genoux et la tête entre les mains, il fixait le parquet au centre du massacre. Eren fut pris d'une bouffée de peur brute et se précipita vers lui :

« Levi ! Tu vas bien ?! Que s'est-il passé ?! On s'est fait cambrioler ?! Où est Naïcha ?! » s'écria t'il.

Mais il se figea quand la voix glaciale de l'homme retentit entre les murs, avec une fatalité qui stoppa son cœur dans sa poitrine :

« Où as-tu passé la nuit ? »

Eren ne répondit pas, et l'autre homme releva enfin la tête. Ses yeux étaient rougis et ses traits tirés. Malgré son air dur, Eren comprit tout de suite que Levi avait pleuré.

« C'est toi qui a fait ça..., réalisa le médecin, épouvanté, en faisant planer son regard sur la pièce.

— J'ai eu un petit coup de sang, ce matin, expliqua l'autre en le transperçant d'un regard aiguisé et rempli de haine. Je savais que tu devais dîner avec les représentants de la fondation Mikasa, mais tu ne m'as jamais prévenu que tu ne rentrerais pas dormir, alors j'ai appelé l'hôpital pour savoir si tout allait bien. J'ai appris que tu n'étais pas au boulot, tout comme la réceptionniste qui prend les appels de ton service d'habitude et qui, d'ailleurs, t'accompagnait hier soir. Drôle de coïncidence, non ?

— Ça a traîné jusque tard, et on avait un peu trop bu pour rentrer. C'était juste un dîner professionnel…

— Qui a duré toute la nuit ? Tu te fous de moi ? »

Eren était fait. Son regard implorant, débordant d'une affliction sans borne, se planta dans celui de son compagnon sans qu'il ne puisse plus articuler aucun mot. Ce fut l'aveu le plus éloquent que Levi pouvait espérer.

« Naï ! Descends, on y va ! » ordonna Levi en se levant subitement, sans plus lui jeter le moindre regard.

Affolé, Eren vit leur fille, blême et angoissée, apparaître dans le vestibule en traînant une petite besace derrière elle. La tête de sa poupée préférée en dépassait. Elle le regarda de son air dépité. Quant à lui, il avait définitivement perdu pieds, refusant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« Papa…, débuta t'elle, alors que de grosses larmes se mettaient à rouler sur ses joues. Pourquoi je dois prendre mes affaires ? Où on va ? »

Eren eut envie de hurler tant la peur et le chagrin lui déchirèrent douloureusement la poitrine. Il se jeta sur elle et la souleva dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui :

« Tu ne vas nulle part… Nulle part ! serina t'il comme une prière dans sa folie.

— Si. Repose-là, on s'en va », fit la voix tranchante de Levi.

Eren se retourna vers lui en tremblant. Il vit l'homme attraper une valise, qu'il n'avait pas encore remarquée, à côté de sa chaise.

Non. C'était un cauchemar et il allait se réveiller.

« Naïcha, dis "au-revoir" et va t'asseoir dans la voiture. »

La petite enroula ses bras autour du cou d'Eren avec une détresse évidente. Il l'embrassa fort, et en lui promettant que tout allait bien. Encore un ignominieux mensonge. Puis, il la posa et se rua vers celui qu'il aimait, cherchant à lui barrer la route alors que l'autre tentait d'atteindre la porte d'entrée.

« Arrête, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

— Je te dédommagerai pour le mobilier et je viendrai chercher le reste de mes affaires plus tard, ou j'enverrai plutôt quelqu'un, fit fermement l'autre en le contournant aisément, sans même le regarder.

— De quoi tu parles ? Que... Non ! Attends ! Où est-ce que tu vas ?! »

Désespéré, il le poursuivit dans l'allée :

« Levi ! Levi, répond-moi ! conjura t'il d'une voix qui se brisait.

— Je vais m'installer à la caserne quelques temps en attendant de trouver autre chose. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne t'empêcherai jamais de voir Naïcha…

— Hein ?! Non ! Arrête tes conneries, putain !

— Ne crie pas comme ça, tu vas alerter tout le voisinage ! » cracha l'autre d'une voix sourde, avant de jeter sa valise sur la banquette arrière.

À la place du passager avant, Naïcha les observait derrière la vitre, les yeux humides et le teint blafard. Levi contourna le véhicule pour aller ouvrir sa portière et Eren le talonna, totalement paniqué. Il voulut le retenir encore, et lui attrapa le bras alors que l'homme était sur le point de s'asseoir derrière le volant :

« NON ! LEVI ! T'en va pas ! Me quitte pas ! Tu peux pas partir comme ça... T'as pas le droit ! Si tu pars, j'me flingue ! J'te jure que je le fais ! »

L'autre se dégagea d'une violente secousse :

« Lâche-moi, merde ! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi et grandis un peu !

— J't'en supplie… Je t'en supplie ! Discutons ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime... S'il te plaît… » implora Eren, tandis que ses larmes venaient et débordaient soudain de ses yeux dans le désespoir abyssal qui le terrassait.

Levi resta de marbre et fit claquer sa portière. Le moteur démarra et Eren dut se reculer légèrement, sachant que rien n'empêcherait l'autre de lui rouler dessus s'il en avait l'occasion.

Il regarda la Pontiac s'éloigner et disparaître à l'angle de la rue. Puis, il resta seul et anéanti, debout au milieu de la voirie à attendre qu'elle revienne, durant plusieurs dizaines de minutes. « Hier » semblait, tout à coup, très lointain, et « demain » ne pouvait plus jamais arriver. La nuit commença à tomber, et la voiture ne revint pas.

Deux jours plus tard, Emma et Glenn vinrent chercher les affaires de Levi et de Naïcha. Ils vidèrent l'armoire de la chambre et récupérèrent les quelques effets dont l'homme ne voulait pas se séparer. Tous deux étaient navrés tandis qu'ils rassemblaient les objets et vêtements de l'ancien capitaine dans des caisses, sous les yeux encore larmoyants d'Eren. Mais le pire fut quand ils s'attaquèrent à la chambre d'enfant, ramassant toutes ses peluches, livres et jouets. Le propriétaire des lieux fit un scandale en leur hurlant de laisser tout cela en place, prétextant que si Levi les voulait, il n'avait qu'à venir les chercher en personne. Les deux autres n'insistèrent pas. Après tout, pour eux, ce n'était pas un service particulièrement agréable à rendre. Ils tentèrent de discuter avec lui, de le réconforter et de lui dire qu'ils étaient là si besoin, mais Eren les envoya balader, préférant la seule compagnie d'une bouteille de Scotch.

Trois semaines s'écoulèrent. Les membres du Bataillon lui rendaient visite régulièrement, souvent accompagnés de Naïcha, mais Levi ne se manifesta plus. Quand, un après-midi, Hitch et Jean soulevèrent une question —soufflée évidemment par son « ex » compagnon— au sujet d'une éventuelle garde de la petite en résidence alternée, Eren vit rouge. Il les ficha dehors et kidnappa « sa » fille, la prenant en otage sans vergogne sous rançon que son père vienne s'expliquer avec lui en face.

Naïcha était aux abois. Elle pleura toute la soirée et ne mangea rien au dîner. Pour finir Eren dormit même avec elle, refusant de la laisser seule dans sa chambre à moitié dépouillée.

Le lendemain matin, la nouvelle Brigade Civile dépendant de la municipalité se présenta à son domicile et demanda à emmener la petite pour la ramener auprès de son tuteur légal. Eren eut beau leur expliquer l'imbroglio saugrenu qui les liait tous les trois, en justifiant pathétiquement qu'elle s'appelait « Jäger », cela ne suffit pas aux agents qui, n'y comprenant rien, préféraient se montrer procéduriers. Sur le papier, Naïcha Jäger était sous la tutelle de Levi Ackerman, son père biologique, Eren Jäger ayant renoncé à ses droits parentaux de longue date. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils jamais fait réviser cette foutue paperasse ?!

Il maudit Levi, rêvant de le piler à coups de pioche. Finalement, il céda lorsque les municipaux l'avertirent que son opposition les obligerait à lui enlever la petite par la force et à la placer en attendant d'étudier l'affaire. Il prit peur et baissa les armes, leur disant de la reconduire simplement à son père.

Mais cela ne pouvait plus durer et, l'après-midi même, il débarquait en trombe au quartier général, faisant irruption dans le bureau —ou plutôt labo— d'Hanji en enfonçant presque la porte. La chercheuse sursauta et pâlit en le reconnaissant.

« Eren…

— Où est-il ?! » exhorta son ancienne recrue, enragée.

Elle se froissa et le reprit d'un ton sévère :

« D'abord, "bonjour" ! Moi aussi je vais bien et suis très contente de te voir ! Ensuite, si tu parles de Levi, il n'est pas là.

— Quand tu dis qu'il n'est pas là, tu veux dire qu'il se planque dans un coin ? fuma t'il, à bout de nerfs.

— Tu ne le trouveras pas ici, il est sorti avec Naïcha pour l'emmener au cirque.

— Quoi ?! se décomposa l'homme. Mais…c'est la première fois qu'elle y va ! C'est dégueulasse de faire ça sans moi ! »

Le colonel entrouvrit les lèvres, avec stupeur, et une ombre de pitié passa sur son visage.

« Tu veux que je lui transmette un message ? » demanda t'elle d'une voix radoucie.

Eren se laissa tomber sur une chaise, misérable :

« Non…si… Je ne sais pas… »

Il passa une main sur ses yeux et elle vint s'asseoir en face de lui, évaluant soudainement la grande souffrance qui le tenait. Ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup croisés depuis que Levi avait emménagé à la caserne et, même si elle se doutait que le jeune homme vivait mal la situation, en avoir la preuve sous les yeux lui était âpre, peut-être même pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle lui prit doucement la main :

« Comment tu vas, Eren ? Tout le monde est inquiet… »

Il ne tint pas compte de sa question et lui attrapa vivement les épaules en l'adjurant :

« Tu dois lui expliquer ! Dis-lui que ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois et que cette fille n'est rien pour moi ! Dis-lui qu'il doit revenir ! Qu'il se trompe… Que je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal et que je ferais n'importe quoi pour réparer ! »

Elle baissa les yeux, émue :

« C'est vrai qu'il a été profondément blessé par ce qu'il s'est passé. Il t'en voulait, mais ça lui a passé et, étrangement, il n'a pas l'air de t'en tenir rancune. Il m'a même dit qu'il vous considérait quittes, car lui t'en avait fait autant il y a quelques années et que Naïcha en était la preuve vivante…

— Mais, à l'époque, on n'était pas encore…peu importe. Si c'est ça, pourquoi il ne veut pas me parler ?! Pourquoi il ne revient pas, bordel !?

— En fait, le problème ne concerne pas seulement ta petite aventure. C'est plus compliqué…

— Compliqué pour de vrai, ou compliqué à la Levi ? ragea Eren. On le connait tous les deux, alors sois honnête !

— C'est vrai qu'il a l'art de toujours se torturer l'esprit, mais franchement, là, je ne sais pas si il en fait trop ou non. Je ne suis pas vraiment experte dans ce domaine !

— C'est quoi le problème ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Et ne me dis surtout pas que tu ne peux pas me le dire ou je démolis ton bureau !

— Calme-toi ! le rasséréna t'elle avec rudesse. Je ne suis pas votre souffre-douleur, merde à la fin ! Je suis déjà bien assez gentille de subir les états d'âme de Monsieur Ackerman en permanence, alors que j'avais enfin réussi à m'en débarrasser depuis cinq ans, c'est pas pour que tu t'y mettes aussi ! Vous commencez vraiment à me les gonfler, vous deux !

— Hanji…, s'apitoya t'il en relâchant sa prise. Désolé…

— Il pense que les choses sont mieux ainsi, avoua t'elle avec un long soupir, redevenant plus compréhensive et amène. Surtout pour toi. Il a dit... Il a dit qu'il avait l'impression de t'avoir volé ta vie.

— C'est quoi ces conneries ?! » s'éberlua t'il, incrédule.

Elle secoua piteusement la tête :

« D'après lui, c'est votre différence d'âge et d'aspirations qui ont fini par vous perdre, pas une banale infidélité. Il pense que si tu avais été plus heureux, plus épanoui, tu n'aurais pas été voir ailleurs qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur de tes besoins que les femmes te manquent et qu'il t'a injustement emprisonné dans les responsabilités parentales alors que tu n'avais que vingt ans et la vie devant toi… Pour résumer. »

Eren était abasourdi. Ces cinq ans de vie commune avec Levi étaient les meilleures années de sa vie, et l'autre n'avait pas le droit d'en douter. Mais, au fond, c'était sa faute. Si le plus vieux avait vu des dissentiments entre eux, c'était parce qu'ils avaient existé, ou existaient toujours, et Eren n'y avait pas fait suffisamment attention pour le rassurer et les gommer. Maintenant, sa dernière erreur en date était l'apothéose confirmant à l'autre, d'une nature pessimiste et méfiante, que leur couple n'était que chimérique et n'avait aucune base solide.

Levi se trompait. Rien n'était plus grand ni plus fort qu'eux, Eren en était persuadé.

« C'est…le truc le plus débile que j'ai jamais entendu ! revint-il à lui.

— Le convaincre du contraire ne sera pas facile, compatit Hanji.

— Tu dois lui parler !

— Voyons, Eren, c'est trop personnel…

— Parle-lui, s'il te plait ! Toi, il t'écoutera ! supplia t'il.

— Il m'écoutera ? ricana t'elle sans humour. Tu te rends compte que tu me demandes de prendre parti ?

— Fais-le pour Naïcha !

— Ouh ! Que c'est bas, ça ! s'offusqua t'elle. Oser me soudoyer en impliquant cette pauvre gosse… Tu devrais avoir honte, Jäger !

— Pour qu'il dégage de tes pattes, alors ! »

Elle eut un petit rire et posa sa main sur son épaule :

« Tu as gagné, j'essaierai de raisonner cette vielle peau de vache. »

Il lui fit un faible sourire et elle ajouta avec plus de gravité :

« Mais je ne te garantis pas que ça changera quelque chose. Et, de ton coté, j'espère que tu sauras te tenir à carreau. Tu sais, Levi n'a pas été le seul à être déçu de ton comportement. »

Son regard lourd de reproches domina celui du plus jeune, qui baissa la tête en sentant la honte l'assaillir à nouveau.

« Pas besoin de me le dire… »

Après être rentré chez lui, Eren n'eut aucune nouvelle de Levi, Naïcha ou quiconque, pendant deux longs jours où il traîna de sa chambre au salon comme un spectre, sans même se laver ou se faire à manger convenablement. Apprendre ce que Levi pensait réellement de leur relation l'avait laissé bouleversé. Il n'était plus question de simplement se racheter, désormais. C'était bien plus complexe.

Comment prouver à cet homme qu'il aimait tant qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et ne pouvaient être heureux séparément ? Que ses doutes n'avaient pas lieu d'être et lui polluaient la vie sans aucune putain d'utilité ? Si seulement Eren pouvait accélérer le temps pour avoir le même âge que lui et lui démontrer combien il s'en foutait ou le remonter pour effacer ses erreurs et réagir chaque fois que l'incertitude et l'appréhension avaient brillé au fond de cet inestimable regard lunaire.

C'était un après-midi ensoleillé, et il méditait devant la baie donnant sur le jardin. Il faisait bon et elle aurait dû être ouverte pour aérer cette grotte de célibataire délaissée qui embaumait les phéromones masculins et le laisser-aller. La pelouse était devenue une véritable friche. C'était toujours Levi qui s'occupait de la tonte. L'homme aimait cela, même s'il râlait en le faisant, comme il adorait bichonner la tondeuse thermique dernier cri que son amant lui avait offerte deux ans auparavant. Tailler, planter, couper, semer, bêcher, élaguer, bouturer, greffer… Eren avait découvert, avec émerveillement, la passion naissante que le vétéran avait vite vouée au jardinage. Il aimait tant le regarder travailler dehors à entretenir ce microcosme rien qu'à eux. Qu'il s'agisse de cirer le parquet ou repiquer un rang de salades, Levi faisait tout avec le même perfectionnisme. Il s'abreuvait du travail manuel comme si il lui procurait un réel ressourcement, le plongeant dans un état méditatif aussi paradoxalement qu'il lui occupait l'esprit et le retenait à la réalité.

Eren ne tondrait pas. Rien que d'y penser, il avait mal. Tant pis si ce petit Eden n'était plus qu'un champ de broussailles à la fin de l'été. Ça n'avait plus d'importance puisque, si Levi n'y était pas, il n'y mettrait jamais plus les pieds.

On frappa à la porte. Eren hésita à aller ouvrir, immobile. Il n'avait pas envie qu'on vienne encore lui demander si il allait bien ou si il avait besoin d'un service. Non, il n'allait pas bien, mais il voulait rester seul avec ses pensées et ses souvenirs.

Les coups s'intensifièrent.

« Foutez-le camp, je veux voir personne !

— Et si c'était encore les flics, espèce d'abruti ! » gueula une voix qu'il reconnut dans un extrasystole.

Eren traversa le salon à toutes jambes et ouvrit la porte, essoufflé et plein d'espoir.

« Levi ? »

Il était là, devant lui. Eren reconnut son parfum, l'éclat de ses cheveux et de ses yeux. Finalement, ses souvenirs étaient bien fades comparés à la réalité. S'il tendait la main, il pouvait le toucher. C'était si facile, si démangeant. Il se rappela soudain qu'il n'était pas très présentable : torse nu et vêtu d'un simple pantalon de toile sombre. Il tenta de ne pas trop penser au triste spectacle qu'il offrait, à son visiteur comme aux voisins.

« Bonjour, Eren. On t'a volé tes chemises ?

— Il…fait chaud, bafouilla le cadet. Entre, j'ai…

— Non, merci », le coupa sèchement le brun, avant d'enchaîner, son regard flânant sur le perron et la rue tout en évitant soigneusement le sien :

« J'ai croisé l'un de tes patients au marché, ce matin. Il parait que tu ne vas plus travailler ?

— Je vois..., se rembrunit Eren. Et, comme tu es une âme très charitable, tu as promis à cette personne de te renseigner sur mon cas ? »

Levi pinça les lèvres mais répondit sur un ton maîtrisé :

« J'estime que notre rupture ne devrait pas influer sur ton parcours professionnel. Tu gâches stupidement ta carrière, secoue-toi.

— Oh ! Parce que tu t'inquiètes pour ma carrière, maintenant ? C'est quoi cette sale blague ?! » explosa le plus jeune en faisant un pas menaçant vers lui.

L'homme tourna les talons, s'éloignant déjà en jetant derrière lui :

« Je n'aurais pas dû venir…

— Non, attends ! se dédit immédiatement Eren. Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas réagir comme ça ! C'est juste que... S'il te plait, entre ! Allons parler à l'intérieur. Je vais te préparer une limonade, et si tu veux...

— Non, on est très bien ici », s'obstina Levi, toujours avec raideur mais, au moins, le plus jeune avait réussi à le retenir un peu.

Les deux hommes se sondèrent, pétrifiés en haut des quelques marches. Eren avait tant voulu lui parler et, maintenant qu'il l'avait devant lui, il s'apercevait qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer. Intimidé par les yeux gris et perçants qui semblaient le lire avec un recul froid et insensible, il se demandait même si cela en valait la peine. Il finit tout de même par se lancer, un peu au hasard :

« Cette fille, c'était rien. J'étais pas moi-même et, le lendemain, c'est à peine si je me rappelais son prénom... »

Ce n'était pas la plus subtile des entrées en matière, et Levi le lui confirma en se détournant une seconde fois pour descendre l'escalier. Cette fois, Eren se permit de le retenir par le bras :

« Non, écoute-moi ! supplia t'il, et, à nouveau, l'autre se figea. Je t'aime et je veux que tu reviennes. T'es toute ma vie, putain ! J'suis qu'une merde sans toi ! Je peux pas vivre sans toi ! Je peux même pas respirer...sans toi. »

Cette vérité détonante s'échappait directement de son cœur en l'aveuglant d'une nouvelle inondation oculaire. Les larmes ne se tarissaient donc jamais ? Il était ridicule. Il devait se reprendre…

Ses doigt se resserrèrent autour du bras de Levi et il l'appela à mi-voix, pour qu'il entende enfin ses prières.

« Ta gueule ! »

Sous la dureté des mots, la voix tremblait fortement. Eren sentit que l'autre flanchait et il se rapprocha :

« Rentre à la maison…

— Tais-toi…

— Rentre à la maison... Rentre…, soupira le plus jeune dans une obsécration de plus en plus basse et confuse, ignorant les eaux qui dévalaient ses joues.

— Arrête ! »

La voix de Levi se brisa, et il porta ses mains à son visage pour couvrir ses yeux. Ses épaules tressaillirent. Le voyant ainsi submergé par l'émotion, Eren n'y tint plus et le captura entre ses bras, le serrant plus fort qu'il ne le voulait, comme s'il craignait qu'il s'échappe, ce qui pouvait arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Mais Levi passa ses bras autour de son cou et posa son front contre l'une de ses clavicules.

« Pourquoi il a fallu que ça arrive ? Pourquoi ?! gémit-il en enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau de ses épaules. Si je reviens, ça arrivera encore…»

Le cœur d'Eren était reparti, et il battait à tout rompre :

« Bien sûr que non !

— T'imaginer dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre c'est... Je ne peux pas le supporter ! se livrait enfin l'autre homme en laissant libre court à son propre chagrin. J'y arrive pas… »

Levi s'écarta un peu et essuya ses yeux avec colère, mais les larmes revenaient, entêtées, alors qu'il ajoutait :

« Je t'aurais tué ! Je voulais te tuer ! C'était terrifiant... Tu m'as vraiment démoli !

— Je sais. Je nous ai bousillés, mais, s'il te plait, ne nous achève pas…, murmura Eren à son oreille, resserrant encore ses bras autour de lui. Je t'appartiens et tu le sais. À toi seul. Il n'y a que nous que notre famille. Le reste ne compte pas. »

Le plus vieux releva son visage et leurs yeux égarés se retrouvèrent. Levi avait des cernes monstrueux, certainement comme lui, mais son regard terne et dévasté débordait de sentiments, tout comme sa voix d'ordinaire si froide :

« Tu me rends tellement fou que je... J'en viens à me demander si toute cette histoire a vraiment de l'importance. De toute façon, moi aussi je suis foutu sans toi…

— Bien sûr qu'elle est importante ! s'exalta Eren en attrapant son visage au creux de ses paumes. Cruciale, même ! C'est la pire erreur de ma vie, et elle m'a enseigné énormément de choses ! D'abord, qu'il était temps que j'arrête de me comporter comme un gamin qui joue avec le feu, car je me suis sévèrement brûlé, et aussi que mon monde ne se résumait qu'à toi. Je le savais déjà, mais je l'avais un peu trop oublié et ça m'est revenu en pleine gueule. Plus les années passent et plus je t'aime, alors que j'avais si peur que ce soit l'inverse ! Je me demande comment c'est possible. Et cette erreur, cette horrible erreur, m'a rappelé ce qui était le plus fondamental dans ma vie... Je ne t'ai jamais aimé aussi fort qu'aujourd'hui. Je n'ai jamais rien connu de plus terrible que l'idée de t'avoir perdu. Jamais je ne te referai subir une chose pareille ! Moi-même, je ne pourrai pas l'endurer encore, autant me buter tout de suite !

— Arrête avec ça ! »

Eren ne résista pas plus longtemps et l'embrassa avec fougue. Levi ne s'y opposa pas et tenta même de dominer le baiser, tirant sur la crinière auburn et poussant son partenaire contre les briques de la façade. Le plus grand tirait sur les coutures de sa veste légère, le voulant toujours plus près, encore plus près, au point où ses mains s'agitaient, remontant des muscles de son dos à sa nuque, dans un balai frénétique de plus en plus échauffé. Levi reprit sa respiration avec un soupir de frustration et d'envie embrouillées, avant de replonger. Leurs langues brûlantes se délectaient l'une de l'autre autant qu'elles se combattaient.

Finalement, l'aîné grogna et s'écarta. Eren le retint fermement, le tirant à lui avec une vigueur et une arrogance retrouvées. Levi plaqua ses mains contre son torse et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

« Tu es à moi…, entérina t'il dans un soupir tremblant.

— Oui.

— Rien qu'à moi…

— Oui. Tout entier. »

Leurs nez se frôlaient de nouveau, leurs lèvres humides s'appelaient en s'entrouvrant. Eren se consumait de bonheur et de désir à en perdre la tête.

« Levi, je...

— J'espère pour toi que cette pétasse n'est pas tombée enceinte, elle ! Sinon, je crame cette baraque et toi avec ! »

Eren se recula, saisi d'être si durement rappelé sur terre, mais trouva le courage de certifier :

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. »

L'inconséquent avait eu la chance, dans son ébriété, de tomber sur une partenaire prévoyante. Levi hocha la tête, puis eut un faible sourire :

« Une limonade ? Sérieusement ? »

Hébété, Eren mit une longue seconde à comprendre qu'il se moquait de lui, et il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que l'autre se dégageait pour retourner à sa voiture. La panique revint, lancinante :

« Tu…Tu pars ?

— Prend une douche et rase-toi. Je vais chercher Naïcha et...mes affaires, souffla l'homme après une infime hésitation.

— Je viens avec toi ! s'exclama le cadet en courant jusqu'au porte-manteau pour attraper une veste.

— Que… Non ! Pour quoi faire ? Et tu t'es vu ? Pas question de m'afficher avec un clodo.

— Je te connais, tu es capable de changer d'avis en chemin ! »

Levi secoua la tête, l'air amusé :

« Alors, tu vas devoir supporter le suspense. À toute à l'heure...peut-être ! »

Quelques heures plus tard, Naïcha déboula dans le salon en criant de toute sa petite voix :

« Papa ! Papa !

— Mon bébé ! Tu m'as trop manqué ! la réceptionna Eren en l'embrassant.

— Tu sais quoi ? On revient habiter avec toi ! lui annonça-t-elle, l'air heureux de lui faire une bonne surprise.

— C'est vrai ? Je suis trop content ! » fit-il mine de jubiler en la jetant en l'air.

Elle cria et rit de tous ses petits poumons en réclamant qu'il recommence. À l'entrée de la pièce, Levi posa sa valise et croisa les bras en les observant silencieusement. Eren le couva d'un regard empreint de gratitude. Cet homme, dont il était fou, l'aimait assez pour lui donner une seconde chance. Il ne la gâcherait pas.

Les habitudes reprirent vite leurs places, comme si rien ne les avait jamais perturbées. Levi fit la cuisine, dans un silence religieux, retrouvant son poste derrière le plan de travail que son fantôme avait hanté pendant des semaines. Ils dînèrent tous ensemble. Naïcha riait fort, surexcitée. Elle finit par se faire rabrouer par Levi après avoir renversé son verre dans l'effervescence de ses pitreries. Au cours du repas, le plus vieux laissa Eren poser sa main sur la sienne, et caressa même son pouce du sien.

Après avoir terminé leurs assiettes, le plus jeune des pères lut une histoire à sa fille pendant que l'autre s'attelait sereinement à la vaisselle. Il les rejoignit ensuite dans la chambre de la petite, pour la border. La lumière fut éteinte, la porte fermée. Les deux hommes restèrent un instant à se contempler dans le silence et les ténèbres du couloir.

Un simple instant, profond et remplis de vœux muets.

Et puis, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre et s'embrassèrent à en perdre leur souffle, titubant vers la suite parentale sans rompre l'étreinte enflammée.

« Dis-moi que tu m'aimes…, soupira fébrilement Eren avec une urgence presque désespérée.

— Non.

— Dis-le-moi !

— Pas encore. »

L'insolent les fit basculer sur leur lit, qui avait été trop grand pour lui durant une longue suite de nuits froides, blanches ou remplies de mauvais rêves.

« Je t'aime Levi, plus que tout… »

Les yeux du plus vieux brillèrent dans le noir et sa détermination s'ébranla :

« Moi aussi... Je t'aime, Eren. Beaucoup trop. »

Cette nuit-là, ils s'aimèrent avec une passion et une fougue qu'ils n'avaient plus connues depuis leurs premiers ébats. La rage se mêlait à la tendresse, la rancune aux remords, et l'amour à l'orgueil, dans une explosion de sensations intenses qui les possédèrent jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Ils comblèrent l'autre et s'abandonnèrent mutuellement, tour à tour, avec l'impression étrange qu'ils n'oublieraient jamais et qu'ils n'essayeraient même pas. Ils ne recollaient pas les morceaux, non…Tout ce qu'ils partageaient leur semblait nouveau, inédit. Ils allaient tout rebâtir.

Encore un matin nouveau. Encore un nouveau départ.

Eren abandonna son poste permanent à l'hôpital, gardant simplement quelques nuits d'astreintes par mois, ainsi qu'un ou deux jours de permanence par semaine. Le corps médical souffrait d'un manque de médecins urgentistes, et il voulait avant tout être utile à la communauté, principalement dans le secteur public qui soignait les plus démunis. Toutefois, il s'arrangea pour que sa jeune secrétaire soit mutée dans un autre service et, parallèlement, ouvrit son propre cabinet à domicile. Autrefois, il ne comptait jamais ses heures et se dévouait à sa profession avec abnégation, mais il avait finalement décidé d'un compromis lui permettant d'être davantage présent pour sa famille, et de veiller plus étroitement sur les besoins de son compagnon.

De toute sa vie, il ne commit jamais plus le moindre impair, et Levi ne reparla jamais de cette trahison pardonnée.

* * *

 _ **22 janvier 861. Cinquième Expédition : Forêt Subéquatoriale du Vieux Continent.**_

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a comme moustiques, ici, c'est insupportable ! » se plaignit Levi avec véhémence.

L'homme n'avait cessé de râler depuis qu'ils avaient posé leurs valises au camp de base : des baraquements construits à plus de dix ou quinze mètres du sol, parmi les arbres, et reliés entre eux par des passerelles et des mezzanines en bois, telle une colonie de cabanes perchées. Cette grappe d'abris insolites avait énormément amusé Naïcha —qui passait son temps, avec Marco, à se prendre pour un singe— mais beaucoup moins Levi qui qualifiait le confort « d'inexistant » et ne cessait de courir après sa fille par peur qu'elle ne bascule dans le vide en jouant les ouistitis téméraires.

La forêt était dense et humide. Le sol était détrempé, parcouru de mangroves ou trop surpeuplé d'insectes pour qu'ils puissent y dresser un campement. C'était la raison pour laquelle ils avaient réquisitionné ces abris érigés par une tribu indigène, avec sa permission puisqu'elle semblait s'être déplacée pour construire un village plus grand en abandonnant celui-ci. Au final, tous trouvaient cela bien pratique, et Eren savait que Levi avait très peu d'affection pour les petites bêtes, alors, mieux valait dormir en hauteur que sur un sol trop peuplé.

« C'est vrai mais, à part ça, c'est vraiment incroyable toute cette végétation ! s'extasia Gaby.

— J'en peux plus de cette humidité constante. J'ai l'impression d'être trempé en permanence ! continua de ronchonner l'homme en l'ignorant. Y a trop de vermine, trop de trucs qui chlinguent, trop d'animaux qui gueulent, trop de verdure… Trop de nature. Ça me démoralise.

— C'est la jungle, Levi ! soupira Eren, excédé. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Une station balnéaire avec hôtel-restaurant, piscine et chambre avec minibar ?

— Ce sera sérieusement à envisager pour le prochain voyage… »

Eren leva les yeux au ciel. Malgré les simagrées que faisait son compagnon, il savait que celui-ci aimait découvrir de nouvelles contrées sauvages. Même s'il appréciait le confort de leur domicile, leur cocon familial, il pouvait difficilement tenir plus d'une dizaine de mois avant d'avoir des crises de bougeotte. Comme Eren, reprendre la mer et explorer de nouveaux horizons finissait toujours par le reprendre, et ils avaient même transmis ce virus à Naïcha. De plus, même si la compagnie du Bataillon d'Exploration imposait une proximité étroite et constante avec leurs anciens camarades, elle leur rappelait aussi leurs années de service militaire. Dans ces conditions, leur complicité gagnait en ferveur et Levi retrouvait vite ses marques de capitaine, imposant à l'équipe scientifique la même rigueur qu'à ses escouades d'antan. En les voyant tous rassemblés pour déjeuner autour de la longue table de camp, sur la terrasse suspendue sous la canopée et parmi les lianes et les épiphytes colorées et spectaculaires, Eren réalisait que, pourtant, beaucoup de choses avaient changé entre eux, comme si l'amitié était sensible à l'affinage.

« Lev', arrête un peu de te plaindre et passe le pain, s'teuplait ! », fit Jean, comme pour confirmer ses pensées.

L'autre obéit simplement d'un air morne, lui faisant glisser la boite métallique abritant les tranches de la miche qu'ils pétrissaient eux-mêmes, tous les deux jours, et qui devait être enfermée pour rester hors de portée de nuisibles.

Eren se resservit des ignames mijotées avec un sourire en coin. Devenir père et amant réussissait vraiment à son ancien supérieur, et ses progrès spontanés en sociabilité n'étaient un secret pour personne. Tandis qu'il l'admirait discrètement, avec attendrissement, il vit quelque chose tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise et fronça les sourcils. Levi continuait de touiller le contenu de sa popote avec une grimace de dégoût, et Eren se pencha doucement pour apercevoir l'intrus, sans éveiller l'attention de l'homme.

Il faillit avaler de travers en réprimant un hoquet d'horreur : l'énorme arachnide, velue et rousse, palpait le coton écru de la chemise pilote de son amant avec ses longues pattes, préparant visiblement une ascension qui pourrait avoir des conséquences désastreuses.

Il tâcha de garder son calme et passa son bras dans le dos de son concubin, l'air décontracté. Levi lui jeta un coup d'œil et il lui offrit un sourire qui se voulait tendre, mais devait paraître un peu crispé. L'autre ne releva pas. L'immonde bestiole continuait sa montée vers son cou et l'homme ne semblait rien remarquer. Toujours de manière furtive, Eren fit remonter sa main jusqu'au creux entre ses omoplates, et tenta de repousser l'espèce de tarentule en priant pour que ce ne soit pas une espèce trop venimeuse. Il fut trop hésitant et ses doigts tremblants d'appréhension ne firent qu'effleurer les poils rebutants, alors que Levi se tournait vers lui et surprenait son air révulsé. D'emblée, Eren ramena sa main à ses cheveux, dans un geste naturel visant à maquiller son gesticulement, mais cela ne prit pas :

« Qu'est-ce t'as ? interrogea Levi d'un œil inquisiteur.

— Rien je…—les huit longs membres grimpaient toujours et atteignaient le col— Je…Tu-tu es très beau, ce matin !

— Merci mais, à ta tête, on dirait plutôt que c'est tout le contraire.

— Ha ha ha… Mais non, voyons ! »

C'est alors qu'il aperçut les chélicères et leurs longs crochets dépassant de la petite tête aplatie de la créature. Il se rapprocha de Levi d'un mouvement vif. Par réflexe, l'autre se recula :

« Que… ? »

Mais une patte venait de se poser sur la peau délicate de sa nuque, et ses yeux, toujours plantés dans ceux d'Eren, s'agrandirent d'effroi.

« C'EST QUOI ?! hurla t'il en bondissant de sa chaise qui vola derrière lui, portant précipitamment les mains à son cou.

— Non ! Att… » réagit Eren avec retard.

Par chance, l'araignée chuta au sol sans avoir eu le temps de mordre. Si lui-même s'en trouva soulagé, ce ne fut pas le cas du plus vieux, qui perdit toutes ses couleurs en découvrant ce qui avait osé ramper dans son dos.

« Oh ! Une _Pterinochilus murinus_!s'exclama Hanji avec un ravissement plutôt déplacé. Heureusement qu'elle ne t'a pas mordu, tu aurais pu en mourir ! »

Levi frissonna et écrasa violemment le monstre du talon de sa botte. Eren sentit ses jambes trembler et se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, fébrile, en comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'une saloperie de mygale et en imaginant à côté de quoi ils venaient de passer. Son amant, lui, continuait de piétiner la chose avec une frénésie endiablée.

« Je crois qu'elle est morte, là ! » pouffa Falco.

L'ex-capitaine arrêta son carnage et alla s'appuyer au garde-fou, raclant sa semelle contre l'extrémité de la terrasse en rabâchant avec une répugnance exacerbée :

« Ça me dégoûte, ça me dégoûte, ça me dégoûte... »

Oui, vraiment, Levi adorait la nature.

« Mais je voulais analyser son venin ! objecta Hanji.

— Ben, tu peux toujours faire le tri..., jeta t'il en lui indiquant la bouillie incrustée entre les lattes de bois.

— Tu compromets nos objectifs de mission avec tes chis-chis ! »

Il lui lança un regard meurtrier :

« Chis-chis ? T'as dit toi-même que cette saleté pouvait être mortelle ! On m'a engagé pour gérer la sécurité, alors c'est ce que je fais. De toute façon, je t'emmerde, et je t'informe que je pose mon veto concernant tes délires entomologiques. Si tu veux faire mumuse avec les grouillants, installe-toi un labo à deux-cent mètres minimum de moi et ma fille.

— C'est toi qui as tué mes larves de coléoptères ! Avoue ! parut-elle réaliser en l'accusant du doigt.

— Je ne pouvais pas dormir avec ces choses immondes à proximité.

— Mais elles étaient dans des bocaux !

— Je ne pouvais pas dormir avec des bocaux remplis de ces choses immondes à proximité », s'obstina l'homme avec un flegme renaissant, en passant une main dans ses cheveux sombres pour les retirer plus en arrière et reprendre un air digne.

Hanji était rouge de colère, mais la débâcle fut interrompue par l'entrée en scène de Naïcha, qui accourut vers Levi en brandissant ses mains en coupe :

« Regarde, Papa, j'ai attrapé une sauterelle énoooorme ! C'est la plus grosse que j'ai jamais vue ! »

Levi esquiva sa fille avec la vélocité d'un lièvre :

« Non ! Je ne veux pas regarder ! Merci mais... Non-non-non ! » cria t'il alors qu'elle revenait à la charge en tentant de lui mettre sa trouvaille sous le nez.

Autour de la table, tout le groupe était mort de rire. Constatant la détresse réelle de son compagnon, Eren s'interposa :

« Arrête, Naïcha ! Papa ne veut pas voir ! Laisse-le tranquille, s'il te plait. Et cette pauvre petite bête aussi…

— Petite bête ?! Ce monstre fait la taille de ma main ! rugit Levi.

— Je ne peux pas la garder ? bouda la petite brune d'un air déçu.

— Sa maison, c'est la forêt ! Elle serait plus heureuse si tu la relâchais ! » lui dit gentiment Eren.

Elle haussa les épaules :

« D'accord. »

…Et relâcha subitement l'orthoptère en le jetant devant elle. Levi, sur la trajectoire, verdit et trébucha en tentant d'éviter le bond de la bestiole, qui alla se cramponner à sa cuisse. Il se releva en beuglant :

« AH ! Non ! Eren ! EREN ! »

Retenant son fou-rire sous cet appel au secours désespéré, l'interpelé se précipita vers lui pour l'aider, chassant le petit assiégeant d'un revers de la main. Les autres étaient littéralement pliés en deux.

« Elle est partie, assura t'il, alors que Levi sautait sur place en s'ébrouant de tous ses membres.

— T'es sûr ?! Non, je sens quelque chose dans mon dos ! se tortilla t'il encore.

— C'est bon je te dis, calme toi !

— Putain de pays de merde ! » jura l'aîné en réajustant sa tenue.

Du côté de la table, les rires étaient si puissants qu'ils en étaient étranglés.

« Oh allez, c'est pas la petite bête qui va manger la grosse ! se moqua Sasha.

— On se demande qui est la petite et qui est la grosse ?! gloussa Conny.

— Rajoutes-en encore, Springer, et je te promets de vider tous les échantillons d'Hanji dans ton hamac pendant que tu ronfles dedans ! »

Le lendemain matin, Eren se réveilla au son de la voix de Levi. L'homme lui tournait le dos et seuls ses cheveux d'ébène dépassaient du drap. Il avait l'air de dormir, Eren avait dû rêver. Le médecin s'étira et eut un rictus de douleur quand ses vertèbres, endolories par le couchage des plus sommaires —une simple paillasse posée à même le sol de la cabane— le lancèrent.

La pièce était étroite et ajourée d'ouvertures sans carreaux, simplement pourvues de nattes en paille faisant office de volets et de moustiquaires. Il y avait une petite pièce annexe, à laquelle ils avaient installé un semblant de porte à partir de vielles planches pour en faire une pièce de toilette, équipée de seaux et baquets, et reliée à un réservoir d'eau de pluie sur le toit. Naïcha avait préféré dormir dans un hamac, comme la plupart des autres, et passait ses nuits dans le « dortoir » aérien sous le plus grand des abris. Inutile de préciser que Levi n'avait pas été très tenté par ce mode de couchage, et Eren ne l'avait pas forcé car, il fallait l'admettre, si lui n'était pas particulièrement exigeant en matière de confort, il tenait tout de même à l'intimité de son couple.

« Mmmh, je t'ai dit d'arrêter ! Il est trop tôt pour ça... Laisse-moi dormir encore un peu…, ronronna son compagnon en le faisant sursauter.

— Hein ?

— Aaah ! Tu me chatouilles !

— Euh, je ne te touche pas, Levi… » lui dit doucement Eren, avec une note d'appréhension au fond de la voix.

Il vit l'autre se raidir, n'osant plus bouger, avant de souffler :

« ….Oh non… »

Soudain, son splendide étalon brun bondit du lit en emportant tout le drap autour de sa taille, laissant Eren nu comme un vers, et surtout, en dévoilant l'intrus.

« Ah ! s'exclama le plus jeune en se redressant à son tour. C'est un…

— Je ne veux même pas savoir ! vociféra Levi en allant tout droit s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau. Vire-moi ça tout de suite ! Putain, j'en peux plus de ce pays de fous ! »

Eren se mit à quatre pattes sur le lit en tentant d'affronter le serpent qui, effarouché, avait dressé le cou dans une posture offensive. Le médecin le défia du regard, impressionné par ses yeux jaunes et fendus de pupilles allongées qui les rendaient incroyablement perçants, mais signifiaient aussi qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour que l'animal soit venimeux. Le plus étrange, dans ces fentes sombre et étroites, était la facilité avec laquelle elles avaient su trouver et accrocher le regard de l'homme pour ne plus le lâcher. Cette façon de le regarder intensément, droit dans les yeux, laissait l'impression d'une intelligence maligne qui le glaçait tout entier. Il avait beau essayer de la contourner pour échapper à sa surveillance, la bête s'ancrait à ses prunelles tout en faisant vibrer sa langue fourchue dans l'air, par intermittence. Eren tenta une approche, sans geste brusque, en gardant le regard hypnotique braqué sur lui. Sa main descendit lentement sur le côté, cherchant à saisir l'animal pas le cou. Mais le reptile ne fut pas dupe et ouvrit soudain la gueule, déployant ses crochets en faisant un bond vers l'avant. Eren se recula juste à temps et gronda :

« WOW ! Ne me mord pas, saloperie, ou je te décapite !

— Eren ? s'inquiéta Levi depuis son refuge.

— Tout…tout va bien !

— Raah ! Fais chier ! pesta l'autre homme. Laisse-tomber ! Si c'est dangereux, je vais m'en occuper.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, mon chéri ! Rien n'est plus dangereux que moi quand on ose violer le sanctuaire de notre lit conjugal ! »

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre et la voix d'Hanji retentit :

« Tout va bien, là-dedans ? C'est quoi ce chambard dès le matin ? »

— J'ai besoin d'un coup de main ! » l'invita Eren d'un ton alerte.

Elle pénétra dans la pièce et mit aussitôt la main sur ses yeux en rougissant :

« Bon sang, Eren ! Qu'est-ce que tu me fais, là ?!

— Pa-pardon ! bégaya l'interpellé en se rappelant qu'il n'était vêtu que de son plus simple appareil. Non ! Bouge pas, et ne crie pas !

— Que… ?

— Là ! lui indiqua t'il d'une voix plus basse en lui signifiant le gêneur.

— Seigneur ! On dirait une vipère du…

— Oui, abrégea Eren. Levi s'est encore fait un nouvel ami. Aide-moi à m'en débarrasser. »

À deux, ils parvinrent finalement à immobiliser le serpent, en le saisissant à l'arrière de la tête pour bloquer ses mâchoires, et Eren le balança par l'une des fenêtres.

« Bien, maintenant…Tu veux bien enfiler quelque chose, Tarzan ? » lui proposa Hanji avec un sourire farceur.

Eren eut à peine le temps de passer un caleçon que ses camardes et sa fille se massaient à la porte restée ouverte :

« Vous avez quoi à gueuler comme ça ? demanda Glenn en baillant.

— On avait… » tenta de répondre Eren, mais il fut coupé par un nouveau cri de Levi qui émergea dans la chambre en tenant toujours le drap autour de sa taille :

« Bordel, c'est pas vrai ! Y a un essaim de frelons, maintenant ! tonna t'il en désignant le cabinet de toilette.

— Quoi ?! s'effarèrent tous les autres.

— Rooh, mais non ! C'est pas des frelons, ça ! Justes des guêpes, probablement ! les rassura Hanji en inspectant l'intérieur de la petite pièce.

— Une de ces salopes m'a piqué ! »

Le colonel et Eren baissèrent les yeux sur le poignet que l'homme leur montrait.

« L'aiguillon est resté accroché à ta peau, ça veut dire que ces hyménoptères appartiennent plutôt à la famille des abeilles…, examina encore la chercheuse.

— Il y a de quoi aspirer le venin dans la trousse de secours. Je vais m'en occuper », se dévoua immédiatement Eren.

Derrière eux, Conny éclata de rire :

« Ha ha ! Tu vas le soigner en lui pompant le dard ?! »

Sa blague fit rire tout le monde, en dehors de Levi et de Naïcha, bien sûr. Le premier étant légèrement vexé, et la seconde n'ayant évidemment pas compris. Soudain, Hanji s'alerta :

« Attends, mais ça gonfle vachement ! Levi, t'es pas allergique au moins ?!

— J'en ai marre…, soupira la victime en laissant sa tête se poser sur le torse d'Eren. Je veux rentrer à la maison. »

Tous furent sidérés par ce caprice presque chigné que le quadragénaire, légendaire tueur de titans sanguinaires, impassible et inébranlable en toutes circonstances, venait d'oser leur sortir. Eren lui caressa les cheveux dans un geste de réconfort et pria Hanji d'une petite voix :

« On ne pourrait pas écourter un peu notre séjour ici ? »

Elle croisa les bras en déclamant d'un ton péremptoire :

« Non, Roméo. Et arrête un peu de te laisser embobiner ! »

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'ils pataugeaient joyeusement entre les arbres d'un marécage boueux à la recherches d'échantillons en tous genres, en observant la faune et la flore tout en évitant prudemment de déranger les caïmans et autres menaces se tapissant près des berges et dans le lit des conches, ce fut à Eren de faire une rencontre désagréable.

Soudainement, l'ancien héros de la grande guerre se mit à s'agiter et s'assit par terre en braillant une flopée d'injures paniquées, tirant vivement sur l'une de ses bottes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! demanda Hanji, prise de stupeur.

— Y a un truc dans ma godasse ! »

Il retourna la haute chaussure et la secoua, libérant un petit batracien qui tomba entre les jambes de la chef d'expédition. Celle-ci le ramassa aussitôt :

« Tiens ? Je ne connais pas cette espèce de grenouille…

— Ça, une grenouille ? Nan, j'suis sûr que c'est un crapaud ! grimaça l'autre en regardant l'amphibien avec répulsion. La peau de ces trucs est vénéneuse. J'espère que je ne vais pas me mettre à gonfler ou à gerber partout !

— Mais non puisque que ce n'est qu'une petite grenouille de rien du tout ! insista t'elle avec un rire moqueur. Regarde comme elle est mie-mie !

— Approche pas ça de moi ! hurla t'il en reculant de trois pas en arrière. C'est tout gluant ! beurk, trop dégueu ! Et t'as vu ses deux petits yeux globuleux qui se disent merde ?! Non mais, c'est hideux ! Bwah, ça me donne des frissons ! Ces bestioles sont sataniques ! »

Ceux qui assistaient à la scène ne retinrent pas leur hilarité, mais une voix exaspérée s'éleva soudain dans le dos du médecin :

« C'est pas vrai, t'est vraiment une chochotte… » lui jeta Levi en le dépassant, l'air tout à fait neutre. Eren en resta ahuri :

« Attendez, j'ai les oreilles qui déconnent ou quoi ? »

* * *

 _ **8 juin 861.**_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ces graines de maïs ? demanda Eren au Rat, alors qu'il remontait du jardin pour aller débarrasser les verres d'apéritifs dans la cuisine.

— Tu connais le "pop-corn" ? fit l'autre avec un sourire intriguant.

— Euh…non.

— Tu vas voir, c'est trop bon ! J'en ai jamais fait, mais ça a pas l'air bien compliqué… »

Eren le regarda mettre une casserole sur le feu et lui donna de l'huile et du sucre, à sa demande. Duke versa, ensuite, une bonne quantité de grains dans la marmite et ils attendirent.

« Il se passe rien…, constata Eren, penché au-dessus du fourneau.

— Attends ! » lui dit Le Rat en fronçant les sourcils.

Soudain, un grain éclata dans un « pop » sonore et ils sursautèrent. Eren le récupéra sur le plan de travail, à un bon mètre de la sauteuse, et admira sa forme alambiquée.

« Goûte ! » le pressa Duke avec un sourire gamin.

L'autre lui fit confiance.

« Pas mal, non ?

— Ouais…C'est amusant comme truc ! »

Mais la casserole se mit à crépiter encore, une fois, deux fois… Et ce fut, tout à coup, un bruyant concert tandis que son contenu semblait truffé de dynamite et que le maïs explosait en arrosant toute la pièce.

« Vire-ça du feu ! » cria Eren.

Le Rat, un peu paniqué, saisit le rondeau pour le dégager de la plaque. Cela n'arrêta pas la catastrophe, car l'huile en ébullition ne refroidissait pas si simplement.

« C'est quoi ce chantier !? Les invectiva Levi en accourant dans la cuisine, suivi de Pit et Vass.

— On…euh…fait du pop-corn ? fit Duke d'une toute petite voix désolée, cependant que les graines continuaient de péter et voler en tous sens.

— Ha ha ! éclata Pit. Quel feu d'artifice ! »

Vass récolta un grain soufflé dans son col et le gouta, l'air désinvolte :

« À point. Mais toi aulais dû couvlil casselole. Toi petit génie, mais palfois toi pas allumer celveau.

— Vous allez me nettoyer tout ça ! ordonna Levi.

— Techniquement, je ne suis pas vraiment fautif puisque je n'étais qu'assistant..., tenta de négocier Eren.

— Non, c'est sûr. Mais tu n'as pas empêché que ce désastre ne s'abatte sur notre cuisine non plus, donc, maintenant, tu vas aider l'autre raton décérébré à la remettre dans un état nickel.

— Et moi, je prends ça ! » fit Pit avec un sourire gourmand, en s'emparant de la sauteuse qui s'était enfin tue.

Une fois seuls, Duke eut un regard désolé :

« Il va te faire la gueule à cause de moi ?

— Non, pas pour si peu ! lui sourit Eren. Levi est comme ça tout le temps, tu le sais bien. Et, quand je merde un peu trop, j'essaye de vite trouver une parade pour me racheter.

— Par exemple ?

— Par exemple, il y a un thé qu'il adore et qu'on ne trouve presque nulle part sauf dans une petite boutique d'Orvud. C'est trop loin et il n'a jamais l'occasion d'aller là-bas, alors il s'en passe. Mais, moi, je m'arrange pour en avoir toujours une boîte d'avance planquée au grenier !

— Je vois…

— Il y a aussi ma barbe, ajouta Eren, et il rit en voyant l'autre hausser les sourcils. Quand il est fâché, je sors le rasoir et la mousse à raser, et je lui propose de me raser à blanc. C'est con, mais il adore ça. Au moins autant que de nettoyer les miroirs ! Il fait ça avec une telle précision… Et ça finit presque toujours sous la couette ! »

Duke rougit et Eren se moqua :

« Ben quoi ? Ce n'est qu'un de mes subterfuges les plus décemment racontables !

— Merci du tuyau ! grogna l'autre avec ironie. D'ailleurs, en parlant de propreté, si tu veux un nouveau moyen de lui faire plaisir, je connais une recette de lessive maison !

— Vu qu'il est aussi pingre que maniaque, ça peut être intéressant. Dis toujours, se renseigna Eren.

— Il faut faire chauffer de l'eau pour y dissoudre du savon, et y ajouter du bicarbonate de soude. Un jeu d'enfant ! Bon, c'est vrai que, la première fois que j'ai essayé, j'ai utilisé du percarbonate et, avec l'eau bouillante, ça a fait une réaction. Ça s'est mis à mousser et mousser, on pouvait plus rien arrêter et y'en avait partout…

— En fait, non, trancha Eren. Laisse-tomber. »

* * *

 _ **16 mai 861.**_

En ce qui concernait l'automobile, ils avaient tous reçu quelques cadeaux raffinés de la part des alliés. Il n'était pas surprenant que certaines marques aient immédiatement cherché à s'exporter et à se créer, sur l'île, une notoriété digne de lancer un marché en confiant gracieusement un panel de leurs plus beaux modèles aux héros de guerre, devenus des célébrités nationales, pour se faire une publicité efficace. Le président Armin Arlelt s'était vu offrir, par l'une des nations de l'UPL qui avait connu l'occupation Mahr mais avait également la réputation d'être l'un des pays les plus visionnaires du monde, une superbe Delahaye roadster type 135. Eren n'avait pas beaucoup d'affection pour ce bijou bien trop pimpant, mais Levi se plaisait à la conduire dès qu'Armin lui en laissait l'occasion.

Ah, Levi et ses débuts avec l'automobile… Lui et le volant s'étaient flingués du regard dès leur première rencontre. Depuis, l'homme restait un incurable chauffard, mais se vengeait sur ses belles en ayant accru ses compétences en mécanique de façon exponentielle. Si Eren avait été un précurseur en la matière, se prenant d'un grand intérêt pour le machinisme, il s'était ensuite mué en professeur et, très vite, l'élève avait dépassé le maître. Levi pouvait passer des heures à disséquer ou choyer sa Silver Streak —qu'il avait choisi d'un vert flamboyant et étrangement semblable aux iris d'Eren et Naïcha— ou la Willys qu'ils avaient conservée.

Sasha et Conny avaient insisté pour garder un véhicule Mahr que les alliés nommaient communément « side-car ». Une aberration aux yeux de Levi, qui ne comprenait pas son utilité et trouvait qu'il donnait l'air ridicule à tous ceux qui s'asseyaient à son bord. Eren, lui, trouvait cette bécane amusante et, grâce aux Springer, elle allait se voir devenir de plus en plus populaire dans les années à venir.

Aujourd'hui, Gaby et Falco se mariaient. Le faire-part, reçu six mois plus tôt, n'avait pas vraiment ravi Levi qui, toujours aussi paternel envers ses anciens soldats, avait argué que dix-huit ans était un âge trop jeune pour cela. Gaby, qui s'avérait être aussi têtue qu'une poutre, avait prétexté qu'elle et Falco se connaissaient depuis toujours qu'ils étaient assez grands pour faire ce qu'ils voulaient sans lui rendre compte, et que sa paranoïa était ridicule et étouffante pour tout le monde. Ils s'étaient fait la gueule quelques semaines, puis, finalement, la jeune fille avait fait le premier pas pour se rabibocher. Et Levi avait reconnu ses propres torts, relativisant en se disant que les jeunes gens étaient dans une moyenne d'âge raisonnable pour sceller leurs vœux, mais en leur arrachant, tout de même, la promesse de garder les enfants pour plus tard.

C'était un grand jour, et ils avaient tous les deux l'honneur d'avoir été choisis comme témoins de noces.

…Et ils étaient tous les deux à la bourre.

Heureusement, Naïcha avait passé la nuit chez Sasha qui s'était occupée de la préparer et de la coiffer, et était sûrement déjà sur les lieux de la cérémonie. Comble de malchance, Eren avait eu le manque de discernement de laisser le volant à Levi.

« Rembraye ! lui intima t'il, et le brun lui jeta un regard mauvais.

— Je suis à la roulette*, ça consomme moins…

— Oui, sauf qu'on va mettre cent ans à atteindre le croisement ! Ça marche seulement quand tu freines avec un minimum de descente ! En plus, c'est pas le jour pour faire la pince de service !

— Tu veux que j'accélère ? Ok…

— Non ne... Non ! » cria Eren tandis que l'autre enfonçait la pédale et traversait le carrefour à fond de plancher, sans même regarder d'un côté ou de l'autre.

Le passager pâlissait et s'agrippait de plus en plus fort à son siège, alors que Levi semblait avoir totalement perdu l'usage de son pied gauche et sortait du bourg en empruntant la route qui sillonnait la campagne vallonnée jusqu'aux remparts de la vielle cité. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le cadet commençait à avoir sérieusement envie de vomir, et il baissa sa vitre pour avoir un peu d'air frais, mais son compagnon, les mains tenant fermement le volant, gardait les yeux fixés sur la route avec concentration, faisant survirer la propulsion à chaque virage dans des crissements torturés de gomme fumante.

Soudain, Eren s'alarma et sauta sur son siège :

« Attention ! Là ! Y a une vache ! »

Levi doubla l'animal en le rasant de près, jetant avec dédain :

« C'est un taureau.

— Les couilles et les mamelles ont la même taille, sur ces engins-là ! Surtout vus de derrière !

— Mais si ça avait été une femelle, elle t'aurait fait un clin d'œil en te voyant passer…

— Oh la ferme, pitié ! » fit le médecin en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais il se remit subitement à brailler alors qu'il apercevait une fermière corpulente en train de rentrer ses oies :

« Ah ! Là ! Droite ! Droite ! La grosse dame !

— J'espère que cette vache-là t'a entendu ! » dit Levi en se déportant brusquement, mais sans pour autant afficher la moindre surprise.

Eren essuya son front et soupira :

« Quelqu'un finira par être tué par ta conduite, passager ou piéton !

— C'est déjà fait, j'ai tapé un renard l'autre soir.

— Quoi ?! s'horrifia Eren.

— Cet enfoiré m'a laissé une grosse touffe de poils rouquemoutes dans le radiateur ! pesta le brun comme si cela n'était ni plus ni moins gênant qu'une chiure de moineau sur sa belle carrosserie.

— Mais…tu te rends compte de ce que t'as fait ?! »

L'autre haussa les épaules :

« Il s'est jeté sous mes roues !

— Si Naïcha le savait, elle…

— Ah non ! S'il te plait, ne lui dis pas. L'autre fois, elle a pleuré juste parce que j'avais roulé sur un mulot ! »

Mais ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de poursuivre la discussion, car la Pontiac montra soudainement des signes alarmants de surchauffe, et Levi n'eut pas le temps de s'arrêter avant qu'un bruit sourd ne retentisse et que le véhicule ne se mette à brouter sur cinq pattes au lieu des six habituelles, en perdant toute sa puissance.

« Merde, c'est quoi ça ? »

Ils garèrent la grosse berline sur le bas-côté et Eren descendit en bougonnant :

« Oh non ! Non, pas aujourd'hui ! Vieille saloperie ! Tas de boue de malheur de…

— Arrête de l'insulter et ouvre le capot ! » somma Levi en restant assis, la main sur la clé de contact.

Eren fit ce que lui demandait l'autre. Le moteur était fumant, cela n'annonçait rien de bon…

« Y a un problème de température !

— J'ai remarqué, rogna le plus vieux. Je démarre, t'es prêt ?

— Vas-y. »

Le vilebrequin s'ébranla et Levi tendit l'oreille en inspectant le visage grave de son concubin. Un boulon sauta soudainement du moteur, manquant de lui crever un œil.

« Wah ! cria Eren en reculant.

— Fais gaffe ! Tu sais bien que cette garce veut ta peau, avec toutes les gentillesses que tu lui dis sans arrêt…, se moqua Levi.

— Coupe ! l'ignora l'autre. C'est mort, t'as coulé une bielle.

— Quoi ?! Non ! J'ai changé le filtre à huile y a même pas deux semaines !

— Y avait pas d'eau dedans ?

— Mais non !

— C'est peut-être le joint de…

— Ne prononce pas ce mot !

— …culasse. Une fissure récente.

— Raaah ! s'emporta Levi en faisant claquer sa portière pour aller le rejoindre. Non, pas ça ! Il ne faut pas que ce soit ça !

— De toute manière, maintenant qu'il y a des coussinets à changer, t'es plus à ça près ! relativisa Eren avec sarcasmes.

— Putain, je vais encore devoir sortir tout le moteur pour réparer ça ! se désespéra l'autre en commençant à inspecter son jouet, glissant les mains sur les conduits et moulures, noirs et graisseux, en cherchant d'où avait surgit le boulon sauteur.

— Je t'avais bien dit qu'il fallait prendre Lizzie !

— On ne va pas à une réception de ce genre en Jeep pleine de boue !

— C'est sûr que c'est mieux en costards pleins de cambouis ! Cette espèce de porte-avion n'est pas fiable, je l'ai toujours dit !

— Elle EST fiable ! C'est juste que… Je ne suis pas très tendre avec elle », avoua l'homme, tout en vérifiant le niveau d'huile et de liquide de refroidissement. Effectivement, ce dernier semblait s'être évaporé et l'huile était toute perlée d'eau.

« Ou peut-être qu'elle est végétarienne, et qu'elle n'aime pas qu'on la force à bouffer du renard ? » ironisa Eren avec acidité.

Levi l'assassina du regard et referma sèchement le capot :

« Garde plutôt ton souffle pour marcher les six kilomètres jusqu'au prochain village ! »

Une heure plus tard, ils trouvaient enfin une petite auberge disposant d'un téléphone. Ils purent prévenir de leur retard, et Conny proposa de venir les dépanner.

L'homme au crâne rasé, dans un beau mais très décalé complet de cérémonie, débarqua avec son pick-up Chevrolet à treuil-arrière pour remorquer la Pontiac. Alors qu'ils reprenaient la route, tous trois entassés à l'avant de son tape-cul, leur sauveur les raillait sans discontinuer :

« J'arrive pas croire que vous vous soyez encore engueulés au point d'exploser un moteur ! Vous faites vraiment forts, les gars !

— On ne s'est pas disputés, justement ! J'ai gentiment obéis à Eren qui voulait que j'aille plus vite, et voilà le résultat !

— Je ne t'ai jamais dit de rouler à fond de régime comme un forcené ! Et ne rejette pas la faute sur moi, d'abord ! Si on en est là, c'est parce tu ne supportes pas qu'on te dise que tu es le pire des grippe-sous…

— Aucun rapport.

— Oh que si ! Comme si c'était le jour pour économiser le carburant ! Tu peux vraiment pas t'en empêcher !

— Ah, je vois ! ricana Conny. Même un jour de noces, t'as des oursins dans les poches, Lev' ?

— Ça n'a rien à voir avec l'argent. Si vous réfléchissiez un peu, même si je sais que ce n'est pas votre fort, vous comprendriez qu'en roulant à une allure tranquille, on aurait pu faire tout le trajet sans avoir besoin de s'arrêter à une pompe. Vu le détour qu'il aurait fallu faire pour en trouver une, ça nous aurait fait perdre encore plus de temps.

— N'empêche que c'est quand même ta faute ! insista Eren. Quand tu m'as tanné pour acheter cette maudite caisse, tu n'as jamais précisé qu'on devrait installer un derrick dans le jardin !

— Si on avait du pétrole dans le jardin, mon chéri, il y a longtemps que la maison serait remplacée par un forage d'exploitation.

— Ah ! Tu vois ?! Qu'est-ce que je disais ?! Vieux radin !

— Parce que c'est tondre un œuf que de parler d'investissement ?

— Les meilleurs investisseurs sont toujours les banquiers !

— Tu sais ce qui arrive aux jolies petites cigales comme toi, à la fin de l'été ?

— Mmh… Elles sautent une petite fourmi frustrée et la comble si bien qu'elles peuvent passer tout l'hiver bien au chaud avec elle ?

—…Petite quoi ? Dès qu'on descend, je te tape.

— Hé ! Vous avez fini ?! éclata Conny, la larme à l'œil. Désolé de mettre mon grain de sel, Eren, mais, en parlant de fables, j'ai entendu dire que, contre le lièvre, c'est la tortue qui gagne !

— Qui gagne quoi ?

— Je ne sais pas, fit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules. J'imagine que le lièvre est jeune et plein d'énergie, et qu'en plus, il appartient à la même famille que les lapins ! Tandis que la tortue est lente, vieille et fripée. Elle a pas le temps de se mettre à bander que l'autre à déjà fini son affaire !

— Cette fable parle d'une course de vitesse, pas de coït, espèce de crétin ! se hérissa Levi.

— Ah oui ! C'est vrai, ça me revient ! gloussa Conny, de plus en plus moqueur.

— C'est ça, marre-toi bien ! bougonna Levi. tu dérouilleras aussi, mais, en attendant, magne un peu ! Tout le monde nous attend.

— J'peux pas aller plus vite en traînant votre tas de tôles ! » se défendit l'autre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin, tous les invités les attendaient le longs des jolies plates-bandes ceinturant le temple. Ils auraient bien aimé se faire discrets, mais leur carrosse à huit roues passait difficilement inaperçu. Levi ne dégoisait plus un mot, et Eren se gardait bien de jeter de l'huile sur le feu, quoique l'expression, en elle-même, le faisait déjà sourire en repensant à leur panne.

Ils firent donc, une fois n'est pas coutume, une entrée remarquée comme Levi les détestait viscéralement, bravant les regards impatients de la famille Braun —qui avait emménagé à Paradis quelques années plus tôt pour quitter le ghetto de Révélio et rejoindre la fille prodigue— dans leurs costumes barbouillés de graisse sombre suite aux manipulation du moteur et du treuil.

En fin de compte, Gaby et Falco trouvèrent la farce si burlesque que la photographie de mariage fut prise devant la dépanneuse improvisée et la Silver Streak estropiée, au grand dam de Levi.

 _ **La roulette :**_ _le point mort. Attention, en termes de consommation, cette technique est plus que désuète et concerne seulement les vieilles voitures. Les moteurs d'aujourd'hui ont des systèmes d'injection très évolués qui, même au premier rapport, sont assez précis pour être bien plus économiques. Donc, juste pour info mais pas pour pratique (surtout pour les diesels)._

 _Le boulon sauteur, c'est inspiré d'une mésaventure d'Hammond dans un Road-Trip de TopGear UK, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher..._

* * *

 _ **12 avril 862.**_

Il était trois heures du matin. Eren rentra en catimini et trouva Levi endormi sur le canapé du salon. La soirée avait encore traîné et tous ses anciens collègues, comme les associés de la fondation, oubliaient souvent qu'il n'habitait pas la porte à côté. Heureusement, il avait su se montrer plutôt raisonnable et, si son homme lui passait une soufflante pour son gros retard, elle ne serait pas additionnée à une crise de supervision maniaco-sadique visant à lui faire récurer les cabinets de fond en comble avec une brosse à dent s'il avait le malheur de vomir —car, oui, cela était déjà arrivé.

Il regarda amoureusement son cher et tendre qui avait, manifestement, tenté de tenir en restant assis, mais sa tête était retombée sur l'accoudoir et son larynx, strangulé par la courbure de son cou, lui laissait échapper un ronflement sonore des plus rustres. Eren se pencha et admira, en se retenant difficilement de rire, le petit filet de bave qui mouillait le coussin en soie prune.

Adorable.

Mais c'était un peu trop comique, et il renâcla plus bruyamment qu'il ne l'aurait dû en retenant un fou-rire. Levi ouvrit les yeux et se redressa brutalement, grimaçant aussitôt de douleur en massant sa nuque :

« Que–quelle heure … ? »

Il s'essuya la bouche avec hargne et fusilla Eren du regard :

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

— Euh…non. »

Mais, malheureusement, Eren se trahissait d'un sourire niais jusqu'aux oreilles.

« T'étais où, bordel ? T'as picolé !?

— C'était le banquet annuel de la fondation…

— Pourquoi tu m'as pas prévenu hier ?

— J'ai oublié… » fit piteusement le médecin.

Mais cela ne suffit pas à éteindre le courroux de l'autre, qui se leva et grimpa l'escalier d'un pas furibond. Eren resta un peu confus avant de s'y engager à son tour pour le suivre. A mi-chemin, un édredon jaillit depuis la trémie, qu'il rattrapa tant bien que mal en veillant à ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Comprenant soudain ce que l'autre avait en tête, il prit sa voix de chien battu :

« Non ! S'teuplait, pas encore le canap' !

— Tu préfères le garage ?

— Levi…

— Dégage, je veux plus te voir ni t'entendre avant demain matin ! »

Eren bougonna mais se résigna. La dernière fois qu'il avait tenté de monter discrètement pour squatter une chambre d'amis, l'escalier l'avait trahi d'un grincement vicieux, et Levi l'avait réexpédié au rez-de-chaussée d'un coup de pied au derche.

Au matin, il se réveilla avec la désagréable sensation d'être épié et bâtit des paupières en discernant la silhouette de Levi penchée au-dessus de lui, brandissant un objet long en arrière de son épaule droite, qu'il prit d'abord pour un rouleau à pâtisserie, avant de s'illuminer :

« C'est... Ce serait pas la batte de baseball que Bull nous a offert l'an dernier ? Tu l'as retrouvée ? C'est génial !

— La quoi ? grogna son compagnon, l'air furieux. C'est simplement ce que j'ai trouvé de plus amusant pour te casser la gueule ce matin !

— T'aurais pas aussi retrouvé le gant et la balle qui vont avec ?

— Eren, si j'ose m'aventurer dans le vide-ordure poussiéreux qu'on appelle couramment "grenier", c'est seulement parce que j'y planque mes précieux outils de torture, pas ma panoplie de papa parfait.

— Allez, arrête ! rit le plus jeune en s'étirant comme un chat. C'est dimanche, on va pas se bouffer aujourd'hui ! Si on faisait une partie, plutôt ?

— Tu vas d'abord me dire exactement où, et avec qui, tu as passé ta soirée. Si tu mens, je te pète les dents une par une. Allez, dit-il en resserrant ses doigts sur le manche et en levant plus haut la batte, première manche !

— Je peux jouer aussi ? » les fit sursauter la petite voix ensommeillée de Naïcha, qui venait d'apparaître sur le seuil du salon.

* * *

 _ **19 Juillet 862. Sunset Island – Nouveau Monde – Résidence présidentielle d'été.**_

« Ouah ! Quel swing magnifique, Levi ! J'en crève de jalousie ! applaudit Pit, alors que la petite balle blanche s'envolait sur près de deux-cent-cinquante yards.

— Pourquoi ? s'enquit l'homme d'un air blasé en remettant ses lunettes de soleil.

— Comment ça "pourquoi" ?! Ça fait seulement une heure que tu sais tenir un club et tu fais déjà le par ! Il m'a fallu dix ans pour avoir un grip correct et arrêter d'envoyer des mottes de terre dans tous les coins !

— Mon Levi est le plus fort ! gloussa Eren avec orgueil.

— Tch !

— Toi, par contre, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de jouer, sinon on aura plus assez de balles ! le nargua Hiro. Le but est pas d'essayer de faire des ricochets à chaque mare qu'on croise, on n'a pas d'épuisette !

— Rah, mais vas chier, toi ! Ce sport est mou comme une pine de bigorneau, je m'emmerde ! pesta Eren. En plus, on crame sous ce cagnard !

— Je suis d'accord avec Papa ! geignit Naïcha qui les suivait en trottinant. Quand est-ce que je peux jouer ?

— Tu puttera sur le green pour moi, lui assura le président des Nations Unies avec un clin d'œil.

— Chouette ! Mais moi aussi je veux envoyer la balle très loin !

— Faut des gros biscottos comme tes papas pour ça ! »

Elle bouda et se plaignit encore :

« J'ai soif et j'ai envie de faire pipi. »

Eren secoua la tête, au comble de l'exaspération :

« Y a de la flotte dans le sac, et t'as qu'à aller dans le bac à sable derrière la butte, là-bas. Personne te verra.

— Euh...dans le bunker ? Vous devez plaisanter, je suppose ? » s'offusqua le majordome de Pit.

C'était un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, très affété et particulièrement pet-sec, qui traînait, pour l'occasion, le sac de golf du président.

« Bunker ? Où ça ? » chercha Eren en fronçant les sourcils et faisant un tour sur lui-même. Le vieux serviteur guindé secoua la tête avec dédain, ne s'abaissant même pas à lui expliquer qu'il y avait confusion homonymique.

« C'est bon, Lance, intercéda Hiro. Laissez-la, c'est qu'une môme ! Vous allez pas nous chiez une pendule pour si peu ?! Où voulez-vous qu'elle aille faire ça, de toute façon ?

— Franchement, Monsieur Fritz, c'est gênant de sortir avec vous. Je conçois que vos amis ne soient pas coutumiers du protocole et de nos manières, mais vous pourriez les leur apprendre au lieu de les encourager à risquer la réputation du président ! J'espère qu'aucun jardinier ne la verra, sinon…

— Sinon quoi ? Ça dégraderait mon image ? ricana Manson. Les gros titres de Lundi diraient : "Le président Manson se fait accompagner par des romanichels pour son golf du dimanche". Ce serait tellement fendard !

— Même si nous sommes seuls, Monsieur, pardonnez-moi de vous rappeler qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous évitiez ce genre de vocabulaire. Les mauvaises habitudes sont si faciles à reprendre quand on les laisse faire… Et, sauf votre respect, on n'emmène pas des enfants sur un dix-huit trous.

— Vous êtes vraiment un peigne-cul ! siffla Hiro.

— Voyons, Lance ! bourrassa encore Pit. C'est complètement stupide ! Comment leur y donner goût, sinon ? Va faire pipi, ma puce. Ensuite, Tonton Pit t'apprendra à trouver ton swing, dit-il à la fillette en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

— Avec ça, tu peux dire adieu à ton eagle ! railla son amant.

— Je suis là pour me détendre !

— Du moment qu'elle ne se blesse pas… » accepta Levi.

Naïcha revint vite, râlant encore à propos de sa jupe trop courte, qui l'empêchait de s'asseoir sur l'herbe —qui lui piquait les fesses— quand elle devait attendre que les grands frappent leur balle ou encore, ses bas de tricot fin qui la grattaient et lui tenaient trop chaud.

« Elle tient vraiment de son père ! ironisa discrètement Hiro à l'adresse d'Eren, qui eut un sourire complice.

— Hé Papa, tu m'écoutes !?

— Non, tu m'ennuies…, s'amusa le médecin avec un soupir exagéré.

— Mais–euh !

— Arrête de te plaindre et avance.

— Pff ! Au début, c'était drôle. Surtout Papa Levi avec son chapeau. Mais, là, ça devient long et j'en ai marre de marcher !

— Comment ça, "drôle" ? » tiqua Levi qui les ignorait jusqu'ici.

Eren éclata de rire et en profita pour titiller son concubin :

« Tu sais, ma chérie, ton papa n'a pas l'habitude du soleil et sa peau de porcelaine est très fragile. Il est bien obligé de se rendre ridicule s'il ne veut pas ressembler à une écrevisse grillée !

— Ridicule ? souleva encore Lance avec affront. Ce n'est pas n'importe quel chapeau ! On appelle cela un "panama", Monsieur Jäger. Et celui-ci, que Monsieur le président a bien voulu confier à votre ami, est des plus authentiques. Il est impossible d'être ridicule avec !

— Ah si, je confirme ! pouffa Hiro à son tour. Levi a beau être super bien gaulé, il a pas, mais alors, pas du tout, une tête à chapeaux ! Depuis toute à l'heure, je prie pour qu'il y ait un coup de vent. J'avoue que son swing a du style, et ce serait encore bien plus agréable à regarder sans…

— Je te conseille de t'arrêter là ! le stoppa Pit d'un ton glacial.

— Trop tard, j'ai compris l'idée, fulmina Eren. Levi, passe-moi le driver.

— Tu m'as pris pour ton caddie ?

— Vous comptez dropper, Monsieur Jäger ? s'étonna Lance. Votre balle n'est pas si loin ! Enfin...cette fois.

— Un bois au deux tiers du fairway ?! s'ébaudit le président en passant son club en travers de ses épaules. Eren, je te le déconseille. Prends plutôt un fer trois ou quatre.

— C'est pas pour atteindre le drapeau, mais pour pulvériser la tête de l'autre blondasse qui reluque les fesses de mon mec ! Pourquoi ? Ça compte dans le par, ça aussi ?!

— Oh mais, absolument ! se réjouit Pit avec un air sadique. Et en négatif, bien sûr ! Je retire deux coups pour chaque dent qu'il perd. Si tu te débrouilles bien, tu pourrais tous nous battre ! Mais le driver n'est pas une bonne option, même s'il a l'air impressionnant. Un wedge retourné ferait beaucoup plus de dégâts…

— Merci.

— Voici le fer neuf, Monsieur Jäger », fit solennellement le majordome en lui tendant le club à l'inclinaison la plus meurtrière pour une utilisation détournée. Ce caddie un peu trop bavard avait un réel talent.

« Je sais que vous me haïssez, Lance, mais n'en faites pas trop quand même ! menaça Hiro, vexé.

— Eren, arrête un peu tes conneries. Je ne tiens pas à enseigner la violence à notre fille, sermonna Levi. Trouve ta putain de balle et je vais te montrer le mouvement. J'en ai ras-le-cul de t'attendre des plombes quand tu vadrouilles dans les fourrés. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Levi se plaçait derrière Eren. Le médecin se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre en tenant son fer sept devant lui, une grimace d'agacement plissant sa bouche et ses sourcils. Il mima quelques swings pour ajuster la lie, mais Levi se colla plus fermement à son dos et passa ses bras au-dessus des siens pour contrôler son grip :

« Tes mains, là, bien serrées autour du manche mais pas trop…

— Le "manche", hum ? souligna l'autre avec amusement.

— ...Il faut que tes poignets soient souples, continua le plus vieux avec sérieux, en testant le relâchement de ses muscles de quelques secousses dans ses avant-bras. Et le pouce en-dessous de l'autre. Baisse un peu ta canne… »

Eren tentait d'obtempérer le plus docilement et innocemment possible, mais…

« Là, voilà, comme ça… Là, tu la tiens bien ! souffla le plus vieux avec sa voix grave et sensuelle.

— Ça va mal finir, Levi..., sous-entendit l'initié avec un clin d'œil pervers.

— Oï ! Tu te concentres un peu ?!

— Tu te rends compte de notre position ?!

— C'est du sport. T'as toujours l'esprit aussi mal tourné, y a rien à faire !

— Avec toi, non. C'est sans espoir ! ricana le plus jeune d'un air toujours aussi dévergondé.

— Prenez bien votre temps, surtout ! hua Hiro.

— Occupe-toi de surveiller l'herbe qui pousse, Madame Manson !

— Cambre plus ! les ignora Levi en appuyant sa main au creux de son dos.

— Comme ça ? »

Eren se pencha en faisant percuter ses fesses contre la ceinture de son homme.

« Mais non, j'ai pas dit ...

— Et là, c'est mieux ? » joua t'il encore, se cambrant davantage en se pressant toujours contre lui, dans une posture des plus explicites.

— Arrête ! » gronda Levi en lui collant une claque sur la croupe.

Même Naïcha se prit de rigolade, avec toute la clarté sincère de son rire juvénile :

« Il est coquin, Papa ! Faut toujours qu'il fasse le clown ! »

La remarque enfantine soutira un rire aux trois autres hommes, y compris au majordome sophistiqué.

« Tu me soûles, t'es infernal ! le réprimanda l'ancien capitaine. T'as qu'à continuer à nourrir les poissons et chercher des champignons* dans le rough, je peux rien pour toi.

— Tu renonces ? l'aguicha Eren en se dandinant comiquement contre son bassin.

— Oï ! Tu vas finir par m'exciter avec tes conneries…, chuchota l'autre.

— Ah oui ? sourit paillardement le cadet en se mordant la lèvre.

— On n'aura jamais passé autant de temps sur un trou ! Sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeux de mots, bien sûr… » railla encore Hiro.

* * *

 _ **Caddie**_ _: aucun rapport avec le supermarché, on est d'accord. Au golf, le caddie est la personne qui porte le sac du joueur. Ouais, vu comme ça, ça fait un peu esclavagiste mais, en réalité, le caddie est bien souvent le conseiller. En compétition, ce sont des coaches._

 _ **Aller aux champignons :**_ _quand la balle atterrit hors fairway, dans les bois ou bosquets environnants (le « rough » étant les abords grossièrement fauchés du fairway, lui-même tondu)._

 _ **« Tu puttera »,**_ _du verbe francisé « putter » de « to putt »…bref. C'est la technique relative au putter, que l'on utilise sur le green pour être précis quand on est proche du trou._

 _Ça sera tout, on va pas faire un cours là-dessus.^^_

* * *

 _ **16 janvier 863. Septième Expédition : Forêt équatoriale de Manne**_ – _ **Nouveau Monde.**_

« Ah, et un dernier avertissement qui s'adresse surtout à vous deux, Sasha et Eren, se retourna le colonel Hanji avec sévérité. Le premier que je chope à abattre un animal, que ce soit parce qu'il a l'air appétissant ou que sa fourrure, ou sa peau, pourrait être utile, je l'empaille ! C'est clair ?

— Euh... Ok, capitula Eren d'un air coupable. Mais, la dernière fois, c'était juste…

— Je me fous que Levi serait superbe dans de la panthère noire, Eren, le coupa la chercheuse d'un ton sans réplique. Je suis sûre qu'un rideau de douche en peau de grand con serait très chic dans ma salle de bain, et pourtant, je ne t'ai pas encore dépecé. Ne me force pas à le faire. »

* * *

 _ **16 mai 864.**_

« Oh, bonjour, Monsieur Jäger ! Je suis contente de vous voir, je voulais justement vous parler ! » s'exclama Madame Friedman en voyant Levi entrer dans la salle de classe pour récupérer sa fille. Exceptionnellement, il avait un peu de retard et n'avait pu se mêler à la masse des autres parents pour l'attendre simplement dans le couloir. La petite attrapa sa sacoche et courut vers lui :

« Attends-moi dehors, Naï, lui intima t'il avant de porter son attention sur l'institutrice. C'est Ackerman. Levi Ackerman. Il y a un problème ?

— Oh, pardon... Vous n'êtes pas le papa de Naïcha ? demanda t'elle en baissant le menton, le sondant par-dessus ses culs-de-bouteilles.

— Si.

— Excusez-moi, je ne comprends pas…

— C'est comme ça. De quoi voulez-vous me parler ?

— Euh… Eh bien, c'est au sujet de la manière dont Naïcha s'exprime.

— Oui ?

— Elle emploie un langage particulièrement grossier, la plupart du temps, que je considère comme inadmissible, et même choquant dans la bouche d'une petite fille de huit ans. Pour être franche, je n'avais encore jamais entendu une élève parler de façon si outrancière ! Je suis désolée de devoir vous en avertir, mais si vous souhaitez inculquer à cette enfant les bonnes manières, comme à toute jeune fille de bonne famille, il va falloir revoir son vocabulaire et prendre des mesures. Vous comprenez ? Je dis cela pour son bien, vous savez. J'ignore où elle a appris tout cela, mais, en plus de se montrer vulgaire au point de ressembler à un petit voyou, elle enseigne aux autres élèves une matière dont il serait préférable qu'elles se passent.

— Je vois.

— Je ne remets pas en cause votre éducation, soyez en sûr. Je tiens seulement à vous prévenir, pour comprendre et vous donner l'occasion de réagir à temps.

— Ouais... Je comprends. Putain, fait chier ! s'exclama t'il tout à coup. J'aurais dû me douter que c'était la même chose à l'école ! Je vais en parler à mon... son autre père. Il a toujours la gueule qui déborde de saloperies comme des chiottes bouchées. J'vais gérer ça. Moi aussi j'en ai plein le cul de l'entendre jacter comme la dernière des putes. Bonne soirée. »

Et Levi quitta la salle de classe sous les yeux scandalisés de l'institutrice qui hésitait, manifestement, entre croire à cette révélation formulée de façon très imagée et gracieuse, ou accepter ce qui était évidemment vrai : que l'on venait de l'abuser avec une certaine et glaciale dérision.

« Elle voulait quoi, la maîtresse ? lui demanda aussitôt Naïcha quand il sortit sur le perron du bâtiment.

— Me faire chier pour des conneries…, grommela son père, agacé et temporairement repris par son registre de langue favori.

— On se casse, alors ?

—... Tu sais, Naï, les jeunes filles du monde ne parlent pas comme ça.

— La maîtresse nous a déjà parlé de ça. Elle veut qu'on devienne des femmes bien éduquées pour faire de bonnes épouses.

—...

— Elle dit que, si j'ai de bonnes notes en cours de maternité, cuisine et couture, je serai un bon parti. C'est quoi un bon parti ?

— ... Et si je t'apprenais un nouveau mot ?

— Lequel ?

— Répète après moi : "salope mal-baisée"... »

* * *

 _ **26 aout 864.**_

Eren pénétra dans l'atelier qu'ils avaient fait construire peu après leur emménagement, et leur servant également de vaste garage. Les lieux étaient rangés avec un soin méticuleux, chaque outil à sa place, pendant à son clou ou dormant dans un tiroir de servante, et pas un grain de poussière ne traînait sur le grand établi, à peine quelques crayons à papier dans leur pot et un énorme étau vissé à travers le bois massif. Chaque fois qu'Eren mettait les pieds dans cette pièce, il avait l'impression de pénétrer le saint des saints. C'était un refuge, une tanière sacrée où l'homme qui partageait sa vie aimait s'isoler pour dorloter leurs voitures ou réparer tout ce qui était abîmé —meubles ou appareils— en s'improvisant menuisier, plombier, électricien ou garagiste… L'ancien capitaine du Bataillon aimait se recueillir dans la résolution de problèmes concrets, de puzzles, redonner vie aux choses brisées et inventer, imaginer des solutions pour améliorer toujours plus l'environnement de sa famille —tels que de nouvelles étagères, des rangements sur mesure pour les combles du grenier, une maison de poupée…— avec un soin et une minutie toujours aussi exacerbés. Eren aimait cet endroit autant qu'il aimait Levi, comme s'il faisait partie de l'homme lui-même.

À peine entré, le médecin entendit les jurons étouffés de celui qu'il cherchait, et ceux-ci semblaient venir du sol. Il contourna la Silver Streak et manqua de trébucher sur les jambes de son compagnon qui dépassaient de sous le châssis. Amusé, il tira sur le chariot de visite pour faire rouler son cher mécanicien de sous la berline. Celui-ci apparut alors, couvert de graisse noire et simplement vêtu d'un juste-au-corps sans manches pour le moins moulant. Il passa sa main tenant une clé à molette sur son front en le réprimandant :

« Putain, tu m'as fait peur !

— Désolé, sourit le plus jeune avec malice. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, encore ? »

Levi se ferma d'une expression réprobatrice :

« Eh bien, le diagnostic est plutôt simple, docteur : le premier symptôme était une flaque d'huile grande comme le lac de Sitra quand je l'ai sortie du garage, ce matin. Après un examen approfondi, j'ai remarqué que le carter d'huile était complètement défoncé, et j'ai dû prendre la Jeep pour aller chercher une pièce de rechange chez Woltz. Maintenant, la question c'est : quelle en est la cause ?

— Oui c'est très étrange, en effet… Des indices ?

— D'après moi, le carter a été enfoncé par un objet contondant. Certainement en raison d'une conduite irresponsable.

— S'agirait-il d'une agression intentionnelle ou accidentelle ?

— Eren…, fumassa Levi en perdant patience.

— Tu sais, en médecine, on ne s'intéresse pas vraiment aux causes à proprement parler, seulement au bilan et à la bonne disparition des symptômes après traitement. Les causes n'entrent en ligne de compte que s'il y a un risque latent et trop important de récidive…

— Eren !

— Il se peut que j'ai eu besoin de la prendre pour une urgence, à la ferme des Holdorf…, avoua enfin le plus jeune en détourant le regard.

— Quoi ?! Putain ! C'est une Pontiac, pas un tracteur ! le gourmanda sévèrement son aîné. T'as pas dû y aller de main morte, vu comment ça a frotté dur ! J'ai plus qu'à revérifier tout le parallélisme à cause de tes conneries ! »

Eren lui jeta un regard navré :

« Mais Lizzie était à sec, et j'avais pas le temps…

— Je m'en fous ! Je t'ai déjà dit de faire le plein avant d'être sur la réserve, plutôt que toujours reporter au dernier moment. T'es vraiment chiant !

— C'est bien de mettre le réservoir à sec de temps en temps pour éviter que les bactéries progressent et encrassent les filtres, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit.

— Sauf que la contamination concerne principalement le fioul et le gazole, pauvre abruti ! Nos bagnoles roulent à l'essence et sortent plusieurs fois par semaine. Ça ne risque pas d'arriver !

— Ouah ! T'es vraiment devenu un crack, on peut plus t'arnaquer ! Ok, je suis désolé ! C'est ma faute et je ne le ferai plus, promis, mon amour adoré, bla-bla-bla, bla-bla-bla… Mais, tu penses en avoir terminé bientôt ? Pas que je m'ennuie sans toi, mais on a du monde à déjeuner, je te rappelle…

— Et ? De toute façon, ma cuisine est dégueulasse, pas vrai ? T'as pas besoin de moi. En plus, c'est ta faute si je passe autant de temps dans ce foutu garage ! Explique-moi comment tu te démerdes pour que, chaque fois que je te laisse conduire cette caisse, je doive systématiquement la rafistoler dans la semaine qui suit ? Et ne me ressort pas encore le mariage de Gaby, sinon j'utilise la peau de ta bite pour customiser le levier de vitesse !

— Parce que j'adore te voir couvert de cambouis, mon chéri ! C'est tellement sexy…, répliqua Eren en le dévorant des yeux avec un grand sourire affamé.

— Tch ! Fous-moi le camp, imbécile ! »

Mais le plus jeune se plaça à califourchon au-dessus de lui et se pencha pour essayer de l'embrasser.

« Non...ah... » gémit Levi en essayant de l'éviter sans le repousser de ses mains sales, le bloquant de ses coudes pour lui barrer le chemin jusqu'à son visage tout en empêchant leurs torses de se s'accoler. Mais non ! Dégage, débile, tu vas t'en mettre partout ! »

Eren attrapa ses avant-bras pour dégager la voie, amusé et attisé par la résistance du plus vieux.

« Nan, sérieux, arrête ! protesta encore Levi. La graisse, ça part pas. On voit que c'est pas toi qui fais la lessive !

— J'y peut rien, ton nouveau parfum "Petrole & Pneu" me fait tourner la tête…, lui susurra son compagnon avec une sensualité décalée.

— C'est "Huile de Vidange", en fait…, lui répondit Levi sur le même ton.

— Hé ! Si tu me charmes avec de l'humour, là, je ne réponds plus de rien ! s'enflamma Eren en voyant l'autre se prendre au jeu.

— Oui mais...non ! Non… » râla mollement Levi en se laissant assouvir, puis bâillonné par la bouche du bien trop séduisant challenger.

Quand Eren commença à faire ramper ses mains sur son buste avec envie, l'aîné se raviva et mis fin au baiser :

« Merde ! Et voilà, t'as gagné ! Ta chemise est bonne à mettre à la poubelle ! Allez, file ! J'ai bientôt terminé. Le temps de prendre une douche et je viendrai t'aider. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, on « sonnait » à la porte. Oui, Eren était très fier d'avoir posé ce nouvel appareil mais, à ce moment précis, le bruit suraigu et impatient lui arracha un juron et, tout compte fait, il maudit cette invention.

Il abandonna les fourneaux et alla ouvrir, en n'oubliant pas de retrouver un sourire affable dans l'une des poches de son tablier. Hanji et Bull le saluèrent avec joie tandis que leurs deux petits jumeaux, âgés de dix-huit mois, se cachaient derrière les jambes de leur mère. Même si celle-ci les avait eu sur le tard, et qu'Eren avait montré de l'inquiétude quant à une grossesse gémellaire à son âge, elle avait réussi à mettre au monde des petits gaillards en pleine santé. Deux garçons exactement identiques —Pour Eren, en tous cas— avec de grands yeux noirs pourvus de longs cils sombres qui aiguisaient leur regard toujours remplis de curiosité, et presque d'indiscrétion, comme celui de leur maman. Leur peau avait la couleur du café au lait et leurs cheveux crépus étaient deux nuages bruns incroyablement doux qui les rendaient adorables. En apparence, seulement, car les deux petits monstres n'en rataient pas une et avaient un talent inné pour semer le chaos depuis qu'ils se déplaçaient sur deux jambes. Deux véritables tempêtes dont l'imaginaire n'avait aucune limite quand il s'agissait d'inventer une bêtise, mais qui, heureusement, avait un père munis de cordes vocales adéquates.

Leurs parents savaient les reconnaître d'un seul coup d'œil, même quand ils n'étaient plus que des flèches fusant en tous sens au milieu d'un salon. Naïcha avait boudé, à leur naissance, déçue qu'il s'agisse encore de petits gars. Le dernier de Sasha était aussi une petite fripouille du même sexe, et les trois, ensemble, étaient aussi turbulents et dévastateurs qu'une meute de titans. Sa fille voulait une petite sœur et, ayant bien compris que Levi et Eren ne pouvaient pas lui faire ce plaisir, elle tannait désormais Jean et Hitch pour qu'ils se mettent au travail. Inutile de préciser que la débandade de marmots, toujours en compétition pour saccager le périmètre autour d'eux et réduire leurs parents en esclavage, n'aidait pas vraiment l'autre tête de cheval à se décider. Cependant, Emma était enceinte, tout comme Gaby, et il y avait peut-être un espoir pour qu'une seconde pisseuse, au moins, naisse prochainement. Armin, lui, avait entamé son second mandat depuis deux ans et utilisait sa charge comme alibi au triste désert qu'était sa vie amoureuse. Soi-disant, en tout cas, car la rumeur courrait qu'il voyait quelqu'un depuis un bon moment déjà…

Bull attrapa les deux petits dans ses bras, et Eren était toujours aussi surpris de voir combien ils semblaient minuscules dans l'étreinte musculeuse de leur père, alors qu'il les avait tirés du bassin de son ancien colonel lui-même en se disant que jamais des jumeaux n'auraient dû être aussi bien portants et que cela ne passerait jamais. Hanji, pourtant, s'était vite remise, et avait même participé à l'expédition suivante en laissant son homme rentrer au pays avec la marmaille encore fraîche pour qu'il la présente à sa famille. Être mère ne devait pas la forcer à renoncer à sa vocation, et Bull avait vraisemblablement accepté ce compromis.

« Désolé, s'excusa Eren. Je ne suis pas très en avance. Installez-vous dans le salon, je dois encore finir de préparer le repas…

— Je vais t'aider ! se proposa Hanji. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as sur la figure ? De la suie ? Tu as ramoné, ce matin ? »

* * *

 _ **22 février 865. Huitième Expédition : Massif Sud-Ouest de la Péninsule de Bélhem – Proche-Orient.**_

« Eren, tu peux me rendre un service ? » lui demanda Hanji en faisant irruption sous le barnum, alors qu'il montrait à Naïcha comment donner le biberon à Sophia, la première née de la famille Gleis. Déjà agacé d'être relégué au poste de bonne-d'enfant quand on n'avait pas besoin de ses connaissances médicales, plutôt que de participer —comme c'était normalement le cas— aux expertises et analyses pratiquées par ses confrères, il releva sur elle un œil noir :

« Ça dépend…

— S'il te plait !

— Vas-y, dis !

— J'ai déposé Conny et Levi au village pour faire des courses, ce matin. Ça t'embêterait d'aller les chercher à ma place ? Je suis occupée…

— Ok. À quelle heure ? se résigna t'il.

—… En fait, ils m'attendent déjà depuis une demi-heure…

— Hein ?! Eh bah, je comprends mieux ! Levi va être furax !

— C'est pour ça que c'est mieux si c'est toi ! Il te passe tout !

— Tu rêves, là ! J'ai pas envie de m'en prendre une à ta place !

— S'il te plait… »

Au bout de quelques pleurnicheries, Eren finit par céder et descendit dans la vallée pour récupérer les deux coursiers. Il les chercha longtemps en tournant dans la petite bourgade. Assez longtemps pour être véritablement inquiet quand il aperçut enfin les deux hommes, qui bavardaient gaiement en longeant la rivière, pieds nus sur les galets. Il gara la Range avant le pont et descendit à leur rencontre.

« Oh ! Il est bizarre, c'ui-là ! » fit Conny en remarquant sa présence au-devant d'eux.

Eren fronça les sourcils et crut entendre le rire de Levi, avant que ce dernier ne s'exclame :

« C'est Eren !

— Ah oui ! Eren, on est là ! Coucou ! » s'enthousiasma alors Springer.

L'interpellé écarquilla les yeux, de plus en plus stupéfait.

« C'est ce que je vois, oui ! » leur gueula t'il avant de grommeler à voix basse, pour lui-même :

« "Coucou" ? J'vais te le tordre, moi, ton cou-cou, ducon la joie ! »

Encore une fois, il crut entendre Levi… « glousser » ?

« Eren, à ton avis, entama justement ce dernier en arrivant à sa hauteur. À quoi servent les cheveux ?

— Pardon ? le fit répéter son compagnon, interdit.

— Les cheveux ! Pourquoi j'ai des cheveux alors que j'ai quasiment pas de poils ? Je devrais être chauve ! C'est con, non ? C'est quoi l'intérêt ?

— Euh…Levi, tu te sens bien, mon chéri ? T'as les yeux bizarres, ils sont vachement rouges…

— Moi, je dis que la nature nous a laissé les tifs pour que ça profite aux poux ! se bidonna Conny en le coupant dans ses inquiétudes. Ha ha ha, t'en pense quoi, Doc ?

— Arrête ! Déconne pas ! Si c'est vrai, je me les rase comme toi ! » ricana bêtement Levi, et Eren, de plus en plus incrédule, eut confirmation qu'il n'hallucinait pas quelques secondes avant. Les deux hommes étaient hilares et plus complices que jamais.

« Où sont les commissions et…où sont vos chaussures ? » s'alarma t'il soudain.

Les deux autres cessèrent de rire et se regardèrent d'un air abruti, avant de se tourner dans la direction depuis laquelle ils arrivaient. Pendant quelques secondes, Eren était sûr de les entendre s'exclamer l'endroit où ils avaient dû les oublier mais…rien. Cela ne sembla pas leur revenir, et ils se contentèrent d'hausser les épaules et de secouer la tête, l'air de s'en contrefoutre.

« Et pourquoi on n'a pas la bouche entre les jambes, comme les calamars ? se questionna encore Conny, le visage fendu d'un nouveau sourire stupide. On pourrait s'asseoir pour manger au lieu d'utiliser des couverts !

— C'est pas ton cas ? soupira Eren. Vu ce qui sort de la tienne, je pensais que t'avais le système inversé, avec le trou-du-cul au milieu de la gueule… »

Levi explosa d'un rire tonitruant, et le médecin fut tellement sidéré qu'il ne put même pas illustrer sa vanne d'un bon vieux sourire narquois. Son amant s'étranglait presque en se pliant en deux, entraînant son comparse dans sa crise, se tordant si violemment, tous les deux, qu'ils risquaient de s'en faire éclater la rate, littéralement.

« Nan mais, sérieusement ?! insista Conny.

— Euh… J'imagine que la nature s'aide en tenant compte de la gravité. Bon, les mecs, vous avez pris quoi ?

— Hein ?

— Pas que le boyau de la rigolade soit une maladie très grave, mais j'aimerais quand même savoir d'où vous me la sortez ?

— C'est le vieux d'vant le marchand de tomates !

— Il sentait vraiment la marée, grimaça Levi.

— Ah ouais, putain ! C'est exactement ça ! se gondola encore Conny et, à la stupeur dévastée d'Eren, l'autre l'accompagna de nouveau.

— Et ?! s'impatienta t'il.

— Il nous a fait fumer sa pipe ! hoqueta le plus jeune des deux. La vache, c'était super fort !

— Faut le dire à Hanji, elle va adorer cette herbe…, sembla soudain réfléchir Levi. Attends, merde, je me souviens plus du nom !

— On retourne lui demander ! On pourra peut-être lui en acheter ! »

Sans un regard à Eren, ils firent demi-tour. Celui-ci, écumant, les rattrapa tous les deux par le colback en vociférant :

« Hep-hep-hep ! Tout le monde dans la bagnole ! Je ne sais pas d'où vous arrivez, mais vous avez dû sacrément errer dans la nature car le marché est de l'autre côté ! Bon sang, dans l'état que vous êtes, j'ai déjà du bol de ne pas être obligé de lancer une battue en pleine montagne ! Alors, maintenant, on rentre ! »

Deux heures plus tard, Eren retrouva son compagnon qui se prélassait dans un fauteuil pliant, glandant odieusement au milieu du camp avec une tasse de thé.

« Ca y'est ? T'as arrêté de planer ? se renseigna t'il.

— Ouais…, fit platement l'autre d'un air renfrogné. Toute à l'heure, ta tête me faisait marrer, mais là, elle m'énerve juste autant que d'habitude.

— Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Tu te sens comment ? Pas d'effets secondaires particuliers ? Si c'est le cas, sois sérieux et dis-le moi.

— Rien, à part que je me souviens de tout et que je ne préfèrerais pas. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de fumer cette merde ?

— Tu as ri à mes blagues…

— C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. Ça veut dire que cette herbe a des conséquences catastrophiques qui pourraient engendrer la fin du monde. On doit la prohiber à tout prix. »

* * *

 _ **13 février 865. Montagnes des Dantes – Confins nord du Nouveau Monde.**_

« J'ai pêché trois gros saumons ! se vanta Falco en remontant vers le campement.

— Génial…, grommela Levi, qui récurait la vaisselle. Je commençais à en avoir marre de bouffer du castor.

— Mais, hier, c'était du chat sauvage ! se défendit Sasha en relevant le nez de son microscope, alors qu'elle triait, sur ordre d'Hanji, plusieurs échantillons de pollens.

— Même goût.

— C'est toujours mieux que le rat ! intervint Naïcha, qui aidait la brune en épluchant un manuel de palynologie.

— Oui, si on va par là…, admit Jean qui étendait du linge.

— Ben, en fait, l'autre jour... » commença Sasha, avant de se reprendre :

« Non, oubliez.

— Quoi "l'autre jour" ? frémit Levi. Tu...Tu m'as fait bouffer du rat, enfoirée ?!

— Avoue que t'as pas senti la différence !

— Je vais te peler, sale patate. Ce soir, c'est toi qu'on bouffera en friture ! »

* * *

 _ **16 avril 868.**_

« Papas, je saigne ! » s'écria Naïcha en dévalant l'escalier.

Un bruit de vaisselle brisée retentit depuis la cuisine, et Eren fit voler son journal en bondissant du canapé. En accourant vers le vestibule, il faillit percuter Levi qui surgissait par la porte d'en face, à la même vitesse.

« Hein ?! Où ?! s'affolèrent les deux hommes en trouvant la jeune fille prostrée au bas des marches.

— De...la…, renifla t'elle entre ses larmes. De la chouchoune…

— ...La quoi ? court-circuita Levi, mais Eren soupira de soulagement en allant s'asseoir à côté d'elle, l'enlaçant tendrement.

— Il y a du sang qui coule entre mes cuisses ! éclata t'elle en sanglots.

— Ne pleure pas, la rassura t'il. Ce n'est rien, ce sont juste tes premières… »

Mais Levi, figé, affichait son expression de dénégation la plus terrifiante, et le coupa froidement :

« Non. Impossible.

— Aïe..., grimaça le médecin. Je connais bien cette réaction. Laisse Papa Levi, ma puce, et montons tous les deux dans ta chambre. Ce n'est pas grave, je vais t'expliquer.

— Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Ce n'est pas ça, c'est bien trop tôt ! s'obstina le plus vieux avec un air sombre et désorienté.

— Arrête un peu ! le rabroua son compagnon. Je vais discuter avec elle et nous en parlerons tous les deux après. C'est pas la fin du monde…

— C'est forcément autre chose ! Examine-la ! Non… Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital », insista t'il encore, livide.

Naïcha trembla de frayeur et leva sur eux des yeux horrifiés.

« Ça va pas bien de dire ça ! gronda Eren en le fusillant du regard. N'écoute pas ce que dit Papa, ma chérie. Ce qui t'arrive est parfaitement normal ! Allez, monte.

— Tch ! »

Elle obéit, craintive et hoquetante d'anxiété. Eren se retourna avant de la suivre :

« Levi, s'il te plaît, assieds-toi et sers-toi un verre, intima t'il d'un ton autoritaire. Et pas du vin. Prends notre meilleur whisky, ou même une vodka, et n'aies pas peur d'avoir la main lourde. J'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Une heure plus tard, les deux hommes étaient attablés dans la cuisine, mais Levi demeurait on-ne-peut-plus préoccupé :

« Elle ne doit plus sortir de la maison sans surveillance. Je ne veux plus qu'elle aille seule à l'école. L'un de nous deux devra toujours l'accompagner. J'informerai ses professeurs qu'aucun garçon ne doit plus l'approcher. »

Eren manqua de s'étrangler en avalant de travers et reposa sa fourchette. Il était assez tard, mais Naïcha ne dînait pas avec eux car elle se plaignait —naturellement— de douleurs abdominales, et préférait rester couchée. Bien qu'étant médecin, Eren devait avouer qu'il avait été un peu effrayé car le patient, cette fois, n'était pas n'importe qui.

Cependant, il avait eu la chance d'avoir une sœur. Il avait connu ces moments et se souvenait de sa mère qui, sans un mot ou une explication, changeait les draps de Mikasa presque chaque matin, alors qu'ils étaient tachés d'une quantité de sang assez impressionnante pour faire tourner de l'œil l'enfant qu'il était encore. Mais Carla, elle, fredonnait de la même façon que d'habitude en faisant la lessive, et Mikasa restait la même, bien qu'affaiblie. Eren s'inquiétait et son père souriait en lui disant que sa sœur était une jeune fille en pleine santé. C'était à n'y rien comprendre ! Cela ne durait jamais que quelques jours une semaine par mois, environ, et cela semblait faire partie de tous les mystères qui entouraient la gente féminine. Du moins, avant qu'il ne devienne médecin. Maintenant, il savait que le sang n'était pas toujours synonyme de blessure, de mort et de massacre. Le sang était la vie, ni plus ni moins.

Celle que pouvait porter les femmes.

« Merde alors ! T'étais quel genre de délinquant sexuel pour que ta parano paternelle soit aussi sur-développée ?

— J'en ai jamais été un. Toi, en revanche…, insinua Levi. Tu es un traumatisme vivant. »

Touché. Eren se renfrogna, vexé, mais eut le tact de ne rien ajouter.

« Et il faudra aussi penser à installer des barreaux à la fenêtre de sa chambre, poursuivit l'homme, toujours aussi grave.

— Et pourquoi je ne lui forgerais pas une petite ceinture de chasteté ? Il me reste quelques bonnes tôles au garage, et le poste à souder que m'a prêté Conny ! ironisa Eren. Tu préfères un cadenas à clé ou à combinaison ?

— Tu penses pouvoir faire quelque chose d'assez confortable ? s'intéressa Levi, bon client.

— Je plaisantais ! se scandalisa Eren.

— Moi aussi, fit l'autre en se détournant. Cette méthode manque vraiment trop d'hygiène. »

Eren avait repris sa fourchette mais la garda suspendue en l'air, indigné :

« Parce que "l'hygiène" est le seul inconvénient majeur que tu trouves à ça ?! Tu me fais peur, là. »

Levi l'ignora et lâcha un long soupir en se laissant tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise :

« Pourquoi ça arrive maintenant ? Elle est beaucoup trop jeune pour penser à ça. La nature n'a aucune logique !

— Ou alors, elle adore se payer ta tronche. Faut avouer que ça vaut le détour ! » ricana le cadet en avalant une bouchée de steak.

Mais Levi fut vengé par procuration à sa cuisine mythique. La cuisson était infâme, et un morceau de chaussure aurait eu le même goût. Eren grimaça mais avala sous le regard accusateur. Le moment était mal choisi pour plaisanter.

« Tu ne peux pas avoir le contrôle sur tout, accepte-le ! grogna encore le plus jeune en mastiquant difficilement un nouveau morceau. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est maintenant capable d'avoir des enfants… »

Un frisson d'horreur parcourut le plus âgé, qui se révulsa comme si on venait de lui cracher en pleine face. Eren s'interrompit et tenta de reprendre, en cherchant d'autres mots enduits de pommade :

« Je veux dire…euh...de procréer… »

Oups, non. C'était peut-être pire.

« Mais arrête avec ça, merde ! » rugit Levi en se dressant de toute sa modeste taille, tremblant de rage, pour aller balancer sa propre assiette, encore remplie, dans l'évier.

Eren faillit s'étouffer en ravalant un fou-rire mais reprit son sérieux :

« Bon sang, c'est pas parce que "ça" lui arrive, qu'elle pense à "ça" ! Un jour ou l'autre, c'est sûr, elle finira par y penser —et Levi, les mains appuyées sur le bac à vaisselle, lui jeta un nouveau regard menaçant— mais le meilleur moyen pour qu'il ne lui arrive pas de bricoles, c'est d'en parler avec elle au lieu de s'enfermer dans le tabou et le déni. De lui expliquer les choses, de répondre à ses questions, de la rassurer, la prévenir de ce qui peut arriver ou ne doit surtout pas arriver… »

Plus il parlait, plus le brun se décomposait.

« À propos d'un sujet aussi sérieux, elle aura besoin d'être sûre que nos violons s'accordent. Tu vas devoir te retrousser les manches, insista t'il encore, en tâchant de rester insensible au désarroi attendrissant qui peignait son amant. Je ne pourrai pas être le seul son de cloche. Elle cherchera aussi ton approbation et ton jugement en tout et sur tout, toujours ! Si tu veux qu'elle fasse les bons choix, il faudra lui parler. Et tous les deux, car c'est seulement quand nous disons la même chose qu'elle nous croit. »

Levi tourna la tête et se redressa orgueilleusement, lui présentant son dos toujours si large et musclé. Il attrapa une éponge et mit un torchon sur son épaule, commençant à frotter les ustensiles qui traînaient dans l'eau savonneuse. Chaque mouvement de ses bras agitait lascivement ses omoplates qui ondoyaient sous sa chemise blanche, et Eren avait encore posé ses couverts, se nourrissant du spectacle plus que du contenu insipide de son auge.

« De toute façon, les garçons de son âge n'y pensent pas vraiment non plus. Tu le sais bien, poursuivit-il avec un peu plus de compassion. Et ils ne vont pas la mettre enceinte juste en la regardant…

— Je sais comment on fait les bébés, merci docteur ! C'est pas les garçons qui me font peur. Enfin…pas seulement. »

Il passa une main pleine de mousse dans ses mèches d'encre, les humidifiant et les plaquant en arrière au passage. L'eau était sale, Levi devait vraiment être chamboulé. Eren sourit et se leva pour l'enlacer.

« Tu dois lui faire confiance et accepter qu'elle grandisse, murmura t'il a son oreille.

— Si tu le dis..., finit par soupirer l'homme sans le regarder. Mais, si je ne peux pas empêcher ce jour maudit d'arriver, je déciderai _qui_ et je déciderai _quand_ ! trancha t'il, irrécupérable.

— Eh ben, bonjour la crise d'ado qu'on va se taper ! railla son conjoint.

— La crise de qui ?

— Non, rien. C'est juste une nouvelle thèse psychanalytique qui a été fondée récemment. Mais je te laisse la surprise... »

L'autre haussa les épaules, l'air de s'en moquer.

« Et puis, arrête un peu ! ajouta joyeusement Eren. On devrait le fêter, pas en faire un drame ! Notre petite princesse est devenue une femme ! C'est merveilleux ! Il faut bien en passer par là si tu veux devenir grand-père un jour ! »

Le regard réfrigérant que lui lança l'autre provoqua un frisson de frayeur chez son amant comme il n'en avait plus éprouvé depuis des années.

* * *

 _ **6 janvier 869.**_

« Ça suffit avec ce pâté. Si tu continues à bouffer cette merde, tu vas rouler au lieu de marcher », déclama Levi en débarrassant la charcuterie.

— N'importe quoi, je grossis jamais ! » riposta Eren en tentant de lui attraper le plat. Malheureusement pour lui, l'ancien capitaine était toujours aussi vif.

« Si, t'as pris du bide.

— Mais non, pas du tout ! »

Levi ne releva pas la protestation, et lui servit une assiette de courgettes coupées en rondelles.

« Euh... Elles sont crues ? remarqua son concubin avec peu d'enthousiasme.

— Ouais. Y a plus de vitamines.

— Mais c'est mangeable, au moins ?

— Sûrement plus que la terrine de museau et le beurre.

— Tu veux m'affamer pour une toute petite brioche qui va disparaître toute seule avec les beaux jours ?

— Je prends soin de ta santé. »

Eren leva les yeux au ciel. Toutefois, une idée parut germer dans son esprit. Inclinant la tête avec un sourire licencieux, il proposa :

« Plutôt que de me mettre à la diète, on pourrait faire plus d'exercice ?

— On en fait bien assez, répliqua l'autre d'un ton sec. Et j'ai pas envie d'avoir les sphincters plus explosés qu'ils ne le sont déjà. D'ailleurs, toi non plus. Je te signale que, si je retiens plus ma merde, c'est toi qui devras me torcher.

— Oh tu sais, ça me dérange pas tant que ça ! Je vois de tout dans mon métier ! »

Levi plissa le nez de répulsion :

« À partir de maintenant, tu prendras une douche cinq fois par jour, décréta t'il.

— Ça va, je plaisantais ! Au fond, ça me touche que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Même avec la différence d'âge qu'on a, tu ne prends pas une ride, et on dirait bien que c'est toujours toi le plus en forme. Tu nous enterras tous !

— Justement, j'en ai pas envie. Il est hors de question que je te survive, je te préviens ! Je serai le premier à partir, rentre-toi ça dans le crâne et fais ce qu'il faut pour que je ne me retrouve jamais seul !

—…J'ai…plus très faim, d'un coup…, déchanta Eren, troublé par la tristesse du sujet morbidement romantique.

— Tu vois quand tu veux ! »

* * *

 _ **3 novembre 869.**_

« J'ai dit "non" !

— Tch ! » pesta Naïcha, et Eren, qui venait de sortir la voiture du garage pour qu'elle monte, se tourna vers elle avec fureur :

« Et ne me "Tch" pas ! C'est clair ?!

— C'est pas juste ! Je fais rien de mal ! se révolta t'elle, au bord des larmes.

— Une fille de quinze ans ne sort pas dans cette tenue ! Écoute, j'ai négocié auprès de Levi pour que tu puisses aller à cette fête. Je t'ai fait confiance. Mais, quand je vois comment tu t'es déguisée…

— C'est la mode, tu comprends rien !

— Et se tartiner la figure comme une danseuse de night-club aussi, c'est à la mode !? vociféra t'il. Tu ressembles à rien, et tu vas t'attirer des problèmes !

— Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, toi ? Tu connais rien aux femmes ! T'en es pas une et, en plus, tu ne les aimes même pas ! »

Eren pinça les lèvres, tâchant de garder son sang-froid.

« Pas la peine d'être odieuse, je ne cèderai pas. Va te démaquiller et enfiler quelque chose de convenable. Je ne t'emmènerai que si tu as une tenue correcte.

— Je te déteste ! hurla t'elle alors, dans une crise de rage hystérique. Personne peut me comprendre dans cette maudite famille ! Et pourquoi tu devrais décider pour moi ?! J'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu dis, t'es même pas mon père ! »

Eren reçu les paroles venimeuses comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Sa main se crispa sur le volant et ses doigts tremblants sortirent la clé du contact.

« Tu ne sors pas », lâcha t'il dans un souffle, en fixant le vide à travers le pare-brise.

Elle poussa un hurlement d'insurrection et enfonça la portière avec son pied pour s'extirper du véhicule, se ruant vers la maison en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Quand Levi rentra ce soir-là, après un dîner à la caserne pour préparer la prochaine expédition, il trouva Eren apitoyé devant une tasse de café.

« Ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta t'il.

— Si…

— Naïcha est rentrée ?

— Elle n'est pas sortie. »

Levi cilla :

« Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

Et Eren fondit en larmes à son tour. L'autre se rua vers lui, alarmé :

« Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

— Non… On s'est juste disputés. Excuse-moi, fais pas attention…

— Disputés ? répéta Levi, éperdu, et il serra son compagnon contre lui pour essayer de l'apaiser. Raconte-moi.

— Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. Je réglerai ça quand…quand je serai prêt. Quand je serai plus…

— Je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça, dis-moi tout de suite ce qu'il s'est passé ! » ordonna le plus vieux.

Levi frappa à la porte de la chambre. L'adolescente ne répondit bien évidemment pas, mais ils savaient tous les deux qu'il ne se gênerait pas pour entrer. Ce qu'il fit, en affichant son air le plus sombre. Elle était recroquevillée sur son lit, la tête entre les genoux. Quand elle releva brièvement les yeux sur lui pour vérifier son identité, il vit qu'elle avait tant pleuré que son maquillage n'était plus que des sillons noirs maculant ses jolies joues d'enfant. Face à lui, elle n'en menait pas large, et pourtant…

Il était dans l'ordre des choses que les enfants défient l'autorité des parents. Mais, quand on parlait de caractère comme celui d'Eren, mais surtout, de Levi, inutile de préciser que la jeune fille avait développé un tempérament explosif pouvant difficilement se comparer à celui du commun des mortels.

« Naïcha, il faut qu'on parle.

— Je ne veux pas.

— Depuis quand tu crois avoir le choix ? »

Elle lui jeta un regard farouche. Levi retint un sourire. Eren n'était peut-être pas lié de génétique avec elle, mais elle faisait montre de la même nature hargneuse et obstinée que lui. Ce regard lui rappelait tant de souvenirs.

« Ce que tu as dit à ton père est ignoble. Tu l'as blessé, et moi aussi. Je ne peux pas croire que tu penses une chose pareille.

— Je pense comme je veux !

— Ferme-la quand je te parle ! aboya t'il, et elle se ratatina un peu plus, intimidée.

— Eren t'aime comme si tu étais sa fille. Les hommes ne portent pas les enfants, c'est seulement en les élevant qu'ils deviennent pères. Et Eren est autant un vrai père, pour toi, que je ne le suis. Tu ignores tout ce qu'il a sacrifié pour toi !

— Comme ma mère qu'il n'a pas pu sauver ? Ça devait bien l'arranger… »

La gifle retentit dans la chambre, cinglante.

« Si ta mère t'entendait, justement, elle aurait honte de toi ! siffla t'il entre ses dents. Il t'a aidé à venir au monde. Sans lui, tu serais morte avec elle. Il aurait donné sa vie pour que vous viviez, elle et toi. Je t'interdis de penser des choses aussi abominables ! Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu le détestes, comme tu lui as dit. Vas-y !

— Non ! éclata t'elle en sanglots. Je l'aime ! Je l'aime de tout mon cœur ! Je l'aime autant que toi… »

Il y eut une longue minute de silence durant laquelle Levi regretta son emportement, mais elle reprit la parole :

« Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit, mais j'en ai assez d'être la seule fille ici ! Vous ne me comprenez pas, et vous voulez toujours m'enfermer…

— Naïcha…, se désola t'il.

— Tu crois qu'il me pardonnera ce que j'ai dit ?

— Il a eu très mal mais il ne t'en veut déjà plus, tu sais. Le plus important pour lui, ce n'est pas que tu l'aimes, au fond, mais que tu te saches aimée. Par contre, pour moi, ce serait vraiment triste que tu le considères comme un étranger juste parce qu'il n'a aucun lien biologique avec toi. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas, de toute façon, et je ne veux plus jamais que tu nous manques de respect, ni à lui ni à moi.

— Et continuer à toujours obéir gentiment alors que vous voulez m'empêcher d'être moi-même ?! regimba t'elle à nouveau.

— Tu n'es qu'une gamine qui veux jouer à être une dame, mais t'en es pas une et tu ne sais rien de la vie ! la rabaissa t'il froidement.

— Je…je ne suis pas une gamine ! J'ai grandi et tu fais semblant de ne pas voir ! Je veux être une vraie femme ! J'en ai marre de passer du temps avec seulement Gaby, Hanji et Sasha, chaque fois que vous pensez que j'ai besoin de compagnie féminine. J'ai pas besoin qu'on m'explique les trucs de filles ! cracha t'elle avec sarcasmes. J'en sais plus que vous croyez ! Et, de toute façon, elles sont vielles et pas féminines du tout ! Je ne veux pas leur ressembler !

— Ne les insulte pas ou je t'en colle une autre ! Je te signale que, si elles ont réussi à accomplir de grandes choses et à sauver notre pays, c'est peut-être, justement, car elles avaient d'autres priorités que de se peinturlurer la gueule et de pleurnicher parce qu'elles n'avaient pas une robe du dernier style ! »

Elle rougit violemment, de honte et d'indignation. Levi essaya de se reprendre. Il savait qu'il avait le triste pouvoir de briser facilement les gens avec sa langue acérée, mais il ne voulait pas l'utiliser sur sa fille. D'une voix tremblante de contrôle, il poursuivit :

« J'imagine, même si c'est difficile à concevoir pour moi, qu'il est normal qu'une fille de ton âge ait besoin de se sentir…séduisante, et…et que tu manques de confiance en toi car tu es jeune, donc tu veux te mettre en valeur… Mais les garçons, enfin… le regard des autres…

— Tu veux pas que je ressemble à une pute, c'est ça ? » résuma t'elle abruptement.

Levi déglutit sans répondre, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« C'est pas ce que je veux non plus ! confessa t'elle dans une supplique. Je veux juste qu'on voit que je suis une vraie femme ! Que c'est pas parce que j'ai été élevée par des hommes que j'en suis devenue un… Je veux être comme les autres ! Et même, mieux que les autres, je l'avoue… C'est vrai, je veux qu'on me regarde et qu'on me trouve jolie, mais j'ai pas de modèle pour ça ! Et vous, vous ne me voyez pas. Pour aimer un autre homme, il faut forcément que vous n'appréciez pas les femmes tant que ça ! Je suis sûre que tu es déçu que je sois une fille, pas vrai ? De toute façon, je suis un accident et tu ne voulais pas de moi. Tu ne me regarderas jamais avec fierté, alors à quoi bon ?!

— Tu te trompes, la coupa Levi, troublé. Ce n'est pas ça… Ces choses-là sont compliquées et je… Et merde, comment dire ça ? »

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté d'elle.

« Si je ne te dis jamais que tu es jolie, c'est parce que tu l'es beaucoup trop. Ça me fait peur. Je sais ce que veulent les hommes. J'en suis un ! Et, crois-moi, ton père et moi n'avons jamais été désintéressés par les femmes. Surtout lui, d'ailleurs, c'est bien pour ça qu'il sait de quoi il parle. Ce que nous voulons par-dessus tout, c'est te protéger. Tu sais qu'il est toujours bien plus conciliant que moi, d'habitude, mais si il n'a pas cédé, cette fois-ci, c'est parce que tu as dépassé les bornes, et que tu risquais de te ridiculiser ou de te mettre dans une situation que tu aurais amèrement regrettée. C'est notre rôle de veiller sur toi, et nous n'arrêterons jamais de le faire. Même quand tu seras une adulte accomplie même quand tu auras…—il grimaça— peut-être, un mari. On sera toujours derrière toi, jusqu'à ce qu'on crève. Parce qu'on est tes parents, et tu seras toujours notre petite fille fragile et adorée. Tu ne peux rien y faire. »

Elle ne se rebella pas mais, au contraire, sourit au milieu de ses larmes qui coulaient à nouveau. Il lui caressa la joue, étirant les traînées noires et grasses qui grisaient sa peau opaline :

« Et, même si ton arrivée était imprévue, tu es l' "accident" le plus merveilleux qui nous soit arrivé, et nous ne l'avons jamais regretté. C'est même l'inverse : je remercie ta mère et la chance tous les jours d'avoir une fille comme toi. »

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et hoqueta en reniflant, suffoquée d'émotion. Levi essuya discrètement ses yeux :

« Quelle grâce féminine, effectivement ! ironisa t'il. Te mouche pas sur ma veste. »

Elle rit en s'écartant et le moqua à son tour :

« Oh, désolée, je crois que j'ai mis de la morve sur ton col !

— Je retire ce que j'ai dit, t'es pas une fille. Ni un être humain, d'ailleurs. J'ai élevé un animal appartenant à une race de cochons bipèdes… »

Quand Eren vit Levi et Naïcha descendre, muets et graves, son cœur se serra encore. Le visage de « sa » fille était ravagé par les pleurs. Il échangea un regard alarmé avec son compagnon, mais celui-ci s'était paré de son masque indéchiffrable coutumier, indiquant que l'incident était clos. Les lèvres de la petite brune tremblèrent, et elle bondit vers lui alors qu'une nouvelle crise de larmes la reprenait :

« Papa…Pardon ! »

Eren l'accueillit contre lui, la laissant se blottir au creux de ses bras puissants qui engloutirent son corps frêle.

« Ma chérie…, murmura t'il en sentant ses yeux le piquer.

— Je suis désolée… Je t'aime Papa. »

Il refréna ses émotions, tentant de garder l'image forte et inébranlable d'un père exemplaire.

« C'est bon, c'est oublié, lui sourit-il. Si tu veux, on pourrait aller faire un peu les boutiques, demain ? Je pourrais t'acheter quelques trucs "à la mode", comme tu dis. Enfin, à condition qu'on ne voit ni tes seins ni tes fesses dépasser !

— D'accord ! sautilla t'elle. Et Papa Levi peut venir aussi ?

— Euh…ben…c'est-à-dire…, essaya de se défiler le concerné.

— Hem ! appuya Eren, l'air de rien.

— OK, je vais venir.

— C'est trop foutral !

— Comment ?

— Je pourrais avoir de nouvelles boucles d'oreilles ?

— Mmh, on verra… Et un tatouage aussi ?

— Oh ouais !

— Je plaisantais. »

* * *

 _ **20 mai 871.**_

« Oh ! Il y a bal musette ce soir ! s'exclama Eren en lisant un carton trouvé au milieu du courrier, sur la table de la cuisine.

— Merveilleux, ironisa Levi d'un air totalement désintéressé, en sortant de la buanderie avec une panière de linge prêt à être rangé.

— Ça y'est, ça me revient ! s'éclaira le fringuant médecin de trente-six ans. Naï nous en parlé dimanche dernier. Maintenant, je comprends mieux pourquoi elle a été si exemplaire ces derniers jours ! Tu lui avais dit qu'elle aurait le droit de sortir si elle était irréprochable toute la semaine.

— M'en rappelle pas. J'ai dû confondre avec autre chose. Hors de question qu'elle y foute les pieds.

— C'est un bal de quartier, pas une porte ouverte au bordel du coin ! En plus, on pourrait l'accompagner ? Elle voulait nous apprendre le twist !

— Je n'ai rien à apprendre d'une gamine de seize ans, et encore moins à me rendre ridicule », trancha l'aîné.

Mais, ne pouvant retenir sa curiosité, il se rapprocha de l'autre et lui chipa le prospectus :

« Montre-moi-ça.

— Allez, on y va ? quémanda Eren avec un sourire agouant.

— Ça va encore grouiller de puceaux en rut, c'est sûr qu'il lui faut un chaperon. Toi, vas-y.

— Pas sans toi.

— Je ne pourrai jamais supporter leur musique de singe qui braille à qui mieux-mieux.

— Levi... Que tu sois un vieux conservateur rabat-joie passe encore, mais évite de parler comme un vieillard aigri.

— C'est ce que je suis.

— Tu fais plus jeune que moi ! s'offusqua Eren. Bientôt, tu feras même plus jeune que ta propre fille ! Si on n'était pas aussi célèbres, j'aurais peur de sortir avec toi dans la rue. On pourrait m'arrêter pour détournement de mineur !

— Tu veux que je t'en mette une ? »

C'était pourtant vrai, à croire que les Ackerman possédaient le secret d'un élixir de jeunesse. Hormis quelques détails, cependant, qui, loin de l'enlaidir, ne faisaient que rendre sa beauté plus mûre, accomplie et moins juvénile. L'homme aimait la routine et n'avait jamais changé de coupe cheveux en quinze ans, mais ces derniers étaient, à présent, poivre et sel. Eren, lui, avait plusieurs fois coupé les siens, pour finir par les laisser reprendre de la longueur. Il les attachait souvent en catogan lorsqu'il sortait ou travaillait mais, la plupart du temps, il les laissait détachés car il savait que cela plaisait à Levi. Son visage d'homme mature était parcouru d'une barbe courte et taillée régulièrement par son compagnon. Il ajusta ses fines lunettes sur son nez, derrière lesquelles pétillaient toujours les mêmes émeraudes lumineuses et espiègles :

« Bon, j'exagère un peu mais, quand même, arrête de te prendre pour un briscard du paléolithique. Tu sais, y a plein de gens de nos générations dans ces trucs-là ! »

Levi replaça en arrière une mèche cendrée. Les petites rides entre ses sourcils étaient plus prononcées qu'autrefois mais, heureusement, elles se détendaient bien plus souvent que par le passé.

« Oui, des pochtrons et des pervers.

— Mais non ! Sasha et Conny adorent y aller, par exemple ! Tiens, on a qu'à proposer à tout le monde de venir ? Ça te mettrait plus à l'aise.

— Où tu vas chercher ça, toi ? »

En définitive, les deux pères et leur précieuse fille, accompagnés de leurs plus proches amis, se rendirent ensemble au bal de plein-air organisé pour célébrer l'anniversaire de la Révolution de Paradis. La place du village était bondée et animée d'une ambiance des plus festives. Une estrade avait été dressée pour accueillir des groupes musicaux, devancée d'un plancher de dance cerné de tables et de bancs où beaucoup dînaient encore ou se faisaient servir pintes et bouteilles de jeunes cuvées. Les arbres et les façades environnantes étaient parés d'une multitude de lampions, qui répandaient leurs lueurs multicolores parmi les ombres folâtres.

Dès leur arrivée, Naïcha retrouva des amis et disparut avec eux pour se divertir au son du jazz et du blues, que les saltimbanques transformaient, d'une musique à l'autre, en boogie-woogie renversant et effréné. Elle se déhancha aussi sur une nouveauté qu'elle et les autres jeunes de son âge appelaient « _Rock'n'roll_ », et ses deux pères, qui ne la quittaient que d'un œil —ou plutôt, surveillaient de près ses partenaires masculins— finirent par avoir le mal de mer à force de voir tournoyer les jupons de sa robe rockabilly. Elle finit par revenir vers eux et embarqua Eren en riant à pleine gorge, se moquant des protestations de son père qui n'avait pas terminé sa bière.

Après avoir dansé avec sa fille jusqu'à en perdre haleine, Eren vint chercher Levi et, contre toutes attentes, parvint à l'attirer vers la piste de dance. Le plus vieux se laissa guider, envoûté par la fougue et la sensualité que son compagnon gardait malgré l'âge. Un air à la mode, depuis un an ou deux déjà, démarra en les transportant dans sa cadence moderne un doo-wop dérivé du blues et du gospel, au rythme encore nouveau pour les eldiens de Paradis, tout comme ses chœurs joyeux et entraînants, qu'ils devaient, encore une fois, à cette mondialisation nouvelle et toujours en essor.

L'ancien capitaine du Bataillon d'Exploration se laissait aller aux caprices de l'homme qui avait été, il y avait bien des années, l'un de ses jeunes soldats immatures qu'il se devait d'endurcir et de former, mais qui, ce soir, lui tenait la main en l'obligeant à se remuer pour suivre la cadence. Il y avait longtemps que plus aucun des deux ne se souciait plus du regard des autres, mais, en les voyant s'amuser sans la moindre pudeur, la foule des danseurs et fêtards qui les reconnurent poussèrent vite des acclamations, et tapèrent des mains pour saluer leurs pas en battant la mesure. Ils avaient beau former un couple bien étrange aux yeux de beaucoup, cela ne semblait pas le moins du monde affecter leur popularité toujours aussi vive. Naïcha riait en les encourageant, comme leurs vieux camarades, bien que leur danse endiablée, digne des pires amateurs, fût tout sauf gracieuse. Levi se laissait aller, savourant la paix emplie d'amour que la vie avait fini par lui céder. Son partenaire s'amusait à le faire tournoyer plus que de raison, et le plus vieux écoutait les paroles reprises par sa voix chaude et juste.

Eren, lui, admirait Levi qui se laissait griser en leur faisant grâce d'un sourire aussi resplendissant qu'un miracle, et qui illuminait toute la soirée...

Ce sourire qui, même s'il s'était fait moins rare au cours des ans, ne perdait rien de sa beauté et de son éclat éblouissant. Pour Eren, Levi était un joyau. Il le chérirait jusqu'à la fin jusqu'à ce que toute chose perde son sens et que lui-même perde son esprit.

Certaines promesses durent toujours, en dépit des règles du jeu, en dépit des mœurs, en dépit du temps qui s'émiette. Toujours.

* * *

 _Et ce sera le générique final :_ _ **Book of Love - The Monotones, sorti en 1958.**_ _Sur lequel on espère les imaginer danser encore pas mal d'années..._

Traduction :

 _Je me demande qui, qui oo-ooh qui ?_

 _Qui a écrit le livre de l'amour ?_

 _Dis-moi, dis-moi, dis-moi..._  
 _Oh, qui a écrit le livre de l'amour ?_  
 _Je dois connaître la réponse;_  
 _Était-ce quelqu'un d'au-dessus ?_

 _Je me demande qui, qui oo-ooh qui ?_

 _Qui a écrit le livre de l'amour ?_

 _Je t'aime chéri(e),_ [ou juste "i" ^^]  
 _Mon amour, oui c'est sûr !_  
 _Mais je dois voir le livre de l'amour_  
 _Pour comprendre pourquoi c'est vrai._

 _Je me demande qui, qui oo-ooh qui ?_

 _Qui a écrit le livre de l'amour ?_

 _Le chapitre un dit de l'aimer..._  
 _Tu l'aimes de tout ton cœur._  
 _Chapitre deux, tu lui dis que vous n'allez jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais vous séparer..._  
 _Dans le chapitre trois, souviens-toi, de ce que signifie « romance »..._  
 _Dans le chapitre quatre, vous rompez, mais tu lui donnes encore une chance._

 _Je me demande qui, qui oo-ooh qui ?_

 _Qui a écrit le livre de l'amour ?_

 _Chérie, Chérie, Chérie,_

 _Je t'aime, oui c'est sûr !_  
 _C'est bien dit dans ce livre de l'amour..._  
 _Le nôtre est le seul qui soit vrai !_

 _Je me demande qui, qui oo-ooh qui ?_

 _Qui a écrit le livre de l'amour ?_

 _Le chapitre un dit de l'aimer..._  
 _Tu l'aimes de tout ton cœur._  
 _Chapitre deux, tu lui dis que vous n'allez jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais vous séparer..._  
 _Dans le chapitre trois, souviens-toi, de ce que signifie "romance"..._  
 _Dans le chapitre quatre, vous rompez, mais tu lui donnes encore une chance._

 _Je me demande qui, qui oo-ooh qui ?_

 _Qui a écrit le livre de l'amour ?_

 _Chérie, Chérie, Chérie,_  
 _Je t'aime, oui c'est sûr !_  
 _C'est bien dit dans ce livre de l'amour..._  
 _Le nôtre est le seul qui soit vrai !_

 _Je me demande qui, qui oo-ooh qui_

 _Qui a écrit le livre de l'amour ?_

 _..._

Ben...C'est moi ! Ah non ? Bon, presque... ^_^ (Nan mais l'autre qui se jette des fleurs, pff)

 _Bon, ce coup-ci c'est vraiment la fin…_

 _Merci à tous de m'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas à continuer de laisser des commentaires, même si c'est terminé. Je garderai toujours un œil sur les reviews et serai prête à vous répondre. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'on en est arrivé là, je serais très contente d'avoir un maximum de retours. J'aimerais savoir ce qui vous a le plus plu ou déplu, vos chapitres, passages, moments et personnages préférés… ? Ce qui vous a le plus fait rire, agacé, ému ?_

 _On dirait une enquête de satisfaction, lol._

\- Les chapitres étaient-ils (rayez les mentions inutiles) :

« trop courts », « courts », « adaptés », « longs », « trop longs », « vraiment troooop longs », « SANS FIN »… ?

Trouvez-vous que le style et le registre employés par l'auteur, ainsi que le vocabulaire utilisé par ses personnages sont (rayez les mentions inutiles) :

« Soutenus » « courtois », « courant », « familier », « grossier »… « Affreusement vulgaire et obscène » ?

 _Hé hé hé, nan je déconne. Pitié, ne répondez pas à ça, je crois que je connais déjà les réponses…_

 _Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire pour conclure car je n'ai plus de surprises à vous promettre, maintenant, et ça me pince le cœur ! Mais ne vous gênez pas si vous avez encore des choses à dire, ce sera une joie de vous répondre. Vos encouragements et vos compliments, vos ressentis —parfois comiques ou même très émouvants pour moi— vont beaucoup me manquer._

 _Gros bisous à tous !_

 _Ps : je suis désolée d'avoir supprimée les réponses aux reviews qui étaient intégrées aux chapitres. Cette fic est tellement « massive » que j'ai allégé comme je pouvais, mais ne le prenez pas mal, surtout ! Si vous voulez reposer vos questions, j'y répondrai par PM, promis !_


End file.
